The Hardest Battles are the ones within
by WinkyCutto
Summary: Story three following on from "You can take the boys out of Neverland" and "Hidden Treasures". Killian is finally home but he is about to face his biggest challenge yet. While trying to free himself of his blasted pills he is unaware that Gold and the Shadow Man are doing all they can to ensure that he loses everything he has worked for... will he lose his happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so here is a teaser for my new fic but it's still gonna be a few weeks before I can truly get stuck in... you may get the occasional chapter here and there when I get time but life is CRAZY right now lol**

 **Someone asked for Killian to get addicted to drugs so I thought I'd put my own spin on that and poor Hook is gonna suffer.**

 **Between his pain pills, Gold and the Shadow Man... Killian Jones Senior is in for a very bumpy ride.**

 **Will his family stick by his side or will they only see the "drug addict" that he appears to be? And will they be so distracted by all that is going on that they will fail to notice a shadowy figure stalking around town?**

 **Let's find out shall we?**

He'd had so much hope, he had been so happy, he had been looking forward to the future but three weeks to the day since he and David had returned from Neverland Killian Jones Senior found himself sitting alone in the crows nest pretending to watch the sun rise so that he could secretly take more pain pills. He had woken through the night feeling light headed and queasy yet again where upon he had taken a single pill but now as morning rushed in he knew his body needed more. Whale had assured him that he would be free from these damned things within a month yet with only a week to go to reach that date Killian had found himself taking more and more just to keep away the sickness.

He gave a sigh as his eyes fell on the pills. He knew that he should talk to Swan about this but she seemed so happy that he didn't want to worry her... perhaps he could speak to David instead.

Aye, that was what he would do, his Brother would know what to do.

Killian looked back to the rising sun with a sigh, how had he managed to do this to himself? It had started off so well, he had managed with little issue with his first dose reduction but about midway through that first week he had started awakening in a cold sweat and feeling like his world was distorted. He hadn't woken Swan thinking that the feeling would pass instead choosing to hide up here... he thought that it would get better as time passed but if anything it had gotten worse. He started having the same feeling during the day and out of desperation on a day where he was to accompany his boys to watch Henry in a school play he had taken an extra pill... it had worked, he had felt like his old self for the rest of the day... until bed time had come around and he found himself yet again lying under the covers sweating and shaking.

"PAPA" he was pulled from his musings by Juniors voice calling up from the deck.

Killian threw the pills down his throat and swallowed thickly before looking over the edge "What is it Son?"

"Momma said to get your butt inside, breakfast is ready" he gave a little grin and Killian couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he looked at the boy.

"Tell Momma Swan not to get her feathers in a flap, I will be right down" He chuckled as Junior laughed and ran back inside yelling as he went.

Killian pulled in a deep breath, this was the last day he was doing this. Tomorrow he would talk to David and ask for help. He couldn't keep doing this but today he knew that he needed to be able to function... after all it was his Birthday as decided by Henry.

He wasn't supposed to know but David had warned him after the boys had decided to throw him a surprise party at the tribe's camp. Killian had only had two panic attacks since their return and David had wanted to make sure that it didn't turn to three, something that Killian was glad about. He had only been out to the camp once since the teepees were set up and although it had been his idea for the tribe to settle there that damned tree had still been standing and he couldn't help the uneasy feeling that had kept sneaking up on him.

"HOOK" Swan's voice called up from below deck "Get your ass into gear. Henry made pancakes"

He chuckled as he threw himself over the edge and started his descent only pausing slightly to puff out a couple of breaths to settle the pain in his hip. Henry made the best pancakes and he found himself wishing that his stomach was not currently doing somersaults, he would really like to enjoy his day.

"What were you doing up there?" Emma asked with a little frown as he hit the deck

He lent across and dropped a kiss on to her lips "Just watching the world go by Love"

She shook her head and laughed "I swear you and Junior could sleep up there"

"I have done, many a time" he laughed throwing an arm around her shoulder as they headed down to the galley, Killian sniffed the air and hummed in fake appreciation "Smells good Love"

Emma just grinned at him before shrugging out of his grasp and taking his hand. She walked backwards tugging him after her "Close your eyes"

"What?" he laughed "Why?"

"Just do it" she grinned back stopping before they got to the door

Killian pulled in a breath while still wearing his forced smile and closed his eyes "Fine but best be quick, I am starved" he lied easily knowing that Swan would expect him to be hungry after having an early night the night before and missing supper.

He felt Swan tug him forward so he just followed, he could feel the excited tension in the room as they walked through the doorway and could tell that Swan had stopped him at the head of the table.

"OK you can open your eyes"

He grinned and did just that but the minute his eyes were open he actually jumped in shock as his whole family including David and Mary-Margaret yelled "SURPRISE"

He staggered backwards and his hand came up to his chest as his brain tried to catch up with the noise "What the bloody hell?"

"It's your Birthday Papa" Junior yelled out running forward and clamping himself to Killian's leg

"And very nearly my Death day too" Killian sighed out letting his hand fall to Junior's shoulder "I was not expecting that"

"Did you get a fright like I did on my Birthday?" Junior grinned up at him

"Aye Lad" he replied ruffling the Lad's hair "That I did"

"You have gifts" Junior suddenly beamed as he pulled himself from Killian's leg and ran back to the table "Come, sit down between Henry and I"

Killian did as he was told smiling widely at everyone as he settled into place and a plate of pancakes was placed in front of him. His stomach rolled ominously but he just kept smiling at everyone around him.

"Breakfast first" Swan said "Before these bad boys get cold, Henry worked hard on them"

Killian looked to his side to see Henry grinning at him "Thank you Son, you are too good to me"

Henry just shrugged "I'm only as good to you are you are to me... plus... it means I get pancakes too"

Killian laughed hard "I like how you think Lad"

All too soon the pancakes were eaten even though they sat quite heavily in Killian's stomach. He hoped beyond hope that the pills did their job quickly and his guts would settle before he had to explain to the others why he was still puking his guts up when he had told them that he barely needed his pills anymore.

"Open your gifts" Junior grinned coming up onto his feet to crouch on the bench and reaching forward to tug the largest one closer.

"This one is from Henry" he was practically bouncing now as Killian reached forward and picked up the the gift, the minute his fingers touched it he knew it was a book but when the paper was stripped away he was genuinely happy to see that it was one mapping out the skies above them.

"Thank you Son" Killian smiled flicking through the pages to see many illustrations of the night sky "This is something that we can learn together"

"Cool" Henry cried out "Can we use the sextant too?"

"Aye Lad, I think that can be arranged" Killian grinned back remembering how he had shown it to the lad before but the moment didn't last as Junior was shoving another gift in front of him.

"This one next"

Killian quickly unwrapped the brightly colored gift to reveal what he recognized as a pile of DVDs which included Jurassic Park. He smirked and looked to David with a knowing look, then he smiled at Mary-Margaret "Thank you, you are too kind"

David grinned "We need to have a movie night before too long and now you're not watching on that tiny screen you will enjoy these even more"

"It's a date" Killian replied but then suddenly realized what he had said and got a bit flustered "I mean... well obviously not a date date... I just... uhm... I meant..."

"What? You mean you wouldn't date me?" David burst out in mock indignation "And here was me thinking we had something special"

Killian just shook his head and laughed "You know what I meant"

But David pouted his lips and gave a wink "Oh I know exactly what you meant"

"Right enough" Swan suddenly yelled as both Junior and Henry nearly laughed themselves silly "Can we drop the bromance for five minutes, just get on with opening these before it's lunch time"

"I agree" Mary-Margaret laughed "This just got a little too strange"

Killian was laughing again as Junior passed him the next parcel, he picked it up gave a frown at the unexpected weight. He experimented with it letting it lay across palm of his hand to try and judge how much it weighed but when Junior stood on the bench and clamped his hand over his mouth to try and hide his excitement Killian knew if he didn't open it soon the Lad was going to do himself a mischief so he just stripped the paper off revealing... he didn't know what.

He must have looked confused because Henry lent forward to explain "It's a telescope, kinda, but not just a normal one... with this one you can see in the dark"

"Truly?" Killian asked in surprise lifting the thing up and studying it closer

"Yeah, look" Henry said standing up and taking the telescope "You take the caps off, but only when it's dark, don't do it in the light otherwise you'll damage it. So yeah, you take the caps off then you press this button and look through it. Me and Mom checked it out last night to make sure it was working and it's AWESOME, you can see EVERYTHING although not in color, everything looks green"

"Green?" Junior asked tilting his head with a frown "Why green?"

Henry just shrugged "I don't know but you can still see what everything is, it's cool"

"May I look through it tonight Papa?"

"I think that we can maybe arrange that, how about a late night trip to the crows nest?"

"Aye" Junior cried out

Killian's eyes fell back onto the telescope and he suddenly wished that it was dark so he could spend time with his boys but in the next second he was being pulled from his thoughts when Junior gave a giggle and jumped off the bench. He ran from the room to return in seconds clutching a large flat parcel.

"This one is from me Papa"

Killian took the gift and he could tell from the paper that the Lad had wrapped it himself, he looked to Emma, she just shrugged but when he looked to Henry he found him grinning widely... so he had been the one to help Junior.

A little nervous flutter hit Killian's stomach at the anticipation of opening Junior's gift and it had his heart rate picking up.

"Open it" the Lad beamed climbing back up to kneel next to him

Killian pulled in a breath before letting the gift lay flat on the table. He ripped back the paper to reveal a very detailed charcoal drawing of all of them together but as Killian's eyes roamed over the sketch his heart skipped a beat at the two extra figure on either side of the picture, one stood next to Junior and one stood next to Killian himself. He suddenly found himself blinking back tears as he realized what his boy had done.

He looked up to find Junior's smile gone "Now we are all together"

"Lad..." Killian found his throat closing as he looked back at the face of his brother, both as a child and as an adult. How had Junior known what Liam looked like?

"It's alright Papa" Junior said reaching forward and wrapping his arms around Killian's neck "We both have our Liam's with us now"

Suddenly there was a very wet sniff from the other side of the table and Killian looked across to see Mary-Margaret wiping her face on her sleeve, when their eyes met she gave a huge grin and giggled.

"I'm sorry, look at the state of me"

"It's alright Love" Killian chuckled back "I am a bit emotional myself"

Junior pulled back and Killian realized that he was crying too, his little bottom lip was trembling but he suddenly gave a watery smile and scrubbed his face "Today is a happy day, Liam would not want us to be sad"

"Thank you Son" Killian said reaching up and wiping a fresh tear from the boy's face "You have captured us all wonderfully but how did you know what my Liam looked like?"

"Belle helped me" he replied with a grin

Henry spoke again "We didn't think we were going to be able to do it but Belle asked Grandpa Gold to help"

"I don't understand" Killian frowned "Liam was gone before I met the Crocodile"

Henry just shrugged again "I don't know how he did it but he got a picture from somewhere"

Killian was flabbergasted, why would Gold help with this? What was his game?

But right here right now he didn't care, he had his gift and that was all that mattered. The others all started clearing the table of the breakfast dishes but Killian found himself just staring at his drawing in it's frame.

"It's beautiful" Swan suddenly said sitting back down next to him "I had no idea he could draw like that"

Killian chuckled and looked up to meet her gaze "Aye, I always had a love of charcoal. Maybe I should start to draw again. I used to spend many an hour up on deck just sketching, it was relaxing"

"I'd like to see what you can do, if this is what you could draw like at five I'm very interested to see what over three hundred years of life experience has brought"

"And what would you like me to draw Love?" he asked quirking a brow as Henry and Junior ran from the room

She grinned widely, gave him a wink and whispered "Me of course but I'll let you decide the pose"

He suddenly grinned back "Is that a promise?"

"Aye" she grinned back standing up "Come on Pirate, we have "things" to do"

"Things?" he asked knowing exactly what she was talking about but she didn't know that.

"Yes, things. Now move that butt before Junior wrecks the place, he's a bit excited in case you hadn't noticed" she marched from the room and headed towards deck yelling as she went "RIGHT, ON DECK YOU TWO AND JUNIOR YOU SO MUCH AS THINK ABOUT CLIMBING THAT RIGGING AND YOU WILL BE IN TROUBLE, WE NEED TO GET GOING?"

Killian chuckled to himself as he tried to stand but a sudden wave of dizziness hit him and in the next second he found himself lying on his back staring up at a worried David and Mary-Margaret.

"Killian?" Mary-Margaret called giving him a slight shake

He blinked his eyes widely and shook his head "I'm alright, I just stood up too quickly"

"Not buying it Pirate" David replied with a deep frown "What's going on?"

Suddenly Killian felt trapped, he had been caught out. This fainting thing was definitely to do with his extra pills, he knew that because it had happened a few times now yet he did NOT want to discuss it right here right now with his future parents so instead he got defensive and snapped at them... another side effect that kept hitting his mood.

"Bloody hell Mate, why do you have to read in to everything?" He growled hauling himself up to his feet "I am fine, you no longer need to watch me like a damned hawk all the time so will you just bloody well stop, it is getting quite tiresome"

David looked a bit shocked but Killian didn't have time for this as his stomach rolled ominously so he just barged from the room and headed straight for the bathroom instead where he slammed the door closed and leant against it trying to calm his breathing and settle his gut but moments later he was puking for Storybrooke and praying to the Gods that no one could hear him.

He was a mess, he was sweating heavily and his stomach still felt heavy but at least the bout had passed so he pulled himself to his feet and flushed before heading to the sink to wash his face. Killian looked in the mirror to see his dishevelled reflection look back at him... Gods, he looked a state.

Pulling in a deep breath he quickly washed the sweat from his face and brushed his teeth before putting on a healthy dose of Kohl. Over the years it had helped hide his red rimmed eyes from a previous days drinking and now it would help him hide this. A few minutes later just as he was finishing there was a knock on the door.

"Killian?"

Emma, David must have told her about before so he pulled out his happy voice and called back "Aye Love?"

"You OK?"

He pulled in a deep breath and smiled into the mirror to make sure he could pull this off before striding to the door and pulling it open "I was just making myself all pretty for you Swan, I know how much you love it when I make the effort"

Swan giggled and swatted his chest as he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, she smiled up at him for a second before becoming a bit serious "I love you so much Killian, you would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

"I love you too Swan" he replied and to avoid answering the question he just pulled her into a kiss instead.

"Ewwwwwwwwww" Junior drawled and when Killian pulled back and looked he could see the Lad's head poking through the doorway to the deck.

"You will appreciate this one day Son believe me. When you find your Swan you will want to do this too"

Junior just giggled then yelled "Come on, we are ready to go"

"And just where are we off to?" Killian asked suddenly being pulled behind Emma again as they headed towards the boy

"It's a secret" Junior squealed and he was off again, running across the deck laughing loudly.

Killian chuckled "I wish I could get that excited about life"

"Hey, he's happy and that's all that matters remember"

"Aye Love" Killian replied meeting Swan's gaze "He is and for that I am truly thankful"

When they hit the dock David was leaning on his truck, he gave Killian a quick smile but avoided a prolonged look just ducking his head and looking away. Suddenly Killian felt bad, David had only wanted to help and he had snapped at him. He pulled in a breath and turned to Swan making a decision that he hoped would pay off.

"I will ride with David so that Mary-Margaret can ride with the boys"

"You sure?" she replied looking at him strangely but Killian knew that with Neal's car seat thing being in the bug it sounded more plausible.

"Aye Love, a mother should not be too far from her children"

"OK" Emma smiled but then she narrowed her eyes and whispered "He's told you hasn't he? You know where we're going."

He gave little smile "Do not get angry with him Lass, he was only doing what he thought was right and being honest I am glad that he did. I... that... that place still holds a lot of memories, ones that will take time to heal."

"Oh Killian, I am so sorry. I am such and idiot. We should have had your party somewhere else"

"It is fine Love" he reassured stepping forward and hugging her "I will be fine now that I know what is coming... this may even help me"

She gave an unsure smile but nodded before coming up onto her toes and kissing him "Go with your Shilah then Apenimon but tell him not to drive too fast, my bug can't keep up with that new engine of his"

Killian chuckled "Maybe you should cast a spell upon the bug too"

"Maybe I will" she grinned back before she suddenly slapped his ass "Now move, people are expecting us"

Killian pulled in another deep breath and headed for the truck pulling himself in quickly and doing up his belt.

"What are you doing?" David asked suspiciously

Killian glanced to the side "Fist off I am apologizing. I am sorry Brother, I should not have snapped at you"

"It's fine" David replied with a smile "I just worry about you, you know"

"I do know" Killian sighed before looking out the window as they started off down the road

"Soooooo" David said looking at him quickly "Why are you in here with me and not in the bug?"

Killian didn't answer straight away, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to do this. His heart rate picked up and he found himself puffing out a few breaths trying to calm himself down.

"Killian? What is it? You're starting to worry me"

"I am an idiot David" he finally sighed out. David didn't throw back his usual quip, he just stayed quiet waiting for Killian to carry on "I have gotten myself into a situation that I can't seem to get out of by myself"

David sighed "You've been taking too may pills haven't you?"

Killian's head snapped up and he looked at David in awe "How? How did you know?"

"Because I'm not stupid Hook. I bumped into Whale the other day and he mentioned that you needed to be more careful about losing your pills. You told him you accidentally dropped them overboard yet you hadn't told any of us that... it got me thinking, why would you need more pills? When you accused me of watching you like a hawk you were right, I have been but I think I had good reason. You are tired all the time, irritable, you look like death warmed up until you put your make up on and this morning you keeled over... tell me that was the first that that's happened and I'll call you a liar"

Killian didn't reply, he was too ashamed.

"Why Killian? That's what I want to know"

"I didn't mean to David I swear" Killian cried out "I just felt awful and needed to feel better for Henry's play so I too ONE extra pill... I told myself it would just be the one time but then Swan told me how proud she was that I was managing so well and I didn't want to disappoint her so I found myself taking more so that she would not see that I was still suffering from the effects but then my supply started to run low and I needed more..."

"So you lied to Whale" David threw in

"Aye" Killian sighed looking back out the window "I promised myself that I would sort myself out but when I tried to reduce my dose I seriously thought I was going to die... David it was awful"

David looked thoughtful for a moment before glancing over at him "OK, so what do you want me to do?"

That was new... David just normally told him what was to happen and this caught Killian by surprise which must have shown as David carried on.

"I can't do this for you Killian, you have to want to do it and it's gonna be hard"

"I do want to, I promise" Killian turned slightly in his seat to face David "Please I need my life back. I will do whatever it takes to beat this I swear"

"Do you trust me?" David asked with a sigh

"Always Brother"

"Then give me the pill bottle"

Killian frowned but dug the bottle out of his pocket and held it out, David took it and tucked it in his own pocket.

"OK, we get through today then you, me and Emma are going to sit down with Whale and get a new program set up. It is gonna be hard Hook... you are gonna suffer but together we can all do this although I think that it might be best if you stay at the loft foe a while so that the boys don't know what's going on. We can say that we've gone on a scouting mission or something. Mary-Margaret can stay on the Jolly with the boys so that their routine is not messed with."

"Emma will hate me" Killian sighed bowing his head in shame

"She doesn't know how to you idiot. She loves you. It's not like you did this on purpose plus you've asked for help, she'll see that you just messed up. Now, are you in?

"Aye" Killian nodded instantly "I will not let you down"

"I know" was all David replied but it was enough and for the first time since Killian took that one extra pill that sent his life spiralling down this hell hole he felt hope.

He was going to beat this... with his family by his side he could beat anything the world threw at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for you lovely peeps... things are happening fast.**

 **As always Please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

David watched as Hook acted surprised when they jumped out of the truck but he found himself sighing and putting his hand into his pocket to clutch the pill bottle that lay within. Damn it... why had he not spoken to Killian sooner when he first suspected something was wrong? David had talked himself out of it, convincing himself that he must be wrong, that the Pirate really had just lost his pills but he should have trusted his gut because here he was nearly a full week later and all that had happened was that Hook was in even more trouble than he had been before.

"Charming?" He looked up to see Snow's worried face "You alright?"

He sighed and pulled her into a hug "Ask me again tomorrow" he whispered before just pulling back and taking hold of her hand to head towards the crowd.

"David?" she asked in concern trying to get him to stop walking

He couldn't let her worry so he grinned at her "I am fine Snow, come on, let's go celebrate the three hundred and somethingth birthday of our soon to be son in law Pirate with our kids and Grandkids"

She smiled widely and laughed "I don't know who is going to be happier when they see that bounce house, you , Hook or Junior"

"Well I did promise old Peg Leg that I'd get it for him... I just didn't bank on having to lug a generator all the way out here to make that happen"

"He'll love it" Snow smiled back

David knew she was right, Hook would love the fact that the bounce house would make Junior happy and as they finally caught up with the others now standing by the red inflatable he just hoped that he could make today extra special because tomorrow was going to be the start of a really tough few days.

"GRANDPA" Junior yelled running forward and throwing himself at David who pulled him up into his arms "IT'S THE BOUNCY HOUSE"

"Yeah it is" David laughed "So what are you doing here? Go... go and bounce kid"

David set him down and watched as his Grandson took off at top speed before dropping down on his butt to pull off his shoes. David laughed as the shoes were tossed to the side and the kid was scrambling up into the bounce house squealing loudly.

"Come on Henry, come on Papa... we have to bounce"

"We have to do we?" Hook asked with a chuckle

"Aye, we must. You were unable to join in last time so you must now that you can"

David laughed suddenly stepping forward and kicking off his own shoes "He's got a point you know Peg Leg"

David pulled himself up and started to bounce and in no time at all Hook and Henry had pulled themselves up too. Junior laughed loudly and bounced his way across to take the Pirate's hand and hook in his little fists.

"Just take little bounces while near the edge Papa... you do not wish to fall off" he said seriously guiding Hook away from the edge

To anyone who didn't know what these two had been through they would think nothing of the comment but it caught David's attention. The Kid was still trying to protect his Papa even though their link was broken but his thoughts were broken in the next second once the two he was watching started bouncing in earnest making the whole bounce house shake.

Hook was grinning like a fool but David couldn't help noticing that his hand was clamped over his hip and he realized that the Pirate was still in pain... maybe they should talk to Whale about getting the plate removed? Then maybe Emma could heal it properly.

"What are you looking so serious about?" Emma suddenly asked bouncing up to his side "You're worrying Mom you know"

"Sorry" he sighed before smiling "We'll talk later I promise but now is not the time, now is the time to bounce"

He took a leaping bounce forward and grabbed Emma's hands hauling her with him.

"DAD" she screamed out with a laugh but he just bounced higher taking her with him across to the others.

In no time at all they were all breathing heavily and Hook was starting to look a bit green about the gills. David gave him a knowing nod and started towards the entrance.

"I don't know about you guys but I need a drink, come on there's more here to see other than this bounce house. Who wants to swim in the lake?"

"MEEEEEEEE" both Junior and Henry yelled out

"Well come on then, why don't you two go and find Roland and Rapha, let them know that you're here"

He watched as the boys took off before turning to Emma "Please tell me you brought their swimming stuff like I asked?"

"Yeah" she laughed "I'll go grab them, they're in the bug"

"I'll grab Neal's swim seat too" Mary-Margaret smiled before following their daughter

David looked to Hook who let his smile fall the minute they were alone "You OK? And don't give me some wishy washy answer, I want the truth. I need to know when you need more pills, do not try to go without today"

But Hook just smirked "I am fine for now Brother. I will let you know when I need more I promise"

"Good" David replied with a sigh before meeting the Pirate's eyes again "Then I'll stop asking you OK. I am trusting you... do not let me down"

"I won't" Hook said in an instant and David knew that he meant it, he could see the Pirate's determination

"I know so come on, let's go swim with the kids and have some fun"

"Sounds like a plan to me"

The rest of the morning was spent splashing about and having fun before they all gathered around the huge fire to eat. Hook gave him a meaningful look before they settled down and David managed to palm off a pill without anyone noticing. The afternoon and evening passed with little issue but not long before they were planning on heading home David noticed the Pirate gripping his stomach again.

He managed to get Hook alone and dug out another single pill but Hook shook his head "I need two"

David sighed "Are you sure it's not too much?"

"Aye" Hook replied again looking so ashamed of himself "This is the pattern I have been following these last few days, these two will see me through to the early hours of the morning when Emma will not see what is happening then I retire to the crows nest to sleep for a few hours waking up to take two more... David... I... I am... what have I done?"

Hook suddenly looked close to tears and David felt nothing but sympathy for him "Hey, it's OK, this can be sorted. Here take these and keep this single one safe for through the night. We will talk to Emma in the morning once the kids have gone to school"

Hook took the three pills throwing two down his throat and pocketing the third in his vest. No words were spoken, they both just headed back over to the fire and rejoined the group but Hook's mood had changed and Emma obviously noticed. David watched as she came to his side and crouched down next to him but he couldn't hear what was being said. A few minutes later he figured that Hook had just told her that he was tired as they were suddenly getting to their feet and Emma headed off to find the boys.

David made his way over grabbing the last few bits and bobs from the log that Hook had been sitting on before meeting his gaze "You with me again or do you want to ride with Emma?"

"Whatever is easiest for you" he replied looking away quickly not meeting David's gaze.

"This isn't about me Killian. What do you want? Do you want me to stay on the Jolly tonight? We could get Emma to make the couch into a bed again that way we can all talk first thing, I could get Mary-Margaret to take the boys to school... think about it, you decide"

Hook just nodded before drawing in a deep breath and meeting his gaze "Thank you Brother."

"Anytime" David replied slapping his hand on Hook's upper arm before walking towards the truck. He turned to see the Pirate just staring into space as Emma came back over, he looked so lost that David couldn't help it, he stopped and yelled "Come on Peg Leg, you're with me again. Let's get going and you can shower before the gruesome twosome get back"

He saw Hook give a smirk before looking to Emma, she smiled at him sweetly, lent forward and kissed him "Go, we'll not be long. Junior just wanted one last bounce on the bounce house"

"Perhaps you could change the couch into a bed again for your parents when you get back" David heard Hook say to Emma "We could all watch one of my moovee things before retiring for the night"

"I can do that, I'll talk to Mom but the kids have school tomorrow so we can't be up too late"

"Perhaps after the Lads retire we could watch the monster one you Father enjoys so much"

Emma smiled widely and looked across at David and laughed "You put him up to this didn't you?"

"Maaaaaaybeeee" was all he said with a shrug

Emma laughed before looking back at Hook "It's a date"

The Pirate chuckled before leaning forward and kissing Emma and pulling back to say in a very sincere tone "I love you Emma Swan"

"I love you too Killian Jones... now go, I promise we won't be long"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian was beyond exhausted. He had just sat through a very entertaining tale about an Iron Man and now Junior was pretending to soar around the room while yelling at the pitch of his voice. He just smirked at the boy, he was having the time of his life as Henry "flew" by his side but Killian knew it couldn't last... it was already past their bedtime so when Swan put an end to their game and declared that they needed to change into their nightwear he knew what was coming.

"But Papa said that I could look through his telescope before bed" Junior suddenly whined letting his little arms fall in disappointment.

"Maybe another night Kid, Papa is tired" Swan replied giving Junior a sympathetic look but Killian couldn't do it, he didn't care how tired he was his boy came first so he pulled himself up.

"Perhaps we could do ten minutes" he suggested "But from the deck, I am not so sure these old bones could climb the rigging right now"

Junior's face broke out into a wide grin and Killian couldn't help but smile right along with him.

"Come on Henry, you need to advise us on how this thing works" Killian said as he grabbed the telescope thing from the table and looked at his Son.

"Awesome" Henry yelled jumping to his feet.

Swan gave a resigned sigh "Fine...but ten minutes then if you're all not back in here getting ready for bed there will be trouble"

"Yes Mum" Killian chuckled before leaning over and kissing her cheek as he went past "We won't be long, I promise"

"I'll just get on with this" she said pointing at the couch, Killian nodded knowing that when they returned it truly would be bedtime for all and for that he couldn't be sorry, he was exhausted.

Junior took hold of Killian's hook and tugged him to the door "Come on Papa, you are wasting time"

Killian laughed to himself as they set off towards the deck but in no time at all he was staring out into the darkness slack jawed at the wonder of the telescope that he held up to his eye.

"Bloody hell" he almost whispered "I can see everything"

"May I see?" Junior's little voice whispered by his side

"Aye. Here, Henry hold this a second" he thrust the telescope into Henry's hand before lifting Junior up to sit on the guard rail never letting him go in case he slipped over the edge, he turned back to Henry "Right Son, show your younger Brother just how bloody brilliant that thing is."

The excitement in Killian's belly bubbled away as he watched Henry show Junior how the telescope worked and when the Lad lifted it to his eye and gave a gasp of surprise Killian's own heart skipped a beat and he grinned.

"It's a bloody marvel" Junior gasped making Killian bark out a burst of laughter.

"Do not use that language in front of your Mother Son or we will both be in trouble. Now, what can you see?"

He watched as Junior swung the telescope about to stop at the dock and screw up his face "I can see Mr. Gold" Junior pulled the telescope away from his eye and gave a deep frown "He is looking at me Papa"

Killian moved quickly pulling Junior from the guard rail and placing him back on the deck so that he could take the telescope "Let me see Son"

Killian held the telescope up to his eye and sure enough the bloody Crocodile was standing down on the dock just staring up at the Jolly. What was he doing? Why was he there? But in the next instant he got his answer as Belle spoke behind them causing all three of them to jump.

"Bloody hell Love, frighten the life out of us next time" Killian chuckled once he calmed down "What are you doing here?"

"I heard it was your Birthday" she grinned and held up a gift

"You did not need to do this Love" Killian replied handing the telescope to Henry so he could accept the brightly colored parcel.

Belle shrugged "I know but I wanted to"

Killian unwrapped the gift to reveal... "Belle?!" his head snapped up as he gaped in disbelief.

"Don't ask me how it got in the shop, it must have come to us with the second curse but the minute I found it I knew exactly what it was from the way you had described it. I just cleaned it up a bit and fixed the broken glass."

"It's a compass" Junior said with a frown of confusion

Killian dropped down to one knee to show the Lad "Not just any compass, this is THE magic compass that brought your Mother and I together. We climbed a beanstalk to find it... she left me behind to face a giant and I chased after her to retrieve it but what I got when I caught up to her was so much more... I found myself and I got all of this" he motioned about him at everything then looked from Junior to Henry "And I also got the both of you. This compass LITERALLY changed the direction of my life"

Junior threw his arms around Killian and seconds later Henry joined in the hug and whispered "I'm glad you followed Mom, Old Man"

Killian nodded but laughed again when Junior added "Me too, Papa"

Killian got back to his feet and clutched the compass to his chest as he looked back at Belle "Thank you Love" he burst out rushing forward and pulling her into a tight hug "I will treasure it always"

He was just pulling back when a blinding pain seared through his brain, he clamped his hand to his head letting the compass fall with a clunk onto the deck. Killian gasped loudly as his knees buckled and he tumbled forward to land in a heap at Belle's feet. He could hear shouts of concern as the pain got worse but as quickly as it had started it was gone leaving a dull ache in it's wake and Killian blinked open his eyes only to gasp in surprise when he found Junior lying on deck next to him clutching his head too and crying loudly.

"Our head hurts"

This three simple words had Killian's world spinning out of control... how could this be? Their link was supposed to be broken, how could this be happening? Killian's mind was racing and suddenly Devin's voice was back, taunting him.

"You thought that it would be that easy... I told you once Pirate, you will NEVER be free from me and it would seem that neither will he"

Killian's chest gave a lurch and he wheezed out a breath trying to get himself under control but Junior's sobs by his side were only adding to his panicked state... he was doing this to the boy... this was his fault... he couldn't fight it anymore but he knew he couldn't give up, he HAD to stop this attack for Junior... he was not going to let this consume them both... he couldn't.

With that thought in his head he tried to block out everything else... he needed to concentrate.

"You are a mess, look at you. What have you done to yourself? You will never change will you? I was always there for you even when no one else was... I believed in you and for what? So you could fail yet again... it may no longer be rum that you are consuming but the effects on everyone around you will be the same. The boy deserves better than you Killian... you know that I am right... and right now I am ashamed to call you Brother"

Liam's voice came like a physical blow, his was the one voice Killian thought would always bring words of encouragement but not this time and he knew that his Brother was right.

Junior did not deserve any of this... Killian had started out trying to do what was best but it had made no difference, like everything else in his life he had failed and with that thought he finally allowed the darkness take him, what was the point in fighting it anymore... Liam was right, he would only lose in the end anyway.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple smirked as he plucked the pin from the head of the voodoo doll and watched as the Pirate descended into Chaos before his eyes. He had not intended on carrying out this particular treat just yet but when Hook had pulled Belle into a hug Rumple had seen red as the hatred for his oldest enemy flooded his entire being. This fool had taken Milah away, he had forced Rumple to kill her, it had been the only way... Now Rumple was facing the same damned scenario if he was not careful and he was NOT going to let the Pirate take Belle too. The joy that he had felt as he plunged the pin into "Hook's head" had given him the satisfaction that he had craved, alleviating the need to just simply crush the life out of the Pirate instead.

"You thought that it would be that easy... I told you once Pirate, you will NEVER be free from me and it would seem that neither will he" Rumple whispered at the doll using Devin's voice knowing full well the effect this would have on his enemy.

Rumple sauntered his way up onto the ship smiling to himself until he could see the little group kneeling on the deck, he raised the effigy again but this time he used a different voice when he realized that Hook seemed to be successfully fighting his panic attack... this one would maybe have the desired effect.

"You are a mess, look at you. What have you done to yourself? You will never change will you? I was always there for you even when no one else was... I believed in you and for what? So you could fail yet again... it may longer be rum that you are consuming but the effects on everyone around you will be the same. The boy deserves better than you Killian... you know that I am right... and right now I am ashamed to call you Brother"

He watched as the Pirate tried to suck in air, his eyes were bulging out of his head and Rumple could practically see him trying to process the words that he had just heard. Now it was Rumple's turn to get involved so he dropped into an act of concern and rushed forward dropping down onto his knees next to Belle.

"What happened? I saw him fall and had to come and see if everything was alright"

"I don't know" Belle gasped out trying to pull the Pirate up into her arms "But I think that the link is not as gone as we thought it was, whatever has happened, happened to both of them at once"

"No... " Rumple gasped shaking his head in fake concern "I was worried that this would happen"

"What?" Belle gasped back "How? How could you know this would happen?"

"The jewel's magic now resides in my dagger Belle, and my dagger is in this realm. I think that due to this their link is slowly returning"

"No" Henry gasped out looking desperately at the younger Jones who was now crying quietly "We have to find a way to stop it Grandpa"

Rumple's heart clenched a little at the look on his Grandson's face, Henry really did love this abomination that was currently sobbing by Rumple's side.

"Do not worry Henry" he soothed reaching forward and putting a comforting hand on his Grandson's arm "I will do EVERYTHING in my power to see that I can help Junior but for now we need to get him inside, go, run and fetch your Grandfather" Rumple was careful to only use the boy's name, as far as the town was concerned he still could not help the Pirate in anyway after Devin forbade it whilst holding his dagger but he had found a loophole for that too... although no one need know that, it made things much easier if he "couldn't" help.

Henry was up and running in seconds and Rumple watched as Belle tugged the sobbing younger Jones into her arms and tried to soothe him, his anger bubbled again as he looked at the boy who was NOT supposed to be here... Rumple reached into his pocket and couldn't resist giving the doll's head a little squeeze, the sneer that wanted to burst free on his face had to remain hidden as both boy and Pirate groaned and the boy suddenly cried louder but seconds later Rumple let go pulling his hand out quickly so no one would see when both David and Emma rushed through the door following Henry.

"What happened? Henry said something about the link" Emma burst out

"Let's get the boy inside first" Rumple grit out pulling himself to his feet "He looks to be suffering as does... his Papa"

The two sheriffs moved as one and in seconds David had Hook up in his arms and Emma had the boy in hers. They were moving quickly heading straight to the Captain's Cabin. Rumple deliberately hung back to be last through the door so that he could show his feeling without being seen but as soon as the now unconscious Pirate and the boy were down on the bed all eyes turned to him and he schooled his grin into a grimace as he pulled his dagger out of his coat and stalked over.

He gave a heavy sigh and held up the blade to show the still glowing inscription "The power of the Jewel now resides within here... I had hoped that it would remain locked within the metal but I fear that it's magic is slowly growing and with it, it would seem that their once broken link is returning."

"OK so how do we stop it?" Emma barked out pulling the boy into her lap, as ever the one to cut straight to the chase

He looked to her as she stared at him intently and gave his heaviest sigh "I'm not sure that we can Miss Swan... "

He watched in glee as their faces fell into one of sheer horror and with that Rumple turned on his heal and stalked from the room grinning widely to himself as he went.

He called out over his shoulder "Leave it with me, I will see what I can do for the boy... I am afraid that the Pirate is still beyond my abilities though so it may be tricky to work around."

Rumple hurried up onto deck with a smile on his face where he pulled out the doll once more. The imp in him giggled deep within, these idiot believed that this link was real so he may as well add a bit more worry to their day. He dug his finger into the rough fabric directly above the owner's heart and practically giggled when he heard the panicked voices from below his feet as a result.

He only let up the pressure when Belle dashed out on deck behind him. "I'm coming too, we'll work faster as a team. Thank you for doing this, I know that it is hard with the dagger forbidding you from helping Killian but I know you will do your best... I believe in you Rumple, you will find a way, I just know it."

Rumple felt a slight pang of guilt... what was he doing? The Pirate had saved Belle, he had made peace with him., hadn't he?... but the moment was fleeting as he internally shook his head to clear his thoughts, he knew that if he wanted revenge he was going to have to make sacrifices, he would need to lie to Belle and quite frankly he was getting tired of always trying to be a better man. He was the epitome of evil... he couldn't be any other way... the voices inside were too strong to ignore and let's face it, why would he when this was going to be so much more satisfying?

To hell with everyone else... Rumplestiltskin was FINALLY going to get his revenge, he would make the Pirate lose his boy as well as his mind.

The Shadow that had been watching the proceeding rose up from the bow of the Jolly Roger floating high up into the sky to head back to it's owner carrying the news of all that had happened and deep within the folds of the Dark One's coat the dagger glowed as the power of the Jewel hummed in anticipation of it's next task. Rumplestiltskin may think that he was in control but it would seem that in a twisted sense of karma he was now just the puppet to the power that he had craved for so long as the bokor manipulated the Jewel's magic to ensure the imp's hatred of the Pirate spiralled out of control. All of which he had managed to achieve from the comfort of his new home that the Dark One himself had provided for him allowing him the time that he had needed to once again build his magic. When he had first arrived in this realm he had struggled to tap into his power but now... now, he was VERY firmly in control.

Facilier sat back with a huge grin on his face.

Rumplestiltskin had thought that he was greater than him, that he controlled the Jewel's power within his dagger but the Dark One had forgotten one thing. The dagger controls the owner not the other way round and now that Facilier was back in a realm where he was no longer forced to manifest only in shadow form he held so much more magic than the Dark One could even comprehend. He held the magic of all the magical beings that no longer lived, he once again had access to the other side and that included ALL the past Dark Ones that would whisper in Rumplestiltskin's ear and corrupt his soul just that little bit further...

Facilier could make Rumplestiltskin think that he was the one making the decisions when in fact this was so much easier than having a voodoo doll of the imp, he did not need an effigy of the Dark One to make his magic work, all he had to do was whisper into the night and his friends would do the rest.

Rumplestiltskin was a mere child magic wise in Facilier's eyes and for the first time in years he was basking in the sheer joy of being the one in control once more... and with the power to return any soul from the underworld to assist him he was suddenly grinning at the thought of the chaos that he was about to bestow upon this small town.

Neverland was NOTHING compared to Storybrooke and once he had had his fun here by unleashing an unstable Dark One upon these people he knew of a portal in the Rabbit Hole that he could slip through to a new land where he could have so much more fun... It must be called Wonderland for a reason after all.

Dr Facilier was back and his "friends" had no choice but to help him... He tucked his ouanga mask back down his shirt collar and smirked.

Life was good... life was very good.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here we go, chapter three.**

 **I have been asked why this fic is rated M. I have done that simply because the other two are M rated too, I have not entirely decided what I am going to subject our Dear Captain too just yet but rest assured it will not be pleasant.**

 **As always please review and enjoy.**

 **:)**

"What the hell is going on?" Emma yelled out as both Junior and Hook suddenly started gasping for air.

She stood up clutching the kid to her chest as David went to Hook's side trying to get him to settle on the bed but his back was arching from the mattress as he carried on trying to take in oxygen. Junior gave a gurgling gasp in her arms and Emma's eyes flew to him as he suddenly went limp.

"Junior?" she cried out in dismay giving him a shake but when he didn't respond she screamed "JUNIOR... WAKE UP"

Tears were streaming down her face by now, she was really starting to panic when the kid finally took in a huge gasping gulp at the exact same time as her Pirate and the two started breathing harshly gasping in huge lungfuls of air.

"Dad?" Emma cried out looking to the bed as David quickly peeled back Hook's eyelid and shook his head in frustration.

"He's breathing Emma but he's out cold. I'm calling Whale, I don't like this one bit. I mean besides the obvious link thing I don't know what's causing this... why were they in pain? What happened?"

"I'm on it" Mary-Margaret called out rushing from the room and when Emma's eyes followed her it was to see Henry standing at the end of the bed looking very scared.

"Come here Kid" Emma whispered beckoning him over, she pulled out one of the chairs and dropped down on to it pulling Junior into her lap

"Is he OK?" Henry asked trying to see Junior's face, Emma pulled her youngest Son back to look and was shocked to see his pale sweaty face, he looked awful.

"I don't know Henry but Whale will sort him out so try not to worry"

Henry just gave a little nod but in the next second Hook gave a long groan on the bed and his hand came up to rest over his heart. Emma was up and on her feet in the blink of an eye sitting quickly on the edge of the bed.

"Killian?" she half whispered "Please look at me"

She could see him trying to get his eyes to work and after a few beats he creaked one open but when he saw Junior lying in her lap he was suddenly moving on the bed trying to pull himself up to see the kid.

"Junior" he gasped out "Swan is the lad alright?"

"Hey" she tried to soothe him by placing her hand in the center of his chest to push him back down but when he let out a strangled cry she pulled back quickly "What? What did I do?"

He flopped back down onto the bed clamping his eyes closed and clenching his jaw a few times before hissing out "Hurts"

"What hurts?" she asked urgently

"Chest" he whispered back sagging into his pillows with a sigh

Her Dad was back by the bed "Emma, get up, I'll check him out"

She moved again but just stepped far enough away to let David in and watched as he unbuttoned Hook's vest and shirt to reveal a huge deep bruise right above his heart. David gave a gasp and looked up at her in worry but Emma suddenly had another thought... Junior.

She dropped back down onto the edge of the bed and pulled back the Kid's top to find an identical bruise on his chest too and her heart sank... it was true, their link was really back but this time it seemed to be different.

This time they both had the same injuries... this time both were in equal pain.

This was not good...not good at all

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

The pain in his chest was pulsing in time with his heart and the dull ache in his head was starting to grow as he felt the bed next to him dip.

"Just hang on, I'm gonna heal you both OK" Emma's soothing voice whispered

He tried to nod but the pain in his head flared making him wince and screw his face up. A few seconds later he felt the familiar heat from Emma's hand settle on his chest but then nothing... it didn't seem to be helping as the pain still pulsed through his body.

He creaked open an eye to see Emma frowning deeply then cry out "It's not working, why is it not working? I don't understand!"

But then Whale was rushing in followed by an EMT, Whale came straight to Killian's side but he shook his head and grit out "No... see to the boy first" and inside he finished his sentence with "I'm not worth it"

"Charlie is seeing to Junior, let me have a look at you. What happened?"

"I... I..." but as Killian thought about it he realized he had no idea, the last he remembered was being on deck with Belle, he had hugged her then there was a blinding pain in his head. As if on cue his head pulsed and he gave a low groan.

"It's OK, don't worry" Whale tried to reassure him bringing his stethoscope up to Killian's chest.

Killian watched as the man listened intently but the Doctor's expression was unreadable and he had to know the answer to the question that was burning inside him.

"Can you hear Junior too?"

Whale shook his head then smiled "Nope, just you in there even if you are a bit faster than you should be"

Killian sighed in relief but the movement had him frowning deeply when it hurt again, he closed his eyes while Whale worked and he must have fallen asleep or passed out because the next thing he knew he was suddenly being lifted and his eyes flew open again in surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a panicked voice when he realized he couldn't move, he was strapped down to one of those stretcher things again.

"Getting you checked out properly" Whale replied "The Kid said that your head hurts... that both of your head's hurt and you have a bruise the size of a dinner plate on your chest that can't be healed by magic so I say we get some scans done to see what's going on. I will make sure you are together, don't worry."

Killian would have argued but he wanted to ensure that Junior was alright, something about this felt different from the last time. Any other time that he had been hurt the Lad had only been effected with the initial injury, he had quickly adjusted and gone back to bouncing around the room but as Killian looked at his Son still lying in Swan's arms he knew that the boy was in the same pain that he was and worse still he had the physical marks too... Killian needed to know what was going on so he just nodded his head in agreement.

Over the next few hours he was poked and prodded, scanned and had what felt like half of his blood taken away for tests until FINALLY he and Junior were settled into a room. Whale came in and connected Killian up to an IV before glancing at Swan who was comforting Junior on the other bed then speaking in a low tone.

"David filled me in on the mess that you've got yourself in to, you need to tell Emma you know, she deserves to know" he sighed heavily "I've given you something to stop the side effects for tonight but we are far from done discussing this... you lied to me Hook. I trusted you and you lied to my face"

Killian felt so ashamed of himself that words failed him. He just closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall and let out a long sigh knowing that Liam was right... he was a mess.

He felt Whale's hand fall on his arm and the Doc give a sigh of his own "Get some sleep Hook, we can talk about it in the morning"

"I'm sorry" Killian whispered opening his eyes to look up at Whale "I... I really didn't mean to let this happen"

Whale gave a small smile "I can see that... we can fix this but for now you need to rest. I'll be back in the morning once we get both your's and Junior's results back."

Whale moved away from the bed, briefly stopping at Junior's side to adjust a machine and nodding at Swan before leaving the room. Killian closed his eyes as his world collapsed in on him, had he done this?

Was this his fault?

Had his stupidity hurt Junior?

Was the pain in his head from his extra pills?

Had it triggered something within the two of them?

He looked at Swan as she stroked the hair from Junior's forehead and suddenly he was mad at himself. He turned his head to stare at the IV line but he was torn, he wanted to tear it out and never take any more drugs ever again but the thought of the sickness that would surely follow effecting his boy too was enough to stop him.

Suddenly it was too much and his tears were falling again, Liam was ashamed of him and he knew why, he was a failure... always had been always would be. Killian turned onto his side so Emma couldn't see his face and pulled the pillow up to muffle the sound as he cried but apparently he wasn't quiet enough as Swan was suddenly by his side.

"Shhhhhhhhh" she soothed bringing her fingers down the side of his face but the motion just made him worse, she had no idea that this was his fault... she was going to hate him.

"I'm sorry" he choked out "I am so sorry Love"

"Hey, it's OK. You're OK, you're both OK" she scooted herself onto the edge of the bed and rubbed her hand down his back "We'll find a way to stop this I promise, come on don't lose hope now. We'll get through this just like everything else we faced, you hear me... I am so proud of you Killian."

He just sobbed harder... she had so much faith in him that he didn't deserve... if only she knew the truth she would not be saying these things.

Killian lost track of time, his world took on a strange feeling and all too soon he fell into the darkness for a night of strange dreams and Liam's taunting voice telling him he needed to get away... he needed to leave the boy and sort himself out.

When he awoke he felt beyond awful and he wasn't sure if it was from all that had happened the night before or the different drugs Whale had given him. He peeked open his eyes to find Swan sleeping on the chair between the beds and Junior snoring lightly a few feet away. Movement on his other side had him moving quickly to find Whale checking out his monitors and in that instant Killian made a decision.

"You have to help me Mate" he whispered making Whale raise an eyebrow "I cannot go on like this... not now that the boy could be effected by my actions"

Whale sighed deeply "OK..." he paused and looked Killian in the eye "But no matter how we do this it's gonna be rough and I can't guarantee that the kid won't feel it but from what I can see if he does it won't last. In fact from what I can see whatever happened last night... well see for yourself."

Whale stepped forward and pulled down the gown on Killian's front to expose his chest and Killian frowned deeply when he realized that the deep bruise was gone.

"What the bloody hell?" he gasped out looking up at the Doctor quickly

Whale just shrugged "Don't ask me, all I know is that it's gone. I'd be interested to do another CT scan too... the one we did on you last night showed trauma to the left hand side of your brain but I'd bet dollars to donuts that if I did another one that it would come back clear. Whatever happened between you two certainly was magical of that much I'm sure."

"So it was nothing to do with me then?"

"How do you mean?" Whale asked cocking his head in confusion

"With me taking too many pills?"

"No you idiot" Whale chuckled "You don't get symptoms like that from taking too many of those pills"

Killian huffed out a huge sigh and let his eyes slide closed in relief "Thank the Gods above for that"

"Maybe last night was a one off..." Whale reasoned looking at the other bed "Can you feel him now?"

Killian gave a frown and thought about it, his eyes moved over to the other bed without thought and he found himself shaking his head "No, I feel nothing"

"Well that's good news then" Whale replied with a smile

"Aye, you're right, it is good news indeed" Killian threw back as he sat himself up "It means that he won't feel anything when I do this. Get me out of here Whale"

"What? Are you crazy?"

Killian met his eyes "I am perfectly sane but Gold said that the Jewel's magic would more than likely grow and that means that the link WILL return so if I am to do this I do it now"

"OK so lie back down you don't need to get up"

Killian shook his head "I cannot let them see me, I don't want my boys to see what I will go through and I do not wish to burden Emma with yet another one of my struggles. Please, there has to be another way."

Whale looked up at the ceiling in frustration "I do know of a guy that might be able to help. He's a bit... quirky shall we say but his results are good. He has a private clinic off of Ede Street but it's not cheap."

"As long as he trades in doubloons that will not be an issue" Killian grit out pulling himself from the bed "And one other thing" he paused and looked to his Swan. He knew she wouldn't like this but he needed to do this his way "She cannot know where I have gone, you can tell her that I will return as soon as I can... as soon as I am fit to be the Father that our boys deserve"

"This is not the way Hook, this is going to be tough enough as it is without leaving them all behind. You're going to need your family around you"

Killian shook his head "Right now I do not deserve them. I will return once I can look them in the eye and hold my head up high... until then these are my burdens to bear and no one else's"

"Fine" Whale breathed reaching out and disconnecting Killian from the IV bag but leaving the vent in the back of his hand in place, just snapping the plastic cap over the end of the tube thing and carrying on "Come with me then but I'm telling you now I think you're making a mistake"

"And I appreciate your input but I have made up my mind... I need to do this my way. Swan will understand"

"She might but will the boy?" Whale hissed pointing to the bed

Suddenly Killian's resolve faltered, Junior had already lost one Father and he had promised that he would never leave... but then he just shook his head and put the thought out of his mind... this was different, he WOULD return. He would show Liam that he could be proud of him once more and when he was settled he'd call and let the boy know that he was fine.

"I have decided, now let us go before Emma wakes, I do not want to have that conversation right now... I will message her once I am away from here so that she can understand that I am doing this for her, for all of them so that I can be the man that I want to be... the man that they deserve"

Killian padded his way to the door in his bare feet just focused on getting out of the room but he turned to see Whale grabbing his clothes from the cabinet next to his bed and picking his hook up before following

"I don't think you want to be heading out of here without these" the Doc raised the pile of things slightly and gave a chuckle

"Agreed" Killian sighed "Sorry, I did not think"

"It's OK, come on, I want to do that CT scan first. You can change in my office when I'm done while I call Dr Facilier. I knock off in a while, I'll take you over there myself before I head home... I've wanted to see inside that clinic for a while now"

"Thanks Mate" was all Killian could say as he shuffled out of the door and down the corridor trying in vain to secure his gown around his rear so that he didn't flash the entire hospital.

The nervous energy in his gut only grew as he was scanned again but all too soon he was sitting in Whale's office as his knee bounced up and down in anticipation of what was to come. Whale made the call that he had promised but just as he hung up the phone it rang again and Killian watched as the color drained from the man's face when he listened to the voice on the other end of the line. Whale had a hurried conversation turning his back slightly so that Killian couldn't quite hear what was going on but eventually he sighed and hung up groaning loudly as he let his head drop onto his desk with a thump.

"What? What's wrong?" Killian asked anxiously

"David" Whale groaned looking up "He's just gone into your room to find you missing. I need to go down there and smooth things over before he tears the place apart looking for you"

"Perhaps I should just go before I cause you any more issues, I will find my own way" Killian said standing up to head to the door

"It's fine" Whale replied holding a hand up to stop him "Give me ten minutes and we'll get going"

With that Whale pulled in a breath and marched from the room leaving Killian still standing just staring after him... he gave another heavy sigh and plonked his rear back down on the seat as his nerves threatened to consume him.

He just wanted this to be over so he could get back to his family... he missed them already and this thing hadn't even begun.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"What do you mean gone?" David barked out throwing a hand out in frustration

"I mean gone and no, I can't tell you where, he doesn't want me too." Whale replied with a sigh and before Emma could even get her yell out the Doc raised his hand to silence her "Please, this is not easy for anyone. He assures me that he will send word as soon as he can and I believe him when he says that he will return to you but he needs to beat this his way."

"What?" Emma cried out shaking her head in confusion "Beat what?"

David cringed inside knowing what was coming when Whale looked at him and raised an eyebrow "She still doesn't know?"

"Know what?" Emma growled "Dad... what the hell is he talking about?"

"Ooooooooh Kaaaayyy..." Whale practically whispered "Well this just got all kinds of awkward and is most definitely my cue to leave, I'll uhm... see you later"

The Doc practically ran from the room as Emma narrowed her eyes and stared at David. He moved quickly striding over to her and taking hold of her by her upper arms to look her straight in the eye.

"Emma... listen to me. He was going to tell you, I swear, we were gonna talk to you this morning. Just do me a favor and listen to the whole story before you go off on one"

"Go off on one?" she barked out "I think I'm a little entitled right now, don't you?"

"Maybe... but would you just keep the volume down? You'll wake up Junior"

That seemed to calm her a bit but she was still angry as she sat down with a huff "Fine, talk... I'm all ears"

David sat himself on the edge of the empty bed with a sigh before explaining everything. Once he was done all he could do was look at her broken expression as she stared aimlessly out the window

"He should be with me Dad, I want to be there for him"

"I know" he soothed "But look at it from his point of view, he doesn't want the kids to see him and if the link is coming back he needs to do this NOW, he's out of time. He feels so ashamed, he didn't mean for any of this to happen but it happened anyway. He wanted to tell you but didn't want to see the disappointment in your eyes. We have to respect his wishes Emma, let him deal with this his way and remember that HE was the one to ask for help even before all this happened last night, that in itself is a good sign. He knows we're here for him, he knows where we are and we have to trust him to let us know if he needs us. He can do this."

Emma nodded slowly and smiled but the tears in her eyes told a different story, all David could do was pull her into a hug and let the tears fall.

"I need him Dad... "

"He'll be back before you know it and until then you need to be strong and figure out what you tell Henry and Junior"

She gave a hard sniff "I tell them the truth... that he has gone off on a quest... a quest we know he will return from but it might just take a while... he has a battle to fight... a personal battle to show the world who he really is... a battle to find a way to break this link"

David pulled a smile to his lips "Sounds like a plan Kid. He'll make us all proud Emma, I just know it... I believe in him"


	4. Chapter 4

**For people asking where my regular updates are I will say again that I am not able to do them until after August. I have waaaaay too much on, I have been trying to do one or two a week so as not to leave you without but I cannot commit to more than that at this time.**

 **Sorry if you are all disappointed**

 **Reviews have dropped off too... which makes me sad :(**

Killian stood in total awe at the sight in front of him. The huge lawns that descended down the hill before him were magnificent in every way. There was a HUGE swimming pool off to his left and he could also see a hot tub next to it. The clinic itself looked like something out of Harry Potter with it's towering spires and ivy covered walls and he blinked widely in disbelief. This was not what he had been expecting... at all!

"Whoa" Whale breathed out "This is better than any hotel I've ever seen never mind a clinic, almost makes me wish I'd come here to sort myself out... you know when... Uhm, I had a wobble when you first came to town"

Killian met Whale's eyes and just gave a slight smile before looking away again. He knew that Whale had had a drinking problem and in all honesty he wanted to ask how he had dealt with it but his nerves were getting the better of him... he had no idea what he was in for here but as he looked back out across the lawn he thought that things couldn't get that bad if he was to be able to use these facilities, he would surely be feeling alright, after all they would not allow someone to swim if they were unfit to do so... would they?

He was pulled from his thoughts when a middle aged man wearing a tweed suit wandered from the doors and greeted them kindly.

"Dr Whale, I have heard so much about you, I am so glad that we could finally meet" he cried out shaking Whale's hand before looking to Killian and reaching out his hand again "And Captain... I only wish that we were meeting under different circumstances"

Killian shook his hand quickly and gave another quick smile while mumbling "Doctor"

"Now now, we do not stand on ceremony here Captain. My name is Sakimal but everyone just calls me Mal" Facilier replied with a huge grin

"Everyone" Whale laughed looking about at the empty grounds "You seem a bit short staffed! Where is everyone?"

Facilier just smiled kindly "I have no need for staff at my facility. As you can imagine I rarely have more than one or two patients at any one time here in Storybrooke but this is my calling so until there is a time that I no longer receive the funding I need to carry on my work my doors will remain open to those in need"

Facilier looked to Killian again obviously expecting him to talk but he couldn't, he didn't know why but this man put him on edge. He tried to give another smile but it must have come across as more of a grimace as Whale gave him a look of concern and spoke instead.

"Maybe you can show us to his room, Hook hasn't had the best night with one thing and another. I want to get him back on an IV line as soon as possible, some of his blood work showed that his levels were all over the place so I think it's best"

The sure smile on Facilier's face faltered slightly and he gave a frown "You still wish to attend to him here?"

It was Whale's turn to frown now "Is that a problem? He is still my patient, I just want to make sure that he's doing OK... or we can just head back to the hospital if you won't allow it"

"No no no... it's no problem Dr Whale" Facilier cried out turning quickly to start towards the huge house "It's just a little unusual is all"

"Yeah well nothing about this town is usual, I thought you'd know that by now" Whale laughed back "Now what drugs regime have you got planned for the good Captain?"

Killian found himself chuckling as Facilier's confident stride again faltered but the Doc was quick to school his features as he looked at Whale "I use an alternative method here Doctor but do not worry. The good Captain will be right as rain in no time, you will see."

"Yeah I will" Whale replied with a huge grin turning back to Killian as the headed through the grand entrance doors "I am so coming back to see you tomorrow" he turned back to Facilier "Do you mind if I use the pool? I've not had a good swim in ages"

Again Facilier didn't look happy but he just brought a smile to his face and replied "Of course... no problem"

"Great" Whale cried out "Now where's this room of his, I want to see what bed he has and if it's better that ours at the hospital I am so putting in a request for new ones."

Whale seemed to be having the time of his life as he oooooed and ahhhhhed at all the things he saw but Killian found himself not really caring anymore, he was beginning to feel slightly worse for wear.

Twenty minutes later he found himself lying on a very comfortable bed in a fresh pair of pajamas supplied by Facilier. Killian was really tired now, he let his eyes slide closed as Whale reconnected him to an IV line and hung the bag from the pole next to the bed. The room was nothing like a hospital room, for one it had carpet instead of tiles and Killian found himself happy at this revelation. This felt much more relaxing than the bare rooms he had got used to staying in back at Storybrooke General.

"OK, I'm done" Whale declared stepping back making Killian open his eyes again and looking up at the Doc "Now what do you want me to bring from home?"

Killian was caught off guard by that "What?"

"Well, you're gonna be here a couple of weeks so you're gonna need essentials...and... maybe a few books... swimming stuff so you can enjoy the facilities in a few days" he gave a thoughtful look then clicked his fingers "A charger... for your cell"

Facilier suddenly stepped forward "I'm sorry to say but no cell phones are permitted during treatment"

Killian's heart sunk, he NEEDED to be able to talk to his family and as if sensing his near physical pain at the news Whale swung round and laughed in the man's face "Are you crazy? If you think I'm leaving him here with no way of talking to his family you are very much mistaken. No cells! You should know better than anyone that someone going through this needs the support of their loved ones"

Facilier said nothing but he looked livid as Whale turned back to Killian and muttered "I'm beginning to regret bringing you here... alternative medicine my ass! Well we'll just need to see how this goes" he gave an unsure glance back at Facilier before talking normally "I will be back tonight before I head into work. I'll bring in your stuff and reassure everyone that you are OK but I suggest talking to Emma. She's gonna be freaking out by now and you know it, the last thing you want is her using a tracking spell to find you and dragging you're ass outta here before you're ready"

Killian gave a slight nod in agreement "Perhaps I will rest a bit first"

Whale raised an eyebrow "The issue isn't going to go away Hook, do it now before you lose your nerve"

Killian pulled in a huge breath and let it out slowly, Whale was right "Can you pass me my phone then before you go? It is in my trousers...sorry, pants... it's in my pants pocket"

Whale dug about in the pile of clothing that had been left on the dresser before handing the cell over. Killian clung onto it so tightly that the case surrounding it creaked, what was he to say? Emma would only hate him further for leaving... and Junior... Junior would surely hate him too.

"Just be honest with her" Whale sighed "She will understand Hook, they all will. They love you, they'll support you I just know it"

With a definite nod of his head Killian lifted the cell and dialed, Whale was right, of course he was right

"Thanks Doc"

Whale grinned widely and turned to Facilier "Come on Mal, let's give the Pirate some privacy"

Facilier looked like he was about to argue but Whale threw his arm around the man's shoulder and practically bundled him out of the room throwing Killian a wink just before he closed the door.

"See you tonight... don't let the bedbugs bite"

Killian chuckled as the door closed... that man was a mystery to him but the sound of Swan's voice in his ear had him moving on the bed nervously as she called out his name.

"Aye Love, it's me" he sighed knowing what was coming but she surprised him when she didn't fly off into a rage, she just spoke in a calm tone instead.

"Hey, how you doing?"

Killian actually pulled the phone from his ear and gave it a hard stare but the picture on the screen was indeed Swan, what the hell was going on? He brought it back to it's previous place and practically whispered.

"You are not angry Swan?"

"Not at you... at the whole situation yes but I could never be mad at you. You are just trying to do what you think is right and I get that but Killian you could do this here... with us... you know that right?"

"Love please" he whispered as Liam's words once again came back into his head "I need to do this my way... do not fight me on this I beg of you... do not make this harder than it need be"

There was a heavy sigh down the line "At least tell me where you are then"

"Emma..." he let the silence hang in the air for a second or two before carrying on "Just know that I am in good hands Love. Whale tells me that this Doctor that I am seeing is the best in his field. I am comfortable for the moment and I promise I will call you everyday... please let me do this"

There was more silence then Swan gave a wet sniff and whispered "I miss you"

Killian's own tears burst free but he tried hard to hold them back so as not to add to Emma's worries "And I you Love" he gave a heavy gulp and let out a breath carefully trying to settle his breathing before asking in a lighter tone "How are our boys?"

"They're fine" she replied before giving a slight cough to clear he throat "Junior will probably get out of here tomorrow... the nurse said something about his blood levels being all to pot"

"Aye" Killian agreed "Whale has got me attached to one of those IV things too. He said the same of my blood... what did you tell Junior? You know about my not being there"

"Nothing yet" Swan sighed "He's still sleeping Hook but I'm gonna tell him and Henry that you have gone on a quest to find a way to stop this link before it gets a chance to take hold properly. Gold is working on it so hopefully by the time you're ready to come home it will be sorted"

"I am sorry Swan" Killian suddenly burst out with a sob "I have let you down... I have let you all down and I am so sorry"

"Hey hey hey" she soothed "You haven't let anyone down Hook. You are going to beat this I know you are. You are facing this and that makes me so proud of you, too many people would have just buried their head in the sand and not asked for help but you wanted to do this for all of us, THAT means more than you will ever know... Hook you are the first person in a very long time besides my parents who puts me before themselves so for that you are stuck with me Killian Jones. WE will be fine you and me... you'll beat this and come home then we'll plan our wedding... Christmas Day good with you?"

Killian chuckled around a sob "Aye Love... it's bloody perfect" he scrubbed his sleeve across his eyes before giving a heavy sigh "I will be home before you know it Love. Tell our boys that their Father has won his first battle this very day and that he is one step closer to returning to them"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"This was not part of the plan" Facilier hissed as they stood looking through the large see through mirror that showed the Pirate talking on his cell phone while still lying in his bed.

Rumple gave a slight smirk "It changes nothing. It's not like he's going to tell anyone now is it?"

Suddenly Facilier smirked too "I suppose not"

Rumple watched as the bokor morphed back into the form of the doctor and stalked from the little dark room only to appear in the Pirate's room a few seconds later. He just stood with a pleasant smile on his face while Hook finished his conversation but as soon as the Pirate said his goodbyes promising to call Emma the very next day Facilier moved forward and spoke.

"Are you ready to get started Captain?"

Hook gave a wet sniff as he tucked his cell phone under his pillow but he nodded his head and looked up at Facilier "What is to be done?"

"Well first I need you to concentrate... look into my eyes and try to relax"

The Pirate gave a heavy sigh but did as he was instructed and literally within seconds Rumple could see when the magic took hold as Hook's eyes took on a glazed expression and his features went slack.

"That's good, just stay relaxed" Facilier said in a low tone moving to turn around to face the mirror and addressing Rumple "You can enter now Dark One"

Rumple moved quickly heading straight into the Pirate's room and stopping by the bed "Now what?"

"Now" Facilier chuckled "I can literally make him do anything and he will believe that it was his choice... observe"

Facilier turned back to the bed and spoke again in a clear voice "OK Captain I need you to rip out that pesky IV line... when I return in a while and ask you why you did it you will inform me that you no longer wanted any drugs in your system."

Rumple watched as the Pirate gave a slow nod before bringing his hook up to the back of his hand and practically gouging the line free leaving a deep ragged wound behind. Rumple frowned as he looked up at Hook's face but the Pirate's expression had never changed, he was still just staring into space.

"That's great" Facilier whispered "Now, I am going to leave. You will not remember me being here at all when I return and you will tell me what we discussed before when asked about what you have done to yourself. The minute I leave the room you will be aware of yourself once more and your pain will return. The happiness that you were feeling after you spoke with Emma will leave and you will feel nothing but regret and self deprivation at your situation. Liam would be so disappointed in you Captain... you are such a failure. Do you understand?"

Again Hook gave a slow nod as Rumple watched the flow of blood seeping into the Pirate's bedding from the wound in his hand but Facilier turning around and heading out of the room had Rumple following behind him.

Facilier opened the door but stood to the side motioning for Rumple to go out first "I told him that he would come back to himself the minute I left... we do not want him seeing you as you leave so I suggest you go first"

All too soon Rumple was once again standing on the other side of the mirror with Facilier by his side only this time when he looked through into the other room it was to see Hook gasping loudly and clutching his still bleeding hand to his chest.

Rumple smirked one last time before looking at the bokor "I can see that you have this under control just remember not to leave any unexplained marks upon his person, Whale is coming back later and we do not want to raise any suspicions."

"Oh the marks I am going to leave on him no one will see... the soul of this one is already fragile, it will not take much to send him down the route of self destruction that you have requested"

Rumple smirked to himself... it would seem that after all these years he was finally going to be free of this wife stealing Pirate. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to rid the world of Hook's younger self too preferably in a way that would besmirch the name of the good Captain once and for all when he was the one to end the boy's life before taking his own.

It would be a tragedy that would distract the Savior and her band of heroes long enough for Rumple to open the portal to Wonderland and send Facilier through.

"Well you have fun" Rumple chuckled "I will come back after I have reassured my wife that I am still working on a solution to that pesky link issue and upon my return I may perhaps bring a little pain and suffering of my own to the table"

"Looking forward to it Dark One" Facilier smiled raising an eyebrow "But maybe you should wait until tomorrow morning to have your fun. The Captain is in for a tough afternoon and we do not want him completely losing his faculties just yet."

Rumple smirked "Perhaps you are right bokor but do not forget who is in charge here... If I want to inflict a little pain I shall"

"Of course" Facilier replied with a slight bow "Whatever your Darkness wishes"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma pushed back through the door and David was up in a second, striding his way across the hospital room to whisper in a low voice so as not to wake the Kid.

"Is Hook OK?"

Emma nodded and let out a heavy sigh "He's fine Dad..."

David pulled Emma into a hug and dropped a kiss onto the crown of head "He'll be home before you know it"

"I hope so, I only just got him back"

David felt his daughter tighten her grip around him, they stood like that for a few minutes but movement on the bed had her pulling herself free and practically running to Junior when he gave a wide yawn.

"Momma? Where is Papa?"

Of course the very first thing he would ask would be that... Emma gave a little smile as she scooted onto the bed next to the kid and pulled him into her side.

"Well" she started tugging Junior in closer "Your Papa has gone off on a quest"

"A quest?" the Kid asked with a frown

"Uh-huh, a quest to find the answer to this silly link thing that's trying to come back"

"Where did he go?" The Kid asked sitting back and looking up at Emma with teary eyes "Can we not go with him?"

Emma shook her head "Nope, Papa is doing this to help you, to help us all and he will face battles that only he can win. We need to stay here where he knows where we are so that once he has succeeded in his quest he will be able to find us. We don't want to head off somewhere and not be here when he gets back now do we?"

He shook his head but gave a heavy sigh "When will he return?"

"I don't know Kid" Emma answered "But he will, I promise you... he will be back. He'll always come back for us"

Junior's lip trembled "But I want him here with me... where he will feel safe. I need him to listen to us not them"

"Them who kid?" David suddenly asked

Junior gave a sob and lifted a hand to his head "In here"

David's heart broke at the revelation, the Kid was hearing Devin's voice again.

"You can hear the voices?"

"Aye" Junior replied blinking away the tears "They say bad things that will make Papa sad... he needs to know that we love him no matter what he has done"

David suddenly wondered how much the Kid knew "And what do you think that Papa has done?"

Junior shrugged "I do not know Grandpa but... L... the voice will make Papa feel sad... it made me feel sad, the things that were said were hurtful ... why would he say them?"

"I don't know Kid" David sighed wishing he could answer the question but he couldn't

Emma tugged the kid back in "Does it make you feel better if I tell you that I JUST spoke to Papa and while he was a little bit sad he was OK."

"He was?" Junior's little muffled voice carried up from Emma's front

"He was" Emma soothed rubbing the back of his head with her hand "We even set a date for our wedding"

Junior's head snapped up and his eyes went wide "You did?!"

Emma nodded and grinned "Christmas day"

"Papa loves Christmas" Junior suddenly beamed "he will surely return stronger than ever if he has that to look forward to"

"You can count on it Kid" David cut in bringing his hand to Junior's shoulder "Your Papa is a man of his word and I believe in him... if he says he'll be back he will"

"Grandpa's right you know" Emma said with a smile

Junior gave a more sure smile and nodded

David pulled in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh "OK, now that's sorted who wants breakfast?"

He expected Junior to cry out like he normally did but instead the Kid shook his head and snuggled back into Emma's front "My belly still feels funny"

"Hey, it's OK. We can think about food again later... you just let me know when you feel better OK? Why don't we settle back down and you can have a nap with me"

"With P.B. and Duckface?"

"As soon as Henry gets here with them they can join us but until then you'll just need to put up with me instead, will I do?" Emma chuckled and David was happy to see Junior give a little giggle and nod his head.

"I love you Momma"

"I love you too Kid" Emma whispered pulling him back in and lying them both down "Go to sleep Junior, I'm not going anywhere OK"

"And neither am I" David added in a whisper

"Good" Junior replied peeking open an eye and looking up at David seriously.

David gave a huge grin "Go to sleep Kid, we'll be here when you wake up"


	5. Chapter 5

**Poor Poor Hook... I'm depressing myself writing this lol.**

 **As always please review (It may encourage me to give you another update over the weekend)**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

What was happening?

Why was he in so much pain?

Killian curled over onto his left hand side and pulled his hand into his front trying to stop the agony that was currently radiating it's way up his arm. He heard the door open and seconds later Facilier's voice was by his side.

"Captain? What have you done to yourself? Why did you remove the IV line?"

"I want no more drugs" Killian's mouth answered without him having to think, he frowned deeply... he didn't remember doing this but he must have, there was no other explanation... was there?

Facilier sighed heavily "You are a stubborn man. If this is the way you want to do this who am I to stand in your way but I must see to your hand, you have gotten blood everywhere."

Killian gave another frown as the Doctor bustled from the room only to return a few minutes later with some dressings and bandaging.

"What is Dr. Whale going to think?" Facilier mumbled as he worked "He will be angry with me"

"I will tell him it was my doing... my choice. Do not worry, he will not blame you" Killian mumbled not really sure why

Facilier gave another heavy sigh "You do realize that this path will not be easy"

Killian nodded "I need to do this"

Facilier finished wrapping his hand "OK if this is truly what you want I will try to assist you as much as possible... as you heard earlier I use alternative methods here. If you wish and only if you are happy to proceed I have something that may help break your addiction cycle"

"Anything... you just need to help me, please" Killian begged looking the Doctor straight in the eye.

"Very well but this will not be pleasant" Facilier sighed

"What won't?" Killian asked suddenly feeling slightly uneasy

"It's something we call electroshock therapy" Facilier replied raising an eyebrow

Killian gulped hard suddenly not so sure anymore, he had seen what this electricity stuff could do when Greg and Tamara had used it on Regina, why did Facilier want to use it on him?

"I... I don't understand." he stuttered "How would that help?"

"It can literally shock the brain into forgetting that it needs the drugs" Facilier shrugged then shook his head and gave a nervous laugh "It is fine Captain, do not worry we will find an alternative, I can see that you are unwilling to try"

Killian was suddenly sitting himself up and throwing back the sheets "I did not say that... if you think that this is the solution I will do it"

And that was how Killian found himself strapped to a hard table in what seemed to be a basement somewhere within the facility that was supposed to be helping him. All too soon his throat was raw from screaming into the air but still the Doctor did not stop, he kept repeating over and over that this was the way and for some reason Killian couldn't quite comprehend he kept on agreeing to more and more until he was practically a slobbering mess that couldn't string two sentences together.

The pain was beyond words and his world had taken on a jittery sensation as all his muscled kept contracting even long after he was returned to his room... His jaw physically ached from clenching his teeth and the pain radiated all through his face from the previous break that he had sustained all those months ago.

In the end Killian must have fallen asleep but sometime later he was torn awake when the dreaded sickness that he had been hoping to avoid by having this damned procedure done hit him full force in the gut leaving him practically without a coherent thought as the bout never seemed to end.

The Doctor came back in sometime later and Killian suddenly felt rage like he had not known in a long time... why had he gone through all that he had for this sickness to still hit him? He lashed out wildly as Facilier bent over him hitting the Doctor full in his face with his fist causing the man to clamp his hand to his eye and stumble from the room muttering curses as he went.

After that Killian wasn't really aware of too much else... apart from a voice in his ear at some point but when the words started he gave up trying to see who next to him listening only to the soft tone instead.

"Relax now Captain, Dr Whale will be here soon and when he insists that you are returned to the IV line you will agree all too readily... this is far too hard for you to do... you NEED the drugs... you cannot do this. You will feel such shame that you have failed that you will refuse to tell him anything that has happened here today, you will hold it within... a secret that you are unwilling to share for fear of being judged... you went through all that pain for nothing...you are too weak Killian Jones... too weak to break this cycle and nothing that anyone does will help you... only the drugs can help... you need them more than anything else you have ever needed in your life"

The voice was right, he had been fooling himself... he couldn't do this... he was not strong enough... he needed his pills but he had no idea where they were or how to get more... he truly was stuck in hell and as if to reiterate this thought his stomach clenched again and he was clutching back onto the edge of the mattress for dear life.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"I don't care what you say Whale, I am not taking no for an answer. I am coming in there with you"

David had waited outside the Jolly and followed Whale after the Doc had come in to collect the stuff that Hook needed for his stay. He didn't care that the Doc looked like he was about to have a meltdown, he was not about to turn around and head home without seeing his Brother first.

"You CANNOT be here" Whale hissed stepping forward and trying to steer David back down the driveway

"Yeah well I am, so deal with it" David grit out shirking out of Whale's grasp again "Now are you gonna take me to him or am I gonna have to kick down every door in that place until I find him?"

Whale stared at him hard for a few seconds before practically growling "Fine but this was HIS choice David, not mine. He is the one you are going against not me"

"I'll live with it" David replied barging past and heading inside

He heard Whale give another heavy sigh then start up the steps after him before taking off down one of the corridors at high speed calling out behind him "He's down this way"

David followed Whale while taking in his plush surroundings, this place was beyond beautiful. He looked at the huge paintings that hung from the walls and briefly wondered if they had been painted here or back in the Enchanted Forest, the depictions looked vaguely familiar although he couldn't quite place them but a few minutes later his mind was somewhere else when they came across the Doctor standing outside one of the doors clutching onto fresh bedding and looking very worried.

"What's wrong?" Whale asked hurrying forward

The Doctor chewed his lip slightly "He is not doing very well I am afraid. He pulled out his IV line and would not allow me to insert a new one... in fact he became quite violent at one point and now the sickness has set in. I was just about to try and change his bedding but I thought it best if I waited for your assistance... perhaps I should think of getting a nurse on a temporary basis to help, I have a feeling I won't be getting much sleep anytime soon"

David frowned as he looked at the Doc and let out a gasp when his eyes fell on a deep bruise under his left eye "He did that?"

Facilier turned to look David right in the eye "It happened in the scuffle. I do not blame him though, he has been quite disorientated and confused, it's unfortunately a side effect of the withdrawal."

"Sorry" David found himself apologizing on Hook's behalf, he knew the Pirate would have done it if he'd been aware of what he'd done.

"It matters not, I am more concerned for your friend" Facilier waved a hand in dismissal before stepping forward and opening the door.

"My Brother" David corrected without thought stepping around the Doc but the minute he was through the door the smell of puke hit him and he was headed to the bed before his brain caught up with what his eyes were seeing. Hook was a mess, he was covered in sweat as he lay there gasping in breaths and clutching at his stomach while still lying in his own vomit.

"What the hell?" David barked out looking at Facilier in concern "Someone help me get him up. Then you guys can change the sheets while I get him sorted."

The three men worked together and finally got the practically unconscious Pirate into the chair in the corner of the room.

"I wanted to do this earlier but he wouldn't let me near him, I knew I'd have to wait for Dr Whale's assistance" Facilier mumbled stripping the soiled bedding from the mattress.

David dropped down into a crouch in front of Hook and tapped the Pirate's face to get his attention "Killian... come on open your eyes, it's me"

He watched as Hook frowned deeply then squinted at his face through bleary eyes

"David?" Hook croaked and David wondered what had happened to his voice, why was he hoarse?

"Yeah it's me, what have you been doing to yourself?"

The minute the question was out there Hook became agitated and started rambling "You should not be here... leave me be... I do not deserve your help... I am a weak fool who thought he was strong enough to beat this but I can't... please... just go"

"Hey, come on calm down, you're OK. This is only day one Killian, I know that you can do this and I know it's tough but I'm not going anywhere until I know that you're alright, OK?"

He watched as Hook gave a slight nod but then he was listing to the side mumbling "So tired"

Whale came across with a worried look on his face "Let's get him changed into fresh pajamas then I'm gonna get him hooked back up to the IV line whether he likes it or not and I suggest this time we don't leave him with his hook on"

David just looked at Whale and gave a heavy sigh before looking back at Hook and making a decision, he needed more than a change of pajamas, he was soaked in sweat among other things.

David spoke to Facilier while still supporting Hook in his arms "Is there a shower in there?" he nodded to the bathroom

"Yes but I don't think he's in any fit state to shower himself"

"Yeah well, I've washed his ass enough times over the last few months... one more time is not gonna do me any harm. As long as there's a chair I can sit him on, we'll be fine"

"I will make sure of it" Facilier replied with a tight nod "I am sorry about this, patients do not normally cause me so many issues"

David just held his tongue, he was so not impressed with this idiot so far and he was really tempted to just take Hook home but it wasn't his call so he waited until Facilier left the room before asking his Brother what he wanted to do?

David tapped Hook's face again "Hey... you want to carry on with this or are you ready to go home? You don't need to stay here Hook, Whale can still help... it's not too late to change your mind you know"

But the Pirate's stubborn streak seemed to have kicked in as he suddenly found his strength sitting himself up a bit and shaking his head vigorously "I want to stay, Swan cannot see me like this David... I will not allow it"

"OK OK." David soothed "I was just checking. Come on, let's get you up... we'll get you showered"

"I'll help, it will be easier with two" Whale threw in coming to Hook's other side and taking hold of his arm.

It took longer than David had bargained for, Hook kept curling in on himself with more stomach cramps and at one point he actually dry heaved when a particularly hard spasm hit him but obviously his stomach had nothing left to bring up as all that left him was air making David cringe at the horrible sounds. Twenty minutes later he stood back from the bed and watched as Whale inserted a new vent into Hook's left inner arm further up near his elbow then attached the IV line before hanging the bag on the pole and injecting something into the line.

"How long will that take to work?" David asked sitting down on the edge of the bed and resting his hand on Hook's thigh

"Not long, I've given him something to stop the sickness and the electrolytes in the saline should help but I've not given him anything else. This is his choice and I am not about to undo what he has already achieved."

David nodded looking back at Hook who was still breathing heavily even though he looked a lot calmer already "I'm gonna stay a while, you know until he settles properly"

Facilier stepped forward and looked really uncomfortable as he practically whispered "I am really sorry but visiting hours end at eight"

David raised an eyebrow and scoffed "Tough. I'm going nowhere until I am satisfied that he is OK and if you're not happy... well I suggest you call the Sheriff?"

Facilier gave a heavy sigh "You know I am only trying to do as he asked"

It was David's turn to sigh as he realized that the Doc was right "I know but you have to see it from my point of view. I'm worried about him"

"I appreciate that but what he is going through now was inevitable, it would be happening wherever he was and at least here I am not emotionally attached... sometimes someone in his position needs to be away form everything they know. It makes it easier to make the tough choices that face them knowing that their loved ones will not witness what they are going through"

"OK I'll admit that makes sense but I'm still not leaving until he's settled and that's my final word on it"

Whale suddenly chuckled and shook his head "Just give in now Mal. This family comes as a package deal, being honest I'm surprised that they're not all here already."

Facilier gave another heavy sigh and turned back to David "OK... for tonight only you can stay until he has settled but after that I really must insist that you follow his wishes, you heard him, he does not want anyone to see him"

David didn't reply he just looked back to Hook who seemed to be breathing a bit easier as Whale grabbed his bag "I really need to be heading off, this was just supposed to be a flying visit, my shift is about to start"

"Thanks for all this" David said nodding at Hook

"Anytime, I'll check in on him in the morning then drop into the station to let you know how he's doing"

"I'll make sure I'm there. Any idea what time Junior will get out tomorrow?"

"I'll try and see him first thing but I need to do another CT scan then I can get his paperwork sorted before I head off, I know that Emma wants to get him home, I'll be as quick as I can"

"Thanks Victor" David replied with a genuine smile

"I will walk you out Doctor Whale" Facilier said grabbing the dirty linen from the floor and heading to the door

David suddenly found himself sitting alone in the room with Hook who still looked like death warmed up "What the hell has that hack done to you?"

Hook's face screwed up as if he were in pain then he mumbled "Nothing...I do not wish to talk of it"

"Come on, it can't be that bad surely" David chuckled expecting Hook to agree but he didn't.

"Go away David" he breathed out instead "I am no longer your concern"

"Hey" David cried out "You will ALWAYS be my concern, we are Brothers remember"

Hook opened his eyes and glared at David "I have no Brother. My Brother died a long time ago. Now LEAVE and do not return. I wish to be left alone"

David blinked widely and gave a nervous laugh "Come on Apenimon, you're really gonna chuck me out of here?"

"Aye" Hook replied closing his eyes "And my name is Hook. A dirty Pirate remember? Not worthy of your daughter... you will be happy now that I have proved you right"

"What?" David shook his head "What is going on with you? I know that you've being going through a lot but this is not you talking"

"WILL YOU JUST GO AND LEAVE ME BE" Hook suddenly roared shoving David's hand off his leg "I DO NOT WANT YOU HERE."

"OK" David said standing up and backing away from the bed with his hands up "I'll go but I'm not staying away. I meant what I said Killian, you are my James and I am not giving up on you even if you're currently saying I'm no longer your Liam. I'll be back tomorrow whether you like it or not"

Hook just closed his eyes and turned his head away, David was sure that he was crying again but he really didn't want to push him right now. One thing he did know though was that first thing tomorrow he was going to go and speak to Archie. Hook was struggling with this and he was not going to stand idly by as his Brother's mood got darker and darker. He wanted to know more about this Facilier that was supposed to be helping, who was he back in the Enchanted Forest? And how had David never seen or heard of him before now? Something wasn't right and he was gonna find out what.

David backed out of the door closing it quietly behind him pausing briefly to think things over, he turned to head back down the corridor but even before he'd managed to take one step there was movement beside him drawing his attention away from his own feet. He let out a howl of recognition as the Shadow Man descended but he was too late as he was thrown back into the door with a thud. He struggled to get himself upright needing to get back to Hook, he had to get him away from here.

HOW was the Shadow Man still here?

"What's going on?" Facilier cried out rushing along the corridor to help him "Are you alright?"

David looked up and met the man's gaze... and the next thing he knew he was walking back up the gang plank of the Jolly whistling a merry tune.

Snow sat on the hold doors reading a book but as he came into view she jumped up rushing forward

"Was he OK?"

"He's fine... well obviously he's not fine fine but he's better than I expected being honest. I think we need to respect his wishes from here on in though, he doesn't want us there Snow and I for one am happy with the care that he's receiving so I say if that's what he wants, who am I to argue?"

Snow narrowed her eyes and joked "Who are you and what have you done with my Husband?"

"Hey" David cried out before just smiling at her and pulling her into his arms "He can do this"

"I know" Snow replied with a smile of her own

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Why had he shouted at David?

Why had he said those things?

Killian wanted to go home... he wanted his family around him more than anything else but every time he opened his mouth it was like someone else's voice was coming out.

The nausea had finally died down enough to let him look around his room in the growing darkness and he let out a sigh as he looked towards the huge bay windows. He wanted to look out but he was attached to the IV still and he NEEDED whatever Whale had given him to stop him turning back into the puke monster again but as he lay there the pull of the window became too great and he found himself throwing back his blanket, unhooking the bag of fluid from the pole and simply carrying it... if Facilier caught him he would say that he was going to the wash room.

He settled himself in front of the central window pane instantly searching for the sea, letting out a huge sigh of relief when he realized that not only could he see the water he could also make out the masts and sails of the Jolly herself.

"Look after my family Lass, let no harm come to them in my absence. They will look after you from here on in..." a tear rolled down his cheek at the sudden realization that he was saying farewell, what was he doing? He wanted to go home... and yet another part of him knew that was never going to happen... he was done with this life, it had simply become to hard to bear and nothing anyone said would change that fact.

He had a sudden urge to run but he couldn't move... he wanted to smash the window and yell for help but his body refused to move and his mouth stayed closed... in the end he just shuffled his way back to his bed rehanging the bag then dropping back into the blankets with a heavy sigh... what was the point in looking out there anyway?

He would never again feel the joy of sailing his beloved ship, he would never again feel the happiness of his family around him and he had no one to blame but himself.

He was a failure... just like Liam had told him.


	6. Chapter 6

**So as promised because you all brought it with the reviews here is the update I said I would deliver. It's a long one too so I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Uh-Oh... watch out people... things are getting serious.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian woke with a groan as his whole body complained loudly. He clamped his eyes closed and tipped his head back on his pillows as he pulled in a few deep breaths. What the hell had happened to him?

Everything hurt, even his jaw throbbed... wait!

He narrowed his eyes as a memory niggled at his brain only to let out another long groan when he remembered what he had been subjected to the day before but he was suddenly sitting up and scrabbling for his talking phone when he remembered what he had said to David.

Why had he yelled at him?

Why had he said that he was no longer his Brother?!

David had only been trying to help and he had thrown it back in his face... he was such a fool.

Killian pulled out his phone and tried to dial but the screen was completely black. He realized with a groan that the battery must have died in the night.

"Bloody typical" he growled looking around for the bag that Whale had brought in the night before only to find it on the other side of the room.

He let out a long breath at the thought of pulling himself up to his very wobbly legs but he knew that he needed to do this so he just got on with it. The minute he was upright his stomach rolled ominously and he clamped his hand to his gut bending over slightly trying to stop it turning into something else.

After a few minutes his stomach finally settled enough for him to reach up and grab the saline bag and start his slow journey across the floor but as he headed over he soon realized that he needed to take a detour first... he needed to pee.

It was a lot more difficult than it should have been when his vision kept blurring and the gnawing pain in his midsection kept stealing his breath away but he was soon making his way back through to the other room where he was more than ready to lie back down again. He ended up tucking the saline bag under his left arm and grabbing the bag containing his things from the floor and making his way back over to the bed. He hung up the saline bag then dropped back down onto the mattress with another groan.

"Look at you"

Killian shook his head trying to clear his mind as Liam's voice burst through once more.

"You are pathetic Killian... you are a mess"

Instantly Killian's breathing picked up at the use of Devin's words... why would Liam do this? But his Brother did not stop he just carried on berating him.

"No one will care when you are gone... they are all better off without you. That boy you call your Son will grow up to be a better man than you have ever been with the help of his new family. Why do you want to spoil that Killian? You are just like our Father... he failed us and you have simply carried on the cycle. I suppose that you cannot be blamed, it was all you ever knew"

"Noooooo" Killian groaned "I am not like him... I will not let the boy down I swear to you Brother"

"And yet you already have... I am going to leave you now... I cannot watch you do this to yourself again. Do the right thing Killian... let the boy go"

The phone was forgotten as Killian pulled himself back up onto his feet and screamed into the room

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING THESE THINGS? I THOUGHT THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD SUPPORT ME..."

But Liam was gone and only silence hung in the air. Killian was just about to sit back down when the same searing pain that had hit him the other night hit him again except this time it was not his head but seemed to travel down from his left shoulder through his very core literally stealing his breath. His eyes bulged in his head and he fell to his knees unable to do anything other than hold himself rigid against the excruciating agony and again as quickly as it had came on he found the pain going... he fell forward with a thump onto the carpet pulling the IV pole down on his back but even though the sharp pain was gone he could feel the dull ache deep within... he felt like he had been skewered.

He just lay breathing heavily into the carpet until a sudden thought hit his muddled mind... Junior! Was the boy feeling this too... he had to make sure that his Son was alright but when he tried to move he was only left gasping in agony as the pain returned hitting him right in his left eye.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed out rolling over onto his back and clamping his hand to his face.

The pain was unbelievable and just kept on building... Killian felt like his head was going to explode when suddenly the pain was gone once more. He sagged back to the floor with a strangled sob...

"Please... someone... just check on my boy" he whined into the room "I do not care about myself... please just check on my Son... I need to know that he is alright"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Let me in there RIGHT THIS MINUTE" Emma yelled out trying to barge past the nurse currently fighting to stop her from going into the room where Junior was supposed to be getting his second CT scan

"Just hang on one second, it's not safe just yet" the nurse cried back as Emma struggled harder "Doctor Whale and the attending nurse will see to him"

"LET ME GO" Emma screamed shoving the nurse even harder sending the poor woman spiralling across the corridor to land in a heap on the floor but Emma didn't care, all she cared about was getting to her Son.

Junior had gone quiet now but seconds ago he had been screaming in agony and Emma just needed to get to him and now that the nurse was no longer in her way she ran through the door to find Whale hugging Junior to his front as the kid cried against his neck.

"Hey hey hey" Whale soothed bouncing him up and down as he met Emma's eyes "You're OK now, come on, your Momma is here"

Emma just took Junior and pulled him into her arms "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know" Whale replied quickly "but I want to check him over properly. Can you sit on that chair, I'll just grab a few things and be right with you"

Emma did as Whale asked settling herself on the chair letting the kid fall into her lap, he was still crying softly but from what she could see he was kinda out of it now. She had thought that he had just got a fright from the machine and freaked out but as she looked at him she realized that this was something else... this was like the other night.

"Is this the same as what happened before?" she suddenly asked pulling Junior in and looking to Whale for answers

"I have no idea but I'm gonna do every test under the sun Emma. We WILL find out what's going on. Can you hold him still while I take some more bloods then I want to do another CT before we get him back to his room... I'm sorry but he's not going anywhere today"

Emma just nodded but as Whale worked a sudden thought slammed into her brain "Hook!"

Whale's head snapped up and he was moving across the room in a second grabbing the phone from the wall and dialling. Emma chewed her lip as she waited on the call being answered.

"Facilier!" Whale cried out a second later "You need to check on Hook... I think he might need help"

There was silence as Whale listened then he shook his head "I don't have time to explain I just need you to check on him"

More silence

"He is? Let me talk to him... " Whale frowned and looked to Emma before talking again " Hook? You OK?"

Whale let out a long breath and gave Emma a thumbs up sign "No no, nothing is wrong. I... uhm... I was just checking in. You need anything brought in? I'll be leaving here soon."

Emma was confused, how could this be happening to Junior but not Hook... what the hell was going on?

"OK. If you're sure... I'll see you soon"

Whale hung up the phone with a deep frown on his face "He's fine... which is... strange to say the least"

"You sure?" Emma asked

"Yeah... he seemed tired but otherwise alright but I'll check him out properly once I head over there for now let's just get the Kid sorted"

Emma attention was back on Junior in an instant. If Hook was really alright then it meant that the link wasn't fully back but it also meant that whatever had caused their pain the other night must have come from Junior and that worried the crap out of her. She looked down at him to see him still breathing heavily and wearing a deep frown on his face but as she studied his face he peeked open an eye and mumbled.

"I want Papa"

"I know" she soothed brushing her hand across his forehead "He'll be home soon Kid"

But Junior shook his head and gave a sob "I need him now... he will be sad Momma. I do not want to be let go... I have to make sure that he knows that"

"Shhhhhhhh" Emma pulled him into her front and hugged him "It's alright, I'll tell him the next time I talk to him OK"

The Kid gave a little jerky nod and let his eye fall closed just as Whale came back over, he looked at Emma and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"We'll figure this out Emma, I promise"

She just smiled back hoping to God that the Doc was right because the thought of this carrying on was almost too much to bear...

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"That was inspired Dark One" Facilier cooed as he took his cell phone back from Rumple and tucked it into his pocket.

"Yes well I have had much practice at pretending to be this fool... I know how he thinks and that makes the transformation that little bit more credible and now that everyone thinks that Hook is fine while the boy is not their worry will turn away from the Pirate. A few more episodes like this one followed by no contact with his beloved family and he will lose his last thread of hope when he thinks that no one cares anymore. I suggest that for now you are the one to meet the Doctor while disguised as the Pirate. He will clearly see that Hook was effected just as much as the boy if we let Whale see the real him now so you will need to take on his most charming characteristics to carry it off. You have the other room ready?"

"I do" Facilier smirked "Poor dear Captain Hook is not going to know what has hit him... locked away where he will literally be haunted by those he wises would just stay dead. If that Pirate has not lost his mind by the end of the week I will eat my own ever so stylish hat"

"In that case I will leave you to get on, I have a couple of things that need attending too" Rumple headed to the door simply stepping over the unconscious Pirate lying on the floor and not even looking down "Just be careful. Whale will be here soon and we do not want to raise suspicions"

"That man is an idiot" Facilier sneered "I will ensure that "Hook" is sitting outside trying to eat some breakfast when the man arrives, he will not even need to go through the front door to find him. Hopefully he will just check the Pirate over then head off but just in case he does not I will move the real Hook to his new location and clean up this mess. That way if he follows "Hook" indoors I can just pretend that I am going to have a nap... he will soon leave after I assure him that I am feeling much better today."

"Very well but I warn you bokor... do NOT mess this up otherwise you will be sorry. This is MY revenge, do not deviate from the plan or you WILL pay with your life... are we clear?"

"Crystal" Facilier dead panned before pulling a smirk to his lips "It's not like I have much choice here Dark One... you hold all the cards"

Rumple chuckled "That I do... and right now it looks like I'm holding a Royal flush"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian waited until the door closed to let out his groan but it took him much longer than he wanted to be able to open his eyes and look around his new room. The agony that he had felt earlier had died down but he still felt ghost sensations from where the pain had manifested and it hurt like the blazes but he was not about to let that stop him... He now knew that this whole thing was a sham... he wasn't sure how he had been manipulated into this situation but he knew that he had. This was not all his fault, yes he had taken too many pills but he now had a feeling that even if he hadn't he would have ended up here anyway.

It seemed that his Crocodile was not quite as finished tormenting him as he had thought and he seemed to be using Facilier to help him... was the Doctor being manipulated or was he party to this of his own free will?

Killian held onto his anger for the Dark One above everything else... his mind kept skittering off trying to get him to feel sorry for himself again but he resisted. He needed more pills but he fought the urge because now that he knew that Gold was involved he HAD to keep going and even as his racing heart thumped against his ribs and his stomach rolled his goal was clear.

Rumple bloody Stiltskin was NOT going to win this time.

Liam's words had not been his own... Killian now knew it with all his heart. Liam would NEVER have said those things and Killian was more than a little ashamed that he had allowed himself to believe that his Brother would be so harsh with him.

He knew Liam better than that... he should have realized something was not right

He crawled his way over to the small window in what seemed to be a very dusty attic room that he had been unceremoniously dumped in. He hauled himself up grinding his teeth at the pain it caused and the nausea that made him break out in a cold sweat... his IV line had been torn out again presumably by Facilier and the open wound stung madly but Killian ignored it instead growling slightly as his legs gave a wobble and threatened to send him back down onto the hard floorboards.

He finally made it upright and looked out over Storybrooke and he let out a sigh of relief when he found that he could still see the dock... and the Jolly

"Thank the Gods for small mercies" he mumbled

He had to get out of here. He had to tell Emma that this was Gold's doing. He didn't know how but it was too much of a coincidence that both times he had been hit by that pain that the Crocodile had been there... and if the Crocodile was the one causing his pain maybe he was the one controlling the link, after all the Jewel's power was held within the dagger, maybe Gold could control that too?!

He shook his head as once again his inner voice tried to tell him that this was his fault but he was done listening to it... it was wrong. This was the Crocodile's fault and he was going to stop him... he was going to kill that demon even if he had to use his dying breath to do it.

Gold was NOT going to harm Junior ever again.

The window was closed and Killian quickly established that it was locked but a simple pane of glass was not about to stop him so he raised his left elbow and struck out with it. If he had been expecting the glass to break he was very much mistaken when all that happened was that he was hurled across the room to hit the wall on the far side of the room where he slide down to land with a thump on the floor. That was it for him, he couldn't move. Black dots danced in his vision as he tried in vain to get his eyes to focus but he couldn't do it, he couldn't stay awake and the darkness won again but this time was different.

Killian Jones knew exactly who he was... he knew exactly what he had to do... he had propose once more.

He had to save his boy and get back to his family... he had a Crocodile to skin.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Victor slammed his car door closed and practically sprinted towards the steps only to grind to a halt as he spotted Hook sitting at one of the small tables on the patio area just staring into space. Victor blinked in surprise. He had been expecting to find him in bed! He headed over, quickly alerting the Pirate to his approach as his feet crunched in the gravel causing Hook to turn in his seat slightly and give a frown.

"You are late"

"And you are not in bed"

Hook gave a lazy shrug "I feel the same no matter where I am so I may as well enjoy the sunshine"

"True" Victor agreed sitting himself down with a groan, he was bone tired and more than a little stressed but he didn't want to worry Hook with news of the boy so he kept it to himself as the Pirate took in his appearance.

"You are somewhat dishevelled, tough night?"

"Something like that" Victor answered around the question.

He had expected Hook to ask about Junior but he didn't, he just went back to staring out over the grounds.

"So, how you feeling?"

"As well as can be expected I suppose" Hook replied with another deep frown "But in all honesty I am glad I came here. Facilier seems like a decent fellow"

What the hell? Victor raised an eyebrow in surprise "You don't think he's an idiot?"

Hook actually sat up a bit straighter and looked annoyed "Why would I think that?"

"You think everyone is an idiot until you get to know them plus a little over twelve hours ago you were lying in your own puke" Victor replied before lowering his tone and leaning forward a bit "He seemed a bit clueless to me"

Hook sat back in his chair and chuckled "Maybe a little but from what I heard I gave him quite a hard time..." he trailed off and frowned again before looking back at Victor "I actually managed to punch him in the face while in my state of confusion"

Victor chuckled back "I saw"

"It is not funny Whale" Hook suddenly cried out leaning forward "He could have thrown me out of here for that and I think we both know that I NEED to stay"

Victor eyed Hook suspiciously, he looked to be more than a little better "What did he do to you? I mean what are his methods? He wouldn't tell me but you seem... a LOT better already"

Hook chuckled again and actually stood up "Go home Whale, you look worse that I do. You need not return from here on in... as you can see I am doing just fine. With Facilier's help I will be home in no time at all and in the meantime perhaps I will indulge in the use of the facilities." he suddenly leant across the table and whispered "Did you know he actually has a cinema room?"

Victor's eyebrows shot up again "What? Here?" he looked past Hook's shoulder as if he'd be able to see where and hissed "Maybe I could come back tomorrow. It's my day off. You would sneak me in right? I could bring popcorn!"

Hook gave a hard laugh and started walking away "I'm not so sure Facilier would be happy if he found you." he looked over his shoulder as he walked "Go home... I will see you in two weeks when maybe I will be more willing to share what goes on behind these walls"

Victor gave a grin as he waved a dismissive hand but the minute Hook's back was turned he narrowed his eyes and watched as the Pirate jogged up the steps into the clinic.

That was it. He now knew that something was definitely wrong... Hook hadn't been able to move that easily in almost a year. The plate screwed to his pelvis prevented him form doing it and even if he had managed a faster pace than normal Hook's hand always fell on his hip, it had almost become an unconscious act... plus where was his IV line? In fact when he thought about it, where was the gouge that had been on Hook's hand after he pulled the first line out?

Victor watched as Hook disappeared from sight. And he pursed his lips in thought... the final straw came when Victor realized that the Pirate had never once asked about any of his family. Hook was ALL about his family... whoever Victor had JUST spoken to may have looked like Killian Jones but Victor was now convinced that it wasn't him... what the hell was going on here and where was Facilier? He half thought about going to find the Doc but the thought that it might be dangerous had him changing his mind. So instead he ran back to his car and jumped in, his mind racing... he needed to talk to David. He had arranged to meet him at the sheriff's station but after what had happened to Junior earlier David had shown up at the hospital just as he had been leaving so as Victor pulled out of the drive he turned left and headed straight back to Storybrooke General.

His foot was almost flat to the floor as he raced along taking the corners almost on two wheels. He needed back up then was going straight back to that clinic to get the real Hook out of there... he just hoped that he wasn't imagining this otherwise people were going to think him even more crazy than they already did.

He swung the car around another bend only for the back wheels to slide out from behind him as if something had hit him. He tried to steer into the skid but he wasn't quick enough... he fishtailed across the highway trying desperately to regain control but it was no use as his car veered off the side of the road. Small trees and bushes were smashing into his windshield as he careened down the slope, he thought for a second that he was going to be alright as the car slowed but then the worse possible scenario played out right in front of him when the ground ended and Victor found his car teetering in the edge of a sudden drop.

He was breathing heavily trying to lean back in his seat to stop the car tipping as he rummaged in his pocket and pulled out his cell. He made the call quickly as the car swayed dramatically back and forth.

"DAVID" he yelled the minute the call connected "I need help. My car went off the highway, I went down an embankment but I'm stuck. David my car, it's on the edge..."

He trailed off as his breath left him when right there in front of his face a shadow descended onto the hood of his car upsetting the balance. The cell in his hand was forgotten and Victor screamed loudly as the car tipped forward and finally fell over the edge. The free falling sensation only lasted a few seconds before the car slammed into the ground and started tumbling it's way down the rest of the hill.

By the time the car came to a stop upside down in the stream at the bottom Victor Whale was no longer aware of what was going on around him. His body was battered and broken and hung lifelessly from the seatbelt that had probably just saved his life but his troubles were far from over as the Shadow Man floated down next the the car and glided across the short space to reach it's target.

"Whale?" David's tinny voice carried up from the forgotten cell phone but the unconscious Doctor could do nothing about that as the Shadow Man made it's move and disconnected the call.

No one could save Victor now as his own shadow was torn from his body with a very long loud riiiiiiiiiiip.

Victor was disorientated but suddenly there was a deep booming voice beside him that made him turn quickly to find the Shadow Man at his side as they now stood next to the car.

How the hell did that happen?

"You can help no one now shadow... you belong to me"

Victor was confused for a second, what was the shadow talking about? But as he looked around himself he suddenly realized that he was floating... NOOOOOO... HE WAS A SHADOW!.

He tried to yell... tried to ask what was happening but he had no voice.

"You are merely a shadow of your former self now" the Shadow Man sneered "You should have kept your nose out of our business and this could have been avoided, you could have enjoyed the facilities that you insisted on trying then carried on with you mundane life but I saw the way you looked at the Pirate so alas you have ended up here in this moment"

Victor shook his head and backed away but the shadow laughed hard and lifted his hand "You will return to the clinic and spend the night watching over the Pirate... a little shadow magic may help us in our task"

But Victor stayed where he was... this shadow was crazy if he thought that he was going to help hurt Hook but then Victor realized something when the shadow narrowed his eyes and muttered

"This is unacceptable...this land is like no other."

The shadow had tried to control him but it hadn't worked... his magic was not the same in this realm!

Victor had no clue what to do so he did what he always did when things got hard... he ran away except in this instance he flew not really having an idea of where he was headed.

The voice called out after him "Flee then Doctor but I would stay hidden if I were you... this town does not take kindly to the likes of you... you cannot help if you cannot tell them what you know."

The Shadow Man was right and Victor knew it... he needed help but he couldn't approach anyone. They would all assume that he was only out to hurt people and they would kill him.

He headed out into the forest needing time to think... Oh God, he was dead! No, worse than that he was a shadow, doomed to spend eternity hiding so that his former friends would not hunt him down and burn him out of existence if he dared to venture near town.

But he suddenly stopped... if he was dead already he may as well TRY to help. Hook was trapped in that clinic somewhere and Victor now knew that the Shadow Man was up to something. What was he doing to the Hook? Was he OK? Had the Pirate had his shadow removed too? Was Facilier in on it or was he under the Shadow's control? And how had the Shadow Man survived? Gold had said that he had destroyed it... maybe the Dark One was the one controlling the Shadow!

Victor changed direction and started flying back to the clinic full of determination. He was going to help his friend... he was going to stop this Shadow even if it was the last thing he ever did.

He may no longer have a family or anyone that cared what happened to him... Ruby may miss him a little but even she had moved on from their tryst but Hook, now HE had something worth fighting for and if Victor could do one last thing he was going to try and fix this. He'd done enough wrong things in his life, now maybe in death it was time to do the right thing.

He would somehow figure this out... then all he would have to do was find a way to let the others know what was going on.

He could do this.

He would do this.

He had to... he was probably Hook's only hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**So you may have noticed that I did not deliver a chapter over the weekend and that was because I was doing my 24 hour charity walk. Our team raised over £3,000 (about 4,000 US dollars) for Cancer Research and the whole event raised nearly £20,000 ( $26,500) so it was totally worth it.**

 **Today I ached form head to tow and know EXACTLY how Hook is feeling but I have used my time this morning (as I lay in bed slowly dying lol) to type this up for you guys.**

 **If you give lots of reviews I may even have another chapter for you by tomorrow. :)**

 **As always please enjoy**

 **:)**

"I gotta go" David grit out shoving his cell back into his pocket, it was the last thing he wanted to do after what had happened to Junior but he couldn't ignore this. He hoped to hell that it wasn't as bad as it had sounded but whatever the outcome Whale was in trouble.

"What's going on?" Emma asked standing up and giving him a worried look

"Whale's come off the road somewhere... I need to head out and find him"

"Is he alright?" Snow suddenly asked coming to his side with Neal on her hip

David just sighed "I... I don't know. He was talking but then I think his car fell down a ravine or something and his cell went dead"

Snow suddenly shoved Neal at Emma "Here, you can look after your Brother for a while. I'm gonna go with your Father... Victor needs us to find him"

They were running down the corridor in few minutes, stopping only briefly to inform someone that they would need an ambulance ready to go ASAP. David told them that he would radio in with a location as soon as he had one then just ran out to his truck and headed for the highway. They scoured the road side looking for any sign of where the car went off and when Snow finally let out a yell David was confused to see by the skid marks that the car had been heading back towards town... Whale lived the in the other direction, why was he driving this way?!

But he didn't have time to wonder about it as they screeched to a halt and he radioed in like he'd promised before they both started off down the hillside, scrabbling and scrambling their way across the loose dirt until they came to the drop. David gave a gasp and looked to Snow before carefully making his way to the edge and peering over. He could clearly see the battered car down below and knew then that he HAD to get to the Doc. His eyes roamed back and forth looking for any way to get down when he noticed a pathway about a hundred yards to his left. He was off running towards it in a second yelling at Snow as he went.

"Go back up to the road and tell the EMTs where I've gone, they're gonna need a gurney and hoist to get him out of there."

"Just go David, just make sure he's OK"

David nodded as he scrambled his way across the stony surface and after a few minutes he was headed down the little trail. By the time he reached the bottom he was breathing heavily but he didn't stop, he just ran straight across to the car and threw himself down next to the broken passenger side window and peered inside.

"WHALE" he screamed out at the prone figure that hung upside down in the driver's seat "VICTOR... CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

But the Doc didn't respond and David had a hollow feeling in his gut as he pulled himself back up and ran around to the other side of the car. The window on that side was cracked but hadn't fallen in so he picked up the nearest rock and used it to finish the job before tossing it to one side and reaching inside.

"Victor, Come on Doc... " he trailed off when his fingers felt no pulse and there was no sign of the Doc breathing. He let out a sigh and sat back on his heals not quite believing what had happened.

Victor Whale was dead.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Do you think he's alright?" Henry asked giving Emma a worried look

"Grandpa and Grandma will do everything they can to help him" Emma replied around the question.

Henry gave a heavy sigh and let his eyes fall back onto Junior who was still sleeping, he pretty much had been since the whole episode in the CT room. Whale had given the kid a small dose of sedative before carrying out another scan... apparently the kid had been in the machine when whatever happened happened and he had freaked out when they tried to put him back in but in all honesty Emma was quite glad he'd been put under, he'd looked like crap and needed the rest. Hopefully like the last time once he'd slept the effects would have worn off and he'd be physically fine again otherwise she didn't know what she would do because right now the Kid had no vision in his left eye and that frightened her.

Would it be permanent?

No... she couldn't think like that... he would be fine.

He had to be.

So with a sigh she looked back Henry and gave him a quick smile before picking up Duckface and giving a little laugh. Henry chuckled too at the sight of the poor battered thing, he'd lost a lot of his paint already but Junior still loved him so she just tucked him under the Kid's arm next to P.B. and pulled up the covers a bit.

"You want anything from the machines?" she suddenly asked Henry when she realized that he was probably hungry. The original plan had been to stop at Granny's and grab take out for lunch but now that Junior was staying that idea had been scrapped. Henry just shook his head and sat down with a heavy sigh, he certainly wasn't his usual full of hope, nothing will stop me believing self "What's up Kid, you look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders"

"I just thought we had beaten this already. What's the point in fighting if somewhere along the line someone changes the rules?"

It was Emma's time to sigh as she sat down next to him "Just look at it as a challenge" she mused "If everything in life went smoothly all the time it would get very boring."

"Yeah well I wish that Junior could get a bit of boring for a while... and Killian too. This isn't fair Mom." he huffed out

"I know Kid" she replied reaching out and pulling him into her side

They sat like that for a while until Junior stirred on the bed and peeked open an eye. The minute he saw Emma his face crumpled and he was crying again. It broke her heart as he sobbed for his Papa and she silently fumed inside as she tried to comfort him, this was NOT right. Hook should be here... this wasn't just about him, it was about Junior too and the kid needed his Dad not some tall tale about him being off on a noble quest. She wanted more than anything to pull Junior from the bed and sit him on her knee but he was back on the IV line so instead she pulled herself up and settled him against her side before looking to Henry.

"You want to join us for the hugfest?"

He nodded and kicked off his shoes before climbing up and tucking himself into Emma's other side. Junior gave a deep sigh and reached over to clutch on to Henry's sleeve but Henry had other ideas as he reached down and took hold of his Brother's hand instead.

"You OK little Brother"

Emma nearly burst out laughing at Junior's reply of "I think you mean younger Brother"

She grinned as she looked down at Henry who was holding back a laugh too but her Son was not done teasing "Whatever you say shorty"

Junior pulled himself up onto his elbow and threw back "I may be short now but I will be tall when I grow up, I will be as tall as Papa"

Henry just shrugged "Yeah but will you wear make up too?"

"Kohl is not make up" Junior cried out indignantly sounding EXACTLY like Hook

"Right... I'm putting an end to this. I swear you two have been listening to Papa and Grandpa far to much"

Junior grinned "They are funny Momma... Papa likes to play tricks on Grandpa"

"Yeah he does but that does NOT mean that you two can start all that crap... I think two jokers in the family is more than enough" He paused giving him a smile before asking seriously "How's the eye?"

He gave a little puzzled look closing his good eye before just giving a shrug and settling back into her side "It is better but still a little blurry"

Emma breathed out a huge sigh of relief, thank God for that but Junior asking her a question had her distracted from her train of thought.

"Grandpa is Papa's new Liam, aye?"

"Yeah" Emma agreed wondering where this was going.

He gave a definite nod and declared "Good"

Something in the way he said it had Emma on edge "Why is it good?"

"Because Papa's Liam does not deserve the name Brother anymore... my Liam would never say such things. You are supposed to be there for each other no matter what"

"Hey" Emma soothed pulling him in a bit tighter "Come on, what's brought all this on? Papa loves his Liam just as much as you love yours"

"But his Liam does not love him anymore" Junior practically growled letting out a huff and tugging P.B. to his front

"What makes you think that?" Emma asked in concern but it seemed that he was done talking as he just gave a shrug.

He stayed quiet for a while before looking across at Henry again "You will never let me go will you Brother? Even if Papa does, you will not. I do not want to be let go. I want to stay here with you"

Henry shook his head but it was Emma who spoke "I thought we'd covered all of this Kid. YOU are not going anywhere. You are stuck with us for life OK. No matter what happens, no matter what you do we will ALWAYS be here for you so I don't want to hear anymore about this OK? You are my Kid now and anyone who tries to say different will have to face not only one but two saviors alright? Your Papa is coming home Junior, I promise, he wouldn't lie to you."

"I know he wouldn't" Junior replied with a sigh "But without his Liam he may get lost again and I need him too much"

Emma dropped a kiss onto his head "I'll talk to Grandpa and see if he can cheer Papa up alright?"

Junior gave a little nod then snuggled back into her side where he stayed for a while before lifting up P.B. and standing him on Emma's stomach where he addressed her in a very deep voice "Thank you for being Junior's Momma... he loves you very much"

"Thanks P.B. that was nice of you to tell me and you can tell Junior that I love him too... in fact I think I may even love him more than Grandma's pancakes"

Junior's head popped up and he grinned widely "You are silly Momma"

Emma giggled back "I'm also hungry... who wants food?"

Again she had expected Junior to say yes but he just shook his head "My belly still feels funny"

So she just tugged him in again "That's OK, you can have something later"

"May I have a banana thing? They make me feel better"

Suddenly Emma's eyebrow shot up and she looked down at Junior "You mean they made you feel better a few weeks ago... this feels different right?"

He tilted his head in thought then replied "Different but the same. Before there was no big pain but I still had a funny belly and my arms and legs felt too heavy... but the banana thing helped."

"You think this is the same but different"

"Aye, there was no Shadow this time and..." he trailed off and looked nervous

"And what kid? You can tell me"

But he just shrugged "I don't know Momma, maybe the banana will not help... I am sorry"

"Hey, don't apologize" she soothed "If you want to try the banana trick we can give it a go, it can't hurt right? Henry... Big Brother duties ahoy, can you go find the Kid a banana please?"

Henry grinned "I'll go see if I can find three... then we can all have one"

Junior gave another smile as Henry climbed off the bed and shuffled back into his shoes before disappearing out of the door.

"You promise you will ask Grandpa to talk to Papa?" Junior asked in a little voice as he settled back against Emma

"Yeah Kid, as soon as he gets back"

He moved his head and looked up at her again "Can you ask him to tell Papa to eat a banana too? He needs to feel better Momma, he will feel more like himself once he does"

"Sure Kid" she replied giving him a smile but the minute he looked away she was frowning deeply. What was going on? How could this be anything like the shadow attack?

It couldn't, surely?

The Shadow Man was gone...

This had been caused by the link... hadn't it?

And yet Hook had not been effected with this last episode so how could it be the link?

She gave a heavy sigh... hell, she didn't have a clue what was going on. Even if a shadow had gotten here, would it be able to do anything that would have caused the pain that Hook and Junior had experienced?

In the end she figured that the Kid probably just had a hankering for banana... that was probably all it was.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian sat himself up and lent back against the wall, he closed one eye against his fuzzy vision and gave a heavy sigh as he looked across at the window that had apparently just kicked his behind... Alright, so he wasn't getting out that way.

He gingerly pulled himself up to his feet and hobbled the short distance back to peer out over the town... it was like torture looking out at the world but knowing that he was stuck in the dank room but he was not giving up on his new found hope so he made his way back over to the door and studied it running his fingers all around the edge looking for any weakness and when he reached the hinges he gave a smirk when he realized that the old metal was corroded... he could work with that.

He looked around the empty room for anything that could help him... if only he still had his hook. There was nothing here, the room literally had nothing in it bar a ratty old mattress and a single blanket.

Wait... the mattress would contain springs he could use those to his advantage.

He was suddenly shuffling his way back across the floor but it would seem that he set off too quickly and he suddenly found himself in a heap on the floor as the room spun and his stomach clenched for what felt think the millionth time. He literally had nothing to bring up, he had eaten nothing since arriving and had been given nothing to drink either. The bout eventually ended leaving him breathing heavily against the floorboards wishing he had some water but he didn't and he had a mattress to get too so he ignored the burning desire in his brain to get more pills and clawed his way across the floor once more.

JUST as he reached his goal he heard the lock on the door click so he just tossed himself down and closed his eyes hoping that he would be left alone if Facilier thought that he was asleep.

"He seems to have been awake at some point" Facilier's voice said in a whispered tone but no one answered and Killian was unwilling to open an eye to see who was with the man when he could probably lay money on the answer being the Crocodile.

The silence just hung in the air as the Doctor walked slowly across the room towards where Killian lay trying in vain to mimic sleep until the footsteps stopped right by his side and the Doctor spoke again.

"He is not looking too well is he? I'll just leave these here where he will find them when he awakes. Do not rouse him... let him wake in his own time"

The urge to know what was being left was nearly overwhelming but Killian remained still until the footsteps moved off again. A few seconds later the door closed and the lock clicked back into place but Killian was no fool, he was a Pirate and as such he was a distrustful fellow so instead of just looking to see what had been left behind he faked moving in his sleep to turn over onto his side and once he was settled in place he creaked open his eyes and looked through his lashes to see a bottle of water sitting right by his head. His heart rate picked up at the sight of it and he wanted more than anything to just grab it and gulp it down but he refrained, instead choosing to ensure that he was truly alone first. Once again he faked movement in his sleep but this time he let out a slight moan and clutched his hand to his gut before settling in a slightly different position so that he could see across the bare floor... he was alone, there was no one else there.

He had the bottle in his hand in an instant twisting the lid from it with his teeth simply letting the blue cap fall from his mouth before gulping down half of the cool liquid in one go... he instantly regretted it as the water hit his stomach and another huge cramp took him in it's grasp but he fought it hard unwilling to lose what he had just consumed and eventually the pain eased and he fell back down onto the mattress with a sigh.

He knew he needed to move, he knew he should be getting the spring that he had set off so determined to retrieve but he was just too tired and he found his eyes closing against his will. He drifted in and out of sleep for a while but he kept being woken by more cramps and the shivers that now ran through his body.

He gave a particularly hard shudder and let out another groan only for it to be cut short when a voice spoke in the room. It was a voice that he thought he would never hear again but here it was in this room with him. His eyes flew open fully expecting to find the room still empty and to realize that the voice was another from inside his head but he was mistaken as his eyes fell on …... Two grinning Devins standing by the window.

"No no no... you cannot be here... you are not real... you are dead" Killian cried out scooting backwards on the mattress and clamping his eyes closed

The Devins laughed and one replied "Yeah we are but apparently that doesn't stop us Captain. We are your new personal "shadows" Hook, wherever you go we go and only you will see us."

Killian sucked in a huge breath and held it trying to calm his racing heart but nothing was helping as he heard the floorboard by his head creak. He couldn't help it, his eyes flew open and his breath left him as he found Devin crouching down just above him.

"Boo" the Lost One yelled before laughing loudly again "Who knew that being a spirit could be such fun?"

"Leave me alone" Killian grit out clamping his eyes closed again

"Sorry Captain... only you can make that happen." The other Devin threw in

Killian couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, he knew that he was teetering on the edge of an attack and his fragile mind could not take seeing one let alone two of these bloody demons so instead he rolled over to face the wall and pulled the blanket up over his head.

"You are pathetic" One of the Devins cried out with a bark of laughter

The phrase hit Killian hard and his chest hitched against his will... he had to fight this... it couldn't be real... and yet it was.

"You think that a blanket will stop us? Well I'm here to tell you it won't Captain... the only thing that will stop us is you when you end your own miserable life. You see we are now stuck here, in this realm but if you leave... well you will be able to be with your beloved Brother once more. Would you like that Captain? Do you need to see him so badly that it hurts?"

Killian was still fighting hard, he didn't want to let them win but with every word he lost more hope as the disappointed face of Liam invaded his thoughts... he needed to tell his Brother that he was sorry... Liam had died and it had been his fault. He had goaded him into testing than damned plant out on himself and in the end his Brother had died as a result.

The tears fell down Killian's face as he sobbed "I am sorry Brother... I am sorry. I did not mean for this to happen"

"You never mean for things to happen." one of the Devins yelled "You didn't mean to let your Brother die, you didn't mean to steal the Dark One's wife, you didn't mean for her to be murdered as a result, you didn't mean to give Baelfire to the lost ones... the list goes on Hook. Need I remind you of your latest "I didn't mean"? Look at you lying there, you really are pathetic. I bet as you lie there trying in vain to ignore us that your body is still crying out for that next hit. Is that the truth Captain? You didn't mean to get addicted to your pills and yet you did... do you NEED them? Can you feel the effects running through to your very core?"

Killian clamped his eyes closed... he was not going to answer.

Suddenly he heard the unmistakable sound of a pill bottle being shaken, his eyes popped open and he went stalk still.

"I am just going to leave these here and let you have a think about it Captain... did you know that just one of these bad boys if taken in the right way will have you not knowing that we are here? Just one... can you imagine that? Do you remember Whale telling you that you must NEVER chew them? Well that is the reason why... the hit you will get will be better than any rum that you have ever wasted time consuming. You can be blissfully unaware for a few hours. All your worries, all your troubles will simply disappear. You can be free of the burden of domestic life Hook... you will no longer worry about what is happening to that boy that is leeching away your soul."

Killian shook his head... he wouldn't do it.

He needed to stay strong but even after the room went silent he knew that the Devins were still there just waiting to taunt him again. He knew that before too long he would not be able to resist the urge to take a pill... he needed them... his whole body ached and his heart was racing... would one help to take all that away?

Maybe he could take just one and it would help him focus his mind... he could get the spring free from he mattress and escape this hell. He justified it in his head before making his decision, then he was rolling over and grabbing the pill bottle before he could change his mind deliberately not looking out into the room, he did not want to face the Lost One . He popped the cap off with his teeth and tipped the contents out on to the mattress before quickly grabbing a single pill.

He held it up and gave it a hard stare before mumbling "This is the last time... I swear. I just need to be able to get out of here."

He threw the pill into his mouth and crunched it in his teeth cringing at the bitter taste but he barely had time to form a coherent thought to try and figure how he was to free the spring without his Hook when suddenly he was lying back on his dirty mattress as a wonderfully euphoric feeling hit him. It was amazing, the feeling was beyond words. He forgot all his worries, in fact he found himself imagining himself back on board the Jolly racing through the open water with no one else around him... he had missed this... he had missed her... he was free.

He let out a burst of laughter as his troubles were replaced with only joy...And Killian Jones knew no more of reality as both Facilier and Gold watched the proceedings from the now open door.

Facilier grinned and stalked forward to get a better look at his prisoner who was now just lying grinning like a fool.

"Now that he has experience the sensation once he will crave it more and more, I also laced his water with a little something extra too. The poor Captain is not going to know what's hit him later on tonight and unfortunately his recollection of events will be a bit hazy... all except the feeling of that pill when it hit his system... that feeling he will remember all too well" Facilier smirked and turned back to Gold "I think a call to his "Brother" may be in order. I must report the fact that Captain Hook once more became violent and that this time he broke into the medicine store where he managed to get hold of what he was craving so badly. Hook will be out of it for a while so there will be no way he can tell the Sheriff anything useful but just to be certain I will ensure the only face he sees is that of that former Lost One that he seems to hate so much. I will move him back to the other room until we are done with this charade then he will be moved back up here after his Brother has left feeling nothing but disappointment in the fact that Hook has failed in his first attempt to get himself clean"

Gold looked slightly impressed but then his eyebrow rose and he asked "What happened with Whale? Why did you not just adjust his memory like you did for the Sheriff?"

"You have to think of the bigger picture Dark One." Facilier laughed "Now that the Doctor is out of the way I can concentrate on dealing with Hook without any further distractions. After Prince Charming himself has visited this afternoon he will not be in a hurry to return and hopefully he will even agree to me restraining the Captain... for his own good of course...leaving Hook feeling even more lost than he already is. Then in a couple of days poor poor Killian Jones will break free from my facility and end his days by throwing himself from the top of the clock tower... I know how much you like that place... your revenge will be complete and I can be on my way to a new land... What could possibly go wrong?"


	8. Chapter 8

**So as promised here is your update... poor poor Hook.**

 **Will anyone ever save him?**

 **Not in this chapter anyway... Oh well, I know you all secretly love it so you can thank me in the form of some nice juicy reviews.**

 **Enjoy :)**

It had taken entirely too long to get Whale out of that damned wreck and back up the hill to the waiting coroner's van. Now as he watched the black body bag being put inside and the door being slammed closed David felt physically sick. He sighed as the van finally pulled out onto the highway and headed back towards town. Whale would be taken for an autopsy and as much as David hated that fact it was protocol with any unexplained RTA death. David just hoped that it didn't show that Whale had been drinking... no... what was he thinking? Whale wouldn't do that. He'd sorted himself out so David dismissed the idea with a shake of his head as he turned to see Snow hugging herself as she too watched the van disappearing into the distance. He stretched out his arm and tugged her into a sideways hug.

"You OK?"

She shook her head and looked at him as the first tear fell "He has done so much for us David... he didn't deserve to die like this"

"I know" was all David could say. He may not have always liked the Doc but he had helped Hook and Junior more than he had needed to and for that David would always be grateful. He brought both his arms around Snow and pulled her to his front where he dropped a kiss onto the crown of her head "Why don't you head back to town? Take the truck, I'll get a ride with Leroy. I think that Whale's car is just gonna have to be left in that ravine for a while... maybe I can ask Emma to magic it up onto the highway at some point because from here there's no way we can winch it up"

Snow just nodded her head against his chest before pushing back and looking up at him, she gave a slight smile "Don't be too long"

"I won't" he replied before kissing her gently on the lips "I just want to check out the wreck, make sure that there is nothing that I've missed then we'll be heading back. I want to talk to someone at the hospital too, see who is gonna be taking over Junior's care... make sure that they're not a complete waste of space. That Kid's been through too much already and he liked Whale, he's gonna be upset when he finds out that the Doc is dead"

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him" Snow suggested but David shook his head

"He's a smart Kid, he'd figure it out so I'd rather it came from one of us. Hiding the truth has never really worked out that well for us before, has it?"

"You're right" she sighed out "I'll head back now and let Emma know, she can decide how we tell the boys"

"OK, see you soon" he kissed her cheek one last time then he turned and walked towards the pick up as Snow headed to his truck. "Let's get this done then Leroy"

"You got it Brother"

The use of the term "Brother" had David briefly wondering how Hook was doing but he soon dismissed the idea as he focused on the task in hand. Facilier had things under control and besides Hook himself had told him he'd be fine so he put the thought out of his head and carried on scrambling back down the embankment.

"What you looking for?" Leroy puffed out as they headed across to the wreck a short time later

"I just want to make sure I didn't miss anything, it shouldn't take long" David replied picking up his pace to a jog "Then I'm going back to the hospital to give my family the biggest hug they have ever had"

"Yeah kinda puts life into perspective when something like this happens, don't it?"

David just nodded... Leroy didn't know the half of it.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Victor wanted to scream and shout, he wanted to stop Hook from taking that damned pill but he was stuck on the outside of the window unable to do anything other than hover there and watch in horror as he threw it into his mouth and actually chewed it. How had the Pirate gotten hold of the bottle of pills and why was he up in this attic room?! Victor had tried to find a way to get inside but the window must have been sealed with magic which he had found out the hard way when he had been hit by what felt like a bolt of electricity when he'd tried his rescue attempt.

Hell, who was he kidding?

Even if he had gotten into that room, with the state Hook was in he would have only added to the Pirate's torment. He had to think of another way... one that didn't end with him freaking out an already unstable Pirate or his own ass being set on fire by someone in town.

He floated up to look back across to Storybrooke, who could help him?

David!

Of course... he had been trying to get to him in the first place. Surely David would have found the car wreck by now. So Victor took off again, swooshing his way across the sky just hoping to God that he could get his message across before David ended him.

Flying it seemed was a much faster mode of transport than driving and in no time at all he found himself hovering over his own wrecked car watching as David and the Dwarf inspected the vehicle.

Right, how was he going to do this?

He floated down to hover just above the ground and raised his hands up in a non threatening manner as he drew closer towards David who was crouched down next to the driver's side of the car . OK Victor, no sudden movements. You do not need to freak the guy out... steady... slowly...

"SHADOW!" Leroy suddenly yelled out from nowhere "THERE IS A SHADOW RIGHT BEHIND YOU"

David swung round eyes going wide in fear but when Victor didn't attack, the Sheriff obviously thought that he had the upper hand and before he knew what was going on David was raising a lit lighter up in front of his face.

"Get away from me" the sheriff growled stepping forward

Victor tried to look innocent but when you have only black shadow and white eyes for features it's quite hard to do so when David lurched forward again he didn't have a choice, he had to flee but he knew that if he played this right the Sheriff would follow so he decided to head right back to the clinic. If he could get in there and lead them to the Pirate that was being kept in that locked attic room Victor knew that David wouldn't leave Hook. He would get him out of there as quickly as possible and Hook would be safe.

Victor soared high up into the sky before looking down to see that he was right as David and Leroy scrambled their way back up the hill but that's where it all went horribly wrong when the other Shadow appeared and attacked Victor sending them both tumbling across the sky and out of sight of the truck below.

"I warned you to stay hidden" the Shadow growled but Victor couldn't say anything back he just tried to fight the creature off as it started dragging him back towards town. Victor managed to glance down and was pissed to see the recovery truck following them... no, he had to get them to go back to Hook, the Pirate needed their help.

The Shadow kept on going though dragging Victor further and further away from where he needed to be but then his luck changed... somewhere right above Main street a ball of fire flew up and streaked it's way across the sky towards them. Victor managed to dodge out of the way in time but the Shadow Man got clipped and suddenly Victor was free. He didn't think, he just reacted by fleeing back towards the forest as more fire balls came his way.

That had been entirely too close for comfort.

How was he supposed to help anyone if he couldn't even say who he was? This was more than a little infuriating. Victor took shelter in the high up branches of one of the trees where he sat looking out over the town... he needed to find another way.

David was a bust... The sheriff would never believe that he, a shadow of all things was only trying to help?

Who could he approach next?

No one... that's who... damn it!

He threw his hand out in frustration, wanting nothing more than to punch something but he was more than a little surprised and sore when his hand connected with the tree branch in front of him and it gave a wobble.

OMG... he'd totally just Patrick Swayze'd that tree and if he could make the tree move he could make other things move too.

He practically jumped out from the branches in excitement... what he needed right now was his very own Ode Mae Brown so he headed towards town as quickly as he could knowing exactly who he needed to get to because right here in Storybrooke the one person willing to look beyond appearances was Belle and now that he could raise a literal white flag she may actually be willing to listen to what he had to say... or mime... hmmmm?! He hadn't really figured that bit out yet but he would make it work even if he had to write in damned chalk. He would just have to make sure she was alone because he most certainly did not want to bump into the Dark One anytime soon. Gold would incinerate him without batting an eyelid and that was most definitely NOT a part of the plan in any way shape or form.

Hang on Hook... I'm bringing help, I promise.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"What do you mean they got away?" David yelled from the spot Leroy had pulled over into when they'd lost sight of the shadows

"Did I speak a foreign language or something? I meant that they got away. I shot off a few fireballs and I think I may have singed one but they both took off in different directions so I'm not entirely sure."

"I don't understand any of this, there were no shadows left! What the hell's going on Regina?"

"I have no idea. Robin and I were just leaving Granny's with Roland when Robin spotted them and David... it looked like they were fighting each other"

"Great." David dead panned letting out a sigh "So not only do we suddenly have a shadow problem in town they are trying to tear lumps off of each another"

"I'm going to see if I can find out where they went but without the use of a locator spell it's gonna be tricky and we both know that I can't use the spell because I don't know who the shadows used to belong to before they were removed from their owners"

"OK, just be careful. I don't want you joining them... and Regina I should let you know that Whale is dead"

"WHAT?" the former Evil Queen gasped out "What happened?"

"He ran his car off the road and ended up upside down in a ravine"

"Was he drinking?"

"Regina! No, he wasn't drinking. The guy just died, the least you could do is show some respect" David admonished not admitting that he had had the same thought earlier.

"Alright, calm down Charming. I was just asking what everyone else in town will be thinking" Regina threw back

"Yeah well... he's helped us a lot, he wasn't like that anymore."

"I know" Regina said with a sigh "Look, I better go before those shadows get too far away"

"Right, be careful"

"I will"

With that Regina was gone and David let out a huge sigh... why did everything have to happen at once? Junior was in Hospital, Hook was at the clinic, Whale had JUST died and now there was not only one but two shadows flying around town.

He was literally just putting his cell back into his pocket when it rang again and when he answered his day got a whole lot worse when Facilier informed him that Hook had gotten violent again but this time he had gone on a rampage and broken into the drugs cabinet to steal some pills. David shook his head as he hung up.

What was Hook thinking?

He knew that his actions could effect Junior, why the hell would he do that?

Because it's an addiction that's why... David's own brain supplied the answer to his question.

He let out another sigh and turned to Leroy "Can you give me a lift somewhere and ask no questions?"

Leroy didn't even miss a beat he just nodded his head "Where too?"

"You don't even want to know why?" David asked in surprise "When I said no questions, it wasn't literal"

"Only is you want to tell..." Leroy shrugged "I trust you. If you ain't doing nothing that would hurt Snow or the Princess it ain't my concern so lead on Brother"

David clapped his hand on Leroy's shoulder as he went past "OK, let's go then... you can help me help MY Brother"

"Hook?" Leroy asked with a frown jogging to catch up

"Yeah and I'm trusting you Leroy, I don't want this being the gossip all over town"

"You got my word, my lips are sealed" Leroy said seriously

David just gave a smile in response as they got back into the pick up again... he'd try and hide the worst of this from Leroy but the dwarf was gonna know something was up when he saw the sign at the end of the clinic's drive but he meant what he said... he trusted Leroy, he'd keep this quiet.

Twenty minutes later and they were both running full force through the main doors of the clinic and down the corridor towards the yells for help from Facilier. There was a huge crashing noise, a couple more yells then nothing... David's heart lept into his throat as he rounded the last corner and came face to face with Facilier who was breathing heavily while leaning on the door frame clutching onto his arm tightly. David could see blood trickling through the Doc's fingers but as much as he felt sorry for him David's priority was his Brother. He barged past the quivering wreck to burst into the room only to find Hook cowering in the corner completely unaware that David was even there.

The Pirate was rocking back and forth slightly and mumbling over and over "You can't be here, it is a lie, you are dead"

"Hook?" David whispered heading over cautiously and crouching down next to the Pirate

Hook physically flinched pulling himself into a tighter ball and going completely still "No no no... not real"

"What the hell happened in here?" Leroy gasped and when David looked around he could see why as the room lay in total disarray

"That's what I'd like to know" David growled looking back to Hook who was rocking back and forth again.

"I fear that he has declined into a psychosis" Facilier sighed out

"What the hell does that mean?" David asked looking over his shoulder with worry

"He seems to have lost the grasp of what is reality and what is in his head. Doctor Whale, God rest his soul, had advised me that Hook had been suffering from a prolonged period of panic attacks and nightmares... well it seems that these have now manifested into something that he can no longer separate from reality."

David's eyes went wide in concern as he looked at his Brother "So what can we do about it?"

"I believe that the best course of preventative action for the moment is restraint. He is no longer in control of his desire for his drug of choice, it is in control of him... it would also seem that the Captain was not entirely honest with us when he arrived"

"What? How?"

"I think that he has been doing more than just taking extra pills... when he stole the pills earlier instead of just swallowing them he deliberately chewed them"

"No" David gasped looking back at Hook in shock "He knew not to... why would he do that?"

"Because Sheriff the high that he would receive is quite unlike any other that he has probably experienced before... it is VERY addictive. If he had only been honest from the beginning my treatment plan would have been entirely different."

David let out another sigh and whispered to Hook "What have you done to yourself?"

Hook stopped rocking, he tilted his head slightly as if recognising his voice and whispered back "David?" but the minute the Pirate's head came up and he looked into David's eyes there was only panic and he was trying to back away again.

"No no no no no no no...not here"

He was gone again, back to rocking back and forth and hugging his head to his knees. David tried to soothe Hook by placing a hand on his arm but in a second he was lying flat on his back clutching his face from where the Pirate had punched him and Hook was trying to throw himself at the window while screaming innate nonsense about magical powers preventing him from leaving.

David didn't have time to take stock of himself he was up and trying to get hold of the frantic Pirate along with Leroy and the Doc but Hook was too strong. He was like a wild animal caught in a trap and David received more than one or two more punches to his person... but it couldn't last and eventually after what seemed like an eternity Hook just seemed to run out of steam or simply give up as he sagged bonelessly to the floor in David's arms. They moved quickly after that lifting him up and getting him back on the bed. David sat on the edge and tried to reassure his Brother who was now just lying with his eyes closed breathing heavily while still mumbling to himself and as David sat there he took stock of the Pirate and shook his head in disbelief. Hook was a mess, the hollows under his eyes were nearly purple and his complexion could only be described as sickly... this place was supposed to be helping him!

Facilier had left the room a few minutes earlier and now he returned holding something that made David's heart skip a beat. There in the Doctor's hand was a straight Jacket.

"You can't be serious!" David gasped

"I am very serious Sheriff, you have seen how he is. I cannot go on like that. At least with this he will be unable to hurt either myself or more importantly himself any further. I am going to start him on antipsychotic drugs as soon as possible along side his original pills. Once the psychosis breaks we can readdress the original addiction... until then it is just simply too dangerous to try"

"There has to be another way" David pleaded, he couldn't go back to Emma and tell her that Hook was in a straight jacket and in a worse state than when he'd first arrived.

"I can see no other" Facilier sighed "Look, I know it's not what you want to hear but he has lied to you. He has been lying for weeks. THIS does not just happen from a few extra pills, I believe that if we had carried out a blood test when he first arrived we would have found a cocktail of drugs in his system"

David shook his head "I don't believe it..."

"Really?" Facilier asked raising an eyebrow

"He is a Pirate David" Leroy threw in then looked really uncomfortable as he carried on "And I saw him... last week. Uhm, he was in the Rabbit Hole talking to some fairly shady looking characters, maybe they helped him get what he needed"

David frowned and looked back to Hook. Had he really been lying all this time? A huge part of him wanted to just dismiss it but another part of his brain niggled away at him... The single pill he had been taking in the early hours of the morning... Why did he go to the crows nest to take it? Was it because he was getting high from it? But why when he confessed to David had he not just told him everything? Then David's brain supplied the answer all on it's own, it was because if he had told him everything then he couldn't claim that it had been an accident that he had taken too many... he KNEW not to chew his pills.

David let out a long sigh and looked back to Facilier who was still clutching onto the straight jacket. He still wasn't sure this was the right answer, in fact he was pretty damned close to just taking Hook back to the hospital when the Doc spoke drawing his attention. Their eyes met across the room and David made his decision, his worry left him and his anger flared... Hook was a liar and a cheat. He had put Junior in danger with his stupidity and until he was no longer a threat the Pirate would be staying here... in that straight jacket.

"Right, let's do this then before he kicks off again" he grit out getting up from the bed so that they could wrestle the Pirate into that thing.

A few minutes later they all stood back breathing heavily as Hook lay on the bed still mumbling to himself. Something deep in David knew this was wrong but he put it out of his head as he turned back to the Doc.

"Right, I'm outta here. I've got way too much going on to be wasting time doing this. Get him to give me a call when he's done with all this crap... until then... well... he wanted to be left alone so he's got his wish"

"Of course" Facilier replied bowing his head

David was just about to head out of the door when Hook whispered into the room "David... please... you have to help me... he is going to kill me"

David swung around, what the hell? Something in the plea tugged at his heart and he was by his Brother's side in a second sitting back down on the bed. Why had he been about to leave? Hook needed him?

"Hook... come on Killian open your eyes. No one's going to kill you I promise"

Hook let out a sigh before creaking open an eye but again the minute he focused on David he seemed to lose it, he started screaming and thrashing his legs about again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BLOODY DEMON... DAVID?... WHERE ARE YOU?... I NEED YOU... PLEASE... DO NOT LEAVE ME HERE... I WANT TO GO HOME"

"I think you need to leave" Facilier said in a low tone making David look up at the man and suddenly he was agreeing, the Doc was right, he should just go.

David nodded his head and stood back up as Hook writhed around trying to free himself. He knew he couldn't do anything for his Brother right now... this was a battle only Hook could face. So without even a backwards glance he walked from the room. The cries of despair that followed him clawed at his heart but he didn't stop, he couldn't allow himself to get pulled back in so he just kept walking trying to block the screams for help from his head... this was too hard and getting all too familiar. Why had he let himself believe that Hook would be different? He had seen this with his own Father so many times and yet he had still let his hope cloud his judgement.

He let out a sigh and refocused... he had to concentrate on what he could deal with... and right now that was not what was happening within these walls.

Right now he had shadows to deal with.


	9. Chapter 9

**I think David needs a kick up the pants... He's gonna regret leaving Hook behind!**

 **Will he realize his mistake in time to save our poor Pirate from any more suffering?**

 **Let's find out my likkle peeps.**

 **Long chapter tonight so I think that deserves some reviews, don't you?**

 **Enjoy :)**

Had this been a new kind of torture?

How had Devin been able to sound like David?

Killian was so confused... had he actually been his original room again or had it been a bad dream?

He must have been there... that's where they had put him in this ridiculous thing that he was currently trussed up in but if he had been there had David really been there too? Or was that just a cruel trick being played on him by the Lost One?

He screwed up his face trying to concentrate. Gods he felt awful. His head throbbed and he knew it was probably through lack of water... along with other things that chose that minute to remind him of his need for his pills as a shiver ran through him.

Suddenly his eyes popped open... he had had some water... then he had taken that pill...and it had felt good. He was suddenly struggling to flip himself over onto his side so he could search the bed... where had the pills gone? He had left them on the mattress... wait... what was he doing? He didn't want the pills... but that was a lie and he knew it... he DID want the pills but he knew he shouldn't... it was too much of a risk to Junior... no... he had to put them out of his head... he wouldn't risk his boy.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else but the sensation that he had felt as he had descended into bliss was too hard to forget and his mind kept snapping back to the longing feeling that was still gnawing at him.

He couldn't do this anymore... he wanted to go home... he needed Swan to keep him on the right path so Killian screamed for help into the attic room hoping to the Gods above that someone in this godforsaken place would hear his pleas and come to his aid. He needed to get out, needed to get away from here, needed to be with his family but all that happened was that his throat became so raw that he could barely make a noise and eventually he just gave in.

No one was coming.

His only company were the two demons that still stalked back and forth across the bare floorboards in front of the door like two guard dogs. He chose to ignore them, if he didn't acknowledge them perhaps they would simply disappear but they didn't and as night began to fall the taunts started again. This time however Killian could do nothing to block them out with his arms tied up and useless. This time he couldn't even cover his ears... all he could do was lie and listen as the Devins whispered poison about his family to him.

They were so disappointed in him...

He was nothing but a useless fool...

He had tried to be a Father but just like his own he had failed first Henry and now Junior...

The boys would be better off without him...

They deserved so much more...

And the worst part of all of it was that Killian knew it was all true.

He did not deserve them... any of them.

He let out a long sigh as he finally acknowledged the reality of his situation...

They would all be better off without him.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"I don't care what you say, I'm taking him home" Emma grit out hoisting a freshly dressed Junior up into his arms and sitting him on her hip as she stared at the nurse in defiance while Nurse Kyle stood back looking like she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

"He needs to stay" the jumped up woman replied in a condescending tone.

"No..." Emma growled back knowing that they had to go, Junior was not staying here, not with what was going on "He needs to be safe and the safest place he can be is at home where we have protection spells in place now get out of my way"

The nurse actually stepped forward but just then Regina opened the door and stepped inside raising an eyebrow, she narrowed her eyes and sneered at the woman "Is there a problem in here Ratchet?"

The nurse took a step back but if Emma had thought that she was going to give up she was wrong "Yes there is a problem. He is a very sick little boy and he NEEDS to stay here for further tests"

"Unless your tests can find a cure for magical ailments I think that maybe we are more qualified to help him right now and from what Miss Swan has told me the boy seems to have found his own cure" Regina spat back at the woman stepping between her and Emma. Regina gave the nurse one last thunderous look before turning to Junior with a huge smile on her face "You are a clever boy Junior. Who knew that a banana was a super fruit?"

Junior grinned widely and gave a little excited bounce "Well it must be because I feel super fine now Gina"

"You heard the Kid" Emma threw out stepping around the nurse before letting out a sigh and meeting the woman's eyes "Look I know that you think you are only trying to help but we got this."

"But his CT scan results haven't even come back yet..."

Emma cut her off in a flash "And when they do you will see that there was some kind of trauma but if you did another one now... which I'm not gonna allow by the way... you would see that the trauma is gone. It's a link thing... you know... magic. Look if you don't believe me check out Hook's scans and you'll see what I mean but Junior... well, he's not getting back in that machine anytime soon if I can help it"

Ratchet snarled then grit out through clenched teeth "Fine, have it your way. You and your family always think you know best... well have fun when it all goes wrong, you deal with the little brat from here on in I'm done"

She marched straight from the room which was probably just as well because Regina suddenly looked a lot like her former self as her lip curled and she surged forward to go after the nurse.

Emma threw out her hand and grabbed Regina's arm "Leave her, she's not worth it. Come on, let's just go"

Nurse Kyle sighed and shook her head in disbelief "I am so sorry about that. I know that you are trying to do what's best for Junior and I get that but if ANYTHING seems unusual PLEASE call me personally and I'll do my best to help."

"I will" Emma replied with a genuine smile "Thanks"

"Right" Regina cut in "Now that that's sorted let's get you home young man and guess what?"

"What?" Junior asked with a grin

"We are having a huge sleep over" Regina whispered "Myself, Robin and Roland are staying as well as Grandpa, Grandma and Neal... I may just need to flash my magic about a bit to create a bit more space aboard the Jolly"

"TRULY?" Junior screeched giving another little bounce which made Emma chuckle and pull him back from her ear slightly.

"Kid... I like my hearing, keep the volume down a bit."

"Sorry Momma" he giggled adjusting P.B. and Duckface in his arms as they headed down the corridor towards the parking lot.

They paused at the door while Regina went outside to check for shadows and Junior gave a little frown of confusion "What is Gina doing Momma?"

"She's looking to see if it's gonna rain" Emma answered quickly as Regina looked up into the sky

"But it is not even cloudy" Junior replied looking even more confused as he looked up too.

Emma chuckled "Yeah but there are these clouds known as Ninja clouds that can just suddenly appear and before you know it you are soaked through... you don't want that now do you?"

He giggled obviously not buying her lie and cried out "You are silly Momma"

She laughed as she pushed through the door after Regina gave her a nod "You don't believe me? You've never heard of a Ninja shower?"

He shook his head still grinning like an idiot and giggled "Nooooo... there is no such thing. I think you are talking of a squall"

"You call it what you want... me... I'm gonna stick with Ninja shower."

They all chatted back and forth in Regina's car on the way home but the hollow feeling in Emma's gut grew as they pulled up at the dock. She was gonna have to tell Junior that Whale had died and she knew he was going to be upset. Mary-Margaret had already told Henry when she brought him back here earlier and she'd also told him about the shadow. Emma needed everybody to be on the look out for Shadows including Henry but she didn't want Junior being scared so he wasn't finding out anytime soon. It was bad enough that she was just about to tell him that his friend had died, the Kid had grown to like the Doc, especially after Whale had given him that twenty bucks for his Birthday and Junior had bought himself a pretend stethoscope using the money... he had gone round ever since listening to everyone's heartbeat but he especially liked listening to Hook's. She gave a heavy sigh at that thought but then shoved it from her head, she had to concentrate on Junior right now. Her Dad had reassured her this morning that Hook was alright and after she had put the Kid to bed she would call him herself, he'd want to know that Junior was back in his own bunk.

She smiled to herself as she pulled the kid back up into her arms and headed towards the gangplank with Regina in tow.

"Is Roland already here?" Junior asked excitedly

"I think so kid but before we go below deck I need to have a chat with you, what do you say to a trip up the crows nest?"

He gave a little frown of concern "Is Papa alright Momma?"

"Papa is absolutely fine" She replied making sure he believed her "Come on, get your butt in gear and get up that rigging. Gina will go and let Roland know that you'll be there soon"

He gave a little nod so she put him down and he did his usual trick of sticking his duck down his front and the bear in his teeth before taking off up the rigging.

"Good luck Swan" Regina said sincerely giving a sympathetic smile before heading below deck.

Emma gave a heavy sigh before starting her climb and by the time she was settling into place the sun was starting to set in the sky bringing a lovely pink tinge to the little fluffy clouds that had started to form on the horizon. She pulled in a deep breath and looked down at the kid who had tucked himself into her side.

"What is wrong Momma? I can see that you are upset"

"I am upset Junior, you're right." She started then paused to brush the hair from his forehead "Because earlier today Dr Whale had an accident"

Junior gave a little worried frown "Is he alright? Is that why he didn't come to say goodbye to me at the hospital?"

Emma nodded "Yeah Kid. He couldn't come to say goodbye because... well because..."

"He died didn't he?" Junior supplied with a sigh and when Emma gave a little nod he moved his gaze out over the water and asked "What happened to him?"

"He was driving his car home and came off the road."

Junior looked back up at her "I will miss him but he will be with his Brother now. He will be happy Momma, he missed Gerhardt"

Tears sprung up in Emma's eyes and she tugged Junior in closer "You're right kid, he will be with Gerhardt. They'll both be happy now"

She had come home one day a few weeks ago, a few days after Hook and her Dad had got back from Neverland and Whale had been there. He had said that he had just popped in to check on Hook but her Pirate had been asleep and instead of waking him Whale had just entertained Junior and Henry with stories about how he and his Brother used to be best friends as kids. He had told them that Gerhardt had died but thankfully he had hidden most of the gruesome details from Junior. The Kid seemed a bit more understanding of the Doc after that and had even suggested that he should find a new Brother, not to replace Gerhardt but just because it was a nice feeling to have someone who would always be there for him. Whale had looked decidedly teary eyed by the time that conversation had ended and Emma had felt sorry for him... he didn't really have any friends, everyone in town thought he was a bit weird and while it was probably true he was a good man and now he would never find that happiness that he had been searching for.

"Don't cry Momma" Junior whispered pulling her in tighter "You are OK"

She had wanted to give him comfort but instead her mini Pirate was the one doing the soothing as he pulled himself up and threw his arms around her neck. She gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek as she pulled back

"Thanks Kid. You give the best hugs"

He gave a little smile and replied " I had a good teacher... you"

Emma chuckled "Smooth kid, you learn that form your Papa?"

He gave a wide toothy grin and raised that damned eyebrow "Perhaps but it is true. I love you Momma"

"I love you too kid but I do not love this crows nest. I swear I'm gonna get Grandma to make some cushions for up here. That way maybe my butt won't go numb every time I sit up here... come on, let's go find Roland and Henry shall we?"

He gave a vigorous nod then paused "May I have something to eat too Momma? My belly is empty"

"You young man can have anything you like"

"ICE CREAM" he yelled out in pure joy

Emma laughed "I asked for that one didn't I? I'll make you a deal. You eat something sensible first and you can have some ice cream THEN it's time for bed. It's getting late"

He was off like a shot shouting over and over again about the ice cream... she found herself chuckling as she started down the rigging. That kid was a total dork... just like his Father.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David sat down with a heavy sigh and stared up at the hold ceiling, he could hear the excited chatter carrying down the corridor from the galley where everyone else seemed to be but he had headed in here instead of going in there... he just needed a few minutes to think before facing them.

He had been out for hours with a search party after Regina came up with nothing in her efforts to find out where the shadows were but in the end they had given up... searching for a shadow in the dark could prove to be very tricky and it was probably more than a little stupid.

Now as he sat there facing what he had been avoiding all afternoon he wasn't sure he could do this. How could he tell them all that Hook was not winning this fight... in fact the complete opposite seemed to be true.

"Charming?" He looked to the door to see Snow frowning at him in concern "What's wrong? Did you find the shadow?"

He let his head fall back onto the back of the couch and brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose "No, no shadows."

He felt the couch dip next to him and Snow's hand slide on to his thigh "Then what is it? Did something happen?"

"Snow... it's such a mess"

"What is? David you're not making sense, what's going on?"

He let out another sigh and tipped his head to look at her "It's Hook... I left him Snow. He is a total mess and I left him and I'm not even sure why!"

"It will just take time David" Snow smiled squeezing his leg slightly in encouragement

"You don't understand" he grit out sitting up and scooting forward to talk to her more quietly "He lied Snow, he told us that he had only been taking a few extra pills but it's not true. God knows what he's been putting his body through but now... now he can't tell what's real and what's not. His dreams are manifesting in his head while he's awake and he can't tell that they're not real. He attacked me Snow... he thought I was Devin"

"Hey... it's OK" Snow soothed taking hold of his hand

"No... it's not." he met her eyes for a second but he couldn't keep the contact not quite believing that he had actually participated in doing what he had "I helped Facilier... we put Hook in a straight jacket Snow. I did that even though he pleaded with me not. He begged me not to leave him and I walked away anyway. He thinks that Facilier is trying to kill him, how am I supposed to tell Emma this? This will break her heart..."

He looked up and met Snow's teary eyes and let out a sigh "Why did I think he would be honest with me? There is no such thing as an honest addict is there? I should know that better than anyone"

"David, Killian is not your Father..."

"Isn't he?" he threw back quickly "Snow, I saw this far too many times as a kid...My Father would promise to get better. He'd do really well for a while then one little thing would go wrong and he would drink again then swear that it was the last time. I don't want that for Henry and Junior. They deserve better than that."

Snow's brow furrowed but she didn't say anything, she just squeezed his hand tighter obviously knowing that he was right.

David sat back with another heavy sigh "I don't know what to do but I'll tell you something for nothing Snow, I won't let Hook do that to those boys."

Snow scooted back too and tucked herself into his side "He can beat this David and do you know how I know?"

"How?" he sighed out not really wanting to listen, she couldn't understand, she had ever dealt with anything like this.

She looked up at him and smiled "Because he has us... and we WON'T give up on him. He chose you to be his Brother and that means that you never get to give up and I know you David, you won't give up on him, it's just not in you."

"I left him Snow... I walked away"

"And you can walk right back in" she threw back "But next time you are not going alone..."

"Damned right" Emma burst out stepping through the door "Next time I'm going with you"

"Emma!" David cried out jumping up to his feet "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough Dad... I know it's hard and I know that you went through so much with your Dad but Killian is different, he CAN beat this"

David tried to sound positive as he gave her a smile even though he was not convinced "You're right... just ignore me, I'm just tired"

Emma looked right at him and he saw the same hope in her eyes as he always saw in her Mother's as she added "It's OK but we head out there first thing. Mom can you watch the kids?"

"You don't need to ask Emma, of course I will."

"That's settled then" Emma replied with a nod then she looked back to David again "And just so you know, I don't care what that Doctor says. Hook is NOT staying in that straight jacket."

"Agreed" David said pulling her into a hug "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let Facilier do it in the first place... I guess I was just stressed, I had just carried Whale up from that wreck and my head was all over the place"

"It's OK Dad. I know you would never do anything that you didn't think would help. It was a tough choice and you made what you thought was the right one at the time"

David frowned and met Emma's eyes "That's the thing Emma... one minute I was convinced that I wouldn't help then for some unknown reason I was suddenly pissed at Hook and practically put him in it myself then when he was calling for me it got me right here" he put his hand on his heart before carrying on "I remember being annoyed at myself that I was going to leave yet two seconds later I was marching out of there and not looking back. Emma he was screaming for me but I ignored him... he's never gonna talk to me again"

"Yeah he will" she smiled back reaching up and wiping the tears from his cheek with her thumb "All that crap that you two throw at each other and you think THIS is gonna be the thing that stops him talking to you. You two have been through too much. He trusts you remember"

"I do remember and that's the problem... he trusted me to do what was best for him and I left him... in a straight jacket"

He expected Emma to be annoyed but she smirked and nodded her head at him "By the look of your eye I'd say you probably had good reason too leave him... he did that didn't he?"

"He didn't mean to... he was confused" David blurted out but he stopped in confusion when Emma grinned at him.

"See... you immediately defend him" she chuckled "Don't worry, your bromance his still intact."

David suddenly smirked and laughed "When did our roles get reversed? I'm supposed to be the one reassuring you. He's your Pirate after all"

"He may be my Pirate but he's your Brother too remember" Emma replied giving him another smile "And believe me when I say I have enough faith in him for both of us. He's gonna be fine Dad. I just know it"

She pulled him back into a hug and seconds later they were joined by Snow who whispered "We'll all be back together soon enough."

David kissed both Snow and Emma's heads "I love you guys so much, where would I be without the two of you?"

Robin's voice from the doorway had David looking up "I'm not interrupting anything am I? I can come back"

"Not at all" David grinned at him over Snow's head "Come in, make yourself at home"

"I was just checking that everything was alright before the boys descended" Robin laughed turning around and calling "Come on lads, hop to it. Get your goodnights in... it's bedtime."

David laughed hard when Junior led the charge from the galley. He burst into the room and jumped up onto the couch where he proceeded to bounce up and down.

"I had ice cream Grandpa and it was delicious"

"Ice cream? For supper?!" David gasped in fake surprise before scooping him up into a hug and whispering in his ear "I hope you left some for me"

Junior giggled and whispered back "It is in the frozen"

"I think you mean the freezer kid" David chuckled back "I'll get some later. Now go kiss your Grandma and Momma goodnight then we'll get your teeth brushed."

David had the sudden urge to be the one to put the kid to bed, if Hook couldn't do it then he would make sure that he would be there. He put Junior back down on the couch and watched as he bounced his way to the other end to hug Snow then held out his arms to Emma who pulled him up quickly.

"When you talk to Papa" he stated very matter of factly as he sat on her hip "Tell him that I am quite well and that he should not worry about me but remember to tell him that he should eat a banana fruit and that his Liam is not to be trusted any more... Papa should listen to my words not his Liam's and tell him that I love him and I need him to come home soon, I do not want to be let go"

Emma gave a slight smile "I will Kid, don't worry. I promised remember"

David wondered what had been going on, what was all this about Liam? But Junior was soon back to bouncing on the couch and David chuckled as he held out his hand to him.

"Come on kid before you wreck the springs in that thing"

Henry laughed as he stepped back from hugging Emma "Yeah come on Shorty, let's go get P.B. and Duck Face from the galley and I'll read you and Roland a story by lamp light"

Junior grinned widely and jumped from the couch completely ignoring David's outstretched hand. He ran out the door followed by Roland but just as he was about to go into the galley he stopped and called back to Henry

"Come on Brother we need to hear our story"

David clapped his hand on Henry's shoulder realizing that Junior had exactly who he needed looking out for him "Looks like you're in charge of bedtime now. Can you manage by yourself?"

"Sure Grandpa. Go sit down and relax. Mom's gonna sort out a room or two in a minute... I got this covered." Henry turned and gave him a hug and David found himself clutching on to the Kid a little longer than usual "You OK Grandpa?"

"I'm proud of you" David simply said pulling back to look his Grandson in the eye "You always look out for Junior. He's one lucky kid to have you on his side"

Henry shrugged "I figure I'm the lucky one, he's a pretty awesome Brother"

With that Henry took off up the corridor and disappeared into the galley leaving David thinking over his words... he was right and it made him realized what was important in all of this.

He too had a Brother... and that Brother needed him.

He turned to Emma "I can't do it"

"Can't do what?" she asked with a frown

"I can't leave him there any longer" he threw back digging in his pocket and pulling out his truck keys "What do you say to a late night rescue mission?"

Emma grinned so wide that David was sure it had to hurt but then she gave a slight frown and let out a sigh "Dad... I'd love nothing more than to bring him home, I never wanted him in there in the first place remember but Hook would never forgive us if we let Henry and Junior see him in that state"

"Well it's just as well that they won't see him then isn't it" he threw back cryptically

"What have you got in mind?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"I know a little "bird" that can help" he grinned

Emma looked really confused and was obviously just about to get pissy when Robin suddenly spoke drawing both of their gazes to him.

"Lark... you're going to take him to Lark"

"Full points to the man in green" David chuckled

"Need a hand?" Robin asked with a grin

"In Hook's case, always" David laughed using the Pirate's own stupid joke before letting his grin fall "Seriously though, this may get tricky. Hook was not in a good place earlier."

"Lark will sort him out David" Robin smiled back "There is no ailment he cannot cure"

"Good" Emma butted in "Cause now that Whale is no longer an option I think our healthcare will be Piccaninny based... I don't trust anyone else with my family."

"Let's go get our Pirate then... whether he wants to be saved or not." David said seriously

"Dad... he's not getting a choice. If I have to knock him out with magic I will."

David pulled in a breath and let it out slowly "Just remember that you were the one to say that... it may very well come down to that option if he kicks off like he did earlier"

 **Now remember everyone, before you step outside you must always check for Ninja Clouds otherwise you may get very wet very quickly ;P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another long chapter tonight because this story is now just writing itself... I have actually already typed up the next chapter and it made me VERY emotional.**

 **If you all review like Facilier will turn you into a mindless fool if you don't I will give you an early update when I get up in the morning... it will be worth it, I promise. #TotesEmosh**

 **Let's find out how the rescue party get on shall we?**

 **Enjoy peeps :)**

Victor was getting desperate now as he hid on the library roof peering down onto Main Street. He had spent far too much time trying to avoid the former Evil Queen and the following search parties then too long trying to get to Belle without the Dark One being there but Gold had barely left her side for the last couple of hours and now they were climbing into their car to head home!

This was impossible.

He was just going to have to wait until she showed up to open the library in the morning, Gold never left as early as Belle did so Victor could try and talk to her without the fear of being incinerated in the blink of an eye. Hook should be safe until then... hopefully. Then all he would have to do was convince Belle that he was a good guy and that he needed her help.

Yeah, 'cause it was gonna be that easy!

He was just about to try and find a way inside so that he would be hidden for the night when he noticed David, Emma and Robin Hood emerging from the Jolly Roger... where were they going so late?

He was curious as he watched them rushing down the gangplank so he found himself floating across the street and down towards the dock where he hid behind one of the benches that were near by and listened intently as David spoke.

"Right, we don't stop for anything. I know where his room is. We're in and out before Facilier knows what's happening... not that he can do anything anyway, I mean who's he gonna call?"

Emma shot back "If you say Ghostbusters I'm gonna give you another black eye I swear"

"I feel that I am missing something" Robin chuckled

"Only one of the best classic movies ever" David cried out as he tugged the truck door open

"Yeah if you're into really bad visual effects and giant marshmallows. Can we just go? I want to get Hook outta there before it gets too late." Emma grumbled as she got in the other side and slammed the door.

They were going to get Hook!

This was good... but wait... if Hook was in that attic room they wouldn't know where he was and if Facilier got to the Pirate first, well Victor wasn't convinced that would end well if the Doc was being controlled by the Shadow.

He would have to try and find a way to help them if he needed to. So with that thought in mind Victor rose up into the sky and headed back up towards the clinic straight over the roof tops. It was much quicker than by road so he had plenty of time to find out where Hook was and he had been right to worry when he found him in the attic room looking much worse than the last time he had seen him. Victor's Doctors instincts kicked in, he wanted more than anything to help the Pirate as he looked through the window to see him looking beyond awful as he shivered on his mattress but he couldn't, Damn it!

Right, enough was enough... he had to make sure that the other found Hook and got him some help.

Victor took off again but this time he headed round to the front of the clinic to wait on the truck arriving and within minutes they pulled into view. David flipped off the headlamps before he hit the drive so as not to be seen but Victor had no issue with that, in his shadow form he could see very well in the dark.

The truck's engine cut off too and it trundled to a stop before the occupants climbed out and tiptoed their way to the main doors which as you would expect were locked but Emma just raised her hand, there was a loud click and the door creaked open.

Victor was careful to stay back a bit until they were inside then he snuck in behind them without being seen before taking off in the opposite direction trying to figure out a way to get to Hook. He would need the others to give chase so he had to know where to lead them so that he didn't get trapped in a corridor somewhere before he led them to that attic room.

It took him much longer than he had wanted and by the time he had located Hook he could hear shouting and yelling from below as the others obviously found the other room empty room. Victor raced his way down the narrow corridors and quickly rounded a corner to come to an abrupt halt when he found the Shadow Man with a very firm grip on Robin Hood's shadow. He reacted without thought just flying forward and thumping into the Shadow Man sending Robin tumbling to the floor in a heap.

"YOU" the Shadow Man growled turning around to face Victor "I warned you Doctor... I told you to stay away but you chose to ignore me and now you will become the one to finish this now that I have got a better understanding of my magic here in this land."

Victor suddenly found himself trying to back away as the Shadow skulked forward but just as it was about to make it's move it let out a shriek of agony, turned sharply to look behind it then took off at high speed up one of the staircases to the left. Victor sagged in relief but it was short lived as he looked back to Emma to see her raising her arm again to send another fireball his way.

"STOP" Robin cried out from the floor making Emma freeze.

"What? Why? It attacked you... I say we burn it" Emma growled raising her hand again

Robin was pulled to his feet by David who held onto him tightly but the former thief seemed to have realized what was going on as he took a step forward and spoke to Victor.

"Whale? Is that you?"

Victor was shocked for a second before nodding his head vigorously

"What the hell?" Emma whispered dropping her hand and letting the fireball go out, she looked to Robin "How did you know it was him?"

"I heard the other Shadow speak, he called him Doctor so it was either Facilier or Whale but Whale died earlier today so I just put two and two together"

David was the one to speak next "Whale, do you know where Hook is? He's not in his room and Facilier seems to have disappeared"

Again Victor nodded but this time he motioned with his arm for them to follow him and in no time at all they were standing outside the attic room. Robin Hood looked really ill now and David sat him on the top step to rest. Victor deliberately stayed back not wanting to add to his already poor state instead choosing to hover by the door and point like they hadn't already figured out where Hook was.

"KILLIAN" Emma yelled

There was a grumbled reply from inside and David took that as his cue to start kicking at the door. It took two decent kicks to the wood before it came clean off it's hinges and the two of them ran into the room. Victor followed them inside to find the Pirate half way off the mattress with his face pressing into the hard floorboards. David and Emma dropped down next to him and pulled him back up then started removing the straight jacket but within seconds once the Pirate managed to open a bleary eye he was fighting them off, he kicked out wildly and screamed into the room.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BLOODY DEMONS... EMMA... WHERE ARE YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE HERE...I WANT TO GO HOME LOVE... PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ANYMORE... I WANT TO LEAVE... I AM SORRY... PLEASE JUST MAKE THEM STOP"

"I'm here" she soothed shoving her Father's hands off and pulling Hook into her arms where he seemed to just collapse in exhaustion "We're going, I promise but I want you out of this thing first OK."

He nodded his head slightly but kept his eyes clamped shut. The pair of them moved quickly after that and in no time at all the Pirate was free but Victor was shocked to see the damage that had lain beneath the tough fabric. Obviously Hook had struggled against going into the straight jacket as Victor looked at the finger shaped bruises up and down his arms but he was suddenly aware of something else too. Hook was suffering badly from his withdrawal symptoms, he looked pale and clammy and Victor would lay money on the fact that his heart was probably pounding in his chest and from his dry cracked lips Victor also guessed that Facilier had failed to keep the Pirate hydrated properly... Hook needed to be back on a drip ASAP. He wanted to tell them what he was seeing and how to help but with no voice it was impossible so when David made a move to stand he just moved out of the way.

"Come on Apenimon, let me carry your ass one last time... I swear one of these days I'm gonna make you carry me just for fun" David said with fake cheer obviously trying to lighten the mood as he started getting up from the floor.

"David?" Hook mumbled looking up but again the minute he opened his eyes he was trying to back away and shaking his head. "You cannot be here. You are dead" he cried out then looked to Emma who was still clinging on to him but when he looked at her he was suddenly fighting her off too.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SWAN?" he screamed throwing out his fist and hitting her clear in the mouth "GET OFF OF ME"

David jumped forward and grabbed Hook from behind, clamping him in his arms before yelling in his ear "CLOSE YOUR EYES HOOK... Devin's not here, I promise. Just close your eyes... trust me Brother. It's just us trying to help you. "

Victor watched as the Pirate fought him for a few seconds but then he clamped his eyes closed and sagged into David's arms seeming to realize that he was not seeing reality.

"That's it" David soothed pulling him back and looking to Emma "You OK?"

"I've had worse" she threw back as she struggled to her knees "He's only seeing Devin isn't he? What's going on Dad?"

"I have no idea but we need to move, I'm not hanging about here anymore."

Suddenly Robin Hood spoke from the doorway and he held up his scarf "Here, tie this around his eyes"

Emma jumped up and took it quickly then secured it around Hook's head.

"Swan?" the Pirate mumbled trying to bring his hand up to her "I am sorry Love."

"Hey, we'll talk later OK. Let's just get you out of here"

Hook gave another single nod but then David was pulling him up into his arms and they were moving. They were all half way down to the main doors when they heard a woman's voice calling out from one of the rooms and suddenly Hook's head popped up and he gave a gasp.

"Tink?"

"That's Tinkerbell?" Emma asked her Pirate in surprise

"I... I think so" he grumbled back before he just let his head fall back onto David's chest and whispered "But I don't think I can be trusted to be sure of anything right now"

But Emma seemed to disagree as she suddenly yelled at the door "TINK, IS THAT YOU?"

"EMMA?" the voice called back "GET ME OUT OF HERE... PLEASE... GET ME OUT"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY OF THE DOOR"

Emma raised her hands and blasted the door with her magic, it flew off it's hinges tumbling it's way across the floor and before anyone had a chance to do anything the green Fairy ran from the room.

"The Shadow Man is here Emma..." she trailed off and her eyes went wide in fear when she looked up and saw Victor. She suddenly brought up her hands as if to attack but Emma jumped in the way.

"It's OK, this is Dr Whale...minus his body that is. Look it's a long story but he's one of the good guys I promise and it's alright, we know about the other Shadow, we'll deal with him later but for now let's just get out of here."

But Tinkerbell shook her head and carried on while still eyeing Victor suspiciously "I didn't finish... he's here and he's working with the Dark One. The Shadow and Gold took over this place about a week ago, I'd been working here with the Doctor for only a few days. We had been trying to combine his natural remedies with a few things I've picked up over the years but then one day out of nowhere Facilier started acting weird. I got suspicious and one night after dark I crept down to his office only to find the Dark One and the Shadow Man in there too. I think they were using hypnotism or some other kind of magic. I tried to help Facilier, I thought that my magic would maybe be enough to at least distract them long enough for us to get free but the Shadow Man was unaffected and he attacked me. He tried to remove my shadow but the Blue Fairy had taught me a trick or two after she lost her's and I was able to fight him off with a blast of light magic. I thought I had escaped, I thought that the least I could do was get back to town and warn everyone but the next thing I knew I was waking up in that room and I've been kept in there ever since."

"So Facilier wasn't in on any of it?" David asked narrowing his eyes

"I don't think so" Tinkerbell replied shaking her head

Suddenly Emma turned to Victor "Have you got any idea? Was Facilier working with them?"

Victor gave a shrug, he really didn't know if the Doctor had been under the Dark One's influence or not but it made sense. Why else would he harm Hook of all people?

Just then the Pirate in question gave a groan and his hand clutched onto his gut, David gave a worried look before just starting to move towards the next staircase.

"We can come back later with more people to see if we can find the Doc but right now we need to get Hook to Lark"

They were moving swiftly after that. David, Emma and Hook went in the cab of the truck and Robin and Tinkerbell climbed in the back. Victor just hovered there not knowing what to do when David suddenly rolled down the window and yelled.

"Can you fly above us? Bang on the cab roof if you see any sign of that other Shadow, I'm sure Emma will be only too happy to ignite it's ass."

Victor gave a thumbs up before floating up into the air... if he'd had a mouth he would have been grinning from ear to ear as they started off down the drive.

He was helping the heroes... and it felt damned good.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian was so confused as he woke. What was that noise? And why couldn't he see anything? He tried to lift his hand to pull whatever was over his eyes away but suddenly someone grabbed his hand making him physically jump.

"Hey, it's OK. It's only me"

"Swan?" he asked with a frown as a niggling memory tried to make it's way out of his brain "What happened? Why can't I see Love?"

"We put Robin's scarf over your eyes remember? You kept seeing us as... someone else"

She refrained from saying the Lost One's name but Killian's brain supplied it anyway. His heart rate instantly picked up and he shook his head as the panic began to build causing him to wheeze out a breath.

He felt Emma squeeze his hand "It's OK, take a few deep breaths, we're nearly there"

"Where?" he managed to mumble as she pulled him into her side and hugged him closer

"We're taking you to see Lark... he'll sort you out, come on breathe with me"

His hand lifted and settled against something warm which he assumed was Swan's chest and when she started pulling in deep breaths he couldn't help following her instructions. The truck took a few more turns then they were coming to a stop and Killian felt Swan trying to sit him up but he was too tired to help her. His head lolled and without her being able to see his face she obviously assumed that he had passed out again because she spoke to David in a low voice.

"He's out….. Can you carry him again?"

"Yeah, just hang on. I'm gonna let the tribe know why we're here first... it's late and they're probably wondering what the hell is going on"

The truck door opened and David climbed out obviously just leaving it standing open because Killian could hear the chatter from outside but he wasn't interested in what was going on out there... he needed to let Emma know that he was sorry.

"Swan" he whispered trying to turn his head so face her

"I'm here" she whispered back "I'm right here"

"I am sorry Love... I am so sorry"

"Shhhhhhh...It's OK" she soothed pulling him back into her side and for the first time in days he actually believed it. Now that he was away from that place he could feel his hope returning. He could feel the tension leaving him and he wondered why he had ever left her side in the first place but JUST as he was beginning to drift off into sleep again Liam's voice was back.

"Look at you lying there in her arms like everything is alright. You have still let everyone down Killian"

"Noooooo" he groaned "Stop... please just stop"

"Stop what?" Emma asked brushing her fingers down the side of his face

"You will only hurt her Killian, is that what you want? Do you want to hurt your Swan?"

"No" Killian cried out

"Well then Brother... do the right thing. Leave her. Leave the boy... you will only hurt them all if you stay"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Killian screamed trying to cover his ears "GET OUT OF MY HEAD"

He could hear Swan talking by his side but Liam was not leaving and now his Brother was laughing "I'll always be in your head Killian... You are my Brother, it is my job to make sure you do the right thing so until you man up and take responsibility for your own actions I am not going anywhere and neither are they"

Killian frowned, they? They who?

And as if to supply the answer the duet of Devins chimed in his head too "Surprise Captain... did you think you could escape us that easily?"

Killian was suddenly scrabbling towards the door of the truck, he practically threw himself out and landed with a thump on the damp ground... the smell was undeniable... he was in that clearing. His breathing was instantly erratic and without thought he tore the blindfold from his eyes only to be confronted by his worst nightmare.

Everywhere he looked all he saw was the Lost One. He frantically tried to get away but his chest felt like it was on fire... he was too tired... it was all just too much... he couldn't fight it anymore so he just let it take him.

"Jensen grab the rope"

He was back in his mind but this time the reality that he always fought so hard to get back to was even worse than what he was dealing with inside his head so he let it take him... it mattered not where he was... this hell was his life now... there was no escape... and it was nobody's fault but his own.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"You dare to show up here... at my house." Rumple grit out through clenched teeth as he descended on the Shadow Man

"My other half thought that it would be prudent to inform you that there has been a change of position"

"What the hell does that mean? Change of position! What position?"

The Shadow Man glided forward to hover near the end of the bed and it was one step too far for Rumple who suddenly marched forward and walked from the room so that the Shadow would follow leaving Belle blissfully unaware and still sleeping soundly.

He stopped in the hallway and hissed "You better start talking Shadow Man... I am losing my patience."

"Things have changed but worry not, we are still in control of the situation."

"Enough with the riddles, get on with it... what happened?" Rumple practically growled, he was beyond annoyed that this thing had shown up at his home... in HIS bedroom!

"It would seem that myself and the Doctor's magic is not all it used to be, it is much less... stable shall we say, in this realm. While the person the Doctor is influencing is in close proximity there is no issue but it appears that the magic wears off when they are no longer near by. The Sheriff and a couple of others including the Savior broke into our facility this very night and have removed the Pirate"

"WHAT?!" Rumple roared before remembering Belle just behind the bedroom door. He narrowed his eyes as he suddenly thought he understood why the Shadow was there "And your other half needs me to save his behind after they caught him... well I've got news for you Shadow Man, I refuse. I warned him not to..."

But the Shadow Man laughed making Rumple stop his rant "I can assure you that he is EXACTLY where he needs to be and he wants you to know that he still has the situation under control... would you like to see for yourself?"

Rumple sighed out "You are pushing my patience Shadow Man, where is Hook?"

"You will find him at the clearing in the woods where the Piccaninny have set up camp" the Shadow chuckled again "See you there Dark One"

With that the Shadow Man took off soaring towards the door where he simply pushed himself through the keyhole and disappeared.

"The Piccaninny camp! I might have known" Rumple grumbled before lifting his hand and disappearing into his cloud to reappear out in the woods seconds later.

He tucked himself in behind a large bush to watch as the Pirate seemed to be settling in Miss Swan's comforting arms in the front of David's truck. Rumple's anger surged forward in his brain once more as he watched the Savior comfort that damned idiot. This was not how things were supposed to be... this was NOT what he had ordered but in the next second something changed as he heard voices and his attention was drawn to the two figures extracting themselves from the back of the Sheriff's truck.

"Tinkerbell?!" he whispered to himself in surprise and as if she heard him her head swung round and her eyes locked onto his.

He froze expecting her to cry out that he was there, in fact he was just about to raise his hand to disappear again when the Fairy gave a smirk and looked away. He narrowed his eyes in thought then smirked himself

"Facilier you sneaky devil..."

"He had to think on his feet shall we say" the Shadow Man said as he slithered through the trees to settle next to Rumple "I dealt with her many times in Neverland so it seemed logical that we use her as a disguise and now that I have incapacitate the real Fairy... we will not have an issue"

"So Facilier is free to be as close as he needs to be to keep control and no one will suspect anything" Rumple chuckled but then his eyes fell back on the Pirate who was looking entirely too comfortable for his own good.

Rumple was suddenly digging in his jacket when the whispers in his head reminded him of the voodoo doll that lay within... yes, the Pirate needed to be reminded that he was not safe, he was far from being safe and he still needed to end his days upon this earth sooner rather than later. Rumple raised the doll up and whispered in it's ear using the voice of Liam Jones, the one person he could count on to get through to that stubborn sea dog that had blighted his life for more years than he cared to count.

He watched as suddenly Hook was clutching at his head... he let out a howl of despair and in no time at all he was practically throwing himself from the truck to land in a heap in the dirt. The crowd of people all rushed forward to help and to Rumple's utter delight Hook pulled off the scarf that had been tied around his eyes and he got to watch as the Pirate completely lost it. Facilier's little trick of only allowing Hook to see Devin's face on anyone he looked at was going to be the thing that finally tipped the Pirate over the edge and as he watched his oldest enemy crumble Rumple grinned wider as Hook's hand made it's way to his throat... that was the sign he had been hoping for... the Pirate was gone from this reality to be tormented by his own mind and Rumple was loving every minute of it.

"I suggest you leave now Dark One before you are discovered" the Shadow Man said and the voices in Rumple's head agreed, he had to get back to Belle after all

He hummed in consent before looking back to the Shadow "Tell your other half that for now I am satisfied"

The Shadow gave a slight bow before it's eyes travelled across the clearing again and when Rumple's gaze followed he could see the Fairy looking his way

The Shadow Man seemed to be listening intently before he finally spoke to Rumple "Facilier wants to meet at your shop at sunrise... before the town has a chance to awaken."

"Very well" Rumple agreed "I will be there"

"He is looking forward to it" the Shadow chuckled and something in the way he had said it had Rumple wondering what was going on but he didn't have time to dwell, he had to get back before Belle awoke and found him missing.

He raised his hand and disappeared into his cloud to the sound of the Shadow Man laughing heartily... something inside Rumple suddenly had him wondering what was so funny but as he looked at Belle lying in their bed his worry disappeared. All too soon he would not need to worry about her being stolen.

Hook would be dead and Rumple would finally be free... Milah would be avenged and Belle would be safe.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David just barged everyone out of the way when he realized what was going on but by the time he had fought his way through the small crowd of people that were trying to help Hook the Pirate had already zoned out and was clearly caught up in a full blown panic attack.

He just grabbed his Brother and hauled him up off the ground turning around to find Emma clearing a path through the crowd with the help of Bear. David just ran following the huge man that was hard to miss realizing quickly that they were headed for the Chief's teepee when he saw Tala standing with a look of concern on her face holding open the door flap. He just ducked through and headed straight for the bed dropping Hook down and stepping back to allow both Emma and Lark to reach the Pirate. He moved around the other side to watch as Lark immediately placed a dream catcher in the center of Hook's chest to try and bring him round.

"What has happened?" Tala asked in concern dropping down to kneel by Hook's head. She brought her hand up to his forehead and frowning deeply "He is... not himself!"

"That's an understatement" Emma mumbled then looked to David "You explain, I want to be able to talk to Hook when he comes too"

David sighed before just going over everything that he knew including why there was currently a Shadow floating near the doorway and as much as he wanted Whale to stay he wasn't surprised when Lark insisted that he should at least go to another tent as his presence was adding to Hook's condition. To Whale's credit he simply nodded and followed Bear and the Chief out of the teepee leaving Lark to work quickly and after another few minutes Hook started blinking and gave a deep frown. David suddenly realized what was about to happen and dived forward clamping his hands over Hook's eyes

"Where did the scarf go?"

Tinkerbell stepped forward and raised it up "Let me help"

Hook had started to get a bit more agitated again but when Emma took his hand and whispered to him he seemed to settle. The Pirate was exhausted but Lark would not let him sleep just yet. He insisted on making him drink two full glasses of apple juice before finally stepping back and motioning for David to follow him.

They walked to the far side of the teepee where Robin was currently lying sleeping after Tala had made him drink some apple juice too and insisted that he stay the night to give himself time to recover.

"Something is not right Shilah" Lark whispered with a frown

"What do you mean?" David asked looking back across to the bed where Emma was still sitting next to her Pirate but now she was humming their song to him as she brushed the hair from his forehead

"This is more than it seems... yes he has become somewhat dependant on his pills but that is only a small fraction of what is troubling him. There is dark magic at play... the likes of which I have not witnessed for a long time"

"Gold" David growled, that imp was going to pay

But Lark surprised him by shaking his head "What I am sensing is not Dark One magic... I am familiar with that particular strain... this is different... this is more like Shadow Magic but it's different. A long time ago when I came of age... before our tribe ended up in Neverland I was sent out on a scouting mission that took me to a far off land, a land that had strange rituals and a brand of magic known as Voodoo. I witnessed things that seemed impossible. I saw dead men walk as if they were alive and I saw others commit crimes while they had no control over their bodies. I was scared and I ran, I ran and never looked back but I will never forget the feeling of that magic on my soul... and right now I can feel it again... coming from Apenimon."

"What?!" David gasped out grabbing Lark's arm and spinning him round so Emma couldn't see what was going on "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that there is a every possibility that we are dealing with more than just the Dark One... Perhaps the Shadow Man has more powers here and Gold knew that. The Dark One told us that the Shadow Man was dead yet clearly he is not. Just be careful Shilah. If I may make a suggestion I would advise sending some scouts out to observe the Dark One's movements to see if he is indeed working with the Shadow and if he is we will have to find a way to incapacitate both of them... if he is not we may need to ask for his assistance. In the mean time I can work with Tinkerbell to try and figure out how to stop the magic that is currently affecting your Brother and send out word to Rufio and Tiger Lily that they should be careful too... They are deep in the woods but I could use them here to assist with our venture."

"Sounds like a plan I can work with. I'm sure Robin will want in on the scouting missions when he wakes up" he pulled in a deep breath and sighed "I better get back to Mary-Margaret and Regina to let them know what's going on. I have a feeling that Emma's not going anywhere anytime soon and I don't want Junior waking up to find both of us gone, he's unsettled enough as it is."

"Perhaps in a few days once Apenimon is feeling a bit better the boy would like to join us, you all could. It would be nice to see everyone again"

"That..." David grinned and clapped his hand on Lark's upper arm "I like the sound of, Junior loves it out here."

"Then it is settled. With some hard work on my behalf and perhaps a dash of good fortune your Brother should be up and on his feet in as little as two or three days... But I do wish that you had trusted me with this sooner, we could have saved Apenimon so much pain"

"It wasn't about not trusting you Lark. Don't ever think that but this was Hook's decision and as you can probably tell he wasn't exactly thinking straight."

Lark just gave a slight smile then looked back to the bed "I better talk with Tinkerbell, I need to know exactly what was in her tea if I am to help Apenimon break his addiction."

"I'll just say goodnight to Emma then I'll head off. I'll come back first thing with a few helpers and we can talk tactics"

"I will inform the Chief of our plans when he gets back from conversing with your shadow friend"

"The chief is talking with Whale?" David asked in surprise

Lark chuckled and started walking back towards the bed "More like talking at Whale... it would seem that your friend no longer has a voice"

"Yeah... kinda figured that out already" David mused then chuckled "Of all the times I wished that man would shut up now is not one of them. He's a shrewd guy, if he's got something to say he'll figure out a way to let us know."

"I am sure that you are right Shilah, I will let you say your farewells" with that he gave a nod of his head and walked away leaving David to speak to Emma

"I'm gonna head back to the Jolly and let your Mom and Regina know what's going on." she looked up at him and he could see the worry for her Pirate in her eyes "Lie down with him Emma, there is plenty of room in that bed. Lark will sort him out just you wait and see."

She sighed heavily "Don't tell Junior anything in the morning, just tell him I got a call out. I don't want him stressing over this."

"I'm sure we can distract him with something" David replied with a smile "You just concentrate on Hook and I'll make sure your boys are safe"

"Thanks Dad" she replied kicking off her boots and shirking off her jacket.

She got up, walked around to the empty side of the bed and climbed under the single blanket immediately tucking herself under Hook's left arm. The Pirate stirred briefly mumbling her name but she slid her hand up over his heart and shushed him back to sleep. David smiled to himself as he headed back out into the night.

Hook was going to be just fine... he had Emma by his side now and she would not give up until he was back to his normal annoying, make up wearing self.


	11. Chapter 11

**Get your tissues ready... Poor, poor Junior is having a bad night and poor Hook isn't going to fair much better unless someone can figure out quickly that Tink is not all she seems to be!**

 **(I actually made myself cry writing this... yes, I am an emotional fool lol)**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

Junior woke with a start and instantly clamped his hands over his ears... Papa's Liam was back and he was saying bad things again.

"Look at you lying there in her arms like everything is alright. You have still let everyone down Killian"

"You will only hurt her Killian, is that what you want? Do you want to hurt your Swan?"

"Well then Brother... do the right thing. Leave her. Leave the boy... you will only hurt them all in the end"

What did he mean "Look at you lying there in her arms?" Was Papa home?

Junior was up and running out of the cabin in a split second throwing open the Captain's quarters door only to come to a halt when he realized that the bed was empty. The tears were falling by now as he stood just staring at the place that he had hoped he would find them but he had been wrong... Momma wasn't with his Papa... his Papa's Liam was a liar.

His anger flared as his eyes fell in the drawing that he had spent so long doing that currently sat in it's frame on the dresser. He looked at his Papa's Liam smiling back at him and suddenly it was too much. He surged forward and grabbed the frame, lifted it up and smashed it back down on the edge of the dresser before tipping the broken bits of glass away and ripping out the drawing inside.

He held it in his hands as he let the now empty frame fall to the floor and growled "You are a liar Liam... you are a bad bad man and I hate you. You do not deserve the name Brother and you do not deserve to be part of our family."

With that he ripped the smiling face right off the parchment and scrunched it up. He tossed it to the side before looking back at the remaining figures and his anger turned to sorrow. He missed his Papa so much. Why would he not just come home? He needed him here, he needed him to know that he did not want to be left... and now Liam had told his Papa to leave Momma too.

He trailed his way over to the bed and hauled himself up before crawling over to Papa's side of the bed and disappearing under the covers still clutching onto the drawing and he let his grief take him.

He wanted to help, he wanted more than anything to hug his Papa and let him know that he loved him but he couldn't. He didn't know where Papa was and the hollow feeling inside that had started to fade surged back at the thought of how he used to be able to do these things with a mere thought. He missed his Papa's heartbeat more than anything else in the world... he missed it more than his own Liam and somehow that made it even harder to deal with. He cried for a long time as he lay there beneath the covers but still his tears would not stop. No one understood what he was going through... no one but Papa …...and now he wasn't even here to talk to... because of HIS Liam.

His rage flared back into focus for the man that dared to betray his family and suddenly he was hauling himself out of the bed. He practically flew over to the painting that hung on the wall and screamed up at the little figures that were lined up in front of the Jewel of the Realm.

"YOU ARE A LIAR LIAM JONES... YOU LEAVE MY PAPA BE. HE DOES NOT NEED TO LEAVE US... YOU ARE THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO GO... WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HIM BE?"

Suddenly there were arms around him and he found himself being lifted and turned. The minute his eyes registered Grandpa's worried face he found himself howling and throwing his arms around his neck.

"I want my Papa" he wailed burying his face in Grandpa's neck, why would Papa not just come home?

"I know Kid" was all his Grandpa whispered back as he hugged him tightly "I know"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David made his way across to the bed that he could see Junior had clearly been lying in and dropped down to sit on the edge pulling the Kid to sit in his lap.

"Come on, Grandpa's got you" he soothed but the answer he got was not what he had been expecting when Junior looked up and his face crumpled again.

"But I am not the one that needs someone... I have you, Momma, Henry, Grandma, Gina... the list goes on of people that I have but Papa... he has no one Grandpa but he NEEDS us. He is all alone and Liam is saying bad things... he must not listen... I do not want to be left and neither does Momma"

"Liam is talking to Papa?" this was news to David, he had thought that it was Devin's voice in Hook's head!

Junior gave a little nod and wiped his tears away on the sleeve of his pajamas just as Snow came into the room with a worried look on her face. The minute he saw her coming he started crying again and held out his arms to her obviously looking for more comfort.

"Shhhhh" she soothed sitting down next to David and pulling Junior out of his arms "You're alright, I've got you, you're alright."

The Kid didn't say anything he just hid his face in her front and sobbed. Snow looked to David and he could see the tears in her own eyes as she rocked the Kid back and forth but David wasn't finished, he needed to know what "Liam" had been saying.

"Junior, I need to talk to you Kid. I need your help to help Papa"

Junior peeked out from Snow's front and gave a sniff "What do you wish to know?"

"What has Liam being saying that's so bad?"

"He keeps telling Papa that he should leave me... I don't want to be left... you have to tell Papa that I need him, he needs to know not to listen to his Liam" Junior started getting agitated again

"Shhhhh" David soothed "I'll make sure he knows. Does Liam say anything else?"

Junior nodded again but instead of answering he snuggled back into Snow's front with a sigh.

It was Snow's turn to try and get him to open up, she tugged him in and dropped a kiss on his head "You can tell us, trust us so that we can help Papa"

He sat straight up and looked her in the eye "I do trust you... I trust all of you except Papa's Liam. He is a bad man." he gave a hard gulp and looked to David "He called him pathetic... he said he was a failure and that he was not fit to call himself my Father and that he was no better than my old Papa but he is wrong. I don't want Papa to listen to him... please, you have to tell him that I want him to be my Papa." he gave another hard sob and folded himself back into Snow's arms as he wailed "Papa will feel so lost without anyone with him to tell him that Liam is lying"

David pulled in a breath knowing that he was going against Emma's wishes but the Kid needed this "Your Papa is not alone Junior, your Momma is with him right now"

Junior's head popped up and he frowned "She is?"

David nodded "I promise and because of you she will make sure he knows that Liam is lying. You did good Kid, your Papa will be so proud"

He gave a watery smile before frowning deeply again "May I go too? I want to see them both"

"Sorry Kid, not just yet" David sighed "Maybe in a few days but for now me and Grandma will look after you and Henry so that Momma can stay with him. He won't alone and you'll have to be brave for a few days, can you do that? For your Papa?"

Junior gave another little nod but his trembling lip told how he was really feeling and as another tear rolled down his face Snow pulled him back in and whispered "Do you want to sleep in Momma and Papa's bed tonight? Me and Grandpa could stay with you."

He gave another little nod against her front and that was that, it would seem that the three of them were sleeping in here.

Snow suddenly struggled to her feet pulling the Kid up with her "Come on, let's get your face washed and then we can grab some warm milk. Grandpa would you like some?"

"I'll maybe get some later" he smiled back standing up too "I'll just be a few minutes, I need to have a chat with Gina."

He gave Snow a look that conveyed that he would fill her in once Junior was sleeping and she gave him a nod in reply before talking to Junior again "You want to swing by your bunk and grab P.B and Duckface?"

"Aye" Junior mumbled snuggling into her neck.

David let out a huge sigh once Snow walked out the door, This was such a mess, the poor kid just needed his family back together, he didn't understand why he couldn't just see Hook and it was really taking it's toll. David let out another sigh as he turned to fix the covers so that they would be ready for Snow and the Kid when they came back in but when he saw the slightly mangled bit of paper he frowned. He lent forward and tugged it free only to gasp and look quickly to the dresser when he realized what it was and found the frame lying smashed on the floorboards. He actually gave a groan as he held up the bit of paper and saw that the Kid had ripped Hook's Liam from the page.

Hook was going to be devastated...

He picked up the broken bits of frame and threw them in the trash but he refused to get rid of the drawing and after a quick search he found the disguarded corner and carried it with him through to the hold where Regina sat with a sleeping Neal in her arms.

"Is Junior alright?" she asked the minute he came into view "I heard crying"

"He will be... it was another link thing I think. He's hearing the voices in Hook's head again except this time it seems to be Liam not Devin tormenting him. I won't really know what's going on until I speak to Hook but that's not really going to be an option for a few days."

"How is guyliner?" she asked with just the right amount of sass to hide her real concern

"It's hard to tell..." David started before suddenly changing the subject as he thought about everything that had happened "Have you ever dealt with Voodoo magic?"

"What? No, why?" she replied shaking her head in disbelief at being asked

David threw himself down into the soft chair and let out a huge sigh as he placed the drawing on the arm next to him.

"Because Lark seems to think that Hook has been near it or it has been used against him" he frowned and looked back at Regina "Have you ever known Gold to use it?"

She shook her head quickly "Gold doesn't like anything where he's not in control and from my understanding of Voodoo it entails leaving yourself open to the spirits which he would never do... he's created far too many restless souls to dabble in that"

David sat forward and tipped his head in thought "So... you don't think it could be him?"

"Not directly but if it is the Shadow Man that is really here..."

"It is" David interrupted "We met him along with the other Shadow who was Whale by the way"

"What?" Regina barked out but when Neal stirred she lowered her voice "The second shadow is Whale?"

David nodded "It was Robin who figured it out actually just before Emma burned Whale's ass" he sighed and he knew she was probably about to freak out again "The Shadow Man attacked Robin and Whale stopped him from ripping Robin's own shadow off"

"What now?" Regina growled through clenched teeth suddenly looking less concerned and more angry "That Shadow Man attacked Robin and I'm only just hearing about it now. Where is he? Is he alright?"

"He's back at the camp and he's fine but we decided he'd be better to stay there where Lark could keep an eye on him. Lark made him drink some apple juice and before he fell asleep he was already looking much better. I'm heading back out there in the morning, we're going to have a tactics meeting with the tribe, you want to join us?"

Regina nodded and sagged back into the couch bouncing Neal a bit as he gave a grumble in his sleep "You're sure Robin's alright?"

"Positive" he replied with a smile before leaning back and kicking his feet up onto the table "What do you know of this Facilier? Who was he back in our world?"

"Contrary to popular belief I don't know who everyone was back home and until you told me about the clinic I had never heard of that either."

"But Whale told me that Facilier said he got funding!" David said "If he got funding surely you would have had to sign off on that?"

"Perhaps" Regina replied with a shrug "I sign off on a lot of things, it is easily checked though. We can swing by my office on the way to the camp tomorrow."

"Hmmmmmm" David mused as a memory niggled at his brain "I... I think that I had thought about talking to Archie too" he suddenly frowned deeply as he thought hard then his eyes went wide as the memory smacked him straight in the face and he gasped "I did... I thought about it as I was about to head home. I wanted to talk to Archie the next day because I thought that Facilier was an idiot but just as I was leaving..." he sat up and brought his feet to the floor as a sinking feeling hit him "Regina... I think I was attacked by the Shadow Man. I remember him by Hook's door then I don't remember anything until I got back here. I had been so worried about Hook but then I told Mary-Margaret that he was fine... but he wasn't... and I left him there!"

"From what you say it's not your fault David but it would seem that our Shadowy friend can influence our memories somehow. What did Facilier have to say about all of this?"

"He wasn't there. We weren't sure if the Shadow Man had been controlling him or if he was working with him but Tinkerbell seemed to think he was fine a couple of weeks ago so maybe he didn't know what was going on."

"Wait, what? Tinkerbell?"

"Yeah" David sighed sitting back and bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose against the building headache behind his eyes "Sorry, I thought I had told you that already. We found her locked in a room. Apparently she had been working with the Doctor on finding alternative remedies and now she is helping Lark to try and figure out how best to help Hook."

"Go to bed David, we can talk more in the morning" Regina suddenly said with a smile "and perhaps take a leaf out of Junior's book"

He frowned in confusion "What book?"

Regina rolled her eyes "Not a literal book but I think you just proved my point. Eat a banana David, I think you've been affected by the Shadow attack too."

"That would make sense" he groaned letting his hand fall back onto the arm of the couch only to remember the drawing when his hand hit it

"What's that?" Regina asked with a nod of her head

David sat up and picked up the two pieces to show her "Junior may have taken the voice of Liam a bit too seriously and he tore him from the drawing... I was hoping that you could maybe fix it"

"Leave it with me I'll see what I can do but I didn't have much luck with the picture of myself and Robin so don't get your hopes up."

"Thanks" David mumbled putting the drawing on the table.

He stood up and moved to take hold of Neal but Regina shook her head and brought her hand up to fend him off "I got this. He'll be fine with me for the night."

David gave a tired smile "You sure? He can get antsy"

"Can't we all?" she smirked back before adding seriously "Go... you look like crap"

David chuckled "Can always count on you to tell it like it is. Thanks Regina"

"No problem" she replied but she was no longer looking at him she was staring lovingly at Neal lying in her arms and David found himself smiling as he walked out the door and heading for the galley.

There was a fruit bowl on the side and he grabbed a banana as he headed to the fridge and poured himself some apple juice. Two bites of the banana and a glug of the juice later and he wondered how he had even managed to keep standing before as he suddenly felt a million times better.

"Whoa" he breathed out as he blinked widely at the glass "Good juice"

A few minutes later after a trip to the bathroom and a quick change into his pajamas he was sneaking back into Hook and Emma's cabin to find Snow reading Junior a story. The Kid finally looked calm and relaxed but far from sleepy as he cuddled into Snow's side with his bear and duck clutched to his chest.

"What we reading?" David whispered as he scooted into the bed

"The Secret Garden" Snow replied in a low voice "It was always one of my favorites"

David didn't comment, he'd never heard of it but in no time at all he was sucked into the story so when Snow suddenly stopped reading and laid the book down he frowned and looked at her only to see that Junior had finally fallen asleep. He gave an understanding smile before reaching behind him and flipping off the light leaving only the soft glow from Junior's lamp taking the shadows from the room.

He expected Snow to ask lots of questions now that Junior was sleeping but she just whispered "Get some sleep, we can talk in the morning"

He gave a nod and closed his eyes as he felt sleep tugging at him. It had been a long day and tomorrow was looking to be another one. They needed to find out what was going on. Was Gold working with the Shadow Man? Had the Shadow Man been controlling Facilier and where had the Doctor gone? Had Tink and Lark managed to find something that would help Hook but most of all David needed to know if they were any closer to finding a way to stop this link. Hook may not want Junior and Henry seeing him but Junior was hearing the voices in Hook's head and it was too much for the Kid. Junior was only getting half the story and it wasn't fair... David needed to let the Kid just be a Kid without having to constantly be frightened that his family were going to leave him.

If Gold was involved how were they going to find a way to fix this? He was supposed to be searching for a way to break the link but if he was involved maybe he didn't want to find one.

He gave a sigh and turned onto his side reaching over and wrapping his arm around both Junior and Snow... he would talk to Belle in the morning... she would know if something was going on... she knew Gold better than anyone.

He just hoped for Belle's sake that for once Gold was innocent... she deserved so much more.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Facilier had had to wait hours to finally find himself alone in the teepee with the Savior and the Pirate. Finally he had convinced the Medicine Man to leave in search of a root that did not even exist in the hope that it would help Hook battle his addiction and now all he had to do was talk to the Pirate without waking the Savior to ensure that he had no real memories of what happened in that "clinic" …...then all Facilier had to do was relay some important information to his other half and he'd be done for the night.

He stalked his way across the ground trying to imitate how the Fairy moved just in case he was seen by anyone, he had to remain hidden. If his plan was to work he needed to make sure that this next part went smoothly so that the only person this town was hunting down was Rumplestiltskin which would leave him and his Shadow free to take what they needed and leave.

He tipped his head as he looked down at the two sleeping forms. It was strange how things changed. When he had first realized what he would perhaps be able to achieve in this land he had thought that he knew exactly who would aid him in his quest but now that he was a bit more familiar with the town and his Shadow had tasted other's souls he knew now that this was not the case... he smirked at the Swan girl as she lay there completely oblivious to his plan, she wouldn't see it coming. She would be too busy trying to save her Pirate that she would fail to see what was actually going on then it would be too late and the deed would be done leaving this little town beyond devastated at their loss.

Oh it would be delicious.

He smiled as he knelt down next to the bed with a cup of apple juice in his hand knowing that it was the perfect cover if the Savior awoke but he need not have worried as she slept soundly next to her Pirate.

"Hook" the Fairy's voice whispered as Facilier gave Hook a slight shake

"Hmmmm?" Hook grumbled turning his head to face her "Tink?"

"Yeah, it's me" he hissed back "I'm gonna lift your blindfold OK"

Immediately Hook started shaking his head "No... I... I... just don't... please"

Facilier placed the image of the Fairy's hand on Hook's arm in a calming motion and whispered "It's OK, trust me. My Magic will break the spell"

It worked too as the Pirate settled on the bed and nodded with a sigh. God he was a trusting fool but it worked in Facilier's favor so he was not about to complain. He placed the apple juice on the ground before reaching up and tugging the scarf up slightly to reveal Hook's eyes but the Pirate had clamped them closed and had started breathing heavily.

"I promise that you won't see him." Tink's voice whispered and it seemed to be enough as Hook let his face relax before seeming to decide to just go for it. He peeked open an eye and the minute he registered that he was indeed seeing the Fairy and not his demon friend Hook let out a huge sigh of relief and mumbled.

"Are you a sight for sore eyes"

Facilier gave his best Fairy smile before leaning forward and whispering "Just look into my eyes Hook... Just relax"

Something in the Pirate's expression changed. He seemed to recognize the words but before he could question it he met Facilier's gaze and in seconds he was gone, his features slack and receptive to Facilier's magic once more. He worked quickly, informing the Pirate that he should be vague on his treatment that the Doctor had started, saying that he did not really remember what had happened but soon he would have a dream where his recollection would return. He should get agitated and panicked as he remember the Dark One coming in and killing the Doctor by crushing his heart... he should remember that he had then been subjected to numerous forms of torture including the electroshock machine at the hands of the Dark One. He should proclaim that Rumplestiltskin was controlling the Shadow Man and that the only way to stop them was to incapacitate the Dark One somehow.

Facilier smirked as he sat back and replaced the Pirate's scarf knowing that Hook would not remember any of this conversation when he awoke. Once the Dark One was implicated for his crimes Facilier would amp up his whisperings to his friends on the other side and send the imp into a rage that would show this town that they had all been wrong to let this evil live amongst them for so long. All they would see was a jealous fool still trying to rid the world of the Pirate that stole his wife all those years ago and in the end the Pirate would be dead, the imp would be blamed and Facilier and his little crew would be free to leave for their new playground.

He quickly stood and headed across to the door flap ducking through to the outside world while concentrated hard to convey his message to his other half. He needed his Shadow to inform Rumplestiltskin that they could no longer meet in the morning as planned. The Sheriffs were suspicious of the Dark One and would be watching him closely so until further notice they would have to remain silent and Rumplestiltskin would need to work hard to look innocent. Facilier's shadow would inform the Dark One that he had everything under control and that he would ensure that he manipulated the heroes minds but until he could achieve that they would not be able to communicate. This plan was perfect, Rumplestiltskin would start to go stir crazy not knowing what was going on and it left Facilier free to work on his plan uninterrupted... he was just going to leave the Dark One to simmer nicely while he carried on having some fun tormenting the soul of this ever so delicious Pirate until the time was right to execute his plan.

All too soon he would be truly free, free to once again rule just like it used to be except this time he would not be confined to Neverland, no this time he would have a whole new land to torment and it was going to be perfect... and to make things that bit much sweeter he would get HIS revenge on Rumplestiltskin in the best possible way.

This was going to be perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**OK... so you may have noticed there was no update yesterday and that's because I was off gallivanting on an adventure of my own.**

 **I went to Glasgow to see... FALL OUT BOY (If I could make this flash I would lol)... and I also saw Biffy Clyro who were headlining but a lot of you guys won't have heard of them. They are a Scottish rock band and they are AWESOME... look them up, I dare ya.**

 **Anyhoo... back to the story.**

 **Let's get Hook a bit more comfy shall we? I mean for the moment, we all know it won't last lol.**

 **Yes yes... I know, I am evil but you all love it so suck it up and read!**

 **P.S. Where has my wee reviewer "Nugget" gone? I look forward to reading your reviews but you have disappeared! This makes me sad :'(**

 **As always please review and enjoy :)**

Henry gave a frown as he looked down at Junior's bunk to find it empty and his Brother's lamp missing. Even though he often found Junior's bed empty it was way too early for him to be up and about, the sun wasn't even up yet. Henry sighed as the threw back his blankets and hauled himself to his feet to make his way up to the deck to bring Junior back down before their Mom found him missing and freaked. There was a shadow out there that Junior didn't know about and Henry wasn't willing to leave him up the Crows nest like he normally would just in case it attacked. He noted as he went past Roland's bunk that the kid was still sleeping soundly and he gave a smile at the sight of him lying with his mouth wide open as he clutched onto Junior's duck... his Brother had obviously wanted Roland to feel safe and it amused Henry no end that Roland had got the hard duck and not the soft bear to cuddle but a few minutes later when he peered up at the crows nest to find that Junior was not there either he was really confused.

Where was he?

He ran back down below deck and headed straight for the hold expecting to find his Grandma and Grandpa in there but he was even more confused when he found his Mom sleeping in a big bed with Neal!

What was going on?

Had the shadow taken Junior?

His panic was beginning to set in now as he tried to figure out was had happened.

OK, if his Mom was in here with Neal and there were no new doorways to any new rooms like she had said she was going to add it could only mean one thing. If Junior was still here he must be with his Momma in the Captain's cabin but then where were Grandma and Grandpa? He ran at full speed back out of the hold and headed to the far end of the corridor before quietly opening the door and peeking inside to let out a huge sigh of relief when he found three of his four missing family members lying in the bed but his Mom was still unaccounted for. Had something happened with Killian? He was just about to creep back out to call her when he heard movement and his Grandpa whispered.

"You OK?"

"Sorry" Henry whispered back "I woke up and Junior was gone... where's Mom?"

Grandpa pulled himself from the bed and walked over "Come on, I'll explain what's going on"

They headed to the galley and he sat himself down as Grandpa grabbed them some drinks then sat himself down opposite.

"What's wrong? Is Killian OK?" Henry asked getting worried

Grandpa sighed "Killian will be fine"

"What do you mean will be?" Henry asked suspiciously "Grandpa what's going on?"

"OK... I'm trusting you Kid. You're old enough to understand the truth. Killian got himself into a bit bother with his pills. He didn't realize that it would be so hard to stop taking them... he... well he..."

"He got himself addicted didn't he? He's trying to give them up isn't he?" Henry asked suddenly understanding what had been going on "Why didn't you just say? I would have understood"

"It's not that simple Henry. Coming off the pills is not pretty. He got pretty sick and he didn't want you and Junior seeing him like that"

"I get it Grandpa but Junior doesn't understand. He just wants his Papa"

Grandpa sighed again "I know kid"

"Sooooo... is Mom with Killian? Is he still at the hospital?"

"Your Mom is with him but he's not at the hospital. He's now out at the Piccaninny camp being looked after by Lark. Look I'm not going to go into all the details but I need you to know that it looks like it's THE Shadow Man that's here in town not just a shadow"

"WHAT?!" Henry yelled "How? I thought he was gone"

"So did we and it gets worse Kid... you know that Whale died yesterday right?"

Henry nodded

"Well it looks like it was due to the shadow... and Whale lost his in the attack but it seems like here things are different because he was able to help us and didn't go all evil on our asses"

Henry shook his head in confusion "But I thought you said Whale was dead?"

"Yeah... he lost his shadow, that's how it works Kid" Grandpa replied seriously giving Henry a look that clearly showed that he thought he should know that already.

But suddenly Henry understood something his Grandpa obviously hadn't thought of "Uhm Grandpa. He's not dead... remember what happened with Blue. If we can destroy the Shadow that took Dr Whale's shadow he will return to his body"

Suddenly Grandpa's eyes went wide and he nearly spat out his apple juice that he had just taken a mouthful of before tossing the cup aside and practically running from the room. Henry was up and running too and as he rounded the door to the Captain's cabin again it was to find his Grandpa jamming his cell to his ear while Grandma peeked open her eye and groaned.

"What's going on?"

"Whale..." Grandpa gasped out "He's not dead. I need to stop his autopsy, it was scheduled for first thing"

Suddenly Henry understood, if the autopsy was carried out Whale wouldn't be able to return to his body when they defeated the Shadow Man. Henry bit his lip as he watched his Grandpa and when the person on the other end of the line answered Grandpa rambled quickly explaining what had happened and Henry was happy to see him sighing in relief as he sat down at the table.

"Thank God for that" Grandpa breathed out "Yeah not dead... Yeah a Shadow attack... No, I don't know how long you'll need to store him... What? No, he's not going to start smelling... No, you will not store him in a meat locker, put him in a bed you idiot... I don't care if there's a shortage find one... FINE. I will be there later to pick him up but I swear if he is in a black bag when I get there I will arrest you for assault."

He pulled his cell away from his ear and hung up

"Can you believe that? That Nurse Ratchet is a real piece of work!"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian had been lying awake for a while just listening to the sounds around him while fighting the nausea that was rumbling through his gut once more as Swan still slept by his side. He let out a heavy sigh and tipped his head to rest it against the top of her's just taking comfort from her scent but as he lay there he realized something. He had been so adamant that she shouldn't see him while he was trying to deal with his issue that he had lost sight of the fact that she needed him as much as he needed her and as if to prove the point she snuggled into his side and gave a contented sigh in her sleep.

What had he been thinking?

Suddenly he was wondering if he should allow the boys to see him too but literally two minutes later when he was puking his guts up over the side of the bed into a plastic bucket he knew that it wasn't time... not yet.

"I've got you" Swan soothed as his stomach lurched again

Before he knew it there were more hands on him and he flinched being unable to see whoever it was coming.

"Sorry Apenimon, I did not mean to startle you"

Lark... thank the heavens. Maybe he could make this sickness go away.

The bout lasted another couple of minutes and by the time he was done he was exhausted but Lark was not letting him sleep without drinking something and of course his drink of choice was apple juice. Killian didn't have much of an option to refuse as he found the cup being tipped into his mouth, he just swallowed the cool liquid down even though he was pretty sure that it would not remain in his stomach very long.

He was instantly trying to curl onto his right hand side when a cramp hit him unexpectedly. He pulled in a few deep breaths trying to settle his gut but within seconds he was back to purging himself over the side of the bed.

"This is no use" Lark exclaimed in frustration "He needs to keep it down"

"Maybe I can get my Dad to pick up something from the hospital... you know to stop the sickness"

"They would have such a thing?"

"Yeah, he's had it before. I'll call him now... can you stay with Hook?"

"I will not leave his side, I swear"

Killian heard Swan get up and then what he assumed was her retrieving her talking phone from her jacket before she walked away but he couldn't do anything other than lie and shiver on the bed. He felt Lark sit down next to him a few minutes later but he didn't say anything he just lay there listening for Emma's return but when the medicine man suddenly laid his hand on Killian's chest he found himself relaxing back into the pillows as his worries seemed to fade away... the soothing sensation almost had him falling asleep but he fought it wanting to talk with Emma when she returned.

"Thank you" he sighed out in relief

"You are welcome but I must warn you the effects are only temporary Apenimon, they will not last long"

Killian just gave a slight nod and let out a sigh. He lay there for a few minutes before having a thought.

"Where is Tink?" he mumbled turning his head to face Lark even though he couldn't see him

"She is resting Apenimon, worry not. She watched over you through most of the night so she needed some sleep"

"Sorry" he breathed out suddenly feeling guilty at the bother he was causing

"I told you not to worry" Lark whispered "We all just want to help you"

Killian didn't know how to respond to that so he just held his tongue but seconds later he was letting out another groan as his gut clenched

"Gods... not again"

"I told you that it would not last but try to take some deep breaths Apenimon. I am warming some ginger root in some water, hopefully that will help settle your stomach until Shilah brings something from this land's healers"

Killian did as he was told and a few minutes later he was drinking from a cup at his mouth again except this time the liquid was warm and although it sat heavily in his stomach it seemed to settle quickly and he relaxed back on his pillow with a sigh.

"Thank you"

"You are welcome... hopefully you can keep that down. I fear that you are quite dehydrated and that may also be adding to your queasiness... do you have a headache?"

Killian hummed in agreement just as Swan came back in to the teepee. She sat herself back down at his side and Lark excused himself leaving the two of them alone.

"Dad's gonna call Nurse Kyle and see what she can do to help" she said in a calm tone but then she chuckled as she took hold of his hand that he had held up for her "Can you believe that Whale's body very nearly got hacked up? Dad only just managed to stop the autopsy... imagine if that had happened? Whale could have ended up walking round town looking like his own damned monster."

"I don't understand Love" Killian mumbled in confusion

"Sorry. In this world if someone dies unexpectedly they do something called an autopsy. They cut the body open and look inside to see if they can figure out how they died but Henry realized that Whale's not actually dead. If we can defeat the Shadow, Whale SHOULD return to his body like when Pan's shadow was burned and Blue came back."

Killian just gave a nod of his head and asked "Where is Whale?"

"As far away from this teepee as we could get him" Swan replied squeezing his hand "The last thing you need is more Shadow magic near you."

"Tell him I send my thanks for his assistance last night"

"I will but for now I'm not going anywhere" she pulled his hand up and kissed his knuckles "How are you feeling?"

"In all honesty Love I have felt better" he sighed clutching on to her hand but then he remembered something "Where is Robin? Is he alright?"

"He's fine. He's sleeping over on the other bed. Regina is coming in with Dad but I'm sure once he's awake he'll come across and talk to you before he goes."

Killian knew that Emma was avoiding the questions that she obviously really wanted to ask but he also knew that he would need to try and answer them when David arrived. He wished he could remember what had happened but his mind was muddled, he had vague recollections of the Doctor trying to help him but nothing substantial. He started thinking about what could have happened to him that would have caused this current situation of him lying with Robin's scarf tied around his head so that he wouldn't see everyone's faces as Devin's but his mind supplied no answers to his quandary and his head had started to hurt so he tried to put it to one side as he pulled in a few deep breaths.

But as he lay there with Emma talking to him in a gentle tone he wished that he could see her face and that got him thinking again. Was he still afflicted? Perhaps they should check... the worst that would happen would be seeing Devin once more but he knew it wasn't real so he was willing to risk it for the chance to see his Swan by his side.

"Can you assist me Love? I want to remove the scarf. I need to see if I can see normally or if... if... if nothing has changed."

"You sure? We could wait a while" she whispered gripping his hand

But Killian needed to know "I am sure"

She let go of him and he instantly missed her but in seconds he was lifting his head slightly so that she could untie the knot behind his ear and in no time at all he was lying with his eyes clamped closed but minus the scarf. He sucked in a few deep breaths before peeking out into the teepee but knew he was not cured when his eyes fell on who he knew to be Swan sitting on the bed but instead of seeing his love all he could see was that damned hellion grinning back at him.

His world dipped for a second and Swan must have known what had happened as she quickly tied the scarf back in place as she whispered "It's OK, it's me... I promise. You're safe Killian, safe and loved."

"I know Love" he replied as he kept on taking some calming breaths but after a few more he chuckled "But if this does not change soon I may need not only one but two eye patches... Your Father will find that very amusing I am sure"

"He'd probably buy you a parrot" Swan chuckled back taking up his hand again

"Junior would love that" Killian mused before suddenly squeezing Swan's hand "Perhaps once this is all done we could get one"

"A parrot, really?" Emma scoffed "I think we have enough to be dealing with without getting a parrot besides if Junior would want any bird it would be an owl... that Kid is Harry Potter obsessed."

"Perhaps you are right Love" Killian agreed "I just wanted to make him happy"

"Hey" she soothed "He is happy you doofus."

"Doofus?" Killian chuckled "That is a new one"

"Yeah well you've only just reached doofus status with that statement... it was time for the upgrade" Swan laughed back but then she cleared her throat and added "You know what would make him happy right now? If he could see you"

Killian gave a heavy sigh as his humor left him "Love... please. Perhaps in a couple of days when I can go more than five minutes without losing the contents of my stomach I will allow it but until then I cannot bear the thought of him seeing me like this knowing that it is my own doing... it was different when he was feeling as I did, it helped calm him but now he would just fret. I don't want that"

He heard Swan sigh back "I don't think you're giving him enough credit you know, I don't think he'd care."

"But I care, he has seen enough of me being weak" Killian breathed out and that was that, the subject was closed. Silence hung in the air and ultimately Killian fell asleep as he waited on David arriving but it didn't last. He didn't know how long he had slept for but he lurched awake again as his guts cramped and he suddenly found himself puking again... Gods this was torture.

The muscles in his stomach felt like they were in tatters as they clenched again but he could do nothing to stop it and he lost the ginger root mix that Lark had insisted on making him drink. He felt awful and the gnawing need for his pills was back as he lay there with his eyes and jaw clamped shut. He couldn't do this much longer, he needed something... anything to make this stop. His mind drifted to that euphoric sensation that he had experienced when he had chewed the pill and his need to feel it again rocketed but he shook his head... he couldn't, he wouldn't.

He needed to beat this.

"You are a weak fool Captain"

Devin was back

"You need the rush... it makes everything seem so much better"

Make that both Devins were back as they chimed together. Killian's breathing picked up at the sound in his mind, he shook his head again trying to get them to leave him be but they were not going anywhere.

"You know that you will give in before too long Hook... the need is just too much"

He was starting to panic now, they needed to go away and leave him alone... he would not fail... he WOULD beat this.

"Hey" Swan's voice cut through his thoughts "Talk to me, what's going on?"

He shook his head not wanting her to know how weak he was but she wasn't giving up.

"No secrets remember. Trust me Killian."

"I... I need my pills... but I am fighting it Love, I swear. I won't take anymore even if this feeling kills me" he finished with a particularly hard shiver

"Shhhhhhh" she soothed rubbing his arm "It won't kill you and you are doing great. Dad is on his way now and Nurse Kyle is coming out too. She's got an IV line so once we get some fluid back into you you'll feel much better OK"

He tried to nod but Devin took that moment to torture him again "It won't work you know... the need will ALWAYS be there. You may beat it this time but sometime, maybe in a few weeks from now or maybe even a few months the urge to get that high will take over and you WILL succumb to it. You will never be free of your need Killian Jones... you will always feel this way."

Swan gave his arm a squeeze "Who's in there with you? Is it Devin? Or is it... Liam?"

How did she know about Liam?

He suddenly felt self conscious and squirmed on the bed at the thought of her knowing that he had been hearing his Brother in his head.

"It's OK" she soothed "It's not real."

He let out a huge breath trying to steady his emotions "Feels real enough to me"

"But it's not and Junior wants you to know that whatever Liam has been saying is not true. I don't know exactly what's being going on on those heads of yours but Junior was adamant that we told you that Liam is wrong. He said that Liam was telling you to leave him and me too, that it was the right thing to do. Well I'm telling you now Hook that Junior's right and Liam is wrong, we need you and you are NOT getting away. You promised me a Christmas Day wedding and you are not getting out of it that easily."

He suddenly found himself gulping against a huge lump in his throat and the need to hold his boy almost took his breath away. Junior had been hearing Liam and that thought was almost too much to bear. His Brother had said horrible things but at least Killian understood why... this was his own doing and Liam was disappointed but Junior... he did not know the truth and the thought that Liam's memory could be tarnished was not something he wanted for the boy.

Suddenly Swan was moving, she came around to the other side of the bed and lay down pulling him into her arms where he lost his battle to stay strong. He cried for his boy but he also cried for his long lost Brother that he just couldn't stop letting down.

All he had ever wanted to do in life was make Liam proud and he had failed again.

He felt so lost and as the Devins laughed in his head again he just buried his face in Swan's hair...

He just wanted this all to end... he needed it to end.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David had dropped Snow at Granny's. Ruby was going to watch the boys for a while so that Snow could go to Regina's office to check for any paperwork from the Clinic after Regina insisted that they head straight out to the hospital to pick up Nurse Kyle. She had claimed that it was because she wanted Robin checked over as quickly as possible but David had seen how worried she'd looked when he was telling Snow that Hook was in a bad way.

They pulled into the parking lot and David gave the Nurse a smile as she rushed out of the doors towards the truck holding onto a huge bag.

"Whoa, did you bring half the hospital's supplies?" David chuckled as he got out to help put the bag into the back.

"Well I didn't really know what I needed and I'm sorry to say that Nurse Ratchet was trying to make sure that I couldn't take anything so I waited until she went down to the Psych ward and just grabbed everything I could along with something I think may interest you all"

"I don't want you getting into trouble" David cringed but she waved a dismissive hand

"Once Dr Whale is back Ratchet will reel her head in so I'm not worried besides it's for Hook and Junior so I want to help."

"Well thanks, it's appreciated" David replied honestly, she was risking her job for his family and he wanted her to know he was grateful.

She gave a sudden grin and shrugged "Meh...I always wanted to be a part of one of your adventures anyway so now's my chance"

David shook his head and sighed "It's not all it's cracked up to be believe me"

"It's got to be better than dealing with Ratchet so I say let's go before she realizes I'm gone"

"What?!" David gasped looking over his shoulder at the doors "She doesn't even know that you're leaving"

She laughed "If she knew, that wouldn't be so much fun now would it"

David chuckled at her smiling face "Well lets go then before she sees you"

It was a short journey that only took about ten minutes and David was surprised to see the happy chatty nurse that they had just shared their journey with switch into professional mode as she looked down at Hook lying on the bed. She worked quickly pulling out a folding metal pole and handed it to David.

"Can you set that up while I get a line in?"

"Sure" David mumbled taking the pole and unfolding it before setting it down on it's three legs near Hook's head.

Within minutes she was pulling out a stethoscope and thermometer. She quickly checked Hook's temperature then listened intently to his chest before writing a few things down. She dug about in the bag again then pulled out a small vial and got to work injecting it into the IV line.

"What's that?" Emma suddenly asked "He doesn't want anymore drugs that will effect his withdrawal"

"Don't worry" the nurse whispered in a low voice "It's what will help with his nausea. I've not given him anything else."

Hook gave a low groan and his hand moved up to his gut again, Emma didn't miss it and was back at his side in a second.

"Shhhhhh" she soothed "You'll start to feel better soon, I promise"

The Nurse looked to Emma "I really do think you should let me give him something to help him sleep. He would feel much better when he woke up"

"It's not my decision" Emma replied before looking to Hook and squeezing his hand to get his attention "Hey, Nurse Kyle wants to let you get some sleep, how about it?"

But Hook shook his head "No more drugs"

But the nurse wasn't having it, she knelt down next to the bed and put her hand on Hook's arm "Listen to me Hook. I swear that whatever I give you will NOT effect your addiction at all. I wouldn't do that to you. It is just something to help you sleep... it should relax your muscles too which will help stop the cramps and jitters."

Hook let out a long sigh and practically whispered "You promise?"

He sounded so much like Junior in that moment that David actually smirked.

"I promise" Nurse Kyle soothed rubbing Hook's arm before standing back up and reaching back into the bag "You'll feel better when you wake up then maybe we can get you to eat some light soup. You've lost weight again and we can't have that."

She was right too, David could tell by just looking at his Brother that he hadn't eaten in days and his anger flared at what he had let happen in that damned clinic... he should have seen what was going on and he should have stopped it damn it.

David's guilt gnawed away at him as he watched the nurse work but he was happy to see that within minutes Hook was sleeping soundly and the Nurse was packing her things back into the bag. He was just about to head over to talk to Robin and the others when the nurse hissed in a low whisper.

"I'm not done yet... hang on"

David frowned and watched as she pulled a brown envelope out from a side pocket and turned back to the bed.

"What's that?" Emma asked

"CT scans" the Nurse replied raising an eyebrow before looking to Regina "And I think that her Majesty would maybe like to see them too, after all magic is her area of expertise"

Regina suddenly scoffed and waved her hand as she strode over "Flattery will get you everywhere Nurse Kyle but you can drop the formalities, just call me Regina. The Royal thing wore thin a while ago"

"OK cool" the nurse replied with a grin "And you can all call me Ginny"

Robin trailed over to the end of Hook's bed too and David noticed that he looked a lot better after a good nights sleep. Robin met his eyes and gave a wide smile before taking Regina's hand and looking to Ginny in curiosity as the nurse pulled out the scans.

She held up the first one so that everyone could see "This was Hook's first scan. You can see here that there was very distinct trauma to the left hand side of his brain."

She tucked that one under his arm and held up the next one "Dr Whale carried out a second scan before Hook left the hospital and as you can see the damage is all gone"

"We know all this" Emma sighed "Whale told us already"

"Yes" Ginny replied but then she pulled out the next scans and held them up "But you haven't seen these... these are Junior's scans"

David frowned as he looked at the films. He was confused as his eyes ran over the five images that were held up in a fan shape until he suddenly realized what he was seeing.

"Is that a giant pin?" he gasped stepping forward and taking the image that he was talking about in his hand

Ginny raised an eyebrow "That's what I'd say it looked like. These were the images that Dr Whale was retrieving when Junior started screaming and from these you can see why."

Regina stepped forward too and plucked the image from David "Is this why you were asking me about Voodoo?"

David blinked widely and shook his head "It wasn't but now that I see these it looks like Lark was right." he spun around and looked at Hook still lying on the bed "Someone is doing this to him. I mean not the withdrawal thing but the other stuff and that's why it's effecting Junior too" he suddenly gasped and looked at Emma "It's not the link... it was never the link... that's why they can't feel each other's hearts like last time and I think we just found out why Junior can hear Liam. Whoever is doing this is using Devin and Liam's voices to make Hook suffer."

Emma suddenly growled as she got to her feet "Gold... it has to be him."

"Maybe" David mused

"I'm still not convinced" Regina added looking back at the scan in her hand "THIS is definitely Voodoo but I know Gold. I know how he thinks and this just feels off."

"Well we'll find out soon enough" David replied looking to Robin "You ready to do some recon? I thought that we could set up a system where Gold's House and the shop were watched 24/7. I could take first shift..."

"David no" Robin interrupted placing his hand on David's shoulder "You have enough going on with looking out for your family. I will talk with the dwarves and I have my men. There are plenty of us out there to ensure that no move the Dark One makes goes unnoticed."

"And I shall spare some men too" the Chief suddenly added nodding at Bear standing by the door and when David looked towards the flap he could see the huge man seemingly talking to Whale's shadow as it floated just outside "Your healer friend has filled me in on all that he knows and he says that he will remain in camp to keep watch for the other Shadow"

"You found a way to talk with Whale?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow in surprise

"When one clears ones thoughts and really listens it is amazing what one will hear" the Chief replied cryptically but then he was moving over to Hook and no one asked anything else instead choosing to watch as the Chief laid a hand on the Pirate's forehead and gave a low hum before breaking out into a chant.

David just stood quietly as the Chief sang and by the time the chant was done David was surprised that he could actually feel a shift in the energy in the air around him.

"What did you do?" Emma asked sitting back down next to Hook but looking at the Chief

"I helped to clear the unwanted spirits"

"Wait" Regina said stepping forward and narrowing her eyes "Are you saying that the voices he is hearing in his head are actually spirits?"

The Chief tipped his head in thought before closing his eyes and concentrating hard "I am sensing two spirits"

"Devin and Liam" David threw in with a growl

But the Chief shook his head "No... there are two but only one"

"What is it with you and riddles?" Regina scoffed rolling her eyes but David understood exactly what the Chief meant.

"There are two Devins... great. Now he's having to deal with twice as much crap as he used to. But I don't understand why you're not sensing Liam. Junior definitely said that Liam had been talking to Hook"

The Chief opened his eyes and looked at David "Perhaps this is true but if this Liam's words were in Apenimon's head it was not through his spirit"

David frowned in confusion... how could this be.

"Wait" Regina said holding the CT scan back up "Maybe it's a Voodoo thing. We know that Junior and Hook suffered the same effects back on the Jolly... so maybe the person that did this is also the one talking to Hook."

"It would explain how Junior could hear it" Emma agreed

"OK, so we know that Voodoo is definitely the cause but the question is how do we stop it?" David asked looking to Regina.

"Don't look at me!" she shrugged "I learnt everything I know from Gold and Maleficent and I already told you, Gold hated Voodoo."

"So we have no clue" Emma huffed out

"Hey, we'll figure this out" David soothed walking forward to crouch down next to her but in the next second he was practically jumping back from the bed when Tala spoke right by his side looking like she had been sitting there all along.

"What the hell? Where did you come from?"

"The dream scape" she replied like it was a normal everyday thing completely ignoring his reaction "I have been conversing with Apenimon and he seems a bit more relaxed and less confused now that the spirits are gone"

"Devin's gone?" Emma asked in surprise

"For now" Tala replied as she pulled herself to her feet "And if we can keep him away Apenimon will fair so much better. Those boys really are a nasty piece of work"

"You don't know that half of it" Emma sighed looking back at Hook for a second before looking back at Tala "Thanks, I know he'd want me to say that"

Tala laughed "He already did Swan and he is welcome. He saved us and for that we will always be in his debt. I just hope that we can find the source of this dark magic before it tears more of his soul away."

"What?!" David gasped then chuckled nervously "That's not a literal thing though, right?"

Tala frowned and met David's eyes "Apenimon is doubting his place in this life and that is not just due to the whispering spirits in his ear... we must work quickly to free him of his burdens otherwise before too long nothing any of us do or say will convince him that he deserves this life that he has worked so hard to build for himself."

David gave a heavy gulp and looked back at Hook "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"I am saying that if we do not find the source of this magic soon that Apenimon will remove himself from this world thinking that he is doing what is best for all of those around him... that is what the spirits are coercing him to do... he will kill himself and think that it is for the best"

Emma suddenly growled "Over my dead body"

"Well in that case it would seem that we have no time to lose" Robin suddenly declared

"I'm going to come with you" Regina said grabbing her purse "I think I may have to have a chat with Belle... if Gold is involved he has to have a effigy somewhere to make the magic work. Maybe Belle can find it and we can stop whatever he has planned for Hook... and Junior"

"Good idea" David agreed pulling out the truck keys from his pocket "I was gonna do that but if you can do it instead I'll pick up Whale... well the meaty part of him anyway. I'm gonna bring him back here if that's OK. I don't really know where else to take him"

"He will be most welcome" the Chief replied "And we will ensure that his receptacle is well looked after so that his shadow can be returned when the Shadow man is defeated"

David was surprised when Emma stood up too "You're not staying?"

She shook her head "I trust the Chief and Tala besides Tink is here too. Hook's sleeping and probably will be for hours. This is more important Dad, we NEED to find a way to stop this so I'm coming too"

David knew that Emma was right... this had to end.

He looked down at Hook still sleeping soundly and gave a determined nod "You're right Kid, let's go"


	13. Chapter 13

**Uh-oh... incoming pissed off Dark one!**

 **As always please review (it really does help motivate me to keep going)**

 **Enjoy**

 *** waves * Hi Nugget, glad you are back and feeling better :D**

Rumple was still silently fuming from the news that the Shadow Man had delivered earlier and as he closed the door to the shop and headed to the diner he clenched his jaw in anger hoping that breakfast would change his mood but the minute he walked into Granny's he regretted it when he found the wolf girl chasing Robin Hood's boy and that damned miniature Pirate around the room.

"And here was me thinking that this was a diner not a playground" he griped as he approached the counter.

"Sorry" Ruby replied giving him an uneasy look.

Granny on the other hand didn't miss a beat, she just raised an eyebrow and growled "You don't like it, get your coffee somewhere else"

She stared him straight in the eye as she stood by the cash register and he found himself chuckling at her gall.

"And miss out on this stellar service? No, I think I will stay. May I have my usual breakfast?"

"Of course" Granny replied with the same fake smile he had just given her

He liked that woman, she was not intimidated by him in the slightest so he tipped his head at her before retreating to the table nearest the door tucking himself into the very corner where he could keep an eye on things both inside and out. If "Tinkerbell" decided to show up he wanted to make sure that he saw the bokor coming... they had things to discuss.

But as he sat there watching the boys laughing and playing with Ruby he found the Dark Ones inside growing restless and he clenched his jaw in irritation at Junior squealing loudly and taking off behind the counter when Granny asked if he wanted to make himself a smoothie.

"May I have pineapple in my one?" the lad asked giving a little dance of excitement

"You can have whatever you like Kid" Granny replied stroking her hand down his face before bending down and lifting him and Roland up to perch on the counter.

Just then Ruby came out with Rumple's order and headed over. She gave him a wide smile as she set the plate down "You want your coffee now or when you're done?"

"Now will be fine" he replied absent mindedly as a whispered idea popped into his head

The wolf turned on her heals and headed back over to the counter to grab the pot so Rumple moved quickly pulling out the voodoo doll. He held it lightly in his hand under the table but just as Ruby was lifting the hot coffee he tugged on the dolls arm and watched in delight as Junior's arm flew to the side and hit the pot sending it tumbling out of Ruby's hand and right down the boy's front.

The scream that cut through the air seemed to bring Rumple to his senses with a jolt... why had he done that?!

Both Granny and Ruby were frantic as they realized what had just happened and before he even had time to think Rumple was rushing over. He just barged through the growing crowd and grabbed the boy bringing his hand up to Junior's already blistered face and neck. He willed his magic into action and within seconds the boy's skin was healed but the lad was still crying loudly and Rumple's heart clenched at the sight of him. As he stood there holding onto the boy's arm he couldn't help but see Bae's face staring up at him and without thought he lifted Junior up into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"It's alright Son, I've got you" he soothed bringing his hand up to the back of Junior's head "You are alright now."

Junior threw his arms around his neck and in that instant Rumple knew he couldn't do this anymore... he wasn't even sure why he had been doing it in the first place and when the boy sat back in his arms and gave a hard sniff it was suddenly too much and Rumple turned to Granny and handed the boy over.

"He is fine now... but may I suggest that in future he remains away from this side of the counter. If I had not been here I dread to think what would have happened"

He cringed inside the minute he said it knowing that if he hadn't been there it would never have happened in the first place but he couldn't change what he had done now and suddenly he found himself needing to speak to the bokor... he had to stop this madness.

"Thank you" Granny practically whispered as she clutched onto Junior tightly.

"Thanks Grandpa..." Henry said seriously looking up at him before throwing his arms around Rumple's middle "You are the best"

The room suddenly seemed too small and Rumple needed to get out... he pulled back from Henry and gave a shaky smile.

"It was my pleasure Henry... now you look after your Brother... I just remembered that I need to be somewhere"

He turned and headed to the door only briefly stopping to look over his shoulder as he left. The boy was being stripped of his still wet top now and even though Rumple knew that he had healed the boy the image of his blistered skin popped back into his mind. He shook his head trying to get it to go away and his hand moved to the voodoo doll that was tucked into his jacket.

He stepped outside the door then hurried to his shop where he took out the doll again and held it up. He scrutinized it closely before raising it up and whispering.

"You will feel happy now... your day will be good. Nothing will take the smile from your face. Everything will taste really good and you will feel safe. Be happy... you are loved."

He marched over to the safe and opened it up before carefully placing the doll inside knowing that he would never use it again... the mere thought of it turned his stomach.

But no sooner than he had he sat himself down in the chair in the back shop did the whispers start again... he gave a frown as all but one voice told him to retrieve the doll and use it to cause more damage, however the one voice he trusted above all the others... the original voice, the voice of Nimue, the very first Dark One... broke through the babble and he closed his eyes so that he could hear her better.

"Don't be a fool Rumplestiltskin... you know that something is not right. You need to find the truth... take this opportunity you have been given to fight this otherwise even I will be unable to stop what is coming"

His eyes popped open and he pulled in a deep breath... what did that mean?

But in the next second the buzz of his dagger became too much, he pulled it from his jacket and held it in his hand admiring the glowing letters that still adorned the metal. The other voices rose up and drowned out the voice of reason and he found himself grinning as an image of how he could make Hook suffer popped into his head.

He was back at his safe in minutes and in no time at all the voodoo doll was tucked back in his jacket along side his dagger. He would need it after all... he still had to make sure that the Pirate paid for taking Milah away.

And pay he would...

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma dug out her cell when it rang as the were heading out of the clearing, she answered quickly when she saw it was Ruby.

"Hey Rubes, what's up?"

But when Ruby started rambling Emma wasn't prepared for what she was about to hear and when her friend said that Junior had been scalded by hot coffee Emma tuned out everything else just needing to get to her boy.

"I'll be there soon Ruby, tell him to hang on" She hung up her cell and yelled to her Dad "Get to Granny's. Junior's been hurt"

"What happened?" David asked putting his foot down on the gas

"I don't know the ins and outs of it but he's been scalded by a pot of hot coffee... God Dad he must be in so much pain"

Regina suddenly turned to face Emma "Take my hand, this will be quicker"

Emma did as she was told without thought and in the blink of an eye Regina's purple smoke was disappearing and Emma was left really confused when Junior squealed in delight and ran over to the two of them as they stood in the diner.

"Momma, Gina" he cried out "Look, I got a smoothie"

Emma shook her head in disbelief as she looked at him standing there without a top on, she couldn't see a mark on him. What had Ruby been talking about?

"Momma?" he suddenly said letting his drink fall a bit "Are you alright?"

"Me?" she exclaimed "I'm fine but Ruby said that you had an accident"

He grinned up at her as Henry came to his side "I did but Grandpa Gold healed me... I am fine now. Would you like some of my smoothie, it's pineapple and banana?"

At that minute Ruby ran over too "Emma I am so sorry... it was a total freak accident, I don't even really know how it happened!"

"Wait... I am confused. Can someone just tell me exactly what's going on?" Emma said holding up her hand to stop Ruby's ramblings.

Henry stepped forward, he put his hand on Junior's back and chuckled "We were making smoothies with Granny when Clumsy Junior struck again. Ruby was reaching for the coffee pot when Junior decided to do some funky dance move, he threw his arm out and it hit the pot... the coffee went all over him but Grandpa was sitting over there having breakfast. He must have seen what happened because even before we'd had a chance to look at the damage Grandpa was across healing Junior... he was awesome Mom, he totally saved the day"

Emma was slightly shocked as she looked down at Junior again in disbelief " Grandpa Gold? He healed you? You sure you're OK?"

Junior nodded happily and grinned "My smoothie is delicious... maybe you should take one to Papa. He would very much like it too."

"Maybe later Kid" Emma replied ruffling Junior's hair "Why don't you go and drink it before it ends up all over Granny's floor?"

He gave a little giggle and headed back to the table that he had been sitting at when she had arrived just as her Dad's truck pulled up outside.

"I am so sorry Emma" Ruby whispered by her side and when Emma looked at her she could see the distress on her friend's face

"I know Ruby and it's OK. He's fine and from what Henry said it wasn't your fault"

"Still... I feel terrible."

Emma stepped forward and pulled Ruby into a hug "Forget it. Look at him Ruby, he clearly has. He's too busy drinking pineapple goop and having fun."

Ruby gave a little unsure smile but in the next instant it was forgotten when the door flew open and David and Robin ran inside.

"Hey it's OK" Emma cried out rushing forward to meet them "He's OK. Panic over."

She quickly explained what had happened but wasn't surprised when her Dad took off across to the table and sat down next to Junior. He wanted to make sure he was OK with his own eyes and she got that.

"So do you believe me now?" Regina asked in a low tone

Emma frowned "What?"

"Gold." Regina simply replied nodding at Junior "I knew he wouldn't be mixed up with this Voodoo crap and I think he just proved it."

Ruby lowered her voice and whispered "I don't know what you think he did but he was amazing with Junior Emma, Gold seemed genuinely upset that Junior had been hurt. He even hugged the Kid... it was quite sweet to see actually."

Emma sighed "I guess you're right but if it's not him then it must be Facilier but Tink seemed really sure it wasn't him either."

"Maybe it's just the Shadow Man" Regina mused

"Maybe" Emma agreed but she wasn't ready to trust Gold just yet, she'd been burned too many times "Look, I'm gonna go talk to Belle anyway and until I am 100% sure that Gold is innocent I don't want him knowing anything"

"Alright" Regina said with a nod

"Well in that case I will go and set up our planned surveillance" Robin said stepping forward and kissing Regina sweetly "I will check in with you later"

Regina gave a coy smile and raised an eyebrow "You better"

She then turned to Emma "If you are alright talking to Belle by yourself perhaps your Father and I could collect your Mother from my office and go and check out that Clinic before we collect Whale and take him back to the camp... we could meet up there later to discuss how we want to proceed and it means that you can get back to Hook sooner rather than later."

"Sounds like a plan" Emma agreed looking back at Ruby "You OK keeping the boys a while longer"

"If you trust me with them" Ruby replied blinking widely in surprise

"Rubes, it was an accident. They love being with you so would you just stop."

Ruby gave a grin "OK then but maybe I'll take them to the park for a while once Junior's top is out of the dryer"

Emma chuckled "Might be safer" but then she had a thought, she lent forward and whispered while digging in her pocket "Actually with that Shadow on the loose maybe you could just let them watch a DVD or something, here's the key to the loft... help yourself to anything in the fridge"

"Awesome" Ruby grinned "I'll grab some popcorn too"

"Thanks Ruby" Emma said with a smile before heading over to the table and crouching down next to Junior "Give me a hug Kid, I've missed you"

He grinned widely and threw his arms around her neck "I miss you too Momma but I am fine. I know that Papa needs you right now."

She pulled back and looked at him "You seem... happy today"

"I am" he grinned back waggling his eyebrows before giving a giggle and throwing his arms back around her neck.

She gave a slight frown and looked at her Dad who just shrugged. Hell after what he told her this morning about last night she had expected the kid to be stuck to her side not wanting her to leave him but he didn't even bat an eyelid as he sat back, he just went back to talking to Roland so Emma stood up and headed round to Henry.

"You OK Kid?"

"I'm good" he replied with a smile "I'll keep him out of trouble Mom, you don't need to worry about him, you concentrate on Killian... and tell my old man that I miss him but I understand that he needed to do this his way."

She narrowed her eyes "You know, don't you?"

He gave a shrug "I wasn't really hard to figure out but it's OK, I won't tell Junior I swear."

"Thanks Kid" she replied pulling him into a hug as he still sat on the chair "Right, I gotta go"

Junior gave her a frantic wave followed by a goofy grin then called out "I love you Momma... see you later"

"Love you too Kid and you can count on it"

She shook her head and smirked as she headed to the door... that kid really was a dork.

She just walked over to the library thinking that she'd pick up the bug later, maybe she'd pop onto the Jolly before she headed back and grab a shower and a change of clothes. A few minutes later she was pushing through the door to be greeted by Belle who was wheeling the book trolley towards the shelving.

Belle's face split into a wide smile "Hey Emma, what are you doing here?"

Emma pulled in a deep breath "Have you got time to sit for a while... I have a lot to tell you."

Belle's smile fell and she was instantly on edge "What's happened Emma?"

They moved to the table and sat down. Emma then told Belle everything that had been going on deliberately avoiding the fact that they weren't sure if Gold was involved or not but Belle must have read between the lines as her eyebrows raised high on her head.

"So you're here to ask if I think that Rumple could be involved?"

"Sorry" Emma cringed before letting out a long sigh "Only because it's the Shadow Man and he said that he'd destroyed it"

"Hey" Belle shrugged "Believe me when I say that I understand but honestly I haven't noticed anything but I can keep an eye on him and rest assured if he is up to anything he'll be sorry. He's on his last chance with me and he knows it."

"I'm sorry Belle... I wish that it wasn't like this for you."

Belle just chuckled "I knew long ago what I was getting into Emma. He is the Dark One and while he does try to fight it sometimes the darkness has more influence over him than his human side."

"Still it must suck constantly doubting him"

"Yeah..." Belle sighed "But I know I can never trust him. I love him with all my heart but I don't trust him and as long as he is tethered to that dagger I never will."

She suddenly pulled in a breath and smiled "But until I have proof that he is involved I won't act on rumors. Do you want me to see what I can find out on Voodoo? I can do that here so Rumple doesn't know."

"That would be great" Emma replied "Regina said something about there having to be an effigy somewhere and if there is we need to find a way of undoing the magic that created it otherwise what ever happens to it will effect both Hook and Junior"

"Right" Belle agreed before giving a deep frown and getting to her feet "I'll get on that."

"Thanks" Emma replied getting up too "I'll get out of your hair then but Belle, don't do anything that will put you in danger and keep an eye out for that Shadow... the last thing we need is him knowing that we're on to him"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David pulled the truck up outside the clinic, he climbed out quickly and looked to Regina and Snow

"Right, how do you think we should do this?"

"We stick together" Regina replied instantly before walking towards the doors "I say we have a quick sweep of the building, check out the Doctor's Office... you know check for anything suspicious after we found nothing relating to this place in my records"

"I just hope that if he's still here and he's not involved that we're not too late to help him... " Snow half whispered with a look of concern on her face

David didn't say anything but he agreed. They had been so hell bent on getting Hook out of there that David hadn't really spared too much thought for the Doc. What if he wasn't involved? Was he locked up in another room somewhere?

"Well there's only one way to find out" Regina muttered before pushing open the still slightly ajar door.

It was obvious that no one had been here since they had left and as they made their way down the corridor that led to Hook's old room Regina stopped and looked at the pictures on the wall with a deep frown.

"What?" David asked in a hiss "Do you recognize them?"

"I do and so should you" Regina said raising a single eyebrow high on her head

Snow suddenly gasped and stepped forward "Is that Neverland?"

"And we have a winner" Regina proclaimed before just walking off again

"Why would there be paintings of Neverland here?" Snow asked David with a look of total confusion on her face

"Because I get the distinct feeling that Facilier and the Shadow Man have been working together... Maybe Gold is innocent after all"

"He did just heal Junior... maybe we have been a bit quick to jump to conclusions" Snow agreed but then they were moving off when Regina called out to them form around the corner.

"I take it this was Hook's room?" she asked as David walked up to her side

"Yeah but this isn't where we found him. He was in an attic room somewhere over the other side of the house"

Regina mused the point before stepping through the doorway and looking around cautiously. David half watched her as she stalked around the room but he was also grabbing Hook's things and shoving them back into the bag that lay by the bed as she inspected everything. Regina stopped by the mirror that hung on the wall and hummed as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What are you seeing?" Snow asked walking over

"I'm not sure" Regina replied absent mindedly as she headed back through the doorway and out of sight. David was just shrugging his shoulders at Snow's questioning look when Regina popped her head back around the door frame and pursed her lips "You may want to see this"

Both David and Snow walked out into the corridor where they expected to see Regina but all they found was another door standing open a few feet away. David headed towards it and when he looked through he gave a sigh when he found that he could see straight through into Hook's old room through the one way glass.

"Facilier was watching him" he growled stepping up to the mirror "How could I have been so blind? Why did I leave him here?"

"Hey" Snow soothed rubbing her hand on his arm "It's not your fault"

"Isn't it? I knew something wasn't right..." he replied with a frown as he thought about it "But for some strange reason by the time I got back to the Jolly I was telling you that Hook was OK"

Regina spun around and looked at David "You told me that before and I didn't give it much thought but now..." she narrowed her eyes again as she looked at him "So let me get this straight, you went from thinking Hook was in danger to saying that he was fine?"

"Don't rub it in" David griped "I know... I'm an idiot"

But Regina shook her head "I know that but you misunderstood what I meant. I think that maybe our Doctor or the Shadow or whoever can perhaps manipulate people's minds... maybe that's how Hook got here in the first place. I mean let's face it it was a bit out of character him wanting to leave Emma and the boys"

"I agree" Snow answered quickly and when David looked at her she shrugged "She's right, it's not like him. I thought that it was maybe something to do with his pills but it makes much more sense if it was actually someone else coercing him to come here"

"OK so let's go see if we can find Facilier's office" David suddenly said "See if we can find anything that links him to Gold"

They hurried down the corridor but the place was huge and half an hour later they still hadn't found the office but David suddenly recognized the corridor up ahead and pointed at the room in which they had found Tink.

"Let's have a look in there. That's the room that Tink was held in"

Regina nodded quickly and they were marching through the doorway in a second. The room was dark so David looked on the wall to see if he could find a light switch but even before he'd had a chance to look properly there was a noise and suddenly the room was lit up by the sun shining in through the window as Snow tugged the curtains back to show that they were in a large room with a huge fireplace and a giant wooden desk... Looks like they'd found the office!

"That's better" Snow cried out but as she turned around she let out a gasp and her hand came up to her mouth.

"What?" David asked rushing forward to see what she was looking at only to gasp in a breath too.

Regina was last to arrive but unlike him and Snow she just marched past them and went straight over to what looked like an alter that was obviously usually hidden in the wall closet but the door hadn't been closed properly and they could clearly see it.

"Definitely Voodoo" Regina stated matter of factly as she pulled the door fully back and picked up what looked like a chicken's foot.

"So we know that it's definitely Facilier then" David sighed walking forward to look at the stuff that lay about.

"It would seem so" Regina agreed tossing the foot back down but then she narrowed her eyes and lent forward "Is that what I think that is?"

David lent forward too "If you think that it's blood surrounded by feather and chicken feet then I'd say yes"

David went to prod the dark red puddle with one of the chicken feet but before he could get near it Regina slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"DON'T touch it... Do you suddenly have magic?" David found himself yanking back his hand and shaking his head as Regina carried on berating him "I didn't think so...We don't know what will happen if you go messing about with this stuff so no touching. Voodoo magic is one of the strongest so until I know what THIS does we leave it alone but it would seem that I need to go study Voodoo with the book worm."

She suddenly closed the doors to the closet and raised her hand sending out a purple pulse of light.

"What did you do?" David asked curiously

"I sealed it with my magic so that if someone opens this door I will instantly know. Hopefully we can have this figured out before someone does that but if not I can poof myself here and maybe blast them with something. I need to go now though, we don't have time to waste."

She stepped back and gave them a nod before lifting her hand and disappearing into her cloud leaving David and Snow just staring at the place she'd been standing but Snow suddenly gave a deep frown and looked puzzled.

"David?"

"Yeah?"

"You said that Tinkerbell was locked in here"

"Yeah... that's why there's not door on the hinges. Emma knocked it clean off"

Snow tilted her head and looked back to the wall closet "But she said that she didn't think that Facilier was involved but if she was in here she MUST have seen that"

He was suddenly tugging her towards the door "Looks like someone else that's fallen victim to memory manipulation... come on, let's go get Whale and get back to camp. We can tell Lark that Tink probably needs some attention. I know that I didn't realize how bad I felt until after I ate a banana and drank some apple juice before bed so God only knows how Tink managed to go through most of the night watching over Hook... she must be exhausted and not know it"

"Lark will sort her out" Snow replied with a warm smile "she'll be fine"

"I know" David replied squeezing her hand "Come on, we've got a body to collect and a Nurse to be rude to." he suddenly grinned and laughed "I've been looking forward to this part all day, she is so gonna regret pissing me off"


	14. Chapter 14

**So on we go with this tale...**

 **Some Victor in this chapter. I do like writing him... he is a little weird and I love it :)**

 **As always PLEASE review.**

 **Enjoy**

Victor watched as his own body was carried from the back of David's truck to be taken into the teepee nearest the lake. He floated solemnly behind the small group of people carrying the stretcher, somehow feeling he needed to show respect even though it was himself being carried in...

Yip this was definitely kinda weird.

His body was placed on a bed and immediately Lark got to work, something that Victor was happy about. It was obvious from just looking at himself that he had a broken arm and probably a dislocated shoulder but no one at the hospital had bothered to do anything with either injury and God only knew what lay hidden beneath his clothing.

Great!

If he ever got back to his body he was gonna be in a whole world of pain.

He stayed back not wanting to effect his friends as they chatted about what had happened at the clinic but Victor wasn't listening to what they were saying, he couldn't take his eyes from the bed where the medicine man was working furiously on his very bruised torso after cutting off his shirt so when David suddenly turned and walked right over to him he didn't really register that he had approached until the sheriff spoke making Victor jump in surprise...

Yeah Victor, you really do make a bad ass shadow... NOT!

"How you doing?" David asked as Victor tried to look like he hadn't just about had a heart attack... or whatever the shadow equivalent was!

All he could do was give a thumbs up in reply which didn't even come close to how he was actually feeling but the Chief seemed to sense the problem and joined them before simply reaching out and sticking his hand straight into Victor's mid section exactly like he had done the day before. Victor knew how this worked now so he just thought his words and the Chief relayed them to David

"Your friend would like you to know that although he is disturbed to be in this situation he has faith in you and your family... he knows that he will be back with you all before too long."

David looked Victor in the eye "You're still with us Doc. You're part of our team now and I for one am happy to have you on board. I'm just sorry I couldn't get you a bed at the hospital but Lark's good at what he does, I promise."

The Chief laughed heartily as Victor let him know his exact feelings on the hospital matter "He is not sorry in the slightest Shilah... he is happy that Lark will be the one tending to his body. He apparently does not trust the... I am not familiar with this term but I assume it is bad! He says that he does not trust the "battle axe" that has been left in charge of his patients and is glad you brought him here instead."

David chuckled and looked back at Victor "Yeah... she wanted to stick you in a meat locker you know"

"I cannot repeat what he thinks of that but I am sure that you can imagine" the Chief laughed as Victor cursed and swore at the revelation.

He really did hate Ratchet and as soon as he was back she was getting sent back down to the basement whether she liked it or not.

He was still quietly seething when David spoke again "Ginny... Nurse Kyle that is, is with Hook. She seems to have rebelled against Ratchet on your behalf Doc."

David chuckled at this revelation but Victor suddenly found himself in shock and didn't find it funny in the slightest. In fact he was touched... he always liked Nurse Kyle but she didn't have to do that for him, Ratchet could be a total bitch to her for this.

David carried on "She brought a load of stuff with her too, snuck it out so Ratchet wouldn't see. Oh and she brought some films of Hook and Junior's CT scans which showed that it is Voodoo magic that is causing their issues not their link so thanks for that, if we hadn't had them we wouldn't have figured it out so quickly"

Victor was grinning inside and found himself giving another thumbs up before sending his wishes for the Chief to pull back, he didn't want to put the man under more stress than he had to and he could see the strain showing on the leader's face as he broke out in a sweat.

The Chief gave a nod before simply pulling his hand free then looking to David "I will return shortly. I must retreat to another area until the effects of our chat fade"

"Talk to Bear" David said quickly looking concerned "I brought a whole load of banana's over, they're in the back of my truck. They'll give you a boost in no time"

"Thank you Shilah, I will do just that. That fruit is quite delicious on a good day so right now I bet it tastes like the nectar of the gods" the Chief replied with a slight smile before heading to the door leaving Victor hovering awkwardly by David's side but the Prince just smiled at his then turned back to look at the bed as Lark yanked on Victor's broken arm. It popped back into it's joint with a resounding clack making David's smile slide from his face as his lip curled in disgust.

"That is my cue to leave... that was gross"

Victor chuckled to himself as David ducked out of the teepee looking rather green around the gills but when there was another loud cracking noise from the bed Victor cringed and looked up to see Lark holding his very mangled arm in his hands only now it had a bend in a place that it most definitely should not have had one.

"Sorry... I did not realize that your arm was quite as broken as it is. Worry not, I shall fix it now"

Victor shook his head in disbelief. He really didn't want to watch but it was like car crash TV and he couldn't take his eyes away as the medicine man just yanked and pulled his arm back into place before securing it in place using a make shift splint made from sticks and cut up lengths of animal hide.

Lark suddenly looked up and grinned "This is fun... normally my patients are a lot less compliant than this"

Victor had no words... literally!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian gave a stretch as he turned over in bed to lie on his right hand side. He pulled the pillow down a bit and snuggled into it with a sigh, fulling intending on going back to sleep. He felt calm and safe and for a minute or two he genuinely thought that he was in his own bunk on board the Jolly until he heard a noise he didn't recognize. He suddenly became aware of the scarf around his eyes and the slight sting from the IV line in the crook of his left arm and he remembered that he was at the camp.

"Swan?" he mumbled raising his head to try and hear if she was there.

"Hey" she whispered dropping down onto the bed at his side and letting her hand slide onto his left upper arm where she rubbed up and down in a soothing motion "How are you feeling?"

Killian gave a frown beneath his scarf as it suddenly registered that he felt better than he had in a while "Good... I feel much better"

"Great" she replied in surprise and he could practically hear the smile on her face "You think you could eat something? Tala made you some chicken soup."

Again he pondered the question and soon realized that his stomach felt settled enough to try "Aye... I could give it a go at least"

"OK, I'll be back in a minute. You OK by yourself? Hang on, scratch that." he was confused for a second until she added "Your Shilah is here. He'll keep you company while I grab the soup"

Killian felt Swan stand up and seconds later she was replaced by David who instantly dropped his hand onto Killian's arm where Emma's had been seconds before.

"Tala's soup is good... not as good as my famous "Chicken Bird Broth" but it'll do" David laughed and Killian found himself grinning as he thought back to David's poor attempts at cooking when they were in Tink's cave.

"Your broth did have a certain flavor" Killian laughed back

"Hey, it's not my fault that bird had a funky taste" David defended then he laughed "But yeah maybe I'll give Tala the title of best broth maker... just you wait, it tastes amazing"

Killian started trying to move "In that case perhaps I should get myself sitting up. I cannot eat while lying like this"

David stood up and helped him turn over then Killian felt what he assumed were pillows being jammed down his back before David guided him to lean back.

"You want a drink?" David asked from slightly further away

"Thank you Brother" Killian replied licking his dry lips, a drink sounded good about now.

"Here" David said a few seconds later lifting Killian's hand to take the cup which he did raising it quickly to his mouth and drinking deeply.

He had expected apple juice and was surprised when it was just water... not that he was complaining, he found that the juice never fully quenched his thirst. After the initial couple of mouthfuls he chose to sip the water unwilling to gulp anymore down in case he upset his newly settled stomach but he was happy to find that he managed the full cup without any issues. This was good, perhaps he would be home by the weekend after all.

"You look better" David suddenly stated sounding surprised

"I feel better too. Lark is a bloody wonder" Killian replied with a grin before asking "How are my boys?"

"They're good" David replied but he didn't elaborate and Killian got the distinct feeling that he was not saying something.

"Is that the truth?" he asked suspiciously "What are you not saying?"

He heard David sigh "Well I think we both know that Junior would be a lot happier if he could see you but apart from that the last time I saw him he was having the time of his life while drinking a pineapple and banana smoothie at the diner. Ruby's gonna keep them entertained for a while but honestly he's fine in himself, try not to worry"

"That is easier said than done" Killian replied but then he was smirking "Do you have your talking... I mean... your phone? Perhaps I could converse with them... reassure them both that I will be home soon"

"Sure" David replied quickly, again sounding surprised before taking the empty cup from Killian's hand and giving him the phone "I dialed Ruby, it should be ringing"

Killian raised the phone to his ear and smiled widely as Ruby answered expecting David "Sorry to disappoint you Love but do not despair, it is the more handsome Brother that you are currently talking to"

"HOOK" she yelled into his ear making him laugh

"Aye Love, that is one of my names"

He could instantly hear Junior yelling that he wanted to talk to him and when Ruby asked if it was OK he agreed quickly.

"PAPA" Junior yelled making him smile so wide his jaw hurt

"Aye... how are you doing Son?"

"Awesome" he cried back before adding seriously "But I miss you. When will you be coming home?"

"Perhaps in a couple days" Killian answered remaining vague, he was not sure if this new found calmness would remain once his IV line was removed so he didn't want to make promises that he could not keep.

"May I come and see you?" Junior asked hopefully

"We shall see" Killian replied before quickly carrying on so that Junior didn't have time to complain "Are you being a good boy for Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Aye and for Ruby too" he shot back "Oh and Gina...She stayed with us last night"

"She did did she?" Killian asked in mock surprise where as in all honesty he would have been more surprised if she hadn't. Regina really had become like part of the family something that he and Swan had realized and discussed at length over the last few weeks.

"Aye and Roland stayed too but Robin did not" Junior suddenly sounded confused before adding "I do not know where he went, he was supposed to stay"

"He was here with me Son" Killian added vaguely remembering that fact

"That's good" Junior replied happily before he suddenly gave a gasp "Did Momma tell you that your Liam is wrong?"

"Aye" Killian replied seriously "Do not worry Junior. I am not listening to Liam's voice anymore but you should know that it is not him... it is someone pretending to be him. Our Brother would never say such things to either of us"

"Oh" Junior practically whispered "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am that the sun will rise tomorrow" Killian reassured before adding "I will never leave you Junior. You, Henry and your Momma Swan are my life and I love you all too much to do that, do you hear me?"

"Aye and we love you too Papa" Junior replied although from his tone he still seemed unsure but Killian supposed it was only to be expected, this was a lot for anyone to take in.

For the moment Killian was happy that Junior had accepted what had been said so he wanted to move onto his other Son and make sure that he was alright too.

"I will see you very soon but for now may I speak with your Brother please?"

"Aye" Junior replied before suddenly yelling very loudly "HENRY... YOUR OLD MAN WANTS TO CONVERSE WITH YOU... he's just coming Papa, he is in the kitchen"

Killian grinned widely and laughed "Thank you Son"

"Hey Killian" Henry's voice came into his ear a few seconds later

"Henry I have missed you Lad"

"Me too, how you doing?"

"I am fine Henry do not worry about me. I need you to concentrate on your Brother not this old sea dog. I get the distinct impression that Junior is quite disillusioned by our Brother, you need to reassure him that his memory of Liam is untainted, can you do that for your Old Man?"

"I will, don't worry" Henry agreed before taking the conversation in a different direction "How is Dr Whale doing?"

Killian frowned deeply at the question... he had no clue where the Doctor was never mind how he was fairing but he gave an answer anyway.

"I think that he is fine Henry but I have not seen him so being honest I am not sure"

Suddenly David spoke by his side "He asking about Whale?" Killian nodded then gave a jump of surprise when his Brother suddenly raised his voice and yelled to Henry "Whale's good Kid, I'll tell him you were asking for him"

"Tell Grandpa I said thanks" Henry said back but before Killian had a chance to do just that Henry was asking another question in a whispered tone "Are you definitely coming home in a couple of days? I think Junior might have a melt down if you don't. He really misses you and now Mom's not here either... he's really struggling Killian, he was really upset last night."

Killian thought about it, he certainly felt like he would be well enough but he still needed to see how he faired without the drugs that stopped his sickness.

"I will do my best to be home by Friday evening at the latest. I just need a couple more days to ensure... to uhm..."

"It's OK Old Man... I get it and that's cool. As long as Junior's got a timescale I think he'll be fine"

Killian suddenly wasn't sure if Henry knew the full truth or not but somehow he didn't seem to mind so much anymore, he trusted the lad but before he had a chance to enquire as to what he actually knew Swan returned and David was wrestling the phone from his hand and talking to Henry.

"Henry, your Old Man is about to eat so you'll have to put up with me for a while"

Killian was distracted after that as Swan sat down next to him and the smell of the soup hit him making his mouth water in anticipation "Smells good Love"

"Tastes good too" she chuckled "I might have tried it on the way over. Come on open your mouth you don't want it getting cold"

He did as he was told and within seconds he was humming in appreciation as the warm soup hit his stomach. Emma laughed at him as she kept spooning the broth down him and he didn't stop... he didn't even think about it until it was all gone and he was left wishing that there was more. That was the best soup he had tasted in a very long time.

"You look like you enjoyed that" David laughed by his side before adding "I told the kids you'd call them tomorrow. Junior wanted to go, he was just about climbing the walls because Ruby had promised him Pizza"

Killian grinned but suddenly Emma didn't sound so amused "What's with that kid today? He's been miserable for days wanting to see Hook and now he's more interested in pizza. Plus earlier he gets hot coffee poured down his front and all he can talk about is his smoothie"

Killian sat up and burst out "He what? He had coffee poured over him... why did no one say?"

"He's fine" Emma soothed pushing him back down against his pillows "By the time I got to him Gold had healed him already. Honestly there's not a mark on him"

Killian let out a sigh of relief "He is truly alright?"

"He's fine" David suddenly said sounding confused as he added "But are you?"

"What do you mean?" Killian asked with a frown, this was so hard when he couldn't see their faces, why would David think that he was not fine?

"Emma just told you that Gold healed Junior and you didn't flip out...in fact you didn't even mention it, what's going on with you?"

Killian frowned deeper as he gave it some thought but he couldn't explain it, he just felt happy and safe... besides it wasn't like the Crocodile had hurt Junior, he had helped him.

"Nothing is going on with me" he replied with a shrug and a chuckle "As long as Junior is fine I am happy and the Crocodile and I have put our differences aside for the sake of the boys remember?"

"Now I'm agreeing with Dad" Emma added taking Killian's hand and sliding her other one onto his forehead "You don't have a temperature, you sure you're feeling OK?"

Killian suddenly grinned and squeezed her hand "I am fine love... In fact I feel better than I have felt in a while. Lark is a miracle worker don't you know? Is there any more soup?"

"I think maybe you've had enough for tonight, we don't want to push our luck" Swan answered "Maybe you should get some sleep instead, you still sound tired"

He found himself just nodding in agreement as she took away some of his pillows and he settled back down into the bed "Are you to join me Love? I have missed our time together"

"I'll be with you soon" she whispered rubbing her fingers down his arm "I just need to check in with Mom, she's talking to Tink. I'll not be long I promise"

"Take your time Swan... I will be just fine" he gave a contented sigh and settled down to sleep already feeling relaxed and calm "I will be here when you return"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"I'm getting Tala" David whispered as they headed out through the door "Maybe she can see what's going on inside that head of his because something is, I'm sure of it now. Tala told us literally a few hours ago that he could try and kill himself and that he was really struggling with his place here... that there was not a man who was close to doing something stupid and maybe if Junior hadn't been acting weird too I would have just put it down to what she did to take away Devin's spirits but I'm not buying it, this is a Voodoo thing I'd lay money on it"

"I agree" Emma hissed back "I'm going to ask Mom to head back and check on Junior and see if she can talk to him. Maybe he can shed some light on the situation"

"Good idea" David agreed "meet you back at the teepee in five"

Emma nodded "I'll see if Tink wants to come back too, I think we need to ask her a bit more about what went on back at that clinic"

"Oh" David said suddenly remembering the bananas. He jogged over to the back of his truck and reached over grabbing a couple "Make sure Tink eats these, we're pretty sure she'll be feeling the effects of the shadow without knowing about it but these will sort her out in no time"

"Thanks Dad" Emma replied with a smile "Be right back"

They headed in opposite directions but before too long David and Tala were heading back to the teepee. He gave a frown when he saw Snow walking across the clearing towards them without Emma.

"Tink wanted to grab some plant or another that might help Hook. Apparently it grows by the lake so they'll be here in a minute" Snow answered obviously reading his confused expression

"How's Tink doing?" David asked in concern remembering how he'd felt once he had realized how much the Shadow magic had effected him.

"She seems fine although she does seem quite confused on a few things... Lark said that she couldn't remember what was in her tea. I thought that was a little odd but then again she probably has been subjected to Shadow magic for the last couple of weeks"

"Did she eat the bananas that Shilah provided?" Tala asked in concern

"She was just starting to as they headed to the lake" Snow replied with a smile before looking to David again and asking "How is Killian doing?"

"Better... a lot better in fact and that's what's worrying me"

"What? I don't understand" Snow replied as they ducked through the flap in the teepee "Isn't that a good thing"

"Not if it's not really how he's feeling. He just seems too happy... and Junior was the same earlier plus the boys were talking to Hook on my cell when his soup arrived. I took the phone fully intending to hand it back once he'd finished eating but Junior didn't want to wait. He was more interested in Ruby calling for a pizza and after last night THAT in itself is not right, something's going on Snow, I just know it"

Snow suddenly looked quite worried "That does sound strange. He's wanted nothing more than to talk to Hook for days"

"Exactly" David agreed "I think it's a Voodoo thing"

"Then I shall see what I can find out" Tala whispered as they approached the bed.

She quickly knelt down but this time instead of just laying a single hand on Hook Tala placed one on either side of his head and furrowed her brow in concentration. David watched as she frowned deeper and tipped her head slightly in concentration before simply letting go and getting to her feet again.

"You were quite correct Shilah" she whispered "This is not his natural state of well being. It would seem someone has instructed him that he should feel happy... I am unsure as to how long this will last so do not be surprised if when he wakes he does not feel the same way"

"Right" Snow suddenly declared "That is my cue to leave. I'm going to check on Junior, I'll see if I can find anything out from him."

"I'll call Ruby and let her know that you're on your way" David replied stepping forward and kissing her cheek quickly "Be careful"

"I will...Tell Emma I'll call her once I get the boys home. I'm pretty sure Regina is staying over again so I'll check in with her too but until then I'll keep Roland with me and I'll swing by Ashley's to pick up Neal, I want us all together."

David nodded then gave a little frown "I'll walk you to the truck then I'll go and find Emma, I don't know what's taking them so long"

A few minutes later he was waving his goodbyes before starting off across the clearing towards the lake. He gave Bear a smile and a wave as he went past the teepee where Whale was being kept but he didn't stop, he just kept going knowing he didn't have time to stop for a chat. He had to tell Emma that they had been right about Hook but minutes later he was coming to an abrupt halt when he heard a loud splash and he looked up to see what looked like an unconscious Tinkerbell lying on the sand and the Shadow Man dragging a struggling Emma out over the water.

He was running in a second completely bypassing Tink to rush straight into the lake to help his daughter "EMMA!"

Emma grit her teeth and struggled harder as she yelled back "I'm fine, I got this... see to Tink"

There was a blinding light and suddenly the Shadow let go. Emma dropped into the water with a splash and David watched as the Shadow circled a couple of times before flying off over the trees. He checked to make sure that his daughter resurfaced and that she was alright before turning back to the shore and wading back towards Tink.

He dropped down onto his knees next to the fairy to pull her over onto her back where she gave a few wide blinks. Something in the way she moved had him giving a frown... she almost didn't look like herself but before he had a chance to even think about it any further he was suddenly letting out a scream of agony as a pain like no other he had EVER felt in his life seared through his entire being.

His back arched and he let out a roar...

What was going on?

He literally felt like he was being torn in two and the pain was only getting worse... he let out another scream for help but when his eyes fell on Tink she hadn't even moved... she was just lying back looking up at him with a smile on her face!

What the hell?

Then the pain went up a notch which he hadn't thought possible and his vision disappeared. In the next instant David finally understood what was happening as he heard a low growl in his ear and he realized that his shadow was being torn away.

"You should have learned to stay out of our business sheriff" The Shadow Man hissed "You keep bringing hope to our Captain and we cannot have that now can we?"

David couldn't reply all he could do was scream harder as the Shadow Man wrenched his shadow a little further from his body.

Another scream was wrenched from David's lungs and he suddenly found himself pitching forward to land face first in the sand when the pressure suddenly stopped. There was more screaming and his vision skewed but just before his world went black he saw a blinding white light that seemed to illuminate everything around him... he tried to squint his eyes to see what was going on but he couldn't quite manage and the darkness won the battle as he finally lost his fight to stay conscious.


	15. Chapter 15

**Soooooooo... you guys didn't like what happened to David then?!**

 *** whistles innocently ***

 **Well in that case we better see if Emma managed to save him then shouldn't we?**

 **As always, please review and enjoy :)**

Emma watched in horror as the Shadow Man descended from the sky and attacked her Dad. She gave a yell to try and distract the being but it made no difference, the Shadow Man just kept on pulling David's shadow away from his body and she could do nothing to stop him form where she was.

She was having to use her arms to remain afloat and couldn't use her magic so instead she started swimming towards shore just hoping that she could reach her Dad before it was too late but another scream being wrenched from her David's mouth had her stopping to look up again...

She was in a total panic now, she wasn't going to make it in time and at that realization she wished more than anything that she could be close enough to help. That's when the Shadow Man gave a mirthful laugh and tugged a bit harder on the shadow in his hands and Emma just saw red as her hatred of the shadow soared.

Her magic seemed to take over without thought and she suddenly found herself materializing right behind her Dad and more importantly the Shadow Man himself. She raised her hand and her magic did the rest as a blinding white light shot out from her hands and hit the Shadow Man straight in the back. He turned in horror letting out a huge scream but Emma was not done, she just kept her hands out in front of her and watched in wonder as the light seemed to pulse sending out bright white balls of magic towards the now retreating figure but he had nowhere to go and Emma watched in delight as all the balls hit their target and the Shadow Man turned to ash right in front of her eyes... she had done it... he was gone!

But a moan from Tinkerbell had her attention back onto the two people that needed her help and she was on her knees by her Dad in an instant as Tink pulled herself up to her knees while holding her head

"Dad... DAD" Emma yelled giving him a hard shake but he didn't respond he was completely out of it and his head just lolled to the side making her panic even more.

"EMMA" she heard a yell and looked up to see Rufio rushing towards her, he skidded to his knees and looked to her for guidance "What's going on?"

"We need to get them both inside" Emma grit out looking to Tink who looked very much worse for wear

"What happened?" Rufio asked urgently as he scooped David up into his arms and struggled to his feet.

She helped Tink up too but the Fairy was really unstable on her feet and Emma practically had to carry her, maybe the Fairy was in shock, she certainly seemed a bit shell shocked as she just blinked widely and stared about the clearing.

"Emma?" Rufio yelled "Talk to me, what's going on?"

"Sorry" she threw out as she struggled across the short distance to the nearest teepee "Shadow Attack but don't worry, I burnt it's ass. I'm pretty sure it's gone but there is one certain way to find out... If it's really gone or dead or whatever Whale should be back in his own body. Let's get these two to that teepee and we'll find out for sure"

Rufio nodded "I only just got back from town. I ran into Robin and he filled me in on what's being going on. Is Hook alright?"

"He'll be a whole lot better if I just killed that Shadow... we think that it was him that's been causing all the trouble."

Emma walked behind Rufio as they headed through the flap of the teepee and the minute they got inside she knew that she'd really done it when she found Lark trying to calm an irate Whale down as the Doc writhed in agony on his bed.

"Try to lie still" Lark cried out but Whale looked to be in some serious pain as his eyes bulged in his head and he gasped for breath.

Emma wished she could help but her magic didn't work on Voodoo injuries... wait... Whale got the injuries in a car accident not through Voodoo!

She turned to Tink and helped her sit down on an empty bed before just rushing over to Whale and simply letting her magic wash over him figuring that she had nothing to lose, it would either work or it wouldn't. The Doc stilled in an instant as his eyes rolled in his head before closing. After a few seconds he sagged to the bed and passed out but Emma knew that it had worked as she looked down to see that his bruises were all gone... thank God for that.

"He should be fine now but he'll probably be suffering the after effects for a while" she said before looking urgently to Lark "I need help though, my Dad and Tink just got attacked by the Shadow Man."

Lark was up and rushing over to the bed that Rufio had placed David down onto where he instantly got to work but Emma's eyes were drawn to Tink and she gave a frown at the sight of the Fairy who seemed to be rocking back and forth slightly and muttering to herself. Emma walked over and came down next to her friend.

"You OK?" she asked letting her hand fall onto Tink's knee

Tink jumped in surprise and her eyes shot open ""I... I... you... you killed the Shadow Man!"

Emma gave a smile "Yup"

She expected Tink to smile too but she didn't, she gave a frown and Emma thought for a second that she even looked a little sad "Hey... it's a good thing you know, he can't hurt anyone else now"

"Oh I know" Tink replied suddenly looking a bit brighter "Sorry... my mind is still a bit muddled. Perhaps I should have another one of those fruits."

"I'll get you one in a minute" Emma replied with a smile

But suddenly Tink was getting up "It's alright I can manage. You will want to stay with your Father. I will just get one from Bear then head over and check on Hook. I will see you there when you are done here. I'll watch over your Pirate for you"

"Thanks Tink, you sure you're up to that though?"

"I will be just fine... you concentrate on your Father, leave Hook to me"

Emma just gave a smile as Tink headed to the door but when David suddenly groaned from the other bed she was back at his side in an instant.

"Dad?"

"Emma?" he seemed really confused and more than a little disorientated as he peeked open his eyes and frowned deeply "Where am I?"

"Whale's teepee and you'll be glad to know your shadow is still attached"

He let out along groan as he let his eyes close again "Doesn't feel like it"

Lark was suddenly by their side holding out a banana and a cup which Emma assumed was filled with apple juice "Come on. Let's sit you up and get some potassium back into you then you can sleep."

He gave a tired nod so Emma helped pull him up, he drank the juice first then slowly chewed on the banana and Emma was happy to see that he quickly seemed brighter.

He suddenly turned and looked at her "You need to eat some too Kid... the Shadow Man attacked you as well"

Emma suddenly gave a frown and shrugged "Must be a savior thing... I think he was trying to take my shadow but it wouldn't work that's why he just dropped me in the lake instead. Lucky my magic came with an instant blow dry"

"I'd still prefer if you at least tried it... I didn't realize how much I was effected before until after I ate that banana the other night. Please Emma, for me"

She let out a sigh "OK Dad... if it will make you happy"

Seconds later a banana appeared in front of her face and when she looked up she saw Lark giving her a smile. She accepted the fruit quickly with thanks before just ripping it open and taking a huge bite. Her Dad was watching with interest and when she felt no different she shrugged again and spoke through the mouthful of the squishy mush.

"See... I think I'm immune or something"

"Lucky you" he groaned lying back down and handing Lark the empty cup "Me... I am most definitely not immune"

Emma chuckled "Get some sleep Old Man, I'll sit with you a while."

He gave a smirk as he closed his eyes and mumbled "Less of the old"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Facilier headed straight for Hook's tent totally bypassing talking to bear. That banana that he had eaten by the lake to keep the savior quiet had literally just cost him his shadow when it had swooped in to protect him after his powers had slipped as a result of ingesting whatever was in the yellow fruit. He seethed inside when he thought about what had happened as he marched his way towards the Pirate... someone was going to pay for this.

He ducked into Hook's teepee to be met by the Tala and a woman he did not recognize... she must be the nurse that had come to aid the Pirate. He made the Fairy's face drop into a frown and he gasped out a few breaths making Tala jump up from her seat and rush over.

"What is wrong?" The Chief's wife asked in concern

"We were attacked at the Lake by the Shadow Man" Tinkerbell's voice replied "Emma was thrown into the water and David nearly lost his shadow but then Emma managed to destroy the Shadow Man causing Dr. Whale has returned to his body. It all happened very quickly and I'm not really sure of the details and although Emma managed to heal the injuries Dr Whale received in his earlier accident when we got back to the teepee I think he still passed out or something..."

"What?" the nurse asked, suddenly seeming to be a lot more interested in what was going on "Is he alright?"

Facilier shook his head "His body was quite damaged and although Emma did her best I think he is suffering from only being in shadow form for so long... and David is not fairing very well either. Perhaps you two should go help... I can stay with Hook so that he's not alone"

Both women nodded and started towards the door but before Tala ducked outside she turned and gave Facilier a curious look.

"You were not effected by the Shadow's magic?"

"I ate a banana a few minutes ago... I will be just fine" Facilier replied with an enthusiastic nod making the Fairy's blonde curls bob up and down at the movement "You should go... I will probably just have a lie down if Hook is sleeping"

"I will return shortly" Tala replied still looking a bit suspicious so Facilier headed over to the bed that Robin Hood had slept in the night before and lay down with a groan.

This seemed to be enough for the native woman and she gave a slight nod of her head and a small smile before heading out of the flap. Facilier didn't get up though, he just turned onto his side and closed his eyes not quite trusting the look the woman had just given him and it would seem he had been right to do so too as a few minutes later he heard Tala back at the flap again... she obviously didn't trust Tinkerbell but Facilier didn't care he just needed a few minutes with the Pirate to confirm his suspicions about the Dark One then he was out of this camp once and for all.

He lay for a full five minutes before peeking open an eye to make sure that no one was there. The minute he made sure he was alone he was up and stalking his way across to Hook's side. He dropped down onto his knees by the top of the bed before pulling Hook's scarf away. He clamped his hands onto either side of the Pirate's head letting his magic flow and not being particularly careful as to what damage he was doing as he searched the mind that had been so relaxed two second earlier but was now in turmoil.

The Pirate suddenly bucked on the mattress and his eyes flew open, his jaw bobbed up and down uselessly as a high pitched moan escaped him but Facilier didn't stop as he fished around for what he needed until finally he locked on to what he had been searching for.

He screwed his eyes closed and forced his magic to seep further into Hook extracting the information... it would seem that Rumplestiltskin had managed to surface from Facilier's control after he had done something to hurt the young Jones boy... he had scalded him... yes that was it. The Dark One had scaled the boy then instantly regretted it and then to make things worse Rumplestiltskin had used the Voodoo doll to bring comfort of all things.

Facilier was livid, how dare Rumplestiltskin use HIS magic for such things!

Well now the Dark One was going to regret that decision too because due to his actions Facilier was now without his Shadow and that had most certainly not been part of their plan. Rumplestiltskin's idiocy had caused both the boy and the Pirate to be too happy which had raised suspicions and now Facilier was the one suffering when he should have been preparing to head to a new land.

Facilier left a few surprises in the Pirate's mind and removed a few other things. He did chuckle to himself as he wondered how long it would actually take for Hook to realize that he was no longer seeing Devin and part of him wanted to stay to see the Pirate bumbling around like a fool with a blindfold on when there was absolutely no need anymore... it's amazing what the power of fear can do to someone. He suddenly pulled his hands away leaving the Pirate jerking about on the bed as his eyes rolled about in his head but Facilier didn't care, he just tugged the blindfold back into place and grinned.

He had freed the two Devins from a shut off piece of the Pirate's mind to once again torment his victim and he had gained what he had wanted from their little encounter so without even looking back he strode from the teepee and headed into the trees morphing back into his own body as he went. He had no use for the Fairy disguise anymore, well not just yet anyway. She would come in handy later on then she would simply disappear to "Carry on her work" and over the next few days Facilier could easily become whoever he wanted so that he could blend in and keep an eye on things. He may have lost his Shadow but maybe he could use this time to take stock of his situation.

The Pirate was due to reveal that "Doctor Facilier" had died at the hands of the Dark One very shortly then Rumplestiltskin would be blamed for everything that had happened and the best part would then play out when Facilier played his trump card... the Dark One would find out his plan JUST before he was incapacitated and unable to do anything to help himself... The Dark One may think that he was all powerful but as long as Facilier controlled the previous victims of his dagger Rumplestiltskin was doomed. It amused Facilier no end that it had been the Dark One himself that had returned his ouanga which was the one item that could seal Rumplestiltskin's fate. If the Dark One had only kept hold of it himself HE would have been the one in control of Facilier but he was a fool and did not know the power of voodoo, a mistake that would cost him dearly.

Facilier headed to the library knowing where he needed to go for the next stage of his plan... The gates to hell were a place that he loved but these particular ones were a bit special as was the building they were housed in. The clock tower always solidified his power when he was near it, although he never seemed to remain at his full potential for long. His Magic seemed to fade the further he travelled from this hot spot so he was looking forward to a well needed boost after eating that damned fruit.

The gates that lay within the caves below the tower were going to bring him what he needed and now was the time to retrieve it but as he pushed through the door fully intending on heading straight to the elevator that would take him down to the portal point he ground to a halt when he came face to face with the Evil Queen and the Dark One's wife...

"Hi" the younger woman declared in a kind voice "May I help you? Were you looking for a book?"

"I...I was" he stammered being caught slightly off guard.

On any other day he would have simply raised a hand and made them forget he had ever been there but after ingesting the banana and then using so much power on the Pirate he knew that he would not be able to manage that so he just played along promising himself that he could return later if need be to collect his "Friend".

"Did you have something specific in mind?" she asked giving him a wide smile

Facilier reached up and tugged his hat from his head giving a slight bow "I am unsure... I was just looking for an interesting tale to keep me entertained of an evening"

"Well the fiction section is just on your left up ahead. If you need a hand with anything just give me a shout"

"I will do just that" he replied with a smile before simply walking away and pretending to peruse the bookshelf while actually watching the two women suspiciously, what were they doing?

But whatever they were up to was apparently to remain a secret as the Evil Queen suddenly gathered up the books in her arms, threw him a furious look then turned on her heels and marched out through the door leaving only the younger woman behind who gave a heavy sigh before turning back to Facilier.

"Is everything alright dear?" he asked in fake concern hoping to get some answers "You look vexed"

"I am fine... nothing for you to worry about. Now did you find something worth reading?"

Facilier looked back at the shelf in front of him and let his eyes roam up the books before his eyebrow suddenly shot up and he gave a chuckle. He pulled the book from the shelf and headed over to the woman.

"I think I might like to give this one a go" he said with a grin

She took the book and turned it around before smiling widely "Alice in Wonderland. I always loved this one... I've never been there myself but I have heard that it's...quite unique shall we say. How about you? Have you been?"

"Not yet" he replied with a smirk "But perhaps one day I will have the pleasure"

Facilier smiled widely as she handed the book back over and bid him farewell but now that he had been within these walls for a few minutes his magic was a bit more manageable so as she turned her back to him he raised his hand and had her wandering through to the back room where she would stay until he returned. Facilier hummed a happy tune to himself as he waited for the elevator to arrive and when the light pinged he grinned to himself.

Yes, he may have lost his Shadow today but he could survive without it even if it did mean that he no longer had a spy to watch and listen to all that was going on for him but in a few minutes none of that would matter... as he regained his most faithful friend.

He swished his hand a few minutes later and grinned widely when the portal to hell swirled into life. He could hear all the souls within pleading not to be the one that he brought through but his mind searched for only one, the one reaching out to him, the one that wanted to be freed and when he latched onto him a few seconds later he threw his head back and laughed loudly.

The portal gave a whirling pop leaving the two old friends standing facing each other after what felt like the longest time.

"Hello Shadow Man" the newly freed soul chuckled

"Hello Peter... so nice to have you back"

"It's nice to be back but it will be even nicer when I have dealt with my Father. Is the plan set in motion?"

Facilier nodded "If all goes as we wish your Father's own wife will be the one to seal his fate by trapping him inside Pandora's Box... after I put the idea in her head in just a few short minutes of course"

"Good" Pan replied narrowing his eyes "Fairs fair after all and you know my feelings on that already. He can stay in that hell hole for all eternity for all I care... He betrayed me Facilier. Me... his own Father! So for that he will pay"

"Indeed" Facilier agreed "Then we can get on with bringing you back to full power uninterrupted before leaving for our new land."

"The sooner the Dark One is incapacitate the better, we do not want him sensing me before we can deal with him"

"Well in that case I will lead the way and it just so happens that I know where your Father is currently cowering" Facilier crooned "I have been looking forward to this part... he has no clue what is coming"

"Me too old friend... " Peter replied with his widest grin as he raised an eyebrow "This is going be fun"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian didn't know what was going on. He was so confused and disorientated that he actually fell from the bed that he was lying in when he rolled the wrong way thinking he was in his own bunk. He hit the dirt with a thump but instead of pulling himself back up he just lay on his back where he had fallen unable to help himself... what was going on?

Why did his limbs feel so heavy?

As the minutes passed he was left even more confused when the sound of the Crocodile's voice echoed in his head. It was like a distant memory niggling at his brain... was he remembering this? Had it happened? Why was Gold was telling him that he was safe... that he was loved?

It made no sense!

Why was it now the Crocodile's voice in his head?

He was suddenly left gasping for air when an image of Gold sticking his hand through Facilier's chest to pull out the Doctor's heart hit him hard. The Crocodile laughed as he held the heart up before crushing it and simply letting the ashy dust fall though his fingers but the image didn't last, it was soon replaced by another of the Crocodile's hand looming towards Killian's face making him actually jump in surprise.

Killian was left reeling at the realisation that it had been the Crocodile... he had been the one to kill the Doctor... this was all his doing... he had never destroyed the Shadow Man like he had led them all to believe.

Another niggling memory surfaced in his brain as he lay there. Had he realized that the Crocodile had been involved already? That seemed familiar... but if he knew it already he couldn't hold on to the memory. It kept skittering away just out of reach of his searching mind.

Killian was exhausted now and even after the revelation that his oldest enemy was behind this whole thing he still couldn't get his body to move. His arms and legs just felt too heavy and his head was pounding in time with his heart, he needed help.

"Swan?" he managed to groan out but she never came to his aid and as he lay there he finally accepted the fact that he was alone.

Where was everyone?

Seconds later he was clawing his way over onto his side as his stomach rolled and the soup that he had managed to eat before came back up. He could do little more than pull himself away from the mess before falling back to the ground face down and letting the darkness take him. He had no idea how long he lay there but it must have been a while because when he woke his hip ached from being against the hard ground and he let out another moan as he tried to move but it was no use... he just had no energy and it was simply too much effort so he just lay there with his face pressed into the dirt hoping that someone would find him soon.

He gave a shiver which pulled another groan from his lips and his mind suddenly switched form wishing someone would find him to wishing that he had his pills so that he could just forget everything and be at peace.

"Nooooooo" he drawled as his stomach rolled again

He couldn't go though this again.

He had felt so much better, why had this sickness returned?

Suddenly Swan's voice was above him and there were hands on him making him jump in surprise again.

"Killian..." she gave him a slight shake "Can you hear me?"

He tried to nod but wasn't sure if he'd managed or not so he let out another long moan instead... he could do that at least.

"Get him back on the bed" Emma yelled out "Where the hell is Tink? She was supposed to be with him!"

Suddenly there were more hands on him and his world spun when he was lifted. He clamped his eyes closed against the queasy feeling and before he'd even had a chance to make a noise he was on the bed where Swan held him forward to sit behind him then simply pulled him into her lap where she adjusted the scarf over his eyes to make sure they were fully covered then just hugged him tightly in her arms. He tried to talk, he needed to let her know what he knew but his words came out as gibberish.

He tried to move again, tried to lift his hand to reach for Swan but he had no strength and it just fell back onto the bed... what was going on?

"I've got you. You're alright." she soothed stroking her fingers up and down his arm but her next words a few seconds later were obviously not aimed at him as she urgently whispered "What are you giving him?"

Nurse Kyle replied in an instant "I'm putting him under again Emma. I'm sorry but it needs to be done. I don't understand what's happened here but he clearly needs to sleep. You can see that right?"

"Wait" Swan called out when Killian gave a groan and tried to raise his hand again without much success. He didn't want to sleep, he had to tell them what he had remembered and Swan seemed to understand that as she spoke again "Just stop for a minute, hang on ... Can you give him some potassium instead?"

"I could... you think this is a shadow thing? How can that be? You destroyed it"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a voodoo thing and me kicking the Shadow's ass did this... Look, I'm not sure but I've seen Junior look like this and this is EXACTLY how my Dad looked about an hour ago so I'm willing to take a chance. Please, can we just try it? If it doesn't work in like ten minutes you can give him whatever the hell you like"

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes but Killian could feel the nurse working by his side as the IV line tugged at the point in his arm where the fluid ran into him.

"There, if it is like a shadow attack that should work quite quickly"

Swan suddenly tugged Killian in closer and dropped a kiss onto his head "I've got you Killian, I've got you. You're alright, you're safe now"

He let out another moan as he tried and failed again to lift his hand to her but this time she caught hold of it and held it in hers rubbing her thumb across the back of his knuckles as she shushed him and after a few minutes whatever the nurse had given him seemed to start working as his mind started to clear.

"Swan?" he mumbled

"I'm here" she whispered by his ear as she hugged him in a bit closer

"The Crocodile" he managed to sigh out

"What about him?"

"He did this...all of this...this whole thing is his doing." he gasped out as the memory hit him again "Facilier is dead... Gold crushed his heart right in front of me"

"Shhhhhhh" she soothed again "We'll stop him Killian I promise. I already destroyed the Shadow Man so we're half way there, right?"

"You did?" he mumbled in surprise and his eyebrows shot up behind his scarf.

"Yup... burned his ass out of existence ... he is toast" she chuckled

He squeezed her hand and gave a smirk "That's my girl"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma held him tightly until Hook drifted off back into sleep before she shuffled her way out from behind him and laid him down on the bed.

She turned to Rufio and Tiger Lily as they came into the teepee "Any sign of her?"

"None" Rufio replied "Why would Tink suddenly leave though? I don't understand"

Tala let out a sigh drawing Emma's attention "Because I think that your friend Tinkerbell was not all she seemed to be."

"What do you mean? I thought that Killian said that this was Gold... did he maybe take her? She would never leave Hook willingly so he must have forced her, right?" Emma asked with a frown

Tala walked slowly to Hook's side and dropped down onto the mattress never taking her eyes from the Pirate "Perhaps but I sensed that something was off when she came in here before. It was like there was another soul shining through from within. Now I think on it I fear she was being controlled by someone but I was so concerned about Shilah at the time that I put it from my mind and left Apenimon... this is my fault. I should have listened to my own heart."

"Hey" Emma soothed "It's OK, he's fine and we'll find Tink and make sure she's OK too"

But Tala shook her head as she placed her hand on Hook's chest "He is far from fine Swan... we must find a way to end this"

"Yeah well once I call Regina and we go kick Gold's butt it will finally be over. The Shadow Man is gone so Gold can no longer hide behind him."

"I hope you are right Swan for your sake and Apenimon's. I am still not sensing Dark One magic here, this magic is different and much more powerful than you could ever imagine. I can no longer help your Love, I can no longer join him in the dream scape to guide him towards happier thoughts. A barrier has been put in place preventing me from entering to aid him and I'm not sure how or when that happened. It is dangerous Swan so be careful."

"I will" Emma replied with a nod before looking to Hook as the bubble of worry in her gut surfaced again "Can you watch over him and my Dad while I'm gone?"

"Of course. I will have them both brought together in here... the Whale man too. I will ensure that the teepee is protected as much as I can but my magic is nothing compared to what we are facing. I cannot stress enough how much danger this poses." Tala suddenly seemed quite agitated and reached forward to clutch onto Emma's arm "I am concerned for your safety Swan."

"I'll be fine" Emma replied with a reassuring smile as she placed her hand on top of Tala's "Just ask my Dad... I seem to be immune"

She moved quickly after that just heading out to her bug and pulling her cell from her pocket to call Regina...

Gold was for it this time. Shadow magic or not Emma was going to stop him before he could do anything else to hurt her family.

She ground her teeth as she raised her cell to her ear and mumbled "Tick Tock Crocodile... your time is up"


	16. Chapter 16

**OK so I know it's getting confusing but I promise it will all become clear in the end... trust me.**

 **Let's find out how things are proceeding shall we?**

 **P.S. Probably won't be an update for a few days as I have a lot on... soz**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Snow walked into the loft to find Ruby nearly pulling her hair out and Henry trying with all his might to get Junior to stop bouncing about on the couch while poor Roland just sat looking totally bewildered at what was going on.

"GRANDMA" Junior yelled out the minute he realized that Snow was standing by the table placing a sleeping Neal who was in his car seat down on the wooden surface.

She gave a laugh when she saw his happy little face light up and he threw himself from the couch to run over to where she stood. He was giggling as he ran and as he stopped and looked up at her with a huge grin on his face she brought her hand down to cup his cheek, she loved him so much that it was hard to remember what life was like before he came into their lives. He looked so much better than he had done last night and she wished with all her heart that this could be real but she knew that it was a result of the Voodoo and it probably wouldn't last... looking at him now though as he gave another little happy bounce of joy she suddenly found herself hoping that he ran out of steam soon otherwise none of them were getting any sleep tonight.

"We had pizza for dinner" Junior declared pulling himself onto the chair next to her and standing up so he could throw his arms around her and pull her into a hug "I love you Grandma"

"I love you too Junior" she replied hugging him back but she needed him to settle, she needed to talk to him. "Come on, let's go sit on the couch."

He gave another huge grin and just launched himself from the chair and took off across the floor at high speed, hurling himself onto the couch and simply pulling himself up onto his feet again to bounce up and down while laughing loudly.

She gave a little smile at him but just sat down and patted the seat next to her "Come on, sit down. I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong Grandma?" he asked flopping down to sit next to Roland while still grinning up at her.

"Nothing's wrong" she soothed "but I need to ask you how you are feeling?"

"SUPER Happy" he yelled out throwing his hands in the air

"OK and how did you feel last night?"

His grin suddenly fell as he thought about it but in a second he just shook his head and smiled again "I was sad but I am alright now. Grandpa Gold fixed me"

"Grandpa Gold healed you didn't he?"

Junior nodded vigorously but then added with a grin "Aye and he told me I should be happy so I am. He said that I was safe and that I was loved and he was right, I am"

Ruby suddenly butted in from the chair "When did he say that Kid? In the diner? I never heard him say that to you."

Junior raised his hands and clamped them to his head while letting out a giggle "No silly, he told me in here"

"Wait" Snow said sitting forward "Grandpa Gold talked to you inside your head... like when Liam talks to Papa?"

Junior nodded but his smile never dropped "He told me that I should be happy and that everything would taste really good and he was right... my pizza tasted amazing."

With that he scooted from the couch and took off towards the fridge "Do you want some Grandma? We have leftovers"

"Maybe later" Snow replied giving him a smile but when she looked at Ruby neither of them were smiling anymore. This explained why Killian had seemed so much better but why if Hook was now suffering again was Junior still as high as a kite?

She shoved that to one side for now, maybe it was to do with how close Killian had been to the Shadow when it was destroyed, she really didn't know but one thing she did know for sure was that Gold had been pretending to be Liam and that wasn't good... what was he trying to achieve?

"I'm just gonna take Neal upstairs" she said to Ruby in a low tone"And I'll call Emma, let her know what's going on"

Ruby nodded getting to her feet "You guys heading back to the Jolly tonight or are you staying here?"

"HERE HERE" Junior yelled out and when Snow turned around it was to find him bouncing on her old bed.

"Looks like we're staying here" she chuckled "That's fine, there is the same protection here as on the Jolly so we'll be fine if you want to head off"

"What?" Ruby proclaimed "Are you crazy? I am NOT leaving you guys by yourselves. You're stuck with me until further notice"

Snow gave a genuine smile "Thanks Ruby, I can always count on you"

"Hey, you had my back when I needed you and now I have yours. Go and call Emma, she needs to know about Gold"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"I'm at my office, I left the library a while ago. It was getting entirely too busy for my liking with people popping in and out all of the time." Regina's voice carried down the line

"Great, I'm there now." Emma replied quickly "Mom called ,she spoke to Junior and guess what? The Kid's been hearing Gold's voice in his head too, this is down to him Regina. Hook remembered him crushing Facilier's heart back at the clinic. Gold must have been working with the Shadow Man but with him gone God only knows what Gold could do to achieve whatever stupid plan he came up with this time. We have a way to stop him though... Belle's got Pandora's box but we need you to open it and put Gold inside. We just need a way to find him, Robin lost him earlier when he disappeared in his cloud outside his shop"

"OK I'll do it but I'm still not convinced that Gold was the instigator in all of this" Regina replied with a heavy sigh "This just feels off to me"

"We can figure all that out later but for now I just want him where he can't do anymore harm" Emma threw back

"Fine, we'll use a locator spell to find him" Regina replied then hung up without another word

Emma turned to Belle who was clutching Pandora's box that she had retrieved from Gold's shop a few minutes before

"You ready to go?"

Belle nodded her head and gave a sad smile "As ready as I can be when I'm about to send my Husband into a special kind of Hell"

"Sorry" Emma sighed back as they headed out the door

"It's not your fault Emma and if this is the only way to keep Killian and Junior safe well so be it. I won't allow Rumple to do this or be used to do this. If he is being controlled he would want us to stop him and if he's not then we have to do it anyway."

Emma held her tongue, there was nothing she could say.

Belle was right.

They hurried towards the Town Hall and were met by Regina as she walked out behind what looked like a red pocket square that was floating it's way out of town.

When Emma raised an eyebrow Regina just shrugged as she carried on walking "What? So I keep a little something from most people around town... you never know when it will come in handy"

"I'm not even gonna ask what you have of mine" Emma mumbled as she just started following behind the former Evil Queen

Belle gave a little laugh but the humor was soon forgotten as they found themselves leaving the streets and heading into the woods.

"He's at his cabin" Belle suddenly said realizing where the trail headed.

"Well we can forget that then" Regina said waving her hand at the pocket square before turning to the others "Gather close, I can get us there faster"

They were suddenly all appearing in Regina's purple cloud just outside Gold's cabin. Emma looked to Belle who gave a firm nod of her head before handing Pandora's box over to Regina. They moved slowly forward and paused outside the door. Emma thought she could hear voices from within but Regina obviously hadn't noticed as she just raised her hand and the door burst open.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple paced back and forth in front of the fireplace in his cabin. He NEEDED to talk to Facilier. What the hell was going on? He hadn't heard anything and he needed to know what was happening with that damned Pirate. The voices were whispering in his ear once more telling him that Hook was going to take away Belle and he ground his teeth at the very idea.

He was just reaching inside his jacket to take out the Voodoo doll when the door swung open and Facilier walked in.

"Where have you been?" Rumple growled turning on the bokor "You could have sent word with your shadow so why have I been left with no word?"

Facilier sneered and paced forward "YOU used that Voodoo doll you love so much to bring comfort to the younger Killian Jones. YOUR stupidity cost me my shadow... He is gone. Destroyed by the Savior."

Rumple snarled back "Watch your tone bokor. Remember who is in charge here. If you lost your Shadow that was down to you and no one else"

Rumple was expecting Facilier to back down but instead he grinned widely and pulled his hat from his head and laughed "Oh I know exactly who is in charge and I'll give you a clue... it's not you"

"What?!" Rumple burst out getting angry now "I brought you here...I control you bokor"

"Do you?" he smirked back "Or is it in fact I who controls you? Have you been hearing whispers Dark One? Have your predecessors been corrupting your pathetic weak mind? Did you listen Rumple? That was a mistake that you are about to regret"

Suddenly Rumple was the one on the back foot as his mind reeled from the words that he was hearing.

"You..." he whispered narrowing his eyes at the bokor and suddenly his anger burst free again and he raged "You dare to try and control ME."

He raised his arm to unleash his magic but his hand froze along with his heart in disbelief when a second figure walked through the door and closed it gently behind himself.

"No... it can't be" Rumple breathed out as he looked at his own Father standing before him "You cannot be here, you are dead?"

Pan laughed as he paced forward "I am and I'm not. Only you and our dear Doctor Facilier here can see me but all too soon I will return to my former self and I'm not sorry to say Son that you will never witness it. You see we need a scapegoat and you are it Rumple."

"A scapegoat? I... I... I don't understand" Rumple stammered taking another step backwards

Pan smirked "You never were very bright were you boy? Shall I spell it out for you using only small words so you can understand? You have been so wrapped up in your own revenge that you didn't see that it was mine that was playing out all along. I have been patient since you killed me Rumple. I had it all planned you know, I was going to make this land our new playground but you put an end to that before I had a chance to bring the Shadow Man back like I had promised but he knew that I had tried and that it was you who had stopped us so when he found himself here able to use both his body and shadow once more he put his own plan into action. He saved me Rumple... you killed me but he saved me and now you will pay" Pan smirked then looked to Facilier "It is time... the heroes are nearly upon us"

Facilier suddenly stepped forward too but he didn't remain in his own body he morphed into the form of the Green Fairy once again and gave a wide smile.

"They are coming for you Dark One. Your own wife is with them... she doesn't love you anymore. She is going to try and stop you... to save her Pirate"

"HE IS NOT HER PIRATE" Rumple burst out "SHE IS MY WIFE"

"Just because she is your wife will not stop him" Pan added circling around Rumple "He is a Pirate, he will take what he wants... he has done it before if you remember correctly"

Rumple was irate now but just as he was about to unleash his fury Facilier made his move first. The bokor raised his hand and Rumple found himself immobilized... how? He didn't understand how this could be happening. HE was the Dark One... he should be able to fight back with no resistance.

"You will listen to me now Dark One." The Fairy's voice sounded and Rumple found that he couldn't resist the sound, he HAD to listen and obey "When the heroes arrive you will not be able to tell them anything to help yourself and if any of them just so happen to mention our Dear Captain Hook you will unleash your rage upon them. I on the other hand will remain as you see me now. I will play the part of the Fairy one last time informing them that you brought her here and planned to kill her... I will be fine once they "save" me and you will be gone leaving your Father and I to take our time to complete our plan."

Pan suddenly smirked as he peeked out through the window "They are here Doctor"

Facilier grinned and raised his hand again pulling his own beating heat form his chest and shoving into Rumple's hand... Rumple tried to squeeze it but it was no use, he couldn't move.

"Are you ready to meet your fate Dark One?"

Then everything happened at once as the door flew open and the heroes burst in...

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma dashed in behind Regina and just reacted without thought as someone in green moved towards her. All too late she realized that it had been Tink and that the Fairy now lay in a heap on the floor by the fireplace but her gaze didn't stay there for long as suddenly Gold was screaming out curses as the smoke from Pandora's box surrounded him.

"Please Belle... you don't have to do this... I can explain everything just not right now" he pleaded

"YOU have been hurting Killian and Junior" she yelled back but that seemed to be the wrong thing to say as the Dark One suddenly turned from pleading to be saved to looking like a savage beast as he fought against the cloud enveloping him.

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLIED THAT PIRATE LONG AGO... HE WILL PAY... I SWEAR IT ON MY VERY SOUL. HE SHALL PAY FOR TAKING MY MILAH... HE WILL NEVER TOUCH YOU AGAIN BELLE... KILLIAN JONES IS NOTHING BUT A DIRTY PIRATE WHO HAS TURNED YOUR HEAD"

"Rumple!" Belle proclaimed raising her hands to her mouth "How could you? I told you, he is just my friend"

"YET YOU CHOOSE HIM OVER ME BELLE" he screamed back "YOU ARE BLINDED BY HIM, HE WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU ARE HIS"

"ENOUGH" Regina suddenly yelled out raising the box higher but Emma was more interested in the heart that Gold had clutched in his hand... was it Tink's?

She dived forward just before it was too late and grabbed hold of the heart and clutched it to her chest. Gold gave one last howling scream as he was sucked into the box then the room fell silent.

"Maybe once you've had time to think about things you'll realize what an idiot you've been" Regina barked at the box before shoving it towards Belle "Here, you can have him... he has sunk to a whole new level of low. I want nothing more to do with him."

Belle just took the box and stood staring at it. Emma could see the tears forming in her friend's eyes as she looked up to meet her gaze.

"Killian and Junior are safe now" Belle whispered

Emma just reached forward and squeezed her arm "Thanks, that must have been hard for you to watch"

"Yep" Belle replied with a sniff as she straightened herself up "But it had to be done so there is no point crying about it"

Emma was just about to give her friend more sympathy when Regina's voice had both her and Belle looking into the cabin.

"Swan... the heart if you please. I think that we need to return it to it's owner"

Tink blinked widely and shook her head a few times looking at the heart in Emma's hands "That's really mine? What's going on? The last thing I remember is Hook telling me that Gold killed Mal."

"Long story but it's OK... it's over now. One thing though, who the hell is Mal?" Emma asked crouching down next to the very confused looking Fairy

Tink gave a frown and dragged her hand down her face "Sakimal Facilier... the Doctor at the clinic. Is he really dead? He was a good man."

Emma sighed and held out her hand to help Tink up "Yeah... looks like it"

"We were making such good progress too" Tink cried out in distress "Now what will I do?"

It was Belle who stepped forward next "You carry on without him. Use his clinic to carry on the good work that you started together"

Tink gave a lopsided smile "I'd like that"

"OK but before you can do any of that you're gonna need this back" Emma said holding up the heart "And I'm sorry to say it's gonna sting like a bitch"

Tink's heart was back in place in seconds. The Fairy seemed so much brighter already and now that it was done Emma had the sudden urge to get out of there as Belle helped Tink towards the Bug but as Emma walked after them she came to a halt when she noticed the brass crocodile that was screwed onto the outside of cabin door.

"The Bloody Crocodile" Hook's voice sounded in her head

How could Gold do this?

Was it really all because of Milah?

Had he really thought that Hook was trying to steal Belle from him?

Was it really over?

Were Hook and Junior really safe now?

"You alright Swan?" Regina asked in a low voice breaking Emma from her thoughts.

She just nodded and gave a slight smile as she pointed at the Crocodile "Ironic really seeing as he hates the name so much"

"It doesn't matter anymore, he's gone Swan. Go to your Pirate, I can see you want to be with him" Regina said with a knowing smirk "I'll check in with Mary-Margaret and make sure Junior's not wrecking the Loft, I'll stay with the boys tonight to let your Mother join you at the camp. I have a feeling that she will want to be with her Prince Charming after what happened earlier."

Emma chuckled "Thanks but you know you'll have your hands full with Junior... he's still a little hyper from earlier but he'll love that it's you looking after him, he's always so happy after he's been with you. You always look out for him, it means a lot to me and Hook. "

Regina gave a wide smile but then frowned and turned serious "I was happy you know, content with just Henry in my life. Then Roland came along and I thought my life was complete... but I lost him along with Robin and it nearly killed me Swan... I very nearly lost myself. Then Junior appeared and... I don't know... he just seemed to bring back my happiness. He got inside my heart and made me believe that I was allowed to move on and enjoy life again. He helped me through some of my darkest moments here in Storybrooke... he saved me Emma. I had come so close to returning to being the "Evil Queen" after I lost Robin and even though I forgave you and Hook I was miserable. I was just going through the motions of life, going from one day to the next. I would cry myself to sleep thinking that this was my punishment for cursing everyone but when Junior came along that all changed. He taught me to laugh again, he showed me who I truly was... and he liked me for just being me"

Suddenly Regina was blinking back tears and she gave a choking sob as she fought back her emotions but when she suddenly looked up from her feet to met Emma's gaze she laughed "Then that infernal Pirate of yours and your Father managed to bring Robin and Roland back to me... and I knew then that my family was truly complete. I love Junior like he is my own so of course I am going to look out for him. He is special Swan in more ways than one... and... well he is Henry's Brother after all, how could I not love them the same?"

Emma was suddenly blinking back her own tears as she gave a huge sniff, she looked Regina right in the eye and said in a very serious tone "Well we already share one Kid so why not another?"

"Swan?" Regina blinked in confusion "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that me and Hook have discussed it and we can't think of anyone else we would rather have as his second Mom" Emma replied with a smile "Hey, if Henry gets two Moms so should Junior. He loves you "Gina" and you deserve more than a little credit for how he's turning out. We want to make it official... you know just in case anything did ever happen to us. We want the boys to be together so you and my parents get the task of sharing them between you... I mean we know that's how it would probably work anyway but we wanted you to know that you are important to him and us"

"You're sure?" Regina asked in a whisper and when Emma nodded the former Queen suddenly grinned "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me"

"Oh, I think I do. I think we both know that we are more alike than either of us care to mention" Emma replied as she wiped the tears from her own face but then she gave a chuckle "But you know that this means sleepovers... at least twice a week... if not more"

Regina scoffed as they finally headed out the door "Please...Like he doesn't already spend half his life at mine anyway"

"Yeah... but if I were you I'd maybe get some new mattresses on the beds" Emma laughed "Ones with super strong springs"

"I'll get as many mattresses as I need to to keep our boy happy" then she suddenly stopped walking and grinned "In fact, I can do one better than that. How many houses in Storybrooke have a giant trampoline in the garden?"

"I'm gonna say one more by the look on your face" Emma laughed "He'll love that. You know you'll have to bribe him to get him to come in at night"

"Ahhhhhhhhh... I already have the answer for that little issue" Regina replied raising an eyebrow "I have ice cream and we all know that kid can't refuse a bowl of ice cream. I think I'll be fine as long as the freezer doesn't breakdown"

They both laughed hard as the reached the bug... it was over and they were all alright.

Yes, things were gonna be better from here on in and that would be starting with getting her family back together. Come hell or high water she was getting her boys to that camp. Summer break was due to start in two days so screw it, she was sure that both her boys would love to learn a few new skills from the tribe, they could use it as a practical learning exercise.

Yup... a few weeks of tent life sounded like fun and if Tala's soup was anything to go by Henry could pick up a few tips which would be just fine by her.

Life was looking up.


	17. Chapter 17

**So I woke up today and got my sh*t done early so you are getting an update ... it's a long one too.**

 **Gold is in the box... so the question now is how long will it be until Facilier and Pan make their move? What are they planning and can the heroes figure out what's going on before it's too late?**

 **Who knows?**

 **Not me, I've not decided yet lol!**

 **As always please review ( PLEASE... they have dropped off again and they make me so happy when I get to know what you guys think)**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

David wasn't quite sure why he was being pulled from his bed as he blinked into the dim light, it wasn't morning yet? What was going on?

He looked to his side to see Bear clinging on to him tightly and grabbing the blankets from the bed seemingly so that he could take both David and his covers somewhere else. He shook his head trying to clear his still foggy brain but when he managed to focus a few seconds later he saw Lark and Rufio along with Ginny getting Whale up too and he really started to worry.

"What's happening?" David mumbled as his eyes chose to close themselves against his will.

"We are taking you to Apenimon" Bear muttered back pulling David up a bit further when his legs wobbled.

"What?" David gasped out opening his eyes wide and looking up at the giant man beside him "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Apenimon had a revelation regarding his Crocodile... it would seem that the Dark One has been the one whispering in his ear and making him doubt himself but worry not, your Swan girl left to end this. We promised that we would move you all to the same teepee until it was over so that is where we are going now."

David was suddenly trying to stand himself up straighter "I should be with her, when did she leave? Where did she go?"

"Worry not Shilah, she will not face the Crocodile alone and I fear that you are in no fit state to help her even if I did tell you the answers to your questions"

David was about to protest but his butt hitting the dirt seconds later kinda took the wind out of his sails. Maybe Bear was right, maybe he should just sit this one out. He gave a long groan as the man in question pulled him back up to his feet and practically dragged him out of the teepee... God his head still hurt.

They crossed the clearing quickly and David's feet actually kept leaving the ground with each giant step Bear took as the huge man gripped him tightly to his side but the minute they ducked into the Chief's teepee Tala rushed forward and saved David by supporting him and leading him more gently to lie down next to Hook.

"How's he doing?" David asked with a sigh as he lay down and turned his head to look at his Brother who seemed to be sleeping soundly by his side.

Tala gave the Pirate a worried look before shifting her gaze to David and trying to smile as she shoved a cup of apple juice towards him "Drink this Shilah, you are still weak from your attack... Apenimon has been through much but I have faith in your Daughter, she will make sure that he remains safe."

David handed her the empty cup. He let out a long sigh as he lent back and closed his eyes against the building headache "Yeah... she'd do anything for that idiot"

To his surprise Tala laughed and laid her hand on his thigh "That sounds all too familiar."

David peeked open an eye briefly as he smirked "Yeah well... family and all that"

"Indeed" Tala chuckled "Go back to sleep Shilah. I am sure your daughter will be back when you awake"

But when David woke again some time later it was dark and Emma still wasn't there. Tala was now sitting by Whale's bed while Ginny seemed to be sleeping on a mat on the floor not far from the Doc's side. David got the distinct feeling that Ginny may just have a crush on their Doctor friend and he gave a smile at the thought.

He'd have to tell Snow...She'd have those two together before the week was out!

He let out a heavy sigh as he turned over onto his side to try and get more comfortable on the hard bed but just as he closed his eyes again Hook's breathing picked up in his sleep and he started mumbling.

"No more... please no more"

David's eyes popped open again and he gave a deep frown as he looked at his Brother. Hook for his part seemed to settle quickly but David still couldn't look away, not just yet. He had seen far too many of Hook's nightmares to know that sometimes they turned into something more than just a few mumbled words and unfortunately this time he had been right to be cautious when literally two seconds later Hook lurched upright in the bed and was clutching at his throat as he tried to drag air in to his lungs.

David was up on his knees next to his Brother in an instant "Hey, it's me... you're alright, it's just a dream."

He had learned to always announce himself before laying a finger on Hook but even after he had done it this time his Brother still practically jumped off the bed when David brought his hand onto the back of Hook's neck.

"GET OFF OF ME" the Pirate yelled trying to fight David off with his one hand and stump

"Killian... it's only me... "

He watched as Hook froze his movements and screwed his face up in concentration obviously trying to decide if this was real or not. Tala suddenly appeared in David's eyeline but he just motioned for her to back off. The last thing he needed was Hook getting another surprise and Tala seemed to understand as she gave a simple nod before backing off again. David watched as Hook tipped his head forward so that his chin rested on his chest where he kept pulling in huge breaths as he battled with his own mind. He could also see that Hook had started shaking slightly as he clutched onto the single blanket that lay in his lap... David needed to stop this before it turned into a panic attack.

"You OK now?" David asked in a whisper

Hook shook his head vigorously and David could tell by his clenched teeth that he also had his eyes clamped shut behind that scarf, was he still hearing Liam's voice?

"Talk to me... what's going on?" David breathed out into the quiet teepee

He watched as Hook sat gathering himself, it took a while but eventually he gave a heavy sigh and flopped back down onto his pillows bringing the back his still bandaged hand up to rest on his forehead.

"I...I remember" was all the Pirate whispered back

"You remember what?"

Hook shook his head obviously not wanting to talk about it but that's not how this worked and they both knew it so David pulled himself up from the bed and walked around to Hook's other side to sit down again.

"Come on... spill. You know it helps, so tell me. What do you remember Killian?"

He watched as Hook pulled in a huge breath and held it. A trick that he did to stop his panic attacks and David's own worry rose when it was obvious that the Pirate was still struggling to cope with what was going on.

"It's OK. Take your time. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere and you're safe now alright?"

Hook gave a jerky nod and let his hand fall back onto the bed. After a few seconds he let out the breath he had been holding before finally mumbling.

"I remember what happened to me in that clinic"

"Yeah?"

"Aye, and it was not good David." Hook paused and David watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down in his throat as he tried to compose himself "I... I was attached to a bloody machine that sent electricity through me. It was supposed to shock my body into forgetting about my pills but it didn't work... I got sick anyway... it was all just a trick wasn't it? It was never going to stop anything was it?"

David didn't know what to say... What could he say to make that better?

Facilier had electrocuted Hook?

What the hell?

"Probably not" was all he could muster in return as his mind reeled at the thought of what Hook must have gone through.

But it would seem that Hook wasn't quite done and David didn't have time to dwell on his failings as a Brother when Hook started talking again. David watched as he screwed up his face again while he concentrated before letting out another long sigh

"After that I was... in that damned room... not the first one but the rooftop one. I tried to get out but the window was protected by magic. I had a plan to get free through the door by using a spring from the mattress to break the corroded hinges but I never got a chance to put it into action."

He stopped again obviously fighting another memory and David found himself taking up Hook's hand and giving it a squeeze "It's alright. Take your time"

Hook gripped onto David's hand tightly and gave a nod before just carrying on "Both Devins were there with me. They had some of my pills and told me that if I chewed one that I would be able to think straight and forget all my worries. I was stupid David, I thought that if I did it I would be able to escape but I was wrong... I did as they had said but I lost myself. The feeling was like no other and I made my situation so much worse."

"Was that the first time you had done that? Chewed the pill I mean" David asked suddenly wondering if Facilier had been wrong to accuse Hook of doing it regularly and his guilt soared at the answer Hook gave when his Brother slowly nodded.

"Aye but ever since I did it my mind has craved that feeling... I feel like I am going to go insane David. I can't beat this." Hook was suddenly blurting out word after word through hard sobs "It's too hard. I need to end this... I cannot go on like this... you all deserve so much more than I can give... I am a failure... I don't deserve any of you...please David just help me end this... I just want... please... I just want to die... please will you hep me?"

David suddenly understood what was going and he wasn't having it damn it. He needed Hook to see the truth and he needed that now.

"HEY" he yelled yanking on his Brother's hand "No... You don't get to ask me that, that's not fair. You don't get to leave us alright? You are not a failure Killian. Junior specifically told me to tell you that he does not want to be left. Would you really do that to him? He's already lost one family do you really want him to grow up without you too?"

Hook shook his head and a sob escaped him "He deserves better than me"

"Well he only wants you so you need to snap out of this. It's not real Killian. This is NOT how you really feel this is what that place has made you feel. It wasn't Liam, Hook. It was Gold... your bloody Crocodile was the one whispering in your ear using your own Brother's voice. Are you gonna let him get away with that? The Hook I know would not just accept it and give in. No, the Hook I know would fight that with every fibre of his being and show the world that he is exactly what Junior needs. You are a good Father Killian to BOTH your boys. Don't let the Crocodile win. Don't you dare... Junior needs you. Henry needs you. You promised Neal that you would look out for Henry...are you going to let Milah's boy down Hook? But more than any of them, Emma needs you, she loves you and if you left her it would kill her Killian... you don't want that do you?"

He watched as Hook cried on the bed in front of him and suddenly his own emotions kicked in too and he whispered "I need you you stupid idiot. I don't want to lose my Brother when it took me so long to find him."

Hook didn't say anything he just clung onto David's hand as he carried on crying quietly but eventually he whispered in a low voice "I just don't know what to bloody think anymore. I don't know what is real and what is not... the only thing that is real no matter where I am is the need for my pills and I don't know if I can fight it David... it is just simply too hard"

"Yes you can" David replied confidently gripping Hook's hand tighter "I know you can. You came to me for help remember. You wanted to stop this for your family and I know you Hook, you can do whatever you set your mind to. You stayed alive for three hundred years to find a way to avenge your love so I'm pretty damn sure you can fight this. We NEED you Killian and we are not going to let you go through this by yourself, do you hear me? I know that you didn't want the boys to see you like this but I really think you need to see them. Once you see how much they've missed you, you might actually believe in yourself a bit more. Please Hook... I really think it will help"

Hook gave a single nod and squeezed David's hand "Alright... I trust you Brother. If this is how it is to be then so be it"

"Good" David replied bringing his other hand up to clutch onto Hook's hand tighter "I'll call Mary-Margaret first thing."

Snow suddenly spoke from just behind him making him turn around to see her and Emma standing there both looking quite teary eyed ….. how long had they been there?!

"There's no need. Regina is bringing the boys out in the morning, Emma already arranged it" they both stepped forward and Snow spoke again but this time to Hook in a pleading tone "Killian please listen to what David said... all of it is true. We all need you, we all love you. Don't listen to anyone else"

It was Emma's turn to talk next "You promised you wouldn't leave me Killian. You told me you were a survivor remember... I want our wedding... I want you."

"Swan!" Hook suddenly burst out with a sob as he pulled his hand from David's and held it out to her "I am so sorry Love. Please forgive me. I don't want to go... please I want to stay with you and our boys"

David jumped up to let Emma in then just stood by the bed watching as Emma pulled her Pirate up into her arms and clung onto him like he was the most precious thing in the world but David didn't remain alone for long and he found himself hiding his face against Snow's neck as she pulled him into a hug too and she whispered "It's alright. Gold is gone. It's over... we'll all be fine now"

David gave a nod for Snow's sake but he had a feeling that Hook's battle was far from over. This was gonna take a serious amount to work to get him to believe that he was worth saving... Gold was lucky that he was gone because right now magic or no magic David could have killed that imp for what he had done to his Brother.

He sighed again as he watched Hook clinging on to Emma and he couldn't help but think back to that day in the hospital after Devin had told the Pirate that Emma had died... this scene was so similar... Hook almost seemed heartbroken as he cried. His whole body shook with each racking sob and all the while Emma swayed him back and forth in her arms, hushing him gently as she rubbed her hand up and down his back to bring him comfort.

It was gonna be hard and David knew that they could all try to help the Pirate but ultimately only Hook could win this fight... he had to find his own way back... but David would be damned if he was just going to sit back and not do his best to help and the first step to achieving that was to get Henry and Junior in this teepee as quickly as possible. Right there and then he knew he wanted to be the one to bring them here in the morning. He had a lot of making up to do for leaving Hook in that damned house of horrors and this was only the first step.

He would bring the boys and everything could start to get better... maybe he should talk to Archie too, set up a session so Hook could talk about everything.

Yeah, that sounded like a plan... Archie would know what to do.

He always did.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Henry woke to find Junior missing from the bed next to him... again!

He had shared Grandma and Grandpa's bed upstairs with his Brother while Roland had slept in Henry's old one and his Mom and Neal had slept downstairs in the bed that Killian and his Mom had used for all those weeks back at Christmas time.

Henry gave a heavy sigh as he looked at the clock to find that it was only just after six... this was getting to be a habit. It had taken Junior forever to fall asleep the night before too and Henry had seriously thought that they would have had to wake his Brother with a pillow to the face this morning but he should have known better, Junior was always an early riser... just like Killian.

He pulled his blankets back and stood up quietly to sneak downstairs but when he got to the bottom of the steps he still couldn't see Junior anywhere.

Where was he?

"Do not worry Nephew. Our Gina will awake soon then she will warm you up some milk... would you like that? Would you like some milk?"

Henry frowned as he heard the voice coming from under the table. What was Junior doing? He walked forward and bent down to see that his Brother had made himself and Neal a den out of blankets and cushions from the couch.

"You guys OK?" Henry asked as he crouched down to see better.

Junior gave a little smile before looking back to Neal "The babe was upset Brother, he was fretting... I think he is hungry but Gina was sleeping and it was still too early to wake her. I managed to get him a banana which he liked but I dared not try to heat the milk, I did not know how Grandma's burner worked"

"It's alright. You did good Shorty. I'll get Neal some milk now. Do you want some too?"

Junior grinned "Aye. May we have it in our crows nest?"

"Crows nest?" Henry chuckled "It's more like the lower hold but sure you can have it in here. I'll just be a few minutes OK?"

Junior nodded then went back to talking to Neal who was sitting quite happily in the centre of the cushions and as Henry got to work heating the baby milk and some normal milk he grinned as Junior and Neal giggled and laughed.

"Uncle Henry is just heating your milk, he will make sure that it is just right for you then perhaps once Gina is awake we can play in the bath for a while. I do not know what time Roland will wake but when he does we can all play together with some toys."

There was silence for a few minutes and Henry was just starting to wonder if they had both fallen asleep when Junior spoke again.

He let out a long sigh "I do not know what time your Papa is coming home Lad but perhaps when Gina wakes up we can ask her to call him so that you can talk to him... maybe then I can talk with my Papa too. They are safe though Neal, worry not. They are together and will always look out for each other as they should and your Momma and big Sister are with them too... I know that you want them here with you but your Killian needs them more than us right now so you have to be brave. Can you do that Neal? Can you be brave for my Papa?"

Neal gave a babbling gurgling reply then a happy squeal and Junior must have taken that as a yes as he carried on "Thank you. It will not be for long though I promise. We will all be back together before you know it just you wait and see."

Henry smiled to himself as he poured the warm milk into two cups and filled Neal's bottle with his formula before lifting them all up and taking them over to the table. He set them down before kneeling on the floor and lifting the bottle to hand to Neal who immediately stuck it in his mouth and drank deeply.

Henry then handed Junior his cup "Make sure you sit up straight and don't spill it over yourself"

"Aye Brother" Junior replied as he grinned into the cup "I like warm milk"

"Me too" Henry replied getting his cup and crawling below the table to join the boys "How long have you been under here?"

"A while..." Junior replied with a shrug "I do not mind. I did not want Neal being upset and alone... no one wants to be upset and alone"

"Hey" Henry said quickly to reassure Junior "No one in this family is alone OK. Neal is lucky to have you as his Uncle"

Junior gave a little grin "I like being an Uncle"

"Me too even if it is supposed to be the other way round. This feels more like it should be with us being Neal's uncle... he is the youngest after all" Henry grinned back

"Aye... he can be my "Shorty" as I am yours" Junior giggled

"Hey... that's your name. You'll need to pick a different one for Neal, you can't use your one that'll just get confusing"

Junior just grinned and went back to his milk and Henry laughed to himself as he wondered what name Neal was going to end up with but Junior surprise him a few minutes later when he spoke in a serious voice.

"The babe was named for you Father Henry... so he already has a fine name. One that he can be proud of, so Neal he shall remain, he has no need of another"

Henry nodded but then chuckled "You know my Dad's real name wasn't Neal though right?"

Junior nodded and looked back at Neal and suddenly things took a turn that Henry hadn't intended as Junior practically whispered.

"He was Baelfire. Papa loved him like he was his own. I felt it inside when I could still... when we were linked... I felt how much he regretted how things had turned out. Baelfire was special to Papa"

Henry needed to lighten the mood so he quickly started talking so Junior wouldn't get too caught up in the past "My Dad loved our Old Man too and you know what? I'm pretty sure he would like it if our Neal borrowed his other name from time to time. I mean he already uses one everyday so why not the other one"

"Baelfire" Junior mused rolling the name around in his mouth for a minute before smiling across at Henry "Bae for short"

"Bae it is then" Henry agreed with a nod and he smiled as he thought of his Dad. He would have loved Junior and Neal so much if he had still been here... but if he had still been here would Junior ever have come into their lives?

He gave sigh at the reality that the answer was probably no... life sucked sometimes but he couldn't change what had happened and now even if he could he wasn't so sure that he would anymore if it meant not having Junior in his life. He missed his Dad so much but the thought of losing his Brother made him feel physically sick... life was just not fair.

Once the milk was finished and the cups and bottle were washed Henry sat back in "the crows nest" so that Junior could go and find a book to read. He returned in a few minutes with a few that were obviously meant for younger kids along with his bear and duck. He lay down and gave his bear to Neal to cuddle then started reading the books and in no time at all the baby was sleeping soundly against Junior's side as they snuggled down in amongst the cushions.

"Sleep tight Bae" Junior whispered as he pulled Neal in closer and dropped a kiss onto his head before simply closing his own eyes and settling down next to him.

Henry pulled the blanket up and laid it across them both and added "You sleep tight too Shorty... love you"

"Love you too Brother" Junior replied around a yawn before he closed his eyes again and pulled the blanket up under his chin.

Henry climbed out from beneath the table before suddenly grinning and running back upstairs to grab his cell. He was back down and snapping off some photos in a second before sending a couple to his Mom with a message saying that he missed her and Killian but that they were all fine at this end of town. He had just put his cell down on the kitchen counter so that he could grab some cereal when a reply came through. He was surprised but happy when he picked it up to see it was from his Mom and by the time he had read it he was grinning like an idiot.

They were going out to the Piccaninny camp... Henry couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he stood looking at the cell in his hand.

Junior was gonna pee his pants! They were gonna see their Old Man.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Who was that?" David asked Emma with a frown as he looked across from the new bed that had been brought in for him and Snow after his wife and daughter had arrived last night.

"Henry" Emma replied with a grin as she jumped up from her side of Hook's bed and hurried over "You gotta see this, it's just too cute for words"

David sat himself up as Emma threw herself onto the edge of his bed and shoved the cell in front of him as she laughed.

"Our Kids are just the best... look how cute they are"

David looked at the screen and suddenly he was grinning too as he looked at the picture of Junior and Neal sleeping... beneath the table?!

Emma laughed at the look on David's face and giggled "Apparently it's Junior's Crows Nest. I guess he needed somewhere he felt safe... oh and this whole multiple name thing that this family seems to like so much has just carried on to the youngest member. Neal is now also going by Baelfire or Bae as chosen by Junior and Henry"

David looked up at her and smiled "It's fine with me... we struggled to pick between the two names anyway. I said Neal, your Mom wanted Baelfire. Now I guess we have both."

"I'm just glad that Junior is still happy after yesterday. I was worried that he'd wake up feeling down but Henry said that he was fine this morning and I just know he'll feel even better in a few hours when he gets here. Hook will too... he needs this Dad he just doesn't know it"

"I agree" David said as he stretched and threw back the blanket "So if you shift your butt I'm gonna get this day started"

"Whoa" Emma suddenly hissed trying to stop him "First off you need to stay in bed and secondly it's only like seven... it's still early"

David blinked in surprise before just shrugging "Meh... I slept loads already and I feel much better I promise besides I want to go and give Regina a hand. She'll have her hands full with the four boys and I think we may need to bring a few things out here if we're gonna be here for a couple of weeks so I'll need to stop at the Jolly too"

"God I hadn't even thought of that" Emma cringed "You're sure you're up to this? I could go, you could stay."

But David shook his head "Hook needs you more than he needs me right now." he looked up and met Emma's eyes "Do you want me to tell the kids about him having to wear the scarf? They're gonna know something's up when they see him."

Emma gave a heavy sigh and looked across to the other bed "What do we tell them Dad?"

"The truth?" he asked talking hold of her hand to bring her attention back to him

"You can tell Henry but I don't want Junior worrying"

"Emma he's already heard the voices in Hook's head... he knows that he was hearing Devin so it's not that much more to accept that he is seeing him too"

"You're right" she sighed out "Just do it. The kid is gonna know if we're lying to him anyway... I think his super power is nearly as good as mine"

"Emma he'll just be happy that he's getting to come out here, try not to worry about something that might not even be an issue"

An hour and a half later David was headed down the gangplank from the Jolly with the last of the bags that he'd packed. He chucked it in the back before jumping in the front and heading round to the loft. He was both nervous and excited as he jogged up the steps but the minute he pushed through the door his worry left him when Junior squealed in delight.

"GRANDPA" he yelled as he ran across the loft and hurled himself at David

David scooped the kid up and hugged him "Hey kid. I missed ya. You been good for Gina?"

"Aye" he replied sitting back and looking David right in the eye "I was a good boy I promise"

"Yes you were" Regina said from the kitchen "You have been a great help to me with Neal haven't you?"

Junior nodded and looked back to David "I gave him his breakfast so that Gina could sleep longer"

"You did?!" David asked in mock surprise "Wow... I bet Neal and Gina liked that"

"They did... the babe and I were in our Crows nest" he suddenly raised his hand to shield his mouth and added in a loud whisper "It was really just under the table but Neal need not know that"

David gave a pronounced wink and whispered back "Your secret's safe with me Kid"

Junior tried to wink back but he couldn't quite manage it and ended up lifting his hand to cover one eye so he could wink the other one. He gave a giggle and David couldn't help smiling back, the kid seemed really happy and he was about to get even happier.

He gave Junior a little bounce in his arms and asked "Has Henry told you where we're going this morning?"

Junior gave a frown and looked to Henry "He has not. Where are we to go Brother?"

"Where is the one place you would want to go over everywhere else?" Henry replied with a smile but when Junior still looked confused he added "OK, who do you want to see more than anyone else?"

"PAPA" Junior screeched immediately looking back to David in excitement "Tell me that it is true. Are we really going to see Papa?"

"We are" David replied then added quickly "But you need to calm down kid. I know that you are excited but Papa... well Papa's not been very well so you will need to be gentle with him."

"I can do that" Junior nodded "I swear... please, I just need to see him"

"OK" David said pulling out one of the chairs and sitting down with the kid in his lap "But before we go we all need to have a chat"

Henry, Regina and Roland headed over to sit down too and Henry looked really worried "What's up Grandpa?"

"There's just some stuff you need to know before you see Killian"

"Is Papa alright?" Junior asked in a small voice

David sighed heavily "No kid he's not. He needs us all to be strong for him. He's feeling sad so we all need to be... I don't know... we all just need to show him how much we love him"

"Is this because of what the pretend Liam was saying to him?" Junior asked with wide eyes "Is Papa feeling lost again?"

"He is Kid but that's where we come in. We all need to show him that we need him to be strong and beat this alright?"

Junior nodded and looked to Henry "We can do that can't we Brother? We can show our Old Man that we need him... We do not want to be left do we?"

"We will do it" Henry replied seriously "And no one's going anywhere, no one's being left OK?"

Junior nodded then looked back to David "May we go now Grandpa?"

"Just wait a minute. Now, when you see your Papa he has a scarf tied around his head . That's because he wasn't just hearing the voices in his head. He's been hearing Devin but he's been seeing him too"

Junior suddenly gasped "He's been hearing the bad boy as well as his Liam?!"

"What?" David asked in confusion "I thought you were hearing Devin too?"

Junior shook his head "I only ever held Papa's Liam" but then he tipped his head slightly and frowned "Except one time... after I was hurt in the diner yesterday I heard Grandpa Gold in my head telling me to be happy and it worked too, I felt super fine after that but that was only because he was still trying to help, me was it not?"

David's mind was racing. How could Junior hear Liam and Gold but not Devin? But he put that to one side for the time being as he suddenly thought about Gold and he knew he had to tell the boys what had happened.

"I don't think so Kid... It looks like he was the one pretending to be Liam." he turned to Henry "I'm sorry Henry but it looks like he was the one doing this to your Old Man. Your Mom figured it out last night and with Regina and Belle's help they stopped him... he's gone"

"What?" Henry gasped "But he helped Junior yesterday. Why if he was doing all this to begin with would he help him?"

"I don't know Henry. Maybe he only wanted to hurt Hook and not Junior but it was him... he was working with "Somebody else" so maybe that someone else hurt Junior and Gold didn't like it" he emphasised the "Somebody else" knowing that Henry would know that he was talking about the Shadow Man and just as Henry opened his mouth to ask something David cut in to stop him from letting anything slip to Junior "Don't worry, that someone is gone too. I know that you had hope for Gold but sometimes someone just can't change. I'm sorry kid"

Henry gave a heavy sigh "He may not have hurt Junior but he hurt my Old Man so in my books he brought this on himself. I mean if Belle helped stop him there must not have been any other way."

Junior looked to Henry "I am sorry Brother. I know that you loved your Grandpa... I am sorry he could not be a better man for you but I am not sorry that he is gone. Like you say he hurt Papa and for that I will no longer call him my Grandpa. I thought he had changed... when I saw into his mind he really was sorry... I thought he meant it when he told me that he wanted to change for all of us."

Junior suddenly looked quite upset but Henry just shrugged and let out a sigh as he raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"I guess it's not all his fault Shorty, he is the Dark One after all... but I won't forgive him either, not this time. He hurt Killian again after he promised that he wouldn't" He gave another heavy sigh and looked to David "Can we go now Grandpa? The sooner we can start helping our Old Man get through whatever his Crocodile did to him the better. Let's set things right, show him that light can overcome any darkness with hope"

"Sounds like a plan kid" David replied then he chuckled "I swear you sound more like your Grandmother everyday"

"I can live with that" Henry grinned then shrugged "She is pretty awesome"


	18. Chapter 18

**Today we will hear from our banished Dark One then head on over to visit our Dear Captain... see how he's getting on.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Please review... blah blah blah.**

 **You know the drill ;P**

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Rumple screamed out in frustration as he fell to his knees...

Of all the things that could have happened why did it have to be THIS? He looked out in front of him to see nothing but an endless expanse of desert and crystal clear blue sky. The heat was already nearly unbearable and he had only just arrived in this Godforsaken place... how had this happened?

"This is your own fault Rumplestiltskin... I did try to warn you but you were too busy listening to your weaker predecessors" Nimue suddenly said as she sauntered in front of him drawing his attention to her face as she brushed back her hood.

"Do not blame us" Zoso cried out rushing into view "It is not our fault that this idiot absorbed that blasted jewel's power into our dagger"

There was a murmur of agreement form the other Dark One's that didn't seem willing to show their faces but Nimue just raised her lip and sneered at Zoso

"Silence you weak fool...I unlike you managed to resist just fine"

Rumple suddenly yelled as he got to his feet "Will you both just be quiet and let me think"

"Oh so NOW you want to think" Nimue exclaimed turning on him quickly "Make no mistake Rumple I may not like Zoso but I agree with him, this is your doing. How could you fail to see what was happening even after I warned you?"

"Now is not the time to dish out blame" he threw back as he met her steely gaze "Now is the time to find what we need"

Zoso was back "And just what would that be? There is nothing here... nothing but sand you fool. You have failed us all Rumplestiltskin... we are all doomed."

Rumple narrowed his eyes and glared at the man who had tricked him all those years ago into becoming the Dark One and he let his fury fly.

"YOU... YOU DO NOT GET TO JUDGE ME" he lunged forward and jabbed his finger into Zoso's chest "You failed yourself long before I did anything beggar man... you could not handle our power so you cannot stand there looking at me like I am the weak one when I seem to be the only one to realize that we can get still get out of here"

Nimue paced forward and simply squeezed herself in between Rumple and Zoso to end their disagreement then she spoke again in a low tone

"Enough, this will get us nowhere. If you think you know a way out of here then please feel free to share because from what I remember of the last time we trapped on this plain we only escaped because someone out there chose to free us... there is NOTHING in here to help us"

Rumple suddenly chuckled and looked down at his feet briefly as he kicked at the sand before looking back up to meet her eyes "I think you will find that there are two things we need in here... do you not know the legend of Pandora's Box?"

Nimue tilted her head "Of course I do and although it may have once contained all the world's evil that all changed long ago when the box was opened by Pandora herself ... WE are the only evil currently residing inside these walls... us and nothing else"

Rumple gave a smirk "You are forgetting one thing creator... you are forgetting what was left when the evil escaped"

Nimue narrowed her eyes in thought for a moment before her eyebrow raised and she suddenly smirked too

"Hope... all that was left was hope"

"Exactly" Rumple agreed with a nod "But like everything else in life it is never as easy as you might think. While we can all feel that "Hope" is in here with us somewhere we need to actually locate it to be able to utilise it properly"

"Why bother?" Zoso sneered "Hope will still not be able to open the box Rumplestiltskin"

"Maybe not but with a bit of luck I think I can get this to work and we can communicate with the outside world" Rumple dug into his jacket and pulled out the Voodoo doll from his inside pocket "I used this to inflict pain on our Pirate but perhaps with a little persuasion I can convince him that he should help us to get free before we are too late to stop my Father from carrying out whatever foolhardy plan he has got going on with that damned bokor...when we find the hope I am almost certain I can use it to our advantage and escape"

"You think that will work?" Nimue asked as she raised a finger to trail it over the Voodoo doll's features

"I don't know but we can "hope" can't we? And if we all concentrate really hard maybe Hook will hear us and actually listen... it is a long shot without actually having found the hope yet but with our numbers the collective hope may just be enough to start the process of communication...surely it is worth trying otherwise we are all doomed to spend an eternity trapped in here and I for one am unwilling to leave Belle out there unaware that Peter Pan is back in town and up to no good"

"Well in that case I suggest we all start searching for that elusive "hope" then" Nimue stated in a clear voice as she addressed the crowd of hooded figures. She then looked back to Rumple and pointed to the Voodoo Doll "And you... you can start talking to that thing and may I suggest you start with trying to make the Pirate feel a bit better. He won't be able to do anything to help us if he can barely stand... remember your promise to Baelfire Rumple, that will keep you on the right path"

Rumple was not enjoying the fact that Nimue seemed to have put herself in charge of the proceedings and his anger flared as she spoke Bae's name... she had no right to talk of his Son... but he just bit his tongue for the time being. Nimue was powerful and she had much better control over the rest of his predecessors than he did which meant that they would be less likely to fight against him and he would be left to simply get on with trying to get them all out of there. He also knew that once he had achieved that and he was back home with Belle by his side Nimue would go back to being nothing more than a guiding voice in the back of his mind that he could simply ignore if he wanted too... just how he liked it.

He raised the Voodoo Doll and gave a sigh. He didn't even know if this was going to work or not as he stared out into the huge expanse of open desert that currently lay before him... it seemed endless but he could still feel it... he could still feel the hope somewhere in this place so he clung onto that... for Belle he could do this.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian really didn't want to face the day, he felt totally and utterly physically and emotionally drained but he knew he had to move, he could not simply lie there anymore pretending that the world did not exist...he had to pee.

He pulled in a deep breath and let out a sigh knowing that he would need to wake Swan who was currently sleeping soundly by his side. He felt strange... like he was been torn in two different directions. He knew that he loved Emma more than he thought he could ever love someone yet at the same time a part of him just wished she would leave and never come back. He felt like a failure even though he knew deep down inside that he wasn't, in fact he knew he was the complete opposite and that he should be really happy with his lot in life...yet he wasn't and there was nothing he could do to change that... he just didn't have the strength to try.

He lay for another couple more minutes but the need to relieve himself was getting too hard to ignore now and he was left with no choice but to to wake his Princess... He suddenly frowned at his own words...his Princess?! He hadn't called her that in a while and it actually tugged a smirk to his lips as he imagined her throwing back her usual reply in his head but in the next instant the little bubble of happiness popped when Devin sneered in his ear.

"You have nothing to smile about Hook."

His heart started slamming against his ribs and he let out a moan of sheer frustration... why could that demon not just leave him alone.

"Hey" Emma suddenly whispered sliding her hand across his front to still over his heart "You OK?"

The minute her hand stopped on his chest she seemed to realize that something was wrong and she came up onto her elbow by his side "Killian? What's going on? Did you have a bad dream?"

He shook his head as he sucked in a huge breath which he let it out slowly then turned his head slightly to face her even though he couldn't see, it was a comfort to know that she was there by his side. He pulled in another couple of breaths then simply avoided her question by changing the subject.

"Can you assist me Love? Nature is calling"

"Sure" she replied pulling herself up from his side and walking around the bed to help him as he sat himself up.

He could feel the line in his arm being pulled and he realized that Emma was having to bring the saline bag with them but in a few seconds she was done and was taking hold of his elbow to help him up to his feet.

It was awkward as hell with his eyes covered and his feet bare but he found out that the worst part was still to become apparent when he started to move and his hip practically creaked due to the fact that he had not treated it well over these last few days. He hobbled his way outside to find that the grass was still very wet beneath his feet from the morning dew...it must still be early... or perhaps it had rained!

Bloody hell... this was so hard with not being able to see.

Swan had to grip onto him tightly as he took care of business but he was soon done and heading back into the teepee where Emma helped him lie back down in the bed.

"You want something to eat or are you still feeling sick?" she asked in a whisper after hanging the IV bag back up on the pole.

He didn't, his stomach seemed settled for the moment but he still didn't want to eat. He just wanted to pretend that he was sleeping so that everyone would leave him alone so he mumbled "Don't think it would stay down too long Love"

"OK" she soothed rubbing his arm "Go back to sleep, it's still early"

He just nodded and gave a sigh as he turned his head away from her... Swan sat by his side for a few minutes but when he heard someone moving on the other bed she jumped up and hurried over. He could hear her whispering with her Mother but he was no longer listening to what was going on in the teepee, he was back to trying to ignore the Devin in his mind whose voice was getting harder to ignore.

"You really are pathetic Hook, look at you lying there"

Killian gave a heavy gulp and shook his head slightly against the voice but suddenly Junior's voice sounded in his head too.

"You are a bad boy and we are not scared of you any more... leave my Papa be"

Killian was confused but as the conversation carried on between his son and the former lost one he realized that Devin was not actually here... this was different to his recent encounters with the apparitions. This was more like before... THIS he could deal with so he pulled in a deep breath and held it as he searched his mind for a good memory to focus on so that he could get past this. Maybe then he could return to to sleep and forget what was going on with his life.

He found himself picturing that bloody perfect tree that he and his family had decorated back at the loft for Christmas and the even more perfect lass that stood before it on Christmas day when he had asked her to be his wife.

Then something happened... he didn't know what but suddenly his heart soared as he focused on the memory... it was like something in his head just clicked into place and he suddenly felt better.

He found himself daydreaming about his Swan as he remembered every small detail of her face from that day. The confused look she wore when he had told her to stay by the tree. The absolute look of shock in her eyes when Henry had dropped down onto one knee and held out her ring. The tears that tumbled down her cheeks as she said yes...he remembered the joy he had felt as their song had started to play and Swan had danced with him in front of that tree.

Killian suddenly found himself crying too but this time they were tears of joy as he found his place in this realm... it was with his Swan.

It had always been with Swan and always would be.

He gave a sniff and blinked a few times behind his blindfold before turning his head slightly to listen to Emma's voice as she still conversed with her Mother but when he heard Mary-Margaret say that she was going to go bathe in the lake a few minutes later he waited until she was gone before calling to his love.

"Swan."

She appeared at his side in a few seconds and sat down on the edge of the bed "Can you not sleep?"

"I... I was perhaps not entirely honest before"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing now but before... the Lost One was in my head taunting me"

"Is he gone now?"

"Aye Love, I saw him off" Killian replied with a smirk "With a little help from Junior that is"

"What? You're hearing Junior now... I don't understand."

"These are not new voices Swan... the Junior in my head is more like my own version of him that helps me cope with the Lost One. Henry and yourself have been known to join him too sometimes"

"Yeah?" Emma cooed leaning in a bit closer "And what do I say when I'm in there?"

He gave a little laugh and actually found himself smiling "You are usually the one to kick my arse when I need it"

"Sounds about right" she giggled back taking his hand in hers before turning serious "How are you feeling now?"

His smile fell and he gave a deep frown "I wish I bloody knew Love, it is so confusing. One minute I feel like I could just end my days on his Earth and be happy about it but the next I remember how much I bloody love you and our little family and I can't believe what I was tempted to do."

"That's because the doubts... the bad feelings... those ones aren't real Killian so you just need to keep holding onto the good ones you hear me because I bloody love you too"

He grinned again and quirked an eyebrow "I know"

She suddenly thumped his chest which made him bark out a laugh mainly because he wasn't expecting it but also because he suddenly felt really happy.

"Wait" he suddenly gasped out sitting up quickly as he realized something "I have stopped shaking Love. That damned sensation that I have had these last few days has gone. Does this mean that I have finally beaten the pills?"

"Don't get too carried away" Whale suddenly said by Killian's other side making his head swivel round.

"Doc? You are back?" Killian asked slightly confused as to how that was possible.

"Yup and I have your girl to thank for that" Whale replied kindly making Killian remember that Emma had told him that she had destroyed the Shadow but he didn't have time to think on it. The Doc seemed to be back in full professional mode and instantly started fussing over him and the next thing he knew was that Whale had taken hold of his arm and had started guiding him back towards his pillows again "Now I need you to lie down so I can check you over properly"

Killian did as Whale asked but then there was suddenly another voice and Killian was even more confused until he realized that it was Nurse Kyle and she did not seem scared to put Whale in his place.

"Stop" she called out as Killian heard a slapping noise. Whale suddenly let go of Killian's arm with a yelp... had Nurse Kyle just batted the Doc's hand away? If she had she wasn't done as she just carried on berating the man while dragging Killian along for the ride "You need to just stop OK, you're still not well yourself. Go on... go and eat some breakfast before you fall over, you look like crap. I've got this, right Hook?"

"Aye Love" Killian agreed quickly not willing to disagree and besides she was right, Whale had spent the last few days being a shadow so if anyone deserved a rest it was him "Listen to her Whale, I will be fine in her care"

"Yeah well no offence but I left you in someone else's care once before and that didn't end too well if you remember rightly"

"That was different and you know it" Killian threw back immediately as Nurse Kyle protested loudly with a loud "HEY"

And when Emma joined in by telling Whale he was an idiot he finally seemed to get the message "FINE... but will you all stop yelling at me... I still have a headache"

"See" Nurse Kyle said suddenly sounding more concerned than insulted "Please, just go and sit down and I'll check you over in a minute"

"OK OK" Whale agreed "But make sure you take his blood pressure and I want a..." 

"I KNOW" Nurse Kyle suddenly yelled making Killian jump in surprise which he quickly hid by shuffling on the bed as she carried on telling Whale off "Quit will you? I do know what I'm doing you know!"

Killian was suddenly hiding his smile as Whale mumbled "Sorry, I know you do. I'll uhm... just be over there if you need me"

Nurse Kyle gave a sigh and mumbled "They're not wrong when they say that Doctor's make the worst patients"

"You seem to have him under control" Swan chuckled

"Yeah well... they are also a lot like Kids. Sometimes us Nurses just have to tell them what to do" Nurse Kyle replied with a laugh

"I can hear you you know" Whale called out from somewhere to Killian's right

"GOOD" Nurse Kyle yelled back "Now shut up and drink your apple juice... God Victor, would you just sit down"

Suddenly the Nurse marched away and Killian felt the bed jiggle as Swan laughed by his side.

"Oh my God... Whale is smiling. He likes her... you should see the look on his face Hook, he is totally smitten."

"So he likes a bossy woman eh? I can relate to that" he replied raising an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth.

"Shut up" she laughed swatting his chest again but then she hissed "Shhhhh... she's coming back"

"Now where were we?" the Nurse sighed before simply carrying on with her examination

Killian was poked and prodded over the next few minutes but suddenly the Nurse stopped and gave a hiss as she tilted his head to the side... she had found the bruising that he hoped would be hidden by his beard.

"What happened here?" she asked with a wince

"What?" Emma suddenly asked as he felt the bed move when she obviously craned he neck to look

"He has bruising along his jaw... this looks sore Hook. How did it happen?"

He let out a sigh and danced around the truth, he was not about to admit that it was from that damned electric machine so he admitted half the truth.

"I may or may not have been clenching my jaw a bit too hard"

"Hook!" the Nurse sighed out in frustration "You were told not to do that... the bone is delicate"

"I know Lass but in case you failed to notice I have not really been in control of all my faculties recently... you try vomiting for four days solid and see how your jaw feels" his words were angry but his tone was pleading, he hoped that she would buy the lie.

"Sorry" she breathed out "I know you've been through a lot"

"I'm alright and it is fine... it only hurts a little if I open my mouth too wide"

The nurse was suddenly poking his face and he hissed "And apparently when you do that too... bloody hell Lass"

"Sorry" the Nurse cringed

Suddenly Whale shouted over "ANY CLICKING WHEN YOU TALK?"

Killian shook his head "No more than normal"

The Nurse tilted his head up to look under his chin at the other place where his jaw had been broken but she seemed satisfied after a few seconds "Just take it easy. I think that it'll be fine as long as you don't go singing any opera any time soon"

Killian chuckled "I don't think that will be an issue."

"Do you think that you could eat something?" she asked gently

He was still torn on that subject but the thought of bringing it back up again made him shake his head.

"You still feeling sick?" she asked in concern

"Not really but... I...I just can't face it"

"Come on, I think you're over the worst of it... maybe start with something light."

He let out a sigh suddenly feeling like he was being railroaded into something he didn't want to do but this was his choice and he knew how he felt.

"Sorry Lass, I just can't... not yet anyway"

Suddenly Swan was taking up his hand "It's OK... you'll get there especially when Henry gets here. He'll make you whatever you like, he's already planning on stopping by the store to pick up supplies so he can make a meal for the tribe so I'm sure he can whip you up something later"

Killian gave a slight smile as he thought of his boy and how happy he always was when he was cooking

"Sounds good to me Love"

"OK." the Nurse said "I'll leave you two to it. I need to go check out old grumble guts over there"

Emma suddenly chuckled then laughed "I dare you to confide him to bed for the day"

"Ooooooooo, I do like a challenge" there was a few seconds silence "I bet I can get him to do it too"

"Go on then Lass... take the dare" Killian threw in with a laugh of his own

"OK, you're on" she proclaimed

Killian suddenly wished he could see as the Nurse walked away but he couldn't so he squeezed Emma's hand "Talk to me Love, what is happening? I need details"

Swan laughed "God you're worse than my Mom... right... she's taking his temperature... oh my God this is too funny, she just shook her head at him like it is too high and he looks ready to burst. Right, blood pressure check next."

There was a few minutes silence from Swan as the machine whirred in the background but then she snorted "I think his pressure was a bit high and Ginny seems to be making him drink more apple juice... wait for it... I think she's about to..."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? I AM NOT SPENDING ANOTHER DAY LYING IN BED. I NEED TO GET BACK TO MY HOSPITAL BEFORE RATCHET WRECKS THE PLACE"

Killian was suddenly laughing "And there we have it, I think she just lost"

But he could still hear the Nurse's low voice and in the next second Emma giggled furiously and yanked his hand in excitement but still said nothing.

"What is it Love? What's going on?"

"I don't know what the hell she said but Whale is getting back into bed... he doesn't look happy about it but he's doing it anyway. Oh my God, you should see his face. He looks like he's sucked on sour patch kids"

"I have no idea what that means but I presume it is bad" Killian chuckled but he was cut off again when Swan informed him that Ginny was returning.

"Well that was fun." the nurse giggled in a whisper

"How did you do it?" Swan asked in a low tone

"Easy" Ginny chuckled "I just told him if he didn't do what I told him that I would tell everyone back at the hospital that he sucked his thumb while he slept..."

"You are a cruel Lass" Killian chuckled

"Yeah well don't think you are getting off lightly either. I want you up and about in the next couple of days so I suggest you start getting food in your belly as soon as possible"

"And what if I don't? What shall you do then?" he asked with a grin

"Oh, I'm sure Emma would give me a nice bit of gossip to spread around town or maybe I'll just poke holes in the sails of your precious ship"

"You wouldn't? Actually from what I know of you you probably would." he chuckled "I can take a hint, there is no need to be so hasty, I will eat something shortly." he paused and mused for a second then said "I like your spirit Lass, you would have made a good Pirate back in our world"

"Who said I wasn't one?" she giggled back "Not all Pirate's sailed the same seas you know...and my name wasn't always Ginny"

Killian was suddenly on the back foot "What? You were a Pirate?"

"Maybe I was... maybe I wasn't" she replied coyly and Killian could tell by her voice that she was getting further away but he suddenly found himself needing answers

"What was your name?" he called after her

"That's for me to know and you to find out Captain. I have left those days behind me. Now I much prefer dry land beneath my feet even if I do miss the adventures from time to time..."

"Alright... so you won't tell me your name but perhaps you will afford me the courtesy of naming your vessel, Captain"

There was silence for a few seconds then he heard her approach the bed again, she seemed to be holding back a laugh as she spoke "And just how do you know that I was a Captain?"

Killian quirked an eyebrow "Simple deduction... now, your vessel's name if you please"

"Alright" Ginny agreed "I guess you earned that much... she was called "The Morning Star" but I lost her long ago. Happy now?"

"I am never happy to learn of a fellow Captain's loss but I am satisfied, thank you..." he gave her a genuine smile as he lent back on his pillows.

He heard her move away again a few seconds later and he let out a chuckle "Whale is in trouble now Swan"

"You know who she is don't you?"

"Aye Love...I do"

"Well?" Swan suddenly hissed tugging on his hand "Spill, who is she?"

"Captain Morgan Adams" he grinned back "One of the most cunning Pirates ever to sail the seven seas... she retired long ago though after finding a huge haul of gold."

"So why is she working as a Nurse at the Hospital?" Emma asked in confusion

"Why was your Mother a school teacher Love? It was the curse... but she cannot hide her adventurous spirit Swan, it is who she is... Whale is not gonna know what's hit him if that lass really has taken a shine to him."

"Oh she has" Emma laughed back

"How can you be so sure?" Killian asked with a frown

"Because right now she's practically sucking his face off...be glad you can't see it... it's kinda gross!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hmmmmmm... it would seem that I was not quite finished with the angst just yet!**

 **But then there is some silly to balance it out so we're all good me thinks.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Junior just rode in silence.

He was currently sitting in the back seat of Gina's motorized carriage just staring out through the window as the countryside whizzed past. When the journey had started he had been so excited that he had talked extensively with Henry of his joy at finally getting to see their Old Man but as they drew closer to the camp his joy had turned to worry and he had fallen silent.

Was Papa going to be alright?

Would he be able to hug him and tell him how much he had missed him or would that only add to his Papa's already sad state of being?

What if Papa did not want to see him... or worse, what if he was being taken there so Papa could say goodbye?!

No, stop panicking Junior. That can't be right. Grandpa would not have been so happy when leaving the loft if that was the case... and yet now that the thought had entered his head it would not leave.

He let out a sigh as he raised his hand up to his chest... the hollow feeling was back and he just felt empty inside.

"What's up Shorty?"

Junior turned quickly to see Henry watching him from the front seat, he tried to give his Brother a smile but a tear chose that moment to tumble down his cheek and in an instant Henry's smile turned to a frown of concern.

"Hey, what's wrong Junior?"

He didn't know what to say. How could he explain this feeling that just refused to go away... Henry could never understand this and suddenly his lip was trembling and his chest was hitching as he fought against his tears.

"Mom" Henry cried out urgently "Stop the car"

"What? Why? What's going on?" Gina cried out turning in her seat slightly to look at Junior in the back seat.

Roland, who was sitting next to him reached across to lay his hand on Junior's arm and whispered

"What's wrong Junior? Why are you crying? It's alright you will see your Papa soon enough"

But he couldn't speak and the next thing he knew was that the car had stopped and Gina had opened the door, unbuckled his belt and pulled him out into a hug.

"You're OK. It's alright" she soothed rubbing her hand up and down his back as she knelt down by the car "Is it all just a bit too much for you?"

He just buried his face in her neck and cried, he knew that he was being silly... he was on his way to see his Papa and that was what he wanted more than anything yet at the same time he feared that when he got there Papa would not want him.

"What's going on?" Grandpa's worried voice suddenly said beside him and in an instant Junior pulled himself from Gina's arms and threw himself forward with a howl.

Grandpa simply scooped him into his and Junior felt safe as he clung onto his neck... but the hollow feeling inside would still not leave him... it just seemed to be getting worse as the minutes ticked by.

"Talk to me" Grandpa whispered bouncing him a bit in his arms.

Junior sat back and scrubbed his face with his hand before finally whispering "I want my Papa"

"That's where we're going Kid" Grandpa replied with a little smile "It's not much further I promise"

"I know" was all he could say back but his hand found it's way up to his chest and Grandpa seemed to suddenly understand

"You miss him in here huh?" Grandpa said bringing his own large hand over Junior's one that lay against his chest and it was suddenly too much again. Junior found himself sobbing and burying his face in his Grandpa's neck as his heart thundered in his chest...

Grandpa bounced him up and down a few times as he hushed his cries then simply whispered "Come on Kid, let's get you to your Papa before you have us all in tears"

Junior expected Grandpa to put him down so he could get back into Gina's carriage but he didn't. Instead he turned to Gina and said "I'll take him with me and Neal in the truck."

"OK" Gina replied as she slid her hand onto Junior's back then kissed his head "See you in a few minutes baby"

Junior didn't say anything, he just clung on tightly as they started moving. He let his head fall onto Grandpa's broad shoulder and he was suddenly remembering the first day that he had arrived in Storybrooke. His Grandpa had carried him that day too, he had carried him up from the beach after they had crawled from the sea and Junior had been so confused as to where he was and what was happening.

Things had been so different on that day. For one Grandpa hadn't been Grandpa, he had just been a man that had helped him but Junior had still felt safe though, even back then he had taken comfort in his Grandpa's arms. He remembered that he had JUST lost his Liam and that he had wanted more than anything in the world to go home... and now, well now this place was home and although he still missed Liam he knew that he was the lucky one, he had escaped the life that was meant for him... the life that Papa and Liam had been forced to endure. He clutched his arms a bit tighter around Grandpa's neck as he thought about what his Papa must have gone through, what he himself had been been through but as Grandpa squeezed him back he let the past go. It was done and could not be changed and he had a family that loved him right here... yet still he feared that he would lose the one person who truly understood him... the only one in this realm who knew him better than he knew himself and it hurt too much to even think about.

The next few minutes passed in a haze as he was placed in Grandpa's truck and buckled in next to Neal. Junior gave a few wet sniffs when Grandpa wiped his face with the tail end of his flannel shirt as he crouched by his side. He then simply ruffled Junior's hair before he slammed the door closed and headed towards the other side of the truck to get himself in so that he could drive. Junior looked to the side to see Neal smiling up at him from his own little seat that faced backwards into the cab and he gave a smile as he reached forward so that the babe could cling on to his finger... Neal liked that... then Grandpa was climbing in the other side and the babe gave a long drawn out babble followed by a squeal.

"Is that right Kid?" Grandpa asked raising an eyebrow before looking at Junior "He says that it's all going to be OK"

Junior knew that Neal had said nothing of the sort but he also knew that his Grandpa was just trying to cheer him up so he gave a little smile of his own and went back to looking at Neal who was still clinging onto his hand tightly.

The truck started and they were once again moving but Junior found it much harder to see where they were going in Grandpa's truck. He was far too short to see out through the large windows but the minute they pulled off the road and hit the rough ground he knew that they were so nearly there and his emotions threatened to spill over again. He pulled in a breath and closed his eyes but then he felt a little tug on his hand and when he looked at the babe it was to see his little face still smiling at him.

"Jun-Jun"

"I am alright Bae, I promise" Junior soothed jiggling the babe's hand a bit which caused him to gurgle happily.

"What the? Did Neal just say your name Kid?"

Junior looked to Grandpa with a little smile and nodded "I think so..."

Grandpa gave frown before just shaking his head and laughing "Well there goes my twenty bucks" Junior gave a confused look, he didn't understand and Grandpa seemed to realize this "Don't worry about it Kid, it's just me and Grandma have been trying to get him to say Mommy or Daddy first but I guess he had other ideas"

"Jun-Jun" Neal squealed again and Grandpa laughed

"Alright Kid, I get it... you're not gonna say my name until you're like ten, right? You're just happy with your Jun-Jun"

Again the babe let out a long string of unintelligible babble followed by a giggle and Grandpa grinned before giving Neal a serious look and adding "But I swear if you say Hook before you say Dad you are gonna be in trouble, we clear?"

Silence once again hung in the air as Grandpa went back to concentrating on driving and Junior's worry started taking over again. He couldn't hide it, it must have been clear to see on his face so when they finally stopped moving and his Grandpa gave him a sad look he couldn't hold back, he had to voice his concerns.

"What if Papa does not..."

"Just stop right there Junior" Grandpa cut in turning in his seat slightly to look at him "Your Papa is NOT going to let you go, you hear me? He loves you and he needs you as much as you need him so you need to stop this right now. You need to get out of this truck and head straight into that teepee and give your Papa the biggest hug he has ever had and I promise you Kid, once you've done that, that feeling inside you will disappear. You will know that he loves you. So what do you say? Are you gonna go see him or are you gonna sit here and wonder about all the what ifs?"

Junior gave a hard gulp as he looked up at Grandpa "I want Henry"

"That I can do" Grandpa smiled and gave a nod

Junior watched as Grandpa opened the truck door and climbed out, he could hear him yelling for Henry to hurry up and in just a short while Junior's Brother appeared at his side of the truck and opened that door.

"You OK now Shorty?"

"Aye" was all he could muster and that was far from the truth but Grandpa was right... he needed to do this.

"Come on then. You and me together right?"

"Always" Junior agreed with a nod before popping his seatbelt and hopping out of the truck.

Henry took his hand and started walking towards the teepee. Junior just followed his lead but after a few paces he looked over his shoulder and asked "Are Grandpa, Neal and Gina not coming too?"

"They'll be in in a minute. Grandpa said that Papa may need a few minutes alone with us and I think he might be right"

Again Junior just nodded as they neared the teepee and before he knew it he was being led through the flap. The minute he was inside his eyes fell on the bed right near the centre of the tent and he was fighting back tears again as Momma turned and gave him a wide smile. He watched as she excitedly turned to Papa who was lying back against a stack of pillows but by this point Junior's heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest and he started to feel quite light headed as his legs gave a wobble.

"Junior?"

Junior felt Henry put his arm around his back to support him but then he was suddenly being lifted and he knew in an instant that he was in his Momma's arms. He clung onto her tightly as his tears started falling once more and then it happened...he was pulled from Momma's arms and Papa was there... Junior could not hold back his cries any longer and he was once again howling as he was pulled down into the bed and his Papa's arms wrapped around him.

"I love you so much Son. I am going nowhere. I listened to you not Liam do you hear me? I love you and I will NOT leave you. You, Henry and your Momma Swan are my world... I need you more than you will ever know."

He just snuggled in closer against his Papa's chest but then there was movement on the bed and another set of arms engulfed him from behind

"I've got you Shorty" Henry whispered and Junior truly felt safe as Henry's hand slid into his "We've all got you and we're never letting go"

Then Momma's voice joined in as she rubbed her hand up and down his arm "You're safe, you're all safe. Safe and loved"

Junior just lay there taking comfort from the heart beat that was currently thumping in his ear... he had missed this, it helped take the hollow feeling away and made him feel safe.

He was right where he wanted to be and if he had his way he would not be moving for a good while... his Papa needed him.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian had fought against his own emotions with the urgent need to bring comfort to his boy. Things had gone wrong so quickly after Swan had told him that the lads were there. He had been so against his boys seeing him before today but once he had accepted that he needed it as much as they did his anticipation had grown and he had actually been looking forward to it but it would seem that Junior had been far more effected by his absence than Killian could ever have imagined as the lad's emotional distress spilled over to manifest as a physical reaction leaving Henry shouting for help when it all got too much for Junior to cope with.

Swan had jumped up and although she had literally been gone seconds, to Killian it had felt like an eternity. He hadn't been able to see what had been going on and had been very close to pulling off his scarf when suddenly Emma was back and she was just shoving Junior into Killian's arms. Killian and Junior had both just crumpled to the mattress where they were joined by Henry a few seconds later who simply hugged his Brother from behind while Swan still sat on the side of the bed whispering comfort to her boys.

Now... well now Killian still lay clinging on to his two boys while Swan spoke quietly somewhere at the back of him to David and Mary-Margaret.

"I think he's sleeping" Henry suddenly whispered and Killian could feel his son shifting on the bed so that he could see Junior's face before adding "Yeah, he is."

Killian lay on his left side which was not ideal with the IV line being in that arm but he was unwilling to move and disturb Junior who was currently snuggled into his front so he would just put up with the dull ache for the moment. His other arm was draped over his two Sons and as Henry shifted Killian lifted his hand so that the lad could sit up but he should have known better than that as all the boy did was turn to lie on his back and tug Killian's hand down so that it lay on the Henry's chest.

Killian could feel the vibrations of Henry's voice through his fingers as he spoke again and it felt nice to know his Son was finally here "This place is so cool"

"I am sure that Tala will be glad to hear that" Killian chuckled before pulling in a breath and changing the subject, he needed to talk to Henry, find out how he was coping with all of this "How are you doing Henry? I mean really doing, I don't just want the usual answer of fine"

"But I am fine Killian... stop stressing."

"Stressing?!... Son, you should try being a Father and see how much stressing you would do"

"I think I'll stick with being a Brother for a few years yet" Henry laughed before letting out a sigh to add in a serious voice "I mean it though Killian. I am fine and believe it or not so is Junior. I mean yeah, he missed you but when he wasn't thinking about it he was fine and now that we're all back together once he wakes up I swear we're not gonna get a minutes peace."

"Good" Killian replied "I have missed you both so much"

Henry moved his hand to lay it on top of Killian's "I said I was fine but I still missed you, you know. It just wasn't the same at home without you there"

"Sorry" Killian found himself suddenly apologizing

"That's not what I meant" Henry gasped out gripping his hand a bit tighter "Killian I didn't mean to make you feel bad. You did what you thought was right and even though you were waaaaaaay wrong about it I get it... you don't need to apologize or explain anything to me, I'm just happy that Junior's got you back... don't worry about me"

"But I do worry about you. I do not want to let you down Henry."

"You never could let me down Old Man... you make my Mom and Junior happy and that makes me happy. Killian you put me first all the time, loads of kids out there don't have a Dad that does that." Henry whispered back "You're doing a great job and I want you to know that I appreciate it... even if you do suck at video games"

"Hey... One hand remember" Killian chuckled suddenly feeling a bit brighter with the change of conversation

"Yeah, funny how that excuse gets brought out when you can't do something but I've seen you do stuff with your hook that I can't even do with my hand and besides Junior's rubbish at them too so that makes me think that's it nothing to do with the hand thing... you guys just suck" Henry laughed

"Aye well, you may have a point" Killian conceded with a chuckle

He was just about to ask Henry how the renovations to the lower hold were going to proceed once they got back to the Jolly when Emma sat down on the edge of the bed behind Killian's back and rested her hand on his hip.

"How you guys doing?"

"Shhhhhhh" Henry hissed "Shorty's sleeping"

"Sorry" she whispered back before rubbing her hand on Killian's hip so that he knew she was talking to him "You ready for some food yet? Tala's got some soup on the go"

He let out a moan and shook his head "Love, I will admit that I am perhaps getting a bit hungry but I have eaten then lost so much soup recently that it has somewhat lost it's appeal"

Suddenly Henry was on the move as he said "How about some risotto? I could use Tala's soup to make it for you, it could be ready in about twenty minutes, half hour tops"

"Now that I like the sound of" Killian replied with a nod, he always liked Henry's food.

"Cool, I'm gonna go see Tala then... be back soon"

"Grandpa's out at the truck taking the supplies into the food teepee, he'll help you find what you need"

"Awesome"

Then Henry was gone leaving Killian suddenly looking forward to his food for the first time in days but he also knew that he had to move, his arm had gone numb from lying on it.

"Can you help me Love? I need to move"

"Sure, hang on, I'll move Junior for you"

"I'll take him back in just a second" Killian replied quickly "I just need to move onto my back again"

"Yeah, that's fine... hang on"

A few seconds later he felt Swan pull Junior away from his side and although he immediately missed the Lad's warmth he knew he had to move. He was just shuffling himself over on to his back when he put his hand in something wet. What in the blue blazes was that? He moved his hand about a bit only to discover that the wet patch was quite large. He literally opened his mouth to ask Swan if something had been spilt but he never got a chance as she was suddenly yelling.

"OH MY GOD KILLIAN... YOU'RE BLEEDING"

"What?" he gasped out not knowing how that was possible "How?"

"Your IV line's been pulled... there's blood everywhere"

The sheet that he had been lying beneath was suddenly yanked off the bed and the next thing he knew was that Swan was taking his hand and making him cling onto a bunched up bit of fabric over the wound.

"Hold that there and don't move." she was suddenly talking to Junior who seemed to be awake "Can you sit with Papa a minute? I'm just gonna go and find Ginny OK"

"Aye" Junior replied then Killian felt him crawling up towards the pillows before he spoke again "It's OK Papa, Momma will be back soon."

"I'm fine Son. How are you feeling?"

"Better" the Lad replied "I just... I missed you so much that it hurt then when I saw you my heart went all funny"

Killian chuckled "I know the feeling Lad but it is done now. You are here and we are all together as it should be and once Nurse Kyle had fixed up my arm what say you help me get up so that I can enjoy the food that your Brother is preparing for me"

"What is Henry making? My belly could do with something in it"

Killian chuckled "I'm not sure, I can't remember what he called it... but you know whatever it is it will taste good and I am sure that there will be plenty to go round"

Junior gave a little bounce on the bed and giggled but then there was suddenly a groan from the other side of the teepee and Killian froze... what was that? He could hear something moving about but then he was just really confused as Junior suddenly started screaming, what the hell was going on?

"STAY AWAY YOU DEMON" Junior yelled out scrabbling his way to Killian's side "LEAVE US ALONE"

Killian's heart lurched in his chest at the thought that it could be those damned apparitions ... no no no, this couldn't be happening...why was Junior seeing Devin?

He didn't hesitate he just sat up pulling his Son in behind him then yanked his scarf down so he could at least see where the Lost One was approaching from only to find that it wasn't Devin at all, it was...

"Whale?!"

The Doc looked a bit puzzled as he tried to see around Killian obviously wondering why the Lad was yelling then hiding from him "What's wrong with Junior? Wait...you can see me? I mean you're not seeing Devin anymore?"

"Nope, definitely your ugly mug I am seeing and may I say you look only slightly better than you did when you were a corpse" Killian replied with a cheeky grin

"Yeah 'cause you're a picture of health" Whale chuckled but then his eyes fell on Killian's arm and he was rushing forward "What did you do you idiot?"

Whale had literally just sat on the edge of the bed and taken hold of Killian's arm when Junior struck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed out as he launched himself from behind Killian's back "GET AWAY FROM MY PAPA... YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM YOU DEMON"

The Lad was suddenly hanging from Whale's neck as the Doc stood up and staggered backwards yelling as he went.

"What the hell Kid?"

"YOU ARE DEAD... LEAVE THIS PLACE... YOU NO LONGER BELONG"

Killian suddenly understood... Junior thought that Whale was dead!

"JUNIOR STOP SON" he yelled as Junior's right fist thumped down on Whale's head "HE'S NOT DEAD LAD... IT REALLY IS WHALE, YOU NEED TO STOP."

But Junior didn't seem to be listening and as Killian looked at him he could see nothing but blind hatred in the lad's eyes as he suddenly lurched forward and sunk his teeth into Whale's shoulder...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... get him off me!" Whale screamed out in a high pitched tone while trying to buck Junior from his back

"What's going on?" David suddenly cried out as he came into the teepee followed by Swan and Nurse Kyle

"Grab him Brother before he does some serious damage... he thinks that Whale is dead and was trying to harm me"

David was suddenly grinning as he rushed forward to try and extract Junior from the Doc's back, he gripped hold of the lad and yanked but Junior was not giving up that easily.

"God, he's like a spider monkey" David laughed loudly before suddenly using a different tactic. Instead of pulling the boy he tickled him under his arms and it worked too as Junior suddenly let go and David yanked him free "Hey, it's alright Kid. He's real I promise..."

Junior sat in David's arms, he still looked angry as he bared his teeth while breathing heavily but he also wore a frown on his face, the lad was just plain confused.

"It is true Son, Doctor Whale is alive. You have no need to attack him, he was trying to help me"

Suddenly it was like Swan remembered why she had left "Ginny, Hook's arm... can you get that thing out then I can heal it?"

"Sure" Nurse Kyle replied heading over towards the bed

"Oh I see how it goes..." Whale complained rubbing his shoulder "The Pirate gets priority treatment."

"Of course he does" Nurse Kyle replied without missing a beat and as she met Killian's eyes she smirked "He's bleeding and you got beat up by a five year old."

"He was like a rabid animal!" Whale burst out while pointing at Junior who seemed to have calmed down considerably.

"I am sorry Doctor Whale. I thought that you were the undead" Junior practically whispered suddenly looking ashamed of himself

Whale deflated with a sigh "Ah, what the hell? It's alright Kid. You were just trying to help your Papa but for future reference the undead don't usually scream like a girl when you sink your teeth into them OK"

"Aye Sir" Junior replied with a little smile as Whale winked at him "I shall remember"

Killian watched the Doc give a wince as he rubbed his jaw but then he looked to the bed and chuckled "Kid's got a good right hook"

"That's my boy" Killian grinned puffing out his chest with pride but then he was hissing in pain and looking to his arm as Nurse Kyle pulled out the vent and clamped a dressing over the wound.

"Here, let me in" Swan said kneeling down and waving her hand over the area. He felt the familiar tingling sensation and when Nurse Kyle pulled back the gauze the wound was gone and Emma declared "All better"

She looked up and met Killian's eyes with a huge smile on her face... she hadn't noticed the scarf was no longer in place so to give her a hint he raised his eyebrow and smirked "Hey beautiful"

"Hey yours... wait! You can see me as me?"

"Aye Love and what a sight you are. How I have missed you."

Swan launched herself forward and threw her arms around Killian's neck "I'm right here Killian and I'm not going anywhere"

He brought his arms around her and pulled her in close "Neither am I Love, I promise"


	20. Chapter 20

**Another long chapter... mostly story building now but there is some fun in there too.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"I hope you will make yourself at home Peter, after all this place was a gift from your Son. Do you like the décor? I had you in mind when I decided on these paintings, aren't they lovely?" Facilier crooned as he waved his hand towards the row of oil painting that hung in the main corridor within his "Clinic".

"Hmmmm" Pan mused stopping to admire the art work "You have captured the essence well, particularly this one but I have seen these places before, tell me of this new land that we will be making our own. What was it's name again?"

"Wonderland" Facilier replied with a smile before suddenly remembering the book he had picked up in the library, what had he done with that thing?

"Tell me more" Peter asked quickly turning to face him in excitement "I want to know every detail if we are to make it our new playground."

"Alas I have nothing to say, I have no idea what is there or what it is like"

Peter gave a sudden frown "So why choose to go there then?"

Facilier shrugged "It was the Dark One who suggested it. I just... well I liked the sound of the name and he said he knew of a way to get there so it seemed as good a place as any"

"So let me get this straight" Peter said slowly letting his eyebrow raise up on his head "You just accepted what my good for nothing idiot of a Son told you? I thought better of you Shadow Man. You should know better than anyone to never ever head into a situation blind. What if the land is no longer there? Or what if we get there and there is no magic? What do we do then?"

Facilier thought about it, then started off down the corridor again "You are right dear friend. I have been perhaps a bit hasty but let me rectify that now. Follow me"

"Where are we going?" Peter asked hurrying to catch up

"To my office. I am going to take your advise Peter. I am going to find out just who in this town knows something about our new Land and we are going to make them tell us every last detail."

"The last time I checked your magic did not work like that so how do you plan to achieve this task?"

Facilier grinned widely "With a little help from the town records of course. They have these things here called computers but do not ask me how they work, I have no clue although I do know that they contain much knowledge"

"But if you don't know how they work how will you get the knowledge contained within"

"Simple" Facilier chuckled "I just need to control the person who does know how they work and it may interest you to know that that person is your ever so precious Daughter in Law, Belle. I may or may not have taken a little hair from that sweet head of her's earlier so I can control her from here once I can get to my alter."

"Now this is a plan I like" Peter suddenly grinned "Oh Rumple would be furious if he only knew"

"And that fact alone spurs me on" Facilier laughed as they headed into his office

He had missed Peter. Of all the people he had ever met Peter Pan alone had truly understood him and having him back felt right... and once his friend was back for good they could really take advantage of their combined potential.

Facilier took no notice of the broken door that lay on the floor choosing instead to head straight over to his alter which lay within the closet at the far end of the room. He had literally just looked over his shoulder to grin at Peter as he yanked the door open when he felt it...

Someone had used magic on HIS alter.

His anger was instantaneous and he bared his teeth in pure rage. Someone was going to pay for this. He reached forward and grabbed what he needed from his stores then turned to Peter once more.

"I need to leave NOW. We cannot draw attention to us in any way and I fear that suspicion was already starting to set in with my Fairy disguise so I cannot use that but you will stay. I need you to observe who arrives. Do not worry though you can only be seen by people whom I wish to see you while you are in this form so you are safely hidden"

He needed to do one more thing before he went so he bent down and waved his hand near the floor only to step back when a very scraggy tabby kitten with white paws appeared. It looked up at him with it's big blue eyes and murred happily as it started across the floor to rub itself of his legs. Facilier curled his lip. How people could find these beasts endearing was beyond him but he knew that he needed a reason for the magic that had sealed the door to be broken so he stooped down, grabbed the kitten and simply tossed it through the gap in the door.

"That should keep whoever is coming from looking too deeply. Meet me at the clock tower once you are done. We will get the information we need and then I will deal with whomever deemed themselves worthy of touching my alter... they will be sorry Peter, mark my words."

Then he walked out the doorway and headed in the opposite direction from the main entrance just hoping that he could leave before anyone else arrived... but just in case he couldn't he took his ouanga in his hand and morphed into the body of a young boy. He took to his heals and ran as fast as he could heading down the spiral staircase at the rear of the building to burst out into the gardens.

He had done it, he had not been seen...their plan was still on course.

Now all he had to do was head to the Clock Tower where Peter would join him soon and they could get on with finding out about their new land. As he ran he suddenly had a thought, maybe he should head to the library in this form. A child would go unnoticed in many circumstances and that building would be no different... maybe he could find the book that he had lost.

With that in mind he picked up his pace... this was going to be fun.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David took hold of Hook's arm and tugged him to his feet eliciting a long groan from the Pirate.

"You OK?" he asked not letting go until he was sure that his Brother was steady but he need not have worried as Junior took hold of Hook's hand and placed it on the top of his head so his Papa could lean on him

"I will be fine once I get moving" Hook replied with a wince as he adjusted his feet

"You know you could just stay here and eat. I just need to change the sheet then you could lie back down" Emma threw in coming round the bed as she pulled off the bedding that needed changing after the IV incident.

"I could but why would I want to when the sun is shining?" Hook replied as he nodded his head toward the flap in the teepee "And besides I want to see how Henry is fairing with the outdoor fire"

"He's loving it" David said drawing Hook's attention back to him "He was showing Tala how to cook the rice when I headed in here"

"Well in that case let us go. Come on Shorty lead us to your Brother"

David chuckled as Junior grinned at the use of Henry's nickname for him but then they were moving and David's smile fell into a frown of concern as Hook ground his teeth in obvious pain. David suddenly remembered his previous idea and turned to Whale who was now sitting back on his bed.

"Hey Doc" he called out causing their procession to halt before it really even got started.

Whale looked up "Yeah? What's up?"

"What's the chances of getting the metal work in Peg Leg's hip removed."

"What?" Whale asked looking confused "Why would I do that? It's probably the only thing holding his pelvis together"

"It is alright Brother" Hook almost whispered to David "It is a pain that I can bear"

"Yeah but what if you didn't have to?"

Whale was suddenly getting to his feet "What you thinking?"

"Well Emma tried healing it before but because of the plate she couldn't do it and neither can Lark... so I was thinking that if you could remove it then maybe the magic would work"

Whale's eyebrows shot up "That could work"

The Doc was suddenly heading over and looking Hook up and down like he wanted to get on with it right there and then.

"You do?" Hook asked with a voice full of hope

"I don't see why not" Whale shrugged "I'd need to put you under but if Emma was willing to put up with a bit of blood and gore, as soon as the plate was out she could just do her thing and you could be home for dinner"

Hook was suddenly looking to Emma with a face full of hope "Swan?"

"If that's what you want I'm in" Emma replied with a grin as she tucked the last bit of the fresh in on the bed

"I do Love" Hook grinned before suddenly ruffling Junior's hair "Hear that Son? We will be able to climb the rigging and jump..." He trailed off before looking to Emma and changing his tone so that he was a bit calmer, he then carried on by adding "And sit within the crows nest with no issues whatsoever."

Junior gave a giggle and lifted his hand to his mouth to hide his grin as Emma narrowed her eyes "Don't think I don't know what you were saying Hook. If you think I'm gonna heal you just so you can throw yourself off the rigging into the sea you're wrong... don't even think about it or there will be trouble"

"Alright Love" Hook chuckled "No diving from the rigging... understood"

Emma rolled her eyes and let out a sigh as she shook her head but a soon as she looked away Hook grinned and winked at Junior making David smirk. They were definitely planning something but David didn't care, he was just happy that Hook was feeling better. It was hard to think looking at him now as they started walking towards the outside world again that just the day before David had been trying to convince the Pirate not to kill himself.

That was not a conversation he never ever wanted to have again.

He watched as Emma hurried to catch up then took hold of Hook's left arm to clutch onto him tightly. They moved slowly across the clearing towards the large fire where David could see Henry happily cooking but that wasn't the best part. His Grandson had collected quite a crowd and they were all just sitting watching him intently as he talked them through what he was doing.

Suddenly Hook stopped and when David looked at him he expected to find that he had just stopped for a rest but instead he found the Pirate standing with a wide smile on his face.

"What you grinning at?" David chuckled

Hook nodded his head towards the fire and grinned even wider "That's my boy"

"Yeah it is" David laughed back just as Henry looked up to see them heading over

"KILLIAN" the kid yelled out with a wave as his whole face lit up "We're nearly done, come and sit down"

"That is lucky because we are all hungry Son" Hook replied with a smile before just starting to shuffle forward again.

Junior led his Papa towards the huge logs that lay around the fire and Emma helped Hook to sit down before going off to help Henry with something. David hoisted Junior up to sit next to Hook but the Kid was having none of it and scrambled onto his Papa's knee. David didn't stop him, he was just happy to see his Brother let him without being in pain... the more time those two spent together the better as far as David was concerned.

David sat down next to the two of them then just watched as Henry started dishing up the food into wooden bowls. Tala and Emma took the bowls and started handing them out around the fire much to the delight of the tribe and when one was handed to David he just took it and started eating.

"What smells so good?" Snow asked from just behind him and when he swung around to look it was to find not only his Wife and Son approaching but Regina, Robin and Roland too.

"Henry made food" Junior cried out giving a little bounce in Hook's lap which had the Pirate gripping onto the Kid to stop him slipping off his knee

"He did?" Regina asked in mock surprise while looking at Junior "Well I hope there is plenty to go round"

"There's loads" Henry replied with a smile

"Glad to hear it" Robin replied "That does smell quite delicious"

David watched as the others sat down then just went back to his risotto which was good but quite hot. He found himself looking up to see how Hook was getting on only to discover that his brother was simply holding onto his bowl while Junior happily tipped their two bowls together before setting his one down. The kid then took the food from his Papa and handed him a spoon... yeah, they'd done this before, they had it sussed. Within seconds both Father and Son were tucking into their risotto and making near identical sounds of enjoyment but the moment didn't last as there was suddenly a gasp from David's right and when he swung around it was to find Regina jumping up to her feet.

"What?" he asked urgently, letting his bowl fall slightly with the spoon half way to his mouth

"I need to go" she looked at him pointedly "My little magic trap has just been triggered"

David was on his feet putting the bowl down where he had sat in seconds "I'm coming too."

"What's going on?" Emma asked walking over to join them

"Regina's magic is telling her that someone is at that thing back at the you know where that I told you about"

"What?" Emma hissed in a whisper as she leaned in closer "I thought that it had been Gold and the Shadow. How could someone be there when they're both gone?"

"That is a very good question" Regina replied "One to which I intend to find the answer."

"I shall join you" Robin threw in suddenly appearing next to Emma

"Me too" Snow said standing up and if David had even thought about trying to stop her he would have failed when she gave him THAT look before turning to Hook and holding out Neal.

"Look after him for me?"

Hook's eyebrows shot up but he also just dropped his spoon and reached forward to take the baby "Of course, it would be my honor"

Neal was settled on Hook's other leg opposite Junior and the minute he was down he started giggling and calling out

"Jun-Jun, Jun-Jun"

"Looks like he wants you more than I Son" Hook chuckled as he looked down at Junior

But right at that second Neal turned his head and looked up at Hook with a smile before simply leaning to the side and snuggling into the Pirate's front.

David laughed "I think he missed you"

Hook's eyes were like saucers at the sight but he suddenly grinned and looked up "I think you may be right Brother. Worry not I shall take good care of him"

"I know" was all David said in return

He trusted Hook and he knew that this was exactly what his Brother needed right now so with one final smirk he watched as Emma kissed her Pirate goodbye then turned back to the little group that were waiting to go.

"Ready?" Regina asked and when they all nodded she gave one firm nod and they were disappearing into her cloud...

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma was on edge the minute they reappeared, she hated this place after what Hook had gone through but if someone had been here she wanted to know who.

They were moving quietly along the corridor that they had appeared in within seconds. Everyone was silent but as they approached the doorway her Dad suddenly turned raising his finger to his mouth to tell them to be quiet. Emma listened intently and soon realized what her Dad had heard... there was someone in that room.

Robin was suddenly stalking forward, he paused at the edge of the doorway before peeking his head round for a split second before pulling back.

"I can't see anybody" he mouthed with a shrug

"OK... on three" David mouthed back then looked to Regina "You ready?"

Regina nodded.

They moved quickly after that. Her Mom and Dad hopped across the open doorway quickly to stand on the other side while Robin stayed where he was. Emma herself stood next to Regina who gave her a pointed look and whispered.

"Just throw whatever you've got"

Emma nodded and they were ready to go. She looked to her Dad once more as he raised his hand and counted down from three with his fingers. The minute he hit one Regina and Emma dived forward followed by the others but even before they'd come to a stop Emma knew there was no one there... the room was empty.

"Well that was a bit of an anti climax" her Dad huffed stepping around her and heading towards the closet.

"Just wait a minute David" Regina called out hurrying after him "I don't want anyone touching anything so if you don't mind let me do that"

David gave a mock bow "With pleasure your Royal Majesty"

Regina tutted and rolled her eyes "Lame even for you Charming"

Her Dad just smirked and raised an eye brow but his smile fell when her Mom elbowed him in the ribs.

"What was that for?" he barked out clutching his chest and Emma smirked when her Mom just rolled her eyes too and walked off leaving David behind looking bewildered "What?!"

"You asked for that" Emma laughed just following her Mom and Regina as Robin laughed too.

"Just be grateful that it was Mary-Margaret that did that and not Regina" Robin laughed as he followed Emma.

Emma glanced over her shoulder to see her Dad just giving a chuckle but then they were all standing by the closet and the humor was forgotten as they got back to business.

"OK... so unless someone has messed with this we should be safe to just open it" Regina half whispered raising an eyebrow to look at Emma

"And what if someone has messed with it?" Emma asked

"Well... there is only one way to find out" Regina replied pulling in a deep breath "Get ready Swan, if I am incapacitated it's down to you to step in"

Emma was suddenly not so sure she liked this idea but she just readied herself anyway and gave a nod so Regina lifted her hands out in front of herself. Emma watched as the former Royal pulled in one deep breath and held it before tipping her head forward and furrowed her brow in concentration.

Everything happened at once, the door flew open causing a huge bang as it hit the wall then there was a loud screeching noise. Emma was so confused, she didn't know what the hell was going on when Regina suddenly let her hands fall by her side and gave a laugh.

"What?" Emma asked stepping forward to see what Regina was looking at

"I think we have found our culprit" Regina chuckled

Suddenly Mary-Margaret was rushing forward and picking something up "It's alright little one, I won't do you any harm"

Emma was really confused now but when her Mom turned around she was grinning from ear to ear and Emma could see why when her eyes fell on the tiny kitten in her hands.

"A cat?!" Emma sighed in relief

"Not a cat a kitten and just look at her... she is adorable" Mary-Margaret cooed

"We are not keeping that thing" David suddenly cried out

"But she is so cute" Mary-Margaret replied sticking her bottom lip out and batting her eyelids

"Don't look at me like that Snow, we live in a loft apartment, it wouldn't be fair"

Emma was too busy watching her parents that she had wasn't paying attention to Regina anymore until her friend suddenly closed the door again.

"I'll just seal this up and perhaps I'll fix the main door back on it's hinges in case this little one has any siblings around here"

"Oooooooo" Mary-Margaret suddenly cooed "Do you think that there are more? Maybe we should have a look around"

"You do what you like" Regina replied with a smirk "I was quite enjoying my risotto and if all that's here is a bunch of flea bags... well I'm out"

Emma suddenly agreed "Yeah, I wanna get back to Hook and the kids. Come on Mom, we can take Stripey here to the animal shelter later, someone's probably missing him"

"Her" Mary-Margaret threw back cuddling the kitten into her neck as it rubbed on her chin "And I don't want to put her in there... I will find out if she has a home myself and until then I'm sure we can come to some arrangement with her care"

David let out a heavy sigh "This is not going to end well Snow, you know we can't keep her"

"I know" was all Mary-Margaret said back but she gave David such a warm smile that he just shook his head and sighed as he reached forward and scratched the kitten's head

"OK Mrs Stripey pants, you get one week then if we've not found your owner you go to the shelter. NO arguments"

Emma smirked to herself... yeah, that kitten was going nowhere.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian knew that he was not going to be able to sit outside much longer and he gave a sigh at the realization that he wasn't entirely over his withdrawal symptoms just yet as he gave an unexpected shiver.

Junior looked up at him quickly and frowned "Are you cold Papa?"

"Perhaps a little" Killian replied not wanting to reveal the real reasons

"But it is a nice day!" Junior replied quirking his eyebrow

"Yeah but he's not been well remember Shorty" Henry suddenly said standing up to take Neal from Killian's knee "Maybe we could help him back inside to have a lie down"

Suddenly Junior was pulling himself from Killian's knee to help him to his feet and once he was standing the lad took hold of Killian's hand again and put it on his head.

"Would you like me to read you a story Papa?" he asked as they started back towards the teepee

"I would very much like that and I think that perhaps the babe would like that too"

"Bae likes stories" Junior replied peeking over his shoulder

Killian stopped walking and gave a hard blink "Bae?"

Junior suddenly looked a little uneasy and looked to Henry who answered "Yeah Bae. He had to have another name and I think my Dad would like it sooooooooooo... what do you think?"

Killian suddenly smiled and reached forward to run his fingers down the side of Neal's face "I think it is a fine name for a fine Lad"

Junior grinned widely after that and they were soon moving again but by the time Killian was lowering himself back down onto his bed he was having to grit his teeth and clamp his eyes shut to stop himself from letting out a groan as his stomach clenched... perhaps the food had not been such a good idea.

"Hey Kids" Whale suddenly said making Killian look up "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure" Henry replied quickly "What's up?"

"I heard that there was food on the go. Can you two maybe go grab me some while I check over your Old Man? Give me ten minutes and I'll be done"

Henry gave a knowing look and nodded "Yeah, no problem Doctor Whale"

"Hell Kid just call me Victor... I think we're past the whole formal thing"

Henry gave a grin before turning to Junior "Come on Shorty, let's go"

He was about to head off with Neal when Killian threw out his arm "Leave the babe here. He is tired and is in need of a nap."

Whale stepped forward and hoisted the babe from Henry's arms then sat himself down on the bed next to Killian "Hey little man, aren't you getting big"

"He said my name today" Junior burst out puffing his chest with pride

"He did?" Whale exclaimed then looked to Neal "Awesome job Kid"

"I bet that made his Father's happy" Killian chuckled looking to Junior

The lad gave a frown and shook his head "He said that Bae had lost him twenty burks... whatever that is!"

"Buck not burks" Henry laughed "Grandma and Grandpa had a bet going on to see whose name Neal said first... now none of them win."

Junior gasped "Betting is wrong..."

"It is alright Son" Killian soothed "It is not as bad as we were always led to believe and in this instance it was just a bit of fun"

Junior looked slightly less worried after that and Henry took that as his cue to get the Lad to leave "Come on, let's go before the risotto is cold"

Killian gave Henry a smile as the lad took hold of Junior's hand and led him towards the flap, he was in no doubt that Henry knew exactly what was happening but he was fine with that... he trusted him, Henry would not let him down.

"You still feeling like crap?" Whale asked the minute the boys were gone

Killian let out a sigh "Aye, I have felt better Mate"

"What's going on? Still having cramps?"

Killian just nodded but suddenly Whale was standing up "Lie down, I'll get you something to help"

"I... I don't really want anything." Killian mumbled as he shuffled back on the bed and lay against the pillows

"Tough" Whale threw back "Stop being an idiot. I'm not gonna give you anything that's gonna do anything bad... or do you not trust me now?"

"You know it's not that" Killian complained but then words failed him, he couldn't explain how he felt and ended up just stammering "I just... I... I am. I don't... "

"I know" was all Whale said back with an understanding nod "But this is different, this won't effect your addiction I promise. You've had fun today right? With your kids I mean"

"Aye" Killian agreed meeting the Doc's eyes

"Well let that continue then, come on Killian, let me help you"

"Killian?!"

Whale shrugged and laughed "Yeah... thought I'd try it... found I don't like it... Think I'll stick with Hook"

"Might be best" Killian chuckled back but then he gave a deep frown and looked back at the Doc "I don't want to be attached to that damned bag anymore"

Whale suddenly grinned "Not a problem. Here take the kid"

Killian was suddenly taking the babe for the second time in one day as Whale headed over to the bag that Nurse Kyle had brought in and it made him think of the former Pirate Captain.

"Where is your lady friend?"

Whale gave a huge grin as he looked up from what he was doing "She's gone back into town to grab a few things, she'll be back later... we're gonna stay a few days. Have a bit of time off before heading back and dealing with Ratchet." He looked back at the bag for a second then stood up and headed Killian's way "When I get back I'll set up a time to get your hip sorted... you'll be up and running in no time"

Killian found himself smiling widely "That is something that I thought would never happen again..."

"Yeah well, now it will" Whale grinned uncapping the needle thing "Now either you move the kid to your other side or I stick this in your ass, your choice"

Killian simply lifted Neal up and settled him on his left side instead of his right as he chuckled "I'll stick with the arm thanks"

"Thought you might" Whale replied before suddenly descended on him and stabbing the needle into his upper arm "There, that should work quite quickly. You need me to take the Kid back? You're not gonna puke on him or anything are you?"

"I think I will be able to contain myself" Killian replied with a chuckle, the Doc just gave him a smile before heading back to the bag but Killian had questions he needed answered

"So... you know that your Nurse friend used to be a Pirate?"

"Yeah" Whale called over "She told me... then I told her my story and for once in my life the person didn't run for the hills. Can you believe it?"

"Aye Mate. Captain Morgan is scared of no man"

"Or woman" Whale suddenly laughed sitting back on his heals "Do you know that she once locked Ratchet in one of the cells... uhm, I mean... one of the rooms in the basement of the hospital?"

"Cells?" Killian asked raising an eyebrow in question

Whale let out a huge sigh and shook his head "Hey, I just work there... it was Regina who created the place, ask her."

"I will be sure to do just that" Killian mused looking back to the babe who was happily chewing on his foot while tucked into Killian's side. Killian gave a smile before looking back across the teepee but when he met the Doc's gaze Whale was standing up and giving him a strange look. Killian found himself rubbing his hand on his face and muttering "What? Do I have risotto in my beard or something?"

"No, it's not that" Whale replied before nodding his head to Neal "You're good with him, you're good with all of them."

Killian gave a smile "And they are good with me. Whale you will have this one day and when you do you will finally understand your place in life"

Whale looked uncomfortable for a minute before meeting Killian's eyes "You think? I never really thought about it."

"Believe me when I say neither had I and yet, here I am a Father of two and... well I'm not really sure what we are calling this relationship between myself and the babe. I suppose he is my Brother in Law or will be at least but that just seems a little odd with the age difference however the point I am making is, a few years ago I would have sailed the seven seas to evade such a scenario and now... well now I would battle the Kraken himself to keep it"

Suddenly Whale grinned "Remember those words Hook... they came out of your mouth and no one else's. If those doubts you've been having come back at any time remember this moment right now."

Killian gave a smile as he looked back to Neal who was now sleeping soundly while still holding his own toes "I will Mate... believe me, I will"


	21. Chapter 21

**I've been waiting for this moment... I have been looking forward to brining this character into my story.**

 **Because quite simply I don't think we saw enough of him in OUAT.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Belle sat in her comfiest pair of oversized pajamas slowly eating her way through the ice cream that she had found in the freezer while looking for anything that would help take away this horrid feeling that had settled in her gut. She had barely moved from the couch all day not wanting to face the outside world and now she found herself just staring aimlessly at the television as her mind went over and over everything that had happened. But instead of making things better she found that with every mouthful of ice cream her frustration only grew.

How could she have been so stupid?

Her eyes jumped from the television screen to Pandora's Box that sat on the low table in front of her and suddenly she was angry at Rumple.

How could he not trust her?

After everything they had been through, HOW could he think that she and Killian had something other than friendship?

"I would NEVER have done that to you Rumple and you know it... why did you have to ruin everything?"

She suddenly sat forward and put down the ice cream to pick up the box instead holding it lightly in her hand.

"You are not staying here" she hissed in anger lifting the box up and narrowing her eyes at it "I refuse to let you be a constant reminder of what we could have had Rumple, you ruined it and I refuse to let you ruin any more of my life"

She pursed her lips as she thought about where she could put the box when she had a sudden thought. She would put it back beneath the floorboards in the shop where she had got it in the first place... it was as good a place as any and only she knew how to retrieve it.

Half an hour later after a quick change she was pulling up outside the shop fully intent on hiding the box that lay within her purse then just heading home. She would need to get her tea cup from the safe first,, it was the key to the magic but as she was climbing out of the car all thoughts of what she was about to do left her as she saw a young boy nervously looking up and down the street before opening the door to the library and disappearing inside.

She frowned, she didn't recognize him but perhaps this boy had just never been to the library before. Maybe his friends wouldn't think it was cool to want to read a book. Thinking that she would just maybe help him first she headed inside and put her purse down on her workstation before setting her face into a smile and heading towards the books to see if the boy needed her but in seconds she realized that something wasn't right when she couldn't find him.

Where did he go?

Just then there was a noise behind her and she swung around to find that the elevator door was opening and the boy was stepping out.

"What do you think you are doing?" she yelled out rushing forward "How did you get in there?"

The boy suddenly looked quite frightened "I am sorry Ma'am, it was open when I came in... I was only looking for a wash room I swear, I didn't mean no harm. I just stepped through but the doors closed behind me and I only just figured out how to get them open again... I don't think I will ever get used to this realm. I am sorry Ma'am, honest I am"

Belle's anger left her at the sight of the boy and she let out a sigh as she realized he was just a little confused "Were you a Lost One?"

"Yes Ma'am" he replied with a nod before looking at his feet "I live with a nice family on the outskirts of town now but please don't tell them I was doing anything wrong because I wasn't, I swear"

She suddenly smiled and reached out her hand to steer him to the restroom "It's alright. No harm done. Wash room's through there...but first, what's your name?"

He looked up and met her eyes, he seemed unsure as to whether he should share or not but eventually he seemed to just give in and almost whispered "My real name is Seth but for a long time I was known simply as Curly"

Belle smiled at him as she took in his curly hair "I can see why. Well it is nice to meet you Seth my name is Belle so I think we can stop with the whole Ma'am thing." she pointed down the little corridor "Go on, come back and see me when you are done... I've got biscuits"

The boy gave a nod before just heading off. Belle gave a smile to herself as she turned back to her workstation but then she remembered Pandora's box and she gave a nervous look over her shoulder before rushing over and moving her purse. She took it and shoved it into the filing cabinet under the desk, she did not want anyone knowing that she had brought Rumple here.

As she stood by the table simply waiting on the boy returning she had a thought... Why had the doors to the elevator been open? She gave a sudden frown as she headed off across the floor, had someone been up in the clock tower?

"I didn't break anything did I?"

Seth spoke in a small voice but Belle still jumped. She had not been expecting him back so quickly and as she realized what had happened she brought her hand to her chest and laughed "You made me jump but no, you didn't break anything"

She just pressed the button and let the doors slide closed before turning back to the boy who just stood in the middle of the floor looking slightly uncomfortable.

"You've never been here before have you?" she asked with a smirk

He shook his head and looked mortified "I am still only just learning to read Ma'am."

"Belle" she corrected before giving a wide smile "Maybe I can help with that. Do you like adventure books?"

He nodded and replied "I like when other people read them to me so yes"

"Well what if I gave you this one" she marched over to a shelf and pulled out a book with an audio CD attached "Ask someone at home if they can set this up for you. That way you can listen to the story being read and try and read along at the same time"

"Truly?" the boy gasped out with wide eyes

"Yep" Belle replied with a nod and a little smile "And if you like that one there are a few more too"

"Thank you Belle" he grinned

"No problem, let me just scan it through the computer and you can have it"

Seth followed her to her workstation and watched her intently as she turned the computer on. She had literally just started typing when the boy reached over and touched her hand... then the next thing she knew was that she was waking up with a very stiff neck.

"Ow ow ow" she complained sitting up and rubbing her neck ... it had been a long time since she had fallen asleep at her workstation but she supposed that she hadn't really slept very well last night.

What had she been doing?

Something in her brain niggled at her, why had she come here? To do the books of course, she was the librarian after all... but had she not decided to go to the shop? Come to think of it why had she even left the house? Hadn't she been having a pajama day?

Belle shook her head and pulled herself to her feet deciding that she may as well just get on with something, so she started checking through the books that had been returned throughout day. She put a few back on the shelves before going to the computer to check what else needed to be done but when she went to hit the power button she gave a frown. Why was the computer already on? She jiggled the mouse and the screen lit up but it didn't show the program that she usually ran, it seemed to be set up to search the internet. This was really weird, she didn't usually use the library computer for anything other than file work unless it was for research and what was weirder was the fact that it was password protected so no one else should be able to access it.

"Strange" she muttered dragging the cursor up to search the history and that's when things got even stranger "What in the world?"

Something was going on... something was not right here. Someone else had definitely used this terminal to search the town records?

She instantly turned for her purse to grab her cell only to give a frown... where was it?

After a quick search she found her purse jammed in the filing cabinet... what was going on?!

She pulled it out and had her cell at her ear in a second "David, hi, yes it's me. I think that you might want to come down to the library... something weird is going on"

"Magic weird or just plain old run of the mill Storybrooke weird"

"Just weird I think" Belle replied "Someone has been searching the town records using my computer"

"What? Why?" David asked in confusion

"Not sure but I will try to find out before you get here"

David sighed "No problem. I'll get Regina to drop me off... we're out at that clinic Hook was in. Be there in a sec OK"

"Alright, see you soon" Belle replied before simply tossing her cell to the side and going back to her computer determined to find out what was going on.

She retraced the steps that the person had used earlier to find that whoever had been here seemed to have focused on researching one person after an initial general search involving realm origin... why were they looking up someone called Jefferson?

"What did you find?" David suddenly asked as he came through the door with Robin in tow

"I'm not sure" she mused going back to the computer "Do you know anything about someone called Jefferson?"

"The Mad Hatter?" David asked "He lives in that huge mansion just off of the park... his kid Grace goes to school with Henry... why, what's he done?"

"Nothing as far as I know" Belle reassured "But someone was looking him up"

"And you have no idea who or why?" David asked walking around the workstation to stop next to Belle "What time did were the searches done?"

"Hmmmmm... hang on" Belle clicked a few things "About half an hour ago"

"What time did you get here?" David asked looking at her innocently

"I... I uhm" she suddenly frowned "Being honest I don't really remember"

"OK you can't remember exact times so was it like twenty minutes, ten minutes? Did you come after closing the shop?"

"No David you don't understand" Belle suddenly said looking him straight in the eye "I don't remember at all... the last thing I really remember doing was taking some ice cream out of the freezer and sitting down to watch a movie... I don't even really remember how I got here."

"Ooooooooh Kaaaaaay" David drawled raising his eyebrows high on his head "This just turned to magic weird. Come on, you're going with Robin back to camp while I go check on Jefferson... I'm gonna call Emma and get her to have Tala see what she can see"

"See what she can see?" Belle asked in confusion as she grabbed her purse and followed David

"She can sort of rummage about inside your thoughts... it's actually kinda cool. If you know anything she is the person that will find out"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Facilier had kept his disguise in place until he was sure that he was alone up in the clock tower after leaving Belle passed out at her desk. He had heard her finally leaving the library with some others a few minutes ago but he didn't care, she could do whatever the hell she liked now. It made no difference to him what she did from here on in because he had ensured that no one would be able to find out anything from her... and he held Pandora's box in his hands.

"Ooooooooh Rumple" he crooned "I know you can hear me... how are you fairing in there? Your Father and I will be heading to our new land very soon but you, well you will not. In fact I don't think you will be found ever again after I store you in the same place that you so kindly kept me when I first arrived in town. I know the magic that seals this hole in the wall will stop the use of any locator spell so I am fairly sure that you will just have to spend the rest of eternity trapped in your box with only your predecessors for company. I hope you're not too thirsty... I know it can get quite hot in there... actually I take that back. I do hope you are thirsty, very very thirsty."

He suddenly gave a booming laugh as he reached forward and waved his hand over the wall to reveal the space in which Rumplestiltskin himself had stored Facilier when he had been trapped in his ouanga... this was the ultimate revenge and no one would even think about looking for the Dark One after Facilier had adjusted Belle's mind to forget that she had ever had the box in the first place.

"What are you doing?" Peter suddenly asked behind him making him jump in surprise, he hid the fact by just shoving the box into the gap and sealing the wall again

"Ensuring that your Son is safely hidden where no one will ever find him"

"Good" Peter replied with a smirk

Facilier turned quickly "Well, tell me who showed up then... as if I don't already know"

"The Savior and her little band of hero types as we both suspected" Peter replied sauntering over to his side "But the kitten trick seemed to work although the Evil Queen sealed your alter with magic again, sorry, I had no way of stopping her while like this"

Facilier flicked his hand dismissively "It is no matter friend. When we leave this land it will automatically follow and by then it will be too late for them to do anything to stop it. It may interest you to know that I had some good fortune here. I now know exactly who we need to go visit to find out all about our new land and I have everything I need to make it very uncomfortable for them"

"Who?" Peter asked giving a smirk

"Someone who lives in a nice big house not far from here... one which I think we can make our home for a few days until we are ready to go."

"Sounds like a good plan to me"

Facilier grinned as he pulled the copy "Alice in Wonderland" out from inside his jacket. He had retrieved the book from the caves below and that was how he had come to be caught by Belle leaving the elevator.

He had accidentally left the book while bringing Peter through the portal the day before and only realized his mistake later when Peter had asked about this new land they were planning on making home.

Today he had thought that he would have had time to collect it and get back into the main library before Belle arrived but he had been wrong...however it had made no difference in the end. He had simply told a tall tale and the woman had accepted it as truth then he had gotten what he came for by first putting Belle under his spell then simply asking her to find out who in town had any links to Wonderland. Once they had a name to work with Facilier gotten her to do a little research and now he knew exactly who he was looking for and where to find him.

He flicked through the book in his hands until he suddenly stopped and gave a laugh while holding it up to show Peter the hand drawn picture on page.

"I think you and I are going to have some fun dear friend." he gave a huge booming laugh and was happy to see Peter laughing right along with him as they looked at the face sketched before them "I wonder just how much torture the "Mad Hatter" can withstand before he finally loses his mind?"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Hey" Emma soothed as she rubbed her hand across his front to settle over his heart and when he popped open his eye it was to find her sitting on the edge of his bed smiling at him.

"Swan?" he frowned as he looked about to discover all but Neal had abandoned him "Where are the Lads? We were enjoying a story... until I fell asleep that is"

She laughed "You've been ditched for a kitten"

He gave a deep frown "A kitten?"

"Long story short... Snow White couldn't resist another stray. My Dad is determined to take it to the animal shelter but my Mom wants to keep it"

Killian suddenly grinned "Your Father has never learned that the way to his Lady's heart is to give her all that she desires... if she wants to keep it what is the harm?"

"They live in the loft Hook, it's not fair on the thing."

"You may have a point Love" he conceded before looking back to Neal who was still snuggled into his side "Have you been gone long? I do not want him to over sleep."

Emma gave a wide smile "Look at you being all sensible... He'll be fine for a while yet, he should really be in bed already. How are you feeling? Whale said he had to give you more anti sickness drugs"

Killian was suddenly flooded with shame. He turned his head slightly so she couldn't see his face and whispered "Sorry Love"

"Hey" she cried out reaching forward and taking hold of his chin to turn his face back to her "You have NOTHING to be embarrassed about OK? I'd rather you had it and manage to eat something than not have it and end up going back to looking like Skeletor. You were just starting to get your sexy body back, I don't want to have to snuggle with a bag of bones."

She looked him up and down appraisingly as she pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow high up on her head but then she just reached out and tickled him making him squeal a little too loudly for his liking

"Love, Please." He cried out in a high tone while still trying to get away from her "I am a Pirate... people expect a certain standard."

"Yeah well there's no one here to hear you scream so tough luck buddy" she giggled and reached forward again but this time he managed to bat her hand away as he cried out "Swan! The babe... he is sleeping, you will wake him"

"Poor form" she threw back rolling her eyes before letting her hands fall "Using a baby to hide behind Hook, really?"

"Aye well when we get back to the Jolly perhaps we can have this conversation again " he replied wiggling his eyebrow

"Yeah?" she asked coyly leaning forward

"Aye" he replied reaching his hand out and tugging her forward to meet his lips

"PAPA LOOK WHAT I'VE GOT... Ewwwwwwww... gross"

Killian grinned against Swan's lips as his boy interrupted their kiss and Emma gave a giggle before sitting back so Killian could see. Junior stood not far away from the bed with a look of disgust on his face but Henry just kept walking towards the bed and muttered.

"Just be thankful they weren't making tacos"

"Huh?" Junior asked tilting his head as he started towards the bed

"Nothing" Swan threw out looking quite flustered as she gave Henry a hard stare that just had him shrugging but then Killian's attention was back on Junior when he reached the side of the bed.

"Look Papa... it is a kitten" Junior grinned up at him as he held the tiny beast gently in his hands

"So it is" Killian replied craning his neck to see

Junior must have realized the issue as he suddenly reached forward and set the kitten down on Killian's chest where it promptly trotted it's way up to his face and rubbed on his chin. Killian smiled and reached up to scratch behind it's ear.

"Hello little one." he said while trying to move his head so he could see the tiny creature

"Her name is Socks" Junior said quietly after he pulled himself up into the bed and sat next to Neal who was still sleeping soundly

"Socks?" Emma asked with a frown "What happened to Stripey?"

"Grandma said that Socks didn't like Stripey... Grandma said that she likes Socks better because she has little white feet"

"She also has stripes" Emma laughed "But hey, if she wants to be called Socks that's up to her"

Junior gave a grin and puffed out his chest "I chose it"

"It is a fine name for a fine beast" Killian said looking back to the kitten who seemed to be settling itself down to sleep on his chest.

"Grandma is trying to find her owner" Junior suddenly said looking a bit sad "She is lost Papa"

Henry was the one to bring comfort "But hey, if she's gonna be lost she couldn't be lost with better people right? We'll keep her safe Shorty and if Grandma can find Socks' home she will"

Junior gave a smile "And if she cannot perhaps we can look after Socks like you all looked after me"

"Oh no Kid" Emma suddenly said standing up from the bed "She goes to the animal shelter, we don't have time to look after a cat"

Junior looked crestfallen as he looked back at the tiny kitten but Swan didn't seem too effected by the lad's sadness, she just gave a sigh "Sorry Kid, that's just life but maybe when we do find her home you can visit"

Junior just gave a little nod and muttered "Aye... visit"

"Right, I gotta go find Tala. We have some work to do but I'll be back soon guys, I promise" she lent down and kissed Killian then ruffled both Henry's and Junior's hair before heading back out of the teepee.

Killian looked back to Junior who had gone really quiet "It will all be alright Son, everything will work out, just you wait and see"

Junior gave a little nod but when he looked up and met Killian's eyes he could see the tears hanging on the Lad's lashes "I just... I know how she must feel. She just wants someone to love her"

"I know Son. So we must see if someone is missing her. For all we know there is a child out there crying because they have lost their best friend. Perhaps you and Henry could make some posters to put up around town so that we can give her, her best chance of getting home"

Junior suddenly gave a smile and nodded before looking to Henry "Grandpa brought my paper and pens, will you help me Brother?"

"You bet" Henry replied before pulling out his phone "I'll just get a photo that we can add later once we scan the poster through the computer then we can..." he seemed to realize that he was getting blank looks so just added "Never mind, I can do that bit later. Come on then Shorty let's go get your stuff to do this before bedtime."

Henry took hold of Junior's hand to lead him outside "We'll be back soon Papa, look after Socks, she likes cuddles"

"I will" Killian replied with a smile before looking back at the kitten who had curled herself into a small ball on his front.

He gave a little laugh to himself as he thought back to the cat that had gotten him through many a hard night when he was a boy. He had spent so much time hiding from the Captain that he found all the best spaces to squeeze himself into but that cat always found him. The cat would just settle in his lap and purr while Killian sat talking over his worries with it. That sound alone helped to make Killian feel better and as if on cue the little ball of fluff sitting on him started to purr quietly. He brought his hand up and gently rubbed the kitten's head eliciting a meow then the ramped up a notch as the kitten opened it's eyes and was on the move again making her way back up towards his face where it licked his chin before simply settling itself against his neck. Killian could no longer see the thing but he could feel the vibrations of the purr through his skin and it made him smile.

He let his eyes slide shut and said "Worry not little one. If no home can be found for you I have a ship that you will find most comfortable but I warn you now, the rats around this town are not always what they seem to be so be careful... you may get yourself more than you bargained for"

Suddenly he was grinning like an idiot when he heard Junior say in not too quiet a voice "See I told you Brother. I knew that he would not be able to resist. Now all we have to do is check to see if she has a home and if not she will be coming home with us"

"Mom's gonna freak you know that right?" Henry replied with a chuckle

"Leave your Mother to me" Killian called out into the empty teepee so that the boys would hear him from outside

Junior's head suddenly appeared through the flap "Really? You mean it?"

"Only IF she has no home... are we clear?" Killian said seriously

"AYE" Junior grinned before disappearing from sight

"AND KEEP IT QUIET FOR THE MOMENT" he yelled after them before mumbling to the kitten "Their Mother is going to skin me alive because of you"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"What do you want?" Jefferson barked out as soon as he saw the Sheriff standing on his porch

"Believe it or not I was checking to make sure you were alright" the Sheriff replied raising an eyebrow "Look, I know we probably didn't get off to the best start when we first met but something came up and I just wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong"

"Well then you are in luck" Jefferson threw back "I am just fine"

"And Grace? She OK?" the Sheriff asked trying to look passed the doorway

"She is just fine" Jefferson replied narrowing his eyes "What makes you think that she wouldn't be"

The Sheriff sighed "Someone searched for you using the town records... I just wondered why?"

"Maybe they wanted a new hat" Jefferson scoffed before sighing and adding "Look, we are both fine so you can go now"

Before he could slam the door though the Sheriff threw out his hand and held it open "Just... just be careful OK. Something is going on around town so just be on the lookout for anything strange alright"

"My whole God damn life is strange so if you don't mind I need to get back to my daughter" Jefferson snapped raising an eyebrow at the idiot standing before him

"I give in" the Sheriff barked back "Have it your way but don't say I didn't warn you"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Jefferson replied before giving a very fake smile "Good day Sheriff, pass on my regards to Spot"

With that he slammed the door closed and chuckled "Spot... yeah, that was a good one"

"Who was that Papa?" Grace asked as he walked back into the kitchen

"No one sweetie" he smiled back "Just a man trying to sell something that I didn't want"

Grace gave him a little smile as she went back to her tea party, she hummed happily to herself as she played with her stuffed animal's around the table.

"It's nearly time for bed Grace, how about you clear up then go and get ready? I will make you some hot chocolate then read a story"

She broke out into her widest grin and nodded "I'd like that Papa"

"Well off you go then" he replied leaning forward to kiss her head.

He headed to the stove to heat up the milk and smiled to himself as he watched Grace clear up then turn to him and say "I will be ready in a few minutes"

"Go get comfy, I will grab the book... which one would you like?"

"I don't mind Papa, you choose"

"Alright sweet pea I will be right up"

She skipped her way from the room and he went back to heating the milk. When it was done he stopped by their library and picked out one of Graces' favorites before heading up to her bedroom. They settled down on the bed and Grace sipped on her hot chocolate as Jefferson read to her and in no time at all she had fallen asleep. He climbed from the bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight sweat heart, may all your dreams be good ones"

He closed the door behind himself quietly before heading back down to the kitchen where he sat at the table with a heavy sigh and just started at the empty cup in front of him. He was in for another long night. He used to sleep, he used to enjoy climbing into bed and settling down for the night but now there were too many horrors to face when the sand man crept in so instead he chose to sew.

He may have started off as a hatter but now he could turn his hand to anything he chose and his latest project was another dress for Grace... it was a surprise one for her Birthday. He had found the perfect fabric at the store and had managed to sneak it into the house without her seeing. This thought brought a smile to his face and he found himself getting to his feet to make his way down to the room in which he spent most nights.

He would sew for hours then try to sleep for a couple just to keep his body from completely shutting down but he knew that any more than that and he would wake plagued by nightmares that seeped right into the centre of his soul...

They always played out the same way with his Alice screaming out his name as she fell through a portal into that abyss. He had wanted more than anything to throw himself in after her where they could have spent eternity together in hell but he hadn't... he couldn't... he had stayed for Grace even though it had nearly killed him to do so...but that was not even the worst part of the nightmare... it would play out the same night after night and he would relive the look of horror in Alice's eyes as she had slipped from his fingers, he remembered all too well the blood that had remained on his hands long after the portal had snapped closed and he heard Grace's cries as he lay there on the cold hard ground... That right there was the hardest part of all of this... his daughter had witnessed his failure and he could never forgive himself for that.

He always woke after such a nightmare feeling like he could never clean that horror from his skin... he had killed her... it was his fault she was gone... he couldn't save her and now she was gone forever and Grace knew that.

Yet Alice was still here with him... in their daughter... she was so like her Mother that sometimes it took his breath away.

It was bliss and torture all at the same time... but he would fight on... he couldn't let the madness win because the only person that would suffer if he lost his battle would be his precious little girl and THAT was not going to happen.

He lost track of time as he worked but when he finally looked up from the beautiful dress that he had just completed he was not surprised to see that the sun was starting to come up. He was weary now and his back was more than a little stiff but he just pulled the dress from the table and held it up with a huge smile on his face, Grace was going to love it.

There was suddenly a voice behind him "Oh how pretty"

He swung around to see a well dressed man in a top hat standing next to a boy in all green clothing. Suddenly the dress was forgotten as he threw it back onto the table and rushed forward

"What are you doing in my house?"

"That is very rude" the boy calmly said coming forward to meet him

"LEAVE" Jefferson yelled out in the boy's face

"But we have only just arrived" the older man smirked "And we were going to have so much fun"

The man suddenly pulled his hand out from behind his back to show what he held and the blood drained from Jefferson's face when his eyes fell on the stuffed rabbit clutched in the man's fist.

"Grace!" he gasped out suddenly stumbling backwards "What did you do?"

"Oh that would be telling Hatter" the Man cried out

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jefferson screamed suddenly darting forward towards the boy but if he thought that he could fight his way out of there he was mistaken as he simply passed straight through the figure in front of him and barrelled into the chair. He hit the ground hard but he didn't stay there, he was scrabbling his way across the floor towards the door, he needed to get to Grace.

"Is it time?" the boy said somewhere behind him

"I think so" the man replied but Jefferson didn't care what they planning he just needed to get to his daughter.

He scrambled to his feet and managed to make it about half way down the corridor before a searing pain hit him right in the back. He crashed to the carpet and skidded to a halt as a scream torn itself from his throat. He had no idea what they had hit him with but he couldn't move, he had no feeling in his legs and his arms felt too heavy. He could hear the two approaching him and as they drew a bit closer he managed to turn his head to look up that them.

The older man was grinning at him widely as he approached "What's the matter hatter? Can you not run anymore?"

"Get away from me" Jefferson almost whispered "Do not come any closer"

The man just stopped walking and gave a shake of his head "Oh you poor man... you do not understand do you? I do not need to come any closer to do you harm. I can do that just fine from here"

Jefferson was so confused when the man simply lifted his hand to show him what looked like a poorly made stuffed toy. It was very basic in shape, it certainly didn't pose a threat to anyone but all too soon he realized how wrong he had been... he watched as the man lifted the toy up and gave it an appraising look.

"Aww dear Jefferson, you have no idea of what this is do you?" the man met Jefferson's eyes before just giving a huge toothy smile. Jefferson watched as the man lifted up is his other hand to show a pin pinched between his finger and thumb "Do you see this? This simple pin will have you telling me everything I want to know... that and the fact that if you don't I will do the same thing to your precious girl"

Jefferson still didn't understand what was going on and he was just about to voice that when the man suddenly curled his lip and plunged the pin into the toy. The pain was instantaneous and Jefferson was left simply gasping for air as the blinding agony seared through his head... he couldn't see, couldn't think straight and the pain was only getting worse when it suddenly disappeared but by now Jefferson could do nothing more than slump to the floor as the darkness rushed in... and he knew no more.


	22. Chapter 22

**Time for another character appearance... I've been looking forward to this one too**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"How much longer is this going to take?" Zoso complained loudly as he threw himself down to sit on the ground with a huff "I am hot and I am NOT in the mood for this anymore"

"Yes because the rest of us are enjoying this immensely Zoso, this is just our idea of a wonderful jaunty Sunday afternoon stroll isn't it?" Nimue snapped back "Now get up off your rear and help... the sooner we get this done the sooner I can get away from your complaining. How you were EVER deemed fit to possess my power is beyond me"

Rumple just bit his tongue and closed his eyes while still concentration hard on sending his message to the Pirate. He knew that hope must be near by because a few hours ago he had finally got a signal that his plan could work when he heard Facilier talking to him. The bokor may have been intent on tormenting Rumple but all that had happened was that the idiot had let him know exactly where in town Pandora's box was now hidden and that he could indeed communicate out with these walls in which he was trapped. Facilier was not as clever as he thought he was and now Rumple could use this information to his advantage.

Rumple had decided already that if he was to do this properly, to show the town that he was trying to redeem himself that he needed to do this without force. This had to be Hook's decision to help but that was taking MUCH longer than he had wanted and the urge to simply order the Pirate to the clock tower was almost becoming too much... but he knew that he had a bit of time.

Yes Facilier had made the mistake of discussing part of his plans with Peter Pan while Rumple listened... it would seem that the Hatter was about to be in for a few hard days and not because he wouldn't tell Facilier what he wanted to know, because from what Rumple knew of Jefferson he would happily tell them all the quirks of Wonderland... No, it would seem that the bokor and Pan simply wanted to have some fun, they seemed to just want to inflict horrors upon the Mad Man for no other reason than to see how much he could take before he finally broke.

Rumple smirked to himself as he closed his eyes... they had not thought this through.

Now. If only he could convince the Pirate that the Hatter was in danger things would start to progress. Rumple was currently trying to convey the Hatter's distress through the air towards Hook so that the Savior and the others could save Jefferson and Hook would realize that Rumple's words had been true...That he was only trying to help.

He was just preparing himself to send another thought when Gorgon yelled out causing Rumple's eyes to fly open...

"I can see it... it is there"

Murmurs ran through the air but Rumple wasn't listening... he was now staring intently at what looked like a figure standing in the distance.

That HAD to be hope... it was in the form of a person?!

The collective moved as one with Rumple and Nimue leading the way. The figure stood with it's back to them but as they approached there was no mistaking who he was about to be greeted by and he let out a chuckle as he finally came up to Hope's side.

"Of all the people it could have been it had to be you..."

"Ironic really isn't it but in this case Rumple I am your only hope so you better be nice to me"

"I have been more than nice to you... I, after all have sent you many many souls to devour through the years, does that not win favour?"

Hope tipped it's head and turned to face Rumple "Perhaps but you also allowed the Shadow Man to escape Neverland and he has been taking my souls back Rumple... that is not on."

"So help me Hades. Help me escape this box and I swear to you upon to soul of my Son that I will send Facilier straight through the gates of hell where you can deal with him yourself."

Hades' eyebrows raised high on his head and he looked at Rumple with interest "You swear on the soul of your Son?! You must be serious if you are willing to wager your Son's soul but alas your Baelfire is not with me Dark One. You see unlike you your Son was good and well... he had no unfinished business. He moved on to a better place where the sun always shines and the sky is always blue yaddah yaddah yaddah ... you know that script, it's quite boring I'm sure!"

Rumple actually took a step back and brought his hand to his chest... "Bae is safe?"

Hades gave a single nod before carrying on "But you didn't know that so I am going to take your word that you are willing to do as you say... I will help you."

"Once this is done I owe you nothing" Rumple threw out quickly making sure he laid the lines in the sand before they proceeded

"You really don't have a lot to bargain with Dark One" Hades chuckled "But I do like a trier. No Rumple you will owe me nothing. The soul of Facilier will be just fine... with his entry into my world all of the souls that he has stolen back will return to me, that will be payment enough"

"Alright, it would seem we have a deal" Rumple replied straightening up a bit "Now how exactly are you going to help?"

"I will give you ONE soul for exactly twenty four hours. Choose wisely Rumplestiltskin, you get one person that you think will be able to get your message across and one person only."

Rumple's mind was racing... who would he send. He needed someone that Hook would listen to.

"Milah... no wait, that's not my answer" he turned his back on Hades so that he could think better and his eyes fell on Nimue

"You know who the Pirate needs Rumple... who he will always listen to"

Rumple turned on his heals and smirked "I choose Liam Jones..."

Hades raised a brow and gave a slight bow "It shall be done but be warned Rumplestiltskin, Liam Jones will only be able to talk with his Brother, no one else. If he alone cannot convince Hook of what is happening you may never escape this place"

Suddenly Rumple was regretting his choice... he had been stupid. Hades hadn't said it had to be someone that had to talk with Hook! He could have chosen anyone to talk to any one of the heroes... Hook was probably just going to completely lose his mind when Liam showed up... this was NOT going to work.

"I've changed my mind, I want to choose..."

"Uh uh uh" Hades cut in waving his finger in Rumple's face "You are too late Rumple, the wheels are already set in motion and right about now the ghost of Liam Jones is emerging from the gates of hell right below you."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian woke with a jolt to find that it was morning.

"You OK?" Swan asked in a tired voice by his side as she turned over to face him "You have a bad dream?"

"I'm... No, I don't think so" he replied honestly, he wasn't actually sure what had woken him but he knew that the Bloody Crocodile was back to whispering in his ear... why would these voices just not leave him alone? Gold was gone so surely his voice should be gone too.

He gave a deep frown and let his eyes close again trying to block out the voice but it would seem that Swan knew something wasn't right as she slid her hand onto his chest.

"Hook?"

He gave a sigh and opened his eye to look at her but in an instant he was scrambling from the bed and practically crawling his way across the ground when he found the image of Liam standing by the bed.

"It is alright Brother, do not worry I am here to help"

"GET AWAY FROM ME" Killian roared back still trying to get away "I AM DONE LISTENING TO YOU... YOU ARE NOT REAL"

Swan threw herself off the bed to come down by his side "Killian, it's alright don't look. It's OK just look at me instead"

Killian's gaze jumped from his dead Brother to Swan and he could see the worry on her face as she looked down at him.

"He is not real" Killian gasped out closing his eyes to try and focus

"I may not be real but I am here Brother. Please, you have to listen to me. You have already heard the voice of the Dark One, he is trying to get you to help..."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" Killian screamed "I AM DONE WITH THE DARK ONE... I WILL NEVER HELP HIM. DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVER"

Suddenly Henry was by his side too as he ran through into the teepee but Killian was starting to lose himself... he couldn't take this anymore.

"It's alright Killian. There's no one here." Henry tried to reassure him while looking over his own shoulder into the teepee.

But the lad was wrong... Killian could clearly see Liam standing behind Henry but as Killian looked up at the image of his older Brother the apparition seemed to realize he was getting no where.

He shook his head and let out a sigh "I am not giving up on you Brother... I will return and you will believe the truth... you need to focus on Rumplestiltskin's voice... you need to listen Brother"

With that he was gone and Killian slumped to the dirt in a heap. Swan grabbed him and pulled him into her arms just as David and Junior ran in from outside

"What is wrong with Papa?" Junior cried out as he looked down at Killian who was now lying shaking in Emma's arms.

"He just had a bad dream" Henry soothed jumping up to go to the lad "He'll be OK in a minute alright?"

Junior nodded his head but he looked really upset and Killian suddenly wondered if he had heard Liam too. He held out his hand to his boy who stepped forward and took it with a little sad smile.

"I... I am alright Son but are you? D...did you hear him too?"

Junior gave a little nod and then said "Why is the Crocodile talking of someone called Jefferson?"

"What?" Killian asked in surprise pulling himself out of Swan's arms to sit up. Junior had heard the Crocodile too? Killian had thought that part truly was a dream yet how could it be if the lad had heard him? "Y-you heard the Crocodile too?"

But suddenly David was down on his knees next to Junior "What did Gold say about Jefferson?"

"He said that he was in trouble and that we had to help him... but the Crocodile is a liar. We don't know anyone called Jefferson."

David pulled Junior into a hug and rubbed his hand on his back "It's alright Kid. You did good Shorty but if you hear the Crocodile again you need to tell someone OK? That way it helps Papa too. Now I think we should maybe get Papa up from the floor, what do you say?"

Junior gave a little smile but Killian wasn't done as he looked at his Son... he looked entirely too calm for if he had heard Liam too and a sudden curiosity hit him.

He gave Junior's hand a tug and whispered "Have you heard any other voices today?"

Junior shook his head "No Papa... just the Crocodile"

Killian was really confused now, how could Junior hear Gold but not Liam, it made no sense.

"Come on, let's get you back in bed" Swan whispered by his side but he was suddenly shaking his head and trying to get himself up to his feet

"Something is not right" but he stopped himself as his eyes fell on Junior. He gave a smile and carried on "It is morning and yet I have no breakfast. Can you and your Brother sort something out for me Lad? I am starved"

Junior gave a wide grin and looked to Henry "We can, can't we Henry?"

Henry gave a knowing look but just nodded and smiled "Sure Old Man, you want some oatmeal? I can add blueberries"

"Sounds perfect" Killian replied while still sitting on the floor.

The minute the boys left the teepee David was on Killian pulling him to his feet and attempting to take him back to the bed but again he shirked out of his grip.

"Something is still going on David" he cried out looking his Brother in the eye "You need to go check on the Hatter"

David let out a sigh "I already did and he was his normal, ever so pleasant self"

"You did? How did you know what the Crocodile said?"

"I didn't" David replied leading Killian back to the bed "Just sit down and I'll go over everything"

Killian did as he was told. Swan sat by his side and took up his hand before David told him about the previous night.

"So after that Robin brought Belle back here last night to see Tala but she wasn't here, her and the Chief had headed out into the woods to hunt... they should be back soon though. I went to Jefferson's and he was fine, he even managed to slam the door in my face"

"So why does the Crocodile's voice say differently?" Killian asked with a frown "And why am I now seeing Liam as well as hearing him when Junior is not?"

"You saw Liam?" Swan asked squeezing his hand

"Aye Love, he was right there by the bed"

"And that's how you came to be on the floor" David deduced with an understanding nod before asking "What was he saying?"

"He just said that he was trying to help..." suddenly Killian stopped and looked back to the place that the apparition had stood "Wait...no, that's not right, he actually said that Gold was trying to help. What the hell is going on? How can Gold still be sending these things to torment me when he is supposed to be gone?"

"I don't know" Swan sighed "But we'll figure this out I swear. Maybe once Tala's seen to Belle she can try and help you see things a bit clearer"

"I would appreciate that" Killian agreed with a heavy sigh. "My mind is so muddled all of the bloody time"

The Liam that had appeared had said that he would return and Killian wanted to make sure that he was fully prepared if he did...maybe he did need to talk to it... was the ghost really his Brother or was it just another trick of his own mind?

"Come on" Swan suddenly said standing up and holding out her hand "Let's go get your breakfast"

"You do not wish me to stay in bed?!" Killian asked in surprise

"Do you want to stay in bed?" she threw back raising an eyebrow

"No love but I thought you may insist"

"Nah... I saw the way you jumped out of the thing, if you can do that you can walk across to the other side of camp and besides Belle is here, I thought you'd want to see her"

"I do" he agreed with a smile as his heart finally started to settle in his chest.

He took her hand and she hauled him up to his feet were she let him settle for a few seconds before they started walking.

"Just think, in a few days that plate will be gone and you'll be able to run around with the kids without being in pain"

"Aye Love" he replied not really engaging in the conversation, he couldn't get the image of Liam out of his head.

"Killian? You OK?" she asked with a frown

"Sorry Love... my mind was somewhere else" he gave a smile then added "I cannot wait to be able to do all the things that I thought I never would never again be able to achieve"

She gave him a wide smile but the minute he looked away he was back to thinking about earlier... had his Brother really been by his side that very morning?

After a quick pit stop to take care of necessities Swan sat him down on the log and settled herself down next to him to watch as Henry instructed Junior on the art of making oatmeal for what looked like around twenty people and as Killian watched he finally relaxed for the first time since that apparition had appeared by his bedside and Gold had whispered in his ear.

It was probably all in his head... just a dream that somehow due to their unique standing in life Junior had picked up on, it was all he could think of as to why the boy was hearing the Crocodile... And yet even though he told himself this over and over the feeling in his gut would not leave and he found himself coming back to the image of Liam time and time again.

"This looks like fun" someone said behind him and he swivelled around to she his friend.

"Belle!" he cried out as she approached their little group, he got himself to his feet and pulled her into a hug "How are you doing Love?"

They both sat down and Belle let out a long sigh "I won't lie Killian, I have been better but I'm tough, we both are. We'll be fine, right?"

"Aye" Killian replied with a smile "That we will Lass, that we will"

They both settled back on the log where they chatted and ate then Swan left them for a while saying that she needed to go and find the boys so that they could head into town to get the posters for Socks done. When she returned with the lads in tow he expected them just to bid him farewell but Killian was surprised when Emma asked him if he had wanted to go with them... she suggested stopping in at Granny's but Killian suddenly wasn't so sure.

"I don't know Love... perhaps it would be best if I just remained here"

"It's up to you" she shrugged obviously not wanting to put pressure on him

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww... I want Papa to come too" Junior complained in a half whisper

Belle suddenly stood up and turned to Killian "Come on. We did say that we couldn't let what happened stop us from living life so what do you say? Ice cream on me?"

Killian found himself chuckling as Junior suddenly grinned and raised his eyebrows "Please say yes Papa, we like ice cream"

"Aye Lad, that we do" Killian agreed before struggling to his feet "With an offer like that how can I refuse?"

"Great" Emma smiled reaching forward and taking his hand "Let's get you in some clothes then so we don't scare the kids in town. Do you want your hook too?"

"Indeed. It is about time that I started wearing it again... did you bring any kohl perchance?

"Dad put some in for you" she smirked "You know how much he likes you to wear it"

Killian gave a chuckle but held his tongue not really wanting to engage in the banter, he was still trying to get his head around the fact that he was going into town.

Twenty minutes later he was regretting his hasty decision as they neared Main Street. What if he couldn't do this? What if he was suddenly hit by the shakes when he was in front of people? He couldn't bear it if people knew what he had been going though.

Things were getting too much again and it was only being made worse by the fact that he thought that he kept catching glances of his long dead Brother as they travelled... it was all in his head... just ignore it, you will be fine.

"You OK?" Emma whispered as Belle chatted with the boys in the back seat

He gave her a nervous smile and nodded "I will be fine Love"

"We won't stay long I promise... we need to get back so that you and Belle can see Tala anyway."

Again he nodded but then they were pulling up outside the diner and he was suddenly panicking. Swan gave him a knowing look before just hopping out of the bug and yanking back the seat to let the others out.

"Right Henry, Junior can you guys go with Belle to the library to get the posters sorted, I'm just gonna take Papa into Granny's to wait for you guys there"

The boys climbed out quickly and Belle seemed to understand exactly what was going on as she took Junior's hand and gave him a smile before looking to Emma.

"We'll see you soon." she said brightly before adding pointedly "Here, take the keys to the shop... you can collect that thing you were asking about... it is in the back where it is quiet... no one can see in there"

Killian wished he could thank her, it was exactly what he needed... just somewhere to recentre himself... he closed his eyes and pulled in an other breath but this time he held it trying to settle himself, he needed to stop this now.

He heard Swan take the keys with a jingle "Thanks Belle. Hopefully we'll see you for ice cream but it might take us a while to find that thing"

"What thing?" Junior suddenly asked

"Never you mind" Swan replied with a chuckle "Now go if you want to get those posters done"

He heard Junior give a giggle before he called out "Bye Papa, see you soon"

Killian's eyes popped open and he looked to his side. He simply gave a wave and a smile but it was enough for his Son as he skipped off down the street with Belle. Emma got back in the bug and gave him a worried look before just driving the short distance to Gold's Shop. By the time she was helping him out of the bug he had started shaking but not from the lack of drugs but from sheer panic... he had done this to himself... he had worried himself into this state when he could have been enjoying ice cream with his boys instead... he was a fool.

"It's OK, we're nearly there" Emma whispered leading him forwards

She had to let him go to unlock the door and he lent heavily on the wall with his head bent low when he heard it again... the Crocodile was back.

"I know that you have every right to distrust me Hook but I swear on Bae that I am telling the truth. You need to tell that Savior of yours that the Hatter needs saving... he is in trouble and he is not the only one. Once Jefferson has been saved you may actually believe what I am saying... I need your help Pirate before it is too late to do anything to stop what is coming, Peter Pan is back and he means to cause havoc"

Killian gripped his head and shook it while mumbling "No no no"

"It's alright... just a second, hang on" Swan soothed as she struggled with the lock

He was suddenly being hauled through the doorway to be dragged through to the back shop where Emma shoved him down into the high backed chair and knelt down in front of him taking hold of his hand and hook.

"Breathe with me Killian... come on, look at me"

He met her eyes and tried with all his might to follow her instructions but in the next instant the door in the front shop chimed and Belle was rushing into the room.

"Junior said he heard Rumple again. We hadn't even got as far as the library when he told me what was going on"

Killian was rasping in huge breaths and his panic only grew when he realized that Junior and Henry were not with Belle... had something happened to them?

"Where... where are... they?" he gasped sliding forward on the seat so that he was ready if he needed to move

"They're fine" she reassured "I left them with Ruby. I told Junior that I had left the library keys here... he doesn't know anything is wrong I promise"

Killian gave a jerky nod then just let his head fall, he needed to get a hold of himself... he needed to regain control but as he sat there things only got worse when the apparition of his Brother chose that moment to return.

Liam spoke in a soft tone but still Killian's heart slammed against his ribs and his head flew up to see the figure standing in the middle of the floor.

"I know that this is confusing Brother and I can see that you are troubled but I swear to you that I am here to help"

If things had stayed as they were Killian may have perhaps been able to adjust... maybe even converse with this "Liam" in front of him but it would seem that the world was out to torment him as suddenly the two Devins appeared too.

"He cannot help you Hook... he is not the reality here... he is a pathetic attempt by your feeble mind to try and cope with what is happening... he has been created by your need for comfort but we both know that it's not brotherly comfort you desire is it? You NEED your pills don't you Hook? Just one more pill to take this all away before you remove yourself from this life... you know that it is what is best for everyone... your time was up years ago Hook... you no longer belong here."

"Killian please, do not listen to him Brother... I am real... please, listen to me"

It was all getting to be too much, there was too much going on, both inside his head and out. He was in near full on panic mode and Swan was trying to aid him but the voices inside his head were just getting too much and suddenly he just needed it all to stop.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" he roared jumping up to his feet "LEAVE ME ALONE... ALL OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE"

He tried to run... tried to get away but it would never work, the voices would just follow him. He made it as far as the front shop before he fell to his knees and let out another huge howl of frustration. He couldn't deal with this, he had to made it stop... he needed his pills just to make it stop... but at the same time he did not want to take them... he had to stay strong.

In sheer frustration he started beating his own head as the voices battled within him... he couldn't find Henry... couldn't find Junior. The voices that usually aided him seemed to have fled and he knew he was not going to win this fight.

Suddenly Swan was kneeling in front of him pulling his head up so he had no choice but to look at her.

"LOOK AT ME KILLIAN... LOOK AT ME" she yelled taking his face in her hands "HEAR MY VOICE"

He tried to do as she asked but he could still see the Devins laughing behind her as the Liam kept repeating over and over that he was the one telling the truth but Killian just didn't know what to believe anymore... he didn't know what was real and what was not.

He was lost and this time he wasn't sure he would be able to find his way back.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma could hear Belle talking to someone but she couldn't take her eye from Hook... he was the one that needed her right now. She had his face clutched in her hands but even though she had tried her best to bring him back to reality she was failing badly as he just knelt there in front of her with blood seeping from the large gouge above his left ear that he had actually given himself when he had started hitting his head with his own hook.

"Killian you need to fight this. Come on look at me... ignore anything else"

His eyes jumped back to her's for what felt like the millionth time but like every other time he had done it within seconds his gaze was wandering off to look behind her... who was he seeing? OK, this wasn't working she needed to try something else.

"Killian... hey... just close your eyes. Trust me Killian... close your eyes"

But he shook his head as his eyes jumped back to her's and her heart was in her mouth as he managed to gasp out.

"It will make no difference... they are in my head...just kill me Swan... I want to die... this will never be over... make it end... PLEASE...just make it end"

She moved without thought just throwing her arms around him and pulling him into her embrace. His forehead hit her collar bone and she dropped a kiss down onto the crown of his head. Her emotion took over and she was instantly in tears. She couldn't talk, couldn't verbalize what she was feeling but it would seem that her magic knew exactly what needed to be done. She suddenly felt the same tingling sensation that she had felt when she had wanted more than anything to help her Dad back at the lake before her magic had taken over.

She had no idea what was going to happen but there was suddenly a flash of bright white light and a pulse of magic shot out from her very core. She thought nothing had changed but then Hook suddenly slumped bonelessly into her front and she was in instant panic.

"Killian?!" she gasped out while trying to get him to move without much success.

What had she done? This COULD not be happening again... she had lost control of her magic and now Hook was the one paying the price for the second time and this time there was no jewel to blame.

"Emma?"

She looked up to see her Dad and Regina now standing by the counter but she didn't have time to think how they had got there, she just sobbed...

"Regina you need to help... I don't know what I did... please, just help him"

Regina nodded and came down next to her as David pulled a still unconscious Hook from her arm. No sooner had her Pirate been laid flat on his back and Regina had waved a hand over him he started groaning and trying to bring his hand to his head.

"Swan?"

Emma lurched forward and looked straight down at Hook as he blinked his eyes open "Killian... you OK?"

"Aye Love" he slurred with a deep frown "What happened?"

"I have no idea" she cried out as a tear slid down her face "How do you feel? Are the voices gone?"

He gave another deep frown "Voices? I was hearing them again?!" he tipped his head slightly then shrugged "Well I hear nothing now so I assume they have gone, what happened Love? Why am I on the floor? And why the bloody hell am I in Gold's shop of all places?"

"I'll explain later" she just reassured before asking "You sure you're OK?"

He gave a single nod but then hissed and moaned "Bloody hell" as he lifted his hand back to his head.

Regina moved quickly and just batted his hand away "What the hell did you do? Jam your own damned hook in your head?"

"I have no idea" Hook replied with a frown but once Regina waved her hand over him he looked much better and added "Thanks Love"

Emma just bit her tongue knowing full well that that was exactly how he had hurt himself but she didn't want to discuss it right now, she would talk to Regina later... see what she thought was going on.

"You ready to get up?" David suddenly asked and Emma watched as Hook gave another nod then looked around in confusion

"How DID I get here?" he asked as Emma and David pulled him to his feet

But before she had a chance to answer her Dad did it for her when he said "The same way people normally do... in a car but I think that maybe we should take the short way home." he looked to Regina and added "Can you take him and Emma back to camp?"

"Sure" Regina replied giving David a worried look before looking to Emma "You ready to go?"

"I... I need to get the boys" Emma stammered back, she was a bit shell shocked by everything that had happened in the last ten minutes.

Her Dad saved the day again as he held out his hand "Give me the keys to the bug. I'll go get them"

"I'll go with you, I need to lock up anyway" Belle added quickly

"Great" David agreed "I'll take them to the station and get those posters done there then stop in at Granny's to grab some ice cream... they'll be fine Emma. Take your Pirate back to camp... Tala had just arrived as we were leaving, she'll sort him out"

Emma looked back to Hook who was just standing quietly looking around him as if he was in a state of confusion... what had she done to him?

"Thanks Dad" was all she could say before turning to Belle "Thank you... for getting help I mean."

"No problem" Belle replied with a smile "We'll see you soon"

Emma just went to Killian after that but as he looked at her her emotions broke free and the tears were tumbling down her cheeks again, he looked so lost as he stood there.

"Swan!" he gasped out reaching his arms out and pulling her into his front "It's alright Love, you're alright"

And he was right, SHE was alright it was him that she was worried about but as he hugged her tightly she just let him bring the comfort.

Everything else could wait... right now she needed to know that he was still breathing.

He had asked her to kill him... begged her to do it.

She had thought that they were past those feelings but she now realized that they were still just beneath the surface waiting to take hold of him at any time. Another sob broke free from her and he just tugged her in tighter as he swayed her back and forth slightly.

"It's alright Love... I've got you... you're alright"


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it's been a few days... I've been kinda busy**

 **OK, things are starting to move along quite quickly now...**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Liam had watched in horror as Killian had started gouging his own head with his hook right there on the floor in front of him... his Brother had surely lost his mind!

He now knew that there was no hope of him getting Killian to believe that he was real and he was running out of time. He gave a determined nod as he knew what he had to do, if he could not convince THIS Brother of what needed to be done, in this strange warped version of reality he had another Brother he could convince... he just needed to find the younger version before it was too late.

"I am not giving up on you Killian" he said coming as close to his Brother as he could get with the two other apparitions getting in the way "I will save you from this torment even if it is the last thing I get to do upon this Earth, I swear to you. I will save you Killian, please just hang on."

He looked at his Brother one last time as the Swan girl tried to bring him comfort before simply disappearing from the room... he couldn't stay... he didn't want to stay, he had more than one Brother to save now and he intended to do just that.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"What are you doing here Grandpa?" Junior asked cocking his head in confusion when David and Belle walked into the diner as the kid tucked into his ice cream.

"Momma and Papa had to head back to camp. Tala got back earlier than expected so Gina brought me here and she's taking them back with her." He lifted the keys to the bug and gave them a jingle before carrying on "Don't worry, I've got these so once we're done with the posters I can take us all back"

"But I thought Belle wanted to see Tala too?" he added with a deep frown "Why did only Papa go? Is he not feeling very well again? Is this to do with what the Crocodile said in our heads?"

David held up his hands in mock surrender "You got me kid, it was a little do do with that but believe me when I say that your Papa's alright, he just wasn't feeling up to the trip into town so you've got me instead. That OK?"

The kid gave a little nod but still looked quite unsettled so David switched the topic of conversation "Hey, once you've eaten that ice cream and we've done the posters do you want to head to the store to get some kitten food for Mrs Stripey Pants?"

Junior grinned but then rolled his eyes dramatically "Her name is Socks Grandpa!"

"Really? She told me she likes Mrs Stripey Pants!"

"No she didn't" he giggled "She likes Socks"

"She wears socks?" he gasped and his plan worked as Junior burst out laughing and grinned

"You are silly Grandpa"

David just chuckled before looking to Henry "You good kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied with a smile

"You're always "Fine" kid, you can say something else you know" David laughed

"I know but it's true" he replied with a shrug

Ten minutes later they were heading out of the diner towards the station.

"I thought we were going to the library?" Junior asked while glancing over his shoulder towards the clock tower.

Belle managed to look quite flustered and said "My fault sorry. The keys that I thought I had left at the shop must still be at home"

"The printer at the station will do just fine" Henry cut in "Even if it does take ages to heat up. I can show you how to do it if you like"

Junior nodded "Yes please. I like the computer... it is fun"

David smiled at the two of them then dug the station keys out of his jeans "Here, you two run ahead and get the thing turned on, that way we can hopefully be home before midnight."

"Awesome" Henry grinned taking the keys "Come on Shorty"

Junior took Henry's hand and they both ran off at high speed along the street.

"Henry is really good with him" Belle mused watching the two boys as they ran

"Yeah, he's really loving being a Brother and being honest Junior has been good for Henry too. He's grown in confidence so much since that kid arrived." he suddenly grinned and looked at Belle by his side "Junior's changed all of our lives. It's hard to remember what life was like before he got here"

"I know what you mean" Belle chuckled "I guess it was a lot quieter though"

David laughed "You're not wrong"

"Morning!" Archie cried out walking quickly across the road to meet them

"Hey Archie, nice day" Belle said with a warm smile

"Isn't it just?" the cricket replied looking to the sky appraisingly

David was more interested in talking to the Doc about getting Hook a session sorted than the weather so when Archie looked back at them he said "Hey Archie? How are you set up for the rest of the day? Any chance you can squeeze Hook and Junior in for a session later on?"

"As it just so happens I have a free afternoon, I'll come to you for about two if that's alright?"

"Great but we're out at the Piccaninny camp, that's not too far out for you is it?"

"Not at all, I think maybe Pongo would like a nice long walk out there... I will see you then but for now I need to shoot off." with that he took off in the opposite direction waving as he went "See you later."

"Thanks Doc" David yelled after him.

He had just turned back to Belle when Henry flew back out of the station doors and yelled up the street.

"GRANDPA... HELP, I NEED HELP... IT'S JUNIOR, COME QUICK... HE JUST STARTED SCREAMING AND I DON'T KNOW WHY"

David was running before his brain had even registered what the Kid had said and in seconds he was rushing through the door to the station only to skid to a halt when he saw a man stooping over his Grandson who was currently cowering in the corner with his head clutched in his hands.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" David roared rushing forward

He reached out his hand to grab the man by the shoulder so he could punch him in the face but in the next instant he nearly fell over when instead of grabbing the man his hand passed straight through.

"What the hell?" he gasped looking at his hand as he managed to right himself.

His head snapped up when Junior gave a sob and muttered "You are not real, stay away from me"

"I am here Killian, I swear" The man replied and suddenly David understood... he knew EXACTLY who this man was.

"Liam?"

Liam swung around with wide eyes and a face full of hope "You can see me?"

David nodded and rushed forward to grab Junior "I can see you and I can see that you're freaking out my Grandson so if I were you I'd step back"

"I am sorry" Liam gasped jumping out of the way to let David in "I had little choice. I tried conveying my message to my Brother... the older version of himself but he was being terrorised by two other apparitions at the time and I failed. I thought this was my only other option but apparently I was wrong... tell me, how is it that you can see me when Hades himself stipulated that I could only be seen by my Brother?"

David pulled a very frightened Junior up into his arms and swung around to look at Liam "You tell me... all I know is that I can see you as clear as day"

"Grandpa?" Henry suddenly asked coming forward to stand next to him "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure Kid but it looks like the Liam that showed up by your Old Man's bed this morning was more real than we thought"

Henry frowned and looked out into the room "He's here?"

David looked at Henry then Liam "He's right there Henry."

"I can't see him. Can you see him Belle?"

David looked to Belle who shook her head...she was looking just as lost as Henry was, what was going on?

"I don't understand" David said scratching his head "How come me and Junior can see him and you guys can't?"

Liam stepped forward a bit and looked at the kid in confusion "Junior?"

"Yeah Junior" David replied with a smile before looking to the kid in his arms who was now just watching what was going on while still clutching on to David shirt "Killian Jones Junior. Junior for short. Hey kid, say hello to your big Brother"

Junior looked up at David with his bright blue eyes that still shone with tears "He is not my Brother..."

"I swear that I am Killian... I am here to help I promise"

Junior looked to Liam and scowled "My name is Junior and you hurt my Papa"

"I did not mean to I swear..."

David suddenly cut into the conversation "OK we get it... you were only trying to help but forgive me if I find that hard to believe seeing as you told me the message was from Hades, isn't he like the God of the Underworld?"

"He is" Liam agreed with a nod "but you misunderstand. I was freed by Hades but my message is from Rumplestiltskin... "

"That fact does not make this any easier to believe" David replied raising an eyebrow "but I'll bite, what's the message?"

"I was told to tell Killian that the Hatter is in trouble and that he should trust the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin had been tricked into helping..."

David jumped in "Wait wait wait... I'm not buying that. Gold, The Dark One has played that card one time too many and this time I refuse to be tricked by him. I checked on the Hatter already and he was fine"

"It is true, I swear" Liam gasped out "I do not know the full details but Hades is furious... he said that someone up here has been stealing souls back. They have taken three Lost Ones within the last week and Hades wants them back"

Suddenly Junior sat up and looked at Liam with a frown "Three Lost Ones?"

"Aye Lad, three" Liam agreed

"OK, so who's the third?" David asked with a frown of his own "We know the two Devins are here. Who else has escaped from Hades' clutches"

"I do not know" Liam replied "and right now it is not my concern, I just need you to help the Hatter so that you all realize that the Dark One is telling the truth."

"Grandpa" Junior suddenly gasped making David look at the kid in his arms "Was Peter Pan a Lost One?"

David's stomach hit the ground and he asked in the calmest voice he could muster "Yeah Kid, why?"

"Because the Crocodile said that he needed our help to stop him, he said that Pater Pan was back..." Junior replied before adding "Maybe you should go and check that Jefferson is alright then we will know for certain if the Crocodile is telling the truth or not"

Suddenly David thought that was maybe a good idea but he didn't want to leave the kids here, he wanted them back at camp and he needed back up.

"Right. Forget the posters for now, we need to get back to camp then I'm gonna head out to Jefferson's and check he's alright, OK?"

Again Junior just nodded but Belle wasn't satisfied and he quickly realized why.

"David? What's going on? We're only getting half a conversation here"

David looked her straight in the eye "I have a horrible feeling that Gold maybe wasn't as guilty as we thought he was... It looks like someone has brought Peter Pan's soul back from the Underworld..."

"Using Voodoo? Well that settles it in my mind David. Rumple would NEVER bring Peter back... he killed him to keep us all safe"

"I know" David sighed "And that's why I think he might just be telling the truth for once... but first things first, we need to check on Jefferson. I'm not just gonna free Gold before I make sure he's not up to his old tricks"

"Call Regina, get her to bring help here. I'll get the posters printed then take the kids to get the kitten food. You need to find the truth David because if Peter is back nothing good is coming from it"

"Agreed" David nodded before looking back to Junior "You alright to go with Belle? We shouldn't be long then we can all head back"

"Aye" he replied with a little nod before looking to Liam "Will you go with my Grandpa? Will you keep him safe?"

"I will do everything I can to help him Brother but I fear I may not be able to do very much in my present state" Liam replied

"You can yell can't you?" David asked then added "You watch our backs and yell like hell if you see anything funky going down"

"Funky? Going down?" Liam asked in confusion

"Yeah" David threw back taking out his cell "Look, just yell if you see any bad guys OK, you can do that?"

Liam gave a smirk "Aye Mate, that I can do"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Jefferson's head hung low as he came too... he was exhausted and in some serious amount of pain as his whole face pulsed to the beat of his heart.

Blood trailed down his face and dripped off the end of his nose to land on his leg... his once pristinely clean beige carpet was now spattered with the stuff and there was no getting away from the sight of it as he hung limply against the ropes that held him in the wooden chair.

He needed to get free... he needed to figure out how to get away before Grace returned from school. Jefferson had no idea how this Facilier had done it but he had heard the stranger talking with his Grace using his very own voice and the more he had thought about it he had realized that the man must have looked like her Papa too because the stranger had sent her off to school and she had sounded happy...Jefferson had kept quiet through the whole conversation knowing that at least if Grace was at school she would be safe but it now meant Jefferson only had a few short hours to end this so that his little girl was not walking back into danger... he would not have that.

Facilier and the boy, that he now knew was called Peter, currently stood near the door having a conversation regarding Jefferson's apparently unique situation. Facilier had at one point tried to use the magical stuffed toy to order Jefferson to get himself up off the ground even though he could barely take in air let alone do anything else but it had not worked. The Man had been furious and had tried several other orders without success but once he had realized that it was not working his anger had taken over and he had once again stuck the pin back into the thing causing Jefferson to scream out in agony as he writhed on the floor.

He had realized as he sat in his chair that the stuffed toy must be some kind of magical effigy, a representation of himself that SHOULD allow this Facilier to control him in every way but Jefferson had a sneaking suspicion as to why it was failing. The physical side seemed to work just fine but the part where he was being told what to do did not and Jefferson thought he might know why... his mind was chaos, his soul was split into too many pieces for the magic to latch on to. For starters there was his sanity and insanity that were constantly battling for control within his mind and that coupled with the fact that he could pass from his non magical side to his portal jumper side in an instant made Jefferson think that the magic was getting distorted somehow... which was good news for him.

He let out a long slow breath as he thought about how he was going to get free... he WAS a portal jumper and although he no longer had a portal to jump through that didn't change the fact that he could manipulated the magic in the air around him... he just needed to find the right moment to be able to achieve his task.

After Facilier had realized the effigy's failings Jefferson had been tied to the chair in which he now sat where Facilier had used both the stuffed toy and his own fists to beat Jefferson into his current bloodied state and being honest he was struggling to stay conscious never mind make his magic work. Facilier and Peter had asked every possible question about Wonderland and even though Jefferson had told them EXACTLY what it was like, they had both grinned... it seemed that they liked the sound of that hell hole and were planning to go there!

Jefferson tried to lift his head to see what was going on but just as he did the doorbell rang... thank the gods above for small mercies.

Facilier raised an eyebrow then grinned before looking at Jefferson "I suppose I best put my newest face on"

Jefferson nearly choked as he gasped in surprise when the Man morphed right in front of him to look exactly like himself.

"Now we can't have you yelling for help can we?" Facilier sneered and Jefferson watched in trepidation as his own image descended on him and yanked his scarf from his neck "I think we can use this to keep you quiet... that and the fact that if you do anything stupid your daughter will pay the price"

Facilier roughly tied the scarf around Jefferson's head jamming it tightly into his mouth causing him to groan as it dug into his cuts and bruises.

"Now you stay quiet like a good little Hatter and I will be right back"

Jefferson just let his head fall back down onto his chest but inside his heart was racing... this was his chance to escape. The minute the man walked from the room he clamped his eyes closed and concentrated hard... he had to created a ripple in reality and he had to do it now.

He could feel the magic starting to work as the voices hit his ears... the Sheriff was back and it would seem that he had brought company with him but Jefferson couldn't count on them to save him. He knew that they were currently seeing "him" at the front door and would buy the lie so he just got on with what he had to do.

Besides he didn't need people to save him... he could save himself.

He just needed to create enough of a ripple to be able to escape... once he was free he could get to Grace... he just needed to get to Grace.

With his daughter firmly on his mind he felt has magic pop and when he looked up it was to find that the room was distorted and that the boy was moving towards him but in what looked like slow motion.

He had done it.

He struggled to his feet lifting the chair with him and although he knew this was going to hurt he had no choice... he had to do it anyway. So with a muffled yell he threw himself to the floor breaking the chair but that was not the only thing that broke. As he hit a scream was torn from his mouth as his shoulder burst into agony but he couldn't stop... he just yanked the now loose rope from his wrists and sprinted for the window but as he ran past the table his eyes fell on the effigy and something in him just knew that he needed to take it with him otherwise he wouldn't get very far so he grabbed it and kept on going. Jefferson knew this would work... he had done it before so he just launched himself through the glass and let his magic do the rest.

Literally in the blink of an eye he was falling in a heap behind the huge oak tree at the bottom of his garden and as he lay there in complete agony he gave a roaring laugh as his insane side shone through but he knew he couldn't let it win, not today... he had to move... today, he had to get to Grace.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Look, you can see with your own eyes that I am fine... It would seem that you have had a wasted journey yet again."

David sighed and glanced at Regina, Robin and Liam who stood by his side before just nodding "OK... sorry to bother you. We'll just get outta your hair"

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Jefferson replied with a fake smile but in the next second the Hatter let out a gasp and looked over his shoulder like he had heard something.

"What?!" David asked taking a step forward to try and see but just as he did Jefferson turned on him.

The Hatter looked furious but he tried to cover it by just saying "I really have to go, I just remembered I left a cake in the oven, I think I smell it burning"

David barely had time to raise his eyebrows before the door slammed in his face... again!

He swung round and looked at the others "Cake? In the oven?"

"Just because you can't cook doesn't mean that everyone else can't" Regina threw back with a snort then she sighed "And just because you want to help doesn't mean the other person wants you too...or needs you too. Maybe Liam was wrong. Come on, let's just get outta here."

"I was not wrong..." Liam stated with a deep frown "Something is not right here David I can feel it"

"Yeah well you heard the man... I can't force my way in there" David replied with a sigh as he started to follow Regina

"This is impossible" Liam yelled out in frustration but then his tone changed and he shouted again "Wait... did you hear that?"

"What?" David asked with a deep sigh as he turned back towards the ghost

Regina was now at the bug and getting antsy "Come on David, open the damned car... otherwise I'm just gonna poof my way back"

"Hang on" David threw back over his shoulder as Liam listened intently at the door

"I thought I heard a crashing noise but now I hear nothing"

"Then let's go... Jefferson probably dropped his cake and if we're gonna get the blame I'm not hanging about"

Liam looked dejected as he turned to David and just started walking towards the bug "I am going to fail... even when I managed to get someone to listen to me it would seem that my information was incorrect. How can this be? Why would Hades do this?"

"Because he can" David replied meeting the ghosts gaze "But not all's lost I'm pretty sure if we head back to camp now I can get Hook to talk to you... just no jumping in there before I get a chance to talk to him first... he's been through a lot and the last thing he needs is you showing up unannounced again"

"Do you really think he will converse with me?" Liam asked in a half whisper

"He's your Brother Liam, of course he'll talk to you... he just wasn't expecting you before and... and well... the Dark One used your voice to torment him not that long ago. He must have thought that you were another trick of his mind and freaked out"

Liam gave a deep frown "My Brother is very troubled... I saw it with my own eyes"

"Yeah" David sighed, he had the urge to clap his hand on Liam's arm but he resisted knowing that it wouldn't work "But he's getting better. Why don't you meet us at the camp and I'll see what I can do to get you two in the same room"

"I will head there presently" Liam replied with a smile "You are a good friend to Killian, thank you"

With that he gave a nod and disappeared leaving David smiling at thin air.

"Would you two hurry it up" Regina cried out in frustration

"That would be one of us" David chuckled "Liam's gonna meet us back at camp"

David was just about to climb in the bug a few seconds later when his cell rang. He answered with his customary greeting but in the next instant he was frowning as the person on the other end yelled down his ear. He was hanging up moments later and throwing himself in behind the wheel.

"What is wrong David?" Robin asked from the back seat

"Some maniac has just crashed into a classroom at the school and snatched a kid"

"What kid?" Regina asked in a voice filled with worry

"Grace" was all David replied not even looking back at the mansion that was getting smaller in his rear view mirror.

"So it wasn't the Hatter in danger but his Daughter" Robin gasped

"Yeah... it looks like Liam's message was only half right. I just hope we're in time to catch the guy before he gets too far."

The school was literally just at the end of the road that led straight from Jefferson's mansion. David had his foot flat to the floor determined to get there quickly when it happened... from nowhere a man was in the road tugging Grace along behind him. David yanked on the steering wheel causing the bug to swerve straight towards a low wall that that ran all the way down to main street. He raised his hands to cover his face knowing that he couldn't avoid it but the next thing he knew was that there was a huge crashing noise and he was fine. The noise was in the distance and he was now lying on the ground next to Regina and Robin as the all too familiar purple cloud of Regina's magic evaporated around him.

"Emma is gonna kill me" he gasped out as he looked at the bug that was now a mangled smoking wreck

"I think she would rather it was her car that was trashed and not you or me for that matter... you OK?" Robin asked sticking out his hand to help David up.

David was only half way up when he suddenly remembered the figure in the road... he had missed them but they still needed to get Grace, had the guy got away? He swivelled around expecting to see empty road but instead he found Grace still standing there clutching onto the man who seemed to be sagging to the ground and David realized in the blink of an eye that the man was Jefferson.

"Please, help my Papa. He is hurt" Grace begged as the Hatter dropped to his knees where he teetered on the brink of falling on his face for a second before righting himself.

"What the hell?" David gasped rushing forward "What the hell happened to you? We JUST left you back at your house."

Jefferson looked up and met David's eyes before giving a weak smile "Appearances can be deceptive Sheriff... you may have just been at my house but you did not talk to me. You did however allow me time to escape those maniacs so thank you but if you don't mind can we please get out of here before they find us?"

"What maniacs?" David asked with a frown as he and Robin helped Jefferson up to his feet while Regina tried to reassure Grace that everything was going to be alright.

Jefferson gave a grunt and David watched as his hand made it's way up to his opposite shoulder. He then hissed through his teeth "I don't know who they were... I've never seen them before but the boy was called Peter and the man was called Facilier"

"Facilier? Are you sure?"

Jefferson nodded "Why? Do you know him?"

"Better than I'd like to... and it would seem that rumours of his death were a bit premature." he looked up and met Regina's gaze "So it was Facilier all along, he's been playing us for fools and now he's brought back Pan. Can you get us back to camp?"

Regina just nodded then looked to Grace "Don't worry honey, we'll sort your Papa out when we get there alright"

Grace gave a simple nod before stepping forward to take Jefferson's hand and David watched as the Hatter gave a huge grin.

"We will be fine Grace... these are good people. There is no need to be frightened sweet pea?"

"I know Papa. They are Henry's family, I am not frightened"

Even though his face was bloodied and beaten the hatter still had it in him to reassure his kid... maybe David had misjudged Jefferson... all this guy had wanted was to keep his little girl safe and David could relate to that.

If nothing else the man was a good Father and for that David would cut him some slack... for Grace... she loved him and that's all that mattered.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hold on to your hats people and grab your Kleenex...**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"He is really here?" Killian asked with a hard blink as he looked up at David from his bed that he'd been made to lie in until Whale had checked him over "It really is my Brother? You are sure it is not a trick David?"

"I'm as sure as I can be" David replied with a sigh "Look, he's been telling the truth you can see that for yourself. Jefferson was in trouble just like Gold said"

Killian's eyes wandered over to the bed in which David and Mary-Margaret had slept in the night before to see the Hatter being helped to lie down... David was right, Liam AND the Crocodile had both been telling the truth.

His eyes jumped back to David who had perched himself on the side of Killian's bed before he looked to Swan who gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's up to you Hook what you do but I will say this... for as long as I've known you you've always said you would do anything for just one more day with your Brother... that day's now"

Killian pulled in a deep breath and looked back to David. He gave a determined nod and simply said "Emma is right, I have wanted this day to come for more years that I can count... I will see him"

"You sure you're up to it? He's got a few hours yet maybe you should have a rest first... I mean we still don't really know what happened back at Gold's shop"

But now Killian had made the decision he wanted to see Liam... he had so many things that he wanted to say, so many things he needed to say.

"I am fine... or at least I will be but I need to see him David. He is my Brother"

David gave him an understanding smile and nodded "I know... Just stay here, I'll go get him he's with Mary-Margaret and the kids" he then chuckled "Junior is currently talking his ear off... I'm not sure Liam even knows what's hit him"

Killian gave a smile but held his tongue... was he really about to be faced with his Brother after all these years?

He watched as David walked off but then Swan shuffled her way from his side and sat up "You want to sit or are you alright there"

"I want to sit but I'm not so sure that it is a good idea Love... even though my brain is telling me that Liam is real it would seem that my body is fighting the reality." he lifted his hand to show her the shake that was currently running through him but she just took his hand and pulled him up.

"Come on" she said with a smile as she walked on her knees to his side of the bed while he swung his feet to the floor "You'll be fine. I'm here remember and so is my Dad."

He was about to thank her when he heard the voice of his Son approaching the tent and his head spun around to see Junior ducking through the flap carrying Socks in his arms followed by Henry and... Liam!

"We are trying to find her home but if we cannot we are going to..." he suddenly trailed off and looked at Killian before adding "Never mind, it matters not... look, your Killian is there"

Liam looked up from the lad and met Killian's eyes. His face split into a huge smile as he walked towards the bed but suddenly Killian felt like his heart was going to burst...his Brother was really here!

"Killian?"

"Aye" Killian whispered back suddenly having the urge to stand up and pull his Brother into his embrace but he knew that was impossible so instead he looked straight into his Brother's eyes and tried to show him how he felt instead "It is good to see you"

"And you" Liam replied stopping right in front of him where he dropped down into a crouch so that he was at Killian's eye level "I have missed you little Brother"

"Younger Brother" Killian chuckled at the familiar jibe... this really was his Liam and suddenly Killian was fighting back his emotions as he tried to say the words that he had held back for all those years "I am sorry Liam..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Killian... I am sorry. I did not mean to cause you distress but I had no other choice, I had to try to get you to listen to your Crocodile's warning"

But Killian shook his head, Liam didn't understand "That's not what I meant" he gasped before pulling in a breath and looking straight into Liam's eyes that were dancing with emotion "I am sorry that I was young and stupid... I am sorry that I goaded you into using that damned plant on yourself... I am sorry..."

"Killian none of that was your fault." Liam cut in "I was the stupid one. I should have listened to you but I was too arrogant to see that you were right and I was wrong. I trusted our King over you and I regret that every day, I am the one who should be apologising to you. I left you Killian and that is something I will never forgive myself for... I promised to look after you and I let you down"

The built up grief that Killian had carried throughout most of his adult life burst free as the tears started to flow. He wanted more than anything to hold his Brother and Swan must have seen it in his face because she tugged his hand into hers and squeezed it. He looked to his side and pulled in a shuddering breath before puffing it out and giving her a little smile but when he looked back at Liam it was to see him looking just as emotional as himself.

"This is impossible" Killian choked out "You are here and yet you are not... how can life be so cruel?"

"Maybe that's something I can help with" Regina suddenly said as she ducked into the teepee holding a vial in her hand.

"What's that?" Junior asked setting the kitten down on the bed and giving a wet sniff, it would seem that the boy was feeling the emotion too.

"Something that might just help... it was in among some stuff that belonged to my Mother. She liked to play with dead things and well this might be able to make Liam here solid for his remaining few hours"

"REALLY?" Junior gasped out

"Maybe... I only found it recently and it took a while for me to figure out what it was" Regina replied with an unsure smile before just pulling in breath and smiling at the Lad "But there's only one way to find out so what do you say? Do you want to help me? I don't want to throw this stuff and completely miss, it's all I've got"

"Aye" he cried out rushing forward before looking at Liam "You will be able to hug Papa in just a second... just you wait and see"

"I hope so" Liam replied standing back up and raising his hand to wipe the tears from his face.

"Let me help" David suddenly said crouching down next to Junior, he looked to Regina "We just uncork it and tip it on him?"

"I think so" she replied with a slight shrug "Never having used it, I'm not entirely sure but we'll run with that"

"Right come on then kid" David said hoisting Junior up into his arms and stepping forward to stand in front of Liam "You ready?"

"More than... just get on with it man, my time here is limited"

"Alright, keep your shirt on" David bit back giving Liam a death glare.

"Sorry, I am just keen to get this done"

"I know" David sighed before giving a smirk "I get it and it's OK."

Killian gripped onto Swan's hand like he was going to float away if he let go. His heart was thundering in his chest and he actually closed his eyes not daring to look but when Swan squeezed him he looked to her as he chewed on his lip with nerves.

"It'll be alright" she whispered but he couldn't reply... he couldn't do anything other than give a jerky nod before looking back to David and Junior.

Junior clutched the vial in is hand and David took hold of the cork. He popped it off and looked at the lad "You ready to do this?"

Junior gave a little nod before looking at Henry for reassurance and Killian swelled with pride when Henry stepped forward.

"You can do it Shorty... you've got this, do it for your Papa"

Junior gave one nod then lifted the vial up and tipped the contents over Liam's head. Killian had no idea if it had worked or not... well not until Emma gave his hand another squeeze and whispered.

"I can see him..." he looked at her to find her grinning "let's get you up"

She stood herself up and turned back to Killian just hauling him to his feet. She then stepped to the side and Killian found his feet moving of their own accord towards Liam... His Brother seemed to know that it had worked too as he patted his chest and grinned at Junior.

"You did it my boy!"

Junior grinned widely and gave an excited little bounce in David's arms as he turned to Killian "I did it Papa... it worked"

Killian couldn't speak though, all he could do was stumble his way forward and before he knew it he was in his Brother's arms sobbing like a child. Liam pulled him in tight and clamped his arms around Killian's back.

"I am so sorry Brother" Killian sobbed "I tried to save you but I failed... I held you in my arms but you died anyway... I am so sorry"

"Shhhhhhhhh...It's alright Killian... it is done. I am at peace with it all now and you must strive to do the same." Liam put his hand on the back of Killian's head and pulled him into his neck "I've got you little Brother... you are alright... I've got you"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David puffed out a breath as he struggled with his own emotions while the Brothers held onto each other and cried. Just then he looked up and caught Snow's eye to see her blinking back tears of her own. He hiked Junior up on his hip and walked over to his wife that stood cuddling their son to her chest.

"You OK?" he whispered

Before she even had a chance to answer Neal started babbling happily and reached his arms out. David seriously thought the kid had wanted him but he should have known better as Neal yelled "Jun-Jun Jun-Jun"

David laughed and looked to Junior who had gone very quiet as he just sat with his head on David's shoulder.

"I think Neal missed you"

"I missed him too" the kid replied sitting up "Perhaps he would like to meet Papa's Liam"

Snow gave a wide smile "I think that's a great idea"

David looked across at the Brothers to find Emma stepping out of Liam's arms, it looked like introductions were already under way, so he gave a nod and they all made their way back over to the little group but Regina didn't stay as they arrived. She just gave a nod of her head towards Jefferson to show that she was going to go help him and David gave her a nod back... she'd have him fixed up in no time.

When David looked back to the Brothers it was to find Hook puffing out his chest with pride and clapping his hand on Henry's back to turn the kid to face Liam.

"Liam, I would like you to meet my Son, Henry"

Liam grinned and held out his hand to shake Henry's "I have heard so much about you Lad, I am very please to meet you"

Henry tipped his head "You hear about what's going on up here when you're in the Underworld?"

"I have my sources that keep an eye on what is going on" Liam chuckled "And I have heard that you are quite the hero Henry... you are a credit to your Mother and your "Old Man" and do not let anyone ever tell you otherwise"

Henry grinned "Thanks Uncle Liam"

Liam's eyebrows shot up and he chuckled looking to Hook "I am an Uncle!"

"Aye and not just to this Lad" Killian smirked "I think you have already become quite familiar with my other Son"

Liam's eyes jumped to Junior who still sat in David's arms and he gave a huge grin "We have conversed quite extensively about Socks"

Emma laughed and shook her head "Sorry, he is cat obsessed at the minute"

"That is quite alright... If I remember correctly Killian always had a liking for cats"

"Aye" Killian agreed with a chuckle "Do you remember Lazarus? That fat lump of a cat would follow me everywhere"

"That's because you would feed that beast your food even before you had eaten" Liam cried out with a laugh "No matter how much I assured you that that cat was obviously getting enough food you would not listen... that thing had a gut the size of a cannon ball"

Hook just shrugged then looked to Junior "Pay them no mind Lad... there is nothing wrong with showing her kindness"

Junior was suddenly wiggling to get down before just pulling himself up onto the bed next to Socks who had been sleeping until the kid arrived. The minute the bed was disturbed Socks' head popped up and she started purring. Liam walked forward and sat himself down on the edge of the bed too and tickled the kitten's head.

"Look after her Killian" he whispered looking to Junior but when the kid gave him the stink eye he chuckled "Sorry Lad... I should have said Junior, my apologise "

"It's alright Uncle Liam. I know you meant no harm"

Liam looked quite shocked at being addresses as Uncle from Junior but to his credit he said nothing and David was left in awe at how easily Junior distinguished between his Liam and Hook's... he definitely didn't have the same feelings for this Liam as he did for his own!

"Why don't we head out to the fire. Tala was gonna make lunch" David suddenly said remembering what Tala had told him before coming in. He then looked to Killian "Uhm, I hope you don't mind but Archie is coming over soon... when I arranged it I didn't know Liam was gonna be here. I can cancel him if you want"

David expected Hook to agree but the Pirate surprised him by shaking his head and looking to Liam "Perhaps it would be a better idea for you to join us, we will never have this opportunity again so I think we should take it"

Liam gave a nod "Is this Archie a good friend of yours?"

Hook looked slightly uncomfortable but Emma gave him a smile and took his hand in her's then spoke to Liam "He's more than just a friend... he helps Killian see things more clearly by talking about what's bothering him or just anything he wants to try and understand."

Again Liam's eyebrows shot up but he nodded anyway "If it will help I will participate but we also have to deal with the Dark One issue before my time is up, he still needs to be freed"

Hook gave a deep frown and shook his head "I still don't like this... that man is not to be trusted Liam"

"Perhaps but this time I think he is telling the truth and we now know that this Peter Pan is really here... the Hatter confirmed it. We need to move quickly before they have a chance to do real harm" Liam replied standing up and bringing the kitten with him to clamber up his front to sit on his shoulder

David agreed "Liam's right but I don't want you two worrying about it. We can all deal with Pan, you two stay and spend a few hours with the kids. Regina's gonna see if she can figure out a way to locate a spirit... that way if we find Pan, we find Facilier too"

Hook gave a deep sigh but nodded before looking back to Liam and giving a smile. They started walking towards the flap in the teepee when Emma suddenly asked Hook

"Have you heard from Gold since... you know... back at the shop?"

Hook shook his head but they all ground to a halt when Junior piped up "He is still talking Momma... he obviously doesn't know that we helped Mr Jefferson because he is still saying that we need to help him"

Hook gasped and dropped down to his knees to talk to the kid "You can still hear him?"

Junior nodded then frowned "You can't? He was JUST talking a minute ago... why can't you hear him anymore Papa?"

Regina arrived back by the group just then and raised an eyebrow "Well I think we just figured out what Emma's magic did... Congratulations Swan, now the only way we can get the messages from the Gold is through your five year old son!"

"What?!" Emma gasped out in shock "I...I... how? I don't understand!"

"I think that Savior Magic of yours has somehow protected your Pirate. Let me guess... in that moment when you lost control you wanted more than anything for the voices in his head to stop"

Emma nodded and looked to Hook "Yeah, he... it's what he needed."

"And there we have it" Regina sighed "Look I get it, it was done out of love and you lost control, we've all been there and besides all is not lost. Junior seems unaffected by Gold's voice, he can simply tell us what is being said without getting emotionally involved. This is probably better, right Junior?"

Junior gave a little smile but Hook was suddenly not very happy "This is NOT better. I would have carried the burden... I do not want my Son anywhere near that bloody Crocodile"

David was about to give his reassurances when Regina scoffed "He doesn't need to be anywhere near Gold you idiot... you've heard of cell phones. Junior can easily just call us with updates if we're not together... honestly, will you EVER catch up with technology?" she rolled her eyes dramatically then turned to David and said very matter of factly "I need you over here. I need you to see something"

She gave him a pointed look and nodded her head slightly to show she wanted the others to leave so David turned back to the group.

"You guys go ahead. Maybe take Grace to get some food too so her Papa can rest but Junior, make sure they keep me some food... don't let Uncle Liam eat it all!"

Junior grinned and crossed over his heart "I won't Grandpa, I promise"

Grace gave a little smile then just walked over to join Henry as they headed outside. David made his way over to Jefferson's bed but as he went he heard Liam ask "Do you really think that I will be able to eat? It has been so long since I had a decent meal... the Blind Witch's food is not the best and she certainly has quite a unique menu, one I shall spare you the details of."

The Blind Witch!

David half wanted to run after them to find out what that was all about but he was reminded that he was needed when Regina gave a meaningful cough and he turned around to see her watching him with a single brow raised.

"We have a problem" she barked out pointing at Jefferson as Lark rummaged in a makeshift box that lay by the bed.

David looked down at the Hatter and gave a wince at his still very battered looking face as the man slept with a deep frown on his face.

"Ouch" David cringed looking back to Regina for answers, why hadn't she healed him already?

"Ouch indeed" Regina sighed "And I can't fix him David. It's strange, some of the bruises and cuts healed no problem but others have stayed."

"Weird" David mused but just then Lark stooped low and placed a dream catcher on Jefferson's front and in the blink of an eye everything changed as the Hatter's hand flew up and grabbed Lark's wrist.

"What are you doing? Get away from me" he yelled as his eyes went wide in fear and he tried to get away.

There were so many similarities between what David was seeing now and what he often dealt with with Hook that he moved without thought and just grabbed the man and pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright... it's OK." he soothed bringing his hand up onto the Hatter's back and rocking him slightly.

It was only after he had done it that David had realized that it could have ended so differently but it would seem that Jefferson was practically running on empty and he just sagged into his arms with a tired groan. David just held the Hatter for a few seconds more before finally deciding that it was safe to move and get him back on the bed where Lark could get the dream catcher back into place.

"Where is Grace?" Jefferson mumbled as David laid him back against his pillows.

"Gone with Henry to get some food" David replied as he watched Jefferson's eyes slide shut and suddenly he had a thought. He reached forward and shook the man to wake him up slightly "Hey, do your arms and legs feel really heavy? Does your head hurt?"

Jefferson peeked open his eye and just nodded but it was enough for David, he knew that this was somehow Shadow Magic or Voodoo or whatever the hell else you wanted to call it. Lark seemed to understand too as there was suddenly a cup of apple juice being held out in front of him.

David took it and moved quickly, reaching forward to take hold of Jefferson's shoulder to pull him up slightly "Here, drink this. It will help I promise"

Jefferson just did as he was told even though his brow furrowed and when the cup was finally pulled away me muttered "Hate apples... some people like to use them as weapons"

David held back a laugh as Regina huffed by his side but his attention was back on Jefferson in seconds when he started giving long blinks and looking around the teepee in confusion.

"Where is Grace?" he asked again but this time with more conviction

"She's fine, she's with Henry remember? She'll be back soon I promise" David replied placing his hand on Jefferson's chest to keep him lying down. "You wanna tell us exactly what happened back at yours?"

The Hatter gave a heavy sigh but again he nodded "I guess I owe you that much. If I had only listened to you in the first place I could have been saved from all of this"

David watched as Jefferson gave a cough and brought his hands to his ribs with a groan.

"What?" David asked trying to lift his shirt to see

But Jefferson just let out a sigh and batted his hand away "It doesn't matter, they'll fix themselves soon enough... well I hope they will. The last injuries did"

Something in David's brain buzzed, a little alarm went off as he recognized the symptoms "Did Facilier hurt you then a while later you woke and the injuries were gone?"

Jefferson's eyes popped open and he frowned "Yeah... how did you know?"

"Because I've seen this before with Hook... and Junior"

Jefferson's eyes went wide and he gasped "He did this to the boy? I need Grace back here. Please I need to make sure she is safe"

Again David pressed him back to the bed as he said "It only effects Junior because... well because of his special bond with Hook"

Jefferson frowned "I don't understand. What bond?"

David let out a long sigh and shook his head "Look, I'm not going to go into it but just trust me, will you. Now what exactly did Facilier do?"

Jefferson gave a heavy sigh of his own and fell back onto his pillows "He showed up the same night you tried to warn me that I was in danger. Him and Peter got the better of me using that damned toy... I don't know how it worked but it did"

Suddenly Regina seemed very interested "Toy? What toy?"

"It was like a poorly crafted figure made from rough fabric but whatever they did to it seemed to happen to me... well the physical side anyway. They tried to get me to do things by whispering to it but that part failed... I think my magic interfered with it or something... I don't know. All I do know is after Facilier realized his failings he beat me using both the toy and his fists"

Regina gasped "So that's why some of the injuries healed and the others didn't... the magical ones have stayed whereas the physical ones have gone"

Jefferson just added "Don't worry I will be fine in a few hours... well going from past experience anyway"

"Not if Facilier decides to end your life from the other side of town" David burst out before looking to Regina "He could right? If he wanted to"

"No he can't" Jefferson replied with a smirk

"What did you do?" Regina asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"I took the toy with me... it is in my jacket"

Regina was suddenly rummaging through the pockets of Jefferson's coat to pull out the thing that had caused all of the Hatter's remaining injuries.

"Be careful with that thing" Jefferson chuckled "I have enough broken bones without you adding to my collection by dropping it"

"Do you mind if I keep hold of this?" Regina asked "I think I can perhaps figure out a way to disconnect you from it so this can't happen again"

"Please, be my guest. I don't want to be connected to it any longer than I need to be" Jefferson sighed out letting his eyes slide closed "Just be careful with me, I am quite delicate"

Regina and Jefferson chatted back and forth so that she could get as much information as she could about the toy but David sat thinking about everything and suddenly understood something.

He jumped to his feet making them both look at him "I think I just realized how Hook and Junior hear some of the voices and not others. The Devins were here... in ghost form, we know that because Liam saw them too. Junior never heard them or saw them but he can hear Gold's voice and so could Hook before Emma did whatever the hell she did..."

"And?" Regina asked getting up too, looking quite intrigued as to where this was going.

"Don't you get it?" David asked pointing at the toy still clutched in her hand "You said that there was an effigy for Hook and I think I just figured out where it is..."

"Where?" Regina asked as she looked at the Voodoo doll in her hand

"Gold has it... inside Pandora's box!"


	25. Chapter 25

**So I was having a lazy day while watching Andy Murray playing in the Davis cup so you guys got another update...**

 **Are you not enjoying this fic anymore?**

 **I am barely getting any reviews (Thanks Nugget for your constant support and I hope you feel better soon Sweat Pea). If you like it let me know and equally if you have constructive criticism I am willing to listen so that I can do the best job I can do for you guys.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with things shall we?**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"What do you mean you don't have it? Where did you put it?" David cried out in frustration

Belle looked completely lost and actually a little frustrated as she yelled back "Why would I have it? I want nothing more to do with Rumple. What? Am I just supposed to just sit and talk to the box every evening over the dinner table?"

Regina rushed forward to stand right in front of Belle and gave her a scrutinizing stare "I handed it to you remember? Back at Gold's cabin."

Belle gave a deep frown and shook her head "I swear, I don't have it... I thought you did"

"GREAT" David threw out his hands in frustration "So Gold could literally do anything at any minute and we can't do anything stop him"

"I'm sorry" Belle said in a small voice

Hook seemed to be getting more annoyed by the minute and when he finally jumped up from the log he was sitting on David had thought he was going to try to make Belle remember what had happened but instead he turned on David instead.

"Leave her alone. I think we all know that this is not her fault and if memory serves me correctly we have all done more that a few stupid things over the last week due to this unknown magic..."

The words hit David straight in the gut, Hook was right, hell, he had forced the Pirate into a straight jacket for crying out loud. He deflated in a second and sighed out "I'm sorry Belle. Hook's right."

"It's alright" Belle replied with a little smile "I understand that you are frustrated. You are just trying to help Killian and Junior but if I really did take Pandora's box I genuinely don't know where I put it."

Hook hobbled over to her "Think Love. If you had it in your hand now where would you hide it"

Belle pondered the question then gave a deep frown "Maybe back where I got it from... the space beneath the floorboards in the shop"

"It's as good a place as any to start" Regina said looking very serious "I'll go and see if it is there"

Belle gave a nod but then suddenly seemed to think of something "I will need to go with you, you need the ..."

"Tea cup that's in the safe, I know... I've got this. You need to stay here and finally let Tala look at you because if that box is not in the shop we NEED to know where it is."

Tala took that opportunity to stand up from the ground where she had been sitting cross legged and walked to Belle taking her arm gently "Come now, come and sit and I shall see if I can help"

"And on that note I'm going to go..." Regina said before simply swished her hand and disappearing as Robin yelled after her

"Wait, I..." he let out a frustrated sigh as she vanished before just chuckling "She is a headstrong woman I'll give her that much"

David met his eyes and grinned "Yup... but you love it"

"It is true, I would not have it any other way. It makes her who she is" Robin replied honestly with a small shrug "I may as well go and find that Son of mine while she has gone, he wanted to play with Junior in the lake"

"I'm sure Junior would be up for that, might give Hook and Liam a bit of peace for a while"

Robin gave an understanding nod before just walking away and David turned back to the group to see that most of them had settled back on the logs to watch Tala at work. Emma sat with Junior in her lap and Henry by her side but Hook and Liam stood slightly further away talking in low voices. David wanted to join them but he knew that they probably had lots to discuss without him being there so instead he moved to sit down next to Snow, she looked up and met his eyes as he walked over and gave a smile.

"You OK?"

"I'm fine" he replied giving her a quick kiss before sitting down and looking to their son who sat on her knee.

"Jun-Jun Jun-Jun" the kid babbled and David couldn't hold back his laughter as he looked at Neal's happy face looking straight up at him

"You just like to torment me don't you?" he chuckled as he reached forward and pulled Neal into his own lap

Neal gave a happy giggle then simply snuggled into David's front where he proceeded to chew one of the shirt buttons. David gave a laugh and looked back to snow.

"I think he might be hungry"

"Yeah, Tala was about to do the food but this is more important, he can wait a few minutes, he'll be fine"

"Tell that to my shirt buttons" David laughed "I'll just get some from the pot while Tala does her thing... back in a minute"

Snow just gave a smile as he stood up and snuck out of the tight circle towards the huge cooking pot that hung over the fire a short distance away but when he got there he realized that he couldn't get the food and hold the baby at the same time. He couldn't put Neal down either because... open fire plus baby, not really a good combo.

"Let me help" Liam suddenly said and when David looked up it was to see that the two Brothers had wandered over and Liam was holding his hands out to take Neal.

Without hesitation David handed his Son over and watched as Liam's face lit up as he spoke "Hello little one. You are such a lucky boy to have a family such as yours"

David grinned and looked to Hook who was watching his Brother intently then chuckled "We do have quite an awesome family, right Hook?"

"Aye. That we do Brother" Hook replied almost automatically, David hadn't even really registered the words until Liam gasped and looked to David with his eyebrows high on his head.

"Brother!"

Hook seemed to get a bit flustered and tried to explain "It has no bearing on you Liam, I swear...we just..."

But Liam shook his head and laughed "No, you don't understand. I already knew you call each other Brother and I have no issue with it whatsoever but I just realized why David could see me when no one else could"

David suddenly understood too and gasped "Because if I am Hook's Brother that means that I'm your Brother too"

"Looks like the universe has accepted that as a fact" Liam grinned

David was quite shocked and just stood blinking before looking to Hook who was grinning like an idiot making David chuckle "What are you so happy about?"

"Because today I stand with BOTH of my Brothers. Something that a few years ago I thought was impossible" he turned to look back at the fire "I have a beautiful wife to be. Two strapping Sons to be proud of and this little one here." he reached forward to tickle Neal who gave a little giggle "And I have the most wondrous future Mother in Law that a man could ask for and more friends than I deserve... I just realized that I am truly blessed"

"Yeah you are" David chuckled back "We all are. We are quite a bunch"

Liam chuckled and looked to Hook as Neal gave a disgruntled huff and a deep scowl appeared on his face "I swear he looks just like you when he does that"

"Aye well the Lad is hungry" Hook laughed back

"Right... food!" David said suddenly remembering the food that he was supposed to be getting, he looked to Liam and asked "So... the Blind Witch has a menu?"

Liam talked as David spooned the stew out of the pot into a bowl "Aye... she has a diner of sorts but I rarely go there... the food is not the best and I am never entirely sure that the description matches the dish being served but let us talk of happier places than the Underworld. This place in which you live is glorious"

Hook was suddenly speaking in an excited voice "It truly is Brother. It is full to the brim with magnificent places but my favorite place is one you are familiar with..."

"Ahhhh... the Jewel"

"The Jolly Roger" Hook corrected with a chuckle

"I still cannot believe that you chose that name" Liam scowled "Of all the names in all of the realms you had to choose to name her after a Pirate flag."

But Hook just grinned and spread his arms out wide "Well I am a Pirate"

David expected Liam to get annoyed but he didn't he just grinned back "And a damned fine one you are too. There were a few years there that we shall not mention but now, Killian you truly are a man of honor and courage."

Hook looked so happy but then he gave a frown and turned serious "You should see the old girl before you... you know... head back"

Hook's mood had changed but Liam still grinned and puffed out his chest "Ahhhhh... you wish for me to inspect my ship"

"My ship" Hook replied raising an eyebrow "and you can inspect her until your heart is content you will find everything in order. My first Mate and I ensure that everything is as it should be."

Liam turned to David who was standing blowing on the hot food "You help with our ship?"

"He is not my First Mate" Hook scoffed giving a look that said that idea was ridiculous.

"Hey" David cried out in mock hurt but Hook just carried on regardless puffing out his chest with pride.

"Henry is my First Mate and one day the Jolly shall be Captained by him with Junior standing right by his side... Brothers together as they should b"

"And a grand team they shall make" Liam agreed before laughing at Neal who was now trying to escape his arms to get to the food "He is quite determined is he not?"

David stepped forward and pulled Neal from Liam's arms "That's because he knows that Tala's food is almost as good as Henry's. You two should get some before the hoards descend."

"Now that is an idea I can agree with" Hook said practically liking his lips as he looked at Liam "Help me Brother, this hook does not lend well to dishing out food with no table available"

David just smiled. It was the first time in days that he's seen Hook look excited about eating and he wasn't about to say anything that might stop that... his Brother had lost so much weight in the last week that David was surprised Liam hadn't commented on it. Once their bowls were full they all headed back to the logs where they found Tala still trying to look into Belle's mind but she didn't seem to be having much luck.

"There is something blocking me... it feels like the same thing that I felt in Apenimon"

"Apenimon?" Liam suddenly whispered looking confused

Hook chewed his mouthful of food and swallowed quickly before grinning "Aye, Apenimon... it is my Native name and get this, it means Worthy of Trust!"

Liam nodded his head approvingly before just going back to his food which he seemed to be enjoying immensely. David shovelled another spoonful into Neal's mouth then looked back to Tala who was now screwing her face up in concentration.

"If I can just... I can almost..."

But suddenly the woman gave a gasp and her eyes rolled in her head. David could do nothing to help as Tala simply keeled over onto her side with a thwump as she hit the soft pine needles that covered the ground.

"Tala?" Belle yelled out in distress "What happened?"

Snow was down by her side in seconds before being joined by Emma. David couldn't see what was going on and he was just about on he verge of standing up to help when Tala gave a groan and was helped to sit back up.

"Are you alright?" Snow asked rubbing the woman's hand

"I am fine but it would seem that whomever did this was quite determined to keep me out... my magic cannot help. I am sorry"

David sighed in relief at the fact that Tala was alright but his growing frustration at not being able to find Pandora's box was still not going away... where was that thing? But his frustration was put to one side as he looked back to Hook to find him still sitting on his log with Henry half sitting half leaning on his Old Man's leg as Junior sat in Liam's lap. The two boys looked quite unsettled by what had just happened but as David watched he knew that his Grandsons were where they needed to be.

"It is alright Lad" Liam soothed while rubbing his hand on Junior's back "See, Tala is quite well."

"Uncle Liam is right" Henry suddenly said with a smile "And besides the magic might not have worked on Belle but when Archie gets here he'll help"

"Aye" Hook agreed with a nod "He will help us, he will help make all this seem less scary Son, you will be just fine."

But Henry shook his head "That's not what I meant Killian... I mean that Archie can help get the information from Belle"

David was intrigued now "How Kid? Archie doesn't have magic."

Henry grinned as he looked across to where David sat "He doesn't need it... "

"I don't understand Son" Hook said suddenly looking really confused

"Ever heard of hypnotism?" he asked raising an eyebrow and when Hook shook his head Henry chuckled "Well you're about to... because once Archie's done with Belle I'm pretty sure he'll be able to help you too. We'll figure out where Grandpa Gold is in no time"

David gave a smile, this kid was a genius.

"Great idea Henry, I might just go and call Archie now and see if he can get here faster" he was just passing Neal back to Snow when Junior gave a gasp and clamped his eyes closed.

"What is the matter Lad?" Liam asked with a frown of concern

Junior's eyes popped open and he looked to Hook in worry "The Crocodile is back Papa... he is talking again"

Hook gave a gasp then growled "What does he bloody well want now?"

"He is angry Papa... he is begging us to help him... he says he needs to be freed to get away from him"

"Away from who?" David suddenly asked making the kid look his way

"Peter Pan" Junior replied in a whisper "He says that Facilier can control spirits and somehow he has unleashed him inside the box."

Suddenly Junior was clamping his hands to his ears and whimpering "I can barely hear him though... the other voice is too loud. Wait...he says that the box is... it is in..."

But they never did find out where the box was because the next thing David knew was that both Junior and Hook were screaming out in agony. Liam looked distraught as he clutched onto Junior who was practically convulsing in his arms but David had another target to get to as Hook slid from his log to land on the ground pulling Henry down with him.

"KILLIAN?!" Henry yelled out from the tangle of limbs as Hook's back suddenly arched and another scream was torn from his lips.

David and Emma got to him at the same time. They simply freed Henry who scrambled out from under Hook before they tried to lie the Pirate in the recovery position. David looked up to see that Junior had passed out in Liam's arms but Hook wasn't giving up that easily. He'd gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes closed but in the next instant he was screaming out again as he clawed at his chest.

David didn't have time to ask what was going on, he just shoved his Brother over onto his back and ripped open his shirt only to gasp in surprise at what was revealed.

What the hell was going on?

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

It had all happened so quickly that it had taken Rumple completely by surprise. He had never even considered the possibility that spirits could enter his prison and now he was regretting that oversight as he tried to wrestle the Voodoo Doll out of his Father's hands as his predecessors all just stood and watched the proceedings. He started trying to warn the Pirate of what was happening but in moments he knew he was going to lose his grip as his Father sneered.

"You thought that we wouldn't realize that you were still whispering away in that Pirate's ear Rumple... You are a fool."

Rumple tugged in vain one last time but his feet slipped out from underneath him causing him to let go as Peter suddenly soared upwards to hover just out of reach.

"Give it back" Rumple growled

"Oh yes because I am going to do just as you say..." Peter scoffed before narrowing his eyes in anger "Because of you Rumple the Doctor and I are having to hurry our plans along. YOU allowed the heroes to know that I was back and that Facilier wasn't dead. You have been a bad boy Laddie."

"You don't need to do this" Rumple cried out "Why could you not just do the right thing for once in your life and stay dead?"

Pan laughed "Because this is so much more fun and talking of fun I think it is time that I sent the heroes a message don't you?"

Rumple watched as his Father reached around his own back and pulled his short blade from his belt before bringing it to the Voodoo Doll's front where he paused and gave a thoughtful look.

"What to do?... So many things to say but so little space" he suddenly gave a wicked smile and got to work.

Rumple had no idea what he was writing but he knew exactly where the words were going to appear and it made his stomach roll at the thought of the boy suffering this fate.

"STOP" he yelled out but when Pan just laughed Rumple had had enough.

He pulled in a breath and lifted his hand to simply stop his Father with his magic but no matter what he did it wouldn't work.

"Having issues Laddie?" Pan crooned as he tucked his dagger back into his belt "Your magic not working properly? You want me to stop? Well I'll tell you what Rumple, I'll make you a deal. You like deals don't you?"

Rumple just glowered at his Father as he descended towards the ground to land softly on the sand.

"What? Are you not interested Rumple? The prize could be your freedom or for me to stop hurting that Pirate that you now seem determined to save."

Rumple didn't waste time explaining the difference between Hook and Junior, his Father would not care anyway so he just threw back "You would never honor such a deal... I know you remember, you are a liar and a cheat"

"Oh this is too good" Pan laughed "A lecture on morality from the Dark One. Have it your way then Laddie but don't say I didn't give you a chance"

"Why? Why would you free me when you know that the first thing I would do would be to hunt you and that bokor down to end your time upon this Earth?"

Pan just shrugged "Makes that game that much more interesting"

Suddenly Rumple knew that his Father was telling the truth "OK, let's hear your proposition."

Pan suddenly raised an eyebrow and smirked "That's my boy. Now you see this?" he raised the Voodoo doll up and gave it a harsh squeeze "You know better than most what this thing can do. Now just imagine that we have another one of these... for a certain young lady back in Storybrooke..."

"Belle!" Rumple gasped before becoming livid "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER... She has NOTHING to do with this."

"On the contrary Rumple. She has everything to do with this... now!" he gave a smirk "And that was your own fault Rumple. Now back to our deal. I propose that either I free you and we go head to head trying to stop each other but everyone is fair game OR you give up this noble quest that you are on to get yourself free and simply just spent the rest of eternity slowly cooking away in here and I promise no harm will come to your precious Belle and the Pirate. In fact I am so sure that you would never break another deal that that I am willing to leave this Voodoo doll in here with you so you know that I am keeping my word when it comes to Hook"

He suddenly tossed the Voodoo doll from his hand to land on the ground next to Rumple's feet.

"I see from your total lack of response that you know that I am telling the truth Rumple" Pan walked forward and deliberately stopped with his foot on the doll's right arm "I think that just maybe the Pirate has got enough to be going on with for the next few hours don't you?"

"You won't win" Rumple grit out through clenched teeth "I have been trying to win for centuries and EVERY time I think that I am close to finally getting things to go my way those heroes find a way to stop me"

"Yes Rumple but you forget one thing... I am not you"

With that he simply gave a smile then disappeared.

"Oh I am only too aware of that fact" Rumple smirked "I would NEVER leave before a deal was sealed"

He stooped down to gently pick up the Voodoo doll and whispered "May all that was done to you be undone... you are no longer in pain. My part in this tale is over but rest assured I have faith that you will do the right thing by the ones we love... Good Luck Killian Jones, you are going to need it... Look after my Belle, she is in more danger than you may think. Peter Pan and the bokor have made an effigy of her to force me to stay in here so I need YOU to protect her for me... I trust you Pirate... I know you will do right by her. Forget about freeing me, you need to concentrate on ending this... you need to stop them from doing whatever they have planned to return my Father to full strength... he NEEDS to be stopped."

He needed that Pirate thinking straight and the Savior focused... he needed Peter Pan and Facilier to be defeated but Rumple knew that that was now out of his hands.

Belle simply needed him to do nothing from here on in so that she would be safe and for Belle he would do that... for Belle he would do anything.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian didn't really know what as happening, all he knew was that he was in a serious amount of pain and that it was getting harder to breathe... it felt like someone had crushed his chest. The next thing he knew was that someone had shoved him over onto his back but he didn't have time to think before he was hissing in pain as his shirt was torn open and the air hit him. What had happened? He felt like he had been lashed. He couldn't concentrate on anything else but suddenly a feeling of vertigo washed over him making his stomach roll... he felt like he was falling for a second then his hip and head exploded in agony and he let out another howl.

"What's going on?" Emma asked in a worried voice by his side

"My guess is that Facilier sent Pan into Pandora's box and he's got hold of that damned Voodoo doll" David's voice replied but after Killian had heard what had been said he got agitated when he realized that he was not the only one who would be suffering as a result of the magic.

"Junior" he mumbled trying to look to Liam who had last had a hold of his boy but someone put their hands on him and he was suddenly being lifted.

"Let's get him back inside" David said as Killian's head flopped to land on his Brother's chest.

All he could do was groan as he was jostled by David's fast pace but even before he had been laid down on the bed he was screaming again when his hand felt like someone had crushed it... the pain was so familiar... he had felt it before, right here in this clearing and knew in an instant that his hand was broken. He was jostled again and he found himself back on the bed with the blankets being hauled up around his shoulders. He managed to peek open his eyes to see Swan sit down next to him but he didn't get a chance to warn her that he was hurt before she did as she always did and reached to take up his hand... he held back the muffled scream that threatened to make his Love recoil. She had only wanted to bring him comfort and did not hurt him on purpose but she obviously knew something wasn't right as she dropped his hand and gasped.

"Oh my God, I can feel his bones grating in his hand...What the hell?"

"He'll be OK Emma, they both will" Mary-Margaret soothed "If this is Voodoo we know the effects don't last long"

"Yeah but he's in pain now so can someone find Whale" she cried out in dismay and Killian wanted to soothe her but he just didn't have the energy

"Junior" he managed to slur again and when he peeked open his eyes a few seconds later it was to see the boy now lying lifelessly in Swan's arms as she hugged him to her front and Liam crouched by their side looking beyond worried.

The tears were flowing down Swan's face now and Killian could barely take it anymore... the pain was too much and the all too familiar feeling of his limbs being too heavy was back. He lay just trying to take in enough air through his battered chest when suddenly Junior gave a soft cry and sat up while rubbing his little fist into his eye.

"I feel bad Momma" he sobbed before just leaning back into her chest for comfort.

"I know" she soothed rubbing her hand up and down his back as she rocked him slightly "But the pain will go away soon baby, I promise"

But Junior sat back up and looked at her with tired eyes "I am no longer in pain Momma... the Crocodile fixed me but my belly feels funny again"

"What?" David gasped coming around the bed where he dropped down onto his knees next to the Lad "Gold healed you?"

Junior gave a little nod before just leaning back into Emma but David seemed to be on a mission now as he jumped back up and came to the other side of the bed where he crawled his way to Killian's side. Killian knew even before his Brother had done anything that whatever the Crocodile had done to his Son had not effected him and David soon realized that too when he tugged back the blankets and gave a frustrated growl at the sight before him.

"What?" Killian slurred moving his gaze from his Brother's face to his own chest to finally see what had happened and suddenly the pain rocketed as he looked down and his brain registered what he was seeing. Right there on his very own chest, carved into his skin were the words "Peter Pan never fails"

"Bloody Hell"


	26. Chapter 26

**Long chapter tonight...**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Where the hell is Whale?" Emma grit out looking to the flap in the teepee as she clutched onto Junior who was still giving the occasional whimper in her arms "It's alright, Momma's got you, you're alright"

He gave a little groan and his hand came up to his stomach seconds before he lurched sideways and puked onto the ground just narrowly missing Liam who was still by Emma's side but instead of jumping out of the way like she expected, Liam just supported Junior and rubbed his hand on his back.

"It's alright Lad, just let it out... that's it... you are alright" Liam soothed while stopping Junior from falling from Emma's knee.

If she hadn't been so worried about the Kid and Hook Emma might have given Liam's seemingly caring nature more appreciation but her nerves were in tatters so once Junior was done and he was tucked back against her front she just concentrated on her Pirate who was clearly in pain as he lay with his face screwed up and his teeth bared while her Dad knelt next to him fussing over his blankets.

"Talk to me" Whale burst out as he came into the teepee followed by Ginny who ran off across the tent to grab the bag of medical supplies. Emma, her Dad and Liam all started talking at once until Whale screamed "STOP... God, one at a time! Emma, what happened?"

"Voodoo magic we think. We figured out their effigy was in Pandora's Box with Gold but before we had a chance to get to it Facilier sent Pan inside and he must have gotten hold of it. We presume Gold got it back 'cause he's healed Junior's injuries but I think because of whatever I did to stop the voices in Hook's head he couldn't hear the instructions... so for him it didn't work"

She held back her guilt and just watched as Whale pulled on a pair of disposable gloves then met her eyes "So what am I looking at? Apart from the usual vomiting of course" he looked down at the floor and asked "That from Junior?"

Emma nodded then looked to Hook "I think his hand is broken and he has cuts across his chest but apart from that I'm not too sure"

"OK" Whale replied with a nod before looking to Ginny "Can you give the kid some Potassium while I check Hook?"

Ginny was at Emma's side opposite Liam (who seemed determined to stay) in a second talking to Junior "Hey Kiddo, your belly feeling off again?"

"Aye" he mumbled snuggling into Emma's shirt

"OK I'm gonna make that better alright. I need to used the jaggy needle again though but if you're a good boy and let me do it, when you're feeling better I've got some lollipops in my bag that you can have OK?"

He nodded and said in a small voice "I like lollipops"

Emma gave a little smile. Even when he was feeling like crap this Kid could be bribed with food but just then Hook gave a groan and her eyes jumped to the bed to find Whale prodding at his ribs.

"Just leave me be" Hook slurred "You can do nothing anyway so why put me through this torture?"

"Hook's right" David threw in looking to Whale "Can you not just give him something for the pain?"

But suddenly Hook opened his eyes wide and shook his head "No... I will be just fine given a few hours rest"

"Don't be an idiot" Whale spat back moving to the bag "I can give you something else... and I'm gonna give you a sedative as well as some potassium, that way when you wake up you'll feel better"

But again Hook shook his head "No... I don't want to sleep. My Brother has only a limited time here... I want to spend as much of that time with him as possible"

"Don't be a fool" Liam suddenly barked out "Killian, let the man help you. I still have over twelve hours left. I do not want to see you like this... please"

Hook let out a sigh before just closing his eyes "Fine... you can give me pain relief but NO sedative."

It was a compromise that Emma probably would have agreed to knowing that he probably would have fallen asleep anyway but Liam got angry and stood up "You will take the Doctor's advise Killian Jones or I will leave right now. I will not stay here just to see you suffer."

Suddenly Hook looked quite tearful as he looked up at Liam "I just want to spend as much time as I can with you... is that so bad?"

Liam let out a huge sigh "Of course not Killian and we will still have time I promise but right now you need this. If this was one of your boys lying here what would you say to them?" Liam glanced back at Junior who had perked up a bit before looking back to Hook "Don't be the same stubborn fool I was all those years ago... listen to your Brother "

David suddenly piped up "I'll keep Liam out of trouble until you wake up then maybe we can head to the Jolly... if we're not off stopping Pan and Facilier that is but we can't do that until we know where they are and right now we've got squat to go on"

Hook let out a sigh "The pair of you are not going to give up are you?"

David looked to Liam who was suddenly grinning and laughed "Nope, we're your Brothers and we know what's best for you... you are the youngest after all."

Hook gave a slight smirk "That is nowhere near true and you know it but I concede" he looked to Whale and let out another sigh "Do as you wish. It would seem that I have no choice in the matter"

"Great" Whale replied with a grin "We'll have you up and about in no time, the sedative is only a mild one. It will just help you fall asleep but when you wake up you shouldn't have that horrible cotton stuffed head thing going on"

Emma wanted more than anything to reach over and give Hook comfort when he nodded then hissed in pain again but she couldn't so she pulled Junior back in and whispered "You wanna sleep next to Papa when Victor's done?"

He gave a little nod and looked up at her "You need to go though Momma"

She gave a frown and shook her head "I'm not going anywhere kid, I'm gonna lie down with you guys"

"But you need to help Belle" he said sincerely "She is in trouble Momma. The Crocodile said that Peter and the bokor have a Voodoo doll of her too and that they have forced him to remain silent from here on in so that they will not use it against her but how do we know that they will keep their word? Grandpa Gold wanted Papa to help her. He told Papa that he should forget about trying to free him from the box and that he trusted Papa to look after Belle but Papa is still hurt and cannot do it so you must."

Emma's heart was racing but she just gave a little smile and pulled him back in "OK Kid, you win... I'll go see what I can do, I promise"

She felt him give a sigh against her front and she found herself just rubbing her hand up and down his back as she watched Whale work on Hook and in no time at all she was carrying her boy over to lie down next to his Papa.

"Now you'll have to be gentle with Papa because he's still sore OK"

"He will be just fine Swan" Hook replied in a sleepy voice before meeting Emma's eyes "But perhaps you could remove my hook Love, I do not wish to hurt him by accident"

"Sure" was all she said as she knelt on the bed to do as he asked.

In moments his brace was free and she carefully lowered his arm back to the bed but he was being stubborn. He looked to Junior as he raised his arm back up again in invitation for the Kid to snuggle into his side.

"Come on Lad, I am not too sore to miss out on our snuggles"

Junior gave a little smile before scooting across the bed and tucking himself into Hook's side. Everyone else had moved away from the bed but Emma just stayed where she was, wanting to sit with them until they were asleep and when Junior peeked open his eye a few seconds later she just raised her finger to her lips and motioned that she would go when he was asleep, she didn't want Hook getting pissy about the whole Belle thing. To his credit Junior just gave a little smile and closed his eyes again knowing that she didn't want his Papa to worry and in minutes both her boys were sleeping soundly.

She slowly got to her feet trying not to jostle the bed too much then gave them one last look before heading towards the other side of the teepee where her Mom and Dad stood with Liam and Whale.

"Where's Belle?" she asked in a low tone

"With Tala. I think she feels bad about the whole mind meld thing" David replied

Emma immediately started heading to the entrance of the teepee "I need Archie here ASAP Dad, can you call him and see if you can pick him up or something?"

Her Mom, Dad and Liam ran to catch up as David asked "What's going on Emma?"

She stopped, spun on her heels and hissed "Facilier has a Voodoo Doll of Belle. They're using it to blackmail Gold into silence so there's no more information coming from him. I need to know where that box is so that I can get Hook and Junior's doll and get Regina to do whatever the hell she can with it so that THAT doesn't happen again" She pointed across to the bed before just turning around and marching outside.

"Emma just slow down" David called out but she was mad now.

Hook was in pain and that was her fault... she had just wanted to protect him but instead she had made things worse... the irony wasn't lost on her that now he needed to hear the voices so that he could be healed she had cut them out... this just wasn't fair.

"I can't" she burst out turning on her Dad "I need to make sure Belle is safe... I promised Junior I would"

"And we will help with that" Liam quickly cut in "But you need to slow down. You will do no one any good in this worked up state. Please Love, just take a moment so we can formulate a plan"

He sounded so like Hook in that moment that her anger fizzled and she let out a huge sigh "OK OK ... but I still need Archie here"

"I'll call him now" her Mom said "Then I need to finish feeding Neal before he has a melt down but once he's done I will be back so don't go running off anywhere without me"

"Wouldn't dream of it" her Dad said leaning across and kissing her Mom's head before turning back to Emma and Liam "Right, let's go talk to Belle but can we keep the whole Voodoo Doll thing under wraps for the minute, I don't want to freak her out"

Emma just gave a nod but Liam frowned and asked "What is this "Freaking out" of which you keep speaking of?"

"It's what I'm about to do if we don't move" Emma sighed back "Come on, I'll explain later"

Emma started heading towards the fire where she could see Lark still sitting with Tala and Belle but as she walked she heard Liam whisper to her Dad.

"I can see why Killian likes your Daughter so much. She has a certain flair about her... some may even say she is almost Pirate like... always looking for adventure"

"Nah" her Dad chuckled "She may live with a Pirate on a Pirate ship by my Daughter is a Savior through and through... oh and so is Killian by the way. Did you know that he fulfilled a prophecy a few weeks ago? With my help of course... "

Emma smirked to herself as her Dad carried on with his story... she had the feeling that Hook wasn't going to be the only one that missed Liam once he was gone.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Sure, I can bring Archie back with me, no problem" Regina agreed down the line while closing the shop door and waving her hand at the lock after finding nothing inside.

"Great" Mary-Margaret replied with a sigh "I told him to come to the shop, he should be there any minute. I just hope Henry's right and he'll be able to help us get some answers." she suddenly lowered her voice and whispered "We just found out that Facilier and Peter have a Voodoo doll of Belle. They've used it to blackmail Gold so he's no longer an option to help us"

Regina thought about this new information for a second then smirked "But this is good news"

"What? How can that be good news?"

"Because if they've made a Voodoo doll it means that Belle has seen Facilier"

"I don't understand. David's seen Facilier... and Victor and Jefferson too... what difference does that make?"

"All the difference in the world" Regina replied "I had a funny feeling that the good Doctor could change his appearance a while ago... something Whale said about the morning he was attacked by the shadow got me thinking even before Jefferson told us he saw Facilier do it. Whale said something about Hook not being Hook... and the more I think about it I think that just maybe Tinkerbell was not Tink. When I first realized something wasn't right I thought that maybe she was just being controlled by Facilier but the more I think about it I think it was actually him and that's how he managed to get to Hook after David was attacked by the shadow... she then disappeared only to show up at Gold's Cabin just before we stuck him in that box... bit of a coincidence don't you think? My bet is that if Facilier thought Belle wouldn't remember him he would have used his own form. We can get a description from Jefferson and if they match I have something that might help."

"That sounds promising" Mary-Margaret said cheerfully before asking "So you don't think that Tinkerbell was ever actually involved?"

Suddenly Regina had a horrible thought, Facilier wouldn't leave any loose ends that could give away his plans. She looked up when she heard a noise to see Archie hurrying towards her with Pongo in tow.

"Mary-Margaret I need to go... I'm gonna take Archie with me to check on... something. It should only take a few minutes but if I'm right I need you to get Whale on stand by... either that or I'll be calling the coroner!"

"Tinkerbell!" Mary-Margaret cried out in distress "You think Facilier has hurt Tink don't you"

"Let's just hope I'm wrong" Regina sighed

With that she hung up and looked to Archie "We need to make a quick house call."

She didn't even give the Cricket time to question her, she just grabbed his arm and raised her hand. They were appearing outside Tink's little shack in the blink of an eye and Regina didn't waste time she just hurried forward towards the door.

"TINK" she yelled but she got no reply

She tried the door and was only slightly surprised to find it unlocked. It swung open with a long creek which caused Pongo to give a whimper.

"What is it boy?" Archie asked patting the dog on the head

Pongo gave a single bark before just launching himself forward pulling Archie with him. Regina followed straight behind as the Dalmatian led his master across the wooden floor to the opposite wall. It was dark in the room, the curtains were drawn and only one small lamp on the wall was lit. Regina looked around the small room to see a book on the floor and a half eaten meal sitting on the table... something had definitely happened here.

Pongo gave another bark and Archie crouched down next to him as he whimpered at the wall "What is it Boy? Show me"

Pongo was suddenly up on his hind legs and barking at the lamp.

"Oh no" Regina gasped as the lamp light flickered "They didn't!"

She dashed forward a grabbed a chair before just kicking her shoes off and climbing up on to it to yank the little stained glass door open.

"What is it?" Archie asked craning his neck to see but Regina didn't answer she just reached inside the lamp carefully before turning around to show the cricket what she had found

"Oh my goodness...Tinkerbell!" Archie gasped as Tink's weak magic flickered again "What is wrong with her"

"Facilier's wrong with her and she's been in there for days" Regina growled before just reaching out her other hand and laying it on Archie's shoulder "Hang on, I need to get her some help."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Jefferson gave a deep frown as he woke, he could hear urgent voices whispering near by and he didn't know who it was. He opened an eye and looked to his left to find Doctor Whale and the nurse he thought was maybe called Ginny talking with Mary-Margaret.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly giving a stretch and discovering most of his pain had gone.

"Sorry" Mary-Margaret cringed in a hushed voice "Did we wake you?"

"It's fine, I don't usually sleep long anyway" he replied before nodding his head back to the Doc "Is someone else hurt?"

"We don't know" Mary-Margaret said giving a worried look "But we think that a friend might be in trouble"

"Sorry" Jefferson sighed "Due to Facilier?"

Mary-Margaret just nodded but the baby in her arms chose that moment to give a cry. She bounced him on her hip a few times then said "Sorry, I need to go finish feeing him. I'll come back and see you soon"

"Don't worry about me, you don't owe me anything... in fact, I think if anything I owe you."

But Mary-Margaret gave him a smile "Maybe but I'll still come back."

With that she turned around only briefly stopping by Doctor Whale's side before hurrying from the teepee. Jefferson looked down at himself to see a strange circular thing with feathers attached sitting on his chest. He reached up and lifted it giving it a hard stare... what was it?. In the end he decided it must have done something but as he felt much better he decided he no longer needed it and lay it down on the bed by his hip. With a wince he pulled himself up and swung his feet down to the ground as he pulled back the blanket.

He needed to find Grace and get out of there... but quite where he was supposed to go he didn't know... he certainly wasn't going home until he knew that Facilier and Peter Pan were gone. He was just contemplating pulling himself up to his feet when there was a swirl of purple smoke and the Evil Queen and the shrink, Archie appeared along with a Dalmatian!

The man and looked bewildered for a second before just saying "I'm going to go and find Belle. Good luck"

Jefferson was confused when the Queen just nodded then thrust her hand towards Victor and cried out "You have to do something... she is really weak"

"What the hell am I supposed to do when she's that size?" the Doc yelled back "Can't you make her big again?"

"My magic and Fairy magic don't really mix well... and if Facilier's had a hand in this too I'm not sure how it would turn out"

Jefferson caught a glimpse of a tiny figure in the Queen's hand and he realized that she was holding onto the Green Fairy, Tinkerbell. He was suddenly looking about for his jacket and when he saw it hanging on the end of the bed he dived for it.

"I might have something that will help" he called out

When he found the little corked bottle in his inner pocket he just grabbed it and rushed over to the Fairy. He was just about to simply drip the blue liquid out onto the Queen's outstretched hand when he had a sudden thought.

"Maybe you should lie her down before I do this"

"Right" the Queen muttered before moving to the bed.

As soon as the Queen stepped back Jefferson just stepped forward and tipped the bottle. The minute the solution hit the Fairy's skin the magic started to work and he was glad that he always carried this reminder of his homeland with him... he knew one day it would come in handy and today was apparently that day.

"I need in" Whale said laying his hand on Jefferson's shoulder "Thanks Jeff"

Jefferson held back his anger at Victor's disregard for his name, instead he jumped up to get out of the way then just stood next to the Queen to watch.

Whale got to work straight away as the nurse handed him things out of the bag and in no time at all he stood back with a sigh.

"I've done everything I can... now it's just a waiting game"

"But she'll be fine... right?" the Queen asked in a hopeful voice

Whale just let out another sigh and shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine but I'm not leaving her I promise... I'm gonna stay right here and monitor her over the next few hours"

The Queen let out a frustrated growl and dragged her hand through her hair "How could I have been so stupid? I should have got to her quicker"

"This isn't your fault Regina" Whale said stepping forward to reassure the woman.

"Oh I know that" she suddenly grit out through her teeth "I know exactly whose fault this is and believe me when I say they're going to pay"

"Need help with that?" Jefferson asked raising an eyebrow

"You?" the Queen scoffed "Why would you help me? Or is this just another trick to get something for yourself. You know I still haven't forgotten what you two did to me? I may be able to put it to one side for the sake of other but you two stopped me from bringing my first love back"

Jefferson hung his head in shame "I know... but I have changed Majesty, I am no longer the fool I used to be. I lost my love too and I nearly lost mind because of it. What I did... what we both did was wrong and I cannot change that but I want to show my Grace that I can be a better man so that she can grow up to be a woman that her Mother would be proud of"

The Queen raised a single eyebrow high on her head then just shook her head and smirked "I guess we've all changed since then. Alright I accept your offer and the first thing I want to know is if you have any other little titbits of Wonderland here in Storybrooke?"

Jefferson grinned "I have a few. For the longest time they were just a reminder of what I had lost, they held no power and literally just sat on a shelf but after your curse was broken and magic was brought here I found that they once again sang to me"

"OK" the Queen mused "And I presume from your dramatic escape that you can still warp reality"

Jefferson nodded "I can... why? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that maybe once we figure out where Facilier and Pan are we use a little of your magic to sneak up on them. We can then hit them with your magic and mine... along with some Savior magic. I don't think they'll know what's hit them"

"Well in that case can we maybe use a bit of your magic now to go get my things? I don't really want to be hanging about very long if there's any chance they're still there."

"Sounds like a plan" the Queen agreed "Whale, I'm trusting you. Tink is a good friend... I need her to be OK"

"I'll do my best" Whale replied with an understanding nod

"No" the nurse said coming around the bed "WE will do our best."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David had watched as Archie had put Belle under then did his thing but what was coming out was not really helping.

Belle remembered a kid with curly hair being at the Library on the day that her computer had been accessed but then no matter what Archie did he couldn't get anything else out of her except the fact that she had hidden Pandora's box in her purse. Emma had gone off at that point to check if it was still there but had returned a few minutes later just shaking her head.

Great... this was getting them nowhere.

"OK Belle... I want you to go further back now. Is there anything else you remember? Any other things that have been forced from your mind?"

"I... I remember a man" she gave a deep frown and was just carrying on when Regina and Jefferson walked up "He came in to the Library... I had never seen him before. He disturbed myself and Regina while we were looking into Voodoo... to begin with he just looked at the books but after Regina left something happened... I... I can't quite remember"

"Just relax" Archie said in a low voice "Don't force the memory... let it come to you"

Belle's brow smoothed out and she let out a sigh, her head tipped slightly before her eyebrows suddenly shot up "He... he sent me into the back room... I didn't see what he did but he came back to me before he left... he cut away some of my hair but I don't think he was alone this time... he was talking to someone but I couldn't see who."

"OK that's great Belle. Now when I count to three you will awake, you will be calm and relaxed and you will be able to recollect everything that we have discussed. Let you mind remain open to the possibility that you will remember more and if there is anything it will come to you. OK... One... Two... Three"

Belle suddenly blinked and looked quite worried "I'm sorry I couldn't give you more"

Regina was the first to speak "You gave us plenty. I remember that creepy looking guy that came in... he was the one in the purple suit and that ridiculous hat right?"

Belle nodded but suddenly Jefferson was speaking too "That's him... that's what he looked like to me too"

"So we know what he looks like in his true form but what use is that when he can look like anyone?" David asked shaking his head

Regina smirked "Because I've learnt a little bit of Voodoo myself recently and believe it or not now that we know his true identity I think I may be able to create a potion that will allow those who have seen him that way before to recognize him no matter what he looks like."

David was suddenly wondering if he had seen Facilier or not so he turned to Archie "You got time to dig about in my head too? See if I'm in that club"

"Sure" Archie replied with a sideways smile

Regina took that moment to speak "Hey, I'm gonna take the Hat Man here back to his to grab a few things from his place then stop by my vault along with a few other places, for one I need to get my shoes that I left at Tink's then I'm going to speak to Blue and see if she can help. I may or may not have a few tricks up my sleeve that could just give us the jump on Facilier and Pan but the more help we can get the better and the more kinds of magic we have to throw at them gives us a better chance of defeating them"

"What you planning?" David asked wanting to know more

"I've got a few ideas" she replied with a smirk "But before we can do anything to stop them we need to find them and I think I figured out how to make a ghost locator spell... I just need a few supplies first and they're not my usual stuff either... Voodoo magic is strange is weird"

"Great 'cause being honest I'm more than a little tired of the bad guys having the upper hand" David sighed slapping his hands on his knees to get up.

He was just about to head to the other log when Emma stood up too "Well there's no point in me staying, I'm immune remember? I've never had the whole Voodoo slash Shadow thing done to me so I'm good" she glanced to Belle before looking back to David and whispering "I need to tell Belle the truth Dad... she deserves to know that Gold is helping to protect her but I'll leave it until later, she's been through enough but right now I'm gonna go and see how Tink is and check on Hook and Junior"

"I too will come with you" Liam added "A potion will not work on me either so I would rather get to know my Brother's lady while I can"

Emma gave a smirk "I ain't a lady Liam but you can still join me if you want to"

She just stared walking away when she heard her Dad say "She may not be a Lady Liam but she is a Princess"

"DAAAAAAAAD" she yelled spinning around to glare at him "You just had to tell him didn't you?"

But David just grinned wider and then he was laughing when Liam called out.

"Wait for me Princess"

"Just because you're Hook's Brother doesn't mean that I won't punch you in the face Buddy" Emma growled as Liam caught up to her

"She will too" David called over "Just ask Hook, she once knocked him clean out during a fight... before they realized that they couldn't live without each other that is"

Liam's eyebrows shot up and he looked to Emma in awe before giving a slight bow "My apologies Lass..."

Emma huffed out a sigh and looked back to David "I'm gonna kill you..." she then turned back to Liam and jabbed her finger in his chest "You call me Princess even just once more and you'll be in trouble, you hear me?"

"Understood Ma'am" Liam replied sincerely giving another bow but it was definitely the wrong thing to say as Emma let out a frustrated scream and threw her arms out.

"And don't call me Ma'am either" with that she marched off back towards the teepee

Liam turned back to David and laughed "She does realize I am dead? I can't really get in much worse trouble than I already am!"

He gave one last grin and took off after Emma leaving David shaking his head, Liam was every bit the idiot his Brother was... they were so alike yet so different at the same time and it left David with a hollow feeling inside knowing that time was running out for the elder Jones and Hook was going to be devastated when he was gone.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian woke to the strangest sound... what was it?

He peeked open his eye to find Socks' face in his as she purred loudly, he gave a smirk and croaked "What do you want little one?"

Socks just murred and rubbed on his chin a few times before settling down to wash herself on his chest. Killian looked to his side to find Junior gone, something that didn't surprise him, that Lad never slept very long. He had far too much energy and right now the fact that Junior was gone gave Killian comfort. The lad was obviously feeling better if he was up and about. He looked to his other side to see Swan, Liam and Whale over at the bed in which the Doctor had slept a few nights before.

What was going on?

Was somebody else hurt?

"Swan?" he called out causing her and Liam to turn towards him and Socks to jump in surprise, the kitten stuck her claws in his front making him hiss out a breath.

"What's wrong Brother?" Liam called out hurrying over

Emma moved to shoo Socks off of him but he raised his stump to stop her "She is fine Love, leave her be"

"But you're in pain" she said with concern sitting down by his hip

"Only through my own stupidity" he replied omitting the fact that his pain had been from kitten claws "I feel much better, I promise"

And that much was true... well mostly, besides his arm and hip that was.

He just changed the subject to divert them both from the whole truth "Where are the lads?"

"Henry's with Tala... those two are teaching each other so much." she paused and gave a smile "And Junior... well Junior's still working on something top secret but don't worry, he's with my Mom"

Killian suddenly remembered the other bed and nodded his head towards it "Who is that?"

Emma glanced over before letting out a sigh "Tink... Facilier got to her, transformed her into her Fairy size and locked her in a lamp. The Tink that was here was actually Facilier."

"What? I don't understand Love"

"He can change his appearance Hook... he can look like anyone he wants to"

Something in Killian's mind niggled him and he gave a thoughtful look "That may explain why Tala said that it almost looked like there was another personality shining through after the shadow attacked David" he suddenly had a thought and looked around before asking "Talking of David, where is he?"

"Talking with Archie... they've been at it for about an hour and a half now. God knows what he's talking about but Archie's earning his money today" she chuckled

Killian gave a deep sigh "And he still has more to earn Love, is Junior to join us or is his top secret mission too important?

"Nah, he wants to be here. I'll go get him in a minute but I wanted to make sure you were up to this first"

"I am fine Swan... maybe a little more stiff than usual but nothing that will not fade given time"

"You sure? How's the hip?"

He let out a sigh "Sore but that is nothing new and we both know that once Whale gets his hands on me that will no longer be a problem so please... can we talk of something else?"

Swan gave a little smile but then suddenly Liam was the one doing the talking "David informs me that Emma once bested you in a fight"

Killian gave a frown "We have never fought, what are you talking about?"

"Uhm I hate to burst your rose tinted bubble Hook but we have and I did... your memory might be a bit hazy about it due to the fact that you probably had a concussion from me knocking you out"

Killian suddenly understood and gave a chuckle "That was hardly a fight... it was more of a sparring session."

"But Emma still knocked you out with a punch?" Liam asked with a grin

"No... she knocked me out with a compass... there is a difference"

"A compass?!" Liam asked with a frown

"Aye, a bloody beauty it was too" he suddenly remembered Belle giving it to him and looked to Swan "Talking of that compass, what did you do with it Love?"

Emma just shrugged "I dunno, it kinda got lost with the second curse I think... I've not seen it since we got back"

"No Love you don't understand. I had it the night of my Birthday. Belle found it and gave it to me... I must have dropped it on deck... it must still be there somewhere."

"Your Birthday?!" Liam asked with a frown "How is that possible? Your day of Birth is not until next month"

"What?!" Killian said quickly turning to Liam "How do you know?"

Liam just laughed "Because I was there you fool... I remember quite clearly that you were born on the last day of August"

"Well we never really celebrated it did we? So how was I supposed to bloody well remember? Besides, Henry chose different days for both Junior and I so from here on in that is when it will be and don't you tell him any differently... I don't want him disappointed"

"As you wish" Liam replied with a smile "It is your life Killian"

"Aye" Killian mused as he thought about his compass again, perhaps he would have a look for it when he took Liam to the Jolly later, he then remembered something else and he gasped "Bloody hell"

"What?! Emma and Liam asked in unison

"My new telescope!" he burst out then grinned at Liam "You have to see it Brother. Henry gave it to me and it is a wonder to behold... it allows you to see in the dark"

"Is it magical?" Liam gasped in return looking every bit as excited as Killian felt

"I don't think so" Killian replied with a frown

"It's not magic it's... science I suppose" Emma threw in

"Ahhhh, you can't beat science" Whale called across "It's a thing of beauty"

"What is this science of which you speak?" Liam asked Swan

But she shook her head "You want to talk science speak to Whale. I mean don't get me wrong, I like science and all that but I am literally the product of true love's magic so I am biased. In my book magic will always win"

Liam raised an eyebrow and looked like he was about to say something but he never did instead choosing to chuckle. A few minutes later as they still sat chatting David suddenly came in to the teepee followed by Junior, Mary-Margaret and Archie. The lad was carrying a rolled up bit of paper while grinning and when he saw that Killian was awake he actually gave an excited little dance and ran towards the bed.

"Papa" he cried out "You are awake. Are you feeling better?"

"That I am Son, what have you got there?" he asked nodding his head at the paper.

Junior gave a little nervous look before hanging his head slightly and letting the paper fall "I uhm... I perhaps..."

"It's OK Kid" David soothed coming down to kneel next to Junior and Killian was really confused now, he had thought that the paper in the Lad's hand would make him happy not sad. David was suddenly pulling Junior towards himself while looking at Killian "Right. Back when the "Liam" in your head was saying some not so nice things Junior get a bit upset one night and... well lets just say that the drawing that he did for you got damaged"

"I did not know that it was not you" Junior suddenly burst out at Liam "I promise... I would not do such a thing now... you have to believe me"

"I do Lad" Liam soothed "Worry not, it must have been confusing I am sure."

"Anyway the point is that Junior regretting what he did... I tried to get Regina to fix the original drawing but she's not really had time to look at it and Junior wanted to replace it, he's been doing this ever since and it's now finished soooooooo..."

David motioned for Junior to hand over the paper and suddenly Killian was hesitant, he hadn't really been entirely honest about how much better he had been feeling and while it was true that most of him felt better his arm was still paining him quite a lot where he knew the metal plate lay beneath his skin but he hoped that given time that it would heal like the rest of him. He tried to lift his hand but as he moved Socks gave a meow and popped her head up which he used as an excuse to get out of the move.

"Can you just show me Lad? I do not want to disturb Socks, she was having a nice sleep"

Junior just nodded before unfurling the paper, he gave David one last nervous look before turning it around. Killian was dumbfounded, the lad had outdone himself. The drawing was nearly the same as the previous one but there seemed to be a bit more detail to this one and then Killian's eyes fell on a single new addition and he chuckled at the tiny kitten that had been drawn by Junior's feet.

"I love it Son but perhaps you should keep it from your Mother until I have had a chance to talk to her"

"Why?" Swan suddenly asked leaning forward to look at the drawing, he expected her to get annoyed as she had clearly indicated that she did not want the kitten but she just laughed then looked to Junior and asked with a smile "You really want her?"

"Aye" he replied seriously "If we cannot find her home... I love her Momma."

Emma let out a huge sigh and looked to Killian "And I already know how you feel about this... look at you. Who would have thought that Captain Hook was a cat lover? OK... I give in. IF we can't find her home she can come stay with us BUT I swear if she puts those claws of hers any where near any of my furniture she'll be banned from below deck and made to sleep in the crows nest."

"She won't Momma, she is a nice cat I swear" Junior cried out shoving the drawing at Swan as he ran around the bed and climbed up next to Killian so that he could talk to Socks.

"Did you hear that little one? You are to come home with us. You can have your own bunk in my room, would you like that?"

Killian smirked as the kitten got to her feet and trotted over to Junior where she happily rubbed herself up against his crossed legs as he scratched behind her ears. Killian looked back to Swan and smiled "Thank you Love."

"Hey, don't thank me just yet, she may still have a home" Emma whispered looking at the kid as he played with the kitten

Killian frowned "I hope not. Otherwise our boy is going to be heartbroken"

"You're not fooling anyone Hook" Swan smirked "I've seen how you are with that cat. You want her just as much as he does"

Killian just smiled... what could he say?

It was true... he did!


	27. Chapter 27

**Things are starting to move along quite nicely... well story wise... not so much for the heroes, they have no idea what is coming!**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"I know that you wanted that one but the game has changed Peter... you yourself were the one to report back that the damned Evil Queen has not only found a way to find us but she just might have figured out a way to defeat us and if the Savior joins her I cannot fight her magic. What was the point in you going out to that camp to eaves drop if we disregard the obvious signs that our time here is running out? We can use any heart as long as it is beating, I can make the person believe that they are giving it willingly then we can just leave... I am tired of this place and these heroes that seem determined to carry on no matter what we throw at them"

"I do not want just any heart, I want HIS heart" Peter snarled back

"Well we can't always get what we want can we? I for one am not prepared to hang about in this realm knowing that Hades himself has been helping the Dark One by sending souls to help the Pirate. I say we just take the first heart we come across and get out of here... I may need to lay low for a while once we get to Wonderland so as to stay under his radar, I am most definitely not ready to meet the Lord of the Underworld, he has been after me for far too long"

But Peter was being stubborn and he shook his head "No... I will not miss out this time. Do you have any idea what it felt like to have the heart of the truest believer in my chest then loose it?"

"Terrible I'm sure" Facilier threw back "But you do not NEED the heart of the truest believer anymore... you are no longer in Neverland Peter"

"Believe me, I know" Peter smirked just raising an eyebrow

"You are not going to change your mind are you?" Facilier sighed

"Never" Pan replied defiantly

"Very well Peter have it your way... but may I suggest in that case that we retrieve what we need now and we make our move tonight" Facilier sighed

"You mean retrieve the mirror portal?" Peter asked "Where do you plan to get it from"

Facilier raised a brow again and chuckled "From the "Rabbit Hole" of course, how else would we get there? Do you think they'll see the irony once we are gone?"

Peter laughed loudly "You are a clever man Facilier, the Rabbit Hole! I think it is very fitting."

"Oh that's not even the best part old friend. The best part is that I can cast a spell to seal off all the other mirrors in Storybrooke so even if these heroes do manage to figure out where we have gone they will NOT be able to follow"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Peter grinned "My heart still beats in another, something I want remedied sooner rather than later"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"What are you doing?" Liam yelled out as Killian tossed back the blankets to get himself out of the bed.

"I would have thought that much was obvious" Killian chuckled

"Don't be smart with me Killian, you know what I meant. Why are you getting out of bed? We can talk just fine here now that the others have gone"

"That much may be true but I have done entirely too much lying around already and you heard the Cricket... he was the one to say that we should just enjoy our time together and try not to look at it as anything other than a miracle that we thought we would never have. We have been blessed with this day Liam and I intend to enjoy it and right now nothing would give me greater pleasure than seeing the look on your face when you see the modifications that Swan and I have done to the Jolly"

"Modifications?" Liam asked raising an eyebrow

"Aye" Killian chuckled "Now if you don't mind can you help me up, I am a tad stiff"

While he would normally hold out his hand his arm was still paining him so he held out his stump instead. He saw Liam hesitate slightly as he looked at the scarred flesh and suddenly Killian was recoiling and trying to hide himself.

"Sorry" Liam sighed just sitting down next to Killian "I did not mean to offend you Brother... I have just never seen beneath the brace, that's all. You have nothing to be ashamed of Killian." silence hung in the air for a few seconds before Liam asked what everyone eventually did "Did it hurt?"

Killian looked up and met his Brother's gaze "Not as much as you would think..."

"Let me guess... the rum helped?" Liam grinned

Suddenly Killian chuckled too "Aye...something like that"

"Alright" Liam said getting to his feet again "Let us try this again"

Liam held out his hand and gave him a smile. Killian just let out a sigh before lifting his arm again. He had got so used to his family paying his stump no mind that he had forgotten that Liam had never seen him minus his hand. He was suddenly very aware of his Brother's touch on his skin and his face flamed red. Liam paid no attention and just gave him a smile as he finally pulled him to his feet but when Killian was suddenly clamping his jaw shut and screwing up his eyes as his hip screamed at him his Brother's happiness turned to concern.

"Killian? Are you alright Brother? Perhaps you should sit back down"

"No" Killian hissed out through his teeth "It always hurts when I get up... it will settle in a minute"

He opened his eyes to find Liam giving him a disbelieving look "This surely cannot be normal"

"Maybe it is a little worse than usual but I refuse to let it stop me" he gave a few puffs of breath before looking back to Liam "Can you pass me my hook? I will get Emma to reattach it when we get outside"

"Nonsense" Liam scoffed "I can do that right here, I told you that you have nothing to be ashamed of and I meant it Killian."

Liam bent down and picked the brace up from the ground before just getting on with it, all the time chatting as he worked but Killian didn't speak he just smirked at his Brother's happy face.

"What?" Liam suddenly asked stopping what he was doing

"Nothing" Killian replied shaking his head "It's just nice to see you so... relaxed. I seem to remember in life that you were a lot more serious about things"

Liam laughed "Aye and look where that got me. Killian I have spent entirely too much time in the Underworld, it tends to put the important things in life... and in death into perspective."

Killian gave a deep frown then smirked "If only you had had this revelation when we could have put it to good use... you would never let me do the fun things and we could have been doing them together"

Liam laughed back as he finished strapping on the brace "Me not allowing them did not stop you from doing them if my memory serves me right... you always did have more of an adventurous spirit than I did."

"Well perhaps for the next few hours you can find that too" Killian grinned "Let's go find the boys and we can head to the Jolly, I'll let Junior and Henry show you around."

They started towards the outside world and Killian gave a nod to Whale who still sat by Tink's bedside. Killian caught a glimpse of the Fairy's features and gave a frown of concern when he saw that she had still not come round... he hoped that she would be alright.

The sun was blazing down when they stepped through the flap and Liam raised his face to soak up the rays "Ahhhhh... nothing can beat a beautiful summers day"

"I don't know" Killian shrugged "You have not seen Storybrooke under a blanket of snow."

Their conversation was interrupted when he heard Junior laughing loudly and Killian turned to see him heading their way clutching on to his duck and bear

"PAPA" he yelled out as he ran across the clearing making Killian smile "Are we going home yet? I want to show Uncle Liam all the cool things we have"

"Cool things?!" Liam asked with a chuckle "Junior my boy, I would love to see these cool things of which you speak so where is Henry and your Mother so that we can get underway?"

"This way" Junior pointed before dashing forward and taking hold of Killian's hand as he often did.

The Lad placed it on his head and clutched onto it tightly sending a jolt of pain up Killian's forearm. He resisted the urge to clamp his eyes closed instead pulling what he hoped looked like a grin to his face so that Liam would not realize that his arm was still paining him and it seemed to work as his Brother just smiled and started to walk next to him as Junior led them forward.

"HENRY" Junior yelled out "PAPA AND UNCLE LIAM ARE READY TO GO"

Henry's head popped out from another teepee and he gave a wave "Be there in a minute Shorty"

Literally two seconds later Swan, Mary-Margaret and David came out of the same teepee and headed over, Killian lent forward and kissed Emma before she just took his hook in her hand and gave him a loving smile.

"You OK?"

"I will be fine Love" he replied with a smile of his own "But I will be even better when we get underway"

Emma suddenly turned to David and held out her hand

"What?" he asked in genuine confusion

"My keys" she replied moving her hand slightly towards him "For the bug!"

Suddenly David cringed and screwed his face up "Crap"

Emma narrowed her eyes "Did you leave it back in town?"

"You could say that" David cringed again glancing at Liam

"What did you do?" Emma burst out looking wildly about "Dad... where is my bug?"

"It wasn't my fault" he cried out in dismay

"What wasn't?" Emma growled back getting antsy

Suddenly Liam was speaking making Killian look to his side as his Brother asked Emma "Is this "bug" you speak of the yellow vessel in which your Father travelled to retrieve the Hatter?"

"Yeeeeaaaaah" Swan drawled before throwing her hands on in frustration "Would someone just tell me what the hell happened to my bug?"

Liam gave a slight cough and looked to David with his eyebrows high on his head.

What was going on?

"I swear it was an accident..." David started but just then his phone rang in his pocket and he dug it out while holding up his finger

"Don't you dare answer that" Emma snarled but David gave a little shrug and cringed as he did just that.

He turned his back to them and said "Sheriff's office, how can I help?"

Emma spun on her heels and narrowed her eyes at Liam "Just what did he do?"

"To be fair Love it was not entirely his fault." Liam sighed "He crashed it into a wall but only because he was trying to avoid the Hatter and his Daughter who were in the road"

Swan's head fell back and she looked up into the sky as she let out a groan. Seconds later she huffed out a sigh and moaned "Great... just great, I loved that car."

"Perhaps you could..." Killian started, intending to say she could fix it up like she had done to her Father's truck but David cut him off as he spun back around

"Look, I'm sorry OK. It was an accident and with everything that happened I forgot to tell you. I'll take you guys into town, I need to go to the Rabbit Hole anyway they've been broken in to"

"There's too many of us Dad" Emma sighed "We can't all fit"

Killian suddenly chuckled "We could if you put your magic to good use. Surely it can't be too much of a stretch to do something to help... you did after all fix it after a tree landed on top of it."

Emma's eyebrow rose slowly and she gave a smirk before bouncing up onto her tiptoes for a second and grinning "You're right which means I can fix the bug too... maybe I'll soup it up a bit too... add a few horses "

With that she moved to the truck leaving Killian blinking in confusion, how could she add horses and what did soup have to do with anything? But he lost his train of thought when Swan raised her hands and screwed her face up in concentration. Seconds later Killian was laughing loudly and Junior was practically bent over double as he giggled at the sight before them.

"Very funny" David huffed out putting his hands on his hips "Now change it back, just add some seats in the back or something"

Emma grinned at Killian as she raised her hands and gave a very fake magical wave "Would you look at that... looks like my magic isn't working right now, maybe I used it too much already"

"Your gonna leave it like that aren't you?" David sighed shaking his head with a wry smile on his face.

Just then Henry ran up and gasped "Whoa... awesome, the Mystery Machine. Does that make us the Scooby Gang?"

Junior gave a little bounce and cried out "I want to be Scrappy"

Emma grinned "Sounds about right. Come on then Scrappy, you can choose your seat first."

Swan walked to the van with her Mother and the door was pulled open to reveal several bench seats inside and he watched as Junior climbed up and threw himself into one "Come on Papa, get in. You too Uncle Liam"

Killian was just about to start walking when he looked at David who was standing scratching his head. Killian laughed and said "Just run with it Brother, you know she won't leave it like this forever. How many times in your life will you get to drive such a creation?"

David gave a chuckle "Knowing Emma probably for months but you know what? Two can play at her game... I'm gonna embrace this thing and she's gonna be sorry"

Killian chuckled and shook his head as David swaggered his way across to Emma and cried out "Let's head to town where we can like, check out the Jolly man. Then I can slide on over to the Rabbit Hole while you mosey on down to the bug and like, see if she can be, like reincarnated or something equally as cool"

"What has happened to David?" Liam whispered by Killian's side while looking really confused

Killian just chuckled, how could he explain TV never mind a cartoon Great Dane that could talk and solve crime "Just go with it. Swan will tire of her Father before too long and he will return to his usual self once his truck no longer looks like that."

"I am so confused" Liam said shaking his head and laughing "Your family are a little unusual"

Again Killian laughed as he looked at Liam "I think you will find that they are your family too"

"Aye" Liam grinned "They are aren't they? Come on then Peg Leg, I will assist you seeing as young "Scrappy" has already gotten inside that thing?"

"Peg Leg?" Killian laughed "Just how much did you discuss with David while I was sleeping?"

"Enough to know that once I am gone that you will be in good hands" Liam said suddenly turning serious

Killian had no reply... he was once again facing the fact that all too soon Liam would be gone and he didn't know how he was going to cope with it. His Brother had been back for only a few short hours but already the thought of loosing him again almost took his breath away.

"Come on Scooby" David suddenly yelled over as he slid the door to the back closed "You and Velma are in the front with me."

"I am not a bloody dog David" Killian chuckled as he started walking forward

"I know" David grinned back "I was talking to Liam!"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma sat in the back of her creation and grinned at her Dad every time he glanced at her in the rear view mirror.

"This is so cool" Henry grinned "What do you say Shorty? Should we make Grandpa keep his truck like this all the time?"

Junior gave a little giggle and raised his hand to his mouth to hide his grin before he laughed "I don't think Grandpa would be very happy"

Emma smirked "It's not really practical either. How would he follow someone in this thing? It kinda stands out"

"I don't know" Mary-Margaret chuckled "The Scooby Gang seemed to manage quite well!"

"Yeah but that's not real is it?" Emma laughed "Nah, I'll turn it back once we get to town. Grandpa can have his truck back and we can get the bug"

"Awwwwwwwwww... I like it like this" Junior whined before giving a deep frown. He crossed his arms across his chest while still clutching his toys and Emma nearly laughed when the bottom lip came out too.

She let out a breath to steady her voice and pulled him into her side "I know you do Kid but it's not your truck is it?"

He didn't say anything he just let out a huff and continued to glower but her Dad saved the day again when he gave a fake yell and cried out "Zoinks Scrappy, did you see that?"

Junior was suddenly sitting up straight and trying to see out the windshield as he cried out "No, what was it Grandpa?"

"Uh Kid, I don't know who this crazy cat "Grandpa" is that you're talking about... my name is Shaggy. Now, I just saw the sails of what looked like a haunted ship docked in the harbor... are you gonna help us check it out?"

"AYE" he cried out making Emma grin, her Dad was the best. Only he could make a tour of the Jolly into a ghost hunt while they were accompanied by a ghost

She heard Liam whisper "The Jolly is haunted?"

And Hook replied "Only by you... I swear I have felt you there on more than one occasion"

"Aye well maybe you are right but you have not needed me for a long time and Hades is a stickler for the rules. Wandering souls are not really permitted"

"Momma?" Junior said pulling her attention down to his little face as he looked up at her

"Yeah?"

He lowered his voice and whispered "Can you hold my hand when we go on the haunted ship? I do not like ghosts"

"Sure" she smirked "You stick with me Kid but I'll let you into a secret, I don't like ghosts either."

"Should I be offended" Liam suddenly laughed turning in his seat slightly to look at them both

Junior gave a little giggle "Not you Uncle Liam... you are a nice ghost"

They were all laughing when David suddenly turned the van and Emma could tell by the sound of the tires that they were on the dock. The next few minutes were spent in excitement as they all jumped out of the van and Emma swished her hand to turn it back into her Dad's usual ride.

"There... all fixed" she grinned looking to David "So you can stop talking like we're in the sixties"

"Awwwwwww" he whined mimicking Junior before just taking Mary-Margaret's hand and grinning

"Come on Momma" Junior shouted and when she looked up it was to see him already half way up the gangplank with Hook and Liam in tow as Henry stood on deck.

"We're coming" she yelled back but when she started to follow after them her head suddenly spun and she had to throw her hand out to grab onto her Dad to stop herself from keeling over.

"SWAN?!" she heard Hook yell in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine... just a head rush" she yelled back steadying herself then giving a little wave, she turned to her Mom and cringed "I should really eat something while we're here. Hook would kill me if he knew the last time I had something decent"

"EMMA!" her Mom yelled and suddenly Emma regretted sharing, now she wasn't going to hear the end of this

"I'm fine Mom" she sighed while rolling her eyes.

"You are not fine young lady" Mary-Margaret hissed stepping forward and taking hold of Emma's arm "Come on, I'll fix you something quickly then when we're done here I think we should take Liam to Granny's for dinner so you can eat a decent meal"

Emma was suddenly happy, Hook would love that he could introduce everyone to Liam.

Twenty minutes later as the boys, Hook and her Dad showed Liam the bunk room and the lower hold Emma finished stuffing the last of her toast into her mouth.

"There... satisfied?"

Her Mom just tipped her head and let out a sigh "You need to look after yourself Emma, you look tired"

"I am tired Mom..." she sighed back before adding "But no more than I'm used to. Maybe in a few weeks once we've dealt with all this crap that's going on you and Dad could take the kids for a few days and me and Hook could take the Jolly out."

"You know Killian won't want to do that without Junior and Henry" Mary-Margaret chuckled "If you want to relax without the kids can I suggest somewhere on land... maybe Regina's pool house?"

Emma shook her head "Nah... that place kind of lost it's sparkle for us"

"I have an idea" Mary-Margaret suddenly grinned "Why don't you two head out of Storybrooke? You can both leave here and come back so why not?"

"Hmmmmmm, I don't know Mom, what if something happened?"

"Then we'd deal with it" her Mom replied seriously "A break should be a break Emma"

"Maybe" she replied mainly just to shut her Mom up... she was NOT leaving Storybrooke and now that she had the idea of taking the Jolly out in her head she suddenly realized that she didn't want a break from the kids, she wanted them to come too.

"Mom" Henry suddenly spoke from the doorway "You OK?"

"I'm good kid" she replied holding her hand out so he would come to her "I just need to remember to eat more regularly so after we're done here we're gonna go to Granny's for dinner"

"Cool" he said with a smile

"Where's Shorty and co.?"

"Junior made Uncle Liam, Grandpa and Killian lie down in the bunk room so that he could read them a story... I snuck out after ten minutes, I've heard it like a zillion times. Last I saw was Grandpa cuddling Duckface, Uncle Liam cuddle P.B. and Killian cuddling Junior!"

Emma chuckled, she knew exactly what she was going to find and she was right when she walked into the bunk room a while later. Hook and Junior were sleeping and her Dad and Liam were having a whispered conversation. Her Dad gave a nervous look as she walked in but before she had time to question him he was up on his feet and ushering her out of the room.

"Shhhhhhhh" he hissed "They JUST fell asleep and I don't care how much Hook insists that he's fine he's not... have you noticed he's barely using his hand"

"Yeah I know but you know what he's like, he wanted to do this" Emma sighed with a shrug

Liam was quietly closing the door then turned and said "Why do you and Henry not show me the rest of the ship so that Killian does not need to when he awakes?"

"Oh no" Emma replied shaking her head "I am not taking that away from Hook. He wants to see your face when you see everything so if you're gonna let him sleep you need to wait up on deck until he wakes up so you don't see anything."

David was suddenly keen for that to happen, Emma had the feeling he was up to something as he clapped his hand on Liam's shoulder "Come on, I'll take you to the steering wheel"

"The helm" Liam corrected giving her Dad a hard stare that made Emma think of Hook and that made her smile. Hook always got pissy when her Dad deliberately got things wrong and it looked like Liam was the same.

"Whatever" David shrugged walking away "Still makes this boat move"

"Ship" Liam cried out following behind David "And no, the helm is only where you steer from it is the wind in her sails that allows her to move"

Emma laughed to herself as she headed back to the galley to find Henry and her Mom drinking lemonade "Dad is doing quite a good job of winding Liam up... Liam is completely oblivious"

"Where are they?" Henry asked looking past her to the corridor

"Up on deck" she replied then raise and eyebrow "Fancy some undercover work?"

Her Son's face split into a wide grin "Do I ever?"

"Good, go and see what they are up to... they looked entirely too shifty for my liking. Grandpa was definitely up to something"

"Aye Aye Cap'ain" Henry yelled out as he dived up from his seat which Emma promptly sat down in. Henry ran to the door practically singing "Let operation elephant commence"

"Elephant!" Emma choked out as she sipped on Henry's lemonade

"Yeah" he said as he stopped in the doorway and grinned "They're all ears"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David and Liam searched around the deck and after only a few minutes Liam stood up and yelled out "I have it Brother"

They both met by the hold doors and Liam handed the compass over but David thought he saw something in Liam's face, a hint of fear maybe?

"Right spit it out... what is with you? You start telling me about this compass but when Emma comes in you tell me to shut up. What's going on?"

Liam let out a sigh and met David's eyes "If it is indeed the same compass that I think that it is it may be more powerful than any of you first thought. It can indeed do everything that the stories claim that it can but to the right... or wrong person depending on how you look at it... this compass may lead them into terrible danger."

"What?!" David said totally confused now as he looked down at the compass in his hand "What kind of danger?"

Liam shrugged "It is all a bit of a mystery. All I know is what my Mother told me. I was barely five years old at the time and I suppose she only told me once she realized that she was dying... she told me that our Great Grandmother owned a compass but our Great Grandfather stole it so that he could escape from her with our Grandfather."

"Escape!"

"Aye, escape" Liam sighed again but this time he got to his feet and wandered over to the guard rail where he stopped and just stared out to sea "Apparently they were not in love. Our Great Grandmother tricked our Great Grandfather onto her island then held him captive for years until he finally escaped."

"Sounds like a real charmer" David chuckled

Liam turned quickly and burst out "This is not to be laughed at David. This is important and that is why I am telling you. I urge you to take that compass and get it as far away from Killian as possible"

"What? Why?"

"Because legend says that once it falls back into the hands of our family our Great Grandmother could break free from her prison to once more roam the seas and believe me when I say that you do not want that"

"Liam you are not making any sense... your GREAT Grandmother will be long dead! That must have been like, what? Five hundred years ago"

"Perhaps but I am only telling you what I was told... I was told to never use that thing and to ensure that Killian did not either."

David sighed and looked down at the compass "You know this was the very thing to bring Killian and Emma together..."

"Aye" Liam replied with a sigh "But it cannot remain"

"OK how's this then? I take this with me now while Hook is sleeping and I hide it but I'm not gonna just keep it from him if I don't need to. Belle's really good at finding out all about magical objects, I can get her to find out the whole story and if there's nothing to it Hook and Emma get this back but if there is any danger to our Brother then it stays hidden... deal?"

Liam smiled "Sounds more than fair... deal. Thank you David"

With that he started digging beneath his shirt collar and pulled out a chain with a ring on it. He held it out to David who gave a frown of confusion and asked "What's this?"

"I would have thought that much was obvious" Liam chuckled "It is a ring. One which you now deserve to wear."

David reached up and took hold of it, it was truly hideous, not something he would wear so he just smiled politely and pushed it back to Liam and said "But it's yours"

Liam shook his head "No, it belongs to Killian's Brother and that is you now" he suddenly gave a deep frown and said "Please... I can no longer use it but you can"

"Use it?!" David repeated "It's a ring, it doesn't really have a function Liam... you just wear it"

"Ahhhh that much is usually true but in this case this ring and Killian's ring are linked... it has some kind of protection spell upon it... I am not sure how it works entirely but I always knew when he was in danger and the same could be said for him" he gave another heavy sigh "And that is another reason for me to regret not listening to him on that fateful day back in Neverland... he must have sensed that I was in danger but I scoffed in his face... I was a fool"

"The rings are linked?!" David asked in surprise but then he had an idea and suddenly grinned "I'm not the one who should wear this you know"

"Aye..." Liam started but David cut him off

"Wait, you don't understand. Hook isn't the one who wears the other ring... not anymore. He gave it to Junior not long after the kid showed up in town."

Liam suddenly grinned too "So if Killian wears my ring he will be able to protect his boy from danger!"

David nodded... "And you have no idea what this will mean to the both of them"

There was suddenly a noise behind them and David spun around to see Henry ducking down behind the rain barrel at the far end of the deck, was he trying to listen to their conversation?

David turned back to Liam and gave a wink as he stuck the ring in his pocket, he then motioned for Liam to follow him.

"So what do you think? Does she come up to your standards?" David asked as they stopped by the barrel.

"There is much work to be done... I cannot believe that Killian has allowed the standards to slip quite this much" Liam replied seriously as he played along

And right on cue Henry jumped out and shouted "Hey, that's not fair. We all work hard to..." he trailed off when he saw them both grinning at him and he sighed and rolled his eyes just like Emma usually did "You knew I was there didn't you?"

David reached out and ruffled his hair "You've got a lot to learn about surveillance Kid. Now how about you come with me while I take this thing to the station to hide it until we can get it to Belle and that way we'll get the whole truth and not just half of it but Henry I'm trusting you with this, you CANNOT tell your old man what's going on until we know for sure that this thing is safe OK?"

"Sure Grandpa... I can do that" he grinned "This is way better than Mom's mission"

"Come on then Kid, I'm just gonna tell her that we're going to check out the Rabbit Hole. You want to come too Liam?"

Liam suddenly grinned wider "Aye, as long as we are not gone too long... I still have a ship to inspect after all"

"Great" David smiled "I'll just go let Emma and Mary-Margaret know what's going on... minus this thing of course"

He shoved the compass at Henry who took it quickly with a long "Wooaaaah"

David smirked "It's cool huh Kid? Just don't drop it whatever you do"

"I won't"

David headed towards the door and had literally just taken two steps down into the lower deck when there was a loud clunk and Henry was yelling "That wasn't me... it was Uncle Liam that dropped it"

"Lad! Where is your sense of loyalty? You couldn't have just said that it was something else that had fallen?"

"Like what? There's nothing else here!"

David just laughed and carried on down the steps while shaking his head... this was all too familiar, Liam was so like Hook and yet not at the same time. David was suddenly not smiling anymore as he thought about this time tomorrow... Liam would be gone and they would all just have to carry on without him.

He was going to be missed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Dun dun dun... what is going on?**

 **As always please review (Thanks Nugget, you seem to be my only reviewer now so I write this fic for you from here on in sweet pea... enjoy)**

 **:)**

"You are pathetic"

"Jensen, go grab the rope."

"Captain needs taught a lesson boys"

The voices just kept getting louder and louder as Killian squinted into the darkness... he knew that their owners were out there somewhere just waiting to pounce on him but he couldn't see them. His heart was pounding in his chest as he turned and ran down another track, stumbling his way over thick roots only to skid to a halt when he came face to face with that damned tree that seemed to meet him no matter which way he ran.

Suddenly the voices were right behind him but when he spun around it was to find that there was still no one there.

"You will never be free Hook..." Devin's voice echoed in his head making him jump in surprise.

Killian was scrambling backwards in an instant as his breathing picked up... where was that bloody demon? He stumbled over another damned tree root and landed heavily on his rear but before he'd even had a chance to get back to his feet the voice sneered again making him freeze in fear.

"Get up you filthy Pirate"

Killian hauled himself back up and started to back slowly away just hoping that the voices stayed as they were and didn't manifest into anything else... somehow he knew this was a dream, the tricks that the Cricket had been teaching him seemed to be working yet somehow he couldn't quite figure out how to waken himself so that he could end this torment. He took another step backwards but suddenly something was hitting him in the head and shoulder making him jump to the side in confusion as he looked directly up only to be left with his mouth hanging open when he saw the branch of the tree above him and he realized that the thing that had hit him was the rope that now hung right in front of his face.

No, he wouldn't go through this again... he couldn't!

He turned to run but the rope was suddenly around his neck and he could feel it tightening already... he couldn't breathe as panic slammed him straight in the chest but he couldn't do anything to help himself either as his feet were slowly being pulled from the ground to swing freely beneath him... he tried to pull at the noose around his neck but it was no use, it was too tight and all he managed to do was gouge a deep crevice into his own skin with his hook.

Why did this keep happening?

Why could he not just get over it?

"Papa!"

Killian's eyes popped open as his brain registered his Son's voice but the Lad was not here with him, he was alone like always... he could no longer see out into the clearing as the black dots formed in his vision so he just clamped his eyes closed again and prayed that he would wake up soon.

"PAPA... WAKE UP"

He knew that he was not really in this damned tree, he had fallen asleep with his boy but his mind was stuck and it was beyond torture as he tried desperately to take in air... he needed Junior to shake him so that he could awaken.

Then suddenly there was a surge of love rushing through his entire being and he lurched upwards to find himself being pulled into Swan's arms back in the bunk room with Junior looking at him with big wide eyes from beside him in the bed.

"You're alright" Emma soothed pulling him in tightly and curling her arms around him so that she could rub her hand up and down his back

It felt so good that he just let his head fall onto her shoulder and breathed in her scent for a few minutes as he tried to settle his chest which was still lurching up and down madly without consent.

"It's OK Papa, it was only a dream" Junior whispered "No one will hurt you I promise"

"I... am... fine Son" he gasped out trying to give the Lad a reassuring smile "Just... give me a second"

Junior was suddenly on the move and he just squeezed himself between Killian and Emma making Killian smile as his Son hugged him tightly around his middle and Emma dropped a kiss on top of the Lad's head. The hug lasted a few minutes but Killian knew he couldn't stay sitting there, he needed to get up and do something before the damned voices that still echoed in his head returned to full strength.

"Can you help me up Love? There is much to still do"

Swan sat back and looked at him with concern before nodding with a resigned sigh "Sure"

He was sitting on the door to the lower hold a few minutes later with his teeth clenched shut and his face screwed up trying to fight back a groan after his leg had nearly gone out from under him... that blasted bunk was far too low down for his liking.

"Can you go get Papa some water please Kid?" he heard Emma ask Junior and as he left she called after him "From the fridge so it's nice and cold"

Killian peeked open an eye to find Emma sitting back on her heels in front of himself so he gave a smile and tried to reassure her "I will be fine in a second Swan, I just have a few more creaks in my bones that usual"

She just raised one eyebrow and gave him a look that said that she did not believe him in the slightest but she held her tongue. She did however reach forward and lay her hand on his neck making him frown when he felt the now familiar sensation of her healing magic... what was she doing?

"Swan?"

"You were clawing at you neck with your hook" she sighed before giving a little smile "There, all better"

He suddenly found his voice gone again as the image of that rope falling from the tree hit his brain and he was once again closing his eyes to concentrate on blocking out the Lost Ones that were currently laughing loudly at him.

"Hey" Swan said touching his knee which caused his eyes to fly open in panic until he realized that it was only her "Look at me... concentrate on me OK"

He gave a jerky nod and concentrated on her face as he tried to steady his breathing before giving a smirk "I... I... can always c-concentrate on you L-love"

"Yeah you can" she grinned back suddenly giving him a sultry look "I can't wait to get that plate out of that hip of yours and then you can do all the concentrating you like"

Killian's eyebrow shot up and his face spilt into a grin "Aye... I cannot wait either Love, things can get back to how they should be. How quickly do you think Whale can do it because I'm not sure how much longer I can go not being able to ravage you as you deserve to be ravaged"

Swan suddenly came up onto her knees and lent forward invading his personal space "I don't know, you manage quite well for an old guy but maybe once you're fixed I will be the one to ravage you next time"

Killian's other eyebrow joined the first one high on his head as blood rushed to places that it most certainly shouldn't when their Son would be rejoining them presently but Emma wasn't done torturing him as she closed the gap between them and he got lost in their kiss. Without thought his hand wandered up to grasp the back of her head to deepen it but that was when everything threatened to come crashing down as he let out a strangled cry and was once again screwing his face up in agony as his hand pulsed madly but Emma didn't let go she just pulled him into a hug and for the second time in less that five minutes he felt her love wash through him. It was totally unexpected but amazing none the less and he felt himself relaxing in her arms just forgetting his pain when suddenly her lips were back on his and he was lost once more.

"Yuck, not again" he heard Junior cry out making him grin against Emma's lips.

"Uhm sorry" Mary-Margaret cringed when Killian's eyes opened as Swan pulled back and he saw her standing in the doorway holding a glass of water "Junior said that you'd had a bad dream"

Killian gave a slight smirk as Emma looked a little flustered, he chuckled at her obvious discomfort before answering her Mother "I did but I am fine now, thank you"

"I can see that!" Mary-Margaret replied with a smirk before just walking forward with the glass and handing it to Emma "The others have just got back, I'll tell them you two will be out in a minute"

She turned back to the door and steered Junior out to the corridor before glancing over her shoulder and adding "I'll make that a few minutes... looks like the Captain needs time to cool off first"

Killian suddenly brought his hook across his lap as Emma's face burned bright red but Mary-Margaret only grinned wider when Junior looked up at her with a frown.

"Is that why we brought Papa cold water from the fridge? So he could cool down?"

"That's exactly why we brought it from the fridge" Mary-Margaret laughed "Come on, let's go find Uncle Liam"

Killian chuckled as they headed out through the doorway but Swan looked mortified as she cringed "I feel like a naughty teenager being caught by her parents"

"Well take away the teenage part and you are right Love" Killian laughed "Swan, your Mother is a liberal woman, she knows that we do more than just cuddle while under the covers you know"

Swan cringed and screwed up her face "Can we stop talking about that and my Mom in the same sentence otherwise I'll never be able to do it again without her smug little face popping up in my mind"

Killian laughed hard at that and Emma joined in as she slapped her hand playfully on his chest "Right that's it... I swear when you're all better you are gonna get it"

"I think that it is you who will "get it" Love!" Killian teased raising his eyebrow and smirking

"Promises promises" she giggled before letting out a sigh and just staring into his eyes "I love you so much you know"

"I do know" he agreed pulling her back into his arms "And I love you too Emma Swan"

Their lips were just touching when the pulse of love washed through Killian again but this time he gave a frown and sat back "What is that Love? Not that I'm complaining, it feels absolutely bloody amazing but it's new and more than a little, as you would say, weird"

She grinned "You felt it too?"

"Aye, what is it?"

Emma shrugged "I don't know, it started a couple of days ago... I first felt it when I saved my Dad from the Shadow but it wasn't as strong then."

Killian suddenly gave a frown of concern "Perhaps you should ask Regina to check you over... ask her opinion on the matter, maybe it is a Voodoo thing"

But Swan just shook her head and smiled "It's not, I promise... it's definitely coming form me... from my heart or something... it's hard to explain but as you say it feels bloody amazing so who am I to complain?"

"Well in that case let's test it a bit further" Killian growled leaning forward to pull her back into the kiss that they had failed to start but suddenly she was pulling away with a giggle

"Oh no you don't... I think we're finally safe to be meeting the others on deck so I suggest we get going before little Killy gets excited again"

"As you wish" Killian replied with a smirk "But you know he will be back"

"Oh I'm counting on it Pirate"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"What's taking them so long?" David moaned as he looked back towards the door to the lower deck again

"Just give them a few more minutes" Mary-Margaret smirked but when David gave her a questioning look she just gave a giggle and he gave a groan of realization.

"Oh no... they weren't?" David trailed off when Mary-Margaret suddenly grinned wider

"They were" she hissed turning her back to Henry and Junior who were a short distance away with Liam "Or they probably would have been if I hadn't interrupted"

"God I'm just glad it was you and not me"

Mary-Margaret swatted her chest and laughed "Leave them alone... they are in love and I for one am happy to see Killian like this after the last week or so"

David suddenly frowned and nodded his head "Yeah... I swear if I get my hands on Facilier and Pan they are gonna regret messing with my family"

"Just slow down cowboy" Mary-Margaret soothed "We have a good plan... they'll get what's coming to them"

"Have you heard from Regina? How's the potion mixing going?"

"Surprisingly well apparently. She thinks that we could be ready to go by first light"

David let out a sigh of disappointment and looked to Liam "Just in time to be too late for our newest recruit"

Mary-Margaret tucked herself into his side and hugged him "You like him"

"Mary-Margaret!" David cried out looking down at her with mischief in his eyes "I am strictly a one man kinda guy... besides he doesn't wear nearly enough guyliner for my liking!"

She grinned and hugged him back in "You're not fooling me Charming, your bromance with Killian is still safe but I see how you are with Liam"

"It feels familiar" David sighed dropping his chin down onto Snow's head "Like I have always known him... is that stupid?"

"No..." she replied giving him a squeeze "That's how I felt with Emma before I knew who she was. I get it... he is family"

"Yeah" David sighed but suddenly he was laughing when Liam jumped up onto the hold doors and pointed to the rigging.

"Right then... last one to the crows nest is a rotten egg"

He took off with a leaping yell and Junior took off after him while Henry just stood and watched. David and Mary-Margaret walked over to stand next to their Grandson as Liam and Junior scrambled their way up the rigging. Liam had a height advantage but Junior was more nimble and in no time at all the kid was clambering into the crows nest and yelling as he jumped up and down.

"I win... you are a rotten egg... Uncle Liam is a rotten egg"

"I've known that for years" Hook suddenly chuckled by his side and when David looked at him he was happy to see that his Brother looked much brighter as he stood with his left arm around Emma's shoulders but then again after what Mary-Margaret had just told him he shouldn't be surprised!

"I concede Lad... you win" Liam cried out from half way up the rigging "But there is one thing that you cannot do from there that I can from here"

Junior looked down at him and grinned "You wouldn't... you have never done it before"

"What are they talking about?" David asked Hook as the Pirate's face spilt into a grin

"Just watch and see... I think after all these years our Brother has just realized what it is like to be truly alive"

David frowned but looked back up anyway just as Liam launched himself from the rigging... if it was supposed to be a graceful dive he failed and by the time he was nearing the water he had obviously changed his mind as he let out a screech but there was no stopping him now and he hit with a resounding splash.

Everyone rushed forward to the guard rail to look down at the water but in the next second there was another screech but this time it was a screech of laughter and David looked up to see Junior cannonballing his way towards the water.

"JUNIOR" Emma screamed out with a look of total panic on her face and the next thing they knew was that Junior was landing with a hard thump onto the deck

"Swan... what did you do?" Hook grit out as he tried to get down onto his knees to see to the kid as Junior wailed loudly

"I didn't do anything I swear" Emma yelled out coming down too and pulling the kid into her arms.

Hook joined in the hug and before too long Junior stopped crying long enough for David to ask "You hurt Shorty? What's sore?"

"My knee" he sobbed sticking his bottom lip out before looking too Emma "I would have been fine Momma...I have done it many many times"

"I know... I'm so sorry baby I don't know what happened" she reached her hand out and waved her hand over his knee "Is that better?"

He gave a little nod but still frowned deeply so David asked "Does something else hurt?"

"Only his pride" Hook chuckled before pulling the kid to his feet "Go... what are you doing still standing there? Go on, Uncle Liam can't have all the fun"

"Hook" Emma whispered "Please... I don't want him getting hurt"

But Hook was not put off "You have to relax a little Love... he has done this all his life... let the boy live, this is something that he enjoys"

Emma let out a long sigh and looked to Junior "Just be careful OK and don't go up too high... just until I get used to it."

Junior gave her a strange look then asked "You promise you won't make me land on the deck again!"

"I'll try my best not to" she replied honestly then added "In fact I'll just go below until you're done that way I won't know when you jump"

"But I want to show you what I can do" he whinged before huffing out a sigh "It does not matter, I do not want to do it anymore"

Suddenly Emma was down on her knees pulling him into a hug and when she pulled back she said "I'm sorry Junior I... I just... I love you so much that it hurts in here when I think that something bad might happen to you" she brought her hand to her heart and gave him a little sad smile

"I love you too Momma and I won't jump if you do not want me to"

"That's not what I want kid but I can't help how I feel" she sighed but then suddenly grinned "OK Junior, you want to jump and I want to make sure you're safe doing it so how about we jump together?"

Junior's eyebrows shot up and he cried out "Truly?"

"Only if you hold my hand the whole time" she threw back quickly

"I am not frightened" he cried out defiantly with a scowl

"You might not be Kid but I'm terrified... I never really did like heights or freezing cold water when I think about it" she chuckled "Come on let's just do this before I change my mind"

"In that case wait for me" David suddenly said wanting to make Emma feel a bit happier about things "Henry, you joining in?"

"Nope... not even kinda" Henry replied with a laugh "Mom's right, that water is freezing"

"I'll stay here with Grandma"

"No you won't" Mary-Margaret suddenly burst out kicking off her shoes "Because I'm doing this too... it looks just like my kind of thing"

Hook grinned and looked to Henry "Never mind Lad I'll stay with you, worry not"

"Yeah but that's only because you can't go, if you could you would be first up there" Henry sighed "I'm gonna have to do this aren't I?"

"Not if you don't want to" David reassured him not wanting his Grandson to feel pressurized into anything

But Henry shook his head and was suddenly grinning "No, you guys are right... this should be fun. What's a bit of cold water compared to having fun with your family, right?"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

They were all still laughing when Liam suddenly ran back up the gangplank dripping water everywhere and gasping "Is the boy alright?"

"He is fine Brother, no harm came to him" Killian soothed as Liam ran over, he then added "but it would seem that you have started something... "

Liam gave a deep frown of confusion until Junior yelled out and ran for the rigging again "We are all going to jump this time Uncle Liam... come on... you can do it again"

Liam suddenly grinned but he must have realized that Killian was not going to be able to join in as he suddenly shook his head and said to the Lad "I have had more than enough adventure for one day... I will remain here with your Papa but you should go ahead, enjoy yourself Lad."

Killian shuffled his way towards the guard rail again so that he could watch, he was smiling so widely that his jaw ached but he just couldn't stop as he watched his family ascend the rigging. Junior climbed straight up to the crows nest along with Emma and they both pulled themselves up to watch the others.

David was first to ready himself to jump and he yelled out loudly "If I die it was nice knowing you all"

"DAVID!" Mary-Margaret shouted out but everyone else just laughed and soon she joined in too.

"Right, here goes nothing" David said taking in a few deep breaths before just flinging himself off the ropes with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Killian's gaze followed his Brother as he dived perfectly into the sea beneath them and everyone cheered. David surfaced a few seconds later and flicked his head to get the water out of his face before laughing and calling up.

"Marks out of ten?"

"A solid seven Mate" Killian yelled back before looking back at the rigging "Right, who is next?"

Suddenly it was a game to see who could do the best dive and Liam lent in to whisper "You know this is an unfair contest"

Killian chuckled and glanced at his Brother "Normally you would be right but Swan only allowed him to join in if they jumped together so he will be somewhat hampered"

Suddenly Mary-Margaret was ready to go as she yelled "I hope you two are paying attention, I don't want to have to do this twice"

"Sorry Love" Killian yelled back "Ready when you are"

Again it was a near perfect dive but Killian smirked and winked at Liam as he yelled over the side of the ship "A very respectable eight"

"WHAT?" David yelled back "Eight! This is a stitch up"

"Judge's decision is final" Killian laughed back with a cheeky grin then he looked back up at the rigging to Henry, who considering when the game had started had been so reluctant, was now very keen to jump but Killian had a sudden thought and yelled out "Hang on Son... wait just a minute"

He turned to Liam as he picked up Swan's phone that she had left on the hold doors. He knew that his hand was still too sore to be able to do what he wanted but he was determined to record this so he held it out to Liam.

"Hold this a minute will you"

Liam just did as he was told and Killian got to work opening up the camera and switching it to video as his Brother watched with interest.

"Right, now I need you to hold this up. See how the you can see what is happening on the little screen."

Liam gasped and looked to Killian in excitement "What is this wonder Brother?"

"A bloody marvel but the best is yet to come... just press your finger against the red dot then keep that thing steady and try your best to keep whoever is jumping on the screen"

Liam nodded his head and just did as he was told. The minute the video had started Killian gave Henry a nod "Right Lad... you are good to go"

Henry grinned and gave a wave before just flinging himself off into a cannonball mimicking Junior's earlier attempt making Killian grin even wider. He wanted to clap his hand on the guard rail in celebration but restrained from doing so knowing that it would just cause him pain so instead he let out a huge whoop of joy.

Henry resurfaced and gave a yell of "OH MY GOD IT'S FREEZING!... what's my score Killian, quick so I can get out"

"Nine lad... get yourself out and dried off"

"I think I've changed my mind" Swan suddenly said from the rigging making Killian look up but he needn't have worried as she was climbing down from the crows nest with Junior by her side.

"You will be alright Momma" Junior reassured "We can do this, here take my hand"

Swan gave a heavy sigh and looked to Killian and chuckled "I must be out of my damned mind"

"You have jumped further than that from a beanstalk Love, you will be just fine"

"I didn't jump from the beanstalk I kinda fell after Mulan started trying to cut it down if you remember what I actually told you..."

"Ahhhhh I beg to differ... you had to have jumped, you were wearing a magic cuff remember"

"Yeah well I could do with one of those now" she grit out before just looking at Junior "Alright Kid if we're gonna do this let's just get on with it before I find my sanity"

"You promise you won't make me land on deck again" the lad asked giving her a serious look

"I'll try" she shrugged "I really didn't do it on purpose so I can't promise"

"Enough stalling Swan just get on with it" Killian yelled and when she glared at him he just grinned wider "You can do this Love... I believe in you"

"Yeah I believe in you Mom" Henry suddenly yelled as he ran across the deck to stand next to Killian and Liam leaving wet footprints in his wake.

Killian glanced back over the edge of the ship to see David and Mary-Margaret still in the water and he knew that they were waiting there so Emma felt safer about letting Junior jump. He gave David a nod which his Brother returned then he turned back to Swan and tried to let her know that everything would be alright with a smile.

"Come on Momma" Junior said as he adjusted his feet but Emma still didn't look certain. Junior however seemed determined to just get on with it and he started leaning forward pulling Swan with him.

"Wait wait wait" she cried out with a nervous laugh "I'm not ready"

"Yes you are" Junior yelled back as he grinned at her and before she could say anything else he threw himself forward.

Swan tried to go with him but her obvious reluctance went against her and she had suddenly let go of Junior who just sailed straight down into the water but Emma tumbled sideways and was suddenly hanging off the side of the rigging by her hands.

Killian was hobbling his way forward with his eyes clamped shut against the pain but when he opened them again expecting to find his Love on the deck in front of him she was nowhere to be seen... he looked around wildly but she was not there and panic slammed him right in the gut.

"SWAN?!" he yelled out looking over the guard rail to see David and Mary-Margaret swimming quickly towards the dock with Junior between them but there was no sign of Emma anywhere. Killian spun around and looked to Liam but he realized that his Brother looked just as lost as he did... where the hell did she go?

"SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"

Emma could hear Hook screaming out her name from somewhere as she lay blinking in surprise up at the wooden ceiling above her.

"What the hell?" she mumbled as she sat herself up to find herself in her own bed!

She was so confused... how had she gotten here?

The last she remembered was hanging from the side of the rigging? Had she knocked herself out or something?

"SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN... WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE, JUST ANSWER ME"

The panic in his voice suddenly hit her and she was jumping up from the bed and running down the corridor towards the deck.

"HOOK... I'M OK... I'M DOWN HERE"

The minute she hit the deck she was engulfed in is arms and he nearly crushed the life out of her as he mumbled into her neck "Thank the heavens above"

"I'm fine" she soothed gripping him tightly but all too soon she realized that Henry was standing by her side looking just as worried as Hook.

She pulled back but still held onto Killian's hook as she pulled a still very wet Henry in for a hug too "Sorry Kid, I didn't mean to scare you"

"What happened?" Henry asked against her stomach

"I don't know" she sighed but when he pulled back she grinned and added "But I ended up on my bed..."

"I really do think that you should ask Regina about this" Hook threw in with a deep frown on his face "This is not normal Love... I know you have had issues with controlling your magic in the past but I thought we were over that."

"EMMA" her Mom suddenly burst out as she came up the gangplank and Emma groaned knowing that she was about to get a lecture.

"I'm fine Mom" she said quickly "But I don't think I'll be trying that again anytime soon"

"What happened?" her Dad asked as he pulled her into a quick hug

"Apparently I REALLY didn't want to do it and my magic kicked in and made me land on my bed instead of the deck"

"You got a soft landing" Junior cried out with a grin "I jumped in the water Momma, did you see"

The tension was broken as Emma laughed "I was too busy trying not to fall on my head kid"

"I will do it again" he yelled out and was about to run off but this time it was Hook that put a stop to it

"I think that perhaps we have had quite enough for today, we do not want to make Momma worry anymore than we need to and if I heard correctly we are supposed to be going to Granny's for dinner so why don't you and Henry head below deck, get showered and changed so that we can get going?"

Emma expected Junior to complain but he just looked at her and gave an understanding smile before looking to Henry and yelling "I get to shower first"

With that he ran off and Henry took off after him yelling "Not if I can help it, I jumped before you and I'm freezing"

"I will go too. Here, I believe this belongs to you" Liam grinned shoving Emma's cell into her hands "I need to see what this "shower" thing is that has the lads so excited"

He was suddenly hurrying after the kids and Emma expected Hook to follow but he didn't, he just pulled her back into his arms and whispered "Are you sure that you are alright Love?"

"I'm fine" she sighed against his chest "But I think you might be right about speaking to Regina. I need to get an handle on this... I can't keep losing control like this. I could end up anywhere or worse, send someone else somewhere and not know where they've gone!"

He hugged her in closer and sighed "I was so worried when you disappeared"

"Sorry" she whispered back "I really don't know what happened"

"I know it wasn't your fault Love but the thought of losing you... it's just... I don't know what I would do without you"

"I'm not going anywhere" she whispered back before pulling back slightly and leaning in for a kiss

He met her half way and the minute their lips touched that feeling was back and the whole world disappeared for her. She was where she needed to be and she could literally feel Hook's love for her coursing through her veins and it felt incredible.

"Would you two get a room"

Emma's bubble was burst as she pulled back from Killian to find her Dad still dripping by her side but she just laughed at the look of disgust on his face "Well don't stand and watch then"

"I don't really have a choice, your Mother has banned me from going below deck until I get out of these clothes. She's gone to get towels so if you can just restrain yourselves for a few minutes I would appreciate it"

Hook chuckled as he tucked Emma into his side "I will not apologize for loving my wife to be Brother"

"I'm not asking you to" David laughed back "I'm just asking you to wait a while so I can't see you playing tonsil hockey with my daughter"

"Daaaaad" Emma cringed "God, first Mom now you!"

She was suddenly tugging Hook's arm "Come on... he might have to stay up here but we can go wherever we want and right now I say we go wait in the hold."

"Hey" David moaned "How come I'm the only one being left up here?"

"Because you know that your good wife will skin you alive if you disobey her" Hook laughed

"Disobey!" her Dad scoffed "Please... like that's true"

But Hook didn't stop, he just gave Emma a grin as they got to the door "How long do you think he will stand there?"

"Until Mom goes back out with the towel" Emma laughed glancing over her shoulder but then she had a wicked thought and whispered "Do you think my Mom would be willing to come in on a bet? I say he stands there for a full half hour before he comes to see where she's gone"

"Only half an hour? I say longer... he knows who is in charge in that relationship"

"Well there's only one way to find out who's right. Come on let's go find my Mom"

They were both still laughing when they headed down the stairs to find bedlam in the corridor as Liam was being shown the shower and Junior ran up and down buck naked yelling out about random appliances that Liam still needed to see. Emma grinned wider as that feeling flooded her again... she loved her family so much and the sight of them all laughing and joking almost brought tears to her eyes and when Hook bumped her side playfully with his shoulder and she looked up at his smiling face she thought that her heart was going to burst as the feeling soared.

But Hook's face suddenly changed and he gasped "Swan?"

"What?" she asked in confusion suddenly realizing that everyone had gone quiet "What? Why's everyone staring?"

"Look at yourself Love...you are glowing!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Fluff fluff fuffety fluff... with a hint of fluff!**

 **As always lease review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Would you just stop" Swan sighed at him rolling her eyes as they sat in the hold waiting for everyone to finish showering and getting ready to go to Granny's

"Sorry Love" he apologized "I didn't mean to stare, I'm just worried about you"

She suddenly chuckled and reached across to take hold of his hook "I suppose I can't really complain now our roles are reversed but I swear from here on in I will NEVER stare at you again or try to figure out if you're OK or not... I trust you and I know that you'll tell me if you need me"

"The same goes for you Love" Killian immediately added looking Emma straight in the eye "You would tell me if you were not alright"

"I swear I feel fine" she soothed then laughed "And hey, I'm no longer lit up like a Christmas tree so that's something at least"

"It is not funny Swan..." he burst out "it has to mean something"

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at your concern Killian I promise and honestly I feel great... really great in fact"

"You are sure?" he asked again but when she gave him a death glare he chuckled "Alright... I will stop"

She suddenly frowned and mused "It has to be a good thing you know because a bad thing wouldn't feel like that surely"

"Maybe it's a development of our love" Killian suddenly said raising an eyebrow as he wondered if this would be the first sign that their love was true but his ego was well and truly stomped on when she scoffed.

"Nah, I've felt it a few different times now and sometimes you weren't even there... like with my Dad so it can't be that"

His face must have shown his hurt as she suddenly gave a frown and scooted towards him "I know how I feel about you Hook and believe me when I say that I love you with all my heart but I really don't think it's just to do with us... I felt it for Junior too and Henry when I think about it"

Killian let out a sigh "I don't bloody well know then... we will just need to ask Regina when we get back to camp"

"That would be tomorrow then" Swan replied with a grin

"Tomorrow?" Killian asked in confusion cocking his head slightly

"Yeah... I thought that we could stay here tonight... you know, somewhere that Liam feels at home too."

Killian was suddenly facing the reality that his Brother's time upon this Earth was coming to an end and he found his voice disappearing at the very thought... how was he going to be able to just carry on once Liam was gone? He just nodded and gave her a smile, she seemed to understand why as she lent back and cuddled into his side tugging his left arm over into her lap so she could snuggle into him better.

"You know that you're missing Liam being shown everything, right?" Swan said in a serious voice a few minutes later

"Aye but I am right where I need to be Love besides the lads are doing a perfectly adequate job without me getting in the way. Leave them be, they are having fun with their Uncle"

Emma suddenly laughed "Did you see his face when he saw the toilet working?"

"Aye, it was probably quite similar to mine the first time I saw one too... you saw the Jolly before we added a few essentials Love and believe me when I say, living on a ship full of men was NOT ideal... "

"I don't even want to think about that... you three are bad enough with the toilet. I swear it can't be that hard to pee in a straight line!" Swan grumbled making him smile

"Yet you wouldn't have it any other way" he grinned back tipping his head back to rest it on the couch.

"Maybe not but someone else cleaning the bathroom once in a while would make me happier" she replied raising an eyebrow.

Killian chuckled "As you wish"

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the door suddenly burst open and Junior was running across the room flinging himself onto the other couch where he just sat and grinned at them.

"What you so happy about Kid?" Swan chuckled

"It's a secret" he grinned before clamping his hand over his mouth as he giggled

Killian couldn't help it, he needed to know what was going on as curiosity snuck in "You can tell us Son... we are your parents after all, we will not let on that we know."

Junior looked torn but then he was shaking his head and laughing "But it will ruin it for you"

"For me?" Killian asked raising an eyebrow

"Aye" Junior giggled "Grandpa and Liam have something for you"

The Lad fidgeted on the couch coming up onto his knees and Killian suddenly realized that Junior was clutching onto their Mother's ring beneath his shirt. His heart leapt as a sudden thought hit him... was this to do with Liam's ring?

His heart was soon thumping in his chest in anticipation and Swan must have felt it as she frowned in concern but he just shook his head to silence her. She gave him a strange look but before anything else could be said Henry was walking in while chatting happily to Liam and David. Mary-Margaret followed and while Killian's Brothers and Son headed to the other couch Mary-Margaret sat down next to Emma and whispered

"You alright now?"

Swan nodded "I'm fine Mom, honestly... and I'm sure with Regina's help we can get this figured out, it's probably just another stupid thing that needs me to... I don't know... do some deep meditation or something. We'll be back to more emotionally stable Emma in no time."

Killian's attention was drawn to Liam and he gave a little chuckle as he listened to the conversation between his Brother and Henry.

"So you put your soiled clothing in and a short while later it comes out both cleaned and dried?!"

"Yeah" Henry agreed nodding his head before just shrugging "It's no big deal Uncle Liam, if you think that's cool wait until you see the microwave"

"Micro Wave?" Liam asked with a frown "Is that something to do with the tide?"

Junior burst out laughing and yelled "Nooooooo silly, it's not that kind of wave. It's something that is used to heat food. It sends heat energy straight into the molecules inside the food... it uses radiation"

Liam looked perplexed and he was not the only one, Killian had no idea what the lad had just said but Henry was nodding along and when he saw Liam didn't understand he added "It's a bit like how the sun heats your face when you're outside but it's been compacted into a box so that you can heat food instead, right Shorty?"

Junior nodded emphatically "Aye, just like that"

"This realm really is a magical place if you can harness the power of the sun" Liam gasped out in awe but Killian wasn't paying attention to that anymore he was watching Junior with curiosity, how had he known about the microwave?

"Where did you learn all that from Son?" Killian asked looking to Junior

Junior just shrugged "I read it somewhere"

Killian wasn't surprised, the lad's appetite for knowledge seemed to be insatiable and because he had access to so much more than Killian had ever been able to read Junior was excelling in his studies.

"Why does that not surprise me" Killian chuckled

Liam laughed too "Nor I... you are a clever lad Junior"

Junior grinned wider but then gave Liam a very pointed look and raised an eyebrow while jerking his head at Killian. Liam suddenly turned to David and gave him a look too and before Killian knew what was happening David was getting up and walking over to the other couch with Liam at his side.

"So..." Liam started, suddenly looking nervous "As you know, when we were lads our mother gave us each a ring..."

Killian knew exactly where this was going but he knew he didn't want Liam's ring. He pulled himself upright and held out his hand to stop the two of them just as David tugged the ring in question out of his pocket and it swung from the chain in his hand.

"Liam stop... I do not want it, it is yours. Mother gave it to you not I"

Liam's face fell and he huffed out a sigh "I don't understand Killian, you know it is of no use to me in the Underworld. The rings should not be separated any longer Brother... they have a use after all."

"Yeah Hook" David frowned holding the ring up "You know how these work, I thought you'd want this thing"

Killian shook his head but then he chuckled "That ring should not go to me"

"Well I don't want it" David said curling his lip as he looked at the ring dangling from his hand "No offence but it's not really my style"

"You do not understand David" Killian laughed raising an eyebrow "These rings belong with Brothers but not you and I"

David suddenly seemed to understand and he gave a grin before swinging round to look at Henry "I do believe that this belongs to you kid"

Henry's eyes went wide and he proclaimed "No way!"

Junior was suddenly bouncing on the couch and yelling "We are Brothers Henry... Uncle Liam's ring belongs to you now"

"Awesome" Henry gasped reaching out to take the ring which he just held in his hand for a few minutes before pulling the chain over his head and grinning at Liam.

The lad was up on his feet flinging himself at his Uncle in a second, Liam seemed a little shocked at first but once he realized what was happening he just smiled and pulled the lad in tighter.

"You are a good Brother to Junior Henry, you deserve this ring but know this... it is a big responsibility you carry with you." he stopped and looked to Junior "For both of you. Trust what they are telling you and whatever you do, do not make the same mistakes that I did... listen to each other, know that they are only trying to keep you safe."

"We will" Henry replied seriously before walking over to Junior "We can do that, right Shorty?"

Junior gave a huge grin "Right"

"OK" Emma burst out struggling to get up from the couch "Now that that's sorted can we head to Granny's? I am starving"

"ICE CREAM. ICE CREAM" Junior yelled out leaping from the couch

"Something tells me that my Brother may be about to experience his first ice cream headache" Killian chuckled quietly as Emma pulled him up to his feet.

"Yup and I'm gonna record the whole thing" she grinned back tapping her jeans pocket where he knew her phone was

Killian smiled at that, it would be nice to be able to watch things back when Liam was no longer here. His heart sank once more as he looked across the floor at his Brother happily hauling Junior up into his arms where he held him so that he could look at their Mother's ring around the Lad's neck... he knew he should just be grateful for this day and in all honestly he truly was, it was a miracle after all but to him it was also so unfair. It was not just him that was going to miss Liam this time, his whole family had just accepted his Brother into their arms and Liam seemed to be happier than Killian had ever seen him when he had been alive.

"Hey" Swan whispered squeezing his arm just above his brace making him look to her "I know it's gonna suck but right now he's still here"

Killian pulled in a deep breath and let it out "You are right Love..." he suddenly gave a chuckle and whispered "Perhaps before he tastes the delights of Granny's ice cream we could give him something that will tantalize his taste buds"

Swan grinned and raised her eyebrow "Maybe a nice big helping of Granny's chilli... I know how much you love that stuff"

"If by "love" you mean hate then aye, I love it. That bloody stuff burned my oesophagus all the way down to my gut for hours after you tricked me into eating it... and don't even remind me of he next day!"

Swan giggled but then her eyes wandered over to Liam and she let out a sigh "Maybe we should go easy on him... how about lasagna instead."

"Aye" Killian mused looking across the room too "Perhaps you are right, who knows what the sanitation is like in the Underworld, I wouldn't do that to him!"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"I feel I am missing something here" Liam smirked "Why is everyone watching me when you all proclaimed that this ice creamed stuff was delicious? Why are you not eating too?"

There was a flurry of excitement as Henry, Junior and Emma picked up their spoons and started digging into their sundaes but David noticed that Hook didn't have one and he was left wondering why until Emma took her first mouthful then just took another scoop from her sundae and fed it to the Pirate with a smile. Hook hadn't noticed David watching him and just smiled as Emma went back to her ice cream as he watched Liam digging into his. David suddenly realized why Hook didn't have his own desert when a few minutes later he tried to lift his drink and gave a wince... his arm was still sore.

"You want a straw?" David asked in a low voice so that the others wouldn't hear

Hook's eyes jumped up to David from his glass and he let out a sigh but he also nodded and mumbled "Aye, might be a good idea"

David just got up and headed to the counter intending to grab a straw then head right back but as he lent over to grab one Ruby came out from through the back and hurried over.

"Hook's Brother's a good looking guy" she hissed looking round him and raising an eyebrow

"He's also dead Rubes" David chuckled

"Yeah...there is that" Ruby mused before just shrugging "Oh well, never mind"

David smirked before heading back over to his family, he stuck the straw in Hook's apple juice then got back to his own ice cream. He noticed Emma had her cell out and seemed to be recording Liam enjoying his sundae but a few seconds later his newest Brother cried out and clamped his hand to his head

"Gods above!" Liam squawked "What in the name of all that is holy just happened there?"

Henry and Junior giggled hard then looked at each other and cried out in unison "Brain freeze!"

Hook was soon leaning forward and grinning at Liam "Just do not eat so fast Brother, the pain will recede in a second"

Liam gave Hook a hard stare "You knew that would happen didn't you? That is why you were all watching me and that is why Swan has that contraption trained on me..."

Junior giggled "It happened to me too the first time I ate it"

"Aye and me" Hook chuckled "It seems to be a family tradition"

Liam grinned and raised an eyebrow "A tradition you say? Well in that case I feel honored to have experienced it too."

"Be thankful Swan didn't get her way" Hook chuckled

Liam frowned as he stuck another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth but Emma burst out laughing and turned to slap Hook playfully "Hey, I was the one to say that we shouldn't do it"

Hook laughed hard at that then looked to Liam "Do not believe her Brother, she tried to get me to let you eat a horrid dish that they have here called chilli"

"Did you just call my chilli horrid?" Granny suddenly called out from behind the counter and when David looked over it was to see her standing with her hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised, although she did have a light hearted smirk on her face.

"No offence but it is" Hook chuckled

"Tell that to the troops of people that order it every day" Granny threw back

"What is this chilli of which you speak?" Liam asked drawing everyone's attention

"It is not nice Uncle Liam" Junior piped up before sticking out his tongue and screwing his face up

David had to interject "Well that depends on your tastes kid. I love a good chilli and Granny's is the best"

"Me too" Snow piped up with a smile

"Maybe young Liam would like to make up his own mind" Granny called over

"May I?" Liam called back "I am most curious now"

"I'll be right back" Granny grinned

David chuckled then looked to Liam as he stuck another mouthful of ice cream in his mouth "You might want to keep some of that for once you're done"

Liam looked slightly confused but just gave a nod and pushed his sundae back a bit. David glanced to Hook who was sitting with a huge grin on his face, he found himself smiling too and when Snow laid her hand on his thigh to draw his attention he looked to his side to see her grinning right along with them.

"Right, here we are" Granny cried out as she pushed through the door backwards and swung around with a bowl in her hands

Liam looked a little excited as she made her way over and when the bowl was placed down in front of him he actually looked up at Hook and laughed "Am I going to like this?"

"I don't bloody know" Hook chuckled "Just eat it and see but be careful, it's hot and not in the way that you would think"

The first mouthful went in and David found himself holding his breath as he watched Liam chew, he gave a very non committal shrug and stuck his fork back into the bowl but before he had a chance to take more into his mouth his face changed and his eyes went wide.

Liam's head popped up and his hand went to his chest "What is this magic? It burns deep down inside!"

"Eat some ice cream" Junior yelled out with a giggle shoving the sundae back over to Liam

"I did try to warn you Brother" Hook chuckled

"Pretty gross huh?" Henry said with a grin

"I do not know what "gross" is" Liam choked out around his ice cream "But I know that I will most definitely not be eating that again"

"Well in that case" David grinned leaning over the table and grabbing the bowl "I won't see this bad boy going to waste"

He just started shovelling the chilli in his mouth until Granny gave a cough by his side, the fork was half way up to his mouth when he looked up to see her standing with her arms crossed "I'll just add that to your bill will I?"

"What?" he cried out letting his fork fall "How is that even fair? He was getting it for free"

"That's right, he was and you want to know why?" Granny asked with her eyebrow high on her head

"Why?"

"Because he didn't promise to bring a very tall dark and handsome member of the tribe around to be introduced to Ruby and then not do it..." she suddenly leant forward and hissed in a low whisper "She is driving me crazy Charming, she needs someone that can keep her in line"

"I say! That is a bit old fashioned... even for me" Liam suddenly cut in with a scowl

"It's alright Brother. It's not what you think" Hook said sitting up a bit straighter and David realized that the Pirate's hip must be hurting him as he shifted his position with a wince then carried on "Ruby is not your normal girl... let's just say that she will appreciate Bear's ability to converse with nature"

Liam looked perplexed but then just shrugged "I have no idea what you are talking about Killian but I trust you, if you say that the good lady here meant no harm then I believe you"

"You're still paying for that chilli" Granny said marching off towards the kitchen "And I want Bear here ASAP otherwise I'm going to start being REALLY busy whenever you come in... see how quickly he gets here after that!"

David's jaw just hung open as he watched her disappear through the door, he turned to Hook and blinked widely "Did that just happen?"

"Aye... it would seem Granny wants her wolf cub to settle down and you seem to have been made matchmaker"

"How the hell did that happen?" David burst out turning to Snow "That's usually your job...I'm gonna need help you know, I think Bear's got his eye on Tink"

"That's not your only problem... I don't think Bear will come into town, he doesn't like the traffic. If you want those two to meet you're going to have to take Ruby out to the camp"

Suddenly Emma was turning to Hook "Can you scoot out of the way?"

He nodded before pulling himself up just enough to let her out before sinking back down with a growl. Emma lent forward and rubbed her hand across his shoulders "We'll get going in a minute, I'm just gonna go talk to Ruby" she suddenly looked to David "You know like a normal person... I'll just explain to her about our friendly giant. I'll lay money that she'll be out at camp before the week is out"

"You think?" David said hopefully

"Dad, come on... it's Ruby, she's been asking about the Piccaninny since they arrived. Don't worry, your breakfast orders will be safe in no time."

With that she took off towards the counter leaving David with nothing else to do other than look back to Hook but when he did it was to find the Pirate sitting with his eyes closed and a slight frown on his face. David really looked at his Brother and he could see that he was exhausted, he had dark circles under his eyes and even though he had been eating better the last couple of days he still looked far too thin but as David watched him Hook suddenly smiled and his eyes popped open at something that Junior had said to Liam and David's worry died down a bit... yeah Hook was tired but after what he had been through the fact that he was still smiling should be enough so David just laughed along with everyone else.

Hook would be fine.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Hey Rubes" Emma greeted her friend as she headed over to the counter

"Hey, how you guys getting on? Everything alright?" Ruby asked looking over at the table

"Yeah we're good I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come out to the clearing sometime, maybe at the weekend?"

"Do I ever?" Ruby replied with a huge grin before raising an eyebrow and looking at Liam

Emma let out a long sigh "Liam won't be there Ruby"

"What? Why not?" Ruby replied with a frown

"He has to go before then... you know, back to... where he came from"

Ruby looked devastated and let out a frustrated sigh "Great, another bust"

"Ruby he is dead... it's not like you could have set up home or anything"

"Who said I wanted to set up home? I was just looking to have some fun and HE looks like fun"

Emma chuckled, how did she managed to head over here to get Ruby to meet Bear and instead spend her time trying to get her to give up drooling over Liam? She was just about to explain about Bear when her head spun again and she found herself hanging onto the counter.

"Emma?!" Ruby gasped coming around to her side and grabbing a chair "Sit down"

Emma shook her head and glanced over to the table to make sure that no one was looking "Can I sit in the back for a second before I start glowing again or something equally as stupid?"

"Glowing? What the hell?" Ruby said with a slight frown of concern before just steering her through the doors to the kitchen and yelling over her shoulder "Me and Emma will be back in a sec... I just need her to show her something"

Emma didn't get a chance to see what her family's reaction was as the doors swung closed and she was shoved onto a stool near the sink. She brought her hand up to her head and puffed out a few breaths as her stomach suddenly rolled... but it was no use, seconds later she was puking on Granny's dirty dishes.

"Emma?" her Mom's voice hit her ears seconds before she felt Mary-Margaret's hand start to rub up and down on her back as her stomach clenched again "Ruby, what happened?"

"I don't know, we were just talking when she kinda wobbled but she didn't want to worry you guys so I brought her through here then this happened?"

Emma breathed through her nausea then looked up to meet her Mom's gaze but she never got a chance to say anything as Mary-Margaret cried out "Don't you dare tell me that you are fine... you are not fine!"

"Mom please don't fuss... it's probably just a stomach bug or something"

Just then Granny came through the doors and saw what was going on, she let out a gasp just shoving the plates in her hand down next to where Emma sat. Emma caught the smell of egg from one of the plates and in the blink of an eye she was puking again, what the hell was going on?

Tears sprung up into her eyes with the effort and when she was finished she expected to get another lecture from her Mom but when she looked up it was to find Mary-Margaret standing with her hands clenched in front of her face and her eyebrows high on her head obviously trying not to smile.

"What?" Emma croaked out

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what Mom? I'm ill... I'm not in the mood for games"

"You're not ill Emma" Mary-Margaret chuckled "Don't you get it? The light headedness, the high emotional state that literally makes you glow and now you're being sick."

"You know what this is?" Emma gasped out blinking in confusion before frowning "Wait...how do you know?"

"Because I went through pretty much the same things about twenty months ago...minus the glowing part of course"

Emma gasped suddenly understanding what her Mom was saying and it made sense... it made total sense and as reality dawned Mary-Margaret just smiled wider as Emma looked first at her, then Ruby and finally Granny who were all wearing the same silly grin...

"Oh my God...I'm pregnant aren't I?" and when they all nodded she let out a nervous chuckle then grinned "I'm gonna have another baby... me and Hook are gonna have a baby!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow, chapter 30 already!**

 **Things are moving on a bit now and in the next few chapters the Sh#t is really gonna hit the fan...**

 **Reviews may encourage me to update sooner.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"OK OK... can we just calm down a minute?" Emma hissed sliding off the seat she was sitting in to try and get her Mom and Ruby to stop jumping up and down with excitement "Just wait will you? I'm not even sure... like 100% sure that I am yet"

"Emma!" Mary-Margaret cried out in disbelief "It's obvious... oh my goodness, just wait until we tell Killian, he is going to be so happy."

Her Mom started heading back towards the diner but Emma surged forward and grabbed her arm essentially stopping her in her tracks

"Whoa... calm down there Grandma. I'm not telling anybody anything until I know for sure if it's even true. Can you imagine it? "Hey Hook, guess what? We're gonna have a baby..." then less than twenty four hours later I find out it was just a stomach bug. I can't do that to him, it wouldn't be fair."

Mary-Margaret suddenly looked crestfallen but she nodded in agreement "I suppose you are right."

"I'll just head to the drug store first thing tomorrow" Emma shrugged letting out a long breath "And until then as far as anyone is concerned it's just my magic being stupid... understood?"

"Oh no you don't" her Mom burst out shaking her head and raising her eyebrows as she tugged her arm out of Emma's hand and practically skipped her way to the door "I am not waiting until tomorrow to find out if I'm going to have another grandchild or not so I'll tell you what. I'll go to the pharmacy for you now, I'll just tell your Father that I have heartburn and need to go grab something quickly and I'll be a few minutes behind you guys. I will meet you back at the Jolly where we will do this now."

With that she was gone leaving Emma standing in shock... was this was really about to happen?!

She groaned and sat back down on the seat "God... If I am pregnant she is going to drive me mad with her fussing isn't she?"

"She's just happy" Ruby smiled "She missed all this with Henry"

"Yeah, so did I" Emma sighed before shaking her head and raising her hand as Ruby started to apologise "It's alright Rubes, Regina already fixed that for me but you're right, my Mom did miss out so if I am going to have a baby it's gonna be different for both of us. I swear that I'm not gonna complain about anything she does. She's gonna be as excited so I suppose I better get used to nine months of being mollycoddled 'cause Hook's gonna be a nightmare too"

They all laughed mainly because they all knew that it was true.

"Come on, let's get you back out there before the others get suspicious" Granny suddenly said before turning on her heels and heading towards the huge fridge "In fact I have the perfect thing to keep them off the scent so to say, Liam likes the sea, right?"

"Yeah" Emma called after her wondering what the sea had to do with anything.

Granny disappeared only to come back a few seconds later holding a huge cake box

"Here... we can call it a "We're glad you are here" cake for Liam" She shoved the cake box at Emma and met her eyes "Go spend the evening with your family but I want to know the minute you've done that test"

Emma chuckled "Thanks Granny... and I swear after the family, you guys will be the first to know"

She was walking back to the table a few minutes later smiling widely as Junior looked up and frowned "What is that Momma?"

"This" she grinned putting the box down on the table "Is a cake for Uncle Liam to say that we are glad he is here"

"CAKE" Junior yelled out before looking to Liam "You will like cake... it is delicious Uncle Liam"

Liam chuckled and met Emma's gaze "Thank you, you did not need to do that, you have already done so much"

Emma just shrugged but her Dad was suddenly sliding the box across the table to open the lid and asked "When did you organize this?"

"I called Granny earlier" Emma lied quickly but when David lifted the lid of the box open and peeked inside she was suddenly left panicking as he raised an eyebrow and looked at her "You asked for this? For Liam?"

"Yeah." she replied with conviction to cover up the fact that she had no idea what the cake looked like

"OK" David chuckled letting the lid fall closed before shoving the box over to Liam "I believe this belongs to you"

Liam gave a puzzled look but just reached out and lifted the lid and peered inside... he looked confused for a second before suddenly giving a wide grin and looking to Emma "A dolphin. How did you know I liked dolphins? Did Killian tell you of the time I once rode one... well, I attempted to ride one but it was not too happy about it"

"Thing bloody well nearly broke your ribs" Hook chuckled before looking to Emma "Thank you Love, it is perfect"

Emma gave her Dad a smug smile before letting out an internal sigh... she was going to kill Granny. A dolphin? What had she been thinking? That could have gone so wrong... she looked at Liam as he continued grinning into the box with Junior and Henry.

He had tried to ride a dolphin?!

How the hell had that even come about?

In fact wait...she didn't want to know!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Facilier was just about to leave the Pharmacy after his trip to pick up some essentials, ones which he would be only too happy to use against the Pirate if he needed to to get what Peter wanted. He grinned to himself as he grabbed a candy bar on the way towards the door... being a child in this realm was a whole new experience, one which he enjoyed immensely and Curly was as good a disguise as any even though the Lost One had died back in Neverland centuries ago. Children here seemed to have so much more freedom than anywhere else he had been before... well except Neverland of course... they were left to roam here without supervision which was just perfect for him.

He glanced over his shoulder at the dwarf that stood behind the counter and chuckled to Peter "He looks a tad confused doesn't he?"

"That's because he is always confused... I think it must be all the sneezing he does" Peter laughed back.

Just then the bell jingled and when Facilier turned, it was to see Snow White walking through the door with a particularly wide smile on her face.

Why was she so happy?!

She didn't pay him any attention at all as she hurried past so he turned to Peter and whispered... "Keep and eye on her. I want to know what she is doing. I'm just going to go and wait outside before the former school teacher realizes that the child that she just walked past does not attend the local school."

Peter nodded and took off following the Savior's Mother so Facilier hurried out onto the street where he sat casually on the long bench by the bus stop. A few minutes later he saw the rest of the Charmings along with that damned Pirate and his long dead Brother heading back down to the dock and his anger flared.

Why would his magic not just work properly on these people?

It was like they all had some kind of protection over them... no matter what he tried it never seemed to last very long. Looking at Hook as he laughed with "his boys" Facilier ground his teeth... that Pirate had been the start of the end for Neverland, HE had brought the Savior back with him and HE had told the heroes all of the island's secrets.

He suddenly gave a smirk at the thought of what they were going to do to him... there would be no coming back from that.

All too soon Captain Hook would be sorry that he had betrayed Neverland's secrets...

Facilier narrowed his eyes when Henry laughed loudly and skipped forward to walk backwards in front of the group... That boy had given up his heart so readily so that he could save everyone else but the heroes had still taken it back... then Rumple had killed Peter.

Facilier's eyes wandered down the street to the clock tower when he had a sudden thought. Perhaps the Dark One shouldn't miss out on all the fun after all. Facilier was going to need something to bring the heroes to the clock tower so he might as well use the Crocodile to his advantage before stuffing him back in his box. He would just need to move quickly as the Dark One appeared... once he had both the Voodoo doll AND the dagger he would be able to control both the people he needed to make his plan a success.

"You are going to like this Facilier" Peter suddenly said by his side as Snow White marched across the street towards the dock with a paper bag clutched tightly in her hand

"Why? What did she buy?"

"A test to check if a woman is with child" Peter grinned

"I have no interest in any of HER offspring" Facilier sneered but when Peter just raised an eyebrow and grinned wider he got the feeling he was missing something

"Oh I think you'll be interested in what I think might just be the best news I have heard in a very long time. Have you EVER heard of a child created with second generation true love?"

Facilier's eyes went wide and he stood straight up looking towards Dock Street even though the figures were long gone from sight and he gasped "The Savior and the Pirate? Their love is true you can almost sense it radiating off of them when they are together... she is with child?"

"We will soon find out but her Mother seems fairly certain and if it is true we could have ourselves some fun... the heart of that child could bring so much more power than I could ever have imagine and we all know that I am a patient person Facilier. I will have my heart of choice now and simply take the Savior with us to Wonderland where I will be only too happy to find her a cage until it is time to harvest what I need."

"There is only one problem with this though Peter, the Savior's magic is too powerful for me" Facilier hissed stepping forward

"Then it's just as well I know where my Father keeps his stash of squid ink then isn't it?" Peter grinned back

"You are such a clever boy Peter and with this new baby's heart beating in your chest a year from now, we will be unstoppable... we will create a new playground where all the residents of Wonderland will bow down to us. We will rule their world and they will obey us or pay the price..."

"But until then I want Hook to suffer... I want him to see what we do to his Swan before you pull his heart from his chest and put it in mine."

Facilier nodded "Do not worry, he will lose everything that he has ever held dear and go to his death knowing that he has failed to keep his family safe. His boys will grow up without any parents and this new child will help to form an evil so pure that nothing will be able to stop it. He will enter the Underworld where he will be tortured by his own short comings for all eternity... he will NEVER deal with his unfinished business, he will wallow in his own self pity and when I send him there with these" Facilier pulled out the bottle of pills from his pocket and gave them a shake before carrying on "he will have a never ending supply of the one thing that he thinks is the reason why all this happened... he will be lost twice over, he will spend the rest of his days consuming pills to try and escape an inescapable pain. Do you think he will ever realize that he doesn't actually need these, that it was the Dark One and I enhancing his desire?"

"Probably not" Peter shrugged "But I do not care. I will get what I want... I will get his heart and send him straight to the underworld the minute it enters my chest."

Facilier suddenly frowned "What if he won't willingly give it?"

"Oh he will" Peter smirked "Either that or he watches his younger self die too... it's not really something he can refuse is it?"

"I like how you think" Facilier grinned "And I know just the thing to help persuade him"

"Is it time to pay my Father another visit?" Peter grinned

"Not a visit" Facilier laughed "I thought that maybe good old Rumple deserves a front row seat to this little show but don't worry I'm going to use that dagger of his against him to make this extra special"

"Sounds intriguing" Peter replied with a smirk "In that case I say let us get started"

"Alright but before we plan anything I need to know if it is true... I need to know if the Savior really is with child"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Simple" Facilier grinned changing into Robin Hood right there in the street "I will just pop down to the Jolly Roger and deliver a message that the Queen and the Mad Hatter require Prince Charming and Snow White back at camp ASAP. That way I can sense if it is true when I am near the Swan girl and also get rid of some of those heroes that are likely to get in our way"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David chuckled to himself as Liam sat eating his slice of cake with a look of total bemusement on his face but he didn't say anything. Junior was watching his Uncle too and grinning like an idiot as Liam chewed.

"Do you like it Uncle Liam?"

"I do lad but it is perchance just a tad sweet for my palette" Liam replied blinking widely at the obvious sugar rush before setting his empty plate on the table and sitting back on the couch.

The minute he sat back Junior was crawling onto his knee David watched as the kid pulled his chain out from under his shirt and held it in his hand to look at it "Why does my ring not have a dolphin on it like Henry's, Uncle Liam?"

"I do not know Lad" Liam sighed looking at the much plainer ring around the kid's neck "All I know is what my Mother told me and that was that this one was to go to Killian and I was to keep the larger one."

Henry suddenly pulled his out too and looked at it "I never noticed the dolphin before... is that why Mom got you the dolphin cake?"

Liam chuckled and looked up to meet Emma's gaze "You would need to ask your Mother Henry"

"Mom?"

Emma looked a bit uncomfortable as she perched on the arm of the couch next to Hook but it was the Pirate that answered for her "I told your Mother of Liam's like of dolphins but aye, in a way you are right because your Uncle only likes dolphins due to the fact that he always had that bloody monstrosity around his neck"

"It is not a monstrosity" Liam cried out defiantly.

"I like it" Henry said frowning deeply and looking back to the ring

"Sorry Son" Hook suddenly said sitting forward as bit "I meant no harm I just meant that it is considerably larger than mine"

"You mean mine" Junior grinned tucking his ring back beneath his shirt with a giggle

"Aye" Hook chuckled "Apologies Son, you are quite correct, it is yours."

"Who wants a drink?" Mary-Margaret suddenly asked standing up "Come on Emma, you can HELP me"

Emma rolled her eyes and David was sure he heard her say "Subtle Mom" but there was a flurry of people answering the drinks question so he wasn't sure. He got the feeling that his wife was well and truly up to something so he waited just a few seconds after they had got up and left the room to get up too.

"I'm just gonna go help bring the drinks through" he muttered but no one was really paying attention to him anyway so he quietly closed the hold door and tiptoed up the corridor towards the galley and as he neared the doorway he could hear them talking inside.

"Oh my God Mom... why did you get three?"

"Just to make sure" Snow cried out

"Just to make sure of what?" David asked as he walked around the doorway but when his eyes fell on Snow clutching onto a pregnancy test his breath left him... surely not again... they had been so careful!

Emma groaned and let her head fall forward as Snow gave a nervous giggle and suddenly David wasn't thinking this was to do with him anymore as he looked at his daughter who was now giving her Mother a hard stare.

"Emma?" he whispered "Is there something I should know?"

"No" she burst out grabbing the test from Snow and shoving it back into the paper bag before tossing it onto the table with a huff "And don't you dare say anything to Hook either. I'll do the damned test when I'm ready so would you both just leave me alone. This is between me and Hook and no one else"

She suddenly took off out of the room and seemed to head up towards the deck.

"What are you doing in here?" Snow hissed as she turned on him

"I came to see what you two were up to" he hissed back "and from what I just saw I was right to do so. Is this why she keeps losing control of her magic?"

"We think so ... she was just about to do that test and now we'll be lucky if she does it anytime soon"

David sighed and groaned "I didn't know...sorry"

"It's alright" Snow suddenly sighed out sitting down on the bench seat "I was just excited and might have gotten a bit carried away. She was already feeling nervous... you were just the last straw. I'll go and talk to her in a few minutes"

David said seriously "Let me go. I think some Father Daughter time might be needed plus I need to reassure her that I won't say anything until she's ready"

"OK, in that case I'll just make the drinks and head back to the hold so Killian doesn't wander out here looking for you guys"

He lent forward and kissed her head before smiling widely "Don't worry. If she is having a baby this will be forgotten in no time. This is exactly what this family needs you know... Hook is gonna be so happy"

Snow smiled widely and shrugged her shoulders up in excitement "Charming, it's going to be wonderful, we're going to see our baby girl have a baby"

"Well that still needs to be confirmed" David chuckled "I'll go talk to her now and see if I can convince her to find out tonight... I'll remind her that Liam is heading off soon"

Snow nodded and got up to make the drinks "Good idea."

David made his way up on deck and headed up to the bow where he knew Emma would be sitting and sure enough there she was perched on the very front of the ship with her legs dangling over the side.

"Just leave me alone Dad" she sighed out without even looking around

"Sorry...not gonna happen. Look, I don't let that Pirate of your sulk by himself so what makes you think I'm gonna let you do it? Talk to me Emma. What's wrong? And don't you dare make this about me walking in on you and your Mother. What's really going on?"

Emma let out a huge sigh before turning to look at him "I'm scared"

"It's a scary thing but we're all here to help you, you are a great Mom..."

Emma suddenly shook her head and interrupted him "No Dad you don't understand... I'm scared that it's not true. I didn't plan this but now that it might be real I want it more than anything... I need this to be true"

She gave a hard sniff and a tear trailed down her face so David stepped forward and wiped it away with his thumb before pulling her into a hug

"Well there's one way to find out for sure you know"

She hugged him back and buried her face into his shirt "I know but... I just... I want it to be true so much that if it's not I'm not sure I'll be able to hide my disappointment from Hook and I don't want to worry him."

"Emma" he said pulling back and taking her face into his hands "He may be an idiot but he's not stupid. He's gonna know something's going on if you don't do this soon."

She gave a watery smile before descending into tears again so he just pulled her back into a hug and chuckled "If you are not pregnant I'm calling Archie... because no one should cry this much"

Emma gave a laughing sob and pulled back to scrub her face "Don't worry if I'm not I'll be calling Archie myself... God, look at me I'm such a freaking mess"

"You look beautiful to me" David smiled brushing her hair from her face.

"Yeah if snot bubbles are your thing" she snorted but he wanted her to know that he meant it because he did.

"Emma I love you so much and your Mom and I will be here for you no matter what that test shows... you know that right? You are not alone anymore. We are not going to leave you"

It seemed to have been the wrong thing to say as Emma's face crumpled again but within seconds David was smiling widely as she threw herself into his arms again and that same golden glow that Snow had told him about lit up the darkening deck around them.

"I love you too Dad"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Facilier stood at the top of the gang plank and just watched as the Savior and Prince Charming hugged each other and the Swan girl gave off an eerie golden glow. He grinned to himself as he felt the child's magic practically calling out to him... it was true... there was going to be a child and he and Peter were going to extract it's heart so that they could become the most powerful duo of all time.

He gave a smirk as he headed up to the quarter deck before schooling his features and giving a little cough "Uhm, sorry to interrupt. Is everything alright?"

Charming spun around but once he realized that it was "Robin" standing there he gave a smile "Yeah, everything's fine... is everything OK with you?"

Facilier nodded "More than but Regina would like yourself and your good wife to return to the camp... she has had a break through with the potion making I think"

"Robin... look... I know this is important but we kinda have a thing going on here" Charming said with a sigh

But suddenly the Swan girl was standing up and scrubbing her face "Dad don't be an idiot. IF things are about to change for us we NEED Facilier and Pan gone"

She gave him a pointed look and Charming gave another heavy sigh "Fine, I'll go grab your Mother but she's not gonna be happy you know"

"Just tell her not to make a fuss otherwise Hook will get suspicious, that will shut her up and tell her... tell her... she'll get her answer when she gets back"

Charming grinned but said nothing... this really was sickening.

Facilier just stood with a simple smile on his face mainly because that is what the former thief usually did. The Prince gave Robin a smile as he went by and said that he would be back in a few minutes but Facilier no longer really cared what Charming had to say, he was more interested in Swan as he could feel the innocent magic washing over him like a soothing balm. He let his own very unique brand of magic reach out towards her and very nearly gave a shiver of pleasure at the sensation that met him.

"Are you alright Emma?" he asked with fake concern

She gave a slight laughed, wiped her sleeve across her face before jamming both her hands in her back pockets "Yeah... just, you know... worried about Hook and what will happen when Liam's gone. He's gonna be missed... it sucks you know?"

She lied so easily but Facilier knew that it was not the truth. He reached out his hand to give false comfort while actually intending to get a more powerful magical boost from the child within her but what he got instead he had not been expecting as a huge jolt of pure white magic surged through him and sent him flying backwards to crash into the helm with a yelp.

"ROBIN" Emma yelled running forward "Are you alright?"

He rubbed his head and opened his eyes to see her clutching onto herself as she stood a short distance away

"I'm fine but what in all the realms was that?"

"I'm sorry" she cringed "I'm having a few issues with my magic... are you sure you're OK?"

He gave a fake chuckle and pulled himself up to his feet "I am just fine but perhaps I should just go... tell your parents that I will see them later. Regina has me on a mission to find something in her vault anyway."

"Sorry" Swan cringed again "I'll let them know"

Facilier headed back towards the gangplank as his mind reeled from what had just happened, this baby seemed to have sensed his dark intentions and had literally stopped him from touching it's Mother... this may be an issue. Then he remembered the squid ink that Peter had told him about and he gave a smirk. Once the Savior had been doused in that stuff he could incapacitate her and her child by using Pandora's box now that the Dark One would no longer be in there. Then he would be free to take his revenge on all of those who had wronged himself and Peter.

He glanced up at the clock tower and gave a smirk... if he timed this right Liam Jones would be heading back to the Underworld having even more unfinished business than when he had arrived and the fool could deliver a message to Hades for him. The Lord of the Underworld was going to be livid at his failure but there would be absolutely nothing he could do... Facilier and Peter were going to be unstoppable. They were going to be Gods among men and they would rule their new world forever once Facilier had recreated the time spell that he had used in Neverland.

He gave a laugh as he met up with Peter at the top of Dock Street "Are you ready Peter? Do you want your second chance at a happy ending?"

"I am more than ready old friend"

"In that case we will need some squid ink... we have a VERY powerful Savior to incapacitate and the baby in her belly is not going to make that easy"

"No one said life would be easy Facilier but you know how the saying goes...Peter Pan never fails"


	31. Chapter 31

**Long chapter, sorry there have not been more regular updates. I got some terrible news this week about a friend and have not really felt like writing.**

 **I hope you all understand and can be patient with me, I promise I will finish this story, it may just take a while.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian gave a frown as David snuck into the room and whispered in Mary-Margaret's ear before giving a nervous look up at him as he sat on the couch. The minute David realized that he was being watched he smiled but looked anything but comfortable as Mary-Margaret got herself up and headed out of the room again.

"What is wrong?" Killian asked sitting up and bringing his feet down from the table to the floor "Where is Emma?"

"She'll be back in a minute, she's just talking to Robin. Me and Mary-Margaret need to head back to camp for a while it looks like Regina and Jefferson have had some luck with the potion plus we need to pick up Neal from Tala anyway so we should really head back for a while. Don't worry, we'll not be gone long... we'll be back before Liam heads off"

David's gaze moved across to Liam who gave him a slight nod of his head as he looked up from the book that Junior had been reading to him while sitting on his knee. Killian gave a nod of his own but now that he had moved the sleepy feeling that had been slowly taking over him left him with another and he started struggling to his feet needing to use the facilities but suddenly David was rushing over and trying to get him to sit back down.

"Hook just sit down... Emma will be back in a minute. You're gonna hurt yourself you idiot"

"It's either that or I embarrass myself David... I will be fine if you just get out of my way, I fell much better."

Suddenly Henry was standing by Killian's side and talking to David "I'll help him to the bathroom Grandpa, don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't fall"

David gave a heavy sigh but just smiled before saying "OK Kid I trust you... look, I gotta go. We'll be back soon"

"You OK to go?" Henry asked looking to him as David hurried out of the hold but Killian wasn't really listening, he was thinking that there was something definitely going on.

When would they stop treating him like an invalid and start trusting him with the truth again?

"Killian?"

He suddenly realized that his Son was talking to him as he looked to Henry's worried face "I am ready Son... just do not go too quickly, I am a bit stiff"

"You want me to hold onto you or do you want to do it yourself?"

Killian gave a grateful smile, the lad never assumed anything "I think I can manage myself Son but can you walk on my left? That way if my hip hurts too much I'll give you my arm"

"Cool" Henry replied just walking forward and waiting for Killian to walk around the couch before asking in a low tone as they walked to the door "How long until Uncle Liam leaves?"

Killian sighed as he hobbled his way forward before stopping to look back at his Brother who was laughing with Junior about something in their book "Not long"

"You OK?" Henry asked in a low voice while looking to Killian with a worried face

"I will be fine Henry... of course I will miss him but this day was a wonder we should never have had."

"I wish he could stay longer" the lad sighed "I really like him, he's cool"

Killian chuckled "He will be happy to know that he is "cool", it is not something he would have been described as when we were together back in the Navy"

Henry grinned as they came up to the bathroom door but when he reached out to open it he gave a frown when he found it locked.

"Mom? Is that you in there?"

There was a muffled reply "Yeah... just a sec"

Killian could hear rustling and then the trash can lid closing and he gave a nervous glance at Henry as he thought that Swan was probably dealing with her time of month and wondered if the lad had put two and two together but Henry seemed oblivious as he started chatting.

"I've had fun today. I didn't think jumping off the rigging would be so awesome but it was" he suddenly frowned and asked "Why do you think Mom was glowing?"

"I'm not sure" Killian mused for what felt like the millionth time before adding "But I'm sure Regina will find the answer... do not worry Henry, it is just another part of her magic that she needs to understand so that she can learn to control it"

The bathroom lock suddenly clicked and Swan pulled the door open, she looked quite pale and suddenly Killian was concerned for her.

He turned to Henry "Thank you Lad, you can head back to the hold now... your Mother will assist me from here on in"

Henry didn't even hang about, he just turned and ran back down the corridor leaving Killian and Swan to make their way into the bathroom.

"Are you alright Swan? You look... a bit... uhm... is it that time of the month? Do you need me to heat a hot water bottle for you? Perhaps you could have a lie down"

Swan chuckled and shook her head "I'm fine but thank you"

Killian gave a frown as he looked at her "You are sure? You look a tad pale Love"

"I've just got a bit of a dodgy stomach... I think I ate too much cake. Now stop worrying about me and get on with peeing before Liam sends out a search party"

A few minutes later they were heading back to the hold. Killian was starting to flag a bit so Emma tucked herself under his left arm and hugged him as she supported him a bit.

"Thank you Love" he sighed letting her take some of the pressure off his hip

"How's the hand?" she asked as they passed the galley

"It is still a bit sore but on the whole it could be so much worse" he replied lifting his hand up and clenching it a few times "It will be fine by morning Love, do not worry"

The minute they were back in the hold Junior was up on his feet bouncing on the couch "May we watch a movie Momma?"

But Swan shook her head and chuckled "I don't think so Kid. It is way passed your bed time already so I need you to say goodnight to Papa and an extra special good bye to Uncle Liam"

"Awwwwwwwwwww" Junior moaned pouting out his lip and crossing his arms

"Sorry Kid but it's been a long day, you're tired and Papa and Uncle Liam deserve some alone time. You can do that for them, can't you?"

Normally Killian would have just allowed the boys to stay but he really did want some time just to talk things over with Liam so he held his tongue as Junior gave a sigh and nodded.

"I can do that" he mumbled but suddenly the mood had changed as Junior trailed his way over to Liam to climb back up onto his knee where he sat himself "I will miss you Uncle Liam, Will you come and visit again?"

"I don't think so" Liam replied with a sad smile "But you never know Lad... miracles do happen so never say never."

Junior lent into Liam's front and suddenly the tears were falling and Killian found himself fighting back his own but Liam just hugged the lad and whispered "Remember Lad, in this family we have short goodbyes and long hellos. So off you go to bed and if we ever do meet again we can have a long hello"

"OK" Junior sniffed hopping off Liam's knee and making his way over to Killian as Henry hugged Liam

The minute the boys and Swan were out of the room Killian found himself letting out a huge breath and sitting back on the couch but no matter what he did the tears would not stay away and suddenly he was being pulled into Liam's arms as his Brother pulled his head against his chest.

"Do not mourn for me again Killian. I am happier today than I have been for centuries. Please Brother... do not cry" Liam whispered but Killian could tell that from his Brother's voice that he was crying too.

"I am sorry..." Killian sniffed but he didn't pull back, he just kept hold of Liam taking comfort from his warmth but as he lay there he suddenly realized something... Liam had no heartbeat. He didn't know why he was so shocked by this revelation but he suddenly found himself struggling to sit up and look his Brother in the face.

"Brother?" Liam asked with a frown "What is wrong?"

"Nothing" Killian threw back scrubbing his face on his sleeve "I just... you... you have..."

"No heartbeat" Liam chuckled "That's because I am dead Killian... this should not be a surprise to you after all this time"

But it was and no matter what way he looked at it he was suddenly reeling at the fact that Liam would be leaving him very soon and he was not ready to lose him again... not yet.

"Killian" Liam sighed "Do not do this... we knew that our time was limited."

"It is not fair" Killian burst out in rage "It is not enough time"

"It was more time than any other has ever had" Liam said grabbing Killian's arm and pulling his hook down to cling on to it "You have been through much Brother and you have come through the other side. I am so proud of you. You found your path again after all those years of seeking vengeance and you have become a damned hero. You have a marvellous family that love you... you do not need me anymore."

"I will always need you" Killian almost sobbed as his emotions threatened to take over again

"But it cannot be Killian" Liam soothed "You must let me go. Do not let the past hinder your future"

"But you are no longer my past... you are here"

Liam seemed to be about to say something when Swan came back into the room grinning from ear to ear but the minute she saw the tears her face fell and she whispered "Sorry... I'll just go check a few things."

"No" Liam suddenly said standing up "I would like you to stay. Perhaps you can show me those photo things your boys were telling me about earlier, it may help lighten the mood."

She gave a smile and looked to Killian "If that's OK. I don't want to get in the way"

"You could never get in the way Love" Killian replied with a smile "Come, sit between us and we can all look"

He wiped his face again before giving another sniff and scooting sideways. Once in place he watched as Swan searched for her iPad in the cabinet, she pulled out a couple of things and gave a laugh as she pulled out Killian's book of photos of the boys and P.B. that they had made for him while he was in Neverland. He was just about to tell Liam what it was when Swan suddenly started to glow again but this time it was not just a soft glow... no this time she was lighting up the room and as she swung around his jaw fell open as the sight of her.

She looked absolutely bloody perfect... like an angel sent from the skies above.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma knelt on the bathroom floor with a huge grin on her face, holding onto the pregnancy test that she had just dug out of the trash can after having shoved it in there earlier when Henry and Hook had showed up.

She looked at the two little pink lines that had just changed her future and actually let out a giggle... this was really happening.

She was going to have a baby... with Hook.

She just shoved the test back in the trash and got to her now quite wobbly legs to peer at herself in the mirror above the sink.

"God... look at me! No wonder Hook thought I was not feeling well... I'm a mess" she chuckled before running some water and washing her face.

She fixed her hair and brushed her teeth before pulling in another deep breath and meeting her own reflection's gaze in the mirror.

"Right... you need to keep your shit together. No more poofing off somewhere else just as you're about to tell Hook the good news" she suddenly grinned and brought her hand to rest on her stomach "Hear that baby Jones, no more making Momma do crazy things... I get it now... you've been trying to protect the ones you love, huh? They are gonna love you too, more than you can ever imagine... you are gonna be one lucky little girl"

She grinned down at herself until the words she had just said registered. She was about to correct herself by adding "Or boy" but somehow she just knew that this baby in her belly was a girl... she was sure of it.

"Oh your Papa is gonna be so happy about this... our little family is gonna be perfect with you in it" She looked up into the mirror again and gave another laugh as she saw herself giving off a soft glow, she rubbed her belly and whispered "I love you too baby"

Suddenly she had the urge to go tell Hook and Liam her news so she gave herself one last look in the mirror before hurrying from the room. She was so happy and the thought of telling Hook made her grin from ear to ear but when she pushed the hold door open to find him and Liam having a moment her bubble burst.

"Sorry... I'll just go check a few things." she practically whispered suddenly feeling like she was intruding, this news could wait.

"No" Liam suddenly said standing up "I would like you to stay. Perhaps you can show me those photograph things your boys were telling me about earlier, it may help lighten the mood."

She gave a smile and looked to Killian "If that's OK. I don't want to get in the way"

"You could never get in the way Love" Killian replied with a smile "Come, sit between us and we can all look"

She gave another smile as her heart swelled with love... this was weird as hell. She could no longer tell if it was her love for Hook or the baby's but either way it felt amazing so she didn't care. She just got on with getting the iPad out of the cabinet by the wall but when she stood up and turned back around it was to find Hook sitting slack jawed and staring at her... yup, this glowing thing was going to give the game away.

"You look radiant Love" he half whispered as he gawked at her

"Thanks, it must be something in the water" she threw back quickly but the glow didn't last as she heard what sounded like Henry and Junior messing about in their bunk room and she chuckled while shaking her head, those kids were not sleeping anytime soon.

"I am sure the water has nothing to do with your healthy glow" Liam said raising a knowing brow at her with a grin but Hook still seemed oblivious and suddenly Liam was pulling himself to his feet "I think that you two need a few minutes alone"

"What? Why?" Hook asked shuffling forward on his seat as Liam started towards the door

Emma grinned at Liam "Thanks but you can stay if you want, I don't mind"

"No. This is between the two of you... I will just go check on the boys, it sounds like Henry may require assistance" He gave a chuckle just as Emma heard a muffled yell, what the hell was Junior doing to him? Liam gave a nod of his head at Hook and hurried from the room.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Hook asked with a deep frown "Swan?

Emma grinned at him, he had no idea at all that their little family was about to get a bit bigger.

"Hang on" she said having a sudden thought, Hook might need a drink after they had talked so she headed over to the cabinet and poured him a large rum before heading back over to the couch but before she got back to his side her heart gave a little flutter and she stopped in her tracks giving a deep frown of confusion... what the hell was that?

She gave a nervous laugh as Hook pulled himself to his feet to reach out for her "Love? What is wrong? You are worrying me now"

"Nothing..." she started with a smile but then her heart gave another flutter and a feeling of dread washed over her just as Liam burst back through the door.

"Something is wrong Brother... Junior locked Henry in the lower hold and ran off saying something about the Crocodile and the Clock Tower"

Henry burst through the door seconds later clutching onto the ring that hung around his neck "He's in danger Mom, I can feel it. We need to go..."

Emma just nodded, she knew that Henry was right and she knew that he needed to help so she threw the glass of rum onto the table and shoved her feet in her boots. She turned to see Hook struggling into his boots too and for a split second she very nearly told him to stay where he was but when he looked up she could see the determination in his face... he needed to do this.

"Just be careful" she said instead "Try not to get yourself hurt anymore than necessary"

"I do not plan to get hurt at all" Hook grit out but when she gave him a serious look he sighed "I will be careful Love, I promise"

"Let's go" Henry suddenly burst out and when Emma looked at him he seemed frantic as he still clutched onto the ring "Come on"

Hook was suddenly pushing past them to rummage in the small cupboard in the corridor pulling out his cutlass. He strapped it on quickly then pulled out Henry's one. She thought he was about to give it to the kid but instead he tossed it to Liam before storming off to the captain's cabin and disappearing from sight. She could hear him slamming things about and when he appeared a few seconds later he had his old flintlock pistol and Emma's own gun tucked under his arm.

He handed the flintlock to Liam and kept Emma's one for himself as he met her eyes "I presume that you will be happy to just use your magic"

She gave a definite nod, she could tell that the baby knew something was wrong and she could practically feel her wanting to help... Emma knew that she would be just fine.

"Then let us go" Liam practically growled "I'll be damned if I head back to the underworld before I make sure that Junior is alright."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple grit his teeth as Facilier and Pan stood laughing at him as he clutched the Voodoo Doll in his hand while the bokor held up Rumple's dagger and grinned.

"If you hadn't been so concerned with holding onto your Pirate you might have managed to keep a hold of this Rumple" Facilier laughed holding the dagger up a bit and looking at it more closely.

"What do you want?" Rumple snarled at the two of them

It was Peter that chose to speak as he stalked forward "We want you to be a good little Dark One and summon Hook for us, he has something that we want... Oh and tell him to bring that Saviour of his with him. Tell him that you have figured out how to stop us and that you need them to set you free so that you can keep Belle safe. I think that should be enough incentive for them to come"

Rumple ground his teeth "I swear if you have done anything to hurt Belle I will end you"

Facilier suddenly barked out a laugh "You really believed that I would go to all the trouble of making a doll for her? Rumple you fool... why would I waste my time when I would not be staying to enjoy the benefits of such a thing?"

"You lied" Rumple seethed through gritted teeth

"We did" Facilier laughed "And you believed us. Now can you just get on with bringing your Pirate here before I laugh myself silly"

Rumple growled and turned on the man but the smile slide from Facilier's face and he just raised the dagger up and hissed "I asked and now I am telling you. I command you Dark One... use that Voodoo Doll in your hand to summon Captain Hook"

Rumple's hand moved without his consent and he found himself whispering at the effigy but instead of ordering the Pirate he deliberately selected his words carefully so that Hook might be able to read between the lines.

"Hook, I need your help. I have a way of stopping my Father and Facilier... bring Miss Swan to the Clock Tower now if you please. She will be able to free me from Pandora's box which is hidden in the wall behind the clock face itself. I beg of you to hurry, it is a matter of urgency, I must protect Belle."

Facilier seemed happy enough as he gave a smirk then looked to Peter "Are you ready Dear friend? Are you ready to finally return?"

Peter grinned and suddenly Facilier was walking away to ready himself. Rumple made his move having not lowered the Voodoo doll back down he simply whispered in a low tone "It's a trap Pirate, do not be foolish enough to come here... they plan to kill you"

With that he dropped his hand down and gave a smirk to himself... at least now Hook would know the truth and with a bit of luck the heroes would have a plan to end this.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" David chuckled when he found Robin sitting by the campfire.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked with a frown as he stood up to greet them.

"Emma said that you said that you were going to Regina's vault..." David suddenly clicked his fingers "She met you there didn't she? She just poofed you back... that's kinda cheating you know"

He was grinning widely until Robin frowned and said seriously "David, I have been here all evening, I've not been anywhere near Regina's vault"

"What are you talking about? I saw you on the Jolly about half an hour ago..." he trailed off as he suddenly realized what was happening "Robin where's Regina?"

"She is in the Chief's teepee with Jefferson"

David suddenly took off running with Snow and Robin trailing behind them, he heard Robin call out "David... what is going on?"

Snow was the one to answer "Facilier... if you weren't at the Jolly it has to have been him and if he was there telling us we needed to leave it was because he was up to something"

"Yeah... and he didn't want us there" David called over his shoulder "We need to get back NOW... the others are in trouble"

David thundered through the flap to the teepee followed closely by the others making Regina look up from the table that her and Jefferson were bent over

"What's wrong?" she asked with a deep frown as she straightened up

"Facilier tricked us into leaving the others... we need to get back to the Jolly NOW"

Regina didn't hesitate she just turned around giving Jefferson a look and the two of them grabbed some vials from the table before stepping forward. Regina raised her arm, they were all engulfed in her cloud and the next thing David knew was that they were appearing in the hold onboard the Jolly but there was no one there.

"EMMA" he yelled as he ran for the door but there was no reply and his heart sank... where were they.

They all split up, searching every room but the ship was empty and David's stomach dropped... what the hell had happened?

Where was his family?

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Junior had just shoved his feet in his shoes and ran once he had tricked Henry into the hold by "accidentally" dropping P.B. down there... he was not about to let his Papa walk into a trap.

He had yelled to Henry that he would let him out when he got back as a plan formed in his head... he could sneak into the clock tower and try to retrieve Pandora's box then bring Grandpa Gold back to the Jolly so that he could help the heroes beat Facilier and Peter Pan, Papa would be safe and they could finally win.

This would work.

He grinned to himself as he ran, he could be really quiet and they would never even know that he had been there, he had had years of staying hidden... it was one thing that he was REALLY good at so as he pushed through the door to the library he kicked off his shoes again and tiptoed his way towards the door where he knew the stairs to the clock tower lay.

"What is taking them so long?" the boy Peter complained as Junior closed the door quietly behind himself while listening to the voices above.

"Patience Peter" the Magic Man, Facilier crooned "They will be here soon enough"

He tiptoed forward and peeked up to the floor above him letting out a small gasp as he saw Grandpa Gold standing by the clock face. If Grandpa Gold was no longer in the box how was he supposed to take him back to the Jolly? Suddenly Junior was regretting coming by himself... he should have at least called Gina. He started tiptoeing his way back towards the door when there was suddenly a loud laugh making him freeze where he was hoping beyond hope that he had not been seen but he wasn't that lucky as he heard footsteps coming down the metal stairs behind him and he knew he had been caught.

"Well well well what have we here?" Facilier grinned as Junior spun around to face him

"You are a bad man... you hurt my Papa" Junior almost whispered as his confidence faltered.

"Oh I'm not even nearly finished with your "Papa" boy but for now I think maybe we can have some fun"

The Magic man suddenly lurched forward, the smile that had been on his face turned into a grimace as he thumped his hand into Junior's chest. The pain was unbearable and Junior found himself screaming out into the clock tower in agony and confusion. He could hear Grandpa Gold shouting out at Facilier, telling him to stop but he didn't until suddenly the pain was gone and Junior fell to his knees clutching at his chest as he tried to finally breathe... he felt strange, like something was missing and when he managed to look up it was to find the magic man grinning down at him.

"Now this is going to be fun" Facilier laughed

Junior was so confused, what was going on?

He got his answer seconds later when the Magic Man lifted his hand and Junior realized that the reason why his chest felt funny was because his heart was no longer inside him...Facilier held it right there in front of him. He had never witnessed this act but he had heard of it, Peter Pan himself had done this to Henry.

He tried to jump forward to grab it but the magic man just raised it up above his head and seconds later Junior was screaming out in pain again when Facilier gave a laugh and squeezed but as quickly as he started he suddenly stopped and gave the heart in his hand a curious look.

"Interesting" he mused before turning to Peter with a smirk before just turning around and shoving the heart back into Junior's chest.

The sensation was so strange that Junior gave a gasping gulp and tumbled forward to land face first on the floor where he just lay gasping for air.

"I am going to ask you a question boy" Facilier hissed as he stooped down low above Junior's head but when Junior didn't look up at him he seemed to get angry and quickly stood and kicked out his foot catching Junior in the ribs and flipping him over "Pay attention... I said I was going to ask you a question"

Junior was suddenly mad and he ground his teeth "Aye... but you did not"

He expected Facilier to get angry but instead he burst out laughing and turned back to Peter again but this time Peter raised an eyebrow and wandered over to join them.

"I may have misjudged this boy" Peter mused "Hook's heart seemed perfect but now that he is here I can see the benefits. There is fight in his soul but also an innocence... I like that, I like the thought of taking that innocence and corrupting it"

Facilier was back to stooping down low over Junior when suddenly there was a roar from somewhere and the Magic Man disappeared. Junior struggled up onto his elbow to see Grandpa Gold kneeling over the Magic Man's with his cane across the man's throat. For a few seconds he thought that they had won but then Peter gave a laugh and slowly walked over to the dagger that Facilier had dropped in the scuffle and simply picked it up.

"Stop" he said calmly and Grandpa Gold did just that

Facilier was gasping for air as Grandpa Gold sat back. The Magic Man was not happy as he squirmed his way out from beneath Grandpa Gold and got to his knees.

"You will regret that" Facilier seethed turning to Peter and taking the dagger "You think I would really be so stupid to leave your Father in his ghost form for this part. You really are a fool Rumplestiltskin"

"Leave the boy alone" Grandpa Gold snarled as he still knelt on the floor

"I don't think so, now I think that from here on in you will remain silent... no more words from you Dark One" Peter laughed as Grandpa Gold lifted his hand to his throat but no sound came from his mouth

Peter laughed some more but then he turned back to Junior "Hey boy... do you want to be the hero? Do you want to save the day?"

Junior held his tongue but when Peter suddenly turned angry and yelled at him to answer so he just nodded his head.

"That's what I thought... what do you say to a deal then?" again Junior said nothing but this time Peter just carried on "You willingly give me your heart and I will give you this"

He held up a cloth figure but Junior had no idea what it was, he must have looked confused because Facilier suddenly walked forward and raised it up to his mouth.

"You know what this can do to you and your "Papa" boy... you don't want him to suffer anymore do you?" Facilier's voice sounded in Junior's head and suddenly he understood but something inside him knew that he shouldn't give up his heart, not without a fight.

He gave a deep frown and practically whispered "You cannot hurt Papa anymore... Momma stopped your voice getting through"

Facilier's face morphed into one of pure hate "Is that why only you came? I knew something was not right, that damned Savior will pay" Again Junior didn't say anything and suddenly Facilier was raging as he turned to Peter "I have had enough of this game, I will simply make him think that he wants to give it up, the result will be the same in the end"

But Peter shook his head and bent down to crouch in front of Junior "I can see in your face that you still want to protect your Papa. Now if you don't give me that heart of yours willingly you know who I'm going to go to next... Henry. He gave me his once before and he would certainly do it again to save you and do you know what else? IF you make me do that I will not only take Henry's heart but I will kill everyone you love. Do you want to be left all alone Killian Jones Junior? Is that what you want?"

Junior shook his head as the tears started to fall, he felt so trapped, he didn't know what to do. A part of him was telling him to refuse but another part of him was telling him to just do it... could he save his family?

Peter raised an eyebrow "You know what? Maybe I won't kill your Papa but I will kill your Mother Junior... I will rip out her heart and crush it just like old Rumple did to Milah except this time your Papa will not only lose his love he will lose the baby in her belly too"

Junior narrowed his eyes and scowled "Momma does not have a baby in her belly"

Both Facilier and Peter laughed hard as the Magic Man came forward "Think about it boy... has she been glowing lately? Acting strange? It is true and you know it, she just hadn't told you yet."

Junior shook his head as his heart thumped in his chest, he had to stop this from happening. He looked to Grandpa Gold who was shaking his head furiously at him but he had made his decision. Junior knew that he had been created by the Jewel's magic... that he should never, ever have had this life in the first place. He gave a heavy sigh and gulped back the sob that threatened to escape him as he realized that perhaps the reason why he was brought here was to save his baby Brother or Sister.

He could sacrifice himself to save a real baby that SHOULD be here, he could do that for his family.

He pulled in one last breath and met Peter's eyes "Alright... my heart is yours. Just take it and leave"

"Oh I'll take it" Peter grinned as he thrust his hand into Junior's chest once again "But I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want"

Peter's hand moved quickly and the pain was just as intense as the last time but just as Peter had managed to pull his hand free the door behind them burst open and Junior's family barged into the room. He was so confused as to what was happening with all the noise that was going on, there was screaming and shouting but suddenly he was hauled up from the ground and he found himself in Papa's arms.

He had literally just flung his arms around Papa's neck when the strangest sensation he had ever felt in his life took over his entire being... it was like he was going numb and he knew then that Peter was putting the heart that had been pulled from Junior's chest into his own.

"I am sorry Papa" he whispered "I had to save the baby"

Then he knew no more of that life... he slumped lifelessly in the arms of the man he chose to call Father as his life force left him.

Killian Jones Junior had made the ultimate sacrifice for his family... he blinked widely into the blinding light and raised a hand to shield his face against the dazzling brightness only to let out a gasp when he saw a man standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" he whispered

"Hey Kid, my name is Neal" the man said crouching down in front of him "But I also go by Baelfire. I'm Henry's Dad and I'm here to help you"


	32. Chapter 32

**OK so after giving you nothing all week my little brain would not leave this alone so you get another update today...**

 **You may not be happy with me in the end but hey, my fics don't really follow rules anymore, they just follow where my crazy brain takes them so either read it or suck it... it's up to you.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **;P**

He had watched in horror as Peter bloody Pan had slowly pushed the bright red glowing heart that he had been clutching in his hand into his own chest. But Killian wasn't giving up just yet, he still had hope, he was not giving up on his boy... they would get Junior's heart back and all would be fine, Swan would see to that. He had clutched onto his Son as he sat on the floor but all too soon the lad had started to wilt in his arms and just before Junior finally fell still he had mumbled.

"I am sorry Papa, I had to save the baby"

Killian brushed his hand over Junior's forehead taking the hair from his face and whispered "Worry not Son, the babe is safe, he is back at camp with Tala"

But Junior was gone already, he didn't hear his Papa's reply and even though Killian was pretty damned sure it would not be for long the tears still fell as he looked up at Swan from his lower position on the floor. She too had tears in her eyes but she also had anger, she gave him a very determined nod of her head and turned on Peter.

"You know you are not keeping that heart Peter so why don't you just give it back now before this gets nasty?"

"Why would I do that when this is so much more fun? You cannot kill me Savior because if you do you will end any false hope you have of returning this beautifully magnificent heart that is currently beating in my chest to it's former owner"

Killian knew what he needed to do, he needed to stop Pan, he needed him distracted enough so that Emma could get close to him to retrieve Junior's heart and he thought he just might have an idea as how to achieve that. He gently laid the body of his Son down on the floor before struggling up to his feet with the help of the door frame but when he turned back into the room it was to find Henry looking beyond terrified as he stared down at Junior's still form and he knew he had to reassure his Son.

"It is not too late to save him Henry, stay with your Brother, keep him safe... I have a plan"

Henry gave a nod immediately dropping down onto the floor and pulling Junior up into his arms where he held him tightly "You'll be alright Shorty. We never give up in this family so you need to hang on alright. We'll get your heart back I swear"

There was a sudden bright light and Killian found himself raising his arm to squint into the room. He could just make out Swan right in the middle of the light stalking towards Facilier with her hands raised, the bokor looked terrified as he yelled.

"Peter... stop her, my magic is not strong enough to keep her back, do it now... now is the time to act"

Liam was suddenly rushing forward as Peter raised his hands but he was too late as the demon threw something at Swan and in an instant the light was gone and she stood frozen to the spot unable to move but Killian didn't stop, he had a destination in mind and he needed to get there.

He slowly crept his way forward towards the Crocodile who was kneeling on the floor by the foot of the stairs just watching the proceedings on the other side of the room. Killian expected a fight when he reached out to take the Voodoo doll that was clutched in Gold's hand but instead after the initial shock that someone was by his side the imp just held it up and shoved it towards him urgently.

He suddenly looked at the doll in his hand then looked to Gold... "You know how this works and I am willing to do this IF you are sure that it will work on him. He has Junior's heart therefore he is controlled by this now. Am I right?"

Gold nodded emphatically and motioned his hands in a clear indication that Killian should hurry but as he tried to take the doll in his hand he let out a yelp of pain as he felt the bone in his arm grate, this was impossible.

"I need your help" he grit out practically begging his oldest enemy to inflict more pain on him

Gold shook his head and pointed towards Facilier who was now standing laughing as Liam and Peter threw punches at each other. Killian didn't understand until his eyes fell on Gold's dagger clutched in the bokor's hand and he let out a frustrated growl at the realization that his Crocodile couldn't help him and may very well attack them all if Facilier cottoned on to what Killian was trying to achieve. He tried again to grip hold of the doll but his hand failed him again and he ended up tucking the thing between his left elbow and his ribs so that he didn't drop it.

"I cannot do this by myself... How am I supposed to hold it and harm it?"

Gold met his eyes then looked straight down at the ground before looking straight back up raising an eyebrow at him...he understood in an instant, he did not need to hold onto the thing he just simply needed to be able to inflict injury upon it so Killian dropped the doll down onto the floor elliciting a small growl as it pained his hip before raising his boot and taking in one last steadying breath knowing that this was about to hurt.

He slammed his foot down and his world dipped as he heard his own scream mixed in with Pan's then nothing more as he crashed to the floor. He thought he had done it as he lay there gritting his teeth against the agony. He thought that he had at least stopped Pan but suddenly Facilier was yanking him up by his vest and grabbing his chin to make him look across the room to where Peter lay on the floor.

"You cannot stop us Captain. You may have damaged my friend a little but he was returned to this life using my magic so it does not have the same effect on him as it does you"

Peter was already getting back to his feet and although he did not look happy at what had just happened he was far from the state that Killian had put himself in. Facilier suddenly dropped Killian back to the floor where he simply lay trying to remain conscious as the bokor turned on Gold

"You have been naughty Dark One, you tried to help Hook and we cannot have that now can we?"

Killian knew if he was to make a move he had to do it now, he looked to his side to see Facilier still holding onto Gold's dagger but it sat loosely in his hand and suddenly he knew what needed to be done. Killian's movements were clumsy as he started to move but Facilier obviously thought he was in no fit state to do any harm as he simply carried on berating Gold. Killian glanced to his other side to see he had two choices, he either tried to send the dagger towards Liam and leave a chance of Pan getting it or send it towards Henry.

The decision was made, he could not risk Pan getting hold of it so he just hoped that Liam knew what to do and that he would protect Henry once this was done. With herculean determination Killian hauled himself up on his left elbow and grabbed the dagger in his still very painful hand and just threw it with all his strength towards his Son who seemed to understand what was happening as he laid Junior down and scrabbled forward to reach it. Killian slumped heavily to the side, he lay panting with his vision greying but he knew the minute Henry had the dagger as Gold suddenly started moving and growled.

"Your time has come bokor"

"Oh I don't think so" was all Facilier cried out and before Killian knew what was going on the bokor had pulled Pandora's box out from nowhere and Gold was being sucked back inside... they could never win against this man, he had too many tricks literally up his sleeve.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Gold yelled out but it was too late and the deed was done, there was no way back for the Dark One and Killian was left reeling at his failure to stop this madness.

He was so exhausted that his eyes kept sliding closed but he managed to look to Henry. His Son was now being protected by Liam who was holding out his cutlass in front of himself as Pan pointed Killian's flintlock at the pair of them. The Lost One was obviously in some pain as he clung onto his ribs but it didn't seem to stop him, he just grinned as he stalked towards Henry.

"That dagger in your hand is useless now Henry, you have no one that can help you so why don't you hand it over or the good Doctor will hurt your Old Man until you do as you are told"

Facilier was suddenly down next to Killian leaning on his ribs making him scream into the tower. His hearing became muffled as the blood rushed through his ears but even through it all he could feel the bokor tucking something into his jeans pocket, what the hell was he doing? Killian couldn't do anything to find out though as he chest lurched up and down against his self inflicted injuries and when Facilier finally let up the pressure Killian curled up on his side as he gave a choking cough that had him writhing in agony while Henry called out his name frantically.

"Look at me" Facilier hissed shoving Killian back over and slapping his face to get his attention. Killian however did just the opposite by clamping his eyes close, knowing that it was not a good idea to focus on the bokor. Facilier however was not put off and once again he was back to prodding Killian in the ribs. His eyes flew open in agony as he let out another scream but Facilier got what he wanted as their eyes met.

"You Killian Jones are about to head to the Underworld... don't worry, you won't be alone for long... your Brother shall join you shortly but before we get to the fun filled finale I think you need to know what is about to happen here... or what you will believe has happened anyway. Here, let me show you your future so that you can go to the Underworld totally miserable, another lost soul that will spend eternity carrying their burdens from life"

Facilier reached out his hand and touched a finger to Killian's forehead and in an instant his mind was full of jumbled images of Swan and Henry. Slowly they started falling into a sequence as it played in his head... Facilier was moving towards Swan , he was going to hurt her when suddenly Henry appeared from nowhere with a howling yell, he tried to defend his mother as his face scrunched up in hatred for the bokor but before he could do anything Facilier swung around and raised his hand causing Henry to simple disintegrate into a pile of ash before Killian's very eyes. NOOOOOO... this could not be happening! It must be a lie but the images just kept on coming as Facilier laughed loudly as Killian turned back to see Swan still incapacitated by whatever trickery Pan had used. There were tears rolling down her cheeks and Killian's heart lurched as he realized that he was useless, Henry was gone and he had done NOTHING to stop it but all too soon things got worse as Swan started trying to talk through her frozen jaws and Killian realized that Facilier was on the move. Neither he or Swan could do nothing to stop what was coming as Facilier walked across to her side, he trailed a finger down her face before turning to grin at Killian.

Killian wanted to beg him to stop, he willed his Brother to swoop in and save the day but neither thing happened and Facilier gave a howling laugh as he turned back to Emma and she crumbled to ash just like Henry had seconds before. Killian was left gasping for air, he had lost them all, his family were all dead and he was about to be sent to the Underworld where none of them would be. They were all true heroes, they would go to a better place but he had not redeemed himself nearly enough for that yet and now with this failure hanging over his head he never would...

The bokor was suddenly all that Killian could see and even though he could hear Liam yelling out to him, he couldn't understand what his Brother was saying as the bokor seemed to send his voice deep within his very soul. Liam sounded frantic but Killian had no clue why until he felt the tip of something sharp against his stomach and he managed to look down to see the Dark One's dagger pressed against his front as Facilier grinned down at him.

"Send my greetings to Hades for me Captain... tell him that I hope he rots in hell" Facilier laughed before tapping his hand on Killian's pocket where he had shoved something a few minutes earlier "I've left a gift for you for when you arrive. Your pills will see you through the rest of eternity as you berate yourself for your own stupidity. You could have won Hook, you could have beaten us if you hadn't been so dependant on those things but you were weak and succumbed to the need of a drug over the needs of your family... you are pathetic"

With that Facilier gave a shove to the blade that had been resting on Killian's stomach and it slowly sank into his gut making his eyes go wide in both fear and agony... the pain was too much and his jaw fell open in silent horror as he felt the metal settle deep within him. He tried to lift his hand to help himself as Facilier finally let go but it hurt too much and in the end he just let the pain take him... he deserved everything he was getting... he had failed his family and now they were dead because of him.

They were all gone.

And while they would all be together somewhere beyond beautiful he himself was headed straight to hell... but he was fine with that, it was where he deserved to be!

They were all dead and it was his fault.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Say hello to Hades for me Captain... tell him that I hope he rots in hell"

Liam knew he was too late to save Killian, he watched as Facilier whispered a few more things in his Brother's ear before plunging that dagger into his gut, just leaving it there as Killian fell still on the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO " Liam screamed out as the reality hit home, his Brother was dying right in front of his eyes and he couldn't save him... his time to leave was now and there was nothing he could do to stop it as his solid form started to fade and he felt the wind from the invisible portal opening behind him.

He looked to Henry who was still clutching onto Junior. Hopefully if his plan worked he could at least stop Facilier form harming the boy so as his solid form continued to disappear he just ran forward taking Peter by surprise, he ran past the Lost One and simply threw his arms around Facilier as the portal back to hell began to grow.

"Why don't you give Hades your message yourself" he grit out as the bokor suddenly started struggling in his arms

"Get off of me" Facilier yelled "Peter, help me"

But when Liam looked up, the boy was just smirking "Sorry Dear Friend I cannot risk being pulled through with you...but do pass on my regards to Hades"

Facilier let out a long wail then cried out "I saved you boy... I helped you"

"And I am grateful but with this heart and the one which will be ready to harvest in a few months from now I will be stronger than anyone could ever imagine... I will try to return the favor but I wouldn't hold your breath if I were you"

Liam was suddenly panicking as he realized that Peter planned to take Killian's unborn baby's heart, that was why they had incapacitated Swan. He was suddenly trying to fight against the power of the Underworld as he was sucked away from where he needed to be. He watched in horror as Peter lifted Pandora's box and Swan disappeared inside too.

He could hear Henry yelling out but he couldn't do anything to stop what was happening and his heart broke at the thought of the Lad being left all alone "NOOOOOOO... let me go. I need to stop Pan, Hades let me go... please"

But it was too late and he was left blinking back tears as he landed with a thump in Hades' chamber.

"You cannot save everyone Liam Jones" Hades smirked before looking to Facilier "Ahhh, Doctor... I do believe you have a message for me"

Liam was up on his feet and racing towards the Lord of the Underworld in a flash "Please, you have to send me back... I need to help them"

Hades turned slowly away from the cowering figure of Facilier and sighed "Alas I cannot, even if I wanted to... you see your final act up there, the one which brought this scum to me has placed you on a higher plain Liam Jones. You are no longer my soul... you now belong to my Brother"

A bright light suddenly shone down on him and Liam found himself being taken from the chamber, he could hear Facilier screaming out, pleading with Hades to stop as the Lord of the Underworld laughed and the sounds echoed throughout the caves but the cries were getting further and further away as Liam floated up towards a blinding white light. He had to stop this, he couldn't ascend now... he had to get back, he had to save Emma and the baby, he had to try and save Killian.

How was this possible when he had so much unfinished business?

"Uncle Liam!"

Liam was left shell shocked as Junior suddenly launched himself up into his arms and buried his face in his neck with a sob as he appeared in a bright white room. Liam just pulled him in and whispered in his ear "It's alright, I am here, there is no need to be frightened Lad."

Suddenly Liam's concern was for the boy in his arms and he let out a sigh as he looked to the man that had been standing with him

"Thank you for watching over him but it is alright now, I shall look after him from here on in, it is the least I can do until his Father arrives"

But the man just smirked and shook his head "Hook ain't coming here anytime soon if I can help it..."

Liam gasped "You know my Brother?"

"Yup" the man grinned "Now if you can muster just a little bit of hope you can join me for this next part but if you can't you'll need to stay here until I get back... big Man's orders"

"Big Man? Back? You are going to Storybrooke?" Liam asked in confusion

"I wish" the man smirked "No, where I am going, with a little bit of hope we can get this family back together so what do you say, are you guys in?"

"We can save them all?" Junior suddenly asked sitting up with wide eyes

"We can save your Papa, your Momma and your baby Sister kid" the man grinned "I just need to get my Papa to figure something out first"

"Wait... I am confused. What does your Father have to do with any of this?" Liam asked looking the man up and down

"Everything" the man mused

Junior suddenly turned and smiled "This is Henry's Papa... this is Baelfire"

"You are the Crocodile's Son!" Liam gasped looking back to the man with wide eyes

The man laughed and grinned "I am but if you want him to help us I'd maybe not call him that to his face... he REALLY doesn't like it"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple screamed out as he looked back around himself... this could not be happening again but no sooner had he marched away from the once again bickering crowd of Dark Ones than his surroundings changed to look exactly like the interior of the Jolly Roger.

"What the hell is this game?" he barked out turning around expecting to find Nimue standing behind him but all he found was Emma still standing in her frozen position.

Great, now he couldn't even be alone in his misery, he let out a sigh and said "The ink should wear off soon Miss Swan. Mind if I make myself comfortable? It would seem that your version of this place is a bit different to mine"

He sat down on one of the couches before finally looking up to meet her gaze only to frown when he saw the tears tumbling down her face.

"I tried to warn you all" he complained half heartedly "But no one would listen... I am not the bad guy here so you can stop looking at me like that"

Suddenly Emma was talking through her teeth and she sounded angry "Facilier killed Junior and the last thing I saw before I got sucked in here was him using your dagger to stick in Hook's gut... we need to get out of here, we need to get back"

"Don't you get it?" Rumple barked out getting back to his feet "there is no way out of here"

"Yes there is" a voice behind him suddenly said and when he spun around his legs nearly threatened to go from underneath him as he registered who was there.

"Bae" the breathed out reaching his fingers out towards his Son

But Bae sidestepped him and replied "Yeah it's me but I'm not here for you... I'm here for Emma. We all are, we are her hope"

It was like a dagger to his heart but Rumple just nodded and stepped aside to allow the two Jones Brothers through to talk to Emma. They moved quickly but Bae didn't follow, he made his way over to Rumple and let out a sigh.

"What a mess you've made Papa" Rumple was about to defend himself but when he looked up at his Son his voice disappeared, Bae was right and they both knew it

"I am sorry" he whispered looking across at Junior as he tried to comfort his still frozen Mother "I tried Bae, I really did but Facilier was to powerful for me, he used my predecessors against me, his magic is not like anything I have faced before and I failed "

"Facilier is gone Dad... Liam here saw to that but Pan is still out there and he is planning something. We need to stop him before it's too late"

"How?" Rumple threw back taking hold of Bae's arm to turn him away from the group "We are trapped in here... I cannot get us free"

Bae smirked "You might not be able to by yourself but you are not the most powerful magical being in here anymore"

Rumple sighed and looked back to Miss Swan "Unless you have lost your eyesight you can see that Emma is unable to help... "

"I'm not talking about Emma" Bae smirked and suddenly Rumple understood

"The baby... the baby has magic?" he gasped "That is why Pan wants it's heart"

"More magic than you can jab a stick at" Bae chuckled before turning back around to point at Emma "Second generation true love is even more powerful than anything else you could imagine but the kid is struggling to channel the magic, she needs your help"

"She?" Rumple whispered looking to Bae

"Yup... it's a girl and she is beautiful Dad but for her to be born you have to help her now."

"How? I don't understand Son" he looked back to Emma as Liam and Junior stepped back

"The baby's magic is so pure that it can literally cut through anything else, destroy any magic in her path but she needs you to guide her on how to get out of this box."

"But I don't know how to get out of this box Baelfire, you are not listening to me" Rumple suddenly yelled getting angry, why would Bae not listen to him?

"And there we have it" Bae smiled "Don't you see? She has no anger yet, she only has love but with your help you can both just blast your way out... the box will be destroyed and all that is within will be freed and seeing as the only things inside are you guys and hope it won't effect anything so why don't you just stop telling yourself that you can't do it and get over there and show me you can. You want my forgiveness Dad? You want me to be proud of you? Do this and I will be the proudest Son out there, I swear"

Rumple was suddenly fighting back tears as he looked at his Son "I love you boy, more than you will ever know"

"And I love you too Papa but I can't forgive you until you set this right... this is your doing"

Rumple took one last shuddering breath before he walked over to Emma with purpose "Are you ready Miss Swan?"

"In case you hadn't noticed this is not about me" she grit back through her teeth but suddenly she was glowing and Junior cried out.

"The babe is ready, she is ready Grandpa..."

Rumple didn't have a clue what he was doing as he reached out his hand but the minute his fingers touched Emma's stomach he felt the bolt of sheer innocence slice through him to his very core. He could feel the child probing her way through his mind until she obviously found what she was looking for. It was like a switch had been flicked in his head as Rumple's anger surged forward. He gave a roar which was followed by a HUGE blast of pure white light and suddenly he was lying on the ground back in the clock tower with Emma lying motionless by his side.

He looked up to see Henry now kneeling by Hook's side crying as he pressed his scrunched up pajama top around the blade "Help him Grandpa, he's going to die... Please I don't want him to die!"

Rumple scrambled through the debris that now lay on the floor around him to reach the Pirate but before he had a chance to do anything other than place his hands where Henry's had been he heard a laugh and looked up to see his Father crouching down next to Emma.

"So you figured out my little puzzle box... I bet you had help didn't you? Was the magic pure Rumple? Oh it is going to be so good when it is pumping through my veins"

Peter suddenly lifted his hand and a mirror appeared just above the floor the floor right by his side, he gave a little laugh as he simply took hold of the Savior and started pulling her with him.

"GET OFF MY MOM" Henry suddenly screamed out jumping up and rushing over towards the retreating figures

Rumple raised his hand to throw a curse at his Father but Henry got in the way and he let out a frustrated roar as his Grandson just kept running "Get out of the way Henry, I can stop him"

"No one can stop me Rumple" Peter called back "Don't you know? Peter Pan never fails"

And with that he simple tumbled forward to disappear through the obvious portal that he had created in the mirror... the surface shimmered for a few seconds and Rumple watched in horror as Henry threw himself forward and disappeared too just before the mirror shattered with a resounding bang that sent splintered bits of glass everywhere.

Rumple instinctively lent over Hook to protect him as the shards fell all around them but then he gasped in a breath when he realized that he could not follow, Henry was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Silence hung in the air as Rumple was left clutching on to the dagger still embedded in the Pirate's gut, he just blinked a few times trying to get his brain to catch up with everything that had just happened when his eyes fell on the form of the boy still lying on the ground by the door...

He had sudden purpose, he could at least still save two people today. He would heal the Pirate and split his heart to save the boy then they could concentrate on saving Emma and Henry. He looked back to Hook and gave a grimace as he started to pull the blade free making the Pirate suddenly started to groan and writhe around under his hands.

"I know it hurts but you need to keep still" he hissed as a pulse of blood seeped out of the wound and trailed down Hook's side "I'll be done in a minute then we can save your boy"

Hook gave a single nod before he was left gasping for breath as the blade started to move again. Rumple watched as the Pirate's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost his fight with consciousness but he didn't stop, he just tugged the dagger free and held the bloody mess in his hand.

Then it all went wrong.

Too late did he hear the door behind him slam against the wall, too late was he to let the others know that he was only trying to help as Regina raised her hand and he was suddenly tumbling his way across the floor to hit the wall with a heavy thump...

He wanted to tell them what he was trying to do but his world was narrowing as the angry face of the all too present Evil Queen descended on him and the last thing he heard as he clamped his eyes closed before she could raise her hand and let her magic fly once more was the shepherd gasp out

"He's still alive Regina, I need you here now... damn it Hook don't you do this to us..."

"You will keep Rumplestiltskin" Regina sneered and when he peeked open an eye it was to see her turning her back on him and marching over to Hook who was now lying in David's arms as the pool of blood grew slowly larger around them.

Regina came down next to the prone form, she raised her hand but nothing changed, Hook did not come too and after a second attempt she blinked back tears and gasped "We're too late, he's gone... I can't bring him back now, no one can!"

Rumple sat himself up and leant heavily against the wall as he watched the broken family in front of him. Snow White clutched onto the boy and openly wept. The Prince clung onto Hook while Robin Hood pulled Regina to her feet and took her into his arms to bring her comfort. The Mad Hatter looked around the empty room then simply walked away to give the family peace to mourn their loss. Rumple knew that if this was true, that if Hook really was dead that he was not the only one who was gone forever... Junior's only hope of life had just died too and with it Rumple's last chance at redemption.

That was his fault and he would never forgive himself for that... and neither would Bae!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

They had all just rushed out on deck hoping to find the others up there when there was a huge booming sound from up on Main Street. David swung around instinctively knowing that it came from the clock tower and just ran, he had to get to his family, he had to stop Facilier and Pan from doing whatever they had planned.

He could hear the others trailing behind him and as he neared the Library Doors both Robin and Jefferson were by his side but he was not stupid, he needed someone who could really pack a punch to go in first so he just waited until Regina caught up.

"I knew I should have worn flats" she complained as she ran up to where they stood but as soon as she got to the door she turned serious and gave David a meaningful look "No messing around in here, just get them out. We can regroup and form a better plan of attack later... we clear?"

Everyone just nodded and with that they rushed inside, they paused briefly just outside the doors but when they heard a groan from inside it seemed to much for Regina and she suddenly threw her magic at the door and stormed through. David stumbled after her as his world crashed down around his ears... he registered Junior lying motionless on the floor and he saw Snow go to him but his eyes moved quickly to the form of Gold kneeling over Hook with his bloody dagger in his hand.

Regina must have realized what was going on at the same time as she suddenly flung out her hands and Gold practically flew through the air and thumped into the wall but she didn't seem finished as she marched forward towards her former teacher with a feral growl. David had another target to get too so he ignored what was going on instead throwing himself down onto the ground next to his Brother and hauling him up into his arms before clamping his hand over the leaking wound in Hook's stomach. He gave a gasp when the Pirate didn't even make a sound and suddenly his fingers were checking for a pulse leaving bloody stains on his Brother's clammy neck but he didn't care about that right now, all he cared about was finding the heartbeat. His mind he was suddenly back in that clearing as he was doing exactly as he had done that night after getting Hook down from that damned tree but today when he found that faint thrum beneath his fingertips he knew this time that help was on hand so he just yelled.

"He's still alive Regina, I need you here now..." there was another thrum then nothing and David's own heart skipped a beat as he waited "damn it Hook don't you do this to us..."

Regina seemed to take forever to get there but finally she was kneeling down and raising her hand. David held his breath as he waited on the wound healing but nothing happened, she tried again but still nothing changed. What the hell was taking so long? He looked up at Regina in desperation but she just shook her head and gasped.

"We're too late, he's gone... I can't bring him back now, no one can!"

David's world froze right there and then, he had lost Hook, he had lost his Brother but when he looked to Snow to find her sobbing as she rocked Junior back and forth in her arms he realized that the kid was gone too and his world crashed down around him. He might have just about been able to hold it together but the thing that sent him over the edge into oblivion was the moment Regina's cries joined in with Snow's. Their former enemy cried right along with them as Robin clung onto her and she sobbed like her heart was broken. David knew there was nothing to be done because if Regina was crying it meant that it was really over... they were gone and nothing that they did could bring them back.

He felt the grief take hold of him like a physical pain deep within as he pulled Hook's still form up and hugged him tightly. David wept and deep within he actually felt his heart break, he would never be the same again... all his hope was gone, he was broken!


	33. Chapter 33

**OMG... new episode cute dorky Hook in the diner with Alexandra is exactly how I picture him with Junior in my head. His character on the show is growing so much and that's thanks to his love for Emma. That is what I tried so hard to show in my fics and I am so happy with my results as they seem to be aligning with the show!**

 **Anyhoo... here you go my likkle Hookers, next instalment of my tale for you to enjoy.**

 **As always please review... I mean like, seriously, review or I may have to kill someone else and you don't want that now do you?**

 **;P**

Snow could barely breathe as she clung onto Junior. She just rocked him back and forth right there on the floor of the Clock Tower not really knowing what else to do... he was gone and she felt like she was dying right along with him.

It was like he was sleeping in her arms as she looked down at his little pale face but she knew that he wasn't and she wasn't sure how they were all was going to deal with this, it was just too hard to contemplate but when she looked over at David who was clutching on to Killian her heart only grew heavier as she realized that they weren't going to deal with this at all... how could they when they had lost so much?

Her head suddenly came up as a thought hit her and she blurted out "David... Where are Emma and Henry?!"

David gave a heavy sniff as he looked up with a frown on his face but before he had a chance to answer her Jefferson was the one to reply.

"My guess would be through a portal to somewhere" he was crouched down to the floor and Snow noticed that he was brushing dust through his fingers. "I can feel portal magic here and it is recent"

Regina pulled herself from Robin's arms and went to Jefferson's side "A mirror... Facilier and Pan used a mirror to leave"

Snow couldn't take anymore, she had lost nearly everyone she loved in one night and suddenly her anger burst free. She was NOT going to let this happen...

With renewed determination she practically threw Junior's still form down onto the floor and hauled herself up onto her knees. She gritted her teeth and started doing CPR on her own Grandson, he was not going to die tonight, she would not let him. She counted to fifteen in her head as she did the compressions but before she got to puffing the air into his mouth Gold stirred on the floor and as he sat himself up against the wall he mumbled.

"You cannot save him like that, his heart is missing... it is inside Peter Pan and that demon is no longer in this realm."

Snow's brain registered what Gold had said but she didn't want to believe it so she just carried on doing what she was doing but he seemed determined to dash her hope as he carried on...

"I was trying to save the Pirate when you all stormed in... I was going to heal his wound then split his heart but now it is too late. No amount of magic can bring him back, Hook's heart has beaten it's last beat. He is dead and right along with him the boy has perished too"

Suddenly David was on the move, Snow knew why and she scrambled across the floor to help him, could this really work? The two of them just started the CPR and Snow hoped to goodness that they hadn't left it too long, why had they not done this sooner?

David looked up at Regina after doing his first round of compressions and practically yelled "Get us to Whale Regina. Magic might not be able to save him but maybe science can... we just need to get his heart beating then you can heal him, that could work, right?"

Snow sat back after puffing into Killian's mouth and David took over again, she could see Robin pulling Junior up into his arms before hurrying over to their side. She thought that they were ready to go when Regina suddenly barked out.

"Hatter... come on, we need to go NOW"

"You go ahead, I'm going to see what else I can get from this debris... "

Gold suddenly appeared in Snow's line of vision and sighed "Go. I will stay and assist the Hatter, my Father needs to be stopped so I will do what I can. I will bring Jefferson back out to the camp once we are done... we have much to discuss"

"You are not wrong, you have outdone yourself this time Gold!"

Regina growled as she turned away but Snow was distracted as David finished his round of compressions and she was once again puffing air into Killian's mouth. By the time she had finished and had sat back again it was to find that they were back at the camp in the large teepee that was now dimly lit by torch light.

"WHALE" Robin yelled out just rushing to one of the beds and gently placing Junior down "We need you NOW"

"What the hell happened?" Victor burst out as he jumped up from the bed he was sitting on and rushed over with Ginny in tow "Gin can you grab the bag?"

He headed straight to Killian obviously thinking his need was more immediate and little did he know how right he was.

"How long's he been down?" he asked looking to David

"Maybe two, three minutes tops" David answered quickly

"I need 30 mg of Epinephrine with a wide bore and I need it now" Victor yelled out as he threw himself down onto the ground and looked at David "Let me in and get some pressure on that wound"

David gave a nod as Victor ripped open Killian's vest and shirt to reveal a huge mass of bruising and the deep bloody wound before he just started pounding on his chest right above his heart. He did a full round then gave Snow a nod so she knew when to breathe as he watched her intently. Ginny arrived seconds later and handed Victor a hypodermic which he took quickly just slamming it straight through Killian's sternum right into his heart before tossing it aside and carrying on. Snow watched Killian's face intently, looking for any signs of life but there was nothing and soon she was back to breathing for her daughter's love once more.

She sat back and looked to Victor as he shook his head "This is not working, Ginny can you get me 300 mg of Amiodarone?"

"Already got it" Ginny burst out shoving Snow out of the way and plunging the needle into Killian's battered chest. She sunk the plunger with her thumb then tossed her hypodermic to the side too before moving up to Killian's head while Victor started compressions again.

Ginny looked to Snow and whispered "Sorry, I needed to work quickly"

Snow literally just opened her mouth to tell the nurse that she understood when Killian gave a cough and chaos ensued.

"GET OUT OF THE DAMNED WAY" Regina screamed and everyone just did as she said... well everyone except Snow who stayed exactly where she was. She took hold of Killian's face and turned it towards herself as he gasped for breath and tried to bring his hand up to the wound on his stomach.

"You will be fine in just a second, just hang on" she whispered trying to reassure him that everything was going to alright.

Killian frowned deeply before shaking his head and mumbling "Junior... save Junior"

"We will but we need to help you first alright, you'll feel better in a minute I promise" Snow soothed rubbing her thumb across his check as his eyes rolled in his head, he must have been in so much pain but she knew that would be gone soon.

She glanced up to see Regina's hands hovering in place but when Killian gave a gasp she was back to looking at him and trying to bring him comfort "You're OK... you will both be alright"

She knew the minute that the wound was healed as Killian's let out a long sigh and gave a few long blinks but he never had a chance to do much more before Regina was next to Snow talking to him.

"This is gonna hurt Guyliner but I can't help that... sorry"

"Just do it" he breathed out "You have to save him, he is all I have left, please...just save my boy"

Regina gave a nod and looked back to Snow "Try to hold him still if he moves, I'll try to be quick but this is not going to be pleasant"

"I know" Snow mumbled to no one in particular "I remember"

She moved her attention back to Killian who had let his eyes fall closed. She just left him knowing that it made no difference and she was right as literally a beat later his head was tipping back and he was gritting his teeth with his eyes clamped shut as Regina shoved her hand into his chest. The minute his heart was free he slumped bonelessly back to the floor gasping for air as his head lolled to the side but Regina was not done and when she started twisting her hands to split the heart Killian let out a high pitched whine from the back of his throat and his face was a picture of torture as he was suddenly squirming on the ground.

"It's nearly done... it's going to be alright" Snow whispered going back to brushing her thumb across his cheek just trying to reassure him even just a little

He gave another gasp and his eyes popped open as Snow heard the heart split then one last cry of pain as Regina pushed his portion back into his chest. Snow wanted to see what was happening with Junior but she couldn't look away, Killian needed her and when he managed to focus his eyes on her she gave him a little smile.

"Just a few more minutes I promise then we'll get you both in bed alright?"

He gave tired nod but said nothing, he just let his eyes close again and as Snow watched him closely she saw the tears start to fall.

"They're gone" he sobbed as his chest gave a lurch which had him trying to curl in on himself.

"It's alright, we'll find them" she soothed brushing his hair from his forehead as he started shaking his head but just then there was a huge gasp of air from up on the bed and even before Snow managed to look up she heard Junior start to cry loudly and it was the best sound she had heard in her life bringing instant tears to her own eyes as her emotions took over.

"I want my Papa" Junior wailed between sobs and suddenly Snow was fighting to keep Killian still as he started trying to get himself up from the ground.

"My boy... please I need my boy" he choked out as he tried and failed to sit himself up

David and Victor moved as one just picking Killian up and bundling him onto the bed next to Junior and by the time Snow had got herself up to her feet the pair of them were clinging onto one another bringing each other the comfort that they craved so badly.

Snow found herself choking back her own tears as her legs threatened to give out from beneath her but seconds later she was being pulled into David's arms and she just buried her face in his shirt to try and gather herself . She felt numb as he hugged her tightly, she couldn't quite believe that they had done it but as she heard Junior's sobs she knew that they had.

He was safe and he was very much alive... thank the heavens above.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Henry landed hard on the ground just pulling himself up quickly fully expecting to find Peter and his Mom right next to him but when he looked around himself there was no one there... he was alone somewhere beyond weird.

"Lose something?"

The voice behind him had him spinning around and looking up into the tree that he could have sworn it came from only to find nothing there.

"Hello?" he almost whispered stepping forward to get a better look "Who's there?"

There was a giggle from the branches before a huge toothy smile appeared underneath two bright yellow eyes.

Henry let out a gasp and ran forward to the tree trunk looking straight up "You're the Cheshire cat!"

"I am?" the grin replied in question

"Yeah, you are...Which means that I must be in Wonderland" Henry mused as he looked about a bit more "Hey, did you see anyone else come past here?"

"Perhaps... but I cannot be sure. You interrupted my snooze with your shouting and yelling" the cat gave a suddenly yawn and closed it's eyes

"HEY... don't go back to sleep, I need your help. I wasn't shouting or yelling so it must have been my Mom"

"I beg to differ... you are shouting and yelling. I can hear you with my own two ears" with that two pink ears appeared above the grin and gave a wiggle

"No" Henry grit out in frustration "Not when I arrived, before then... someone else must have been shouting."

"Before when?" the cat replied lazily

"Before I got here..." Henry let out a sigh and threw his hands out "Forget it. You are like, no help"

Suddenly the Cheshire cat appeared in it's full form and gave him a hard stare "I am not "like, no help", you are the one whom is simply asking the wrong questions"

"OK" Henry said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow "So what's the right question then?"

The cat curled himself into a ball and peeked out from behind it's tail "The question you should be asking is how you are going to catch up to that boy who ran past here a few minutes ago with a poor girl over his shoulder"

"Mom!" Henry gasped "Which way did they go?"

"Who?"

"The boy and the poor girl?" Henry cried out

"And there you go again... shouting and yelling. Have you learned nothing boy? It will get you nowhere"

Henry pulled in a huge breath and just turned away from the tree... This was impossible, why had he thought that asking the Cheshire cat for help would be a good idea? He simply started hurrying towards a narrow path but before he had decided which way to go the cat called out.

"Which road should you take?"

Something in Henry's mind clicked as he remembered a conversation similar to this between the cat and Alice in the book that he had read at school and he swung around and called back "I don't know because I don't know where I want to be"

The cat's grin grew wider and he replied with a wink "In that case let me show you"

Suddenly there were boot prints appearing in the dust before him and Henry gave a sigh of relief to himself as he looked back into the tree. The cat gave him a lazy smile before swishing it's tail and disappearing into thin air.

"Thanks" was all Henry mumbled before running off down the path towards who knew where... all he knew was that his Mom was in trouble and he needed to help her.

His mind kept bringing him back to the Clock Tower and the fact that Junior was gone. Tears tumbled down his cheeks as he ran but he couldn't give up, he had to keep going. Grandpa Gold had been trying to help Killian and surely once he had done that he would have figured out a way to help Junior too.

Right?

But the negatives kept jumping back in, what if Grandpa Gold couldn't save Killian? Devin had told him he couldn't help him ever so what if Killian had died? He could have lost them both... he knew Junior was still gone, he could feel it through the ring around his neck and that only brought more worry.

How was he going to tell his Mom that they were dead?

This would kill her!

He pulled in a determined breath and picked up his pace trying to get the thoughts out of his head when suddenly he was crashing to the ground in a heap as a bolt of sheer happiness shot straight through his heart literally taking his breath away. He lay blinking up at the sky for a few seconds before he let out a laugh and clutched at the ring around his neck.

"He did it" he cried out with joy "I knew you could do it Grandpa, I knew it"

Junior was alive and if he was alive it could only mean one thing... Killian was alive too. They had to have split his Old Man's heart, him and Junior were of one heart so to speak so it would have worked.

He pulled himself up to his feet and dusted himself down before trying to start off again only to discover that when he looked down, that the boot prints were gone.

"NO" he cried out "I need them... I need them to find my Mom"

"How careless of you, after I gifted them to you and all" the cat was back but this time it was sitting on a large toadstool on the side of the path

"Bring them back... Please, I need to find her" Henry begged trying to get across how much he needed this.

The cat however simply raised an eyebrow at him and replied as he disappeared once more "You do not need me boy, remember what the story says... Imagination is the only weapon in the war against reality"

"Wait" Henry called out "You know that this is a story?!"

"Of course" the cat giggled from all around him "Where would be the fun in living life if it wasn't just an unwritten tale"

Henry was confused, what did the cat mean?

"Imagination is the only weapon in the war against reality?" he mumbled to himself before giving a smirk "OK, maybe if I just..."

He concentrated hard, even bringing his finger up to the side of his head to help him focus. He needed to get the footprints to come back... he formed a story in his head of how he was going to follow the footprints to find his Mom and suddenly he was grinning as the footprints appeared again but this time they were glowing really brightly onto the distance.

"You my boy are an excellent author." the cat purred "Now go and write your heroic tale. BELIEVE that you can do anything Henry and that horrid Peter Pan will finally fail"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Can we drop the pretence now?" Jefferson sighed out as the Dark One gave him a hard stare "Look, we've crossed paths before and let's face it we both did things that we shouldn't but don't try and tell me that you are fighting on the side of good now because I just don't buy it... you ARE the Dark One"

"I am fully aware of that" Gold snarked back "But even I have limitation"

"Really?" Jefferson scoffed as he crouched down again "Because from what I remember you really didn't"

Gold let out a huge sigh and just stormed off towards the area where Hook had been lying before the Evil Queen had taken the others back to camp and Jefferson was suddenly wondering if the Pirate was still alive... and if they had managed to save the boy. He watched as the Dark One bent down next to the huge pool of blood and tugged something out from beneath a bit of wood.

He nearly shouted out as he realized that it was Hook and Junior's effigy but when he saw Gold pull it up to his chest and let his head fall in sorrow he realized that the Dark One really was sorry for what he had done. Gold held the effigy in his hand for a few seconds before tucking it gently inside his jacket and getting himself back up to his feet. Jefferson turned away quickly so Gold wouldn't realize that he had been watching him and just went back to studying the broken mirror shards.

"You know where the portal went don't you?" Gold suddenly said

"Yeah" Jefferson sighed "And I'm guessing you do too"

"Only too well"

Jefferson swung his head up to look at Gold "So why not tell them before they left?"

"Because they had enough going on in case you failed to notice" Gold barked back "But the question is why didn't you?"

"I... I... " Jefferson stammered

"Still terrified to go back I see" Gold smirked and suddenly Jefferson was angry, the Dark One had crossed a line.

He jumped up, marched over to Gold and prodded him in his chest "No one would need to go if it wasn't for you... and besides, it's not like it's an option anyway. They are stuck, the portal has gone"

"Are you or are you not a portal jumper?" Gold asked in a smug voice as he raised an eyebrow

"It doesn't matter what I am or am not... I have no portal to jump through, my hat is gone"

"I beg to differ" Gold mused leaning on his cane "I do believe that you have a whole room full of them and one in particular that was crafted by the fair hand of our dear savior, Emma Swan"

"How do you know about that?" Jefferson asked narrowing his eyes

"I know everything, when will you people realize that? Now do you still have the hat?"

"I doesn't work!" Jefferson cried out in frustration as his madness started to shine through "A hat without magic is just a hat"

"You are wrong Hatter... Emma had magic when she made it she just didn't believe yet. You provide the hat, I'll release the magic and we can all be on our merry way"

Suddenly Jefferson felt cornered, how had it come to this?

He didn't want to go to Wonderland.

Facilier was gone, Peter was gone... all he needed to do was find Grace and they would be safe... he had to keep her safe. He started backing away as the madness babbled in his brain and before he knew what was happening his magic had taken over and he had created a warp in reality. He didn't hang around to question it, he just leapt, he had to get away, he had to find Grace then he was going to hide, hide where no one would find him.

He was NOT going back to Wonderland... not now, not ever!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David had not moved from the spot at the foot of Hook's bed since Whale had started frantically working on his Brother. Snow was tucked into his left side and clung tightly to him as she too watched the Doc who wore a deep frown and kept letting out growls of despair as he checked the now unconscious Pirate over.

"This is impossible" he grit out standing up "I can barely see, I need to get them both back to the hospital, I have better equipment there"

"Hook hates that place" David said stepping forward "Hang on, I'll get a flash light"

"I need more that a flash light David, I need heart rate monitors, I need meds, I need proper equipment... Hook is in a bad way and as for Junior I don't know if you've noticed or not but he's not doing too well either. All this Voodoo crap has taken it's toll on both of them and I'm not sure if half a heart each is gonna cut it"

Regina suddenly barged forward "You want equipment fine, you've got equipment"

She stepped back and swished her hand. David was left standing with his mouth hanging open as what appeared to be a fully functioning set of hospital machinery appeared around the bed... wait, two sets ... one for each of them.

"You need ANYTHING else, you ask." Regina said seriously as Robin pulled her back into his side and dropped his chin onto her head

"I... how is this stuff even working?" Whale asked looking at the back of one of the machines "There's no power cords"

"You have science and I have magic. See how well they work together, neither is better than the other, both have their uses and both can work in harmony" Regina smirked

"Yes... quite" Whale replied with a slight cough "Thanks, these are great."

He was suddenly working quickly again with Ginny lending a hand and in no time at all he was stepping back, he gave Junior one last worried look before letting out a sigh and looking back to Regina.

"You said if I needed anything else just to ask"

"What do you need?" she replied standing up straight and stepping away from Robin

"Another set of these machines" he sighed then added "For Tinkerbell"

David suddenly felt like an ass, they had all been so busy concentrating on Hook and Junior that no one had thought to ask about the fairy.

"I take it she's no better?" He asked looking across the teepee to the other bed

Whale shook his head "I don't know if it's the Voodoo or just the fact that she was out there by herself for so long but she's struggling... I don't know, maybe with some help I can figure out what's going on"

"You want help, you got it" Regina said quickly and once again she swished her hand and there was suddenly equipment around Tink's bed too

"Thanks" Whale threw over his shoulder as he hurried away but as he was half way across the floor he suddenly turned and frowned "Are there now there beds in Storybrooke General without any equipment by them?"

Regina raised and eyebrow and smirked "Hey, at least I made sure the beds were empty first"

"HA... Ratchet is gonna have a fit" Whale burst out with a grin "Anything else you feel like bringing over please feel free, that woman needs to learn not to mess with my hospital"

David smirked as he watched Whale start to hook Tink up to all the machines but when Snow pulled herself from his side and made her way over to the bed with Junior and Hook in it he found himself following her. She sat herself down on the edge and just stared at the kid with worried eyes.

"I held him in my arms David... I thought he was dead" she whispered taking hold of Junior's hand

"I know" was all he said back as he pulled her against his thigh "But he's gonna be OK, I promise"

Snow suddenly looked up at him through teary eyes "I need them back David, we need to find them, this is NOT how tonight were supposed to go tonight"

There was no need to ask who she was talking about, he knew. He just dropped down into a crouch next to her and whispered "They'll be fine too... Momma Swan is quite protective of her cygnets in case you hadn't noticed, she'll keep Henry safe"

"I hope you're right" Snow sighed "Because I don't ever want to go through what's we've been through tonight again"

There was suddenly movement on the bed and they both looked up to see Junior peeking open his eyes, the minute he saw them his little lip gave a tremble and the tears started to fall. Snow did what she did best and simply pulled the kid into her arms and hugged him, rocking him back and forth as she shushed him.

"You're alright Junior, you're alright" she soothed "Grandma's got you"

"I am sorry Grandma, this is all my fault" he sobbed

"Hey" Snow cried out pulling him back to look at him "That's not true"

"Aye. It is" he replied around a hard sniff "I heard the Crocodile in my head. He said that he was in the clock tower and that he needed Papa to bring Momma so that they could set him free. I locked Henry in the lower hold and went myself. I was stupid, I thought that I could steal the box and take it to Momma instead but when I got there Grandpa Gold was no longer in the box, he was being controlled by the Magic Man and Peter Pan. It was a trick meant for Papa but after I got there the Magic Man caught me... he told me that he wanted me to give Peter my heart. I said that I wouldn't, I did not want to help them but then Peter told me that if I didn't do it that he would take Henry's instead, that Henry would willingly give it up for me...then he said that he would kill Momma. He said he would crush her heart and that once she was gone the baby would be gone too" he suddenly stopped and gave a hard sob "I didn't want Momma to die... I had to protect her and the babe in her belly so I said yes to him. I was never supposed to be here, I wanted to trade my life for the baby's, it seemed fair."

The kid was suddenly sobbing and David found himself pulling both him and Snow into his arms and whispering.

"Don't you ever think that you are not supposed to be here Junior. You were meant to come to us, we would all be so lost without you. What you did was really brave and your Papa will be so proud of you just like we are. We'll find Momma Swan and Henry and I swear to you that your baby brother or sister will be just fine"

Junior was suddenly trying to sit himself up so David sat back a bit as he watched the kid wipe his face on his sleeve "You promise?"

"Hey, what's this family's motto Kid?" he asked raising an eyebrow and giving a smirk

Junior gave a little frown then said "I will always find you"

"So you know it's true, right?" David smiled back before looking to Hook as a thought hit him "Does your Papa know about the baby?"

Junior gave a little shrug "Perhaps, I am unsure. Uncle Liam and Baelfire both knew so maybe he does"

"Baelfire?" David asked in surprise, what the hell?

"Aye" Junior said as he looked at Hook who was still out for the count "He told me to tell Papa to get his rear in gear and go save his girl"

David suddenly grinned, the kid had really seen Neal and it made David chuckle "Sounds about right"

"So you met Henry's Dad did you?" Snow asked with a smile

"Aye" Junior said cuddling into her front "He talks funny but he is nice... he had a message for you too Grandma"

"He did?" Snow asked in surprise looking to David

"Aye... he said that he was honored that you named Neal after him, he said that it meant a lot."

Suddenly Snow was fighting back tears as she hugged Junior in closer "Well he meant a lot to us too so it just seemed right."

David was suddenly curious "So... where did you meet him then Kid?"

"Elysium I suppose. Although it was a very bright, white place so maybe not quite Elysium... maybe it was the waiting area or something, you know like at Archie's office" he said with a shrug which made David smile but the kid wasn't finished and he just carried on "Baelfire was there to meet me when I arrived then Uncle Liam came too..." he suddenly sat up straight and gasped "Grandpa! I forgot to tell you!"

"What?!"

Junior gave a wide grin and looked between the David and Snow "Uncle Liam took the Magic Man to Hades"

"He what?" David said blinking hard in disbelief

"He said that when he realized that his time was up and he could feel the portal pulling him back to the Underworld that he just clamped his arms around the Magic Man and did not let go. He said that he appeared in a huge chamber with Facilier and let Hades take him. Uncle Liam then said that he begged Hades to send him back so that he could help Papa but that Hades said that Liam didn't belong to him anymore, he said he belonged to his Brother... Who is Hades' Brother Grandma?"

Snow gave a wide smile "Zeus... Zeus is Hades' Brother. It looks like your Uncle Liam has ascended to a higher plain, maybe"

"That's what he said" Junior said with a deep frown "He didn't seem too happy about it though. He wanted to come back with me but he was not allowed. The "Big Man" as Baelfire called him, had apparently forbidden it "

"Uncle Liam's where he's supposed to be now" David smiled "Papa will be happy, it's a good thing Kid, I promise"

Junior's eyes wandered back to Hook "Papa will miss him terribly though, he will be sad"

"Yeah, we'll all miss him but Papa will know that this time when Liam went, he went doing something really heroic... he defeated Facilier which means no more Voodoo magic so now all we need to do is find Momma and Henry and kick Pan's butt. We have defeated him before so I'm pretty sure we can do it again"

"I know we can" Junior smiled "With Hope's help we can achieve anything, Peter Pan does not have a clue what he has let himself in for"

Junior gave one last smile before tucking himself back into Snow's front with a sigh as David shook his head in wonder. After everything that this Kid had been through he was still so full of belief in all of them and David thanked his lucky stars once again that this boy had come into their lives.

All that could be heard in the teepee was the constant beeps of the heart rate monitors and Whale mumbling to Ginny by Tink's bedside. David was just about to suggest that Junior lie back down and go to sleep for the night when the kid spoke again.

"She is super magic you know? She broke through Pandora's box when I was in there with Momma"

"Whoa too much information Kid" David said blinking widely in disbelief "You were inside Pandora's box?!"

"Aye, with Uncle Liam and Baelfire... we had to save Momma and the babe"

"Momma was in Pandora's box but she's not now?!" David asked trying to get this straight in his head

Junior nodded "Aye, I told you. She is super magic, she broke the box with the Crocodile, it is no more"

"Pandora's box is gone?!" he asked in awe and when Junior nodded David added "We always knew your Momma was special, that must have been some magic trick to be able to do that"

"Not Momma, Grandpa... Hope, Hope destroyed Pandora's box" Junior replied rolling his eyes exactly like Emma did

David was beyond confused, Junior was speaking about hope like it was a person "I don't get it Kid, you've lost me"

"Hope Grandpa... Hope!" the Kid replied with a confident nod like David was supposed to understand what he meant by just saying the same thing again but when David obviously still looked really confused Junior gave a giggle and whispered "My baby Sister silly. She and Grandpa Gold worked together to break Momma out."

"It's a girl?!" Snow suddenly gasped bringing her hand to her mouth

Junior nodded and grinned "Aye and her name is Hope... I heard Baelfire tell Liam that he had heard rumours that it was prophesized but he had thought that Papa would never get his act together, that he would never set his swimmers free to create her. What did he mean Grandpa? I did not understand!"

"I'm gonna kill Neal" David groaned but Snow just laughed and pulled Junior in for a hug

"It doesn't matter Junior, all that matters is that she is here now and she is going to be a part of our family"

Junior grinned and looked to Hook "Papa will love her as he does Henry and I"

"Yeah he will" David sighed suddenly wishing his Brother was awake to join in the conversation, he gave a heavy sigh and looked back to Junior "So why don't you get back in the bed and cuddle with him and when he wakes up you can be the one to tell him all about her"

"I would like that" Junior smiled then crawled from Snow's lap while trying not to get tangled in the wire to the heart rate monitor to settle under the covers.

A few minutes later he was leaning into Hook and closing his eyes with a contented sigh. David held out his hand to help Snow up from the bed and they both tiptoed outside where they could talk without disturbing the Kid but before David had a chance to say anything Snow had launched herself into his arms and was bouncing up and down.

"It's a girl David... a girl!" she suddenly pulled back and took his face in her hands while looking right into his eyes "She is going to be beautiful... Oh David, it's a girl"

David chuckled "So it's a girl then?!"

Snow slapped him playfully on the chest then gave him a loving smile before just pulling him into a kiss. He knew that Emma and Henry were out there but for the first time ever he wasn't worried about them...

They literally had hope on their side, they would be just fine. It was Peter that should be worried, he had messed with this family for the last time and now he was going to pay.

His girls would see to that.


	34. Chapter 34

**A bit of a a shorter chapter tonight and I'm afraid to say you probably won't get another until Saturday now... soz.**

 **I think I'm gonna have fun writing Wonderland, it's just so silly... or is it?!**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"I presume by the idiotic smiles on your faces that Hook is still with us" Gold quietly said making David pull back from Snow and turn around to find him standing leaning on his cane by their side.

"I'm sorry" David threw out stepping away from Snow and right up into Gold's face "Did you just actually say that?"

Gold gave a slight smile and looked to his feet "My apologies Sheriff, I meant nothing by it. It was thoughtless and for that I am sorry"

The wind was taken straight out of David's sails and he was left just frowning deeply. He had been expecting a fight and being honest he probably would have preferred one to what he was being left to face now as Gold looked beyond uncomfortable and David himself was left with no excuse to hit the man.

"Like I really believe that!" he grumbled instead just turning away and taking Snow's hand "Come on, the others are this way"

Gold said nothing, he simply started following them as they headed back into the teepee until Snow suddenly looked behind them and asked with a frown "Where's Jefferson?"

David looked around realizing that Snow was right, Gold was supposed to bring the Hatter back with him but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Your guess is as good as mine but we shall keep the explanations until we are all together, shall we?" Gold replied not meeting their gaze, he just kept his head low and started walking again.

David internally growled. Why could that man never just answer a damned question? That alone really made his blood boil, never mind that fact that the Dark One had done far too much damage to his family already. He knew deep down that if he hadn't needed to know what the hell had been going on with Facilier and Pan so badly he really would have punched Gold in the face already.

David felt Snow give his hand a squeeze and when he looked to her it was to see her giving him a look that clearly said that he needed to keep his temper so he gave heavy sigh and a slight smile, he could do that for her.

Whale was back at Hook's side as they walked past the bed and for a second David nearly stopped to ask what was wrong when he saw the worried look on the Doc's face as he worked but just then Regina hissed in a low tone.

"Let's do this somewhere else because believe me when I say that this is not going to be pretty"

She threw Gold an absolutely filthy look before barging straight past all of them and marching outside with a huff. David and Robin met eyes and Robin cringed slightly before shrugging and just following Gold as the Dark One trailed slowly after the former Queen. They headed over to the roaring fire on the other side of camp but no one even had a chance to settle down on the logs as Regina roared.

"What the hell were you thinking? You brought that bokor here from Neverland and what? You expected him just to lie down and take whatever you threw at him."

"I did NOT intentionally bring him here to cause trouble" Gold justified with a growl

"So what did you bring him here for Rumple?" Regina scoffed back "Let me guess... there something in it for you, right?"

"I was trying to save a Pirate and a Shepherd, or had that part escaped your notice... I realized that I couldn't kill the Shadow Man through the mirror so I contained him here instead."

Regina suddenly let out a huge laugh and cried out in a mocking tone "You call THAT containing him?! Please."

"I DID contain him" Gold shouted back "but his magic was more powerful that I had anticipated..."

"That is the understatement of the century" Regina burst out throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "You have br..."

"ENOUGH" Snow suddenly roared cutting Regina off before turning on Gold "Right now I don't care what you did or didn't do... HE is gone. Facilier is no longer our problem, he's with Hades but Pan is still out there somewhere with my daughter and TWO of my grandchildren so unless you know where they are I suggest you just leave so that we can get on with finding them without you two arguing all night"

Silence hung in the air as everyone turned to look at Snow who was breathing heavily with anger until Gold simply lifted an eyebrow and said "Lucky me, I get to stay because as it happens I know exactly where they are... but there is a problem."

"Why? Where are they" David asked narrowing his eyes as a niggle of worry crept in

"Wonderland" Rumple sighed as he fiddled with the head of his cane

"OK, so how do we get there?" Snow asked in a voice full of hope

"The mirror! Of course, it had to be Wonderland." Regina exclaimed before giving a smirk "All we need is another mirror"

"I'm afraid that is where the problem arises" Gold sighed "All the mirrors in Storybrooke are sealed shut There will be no more travelling or conversing using them from here on in...you cannot get to them that way"

"What? How is that even possible" David asked in disbelief before just groaning "Don't tell me... Voodoo?"

But Gold shook his head "I'd love to be able to blame that on Facilier but it was me who gave him the spell"

"Why would you do that?" Snow gasped

"I was not really myself in case you failed to notice... something we have all been guilty of over the last few weeks. I may however have a solution that can fix your travel arrangements but I will need help"

"Well get on with it then" Regina burst gritting her teeth "We don't have all day. My Son is in that crazy place and Emma has been doused in ink, we need to find a way to help them NOW"

"The Hatter..." Gold said looking to David and Snow "before I brought the magic here to Storybrooke he had Emma make him a hat. He was trying to create a portal so that he could take his daughter away from the curse but Emma did not believe in herself so it wouldn't work."

"What, and now it will?" David asked hopefully

"I can provide the magic to activate the portal but we still require a Jumper to control it otherwise it is too unstable to travel through. It would simply collapse in on itself and you would all be lost in the void forever"

David suddenly got excited thinking that they would be in Wonderland in no time at all "Is that where Jefferson's gone? To get the hat?"

Gold looked up from his cane and shook his head "That is where I need your help."

"What did you do?" Regina snarled narrowing her eyes

"Believe it or not it was nothing to do with me. The Hatter is terrified of returning to Wonderland, you know that Regina. At the very thought of it his magic took over and he disappeared. So I suggest that if you are serious about going to save Emma and Henry that you find him before he takes his daughter and hides because believe me, if he does that you will never find him."

Snow gave a gasp "I'll go check on Grace, she's sleeping in Tala's teepee"

She suddenly hurried off but David was more interested in finding out what could be so bad about Wonderland that had made Jefferson react the way he had so he turned to Regina.

"Why does he not want to go back?"

Regina let out a long sigh "In short he was young and foolish, he thought he could slay the Jabberwocky but he was wrong and his wife was killed."

David shouldn't have been surprised that the Hatter had been married, he had Grace after all but somehow he still found himself shell shocked as he mumbled "His wife?"

Regina nodded "He blames himself for her death. He was trying to take her and Grace after his wife was injured, he created the portal using his hat. He send his wife in first but Grace was too scared to go and wouldn't jump. He had to choose between saving his wife or staying with grace to ensure that the Jabberwocky did not claim her. He tried to pull her back out from the portal but by then she was caught in the vortex and eventually he lost his grip and she fell away from him"

Something in David's mind clicked as he digested what he had just heard and he looked up and gasped "Wait... so you're saying Grace saw her own Mother die?!"

"From what I understand and since then she has witnessed the guilt her Father feels consume him... he was not always known as "The Mad Hatter" you know, for the longest time he was just Jefferson"

"Poor kid" David blew out a breath and shook his head before giving a frown as he tried to figure out from the story he knew in his head who Jefferson had been married to but he was coming up with nothing so he asked "Who was his wife? Would we have heard of her in the book?"

Regina met David's eyes and almost whispered "Alice... his wife was Alice"

"THE Alice?" David yelled out into the darkness

"Shout a bit louder why don't you? I don't think they quite heard you back in town." Regina hissed "Yes, THE Alice, Now just drop it will you. Grace is just in that teepee and I don't want her hearing this, she was upset enough by what was going on"

Suddenly Gold gave a slight cough and muttered "As much as I'd love to stay and chat I have a hat to find and from what I remember there are a fair few to search through" He started to walk away before turning slightly and looking back at David "May I have a word... in private"

David frowned, what was Gold up to?

He didn't want to give the Dark One the time of day but he found himself following anyway. He gave Regina a reassuring nod as he left the circle of light being sent out into the darkness from the dancing flames to face the man he hated most in the world all the time trying to contain his anger so he didn't do something stupid.

"What do you want Gold?" David grit out crossing his arms in front of himself not really knowing what else to do with them... he still wasn't sure that he wasn't going to punch the man in the face.

Gold met his eyes in the dim light "I have something for you"

David bit back his sarcastic comment just wanting to get this done so he could get back to the others but Gold was taking his time pulling something out of his jacket and David was getting more annoyed with every second that passed.

"What? Is it made of glass or something? Get on with it."

"It may not be glass but it is quite fragile and I think that it is better in your hands rather than mine" Gold replied

Suddenly David was intrigued but when the imp pulled a voodoo doll from his inner pocket and held it out his jaw dropped open in surprise, it was the last thing he had been expecting...

"Is that Hook's?" David gasped out

"It is... it was left on the floor of the clock tower after he crushed it with his boot"

David suddenly growled "Is that how Hook's ribs got broken? Facilier stepped on this thing?"

He expected Gold to nod in agreement but he didn't and as David took the doll gently in his hands the imp half whispered "The Pirate did that to himself... he was trying to stop Pan after my Father took Junior's heart onto his own chest but he failed. The only person this thing can hurt now is Hook so I suggest you keep it safe until Regina can figure out a way to disconnect him from it."

"You don't know how to do that?" David asked looking down at the doll in his hand

"I do not and I see no reason to find out unless you really want me to... I have learned my lesson when it comes to Voodoo magic, it is not something I want to dabble in again and unless you want me susceptible to being manipulated by others please do not ask me to try"

David suddenly got the feeling that if he asked him Gold he really would do it... did he really feel bad for what had happened?

"You actually want to help him?!" he asked looking straight at Gold's face to see his reaction, he needed to know if it was really true or not.

"Is that so hard for you to believe?" Gold asked meeting his eyes

"Well considering you've spent the last few weeks telling us that you physically couldn't help him I'd say, yeah. Devin commanded you using your dagger. He told you that you could never help Hook and now you seem determined to become his guardian angel or something, care to explain how that's possible?"

Gold sighed and fiddled with his cane as his gaze dropped back down to his feet "Simple really. Facilier brought Devin back... well in spirit form at least. The bokor forced the former Lost One to retract his command so you see I am once again free to make my own choices and right now I am choosing to help."

"Why though? That's the part I don't understand. Why do you want to help him?"

"Because I promised Bae that I would... " Gold almost whispered before looking up and meeting David's eyes "I promised my boy and I won't let him down, not again"

Gold held his gaze until David let out a sigh and nodded "That I believe...I'll let Regina know that I've got this, she's got Jefferson's one too"

Gold gave a slight frown "Facilier made one of these for the Hatter?"

"Yeah and he used it to torture the poor guy so is it any wonder that he's struggling? He's been through a lot so if you do happen to come across him when you're looking for that hat go easy on him will you?"

Gold gave a simple smile and said "Duly noted Sheriff."

With that he gave a curt nod and walked off into the darkness leaving David frowning as his retreating form disappeared from view... David really didn't get that man at all... and yeah, he still wanted to punch him in the face.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma had come too to find herself slumped over Pan's shoulder still unable to move. Had that really just happened? Had she just seen Liam, Neal and Junior inside Pandora's Box? What the hell was going on? The last thing she remembered was Gold putting his hand on her stomach then nothing else but a bright blinding light then this...and she still couldn't move damn it.

Pan just kept going and there was nothing she could do to stop him while she was stuck like this but the minute the ink wore off Emma screamed out and thumped her hands on his back as he carried on trying to run towards a huge tree up ahead.

"Let me go you little shit" she yelled while trying to grab his head, if she could just get her fingers in his eyes he would have to stop running

But he laughed and called back "Now, is that any way to talk to a child?"

"You are NOT a child" she screamed back but then she really was screaming as Peter came to a sharp stop and threw her over his shoulder.

She landed hard on her back and was left gasping for breath when the air whooshed from her lungs as Peter dropped down onto his knees. She curled onto her side and tried to pull herself up but again Peter saw her, he turned and quickly punched her straight in the jaw sending her back to the ground where she lay trying to focus her fuzzy mind.

"That was not very nice" a voice that Emma didn't recognise cried out making her frown in confusion

"Shut up and open your mouth" Peter shouted back and when Emma managed to shake her head to clear her vision she could have sworn that he was talking to the door knob on the tiny door that was embedded in the tree trunk …. what the actual hell?

She shook her head again but was left gasping in surprise when Peter pulled a key out of his pocket and tried to jam it in the keyhole... which suddenly moved!

Emma shook her head again, she had to be seeing things but as she looked back at the door she realized that the knob had eyes and the keyhole was it's mouth...

"Oh my God... I'm in Wonderland" she whispered suddenly looking about herself at all the strange foliage and flowers

There was a muffled yell and Emma looked back to see the doorknob screwing it's face up and pursing it's lips in an attempt to keep the key out of the lock but when Peter reached forward with his other hand and grabbed the knob it's eyes went wide and suddenly it was opening it's mouth... keyhole... whatever the hell it was! It opened it to gasp for air only as it did Peter jammed the key inside and twisted it with cry of joy.

He glanced at Emma and raised an eyebrow "Stay right where you are while I grab something then we'll be on our way. Move and I will kill Henry when he comes over that hill in a few minutes, we clear?"

"Henry is here?!" She cried out looking back up the path that they had just ran down

"He is and he owes me a death scene so unless you want that to play out now I suggest you be quiet and do as I say... we clear?"

"Crystal" Emma growled trying to pull herself up a bit, she just needed a few seconds for him to turn his back and then she would blast him with her magic and run but she should have known it wouldn't be that simple as Peter dropped to the ground. He lay flat on his front and reached his hand through the tiny door as the knob complained loudly around the key in it's mouth. Emma took this as her cue to make her move but when she lifted her hand to blast the Lost One her eyes fell on the leather cuff on her wrist and she let out a groan.

"Ah, I see you have found your new bracelet" Peter chuckled "Nice isn't it? And before you think about doing the same thing my imbecile of a Son did and cutting off your own hand to free yourself I wouldn't if I were you... Facilier added a little Voodoo to that thing, it's fused to your skin."

"Great" Emma huffed out as she finally sat herself up and looked to the hill half hoping to see Henry but not wanting to at the same time... she needed him to be safe. She looked back to Pan as he grumbled under his breath while screwing up his face in concentration. What the hell was he doing?

Emma gave a frown as she asked with a sigh "What the hell are you looking for anyway?"

"THIS" Peter replied with a grin as he sat himself up onto his knees and held out a small corked vial with blue liquid inside

"Oh no you don't" Emma said backing off when she realized that it was a shrinking potion that he held "We are NOT going through that door"

"I beg to differ" Pan laughed as he lurched forward to try and grab her but she scooted to the side and punched out hitting him in the gut making him grunt and clutch his ribs. She expected him to fight back but instead he gave a laugh and looked her straight in the eye.

"I have more squid ink you know... so you can either do this the easy way or you can do it the hard way but just so you know if I have to ink you I'm not carrying you this time, I will drag you along by your feet. So what's it to be Savior? Walk or be pulled?"

"FINE" Emma grit out reaching forward and grabbing the vial, she half thought about just tipping it out but the thought that Henry could arrive at any minute had her just taking a swig and shoving it back at Pan.

Emma was shrinking in a second and the sensation made her head spin. All too soon Pan was joining her as she took a few deep breaths to try settle her queasy gut. The place looked HUGE now and the door was more than large enough for them to walk through and Pan didn't seem to want to hang about as he pulled her to her feet and motioned for her to walk through the door.

"Ladies first" he smirked with a little bow

Emma snorted before just dusting herself off and storming towards the room she could see inside the tree. She turned around to see Pan following and as he walked through he reached out to take the key back but the knob seemed to have other ideas as it suddenly took a gulping sucking breath and the key disappeared leaving only a smug grin in its place

Pan let out a sigh and chuckled "Not very clever door, the key will simply be on the inside you idiot"

Pan swung the door closed and sure enough the key was there but just as he was about to take it it spun in the keyhole and there was a loud click as the door locked itself. The knob gave another hard suck and the key disappeared again. A few seconds later there was a spitting noise and the knob gave a wide smirk and it looked really pleased with itself..

"It would seem that I am not the idiot anymore! The game has changed Peter Pan... in this world you will always fail" the knob laughed before calling out to Emma "You will defeat him Savior, you have Hope on your side"

Emma gave a smirk as Pan raged "What is with this place? Why are you doing this to me?"

The knob laughed again "Because you are a naughty naught boy Peter Pan and you do not deserve the Wonder of our land"

"How the hell do you know what I want in this land?" Peter yelled out

"We have faced many foes in our time, we have learned to tell the difference between people who are nice" the knob suddenly looked to Emma and smiled before narrowing it's eyes back at Pan and carrying on "And those with cruel intentions. Just because this land is a bit different to others does not mean that you can come here and take it from us."

Emma turned away from the scene as the doorknob and Peter carried bickering. She could see that she was in a large room with black and white checkered floor tiles, she was suddenly looking for the table that she knew must be there somewhere as she recognized the room from the cartoon version of this story she had seen as a kid. Sure enough at the far end of the hall she could see it toppled on the floor, that's what Pan had been reaching for, that's where the bottle had been.

She glanced over her shoulder and could have sworn that she saw the knob wink at her just before Peter jammed his hand in it's mouth obviously trying to get the key back from outside but he was having no luck as he suddenly yelled out when the keyhole obviously crushed his hand...Emma couldn't keep watching though, she needed the box with the little cakes in it that had to be here somewhere by that table so that she could get back to her normal size as soon as possible.

She quietly tiptoed away just hoping that the magic of this land knew she was no threat. Once she was far enough away from Pan she picked up her pace when she saw what she was looking for peeking out from under the table cloth that had spilled across the floor. Bending down quickly she just opened the box, pulled out the contents and shoved them in her pocket before kicking the box away as Peter suddenly got to his feet and snarled.

"Fine... keep the stupid key anyway, I don't need it for the next door"

Emma found herself looking around in confusion, what door?

Suddenly Peter was back by her side and he grabbed her arm as he stormed past "Come on Lost Girl, we need to keep moving"

Emma yanked her arm from his hand and growled "First off I am not even kinda lost any more and secondly, you touch me again and I will punch you in the face"

Peter raised an eyebrow and chuckled "I can see where Henry got his fighting spirit from Savior but just remember who has the squid ink here"

Emma let out a frustrated grunt but just then the knob called out "Maybe it's you that should be worried about the ink... if you want something hard enough in this land it will be yours"

"You shut your keyhole door... I have just about had it with you and your damn riddles" Peter yelled out turning away to rage at the door again but Emma suddenly had a thought.

Wonderland was a nonsense land, nothing here made sense... maybe the magic worked in a similar way to Neverland, maybe if she just believed she could get what she wanted. She screwed up her face and concentrated with all her might only to let out a gasp of surprise when it worked and the ink appeared in her hand.

"How... I don't understand" Peter cried out rummaging in his pocket "You have no magic!"

"Apparently I don't need it here Pan and now it looks like I'm the one in charge" she flicked her hand just hoping that this would work or she was about to look like an idiot but when a length of rope appeared she gave a wide grin at the look of total disbelief on Peter's face and suddenly she understood...

Peter Pan had stopped believing and that was going to be his downfall.


	35. Chapter 35

**Drama, fluff and sick Hook... not necessarily in that order.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"MOM"... Henry yelled out as he spun on the spot trying to figure out where she could have gone. The footprints that he had been following had simply faded away by the big tree and he had no clue where to go next... "MOM, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Henry... I'm down here" he heard her voice but it sounded muffled and much quieter than it should, where was she?

"Down where?" he cried out spinning back around but still seeing nothing

"She is behind my door young man" someone else stated in a loud voice and this time Henry's eyes found exactly where it was coming from as he looked down to see a doorknob smiling widely at him... yeah, Wonderland was all kinds of weird!

He was down on his knees in a second talking with the knob "Thanks...Do you mind if I look through?"

"For you young man, not at all" the knob grinned before simply opening his mouth.

"Henry!" His Mom cried out the minute his eye got level with the keyhole and he could see her on the other side of the door "You need to get the key, it's on the ground somewhere out there"

"Right" he simply said instantly moving back to try and find it

After a few seconds he found a small golden key and shoved it in the doorknobs mouth along with an apology but the knob seemed perfectly happy to be helping so Henry didn't dwell on it. The minute the door swung open his Mom ran out dragging a tied up Peter Pan behind her but before Henry had even had a chance to question the fact that she was barely two inches tall she was suddenly growing and he had to jump out of the way so that he didn't get knocked over.

"Whoa... Mom, that was so cool" He cried out in awe but he was suddenly engulfed in her arms. He hugged her closer and realized quickly that she was crying as he felt her sobbing against his neck "It's alright Mom, I'm OK"

She stepped back and smiled at him through her tears as she cupped his cheek with her hand "I can see that Kid but we need to find a way to get back to save Junior... What the hell was going on when we left? Was Killian OK? I couldn't see a damn thing"

"They're BOTH fine Mom... it's alright, calm down" Henry said trying to reassure her as she started to get agitated

"But Pan has Junior's heart" she held up her hand to indicate that Pan was clutched in her fist before carrying on "and I could hear you shouting for Grandpa Gold to help Hook..."

Henry was about to reassure her that it was all OK when she was suddenly swaying on her feet and starting tipping to the side

"MOM" Henry cried out grabbing her quickly and holding her up, he could see a bruise on her face and wondered if she had hit her head "Are you hurt? Did you hit your head"

"I'm fine Henry, I'm just a bit light headed... but I need to know what was happening with Killian. Is he alright?"

Henry just nodded at her with a smile as he held onto both her upper arms but his eyes wandered to his shirt sleeve where he could see Killian's blood still staining his cuff and he gave a gulp... Killian may be alright now but the image of the Dark One dagger sticking out of his gut was something Henry would NEVER forget.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his Mom let out a huge sigh of relief "Thank God for that, right OK but we still need to get back ASAP because if the rules work the same way as last time Junior only has twenty four hours for us to return his heart."

"It's OK Mom you can stop worrying... we have time, Junior is fine." he gave her his biggest smile so that she would know he was telling the truth

He watched as she focused on his face but she still seemed really confused as she looked down at Pan who was clutched in her left hand "How? Pan took his heart... he was dead Henry, believe me when I say that I know that for sure... he was gone"

"OK maybe he was but now he's back, I promise. Grandpa Gold must have split Killian's heart because I can feel that Junior is OK through this" he pulled his ring out and let it dangle in front of her.

He expected her to be happy but instead she burst into tears again and hauled him back into her arms physically sagging in relief "Oh my God Henry, I thought I was going to lose him and I couldn't bear it..."

"Me too" Henry whispered against her neck as he hugged her tightly "But he's OK Mom, I swear..."

Suddenly the tiny voice of Pan called out "You are crushing me you idiot, let me go!"

"Shut up Peter" His Mom burst out as she pulled back from Henry. She gave Peter as hard stare and hissed "You'll be more than crushed when I'm done with you... Hades is waiting for you, you know. You don't get to keep my Son's heart, as soon as we get back to Storybrooke it's coming out of your chest and going right back into his then I'm gonna send you straight back to the Underworld where you'll get what's coming to you"

"Good luck with that" Pan sneered "I'm not going to give it up without a fight, it is mine now and nothing you will do will free it from my chest"

"Yeah well we'll see about that because believe me when I say that when I get this cuff off you're gonna regret messing with my family again" His Mom snarled before shoving the Lost One into her jacket pocket and pulling the zipper closed.

Henry could still hear Pan yelling but he chose to ignore him in favor of making sure his Mom was really alright "Maybe you should sit down for a few minutes, are you sure you're OK? You look really pale"

"I'll be fine Henry" she smiled before suddenly looking really smug as her eyebrow rose up on her head "In fact I'll be more than fine and do you know why?"

Henry gave a nervous laugh as he looked at her face "Because we're gonna win?!"

She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him right in the eyes "Yeah that too but that's not it. OK, you're the first person I'm telling, I've not even told your Old Man yet we got interupted... although Junior already knows when I think about it, he told me in Pandora's Box"

"Whoa" Henry cried out raising his eyebrows high on his head "How did he get in there?"

"With a little help from your Dad" Emma replied with a smile before adding "he says Hi by the way"

Henry blinked hard and gave a frown "You saw my Dad?"

"I did" she soothed "I guess he was sent to look after Junior, you know... up there. But then Uncle Liam's time must have come too because he showed up and they were both looking out for your Brother"

Henry gasped again "Uncle Liam didn't go back to the Underworld? How?!"

"He did but apparently taking Facilier back with him was enough to have him ascending"

"Cool" Henry grinned "That's awesome, Killian will be so happy"

"Yeah he will" She grinned back but she was suddenly shaking her head in excitement and scrunching her eyes closed for a second "We're being distracted, we can talk about all this later... I still need to tell you the best part"

Henry gave a laugh as she squeezed his shoulders and pulled in a deep breath, he found himself holding his too and his eyebrows crawled up in anticipation of what she was about to tell him. Eventually the wait got too much and he burst out with a laugh "Will you just tell me already... what could be this good?"

Her face split into the widest grin he had ever seen her give and she finally replied "How about you being a big Brother again?"

Henry's breath whooshed out of him as he gasped "You mean it? You and Killian are having a baby?!"

She just nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek as her hand came up to his face "You're gonna have a baby Sister Kid"

"It's a girl?!" Henry asked in awe

"Yeah, looks like it" she whispered before suddenly giving a frown "And apparently her name is Hope, well according to your Dad and Junior anyway but if they think that's what I'm calling my kid they've got another thing coming"

"How do they know what her name is if you haven't named her?"

His Mom shrugged "It looks like Zeus told your Dad that's what her name was and he told Junior... I swear I'm gonna kill him for that by the way." she gave a chuckle and smiled again "I can just hear Junior now. He'll not let it go that she's called Hope. He'll say that if Zeus named her that, that's what her name should be...God, my life is so complicated. I mean who else out there has a Kid named by Zeus himself? Maybe I can use it as her middle name... what do you think? Could that work?"

Henry blinked back tears as he tried to process what was going on and laughed "You can call her whatever you and Killian want Mom... I'll love her no matter what"

His Mom pulled him back in to her arms and hugged him, he hugged her back but was left laughing when she whispered in his ear

"Well in that case... Fifi-Trixiebelle-Buttonmoon it is then"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David lay in the dim light of the teepee after he had woken from yet another dream where he had failed to reach Hook as he dangled from that damned tree, why would they not just stop? So much had happened since that night but it was always that particular moment that haunted his dreams. He let out a sigh as he tried to forget the images that were still in his head but he knew that he was not going back to be sleep anytime soon so he flopped over onto his back and looked up at the animal hides above him with a sigh.

Snow was still sleeping soundly with Neal snuggled into her side, something he was glad about. He didn't want her lying awake worrying too, there was no point in them both being wrecked in the morning. He pulled in a breath, let his head fall to the side to look at her and gave a little smile when he saw her beautiful face... how did he ever get this lucky? He just watched her sleep for what seemed like the longest time but when he suddenly heard Whale moving on the other side of the teepee he finally gave up on sleep and pulled himself up to his feet.

He could see Whale bustling about the machines and adjusting a few things as he made his way over. Hook wasn't doing too well, apparently being stabbed in the gut with a cursed blade wasn't the best thing for your health... who knew?!

"How's he doing?" David whispered as he stretched out his back by holding his hands in the air and leaning backwards.

Whale looked up and met his eyes "Not very well... Look David, this is kinda out with my expertise. I have no idea how magical wounds work but I do know that this one has not healed the same as any other I've ever seen plus he lost a whole lotta blood and he's working with half a heart... it's not looking good"

"What do you mean not healed the same? I saw Gold do it, he healed him just fine!" David said with a frown

"Apparently not as well as you thought... look"

Whale gave a sigh before tugging back the blankets to expose Hook's stomach and David let out a gasp at the swollen red area just below the Pirate's ribs on his right hand side. The skin itself seemed to have healed leaving no scar but there was obviously something else going on inside from the look of it.

"He's got an infection... his temperature is through the roof David and I'm not sure antibiotics are gonna be enough to help him"

"What are you saying?" David asked as his gaze jumped up from Hook to the Doc

"I'm saying that there's not much else I can do, nothing seems to be working. I asked Regina to have a look at him while you were sleeping but even she couldn't help. She said that she was gonna see if she could find anything in her vault and disappeared... but that was over an hour ago."

David clenched his jaw and mumbled "It's not Regina we need... it's Gold"

Whale shook his head "Do you think that he'll come at this hour?"

"Oh he'll come" David grit out before stepping back from the bed and saying in a clear voice "Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin"

There was a swirl of red smoke and suddenly Gold was standing before them looking livid "You dare to summon me Shepherd!"

"I do dare and you better not complain about it..." David growled before pointing at the bed "I didn't call you for me, Hook needs your help"

Gold spun around and the minute his eyes fell on the bed his whole body language changed as he sagged and asked "What seems to be the problem this time?"

"The same as the last time" David bit back "it looks like your healing powers suck as much as your Voodoo ones"

Gold's eyebrow suddenly shot up before he gave a deep frown. He just stepped forward and held his hand above Hook's stomach for a few seconds before tipping his head slightly in concentration.

"I am sorry but there is nothing more I can do" he said with a sigh letting his hand fall back to his side "The magic in my dagger no longer truly aligns with my own... after the jewel was absorbed it changed... that is what allowed Facilier to manipulate me."

"So who can help him?" David cried out pointing back at Hook

"It is a cursed wound from the Dark One dagger, I'm not sure anyone can now... I'm sorry"

David's stomach dropped as he looked back to his Brother who pretty much looked like death warmed up and he realized that after everything they had done tonight he might still lose him anyway.

Gold didn't poof away, he just stood waiting for David to say something so in the end he nodded and sighed

"Just go... we need that Hat, Emma should be here with him"

Gold raised a single eyebrow but still held his tongue. There was a swirl of red smoke and the Dark One disappeared leaving David standing with his hands on his head in frustration...

"Go back to bed David" Whale sighed "And maybe take Junior with you... Hook had a nightmare earlier. He got quite restless so I'm not so sure this is the best place for the kid, he needs his sleep."

"I'll move him in with Mary-Margaret but I'm not leaving Hook like this" David sighed out meeting Whale's gaze and when he really looked at the Doc he was shocked to see how tired Whale seemed "Maybe you should be the one to get some sleep. It's not like you can change anything..."

Whale looked like he was about to argue as he drew in a breath but David was determined to let him rest. Hell, the Doc had been a shadow a few days ago and that had to have taken a toll on him so David cut him off saying "I'll wake you up if anything changes I promise but you look like crap... please Victor, he wouldn't want you this tired, you've been through a lot too"

Whale's eyes jumped to Hook, he finally let out a sigh and nodded "OK... but you NEED to wake me if ANYTHING changes. I may not be able to do much to stop what's happening but I can make him more comfortable if I need to"

"I promise" David replied "I give you my word"

Whale gave him a smile and nodded "Good enough for me Sheriff... just let me switch out his IV bag and I'll get outta your hair"

David nodded before going to the other side of the bed and gently lifting Junior up into his arms. The kid didn't even stir the whole time he was moving him and by the time David was pulling the blankets up over his chest by Snow's side he was actually snoring.

David smirked and mumbled "Kid could sleep through a hurricane!"

"That's because he knows he's safe" Snow whispered making him look up in surprise to see her watching him from her pillow.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he whispered back "Go back to sleep"

"What's wrong?" she asked with a frown "Why have you moved Junior?"

"Old Peg Leg was getting a bit antsy in his sleep" David chuckled not wanting to have to deal with the truth right now, he'd do that in the morning "I'm gonna bunk in with him instead so Shorty can sleep."

"Kay" she replied before looking to Junior and reaching out her hand to let it rest on his arm, she gave a little smile then closed her eyes again.

David didn't hang around, he didn't want her getting suspicious that something was wrong so he grabbed his book from the floor and left. He quickly headed back to Hook's bed and climbed into the empty side grabbing the pillows and folding them so that he could sit up and watch as Whale adjusted a few things on Hook's machines.

The Doc finally pulled in a deep breath and whispered "Keep an eye on his temperature, if it gets much higher I may need to use cold compresses but it seems to be stable for now"

"Will do" David said with a nod. Whale fussed over Hook's blankets pulling them down a bit before chewing on his lip. He was obviously battling his own mind as to whether he should go or not so David made the choice for him "Would you just go before I go wake Ginny up and tell her how long you've really been awake"

Whale gave him a surprised look then just chuckled "You would too wouldn't you?"

"Yup"

"OK, I can take a hint. See you in a few hours"

"You can count on it"

David gave a heavy sigh as he picked up his book, it was one that he had read before and normally he really enjoyed it but his heart just wasn't in it. He kept wondering about Emma and Henry. Where they safe? Were they together? He swelled with pride as he thought about Henry going after his Mom but part of him also wished he hadn't... he wanted to keep him safe.

He wanted to keep him away from Pan damnit!

He ended up scooting down on the bed and bringing his hands up behind his head as he let his mind wander over everything that had happened. He did that for a while before mentally berating himself, doing this wouldn't help anyone so he gave a heavy sigh and tried to think of something else... he had no idea how long he'd been lying there but he was getting a crick in his back, he either needed to sit up or lose a pillow. He had just sorted himself out and settled onto his side to get back to his book when he heard Hook pull in a breath behind him.

"David?!" Hook suddenly mumbled and David's book was tossed off the side of the bed as he scrambled around to look at his Brother as he muttered again"Junior... where is Junior?"

"He's OK... he's with Mary-Margaret just over there."

"I need him with me" Hook croaked back letting his fever filled eyes slide closed

"Tough you're stuck with me, the Kid needed a good nights sleep and you're all sweaty. I drew the short straw... be thankful you're not waking up next to Leroy"

He expected Hook to at least smile but he didn't, he just let out a heavy sigh and mumbled "It's a lie isn't it?"

"What is?"

Hook peeked open an eye and looked up at him as he raised his hand to his head "Facilier... in here I see Emma and Henry dying but if that were true you would not be as you are now so it must be a lie... but if it is a lie then where is Swan? Is she alright? Is Henry alright? Please, I just need to know the truth"

"She didn't die Hook but she's not here. Pan took her through a portal to Wonderland and Henry jumped through after them BUT as far as we know they are both fine. That ring around Junior's neck did it's job, he says that Henry is OK and that he's safe so I'm betting that they're together"

He watched as Hook gave a gulp and closed his eyes again but that didn't stop the tear from trickling down his cheek as he asked "Where is Facilier now?"

"Gone" David quickly reassured "Liam pulled him back to the Underworld. Facilier is currently dealing with Hades so he's not our problem anymore"

Hook's eyes opened and his lip gave a wobble as he whispered "Liam is gone?"

David nodded and reached out a hand to rest it on Hook's arm "But don't worry about him either Hook, he's no longer in the Underworld... apparently his last act here was heroic enough to have him ascend."

"He is in Elysium?!" Hook gasped before gulping back another sob "Thank the gods above, my prayers have been answered"

"Hey, you'll never guess who the first person he bumped into was" David chuckled then carried on without waiting for a reply from Hook "Neal... Baelfire Neal obviously. He has a message for you by the way but I'll let Junior tell you all about that tomorrow, OK?"

"Aye" Hook muttered as his eyes slid closed and he let out a sigh.

He didn't say anything else even though David really hoped that he would and within a few minutes the Pirate was sleeping again. He woke up another couple of times and each time he asked for Junior which made David worry, could he not remember what he had been told previously?

David knew that Facilier's visions were probably haunting Hook's dreams so at one point after his Brother got really agitated he got up and grabbed the dream catcher that was still lying by Snow's bed from when Jefferson had rested there and gently laid it on his Hook's chest before looking to the temperature gauge but he was suddenly regretting not checking it earlier!

"Shit" he grit out as he took off across the floor to shake Whale awake all the time berating himself for not paying attention.

"Get up" he hissed as he shook Whale hard

"What's wrong?" the Doc cried out instantly jumping up from the bed and grabbing his stethoscope from on top of his backpack from home.

"His temperature is hitting 104" David threw back just heading straight back over to Hook's bed

Whale was suddenly rummaging in the medical bag to come out with two chemical cool packs. He tossed one at David and said "Get that on the back of his neck"

David didn't wait for the Doc to give him permission to move Hook, he just pulled the totally limp Pirate up and climbed in behind him before pulling him back against his front to hold the ice pack against the back of his neck. Hook gave a shiver and let out a groan but that didn't stop Whale from placing another pack on the Pirate's front before getting to work listening to his chest.

"I don't like the look of him" Whale muttered before frowning deeply "His breathing is really shallow too. Come on Hook you have to fight this you infernal Pirate, you can't give up now"

"Not... giving up" Hook mumbled making David look down at his face "I will never... give... up"

"Good" was all David could say in reply as he suddenly felt emotional at the sight of his Brother fighting to live. The fact that Hook wanted to keep going after all that he had been through with Facilier meant so much and David was suddenly fighting back tears.

Hook lifted his hand trying to bring it up to the cold pack on his chest and mumbled "Cold"

David grabbed him and just clung onto his hand "It needs to stay there... you're too hot"

Hook gave a smirk and suddenly peeked open an eye "Did you just say I was hot?"

David grinned "Maybe... you handsome devil"

Hook held his gaze for a few seconds but then he was suddenly curling in on himself and groaning loudly.

"You feeling sick again?" Whale asked urgently.

He watched as Hook gave a slight nod before breathing out a long sigh and leaning back into David's arms as the cramp obviously passed.

"I'll grab some of the anti-emetic" Whale told David before just turning back to the bag to rummage inside.

David pulled Hook in closer as he watched the Doc, he let his chin drop down onto the top of his Brother's head when the Pirate let out another long groan.

"You're alright, I've got you" he whispered into his hair and totally without thought he dropped his lips onto his Brother's head and kissed him in comfort like he had done so many times for Henry or Junior when they had been ill or frightened but this time he was left in total shock as a blinding white light suddenly pulsed out from the point of contact with a flurry of wind leaving him with his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" he gasped out looking to Whale who had spun back around to see what was going on

"David?" Hook suddenly said very clearly as he started trying to move "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything" David cried out as he jumped up from the bed when Hook sat himself up and turned round to stare at him

Whale suddenly gave a wide grin and laughed "Oh this is too good... you know I've seen this once before"

"Seen what?" David barked out looking back to Hook in confusion "How is he suddenly sitting up like nothing happened?"

"Because you Prince Charming just delivered true loves kiss to Captain Hook!"

The truth slammed into David's brain and his eyebrows shot up in surprise "Oh my God... I did didn't I?"

Whale looked beyond smug as he nodded his head until he was suddenly left clutching his nose and falling on his ass when Hook punched him right in the face

"You tell anyone else about this and you're a dead man... you hear me Whale?" Hook looked livid as he spoke through clenched teeth and jabbed his finger at the Doc "THIS did not just happen"

David jumped forward and hauled Hook back. He grabbed Whale's arm to help him up from the floor as he looked at Hook and hissed "You idiot... just because it's called true loves kiss doesn't mean I'm in love with you. You are my Brother remember? The universe has accepted that as truth so it means nothing more than that! Like how Emma saved Henry, it's that kind of Love not the other kind. Did you really have to punch him in the face? Look at the state of him"

Hook looked really uncomfortable as he slowly walked backwards pulling the heart rate monitor wires from his chest "I just... I uhm... I didn't think... I uhm...I'm just going to go... outside for a bit of fresh air"

With that Hook simply yanked the IV line out of his arm with a hiss and stumbled his way to the flap to disappear from sight. David looked back to Whale who was clutching onto his nose which was leaking blood at quite an alarming rate.

"He punched me!"

"Yeah... he did, didn't he" David winced as he stooped down slightly to get a better look "But you should have known better than to laugh at him"

"How is this my fault?" Whale burst out "I just pointed out the truth"

"Well you know what they say" David smirked slapping his hand on the Doc's shoulder "The truth hurts.

He gave a laugh as he took off at a jog after his Brother, Whale would be fine and he needed to talk to Hook. When he ducked outside it was to see the Pirate limping his way across the grass towards the fire clutching his left arm in his hand... that idiot had to stop pulling his lines out!

"HOOK, wait up"

Hook just kept going and dropped down heavily on one of the logs with a groan. David didn't say anything as he sat down next to him, he just waited for his Brother to talk first. It took a good ten minutes of Hook just staring into the flames but eventually he gave a heavy sigh and looked to David.

"You did it"

"Did what?" David asked not wanting to jump to any conclusions

Hook lifted his hand to his head "I see the truth now... I can see Emma and Henry, they no longer turn to ash. You have saved me Brother, you have saved me from the torment of my own mind"

David's eyebrows slowly rose up on his head before he just smiled "Anytime Hook... you know that right?"

"I do know" Hook replied seriously "And I want you to know that I would lay down my life for you if need be, we are family now and that is just how it should be"

"Well let's just hope it never comes down to that" David chuckled

Hook gave a laugh too but as he did he suddenly gave a wince and brought his hand up to his chest right above his heart but that movement seemed to bring other issues with his hand and he clamped his eyes shut while mumbling

"Bloody hell"

David let out a sigh "So I didn't heal all of you then"

"It would appear not but the pain is fading, worry not, I will be fine by morning" Hook sighed letting his hand fall onto his knee before giving a smirk as he looked at it "Although I am not so sure that the issue with my hand is not from Whale's face"

David chuckled "Poor guy never even saw it coming"

Hook looked back at the flames and they sat in silence for a few minutes until the Pirate gave another chuckle and looked back to the side "While it is true that I would cast my life down for you do not expect me to ever kiss you..."

"Hey" David cried out jokingly "You wouldn't save me if I needed you to?"

"Aye but I would do that by bringing your Princess to your side or perhaps even Swan not by bloody well kissing you... Mate, I have my limits"

David suddenly stood up, he met Hook's eyes and smirked "No you don't and you know it."

Hook gave a chuckle back "Aye... perhaps you are right but if you tell anyone that I said that you too will have a bloody nose. A Pirate needs to keep his reputation intact."

"Don't worry" David grinned as he held out his hand to help his Brother up "I'll protect your modesty, come on let's get back to bed, you still look like crap"

Hook suddenly raised an eyebrow at him as well as his arm for David to take "I will go with you only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself... I keep waking to find myself lying in your arms"

"That's because I can't resist that body of yours" David grinned making Hook chuckle

"I know... no one can but it is a burden I am willing to bear"

"You're an idiot" David chuckled as he let Hook go to stand on his own two feet "You OK to walk yourself?"

"Aye, I am just fine"

They slowly started back towards the teepee but when they were half way across the clearing Hook suddenly stopped making David stop too to see what was wrong.

Hook met his eyes and said "Thank you... you do not know what you have done for me... for Emma and my boys. I can see now that I pushed them all so far." he gave a heavy gulp "David I wanted to die so badly. Facilier told me that I should and I just accepted it to be the truth... when I think how close I came to losing them... I... God's... David, I asked Emma to kill me! What the hell was I thinking... how could I ask that? And I did it not just once... I did it with you too!"

David was suddenly left facing a panicking Pirate who seemed to be going downhill fast so he moved quickly just stepping forward and laying his hand on Hook's shoulder.

"Hey, look at me...it's OK, it's over and you can see the truth now." he soothed meeting his eyes

He watched as Hook's gaze jumped about not settling on anything in particular as he obviously fought to stay in control and as much as David wanted to give his Brother space to process what had just happened he couldn't just leave him like this so he stepped forward and pulled him into a hug.

"You're fine now Hook, it wasn't you, it was Facilier. Hell, I know how you feel... I stuffed you in a straight jacket remember and believe me when I say that that was NOT my choice"

David expected the Pirate to give a half hearted hug then pull back but he didn't. Hook clung onto him for a while then simply patted his stump on his back a few times before finally pulling back and giving a quick smile.

"You are right, it is done. The Chief has a saying that goes "Do not let yesterday use up too much of today"... I think that perhaps we should both take that advise, what say you?"

The image from his dream of Hook hanging from the tree popped into David's head but he smiled at his Brother anyway "I think maybe you're right... come on, let's get you back inside"

"When do we leave for Wonderland?" Hook asked the minute they started moving again

"Just as soon as we can convince Jefferson to help us" David sighed looking up to meet Hook's eyes "It looks like his mad side has taken over for the minute and he's gone into hiding. Your Crocodile can make another hat work but we still need Jefferson to control the portal otherwise we could all be toast... Regina has put a protection spell around Grace so that we know if he turns up here to take her with him, hopefully we can reason with him if he does"

Hook just nodded his head then said "It is a terrible curse that he carries with him"

"Yeah" David agreed with a nod of his head and a sigh

Again Hook stopped walking and gave a serious look "Perhaps when you find him, I don't know, maybe you could... kiss him too. Breaking curses seems to be your new thing."

Hook was suddenly grinning like an idiot and David had to laugh at his smiling face as he threw back "I keep telling people that I am strictly a one man kinda guy and I'm not really into Portal travel so looks like you're stuck with me"

Hook gave a thoughtful look before starting to walk away "Maybe I should give it a try... I mean you have to kiss a few frogs before you finally find your Prince... or so I have been led to believe anyway"

"Did you just call me a frog?!" David called out after him "You know that makes you the Princess in this scenario right? "

Hook didn't stop but David could see him laughing as he walked through the flap to the teepee and David found that he couldn't take the smile from his own lips as he looked up to the skies above him.

"Killian's fine Liam so you can stop worrying about him, I've got his back, you can trust me. Neal I want to say thanks for looking out for Junior for us, it means a lot... and as much as I'd like to just let you guys get on with kicking back and enjoying the afterlife I need to ask another favor from you two. I need you to keep an eye on Emma for me until we can figure out how to bring her and Henry home, is there any way you can do that? I just want to know that my family is in safe hands."

He stood just staring into the darkness wondering if he was wasting his time but when two shooting stars streaked their way across the sky he knew that they had heard him. Emma and Henry would be coming home. He was going to be a Grandpa again and nothing that this universe threw at him was going to stop that from happening... not while he still had breath in his body.


	36. Chapter 36

**Really, really rainy day today so you get two updates... lucky you :D**

 **Chapter completely from Hook's POV.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

The smile fell from Killian's face the minute he walked back through the flap to the teepee to find Regina materializing in her red smoke while clutching onto Junior's bear and duck. He froze where he was knowing what was coming as the former Queen swung around and looked at the bed but he still cringed when she cried out into the silence.

"Whale...where the hell is Hook?"

Before the Doc had a chance to answer from his bed, Killian let out a breath and sighed "Behind you Love"

Regina turned quickly and blinked in surprise before frowning deeply "What the hell? The last time I saw of you, you were near deaths door. So how is it, that when I return you are standing there like... like..."

She suddenly stopped as David came into the teepee and stood by Killian's side, she narrowed her eyes and almost whispered as she strode forward "Wait a minute..."

Killian squirmed under her scrutiny but David just said "What? What's going on?"

"You did this" Regina concluded as she looked between Killian and David "You... you must have... Oh my God you kissed him!"

"Now steady on Love, it wasn..." Killian burst out but David stuck his hand out cutting him off

"Yeah, I did and don't even try to make out it was anything other than what it was..." he said seriously "I thought he was dying. Hell, Whale thought he was dying and yes I did kiss him ON THE HEAD. It's not like I went in for a full on smooch or anything and you know what? I'm glad I did because I for one am happy that he is standing here while we are having this conversation instead of lying there while we all stood in silence scratching our heads not knowing how to help him."

Regina's eyebrow raised high up on forehead before she just said "Alright... if you say so"

"I do say so. Now if you don't mind can you let us through? We were just heading back to bed"

Hook dropped his head in disbelief, why would David say that of all things?

But suddenly he was looking up in surprise when Regina laughed as she held up the bear and duck "OK Captain Charming you do that... I've got my own bed to get back to after I deliver these guys to their owner"

"You went to the Jolly to retrieve them?!" Killian asked in surprise

"Yeah, I didn't want him upset..." she smiled then looked up from the toys in her hand and met Killian's eyes suddenly turning serious "He's been through enough and you know what? David's right, I'm glad he did what he did... it's good to have you back Captain"

Killian gave a smirk and a slight bow "It's good to be back your Majesty but may I ask just one little thing of you before you retire?"

Regina gave a slight frown "Sure... you can ask!"

Killian nodded his head to the bed that Whale was currently lying on with a wad of cloth clamped over his nose as Ginny sat by his side.

"I may have been responsible for that and I would very much appreciate if you could heal him... I don't know what came over me and I feel terrible, he has done so much and that was how I repaid him"

"You sure you don't want me to leave him until morning?" Regina asked with a smirk

"Quite sure" Killian chuckled

"Well in that case..." she said handing David the toys "You take these, I'll go fix Doctor Dramatics over there"

Killian was just standing watching her go with his hand clamped on his aching hip until David was suddenly back at his side and taking hold of his elbow "Come on, get back in bed before you fall over... you still don't look too good"

"I am fine Brother" he replied but started walking anyway, he glanced to the other bed to see his Son gripping onto his bear in his sleep and it brought a smile to his face. Regina really did love that boy like he was her own.

As David was helping him sit back down he could hear the former Queen as she hissed "Would you just hold still and stop being a baby or I'll give you something much worse to complain about... there, see, was that so bad? And you can thank Hook later, he's the one that sent me over here."

A few seconds later Regina strode past and gave a smirk "Night boys... sleep tight"

Killian cringed again and let out a sigh "She is never going to let that go is she?"

"Probably not" David chuckled as Killian swung his feet up onto the bed while clenching his jaw when the motion pulled on his sore chest.

"Your ribs still sore?" Whale suddenly asked and when Killian met his eyes the Doc gave a slight smile and pointed to his own face "Thanks... you know for that"

"It was the least I could do considering I was the one to do it in the first place, for which I am truly sorry..."

"Meh" the Doc said with a shrug "Forget it, besides I think we're even now"

David sat heavily on the other side of the bed and asked "How's that?"

Whale lent forward and ran his fingers gently over the deep bruises on Killian's chest right above his heart and said "Because I think I may have been a bit heavy handed with the CPR... maybe we should get Regina to fix you tomorrow, I don't think these bruises will fade overnight like the Voodoo ones will"

Killian gave a sigh and let his eyes close "Aye, maybe you are right... that particular area is quite painful"

"Right, well now that you are no longer at deaths door and Tink seems to be doing much better I'm gonna go hit the hay... I'll see you guys in the morning" Whale said in a low voice

Killian didn't even open his eyes he just raised his hand and gave a small wave, now that he was lying back down he suddenly realized how tired he still felt. A few seconds later he felt David lie down at his side and pull up the blanket to cover them both.

"Get some sleep Hook because in about four hours from now your Kid is gonna be sitting on this bed just bursting to tell you everything that happened to him when he was with Liam and Neal and believe me when I say that that's not even the best thing he's gonna tell you"

Killian gave a frown and peeked open an eye "What are you talking about?"

David just grinned "You'll find out in the morning!"

David lay back and closed his eyes but the smile stayed on his face... what the hell was he so smug about? Killian's gaze moved across the teepee to look at his Son who was sleeping soundly with his Grandmother.

Had he really been to Elysium?

The thought that Junior had been sent there instead of to the Underworld brought him comfort, had the boy really have no unfinished business or was there another reason why he had bypassed Hades?

He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and settled down to try and get back to sleep. He needed to be rested for the morning because if he had anything to do with it they would be heading to Wonderland before the day was out. Everyone else thought that they needed the Hatter but Killian had another idea... he just needed to be able to get back to the Jolly for a while to see if he could make it work but as it stood now he wouldn't be able to do that without help.

He lifted his hand and flexed his fingers as he looked at his bloody knuckles. He knew that the split that was there was a new edition and that in itself wouldn't really be an issue but as he rolled his wrist he held back a wince when he felt the familiar pain from further up his arm... it would seem that the metal that lay beneath his skin was now causing him the same issue as the piece in his hip... Gods, he hated Voodoo Magic.

He let out a sigh as his hand fell back down onto his stomach. The sooner he was able to let Whale remove his metalwork the better but before he would let that happen he needed to find Emma and Henry, he needed to bring them home. He glanced to his side to see David lying staring into space too and he gave a chuckle at the pair of them.

"Sleep evading you too?"

"Yup" his whispered back looking to Killian "I can practically hear the thoughts going round in your head"

"Sorry" was all he said back

"Don't worry about it" David sighed looking away again "My brain's not exactly what you'd call quiet at the minute either"

"So why the hell are we just lying here?" Killian suddenly said struggling up on to his elbow to look at David better "I have an idea that may just let us use Jefferson's hat without having to put the Hatter himself through anything he does not wish to"

"Yeah?" David replied raising an eyebrow "How?"

"I have the compass..." he started but David cut in

"No..."

"You do not even know what I was about to say" Killian frowned

David let out a long sigh "Yeah I do. You think that the compass Belle gave you is still onboard the Jolly but it's not. It's gone for now"

"Gone?!" Killian burst out "Gone where? We need to get it back... it could help us"

"And it could also lead us into danger. Look, it was Liam that warned me about it so if you don't trust me trust him... He said that you shouldn't use it and I promised that I wouldn't give it to you"

Suddenly Killian was livid "So the two of you were talking about me? I am not a child David I lived the longest time without your protection"

"It wasn't like that." David said scrambling up from the bed as Killian pulled himself to his feet "I only said that I wouldn't give it to you until Belle had a chance to check it out and until she has I think we should listen to Liam... he seemed fairly certain it would only cause problems."

"What? Bigger problems than the ones we are already facing?" Killian scoffed before practically pleading with his Brother so that he would understand "I have seen that compass work. We can use it's power to travel through the portal created within the hat with one simple wish"

He saw David pull in a deep breath before giving a little shake of his head and letting out a sigh "Fine... we use it to get Emma and Henry then it's gone until we know more about it... we clear?"

"Aye" Killian grinned "Now let's go get the bloody thing"

"Just hold your horses" David said reaching out his hand to stop Killian from grabbing his clothing "Gold's still not even found the hat yet. You still need sleep and you are going nowhere until you've eaten a decent meal... you seriously must be running on empty"

Killian gave a frown, he hadn't really thought about it... he certainly didn't feel hungry.

"I am fine...but I have been in that bed for far too long, I just want to feel like I am doing something"

"You are doing something" David sighed "You're looking after yourself so that you are at full strength when we go. I'm serious Killian, you look like one big gust of wind would knock you on your ass"

Killian let out a sigh, David was right and they both knew it. He sat back down with a wince, his hand automatically falling to his hip, he could feel David watching him and he didn't want the "I told you so speech" so he held his gaze in a silent dare but when his Brother remained silent he started to move again.

"Do not say a word" he grumbled as he lay back down

David raised an eyebrow of disbelief, Killian thought he was about to finally get the lecture but instead his Brother let out a laugh "And what if I do? You gonna punch me in the face too?"

"Maybe" Killian chuckled as the tension was broken before frowning "But perhaps not... my bloody hand still stings after that last punch"

"That's because you're out of practice" David chuckled getting back onto the other side of the bed and lying back

"Are you offering your face up for me to practice on?" Killian asked looking to his side

"Nah but anytime you want to sock Gold in the eye feel free... just let me know when you're gonna do it. I want to be there to see the look on his smug face"

Killian gave a smile but didn't say anything... he wasn't so sure Gold deserved it.

He thought about everything that he himself had been through and while it was true that Gold had been party to it Killian wasn't sure how much of it was the Dark One's fault. OK yes, the Crocodile had brought Facilier here but from what Killian had heard he had done that to allow him and David to return from Neverland. Gold had thought he had contained the bokor but Voodoo was powerful stuff so maybe the bokor would have always found a way to escape.

Then there was the fact that Gold had claimed that his magic had been manipulated by Facilier's Voodoo, if that was true Killian actually felt pity for the man. Killian knew what it felt like to not be in control of yourself and he could only imagine what Gold felt like on a day to day basis... knowing that whoever held his dagger could control him, they could literally make him do anything they pleased and now it looked like Facilier hadn't even needed his dagger to do that most of the time and that must have been terrifying. He knew that the Crocodile had tried to help him and that he had healed Junior at Granny's so maybe he had been fighting against Facilier all along... hell, Gold had stayed in Pandora's box to protect Belle and Killian couldn't help respecting the man for that alone never mind the fact that he had warned them about Jefferson too.

It would seem that for the first time in centuries the Dark One had actually put someone else's needs before his!

Killian suddenly realized that he was sleeping as he looked about himself but he was not worried, he let his mind wander being careful to not let it stray too far from the boundaries that Archie had helped him set up in his mind. The Cricket had called it lucid dreaming and on the whole it seemed to be helping so Killian made his way to his go to place in his mind... the deck of the Jolly... where he knew Swan would be waiting for him and sure enough there she was in all her wonder just waiting for him to arrive.

"Quack quack quack... quack quack quaaaaaaaaack"

He tilted his head in confusion "Swan? What's wrong Love?"

She met his eyes and opened her mouth to answer but a deep growly voice came out instead "What did you say? Ah yes, you want food, it will be breakfast time soon enough"

Killian was so confused but when his eyes dropped to the scar on his arm he knew he was still in control of his dream... Archie had made it one of his focus points, something to do with it being something that was always there. He didn't fully understand it but it had seemed to be working... until now! What the hell was wrong with Swan?

"Emma? Love?"

"Quack quack quack"

"I don't understand?" he cried out looking around himself "What's going on?"

"Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" he jumped when a noise that sounded like one of those damned motorbikes that August drove sounded in his ear.

"Quack quack quack"

He needed to wake up and he needed to do it now as his heart rate started to pick up but true to Archie's word when Killian made the conscious decision in his head to do so his eyes popped open and he awoke to find that it was daytime.

"Prrrrrrrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrrr"

He jumped slightly when he realized that the sound was still in his ear but when he moved he felt the distinct impression of kitten feet on his shoulder and he let out a chuckle as he tried to turn his face to see her.

"Good morning little one" she whispered but the peace was shattered a second later when the bed gave a bounce.

"PAPA... you are awake!"

He looked down quickly to see his Son kneeling between himself and David with his duck and his bear... now everything made sense, Junior had been playing with his toys... it was his voice in the dream not Swan's!

"And so am I!" David grumbled stretching on the bed before just smiling at the lad "Morning Kid... you been there long"

Junior gave a shrug "I was playing with Socks but then she got sleepy and wanted to cuddle with Papa so I left her so that I could play with P.B. and Duckface... I found them in my bed when I woke up, how do you suppose they got here?"

"Gina brought them for you when you were sleeping so you must remember to thank her when you see her... I think she deserves a big hug for that don't you" Killian said with a smile

"Aye" the lad grinned before letting his eyes jump to David and giving a giggle "May I tell him now?"

"Just wait until I go wake Grandma... she'll want to be here for this"

Killian gave a frown as David pulled himself from the bed and practically ran across the floor to waken his Princess.

"What is going on?" he said prodding his Son in the side to get his attention

But Junior just giggled and hide his smile behind his bear as he clutched it to his front. Killian gave a chuckle and pulled himself up a bit on his pillows making Socks give another purr and get to her feet once more. The kitten simply made her way down his front and settled herself in his lap purring the whole time and by the time she had settled David was hurrying back over with Mary-Margaret in tow.

Both of them were grinning widely and Mary-Margaret giggled as she sat down "It feels just like Christmas Morning!"

Suddenly a bubble of excitement hit Killian's stomach and he gave a nervous laugh "Would someone please just tell me what the hell is going on? I feel like I am the butt of a practical joke that I am unaware of"

David suddenly gave a frown and turned serious "This is no joke Hook and I swear if you hadn't been in the state you were in you would have known before now."

"Know what?" Killian cried out in despair

Junior suddenly jumped up to his feet and cried out "Momma is having a baby... I am going to be a big Brother"

The lad was smiling so widely that it had to hurt but Killian was left blinking in shock... had he heard correctly? His gaze moved to Mary-Margaret who had her hands clutched at her mouth and was blinking back tears, he looked to David with his mouth still hanging open and when his Brother gave a nod of his head reality hit home...

He and Swan were having a baby!

He gave a nervous chuckle as he looked back at all three of them "A babe?! We are having a baby..."

Junior started bouncing on the bed and cried out "She has much magic Papa and her name is Hope"

Killian gasped in a huge breath as the smile fell from his face and suddenly David was standing up and pulling Junior up into his arms "Come on Kid. You can help me get Papa some breakfast while he processes that bombshell... Grandma can stay with him and maybe, I don't know...stop him from having a heart attack or something"

Killian was still just sitting blinking hard... a girl... Hope!

But Mary-Margaret's hand slid onto his arm breaking his shocked state as she whispered "Are you OK? I know it's a lot to take in but it's all true"

He shook his head in disbelief and let out another chuckle "How? I.. I don't understand"

Mary-Margaret gave a grin "I think that you know all too well how..."

He suddenly shook his head and laughed "No... how do you know that it is a girl and that she is already named?"

"Ahhhh" Mary-Margaret sighed "Now that is a longer story that we will get to when Junior gets back, it's really his story to tell and he wants to give you a message from Neal"

"He really did meet Baelfire?" Killian asked happily "I wasn't sure if I had dreamt David telling me that or not"

"He did" Mary-Margaret replied with a smile "And Neal met Liam... he's not in the Underworld anymore Killian, he can be happy now"

"I know" Killian sighed before bringing his hand to his thundering heart and letting out a chuckle "Gods... my heart feels like it's going to beat it's way from my chest, this is too much information all at once"

Mary-Margaret gave a wide smile "Emma wanted to tell you herself you know... we didn't actually know if you knew or not"

He suddenly gave a frown and gasped "That is what she was about to tell me before Liam realized that Junior had run off... that explains why she had poured me some rum"

Mary-Margaret laughed "Yeah... I'll bet you could do with one now"

"Aye Love" he grinned "That I could but I will settle for a hearty breakfast instead, I have much need of a good meal"

Mary-Margaret gave a little frown of concern but then Junior was suddenly running back in carrying a plate full of bacon and eggs while grinning from ear to ear.

"That smells good Son" Killian said as he sniffed the air appreciatively "Grandpa said that he will bring toast in in a second but to just start"

The plate was settled on his lap as Socks was removed by Mary-Margaret. He expected Junior to settle on the bed next to him but he was off again running from the teepee singing as he went. Killian gave a wide smile as he watched the lad go but just as he was about to pop a rasher of bacon in his mouth Junior's words from the night before slammed into his brain and his hand faltered.

"Killian? What's wrong?"

"He knew" he practically whispered as realization dawned

"Who knew? Killian talk to me, what's going on?"

He looked her straight in the eye "Junior... he knew about the babe back in the clock tower. When I was... I had him in my arms... his last words" he suddenly stopped and pulled in a few calming breaths "He told me that he had given up his heart to save the baby. I assumed that he had meant your little Prince but he meant his Sister didn't he?"

Mary-Margaret gave a little nod along with a wry smile but no words were needed. Killian swelled with pride and tears sprung up in his eyes as he realized what Junior had done...he was only a child yet he had made the ultimate sacrifice to save his baby Sister and Killian knew right there and then the reason Junior had been sent straight to Elysium...

His boy was a bloody hero.


	37. Chapter 37

**Uh-Uh... hold onto you hats!**

 **Or at least just the magic one...**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Rumple was just glad that Dark Ones didn't need to sleep. He had literally been up all night and had still not found that damned hat. He let out a sigh as he rounded another doorway to find yet another room filled with the blasted things... the Hatter had been trying REALLY hard to escape Regina's curse!

"You won't find it you know?"

Rumple spun around on the spot to find the Hatter sitting on the floor in the corner of the room with his feet stretched out in front of him... and he looked like he'd had more than a little to drink.

"And why is that?" Rumple asked raising an eyebrow and leaning on his cane as he just stood looking down on the man

"Because it is just a hat... it is the same as every other one here, it will take you nowhere" the Hatter replied looking up and meeting Rumple's eyes "None of them work, they never would... I was stuck here in this nightmare and my Grace was living with another family just across town."

Rumple could see the madness in the the Hatter's eyes, they were wide and fearful. He watched as Jefferson raised the bottle of scotch in his hand to his lips and took a few hard gulps before wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

Rumple let out a sigh "But she is with you now so why are you doing this to yourself?"

Jefferson suddenly got angry and started trying to get himself up to his feet "She is NOT, they are keeping her from me with magic... from ME! Like I would do something to harm her... she is MY child. Why would they do that?"

Rumple was fighting an inner battle, he needed to find that hat and he knew that if he took two strides across the room he could remove the Hatter's heart and have hand it over without having to search though the hundreds more that lay before him. Then all Rumple would have to do was simply force him to take the others to Wonderland... but while that route would work he knew that it would ultimately lead to Belle finding out and he was not willing to even think about what Bae would have to say about it so he chose a different path and just hoped that it would not lead him in the wrong direction.

"OK... so you want Grace with you. I can do that but do you really want her to see you like this? You are a mess, you will only cause her more concern... put the drink down and help me find the hat"

Jefferson still looked really unsure as he eyed the bottle in his hand "I won't take you there... I won't. I will never go back"

Rumple gave a smirk "Well luckily for you we don't need you to... we have another way of controlling the portal. We just NEED the hat"

"Really?" Jefferson replied with a drunken wobble

"I give you my word"

Jefferson gave a deep frown "No offence but that doesn't really give me confidence... you forget Dark One, I have worked with you before."

"You have haven't you?" Rumple said straightening up, he had an idea "So you will know how this works. I have a deal for you... you get me the hat and I swear that I will not ask you to guide it AND I will return your Daughter to your side... once you have sobered up that is!"

"DEAL" Jefferson yelled out before anything else could be said and the Hatter was suddenly stumbling from the room to make his way down the hallway to the huge staircase that led to the upper floor

"If I had known that it really did contain magic I would certainly have looked after it a bit better" he slurred as he went

Rumple curled his lip in disgust as he followed behind the man... he reeked of booze amongst other things and it was more than a little unpleasant but a few seconds later he was coming to a halt when Jefferson tripped on the top step and tumbled to the floor without even making a noise to lie face down on the Carpet. Rumple wasn't convinced that he hadn't just fallen asleep as he pulled the Hatter up and spun him around to lean against the wall but when he finally let him go Jefferson gave a frown and looked up at him.

"Give me a minute... the room is spinning" she replied around a hiccup.

"Just tell me where the damned thing is, you are only going to hurt yourself if you carry this on" Rumple grit out through his teeth trying hard not to lose his temper

Jefferson gave a little laugh and giggled "It is where it should be... at my tea party"

Rumple frowned in confusion and bit out "What the hell are you talking about? Tea party?"

Jefferson gave a drunken nod and lifted his hand to point at one of the doorways "It was my Unbirthday the same day as Grace's so we were having a tea party... in there"

Rumple raised an eyebrow as he watched the Hatter who looked like he was about to pass out but the need to find the hat had him walking away. He strode into the large room to find that it was a child's bedroom and there, in the corner was a table complete with a checked cloth and many many teapots to have a party. He looked at all the stuffed toys that sat in the chairs around it but as his eyes moved around the seats he suddenly saw it, hanging on the back of a vacant chair was the hat... complete with pink bows and sparkling glitter!

He moved quickly just striding across the floor to retrieve it, he knocked the glitter from it and yanked off the ribbon. He twirled it on his left hand making sure all it's extra decorations were gone before just turning back around and heading back to the staircase. He was done in seconds but by the time he got back to Jefferson's side the Hatter was sleeping with his head hung low and drool trailing from his chin.

"Terrific" Rumple snarked before letting out a deep sigh "But a deal is a deal... however I am NOT taking you anywhere looking like that!"

He swished his hand and suddenly Jefferson's clothes were fresh and clean as was the hatter inside them. Rumple gave a small smile to himself before simply swishing his hand again and taking them back to his shop but what he hadn't been expecting was for Belle to be there when he arrived... it was really early, had she even been to bed?

"What did you do?" she cried out the minute the smoke cleared and her eyes fell on the Hatter.

"I can assure you that THIS is totally self inflicted... you should have seen him before I cleaned him up" Rumple said in a monotone voice, he really didn't expect Belle to believe him anyway and it would seem that he was right as she gave him a stern look and hurried over to the Hatter who was lying passed out on the floor but the minute she got close to him she obviously smelt the alcohol and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Can you help me get him through to the back... I'll put him on the cot to sleep this off. What was he thinking?"

Rumple simply clicked his fingers and the Hatter disappeared. Belle let out a surprise gasp before furrowing her brow in annoyance "I meant without magic"

She got up and hurried from the room leaving Rumple just standing with the hat in his hand. He stepped forward and put it down on the counter only to see the compass sitting out on the glass surface just waiting for the Sheriff to come and collect it. How he had never seen it before was beyond him!

He let go of the hat and slowly moved to pick up the shiny trinket but before he had a chance Belle was back and she didn't look happy with him.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously

"I was merely admiring it... it really is a beautiful piece"

She bustled up to the other side of the counter and simply took it up in her hands "Yeah... and it's not yours"

He let out a huge sigh "I know that Belle, it belongs to the Pirate, I was just curious."

She raised an eyebrow then let out a huge breath "I'm sorry... I just... I don't trust you Rumple... I know I should but I just can't"

He gave a wry smile "I know and it's OK... I know I have to earn it back so for now I will go. Just tell the Sheriff to expect the Hatter's Daughter to disappear in a few hours... I promised Jefferson that I would reunite them once he had slept off his over indulgence"

Belle gave him a sweet smile and said "Thank you."

He returned the smile before just walking from the shop and out into the sunshine.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"What are you doing?" he asked with a sigh as Hook and Junior emerged from the teepee and walked over to the truck where David was standing talking with Regina

"I do believe that I am getting me rear in gear" Hook replied with a smirk to the kid before looking to David "You heard Baelfire, I am only doing as he asked and time is ticking Brother. It is nearly lunch time and while Junior here has assured us that Henry is safe and happy I would still like to get my family back together before the day is out"

"I know but I'm only going to get the compass not actually use it." David sighed "I will be back in like, twenty minutes"

"Well in that case it won't be too long a journey for me then will it" Hook replied raising an eyebrow of defiance

David sighed and shook his head "Fine, do what you want but I swear if you so much as think about touching that compass I will kick your leg out from under you... understood?"

Hook lifted his hand in surrender and chuckled "Wouldn't dream of it, I am just here for the ride"

"And I" Junior smiled before giving a coy look "May we visit Granny while in town? I miss her"

"You miss her or you miss the free ice cream she gives you" David laughed "Kid, it's barely eleven o'clock"

Junior looked indignant at the very thought but David knew how that kid's mind worked and he also knew that they would more than likely be stopping at the diner before they got back to camp... he couldn't refuse his Grandson when he knew that he was going to be leaving him for a while to go and find Emma and Henry.

"Get in then" he said sighing out a long breath "But if you eat too much then burst in my truck you are cleaning up the mess"

Junior giggled and gave an excited bounce while holding up his bear "We are going to see Granny P.B., this will be fun"

The ride to town was nearly done when suddenly Junior looked up at David and whispered "Can we go to Granny's first?"

David raised an eyebrow while still looking at the road "Kid we need to talk with Belle"

"I know" Junior hissed quietly and when David looked to the side it was to find that Hook had nodded off, he gave a frown of concern before Junior brought his attention back to him when he prodded his leg "I REALLY need to go to Granny's first though Grandpa"

David gave a chuckle when he realized from the way the kid was sitting that he obviously needed to use the wash room.

"If it means you not peeing in my truck then sure but you'll need to wait until we've seen Belle before we go back to get your ice cream OK?"

The kid gave a vigorous nod as he fidgeted on the seat. The minute the truck pulled up to a stop Junior unbuckled himself but he had to wait for David getting out and by the time they were heading inside the kid was practically doing a dance.

"Go" David chuckled as he held the door open "Before you make a mess"

Junior took off at high speed straight through to the washrooms just as Granny came out from the kitchen. She raised and eyebrow and gave a smile.

"Someone's in a hurry"

"Emergency stop" David chuckled as he walked over to the counter "Don't worry, we'll be back soon. He wanted to come see you"

"I'll look forward to it" she smiled before sighing "Just maybe wait for an hour until the breakfast dishes have been dealt with"

"Sure" David chuckled "I'm sure we can find something to do until then"

Granny hurried off and David found himself turning around to lean has back against the counter only to find Gold sitting in one of the booths with his back to him. He toyed with the idea of just ignoring him but in the end he found his feet walking over to the table anyway.

"Gold"

"Sheriff" Gold replied without even looking up... of course he'd known he was there. "What can I help you with this time?"

"Nothing" David sighed making Gold look up in surprise "I just wanted to say thanks... for the hat and you know, helping Jefferson."

Gold's eyebrows shot up before they fell into a frown "You are sure that this compass will work? I promised the Hatter that he would not have to go back to his homeland"

"Mary-Margaret and Emma used it to control a portal before so yeah... we're fairly certain"

Gold gave a nod "In that case all that remains is for me to return Grace to her Father's side and my deal will be done"

"OK, I'll let you get on with that then" David mumbled just as Junior hurtled back into the room.

"Hey Grandpa Gold" the Kid cried out as he skidded to to a halt at David's side "Guess what? We are coming back once we've talked to Belle and I am to get ice cream"

"Ice cream you say?!" Gold replied with a smile as he spun in the booth to face Junior, he dug in his pocket and pulled out twenty bucks "Well seeing as it is such a nice day why don't you ask Grandpa David if he might take you to the store to buy a new toy"

Junior's eyes went wide in wonder but he didn't reach out to take it, he looked to David for permission first. David gave a smile and nodded his head "What do you say kid?"

"Thank you Grandpa" Junior said seriously as he took the money but he wasn't done, he moved forward and reached up his arms to hug Gold!

David expected Gold to look really uncomfortable but he didn't, he actually leant forward and pulled the kid from his feet and hugged him "You are very welcome"

Junior sat back in Gold's arms and looked at the money in his hand "May I use this for anything I like?"

"It's yours now my boy... you can use it as you please" Gold replied with a smile as he set Junior down on to the floor

Junior suddenly looked up at David and grinned "I am going to buy Hope a bear that she can love just as I love P.B."

David gave a wide smile "She will like that kid"

"I agree" Gold said with a smile "She is a lucky little girl to have you as her big Brother."

With that Gold gave a nod of his head and went off to the counter to pay leaving David blinking in surprise.

Had that really just happened?

"Grandpa?" Junior asked tugging on his hand "May we go to see Belle now?"

David bent down "I think we might be best going to the store first to get that bear then going to Belle's, I don't really want to be carrying a magic hat all around town now do I?"

Junior gave a little nod then said "But we are returning for Ice cream, right?"

"Yeah Kid, I think that the hat will be safe in the truck for ten minutes" David laughed "Besides Granny would kick my butt if I didn't bring you back"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Bloody Hell" Killian complained as he woke up in the hot truck to find that he had been abandoned, he rolled his neck and tried to bring his hand up to help get the crick out but was left wincing when it pulled on his chest and his arm... perhaps he should have had Regina heal his ribs BEFORE coming to town! He let out a growl of frustration but then his eyes were falling on a note on the dash in front of him and he reached forward to lift it between his fingers.

"Gone to store, brb... what the hell does brb mean?!" he said out loud just dropping the paper back where he had found it to get himself out of the truck before he melted.

He lent on the hood for a few minutes but finally decided that he would just go and talk with Belle until the others returned, Gold's shop was much closer than the store and he didn't want to walk too far. He lent through the open window of the truck and scribbled a return note before just heading up the street.

"Killian!" Belle cried out before rushing around the counter and practically throwing herself at him "I am so happy to see you"

He hugged her back "Thank you Love, it is good to see you too"

She stepped back and gave a little frown while looking to the door "Where's David?"

"He took Junior to the store for some reason or another..." he gave a little chuckle "I may have fallen asleep in the truck and when I woke up they had left a note and I was bloody melting"

Belle gave him a sympathetic look before starting to walk towards the back shop "Come on, I'll get you a drink"

He just followed her through the doorway only to come to a stop when his eyes fell on the Hatter who was sleeping on a bed by the wall.

"He is here?!" he whispered looking to Belle

"Yeah" she replied looking to Jefferson "Rumple brought him here a few hours ago. He found him when he was searching for the hat"

"Why did he bring him here?" Killian asked giving a frown

Belle gave a slight shrug "Jefferson was drunk but he made a deal with Rumple. He agreed to give us the hat in exchange for not having to go to Wonderland. I guess he didn't want to leave Jefferson by himself in case he disappeared again... Rumple's going to bring Grace here soon so I guess I should really get some coffee in him."

"You brew the pot Love and I'll get him up... at least he doesn't look too bad" Killian mused as he looked Jefferson over.

"I think Rumple may have had something to do with that" Belle called over just as Killian was stooping down to wake the man in question.

"Come on Hatter, let's get you up and ready for your Daughter's arrival"

Jefferson practically jumped up from the bed causing Killian to leap back in surprise and just like that, out of nowhere Devin's voice was suddenly in his head taunting him. He staggered backwards bringing his hand up to his throat as he felt the rope drop over his head and start to tighten... Gods, not again... not now.

"Killian?!" he heard Belle call out just before her hands were on him trying to lead him to the chair but he couldn't sit, he needed to get away.

He was trying to struggle out of her grip when his face was suddenly clamped between another set of hands and the Hatter's face fell into focus.

"Hold on" Jefferson said in a clear voice and before Killian had a chance to say anything the room was starting to slow around him.

He felt like he was being stretched like a rubber band and when it finally snapped the room around him fell into a blur for a second then he found himself standing in the front shop blinking his eyes in surprise.

"What did you do?" he asked in awe when he realized that he was no longer panicking

"I can recognize the signs Hook... you were about to lose it. I learned long ago that rippling my surroundings can be enough to literally knock me back to my senses."

Killian found himself giving a slight nod as his heart rate settled in his chest but just as Jefferson was letting go of him Belle flew into the room making him jump again.

"Bloody hell Love" he gasped "can everyone stop jumping out at me for at least five minutes?"

"Sorry" she cringed as she hurried forward taking his arm in her hand "But you two just disappeared and I didn't know where you'd gone. Are you alright?"

He patted his hand on hers and smiled "I am just fine" he then looked to Jefferson and chuckled "Any chance you can teach me that trick"

Jefferson gave a smirk "Sorry. You've either got or you don't... it's not something you can learn"

"Come on" Belle chuckled "I'll make those drinks"

They all moved through to the back room again and Killian sat down with a little groan at the circular table. Jefferson sat himself opposite and dragged his hand through his hair before leaning heavily on the wooden surface,

"Thanks" Killian simply said making the Hatter look up

Jefferson gave a slight smile "No problem. It was better than watching the alternative" They sat in silence for a few seconds as Belle busied herself but suddenly Jefferson gave him a curious look and asked "What triggers your attacks?"

Killian was caught slightly off guard but when he looked at the Hatter all he could see was a man asking a question and not because he was sticking his nose into someone else's business but because he knew how it felt and was curious to talk to someone else who understood.

He found himself shifting in his seat a bit before just answering "Nothing in particular. It can be something as simple as you witnessed or it can come from nowhere...Archie... the Cricket... uhm I mean... Gods, Doctor Hopper. Whatever you call him, he has been helping me to deal with the attacks and believe it or not they are a lot better than they were. I have also learnt to mostly dream without fear of nightmares which has made a HUGE difference in my day to day life"

Jefferson's eyebrow raised up on his head and he lent forward "How? How do you dream without nightmares I mean?"

"It is a long complicated process but it works Mate... perhaps you too should speak with him." Jefferson looked a bit panicked at the idea so Killian carried on to try and reassure him "I know what it feels like you know. The panic... the feeling of not being in control. The crippling fear that you will lose yourself and never find your way back. Trust him, he can help you and him helping you sort yourself out will help your young lass."

Jefferson let out a long breath and gave a deep frown "I want to, I really do but I am frightened that if I let it out, if I talk about it it will consume me. I cannot lose myself... Grace needs me too much, I am all she has."

Killian gave a smirk and raised an eyebrow "You seem to be managing to talk to me just fine...Mate, if I, Captain Hook... the Pirate that brooded in Neverland for centuries to get away from my problems can do this you can too, give yourself a break, you've been through more than most."

Jefferson gave a surprised look but just then Belle came back over and set a coffee down in front of him and a glass of iced tea down in front of Killian before just sitting herself down and joining in with the conversation.

"Archie has helped me so much too Jefferson, he's really good, you can trust him" she said quite matter of factly before sipping her drink

Jefferson nearly choked on his coffee and being honest Killian was quite surprised too, she had never mentioned it before.

"You have spoken with the Doctor too?" the Hatter coughed out

Belle gave a little wry smile and chuckled "I'm married to the Dark One... what do you think?"

Killian gave a smile as she looked at him, he suddenly didn't feel so alone with what he was going through. David was always there for him, something that he was truly grateful for but his Brother could never fully understand what it felt like to be taken by an attack and the fact that Killian was now trying to help Jefferson deal with his issues made him feel like he was finally doing something for someone else and it felt good.

They sat and discussed things a bit further until the chime on the door in the front shop sounded and Junior's voice cried out making Killian face split into a wide grin.

"PAPA... I PURCHASED A BEAR FOR HOPE"

His Son burst through the doorway into the back shop clutching his own bear under one arm and a bag that Killian could only assume held the other one. He immediately turned in his chair to let his Son up onto his lap and when Junior reached him he bent forward and scooped him up into his arms as David came in grinning like a fool. The Lad wiggled around just shoving P.B. onto the table then digging into the bag and pulling out a blue bear making Killian chuckle... of course it would be blue.

Junior gave a wide grin and looked to Killian "I chose this one, what do you think?"

"I think that once Grandma has made her a pretty Princess dress that she will look divine, the babe will love her"

Junior gave an excited little bounce before putting the bear back in the bag and looking across at the Hatter "Hello Mr Jefferson, are you feeling well?"

Jefferson gave a little smile as he sat forward in his seat "I'm doing much better now thanks"

"Good" Junior said with a nod of his head as he looked to Belle with a huge smile "Do you know of Hope?"

Belle gave a little frown of confusion and asked "Hope?"

David suddenly laughed "Kid your Momma is gonna skin you alive if you keep telling everyone without her being here"

Junior gave a little unsure frown and looked back to Killian "Why? Is Hope a secret?"

Belle suddenly gasped and looked at Killian "Wait a minute... Is Hope your baby? Killian are you and Emma having a baby?"

Killian found himself suddenly grinning "Aye Love... it would appear so."

She gave a squeal and before he knew it she was up on her feet and leaning over to hug him and Junior. There was an excited babble running through the air when Gold's voice suddenly broke up the happiness when he said.

"Not interrupting anything am I?"

Everyone fell silent as Belle stood back up to reveal the Dark One standing with the Hatter's daughter by his side.

"We just told Belle about Hope" Junior cried out with a grin but when no one else smiled he looked to Killian and said in a low whisper "It is alright Papa, Grandpa Gold already knows about her, they worked together to break out of Pandora's box"

Killian let out a sigh "I know Son, it is alright but now is not the time to discuss that... look, Grace his here to meet with her Papa."

Junior looked to the Lass and gave a wave "Hello Grace"

She gave a little smile in return and said "Hey Junior"

Jefferson was suddenly getting himself to his feet and making his way over so David cleared his throat and said "Maybe we should go and get that compass and hat. We still need to get a certain someone ice cream before we head back to camp and I think that maybe Jefferson and Grace could do with some privacy"

Killian lifted Junior to the floor and pulled himself up to his feet, he met eyes with Jefferson as the Hatter hugged his daughter and gave him a nod. He hoped that he had helped him even just a little but as he walked through to the front shop with everyone else he soon forgot all about the Hatter's problems when his eyes fell on the compass and hat sitting side by side on the counter.

"I took the liberty of already activating the magic, Regina will simply have to summon the portal which our good friend already inadvertently created when the hat was made. It was always there he just couldn't access it due to the curse" Gold said quietly as he walked around the counter to pick the hat up.

He held it out to Junior and said "Do you want to carry it?"

"Aye" Junior cried out dropping the bag with the new bear in it onto the floor and taking the hat in his hand before settling it on his head with a grin.

Killian wasn't so sure he wanted his Son wearing a portal so he stepped forward to remove it saying "Perhaps you should concentrate on carrying the bears, I will carry this otherwise we will spend the rest of the morning picking you up from the floor when you keep bumping into things when this slips over your eyes."

"He will be fine Hook" Jefferson said as he walked into the room holding onto Graces' hand "The portal can't open by itself, it needs magic... for now it is just a hat."

Killian gave a sigh as Junior looked up at him from under the brim with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Very well but the first time you walk into something it is coming off, alright?"

Junior grinned up at him and ran off towards the door "May we get ice cream now?"

"Just wait a minute Kid, we'll be ready in just a sec... we need to say goodbye to Belle first" David said

Junior didn't seem in the slightest bit put off as he started skipping round and round in a circle while clutching the hat to his head with one hand and gripping his bear in the other. Killian gave a smile at his Son before turning his attention back to Belle.

"Thank you Love, we shall return the compass for your scrutiny once we return"

There was a crash on the other side of the room and Killian looked up to see Junior lying flat on his back and giggling wildly.

Grace gave a little giggle too and said "I'll go help him up and save the hat before he ruins it"

Killian half watched her go as David conversed with Jefferson, Grace pulled Junior up to his feet before crouching down and taking the hat from his head and setting it down on the floor at their feet. They were chatting but Killian couldn't really hear what they were saying and when Jefferson said his name he found himself turning away to look at the Hatter.

"I want to thank you" Jefferson said sincerely "And I think I might just take your advise about talking with the Doc... it is time"

"You will not be sorry." Killian replied "It really does make all the..."

He never got a chance to finish what he was saying... there was a shriek from the other side of the room and Killian looked up to see Junior and Grace standing over the hat which was now projecting what looked like a portal straight up into the air.

He didn't think, he just ran and it would seem that the Crocodile had the same idea but neither succeeded in their task of stopping what was happening. Killian's fingers literally JUST touched Junior's arm to yank him out of the way when there was a loud POP... he felt like he was floating then the familiar sensation that he had experienced earlier with the Hatter took over and he knew they were in trouble.

Literally seconds later all four of them were standing in a very long sandy cove, the sun was starting to set and Killian instantly realized that they must be in a different realm and worse still the one they were in was not even in Wonderland!

He rounded on the Crocodile and snarled "You said that the hat was safe. You said that it would not work... So if that was the case why are we standing here?"

Gold shook his head in disbelief "It should have been safe... I don't understand. There was nothing to activate it"

"Now dat be nuh strictly true" a woman's voice, thick with a Jamaican accent suddenly sounded making both Killian and Gold swing around to see the dark skinned woman sauntering towards them "Mi activated it...di boy ave both mi compass an one of mi rings suh the time was right... he guide yuh to mi"

Killian blinked in surprise before looking to Junior who had something hidden behind his back, he ducked down quickly and pulled the compass from his hands making his son cry out

"I was just showing Grace how it was going to work... I meant no harm, I did not know that it would actually work!"

"Mi fi one am glad dat yuh did child" the woman said giving a wide grin "Mi ave spend far too long by myself, mi family ave return an mi wi soon be free"

Killian moved to stand in front of both Junior and Grace as Gold stepped forward to stop the woman getting any closer.

"Stay back sea witch" Gold hissed "There is nothing here for you."

"Yuh wrong" she stated "Only mi descendants cud find dem way to mi island..." She looked around Gold and practically licked her lips "Suh de boy belongs to mi."

Killian pulled Junior in behind him and snarled "You will not touch him"

The woman tipped her head and showed her blackened teeth of "An who wi stop mi?"

Killian opened his mouth to answer but Gold suddenly stepped forward and put himself right in front of the woman and growled "I will"

The woman threw back her head and practically howled with laughter "Yuh?! Mi kno yuh Dark One an' yuh magic no match fi mi own suh I suggest yuh move outtta mi way"

"I know who you are too and I know that is not true... your magic is not what it once was Tia Dalma, you are no longer the Goddess you desire to be so YOU should be the one to step down."

There seemed to be a stand off between the two, Killian looked behind himself to see Grace hugging a very frightened looking Junior into her arms. The Lass looked up and gave him a little nod, letting him know that she was alright so he turned back to step up next to the Crocodile even though his heart was rattling in his chest and he had broken out in a sweat.

"You heard him, you are not getting my Son so I suggest you heed the Dark One's warning and back off" he clenched his jaw as she looked him up and down

The woman tipped her head again and narrowed her eyes, her eyes fell to the compass in his hand. She gave a knowing smile and looked back to his face before whispering "Nuh Son...yuh di same but different, mi can feel it from mi compass..."

Killian realized that the compass was in his hand and that this woman could somehow use it, yet he didn't want to let it go... it was their way home so he gripped it tighter and moved it behind his back slightly as if hiding it from sight would somehow help!

He looked her right in the eye "He IS my Son and you are not getting anywhere near him, you hear me?"

She gave a feral grin and ran her tongue across her blackened teeth as she paced forward "Maybe mi nuh need him afta all"

Gold lifted his hand, the woman gave a shriek and she suddenly flew off her feet to land with a thump onto the sand. The Dark One stepped forward and looked straight down at her as she lay staring up at him.

"I warned you to back off Sea Witch yet you chose to ignore my warnings... you touch neither of them are we clear?"

The woman came up onto her elbows and huffed "Yuh di strangest Dark One mi ave cum across... why yuh care?"

Gold glanced to Killian before practically whispering "Because they are family and I will not let you anywhere near them... so I suggest you go back to your cave while we ready ourselves to leave"

Killian found himself blinking in surprise... had Gold just called him family?

"Yuh tink mi wi be lettin yuh leave?" she laughed looking back to Killian

"You have no say" Gold threw back walking towards Killian, he stooped down and picked up the hat as he neared them then turned back to the woman. "You better not try to stop us or you will regret it, I am in no mood for your pitiful display."

Killian gathered Junior and Grace close to Gold's side, he was about to raise the compass when Gold suddenly reached out and took it saying "Unless you want to just keep returning here maybe you should allow me to guide us back."

Killian nodded quickly just handing it over, he really wanted to get out of this place...who was this woman? Gold had called her Tia Dalma, was she really related to him? But he shoved those thoughts aside, he could ask questions later. Right now he needed to get his Son back home.

The woman was pulling herself to her feet as Gold held the compass over the hat, she gave a grin and laughed "Yuh wi nuh leave here"

Gold sneered "I think you will find that we will"

"Yuh wi nuh stop mi from getting wah mi wan'." she laughed tipping her head again

She suddenly let out another long cackle and threw back her head as the portal sprung to life in the hat. Killian instinctively held onto Junior but in the blink of an eye he was suddenly looking at his Son and the others from the other side of the cove!

"PAPA" Junior cried out but Gold caught hold of him to stop him running

Killian realized that the woman was by behind him and he instantly tried to get away but she moved like lightening and before he knew what was happening she had knocked him to his knees and had snaked her arm around his neck from behind.

Her other hand came up and pulled his hair tightly as she whispered in his ear "Yuh wi stay wi mi or mi wi tek di boy... yuh understand?"

His heart was racing in his chest, the arm across his throat had triggered Devin's voice in his head and he was struggling to do anything more than keep himself from falling into the darkness but he had to fight this. He managed to focus on Gold who looked totally torn as the portal still swirled in his hand but Killian realized what he had to do, he had to keep Junior safe at all costs.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE" he yelled "GET MY SON BACK TO DAVID... JUST GO"

Gold gave a nod of his head but Junior was suddenly fighting to get away when he realized what was happening. Killian clamped his eyes closed against the image and the last thing he heard before silence fell around him was the totally distraught scream of his Son as he was taken away from the island.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... DON'T LEAVE MY PAPA BEHIND... I NEED YOU PAPA... I NEED YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU..."


	38. Chapter 38

**OK so I'm an idiot.**

 **I typed up an update on Friday. THOUGHT I had posted it and hadn't!**

 **My bad... but do not fret my likkle Hookers I have just added today's update to Friday's so you get an EXTRA long chapter with more twists and turns than a twisty turny thing.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

David couldn't believe it, he had been too late to knock the hat out of the way. He had literally launched himself after Hook as his Brother had tried to reach Junior but all that had happened was that the others disappeared while he was still mid leap and he had hit the floor... hard! He lay coughing madly as he curled onto his side to try and let the air back into his lungs but he didn't stay there long.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jefferson screamed out as he dropped to his knees by David's side, he started scrabbling around the floor hitting the wood with his hands like the portal was somewhere to be found "Not again... no, not my Grace... please no... not like this... I can't lose her too... Oh Gods no...not Grace!"

David pulled himself up to his knees still clutching a hand to his painful ribs and looked up to Belle who was just standing with her hands clamped over her mouth and a look of total anguish on her face

"David! What happened? How did the portal open? Where did they go?"

"I don't know but thank God Gold went with them. He'll be able to bring them back, right? Wherever they end up he can just bring them straight back... He can, can't he?!"

He practically begged her to agree and when Belle nodded and said "I think so" he let out a huge sigh of relief, this wasn't a complete disaster.

His attention was drawn back to Jefferson who now seemed to be on the verge of losing his mind. David gingerly pulled himself to his feet and bent down to put a hand on Jefferson's shoulder to try and get his attention but the Hatter bucked away from him and yelled.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Jefferson's head snapped round and the rage in his eyes made David take a step back

"Whoa" he breathed out bringing up a hand to show he meant no harm "It's OK. Grace will be fine, Gold will bring them back... the kids didn't go alone, they'll be back in a minute"

Jefferson's eyes flitted back and forth but it was like his mind was caught up and couldn't think past the simple fact that Grace was gone. David dropped down onto his knees next to the Hatter and tried something that often worked on Hook.

"Hey..." he whispered to get Jefferson's attention "Look at me... come on, focus on my breathing... follow my lead... it'll be OK... she'll be back in a minute, she'll be fine."

Jefferson took a huge gulp as he met David's gaze "I need her... please, she has to be alright"

"She'll be fine... come on, breathe with me" David soothed

David started giving deep over exaggerated breaths in an attempt to get Jefferson's breathing settled, he could hear Belle moving about behind him but he never looked away as the Hatter gave his first stuttering inhalation. He looked terrible... his bright blue eyes stood out against the redness surrounding them as tears streaked down his cheeks and his gaze kept jumping away to try and look back to the floor but every time he did David would just try and bring his attention back to himself. Eventually Jefferson shrugged out of David's hands and clamped his eyes closed while dropping his head, David thought he was just trying to focus himself and thought nothing of it but he should have known that there would be more to it than that.

"Do not touch me" the Hatter practically whispered and something in his tone had David heeding his warning as he sat back on his heels to give Jefferson some space.

David watched as he tipped his head in concentration but in the next second the Hatter seemed to suddenly flicker out of existence right in front of his face. David's first instinct was to reach out to grab him but Belle suddenly leapt forward and grabbed his hand.

"Don't... I've seen this before, he'll be fine in a second" she whispered

David gave a nod and shuffled back a bit further just as the Hatter disappeared with a pop only to reappear a few feet away.

"Whoa!" David breathed out blinking surprise "What the hell?"

David started pulling himself to his feet to go and see if Jefferson was any better when suddenly Gold, Grace and Junior appeared in a flurry of wind. David's mind was instantly racing, where the hell was Hook?

"GRACE" Jefferson yelled , the Hatter was up and hauling Grace into his arms, spinning her around before just sinking back to his knees and descending back into tears.

"Grandpa" Junior suddenly sobbed holding up his hands to David, the pitch of his voice hit him right in the heart and he knew then that something was really wrong. He started across the floor to grab his Grandson but Gold held up his hand and David found himself frozen and unable to move. He tried to shout but no matter what he did he couldn't move anything other than his eyes... what the hell was going on?!

"GRANDPA?!" Junior cried out with a gasp as he tried to run to David's side but Gold tugged his arm and dropped down onto one knee to get his attention

"Junior I need you to listen to me, Grandpa David will be just fine in a minute but I need your help"

Junior gave David a sorrowful look as he cried, his little chest was lurching up and down and David could see the torment on the kid's face. Damn it, he wanted nothing more than to go to him but he was stuck mid stride and worse still he realized that Belle and Jefferson must be frozen too as there was silence in the room...what was Gold up to?

Gold just carried on talking while still holding onto Junior's arm "I need your help Junior. Please look at me, will you help me help your Papa?"

Junior gave a sob, he looked towards the Dark One and gave a hard sniff, he didn't say anything he just looked at Gold and nodded his head.

"That's a good boy" Gold soothed "You know me better than anyone here. You have seen into my soul. You know I meant it when I said I wanted to change, you know that I WANT to do the right thing. A little part of you stayed with me you know, in here" He lifted his hand to his heart then carried on "You Killian Junior Jones got into my heart and no matter what I did I could not shake you free... and now... well now someone else has changed me too but YOU made me a better person and you still make me want to change... you showed me that I was more than just the darkness inside of me. You literally brought light into my soul Junior so when I ask you this, know that I am truly doing this to help your Papa."

Junior's little lip trembled and he whispered "I want him here"

"I know" Gold said bringing his hand up to cup the Kid's face "And I promise you that I will help him but I need two things from you first"

"Anything... I will give you anything you need" Junior burst out

"Good boy" Gold replied with a smile. He gave David a sideways glance that suddenly had his nerves jangling when Gold still didn't free him. David's heart was racing in his chest, he needed to get to Junior, what was Gold up to? What did he want from the kid?

"OK Junior I need you to give me that ring that you wear around your neck"

"My ring?!" Junior replied with a frown as he started digging beneath his shirt "Why do you need this?"

"I don't have time to explain... do you trust me?" Gold asked looking the kid right in the eye. Junior nodded vigorously and just handed it over complete with the chain. Gold wrapped the chain around his hand and gave a little smile "Now I need you to be brave Junior, this next part is going to sting a bit"

He watched in horror as Gold held out his hand and a knife appeared in a swirl of red smoke, what the hell? David fought against the spell holding him but no matter what he did the most that he could do was let out a muffled string of unintelligible words.

Gold gave a sigh and looked up at David from the floor "If there was another way believe me I would take it but I need to make the compass work... and unfortunately that takes blood magic"

Junior suddenly shoved his hand forward and cried out "Just do it... I don't care now much it hurts, you need to help Papa... he is all alone with that Sea Witch"

Sea Witch?! What Sea Witch?!

Gold moved quickly after that, he just pulled the blade across Junior's palm then stood back. He stopped right next to the hat to dig in his pocket and pull out the compass. He tipped the knife and David watched as the blood on the blade dribbled to the end and dropped from the point, the instant it fell onto the compass the hat lurched to life again.

Gold locked his gaze with David and called out "I swear I will bring him home... I will not return without him"

The portal consumed the Dark One right in front of David and suddenly he was staggering as the magic that had obviously been holding him in place disappeared along with Gold.

"Junior" he called out rushing forward, dropping down onto his knees and just pulling the kid's bleeding hand into his. He clamped his own hand over the wound and yelled behind him "Belle, I need something to stop the bleeding"

She was dropping down next to him in a second with a first aid kit clutched in her hand, the minute she set it down she started pulling things out but David was back to looking at Junior.

"What happened Kid? Where's your Papa?"

Junior's little lip trembled then his face crumpled as he threw himself forward into David's arms. David found himself just pulling the Kid in and hugging him as he started to cry in earnest.

"I am all alone Grandpa... I want everyone back, I don't want to be left alone" Junior sobbed against David's chest

"You're not alone Kid, I'm here and am NOT gonna leave you I promise"

Tears sprung up in David's eyes as he realized that Junior's biggest fear had just come true and there was not a thing that he could do about it. He had no idea where Gold and Hook were and they had the hat so he couldn't even go and try to find Emma while they were away. He gave Belle a worried look as she finally pulled out a dressing from the box but he knew that the cut would have to wait until he'd calmed Junior down...and that would take a while as the kid howled in his arms.

"Sheriff Nolan" He looked up to see Grace looking down at him, she was standing in front of Jefferson who had his hands on both her shoulders as he stood behind her. "Perhaps I can tell you what happened, I think Junior has been through a lot already..."

David looked up from Grace to Jefferson as he added "You're going to want to hear this David...and if it's true the Dark One may be in for a battle."

"Why? What happened?" David asked quickly

Grace looked straight up at her Father but when he gave a nod and squeezed her shoulder she turned back to David "We were transported to an island... there was a woman there. She took Hook just as we were about to leave"

"OK" David replied not understanding what the issue was "So Gold goes back and gets him, right?"

Suddenly Jefferson was the one to talk "It may not be that simple, the woman, she has powerful magic" he raised an eyebrow and added "It was Tia Dalma"

David shook his head, Jefferson had said it like he was supposed to know who that was "Who the hell is Tia Dalma?"

"You mean you don't know" the Hatter asked in surprise "David, it's Calypso... the Sea Witch. Tia Dalma is Calypso!"

David gave a gasp as Liam's words of warning jumped in to his head. Damn it, JUNIOR had touched the compass. He had been so focused on keeping it away from Hook that he had completely forgotten that the same rules applied to the Kid. But wait. Liam had said that the compass could lead Hook back to his Great Grandmother who was trying to get free from...

"OH MY GOD... Calypso's island, of course! How did I not see it when Liam told me? Calypso is Hook's Great Grandmother! She's going to use him to get free from her island"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Henry's stride faltered as they ran along the track back towards the area where they'd first come through the mirror... his hand jumped up to the ring around his neck and he gave a deep frown.

"What is it Kid?" His Mom asked as she slowed her pace and looked at him

Henry suddenly stopped and gasped in a breath "Junior!"

"What's going on?" she cried out rushing toward him.

He gripped the ring in his hand, shook his head and replied "I don't know Mom, it doesn't work like that... I just know that something's not right... the connection feels strange"

He suddenly found himself staggering backwards and falling on his butt when his world spun causing his Mom to yell out and jump after him "HENRY!"

He didn't know what was going on... everything was so confusing. He, himself felt fine but he could feel that Junior was panicking and that itself was enough to have him scared but he didn't want his Mom stressing so he pulled himself up and lied.

"I'm OK..." he gave her a little smile and forced a laugh "I think he must have just got a fright or something"

"God Kid" she breathed out bringing her hand to her own chest "you frightened the life out of me!"

"Sorry" he said just wishing that the feeling would really go away... he needed Junior to be alright.

"You sure you're OK?" she asked looking him up and down

"I'll be better when we get back home" he replied with a smile to try and ease her mind "Let's just keep moving"

They started moving again but this time at a slower pace and his Mom threw her arm around his shoulder as they walked "We'll be home before you know it Henry, I can lay money that everyone back in Storybrooke is working on a way over here... they just need to get a mirror and that should be easy enough"

He nodded his head but just then his heart lurched in his chest again and he couldn't help it... he let out a gasp and his hand was back at the ring when his head spun again.

"Henry!" his Mom said suspiciously coming around to stand in front of him "Junior's not alright is he? Talk to me Kid, what's going on?"

He shook his head "I... Mom, I don't know honestly I don't... all I know is that he's frightened. I wish I did know what's going on 'cause this is so not cool"

"You don't need to hide it from me Kid, I'm fine I promise. But maybe you should sit down you don't look so good" his Mom said looking at him with a worried face but just as she was leading him over to sit on a large mushroom he staggered when the feeling changed... he knew in an instant that it was no longer Junior he was feeling and he really started to freak out.

"MOM" he cried out grabbing her hand for comfort as he suddenly got scared "The ring... someone else has the ring! What's going on? Junior would never give it up unless it was to Killian but this is NOT Killian that I feel!"

Suddenly Grandpa Gold's voice sounded from somewhere and Henry spun around trying to see where he was only to realized that the voice was inside his head

"I don't know if you can hear me Henry, I'm not sure if this ring will allow it but there is no need to be frightened, I have Junior's ring... He is fine now I promise but I needed to borrow it for a short while to help me with another issue. For now I need to go Henry but try not to worry, we will find a way to bring you home soon."

He let out a huge sigh of relief and looked back to his Mom who had a vice like grip on his arm "Grandpa Gold has the ring... Junior is fine"

"How do you know?" she asked furrowing her brow with concern

"I could hear him talking to me. He used the rings or something, I don't really know but it was like he was inside my head"

"OK so what did he say?" she asked still looking worried

"Just that really. He said that he had to borrow the ring but not to worry, Junior was fine and that they would get us home soon"

His Mom let out a long sigh then growled "God, I wish I knew what was going on?"

"I'll let you know if he says anything else but for now I think we should go. If Grandpa says that he'll get us home I believe him so we should head back to the clearing and maybe find something to eat... you need to keep up your blood sugars"

His Mom gave a wide grin and chuckled "Look at you being all sensible... what do you know about blood sugars in pregnant women?"

"About as much as I know about cradle cap" Henry chuckled back "Grandma talked my ear off when she was pregnant with Neal."

His Mom pulled him back into her side and they started walking again as she giggled "Yeah she's already so excited about this little one... she's gonna be a nightmare!"

Henry gave her a smile and raised an eyebrow "Not as much as Killian... he's gonna fuss so much, I can see it now, you'll not be allowed to lift a finger"

"Yeah" she muttered but her smile faltered and she suddenly looked nervous

"Wait" Henry gasped coming to a stop "You haven't talked to him yet have you?"

She gave him a serious look and shook her head "I was just about to when this whole thing happened... When I said you were the first person I was telling I meant it."

"So how does Grandma know?" he asked getting confused

His Mom laughed and shook her head "Kid, Grandma knew before I did... she was the one that made me realize that it could be true" she gave a deep frown and sighed "Hook probably knows by now anyway, I mean Junior certainly knew and we all know how his mouth works"

Henry took his Mom's hand in his when he realized that she was stressing "Killian will be happy Mom... you don't need to worry about that."

"Do you really think? I mean... I hoped he would but I don't know. I guess my old worries crept in and took over" she suddenly pulled in a deep breath and squeezed Henry's hand "No... you're right Kid, he's gonna love her isn't he?"

Henry grinned widely "Yeah he is..."

They started walking again and Henry gave a laugh as a thought popped into his head, his Mom looked at him and laughed "What's so funny?"

"I don't think you have to worry about her being named Hope either, you know Killian's never gonna use it right?"

"What do you mean?" she asked with a frown

"She's gonna be called Princess... I can just hear him now"

His Mom gave a wide grin "Yeah, I think you might be right but you know what? For her... I don't mind so much but she's still not getting called Hope. We'll chose a name together and Zeus can suck it, he's not naming my Kid and I don't care how powerful he is, what's he gonna do from up there?"

They finally made it back to the area where the portal had brought them through the mirror and stood just staring at their own reflections.

"It's a weird place to have it, it's right in the middle of nowhere" Henry mused as he looked at the mirror that was literally in the middle of a forest.

"It's exactly where it needs to be" the Cheshire Cat was back or at least his smile was

"What the hell?" Henry's Mom breathed out actually reaching her hand out towards the cat but the grin suddenly disappeared only for little paw prints to show on the ground bouncing away from them then the whole cat unfurled itself from behind it's tail as it jumped onto the giant mushroom

"This is not hell dear, this is Wonderland and although some may think that they are one in the same I am here to tell you that they are very much mistaken"

Henry stepped forward and spoke to the cat "Do you know how to make the mirror work?"

The cat tipped it's head "The question you should be asking is, do you?"

Henry's Mom came up next to him and held up her arm to show the magic cuff "I could maybe figure it out if I didn't have this thing on"

"Well then there is your answer" the cat replied with a grin "Remove that and you can leave"

"If it was only as easy as that!" his Mom sighed in frustration "I can't just remove it"

"So who can?" the cat asked turning it's head until it was fully upside down and giggling "Sometimes you have to look at things from a whole new angel to find your answer"

Suddenly Henry's Mom was digging in her jeans pocket, she pulled out what looked like a tiny cake and handed it to him "Here hold this... I'm gonna make Pan full sized again. He's taking this thing off me right now"

"Whoa Mom... is that such a good idea? Grandpa said that they were coming for us, maybe we should just wait"

"Yeah he did but I need to know what's happening now Kid. Junior needs his heart back so I can't just stand around looking at that mirror waiting for them to come here to get us when me and the Pipsqueak could get us home in like... less than five minutes."

But Henry wasn't so sure it was a good idea and jumped forward to stop her "Mom please, Pan is dangerous, he won't take the cuff off. He's already said that he's not gonna give Junior's heart up without a fight and you can't defend yourself like this"

His Mom let out a long sigh and sagged with disappointment "You're right, of course you're right" She slumped down onto a toadstool and let out another sigh as she looked up at Henry "I just want to make sure Junior's alright Henry, he NEEDS his heart back. I'm so worried right now, I swear I'm going to go out of my mind"

Henry gave a little smile "I know Mom but for now Killian's heart is working just fine for the two of them I promise"

She gave him a smile and sat up a bit as she prodded her jacket pocket "You hear that Pan... you're not gonna win, Gold is gonna get this cuff off when he gets here then that heart is going back to MY Son"

She gave a frown when there was no answer and suddenly she was scrabbling with the pocket. She pulled back the zipper and stuck her hand inside only to pull the jacket open to show her hand going straight through a hole in the lining

"No no no" she cried out jumping to her feet "Where did he go? Henry, where the hell did he go?!"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian rasped in breath after breath trying unsuccessfully to calm his breathing, he knew that Junior was finally safe but he was still having to fight off the Lost One in his head. The Woman had just let him go the minute the portal had snapped closed and he now lay face down on the sand as she paced around him.

"Yuh nuh wah mi expect" she hissed as she dropped down into a crouch next to him "Yuh love di boy, yuh want ti protect him. Mi tink yuh wudda be like HIM, incapable of love but yuh different."

"Then send me back" Killian gasped out "Please, don't keep me from him... he is already without his Mother and Brother... please send me back, he needs me."

She tilted her head as she looked down at him "Perhaps he does but mi need be greata"

"You are pathetic Hook... you will never win" Devin sneered in his ear making Killian clamp his eyes closed and grit his jaw, he couldn't lose himself, not now.

"Yuh tormented child, let mi help" he heard the woman say in a low voice.

In that moment she seemed almost caring and before Killian could do anything to stop her the woman simply reached out her hand and laid it across the back of his neck. Devin was suddenly gone and Killian could think clearly as his internal chaos left him but the nightmare in front of him was still all too real and he rolled away from her hand.

"Stay away from me" he almost whimpered trying to pull himself up without much success when his hip and chest screamed at him to stop.

"Mi canna duh dat an wi need ti leave dis beach before di Dark One returns, wi canna duh dis here, mi need help ti get mi compass an ring back" she said changing her tone back to her sing song style

He tried to get away as she descended on him but he knew it was a useless task as she simply grabbed his arm and they were suddenly in a torch lit cave. The minute she let him go he fell back onto his rear and scrabbled backwards only to come to a halt when he hit the wall behind him.

Gods...why did it have to be a cave?

His breathing picked up again as he looked about himself but the only way out was blocked by the woman who was carving a pattern in the sand with a long stick. It took her minutes and when she was done she tossed the stick aside and gave a smug smile.

"There... eff him does cum back wen mi gan, hum wi be like a fly stuck inna mi web" she turned to Killian and tilted her head "Mi wi be back soon child, mi need ti retrieve suptink before wi guh"

With that she simply disappeared leaving Killian alone and he knew if he was to make a move it needed to be now... if he could get back to the beach IF Gold did return they could get out of here before this mad woman returned. He managed to get himself up by using the wall before just running as fast as he could towards the gap in the rocks that he assumed was the way out but just as he reached the markings in the sand it was like he had ran into a solid brick wall and he was left staggering backwards clamping his hand to his head as he was literally left seeing stars.

His world span as he leant heavily on the wall trying to get his bearings but his vision was narrowing in and he knew that he needed to lie down before he fell over so he lowered himself down with a groan. He got as far as his knees before his head spun again and he suddenly found himself spitting sand from his mouth as he tipped forward. He knew he was going to pass out... the feeling was becoming all too familiar but he fought it, he had to find a way out of this cave. He managed to get himself over onto his back and closed his eyes while pulling in some deep breaths... he needed to focus... he was going to get back... he was NOT going to let this woman win.

He was not giving up... not this time.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple appeared in exactly the same spot that he had been in not ten minutes before but this time when the hat stopped swirling he was faced with an empty beach.

"Where are you Calypso?" he whispered narrowing his eyes in the growing darkness

Rumple started walking across the sand to the spot that he had last seen the sea witch and gave a heavy sigh when he realized that the footprints had simply disappeared. He had no trail to follow but he was not about to be stopped, he had meant every word that he had said, he needed to do this for the boy that reminded him so much of Bae. He would not let Junior down like he had his own Son so with renewed determination he started off towards the far end of the cove. There was a huge cliff face in the distance and the Calypso of legend lived in a cave so it was as good a place as any to start his search.

The sun was setting rapidly now and there was a definite chill in the air so he knew knew he had to move quickly, the Pirate would not fair well in a dark cave after the whole jewel debacle. Rumple gave a deep growl as he thought about all that had happened since that blasted jewel came into his life... how had it come to this?

He was the Dark One... he was NOT supposed to feel like this!

Yet he did and although he had already tried and failed to stop whatever had started happening to him since the day that he had allowed Junior into his dreamscape, nothing he had done had made any difference. No matter what he had tried he could not rid himself of the little bubble of light that had settled in his heart... then to make things worse, after he had connected with the Savior's unborn child that bubble seemed to have taken on new life... she had literally brought hope into his heart and that damned bubble had burst and now it was seeping into his very soul.

As he neared the cliff face his eyes searched along the length of rock looking for anything that could be a cave entrance and when he suddenly saw a small shadow up ahead he picked up his pace only to come to a stop when he realized it was just that... a very small hole in the rock face.

"Of course" he sighed "You better be down here Witch or when I finally catch up to you you will regret the fact that I ruined my suit for no reason"

He just got on with it, it was the only entrance and he needed to find Hook. He had been pulling himself through the narrow passage for about ten minutes when he saw the unmistakeable soft glow of fire from up ahead and FINALLY he knew he was on the right path... with a bit of luck he would be back in Storybrooke before the sun had set.

He slowed his pace and listened hard but there was no sound so he moved forward with caution. When he eventually stepped out from the passageway he kept himself hidden behind a large boulder and peeked around to see what he was facing. He gave a frown when he couldn't see anything... had she even brought the Pirate here?

What was he doing?

Why was he hiding?

This light that had invaded his soul had brought a whole different side to his way of thinking, a side that he was not particularly fond of as he suddenly realized that HE didn't need to hide... it should be Calypso who should be on the back foot not him so with a deep breath he just stepped forward only to come to a halt when his eyes fell on Hook lying in a heap on the far side of the cave. The Pirate looked to be out cold and there was blood flowing freely down his face from a large gash on his temple.

Rumple rushed forward at the sight before him but the noise he made had the Pirate's eyes flying open. The minute Hook recognized him he starting trying to pull himself up and dragging in deep breaths.

"STOP..." the Pirate gasped "it is a trap"

But he was too late and Rumple found himself contained as he hit an invisible barrier in front of him. He immediately stepped back to find that the way he had come was now cut off too. Only when he looked down did he realize he had walked across an intricate pattern traced in the sand.

Rumple looked about himself as Hook flopped back down onto the sand with a groan before simply tipping his head and mumbling "I did try to warn you...Is Junior alright?"

"The boy is back with his Grandfather" Rumple grit out not looking at the Pirate, he was too busy trying to figure out how to get himself free "Where is the witch?"

"I don't know" Hook sighed "She brought me here, set that ruddy thing up on the floor then left. I found out the hard way that I couldn't get to the exit you came through when I hit an invisible force and nearly knocked myself into next week."

Rumple gave a frown "You did that to yourself?"

"Not on purpose" Hook complained bringing his hand to the gash with a wince "Bloody hell, that hurts"

"Well stop prodding it then" Rumple growled as he reached forward to test the barrier, this was magic that he was not familiar with, it seemed to be a cross between Mermaid Magic and... Voodoo!

Great!

Hook had gone quiet and Rumple suddenly found himself looking across to see that the Pirate was lying on his side panting harshly... it looked like he had given himself a concussion and was fighting back nausea but there was nothing Rumple could do about it until he figured out how to get himself free so he just carried on by stepping back and casting a few spells. Nothing he did worked and when he looked back at the Pirate who had gone very quiet it was to see that Hook had gone completely still and had closed his eyes.

"HOOK" he yelled out making the Pirate jump "No sleeping... talk to me"

The Pirate gave a few heavy blinks and furrowed his brow "And just what are we supposed to talk about Crocodile? We don't really have anything worth discussing in common"

Rumple just answered while still trying to figure out how to get free "That is not true and you know it... some may even say we have too much in common"

"I do not think now is the time to discuss Milah" Hook sighed closing his eyes again

"Open your eyes Hook" Rumple threw back "I am not talking of Milah... I am talking of your Son"

Hook frowned deeply before he rolled his eyes open "Junior?"

Rumple let out a long sigh as he realized that he was not going to be able to get himself out from his invisible prison. He turned and looked at the Pirate who was still staring at him with the frown on his face.

"Yes Junior, it would seem that you are not the only one to have a link with the boy. Somehow when we were joined in the dream world a part of his essence remained with me..."

"How?" Hook slurred and again closed his eyes

"I wish I knew" Rumple grit out "But all I do know for sure is that I am not as Dark as I once was"

"Isn't that a good thing?" the Pirate asked peeking open an eye to look at him

"You would think so" Rumple sighed not willing to share the full details of his predicament "But not when it makes you doubt your decisions... in the heat of a battle, that split second when you second guess yourself could ultimately lead to your demise or worst still, the demise of someone you love"

Hook gave a cough and let out a long groan as he brought his hand up to his chest before sighing out "You really do love her don't you?"

There was no need to clarify who they were talking about so Rumple gave an honest reply "More deeply than I ever thought possible"

"She deserves better than you" the Pirate stated and for a split second the fury rose in Rumple only to be extinguished when his new inner light told him that Hook was right and he let out a sigh instead but Hook wasn't finished, he looked back across at him and added "But she loves you too... that Lass would do anything for you Crocodile and you just keep letting her down."

Again Rumple bit back his angry retort and replied "So what do you suggest I do Pirate? I am THE Dark One. I cannot change that... believe me I have tried"

Hook let his eyes slide shut and simply sighed "Give up then... stop trying, it is your fight after all but don't expect Belle to accept it... she is a stubborn one your girl"

Rumple's eyebrows shot up and he muttered "My girl?"

"Aye, your girl, she will always be your girl Gold. She loves YOU... No one else but YOU.….You are the only one that doubts it. Maybe if you just accepted that as fact you might just find happiness, your happy ending is there to be taken so take it instead of looking for some kind of damn loophole all of the time. You could have it all, you could be happy but it's never enough... you always want more and you use the darkness inside you as an excuse when it all goes wrong... which it always does I may add."

Rumple was speechless... how the hell had the man that he thought was a fool for so many years come to be so wise?

Hook gave another cough and his face screwed up in pain before he let his hand fall back to the ground "Allow the love inside Crocodile and maybe that bubble of light could grow and who knows what a Dark One with a light heart could achieve?"

Rumple suddenly gave a gasp as he thought of something.

Could it be true?

Could he really be the one?

Legend told of a Dark One that would one day be able to hold both light and dark magic in equal amounts... the light would harness the darkness for good.

Could it really be him?

Was the boy always destined to come into his life?

Maybe the boy that was destined to be his downfall had never been Henry but Junior... maybe the prophecy could be looked at from another point of view! Maybe just maybe the boy was not HIS downfall but the darkness' downfall... they were not one in the same, he knew that to be true now, he was more than just the darkness inside of him.

But he was suddenly distracted from his thoughts when he heard Calypso's voice calling out to him "Mi kno yuh there Dark One. Mi kno yuh wudda return suh mi set dis up just fi yuh... mi cud nuh ave yuh stopping mi an mi be needing mi tings back"

She suddenly appeared in his line of vision and practically slithered her way across to Hook who seemed to have just closed his eyes against what was coming.

"Stay away from him" Rumple called out "He can't help you"

"Him be the only one here dat can help mi" she sneered over her shoulder at Rumple before bringing a finger to Hook's temple and trailing it through the blood making him hiss out a breath

"Do to me as you please witch, I will not assist you" Hook grit out through his clenched jaw

"Nuh true child, once yuh ave hear wah mi ave ti say yuh wi help... mi need ti stop him"

Hook gave a frown and mumbled "Stop who? What are you talking about?

"The one who trick Zeus into trapping mi here...mi love him once but him betrayed mi. Him trick mi into giving him mi heart saying dat him wud join it wi his an wi cud live eternal but him tek it an bury it instesd suh dat Zeus cud nuh si mi true intentions"

Rumple scoffed "Oh yes, the intentions to keep your so called love trapped here for eternity, I've heard your tale and it is a bit different to this"

"Mi neva stop him from leaving, mi want to leave too but him ave lied to mi. Him use mi ti get a child, him tink dat a child wud get him outta di deal him make wid Poseidon wen him be a young sailor. Him tried to use MI child to tek his place but mi manage to save mi boy an send him to safety... him be angry, him leave mi here ti search fi di boy but him be teken by di God o' di Sea ti be sent ti his fate an mi boy stay safe"

Hook shook his head and groaned before grumbling "OK it's a sad tale to be sure and I feel sorry for you but what the bloody hell has any of this got to do with me?"

Rumple suddenly understood and he answered for the sea witch "Because the man she loved, the man who tried to send his own child to a fate worse than death instead of himself was your Great Grandfather Hook."

Hook shook his head slightly and gave a deep frown as he moved his eyes to Rumple "How do you know it's true... he could be anyone... how do you know for certain that I am this man's descendant?"

"Oh I know Hook, it makes sense now that I see. Legend told us of Calypso's story. It said that the man that she was supposed to have kept captive on this very island was Odysseus..."

"Dat a lie..." Calypso cried out but Rumple held up his hand to stop her rant before it started

"But that is so obviously not true now that I have heard Calypso's side of this tale. You see you are the descendant of the Goddess Calypso of that much I am sure. There is no way her compass could have brought you here otherwise but you are also the descendant of the man that sold his soul to Poseidon and ultimately ended up guiding the lost souls at sea to the underworld."

Hook gave a sudden gasp and his eyes went wide as the realization hit him "No... it can't be true."

Rumple let out a sigh "And yet you know it is Hook, there's no other answer... your Great Grandfather was none other than Davy Jones"

Hook looked devastated at the very idea and still unwilling to believe it to be true as he looked back to Calypso and burst out.

"Why should I believe you? How do I know that it was not you that tricked him... is that how he came to be on the Flying Dutchman? Did you betray him?"

Calypso looked crestfallen at the Pirate's accusation and almost whispered "Yuh nuh believe mi? Of course yuh wudda tek him side. Yuh is a Jones afta all"

Hook suddenly got angry and pulled himself back up onto his elbow to glare at her "What do you expect? You grabbed me RIGHT in front of my Son... the boy has been through too much already and he did NOT need to see that. You brought me here against my will, you have trapped the Dark One and you wonder why I am questioning your honesty"

She gave a slow nod of her head "Mi can si yuh point...Mi just want to be free but inna mi haste to escape mi did di same ting to yuh as did dun to mi...mi sorry"

She was suddenly walking quickly towards Rumple before simply bending down and drawing her hand through one of the outer lines of the symbol in the sand. She didn't utter a word, she just looked at Hook, gave a single nod of her head then disappeared.

Hook flopped back down onto the ground and let out a long groan before saying "We're going to have to help her aren't we"

Rumple stepped forward and walked towards the Pirate, he stood looking down at Hook and said "Not if you don't want to"

Hook peaked open his eye and looked up at him "She's telling the truth though isn't she... Davy Jones stole her Son from her but he also took her heart... literally"

Rumple sighed and raised an eyebrow "I think so... it certainly seems to fit with the deviations from the original tale that I have heard. Some books told that Calypso had a Son... some said that she didn't but ALL say that she was cursed by Zeus after he deemed that she had wronged the man she held... but if she really has no heart in her chest it is possible that her pleas fell on deaf ears. Zeus could not have possibly been able to read her innocence and must have taken her lack of emotion as guilt"

"Why is my life so complicated?" Hooked moaned letting his eyes close "I am here in this cave... Junior is in Storybrooke and Emma and Henry are in bloody Wonderland. Is it too much to ask to all be in the same realm? And you know what? That isn't even the strangest thing going on right now... You called me family! How the hell did this come about?"

"Simple" Rumple replied with a smirk "Four people are responsible"

"Four?" Hook asked with a frown

"Yes four. Whether I like it or not Baelfire was your friend, you cared for him deeply I see that now and we both know that you are important to Henry...then there's Junior, well him we already know about..." he paused and pulled in a deep breath

"So who is the fourth?" Hook asked in a half whisper as his eyes closed again. Rumple bent down next to the Pirate and stretched out his hand to heal Hook's head. The Pirate gave a hiss as the magic started working but in seconds he was blinking his eyes open and looking up at Rumple "Thanks but you still have not answered my question... who is the fourth?"

"Your Daughter" Rumple sighed "And ask no more questions Pirate because that is all I am saying. Now either we lie around here all night or we help Calypso but if you want to get out of here I have a feeling the only option that will help with that is the latter."

But suddenly Calypso's voice carried through the air around them "Mi ave lifted mi spell yuh free to leave, mi compass wi guide yuh weh yuh wa ti guh"

Hook struggled up to his feet where he swayed slightly but he didn't let it stop him, he looked to Rumple and gave a nod before calling out

"Show yourself Calypso"

She appeared in front of them with her head hung low but when the Pirate spoke again her gaze rose up to look at him.

"I will help you..." Her face split into a wide grin but Hook wasn't finished he just spoke a bit louder to cut off what she was about to say "I give you my word BUT I need to help my Love first... she is trapped in another realm with my other Son and she has no way home but I promise you, I will return to you just as soon as I can."

She gave a laugh and stepped forward "Why yuh wudda need ti return wen mi wi be right by yuh side?"

It was Rumple who answered "How? You cannot leave, you yourself told us that"

"Til yuh come to mi dat be true but yuh brough' mi mi compass back an mi can lead us anywhere wid it"

"So if you can leave why do you need Hook?" Rumple asked in frustration "Drop us off at home and be on your way"

"Mi need him ti get mi heart, di chest it seal inna use blood magic... him blood"

Hook suddenly understood and sighed "So only I will be able to free it... OK so we go now and free Swan and Henry, take them back to Storybrooke then free the heart."

"Sounds gud ti mi" Calypso replied with a smile

"Then let us go before some other disaster befalls us" Rumple grit out heading back over to the hat that lay on the ground. He pulled the compass out of his pocket and looked to Hook.

"You really trust her?"

Hook gave a nod and chuckled "I can tell she is not lying... maybe I have been around Swan too long, I don't know but whatever it is I know she will not betray us. Give her the compass Gold, I trust that she will lead us to Emma and Henry"

Rumple handed the compass over with a growl "Betray us Witch and it will be the last thing you ever do"

Calypso seemed undisturbed by his threat and simply caressed the compass before looking up to Hook "Wah land yuh wish mi ti tek yuh ti?

"It is a realm called Wonderland..." Hook replied giving her a hopeful look

Calypso gave a nod then held out her hand to Rumple "Mi ring if yuh please"

But that seemed to be one step too far for Hook and he suddenly stepped forward and pulled it from Rumple's hand "Will this still work if I hold on to this?"

Calypso gave a mischievous smile "Sure it wi, yuh just need ti hold mi hand child"

Hook gave a smile and a sigh of relief then just held his hand out to the witch, the chain was wrapped around his fingers and the rind ended up clenched between their palms. The minute the connection was made the hat lurched to life and they were on their way.

"I'm coming to get you Papa" Rumple growled as he felt the portal start to take him, he had more than one heart to retrieve now and Peter Pan was not about to get away... not this time... he was going straight back to the Underworld.

Rumple would make sure of it...


	39. Chapter 39

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates but I have been busy making a dress for a certain little peep's Birthday... yes making, as in from scratch... now you see why I have not updated!**

 **My reviews have disappeared too (apart from Nugget, thanks Hunni) am I doing something wrong? Is the story not good? I am really doubting myself now...what's gone wrong?**

 **Please please please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"HOOK!"

She was in his arms before he'd even had a chance to find his bearings and a split second after she had thumped into his front Henry joined them. Killian found himself falling to his knees at the pain but he didn't let go, he just pulled them both in to his embrace as the emotions hit him, thank the Gods above that they were here.

"Are you both alright?" he asked against the top of Swan's head as he tugged her in closer

"We're good and I'm even better now that I know that you're OK" she replied pulling back to look up at his face but instead of wearing a smile she looked distraught and seconds later he found out why as she added "But I lost Pan, I had him but he got away... I've lost it... I've lost Junior's heart... I am so sorry Killian"

Tears were shining in her eyelashes and he could clearly see that she was devastated by what had happened so he pulled his hand from Henry's back and brought it to her face instead.

"So we get it back Love, we have time to take stock and make a plan" he whispered "That hellion won't get to keep it... nothing will stop us from getting our Son's heart back. I mean, we are saviors are we not?"

"Yeah... we are" she replied giving him a watery smile before chuckling and holding up her arm to show that blasted cuff "And if someone can take this off, Pan is about to find out that I come with an extra kick now"

Killian grinned widely and looked down to her belly "I hear that our babe is "super magic" in the words of our youngest son"

Emma smiled at him sweetly as she reached up to take hold of his hand pulling it down to place it on her stomach "You know I wanted to tell you myself..."

"I know Love but it matters not how I found out, all that matters is that she is here and that you are all alright"

Henry gave a laugh and pulled himself up to his feet "I told you that you were stressing over nothing"

Killian gave a frown and looked back to Swan "You thought that I would not be happy?"

She gave another devastated look and cried out "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to but I... it's just... I got scared...you know that the last time I went through this I..."

Killian cut her off in a determined voice "This time is different Swan. You are no longer alone, you do not need to do it all by yourself, you have a family now"

"I know" she sighed "and I'm sorry... I didn't mean to let the doubts in but it's hard"

Killian pulled her back into his arms and hugged her tightly "I will not let you down Love, I am here and I am going nowhere"

She hugged him back and whispered "I know... I love you Killian"

"And I you... more than you will ever know"

"Yuh truly different!" Calypso whispered and when he looked up at her she seemed to be blinking back tears of her own "True love shines bright between yuh two, yuh really nothing like him"

Killian looked up at her from the ground and gave a smile "I made you a promise and I intend to keep it BUT I need to get my Son's heart back first and I aim to do that quickly. He needs us all to come home as soon as we can, I will not have him upset when he need not be."

Calypso grinned showing her blackened teeth and said "Yuh ave hona too... Mi wi help yuh find di boy's heart den wi guh"

"Sorry" Swan suddenly said pulling Killian's attention back to her "Who is this and what have you promised her?"

"Sorry Love, where are my manners?" Killian replied with a smile before hauling himself up to his feet with a grimace and pulling Swan towards the witch "This is Tia Dalma, also known as..."

"Calypso!" Henry gasped looking to the Sea Witch with eyes like saucers "Cool... do you really know Jack Sparrow?"

Calypso gave a deep frown and tipped her head "Mi nuh. Who he?"

Killian chuckled "No one important in this tale and a bit of a fool in another... worry not, he is unimportant"

Swan shook her head and gave a frown "OK, so Calypso's here but what's going on? Where did she come from and what did you promise to help her with?"

Gold suddenly spoke "Long story short Miss Swan she is Hook's Great Grandmother and he is going to help her retrieve her heart which was stolen by someone who tricked her. So you see we are no longer just searching for one heart but two. Now can we get on with finding my Father before he has time to find a way to conceal himself from us..."

The Crocodile started walking away and Calypso started to follow but Swan was not satisfied as she looked back to Killian "How?"

"How what Love?"

Gold and Calypso turned and the Dark One rolled his eyes obviously just wanting to go as Swan looked at Calypso then Killian "How is she your Grandmother?"

"Great Grandmother" Killian corrected

"Whatever" she bit back looking back to Calypso "I mean no offence but there's not really a family resemblance"

Again it was Henry who spoke "That's because this is not her true form Mom. This is her cursed form, right?"

The lad looked to Calypso and gave a smile when she replied "Yaah be a cleva one. Mi true form wi only return wid mi heart an Zeus' forgiveness. Him mek mi dis way, only him can return mi to mi true form"

"This is so cool" Henry beamed "You know what this means Killian, you are part God!"

Killian suddenly gave a nervous chuckle "No lad, not really"

"Henry is right" the Crocodile added with a sigh "Although only really in essence now as Calypso was a Nymph not a full Goddess, that was how she came to live on her island. She was not bound to Olympus like the others."

Killian let out a long breath and brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head "Bloody hell... part God! Who would have thought?"

But Henry didn't seem to be done analyzing Killian's family tree as he added "THIS makes so much sense now Old Man. Calypso's symbol is the dolphin AND her name means concealer of knowledge... Oh my God Killian... she is where you and Junior get your ability to learn from"

Killian's head snapped back up to look at Calypso "Is all this true?"

She nodded slowly and smiled "Mi love to learn but mi hide it from Zeus. Him neva like mi learning too much suh mi nuh let him kno... Him tink nymphs should just seduce man but mi want more, mi read an learn about love an realize mi want ti fall inna love too."

Swan gave a smile and looked to Killian "Henry's right, this is kinda cool."

Again he gave a nervous chuckle, he wanted nothing more than to get the attention off of himself so he just said "Aye cool but for now can we just put all this to one side and concentrate on finding Peter bloody Pan, I would very much like to return home to Junior"

"Eff dis Peter Pan be di one dat tek di boy's heart den wi find him... dat heart nuh belong ti him, it belongs ti mi Great Grandson"

Killian gave a growl as he started forward "Let us get one thing clear, Junior is my SON. We may have started off the same way but he is not I and I am not him... so from here on in he is your Great Great Grandson"

Calypso tipped her head and mused "It strange but it be yuh choice"

"Aye it is" Killian grit out before softening his features and giving the witch a little smile. He then turned to Henry and Swan to beckon them over "and while we are discussing family this strapping young lad is my other Son, Henry."

He paused to let Henry acknowledge the introduction "Hey Grandma, pleased to meet you"

Killian watched as Calypso looked Henry up and down, she seemed to sense that there was no blood connection but before he had a chance to say anything she just smiled and replied "Please to meet yuh too child"

Killian held his hand out to Swan and raised an eyebrow at Calypso "And this is Emma, she is to be my wife"

"Yuh true love, shi beautiful inside an out an shi special too, shi carries hope inna har"

Swan suddenly chuckled and raised an eyebrow "Literally... pleased to meet you but can we get to know each other a bit later, you know once we've got Junior's heart back. Now who's gonna take this damned cuff off me so we can get going?"

"I will Love" Killian said pulling her arm towards him and swifty removing the black leather with his hook.

"Thanks" she replied with a soft smile as she met his eyes "That feels so much better, Pipsqueak might be able to flex her magic now."

He was suddenly grinning at her as she started to glow "She is already doing it Swan"

Emma grabbed his hand again and brought it to her stomach as she laughed "Pip... this is your Papa and he loves you very much. Henry get your butt over here and meet your sister"

Henry ran over and as he added his hand on top of Swan's the glow became almost blinding making Killian laugh "I think she is happy"

"Oh I know she is, let me show you how happy she is" Swan replied then just stepped forward and pulled his head down so that their lips met.

The feeling was indescribable, it was the best thing he had ever felt in his life as the child's love rushed through his entire being and when Swan stepped back he was practically left in a stupor as she laughed at his stunned face.

"Intense right?" she laughed

"Aye" he sighed out before pulling in a breath and getting himself sorted "and it will be even more intense once this family is all back together" he rubbed Swan's stomach and chuckled "are you ready to help your big Brother Princess? Will you help us help Junior?"

The light shining from Emma pulsed and Killian grinned but he was left frowning when Henry laughed loudly and looked to his Mother

"Told ya..."

Emma laughed as she stepped out of Killian's arms and followed their Son leaving him really confused, what were they talking about?

"Henry? You told your Mother what?" he called out after them but they just kept on walking as Swan grinned over her shoulder at him...

"Swan?"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Junior just lay in David's arms as they rode back to camp in his truck. Jefferson had offered to drive and David had agreed mainly due to the fact that his Grandson had completely shut down and was clinging onto him like a limpet. He couldn't believe what had happened... this was like the kid's worst nightmare and it was all coming true.

Grace clutched onto the bag containing the new bear that they had bought for Hope as Junior hid his face behind P.B.. David had tried and failed to get the kid to talk to him but eventually he'd just given in when Junior started getting upset again... Snow would sort him out, she always knew what to say to get him to open up.

"We're nearly there" David soothed tugging him in a bit tighter "It's all gonna work out I promise"

But Junior didn't move, he just lay with his bandaged hand on the back of P.B.'s head and David was once again reliving the moment that Gold had done it... he knew that it had been necessary but it didn't make him any less angry... why had Gold frozen him? He should have been there to help Junior not frozen in the middle of the floor like a damned statue.

Had Gold not trusted him?

Did the Dark One think that he would have tried to stop him?

Hell who was he kidding? He knew that if Gold had frozen him he probably would have... the imp had cut Junior for crying out loud, who wouldn't try and stop that?

Damn it... Gold had done the right thing but somehow that fact just made David madder.

The truck turned onto the rough ground and Junior seemed to realize that they were back at camp as he snuggled into David's chest and gave a sob.

David brought his hand up to the back of the kid's head and stroked his hair "Shhhhhhhhh... you're alright... shhhhhhhhh"

But he wasn't alright, he was anything but alright.

The minute the truck came to a stop Snow was there hauling the door open and David could see the tears on her face as she pulled Junior from his arms and took off across the clearing shouting for Regina. He gave a heavy sigh as he unbuckled himself. Jefferson and Grace had already climbed out and seemed to be waiting for him and even though he really didn't want to move he pulled himself out of the truck and walked towards them. The Hatter handed him the keys as he walked around the front of the truck but no words were exchanged, both knew that there was nothing to say so the three of them just headed to the teepee and ducked through the flap to find exactly what David knew he would... Junior crying loudly in Snow's arms and Regina stooping down to heal his hand. The cut was gone in seconds and David wished with all his heart that the Kid's other wounds were so easy to heal.

Snow was rocking Junior back and forth now as she hushed him gently "Grandma's got you, you're alright... I've got you"

Junior didn't say anything he just buried his face back behind his bear and cried... this was too much... David couldn't deal with this... he felt so useless and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

He turned on his heals and practically ran from the teepee needing some space. He found himself just walking until he hit the edge of the lake and had nowhere else to go. His mind was reeling at everything that had happened and the fact that Junior was beyond distraught.

Hook had been taken captive by Calypso...What the actual hell?!

He let his head fall and gave a heavy sigh just as Jefferson spoke by his side "Are you alright?"

David was suddenly angry at the stupid question, of course he wasn't alright, he turned and snapped

"What do you think? My Brother got sucked through a portal to face a crazed sea witch and the person who went after him to help is his oldest enemy... oh and my Daughter and Grandson are stuck in Wonderland with a psycho Lost One, you know, just for good measure."

The Hatter never said anything and as David stood there seething he realized what he had said and his anger turned to regret, he was such an idiot... Jefferson had lost Alice to a portal too

"Sorry, that was incentive, it's not your fault and I shouldn't be taking it out on you"

"Perhaps" Jefferson sighed "But if I had just agreed to take you to Wonderland using the hat none of this would have happened"

David turned quickly "Hey, I don't blame you and neither would Hook... you have your reasons, very good reasons for not wanting to go back and we respect that"

Jefferson gave a little smile then let his gaze move out over the lake "I still wish I had done it though... I don't want to be scared anymore"

Suddenly Regina was speaking and they both swivelled to find her standing behind them "Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop" she said in a low voice before focusing on Jefferson "but I couldn't help overhearing... did you mean that?"

"Mean what?" the Hatter asked in confusion

"You said that you wish that you had been the one to control the hat... do you mean that?"

Jefferson nodded "If I could do it over I would."

Regina smirked and raised an eyebrow "Well in that case we may be able to retrieve Henry and Emma after all"

David was the one that was confused now "How? Gold has the hat and he's God knows where."

"Gold has a hat" Regina replied raising an eyebrow "And I... well I have another, the original if you like"

Jefferson's eyes went wide "You have my hat? I thought it was lost"

"Why the hell didn't you say before now?!" David barked getting angry again, all of this could have been avoided

"Because in case you've forgotten when you yourself used the damn thing to locate Jefferson after your wife and daughter fell through the portal to the enchanted forest just after the curse was broken the hat was damaged... I didn't know if I'd be able to fix it so I didn't say anything. I didn't want to raise hopes but I kept working on it just in case we needed it"

Jefferson practically whispered "You did it? It will work?"

Regina pulled in a big breath "Well that remains to be seen but if you are willing to give it a go I can go and get it... I think I have finally realized how to finish it"

Jefferson's eyes darted about the clearing as he obviously fought his inner madness and David found himself holding his breath hoping that the Hatter made the right choice. Jefferson's gaze jumped to David and the Hatter gave a worried frown before pulling in a deep breath and nodding his head.

"I will do it but the rules of my hat still apply... we cannot bring back more than arrived"

Again Regina smirked "Not a problem, I know a certain Doctor that can procure some corpses"

"Yeah Whale can get that part sorted no problem, he's probably got some at home" David threw out quickly before looking to Jefferson "You sure you want to do this?"

Jefferson nodded again and replied "It is time that I stopped hiding from who I am... I was a portal jumper long before I was the Mad Hatter. I want to show my Daughter that she can be proud of me, she would want me to do this...Alice would want me to do this. Henry is Grace's friend and given time I think Hook could be mine, we have much in common him and I."

David clapped his hand on Jefferson's shoulder and grinned "You know we come as a package deal"

Jefferson smirked "I kinda noticed"

"Right well as much as I'd like to stay and watch a new bromance blossoming I'm going to go and see if I can finish what I started... do you want to join me Hatter? It's your hat after all."

David expected Jefferson to agree but he shook his head "I trust you, I want to spend as much time as I can with my Grace before we go... I..." he pulled in a deep breath to steady himself "I want to make sure that she fully understands what's happening, the last time I left her I was tricked and had no way back to her"

Regina suddenly looked very uncomfortable, she gave a little frown and almost whispered "No tricks this time... I will make sure of it. You'll come back to her I promise."

Jefferson nodded his head and sighed "Thank you"

With that he turned and headed back to the teepee. David watched him go then looked to Regina "How's Junior?"

"Upset. Missing his Mother, Brother and Father... what the hell happened David? Mary-Margaret said something about Calypso being Hook's Grandmother, how is that even possible and how could he NOT have known?"

"I don't know Regina all I know is what Liam told me and that was a whole load of nothing but from what I do know of her and the fact that they've not come back yet I'm worried... Junior needs Hook back."

"Junior does or you do?" Regina asked quirking a brow

"Both" he burst out bringing his hands up to his head in frustration "This is so messed up Regina. Emma and Henry being gone was bad enough but we knew that they were safe through the rings but now we have no rings and Hook is gone too. I want them all back, this is killing me"

"In that case I will be as quick as I can but in the mean time may I suggest that you get your ass in that teepee... as much as you miss them Junior is missing them too and your wife is in there by herself trying to console him because he's lost nearly everyone he loves and you're what? Hiding out here! Junior's not the only one that needs you David, Snow may be strong but right now she is hurting as much as you are"

He gave a heavy sigh and swung back around to look over the lake "I can't"

"Why?" Regina burst out "David, what the hell is going on with you? Normally I can't keep you away from the Kid... talk to me, what's worrying you?"

He turned quickly and looked her right in the eye "I can't go back in there because I know that as soon as you bring that hat back I'm gonna break a promise that I made not even an hour ago... I'm going to leave him too Regina and I told him I wouldn't"

"So don't" Regina barked back taking him by surprise "Wonderland is not the nasty evil land it once was. My Mother is gone, the Jabberwocky is dead... David, there's no reason for him not to come too"

"There's one giant reason why he shouldn't go... Peter Pan is there, I won't risk Junior's life"

"And you think I would?" she threw back with a look of contempt on her face "Peter Pan will not win this fight David, Swan and I will see to that"

His hands were back in his hair... he didn't know what to do... if he left Junior behind the kid was going to be even more traumatized than he already was. Maybe Regina was right, maybe this was exactly what Junior needed... the Kid felt useless and he knew all to well what that felt like. He let his hands drop back down and met Regina's gaze.

"Promise me" he almost whispered "Promise me that you'll keep him safe from Pan... I can't lose him Regina, I can't lose any of them."

She gave him a little smile "I swear to you that I will do everything that I can to keep them all safe. You forget that Henry is my Son too... and Junior... well, Junior may as well be because I love him just the same. I give you my word David... no harm will come to them as long as I have breath in my body"

"Good enough for me" David sighed with a smile "Now go finish remagicing that hat or whatever the hell it is you have to do to it, I've got a Grandson to go and cheer up... him and that bear of his are about to help rescue his Momma, Brother and baby Sister."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian was really struggling now, they had been walking for what felt like an eternity and his hip was beyond painful but he just clamped his jaw closed and ducked his head down so that Swan couldn't see his face.

He should have known better than to think her a fool when she tugged his hand a few minutes later and whispered "You OK?"

"Aye Love" he answered a bit too quickly, it was probably obvious that he wasn't.

She was watching him carefully after they had stopped for a bite to eat earlier... his bloody guts had still felt off and he hadn't fancied puking in front of everyone so he had tossed the food when Emma had turned her back but he was now convinced that she knew exactly what he had done as she raised an eyebrow at him. He may have been able to bluff his way out of it if it had not been for the bloody Crocodile who took that moment to saunter past and say.

"Oh yes, you're just fine aren't you? Why don't you just admit that you BOTH need to stop. Miss Swan you will do yourself no good pushing yourself and Hook if you want to do yourself some serious damage you are going the right way about it, I cannot heal that wound as you well know. I suggest we set up camp for the night and continue our search at first light once everyone has rested."

Killian would have protested but when he looked at Swan he was suddenly regretting not paying more attention to her when he saw how tired she looked. He was torn, he didn't want to stay here not even for one night, he wanted to get home to Junior but at the same time he knew that Gold was right, if he kept going now he knew he would very much regret it later.

"He is right Love" Killian sighed "We will struggle to search much longer anyway with night coming... perhaps making camp is not such a bad idea."

She gave a sigh too before simply raising an eyebrow and giving a grin "OK, one camp coming up"

Killian stayed where he was and Henry wandered over to his side with Calypso as Swan readied herself. She pulled in a deep breath and held out her hands in front of her, she closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly before whispering.

"I've never done this before so if we get circus tents I'm sorry"

She gave a wide grin as Henry laughed but seconds later the Lad's jaw fell and he gasped "Whoa... Mom this is so cool"

Killian gave a frown and raised an eyebrow, was the Lad looking at the same thing as him? There were two quite small tents that looked like they had seen better days nestled under the trees off to the side of the path.

"Uhm Swan, these are hardly big enough for all of us... and are they even waterproof?!"

But she just grinned at him and laughed "Oh Junior would be so disappointed in you"

He was really confused as he looked back at the tents "I don't understand Love, what does this have to do with him?"

"How many times have you listened to your Son reading Harry Potter and you don't recognize these tents?" she laughed as she walked forward then looked to Henry and cringed "I just hope that I missed out the smell of cat pee... that I could definitely do without"

Killian suddenly understood and he gave a chuckle "Ahhhh the Quidditch World cup, how could I have not realized?"

Swan looked to Calypso and beckoned her over "Come on, I can make food inside"

The Sea Witch moved cautiously towards the tent door as Emma disappeared inside with Henry. Calypso paused and gave Killian a nervous look but now that he knew what Swan had done he was more confident. He reached forward with his hook and tugged the material aside.

"It's alright Love, there is nothing to be frightened of"

"Mi nuh frighten, mi more curious, waah dis?"

"Somewhere where we will be warm and dry" he replied with a smile

She gave a little frown then just ducked down and disappeared inside. Killian turned to Gold and motioned for him to follow but the Crocodile shook his head.

"I am not sure that is such a good idea. Miss Swan made two tents for a reason so once I have returned I will use the other"

Killian gave a frown "Returned?"

"I, unlike you do not need to sleep and I can also see perfectly well in the dark... I will continue the search for a few hours and who knows when you wake in the morning I may even have our prize"

"At least eat something before you go" Killian replied feeling that he needed to offer Gold something.

The Crocodile gave a smirk "As much as I appreciate the sentiment I have witnessed your good wife to be's culinary skills and they leave a lot to be desired."

"Hey, I heard that" Swan shouted from inside.

But then Henry was shouting too "Mom's not cooking Grandpa, I am." he stuck his head out of the tent and said "Come on, you need to eat too"

Killian looked to Gold and saw his resolve fall when he let out a sigh and smirked "Alright, I will join you for a bite but then I will continue my search."

The Dark One walked forward and ducked into the tent, Killian pulled in a deep breath and fixed a smile onto his face to disguise his discomfort then just ducked through after him only to stop in awe at the wonder around him. The tent inside was HUGE, it was nearly as big a the loft and he could clearly see doors that led off into what he assumed were bedrooms. He stood just looking about as Henry busied himself in the kitchen area and as Swan walked over to his side he blew out a breath and shook his head.

"You have outdone yourself Love, this is truly amazing"

"Thanks" she grinned reaching forward to take hold of his hand and lead him across to a large couch.

Calypso was slowly making her way around the tent scrutinizing everything with a look of wonder on her face, she had obviously never seen anything like this in her life. Gold had sat himself down at a large white wooden table and was talking with Henry as the Lad busied himself. Swan practically threw herself down on the couch and patted the seat next to her.

"Come on, sit that sexy ass down" she chuckled "Henry's got this... this is good, this will take his mind off of everything"

Killian clamped his jaw shut and tried to lower himself down gently but it didn't work as a streak of agony shot across his mid section and he practically fell into the seat with a cry of pain.

"Oh my God Hook, are you OK?" Swan burst out scooting to his side

He breathed through the pain for a few seconds before peeking open an eye and chuckling "I may be a tad stiff but I am fine Love"

She didn't look convinced and her worry only seemed to increase when she took up his hand and he winced when it tugged on his sore arm.

"Hook... what's going on? Why is your arm still sore, you hurt it hours ago?"

He let out a long sigh and let his head fall back against the couch "I think that it's the metalwork... I may need to get Whale to remove that too"

"Why didn't you say? Is it really sore?" she asked giving him a worried look

"It is fine as long as I don't do too much with it, don't worry about it Love. You and the Doc will get me sorted before too long"

"Yeah we will" she replied with a smile before just leaning back next to him and throwing her feet up onto the low table in front of them

Killian chuckled "Why is it that you are allowed to put your feet up and I am not?"

She gave a shrug "Do what you want, it's not gonna be here in the morning"

"True" he replied but the thought of resting his feet on the table did not out way the pain that raising them would bring so he just stayed where he was. He let his eyes close as Swan chatted by this side, the smells wafting over from the kitchen had his stomach rumbling but at the same time he still had that all too familiar nauseous feeling that seemed to be his permanent state of being recently. He suddenly gave a frown and peeked open an eye at Swan when he had a thought. It hadn't even been twenty four hours since he had injured himself using the Voodoo Doll and while he had started the day with some apple juice maybe he needed a boost

"How good is your magic at conjuring fruit?"

She quirked a brow then frowned "Why? What do you want?"

"A banana" he replied with a sigh letting his eyes close

She was suddenly pulling herself up and when he opened his eyes again it was to see her looking really worried "You still struggling from the effects from that Voodoo Doll? I know what you did to yourself you know"

"It was the only way to stop him... or so I thought" he sighed "and being honest I don't really know but eating the fruit can do no harm surely and if it settles my guts to allow me to enjoy whatever Henry is making then all the better."

"You still feel sick?" she asked while swirling her hand and conjuring the fruit before simply peeling the skin back and breaking a chunk off to hand to him

"A bit" he replied taking it and popping it in his mouth.

He chewed quickly and swallowed it down but it didn't seem to make much difference, it wasn't until the third mouthful that he finally felt the effects and let out a sigh of relief, maybe he would have more energy from here on in.

"Better?" Swan asked hopefully

"Aye" he replied looking her in the eye and giving a smile.

"You still look tired" she noted reaching out and stroking the hair from his forehead

He gave a chuckle "That's because I am Swan, I have had quite an adventure these last few hours"

Swan brought her feet up onto the couch and curled into his side "Yeah? What happened anyway? Where did Calypso come from? How did she get to Storybrooke?"

He spent the next ten minutes filling her in on all that had happened and by the time he was finished she wore a deep frown on her face as she reached her hand up to his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me that no one had healed this yet? I could have done it hours ago."

He let out a sigh "Sorry Love, it just didn't seem important with everything else that was going on"

"Well let me do it now" she soothed as she settled her hand over his heart.

To begin with the feeling that flowed through him felt familiar and he gave a smile as his eyes slid shut in comfort but all to soon the energy changed and he was suddenly trying to get away as a burning pain seared across his skin.

"Swan?!" he grit out through his clenched teeth as he clutched her wrist "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything" she cried out trying to pull her hand away but she seemed to be unable to stop what was happening and the next thing he knew was that she was screaming out "GOLD... GET OVER HERE, I'M HURTING HIM"

Killian was panting harshly through his teeth as the pain grew, he managed to peek an eye open just as Gold reached his side but as the Crocodile reached his hand out to help the feeling changed. A huge spark came out from Emma's hand and hit the Dark One sending him spiralling backwards across the tent.

Suddenly Emma was glowing and the pain got more intense...then just like that it was over. Emma pulled her hand away and Killian slumped back against the couch gasping in deep breaths as he clamped his jaw shut against the pain.

"What the hell was that?" he gasped trying to pull his shirt back to see his chest, he felt like he'd been branded.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what happened" she cried out scrabbling backwards to get away

"Swan...It's alright Love, no harm done, see I am fine" he cried out letting go of his shirt and hauling himself to his feet just ignoring the new pain in favor of comforting his Swan "Come on, come here."

He held out his arm to beckon her over but she shook her head and stepped backwards "I don't want to hurt you"

She turned and practically ran from the tent out into the growing darkness. He made to go after her but Henry got there first yelling as he ran "Stay there, I'll go... I'll bring her back"

Killian let out a frustrated growl but it turned to a hiss of pain and his hand found it's way to his front again, what the hell had happened? He tugged his shirt back but still couldn't see anything, he couldn't tip his head far enough to be able to see the area where the pain was coming from. The Crocodile was back on his feet and giving him a surprised look as he made his way back over.

"Well that's in interesting turn of events" Gold said cryptically

"What? What the hell is going on? What's wrong with Swan?"

"Nothing" Gold smirked "It would seem that Hope is determined to keep her Papa safe"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Killian threw back

But it was Calypso that answered as her eyes went wide in wonder and she reached out her fingers towards his chest.

"It mi symbol"

"What?" Killian asked squinting again as he tried to look at himself

"Mi dolphin, it a sign of protection... yuh child protect yuh."

"She did?"

Gold gave a chuckle "She did... that is a powerful thing you have on your chest. I have a feeling that anyone wielding Dark Magic your way will be in for a shock"

Killian blinked widely and let out a long breath as he brought his hand up and dragged it through his hair "I'll take your word for it because all I feel right now is like someone stubbed out a candle on my chest"

"I would offer to heal it but I am not willing to mess with that. Hope knows what she is doing, trust her, she has your best interests at heart"

Killian gave a frown and looked up at the Crocodile "How is this even possible? The babe must be barely eight weeks at most... how can she do all this?"

"She may be only eight weeks old but her soul is an ancient one, that much as been proved by that symbol..." he looked to Calypso "If there was any doubt that you two are related THIS ends that right here and now. This child has your spirit Calypso, your blood flows in her veins"

The Sea Witch gave a huge toothy smile and cried out "Shi a special child, mi can feel it even without mi heart inna mi chest... shi di product of true love."

Gold gave another smirk and raised an eyebrow "Oh she is more special than that... this baby is the product of second generation true love... NEVER before has the world seen the like."

Killian started walking towards the tent entrance and huffed out "She might be all these things but to me she is just special because she is my babe so can we drop all of this... I need to find Swan and reassure her that I am alright."

"You can try and hide from the truth Hook but this child is destined for greatness and nothing you can do or say will change that..."

Killian stopped and looked the man right in the eye "I do not believe that and NOTHING anyone else says will convince me otherwise. She is more than what bloody Zeus has planned for her... she is my babe and I will fight tooth and nail for her to be just like any other child...there are more important things than destiny...I just want her to be happy"

Gold gave wry smile "And THAT Captain is why she came to you and your Savior. A soul so pure needs guidance to ensure she does not stray from her path. With you and your family she will be taught all she needs to know, she is in the right hands... no pun intended"

Killian raised his eyebrows in surprise... was this really all true?

Worry suddenly flooded him, what if he messed this up? What if he failed her and she did not become everything that she could? His heart started thumping in his chest but as he stood there panicking Liam's voice popped into his head making him jumped at first thinking that it was a voice that was going to berate him, after all that is what had been happening all too often recently but as he listened he realized that it really was his Brother and that he was brining words of encouragement

"Stop being a fool Killian. You can raise this child and you know it. Just look at the job you are doing with your boys... stop worrying, I know that you can do this"

"Yeah you idiot" Bae suddenly added "You think I would have stayed up here and left Henry with you if I didn't think you were up to the job? You've got this man... she's one lucky kid to have you as her Dad and even luckier to have Em as her Mom."

Killian gave a smirk and turned on his heals... they were right. He loved being a Father and adding one more to his brood would be a joy. He was proud of his boys and now he was to have a little Princess too, life could not get much better than this even if he had a bloody magic lamp complete with a genie. Facilier may have tried to break him but he had failed, Killian was more determined than ever to live his life. He had so much more to give and no one was going to stop him from keeping what he had fought so hard to achieve.

Peter Pan be damned... Killian Jones was going to be a Papa again and nothing was going to take that away from him. That hellion was NOT keeping his Son's heart or touching his babe's and now that Killian had Hope's protection he suddenly felt unstoppable.

Pan was about to come face to face with his worst nightmare and that boy was going to regret the day that he had returned from hell. Once Killian was finished with him he would be begging to be sent back...Peter was going to pay for what he had done and compared to Captain Hook, Hades would seem like a damned angel.


	40. Chapter 40

**Here we go again... and it's mostly fluff because I am full of the cold and needed it to cheer me up.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Do you really mean it?" Junior almost whispered as he sat up and scrubbed his little hand in his eye. It was the first words he'd spoken since he'd talked with Gold back in the shop and the relief that flooded David had him letting out a huge sigh.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, would I?" David replied with a smile as he crouched down next to Mary-Margaret "We're all going, we need to find Momma and Henry after all so we need all the help we can get"

He expected the kid to smile but instead he gave a deep frown and that damned lip was trembling again as he whispered "But if we all go what happens if Grandpa Gold and Papa return? They will not know where we have gone... Papa will be sad without us here"

Mary-Margaret lent forward "He will be fine, I'm sure that Tala will let him know where we are or maybe Victor would be kind enough to tell him for us."

They all looked up at Whale who was sitting not too far away with Ginny by his side, the Doc gave a smile "Sure Kid, I'll let him know that you and P.B. have gone off to save the day"

David nearly snorted when the kid cried out "And Duckface... we can't leave him behind!"

"Of course not" Mary-Margaret said quickly "He's going to help me with the tracking isn't he?"

Junior nodded vigorously lifting the duck up to face Snow "He'll be good at that... he can sniff with his big beak"

David gave a laugh "Yeah he can but he'll have to contain himself until tomorrow. We're not gonna head off in the dark are we? That would be silly wouldn't it?"

Junior gave a slight nod before frowning again "Maybe Papa will be back before we go"

"Maybe" David mused as he stood up "Come on, let's get you washed and in your pajamas. You want to sleep with me and Grandma tonight?"

Junior reached up his arms to be lifted and nodded his head as David pulled him up. The kid gave a deep sigh and settled his head on David's shoulder as he hugged his bear and duck tightly. They headed to the lake and David found himself in awe at the beauty of this place as the setting sun turned the clouds various shades of pinks and reds.

"Look at the pretty sky" David said prodding Junior a bit to get his attention

The kid sat back and looked up, he gave a little smile but then just settled back where he'd been. David was just about to bend down to grab the bag with the wash stuff in it when Junior spoke.

"It will rain tomorrow, you should let Rufio know... he said that he was going to head out into the forest but he may want to wait until the rain has passed"

David had given up trying to figure out how the kid knew these things but if Junior said that it was going to rain then it was going to rain.

"I'll let him know Kid. Come on, let's get you washed then you three can settle down. You want me to read you a story?"

He expected Junior to say yes but he shook his head "I will wait for Henry, we were reading the story together"

"I can read you a different one if you like" David said feeling sorry for the kid but Junior just shook his head and gave a sigh.

"I do not feel like it"

David needed to cheer him up and he had just the way to do it so he quickly got the Kid washed and changed into his pajamas. They made a pit stop so that they could pee then David headed back into the teepee, he tucked Junior in and left him with Mary-Margaret while he went to find his secret weapon.

Ten minutes later after having searched most of the damned camp he finally ducked back through the flap and plonked Socks down on the bed. The smile that spread over Junior's face brought one to David's... yeah, this was just what the kid needed.

"Hello Little One" Junior cried out sitting himself up and patting the covers so that Socks would go to him.

David watched as the kitten trotted up the bed with her tail straight up in the air and started to purr as Junior tickled behind her ears.

"Oh she likes that" Mary-Margaret cooed as she too reached out her hand to pet the cat "Are you a happy girl Socks?"

"She is" Junior said with a grin and before David knew it the kid was up on his knees "May I give her her supper Grandpa? Perhaps she is hungry"

David smirked "Sure, I'll go and find her bowl"

"It is in the food tent" Junior cried out giving a little bounce "May I run and get it?"

"Go on then" David said with a shrug "Saves me getting up"

The kid gave a huge grin and was suddenly leaping from the bed, he ran full pelt out of the teepee making David and Mary-Margaret laugh.

"Thank God for that cat" David chuckled as he scratched the kitten's head when she wandered down the bed "I thought he was gonna be down all night"

"He'll be fine David, it's just a lot for him to take in"

"I know." he sighed "I just hope that Hook and Gold do get back before we head off, it would be so much better if we all went together."

Mary-Margaret tilted her head "This is going to sound strange but I trust Gold to bring Killian back... he seems genuine in the fact that he wants to change and Junior obviously believes him so that's good enough for me"

David gave another sigh "Yeah... but I swear if this is a trick, if we find out later that he's been playing us this whole time I will end him myself"

Mary-Margaret raised an eyebrow "Well we both know that's not true but I know what you mean...let's just hope that he doesn't let us down this time"

"I HAVE IT" Junior cried out as he ran back into the tent carrying the bowl in one hand and the kitten food in the other "Tiger Lily helped me find Socks' food and I told her about the rain so you need not worry about informing Rufio Grandpa"

"Cool" David cringed looking to Snow.

He'd totally forgotten about that but Junior didn't notice anything and David was suddenly laughing as Socks realized that she was about to be fed and leapt from the bed and started meowing furiously.

"Be patient Little One" Junior giggled as he set the bowl down and tried to rip the pouch of food open but all to soon everyone was howling with laughter and Junior was clinging onto his pajama pants to stop them being pulled down when Socks started trying to climb his leg. He was giggling as he cried out "Socks, you are going to pull my pants down!"

David jumped up and grabbed the food, the minute he took hold of it the kitten changed her focus and turned on David. He moved quickly as Junior gave a happy little dance and brought his hands up too cover his mouth to try and contain his giggles.

"She is so hungry Grandpa, quick feed her before she climbs your leg too"

"I'm trying" David laughed "Alright alright you hungry beast, I'm doing it"

"Meeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooow" Sock's cried out and the minute the food was in the bowl she was wolfing it down and purring loudly

"My God, you think she'd never been fed" David laughed as he stood back up and tucked the still half full pouch of food behind the things on the makeshift night stand, he'd give her the rest later.

"She was hungry Grandpa" Junior giggled.

"Yeah she was" he chuckled "Now come on you, back in that bed. We are gonna watch a movie before we go to sleep"

"Which one?" Junior cried out throwing his hands in the air with excitement as he ran to the bed and hauled himself up

"Whatever one you want from the iPad" David replied handing the tablet to the kid "You choose while I get changed into my pajamas."

"Ooooo... sounds like fun" Mary-Margaret gasped.

Junior raised his eyebrows high on his head and cried out "You can watch too Grandma, get your jammies on"

"Oh I will" Mary-Margaret hissed in a conspiratorial voice "Make sure you pick one that I like, don't let Grandpa bully you into watching one of his movies"

"I already know what I want to watch" Junior grinned as he looked to David

"Yeah and what's that? Please tell me it's not Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs"

Junior gave a little frown and looked back to Mary-Margaret "You have a movie?"

"Not me but it's sort of my story... we can watch it another day. What have you picked for tonight?"

"One that Henry downloaded for me" he said suddenly looking a little serious

"Well? What's it called?" David asked quickly not wanting the mood to change

"Hang on, I can't quite remember" Junior replied suddenly scrolling through the iPad before finding what he was looking for and looking up "The Muppets Christmas Carol"

"A Christmas one huh?" David chuckled "Sounds good to me"

"Papa love Christmas" Junior said with a sigh

"You're right" Mary-Margaret replied as she came out from behind a screen that had been brought in already wearing her pajamas. She scuttled her way back to the bed and got herself under the covers "He does love Christmas and he'll be happy that you do too."

David grabbed his pajamas, changed as quickly as he could and by the time he was crawling into the bed a few minutes later Junior was smiling again.

"OK Kid, give me that thing, I'll hold it, you snuggle into Grandma" he watched as they settled down and as soon as they were ready he hit play.

He half watched the movie playing but as the time passed he found himself watched Junior more. The kid was so caught up in the story and just like Hook he was like an open book when he let his guard down. His little eyes danced with wonder as he watched and David wondered how much he realized that this was not real, that there wasn't a realm out there somewhere where a frog and a pig had kids.

The thought brought a smile to his lips, that would be a kinda awesome realm... hell what did he know? Maybe there was a realm out there like that, why was that so hard to believe? The Enchanted Forest had magic so why was it so much of a stretch to think that there could be a Muppet world?

They had been watching for about twenty minutes when Socks decided to join them. She padded her way back and forth in front of the screen a few times making Junior giggle but eventually she settled down in David's lap and started washing herself.

He scratched behind her ear absent mindedly as they carried on watching and the kitten purred loudly until she curled herself into a ball and settled down to sleep. David was just starting to think that he was going to have to change his position due to his numb butt when Mary-Margaret whispered.

"He's sleeping, you can turn that off if you want"

He gave a nod and hit the off button sending the teepee into darkness. Whale and Ginny had left a while ago and none of the usual lamps were lit so he gently lifted Socks up and handed her to Mary-Margaret who pulled the kitten into her arms. The fur ball gave a few purrs but quickly settled again as David pulled himself up from the bed and started to light the lamps. He finished quickly then looked back to Snow.

"You want a drink? I'm gonna go grab one"

"Just some water will be fine" she whispered giving him a smile

He gave a nod and headed out of the teepee to go to the food tent but as he ducked outside he saw that everyone else was sitting at the open fire and he found himself walking over.

Regina looked up and instantly asked "How's he doing?"

"Better... he's sleeping now but he was much happier once he knew that he wasn't being left behind tomorrow"

Jefferson gave a deep frown and looked to Grace "Are you happy to stay here while I am gone?"

The kid gave a little smile "If you want me to stay I will"

The Hatter shook his head and moved to face her "That's not what I asked Grace."

She gave a nervous look then practically whispered "I would rather be with you Papa... I would like to go home."

Jefferson gave a gasp of surprise and reached for his Daughter's hand "You want to return to Wonderland?!"

Grace nodded "I miss everyone..."

David was surprised too, he had just assumed that the Kid was happy here, she always seemed to be but it looked like she just wanted to keep her Papa happy.

Jefferson gave a hard swallow "I didn't know you felt like this... I.. I'm not sure I can stay there Grace. It's... I ..."

"It's OK Papa." she said with a kind smile "A visit will be just fine. We don't need to stay there... after all I have school to go to"

Jefferson gave a small smirk "Well in that case I think that Junior may appreciate your company"

Grace gave a wide grin and was suddenly on her feet hugging her Papa, David gave the Hatter a smile then looked back to Regina.

"I want to head off at first light so we're having an early night"

Robin was the one to reply "We too will be retiring shortly, we were just making a plan as to how we are to search"

"And?" David asked "What's the plan?"

Regina smirked "Locator spells using something from each of them. We find Henry and Emma first THEN we go after Pan"

"Do we have something of his to use a locator spell on?" David asked suddenly feeling hopeful that they could get this done quickly

"Unfortunately not but we'll find him don't you worry about that, he messed with MY family so he gets a special kind of treatment from me... when we went to Neverland he met Regina the next time we meet he won't be so lucky because the Evil Queen is coming out to play. That boy thinks that he is something special but we're about to show him that he's nothing more that a spirit that's outstayed his welcome."

Yup... Pan had messed with this family for the last time.

And he was going to regret it!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Peter couldn't quite believe his luck, the Savior and her band of idiots had set up camp literally right beneath the tree he had managed to scale to settle down in for the night. He had just been contemplating sneaking down to investigate when the Swan girl had ran from one of their shelters followed by Henry.

What was going on?

Why was she crying?

Suddenly Peter was intrigued, this was not how he had thought the night was going to progress.

"MOM" Henry cried out making the Swan girl swing around with fear in her eyes.

"Henry stay back... I don't want to hurt you"

Henry gave a smile and took a step forward "You could never hurt me Mom."

"But I hurt Hook" she burst out backing up a bit further, well that was interesting, she had hurt Hook without meaning to! Peter looked down with interest as the Swan girl carried on "Please... just stay back Henry, please don't come any closer."

"OK OK" he soothed "Just don't run off. Killian is fine I swear, I can feel him through the rings and he's alright."

She looked shocked at that "I'm not gonna run off Henry, I just needed a bit of space. My hormones and emotions are all over the place and I think that's what's making my magic do weird things... I just need a few minutes to settle myself. Why don't you go finish dinner?"

But Henry shook his head "Nope... I'm not leaving you alone Mom, you don't need to deal with things by yourself anymore remember. Talk to me, what happened?"

The Swan girl dropped down onto a toadstool with a huge sigh and threw her hands up in frustration "I wish I knew Kid. One minute everything was fine, I mean all I wanted to do was heal Killian's sore chest but the next thing I knew was that I was hurting him... I couldn't get my hand to come away, it was like it was fused to his skin... Oh my God Henry, his face! He was in so much pain and that was down to me"

"Not strictly true Love" Hook suddenly said as he came out of the tent making the Swan girl jump back to her feet.

"Please Hook, just stay back... I need to sort this out in my head first, I swear I'll come back inside just give me some time"

But he just kept on walking straight towards her "There is nothing to sort out Love, I am alright. In fact I am more than alright... our little bundle of joy saw to that"

The Swan girl looked really confused as he approached "What are you talking about?"

Hook stopped in front of her and tugged at his shirt, Peter being behind him couldn't see what he was showing her but seconds later he found out when Henry spoke.

"Is that a dolphin? Whoa that is so cool Mom. It wasn't you, it was Hope, the dolphin is a symbol of protection, she was protecting her Papa... but ouch, could she not have done it without burning it into his skin?!"

Swan gasped and looked back to Hook "Is this true?"

"Aye Love" he said, finally reaching out and pulling her into his arms "The Crocodile told me as much... apparently I repel Dark Magic now, that is why the Dark One could not aid you when you called upon him."

"Oh my God Killian, I was so scared... you were in so much pain and I couldn't stop it" she clung onto Hook tightly "I'm so sorry"

"I am not" he simply replied dropping a kiss onto her head which had Peter curling his lip in disgust as Hook carried on "With our babe's help I feel MUCH better. She is a wonder to behold and I feel much more like my old self. Peter Pan is not going to know what has hit him once we catch up to him in the morning. He WILL give us back Junior's heart and we WILL return to Storybrooke, of that much I am sure... his magic can no longer effect me and that means we are at an advantage because he does not know that"

The Swan girl lent back in his arms and grinned "Oh it gets better than that... Peter can't use his magic Hook. He can't figure out how to access it here."

"He can't?" Hook asked with a surprised frown

Henry suddenly laughed "Nope, he doesn't realize that here you don't need others to believe in you... you just need to believe in yourself."

"I don't understand Son, what do you mean?" Hook asked with a frown

What the hell? Since when did Hook call Henry Son? Henry was Baelfire's Son not Hook's!

"Watch" Henry said "Now, in our world I have no magic but here..."

Henry trailed off and brought his hand up to his head as if concentrating really hard and seconds later he disappeared right in front of their eyes.

Hook gave a frown and stepped forward "Henry? Where are you Lad?"

"I'm still here but I just believed that you wouldn't be able to see me" he said appearing again with a huge grin on his face "Pretty cool huh?"

"Beyond cool Lad, Junior would be mighty impressed. If only we could take some magic back with us he would maybe stop asking if he could have an invisibility cloak for Christmas" Hook laughed

They were all happy but they weren't the only ones as Peter suddenly knew what had been wrong with his magic. He sat back in his little hollow as the others disappeared back inside the tent and gave a smirk.

"So Hook thinks that he is safe from me?" he chuckled as he pulled something from his waist band and held it in his hand "He might be safe from Dark Magic but sometimes magic is not the thing you need to fear, sometimes it's man's own creations that hold the danger."

He grinned to himself as he looked down at Hook's own pistol that he had managed to keep hold of after having wrestled it off of the idiot's Brother back at the clock tower. He knew he had only one shot with it but he also knew that that one shot could take out an entire family.

Captain Hook could maybe repel Dark Magic but a bullet through the heart in any realm was pretty damn conclusive... and they would never see it coming.

That had been Facilier's problem, he had had no flair... he didn't know how to play the game... half the fun was making the others think they had the upper hand then pulling the rug out from under them.

Peter knew that Hook was held together with metal beneath his skin, a fact that he found quite amusing and Peter himself had witnessed first hand how that particular injury pained the Pirate long after his other ones had healed when Facilier had played with the Voodoo Doll and now... well now he was going to use that to his advantage... He could use it to take the fight out of the man before he put the barrel flush against his chest... Peter wanted to see the moment that the light went out in the Pirate's eyes... the minute he realized that he had been tricked and that he was going to leave everyone he loved behind.

It would be Peter's last act of revenge and the aftermath would give him all the time he needed to disappeared deep into the forest where the heroes would never find him now that he knew how this realm worked, he could literally hide in plain sight and they would never see him.

He had decided that there was no way that he could claim the Savior's baby's heart and that the one he had in his chest would have to do...for now. The Baby was just too powerful and that made Peter's blood boil, he had wanted THAT heart but it would seem that he couldn't have it.

He had wanted nothing more than to lash out at the child when he realized his problem but now that he knew that he could hurt her in the worst way possible he was satisfied with his lot in life. This baby, this result of second generation true love was about to learn at a very young age that Magic does not solve every problem. She would find out that she could not protect everyone she loved all at once and that she could fail. She would realize all too late that she had not seen the whole picture and as a result her Father would lose his life before she was even born.

Maybe that would be enough to darken her heart, maybe that would be enough to start her on a path that ultimately let dark magic win... after all her soul had the potential for great darkness, maybe it would be Peter that finally shifted the balance back towards the dark.

Peter didn't honestly know but he did know that it would feel good to finally get rid of that damned Pirate... to think that he had once trusted Hook and he had betrayed him!

He gave a grin into the darkness as he peeked out from his little hollow, he could hear the others inside laughing and chatting and he laughed right along with them. In a few short hours once they were all sleeping he knew how he was going to achieve the first part of his plan. He knew that the Swan girl had something in her jacket pocket that could bring him back to his usual size... he would just need to sneak in and retrieve it.

Until then... well until then he had time to try and get his magic back. The Swan Girl had been so smug when she had thought that he couldn't access it but come the morning HE was going to be the smug one when he finally got his revenge. Because right now Peter believed that he was going to win. For the first time in his life he believed in himself, no one else, him. HE was going to do this by himself and that was how he would get his magic back.

After all those years of making others believe in him he finally believed in himself and he knew that he was unstoppable. The heroes would be so full of self satisfaction when Hook caught him that they wouldn't even see his move coming...

A bellowing laugh came from the shelters below making Peter quirk a brow and whisper "That's it Hook, you enjoy your night because when I'm done with you and yours, you will all be sorry you crossed me"


	41. Chapter 41

**OK so I had to take a day off work today which sucks as I am self employed which means I don't get paid BUT it does mean that I can do a bit of writing for you guys.**

 **So here you go, a shorter chapter but I hope you all like it... you may get another later... you may not, it depends on how much I sleep. I hope this is good because my brain is like mush atm so please don't be mad if there are mistakes in it.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Oh and Nugget asked how many chapters I have planned and the honest answer is that I have absolutely no idea. I have a few ideas buzzing about in my head but being honest it may mean having to tie this story up and going on to write a fourth...**

 **I don't know just yet lol**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian lay there with Swan tucked into his side, she was sleeping soundly but no matter what he did he couldn't join her, his brain would just not shut off no matter what he did. His hand rose up to the now healed scar on his chest and as he traced the outline of the rough dolphin shape it drew a smile to his lips, his babe had done this to protect him and it felt like the best gift anyone had ever given him.

Could his life get anymore damned perfect?

He had everything he ever wanted and yet... that right there was where the niggle in his brain had started. Yes, he may have everything that he had ever wanted, he had a family that loved him after all but because of him there was a boy out there that didn't, that boy was all alone with no family at all and that was why Killian was currently lying staring up at the canopy above him unable to sleep.

Liam... why had his Father had to choose that name?

Even now it brought anger to the forefront of his mind, not for the boy but for there good for nothing, lousy Father who had managed to undo Killian's good intentions before they had even had a chance to become reality... Killian thought of the boy who must have woken in the morning to find his Father dead and realized with deep regret that he had been the one that brought that horror on the boy.

That was his fault, he alone had done that to his own younger Brother, it was no one else but him. He could have just sent them away but in that moment he had let the darkness consume him and now he was going to have to face the consequences whatever they may be.

He gave a deep frown as he once again pictured the boy as their Father tucked him in to bed... to this Liam, Killian must be a monster, the person who took away his happiness... Killian realized that had become someone else's Crocodile and that did not sit well in his gut.

He thought about the boy and wished with all his heart that things had turned out differently... yet if he had not done what he had that fateful night he would not be where he was now. It certainly was a quandary that he needed to face and he knew that now was the time to do it... well once they had dealt with the issue of retrieving Junior's heart.

He shifted a bit and let out a sigh as sleep still refused to take him...Killian had told no one of the boy, he had intended to the night that he had broken down and finally told Swan that he had killed his Father but Junior had heard their discussion and ran off leaving Killian in a panic... after that he just couldn't bear to add anymore misery upon the boy but his younger Brother kept popping up into Killian's head and he knew that he had to deal with it... that night back in the Enchanted Forest Killian knew that he had not only killed his own Father but that he had killed that Lad's too and Killian could no longer ignore the ramifications of his selfish act.

His Brother deserved more.

What had happened to the boy?

Where was he?

Was he alright?

Was he even still alive?

That was the big question right there?

That was the one that worried Killian the most... had the boy managed to keep himself alive?

He thought about it, trying to figure out how old this Liam would be now. Regina had given Killian his task not long before the dark curse was cast and Liam had been maybe six or seven at the time. If the lad had stayed in the Enchanted Forest when the curse had hit he would have been frozen like everyone else and once the curse lifted he would have carried on ageing so that would make him... eleven maybe twelve. But then there was the option that if he had left the Enchanted Forest he could actually be a similar age to what Killian looked himself.

Was the lad in Storybrooke?

Had he been there all along or was he back in their own realm oblivious to the fact that Killian even existed?

There were too many questions and being quite honest thinking on it was giving him a headache. He let out a huge breath that made Swan stir in her sleep and had him instantly freezing unwilling to wake her but he needn't have worried as she settled quickly and gave a contented sigh as she clutched onto the blankets. Killian however knew he was done trying to chase something that was never going to come so he slowly disentangled himself from her embrace a shuffled his way from the bed to head through to the living area. He pulled on his jeans and shoved his feet into his boots more out of habit than anything else and finally grabbed his vest as he walked from the room. He made his way across the floor and dropped down onto the large couch with another sigh, Gods he was aching from their long walk.

He peeked open his eyes and looked around himself, Swan really had outdone herself and he mused that he would need to get her to recreate this wonder for Junior. He was going to be annoyed that he had missed this. But thinking of Junior had Killian's brain jumping back to Liam, would his Son understand that this Liam was not their Liam?

Of course he would, what was he thinking? The boy was no fool...

And there he was, right back to thinking about the thing that he had got up to forget about but Killian knew this wasn't going to go away, it would only get bigger the longer he ignored it so he knew that he needed to deal with it as soon as he could. He would discuss his younger Brother with the others at some point in the not too distant future, ask what they thought he should do for the best because he now knew in his heart that he would not be able to move on with his own life until he righted his own wrong.

How could he marry Swan when his Brother was out there somewhere without a family because of what he had done?

Would the boy forgive him?

Could he offer Liam a life in Storybrooke with him and Swan?

That's what he wanted, he wanted to get to know the boy... but he also knew that it may not be the best thing for everyone including Liam himself. What must he have been through? Had he been left to fend for himself for all these years? Only God knows how one bad decision could have such dire consequences? When Killian had killed his Father he had been selfish, he had thought of no one other than himself and HIS Liam but now there was a boy out there without anyone because of him.

Did the boy have a heart full of hate?

Had Killian passed his own misery on to another?

Created another lost soul?

He let out a long breath and tipped his head back into the couch... this was such a mess... it was HIS mess and he was going to fix it but he knew that he was going to need help if he was to do this right, it was too important to mess up. He would discuss this with everyone once they got home, they would understand, he knew they would... they always supported him and now would be no different, would it?

Surely not... he wanted to do the right thing and with their help he could achieve that, right?

Perhaps the boy was happy but Killian needed to know one way or another and not just to ease his own conscience but because he owed it to his Brother to make sure that he got a good life and not one like Killian had endured until recent years... he wanted the boy to be happy and not full of hatred, hatred did no one any good, he'd learned that the hard way.

He had been sitting thinking for a while when he heard a rustling noise from the kitchen area... at first he had thought that it was merely something falling over as but as he sat there he realized that there was something moving about.

"Damned mice" he muttered to himself as he hauled himself back to his feet and hobbled over to the area where he thought he had heard the noise coming from.

He lifted a few things but didn't see anything and was just about to give up and head back to the couch when something caught his eye and he gave a deep frown. Henry must have spilled flour or some such like while cooking the evening meal as there was a fine dusting of it across one end of the counter... that in itself was not the thing that had peaked Killian's interest... no the thing that had Killian's heart racing were the tiny little footprints that he could clearly see in the flour that most certainly did not belong to a bloody mouse.

"I know you are here Peter" he hissed as he started lifting things up and tossing them haphazardly to the floor in his bid to find the demon "You are not getting away this time..."

"Who says I want to get away?" a tiny voice cried out from the other end of the counter making Killian spin around to find the smug little bastard standing with his hands on his hips and a huge smile on his face.

Killian dived forward to grab him but right before his hand closed around him Pan gave a laugh and disappeared.

"Fun isn't it?" the boy cried out "This land's magic is even more wondrous that Neverland's... I can do ANYTHING I please here and I have Henry to thank for showing me how. Be sure to thank him for me when he wakes up... or should I say IF he wakes up."

Killian was running in an instant, what had Pan done?

He barged into the other room that his Son was sleeping in and practically crashed into the bed as he shook the Lad.

"HENRY!"

"What?!" the lad cried out sitting up with a face full of fear "What's going on?!"

Killian threw himself down onto the edge of the bed and hauled his Son into his arms "Thank the Gods above Lad... you are alright."

"I'm fine Killian, what's wrong?" Henry replied giving him a hug back then pulling himself away to look at Killian with worry.

"Pan" Killian grit out jumping back up from the bed and heading back out "He was here... he made me think that he had hurt you"

Henry was running after Killian and as he came to a halt back in the kitchen the lad caught up "Pan was here? In our tent? What did he want?"

"That is the million dollar question Henry" Killian mused as he looked around not expecting to find anything... Peter would be long gone surely

"Killian?"

He looked up to see Henry watching him and he gave a sigh as he straightened himself up "I don't know he wanted Son and he will be long gone now... but we have a problem."

"What?" Henry asked tipping his head in question

"It would seem that Peter Pan has familiarized himself with this land's magic... he bloody well disappeared right in front of my face"

"What do you think he was looking for?" Henry asked walking forward to inspect the kitchen counter too.

But it was Pan's voice that answered as suddenly the the lad appeared in his full sized form over by the couch "I was looking for this and your Mother was only too kind to leave it here for me"

"The cake!" Henry cried out and as much as Killian had no idea what that was all about, right now he didn't care, right now he wanted to get hold of Peter bloody Pan and wring his scrawny little neck.

"You are not getting away this time" Killian growled as he started to run across the tent but Peter didn't seem in a hurry, he just gave a smirk and half heartedly ran to the tent entrance.

"Catch me if you can Hook... be the hero you so desperately want to be"

Then he was gone but Killian was right on his heals... he ducked through the tent door and took off down the path after the former Lost One.

"KILLIAN!" Henry screamed after him "COME BACK... DON'T GO BY YOURSELF"

"I WILL BE FINE HENRY, HE CANNOT HARM ME REMEMBER... GO WAKE YOUR MOTHER. I WILL BE BACK IN A FEW MINUTES THEN WE WILL BE HEADING HOME"

Killian grit his teeth as his hand fell to his hip and he tried to pick up his pace but he knew that Peter was at a speed advantage...

"You will never catch me Captain" Pan's voice called out from somewhere to his left.

He spun around and took off down another path heading further into the trees but his pace was getting slower as the pain in his hip grew... damn it. It wasn't just his hip that was slowing him down either, it was everything... this last year had taken it's toll on his body and while he had regained much fitness after he returned from Neverland these last few weeks with Facilier had stolen much of his strength again... hell he was practically running on will power alone right now.

"This way Hook" the voice called out from a bit further down the track and suddenly Killian wasn't so keen to follow... what was Pan up to? Was he trying to lure him away from the others because if he was he had just succeeded and as Killian spun back around it was to see the path that he had ran along disappearing right in front of his eyes.

"No" he breathed out suddenly becoming aware of how alone he was making him scream out so the others may find him "SWAN, HENRY... OVER THIS WAY"

"They're not here Hook, it's just you and I" a voice said right by his side and when Killian span around it was to find Devin standing there and not Peter.

"You cannot be here!" Killian cried out as his heart roared to life in his chest, this couldn't be real, it was a lie.

"I know that but if you BELIEVE in something enough it can happen"

"Pan" Killian breathed out narrowing his eyes as reality dawned, this Lost One he could deal with is he just concentrated.

"Indeed" the image of Devin replied with a deep dramatic bow

"How?" Killian replied taking another step backwards, this didn't make sense, he was supposed to be immune to dark magic so how was he seeing Devin?

Devin gave a laugh and took a step forward "I can see that you think that your Daughter's protection should stop this from happening... oh this is too good... you see the thing with Wonderland is that this land's magic, you know the stuff that I am using to do this right now, is NOT dark... it is different, it makes no sense, it's like it shouldn't exist yet it does and once you figure that out , well as you can see you can do as you please. No dark magic means that I see what I want you to see Hook, have you missed Devin? I have, he had a certain charm that I admire."

Devin took another pace forward which Killian mimicked by stepping backwards only too realize that their surroundings had changed again and he was suddenly standing on a precipice into a deep ravine. He looked down the jagged rock face and subconsciously stepped away from the edge only to realize that Devin... no PAN... that Pan was edging closer to where he stood.

Suddenly Killian was not afraid, it was like a light went on inside him and when he looked up he could see Pan as clear as day.

He quirked a brow "I see you Peter... let's say you and I end this thing."

Peter smirked back "Oh I intend to"

Killian didn't like the look on the Lost One's face and seconds later he knew why the damned hellion looked so smug as he pulled out Killian's own pistol and pointed it towards him

"You may be immune to Dark Magic but you are not immune to this"

Killian knew he only had one option... he had to move and he had to move NOW. He launched himself forward clamping his hand around Peter's and shoving the pistol to the side. The fight might have been easier if he had had his hook but he had removed it before retiring for the night and it was still back in the tent.

"YOU ruined everything" Peter grit out as he tried to turn the pistol back towards Killian's chest

"And I would do it again" Killian grit back through clenched teeth "You took too many Lad's from their homes, you made them believe that their families did not want them all for your own benefit"

Peter gave a growl as the pistol was suddenly above their heads and their faces were right in each others "Some of them had no families... some of them needed me"

"None of them needed YOU Peter... they needed someone to care for them not take advantage"

Pan suddenly quirked an eyebrow before catching Killian completely unawares. He was distracted by the pistol above them and took his eye from the Pan's face for only a split second but it was enough for Pan to make his move and slam the palm of his hand into Killian's hip which had him staggering backwards and crumbling to the ground in a heap. The minute he was down Pan was rushing forward and kicking him over on to his back. The boy looked wild, his eyes wide with a mixture of hatred and pure joy.

"You know nothing of my Lost Boys. They were my family and you took them away from me. You MADE me kill Felix for no reason and for that you will be sorry. Your Swan is about to learn what it is like to lose her true love. Your unborn babe will grow up without her Father and that thing that you call your boy... well, I have his heart in my chest so I'm not entirely sure what will happen to him when I kill you. Does he die too?"

Killian was in a blind panic now... he couldn't let this happen but at the same time he knew that he couldn't move as the pain seared through him. He felt the barrel of his pistol against his own chest and managed to creak open his eyes to look up at the demon above him.

"You may kill me Peter but you will not win. My Son, he will be just fine, his heart will not stop beating with mine and my babe will grow to be the best that she can be. Do you know how I know this? I know this because good will ALWAYS win... evil will always lose and no matter what magic you use your heart will always be dark so do what you will to me... you will still fail in the end"

Peter was suddenly clenching his teeth "YOU ARE INFURIATING"

"Perhaps but I am right and you know it" Killian breathed out letting his features relax "Now the choice is your Peter... what is it going to be?"

He watched as Pan's eyes danced back and forth, he looked torn but suddenly Killian saw the choice being made and unfortunately for him it seemed to be the wrong one as the pistol suddenly swung up into the air and Peter crashed it down onto Killian's face.

He literally saw stars as the blows rained down on him and suddenly his suppressed memories surged forward and he was struggling to get free as the Lost Ones voices all danced in his head and he was back in that damned clearing.

"You are pathetic"

"Jensen go grab the rope"

Killian was suddenly lashing out and bucking his hips in a vain attempt to get free but Peter was laughing and his strength was not up to the task.

"That's it Captain... that's what I was missing. You were entirely too calm for my liking... I much prefer when my victims fight for their lives."

Killian's heart was slamming against his ribs as the sounds and smells from the clearing hit him over and over again, he clamped his jaw shut to the point that he could hear it creaking in his own ear...he had to concentrate... he couldn't let his panic take him... not now... he could not lose.

"Time to say goodbye Captain" Peter's voice hissed by his ear just as he felt the barrel of his own pistol back on his chest "Any last words?"

Killian moved without thought, he just reacted on instinct when he felt the pulse of love course through him and suddenly Peter was the one at a disadvantage as Killian's whole body glowed making Peter gasp in surprise. Killian was suddenly emanating a bright white light just as Swan had done, Peter was flying through the air and Killian was moving before he really knew what was going on. He dragged himself up to his very wobbly legs to find Peter hanging from the edge of the steep drop with a look of horror on his face. Killian stumbled his way froward fully aware of the blood flowing freely down his face to stand above the Lost One.

Without thought of consequence he dropped down and held out his hand to the boy and grit out "Take it"

But Peter seemed to sort himself out and suddenly smirked "Why? So that you can take my heart away... I would rather die, you are not getting it back Hook so do not try"

"Don't be a fool" Killian growled trying to reach Peter's hand "It need not be like this, do the right thing for the first time in your miserable life"

"The right thing to do depends entirely on what angle you are looking at the problem from Pirate. For me the right thing to do is to keep this heart, who knows it may just be enough to hide me from Hades and if there is even the slimmest chance of that being the truth then I will take my chances. I may be many things Hook but a fool I am not."

"You will trick no one Peter... Hades is waiting for you"

"Perhaps" Pan gasped as he scrabbled a bit to keep hold of the rock he was clinging on to "But if my time has come there is one last thing I want to do before I go"

Killian saw the move too late as Peter brought the pistol up with his other arm, there was no precise aim, the boy just brought it up and pulled the trigger. Killian tried to jump out of the way but didn't quite succeed. He didn't know where the bullet had hit him but he knew that it had and as he hit the dirt and his whole body screamed in agony at him. The pain was all consuming and he found his strength gone entirely as he just lay there rasping for air... then some relief came as he heard the unmistakeable long drawn out scream of the former Lost One as he finally let go of the rock face and plunged into the crevice below.

Killian clamped his eyes closed and drew his hand across his front where he could feel the warm sticky mess of his own blood seeping into his shirt from somewhere low down on his right hand side. He tried to lift his head to see if Pan was still there but he knew that he wasn't.

Junior's heart was gone...but Killian was not stupid, he realized along with the loss of the heart was the loss of the threat to their family... Junior would be safe, he could happily live his life with his half of Killian's heart and that brought him comfort to know that they were still connected... the boy would be fine.

Killian lay there a few minutes more trying to get his bearings but he knew he needed to get back to camp, he needed to get back to his Swan. He tried to get himself up to his feet but black dots were already dancing in his vision and he knew with certainty that he was going to pass out before too long but he was not giving up. He clawed his way across the ground, back in the direction from which he had come but it was no use... he couldn't fight the darkness anymore and it rushed in even though he was pretty sure his eyes were still wide open.

Then he saw her, like a bloody angel from above he saw here come down to his side. A little girl with a head full of blonde curls and eyes like the ocean, was she here to take him onward?

"It's alright Papa... I will stay with you until Momma finds you. She is coming... please just hang on a little longer"

"Hope?" he sighed out letting his eyes slide closed at the realization of who was there for him

"It is me Papa... you will be just fine, please just hang on a few more minutes."

"For you Darlin', anything"

He felt her reach out her hand and lay it on his back and he mumbled "You saved me from him, I felt you inside of me... you gave me strength to keep fighting"

"I did and you won …...yet you still tried to save Peter once he was defeated and that is why Zeus does not want you yet... Your time should not be now Papa, please just hold on a bit longer. Momma and Henry are coming"

Her hand slipped into his and he clutched it tightly "I love you so much Princess"

"And I you Papa...Momma is coming, please hang on."

He gave a little nod but her voice was becoming unintelligible now as she carried on speaking by his side. The soft soothing tone was enough for him as he lay there taking comfort from his own child... the pain was gone, he felt nothing other than her love seeping into his soul and right before he slipped into unconsciousness he heard her Mother calling to him and he knew that he could finally let go.

 **And before everyone thinks that I copied the new episode with introducing the idea of finding Liam number two I had already thought of this aaaaaaaaaaaaaages ago and am quite annoyed at the writers for stealing MY idea out of my head lol. I do find it funny how things like that keep happening...**

 **Oh and Killian asking Henry if he had accepted him as part of his family hit me right in the feels but my Hook need not worry about such things, right here in this tale he has the best family EVER.**

 **The OUAT writers can never make Junior a reality and that makes me a little bit smug.**

 **Not Peter Pan smug but still... quite smug ;P**


	42. Chapter 42

**Another day off work and I got a bit carried away... oh well, never mind.**

 **I am back to work tomorrow so there probably won't be another update until Saturday.**

 **A bit of action and some fluff.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Henry was really starting to panic now as he tore down the path ahead of his Mom. He could feel that Killian was in danger through the ring around his neck and the further he ran from camp the worse the feeling got then when a gunshot sounded from somewhere off to his left his stomach dropped... he just knew that Killian had been hit.

This was not how this was suppose to go.

He ducked his head down and picked up his pace, his Mom hot on his heals as he felt Killian through the rings again "He's this way"

His Mom never even questioned it she just kept on running right behind him but a few minutes later the feeling of fear and danger changed to one of calmness and Henry found his pace slowing, what was going on?

"Kid? What is it?" his Mom asked as she dropped her hands down onto her knees to pull in a few deep breaths "Is Hook OK?"

"I don't know" Henry answered honestly "He seems fine... calm anyway. He's around here somewhere, let's just keep looking"

"HOOK" his Mom yelled out into the woods

"KILLIAN!" Henry yelled too but even though they got no answer Henry knew Killian was close, he could feel him.

Henry headed a little further down the track as his Mom looked the other way. After a few minutes of searching he was even more confused, the signals coming through were mixed. Killian seemed calm but the ring was still letting Henry know that his Old Man was in danger... suddenly he caught sight of a bright glowing light through the trees. He didn't even hesitate, somehow he just knew it was Killian and he was off scrambling through the undergrowth.

"MOM... THIS WAY"

He caught only a glimpse of her, she turned and gave a little smile before simply disappearing but Henry knew then the reason why Killian had felt so calm, it was because Hope had been with him but he couldn't think about that now as he looked down on his Old Man lying face down in the dirt.

"Killian!" Henry gasped as he ran forward "MOM... HELP, HE'S OVER HERE."

Henry fell down onto his knees by Killian's head, he knew that he was still alive, the rings would have told him otherwise but he still couldn't bring himself to touch him... he didn't know what to do as he looked down on Killian's blood covered face.

"Henry!" his Mom gasped as she finally burst into the little clearing but she didn't stop, didn't even pause she just threw herself down next to her Pirate and laid her hand on his back as she tried to see his face. Killian was completely out of it, not a flicker of life on his features and it brought fear to Henry's heart.

"He's been shot somewhere Mom... I felt it when we heard the gun go off"

"Help me lie him on his back, move slowly OK?" his Mom grit out moving to Killian's top half.

Henry moved down to Killian's feet and took hold of his ankles, his Mom gave him a nod and they moved slowly pulling him over onto his back. Henry's Mom supported Killian's head and as soon as he was over she reached out her hand and healed the cuts and bruises on his face but Henry was too busy looking at the huge ugly blood stain on Killian's front.

"Mom" he breathed out and when her head swung around to look at him she let out a huge gasp herself before just diving forward and shoving her hands over the gruesome hole in the left hand side of Killian's chest. As soon as the light started to flow from his Mom's fingers Killian gave a low groan and started to writhe around on the ground as if trying to get away from the pain.

"Hey, it's alright... I've got you" his Mom soothed as she stroked the side of Killian's face.

It was weird because Henry could kinda feel the magic working too, he found himself clutching tightly onto the ring around his neck and holding his breath. Finally his Mom was done but Killian still didn't come too, he was still pretty much out of it and as Henry's eyes fell on the huge puddle of blood in the leaf litter he knew why.

"You need to poof us back Mom... get us back to the tents, he's lost too much blood"

She gave a single nod then just raised her hand and they all disappeared in a cloud of white smoke only to reappear in an instant right outside the tents.

"Help me Henry" she cried out as she struggled to pull Killian up onto his feet but it was obvious that the Pirate was not going to be able to walk anywhere as he hung limply in her arms.

"Mom just get his top half, I'll get his legs... we need to carry him"

Again his Mom just nodded and in seconds they had Killian up but as they moved he started to whimper and his hand clamped onto his hip.

"Stop" he moaned "Hurts"

But they didn't, they couldn't... they had to get him back in the bed. The minute he was down Henry just grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over Killian's shoulders.

"Hook" Henry's Mom almost whispered as she dropped down onto the edge of the bed next to Killian but her Pirate was mostly out of it again and didn't seem to know that she was there.

"Damn it" she burst out "He's lost so much blood and I have no idea if I can fix that or not... where the hell is Gold? Surely they heard the gun shot, they must be coming back right?"

"I'll go out front and see if I can see them" Henry replied quickly but his Mom shook her head

"No Henry, you stay with Hook... Pan is still out there and I'm not having you get hurt too. I'll get them back here then I'm going to get Calypso to take you and Killian back to Storybrooke. Me and Gold will stay and get Junior's heart. I'm sure Calypso will come back for us once she's dropped you guys off."

Henry would have argued but he knew his Mom was right, Killian probably needed a blood transfusion or at the very least he needed to be put on an IV to get his fluids back up, he needed to get back home.

"Kay Mom... just be careful out there"

"I will, don't worry" she gave a little smirk and patted her belly "Super powered remember?"

He just gave a little smile in return before she turned and ran from the room leaving Henry alone with his Old Man who was now shaking beneath his covers. Henry jumped up and ran from the room and straight into his just grabbing his own bedding and running back through to Killian where he laid the extra blankets out over the Pirate before running from the room again. He grabbed a couple of the large cushions from the couch and ran back to the bed where he tossed back the blankets at the bottom end to slowly lift Killian's legs up to place the cushions under them. Killian gave another long groan and his hand was again moving to his hip but Henry didn't have time to worry about that just now, he knew he had to work fast... Killian was going into shock!

He covered him back up and was on the move again just hoping that they had what he needed somewhere in this tent. He started in the kitchen by turning on the kettle then he just started pulling open doors and after a few minutes he found what he had been searching for. He grabbed the hot water bottle and tossed it up onto the counter before pulling himself up to wait on the kettle boiling. It seemed to take forever and in the end Henry cut it off before it was done knowing that it would be hot enough for what he needed.

By the time he was heading back into the bedroom Killian looked terrible, his color was awful but Henry knew he had done everything that he could and as he lifted the blanket and tucked the hot water bottle onto Killian's chest he peeked open his eyes but the Pirate just let them close again without saying a word. Henry wandered back out into the living area and dragged a chair back through to drop down next to his Old Man so that Killian would see him when he woke up. Henry sat for a while just watching as Killian slowly stopped shaking and finally seemed to relax. At that point Henry let out a long sigh and slumped back into the chair too, that had been too scary.

"Henry?!" Killian suddenly mumbled

"I'm here" Henry replied jumping back up again, he had thought Killian had been sleeping but apparently not

Killian scrunched his face up and tried to move but Henry just placed his hand on his front and soothed "It's OK, just stay there. Mom will be back soon then me and you are going home. Mom's gonna stay with Grandpa Gold to get Junior's heart... they've got it covered, you just need to feel better OK"

But Killian shook his head and let out a shuddering breath "Pan is dead... Junior's heart is gone, we can all go home together"

"What?!" Henry gasped

"Fell... cliff" Killian breathed out

Henry's mind was racing, was it really true?

Was Peter really gone?

Killian certainly seemed to think so... if he was, this could be a good thing. OK Junior didn't have his heart but he had half of Killian's and if Grandma and Grandpa could live with half a heart each so could Killian and Junior, right? Maybe this was the best thing... at least Peter wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else.

"Henry" Killian mumbled peeking open an eye again and moving his head to look up at him

"Yeah?"

Killian gave a smirk and chuckled "I saw her... she came to me and she was beautiful"

Henry knew exactly who Killian was talking about and it made him grin "Me too. She led me to you... with a bright light"

"I knew that I would be alright once she arrived, she told me that Zeus did not want me just yet" he fell silent for a minute and Henry thought he had fallen asleep again but then he peeked open his eye and smirked "She told me that she loved me"

Henry grinned wider "She did?"

"Aye" Killian replied with a smile as he raised an eyebrow "And even better than that Lad, she did not berate me for calling her Princess"

Henry laughed at that "Give her time Old Man... she'll get there"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"GOLD" Emma screamed out into the darkness as she ran up the track a bit, she had been out here for ages and there was still no sign of them "God damn it where are you guys?"

"They are not here"

Emma spun around to find the Cheshire Cat grinning at her but she didn't engage in conversation, she didn't have time to waste trying to figure out what he was or wasn't trying to tell her so she just let out a huff and carried on.

"CALYPSO YOU NEED TO COME BACK"

"They are not within hearing distance" the cat stated and when Emma swung around to look at him she realized that the cat for once in it's life was not grinning.

"Do you know where they are?" she asked half expecting his sombre mood to be a trick

"I do" the cat replied with a single nod "So why don't you go back to your Pirate and Son. I will go fetch the others for you?"

Emma frowned "What? No riddles? No disappearing into thin air"

The cat bowed his head "Not today"

"No offence but why not? You're the Cheshire Cat... that's what you do"

"In this instance I need you to realize that I am being sincere" he replied seriously "Wonderland needs your help Savior. Peter Pan is not as gone as your Pirate was led to believe... Pan used our magic to fool Hook, he has figured out how to use it and that could mean the end for all of us so you must be protected, you may be our only hope. I shall go retrieve the Dark One and the Sea Witch for you, please just go back inside your shelter."

Emma gave a quick nod then just ran. All she knew right now was that she had left Hook and Henry and that Pan was still out there somewhere fully capable of tapping into this land's magic... the cat was actually being helpful for a change and Emma just hoped that he was telling the truth, that it wasn't a trick that she would regret later. She ran back up the track and just as the tents came into sight her heart dropped into her stomach when Peter ducked out through the flap.

"PAN" she screamed out suddenly running full tilt towards the tent "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Peter just grinned and hid something behind his back "Wouldn't you like to know?"

With that he disappeared right in front of Emma's eyes but she didn't stop to see if she could figure out where he went she just barrelled into the tent screaming as she went.

"HENRY... HOOK"

"MOM?!" Henry's call came from the bedroom and she was running towards his voice only too be met by him at the door "Mom, what's wrong?"

"You OK?" she gasped as he grabbed him and pulling him to her chest

"We're fine" he replied hugging her back before looking up at her "Killian said that Pan's dead but he's not is he? I can tell by the look on your face, he was here wasn't he?"

She nodded "Yeah, he was coming out of the tent when I got back." She was moving towards the bed after that still talking as she went "The Cheshire Cat's gone to find Grandpa and Calypso, once they're back you are outta here Kid, it's too dangerous with that demon up to his tricks"

She scooted herself onto the edge of the bed and reached her hand forward to stroke the hair from Hook's forehead, he looked so peaceful that it made her smile until Henry spoke again.

"What did Pan want here?"

"I have no idea Kid" she sighed out looking back up to his worried face before giving a little frown "He had something in his hand but I couldn't really see, it's kinda dark out there"

Henry gave a deep frown "What could he possibly want that we had in here? I mean it's not like he knew what we had, it's just a bunch of random Harry Potter stuff"

Emma gave a frown but then her head snapped up and she was on her feet mumbling as she ran "No no no... please don't tell me..."

"Mom, what did he take?"

Emma spun around with her hands on her head in frustration as she realized that she was right "He took the hat Henry... he took our only way home!"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Whoa whoa whoa Kid" David laughed as Junior jumped up and down on the bed "You're gonna snap that thing then Tala will not be happy, come on get down off of there before you jump on poor Socks"

Junior gave a little giggle and threw himself from the bed only to start running around the floor with his bear and duck clutched under each arm singing loudly "We're going to get Momma and Henry, we're going to get Momma and Henry"

David looked to Snow who gave him a little smile but he could tell something was worrying her so he lent in and whispered "What's wrong? You agreed to take him otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it"

"It's not that" she said with a sigh as she looked across at the kid who was now sitting cross legged on the floor talking to Socks

"What is it then?" he asked in a whisper

"I just... I had hoped that Killian and Gold would be back by now. Something feels wrong David, where are they?"

"I don't know" he sighed back "But we can't let them not being here stop us from going to get Emma and Henry"

"Oh I won't" she replied suddenly seeming a bit more determined as she pulled her bow across her back "We're bringing this family home and when we get back that little boy over there will have his own heart back in his chest"

"Yeah he will and Peter Pan will be back with Hades or even better, he'll skip that part and head straight to hell where God only knows what horrors he will face" David agreed with a nod before calling to Junior "Right Kid, say goodbye to Socks we need to get going"

"Can she not come too?" he asked with a little frown "She will be lonely"

"Sorry Kid but Wonderland is no place for a kitten, she might get lost and you wouldn't want that would you?"

Junior shook his head and let out a long sigh as he looked back at the kitten "Goodbye Little One... will you look out for Papa when he gets back? Make sure he gets lots of cuddles because he will be missing all of us"

He gave the kitten one last scratch behind her ear then pulled himself up to his feet and headed over to the bed where he stood to attention and saluted which may have been a bit more impressive if he hadn't just jammed his duck between his legs and still had P.B. under his other arm.

"Bos'n Jones reporting for duty Sir" the Kid cried out with a deadly straight face as he stood up straight in front of David.

"Lead us out then Bos'n" David chuckled motioning towards the door and laughing as the kid grabbed the duck then started marching forward out into the rain that had started not long after they had woken up... how that kid knew these things was a mystery to him!

They all gathered in the food tent a few minutes later and David was surprised to see Ginny standing there with the group of people ready to go.

"Hey, who am I to pass up on adventure?" she shrugged then laughed as she shirked a rucksack onto her back "But being in this realm has made me the practical Pirate... full of adventure but I come with a full first aid kit"

David chuckled "Yeah well with this Kid you'll probably need it, isn't that right Clumsy Junior?"

Junior grinned up at him and said "Just like Papa... Captain Clumsy"

"I swear you could fall over your own breath" David laughed

The mood was happy and when Regina came into the teepee Junior gave a huge smile and cried out "Gina is here, we are ready to go"

"Yes we are" Regina replied with a wide smile at the kid "Do you want to help?"

David expected him to say yes but he didn't, he shook his head and reached up to take David's hand as if suddenly frightened. David crouched down next to the Kid and whispered "It's OK, it's not like the last time. Jefferson is going to guide us, we know exactly where we are going"

"That's right" the Hatter said with an unsure smile "We're going to use the mirror not far from the Queens... well... the former Queen's Palace"

David noticed Grace reach out a hand and lay it on Jefferson's arm as she added "It's fine, I promise Junior. My Papa can do this."

Junior gave a little frown then looked back to David "You promise there won't be a bad lady there"

"I promise." he replied seriously before adding "But there might be a cat"

Junior's eyebrows shot up and he gasped "Really?"

"Ah yes" Regina said in an unamused tone "The Cheshire Cat... let's just hope we can avoid him and his stupid riddles"

"The cat can talk?!" Junior gasped out as his eyes went wide in wonder.

"Yes, far too much for my liking." Regina threw back before giving Junior a smile "Do you want to hold my hand or do you want to stay with Grandpa?"

Junior looked to David like he wanted to go but didn't want to let him down so David gave a reassuring smile and said "Do what you want Kid, if you want to go with Momma G then go with Momma G"

Junior grinned then giggled as he looked to Regina "Momma G?"

"Well Gina can't just have Henry all to herself can she?" Snow said dropping down next to them to get Junior's attention "Your Momma Swan and Papa know about this, do you want Gina to be your second Momma?"

Junior nodded vigorously "Aye"

"Well go take her hand then, she'll keep you safe"

Junior took off across the teepee and gripped Regina's hand tightly. David was sure that he saw the former Evil Queen wipe away a tear but he didn't have time to muse the point as Jefferson spoke.

"OK everyone gather round, I tested this earlier and you'll all be happy to know that the hat worked perfectly" he looked to Regina with a smile before giving a slight nervous cough "Is everyone ready?"

There was a chorus of yeses and before David had time to even grab Snow's hand the portal was opening and they were being pulled through. It wasn't like any other portal David had ever been through, it was like falling down a long dark well but instead of falling in a heap like he expected when they reached their destination David found himself being lowered gently onto his feet at the other end.

"Well that was much smoother than I thought it was going to be" David half whispered to Snow once everyone was through but the Hatter must have heard him as he chuckled as he brought his hand up and dropped the hat onto his own head.

"With a jumper controlling the portal there should be no reason for unpleasantness"

"It suits you Papa" Grace cried out with a wide grin as she pointed at the hat "I have missed it, you always used to wear it"

"I agree Grace and I think that it is time that I wore it again, what use is a portal jumper if he does not have a portal to hand?" Jefferson replied with a smile

"Not to break up this beautiful moment" Regina cut in drawing everyone's attention "But I'd rather not hang about. We go in, get Emma and Henry, retrieve Junior's heart then get out."

"Agreed" David said stepping forward holding out Henry's scarf and Emma's glove "We're pretty sure they're together but just in case they've been separated we'll follow both"

"Right" Regina said quickly as she stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out two vials of potion. She handed one to Junior and smiled "Can you uncorked that one for me and pour it all onto Henry's scarf"

Junior grinned widely and looked to David "We are using a locator spell Grandpa"

"That's right Kid now watch you don't spill it on yourself 'cause we already know where you are!"

Junior giggled "You are silly"

David watched as Junior pulled the cork out of the vial and sprinkled the contents over Henry's scarf while Regina did the same for Emma's glove and as they had thought the two items started floating off side by side down the track.

"OK People, let's get this done" Regina barked out before holding out her hand to Junior with a smile "Let's go find Momma Swan and Henry shall we?"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian gave a wince as he awoke, what the bloody hell was going on? Why was he lying with his feet up and why was he so hot? He looked to his side to see Henry sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Son?" he croaked as he tried to get his arms free from the mountain of blankets. Gods, he had no strength at all... what had happened?

"Hey Killian" Henry replied with a smile as he put the book down "How you feeling?"

"Fine" he automatically answered but as he tried to move again he gave yelp of pain and clamped his hand onto his hip as he fell back onto the bed "OK... not quite fine. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Henry asked with a frown as he came forward on the chair and lifted a glass of water "You want a drink?"

"Aye" Killian said with a nod "My mouth is drier than a seven year old sea biscuit"

"Gross" Henry chuckled as he brought the glass up to Killian's mouth.

He drank deeply then lay back with a sigh "You still haven't told me what happened?"

Henry raised an eyebrow "You ran after Pan remember?"

Killian gave a deep frown and narrowed his eyes in thought before gasping in a deep breath "I saw Hope... or whatever bloody name your Mother will pick for her... she came to me, she helped me"

Henry smiled "So you do remember...I'm just gonna get Mom I told her I'd get her when you woke up"

"Can you get rid of these blasted things under my feet first, they are doing nothing for my hip" Killian asked hoping that the boy would take pity on him.

"Sure" Henry replied with a smile but something in the way he was acting had Killian on edge

"What is wrong Lad? We will be home in no time and although Junior's heart is gone I am confident that he will be fine with his half of mine"

Henry worked quickly pulling the pillows out from under his legs but as Killian was pulling himself up the bed a bit the lad let out a long sigh and looked at him seriously "Junior's hearts not gone... Pan's still alive Killian. Whatever he did to make you think that he had died was a trick because he came back here last night after you fell asleep."

Killian was suddenly tying to pull himself from the bed "Where is your Mother? Is she alright?"

"She's fine Killian" Henry gasped out trying to shove him back into the bed "Just stay there. I'll go get her, she's with Grandpa and Grandma... Calypso that is"

Killian stopped struggling, more because he really didn't have the strength to do it anymore but he was done lying down so as Henry hurried from the room he scooted himself to the side of the bed and managed to drag himself across the short distance to the chair that Henry had been sitting in.

Why did he still feel so tired?

Swan had healed him, he remembered it quite clearly yet he had no strength at all... this was no good with Pan still out there.

"Hook"

"Swan?!" he called out holding his hand out to her as she came into the room "What's going on Love, Henry said that Pan attacked as I slept"

Emma sat on the edge of the bed and faced him "He didn't exactly attack, well I suppose you could call it a sneak attack. He tricked us Hook, he snuck in here and took the hat"

"That blasted demon will not get away with this" Killian practically growled "We need to get it back Swan, we need to be able to get home"

"I know" she soothed "And we're working on a plan"

"Then count me in" Killian grit out as he started getting himself up to his feet

"Whoa, just slow down" Swan cried out "You need to rest"

"No" Killian practically growled "I can do all the resting I like once we are home. What I need to do now is catch that hellion and skin him alive"

"Glad to see you have moved on to wanting to skin someone else" Gold suddenly said as he stepped through the doorway clutching a cup in his hand which he held out to Emma "Miss Swan, as requested"

Swan jumped up, took the cup and hurried back over making Killian frown as she motioned for him to drink.

"What is it?" he asked trying to see as she held it before him

"Nothing that will taste pleasant" the Crocodile replied with a raised eyebrow "I had to use somewhat of a different tactic while brewing this... let us just say that the ancient spells of wing of bat and eye of toad have nothing on this beauty but seeing as my Dark Magic is of no use to you anymore I had to improvise."

"That still doesn't tell me what it is!" Killian griped "What will it do?"

"Hopefully it will make you feel better" Gold sighed "You lost a lot of blood and while your good lady here has figured out many ways in which to heal she has yet to figure out the finer details of how to return the human body back to full strength... now I wouldn't leave that too much longer Captain, it loses potency the longer it remains open to the elements."

"Right" Killian almost whispered as he looked back at the sludge in the cup, how was he supposed to drink that without throwing it back up again?

"Come on, just do it a bit at a time" Emma said with a kind smile

Killian shook his head though, he had other plans as he reached forward and took the cup "Best just to get it over with, down the hatch"

He took one last deep breath before simply going for it. The minute the contents hit his mouth he knew that he had a battle on his hands to keep the mixture down. He kept on gulping as the thick gloop slid down his throat and at one point he actually had to pull the cup away and lean forward as his stomach revolted but with grit and determination he managed to keep the concoction down and eventually handed the empty cup back to Swan as he slumped back into the chair dragging in deep breaths against the nausea.

"If I turn into a bloody werewolf you are all going to be sorry" he gasped as he looked to Henry

"Nah" Henry chuckled "Lupin drank the potion to stop him turning into a werewolf... you're thinking of polyjuice potion but seeing as Grandpa didn't have a full lunar cycle to brew it I think you're fine"

Gold raised an eyebrow as he reached out to take the cup back "I have no idea what "Polyjuice potion" is so I think you are quite safe. I suggest you rest for a while otherwise we may see that mix again and it was bad enough the first time round"

With that he took the cup and headed towards the door before turning to address Emma "Stay here with these two, I have set up a protection spell so that no one can get in or out of the tent. So until we return I am afraid that you are all trapped in here. I have also cloaked the tent too so to any passers by you will remain unseen. Calypso and I will be back as soon as we can, hopefully with my Father in tow... I have a few tricks up my sleeve that he might not see coming"

Swan gave a nod but Henry jumped up and ran across to Gold "You can do anything you set your mind on Grandpa... you just need to believe in yourself. Forget all about your dark magic, you need to access Wonderland's magic, it's the only way you'll win"

Gold gave a smirk "I have been here before Henry, my magic works just fine. Do not worry about me"

"I know Grandpa but I swear to you... the way to beat him is by using this magic not yours. It's like the creatures here have learned good from bad and they are not gonna be happy if you use too much dark magic anymore"

"I will keep that in mind Henry" Gold replied with a smile "Now make sure that your Mother eats something, that baby of her's has had a busy night and make sure that your Old Man does not move about too much for at least an hour... no one wants to be cleaning that mess up"

Killian gave a chuckle as Gold looked across at him "Thanks Mate...you know for my bat stew"

"Oh that wasn't bat Captain" Gold chuckled as he headed to the door

"Well what the bloody hell was it?!" Killian gasped out bringing his hand up to his gurgling gut

"You REALLY REALLY don't want to know" the Crocodile smirked raising his eyebrow again before simply walking from the room followed by Henry

Killian looked to Emma for answers but she just shrugged "Don't look at me, I have no idea"

"Guh" he moaned as his guts bubbled again "He's probably poisoned me... if I die Swan please make sure he suffers the same fate"

"What death by gloop?" Emma chuckled "You'll be fine. I think Pip would have stopped you drinking it if it had been something nasty"

Killian suddenly grinned and looked to Swan's belly "She would have wouldn't she... perhaps it was not as bad as I first feared"

Henry suddenly came back into the room looking a bit green around the gills "Believe me when I say you are better off not knowing Old Man... I don't think I'm gonna be able to eat for a week and I didn't even drink that stuff!"

The look on Henry's face had Killian's hand back on his stomach "Tell me lad... what did I consume? Just put me out of my misery"

"Nope" Henry said shaking his head "Not until it is well and truly gone from your stomach... Grandpa's right, no one should have to clean that up. I'm just gonna clean up out there then I'll start on breakfast. Killian I'll just do you toast and eggs, Mom you want the full lot?"

"Sure Kid, knock yourself out... I'm starved"

Henry gave a wide smile and headed back out of the room leaving Killian alone with Emma, he let out a long groan as he slumped back into the chair "Gods Swan... I feel awful and I'm not sure what was worse, how I felt before or how I feel now that that stuff is in my gut"

"You want a hug?" she asked quirking a mischievous brow "Come on, back to bed and we can snuggle. If we're gonna be stuck in this tent we may as well do that lying down"

"I fear I am in no fit state for anything Swan" Killian grumbled as she tugged him up to his feet

"I wasn't offering" she chuckled "Henry's still here remember. Snuggles only today Captain, we'll keep the kinky stuff until after we get back and get that hip fixed. How's it feeling?"

He clamped his jaw shut as he lowered himself down "It's felt better Love"

She helped him lie back and he let his eyes slide closed as she tucked herself into his side but he was suddenly smiling as he remembered something, he tilted his head to rest his chin on her head and mumbled "I felt the babe, she did to me that which she often does to you"

He felt Emma tip her head to look up at him so he pulled back to look down on her to clarify "She made me glow, blew Pan clear into the air too... she saved me you know, he had that pistol right against my heart. If she had not did what she did I would not be here"

Swan gave a smile and snuggled in closer as he hand fell to her belly "Did you save your Papa Pip?"

Killian suddenly felt the surge of love flow through him as Swan gave off a faint glow and he chuckled "Aye, that is exactly what I felt as she comforted me. I saw her Swan, she sat with me until you and Henry found me."

"Henry told me" she whispered against his chest "What did she look like? Tell me."

"She is definitely our child Swan, she has your blonde hair but it falls in curls just like Liam's did as a boy but she has my eyes... She has the round face of your mother and Henry's..."

Suddenly swan laughed and cut in "Please don't say nose"

Killian chuckled "No, I think Henry got that from Baelfire besides even if she did, it would look perfect on her but what I was going to say was that she had Henry's smile... she was beautiful Swan, truly perfect"

Swan sighed and hugged him in closer "Henry's gonna love being a big Brother again and this time he'll have Shorty to help. Pip is gonna be the happiest little Princess that there ever was"

"You called her Princess?!" Killian gasped

"Yeah" Emma mused "Just don't get used to it... that will not be her name"

"I know" he chuckled back "It would seem that you have already named her Pip... where did that name come from?"

Swan laughed and peeked up at him "It's just a nickname, like Shorty for Junior... I started off calling her Pipsqueak and it just kinda got shortened"

Killian gave a sigh "Ah, I see... have you given her name any thought. I presume you are still not keen on Hope"

"It's not that I don't like it. Hope's a nice name, it's just the fact that someone else chose it. She's OUR Kid Killian, no one else's so WE should get to choose her name... she can keep Hope as a middle name and if Zeus doesn't like it, well he can zap me with a lightning bolt for all I care."

"Do not temp fate Love" Killian chuckled as he let his eyes close again "You know that he is powerful, we should really try to keep him on side, we do not want to anger him"

"What? So you think we should name her Hope?!" Emma scoffed

"No" he corrected "I agree with you, she is our babe and as such we should be the ones to name her. All I am saying is that keeping Zeus on side may not be such a bad thing?"

"Yeah well you keep him on side" Swan huffed "He doesn't scare me"

Killian just smiled against the top of her head and chuckled, she meant every word that she said and that was fine for her but Killian knew that the best course of action was to keep the king of the Gods appeased so he would be a tad more cautious. They lay in silence for a few seconds until she suddenly looked up at him again.

"You got any idea? What names do you like"

"I have not given it much thought" he replied looking down at her "You?"

"I don't know" she said suddenly pulling herself up and crossing her legs to sit facing him "I don't know whether to go traditional or if we should go modern. That's why I wanted to see what you thought... what was your Mother's name?"

"Elizabeth" he answered but shook his head "But I want her to have her own name, not named for someone else. She is her own person after all"

"Hmmmmm?" Swan mused but just then Henry came in carrying a tray

"Breakfast" he grinned "You feeling better Killian?"

"Aye Lad" Killian replied pulling himself up the bed a bit as he realized that he wasn't lying, his stomach felt much better and his mind seemed a lot clearer... it would seem that the Crocodile mix had done it's job.

"What do you think Henry? You got any names that you like for Pip?"

"Cool, we choosing a name?" Henry grinned as he put Killian's plate down on his lap

"We are discussing it" Killian replied "But we are missing someone so no decision will be made until we are all back home... we have plenty of time Lad, there is no hurry to choose"

Swan turned herself around and lent back against the pillows so she could take her plate and immediately started digging into her food the minute Henry handed it over "Yeah, we're just throwing ideas about so come on, hit me with some"

Henry grinned as he sat himself down in the chair with his own plate "OK... how about Scarlett or Natasha?"

"Just because you have a crush on Black Widow does not mean that we are naming your sister after an Avenger Kid" Swan snorted

"I do not" Henry cried out as his face blazed bright red

But Killian wasn't done tormenting the lad as he added "No Swan, if we were to name the babe after Henry's crush we would have to name her Ruby"

Henry threw him a filthy look and narrowed his eyes but the lad held his tongue and suddenly Killian felt quite bad for teasing him. Swan was still laughing but Killian knew that Henry was feeling uncomfortable with the situation so he quickly threw another name out for discussion.

"How about Lily?"

Swan suddenly nearly choked on her breakfast and coughed out "Nope... had a bad experience with a Lily once."

"Willow?" Henry asked as he shoved a mouthful of eggs in his mouth

"Nope... I just see Warwick Davis. She may be a warrior for good but she is definitely a girl and not a dwarf"

"Xena" Henry burst out with a laugh

Killian had no idea why that was so funny but Swan descended into giggles making him laugh too.

"Can we have sensible suggestions?" she chuckled once she had got herself sorted

"Alright" Killian mused "How about... Catherine?"

"After the whole Kathryn and my Dad thing I don't think so"

"Hmmm... I had forgotten about that" Killian replied with a chuckle "Not the best idea I have ever had"

Swan suddenly looked quite serious and almost whispered "How about Milah?"

It hit Killian straight in the heart that she would do that for him but he knew that he did not want it "As much as I appreciate the sentiment Love Milah is my past... our babe is our future."

"Maybe she can have two middle names" Swan said with a smile "It's a pretty name and she has a link to Henry too"

"In that case I say two middle names it is but that still does not give us any ideas for her forename and right now I say we leave it here... I want Junior to be a part of this discussion"

"Agreed" Henry said with a nod "Plus it gives us time to think about it... I'm gonna think of some really awesome ones"

They finished their food while discussing other things and as Henry finally took the plates away Killian felt a hundred times better than he had as Swan tucked herself back under his left arm and snuggled into his side.

"Are you alright Love?" he asked against the top of her head

"Mmmmmmmm... sleepy" she mumbled back then chuckled "Fully belly makes Swan tired"

"Go to sleep Love, we have nowhere to be. The Crocodile is seeing to his Father and he has my Great Grandmother with him so I think that they will be just fine"

"Our lives are just weird" Emma laughed

"I cannot disagree yet I would not have it any other way" Killian chuckled back

"Me neither" Swan sighed "I just wish that we could catch five minutes where one of us wasn't in mortal peril"

"We have five minutes now Love" he sighed out before dropping a kiss onto her head and chuckling "And you wouldn't be happy if we didn't have a monster to slay"

"Yeah but sometimes I just wish the monsters were a bit more monster shaped and a lot less human shaped... I sometimes wish that we'd never had to go to Neverland. We would never have come across those little bastards, things could have been so different."

"While that is true Love if it had not been for that trip I would have either got myself killed trying to skin my Crocodile or simply left town... I knew back then that I liked you but it was only once we were in Neverland that I realized how much. I would happily deal with Pan or Devin everyday for the rest of my life if it meant that I got to be with you. I love you Swan and I cannot regret how we came to be"

She looked up at him with a soft smile "Well just be glad that you don't have to. Devin is gone and Pan will be joining him before too long. That part of our lives will be over for good and we start the next part... the part where we get married and meet our baby girl"

"Pip" Killian chuckled

"Yeah" Emma grinned "No matter what name she ends up with I think she'll always be Pip to me"

Killian shuffled himself over onto his side, he slide his hand onto her belly and the minute his fingers touched her she started to glow.

"I think she likes it" Killian chuckled before adding "So we have Pip and Shorty but I realize now that young Henry does not have a nickname"

"You know what? You're right" Swan said looking up with a frown "OK Old Man... that's your task. Henry needs a nickname and it's up to you to pick one"

"Challenge accepted" he replied with a smirk "But it may take some time... I want to get it right"

"A bit like with the tribe" Emma whispered, he could tell that she was getting sleepy

"Exactly like that... I need to find the right name. It needs to fit him perfectly" he whispered back before hugging her back in and letting his chin drop back onto her head "Now, go to sleep Princess"

Swan snuggled in and he thought he had gotten away with it for a second until she sighed out "I'll let you off with that one mainly because I don't want to spoil a perfectly good moment but you call me Princess one more time and you'll be getting no more than a run around the block when that plate comes out of your hip... your choice Captain, play nice or little Killy will regret it"

He just grinned against the top of her head and chuckled "As you wish Love, as you wish"


	43. Chapter 43

**Uh-uh... wait for it.**

 **Shorter chapter, still not feeling very well, sorry.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

They'd been walking for about an hour and he was beyond hot now, the humidity here was a bitch and David tugged at his shirt collar for what felt like the millionth time just trying to let even the slightest breeze in.

"I'm sure we'll find them soon" Snow whispered by his side "and once we're not having to keep up with the scarf and glove we'll be able to stop and have a drink"

"I hope so" David smiled back before moving his eyes to Ginny who was chatting with Grace and Jefferson on the other side of the path "Otherwise our resident Pirate nurse will have her work cut out when I keel over and die of thirst"

Snow rolled her eye dramatically which made David grin, she looked so like Emma when she did it that it made him laugh. He was still smiling to himself as he watched Junior practically skipping down the path in front of them holding onto Regina's hand while talking to Robin. David gave a sudden frown and turned to Snow as he thought of something.

"How come Roland didn't come too? Him and Junior have been joined at the hip recently and Regina was the one to tell me it was safe."

"He's not very well, tummy bug I think... Tala is looking after him"

David gave a slow understanding nod as he looked back towards Junior who was babbling happily about something or another making Regina giggle.

"Emma and Killian did the right thing you know" Snow whispered as she squeezed his hand "Look how happy they both are"

"Yeah" David mused, he couldn't disagree as Junior gave a laugh and grinned up at Regina "It's hard to believe that she's the same person that had so much hate in her heart. I mean look at her, she is so good with him..."

"I know what you mean" Snow agreed sounding sad "I always knew that this Regina was in there though... I saw her a long time ago before the evil set in"

David turned and met Snow's gaze "Hey, she's back now. She is family and that is down to her... She changed Snow. She realized that the issue was with her and not everyone else and only when she sussed that out did she get what she'd always wanted. She's happy Snow and that is down to no one but herself"

Snow grinned "I know the feeling, I couldn't be happier... David, we're going to be Grandparents again... Emma's having a baby!"

"Yeah she is" he grinned back before nodding to Junior again "and him and Henry are gonna be big Brothers. How did we get this lucky?"

"This wasn't luck" Snow said seriously "THIS thing that we have can't be luck because it's just too good. I remember the days when I slept in a fallen tree deep in the woods, I was literally running for my life but I kept hope in my heart... I have held onto that simple concept my whole life, I knew that with hope ALL your dreams could come true... and mine have."

David gave a huge grin "And now... we get to meet Hope in person"

Snow was suddenly blinking back tears as she smiled "We do and you know what's even better than that... she will bring her own kind of hope to so many more people other than just us. She is second generation true love and do you know what that means?"

"That she's super magic?!" David asked with a chuckle

"Besides that" Snow laughed back "It means that we did it David, Emma found true love. She is happy and that is all we ever wanted for her. EVERYTHING that we went through was worth it to see her now."

David smirked then chuckled "And that true love just HAD to be with Old Peg Leg didn't it? God I hated him Snow. He was everything I didn't want for Emma but he changed too and now look at us"

"Shilah" Snow said with a soft smile "He really is the Brother you always deserved David. From what I know of James you two would have clashed so badly, he was everything you despise in a person."

"Maybe" David mused "but we'll never know will we?"

Snow pulled in a breath and let out a sigh "No, I guess we won't"

David's gaze fell back onto the path to see Ginny laughing with Jefferson and Grace, he raised his hand with a quick point "Who would have thought Whale could find happiness too? I like her, she's... I don't know... she's just kinda cool"

Snow laughed "And a Pirate... I'm starting to worry about you. Do I need to start dressing in black leather and wearing eyeliner?"

David raised an eyebrow and smirked "Would you?"

Snow's jaw dropped and she slapped her hand on his chest with a burst of laughter "You are unbelievable"

David chuckled "So that's a no then"

But Snow suddenly gave him a coy look and mumbled "I didn't say that"

It was David's turn to have his mouth hanging open but he didn't get a chance for any kind of comeback as Junior ran towards them with a frown.

"The Scarf and glove have stopped, where are Momma and Henry?"

David looked up to see that the kid was right, the two items had just fallen to the ground in the middle of the path. David stooped down, pulled Junior up into his arms and sat him on his hip, all humor forgotten as he looked to Regina.

"Why did they stop?" David asked as he approached the spot

Regina had crouched down and she looked up at him as she took hold of Henry's scarf "I don't know... according to my magic they should be here"

David actually turned full circle to come back to face Regina "But they're not so what now?"

Regina pulled herself to her feet and dusted herself down before turning to Snow "Now... we look the old fashioned way. Mary-Margaret, I do believe that this is your area of expertise"

But Junior wasn't letting that one slide as he held up his duck and cried out "And Duck Face... he will help too"

"Come on then" Snow said holding out her hand to him "Give P.B. to Grandpa and bring Duck Face here so we can get started. Momma and Henry must be round here somewhere... look I can already see footprints in the dirt"

David set the Kid down and took hold of the bear as Junior skipped away to take Snow's hand "We will find them Grandpa"

"I know you will Kid" David called back but he was on edge now, where were they?

Had something bad happened?

His attention was drawn to Snow as she came down into a crouch and pulled Junior into her front to study the ground "OK Junior...and Duckface. What do you see when you look down here?"

Junior's little brow furrowed as he studied the footprints, his eyes danced around and David was once again left wondering what the hell went on in that Kid's head as Junior suddenly stepped away from Snow and came down onto one knee to study the ground a bit closer.

"There are many footprints... and not all of them belong to Momma and Henry" he scooted forward and pointed at one set "Look, this one is Henry's"

"Clever boy" Snow cooed with a smile

"How do you know kid?" David asked with a frown as he looked down at all the footprints

"Henry has shoes with this pattern on the sole and look..." he pointed and looked up "This one is Momma's boot, see how it has a crack in the heel. Momma was complaining that she needed new boots before winter set in"

Regina raised an eyebrow at David "He's good"

"Don't I know it... he notices everything"

Regina tipped her head with a puzzled look "Is Hook the same?"

David nodded but was cut off from elaborating any further when Junior cried out.

"Papa!"

To begin with he just thought that the Kid was correcting Regina but when David looked down at Junior it was to find him pointing at another set of footprints. The kid looked to Snow with a look of total confusion on his face.

Junior tilted his head to one side and gave a puzzled look "Papa's footprints are here? How is that possible?"

"What?" David was suddenly on the move, crouching down next to the kid as he tucked P.B. under his arm "Show me. How do you know that they're your Papa's?"

Junior crawled forward and put his hand in the first footprint then pointed with Duck Face to the next one "See how the steps are uneven... Papa protects his right hip as he walks so the left imprint is heavier than the right."

David looked to Snow "Is he right?"

"About the footprints yes but that doesn't mean they belong to Killian" Snow replied but Junior wasn't done, he was off crawling across the ground to yell out yet again.

"Grandpa Gold is here too..." he turned quickly and grinned "They are really here, they came to save Momma and Henry"

Regina stepped forward and pursed her lips in thought "This may explain why they disappeared, if Gold and Hook came here they might have left already using the other hat."

"They did not leave" Junior called out as he pulled himself up and pointed "They are in there"

David looked at where Junior was pointing but didn't see anything "In where? There's nothing there!"

"There is, look, see how the footprints all just stop." he gave a grin and reached forward with his finger, he prodded at something and laughed "They are hiding Grandpa, there is a shelter here, I can feel it"

"Right" Regina said marching forward "Stand back Junior, Momma G will see what she can do"

The Kid ran back to David and took hold of his bear again to watch as Regina stepped forward and held out her hands. She concentrated as she let her magic flow but after a few seconds she let her hands drop with a sigh.

"Junior's right. There's something here but the protection spell on it is strong. This may take me a while"

"EMMA" David suddenly yelled thinking that if she heard him they could bring the spell down from inside

"Brilliant" Regina spat out rolling her eyes "If only I had thought of that! They can't hear us you idiot"

"How do you know?" David defended "Maybe they can hear us perfectly fine but we just can't hear them"

"Not likely" Regina replied giving him a look of contempt "You stick to shepherding or sheriffing or whatever the hell you're calling it these days and leave the magic stuff to me"

David was about to argue back but Junior was suddenly running forward again and grabbing something from the ground "LOOK"

"What you got Kid?" David asked following him

Junior held up a bit of paper and grinned "A note from Momma"

David was suddenly grinning "What does sit say then?"

Junior looked back at the note and read "Well done Junior, you figured it out Kid. We can hear you guys but apparently you can't hear us"

The kid paused and looked to Regina with a grin "Grandpa was right"

She looked murderous before letting her lips curl into a smile as she looked at David "Clever Grandpa..."

David just gave a chuckle and looked back to Junior "What else does it say Kid?"

Junior looked back at the note "We can't get out until Grandpa Gold gets back, unless Gina can figure it out quicker that is but we are fine. Don't worry about us we're relaxing in style. Just wait until you see in here Kid, I managed to recreate the Weasley's tents from the Quidditch World Cup..."

He stopped reading and looked up to Regina with a grin "Momma says that you have to get the next note"

David's eyes instantly moved to the spot where the first note had appeared just as another one dropped into sight. Regina stooped down and picked it up, she read it quickly before tucking it into her pocket.

"OK people get ready to have our own little hide away" she said before swirling her hand.

David looked around in confusion "I don't see anything"

"That's the idea" Regina threw back before turning to Junior and holding out her hand "Come on. Momma Swan and Henry can't be the only ones hiding out in Harry Potter land can they?"

Junior's eyebrows shot up and he yelled "REALLY?"

"Well there's only one way to find out isn't there?" She replied with a smile

Regina took Junior's hand to lead him forward and David was left wondering what she had done when they disappeared into thin air until Junior's head popped back out "Come on Grandpa, it's so cool"

Snow stepped forward as Junior disappeared again tugging David with her but her mind was obviously not on what was or was not in front of them as she said "What do you think that note said"

"Nothing good" David replied with a sigh

Suddenly they were standing in a very large room but he didn't even really have time to take in the very very un-tent like interior that pretty much looked like Gryffindor's common room before Regina sent Junior and Grace up the staircase to investigate the dormitories and turned to him with a worried look on her face.

"Maybe bringing Junior wasn't such a good idea"

It was Jefferson that answered when he burst out with a simple "Why?"

The Hatter looked beyond worried as he headed over to where they stood with Ginny in tow and took the hat from his head to hold it nervously in his hands.

"Pan" Regina growled as she shoved the note from Emma into David's hand.

He held it and read it out loud "You guys need to hide too. Pan has figured out how to use Wonderland's magic and he is dangerous, he stole our hat. Speak more when Gold gets back but until then stay hidden."

Regina raised an eyebrow "I for one am not going to just hide here and wait for Gold to come back. I'm going out there to find him and if I just so happen to find Pan first well... all the better"

Snow was the one to step forward to try and stop her "Is that really a good idea? Maybe we should just wait"

"He is one boy Mary-Margaret and I am a Queen... he has Junior's heart and he is NOT getting to keep it"

David was just about to agree with Snow when Junior gave a shout from the stairwell and launched himself into the room.

"Momma G... this is all so cool" he grinned widely as Grace walked back into the room behind him but when he saw everyone's serious faces he suddenly looked worried "What is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Kid" David replied with a smile as he walked forward to meet him "We were just talking about how we were ALL going to stay here and wait for Grandpa Crocodile... you know, because it's so awesome. Maybe Momma G can supply us with some marshmallows to toast on the fire"

David looked pointedly at Regina who looked livid until Junior gasped and cried out "Can you? Can you provide marshmallows so that we can toast them by the fire?"

Her angry face quickly smoothed out and she gave a resigned sigh before walking over to him with a smile "I don't see why not"

Junior was ecstatic at the very thought and ran across to the fire place where he stood clutching his toys but David turned his back to the Kid to look at Jefferson who was standing very pale faced by his side.

"You OK?" David asked in a low voice "We'll be back in Storybrooke before you know it"

Jefferson gave a jerky nod as his eyes jumped to Grace who was now giggling with Henry as Regina conjured the marshmallows and Robin stoked the fire.

"I shouldn't have brought her"

"Maybe not but you gave her a choice Jefferson and she wanted to be with you"

Suddenly the Hatter's madness bubbled to the surface and he burst out "What if I am not enough? I wasn't enough for her Mother! I couldn't keep Alice safe... she left us and that was my fault"

"Hey" Snow soothed stepping forward and rubbing his arm "Grace is fine. We're all safe in here so why don't you go and help keep her and Junior entertained. I'm sure that Gold will be back in no time at all and he has obviously figured out how to use the other hat so you can take everyone that doesn't need to be here back home, we'll use the one here when we catch up to Peter, OK "

But Jefferson shook his head and clamped his eyes closed "I can't"

"Why?" Snow asked with a frown bringing a hand up lay on his arm

Jefferson's eyes flew open and he jumped back from her. David could see his panic rising, he wanted to help but he knew that Jefferson was trying to stop the madness before it took him over completely so he just kept back.

The Hatter stuttered "Give me a minute, I just... I need to recentre myself"

With that he simply put the hat on his head and stepped back a few paces while pulling in some deep breaths. David watched as Jefferson started flickering and being honest if he hadn't seen it before he probably would have freaked out as the Hatter disappeared with a pop.

"Where did he go?" Snow hissed looking around quickly

David sighed, he'd expected Jefferson to reappear a few feet away but he was nowhere to be seen "He's probably upstairs, I'll go find him. Just keep Grace distracted until I make sure he's OK."

He took exactly two paces towards the stairwell when there was a blood curdling scream from outside. Everyone spun around at once as the scream cut off with a strangled cry.

"What the hell was that?" Regina gasped as she rushed back over to where David and Snow stood with Robin by her side.

"I know you can all hear me, I've been watching and listening" Pan's voice yelled out through the air "This game is getting fun now. I've got the Hatter... and now it seems to be your move."

Regina was running towards the entrance in an instant, she raised her hand and ran straight through. David was hot on her heals and as they burst back out into the sunshine it was to find Pan standing over Jefferson who was sprawled out on the ground, unmoving.

"I was just waiting for him to jump, I knew he'd start losing his sanity before too long...so I waited and intercepted his journey. Who knew that a soul that is within a ripple can be pulled through a protection spell? Being honest I didn't but I BELIEVED it and guess what? It worked... who knew?"

David growled and ran forward "Leave him alone Pan"

"Sorry, no can do... it's all part of the game" Pan grinned as he bent down and gripped hold of Jefferson's coat "But I'll tell you what. I'll leave you his hat... that way if you really want to, you can all just go home."

Regina was suddenly on the move, she raised her hand and a spell shot out to fly across the clearing but before it could do anything Pan simply cocked his head to the side and the magic disappeared into thin air.

"You'll need to do better than that" Pan grinned then practically beamed with excitement "I never thought that I would find a land better than Neverland but this Wonderland's magic is just perfect. It's like it talks to me you know, I can feel it running through my veins... I feel in tune with everything that's going on and that's bad for you hero types. Oh and just so you know, don't expect my idiot of a Son back anytime soon... he will be otherwise engaged, I'll make sure of it! So I guess that means that no one's getting out of that hidden tent anytime soon... have fun!"

Pan lifted an eyebrow, grinned then smirked before simply vanishing taking Jefferson with him...

David knew they were in trouble.

It seemed that the normal rules of magic didn't apply here and of course it just had to have been Pan who had figured that out and now he seemed pretty confident in how to manipulate that magic to his own advantage... but worse than that,worse than all of that, the former Lost One had taken Jefferson and that was killing David.

If Peter chose to leave Wonderland they would have no idea where he had gone and that was not even kinda an option, they needed to stop him. David didn't even want to think about what could happen to the Hatter if they didn't get him back.

He stood staring at the spot where pan had been seconds before and his mind was reeling. The idea of Pan leaving to go somewhere else was bad enough but what was worse than that was the thought that Pan maybe had no intentions of leaving at all and that he was just determined to stop everyone else from leaving too.

OK yes, Pan had left the hat but he knew that they had no one to control it so it made no difference... they either needed Jefferson or Gold and right now they had neither.

What was Pan up to?

"God damn it" David grit out as he swung around to look at Regina and Robin who had picked up the hat and held it loosely in his hands

"This is not good David." Regina grit out through her teeth "my magic is useless against him"

But David wasn't giving up as he marched back towards the common room he barked out "Well Snow and I battled against you for long enough and we didn't have any magic at all. We are getting Jefferson back one way or another Regina, we don't have an option to fail... he never wanted to come back here and now look what's happened"

He knew he was taking his own sense of guilt out on her but right now he didn't care. He didn't even meet her eyes as she raised her hand to allow him back inside. He just marched back into the room and headed over to Snow who was trying to comfort both Junior and Grace by the fire.

"Where's my Papa?" Grace cried out looking distraught at the fact he wasn't there.

David's heart broke at the look on her face and his anger fizzled but still he couldn't answer her, his voice had deserted him and in that moment he hated himself... If Jefferson was dead Grace was going to have no one.

He knew it was no one's fault other than Pan's but he couldn't help feeling guilty... Jefferson hated this place and they had all told him that he would be OK.

They had all been wrong, so wrong and now it was Jefferson that was paying the price.


	44. Chapter 44

**So here we go again...**

 **Who else wants more "Story Time" from Hook? (My heart nearly melted)**

 **Anyway on with my tale, let's get the family back together shall we?**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Killian gasped out as he managed to hobble his way out from the bedroom to cling onto the back of one of the dining room chairs.

Swan and Henry were both over by the tent entrance but at the sound of his voice Emma turned quickly, jumped up and rushed over to his side to help him.

"You should have stayed in bed, you're not well enough to be up just yet" she scalded as she tucked herself under his arm to help take some of the weight from his hip and guide him back to the bed

"I'm fine" he grit out through clenched teeth when they started to move but he motioned to the couch instead of where she had intended him to go and with a sigh she shook her head knowing that he would insist but he still hadn't got any answers from her so he looked to her and asked "You did not answer my question. What was your Father shouting about Love?"

"Hook!... You are not fine, look at you, you are sweating from walking from one room to another" she threw back as she helped lower him down into the soft cushions that Henry had obviously returned earlier.

"That's because it is like an oven outside Swan now will you stop avoiding my question. What is going on?" He lied easily, yes it was hot outside but inside it was quite cool.

Swan let out a heavy sigh and glanced to Henry with a nervous look but then she turned back around and threw herself down next to him.

"We're stuck in here."

"I know that already" he sighed letting his head fall back onto the rear of the seat "There is something else going on, I can tell by the look on your face. Please Love, just tell me"

"Pan" she huffed out dramatically throwing herself down onto the couch and looking up at the canopy above them "He took Jefferson... we're stuck in here and the others are stuck out there. Regina had made them a shelter but it looks like Pan somehow figured out how to intercept Jefferson when he was in a ripple or something... I'm not entirely sure but what I do know is that it looks like Pan is more dangerous than we first thought!"

"Mom" Henry suddenly cut in making them both look over as the lad stood up from his crouched position by the door and gave a frown "Maybe we're not as stuck as we think we are"

"Oh we're stuck alright, Gold sealed us in remember" Emma said as she slid herself forward on the couch "I already tried to break the spell and believe me when I say that we are going nowhere"

"I know you did" Henry shrugged but he didn't seem put off as he turned to the tent entrance again "But magic is weird here, it's like the normal rules don't apply so maybe..."

Henry trailed off before suddenly just stepping forward and disappearing from sight.

"HENRY" Emma cried out as she dived up from the couch and took off after him only to come crashing to a halt at the entrance when she ran into the spell stopping them from leaving.

Killian was up on his feet and moving as quickly as he could after her but before he got half way across the room Henry had reappeared with a huge grin on his face

"How about we get out of here?"

"How did you do that?" Emma gasped as she reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder "You scared me Kid"

"Sorry" he replied seriously "But you needed to see it to believe me. It's easy though, all you need to do is believe that you can do it and you will. Come on, I want to see the others"

Henry made to step out the door again but Killian threw his hand out and grabbed the Lad which had him instantly regretting it when the pain in his arm flared.

"Gods" he hissed in through his teeth yanking his hand back but when Henry tried to check that he was alright he just shrugged out of his Son's grip and carried on "Don't worry about that now Lad. Just don't disappear, we already know that it's not safe to do so. Perhaps your Mother and I should go first."

Henry nodded his head "Kay"

Killian looked to Swan and raised an eyebrow "After you Love"

"Why me? You just want me to make a fool of myself by not being able to do it"

"No" Killian corrected "You are the only one with magic so..."

"Don't you guys get it?" Henry burst out interrupting them "It doesn't work like that. We ALL have magic here, look"

With that the Lad held out his hand and an apple appeared on his palm making Killian gasp in a breath... Henry had magic!

"Had to use an apple to make your point huh kid?!" Emma mused

"Sorry, it was the first thing I thought of but it doesn't matter. My point still stands, we all have magic. Go on, give it a go."

Swan gave a sigh and raised her hand but in the blink of an eye a green apple appeared and she grinned "Cool... maybe if we do this enough we can make a pie"

Killian gave an unsure smile before simply lifting his own hand when Swan gave him an encouraging smile, she really thought that he could do this but no matter how much he willed an apple to appear it didn't. He was about to give in with a growl but Henry lent forward and whispered.

"Don't over think it. You're not trying to magic it into your hand"

"Well what the bloody hell am I supposed to be doing then?" Killian burst out letting his hand drop in frustration

"You're not magicking an apple to your hand, you're believing that there's one already there. Try again."

Killian adjusted his feet slightly, he looked to Swan for reassurance and when she gave him another smile and a nod he looked back to his hand, let out a steadying breath then concentrated with all his might but again no matter what he did nothing happened.

"Bloody Hell" he cried out indignantly "This is impossible"

But Henry was having none of it, he just gave a sigh and came to Killian's side "You are overthinking it, just relax and... have a little hope"

Killian looked at his Son as he gave him a look of total belief and in that moment he knew he could do it, he knew he would do it, he had to. He looked back to his hand before letting his eyes close as he silently berated himself. Just think of the damned apple in your hand you idiot, how hard can that be? You are embarrassing yourself man, even the boy can do it with no issue. He pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he readied himself for it to happen but still his hand remained empty... until he thought of Henry's words.

"Have a little hope" Henry's voice whispered in his head making the corner of Killian's mouth turn up as he felt the weight in his hand, he burst out a bark of laughter at Swan's cry and let his eyes open to see her laughing.

"A pineapple! You just had to be different didn't you?" she grinned

Killian laughed back "Aye well my other boy is quite partial to the fruit and with your family's history with apples I thought I'd steer clear"

"Well in that case let's go give it to him" Emma almost whispered as she smiled back at him

"After you Love" Killian indicated for her to lead the way which she did without any thought at all, of course she would take to it like a duck to water.

She was a bloody wonder.

"Come on Old Man." Henry said bringing him to his senses "You did the pineapple, now do the walking through the wall... just think of it like getting onto platform nine and three quarters"

"You and you're Harry Potter references" Killian chuckled as he looked to Henry

"Hey, what can I say? They're good stories"

"I cannot disagree Lad" Killian smirked before pulling in a breath and looking to the door "If I get stuck halfway between, you will save me won't you?"

"Maybe" Henry giggled "But I'll take a photo first, Junior would find that hilarious"

Killian just laughed as he shook his head but then he was left facing what should be the impossible and yet he knew that he could do it. He held the pineapple tightly in his hand before deciding that the best course of action would be to just go for it. He stepped forward with determination, no doubt in his mind and seconds later he was squinting into the sunshine, holding the pineapple up to shield the light from his eyes.

He was about to call out to Swan when she unceremoniously yanked him by his shirt front and hissed "Get into the side, we'll head over to the others once Henry's..."

She was cut off by Henry appearing in front of them

"Never mind" she whispered in a low tone before just hurrying forward tugging Killian with her "Come on, hurry. I don't want Pan knowing what's going on"

They made their way over the path but as the other shelter was hidden Killian had no idea where they were going until an idea popped into his head. He furrowed his brow and concentrated on being able to see the entrance and sure enough it showed itself.

"Who did that?" Henry gasped. Emma shrugged and Killian grinned like an idiot "Way to go Old Man... you've got this sussed"

"Aye, I think you may be right" Killian nodded

"Yeah well don't get too used to it" Swan threw out as they carried on "We're not hanging around in this weird place for too much longer. Come on, let's get inside."

They all paused by the door before Emma nodded and they stepped forward as one into what suddenly seemed like total chaos. Something hot hit Killian clean in the chest and an arrow embedded itself in the door frame just above his head as he was sent flying backwards only to slide down the wall into a heap. He winced as he brought his hand up to his singed shirt to see Regina cringing as she lowered her hands and Robin looking horrified as he lowered his bow.

"Bloody Hell Love" Killian groaned as his hand dropped back to the floor when he realized that he was mostly still in one piece, very much unlike his shirt! Emma seemed to have leapt off in the other direction and gave a moan when she pulled herself up to her knees as Regina threw he hands out in frustration at Killian's complaint.

"Well a little warning next time and I won't blast you... Be thankful that I was taken by surprise, my fireball was not up to full strength when I threw it" she barked out as she raised an eyebrow. She then narrowed her eyes and stepped forward to ask "How did you get out from your tent anyway? Actually, more importantly how did you break my protection spell? That was pretty powerful magic. I amped it up after Pan took the Hatter"

"We didn't break it" Henry grinned as Robin came down into a crouch to help pull Killian up from the floor "It's still in place, we just came through it"

"What? How?" Regina gasped but her questions were quickly forgotten as Junior suddenly came through a doorway at the rear of the room and practically screamed

"PAPA... MOMMA... HENRY... YOU ARE ALL HERE" he started running in a flash, hurtling across the room.

Killian had barely had time to find his bearings when the Lad barrelled into him eliciting an "Oomph" but he didn't care, he just grit his teeth and bent down to pull his Son up into his arms as Junior clung onto him tightly.

"I have missed you Son" Killian whispered into the boy's neck as Junior wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Swan joined in their hug as did Henry but after a few seconds Junior sat back and gave a sad smile.

"I have missed you all so much. I was left behind but I was brave. I knew that we would find each other. We will always find each other but now we are back together we need to find Mr Jefferson. Peter Pan took him Momma, we need to get him back for Grace, she is sad without her Papa"

"Where is she?" Emma soothed as she stroked a hand down Junior's arm and looked past Henry into the room

"Ginny took her to have a lie down, she was really upset but Grandma and Grandpa are with her, Grandma was giving her a hug when I left them to come back to Momma G" he whispered back

Momma G! So Junior had been told of Regina's new status.

"OK" Emma said, not even acknowledging the lad's statement, she just gave a determined nod and carried on "So what we need is a plan. You guys up for helping us come up with a good one Kids? We need to be brave, we need to be cunning and with a little bit of help from your baby Sister I just know that we can beat Peter. He's not the only one who can use Wonderland's magic now... huh Henry? We've got it sussed, right kid?"

"Really?" Junior asked looking at Henry with wide eyes "You can use magic too?"

"We all can and once I'm done with you Shorty, you're gonna be super magic too?"

"TRULY?" he gasped out looking back to Swan who nodded with a smile

"If Papa can do it, anyone can" she chuckled

"Hey" Killian threw back in mock indignation.

Junior looked like he was about to die from surprise as he turned back to Killian and whispered in awe "You have magic too Papa?"

Killian gave a smirk before bending down with a wince to lower the lad back to the floor "I do lad, we all do here. It's not really my magic but the land's, I'm just sort of borrowing it shall we say"

"Show me" Junior giggled as he danced on the spot and clamped his hand over his mouth to try and contain his excitement.

"Yes" Regina added and when Killian looked up it was to see her eyeing him suspiciously "Show us Captain... show us, you using this so called magic"

Killian really was in desperate need of a seat now, even before Regina had hit him in the chest with that fireball he had been feeling tired but now... well now the chairs over by the fire looked very inviting so he gave a smirk of his own as an idea popped into his head. He raised his hand with all the dramatic flair that Regina herself always used and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke only to reappear in the chair facing away from them.

"Papa?" Junior cautiously called into the room behind him making Killian grin to himself, they had no idea where he had gone.

"Hook?" Emma joined in "Where are you?"

Killian sat back in the chair and grinned wider before lifting his hand and giving it a wave only for Junior to appear on his lap.

"JUNIOR?!" Swan screamed out as the Lad obviously disappeared from in front of her

"Papa... you are here" Junior laughed loudly as he clapped his hands in excitement before yelling into the room "Momma, we are by the fire"

Swan, Regina, Robin and Henry ran over and Swan gave Killian a death glare "DO NOT do that again, I thought Pan had taken him"

"Sorry Love" Killian replied giving her a serious look "I fear I may have just gotten a tad carried away."

Swan's face smoothed out as she looked down at him then she chuckled "Nice poofing action"

"I thought so" he grinned raising an eyebrow at her before looking to Regina

"I'll give you that one Guyliner" Regina smirked "Black smoke?! Nice touch"

Killian smirked as he looked back to Junior "Go with Henry Son, he will teach you all you need to know."

Junior hopped down and hurried off with Henry. Robin gave Killian a nod and a quick smile before heading across the room after the boys who were now standing by the long table. Killian didn't keep watching as Robin slid into the seat and bent forward to talk with Junior, he just looked back to Swan and said.

"Go and find your parents Love. We have much to plan if we are to find Jefferson and retrieve Junior's heart. We may have an advantage now but all that will be useless if that damned demon leaves this realm... we must work quickly"

Swan gave a nod before just hurrying from the room, the minute she had gone Killian let his head fall back into the chair with a groan, he really didn't feel up to his best... the sooner they got this done and got themselves home the better.

"Hook? Are you alright?" Regina asked with concern by his side

He peeked open an eye "I have been better Love but worry not, I will be fine"

"Here..." she reached forward to lay her hand on his chest obviously thinking his discomfort was all from her fireball but he moved quickly batting her hand away.

"Don't" he grit out when the pain in his hip and wrist pulsed at his quick movement

"Not this again" Regina sighed rolling her eyes "I thought we were past the whole enduring injuries thing. Let me heel your damned chest and stop being so awkward."

"Believe me when I say that I wish you could Love" Killian sighed letting his eyes close again "But the babe has put a protection spell on me, anyone using Dark Magic upon my person will learn the hard way that they shouldn't have"

"Well lucky for you I don't use it anymore then isn't it?" Regina replied and when he opened his eyes it was to find her reaching toward him anyway.

He felt Regina's magic start to flow through him but in an instant he started to glow just as he had done when he had fought Pan back in the forest. Panic flitted through him as he thought that he was about to do Regina some serious harm but as soon as he started to fret a feeling of calm washed over him and a golden tendril of light suddenly made it's way from the point of contact and flowed it's way up the former Queen's arm.

She broke out into a wide smile then cooed "Oh I can feel you Honey, you've done a good job at protecting your Papa haven't you? Pan will get a nasty surprise if he tries to mess with his heart won't he?"

"You can feel her in me?!" Killian gasped

When Regina gave him a nod his whole body gave off a sudden pulse of light which made her grin even wider as she finally pulled her hand away. Killian was left feeling almost euphoric as the glow slowly faded and he looked up at Regina in wonder... could she really feel the babe within him?

How was that possible?

"This baby is special Killian, her magic is nothing like anything else I have ever come across... and she's as much a part of you as she is Emma."

Killian was left blinking in surprise from the fact that his chest felt better and that his shirt was now fully repaired but not only by that... Regina had just called him Killian!

His eyebrows crawled up his forehead and he chuckled "Killian?"

"Don't get used to it" Regina smirked back as she stood up from his side "I think the baby's magic went to my head for a minute... Will it make you feel better if I call you an idiot for thinking I still use Dark Magic?"

"Aye Love" he almost whispered "Sorry... I did not mean anything by it, I was just trying to... you know"

"Forget it" she simply shrugged "You were trying to protect me, I get it"

He looked her straight in the eye and nodded "Aye, I was"

She gave him a sincere look before moving her gaze over to Junior and Henry who were chatting back and forth with Robin Hood who was grinning widely at the apple in his hand.

"He really missed you all you know." Regina gave a sudden giggle as the lad squealed at something "He calls me Momma G now and you have no idea what that means to me." she paused and met his eyes with a smile "Thank you Captain, thank you for trusting me with him"

"Of course I trust you with him" Killian replied without missing a beat

How could she still doubt herself, how could he make her understand how important she was to all of them? He looked to his side to see her smiling as she watched Robin hoist Junior up onto his knee so that he could see up onto the table and Killian knew that the time was right. He and Swan had discussed this at length earlier back in their tent and he knew that now was the time to ask Regina even if Emma might be mad at him for not waiting until she was there... he'd take his chances.

"We do trust you, you know" he said seriously and she turned to face him with a slight frown on her face "Just as we shall trust you with the babe... are you ready to be a second Mother for a third time?"

Regina's jaw dropped open and tears pricked the corners of her eyes in an instant as she gasped "What?"

"You heard me" he said with a nod "Emma and I would be honored if you would be her God Mother too. We want to make it official for both the babe and Junior, we want to have a ceremony once the she is here... so what do you say Love? Can you face being tied to this family for ever more?"

"Yes" she burst out bringing her clutched hands up under her chin "God yes... more than you will ever know. Oh my God, this can't be real!"

Killian just smiled... there was nothing to say... it had all been said so instead he let his head fall back with a smile on his face, he had just closed his eyes when Regina muttered.

"Oh my God... I have so much to buy. I'm going to need everything again aren't I?"

He peaked open an eye to see her now standing over by the fire talking to herself but he just left her, she revelled in these things... aye, his babe could not ask for a better second Mother, she would want for nothing of that much he was sure.


	45. Chapter 45

**Please ignore the fact that I had to resubmit chapter 44... the site was being a pain in the ass.**

 **So as you have probably all noticed I have not typed up an update for a couple of weeks now... My laptop broke and by broke I mean totally smashed... yeah, I dropped it and yes, I did cry like a big girl about it but it is done and cannot be undone. You guys are only getting this update because I went to the Library specifically to type this up for you all but I have no idea when the next update will be with the Holidays coming up although I shall try and get another one typed up as soon as I can and I promise that I WILL finish my tale.**

 **Hoping that Santa will bring me a new Laptop for Christmas... fingers crossed lol.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Slow dung, mi feet sore... we've been walkin fi 'ours"

Rumple rolled his eyes and turned around to look over his shoulder as the sea witch stopped to lean on a large rock.

"If you are so concerned with your feet go back to the others... I did not ask you to come with me"

"Mi kno dat" she spat back giving him a filthy look "But mi wa ti help suh wi can be getting on wid finding mi heart"

"Well keep up then" Rumple practically growled before turning fully around to face her as his anger grew "We are about to head into the Red Queen's maze which had more than a few surprises in it the last time I passed through there so I suggest you either stop your complaining and we can get on with it or you go back. Pan went this way, I am sure of it and right now Witch, you are just slowing me down!"

Calypso slapped her jaw closed at him and let out a tut "Yuh ave no respect Dark One, chattin to a lady dat way!"

"You" he grit out stalking forward "Are no lady. Now what's it to be? Do you want to help me or do you want to head back to camp?"

"Why just the two options?" Pan suddenly called from a nearby tree making Rumple spin around and glare at him

"I knew you were here" Rumple sneered "I could sense your rotten core"

"Oh that's a good one Son" Peter threw back his head and roared with laughter before he let the smile slide from his face to jump down to the ground and pace forward "You know that this lady is right Rumple. You show neither of us the respect that we both deserve, you should always respect your elders and especially your own Father... where are your manners?"

Calypso looked confused, she looked between the two of them and muttered "Son... Father?"

"Oh you don't know" Peter cried out in a cheery tone "Let me introduce myself. I am Rumple's Father, Peter Pan. Pleased to meet you... and you are?"

"Tia Dalma" she replied tipping her head to appraise him

"Ahhhhh" Peter said nodding his head "The elusive Calypso. I have met your other half..."

"Yuh kno Davy Jones?" Calypso suddenly seemed interested in what Pan had to say. Rumple knew he had to cut this off, whatever Pan was up to would not be good.

"Do not listen to him" Rumple grit out stepping forward "He is a liar"

"Am I?" Peter smirked at Rumple before looking back to Calypso "OK, you want proof? He showed up in Neverland upon his cursed vessel... he was looking for Hook and I'm sure that you know the reason why?"

Calypso's eyebrows shot up and she gasped "Him trying ti get mi heart before mi can retrieve it... but mi no understand. Him was di one ti tek it suh why does him wa ti free it?"

"I don't know but it can't be good can it?" Peter replied with a sigh "And do you know what else he told me?"

"What?" Calypso gasped, suddenly totally rapt in what Pan had to say, damn it, Rumple was losing her attention to his Father's charms.

He had to stop this, it was surely a trick so he stepped forward to get between the two and glared at Peter "It doesn't matter what he told you because we will deal with him once we have dealt with you... Now are you ready to hand that heart back? It does not belong to you Papa so I suggest we skip the nasty parts where I make you pay for what you have done and instead you just give it to me without any fuss"

Suddenly Peter was livid, he surged forward and yelled "WHY DO YOU CARE RUMPLE? The heart does not belong to you either... in fact in essence it belongs to your oldest enemy, an enemy that you now seem determined to save. Why? What changed? He took your wife Rumple, he took Milah from Baelfire"

Rumple's anger surged too "He may have done those things but he has changed... he is no longer that Pirate. He saved Belle when he didn't need to..."

Peter threw his head back in laughter again "So the pattern continues, the Pirate will take her too Rumple. Don't be a fool Son, it's what he does best, taking things that don't belong to him. Why are you fighting for him when you could join me? We could leave here and start over..."

Rumple shook his head with determination, he knew that wasn't true. Yes it had been one of his deepest fears for a long time that Hook would steal his wife again but he trusted Belle and he now knew that what Hook and Emma had was true love so he argued back "You will not bate me Papa... I will NEVER side with you. Hook and I have made our peace so the time has come for me to take back that which is not yours. I crushed Milah's heart in front of Hook and sent him down a very dark path so now, to try and right my wrong I shall hand him back his Son's."

Peter smirked and actually puffed out his chest "Go on then? Take it if you can"

Rumple gave a suspicious look as he stepped forward but Calypso didn't seem so willing to let what Peter had said before go as she stepped between the two of them and held up her hands.

"Stop... Mi wa ti kno wah Davy Jones did haffi sey"

Peter smirked at Rumple around the Sea Witch but when she turned to look at him he schooled his features into a deep frown and whined "I know but I can't tell you if I am dead now can I?"

Calypso turned back to Rumple and sneered "Mi need to kno"

"Do not fall for his tricks" Rumple grit out throwing his hand out in frustration "Everything is a game to him. We will find Davy Jones I promise you, now get out of my way"

He rushed forward fully intent on just grabbing the heart but in reality what actually happened caught him totally by surprise when Calypso let out a shriek and started clawing at him.

"Mi nuh let yuh tek away mi chance at findin mi heart, mi need ti find it before Davy done do it"

Rumple had had enough, his anger flared and he turned on the Witch sending a spell out that took her clean off her feet to crash to the ground a few feet away but in all the confusion he had taken his eye off of his Father and that was a mistake. He had just turned back around to tackle him once more when Peter caught him unawares and snapped the magic cuff onto his wrist cutting off his magic!

"I found this with the hat and an ever so shiny compass, I thought it may come in handy and it looks like I was right. When will you ever learn Rumple? You will never beat me Laddie, you lack the imagination" he stepped back and pulled Calypso to her feet then gave her a very smug smile "Now, you have a different choice, you can stay here with my loser of a Son or you can come with me. We can get out of here and I can take you to your heart... because I know where it is?"

"Yuh do?" she gasped looking at him in awe before frowning deeply "But even eff yuh duh kno weh it be mi still need blood magic ti get ti it"

Peter smirked "You forget whose heart beats in my chest Calypso"

"Of course!" she gasped letting a smile spread onto her face

"Do not listen to him, you need to help your family... do not do this to them!" the words burst out from Rumple's mouth and not for the first time he wondered if it were his emotions or the boy's that were guiding him, he locked eyes with the Sea Witch and pleaded "Don't do this, he WILL betray you."

Calypso turned and sneered "Mi wi tek mi chances, mi must get mi heart before Davy Jones otherwise mi wi be stuck like dis foreva or worse...dead"

"You heard the Lady, she is done listening to you" Peter scoffed as he walked over to Rumple "Now what to do with you? I can't have you warning the others just yet and now that I don't need the Hatter to leave here I think I may just leave him here with you"

Rumple was confused, the Hatter was back in Storybrooke, wasn't he? All too soon he got his answer when Peter raised a hand and clicked his fingers. Jefferson appeared on the ground in an unconscious heap in the dirt.

"How did he get here? What did you do to him?" Rumple growled as he dropped down next to the man

"A whole "Rescue crew" arrived a while ago and I realized as I listened to them all that your Grandson has figured out this land's magic, he has a certain way about him that I feel I may not be able to fend off... I cannot lose this heart, I know that I must leave here so I took what I needed. I tried Rumple... I really did but no matter what I did or what I threatened the Hatter with he just simply would not do what I wanted him to... something about not wanting to leave his Daughter behind... not an issue I would have had a problem with. So you see I had to find another way..."

Rumple instinctively reached out his hands to heal the Hatter making Peter howl with laughter

"Oh Rumple, you are wearing the cuff remember... you can't help him and the only way that someone else can is if you get him ALLLLLLL the way back to the camp and that may take a while. Poor, poor Jefferson, he doesn't look very well does he? Well he should not have denied me what I wanted and this would never have happened"

Rumple grit his teeth and growled "You will not get away with this Papa"

"But I already have" Peter scoffed "No one will know where I have gone, no one will be able to find me so I suppose that this is perhaps our final goodbye... I wish I could say that I will miss you but I think we both know that I won't so I will just leave you with this instead."

Rumple frowned, what was he talking about but he was suddenly left trying to pull himself up from the ground as the maze that seconds before had been some distance away was suddenly surrounding him. The hedges seemed to be reaching out, trying to pull him into their leaves and without his magic all he could do was try to pull the Hatter to safety while batting at the branches.

"ENJOY YOUR TIME HERE LADDIE" Peter shouted from the other side of the huge hedge that had sprung up around him "AND GOOD LUCK GETTING HOME... YOUR PORTAL JUMPER MAY BE A BIT BROKEN!"

He tried to keep the hedges back but no matter what he did their branches reached forward and before he knew it he and the Hatter were being pulled across the ground.

"JEFFERSON" Rumple screamed out giving the Hatter a harsh shake "IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR DAUGHTER AGAIN YOU NEED TO WAKE UP NOW"

But the Hatter didn't stir and Rumple suddenly felt like he was losing his mind too as a branch snaked it's way around his chest causing blind panic to set in, how could this be happening? He was the Dark One, he should be able to get out of this so easily and yet he couldn't... wait... Henry! Henry had told him NOT to use his own magic but the magic of the realm.

With his heart slamming against his ribs he threw his hand out and grabbed hold of Jefferson's arm just hoping beyond hope that he could do this. He concentrated on his new lighter thoughts and pushed the darkness away searching for something new, something different... it was their only hope.

For what seemed like the longest time nothing happened but he wasn't about to give up so he tried to relax which was not easy as the branches tightened their hold. He had to get back, he had to warn the others before Peter left... before Calypso took him away.

He felt it deep down inside... the magic was suddenly growing inside him and as it slowly began to flow through his veins he grinned at the feeling of pure joy that soared within him. The light magic was intoxicating and he reached out further with his mind to get more. He knew that he had done it, he knew that he had saved them and seconds later as it to prove his point his cloud of red smoke enveloped them... they were saved... he had done it... he would get the Hatter back to the others, they would both be fine.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Relief flooded David as Emma poked her head around the doorway into the dormitory, he was up and pulling her into his arms even before Snow had noticed her. His wife was still too busy trying to console a very distraught Grace but the minute the others realized that Emma was there they all rushed over too.

"Did you find my Papa?" Grace gasped with big hopeful eyes

Emma shook her head and laid her hand on Grace's shoulder "Not yet Kid but we're gonna, I promise you. OK?"

Grace gave a little nod of her head but David could still see the worry in her face as Snow pulled her back into a sideways hug and rubbed her hand up and down her arm.

"Come on, I really think you should have a lie down." Snow whispered against Grace's hair

Snow looked up and met David's eyes, giving him a small smile before raising her eyebrow and looking to Emma. Yeah, he got the message, he needed to go and find out what was going on while she stayed with Grace. He stepped forward and took hold of Emma's arm to guide her back towards the stairwell and was surprised when Ginny followed them but then when he looked back at Snow he knew why, his wife had this covered, Grace would be fine.

The minute they were descending the stairs he started his interrogation "How did you get in here? Are Henry and Hook with you? Is Gold back?"

"Long story and yeah, they're both downstairs but Gold's still out with Calypso." she suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to Ginny "Can you have a look at Hook but try to make it look like I haven't asked you too. He's had it rough, Pan attacked him and..."

"What? Is he OK? And what the hell is going on? Is Calypso on our side now? " David asked in a flurry of questions

"Yeah, she's Hook's like million times Grandmother or something. She's helping I promise and Hook says he's fine, I healed the wound but he'd lost a lot of blood. I didn't have a clue how to fix that so Gold tried to help but Pip has put a protection spell on her Papa so no Dark Magic can be used against him. Gold made him up a... God, I don't even know what it was but it looked and smelled disgusting." she turned to look back to Ginny "Hook drank it and he slept for a while. After he woke up he did seem a bit better but I'm still worried about him so anything you can do to help would be great."

"Sure, I can do that... I'll make some excuse up" Ginny replied with a smile

"Thanks"

The minute David laid eyes on his Brother he knew exactly what Emma had meant, Hook looked tired even though he tried to hide it. He pulled himself up to his feet and hobbled his way over to the table where Emma had headed pulling Junior up into her arms, she'd missed the Kid that much was obvious.

"I am magic Grandpa" Junior beamed after he broke his hug from around Emma's neck.

"What?" David chuckled not really sure what he was talking about but when the Kid raised his hand and gave it a swirl to produce a pineapple David's smile fell from his face. "How the hell did he do that? Did I miss something?!"

He looked to Emma who just gave a chuckle as Junior giggled "Aye, you missed Henry's magic lesson"

David's head swung around and he looked at Henry "You've got magic too?!"

Henry nodded and said "We all do, you just have to know how to use it"

"Aye!" Hook added as he came up to David's side with a grin on his face "Even me... who would have thought such a thing was possible."

Hook pulled out a chair and sat himself down at the table as Emma put Junior down, the Kid was off like a shot scrambling up onto Hook's knee.

"You" David scoffed raising his eyebrows high on his head at the Pirate "You have magic?!"

"Aye" Hook replied with a nod and as if to prove the point he lifted Junior's pineapple, in the blink of and eye the thing was in slices and the Pirate was grinning like an idiot.

"What the hell is going on?" David gasped looking back to Emma but again it was Henry who answered.

"It's this place Grandpa... we don't actually have magic but Wonderland does and we can tap into it, give it a go... think of anything that you want and it will appear in your hand"

David was not convinced but when Hook gave him a nod he pulled in a breath and held out his hand.

"Don't overthink it" Hook muttered "I made that mistake, just imagine it already in your hand and it will come"

"This is stupid" David sighed feeling nervous as everyone stared at him

"No Grandpa, it's not... you need to know how to do this so that we can beat Peter." Junior almost whispered

Junior was right and David knew it so he just pulled in another breath and held it while staring at his hand only for a bark of laughter to burst free from him when a bowl of strawberries appeared.

"I did it" he cried out looking around with a huge grin on his face

"Nice" Hook threw out immediately taking the strawberries and setting them down on the table before grabbing one and sticking it in his mouth "Pan is not getting away this time Brother, he is going straight back to Hades as soon as we get Junior's heart back, we'll make sure of it"

"Damn right" David grinned stepping forward to grab a strawberry too "Then we go home, where the only cat around can't answer you back... this place is just too weird for my liking"

Junior gave a giggle and grinned through his strawberry covered teeth "Socks only has a meow but she makes sure that we understand what she wants"

"Yeah she does" David laughed "I've still got claw marks in my legs from last night"

He looked back to Hook just in time to see him give a wince as Junior reached forward for another strawberry, he didn't say anything as the Pirate quickly pulled his smile back onto his face but Ginny had obviously seen it too as she stepped forward and spoke.

"You still in pain Hook?"

"I'm fine Love" he replied dismissively but Junior turned to look at him with a frown

"You look tired Papa, you should let Ginny have a look at you"

Hook chuckled "Right little Mother Hen you've turned into Lad. OK, I'll admit that I am a tad tired but it is nothing other than that I promise. Once we have found Mr Jefferson I will rest, OK"

Junior eyed him suspiciously then looked to Ginny "What do you think, is he really just tired?"

Ginny hid her laughter just dropping down into a crouch next to Junior "I think that he's trustworthy enough but why don't you help me make sure"

She met Hook's eyes and gave a soft smile as Junior slid from his Papa's leg and cried out "May I listen to his heartbeat?"

Ginny nodded her head at Hook "You better ask the patient"

"Please Papa, let me help you"

David smirked, Ginny was smart. She could check him out and Hook wouldn't argue, he would let that kid do anything and it would seem that David was right as Hook gave a chuckle.

"If this is to be done then I should maybe sit in one of the chairs by the fire, this one is perhaps a tad hard"

Junior was helping him to his feet in seconds and David watched as the Kid led his Papa and Ginny over to the comfortable chairs.

Emma gave David a smile as he looked to her "Whale's lucky to have her, she'll make a great Mom one day"

David looked back across the room as Robin and Regina came over to join them, he watched as Junior seemed to be giving Hook a full check up but he was soon distracted when Regina whispered.

"So, what's the plan then?"

David turned to look at her "I say we find Gold first then we look for Jefferson"

There was suddenly a flurry of red smoke and the Dark One appeared right in front of them making David gasp in surprise. Gold was crouched low down, leaning over the still form of Jefferson. The minute the cloud cleared he looked up and let out a sigh of relief before just holding up his arm to show Pan's cuff on his wrist.

"Can one of you take this damned thing off of me?"

David gave a frown "If you've got the cuff on how did you just poof in here?"

"I followed Henry's advice and borrowed some magic from this land but I'm not sure that I can do that to help the Hatter so if you please, a little assistance"

Emma was the one to jump forward, she just grabbed the cuff and pulled it off. The minute it was free Gold reached out his hand and a bright light shone on Jefferson's front. The Hatter gave a groan and his eyes flicked open as he gave a deep frown.

"Grace?" he mumbled suddenly starting to move

"She's fine" David grit out as he tried to push him back down before looking to Henry "Run and get her Kid"

Henry gave a nod and took off as David looked back to the Hatter "What happened?"

"I...I..." Jefferson stuttered before just shaking his head and closing his eyes "Pan happened and I really don't want to talk about it"

"You think you can get up? There's a chair that you can sit in just over there, Grace will be here in a minute and it might be better if you're not on the floor."

Jefferson nodded and opened his eyes but didn't meet David's gaze, he just rolled himself over onto his side and pulled himself up onto his feet where he seemed to wobble for a second. David took a step forward to help him but he wasn't quick enough, Hook had jumped up from his chair and he was the one to take hold of the Hatter's arm to guide him.

"Here Mate, take it easy" the Pirate soothed as he led Jefferson forward and David couldn't help the smirk that came to his mouth, Hook liked this guy... or he understood him at least.

The Pirate seemed determined to be the one to help Jefferson and the others must have realized that the Hatter was struggling to focus with so many people around and needed some space as Robin, Regina and Emma took the kids back over to the table with Gold, obviously not wanting to crowd him. Once Jefferson was sitting Hook dropped himself down into the other chair and scooted his way to the edge where he lent forward so that he could talk without being heard by the group. David on the other hand made his way around and dropped down into a crouch in front of the two of them so he could hear exactly what was being said. Jefferson was leaning back in his chair pulling in some deep breaths when Grace ran into the room causing his eyes to fly open. He looked panicked for a second as she cried out his name but the minute she was in his arms he was rocking her back and forth as the tears tumbled down his cheeks. He mumbled over and over that he was sorry that he had left her and all of a sudden David felt like he was intruding so he pulled himself up to his feet to head over to the others. Hook started doing the same but Jefferson suddenly reached out his hand and clamped it onto the Pirate's left arm.

"Stay" he almost whispered "I... I need to... Gods."

"If you want me to stay I will" Hook said seriously "Take a few minutes. We are safe in here, her Majesty is seeing to that now so just take your time"

David looked up to see that Hook was right, as Regina, Emma and Gold were all casting what he assumed were more protection spells around the room. Jefferson gave a nervous look and tugged Grace in a bit closer as she sat on his lap. He looked back to Hook and gave a smirk.

"As long as I don't lose it and get sucked into a ripple you mean."

Hook smirked back and blew out a breath "That may be a wise move Mate"

David gave a chuckle "I agree. Right, I'll just be over with the others if you guys need me"

But Jefferson surprised him when he shook his head "No, you can stay too. You understand... I know I can trust the two of you"

David just gave a smile as Jefferson looked to Grace "Are you OK now sweet pea?"

"I am fine Papa, you are alright and that was all I was worried about"

He gave another smile "Good. Do you think that you could maybe give us a few minutes?"

She gave an understanding nod before kissing his cheek "As you wish Papa. I will be with Henry and Junior, don't worry about me"

The minute Grace was over on the other side of the room the smile slid from Jefferson's face as he looked between David and Hook., he looked almost haunted and David was left wondering what the hell had happened to him but he just held his tongue, he couldn't hurry this.

Jefferson let out a long breath and gave a nervous laugh "Believe it or not I'm OK"

"Mate, you don't need to pretend with us" Hook replied seriously

"I'm not" the Hatter threw back honestly "OK I'll admit that I went through hell earlier but I really am alright, I won't let Pan take me away from what is important. Grace needs me to be strong, I am done being frightened and I want to help... while I was with him I made myself a promise that I intend to keep"

"And what would that be?" Hook asked drawing the Hatter's attention

"I promised myself that I would be there when that demon took his last breath... I need to do this, I need to see it through to the end. I won't let him win... he has done too much to all of us and it is time that he was stopped."

"Couldn't agree more" Hook said giving a quick smile before he suddenly gave a frown and looked around the room as if he just thought of something "Where is Calypso?"

Jefferson shrugged and replied "No idea, I don't remember anything after I must have passed out with Pan"

David stood up and called over to Gold "Where's Calypso? She still looking for Pan?"

Gold let out a deep sigh as he looked across "I wish that were true. She switched sides after Pan told her that he had information on Davy Jones"

Hook let out a groan and dragged his hand through his hair "Gods, I really thought she wanted to help us. How wrong was I? I could have sworn she was telling her truth"

"Some people are just good liars Hook" Gold replied "If it makes you feel any better she had me fooled too"

Hook let out a huge breath "I wish it did but unfortunately it does not... for once in my life I allowed myself to trust someone just on gut feeling alone, I thought she could be trusted. I will not make that mistake again."

Ginny suddenly appeared back in their small circle and eyed Jefferson with concern, she didn't give him an option of if this was going to happen or not only where as she said "Right, I need to check you out. You want that done here or upstairs in private?"

"I am fine, there is no need" the Hatter replied not quite meeting her gaze

"Yeah well, I'll be the judge of that" she threw back "Come on, it will take five, ten minutes tops... ask Hook. I won't bite I promise"

Jefferson gave a deep frown and sighed "I know... I just... I... please, I just don't want... I can't"

Hook suddenly reached forward and muttered "She will not invade your space Mate, she knows what she is doing... come on, I will come with you. Let the Lass have a look at you just to be sure that you are alright."

Jefferson looked at the Pirate and gave a single nod before he looked back to Ginny who gave a warm smile and stepped back to allow him to get up. David watched as Hook hauled himself up too and hobbled after the pair, as he reached the bottom of the steps to the dormitory David cringed as his Brother clamped his hand to his hip and clenched his teeth as he climbed out of sight... yeah he was still in pain.

David let out a long sigh as Snow came to his side, she just tucked herself under his arm and whispered "Whale and Emma will sort him out as soon as we get back"

"I know" he replied tugging her in "But for now he's hurting... I just wish this was over. I want to go home Snow, I want to catch Pan and get Junior's heart back but how are we supposed to do that if Calypso has already taken him from the island?"

"We'll find a way David" she looked up and met his eyes "He is not keeping Junior's heart, we WON'T let him. He IS going back to the Underworld and nothing anyone says will make me think otherwise"

He gave her a smile and tugged her in close dropping a kiss onto the crown of her head "Yup and if I get to punch him in the face before he goes... well I'll be happy. He's had it coming a long time and it's about time we remedied that"

"Who's punching who in the face?" Emma suddenly asked coming up to their side before adding "Cause if it involves Pan count my fist in and you know mine is super powered now"

She gave a grin and rubbed her hand on her belly making David chuckle "Yeah maybe I'll just leave the punching to you two, you'll give the old saying "pack a punch" a whole new meaning"

 **OK, this is where I leave you guys. It's getting late and the library is closing soon. Hope I can get you another update before Christmas, fingers crossed. I'm sorry if the spelling is a bit funky and wot not, this PC I'm on is ancient and I was a bit rushed to get this out to you guys before closing time.**


	46. Chapter 46

**OK another update but this will be my last before Christmas. I simply have too much to do and being honest I don't know what the library opening hours are gonna be.**

 **Thank you to my wee "Nugget" and "The Werewolf Gal" for the reviews, I really don't know why more people are not reviewing but I'm not gonna stress over it.**

 **Anyway enough of my babble, enjoy.**

 ***********************************Merry Christmas**********************************

"Make this thing work" the boy grit out as he shoved the compass and hat at Calypso

She hid her smirk as she took the items but she knew that if she was to make this work she needed one more thing.

"Mi canna, mi still need one of mi rings to make to mek di portal"

"WHAT?" the boy screamed in frustration "I thought that this would work"

"Mi want it ti as much as yuh but wi need mi ring"

"Great" Pan sighed throwing himself down onto a large rock "I can't get the ring, they will have definitely protected themselves from me by now"

"Them canna stay hidden foreva and it be getting late... mi tire, wi can tink bout it tomorrow. Fi now wi both need sleep, yuh tire child, mi can see it in yuh eyes" Calypso soothed, she needed to distract the boy so that she had time... time to perfect her plan... time to be able to let the others know that she had NOT betrayed them and instead had the perfect way to help them defeat Pan once and for all.

The boy huffed out a sigh but nodded his head "I will admit that I had forgotten what it feels like to need to sleep, perhaps you are right."

"Mi am right" she replied with a wide toothy grin "Suh why yuh nuh get ti mekin wi a shelta?"

"Fine" Pan huffed out pulling himself up and as he worked he muttered "I should have taken the ring from the bloody Pirate when I had the chance... before that damned savior saved him yet again, why won't he just die?"

Calypso narrowed her eyes at him and gritted her teeth... this "boy" had hurt her family for the last time, she would make him pay and if he just so happened to tell her where she could find her heart before that time came, well all the better. She started humming to herself as she gathered up some wood to make a fire and started to stack it.

"You needn't bother with that" the boy scoffed "I've got it covered"

Calypso's eyebrows rose up as she turned to see a fire roaring in front of what looked like a large wooden building. She looked to Pan and gave an appraising smile as she nodded her head slowly.

"Yuh got dis magic ting sussed huh?"

He just shrugged "I've had magic for a long time, this stuff is just different to what I was used to. Now if you don't mind I am just going to go to bed, I am in no mood for conversation and in less of a mood to eat but please, help yourself"

He nodded his head again and when Calypso looked back at the fire it was to see a roast hog slowly spinning around on a spit. She watched the boy as he made his way inside but suddenly she had the urge to stop him, she needed information and she couldn't get that if he avoided her.

"What him look like? Mi be hearin rumors that him ave changed since I knew him"

Pan stopped and let out a huge sigh before turning around slightly "You both have changed, that was part of the curse. You are in your form, he is in his but that won't stop you from taking your heart back"

"Where him hide it?" she asked dropping down onto one of the logs just hoping that he would tell her

It would seem that luck was n her side too as Pan rolled his eyes and huffed out "Where do you think?"

"Mi nuh know" she replied honestly, she really didn't.

"It's on his ship of course, where else would he keep it? Now can I go? I'm tired"

"I wi keep yuh some food child, yuh may want it when yuh wek up"

He just gave an annoyed look and headed inside but Calypso's face spilt into a wide grin the minute he disappeared from sight. She knew where her heart was and even better, the boy had left her alone. She would be able to concentrate without interruption, she would be able to try and send her message to the others, As darkness fell Calypso let herself drift into a trance like state where she wandered the dream scape just waiting for one of her Killian's to arrive. She needed to make them understand what she had planned and that they could end Pan once and for all.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

He sat on the bed to the right of Jefferson's as Ginny quickly checked the Hatter over, Killian couldn't explain it he just felt protective towards the man... which was stupid really because on a good day Jefferson was probably more together than he was!

He pulled in a breath as his mind started to wander over everything that was going on, what he had been though over the last few weeks and it made him give a shudder as his heart rate suddenly picked up...that was until Hope's face popped into his head and brought a smile to his lips. He knew then that he would be fine but when he looked back to Jefferson he could see that the Hatter was struggling as Ginny worked by his side... he needed to find a distraction, he couldn't have Jefferson getting pulled into a ripple.

"Grace is a clever Lass" he said in a soft voice knowing how much Jefferson loved his Daughter and it worked too as the Hatter's eyes popped open and he actually gave a smile.

"Takes after her Mother" he chuckled "I... well I was never too good at academics. I had all the realms at my fingertips and no parents to guide me so as soon as I secured a portal I just travelled wherever I wanted too"

"Sometimes life experience can far out weigh what is learned from a book" Killian mused

Jefferson surprised him with a chuckle "Says the Pirate, of what? A hundred and odd years? That's some experience"

Killian smirked as he met the Hatter's eyes then raised an eyebrow and chuckled "Try over three hundred years Mate"

It was Jefferson's turn for his eyebrows to shoot up high on his head before he blew out a breath and laughed "You REALLY were determined to get your revenge!"

"Apparently" Killian chuckled back before frowning and shuffling on the bed, Gods he felt tired but he needed to keep the Hatter chatting as Ginny carried on with her examination so he pulled in a breath and continued "But it didn't work out that way in the end did it?"

"Do you regret the wasted years in Neverland" Ginny suddenly asked as she stepped back and started packing her things away

"Not a single one" Killian sighed out with a smile "If I had not spent all those years there, if I had returned before I did, well who knows what would have happened but I do know one thing for sure... I wouldn't have met Emma. I wouldn't have my family and Junior certainly wouldn't be here. So no, I don't regret anything and I wouldn't change a thing if it meant that my path would change from the one which I have found myself upon."

Ginny suddenly grinned "Oh my God... you really are just a big softy and to think I spent years hearing stories of the terrible Captain Hook and his crew who never seemed to age even though they had plundered the seas for centuries. I used to wonder if you and your crew were cursed like "The Flying Dutchman". You were like a legend, full of fear and mystery."

"That was kind of the idea Love" Killian replied with a wince as he moved to try and get more comfortable before just letting out a huge sigh "I wanted my Crocodile to hear that I was still after him, for him to think that I had found a way to chase him forever but that is all done with now and all I am interested in is finding my boy's heart"

"How does that work by the way" Jefferson suddenly asked sitting up and swinging his feet to the ground "How can he still be running around downstairs if Pan has his heart"

"Because he has half of mine beating in his chest" Killian smirked back

"What? You can split a heart? How?" the Hatter asked in wonder

"No bloody idea Mate" Killian chuckled "All I know is that it can be done and that myself and Junior are not the only pair in our family to only function with half a heart. David has half of his good wife's beating in his chest too."

Jefferson's eyes went wide "Well I'll be damned... does it feel different... you know can he feel you inside of him?"

Killian quickly shook his head trying not to think about how it used to feel when he could feel Junior deep down inside but now that the thought had entered his head that damned hollow feeling that he had not felt for a while roared back and he was suddenly in no mood to talk anymore so he shuffled his way back onto the bed on which he sat and lay down on the pillows with a groan.

"It does not work like that..." he grit out through his clenched teeth "I feel nothing different from before"

But suddenly Ginny was by his side sitting down on the edge of his bed making his eyes fly open in surprise as she spoke.

"You may not feel any difference but I can tell you now that there is a huge difference... you need to take it easy Hook, you have been through a lot and your half heart is struggling to cope. That's why you feel tired all the time, your heart is struggling to pump enough blood around your body."

Killian's eyes went wide in fear as he thought of his Son "Junior! Is his half alright?"

"He's fine" she soothed in an instant "Apparently it doesn't work like that... he's not been through half as much as you have and Emma said you lost a lot of blood when Pan attacked you so that won't be helping either. Junior's heart sounds absolutely fine, he's OK I promise."

"Good" was all Killian replied with a sigh as he let his eyes slide closed "That is all that matters. I can put up with a little tiredness until we retrieve his heart then all will be well again"

Ginny rubbed his arm "Yeah it will... get some sleep Hook, you look wrecked"

He chuckled as he opened an eye at her "I will admit, I have felt better... thanks Love"

"No problem. We'll get Junior's heart back I swear it. Pan's in for a shock when he finally meets Captain Morgan Adams"

Killian grinned "Aye Lass, I do believe he is"

He heard Jefferson get up from the other bed and immediately looked across at him as he spoke "I will leave you to rest, do you want me to ask Emma to come up?"

"Aye" Killian agreed with a nod "I would like to know what our plan of attack will be"

"The only attacking you're doing is attacking a decent meal before bedtime" Ginny threw out crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow

Killian gave a chuckle "Aye Aye Cap'ain"

With that he closed his eyes, he had genuinely intended to just rest them for a few seconds until Swan arrived but it would seem that he was more tired than he had thought and the next thing he knew he was sleeping... he knew that by the fact that he was once again standing on the deck of the Jolly and the sun was setting. He had literally just lent his hip on the guard rail and let out a sigh at the beauty of the sky before him when there was a voice behind him.

"Yuh here... mi been waiting fi yuh"

"Calypso" he growled as he spun around to face her "You betrayed me... YOU sided with Pan"

"It nuh true child. Mi tricking him mi swear but mi need yuh help to dooit"

Killian narrowed his eyes as he looked at her "How are you here? How are you in my dream?"

"Mi in de dreamscape weh him canna possibly find mi. Mi know ow ti get di uppa hand once more... truss mi child, mi telling di truth, mi wud neva betray yuh, yuh a mi blood"

Killian pulled in a breath and dragged his hand through his hair "I must be out of my bloody mind but for some reason or another I do... I trust you so tell me what you need and I will do my best to help."

She gave him a wide toothy smile and cackled "Him nah seet coming... him bout to fail, mi promise yuh. Yuh an yuh boy be safe, me wi nuh let yuh down mi swear "

He gave a smirk at her happy face and just knew that she was telling the truth "I know... now tell me what you need. That bloody hellion has had far too much time that he was not supposed to have had and I know a certain Lord of the Underworld who is waiting for him. I say that's it's time that we send that demon back to Hades where he will get exactly what he deserves."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"If you wait a few minutes I'm sure he'll fall asleep... he needs it Emma, he's exhausted" Ginny spoke in a low voice as they stood in the doorway at the bottom of the staircase that led to the dormitories.

Emma let out a long sigh "I'm worried about him...I KNEW something wasn't right. Are you sure his heart is strong enough to take this much pressure on it?"

Ginny gave a nervous look then let out a sigh of her own "Look... I don't really know anything about how this whole half heart thing works but I can tell you this. IF he takes it easy and doesn't over do things and we, you know get the other half of his heart back to him ASAP he should be fine. So the question is how are we gonna get Junior's heart back to him so that we can save your Pirate?"

"I swear Pan is gonna pay" Emma growled suddenly giving off a golden glow as her emotion surged into pure hatred for that... she couldn't call him a Kid... he was most definitely NOT a kid!

GOD she HATED him!

"Hook OK?" her Dad suddenly asked as he wandered over to join them.

"He's fine Dad" Emma replied quickly, she didn't want him worrying too. She made sure to give Ginny a look before adding "I'm just gonna go up and see if he's sleeping. Be back soon"

With that she took off up the stairs before her Dad could ask anymore questions. She climbed the spiral steps while trying to slow her racing mind... Hook could die because he gave half of his heart to Junior... would Junior be alright if that happened.

Wait... what was she doing?

Hook was NOT going to die.

No... they were going to get Junior's heart back and Hook would get his own one fully back in his chest.

She pulled in a breath and picked up her pace to head straight into the room that she new her Pirate was in. The minute her eyes fell on him her anger left her, he was lying in what would have been Harry's bed and he had a little smile on his lips as he slept. She gave a smile of her own as she crept across the floor and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"You're gonna be alright" she whispered as she reached up to trail her fingers down his cheek but even before her hand was halfway up to his face his eyes popped open and he was sitting straight up making her jump.

He grinned so widely that she couldn't help the laughter that burst out of her as she slapped his arm playfully "God you scared me"

He just grinned wider and raised an eyebrow "Sorry but I think you'll want to hear what I have to say"

She gave a little frown "What? What's going on?"

"She didn't betray us... Calypso I mean" he started shuffling his way to the side of the bed

"Whoa there Captain, slow down just a minute" she cried out trying to get him to stay where he was

"Sorry Love" he grinned at her "Not going to happen. I NEED to let you all know what is going on"

But the sure smile suddenly fell from his face and he seemed to sway slightly on the bed as the color drained from his face

"HOOK..." she jumped up and turned so that she could come down in a crouch in front of him "What's going on? Talk to me?"

"Calypso came to me..."

"Not with Calypso that can wait... what's going on with you? What's wrong?"

He met her eyes and gave a heavy sigh as his hand came up to his head "I just moved too fast Love, I'm fine"

"You are NOT fine Hook. Ginny told me what's going on so you NEED to slow down. Stop trying to be the hero for five minutes and let us do what needs to be done"

He shook his head and met her eyes with an almost pleading look "Can't Love... this needs to be done by me otherwise Pan may become suspicious"

He started trying to move again but Emma was having none of it, she forcefully shoved him and grit out "Just stay there... who do you want to talk to? I'll go get them, I'll bring them here"

He let out a sigh before just sitting back with a resigned sigh "Fine... I need your parents and Gold"

"Not Regina?" Emma asked giving him a confused look

He shook his head "I need someone to look out the boys and that job lies with their other Mother. You can fill her in later but for now we need to get this plan under way."

 **Half an hour later**

"And you're sure we can trust her?" her Dad asked in a low tone from where he stood at the bottom of the bed with his arms crossed

"Aye" was all Hook replied seriously.

Emma looked to Gold who had his lips pursed and seemed to be deep in thought, she lent forward to get his attention and asked "What do you think?"

His eyes suddenly locked with hers and he almost whispered "Hook is right. If Calypso came through in the dreamscape it means that we can trust her. She really is trying to help"

"So what's with the face?" her Dad asked Gold with a frown

Gold let out a sigh "My Father will not be easily fooled. If this is to work it needs to look convincing"

Emma suddenly grinned and stood up from Hook's side "Oh it will be. I became quite the actress back in Boston. So many guys thought I was totally besotted with them right up until I slapped the cuffs on them"

"That's my girl" Hook grinned meeting Emma's gaze "That's what we need here. Pan needs to think he has the upper hand until the rug is pulled swiftly from under his feet."

Emma smiled back at his happy face "And we will do both those things but for now you need to rest. We need to be ready for "Pan's attack" in the morning so I need to go tell the others what's going on, we need everyone to be fully prepared for what's gonna happen."

Hook suddenly gave a frown "Swan... make sure the Hatter is alright with this. I do not want this effecting him too much. If it will be too much perhaps he could retreat to a safe distance until it is done"

She gave him a warm smile but it was her Dad that replied "I'll talk to him Hook but from what I saw when he came back downstairs he's gonna want to help... I think he'll be fine"

With that her Mom and Dad left the room followed by Gold as Emma stepped up to the bed "You want me to send the kids up here while we talk downstairs?"

"Aye" he replied with a nod "I will fill Henry in with what had transpired once Junior is sleeping, he will have to be ready to keep his younger Brother safely hidden tomorrow morning, this room will be sufficient for that purpose. I do not want Junior anywhere near Pan when this plays out, I do not want there being any chance that he could get caught up in any of this, he's been through too much already."

She smiled "He won't... this WILL work. Come tomorrow night Peter Pan will be gone and we will be heading home"

"Aye" he smirked "Home where we can start planning this wedding that you have your heart set on"

A bubble of happiness ran through Emma at the very thought and in an instant she started to glow again making Hook grin wider. She gave a laugh as she headed to the doorway before coming to an abrupt halt as she thought of something. She turned quickly and let her hand fall to her stomach as she looked at the love of her life lying on the bed a few feet away.

"What is it Love?" he asked in concern immediately trying to pull himself up "Is something wrong with the babe?"

"No" she gushed out realizing that she was worrying him "It's just... it's just... God, it's nothing, I'm just being stupid, don't worry about it"

She felt bad for even letting the thought bother her, she was so happy and she really did want to marry Hook and yet now that she had thought about it...

"Tell me Love, what is worrying you?"

She let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes "You're gonna think I'm being stupid"

"I could never think that Emma" he reassured as she wandered across the floor to his side and plonked herself down on the edge of his bed again

"I'm gonna be fat" was all she said in way of explanation. She didn't know what she had been expecting but it certainly wasn't for him to grin. That damned eyebrow shot up and he practically licked his lips.

"Aye Love, that you will but I shall love every single inch of you." he suddenly let his smile fall and looked at her with such a sincere expression that her heart skipped a beat as he carried on "I swear on the soul of my dead Brother Swan, I will love you until my dying day no matter your size."

Emma gave a chuckle, she then lent forward and smacked a kiss right on his lips before saying "In that case as soon as we get home I am getting Henry to make me the biggest stack of chocolate pancakes you have ever seen... you may regret saying that you know, I'm gonna eat anything and everything I can for the next few months."

He chuckled and shrugged "Maybe I'll join you. We can get fat together"

Emma stood up and raised her eyebrows "I don't think so buddy, I like my sexy Pirate just the way he is... well maybe with just a bit more meat on his bones but you know what I mean"

He gave a chuckle "As you wish Love, your wish is my command"

"Well in that case I wish you would take it easy." she gave him a loving smile "I'll send up the kids, Henry can read a story and then it's bedtime... for all of you. I'll be up as soon as I can."

She headed back to the doorway and looked over her shoulder as he gave a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and mumbled "I bloody Love you Emma Swan"

"I know" she threw back with a huge grin before just ducking through the doorway and hurrying down the stairs...


	47. Chapter 47

**OK, I couldn't leave this alone and I managed to borrow a laptop for a couple of hours from someone. It is only a short chapter but I wanted to leave you with some fluff so here you go... enjoy your Christmas and New Year because you know when I return that things most definitely will NOT go the way that Hook thinks they will lol.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Killian smiled as Junior peeked his head around the door and grinned at him "We are to read a story Papa... then we will sleep in here. Am I a Gryffindor Papa?"

"Aye Lad of that I have no doubt" Killian chuckled and as Henry came through the door with Grace his eyes jumped to the lad and he added "As is your older Brother but what of Grace. What house would you belong to lass?"

"Ravenclaw" she instantly replied but then gave a shrug as she looked around "but I don't mind staying here, this is nice"

"This is more than nice" Henry laughed as he launched himself onto one of the other beds "This is awesome"

"Aye, awesome" Junior cried out pulling himself up onto the bed opposite Killian. He gave a wide smile and started to bounce around on the mattress "What story are we to read? We did not bring any books."

Henry lent back on his pillows and clicked his fingers "Not a problem here. You'll like this one, it's called "The Worst Witch", my Mom got me it a few years ago"

Junior suddenly cried out as he bounced higher "Our Mom... she is my Momma G now too remember"

"Yeah she is" Henry chuckled as he sat himself up "Now come on Shorty, we need to get you into pajamas."

Junior stopped bouncing a gasped "May I make my own?"

"Sure, if you can do it" Henry replied with a smile "Come on Harry Potter Junior, lets see what you can do"

Junior suddenly looked very serious as he concentrated but seconds later Killian was confused as what seemed to be a stick appeared in his Son's hand. He was about to advise the lad to simply try again when Junior looked up with a grin and laughed.

"I needed a wand first"

Suddenly Killian understood and gave a laugh too as Junior went back to conjuring his pajamas, his lad really was something else! He watched as Junior's little tongue poked out in concentration then a huge smile spread across the lad's face when the pajamas appeared in his hand. The boy gave a little squeal of excitement tossing the wand over his shoulder before hurtling off the bed towards the door.

"I am going to change in the bathroom, I will brush my teeth too Brother, do not worry. I will be ready for bed before you know it"

Killian looked to Henry to find him just simply smiling after the boy that he had chosen to call Brother and he couldn't help puffing with pride... Henry was the best brother that Killian could have ever hoped for for the lad.

Grace gave a giggle and started towards the door "I'll go help him"

Henry gave a little chuckle as the lass left then looked to Killian "I better go get changed too, you need anything Old Man?"

Killian shook his head "I have everything I ever wanted... what more could I possibly need?"

Henry gave a wide smile then laughed "A hip that doesn't hurt, a whole heart, a second hand... there are a few things that you are missing you know"

"Aye" Killian mused turning serious "But your Mother and Whale will fix my hip, we WILL get Junior's heart back tomorrow and you know I no longer want a second hand... I tried it once, didn't really work out how I thought it would and besides, what use is Captain Hook if he has no hook?"

"As you wish Old Man" Henry simply replied walking towards the door

"As you wish to you too" Killian mumbled back letting his eyes slide closed.

How had he gotten so lucky?

He peeked open his eyes to find that he was indeed alone before looking to the ceiling with a smile "I will always look out for him Baelfire. He is your Son and that alone is reason to love him. He is so like you you know, he will make you proud... hell he makes me proud every day. I loved you just the same you know... back on the Jolly I really did mean what I said but I cannot wish that the past was different because if you had stayed with me back then I would not be here now and no offence Mate but I wouldn't give this up for the world." he gave a wide grin as he imagined Bae shaking his head with a wry smile on his face but then the smile fell from Killian's face and he gave a deep frown "Your Mother loved you with all her heart, she wanted to go back for you... we wanted to go back... we were planning on returning that autumn when we returned to port after the harvest. We were going to give you the choice of who you wished to be with. She did not want to force anything upon you... but we ran out of time, we failed to save you and your Father chose a path which he thought was best to keep you safe. I am so sorry Mate, it was never meant to be like that for you."

He gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes as he heard the chatter of excitement from the stairwell, the lads and Grace were on their way back up so he pulled a smile to his face and looked to the door. Junior was first through, he hurried over to Killian's side and climbed up onto the bed.

"May I snuggle with you Papa?"

"Of course lad" Killian immediately replied as he shuffled sideways to make space.

Junior was tucked into his side in seconds, his little hand gripped onto the blanket at Killian's side and he could feel the lad's warm breath against his ribs... it felt good, he felt at home which was strange to say the least in their current surroundings.

"Right" Henry called out as he lay back on his pillows and held up the book "story time"

Killian looked across the room to find Grace settling down in one of the other beds... Neville's bed?! He wasn't quite sure, maybe it was Seamus's but in the end it mattered not, the lass looked tired but she also looked calm and happy and that was all that he was concerned about right now.

Henry started reading and Killian found himself drifting off until Junior suddenly gave a squeal of delight and cried out.

"Mildred had a stripey kitten too, just like Socks Papa"

"Aye" he chuckled back with a smile "Just like Socks"

He closed his eyes again with the smile still on his face and that was the last he knew until he awoke to find that Swan must have extended the bed in the night as it was twice the size it had been previously and she was sleeping soundly by his side with Junior sprawled out between them. He squinted to the window to see that it must still be early as there was only dim light shining through the glass but he needed to get up... he needed to pee.

He gently pulled himself up without disturbing the others to give a silent chuckle as he looked around the room to find several new beds, the dormitory certainly was considerably larger than it had been when he had fallen asleep. He didn't stop too long, he just shuffled his way to the stairwell and started the slow descent to the lower room that lay between the two floors where he knew that the facilities were. It was hard going with all the stairs and he had just stopped to gather himself when David appeared behind him.

"You need a hand?" he whispered

Killian looked over his shoulder at him, he gave a nod and grumbled "Bloody spiral stairs make you both tired and dizzy"

David moved forward and squeezed past so that he could walk in front on Killian's right to help take the pressure off his hip but by the time he was done in the bathroom Killian could neither face the journey up nor down the stone torture chamber so instead he gave a grin and poofed his way down to the common room where he landed exactly where he had wanted to, in the comfy chair by the fire. David appeared through the doorway a few seconds later and shook his head with a laugh.

"You know you could have just done that from the bed to the bathroom and saved yourself all the bother of the stairs"

"I never thought of it Mate otherwise I would have" Killian answered honestly as David threw himself into the other chair. Killian gave a frown at how tired his Brother looked "You need not stay with me, you could return to your Princess, I will be fine by myself"

David's eyebrow rose and he gave a look of total disbelief before simply replying "Nope... I'm done trying and failing to sleep besides this is so much more fun, we can toast bread on the fire"

David gave him a silly grin and swished his hand only for a loaf of bread to appear making Killian grin too.

"And you call me the idiot" he chuckled as David got down on his knees and got to work

David shrugged "Yeah well, sometimes in life you need to lighten up a bit... you taught me that"

Killian gave a smile as he watched his Brother at work and before too long the smell of toasting bread was hanging in the air. Not even five minutes after Killian and David had arrived in the common room Junior appeared and trailed his way across the floor rubbing his eye with his little hand.

"I am hungry Papa, that smells good"

"Well get your arse... uhm I mean rear over here lad and you can have some"

Junior gave a wide grin and a giggle at Killian's slip up, he did sometimes forget that in this realm his colorful vernacular was not always appropriate for small ears... when he was a lad no one had curbed their language around him but he knew that Swan did not approve of him using such words in front of the boys so he did his best to do as she wished. Junior was up on his lap and tucking into the first bit of toast seconds later making all kinds of approving noises.

"I take it that you are enjoying that" Killian chuckled

"It's bloody brilliant" the Lad grinned back making Killian bark out a laugh

David chuckled too but then added "Just because Ron uses that word doesn't mean that you can Shorty, your Momma Swan would kick your butt if she heard you talking like that"

Junior gave a deep frown and mumbled "Sorry Grandpa... I just got a bit carried away"

"It is fine Lad" Killian threw in with a little tickle "Just remember your manners in future. We all have little slip ups from time to time but it is how we deal with them that shows us the person that we are"

Junior nodded and went back to his toast just as David handed Killian the next slice that was ready. His mouth was instantly watering at the large chunky, butter covered toasted goodness in his hand. He was just bringing it up to take a bite when the sharp pain in his arm nearly had him dropping it.

"Bloody bollocks" he grit out through his teeth as he carefully placed the toast on the arm of the chair so that he could flex his hand a bit and maybe knock some of the stiffness out of it

"What happened to remembering your manners?" David asked with his eyebrows high on his head before asking "Your arm still giving you bother?"

"Aye, I must have slept on it or something" Killian lied before giving a smile "And manners don't really come into it when you are in pain."

He flexed his wrist another couple of times knowing that in reality the only thing that would truly fix it would be Whale and Swan before picking up the toast again and raising it more slowly to his mouth. This time it reached it's target and he too was making noises of approval, it was indeed bloody brilliant but when David offered him another slice he shook his head, his appetite was not all it used to be. Junior readily accepted another slice and stared tucking in which made Killian happy, Ginny had not lied to him about the lad being fine, that much was obvious. Whereas Killian was already starting to feel tired again it would seem that Junior was just getting started as he hopped down off of his knee and turned to face him with a smile on his face.

"May I make some toast for everyone?"

Killian nodded his head "I think Grandpa would appreciate the help being honest, there will be a lot of mouths to feed soon"

Swan suddenly spoke from the other side of the room "Sooner than you think"

Killian looked across to see Swan, Mary-Margaret, Regina and Robin all walking into the room followed a few seconds later by Henry, Grace and Ginny.

"Where is Jefferson?" he whispered as Emma stopped by his side

"Still sleeping, Grace says that she'll take him up some food... you know, let him wake up without a huge crowd of people around him" Killian gave a deep frown of concern but Emma smiled at him and whispered "It's a good thing. He hasn't really slept like, at all since he lost Alice, Grace said that he would only really sleep for a couple of hours then would spend all night sewing. Him sleeping now means that he's relaxed, he's finally dealing with what happened and that's a good thing, right?"

"Right" Killian replied with a sigh of relief but still he watched as Grace gathered a few slices of toast and two cups of tea before heading back up stairs, he couldn't help worrying for the Hatter... Killian knew how he felt and that in itself was enough to have him on edge., would Jefferson cope with what they had planned?

"He'll be fine Hook" Emma soothed rubbing her hand on his shoulder before Junior was suddenly back holding out a plate with toast on it for her and she asked "You made this?"

He nodded and grinned "Aye, Grandpa and I are being chefs today"

"And a fine chef you are" she grinned taking the plate "You better get back to it before your sous chef burns everything"

Junior gave a little gasp and turned quickly just hurrying back to his Grandfather's side as Henry came over chewing on his toast.

"Mom filled me in on the plan Old Man... I knew Calypso wouldn't let us down."

"Aye Son" Killian replied in a low tone "That she won't but I need you to keep your Brother entertained while we do this, can you do that for me?"

"Sure. In this place that won't be hard. I'll think of something, don't worry"

Killian gave a nod then looked to Swan "We need to be leaving soon Love"

"I know" she replied but she wasn't looking at him, she was watching Junior happily toasting some more bread "But not right now, let him have his fun with his Grandpa."

She was right, they still had time and their boy was having the time of his life as the flames danced in front of him and Killian found himself wishing that this moment could last longer... that this whole damned thing was done already and this moment could be back in Storybrooke where they could all be safe. There would be no more Pan and all would be as it should be.

He looked at Swan as she watched their Son... Gods she was the most beautiful thing in all of the realms. Suddenly that feeling of pure love was flowing through his veins again and he let his eyes slide closed just savoring it, he now knew that it was the combined feeling of love from both his unborn babe and his true love.

He had a true love!

He suddenly grinned... Killian Jones had found true love... how had that happened?!

"What you glowing about?" David suddenly asked making his eyes pop open to find everyone staring at him

Killian just grinned wider, closed his eyes again and chuckled "I'm just happy... today we set the world right"

He felt Swan's hand slide onto his shoulder and he peeked open an eye to look up at her to find that she was glowing too.

"We'll be home before bed time" was all she said but it was enough, it was all he wanted to hear and he knew that she was right.

This time tomorrow all would be back to how it should be.


	48. Chapter 48

**So guess who DIDN'T get a laptop from Santa?!**

 **BUT I have managed to borrow an old one from a friend until I can save enough pennies to buy a new one so there is that. The good news is that I am now a few chapters ahead with my writing which means you get a HUGE update. I was doing it old style and using pen and paper... who knew that still worked?!**

 **So yeah, I will type them up for you guys when I get a chance and I will warn you now that something happens in the next chapter that you are gonna think I just wrote but I swear it was written on like the 19th of December... you'll see what I mean when I upload it.**

 **Anyway, as always enjoy and please review.**

David smirked to himself as he went back to staring into the flames while Junior incinerated the next slice of toast. Hook seemed happy and relaxed and that in itself was a minor miracle considering what was planned for later that morning. He just hoped to hell that Calypso was telling the truth and that she was not about to trick them... was this a double bluff?

"Grandpa, do you want this slice? I think everyone else has had enough"

David looked to the kid to see him smiling at him as he held out the slightly crispy piece of toast.

"Sure Kid, if no one else wants it I'm sure I could squeeze another one in" David chuckled as he reached out to take it from the prongs. He quickly slathered it in butter and took a huge bite as he ruffled Junior's hair "Good job Shorty, now why don't you go and find Henry? Go see what he is up to"

Junior gave a wide smile then pulled himself up from his knees and took off across to the table where David knew Henry was sitting with Regina and Robin. David pulled himself up too and turned to see Hook sitting with his eyes closed and that idiotic smile still spread over his face as Emma stood by his side stroking her fingers up and down the side of his face... Emma wasn't even looking at him, she was deep in conversation with her Mother but Hook didn't seem to care as he took comfort from her anyway. David chuckled to himself as he plonked himself down into the other chair and Hook's eyes peeked open with a frown.

"What is so amusing?" the Pirate sighed out as he closed his eyes again

"Nothing" David threw back innocently as he carried on eating his toast "Just something Junior did, don't worry about it"

As if on cue Emma suddenly started walking away as she called out "Junior Jones get your butt down off that table. What have I told you about standing on the furniture?"

"Sorry Momma" he cried back "I was trying to show Henry how I would defend myself in a wizarding duel"

"And you had to do that from up there did you?" Emma replied sternly "Come on, get down before you fall off of there"

"She will learn one day that he just likes to climb on things" Hook muttered making David's gaze fall back on his Brother who was now looking at him intently

"You OK?" David asked quietly "No offence but you look like crap"

Hook gave a deep sigh and tipped his head to rest on the high back of the chair while still looking at David "I will be fine just as soon as Pan is defeated and I can go back to functioning on a whole heart." he suddenly gave a frown and added "How is it that you and your Princess have not had these issue?"

David shrugged "Neither of us have been stabbed by Gold's dagger, oh and then been shot all within twenty four hours... you lost a lot of blood Hook, that's gonna put a strain on anyone's heart... you may even still feel tired when we get your half back where it belongs... it will just take time"

"I'm just so bloody tired of being tired David" Hook sighed out letting his eyes slide closed again "I want to be running around with my boys. I want to be the Father they deserve"

"Hook you are already the Father that they deserve" David reassured reaching forward and laying his hand on Hook's arm making him open his eyes again "And you'll be up and running soon, I promise."

"I hope so" he sighed back before moving his gaze to the stairwell to the dormitories and adding "Do you think that the Hatter is alright?"

David lent back in his chair "He'll be fine too Hook, he's got us now and we'll make sure of it"

Hook's gaze jumped back to David and he gave a grin "Lucky bastard"

David laughed "Yeah, we are pretty awesome aren't we?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Swan started ushering the kids up to the bathroom to get washed and when David looked back to Hook it was to find him sleeping again. The smile fell from David's lips as he looked at his Brother, he looked exhausted. He had dark circles under both eyes and David was sure his skin had taken on a slight blue tinge... especially around his lips. Yup, that half heart was definitely struggling.

He quietly pulled himself up to his feet and tiptoed his way across to the table where the others still sat, he went straight to Ginny and sat down next to her.

"Is there nothing you can give him to help? He's really struggling you know"

"I do know but the only thing that will help him is getting his heart back"

Gold was the one to let out a frustrated sigh at that and David was surprised to see the concern on his face as he looked across to the fire place.

"Pan will not give Junior's heart up without a fight you know."

"We know" Snow replied getting to her feet "But the plan is a good one, he won't see it coming."

"Mary-Margaret's right" David agreed standing up too "And I'm gonna see how Jefferson is doing, he is kinda important to this"

"I'll come with you" Snow said with a smile "I want to make sure Grace is alright too"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple sat back down with a sigh as the others all got up and left... everyone else except Regina that is.

"Talk to me Rumple, what's going on inside that head of yours? I can see that something's bothering you"

He met her eyes and for a split second he thought he saw genuine concern in her face... did she really care? But he couldn't let himself be fooled into thinking that he had friends... these people were not his friends... hell they barely even liked him but just as he was about to give one of his usual sarcastic answers Regina reached forward and laid a hand on his.

"It's alright" she whispered "You can trust me..."

His eyebrows shot up and he actually sat back in his seat in surprise... could he really? As he looked at her he could see no judgement, nothing other than concern and he let out a huge sigh as he realized that he was about to tell her his inner most worries... no, not worries... hope maybe, being honest he wasn't entirely sure himself what to call it!

He gave a deep frown as he sat forward and suddenly his nerve had gone again "I don't really know what to tell you, I don't even really understand it myself"

"Don't understand what Rumple?" she asked gently "I can see you battling something, what is it?"

He looked her straight in the eye and held her gaze just waiting for her to lose her temper with him like she always did but instead she just gave a soft smile.

He let his gaze fall to the table and mumbled "You have changed Regina... you found a way to be a better person even though I tried my damnedest to stop that happening"

"I have" she replied "And I wouldn't go back to the Evil Queen for ANYTHING but that's not what's worrying you is it?"

He gave a slight chuckle as he looked up at her "I don't even really know how it happened... I didn't foresee it at all but somehow he got to me"

Regina gave a deep frown and lent forward again "You're not making sense. Who? Who got to you? Was it your Father? Are you alright? We need you today, are you going to be fit..."

He cut her off with a growl "Stop babbling woman and let me talk before I change my mind"

Her mouth snapped closed and a single eyebrow rose high on her head. She sat back and held out her hand to show that he should speak and said in a voice full of sarcasm "Alright, you have the floor... please continue"

But suddenly Rumple was doubting himself again, the Dark Ones deep down inside were screaming at him not to share... should he really be telling his former pupil what had been happening to him? He shook his head and started to rise from the seat "It's nothing... just forget I said anything"

"Oh yes" she hissed back getting up and stepping in his way so that he couldn't get past "This is CLEARLY nothing. Would you for once in your life just trust me with something."

"THE BOY" he burst out surging forward to come face to face with her, he pointed to his head and rambled on "He got in here when I met up with him in the dreamscape. I let my darkness reside in him while I used that loophole to talk to Hook while he was in Neverland and somehow some of the boy's essence remained."

"What?" Regina almost whispered "You can still feel him?"

Rumple let out a huge sigh and turned to stride away in the other direction only to come to a halt at the foot of the table when he knew he had to end this, he had to ask what she thought so he turned back to look at her and gave a nod.

"And it gets worse... or better depending on how one looks at things I suppose."

"OK... how?" she asked walking forward to come up to his side

"The baby... Hope. She effected me too... it's like the two forces have joined within me and I can't seem to make a damned decision without their presence effecting it"

Suddenly Regina gasped and stepped back "I don't believe it... it's YOU"

Rumple gave a sigh and rolled his eyes "Don't read too much into this, it may just be a glitch or something"

But Regina was having none of it as she gave a smirk "Or it may not... right now you are balancing the darkest magic imaginable with the lightest and you are still standing here in front of me. It's you Rumplestiltskin, you are the Dark One of legend that finally finds the path to enlightenment"

Suddenly Rumple was regretting revealing his secret as Regina gave a laugh and rushed forward pulling him into a hug "This is the best news we could have hoped for"

"What are you doing?" he burst out shoving her away "Just because I seem to have an inner cricket now does not mean that I want you pawing at me and stop grinning. This is NOT something I want the other knowing about. I trusted you Regina and if you let me down light magic or no light magic I will end you"

"No you won't" she smirked but then raised her hand to appease him when he was about to launch another attack "I won't tell a soul... I swear."

He let out another sigh and was just about to thank her when the boy in question ran back into the room and made his way over. He climbed up onto the chair by Regina's side and grinned.

"Momma G, Henry and I are going to draw... I like drawing"

Regina's face split into a wide smile and she crouched down next to him "That's nice and just what are you going to draw?"

"Socks" he grinned "She needs her own portrait now that she is to stay with us"

Suddenly Hook was struggling up from the chair by the fire "Do not get carried away Son, that may not be the case if she has a home to go to"

The boy answered the Pirate but Rumple had no idea how the conversation progressed as he was suddenly hit with the reality that Hook had probably just heard EVERY word that he had said. The room suddenly seemed very small and he had the urge to get out, he started walking away quickly only to turn when the boy spoke his name.

"Grandpa Gold, where are you going?"

He gave the boy a little smile and pointed to the door "I am just going to check outside and see what kind of a day it is"

But the boy wasn't keen on that and he gave genuine look of worry as he said "But what if Peter Pan is out there? Please do not go outside by yourself... I don't want you to get hurt"

Rumple's heart gave a little flutter and he found himself giving a smile as he looked to Regina "Well perhaps once Henry has arrived your Momma G would like to accompany me"

Regina gave a knowing nod then spoke to the boy "Sure, I'll go too and now that old Grampy Crocodile has figured out this land's magic we have NOTHING to fear from Peter... he is the one who should be scared of us. We are the heroes and HE is the villain and you know how ALL the stories go right?"

Junior grinned and threw his hand into the air "Villains NEVER win"

"That's right Lad" Hook said with a chuckle as he ruffled the boy's hair "and do not worry, I will accompany them too and you know that I am now the master of poofing us anywhere we want to go...so if I so much as see a glimpse of Pan I will get us right back in here where we will be safe"

"Will Momma Swan go too?"

"Do you want her to?" Regina asked in a serious voice

Junior nodded his little head and looked back to Hook "Hope will keep you all safe"

"That she will Lad" Hook soothed before looking to Rumple "She will keep ALL of us safe because we are all on the side of good this day"

Rumple's stomach hit the floor, the Pirate had heard everything. He knew what Rumple had been going through and this was his way of letting him know. Rumple pulled a smile to his lips and gave a curt nod before simply walking away muttering something about finding the savior.

He was so conflicted... he had not wanted ANYONE to know and now the last person he would have willingly told knew his deepest secret and yet somehow it felt OK but that in itself was another issue, it shouldn't feel OK...this was impossible... did it only feel alright because that would be how the boy and the baby would feel or did he genuinely feel like that himself?

He didn't know anything anymore... his life used to be so simple and now... well now it most certainly wasn't.

And he wasn't so sure he liked it... He missed the clear, uncomplicated Darkness... his oldest friend had gone and Rumple missed it.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian watched as the man he had spent so long trying to kill wandered off towards the staircase and disappeared from sight. He looked so lost and Killian could understand why. If the Dark One really could feel both Junior and the babe inside him and they were interfering with his dark intentions that must be a hard thing to deal with but somehow he couldn't be sad about it... his children could see to the demise of the Dark One as it was always known, to be replaced by one that was neither influenced by dark nor light to the detriment of the other.

Killian's lips turned into a smirk as he ducked his head and turned back to look at his boy who was talking animatedly with Regina. The former Evil Queen was looking at the boy with such love in her eyes that Killian suddenly found himself glowing again drawing both of their attention to him.

"You are glowing Papa" Junior giggled

"Aye Son, that I am" he chuckled back before he shuffled forward to sit down

"You are happy" Junior grinned

"I most certainly am" Killian replied giving the boy a smile "because once we are done with Pan today we will be going home."

Junior nodded vigorously "Back to the Jolly?"

"That is exactly where we are headed Son. As much as I appreciate the tribe letting us stay, there is nothing quite like the feel of sea beneath your hull to lull you off to sleep"

"Aye" Junior cried back before giving a deep frown and adding "Where is Hope to sleep Papa? Is she going to sleep in with Henry and I?"

Killian gave a frown too and brought his hand up to scratch behind his ear "I don't think so Son, that would not be ideal but as to where she will sleep is still to be decided."

"How about I create a nursery for her?" Regina asked "I'm sure I can squeeze one in somewhere"

Junior grinned widely "Put it in next to the bunk room, that way if she is fretting I will hear her and I can help her to settle again"

Regina brought her hand to the lad's face and cupped his cheek "You will make a wonderful big Brother Junior, Hope is lucky to have both you and Henry"

Killian chuckled and raised an eyebrow "I should point out that the Babe will NOT be called Hope, Momma Swan is adamant of that fact"

"But Zeus declared it so!" Junior replied with a gasp

"Aye well, your Mother is a stubborn Lass Lad and she is not in the slightest bit intimidated by his status"

"But he might strike her down" Junior added as his eyes went wide in fear

"No he won't" Emma suddenly said as she walked across the room "We're still using Hope as a middle name, it's a compromise alright"

Junior let out a little sigh of relief as he looked at Swan "If you are not to use Hope what will her name be Momma?"

"We've not decided yet" she replied with a smile "We will have a proper talk about it when we get home but for now us adults have work to do. You gonna be alright staying here with Henry, Grace and Ginny?"

"Aye" he replied with a grin "We are going to draw while you are all gone"

"Great" Swan beamed back at him "We could use a few picture for Pip's new nursery couldn't we?"

Junior's eyebrows shot up and his whole face lit up with pure joy "Really? I am to be trusted with such a task"

"I can't think of anyone more suitable" Killian suddenly added as he pulled himself to his feet and made his way to Swan's side "And what do you say to when we get back we go and visit Marco. We can ask him to make us up a few things for her too"

"Aye, like a rocking horse." Junior grinned while swishing his hand to make paper and pencils appeared, he grabbed the closest pencil to him and a bit of paper and started scribbling "I am going to draw one to show Marco exactly how it should look, it will be awesome."

Henry and Grace soon joined him at the table, Killian gave Henry a knowing nod before heading to the bathroom where Swan helped him have a wash and get ready. Once he was back down the stairs he was exhausted and could probably have easily just slept again but he knew that they had a job to do so the group bid the children and Ginny farewell and headed outside.

This was it... this was their one chance to trick Pan.

If they failed now they would never win and the was just NOT an option that Killian was willing to face.

He was not nearly ready to give up his happy ending.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Stay hidden woman" Peter hissed at her

"Why? Dem canna hurt wi" Calypso threw back as she sauntered out into the clearing that she had told her Great Grandson to come to when she had spoken to him the night before in the dreamscape.

"Yes they can" he cried back looking a lot less in control than she had ever seen him before "They know how the magic works now and I am NOT prepared to lose my one chance at getting out of here. My idiot Son will have told them all by now that you have changed allegiance so we need to stay hidden, I have had my fun and now it is time to take things seriously if we want to survive. We need the element of surprise to be on our side so when I say stay hidden I mean stay hidden!."

Calypso cackled just ignoring his pleas "Oh there wi be surprises alright now move yuhself, mi wa outta here as much as yuh duh"

She quickly started moving towards the meeting point when Pan ran up to her side and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the bushes as he hissed "Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, I think I hear them"

"Tek yuh hands off mi" she hissed back yanking her arm away with just the right amount of indignation to make him believe it.

"Calm yourself witch" Peter whispered peeking out from their hiding place. She saw the moment that he laid eyes on the others as the corners of his mouth twitched up into a smirk.

She ducked down and shoved him to the side so that she could see "Wah dem doing?"

"Hey" the boy cried out as he stumbled backwards and rubbed his arm where she had jabbed him with her elbow.

"Wah? Yuh be di one who want to stay hidden suh wah yuh complaining bout?" Calypso gave him just the right amount of attitude so that he would be distracted from what the others were doing, she needed him to be riled up and not really focused on what was happening... he needed to be on the back foot.

"I think we should rest here for a few minutes" the Swan girl said right by Calypso's side on the other side of the shrubbery

"I think we should keep going" her Father said as he kept walking and pointing down the path

"Dad" she cried out "Hook needs a seat, we need to stop, just five minutes then we'll get going again"

"I am fine Love" the Pirate almost whispered but right on cue his leg gave a wobble and he tumbled to his knees with a groan

"HOOK" Swan cried out coming down by his side before looking back to her Father "See, we NEED to stop, he's in pain"

Her Father paced forward and let out a sigh "He should have stayed behind then shouldn't he? I told you he would just slow us down. Fine, you and your Mother stay with him, we'll scout ahead and see if there's any sign of them but I'm telling you now that they've left already... we're just wandering around here for no God damned reason."

"I am right here you know?" Hook grit out through his teeth but he was completely ignored by the other two as Swan just carried on arguing with her Father

"Well what's your plan then Dad? If they have gone we need to know where they went because Pan is NOT keeping Junior's heart"

"I know" her Dad sighed out throwing a hand in the air in frustration before marching right over to her side and dropping down into a crouch to speak in a calmer tone "But I think we'd be better doing that back in Storybrooke. I mean it Emma, if we've not found them in the next hour or so we are going home and restarting out search from there, we have much better resources at home"

"Fine" she bit back as they both helped Hook up to his still quite wobbly legs "I'm tired of this place anyway and besides I don't want to leave the kids too long, I'm not sure that leaving them with Ginny and Jefferson was a good move... I mean if Pan is still here and he shows up there I'm not so sure that Jefferson won't just freak out... Pan really did a number on him"

Calypso glanced to the side to see Pan puffing with pride at these words... it was working, he was falling for every word. She just needed him to get too cocky and they would have him.

Her attention was drawn back to the others when the Swan girl's Father started gathering the troops "Gold, Robin, Regina... you guys are with me. Let's get this done so we can go home."

"Watch it Shepherd" the Dark One grumbled as he stalked past "I am not one of your lackeys."

The woman whom they called Regina rolled her eyes dramatically "Oh my God... is this what it's gonna be like the whole day with you two? You need to sort this out, I am not listening to you two sniping at each other while we are supposed to be working together"

"Well his Darkness that he needs to get over himself and we'll be just fine, I'm not the one with a problem here" David complained as he walked off after them with the man in green by his side.

They were good, if Calypso hadn't known any better she would have thought they couldn't wait to get away from each other. She hid her grin as she turned back to Pan to see him peeking through the branches with a look of mischief on his face.

"Wah yuh tinking child?" she whispered looking back out to Hook and the two women who were still with him

He didn't look away from his target he just whispered back "I'm thinking that our chances of getting that ring just increased dramatically... just give it a few more minutes until the others are too far away to hear any noise then we strike. I will leave that damned savior and her Mother to you... Hook is mine."

"Mi tink mi may ave just di ting to distract dem wid. Dem canna resist helping di injured... mi bout ti need dem help"

They waited a few more minutes before Pan seemed ready. He gave Calypso the nod she had been waiting for and as she suddenly started staggering her way from their hiding place clutching onto her head the boy took off to the right, keeping himself hidden as he circled around to the other side of the clearing.

"Help" she croaked out as she tumbled to the ground just far enough away from Hook so that the others would have to leave him when they came to her aid.

"Oh my Gosh" Swan's Mother cried out bringing her hands up to her mouth in surprise

"What the hell? Calypso? What happened to you?" Swan yelled instantly abandoning her Pirate in favor of helping.

Calypso met eyes with the Swan girl for a split second and she knew then that the savior knew that this was all part of their plan, there was a look of total trust in her eyes before the scenario carried on... Calypso was flooded with a feeling of pure happiness when she realized they really did trust her.

Yes, this was going to work just fine.

Peter Pan was about to be defeated.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian sat on the large rock that Swan had lowered him down onto a few minutes before. Even though he knew that they were the ones that were in control here, that David, Jefferson and the others were already putting the next part of their plan into action he couldn't help that his heart was rattling in his chest as he just waited on Pan making his move... get a grip of yourself man, we need to be focused here.

"Be careful Swan" he called out knowing exactly what he had to say to make this believable , he craned his neck to see a bit better too "She betrayed us once, this may be a trick"

"I don't think so Killian" Mary-Margaret called back "She's bleeding"

"Aye well" he grumbled raising an eyebrow "Been there... done that!"

He looked nervously about as he would if he didn't know exactly what was about to happen but Peter seemed to be taking his time, what was he up to?

Then it happened and it took him completely by surprise as suddenly an arm snaked around his neck from behind and hauled him back instantly cutting off his airway. Panic slammed into him, all reasonable thought gone to be replaced with pure unadulterated fear... he had to get free... he couldn't breathe.

He felt Pan rummaging beneath his shirt with his other hand but he wouldn't find what he was looking for... Killian didn't have the ring anymore, that was part of the plan.

"Looking for this?" Swan called out as Killian still clawed at the arm cutting off his air

"Give it to me or I will snap his neck" Pan growled back right in Killian's ear

He couldn't see anything, the involuntary tears that had sprung up in his eyes as he struggled for air left him unable to focus on much more than trying to loosen Pan's grip but even with his hook gouging at Pan's arm the pressure never once let up and now black dots were forming in Killian's vision too.

"Let him go" he heard Mary-Margaret shout out in a panicked tone

"Only if you hand that ring over to Calypso" Pan yelled back

"What?!" he heard Swan cry out in mock surprise.

Killian managed to peek open an eye and squint to see Calypso playing her part brilliantly as she pulled herself up and snatched the ring that dangled from Swan's hand with a grin before she turned back to Pan and hurried over to their side... surely he was about to be freed now.

"Let him go, wi got wah wi wan" she grinned at Peter before looking Killian right in the eye, he saw the glint of concern before she looked back to Pan "Him wi ongly slow wi down"

But Pan didn't seem willing to follow their preplanned scenario as he just tightened his hold around Killian's neck.

"I don't think so. I think we might just take him along for the ride... his Papa was very keen to meet him. Who am I to take away this family reunion?"

Killian gave another gasp as Pan's arm tightened. He clamped his eyes closed as Devin suddenly whispered in his ear.

"Jensen go grab the rope"

He shook his head, he couldn't lose it now, he had to stay focused but it was no use as the arm that was around his throat threw him into blind panic and suddenly Devin's roaring laughter was all he could hear... everything else disappeared and he was once again left facing his inner demons.

"You are pathetic"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"What the hell's taking them so long?" David complained as he looked at his watch, they had been standing there entirely too long, where were they?

"They'll be here" Robin soothed as he stood by Regina's side with his bow held ready to raise when he needed it.

"Yeah but when? I don't like this... we left them. What if Calypso was lying? What if THIS was the trap and we're stuck here forever?"

"That wouldn't work. We have Jefferson, we can leave here whenever we want" Regina snapped back pointing to the Hatter who was standing a short distance away looking beyond nervous as he looked around Calypso's deserted island "It's a good plan David. There is no distorted magic here for Pan to play with"

"He still has his own magic though, that's bad enough" David threw back in exasperation

"True but he won't have time to use it" she sighed meeting his eyes "We've been over this... this will work"

"Only if they ever get here" he complained under his breath as he began pacing again, he just wanted it to be over.

He didn't like this... he didn't like it one little bit.

Another few minutes passed before FINALLY the portal that they had been waiting for started to swirl into life in front of them.

"Everybody ready?" Regina called out over the rising noise

They all nodded in reply and David was happy to see Jefferson step up next to him, the Hatter needed to be close so they could get away quickly once Regina had grabbed Junior's heart but all too quickly he realized that something was wrong as three figures suddenly appeared before them instead of two. It took a few seconds for his brain to figure out what he was seeing as Pan and Calypso stood with their backs to him but then his stomach practically hit the sand when he finally realized that the third figure was his Brother... Pan had grabbed Hook!

The Pirate seemed to be a dead weight in Pan's arms but the former Lost One didn't seem to be willing let him go as he took a step backwards away from Regina and Robin.

"Stay back" Pan sneered before turning quickly to Calypso and hissing "YOU... you tricked me. What is this place? Where am I?"

"Yuh on mi island" Calypso hissed back leaning in towards Pan as she circled in front of him "Yuh canna escape here boy. It be time ti give up dat heart... it nuh belong ti yuh"

Pan was looking around wildly now and he must have caught a glimpse of David and Jefferson behind him as he suddenly swung around pulling Hook with him and David finally got a look at his Brother's face. His worry suddenly rocketed when he saw that Hook wasn't as unconscious as he had thought he was, no his Brother's eyes were wide open but they held that glazed look... he was having a panic attack right there in Pan's arms... damn it!

What the hell had happened?

How had they lost the upper hand?

Pan seemed to sense David's worry as he suddenly gave a smirk and hoisted Hook up a bit further eliciting a high pitch wheeze from Hook as the Lost One's arm tightened around the Pirate's neck.

It was one step too far for David and without thought, without waiting for permission... without even weighing up his options he just launched himself forward. He ran full force into Pan sending both him and Hook tumbling to the sand. The look of shock on Pan's face just before David hit would have been laughable if David hadn't been so hell bent in just getting him away from Hook. They hit the sand hard but David didn't stop he just scrambled to his knees and found himself straddling the Lost One's chest and punching him in the face over and over again.

No one made a move to stop him and by the time he was done his knuckles were as bloodied and bruised as Pan's face but still the Lost One laughed and met his gaze through swollen eyes.

"Go on then, take it" he laughed through bloodied teeth "What are you waiting for? Just do it, I a done with this game"

Suddenly Regina was by his side, she put her hand on David's shoulder "Get up. I'll get it then we can get going"

David simply shuffled off to the left but stayed on his knees by Pan's side as Regina came down next to them.

"You've taken what didn't belong to you for the last time Pan." She hissed as she lent forward right into Pan's face but the former Lost One didn't look in the slightest bit bothered as he let a lazy smile settle on his face

What were they missing?

He found out all too quickly as Regina tried to thrust her hand into Pan's chest only to find that she couldn't penetrate his skin "What the hell?"

Pan laughed loudly then hissed "I learned a trick or two from you highness. You did this to Henry to stop me taking his heart so I did the same to myself, you know just in case... the only person that can remove this heart from my chest is me so I suggest you get off of me"

Regina sat back with a gasp but she then narrowed her eyes and sneered "We'll find a way to get it back."

"Really?" Pan laughed as he looked about "Not seeing much here that will help with that"

Regina was suddenly on the move, she pulled herself up and motioned for David to do the same. He reluctantly got up but he didn't walk away, he stood over Pan and glared down at him.

"So scary Dave" Pan chuckled as he let his eyes close, he then licked the blood from his split lip and creaked one open again "I guess I deserved this... do you feel better now that you have released all that anger?"

David growled "If you want to find out how much more I have you're going the right way about it"

Suddenly Gold sauntered over and stopped by their side too. He gave a soft smile as he looked down at his own Father.

"I think I might have a way of getting that heart back Sheriff" he almost whispered meeting David's eyes "My Father will be quite safe on this island until we return... he cannot escape here and right now I think your Brother needs you."

David gave a gasp of realization at the fact that Hook was lying not too far away and he had been too busy with Pan to give him a second glance. He moved quickly after that rushing towards Hook who was currently lying in Robin's arms. The Pirate's eyes seemed to be closed now but his chest still lurched up and down as he tried to get his breathing under control. David came down next to Hook and Robin immediately shuffled the Pirate sideways so that he was in David's arms instead of his own.

David didn't take his eyes away from Hook's pale hollow features as Robin got himself to his feet and muttered. "I will be back in a minute, I'm just going to assist Regina."

David nodded blindly without taking his eyes off of his Brother and the minute Robin had walked away he started talking to Hook, trying to bring him back to reality.

"Come on you stubborn Pirate, don't let him do this to you. You've got this, come on, take some deep breaths."

But there was no recognition on Hook's face... he still wasn't back enough to hear anything but it didn't stop David from talking. He just kept talking in a low calming voice, encouraging his Brother to come back to him.

He glanced up a few seconds later to see Gold hauling Pan up to his feet. The former Lost One gave a chuckle as he looked at the Dark One

"You've lost your way boy. I used to be proud of you, my Son the Dark One but look at you now, you think you can be a hero Rumple but you are wrong... we both know it. Even if you had never become the Dark One you were destined for darkness, it is in your blood"

"You are wrong Papa" was all Gold replied without meeting Pan's eyes "You are the Dark One here, you chose darkness over your own flesh and blood"

"As did you" Pan grinned back showing off his bloody teeth again

"What I did, I did to protect my boy... YOU cannot claim the same" Gold growled back with hatred clear on his face

"If Bae had been like you, you would have done the same... you were like a leech Rumple" Pan sneered back "You made me who I am. I was happy before you came along, you and your Mother drove me to become who I am...

"ENOUGH" Regina suddenly roared stepping between the two and shoving Pan back a bit "Enjoy your time here, I hear there's a quite comfortable cave somewhere."

Pan gave a smirk, something in the way he did it had David on edge and he suddenly wasn't comfortable leaving that damned demon without supervision "I don't think we should leave him here by himself"

"Him canna leave child" Calypso soothed coming down onto her knees next to Hook and laying a hand on her Great Grandson's arm "And wi need to get Killian back ti him Swan, di babe wi help him find him way back"

"That I agree with but Pan's too calm..." he looked right in the witch's eye, he had to make her see that what he was saying was the truth "if he was truly trapped here, he'd be like a caged animal but look at him, he's up to something I just don't know what"

Calypso narrowed her eyes and did just that before giving a nod "Yuh right... mi wi stay wid him until yuh return"

David blinked hard "You would do that?"

She gave him a kind smile "Fuh mi family mi wud. Mi spend centuries here, waah a few more days?" She stood up as the others all gathered around David and Hook "Mi wi mek sure dat him nuh leave, mi swear"

"I know you will... thank you" David replied with a smile

The fact that she was willing to do this, to stay here in her own prison spoke volumes and he was beyond grateful. She gave one last smile before she turned on Pan, she strode forward and grabbed him by the ear.

"Yuh wi regret the day yuh messed wid mi family boy"

Pan gave a yell and dropped to his knees trying to knock her hand away "Get off of me witch, when I figure out my magic you will regret this"

David was aware of Jefferson kneeling down at his side and when he glanced at him it was to see worry on his face as he looked at Hook who was still struggling with this latest attack.

"I will take us back to Emma then we will be able to go back to Storybrooke... he'll be fine soon enough"

David gave a nod but just as Jefferson brought the hat from his head to create the portal that would take them away from here Calypso gave a yell and they all looked up to see that Pan had clearly hit her in the face and stood up... he held Junior's heart in his hand high above his head and with a pained chuckle he met David's eyes.

"You want it so badly go get it"

David's eyes went wide as he realized what Pan was doing. The former Lost one turned quickly on his heels and was just about to launch the heart out into the cold dark waters that surrounded the island when something strange happened. It was like time was distorted and suddenly he knew what was about to happen as his eyes jumped to Jefferson just in time to see him blink out of existence. David looked back to Pan as the work around him snapped back to real time to see the Hatter appear, simply grab the heart then disappear again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Pan roared as he swung wildly around trying to catch hold of the figure that had already disappeared.

David actually gave a laugh as Jefferson appeared a few feet away right on the edge of the water and held the heart up high above his head "Missing something Pan?"

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU" Pan roared rushing forward "GIVE IT BACK"

David watched in awe as Jefferson gave hearty laugh and simply blinked back out of sight just as Pan was about to thump into him... Pan tumbled head first into the waves as Jefferson reappeared a bit further up the beach still laughing.

"Not so mad now am I?" Jefferson called out with a grin "You are defeated Pan. You tried to take me from my daughter and in doing so you made me stronger than I've been in a long time. You lose... I win and this heart goes back where it belongs. You're time is up Peter"

Pan pulled himself up to his feet and just stood in the surf looking absolutely enraged "I am not nearly done. I was retrieved from Hades' clutches using Voodoo so simply removing my heart is not enough to send me back... I will find a way off this island and when I do you are the first one I come for Hatter. I swear it to you right here right now"

David looked to Jefferson fully expecting him to look worried but the Hatter gave a sudden laugh and pointed out to sea "You may not be dead enough for Hades Pan but you are dead enough for the Kraken"

Pan swung around with a face full of fear JUST as a huge tentacle rose out from the surf. The former Lost One let out a yell and tried to scramble away but the beast moved too quickly and it claimed it's prize pulling Peter further out to sea.

"RUMPLE... HELP ME!" Pan cried out as the beast's grip tightened

"I don't think I will" Gold muttered with a smile on his face as he simply stood on the sand next to Jefferson leaning on his cane "You did good Hatter, you did good"

Pan's frantic eyes locked with David, he could see the genuine fear, the sheer panic in his eyes yet he couldn't seem care and he let out a sigh of relief as Peter disappeared beneath the waves, it was finally over and they had Junior's heart... they could go home. He tugged his Brother in closer and dropped a kiss onto the top of his head.

"You're safe now, it's done. We beat him Hook, do you hear me? We won."

But Hook didn't reply, he didn't even flinch. He just lay motionless in David's arms and he knew that they had to go, they needed to return Junior's heart before Hook could get his other half back... once that was done he'd be fine, right?

He felt someone slide their hand across the back of his neck and when he looked up it was to find Regina blinking back tears as she clutched onto the heart in her hand.

"Let's get everyone home"

He just nodded, his voice had abandoned him as he looked back at Hook's clammy features. He pulled his Brother in closer, rocking him back and forth as the others gathered around to get underway and in no time at all he was passing the Pirate off to Emma and he was being pulled to his feet and into Snow's arms.

"He's gone" David whispered in her ear "We won... Peter Pan is finally gone"


	49. Chapter 49

**OK so you are getting another early update, mainly because I'm not sure when I'll have time to give you another... being honest I kind of want this story over and done with now. I am getting very little feedback and have no clue as to why!**

 **My life is super busy too and I'm struggling to fit this in with family, work and charity work... as promised I will finish this tale but my next story (if I write one) may not be posted for a while. (I may complete it before starting to publish that way there is no pressure to keep posting while I am really busy)**

 **Anyway, let's not get ahead of ourselves... let us carry on with this tale that still needs concluded.**

 **Enjoy :)**

"Wake up Papa, it's just a dream... it's not real, you need to wake up, you are alright."

Killian lurched awake as the remnants of the nightmare skittered away from him but his babe's words of comfort still echoed in his head, something he was glad for right now. It would seem that she was trying to save him from yet more terror but he was still very confused, still not fully over what had been happening to him with Pan or even Devin when he thought about it... that damned rope had been back... was back... damn it. He was suddenly left gasping loudly and scrabbling at his throat at the very thought of it having been around his neck again. He was totally disorientated as to where he was as he sat up trying to fight off the encroaching panic... he was starting to lose his fight to stay in control when Devin's booming laugh nearly stole his breath away and his heart started thundering in his chest, the all too familiar dizzy feeling that accompanied this particular stage of his torture flooded him and he was suddenly left fighting off nausea too... Gods not again... why could this not be done with? Why could he not stop the Lost One from tormenting him?

"Hey, it's OK. I've got you... come on, you're alright, focus on me OK, there's no one here but me" Swan was suddenly there, pulling him into her warm embrace and he just folded himself into her arms as she lay back down taking him with her "You're home Killian, you're safe... it's OK, I've got you. You're alright."

He knew then where he was as the familiar scent of their cabin flooded him, they were back on the Jolly in their own bed. Swan's hand rubbed up and down his back as he lay in her arms still trying to settle his breathing. She just kept speaking in a low, calm tone that always seemed to help him. He wanted to reply, wanted to look at her and reassure her that he would be alright but he was just too tired to do anything other than lie there and take comfort from the woman he loved. Her strong heart beat pumped in his ear and he found himself getting lost in the sound... the constant thrum lulling him back into sleep once more.

The next time he awoke he was much calmer but it was still dark. The room was lit by the soft glow of Junior's lamp and he gave a soft smile, he knew that his Son had probably insisted that his Papa needed it more than he did... he was a good lad. Killian looked to the figure lying sleeping next to him and let his eyes slide closed with the smile still on his lips... Swan was still there, right by his side where he needed her, he was still safe and Pan was gone.

He suddenly gave a frown as he realized that he was lying on Swan's side of the bed but when he looked to his left it was to find that Whale must have been there at some point because he had been hooked back up to one of those saline bag things or whatever the hell it was that the Doc called it. He briefly wondered if that was the only thing that was flowing through him when he looked to the crook of his arm to see the tubing taped in place but he soon dismissed his fears knowing that Whale knew his stance on drugs in his system and would do nothing to go against his wishes.

He was a good friend.

Killian didn't really remember much after Pan had grabbed him in Wonderland. He had flashes of memory but mostly it was just a lot of muddled nonsense mixed with Devin's sneering tones so he tried not to think about it. They had won and that was all that mattered, they had won and they were home.

He lay for a while just watching the light dancing across the cabin ceiling from Junior's lamp but a noise by the door had him frowning when he couldn't see anyone there. The door was slightly ajar but no one entered and in the end he figured that it must have just been the door creaking with the movement of the ship.

He had literally just closed his eyes to try and go back to sleep when he heard another noise... he froze knowing that he most definitely had not imagined that one. He held his breath as he came up on to his elbow and squinted out into the darkness. He narrowed his eyes but couldn't see anything out of place.

"Meow" Socks was suddenly up on the bed, practically jumping in his face with a leaping bounce and Killian nearly jumped straight onto Swan at the unexpected arrival.

"Killian?" she gasped pulling herself up from sleep obviously thinking that he was having another nightmare but now that he realized what was going on he just flopped back against his pillows with a chuckle.

"Sorry Love" he said looking to his side to see her worried face watching him "It would seem that we have company that I was not expecting"

She looked confused for a second until she saw the kitten then her face softened "What are you doing in here you little monkey?"

"Scaring the life out of me" Killian laughed as he reached down to scratch behind the kitten's ear.

"Come on you" Swan suddenly said with a sigh as she started to pull back the blankets "You have a perfectly good bed in the hold"

"Leave her be Swan" Killian half whispered and when Swan looked at him with an eyebrow high on her head he tried to give her his best sad face as he added "She is only looking for comfort Love, something we all seek from time to time"

Swan rolled her eyes and scoffed "Enough of the puppy dog eyes Hook. That thing is not sleeping in my bed"

Killian gave a mock gasp and brought his hand up to try and cover the kitten's ears eliciting a loud purr from the beast "She is not a thing Swan, she is a living breathing creature with feelings and you have just offended her"

Killian could see a slight smirk pulling at Emma's lips as she carried on "I... offended her?"

"Aye" he replied looking to the kitten. He then had a sudden thought and he added with a grin "Besides, the babe wants her to stay"

Swan gave a laugh at that as she shuffled around so that she could sit cross legged at his side and face him "So now you're telling me Pip wants the kitten to stay"

"Aye" he replied with a cheeky grin

"OK, maybe I'll ask her myself" she immediately dropped her hand to her belly as she lent back on her other hand for support "OK Pipsqueak what you saying? You want Socks to stay?"

Hook nearly burst out laughing as she suddenly gave off a golden glow but instead of being annoyed Emma let out a laugh too as cried out "Why did I think that was a good idea? Of course she'd want the flea bag to stay... she's your kid"

Suddenly Killian found the humor gone and as he met her eyes with a serious look he mumbled "Aye... my kid"

"What's wrong?" Swan suddenly said with a frown quickly sitting forward to take up his hand.

"Nothing" he replied with a quick smile "It's just that... I... well I never ever thought that I would get this. I didn't think I was Father material"

"You are Killian, when will you believe it? You are the only one still doubting yourself you know."

He gave another quick smile before letting out a long sigh as his brain switched to another child that he needed to look out for "Perhaps but I do not know if I will ever be able to truly except my worth until I..." he let out another sigh and met her eyes "There is something I need to do Love"

"What?" she asked seriously giving his hand a squeeze in support

"Before we get married... before the babe is born. There is a wrong that I need to right."

Swan gave a slight smile and a let out a sigh of her own as she finally understood "Liam... your other Brother. You need to find him don't you?"

"Aye" was all he said, it was all that was needed.

Swan understood that this was something that he needed to do and she didn't try to talk him out of it, she just squeezed his hand again before snuggling back into his side and pulling up the blankets. The kitten settled herself on Killian's chest and started to wash her paws while purring loudly.

"There's something you need to know" Swan whispered against his chest a few minutes later

"What is it Love?" he asked with a frown, she sounded worried

"We couldn't put your half heart back into your chest" she sighed looking up at him

"Why?" he asked with a deep frown, suddenly feeling worried himself "Is Junior's heart alright?"

"Yeah, his is fine and back where it should be" her hand suddenly made it's way to the dolphin shaped scar on his chest and she gave a wry smile "but your little Princess' protection spell seems to be stopping us replacing yours... we'll figure it out Hook, we'll find a way to put it back I swear"

Relief flooded him as he realized his boy was alright and he gave her a lazy smile "It is fine Swan, I am not worried Love. I know that everything will work out just fine in the end."

They lay in silence for a few minutes just watching Socks' cleaning routine but Killian found himself grinning again when Swan whispered. "She's not sleeping in here every night Hook. I'll let her stay for tonight but you better not tell Junior. I told him that she was not allowed in the cabins under ANY circumstances so she better be gone by the time he gets up or we're in trouble."

"As you wish" he mumbled as sleep started to pull at him once more

There was silence for a few short moments before Swan whispered "Do you know where to start looking? For Liam I mean..."

Killian's eyes popped open and he frowned deeply as he gave it some thought "No Love and being completely honest I do not even know if I am looking for a boy or a man. Either scenario could be possible."

"We could ask Belle to help us if you want."

And there he had it, she had said "help us", she was going to be by his side every step of the way. Helping him wherever this took him and whatever the outcome.

"Aye" he whispered back "Sounds like a good idea to me Love"

"I'll call her in the morning then but your search will need to wait until you are feeling better Hook. You've been through a lot and you are nowhere near well enough for another adventure just yet, maybe wait until you're at least whole again."

"I have no intention of hurrying off so quickly" he reassured "I intend to take a few weeks to recuperate properly. After all, you and Whale have promised me a pain free hip and while you are at it I will ask you both to do the same for my arm if you could."

"It still hurting you?" she whispered as she started to trail her fingertips over the scar on his forearm

"A bit" he sighed letting his eyes slide closed "But I know I will be in safe hands all too soon. Perhaps after you have called Belle in the morning you could call Whale too"

"Uhm" she chuckled "I may wait until a bit later. He was... how can I say this without being gross? He was... lets just say... very happy to see Ginny and made it very clear that he would be unreachable for a while"

Killian gave a chuckle "I see. Well let them have their fun. They both deserve to be happy and from what I could see they really like each other"

Swan snuggled in further to his side and let out a contented sigh "Yeah and I have a feeling that Whale hasn't got a clue what he's let himself in for when it comes to Ginny"

"Aye, I imagine Captain Morgan Adams has more than a few tricks up her sleeve." Killian replied with a laugh

"Oh my God, she's gonna eat him alive isn't she?" Swan laughed back

"If he's lucky"

They were both still laughing when the door pushed open and Henry's head came into view "Sorry, I was just getting a drink and heard you two"

"It's OK Lad" Killian replied quickly beckoning him over "Come on in"

"I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better" Henry whispered as he tiptoed his way across the floor to the bed

"I am feeling a lot better Henry, you need not worry about me"

"But I do" Henry replied with a deep frown "I... I don't know what I'd do without you Old Man"

"Hey" Sawn suddenly soothed sitting up and motioning for him to climb on the bed "Come on, there's always room in here for another"

Henry made his way to the foot of the bed before crawling his way up between them and lying down. Socks briefly got up from her position on Killian's chest and gave a few purrs before settling back down into a tiny ball and going back to sleep.

When Killian looked to Henry it was to see that his eyes were rimmed with redness, the lad had been crying. Had he been lying in bed worrying about him?

He gave the boy a smile and whispered "Just ask your Mother Henry, she will tell you that I am not lying. If there is one thing that I am good at it's..."

"Surviving" Henry finished with a smile of his own before frowning again "But even cats only have nine lives and you must be waaaaaaay past that by now"

"I'll admit that there have been some close calls but trust me Henry, I have it on very good authority that Zeus does not want me just yet so you are stuck with me, alright"

"Good" was all the boy said back. He looked like he was about to say something else when they were all looking at the door again and Killian broke out into a wide smile as Junior walked into the room clutching his bear and duck.

"You are awake Papa" he mumbled as he made his way over "May I join everyone for snuggles?"

"Sure Kid" Swan laughed before adding "I think I need to make this bed bigger permanently"

"Aye" Killian mused as Junior crawled up and tucked himself into Swan's side "Much bigger for when the babe arrives, I imagine that she will be keen to join us too"

"She is here now Papa" Junior giggled letting his hand wander over Swan's belly "Do you think she knows that we are with her?"

As if to answer the question, Swan gave off a slight glow making Junior grin. The Lad moved quickly to look at Killian but as he turned the smile fell from his face and he looked back to Swan with a gasp.

"Why is Socks in here Momma? You said that she was not allowed!"

Swan let out a long moan as she lent back in the pillows and Killian held back a laugh as he looked to Henry who was grinning too... Swan was going to kill him. Junior would never let this go and they all knew it. As if sensing that they were all talking about her the kitten was suddenly on the move, she got up, trotted her way across to Junior and started rubbing her head on him.

"She likes it in here Momma. She likes to be in the bed with us... she is only seeking comfort... she was lonely in the hold all by herself"

Killian grinned wider as Swan gave him a death glare... he raised an eyebrow and gave a slight shrug, what was he supposed to do? The kitten was there now, he couldn't just throw her from the room. He watched as Socks purred furiously while she wound herself around Junior and Henry's outstretched hands before giving a little "Murr" and making her way towards Swan.

"Oh no you don't" Swan cried out raising an eyebrow high on her head "Go rub yourself on your fan club"

"But she loves you Momma" Junior whispered looking up at her with wide eyes

"Yeah Mom" Henry added "She just wants you to scritch behind her ear"

"Yeah then it'll be "Feed Me, change my litter box, hug me, pet me..."oh God, I already do those things" Swan trailed off as the kitten just sat down and tipped it's head letting out a single meow. Swan let out a huge sigh and stretched out her hand "OK, you win... why do you have to be so God damned cute?"

Socks was suddenly on her feet and on the move again, she made her way up Emma's front and settled on her chest right above her heart. Swan looked like she was about to complain when she suddenly started glowing and the kitten started purring even louder.

"I didn't stand a chance did I?" she chuckled throwing her hand out in mock surrender "I am outnumbered four to one"

Killian, Henry and Junior just laughed as Swan shook her head with a smile on her face. Killian was happy, the happiest he had been in a while. He closed his eyes again as the pull of sleep got too strong to resist and he knew that he was the luckiest man alive.

He realized something else too as he lay there with his little family... he had been searching for a happy ending all this time but he now knew one thing for sure. With love in your heart there was no happy ending... love didn't simply end, it just grew into something so beautiful that words could not describe it. He could stop dreading that he would lose his because he now knew that it was impossible. Even after all he had been through, after all that he had endured at the hands of the bokor and Pan he was still here. Even after losing Liam for a second time he was still happy and his family was stronger than ever. He also knew that the bond he had with David was very real, they truly were Brothers to their very core... and Junior, well Junior had gained a second Mother and she was going to love him with all of her heart just as she would for the babe in Swan's belly.

He found himself grinning as the image of his little Princess came to him once more. She smiled at him and whispered.

"I love you Papa"

"I love you too Leia" he whispered back with a smile on his face.

"I like it Papa... Princess Leia it is... it is decided"

He snuggled down into his pillows with a sigh until he realized what he had said and before he knew it he was sitting upright in bed and it was morning. He blinked widely into the empty room as he thought about it... he had called the babe Leia and she had taken it as her name.

"Bloody hell" he mumbled rubbing his hand over his face "I don't think your Mother is going to be too happy about this Princess"

But he suddenly gave off a burst of bright light and that feeling of pure joy surged through him actually making him laugh out loud. He held the grin on his face as he flopped back onto the bed but the smile disappeared in an instant when Swan squawked from somewhere.

"HOOK... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? WHY AM I LIT UP LIKE A DAMNED CHRSITMAS TREE? I KNOW IT'S YOU …. I CAN FEEL IT"

She suddenly burst through the door and he had to squint his eyes against the bright light

"Bloody hell, you weren't kidding Love. Can you not dial it down a touch" he cried out raising his hand to shield his face

"I'm not doing this, you two are" she cried out "What did you do?"

He cringed and shuffled on the bed as he looked away, suddenly becoming very interested in a lose thread on his blanket "I may have accidentally chosen a name for the babe as I slept..." He looked back up at her as the glow started to die down "I swear I did not mean to. It just came out as we were conversing and she seemed to like it"

He had expected her to fly off into a rage but instead the glow suddenly left her completely and she let her hands fall as she gasped "She came to you in your dreams again?"

"Aye Love" he replied with a sigh "It would seem that she likes to bring me comfort... watch over me so to say"

Swan dropped down onto the edge of the bed and sighed "I wish I could see her, I want to see what she looks like"

"You will Love. Give her time, she will find her way to you too but she knows that you are strong, you do not need her right now"

"I'd still like to see her though. I'm kinda jealous of Daddy Daughter bonding time" she replied with a smile before giving a little chuckle "So come on then, hit me with it. What hideous name do you two think we are using?"

He gave an unsure smile then simply said "The only one suitable for a Princess...Leia... after her Mother."

Swan jaw fell open and she gave a little gasp "Leia?!"

He nodded then said "I did not mean it Swan I swear, it just came out and she latched on to it, I..."

"Shhhhhhhh" Swan said raising her finger to his lips. She gave another little smile and whispered as a tear suddenly rolled down her cheek "I like it. Princess Leia it is... Leia, Hope, Milah Jones... God that's a bit of a mouthful"

"One that we can get used to" Killian grinned reaching up and tugging her hand into his. He dropped a kiss on it and met her eyes as he whispered in his most serious voice "I bloody love you Emma Swan."

"I know"

 **I swear I wrote this part before the events of the last few days, I had always known that Hope's name would be Leia and now... well now it seems even more fitting.**

 **You were an inspiration to me my whole life... you taught me that Princess' could be beautiful and graceful yet kick ass when they needed too. You taught me that girls could be just as much of a hero as boys and you gave me confidence to be who I wanted to be, not what "the world" expected from a little girl. You may or may not have been responsible for more that a few torn up dresses that I got while battling some giant monster in a far off land or while running through the trees with an Ewok by my side... those were the best days of my childhood... ones that you helped bring to life.**

 **So I say thank you, and May the Force be with you Princess.**

 **R.I.P Carrie Fisher**


	50. Chapter 50

**Mainly just silly fluff but that's what my brain was supplying today... so that's what you got :)**

 **Happy Hogmanay my little Oncers**

 **Enjoy**

"Ahoy" someone shouted from up on deck and David could hear footsteps heading towards the stairs, he looked to Snow and gave a shrug when he didn't immediately recognize the voice but Junior apparently knew exactly who it was as he gave a gasp and jumped up from the table to do a little happy dance.

"It's Ginny!" he giggled before rushing to the door and yelling "WE'RE IN THE GALLEY"

And true enough a few seconds later she walked through the door with a wide smile on her face "Hey guys... I'm here to see the patient. He still in bed?"

"Aye" Junior cried out rushing forward to take hold of Ginny's hand "I will show you the way, he is with Momma. Come on Henry, we can get dressed once I have shown Ginny where to go, Momma said that we are to visit Belle and Grandpa Gold... then we will visit Granny and Ruby"

Henry gave a chuckle as he shoved the last of his cereal in his mouth before dropping his spoon into his empty bowl and getting up "Right behind you Shorty"

David got up and grabbed the bowl, he turned to dump it in the sink just as Snow was getting up too. As she pulled Neal from his high chair the kid gave a squeal of excitement and started to babble.

"I think he missed us" Snow grinned as she looked over at David with such a look of love that his heart actually skipped a beat.

"Jun Jun" Neal squealed and David shook his head with a laugh

"Not as much as he missed Junior apparently"

"Don't take it personally, he's just calling everything Jun Jun at the moment, it doesn't mean anything"

"Yeah, Keep telling yourself that" David chuckled as he made his way over to his wife and baby boy, taking hold of Neal's tiny hand "You going with Emma or are you heading back to the loft?"

"Emma" Snow smiled, hitching Neal onto her hip "We're going to see Belle then Junior insisted that we just HAD to go see Granny"

David laughed "I heard... now is it Granny or the ice cream that he is more interested in really? That kid is something else"

"That's not fair, he does love Granny. She always makes such a fuss of him and he gets to play his whistle for her and you know what? After the last few days he can have all the ice cream he wants" Snow replied seriously

"You're right, he does love Granny. Sorry." he sighed before giving her another smile "Just make sure and bring some ice cream back for Old Peg Leg otherwise he'll pout all day"

"We will" she smiled coming up onto her tiptoes and kissing his cheek "You going to keep Killian company while we're gone? I think Junior had ideas of him coming with us but Emma convinced him to let his Papa rest today... I just hope Ginny let's Killian have his IV line out, that way he could at least sit in the hold for a while later. You know, join the rest of us for some normal conversation. I think I'd be going stir crazy if I had spent as much time in bed as he has over the last year"

"I'll go see what's happening... I'll send Emma out"

He made his way down to Hook's cabin and was happy to find that Ginny was taking the Pirate's IV out after all...under the scrutinizing gaze of Junior. Once the thing was free she stuck a band aid on Hook's arm before handing him a couple of pills that he eyed suspiciously.

"Relax Hook it's just antibiotics... you're still running a slight fever so I want to make sure that things don't go down hill fast. You need to take two of these three times a day for the next five days. Make sure you finish the whole lot, do not just stop even if you feel better OK"

"It is so that the infection is really gone Papa... if you stop before the end of the course the infection can become resistant to the antibiotic and we do not want that"

Ginny's eyebrows raised up as she looked at the kid who was still just looking at Hook like he was the adult in this scenario and Hook was the kid.

"I'll make sure he remembers" Emma laughed as she took the bottle from Ginny and stuck it on the side before ruffling Junior's hair "Go get dressed Doogie Howser, if you want to see Granny this side of Christmas we need to get going soon"

Junior giggled as he left with Henry and David briefly wondered if he knew who Doogie Howser was but he was soon distracted when Emma stood up and stretched out her back.

"God Pip... if this is what you are doing to me already God only knows what I'll be like in a few months... and great... now I have moved I need to pee"

Ginny chuckled "You should come into the clinic, we should really get you checked over and we can measure the little one, see when your due date is"

Emma grinned down at Hook "Yeah, we should shouldn't we... at least I'll kinda be able to see her, even if she'll only look like a jelly bean"

"I don't understand Love" Hook replied with a frown "How?"

"Too complicated to explain right now but I promise I'll go through it with you later"

Hook smiled at her, he hadn't noticed David was there and now that Emma was getting ready to leave he had just started watching Ginny as she packed up her things and smiled down at him.

"Take it easy. I mean it Hook, I so much as hear that you have been over doing things and I'll stick you in the psych ward with Ratchet"

Hook gave a little laugh and replied "You wouldn't do that to me"

"Just try me" Ginny replied raising an eyebrow at him

David suddenly stepped forward "I'll keep him out of mischief."

Emma laughed as she jammed her feet into her boots "Not really making us feel any better... you two are as bad as each other when it comes to mischief"

David just gave a wide grin and stepped out of the way to let Emma and Ginny through the doorway before he walked over to the bed "You want to go to the hold? We could watch a movie"

He had expected Hook to agree but instead the Pirate shook his head and closed his eyes "Not right now Brother, I am still a might tired...Perhaps in a while."

"OK, I'll get out of your hair then." David said as he grabbed the dirty breakfast bowls from the table and turned to go back to the galley figuring that he could do the dishes while Hook slept but he didn't get too far before his Brother spoke again.

"Is it really over David? Is Pan truly gone? Everything in my head is very muddled"

David let out a sigh as he turned back to look at the bed "The Kraken took him Hook I swear. I saw it with my own eyes and if the look on his face was anything to go by he knew it was the end too. He can't hurt anyone anymore."

Hook let out a sigh and moved his gaze to the ceiling "I thought I'd feel better once we got back but I still feel like death warmed up. I just want to get on with my life"

David dropped the bowls back on to the table and walked over to the end of the bed, he crawled his way up the empty side and flopped down onto his back to lie next to his Brother "You will. Just give it time"

"We've had this conversation before" Hook replied tipping his head to look at David with an eyebrow high on his head "But every time I think things are getting better they get worse"

"So what? You just gonna give up?" David threw back unwilling to join the pity party

"Not at all" Hook replied with a deep frown "I just wish that it was a month from now. I would be feeling better, my hip would be fixed and you could be helping me plan Swan's day of birth celebration... then we have all hallows eve, then thanks giving... then Christmas along with our wedding. Then once that is all done we have New Year and Henry's Birthday to celebrate too. I have entirely too much life to live to be stuck in bed for weeks"

"Well we can do some of that planning now if you want. I can grab a few things and we can start tossing about some ideas. What you thinking for Emma's Birthday?"

Hook let his eyes slide closed and a smile spread over his face "Oh that one is easy. I plan to take her and the boys out to sea where we can feel the wind on our faces as we sail until we can sail no more."

David gave a smile "Sounds like bliss. What you planning on giving her as a gift? What do the kids want to give her?"

"I have not really thought on it" Hook frowned as he opened his eyes again "Any suggestions?"

David grinned "A few. Let me go deal with the washing up. You have a nap and when I come back I'll bring my laptop, we can have a look online"

"Sounds good to me" Hook replied with a sigh closing his eyes and when David was free from the bed again his Brother added "When you return can you bring one of those shake things with you? I need to regain some weight fast otherwise Morgan will not be happy with me"

"Sure, no problem" David chuckled as he walked from the room, it would seem that Ginny knew how to get Hook to do exactly what she wanted.

He glanced at the clock as he entered the galley and noted that it was only a little after nine, he decided he'd just leave Hook for as long as he slept but as the time ticked on he started to regret that decision once he'd finished clearing up the kitchen... galley... whatever. He'd grabbed his laptop and a pad of paper laying them on the side but after that there was little else to do. He looked at the clock again... ten thirty and the Pirate was still out for the count! He wasn't surprised being honest, Hook still looked awful and from what he had said earlier he still felt pretty bad too but David was not willing to let his Brother fall into the trap of never feeling any better because he simply lay in bed all day with nothing to do so with determination he grabbed his things, collected the protein shake and some apple juice...( it couldn't do any harm right?) and headed back to Hook's cabin but he couldn't bring himself to wake the Pirate when he saw the idiotic smile on his face as he slept. Hook was obviously enjoying his dreams unlike throughout the night when David had heard him yelling... yeah, no wonder he was still tired, he'd been having nightmares again. David couldn't do it, he couldn't wake him so instead he settled himself at the table and got to work. Hook slept for about another half an hour before David heard him give a long inhale, his eyes popped open only to give a deep frown as he looked across the room.

"Why are you watching me sleep? That is a little creepy you know"

"I wasn't, you idiot, I was just using your table to set up the stuff we need" David chuckled back as he got to his feet. He wasn't about to give Hook an option here so he just headed over to the bed "Come on, let's get you to the bathroom then you can tell me what you want and we'll see if we can find the stuff online"

Hook just nodded his head slowly but David didn't miss the pained wince the Pirate gave as David got him upright "You alright? You need me to come with you?"

"I am fine Brother, stop fussing like an old Mother Hen" Hook chuckled back tapping his knuckles playfully on David chest "But if I cannot pee straight I will give you a call, I promised Swan that I would try to improve my aim"

"Gross" David cringed "Don't even try it, you make a mess you clean it up"

"Strangely enough that's what Swan said" Hook mused as he headed out the door "Be right back"

David settled back down on his chair and pulled out the one next to him so that Hook could sit down easily when he came back but David found himself heading down the corridor before that even happened when Hook yelled out his name.

"Yeah" he called back "You OK?"

"I am fine" Hook replied as he stepped out from the bathroom "But I looked outside and saw the beautiful day. Can we do whatever you had planned on deck?"

David physically relaxed and gave a smile "Sure, let's get you up there first, then I'll come back for the laptop and stuff. You want a shirt? Might not want to catch too much sun."

"Aye, might be a good idea"

As it turned out Hook mostly got himself up the steps with David only helping a little and he was happy to see that his Brother was grinning widely as he lowered himself down onto one of the lounger chairs that Emma had bought for them to sit on out here.

"Ah..." Hook sighed dramatically looking up to the sunny sky "This is the life eh Brother? Sun and some fresh sea air will do me the world of good"

"Along with some apple juice and a shake, you'll be back to full strength in no time at all. I'll go grab the stuff then we can get started"

"Take your time" Hook sighed out as he closed his eyes and pulled in some deep breaths

"Yeah right" David laughed "And come back to find you sleeping again, I don't think so"

The corner of Hook's mouth twitched but he didn't say anything... he just let out another contented sigh so David took that as his cue to leave and even though he was away for less than five minutes by the time he had got back Hook really was sleeping again. David gave a chuckle before just dumping the stuff on the table and grabbing the parasol so that his Brother didn't get toasted. They hadn't put sunscreen on yet and David wasn't about to try wrestling Hook into the shirt that he had brought up, no, he'd give him a few minutes before he woke him up then he could do it himself. David was just starting to set up the laptop again when Gold stepped off the gangplank and headed towards where they were sitting.

"Everything alright?" David immediately asked standing up to meet him

Gold raised his hands in a reassuring way "As far as I am aware everything is fine. I merely came to give you this"

The Dark One pulled a vial from his pocket and held it out to David who eyed it suspiciously "What is it?"

"An elixir made from a few things that I thought might help our Good Captain... and perhaps after a few days... once he starts to really feel the effects... well perhaps it might just help with his heart issue. " Gold gave a simply smile as David accepted the vial before the Dark One suddenly lowered his eyes and turned to leave.

"Wait" David said, quickly stepping forward and stopping Gold in his tracks "Why are you doing this? What changed?"

Gold didn't look back but David saw his shoulders drop slightly. The Dark One simply stood still for a second before glancing over his shoulder and sighing out.

"Me... I have changed"

With that Gold just walked away leaving David staring after him... what the hell was going on with him? David looked at the vial in his hand and gave a frown, why would Gold still be trying to help Hook? They were home now, he could easily have just gone back to ignoring the fact that they lived in the same town... it had worked for years so why change that now?

He looked back at Hook who was still out cold, his head had lolled to the side and he wore a pained expression on his face... yeah, even in sleep David could tell that his Brother was still suffering from the effects of the last few weeks and yet even this sight did not convince him to just give Hook the elixir.

He looked back at the vial in his hand and muttered "I'm not buying it... once a Dark One always a Dark One"

He briefly considered just hiding the vial but he knew that he couldn't do that, it wasn't his decision to make... he needed to wake Hook.

"What's wrong?" the Pirate cried out immediately trying to haul himself to his feet when David gave him a rough shake... yeah maybe he should have been a bit more gentle, Hook was still kinda jumpy!

"Sorry... nothing. Well nothing's wrong but there's something you need to know" David babbled dropping down into a crouch by Hook's side

"You are not making much sense" Hook huffed out leaning back onto his cushioned lounger, he opened his eyes and met David's gaze "Well... are you going to share or are we just going to stare into each other's eyes all day?"

"Gold was here"

"Aye?" Hook replied raising an eyebrow but something in the way he looked had David thinking that he knew something more than he was saying

"Yeah" David carried on "He brought you this"

David held up the vial but found himself yanking it back when Hook immediately made to take it from him "Whoa there cowboy... are you not even going to ask what's in it?"

Hook gave him a death glare "No... and quite frankly I do not care. The last mixture he gave me had a lot more lumps in it that this one and I'm still here... just hand it over David, he is trying to help"

"Yeah and that's the part that's confusing me" David mused still eyeing Hook suspiciously and when his Brother wouldn't meet his gaze he added "You know something, don't you? Come on, what's going on with him?"

Hook gave a sigh and finally met David eyes "Aye... I do know something but it is not my tale to tell David. Trust me when I say that I know that the contents of that vial will do me no harm and please ask no more of it"

"You're keeping his secrets now" David almost whispered not quite believing it

"Aye" Hook replied with a nod "It would seem that I am"

They stared at each other hard for a minute until David finally gave a chuckle "You know I trust you Hook so if you say that it's alright I believe you"

He uncorked the vial and handed it over. He watched as his Brother swigged the contents down his throat and swallowed thickly. Hook actually gave a dry heave which he managed to contain with another thick swallow before descending into a coughing fit that practically had him hacking up his lungs.

"Good God and here was me thinking that the last one tasted nasty..." Hook blurted out between gasps for air "what the bloody hell was that?"

David took the vial back and gave it a sniff before yanking it away and coughing harshly too as the putrid smell seemed to stick to the lining of his lungs "Oh my God, you drank that? Gross... if you puke that up I am NOT cleaning it up"

"You sound just like Henry" Hook chuckled leaning back in his chair now that the coughing had passed.

"Well he's a smart kid" David grinned sticking the cork back in the vial and putting it on the table before sitting back on the chair that he had been using when Gold had arrived. He grabbed the protein shake that he had brought out for Hook, twisted the cap off and held it out

"Snack time" David grinned

"Yummy" the Pirate dead panned

David watched as Hook took a few sips of the shake, swishing it about in his mouth obviously wanting to get rid of the taste of Gold's elixir before just gulping down the rest and putting the empty bottle on the table.

"You might regret that!" David cringed when Hook's hand made it's way to his gut

"Perhaps but it may just help take the burning sensation away"

David frowned and lent forward "You really trust him? You don't think he would do anything to hurt you?"

"I do and no, I don't" Hook replied with a sigh "Now can we just drop this? I thought we were going to look on the internet for ideas"

David held his hands up in mock surrender "OK, I can take the hint. You don't want to talk about it... I get it... but if you turn into... I don't know... a snail or something don't complain to me"

Hook smirked "Hate to state the obvious but snails cannot complain"

"Yeah yeah yeah" David threw back grabbing the laptop "It would probably improve you mobility anyway, they also don't have hips"

"Very amusing" Hook mumbled but then he was sitting himself forward "Can you raise the back of this thing up so I can see?"

"Sure" David jumped up and adjusted the seat. Hook pulled himself up and shuffled the chair forward before dropping back down and settling his arms on the table.

"So how does this thing work?" Hook asked looking at David innocently

"Don't give me that crap... you know exactly how the internet works. I've seen you navigate it perfectly well on your iPad when you think no one's looking, I know both Belle and Henry showed you how to use it ages ago"

Hook just grinned "Perhaps you are right but you will still need to do it today"

"Why?" David groaned knowing that the answer was going to be anything but straight forward

"I would not want to get snail slime on your keyed board"

David shook his head and chuckled "Keyed board?! You aren't fooling me anymore Hook, I know that you know what it's called... this stupid act may still work with others but I know the truth. Hell, you probably know more than the rest of us put together"

The smile slid from Hook's face and he gave a frown "It is not the gift that you believe it to be David"

David sighed and sat back in his chair "Sorry... I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that you've lived for a looooong time and I see how much Junior's picked up in just five years. How has your head not exploded?"

Hook chuckled then sighed "Sometimes it feels so full that I don't think I can possibly bear it anymore but I suppose I have just learned to... I don't know... file it away I suppose."

"How does that work?" David asked with genuine interest

Hook tilted his head and gave it some thought "Just imagine you have a... say a huge vault that you put everything that you ever collected into. If you just opened the door and simply threw stuff in as soon as you acquired it, well after a while it would just be one giant jumbled mess"

"A bit like our closet at home" David chuckled before adding "Go on, I'm listening"

"Well instead of just throwing it in, take it in and group it with other things of a similar idea or from a similar place... perhaps use a key system...like the system that Belle uses in the library... the Dewey decimal system and do not even bother asking me how I knew what the system was called, just close your mouth and listen" Hook paused as David snapped his jaw closed and raised an eyebrow, how did he do that? The Pirate gave a knowing chuckle then carried on "Everything I learn, I associate with something else... I use a picture system if you are interested and then I, I don't know... I store it away I suppose. If I need it again all I have to do is go to that area of my mind where I stored it and pull it back out... simple really"

"Oh My God" David breathed out as he understood what Hook was talking about "You have a memory palace!"

"A what?"

"A memory palace" David burst out reaching forward and typing it into the search bar of his laptop "Sherlock Holmes uses one"

"I am unfamiliar with this Sherlock person, is he an old friend of yours?" Hook asked leaning forward to look at the screen

"No, he's a fictional Detective that was from London" David replied glancing at him sideways before frowning and raising an eyebrow again "But you and me were both fictional characters too so who knows... anyway, he used a memory palace. Have a look for yourself"

He turned the laptop around so that Hook could read the screen and watched as his Brother devoured the passage then looked up with a look of bewilderment on his face "Aye... this is quite unnerving as to how close this is to what I do in my own mind... how is this possible?"

David just shrugged and grinned "I don't know but I think I understand Junior a bit better now. It's a wonder you two can function with all that going on inside your head"

Hook just shrugged and sat back "It's not a conscious thing David, it just happens. The information is taken in and stored without thought. Do not over think this, it will only give you a headache"

"Maybe but I need to tell Mary-Margaret about this" he suddenly stopped grinning and looked to Hook "Only if that's OK with you I mean but now that we know that this is how Junior's mind is working I'm sure she can find him something a bit more challenging to do at school. I mean the last thing we want is for him to get bored but with this information we could really get him thinking"

Hook gave a smirk and nodded "He would like that"

David's grin was back "Maybe he can be the next Sherlock Holmes"

"Perhaps" Hook chuckled "But I get the feeling that he is leaning more towards medicine than crime solving."

"He does seem to like that stethoscope that Whale gave him... and then there's Ginny of course, he's really taken a shine to her" David grinned "My Grandson the Doctor, I like it."

"If that is the path that he chooses then so be it but that choice is his and for now he is just happy being a boy..." Hook suddenly gave a sad smile "He will have a childhood full of good memories David, I will make sure of it"

"We all will" David replied before grabbing the laptop back "So what do you say? You ready to plan a few things? We so need to see what Halloween things we can get. I know it's still a couple of months away but we can look right?"

"Aye" Hook grinned before quickly looking to David with a look of horror on his face "My "Memory Palace" is not on this bloody thing somewhere is it?"

David burst out laughing "God I hope not, someone could go in there and never get out"

Hook sighed in relief "Good, I thought that I would have to find another place to hide my... stuff!"

David's eyebrow rose up high on his head "Stuff huh? You told Emma that her ring was made from your last piece of treasure"

"And I did not lie, that was the last piece I took" Hook replied indignantly before adding in a much more cautious tone "But I was a Pirate for a very long time Brother... and even though I no longer choose to follow that path I have accumulated a few things along the way, many of which came from Neverland I may add but as we all know, one cannot simply store ones wealth on board ones vessel when ones children are sleeping on board... that would be unwise"

"You have wealth?"

"Of course I do" Hook scoffed back "Probably more than we will ever need. I will show you one day, some of the things I have will have your head spinning"

"Good to know" David nodded approvingly before asking "And you've got it hidden... here... in Storybrooke"

"So to speak" Hook chuckled "No one will ever find it David. I am the best damned Pirate there is... when I hide something no one can find it but me"

"Is that a challenge?" David asked with a chuckle

Hook gave a wide grin "If you want it to be. I tell you what. If you find my stash I will give you half... how is that for a challenge"

"Sounds good to me" David grinned and when he looked back at Hook it was to see him grinning too, he looked so much better that he had not even half an hour ago and David didn't want to ruin the moment by asking how he was feeling so instead he just went back to the laptop and started bringing up ideas for Halloween.

"Look up Vampires" Hook suddenly said with a grin "I have an idea for a really good costume"

"You're only saying that because you want Emma to be Buffy to your Angel" David chuckled doing what Hook had asked anyway

"And why would I not want that?" Hook replied raising an eyebrow "He wears leather so well and Swan could easily be a Vampire slayer"

"I swear I'm getting your Netflix disconnected" David chuckled "All that potential for learning and all you're learning is that you like blonde cheerleaders who kick Vampire ass"

"Not true" Hook replied sincerely before adding "I also found that I like Black Impalas... why do you not have a car as good looking as that one?"

"REALLY? You watch Supernatural too? Do you ever sleep?"

Hook gave a deep frown and shifted uncomfortably for a second before meeting David's gaze again "For a while not really but it is getting better. I found it easier to just get up and watch something that would distract my mind rather than disturb Swan with my tossing and turning. I liked the suspense, it helped keep my mind from what was happening with me"

David smirked "So you watched the likes of Bloody Mary to take your mind off what happened to you?!"

"Aye" Hook replied with a grin "And do not worry, she really is gone. I tried to summon her in the bathroom mirror but as you can tell by the fact that I am still here, Sam and Dean really did manage to dispose of her"

David laughed and shook his head in total disbelief "You are an idiot"


	51. Chapter 51

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

 **I hope that every one of you have a wondrous 2017, full of hope and good health.**

 **Grab your loved ones, hug them tightly and tell them how much you bloody love them. Say yes to the adventures untold and enjoy the thrill of the ride. Do things that you think that you can't and push your limits to their very breaking point. Life is there to be lived and it's too damned short to wait for perfect moments to do things. Do not wait until life has passed to regret not enjoying it. Smile more... laugh more but do not be frightened to cry too. Sometimes it is what is needed to be able to move on from something bad. Draw a line under things and do not keep them in your heart... do not let regret stop you doing something now.**

 **Be happy people.**

 **It is what we make of life that matters not the length of time that we are here.**

 **OK On with the story, be warned I made myself cry writing this... like a baby!**

 **You have been warned.**

 **Oh, Giant chapter BTW but I am back to work soon so they will probably drop to a couple of times as week from here on in... soz.**

Killian grinned to himself as he looked at the screen in wonder... Had they really ordered all this stuff and someone would deliver it straight to their homes? He suddenly stopped smiling and gave a deep frown as his brain realized that this didn't make sense.

"Wait" he mumbled raising his finger to point at the screen before looking to David "How does this work? I mean with the whole town line thing and Storybrooke being hidden by magic"

David just shrugged and swigged his drink "Pass, you'd need to ask Regina about the finer details. All I know is that it works so what do you think? Do you think she'd like it?"

"Aye probably" Killian mused looking back and admiring the beautiful bracelet that filled the screen but instead of asking David to complete the transaction like he had with the other things he just closed the laptop and shook his head "But if I wanted to give her something like that I already have ones that are much nicer than this one. No, I don't think Emma needs anymore gems, it's not really her style anyway... what we have already purchased will be sufficient as gifts and what I think that she would appreciate more to complete her day would be a gesture and I think that perhaps I have the perfect one."

"I'm listening" David said sitting forward

"A ball... a surprise one" Killian almost whispered before dropping his gaze and furrowing his brow "After all you didn't even know she was at her first one and I... well I stole her first dance from you." Killian looked back up and met David's eyes "I know that was something that you had always dreamt of"

David smirked "You did, didn't you... alright "Charles" I think a ball is a great idea and I know Snow has wanted to organize one for a while now so I know she'll be onboard. I say that we get as many people to help as we can, I know Granny will help with food and I'm sure Blue would let us use the church hall as a venue, it would be the perfect size"

"The perfect size for what?" Junior suddenly asked running across the deck towards them

Killian leant forward and put his fingers to his lips "Top secret business. I'll tell you later but for now just keep quiet alright, we don't want Momma to find out"

Junior grinned then giggled as he swung around to look at Swan, Henry and Mary-Margaret who was carrying the young Prince in her arms. They where all chatting as they walked across the deck but then Junior suddenly looked back to Killian and hissed "Are we to tell Henry too?"

Killian gave a quick nod then sat back with a smile on his face when Swan finally met his eyes. She looked positively radiant as the sun shone off of her hair and for a split second as she walked towards him she seemed to have a halo as the bright light silhouetted her head. His heart skipped a beat as that feeling of pure joy surged through his veins and when she bent down and kissed him he thought that he could never be happier than right there and then.

"You look... and feel better which is kinda weird to say" she grinned before dropping her hand to her belly "You been looking after your Papa?"

"She may have had something to do with it but the Crocodile also dropped off something else that helped too"

"Yeah?" Emma asked as she dropped down onto an empty seat and looked at him with interest

"Aye" he chuckled "and believe me when I say that even though it was not the same thing that I drank back in Wonderland it may just have been worse, it tasted beyond disgusting"

"What? Worse than snake blood and putrefied spiders?" Henry burst out curling his lip in disgust

Killian's jaw fell open. He looked quickly from Henry to Swan and gasped "Is that what he gave me?"

Swan shrugged "I don't know, he'd cleaned up by the time I left you to sleep remember"

"Henry?" Killian asked looking back to the boy just hoping to hell that he had been jesting.

Henry cringed then added hopefully "He added some berries and some mashed up apple if that helps"

"Not really" Killian grumbled as his hand moved to his now churning gut "Bloody hell Lad, how to make a man lose his appetite."

"Sorry" Henry cringed "I thought you knew by now"

"Gah..." Killian groaned dramatically "No Lad and right now I wish that I was still in the dark"

"Well you won't want this then will you?" Mary-Margaret suddenly asked lifting what Killian recognized as a cool bag, up onto the table with a smile.

"You brought ice cream?" he asked raising an eyebrow as his mouth began to water at the very thought of eating the frozen desert.

"Aye" Junior cried out going to Killian and raising his arms to be lifted

"Hey kid, come sit on me instead" David said shuffling in his seat but Killian dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"There is no need, come here Son. We shall be just fine won't we?" all thoughts of potions and elixirs were gone at the promise of Granny's ice cream as Killian hauled the Lad up

"I will be careful Grandpa, honest" Junior said seriously before looking to Killian with a grin on his face "We got you Rum and Raisin flavor Papa... Granny said that she made it up for you special likes"

"You mean that she made it especially for me" Killian corrected knowing that the Lad already knew that. He didn't mind Junior picking up a bit of the local accent but he refused to let him slip into the habit of terrible grammar... that was one step too far in his book.

But Junior didn't seem in the slightest bit sorry as he just grinned and threw back "Aye... what you said"

"I'll go grab a bowl and a spoon" Henry yelled running across the deck as Killian gave a chuckle and tickled Junior under his arm.

"Never forget your manners Son" he whispered in the Lad's ear so no one else would hear.

Junior gave a little frown then whispered back "Aye Sir" but then that damned eyebrow rose up on his head and he gave a little smirk "Lo siento Papa, no va a suceder de nuevo"

Killian jumped as David burst out laughing"You two can speak Spanish? Why am I not surprised?"

"Aye" Killian chuckled tickling Junior again to hide the fact that he had once again been taken by surprise "And you young man are just showing off so that I will forget your indiscretion. Good manners and proper grammar cost you nothing , remember that in future"

"How am I just finding this out now?" Swan asked raising her eyebrow at Killian "You can speak Spanish... how?"

Killian wanted to change the subject so just shrugged "It never came up in conversation Love, I wasn't hiding anything... I suppose I just didn't see it as something that needed to be shared. I learned as a child as you can probably tell. Two of the crew onboard our ship spoke it... I listened and learned. There is no more to it than that."

"It's kinda cool" Henry cut in as he set down the bowl and spoon on the table "What other languages can you speak?"

"It matters not for the moment, what matters is my ice cream..." Killian replied quickly, suddenly feeling self conscious as everyone stared at him.

He gave Swan a pleading look, he didn't want to discuss this anymore and he would be having words with Junior later, the Lad knew that he should never show off what he knew...then circumstances such as this could be avoided. Swan must have gotten his silent message as she gave him a smile then stood up and grabbed the ice cream and pulled the lid from the container.

"OK, get ready for this... you're gonna love it" she grinned at him "I may have tasted a bit!"

Killian gave a chuckle then looked away as she started to dish up, he didn't know why it still bothered him that his family found out these things about him... he knew that it shouldn't but it just did. Five minutes later though and all his discomfort at being the center of attention was forgotten as was the concoction from Wonderland as he tucked into the confection. Junior held the bowl so that Killian didn't have to chase it around the smooth glass table and as the cool deliciousness slid down his throat he let out a contented sigh, it tasted so good.

"I swear Granny makes this stuff using magic" Killian chuckled when he finally swallowed the last mouthful and let the spoon drop into the empty bowl.

"I know what you mean" Swan grinned giving Junior a silly look "Right Kid?"

The Lad gave a laugh and he swung around to look up at Killian "Momma had a HUGE sundae with both chocolate and raspberry sauce"

"Yeah I think Pip may have your liking for it" she shrugged and dropped her hand to her belly again "But I guess if that's what she wants that's what she'll get... at least my craving is something normal and I'm not chewing on chalk or something equally disgusting!"

David suddenly laughed and sat forward "When your Mom was pregnant with Neal all she wanted was a bag of Nacho Cheese Bugles"

"That's not a weird craving, they're awesome" Henry said from the spot where he sat on the steps to the quarter deck

Mary-Margaret stood up, sitting the babe in question onto her hip, she took hold of his chubby little cheeks and laughed "No... not weird but impossible to find. We were back in the Enchanted Forest remember. Believe me when I say, chalk would have been easier to get hold of. I'm just going to go put this young man down for a nap" she looked to Junior and held out her hand "Come on, let's go get your paints out. You'll have the whole of the galley table to set up on"

She gave Killian a knowing look as the Lad jumped from his knee and Henry got up to join them. Killian looked to Emma and could tell from her face that she had something that she wanted to talk to him about so the minute the lads and Mary-Margaret had disappeared from sight he spoke.

"Swan? What is it Love?"

"He was here?" she sighed sitting forward and taking hold of Killian's hand

"Who was?" he asked with a deep frown, what was she talking about?

"Liam... the younger one. He came over with the first curse but not with the second"

"What?!" Killian gasped "Where? Was he alright? Who was he with?"

Swan gave him a soft smile "He was OK Killian. He seemed to be staying with three older women, I think they were Sisters. He was registered under his cursed name of William Turner but there was a photo and somewhere in the information file it was noted that he was an orphan and that his name used to be William or Liam Jones...he looks like Liam too... older Liam, except he doesn't have the same..."

"Eyes...He doesn't have our Mother's eyes." Killian sighed sitting back before asking "His full name was William?"

Emma gave a slight nod and replied "Looks like it... "

Killian's mind was reeling... his Brother was still alive... and he had been here, in Storybrooke at the same time as Killian himself. Had he walked passed him? Had he sat in the diner at the same time as him and not even noticed? Had he been too focused on his own selfish needs to see his Brother right there in front of him? Did Liam know who he was and think that he was simply not interested in his well being?

"You OK?" Swan asked squeezing his hand

He gave her a quick smile "Aye Love. Do we know anything else? Do we know where he was? Back in the Enchanted Forest I mean."

She shook her head "Sorry but at least we know that he was OK."

"Aye" he muttered suddenly feeling like his world was far too small. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and mumbled "I think... that maybe I should perhaps have a lie down. I... I... don't feel..." he managed to look at her and gave a frown as he let go of her hand and brought his up to his racing heart "Swan?!"

His world suddenly started taking on a jittery sensation as his chest gave a hitch... no, why was this happening again? What was wrong with him?

Suddenly Swan was kneeling right in his front of him, she had his face between her hands forcing him to look straight at her. He could see her lips moving but his hearing was gone, all he could hear was his own heart thumping in his ears.

"William is fine Papa" Leia's voice suddenly said in his head making him jump again "Do you wish to see?"

He couldn't have answered her even if he had wanted to but she must have read his mind or something as suddenly his head was flooded with images of a young boy. The Lad was happy, he was smiling and laughing as he sat with three older women but he still seemed lost, something about him just seemed to be missing... like his life was incomplete. Killian's head tipped back and his jaw fell open as the images continued invading his mind but then a sudden wave of calm washed over him as the boy turned and looked him right in the eye and smiled.

"You saved him once Papa, save him again" Leia whispered "Your Father was a bad man... he was mean to William just as he used to be mean to you. You have just hidden the fact for so long that your memory is false... He told you that the woman he loved had become ill and died but that was not true. She had left him, taking William with her, they escaped his cruelty but it didn't last. Your Father hunted them down and brought them back. She disappeared and no one could find her... she was in the well Papa, she still is... he did bad things to her. Your Father knew you were listening that night, the night by the door... he had grown restless in the place in which he was staying, he knew that someone was searching for him so once you found him he decided that he needed to leave and he did not want to take William with him. He called him Liam that night so that you would hear... he wanted to hurt you Papa... he wanted you to think that he had replaced you and your Liam with William... he thought you would kill William, that you would be locked away for murder and he would be free of the both of you..."

The tears were suddenly flowing down Killian's face as memories that he had suppressed flooded back into his mind... while it was true that his Father had protected him from the Captain all those years ago, as he looked back at that now with fresh eyes he could see that that was only the case because his Father had wanted to be the one to dish out the punishment. An image of Liam... his Liam... cowering on the floor taking a beating that had been intended for Killian came to him as his younger self cowered beneath his bunk. The images hit him over and over again not for the first time in his life but this time as Killian looked up at the man wielding the belt it was not the Captain that was standing over his Brother... no this time it was their Father and he looked furious as the blows rained down on Liam... then Killian realized something else as he heard a noise that he hadn't noticed before, he peeked out from beneath his blanket to see the Captain standing at the door roaring with laughter.

Nooooooo... They had been in it together?!

Were they friends?

How had he not seen it before?

Had Liam known all this time?

A long wail escaped Killian's throat as image after image came back to him... all these years he had demonized the Captain but his Father was just as bad... no... his Father was worse. He felt physically sick as he thought of Junior, did the Lad know that this was the reality or had he, even at this young age blamed it all on the Captain? Part of him hoped that he had... it was somehow easier to take... surely the Lad would have discussed it with Archie if he had known, after all they had spoken of the Captain at length so he must not remember the truth! This was a slight comfort and as that information sunk in the images started to leave him and Killian became aware of noises around him again.

"Killian, can you hear me?"

He could suddenly feel Swan's hands on his face and the hard surface of the deck beneath him... how had he managed to end up lying down? He blinked widely against the bright sun that was once again giving Swan a halo but this time as he looked up at her he could see another little figure standing next to her... his babe was there... she was by her Mother's side.

"I'm fine" he managed to mumble but it was far from the truth and as his eyes closed against his will he felt David pulling him up into his arms.

"Not buying it Brother" David half whispered as they started moving "Come on, let's get you inside"

He just nodded his head against David's chest but as they made their way down the steps he sighed "I need to find him David... he needs us. He needs all of us. He needs his family"

"We will" David whispered back

He was laid in his bed and the covers were tugged up around his shoulders but he didn't fully relax until Swan tucked herself into his side and whispered "I'm here... we'll find him Killian, I swear to you. He's coming home."

He gave a smile against the top of her head as she pulled him in closer and whispered "Aye Love... home"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

The tears fell, trailing their way silently down Emma cheeks as she clung onto her now sleeping Pirate. She gave a hard sniff as she wiped her face on the blanket but she didn't want to get up, she didn't want to disturb Hook. He had only just fallen asleep and she didn't want to risk waking him so soon. She closed her eyes as the image of his tortured face came back into her mind. He had practically convulsed in her arms after his eyes had rolled into the back of his head... it wasn't like any other panic attack that he'd had... like, ever... and that fact alone scared her. This was something new, this had been different to anything else that she had seen. It was like he was aware but not at the same time and when he had started to cry out it had been too much for her... to her it looked like he had been trying to cower away from a physical attack but somehow she knew it hadn't been Devin or even Pan doing the attacking. No, Killian had definitely been more upset than frightened... but why?

What had been happening to him?

She let out a long sigh knowing that the only person that could answer that question was currently in not fit state to do so. A few minutes later Hook gave a giant twitch in his sleep that had her up on her elbow to see better but his features just evened out and he carried on sleeping peacefully but now that she was no longer tucked into his side she decided that she would be safe to move without disturbing him so she scooted her way to the bottom of the bed and tiptoed to the door.

"Dad" she hissed along the corridor knowing that he wouldn't be too far away and sure enough seconds later he stuck his head out of the galley doorway while still clutching onto a paint brush covered in green paint.

"Yeah?" he whispered back

"Can you bring me my bag? I left it up on deck. Belle gave me a few records that I want to look through to see if we can figure out who these Sisters were back in the Enchanted Forest"

"Sure" he nodded "I'll bring it into you. You want a drink or anything?"

She gave a nod "I'd love a rum but that's out... can I just have some water?"

"Sure Kid. I'll be there in a minute OK"

She nodded then headed back inside their cabin where she sat down with a weary sigh. Her eyes automatically fell on her Pirate but she suddenly found herself smiling at him... he was grinning in his sleep. She rubbed her hand on her belly and whispered.

"You keeping your Papa company Pip?" The feeling of happiness that washed through her gave her her answer and she finally relaxed "You show him that it will all be OK alright"

The door opening distracted her and as she looked up it was to find her Dad tiptoeing in followed by Socks. She thought about chucking the kitten back out but when she jumped straight up onto the bed and settled herself on Hook's front Emma couldn't do it... the kitten purred gently as she settled over his heart and when he started to glow Emma just smirked.

Pip was happy.

"Here" her Dad whispered handing her the glass in his hand before sitting down opposite her, she gave him a frown but he just shrugged "It was either this or being directed to paint scenes from Scooby Doo by Hanna Barbera in there and I'll let you into a little secret... I'm not very good at painting"

She chuckled as she looked at the paint splotches on his hands "I can see that"

He laid her bag down on the table which she immediately grabbed and started pulling the paperwork out of. She split it into two piles and handed one to her Dad who started flicking through it and reading intently.

She watched him for a few seconds before whispering "Thanks Dad"

He looked up at her with genuine confusion on his face until he realized that she knew that he hadn't wanted to leave her by herself... yeah, she wasn't stupid, he usually loved painting with Junior but today he had chosen to stay with her instead.

"Any time" he replied with a smile before looking back at the papers in his hand "It says here that the Sisters where called "Flora, Fauna and... Mary something or another I think... the last name is kinda smudged"

"Oh my God" Emma gasped reaching over and tugging the page out of his hand "Flora, Fauna and Merryweather... of course"

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" her Dad asked

"Nope" she grinned "But I know just the Fairy that might"

"Blue?" her Dad asked

Emma gave a nod then suddenly frowned as she thought of another fairy "Do you know how Tink's doing?"

"Better" her Dad whispered looking back to the papers in front of him, he carried on talking as he thumbed through the pages "Whale said that she's been up and about but that she's gonna stay with the tribe for a while, she doesn't really want to go back home just yet"

"I don't blame her" Emma mused looking back to her paperwork too "I wouldn't want to go back there either after what happened."

They sat in silence for a while just reading but eventually her Dad sat back clutching a single page between his fingers.

"Wait a minute" he muttered more to himself than anyone else but Emma was intrigued by th elook on his face.

"What?"

"Are these the fairies that hid Aurora from Maleficent?"

"I think so, well Briar Rose... Aurora... whatever... the movie got kinda mixed up between Aurora and her Mother I guess but whatever way you look at it they must have known her. Why?"

"Because if they do then surely Aurora will know where they are" he gave a smirk "All we have to do is find Aurora and seeing as we just so happen to know where her castle is that's not really an issue now is it?"

"Yeah... that's not the issue. The issue is getting to the Enchanted Forest in the first place" Emma huffed out dropping her paperwork back onto the table

"Not when Old Peg Leg's Great Grammy can take us pretty much anywhere we want to go with that compass of hers, we have two working hats now remember" David grinned standing up "I'm gonna go find Calypso and ask if she's still willing to help"

"Good luck with that" Emma sighed giving another stretch "She's kinda freaked out by all the people and the fact that her beloved compass won't take her to Davy Jones. Last I heard was that she'd set off looking for a quiet place to think... and I have no idea where that would be"

Hook suddenly mumbled from the bed "Try out at the cave... where we hid the gem. She would feel safe there. She has been by herself for far too long, she just needs time to readjust to dealing with being around people again"

"On it" her Dad cried out as he practically ran from the room then she heard him yelling to the kids "You guys wanna help me find Grammy?"

There was a collective yell of ayes and yeses that had Emma smiling as she got up and headed back over to the bed.

"Grammy?" Hook smirked quirking a brow at her

"Apparently she picked it" she shrugged before looking at him seriously "You want to talk about what happened?"

She expected him to shut down, it was his usual response until he had sorted out how he wanted to deal with things in his head but to her utter surprise he nodded and actually smiled.

"He wants me to find him"

"What?" Emma gasped "How do you know that?"

"Leia... she told me... well showed me" he furrowed his brow and sighed "It's quite muddled but however she did it I know that it is true"

"OK so Pip showed you but how does she know?"

He met her eyes and whispered "I do not know Love but I swear to you that she showed me the boy. He is indeed with three women. He looked happy enough but also sad..." he trailed off and gave a gulp before furrowing his brow and carrying on "Our Father had been beating him... among other things. He killed the boy's Mother and dumped her in the well... had I known at the time... had I not been so caught up in my own selfishness I would have taken him with me but I failed him Swan... I left him behind like he was nothing."

"Hey" she soothed "Don't do that... it's done remember. You might not be able to change what happened but you can still change his future. We will find him, he IS coming home OK."

He gave a little nod before simply closing his eyes again and mumbling "I am sorry Love."

"What for?" she asked gently

"I must have scared the life from you before" he replied opening his eyes and meeting her gaze

"Yeah, it was kinda intense... what happened?"

He let out a huge sigh and looked to the ceiling. He suddenly seemed to be fighting back tears as he cleared his throat and started talking in a shaky voice.

"I...I uhm remembered a few things that I had forgotten" he gave a gulp and looked back at Emma, he gave a quick smile then dropped his gaze to the kitten on his chest "I see that this little one has once again managed to escape eviction"

Emma didn't say anything, she just waited, knowing that he would get to what he wanted to say eventually and she was right as he pulled in a breath and spoke in a long sigh.

"It would seem that my Father and the Captain were friends..." he paused and seemed to give his words some thought before carrying on "All of my life I thought that he protected me from the Captain because he loved me but it seems that somewhere along the line the mind of a confused and frightened child simply made the tale a bit less scary to deal with"

Emma's stomach dropped as she suddenly thought of Junior but again she just held her tongue not wanting to interrupt and give Hook any excuse to stop. He paused for another few seconds as more tears tumbled down his cheeks before pulling in another shaky breath and giving a nervous laugh.

"I can see it clear as day now... my Father and the Captain... they used to... Gods Swan they did things to Liam and I that no child should have to go through" he gave a growl as he raised his hand and scrubbed at his face suddenly getting angry "If it were just me, I think that I could perhaps dismiss it as ancient history but there is Junior to think of and now young William too. How could he do this? How? I do not understand... why would he do this to us?"

He was crying in earnest now and Emma was crying too. She crawled up the bed and hauled him into her arms making Socks jump from the bed "I don't know Killian but what I do know is that Junior is happy. YOU have made him happy and we can do the same thing for Liam too."

Hook sobbed into her neck "Did he know?"

"Did who know?" she whispered back

"Liam... my Liam. Did he know all this time? Did he let me believe that it was only the Captain so that my distorted memory of my Father would not get worse?"

"Shhhhhh" she soothed "If he did it was only to protect you, just like you would do for Junior"

He gave a shaky nod against her throat "He can never know... I won't allow it. I don't want him to remember... it is too... I just..."

"He won't find out from any of us OK" she soothed tugging him in closer "But even if he does remember one day, it won't matter Killian. Brennan Jones is NOT Junior's Father, you are. He chose you remember. He loves YOU even though he knows what you did. There is NOTHING that kid doesn't know about you and yet he still loves you with all his heart... that's what matters Hook"

Hook descended into racking sobs, she could feel him clutching onto her back as she rocked him back and forth.

"I miss him... I miss him so much that it hurts"

"I know" was all she said, she didn't need to ask who he was talking about... he missed Liam and her heart broke for him. Liam was Killian's Papa just as plainly as Killian was Junior's... Liam had protected Killian his whole life and even after his death, he had literally come back from the Underworld to help him.

Brennan Jones was nothing... he did not deserve the name "Father" and Emma hoped he was rotting in a special part of hell for what he had done.

She knew only too well how it felt to wonder if your Father ever loved you, she knew what Hook was going through right now and as she thought of her own Dad she held back a sob. Her Dad had nearly died trying to protect her when she wasn't even an hour old while Brennan Jones had ran away when things got too rough for him... he had sold his kids to the one person he knew would hurt them more and never once looked back.

After what felt like an eternity Emma felt the fight go out of Hook, he finally relaxed in her arms and ultimately he fell back asleep again as she rubbed her hand up and down his spine. Once she was satisfied that he was well and truly out she gently managed to lie him back down on his pillows but when she sat back and could see his face her heart broke all over again at the red blotchy mess that was before her... how could someone do this to their own child?

"Because he is a bad man Momma"

Emma gasped and her eyes flew up to see her baby girl standing by the bed, tears instantly welled in her eyes and her hand made it's way up to her trembling lip "Pip?"

"Aye, it's me" she smiled sweetly and gave off a golden glow as she clenched her hands in front of herself while twisting her hips so that her pretty dress swung back and forth around her but it didn't last, she suddenly looked very serious and whispered in a harsh tone "I have a message for you from Baelfire"

Emma blinked hard "What? How?"

Pip gave a little shrug and went back to talking in her normal voice "Until I am born I can wander where I please... I wanted to bring Uncle Liam for Papa, he says to say hello by the way, he is with Papa as we speak but I must return him soon before anyone notices that he is gone."

"You can visit heaven?" Emma asked in awe

"Aye but after I am born that will change" Pip replied with a pout and Emma nearly laughed when Pip suddenly crossed her arms and huffed "Zeus informed me that I will have to live life as a mere mortal until I have learned my worth. What does that even mean Momma?"

"It means that you better behave young lady otherwise there will be trouble" Emma chuckled "But it also means that we are gonna have the best time ever. You can just be a kid and have fun without the pressure of being "super magic" as Junior calls it. You'll be happy with us, I promise"

Pip grinned and giggled, going back to swinging her dress from side to side "I already am silly... you are my family, I would not want be anywhere else"

Emma smiled but then suddenly remembered what Pip had said "What was Nea... Baelfire's message baby?"

Pip gave a little frown and answered "He said to tell you that Davy Jones has passed... that someone else controls the Flying Dutchman and that is why the compass will not take Calypso to him...but her heart still resides within it's hull Momma, you need to get it back to her"

"What? How is that possible? I thought he was cursed?" Emma gasped

But Pip just shrugged "I tried to find the vessel to see who commands her but it was beyond my abilities. Baelfire says that his Papa will be able to help if you give him this"

Pip suddenly held out her hand making Emma's eyebrows shoot up but she reached out to take whatever it was anyway and when the object finally fell into her palm she held it up to see a slightly ghostly looking gold coin with a skull on it.

"Oh my God" she breathed out "Aztec Gold"

"What does that mean Momma?" Pip asked quizzically

"Cursed gold from the Treasure of Cortes or a representation of it anyway... it's not real Kid, it's just a message for Grandpa Gold" Emma replied holding up the fake coin so that the kid could see a bit better "No curses on this one, honest"

"I will see what I can find out about this treasure of Cortes, Baelfire and Uncle Liam will help me I am sure of it. They are keen to return Calypso's heart to her for helping all of you in Wonderland... oh and Baelfire said that it was good to be back with the Scooby Gang" Pip chirped up suddenly looking excited before letting her face fall into a frown again "I like helping too Momma but I have a question."

"What is it Baby?" Emma asked wanting more than anything to reach out and run her hand down Pip's face

"Will I remember all of this once I am born? When I am older, will I remember our time together?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Kid" Emma whispered before having a sudden thought "But here's an idea. What say you and me have a sit down before that happens and write all this stuff down? We can make an adventure book like Junior did when Papa was in Neverland with Grandpa"

Pip's face practically lit up and when she gave a little happy dance... well, in that spilt second Emma saw both Junior and Henry in her little Princess and her heart nearly exploded with happiness.

"I would like that Momma" Pip giggled before lowering her voice and whispering "But you must keep it quiet, Zeus has already told me off once already for visiting like this. I had to use magic to conceal my intentions this time" she suddenly looked indignant and crossed her arms again "But I do not care. My Papa needed Uncle Liam and you needed me so Zeus can complain all he likes... he will not stop me from helping my family... just because Hera got him into trouble for wrongly cursing Calypso and Davy Jones does not mean that he can take his frustration out on me"

"Whoa" Emma gasped actually sitting up "Wrongly cursed?"

"Aye" Pip nodded innocently "I may have been listening at the door while they argued earlier. It would seem that Davy always loved Calypso but Eris stole his heart and used it to control him. She made him trick Calypso into giving up her's willingly then sealed both of the hearts in a chest"

"Why?" Emma asked in confusion

"Because she could" Pip shrugged "Eris is also known as Discord too Momma, she likes causing chaos for others. Her Brother Ares helped her and Hera says that Zeus was a fool to fall for it, that he should have seen through their tricks and lies before condemning an innocent man and a nymph simply looking for love to a curse so cruel"

"OK" Emma said shaking her head slightly trying to understand everything that was going on "So both hearts were in the chest. So how come Davy Jones has passed on to the other side and Calypso hasn't?"

"I do not know Momma" she almost whispered back "He is not in Elysium, he is with Hades in the Underworld and I dare not go there"

"Yeah, don't you even try it Pip... I mean it, promise me that you'll never go near that place, do you understand me?"

"I promise" she replied honestly "But perhaps he is there because he has unfinished business"

"Right" Emma said clicking her fingers "Calypso's heart. We get that back from whoever has the Flying Dutchman and we not only help Grammy but we could free Davy Jones too, he would be able to ascend"

"I would like that" Pip nodded "It seems only fair after all these years of him being wrongly accused of betraying his love"

"It's a plan then" Emma grinned but then she had a sudden thought as she looked at her little girl "When will I see you again?"

"I am always with you Momma. You need not do more than simply ask your question and I will supply the answer"

Hook suddenly gave a low moan that had Emma looking away from her baby girl and by the time she had made sure that he was OK Pip had disappeared.

"I wasn't finished talking to you" Emma called out into the empty room

"I will be back soon Momma...I must return Uncle Liam to Elysium before Grumpy Zeus discovers that he is gone" Pip's voice said in her head "but in the mean time perhaps you could buy a hefty leather bound journal... I hear that my Henry is a good author so perhaps we can allow him to record our adventures while my Junior illustrates them"

Emma grinned into thin air "OK bossy boots, that sounds like the perfect partnership to me...but you better be careful... and stay out of trouble... and tell Uncle Liam thanks for coming"

"I will" Pip giggled "And I promise to stay out of trouble... or I will try at least"

Emma flopped back on the bed and smiled as she rubbed her belly "You're gonna keep us on our toes aren't you?" She gave off a soft glow that had her laughing "Yup, you're definitely a Jones aren't you? Can't stay out of trouble for more than five minutes"

It was true but she knew that she wouldn't have it any other way... Her Princess Leia was giving the real one a run for her money on the bravery scale and this Momma couldn't be prouder. She tilted her head and looked at Hook and gave a deep sigh. His face was still quite red and she could tell by his breathing that his nose was all bunged up from tear snot...

She knew he had needed to talk to Liam. He NEEDED his Papa. Why did life have to be so cruel? Why could Liam not have stayed longer... just until all of this was over.

But as she lay there she knew it would never be over... there would have always been another reason for him not to have left and yet she couldn't bring herself to care about that. Hook needed Liam in his life and that was all she could think about. Maybe his visit would have been enough. Maybe Liam would have been able to help Hook deal with all the crap that he had remembered.

She rolled onto her side and just watched as her Pirate slept... unwilling to leave his side in case he woke and needed her. He had faced so much and dealt with all of it but somehow she knew that his hardest battle was still to come. He had to deal with all his forgotten memories. What the hell had Brennan Jones and that horrid Captain done to him... and Junior?! Suddenly the tears were flowing down her cheeks again as she thought of her precious boy. He was always so happy... always so willing to embrace life. Had he already blocked out all the things that had happened or did he just hide it and try to deal with it by himself like Hook used to do?

God... that thought had her feeling sick.

What if he lay at night... wait... she knew that he did.

He lay and read book after book... was he doing that to distract his mind from what was going on in his head? She had threatened to take away his lamp... her eyes jumped to it, it still sat by the side of the bed where he had insisted on placing it the night before and she gave a gasp as she remembered his words.

"Papa needs it more than I right now... I will manage fine without it"

Was he just "managing" to keep away the horrors of his past?

She couldn't breathe... this was too much.

A sob left her mouth and she grabbed her pillow to try and silence it but it would seem that it was her turn to be comforted as Hook suddenly turned and pulled her into his arms. She clung on to him like her life depended on it and sobbed into his neck.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"Shhhhhh... there is no need to be sorry Love." he soothed pulling back too look at her face "We will be just fine you and I"

"I know" she replied as another tear rolled down her cheek "I just... oh God Hook... what about Junior?"

He let out a long sigh "He is not me Emma. You were right before, he is happy. I don't think he deals with things the same way as I... he has had Archie to help him... I really do think that he has just accepted that what happened is done, it is over and that his life is different now."

"But he lies awake at night just like you do" she whispered

But Hook chuckled and brought his hand up to wipe her tears away "No Love. He lies awake at night because his books hold too much adventure and that mind of his will not turn off until it is satisfied that the story is concluded... I used to do the same thing even as an adult."

"Really?" she almost pleaded "He's really not lying there remembering all the bad things that happened?"

He smiled at her "When was the last time he awoke with a bad dream Swan?"

She frowned and gave it some thought "I... I actually can't remember"

"That's because he doesn't have them anymore" he soothed "He is fine, he just likes reading far too much."

She gave a little laugh "Yeah... I kinda noticed." but her smile didn't stay as her hand made it's way up to his face and she traced the scar on his right cheek "I wish I could take away all your bad dreams"

He took hold of her hand and squeezed it in his "Not all of them are bad Swan and the ones that are are getting less. Our babe, she comes to me as I sleep..."

Emma suddenly smiled "I know... I saw her Killian, she came to me too. She stood right by this bed and spoke to me"

His whole face lit up and suddenly she could see hope in his eyes as they twinkled before her "Aye? Isn't she just the most beautiful thing you have ever seen in your life?"

Emma nodded and grinned "Aye"

A tear spilled down Hook's face but she knew that it was not from sadness and he laughed "She has character Swan... she is bold and full of spirit"

"Oh you don't know the half of it" Emma laughed back "I think she's keeping Zeus on his toes."

"Aye, she told me" he chuckled back before letting his smile fall "She brought Liam to see me Swan"

Her own smile fell as she watched him trying to form the words he wanted to say in his head and when he finally met her eyes she could see that he was OK as he whispered "He was trying to keep me safe... that is all. There was no big secret, no other reason than that. He simply did not want me suffering more than I needed to... I can understand that."

She didn't say anything, she just smiled at him and squeezed his hand to show that she understood but after a few seconds he pulled in a deep breath and was suddenly sitting up.

"Right future wife, we are going to get on with our life... come on... up with you. We cannot waste good daylight lying in bed when there is much to be done. Your Father will surely be returning soon with Calypso"

She laughed as she dragged herself up from the bed shoving the ghost coin into her pocket so that he couldn't see, unwilling to make him deal with that just yet, she giggled as he pulled her upright then sighed "You need to take it easy remember?"

"Aye" he replied suddenly pulling her into his arms and dropping a kiss onto her lips "But I can do that out on deck as we wait. Come on, you can hand feed me grapes and fan me while I take in some much needed sunshine"

She burst out laughing "Keep dreaming buddy. I have a better idea. You can hand feed me grapes and fan me while I lie in the sunshine... how's that?"

He quirked his lip and chuckled "Bloody perfect"


	52. Chapter 52

**So here is the next instalment for you all... I hope that you are all suitably recovered from your New Year celebrations. It was back to work for me today but I started this bad boy yesterday so all I had to do was finish it tonight.**

 **Enjoy**

 **xx**

"Do you think she's really in there?" Henry asked nervously looking at the cave entrance

"Hook seemed to think so, so I'd lay money on it. Don't worry, we're not going in... I'll just yell from here." David replied

Henry physically relaxed and huffed out "Good, I hate this place"

Junior ran forward towards the cave entrance with a giggle "I like it, this is the place that my life changed forever..." he spun around and smiled up at David "You carried me out through here, do you remember Grandpa?"

"I remember Kid" David chuckled walking forward and dropping down onto his knees in front of him "Maybe you could shout for Grammy."

Junior grinned and nodded his head but he hadn't even had a chance to turn around to do anything when Calypso stalked from the dark entrance.

"There no need ti shout child mi wa just inside, mi hear yuh"

Junior took off at a run, he threw his arms around Calypso's legs and looked up at her "Did you find any treasure?"

Calypso smiled down at him and stroked her hand down his face "Just yuh Junior, just yuh" she then looked to David with a frown "Wah bring yuh ere?"

"You... if you're still willing to help Hook that is. I mean if you need a few more days to... you know, deal with things we'll just leave you too it"

"Wah yuh need mi fuh? Killian alright?"

"He'll be fine" David answered avoiding the question "But we need to go to the Enchanted Forest and thought you might like to come with us. If you don't that's fine, we can always ask Jefferson to help us... either way is fine with us, no pressure"

"Grammy" Junior said looking up at Calypso as he took a step back from her

"Wah is it Child?" she asked with a smile

"Are you sad?" he asked with a deep frown "You seem sad"

She gave a little sigh and nodded "Mi suppose mi am"

"Then you should come with us, we are going to visit Grandma and Grandpa's friends in their castle, it will be fun. When you are sad you should not shut yourself away, you should be with your family. Please say you will come... I don't want you to be sad"

David smiled as Calypso suddenly gave a wide grin and looked up at him "Him a smart boy"

David let out a long sigh and chuckled as he shook his head "You don't know the half of it... well actually you probably do, it seems to be a family trait that stems straight from you"

Suddenly Henry was on the move too, he walked over and took Calypso's hand tugging her away from the cave entrance "He's smart and he's right too. Come on Grammy... come with us. You don't want to sleep out here... come stay with us on the Jolly"

She gave a little laugh and her eyes were suddenly twinkling as she cried out "Alright alright mi can tek a hint, mi coming wid yuh."

David smirked, he knew it was a good idea to bring the kids. He wasn't so sure she would have listened if it had just been him. They walked slowly back along the shore and David mostly listened as the kids talked Calypso's ears off. The poor woman's head must have been spinning from all the information that she was trying to take in as Junior tried desperately to tell her about all the things that he had learned since he had arrived. For her part Calypso mostly kept quiet just giving the occasional laugh at his excitement but eventually she ground to a halt and gave him a hard stare.

"Yuh really ave ongly been ere less dan half a year?"

Junior nodded and grinned "Aye but it has been the best half year of my life"

"Yuh learn fast child" she replied shaking her head in disbelief and looking up to the town that they could just see in the distance "An dis place... it nuh frighten you?"

"Not anymore" he said earnestly with a shrug "When I first arrived EVERYTHING was scary... but not now, everything is just super cool"

"Super cool?" she mimicked looking up at David with a confused frown

"Really good" David chuckled "You'll get used to it. I know that it's all probably a little overwhelming but the people in town are all really nice I promise."

She gave a little nod "Mi seein dat... mi just nuh use to people nuh bein' frighten of mi in dis form. An mi magic usually enough to ave people fleeing."

"Yeah well in this town having magic is not that unusual and we don't really take much notice of appearances either... I mean when the girl that works in the diner turns into a wolf three days a month you kinda get used to the weird and whacky."

Calypso's eyes went wide and David genuinely thought that she was about to freak out but then she grinned and gave a laugh "Mi tink mi like dis place more an more..."

"It has that effect" Henry shrugged "It's so cool Grammy, honestly, you're gonna love it here given time"

She just nodded but as she looked into the distance again David could still see the hesitation in her eyes but to her credit she just pulled in a deep breath and said "Lets guh help yuh Papa den boys"

The rest of the trip back was pretty uneventful apart from when a car tore up Main street and David thought that Calypso was about to curse it into next week when she let out a shriek and yelled something about demons as she raised her hand but Henry and Junior had it covered. They both reassured her that everything was alright and that the car was nothing to be scared off...yeah, that was a close call but eventually they were walking up the gang plank and David was pleasantly surprised to find the others back up on deck and Hook looking decidedly happier than he thought he was going to be.

"Calypso" the Pirate cried out struggling to his feet and giving her a wave "Come, sit down Love... take the weight from you bones"

She smiled and headed over to the group but didn't sit, she still seemed nervous but when Henry pulled out a chair and practically shoved it at the back of her legs she obviously thought it wise to just go with it.

"It's good to see you" Snow said with a smile "Did you sleep alright? We were worried about you"

"Mi fine, mi ave nuh need fi sleep" Calypso replied with a sweet smile

"Whoa" Junior gasped "You don't sleep?!"

"Mi can an mi ave buh mi nuh need ti..."

"Cooooooooool" Junior's eyes were like saucers and David gave a chuckle as he watched the kid devour all this new information but he also knew that Calypso was not entirely comfortable... he had seen her shifting nervousness before... in Hook! Yeah, these two were really alike. David didn't want to make it worse and he also wanted too give Hook space to talk to her without the kids being there so decided to do something about it.

"OK Henry, how about we take Shorty to the store and get some supplies so that we can fire up the barbecue?"

"REALLY?" Junior yelled immediately turning away from Calypso to make sure that it was true

Snow stood up with Neal and chuckled "Come on, if we go now we can stop at the swings on the way there"

Junior clapped his hands in excitement and cried out "May I push Neal in his carriage? He likes it when I do it"

"That's because you keep veering off in different directions... I'm surprised the kid doesn't puke" David laughed

"Yes, you can push him, just be gentle OK" Snow chuckled making Junior clap his hands again

"Come on Shorty, you can help me get the stroller from the hold" Henry laughed holding out his hand to his Brother

They both took off and disappeared from sight, David was about to go help but Snow placed her hand on his chest and stopped him as they neared the door.

"Stay" she whispered before flicking her eyes to Hook "He needs you David"

"Why?" he frowned looking over at his Brother who seemed happy and relaxed

"Because this... this is an act. You never saw him when he first came back out... he'd been crying... something is wrong I just know it."

David nodded, lent over and kissed Snow's forehead "OK, if you're sure you can manage"

"David, I manage a whole classroom full of kids, I think I'll be fine with just three"

"Point taken" he chuckled as he tweaked Neal's nose and pretended to hide it behind his back making the kid squeal with laughter "Has Daddy got your nose? Where did it go?"

"Dada" Neal squealed reaching out his hands to get his nose back.

David's jaw dropped open, his eyes went wide and a huge grin appeared on his face. He reached out and grabbed the kid hoisting him up above his head where Neal gave another huge squealing giggle. David spun him around and as he brought the kid back down he turned and yelled over to Emma.

"Hey big Sis... guess who just called me Dada?"

Emma grinned widely and got up, she hurried over and took Neal into her arms "You're a clever boy aren't you?" she gave a wide smile then looked to David and whispered "We need to talk. Can you go with Mom but call me in like ten minutes and I'll make my excuses to leave. Meet me at the station."

"What's going on?" he asked in a low voice turning his back to Hook.

She hoisted Neal up above her head and spoke at the kid in a silly voice "No time to explain now Dada..."

"Come on" Snow said taking Neal back and sitting him on her hip again "You can sneak off while we're at the play park... I'll make up an excuse for the kids"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian sat with the false, easy smile on his face that he had worn since he came back up on deck. Calypso seemed a bit more relaxed now that it was just him and Swan sitting with her but he was distracted and not really paying attention to the conversation that was going on between the two women by his side... The things that both Liam and Hope... no, Leia not Hope... the things that he had learned were swirling around in his head. What he wanted to do more than anything was to go back to bed, hide beneath his blanket and sort out what was important information and what was not but he couldn't... as much as he wanted to just push everyone else away he knew that he couldn't, it was no longer just about him.

"Killian?"

He jumped as Swan laid her hand on his shoulder and immediately apologized not even really knowing what he was doing it for.

Swan frowned at him "You OK? You were a million miles away"

"Sorry" he mumbled sitting up a bit straighter "That was rude of me when we have a guest"

"Mi can si yuh mind nuh on mi?" Calypso smiled sitting forward, she looked him up and down then tilted her head "Yuh mind muddle Child, let mi help wid dat"

Killian shook his head and gave a nervous laugh "I am fine Love, I am just a little tired"

"Yuh can lie to yuhself but yuh canna lie ti mi Killian. Mi know ow yuh tink an sitting ere wen yuh wa nuhting more dan to hide away suh yuh can sort through yuh thoughts be torture fi both of wi... Mi can help Child, truss mi"

Killian shuffled in his seat and met her eyes "It's not that I don't trust you. I just... I would rather just sort through these things myself"

"Yuh wa time to find dem propa place, mi know. Mi wi nuh influence dat, mi wi merely help yuh si more clearly, wi di same yuh an mi"

She looked him right in the eye and he knew then that she was telling the truth but just then Swan's phone rang making him jump... again!

"Damn it" Swan cursed jumping up, she looked at Killian and cringed "Sorry, I gotta get this but let Calypso help you. It can't hurt can it?"

He felt trapped but he found himself nodding and giving her a smile. She dashed off across the deck, stopping by the hold doors to answer the call, she met his eyes and gave him a wide smile before turning her back to speak. How could he get out of this? He didn't want his Great Grandmother rummaging around in his head before he had had a chance to talk with her... he didn't want her finding out all that he knew that way, it just wasn't right.

"She love yuh very much yuh kno"

Killian looked back to Calypso and sighed "I do know"

Swan suddenly started heading back over and Killian could tell that she was about to leave, he had a feeling that it had been planned all along yet he didn't even try to stop her. An image of David turning his back to him when he had been talking with Emma a few minutes before came into his head... they were definitely up to something but he didn't mind, he knew that they would do nothing to hurt him, they were only trying to help and for the moment it actually worked in his favor.

He wanted to talk to Calypso... alone.

"Sorry" Swan sighed holding up her phone "I gotta go... something's come up... at the uhm..."

"Swan" he chuckled "It's alright Love... go talk with your Father. I trust you."

She let out a huge sigh and rolled her eyes "How did you know?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked "You JUST told me" he grinned and added "Go... I will be fine until your Mother returns with the Lads. Go find out what you need to, you can tell me all about it later"

"I will" she replied leaning over and kissing him gently "I promise. I just didn't want to dump a load of stuff on you all at once but it's something good. It's something Pip told me about but I just want to check it out first OK."

"Thank you Love" he whispered back before smirking "Now go...and tell David that I send my regards"

Swan chuckled "I will"

She hurried off across the deck and out of sight but even after she was long gone Killian just stared at the point where she had disappeared. Eventually he let out a sigh and said "It's not that I didn't want your help... I just didn't want you finding out what was in my head."

He moved his gaze to meet Calypso's eyes, he could see the puzzled look on her face as she muttered "Why Child? Wah yuh nuh wan mi ti si?"

Killian huffed out a breath and sat forward resting his elbows on his knees "I found something out... about Davy Jones"

"Yuh found him?" she gasped sitting up straighter

"In a manner of speaking" Killian replied "He is in the underworld... he is dead Calypso. Someone else steers The Flying Dutchman."

"Wah?!" she cried out actually standing up, Killian raised his hand up to show there was more and watched as she dropped back down with a thump "How is dat possible? Him wa cursed!"

"We do not know the finer details of that part of the tale but what we do know is that he loved you... he always did. What happened between you was caused by another. Eris... Eris and Ares to be precise and Zeus only recently discovered their trickery... I am sorry. "

The color practically drainer from Calypso's face at the revelation but eventually she whispered "Him really love mi? All dis time?"

"Aye" Killian sighed back "With all his heart"

A tear tumbled down Calypso's cheek as she sat back in the seat obviously in total shock at the news "Dat be why mi compass no work?"

"Aye... and now you see why I refused your help. I thought that you would want to hear it from me before you saw it in my head"

She gave a little smile as she met his eyes "Tank yuh Child, it appreciated"

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Calypso suddenly frowned and tilted her head "How did yuh fine dis out?"

Killian gave a little chuckle and raised an eyebrow "The babe... she visited both myself and Emma. She brought news from Elysium from my Brother and a good friend... news that we needed to know. You see, although Davy Jones is gone, your heart is still on board the Flying Dutchman. The person now in charge may not even know that it is there, perhaps the last thing Davy did was manage to keep yours safe."

Calypso gave a few hard blinks and gave a nod "Maybe... maybe nuh"

"We are still going to help you get it back you know. A promise is a promise" Killian soothed

Calypso smiled "Mi know Child, yuh a good boy bu yuh David, he say tha yuh need mi fuh sometink... tha yuh a wan ti guh ti a place called De Enchanted Forest... dis true or jus a rouse to get mi ere?"

"No, it is true" Killian replied quickly not wanting her to think that they would lie like that "If you are willing to help I need to find someone... I need to find my Brother."

Calypso tipped her head and gave him a hard stare, she looked like she was seeing right into his soul before just saying in a calm voice "Mi help ya Child, mi help ya fin him. It important ti yuh suh it important ti mi"

"Thank you" Killian sighed out but suddenly Calypso was on the move, she stalked around the table and came to his side.

"Der anytink else yuh nah wan mi ti si?"

He shook his head automatically even though he still wasn't sure that he wanted this to happen but Swan's plea for him to allow the Sea Witch to help him came back to him and he knew he had to at least try, it may just help him see things more clearly.

"Mi nuh hurt yuh Killian... mi promise"

He didn't know when it started and he didn't know when it ended... but the next thing he knew was that he was waking up in his cabin in a tangle of blankets. His neck felt very stiff and his head felt like it had been cracked open and someone had scrambled his brain.

"Bloody hell" he hissed as he sat up and gave a few hard blinks against the bright light. He brought his hand up to the back of his neck and tried to massage some of the stiffness away... what had happened? The last thing he remembered was..."Calypso!"

Deciding that he should at least go and see how much he had embarrassed himself he shuffled his way from the bed and made his way down the corridor towards the hold thinking that the others would surely be in there. He glanced inside the galley on his way passed out of habit but was back peddling when he realized that Calypso was sitting at the table, by herself.

"Where is everyone?" he muttered rubbing his hand through his hair "And while I'm at it what the bloody hell happened?"

"Dem still whereva dem leave to be mi presume" she replied standing up and guiding him to sit down "An mi sorry, mi nuh kno wah happen. All mi kno dat wen mi try to help yuh, mi did blocked from seeing in yuh head. Der wa a bright light an yuh pass out... Yuh ave a protection spell ova yuh mi nuh kno bout?"

"Gods" he groaned leaning forward and letting his head rest in his hand as his elbow hit the table "The babe... I am sorry. I never even thought about it." he looked up at Calypso "You alright? She didn't hurt you did she?"

She looked up and gave him a grin "Mi fine Child. It tek more dan dat to harm mi"

"I thought this spell was supposed to protect me, so why do I feel like I've battled a Kelpie?" he groaned straightening his back and lifting his hand to the back of his neck again

"Mi may ave drop yuh once or twice" was all she said before grinning "Mi nuh be as yung as mi once was an yuh heavy Child. Now are yuh gunna get yuh auld Grammy some rum or duh mi ave to guh fin it miself?"

He chuckled and pulled himself up, going straight to the high cabinet where the good stuff was kept. He grabbed the bottle and put it on the table before turning to grab two glasses but by the time he had turned back again Calypso had simply uncorked the bottle and taken a large swig.

"Mi ave missed dis" she cackled before giving a deep frown "Mi ran out years ago... it wa a sad day"

"I'll bet" Killian chuckled sitting himself back down and placing the glasses on the table.

Calypso poured a generous amount into one of the glasses and shoved it at Killian as she lifted the bottle in her hand in a toast "Ti Davy Jones"

"Davy Jones" Killian mimicked raising his glass.

He only took a sip not knowing what effect the antibiotics that he was taking would have if they mixed badly with the alcohol but Calypso didn't seem to mind, she just took another long swig before doing something that surprised him. She stuck the cork back in the bottle and shoved it back at him.

"Mi nuh wan ti frighten di boys so mi betta be on mi best behaviour... an dat nuh sometink mi can do wen me drink dat stuff. Yuh best hide it"

Killian gave a laugh as he removed the rum but just as he was about to stand back up to put it away Socks wandered in and started meowing furiously at him.

"Are you hungry Little One?" he chuckled as she squawked at her bowl

Killian looked at Calypso with a smile on his face expecting her to be endeared by the kitten's presence but when he saw the look she was giving her he frowned "What is it? You don't like cats?"

"Mi like cats jus fine bu dat is nuh a cat" she whispered looking up at him with wide eyes

"What?" he threw back "Of course she is a cat. Look, four legs, a tail and a very loud meow... I know a cat when I see one"

"An mi kno Voodoo wen mi see it... an mi lookin' at it righ now."


	53. Chapter 53

**You only got this because I wanted you all to know the outcome of "Socks Gate"... do not complain... it is JUST a story, it is not real (Meh who am I kidding? I'm totally invested in my take on these characters and I lie awake at night and worry about them... yes, I am aware that I may need help but I can't help how I feel lol)**

 **Anyway... on you go.**

 **As always please review :)**

"What's up?" David asked as soon as Emma stepped foot into the station.

He had been sitting nervously waiting for her since he hung up the call that she had asked him to make and his mind was racing... supplying a thousand scenarios as to why they needed to talk without Hook being there.

Emma gave a heavy sigh and dug in her pocket before just tossing something at him. He automatically caught it and when he looked down at his hand he gave a deep frown "What the hell? Is this what I think it is?"

"Apparently it's not the real thing but Pip said that we need to show it to Gold. She got it from Neal..." she paused and met David's gaze with a sad smile "He told her to tell us that Gold would be able to use that to find out who has control of the Flying Dutchman."

David studied the coin in his hand "And Hook doesn't know about this?"

Emma shook her head and threw herself down into her seat "Not the coin, I told him about everything else. God Dad you have no idea what he's going through and I just wanted him to have time to process some of the crap that he remembered before having to deal with this too, he would have just wanted to start searching for Calypso's heart right away and he still needs time to recover"

Suddenly David's mind wasn't on the coin anymore as he looked at Emma "Your Mom said that he looked like he'd been crying"

"Yup" was all Emma said in reply obviously not wanting to discuss it anymore but David wanted to know what was going on, no he needed to know.

"Talk to me Kid" he sighed walking over to her desk and dropping down onto the edge next to her.

Emma eyed him for a few seconds like she was weighing up whether she should tell him or not before finally letting out another huge sigh and bringing her hands up to her head in frustration "He realized that his Dad and the Captain were friends. Some memories came back to him after Pip told him some things about Liam... younger Liam that is and it was like a floodgate opened. It seems that Brennan Jones was not even half the Father that Hook had thought he was... him and the Captain BOTH used to beat Killian and Liam. God Dad, they used to starve them for days then laugh as they made them stand and watch them eat... how could anyone do that?"

David shook his head in disbelief at what he was hearing "I don't know Kid, I really don't"

"Hook was upset mainly for Junior and little Liam... well he said that was why he was upset but I could tell that he is devastated too. In his mind I think he always clung onto the fact that he thought his Dad had at least loved him enough to stop the Captain beating him but it transpires that he only did that so that he could do it instead"

David had no words... he sat in shocked silence for a few minutes before finally asking in a small voice "I take it Junior hasn't remembered any of this?"

"Emma shook her head "We don't think so... and Hook wants to keep it that way"

"Of course" David replied in a mumble as he went back to looking at the coin "And this came from Hope?"

Emma suddenly gave a little smirk and sat up a bit straighter taking the coin back into her hand "Yeah" she looked at David and smiled "But I suppose you should know what her name is so that you can stop calling her Hope"

"You guys chose a name?" David grinned suddenly feeling giddy

"Well I didn't really get in on it, she kinda picked it herself" Emma chuckled leaning back and rubbing her belly

"Well... put me out of my suspense then" David urged

"Leia" was all Emma replied still smiling at her belly

"Princess Leia?!" David asked raising his eyebrows high on his head

"Yeah" she threw back looking up at him with a frown "What's wrong with Leia?"

"Absolutely nothing" he replied with a smile trying to take back his reaction "It's perfect, just like you"

"Yeah, perfect" Emma groaned back rolling her eyes at him "Look at me. I'm a total state...the bags under my eyes have got bags"

"You want me and your Mom to take the kids tonight?" David asked wanting to give her and Hook some alone time.

Emma let out another sigh "Thanks Dad but I'm not so sure Hook would want Junior to go... not just yet anyway, maybe in a few days"

"Alright, if that changes just let me know." he paused as he looked at the coin that Emma still held in her hand and his curiosity was suddenly back "What do we know about this coin?"

"Not a lot" Emma replied sitting back in her chair and raising it up "I thought you might remember more than I do... you know, from the movie"

"You'll be lucky. I've seen it like once and being honest I was half asleep when it was on... Henry was the one watching it" he reached forward and plucked the coin back out from between her fingers "But you'll be happy to know that I gave Hook the whole box set for his Birthday... maybe what we need is a movie marathon. The kids will enjoy it and we'll be able to do some research. What do ya say?"

"I say that I like that idea a whole lot more than handing this over to Gold without knowing all about it first. We can eat then settle down to watch them..." she trailed off when her cell rang, she pulled it out and frowned deeply at the screen before looking to David. "It's Hook!... Hook, what's wrong? You OK?"

David watched nervously as Emma listened to Hook's reply and he knew something was definitely wrong when Emma burst out "WHAT?! Is she sure? How is that possible? OK I'll call Regina. Hang on alright, we'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" David asked the minute she pulled the cell away from her ear

"That damned cat" Emma practically growled

"Socks?!" David asked in confusion "What's she done?"

Emma started hurrying towards the door, she looked over her shoulder as she went and grit out "Calypso says that she's not a cat at all... It looks like she was created from Voodoo."

David gave a long groan and started off after Emma "Facilier! We found her next to his alter... he must have created her"

They were hurrying to the truck now and as Emma ran around the front she met David's eyes "I knew we shouldn't have kept her Dad... Junior's gonna be devastated."

David didn't say anything... he knew that Junior wouldn't be the only one that was going to miss that cat, Hook was more than a little attached to it too.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"I refuse to believe that she will do any of us any harm Swan, you are not taking her to be destroyed" Hook said defiantly as he stood in front of the kitten.

"Killian please" Emma begged "We need to do this..."

"No Swan... you do not" he replied bending down and picking the kitten up and tucking her into the crook of his left arm, he turned himself sideways slightly so that Emma and Regina could barely see the fluff ball before adding "She is not evil, she is just fine with us"

He looked so lost as he stood there protecting the tiny ball of fluff that Emma's heart went out to him but she couldn't trust his judgement right now. What if Facilier had planned this? What if the idea was pushed on Hook and that was the only reason that the thing was with them in the first place. The Kitten could do something to them at anytime... she had to do this whether he liked it or not.

She met his determined eyes and sighed "Please... for me"

She could see him fighting an inner battle but he still didn't seem like he was going to budge and she was right as he finally compromised "Alright, you say that you want to take her to the alter... well if she is to go I will be the one to take her"

Regina stepped forward and rolled her eyes "Hook, you are being an idiot. It's just a kitten... you can get another one."

Hook's eyebrows shot up and Emma let out a groan as she knew that Regina had just said the wrong thing.

"Is that how you felt when you lost your favorite horse Majesty?" Hook threw back screwing up his eyes at her before finishing with "Oh no, wait... we can't really ask you that can we because you killed your horse... crushed it's heart if I remember correctly"

"That was different and you know it... we are doing this to protect everyone" Regina growled back actually getting up in Hook's face and trying to reach for the kitten.

Hook seemed livid now as he held Socks out at arms length and suddenly yelled "SHE IS NOT DANGEROUS, NOW GET BACK"

"ENOUGH" Emma screamed rushing forward and getting between the two of them before they killed each other, she pushed Regina back and spoke in a low tone "Please... just... give us a minute OK"

Regina pursed her lips, threw Hook a filthy look and growled "Fine... I'll wait up on deck with the others but if that kitten is not up there in five minutes I am coming back to take it. I will not let my family be in danger because Dr. Doolittle here can't see what's right in front of his eyes"

Regina turned and marched from the galley and as Emma turned back to Hook she could hear the former Queen muttering "Damn thing... I should have just wrung it's neck when we found it."

She watched as Hook turned back to face her and brought Socks back down into his arms, he didn't look up from her he just whispered "You will not harm her Swan. I will not allow it..." he looked up, met her eyes and gave a sigh "I can't Swan... Junior... he... I..."

"What do you want me to do then Killian because I can't just ignore this?" she dropped down onto the long bench and looked up at him in exasperation.

"I don't know" he replied with a rather pathetic shrug "But I know that she will not hurt us"

"How? How do you know that Killian? What makes you so sure?"

He looked back to the kitten and scratched behind her ear as he whispered "The babe..."

"Pip? What about her?" Emma asked getting up and wandering over to his side

Killian looked up, met her eyes and gave a little smirk "If there was even the slightest chance that this kitten would harm us, Leia would have stopped her. Swan, can't you see? She sleeps on my chest... RIGHT on my protection scar, the babe would never allow something evil that close to me"

Emma gave a little chuckle and shook her head, he was right. She stepped forward and tickled Socks' head but spoke to Hook

"OK... I get it but I still think we should get her checked out" She looked up and brought her hand to his face "I promise that I won't let anything bad happen unless we absolutely have no other choice OK."

He gave a deep frown as he looked down at Socks again but after a few seconds he gave a nod. Emma made to take the kitten but Hook pulled her back, twisting slightly so Emma couldn't take her.

"I meant what I said Love, I will be the one to take her"

"Hook, you are not well..." she started to say but he was suddenly pushing past her and heading for the door.

"I am going Swan, no arguments. I am the only one looking out for her, I will not allow Regina to just "deal" with the issue because it is the easy option"

When he spun around and looked at Emma she could see that he meant every word, she gave a little smile and chuckled "You know my Dad's gonna have something to say about this"

"Aye" he smirked back "If he didn't I would think that there was surely something wrong with him. Let me worry about him, I just need to know that you are with me"

She stopped right in front of him and looked up into those eyes that she could get lost for days in and whispered "Always"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian's heart was racing in his chest as they walked along the corridor to the room in which the kitten had been found. The place was eerily silent but in his mind he kept hearing the whispers of all the people who had been in his head while he had been held here and he knew if he didn't do something about it soon he was likely to lose himself to panic again so he brought the kitten up and snuggled her into his neck and whispered.

"It's alright Little One, this will all be over soon then we will all be able to go home alright"

He saw Regina throw him a look but he just ignored her, she had no idea what he was going through... Socks was more than just a kitten... she was Junior's kitten. Killian found himself thinking back to all the times that he had lain with the ships cat in his arms and simply just spoke to it. Looking back now he realized that he had been telling the cat all his worries and if there was even just the slightest chance that Socks helped Junior half as much as his old friend had helped him he was going to fight tooth and nail to make sure she came home.

"We're here" Swan suddenly said pointing to the doorway on their right.

"Mi wi guh in furst... mi wan ti mek suh it safe"

"I'll go too" Swan said stepping away from Killian "Nothing can hurt me remember, Pip's got that covered. I'll be fine."

He gave a single nod before looking to David. To his credit his Brother had just held his tongue throughout this whole thing and had even shut Regina up when she started getting riled up again and for that Killian was grateful. David gave him a reassuring smile before lifting his hand and scratching the kitten's head. This one action relaxed Killian more than any words would have, he knew that David was on his side and that was what he needed.

"It safe" Calypso called out and before Killian even really knew if he was ready or not they were moving.

He looked around nervously as they walked into the large room but when Regina strode over to the large wall closet and pulled the door open he relaxed when she sighed "The alter's gone"

"Good" Killian huffed out "Now can we just go?"

"Mi can still sense de Voodoo in de air" Calypso suddenly whispered closing her eyes and pulling in a deep breath

"Yeah 'cause that's not adding to the creepy vibe at all" Regina sneered as she slammed the closet door closed

Calypso's eyes flew open and suddenly she looked ferocious as she lunged across the desk "Yuh be best ti hold yuh tongue. Voodoo is nuh sometink dat someone like yuh could possibly undastan"

Regina just turned and raised an eyebrow "Really? That act work for you on your lonely little island?"

Calypso snarled but stepped back smacking her lips in distaste "Yuh talk o an act. I see righ through yuh. Yuh nuh as wicked as yuh wan people ti tink yuh are"

"Wicked?" Regina suddenly said stalking forward "I am NOT wicked"

Swan was on the move "OK OK... poor choice of words, now will you two play nice. We came here for a reason"

"But that reason is gone" Regina replied with a sarcastic smile as she threw her hand out in the direction of the closet

Killian had had enough, he walked forward and came right up to Regina's face "Just because you cannot still sense the magic does not mean that it is not still here."

He turned back to Calypso and practically begged her "Please, I need you to prove that this Little One will do no harm to any of us"

Calypso let out a huge sigh "Mi kno dat wah yuh wan Child bu mi can ongly tell yuh wah mi sense... I nuh lie fuh yuh, mi nuh put yuh boys in danger."

"I wouldn't want you do" he simply replied.

She gave a nod then dropped her gaze to Socks "Give her ti mi"

Killian hesitated but he knew there was no other way, he had to prove it one way or another...he puffed out a breath and gave Calypso one last pleading look before handing his little friend to the Sea Witch. She took the tiny kitten and moved closer to the closet door before pulling Socks in close to her chest and closing her eyes. Killian watched as she started swaying back and forth and after a few seconds she started to chant making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He took an unconscious step backwards as something in his mind made him think back to his childhood... he could see a man standing on deck... he was dressed in strange clothing and he was chanting just like Calypso was now.

What did it mean?

He closed his eyes to try and bring the memory back into his mind but just as he thought he was perhaps starting to grasp it a bit better the chanting stopped and he opened his eyes to find Calypso smiling widely at him.

His heart leapt into his chest and he rushed forward "What did you see?"

"It alright Killian... yuh can tek er home" she smiled handing him the kitten "She may nuh be a cat in the truest form bu she nuh do yuh no harm."

"You're sure" Swan suddenly asked by his side

Calypso tilted her head and cackled "Mi sure bu der sometink yuh should kno"

"What?" Killian quickly asked pulling Socks in closer to his chest

"She wi out live yuh all." Calypso replied with a smile "She wi stay a kitten fuh eva more. She is literally made from magic and the one dat create her be gone... she ere ti stay"

Killian grinned and looked to Swan who gave a smile of her own before she spoke to Calypso "So what you're saying is even when we're old and grey she'll still be this size"

Calypso smiled widely "Aye an mi kno a Child dat wi love er until him dying breath"

Killian wasn't sure if she was talking of him or Junior but he didn't care. The kitten was here to stay, Junior would be happy and so was he. He would just have to ensure that in future there was a care plan put in place for his little furry friend. Socks loved everyone, she would be perfectly happy no matter who she stayed with but Killian took great comfort in knowing that even long after he and Swan were gone that his children would still have their best friend... a simple cat had gotten Killian through some of his darkest days and he had a feeling that this little one would get him through so many more.

He scratched her head with his hook and grinned "Lets go home"

 **I couldn't have anything bad happening to Socks... I may have killed Toots but I am not a total monster you know! ;P**


	54. Chapter 54

**Here is the next instalment for you guys... chapters will probably be about this length from here on in unless I go a little crazy. Trying to fit this story in is tough but I have a clear map in my head of where I want it to go and I think you will all enjoy what I have in store.**

 **Question: Do you want Pan gone or not? I can write either scenario so thought I would make this a bit interactive lol.**

 **You guys decide... I will write.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review.**

Killian felt like he was on cloud nine as he sat and watched David and the Lad's running around on the deck with the water guns. He was so happy that he thought that if he died right there and then that they would not be able to wipe the grin from his face. He looked down at the kitten sleeping in his arms and his heart soared... she was theirs, she was staying, no one would be claiming her as their own and taking her away.

"I'm sorry"

He looked up and his smile was gone in an instant as Regina stood on the other side of the table, he found himself frowning deeply and clenching his jaw in anger as he growled "You should have listened to me"

She just let out a sigh and sat heavily in the seat next to him "I know... but..."

"But what?" he threw back "How many times have I blindly followed you?"

"I'm sorry" she repeated again "I just didn't want anything to happen to any of you and you have to admit when it comes to Facilier you haven't really been... I don't know... seeing clearly"

Killian's jaw ticked as he looked at her "If you did not trust me then you should have at least trusted the babe... you are, after all to be her second Mother"

Regina's head snapped up "That's not fair. It was never about not trusting either of you Hook. it was about not trusting Facilier and I won't apologize for that."

She crossed her arms and turned her back to him and suddenly he was the one who felt like he should be apologizing. They sat in silence for a few seconds and Killian found his anger gone as he thought about her words, he watched her as she watched the boys and he realized that she truly had only been keeping their best interests at heart when she smiled as they played.

"You are forgiven" he said clearing his throat but when she looked around at him he added "But you may want to work on your relationship with my Grandmother. You were perhaps a tad harsh on her."

Regina sighed and looked up at the sky "I know... I don't know what it is about her but she puts me on edge...her magic feels too... too much like Facilier's and I just don't like it"

"She is not him Regina. You should know better than most that just because someone has the potential to use Dark magic does not mean that they will " Killian almost whispered

"You're right" she sighed rolling her eyes and sitting back with a huff "I'm sorry"

"I know, so no more shall be said on the subject" Killian stated sitting up abruptly making Socks look up with bleary eyes. He picked her up in his hand, shuffled to the edge of his seat and held the kitten out to Regina "Look after this Little One for me will you? I need to go and see what is taking Swan so long to prepare that meat for David to cook, I am starved. I could send Calypso up... you know so you two can clear the air... if you are willing to finally put this to rest."

Regina's eyebrows rose up as she lifted her hands and took Socks, Killian was sure he saw her curl her lip in disgust but to her credit she just pulled the kitten into her chest and fixed her face into a smile. He chuckled as she gave a slight nod... this was hard for her but he didn't care. Calypso was just as much a part of his family now as she was so the two of them would just have to learn to get on with each other and if he knew Mary-Margaret at all he knew that she would have been having a similar conversation with his Grandmother as he had just had with Regina... he just hoped that Calypso was as willing to talk and sort this out.

Was it too much to ask for a quiet life?

"PAPA" Junior squealed running towards him as Henry ran after him "Help me... Henry is going to get me"

Killian grinned at their happy faces but laughed "I thought that was the idea?"

Junior scuttled around Killian's legs and peeked out "Aye but I ran out of water and he still has nearly a full tank"

"Ahhhh so you are retreating" Killian chuckled looking up at Henry who had stopped by the hold doors and was panting harshly "Where is your Grandfather?"

"Refuelling" Henry grinned nodding his head at the door to the lower hold

"Well in that case I will get out of the way" Killian laughed "I do not wish to get caught in the crossfire"

Henry suddenly gave a wicked grin and yelled "You better run Shorty, your Papa's not gonna save you"

Junior let out a blood curdling scream and took off across the deck heading for the quarter deck, Killian chuckled as Henry laughed loudly and took off after him. He glanced over his shoulder and yelled "Do not get your Mother or Socks wet, neither would appreciate that"

He met Regina's gaze and she gave a huge grin at the use of her title and when boys boys stopped and yelled that they would be careful Killian turned back to focus on where he was going but he couldn't resist peeking back and he nearly burst out laughing when Regina actually lifted Socks up and kissed her head... he was still chuckling to himself when David came through the doorway as he was reaching for the handle.

"What you laughing at?" David grinned lifting his hand to wipe it down his wet face

"Nothing at all Brother" he grinned back "I was just going to check and see what was happening with food"

David raised an eyebrow "You don't want to go down there believe me"

"I was about to ask Calypso if she would speak with Regina, I want the atmosphere gone as soon as possible"

David clapped his hand on Killian's shoulder and steered him towards the gangplank "Snow's got it covered but the last I heard it was getting quite heated... come on, you can help me get the coals lit."

Killian stopped and pointed back at the door "Perhaps I should intervene"

"Nope, you really shouldn't" David cringed while shaking his head "Your future Mother in Law was on her high horse... Calypso will be up in a minute, I'd bet my lunch on it. Come on, this is more fun anyway."

They made their way down onto the dock where David promptly shoved his water gun at Killian and chuckled "Keep an eye out for Thing One and Thing Two otherwise we might get wetter than we want to be"

Killian just smiled as he took the plastic gun but they both knew that if the Lads did attack he'd be pretty useless in a counter strike... having a hook for a hand may have it's advantages in some situations but water gun fights were not one.

"You OK?" David asked glancing up at Killian while arranging the coals on the grill

"Aye" Killian replied as he moved forward to drop down onto one of the bollards that the Jolly was anchored to "I feel a lot better and I that will only improve once my belly is full"

"So Gold's concoction worked then?" David asked without looking away from what he was doing

"I knew that it would" Killian replied with a nod

David didn't say anything, he just carried on lighting the coals but once he was done he stood back and crossed his arms just watching the flames take hold "You think he's really changed?"

"Aye... I know he has" Killian said expecting David to push for more information but he didn't, he just turned his head and eyed Killian before just giving a nod

"Good enough for me"

"HEY, OLD MAN" Henry suddenly yelled from on deck making Killian look up "MOM WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU WANT BEER OR APPLE JUICE"

Killian looked to David and asked "The pills that I am taking..."

"One beer won't hurt you Hook, relax, have some fun"

Killian smirked and looked back to Henry but before he had chance to answer the Lad shouted "LET ME GUESS... BEER?"

Killian grinned and yelled back "AYE AND MAKE IT A COLD ONE"

"YOU GOT IT" Henry yelled back.

As the Lad disappeared from sight Junior started down the gangplank and hurried over to where Killian and David were "May I watch Grandpa?"

"Sure kid, just don't get too close. Why not sit with Papa?"

Junior smiled and nodded. Killian had to put the water gun down to pull the Lad up onto his lap but it would seem that the water fight was over anyway.

"You are soaked through Son" Killian chuckled as Junior's soggy rear hit his leg

"Sorry" the Lad grinned "Henry shot me in the butt"

"I hope you reciprocated" Killian threw back with a laugh

Junior just giggled and looked to the flames "What are we to eat Papa?"

"I don't know Son" Killian answered honestly looking to David

"There's burgers, sausages, ribs, chicken and some healthy stuff too... oh and of course, we got some fish to smoke, we know how much the two of you like your seafood"

"Really?! You got fish for us?" the lad gasped with eyes like saucers "It love fish, it tastes delicious. How long will it take to cook?"

"It will probably be about an hour form now, the coals still need to heat up" David answered "Why don't you go change into something dry and maybe you and Henry could get all the plates and things from the galley and put them on the table on deck for Momma."

He nodded and was suddenly squirming to get down, he started running but then stopped and called out "Thank you for cooking for us Grandpa, you are the best"

David puffed with pride and Killian found himself smiling too. Junior really had just moved on, he had put his past behind him and was fully onboard with the here and now. Killian just wished that he could do the same but the happiness that he felt watching his boy hurrying back up the gangplank didn't last long as an image of a long table laden with food came into his head. He was standing next to Liam and the captain was leering down at the two of them.

"What do you want boy?" the Captain sneered narrowing his eyes in disgust

Killian held his tongue knowing better than to answer but the Captain had been drinking and wasn't happy with his silence. The man was suddenly on his feet and barging his way past a pulled out chair, sending it spiralling across the cabin. Killian's heart was thundering in his chest and he made a mistake that Liam had warned him not to... he moved. He stepped off the cross that the Captain had marked on the floor and it seemed like it was exactly what his tormentor had been waiting for as his face morphed into a huge smile.

Killian was so scared... he looked to Liam and could see his Brother willing him to to just stay still but he was too frightened as the Captain kept on coming at him. He took another step backwards and held up his hands.

"Please sir..."

The Captain stopped, he stood up straight, looked to the far end of the table and gave a hearty laugh "He moved AND he spoke."

Killian knew even before he had looked up who he was going to see but it didn't stop the air being taken from his lungs as his Father stood up at the far end of the table and laughed.

"Aye...Looks like you win" his Father chuckled "Enjoy yourself but perhaps you should take him somewhere else, his Brother can get quite aggressive when it comes to protecting the young scallywag. Leave Liam here, I am sure I can find a use for him while you teach that wretch a lesson or two."

Killian was suddenly being dragged from the room and Liam was screaming out to him... he locked eyes with his Brother seconds before the cabin door was slammed and he was dragged down the corridor...

"HOOK" Killian jumped and suddenly found himself looking at David's worried face "What's going on? You OK?"

Killian pulled in a couple of deep breaths and let his head fall forward. He clenched his eyes shut to try and stop the images and after a few more seconds they had faded enough for him to try and talk.

"Sorry" he mumbled looking to David who was now crouching down in front of him "I..." he puffed out a breath and sat up a bit straighter "I was just thinking"

"Thinking or remembering?" David asked quietly

Killian frowned "Perhaps a bit of both"

"You want to talk about it?" David asked

Killian let out a huge sigh "No..." David just gave him a knowing look so Killian carried on, he knew he had to talk to someone about it so why not his Brother? "Something happened last night. The babe, she came to me and something that she showed me seems to have awoken things that I had forgotten..."

"OK"

"My father... he... well it seems that he and the Captain liked to use myself and Liam for their entertainment" Killian pulled in another breath and held it for a few seconds to try and calm his racing heart "I was just thinking how much Junior has adapted to life here. How he is happy to accept the food that is provided but I also remember how he was when he first arrived, how he would never take food without permission and even then sometimes he was still hesitant."

"I remember" David sighed shaking his head "We knew he must be starving but he still didn't seem like he wanted to eat"

"That is because he... we... had not been allowed to eat much more than scraps." Killian was suddenly on his feet, he paced forward to the edge of the dock and stared out over the water locking his eyes on the horizon

David stepped up next to him "He can eat as much as he wants now Hook, no one's gonna stop him"

"I know" Killian sighed "But you don't understand David"

"So tell me..." David sighed back

"The Captain... and... my Father. It was a game to them. They used to mark a cross on the floor and we were to stand on it and not move. If we managed we were given scraps from the table but that rarely happened... the Captain knew that I was terrified of him... he used to use that against me and he would lunge at me making me move from my allocated spot. Sometimes Liam would get in his way on purpose to give him something else to focus on and Liam would take the beating that would surely follow... the captain was usually too drunk to remember me after he was done and once he and my Father had had their fill Liam would grab food from the table and we would hide in the lower hold knowing that we had a few hours before anyone came looking for us."

They stood in silence until Killian looked to his side to see David just staring out over the water with a blank expression on his face. Killian gave a frown and asked "You are not going to say anything?"

David looked at him, he met his eyes and raised an eyebrow "Would anything I say make it any better?"

Killian gave a wry smile and looked back out over the water "I suppose not" he suddenly pulled in a deep breath and turned back to the barbecue "So I will not dwell on it .Let us get on with feeding our family before the we have a mutiny on our hands"

David pulled in a deep breath too and as he turned to go back to the coals he almost whispered "Neither of you will EVER have to go without food again Hook, you hear me?"

"Aye" Killian replied with a chuckle "I hear you Brother... loud and clear"


	55. Chapter 55

**OK... hold on to your hats people.**

 **That is all...**

 **Enjoy and please review**

 **:)**

 **(Oh P.S. Nugget: Hook didn't read David's mind he just used his intuition and realized that David and Emma were up to something.)**

They settled down to watch the movie after they had all eaten up on deck. David was keen to get on with it, he was itching to learn as much as he could about that coin that Hope had given to Emma but it had taken much longer than he had wanted to get everyone settled down because even though Calypso and Regina had made peace as everyone ate, a little while after dessert had been eaten Regina had made her excuses and left... Hook had noted her departure and it had taken a bit of convincing from both Emma and himself to reassure the Pirate that she really did just have somewhere else to be and that the two women really were alright with each other... well better than they had been... but that was a start at least.

Junior was practically climbing the walls now at the thought of Pirates in a movie and David noticed Hook having a quiet word to get the kid to calm down enough for them to be able to start watching. Junior's little lip was sticking out as he sat with a frown on his face and his arms folded across his front and David couldn't help it, he beckoned the kid over with his head and settled him by his side knowing that once the movie started Junior would be happy again. Calypso for her part looked very unsure and when the movie finally started to play she jumped up and backed away not able to understand how the people got inside the "box". They had to pause the movie for a full ten minutes before the Sea Witch sat back down and was willing to give it another go.

Finally they were all sitting and everything seemed to have settled down allowing David to take a swig of his beer. He glanced across at Hook to see that the Pirate had let his head fall back on the couch and had closed his eyes as Emma cuddled into his right hand side and Henry sat on his other... yeah, his Brother wasn't seeing this movie, he would be asleep before the story even got started.

"Look Grandpa, there is a boy in the water" Junior whispered tugging on David's sleeve to get his attention

David looked down at the kid and gave a smirk as Junior looked back to the TV. He liked how Junior gave a constant commentary of everything that happened while watching movies... it let David see how the kid's mind worked and it also seemed to help Junior figure out in his head what was happening, allowing him to follow the story and that was fine with David, he didn't mind the chatter as long as the kid was happy.

David looked to his other side to smile at Snow and that's when it all started to go wrong... Calypso was suddenly back on her feet and yelling at the TV and Junior let out a gasp as the witch screeched at the pitch of her voice, the kid gave a huge jump and hid his face in David's front. What the hell was wrong with Calypso now? They were never gonna get through this movie at this rate.

"Wah is dis? How can it be? How it in der?" Calypso yelled grabbing the television and actually tipping it forward to see the back, pulling the cord from the power socket on the wall when she did it. The TV went blank and Calypso let out another gasp of horror and a yelp of surprise as the "people inside" disappeared.

Emma was now up on her feet and Hook was struggling to free himself from the couch too as Emma cried out.

"It's alright, it's just a story" she grabbed the television and straightened it up before turning to Calypso and smiling "You just need to think of it like a book with really good pictures"

David gave a chuckle thinking about how they had had this conversation before, he gave Junior a little nudge and looked down with a grin expecting to find the Kid's happy little face looking back up at him but he didn't. Junior had curled himself into David's side and had actually grabbed a pillow to hide behind.

"Kid? Hey, Junior, what's up?" David quickly handed his beer to Snow and dug his Grandson out from his side, pulling him up into his lap but Junior seemed terrified and was suddenly up on his knees with his arms around David's neck.

David looked back over at Calypso, Emma and Hook to find that they were all still on their feet and Calypso was still not listening to their reassurances. She was heading towards the hold door and mumbling "Whe it gone? It muss guh back, it nuh safe ti ave it ere"

David was so confused, he had no idea what Calypso was so freaked out about but Henry suddenly seemed to understand as he stood up and headed over to her "Are you talking about the Treasure of Cortes?"

Calypso's head snapped up and her eyes locked on Henry, she suddenly tipped her head and hissed "Wah yuh know of it Child? Was it yuh? Did yuh duh dis? How yuh fin it? It nuh safe Child"

Henry gave a little smile and walked forward "It's OK Grammy it's not real." he pointed to the TV and carried on "This, that you are seeing is just a made up story. It's not the real treasure, the only curse is in the movie."

"The curse be real enough an mi saw di gold righ der... it real too"

"I know it seems that way but I promise you that it's not..."

Calypso gave a deep frown but she still didn't seem fully convinced as she stepped sideways still eyeing Henry suspiciously "Suh how yuh kno suh much bout Cortes' treasure den Child?"

"Because I've seen the movie... like a hundred times" Henry laughed "A cursed Pirate crew sail the seas on their ship, they are trying to find the last gold coin to return it to the Isla de Muerta..."

"Yuh kno whe' it be hidden?" she gasped taking a step back as her eyes went wide again

"Sure" Henry shrugged "But only because it's in this story. If there's a real treasure I have no idea where to find it"

David caught Emma's eye and gave her a pointed look, they both knew that they couldn't say anything about the fake coin in Emma's pocket right now without freaking Calypso out even more but they also both knew that they needed to talk to her at some point... she seemed to know all about this treasure, she must have some answers to their questions.

Hook lowered himself back down onto the couch and sighed "Alright, now that all of that is settled can we carry on with this or are we to watch another tale? All this shouting is giving me a headache"

Again David expected some kind of input from Junior but all that happened was that the Kid clamped his arms tighter around David's neck, what was going on with him?

David lifted his hand and rubbed it up and down Junior's back "Hey, it's OK. Grammy's calmed down now. Come on, sit back down and we can carry on watching the Pirates"

But Junior shook his head vigorously and David suddenly realized that the kid was crying

"Junior? What's up kid?" David asked putting his arms around him and hugging him gently

"I'm frightened" Junior whispered in his ear

"It's alright, Grammy didn't mean to frighten you..." David soothed looking over to Calypso who still didn't seem happy, she wore a deep frown on her face and was wringing her hands in the tail end of her long black top.

But Junior was done, he wouldn't say anything else and he refused to move from where he was until Emma came over and sat down on the couch next to David.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked bringing her hand up to stroke the back of his head

Junior peeked out from David's neck and the minute he saw Emma by his side he was on the move, he wiggled his way from David's arms and was suddenly crying loudly that he was scared.

"It's alright" Emma soothed pulling him into her arms and standing up "Come on, let's go have a lie down in Momma's bed OK?"

Emma met David's eyes with a questioning look but he just shrugged, he had no idea what the hell had happened but Junior wasn't the only one that seemed unwilling to stay in the hold as Calypso pulled her arms around herself and almost whispered "Mi guh get mi some air... mi nuh wan ti hear dis tale... mi already kno di story well enough"

With that she was gone, Snow gave a heavy sigh and got herself up from the couch too "I'll go with her, see what I can find out, she looks upset... I'll take her for a walk along the beach"

Suddenly it was just David, Hook and Henry left in the hold. David was just about to get up too thinking that the fun was well and truly over when Hook stretched out his arm and grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it back on.

"You still want to watch?!" David asked in confusion

"Correction, I want to re-watch" Hook replied with a deep frown as he tried to get the DVD to start again, he never looked up but he added "I want to see this Treasure that had Calypso so riled up... I missed it before"

David just smirked, yeah Hook had missed it because he had been well on his way to sleep but as the DVD started again David found himself watching his Brother more than the movie when at the exact same point that both Calypso and Junior had freaked out the color drained from Hook's face and he paused the DVD to just stare at the screen. David looked at the television to see the Gold piece of Aztec gold being held in young Elizabeth Swan's hand and his stomach dropped... Hook recognized it!

"You've seen this before?" he asked Hook suddenly feeling nervous as he thought of the coin that Emma had hidden in her pocket

Hook gave a heavy gulp and nodded "Aye... and so has Junior."

"What?" David burst out sitting up "How?"

Hook pulled in a deep breath and finally looked away from the screen to meet David's eyes "The Captain... he had a coin just like this."

"Wait a minute" David almost whispered pulling himself to the edge of the couch and leaning forward "Your Captain? The one from when you were a kid?"

"Aye" Hook replied with another heavy gulp before he was on the move "Junior obviously remembered that too... I need to go to him, he will be terrified"

David jumped up and hurried forward taking hold of Hook's arm as worry suddenly grew in his gut "Wait... just a sec. What was the name of your old Captain?"

Hook met his eyes and gave a heavy sigh "Captain Pasha, Heyreddin Pasha... but this can wait surely. I need to go to Junior, he is scared David, he needs me"

David let go of Hook's arm and muttered "Yeah, sure. Give him a hug from his Grandpa."

Hook hurried from the room and David practically threw himself down onto the couch with a huge sigh. How was this story linked to Hook and Calypso? He was about to ask Henry if he was OK but he never got a chance as the kid threw himself down next to him and David could see by his face that he wasn't.

"What's wrong?" David asked sitting up quickly and facing the kid

"We have a problem Grandpa" Henry whispered looking over his shoulder to the door before looking back and carrying on "Remember when we were doing research into Black Beard?"

"Yeah" David replied cautiously not liking where this was going "This hasn't got anything to do with him does it?"

Henry shook his head "No but I read a lot about Pirates and there was one name that stuck in my mind."

"Don't tell me, Heyreddin Pasha... why? What's so special about him"

Henry gave a worried look "Well, he went by another name... he was also known by Red Beard"

"What is it with Pirates and beards?" David exclaimed "And what does this have to do with Hook?"

"Grandpa, the name Red Beard changed over the years because he spent time in and around Italy... It changed to the Italian version on the name" Henry met David's eyes and cringed "I never really thought of them knowing him until this happened... Grandpa, the Captain that Killian and Junior stayed with went by the name of Barbarossa... Barbarossa means red beard. They took that name as inspiration for Hector Barbossa for this film... they are the same person. Killian and Junior lived with the real life Hector Barbossa"

David's jaw fell open as the truth hit him but Henry didn't seem satisfied that this was enough information as he suddenly frowned then gasped as he seemed to realize something else "Grandpa!"

"Please tell me this is not about to get worse" David groaned

Henry met his eyes and gave a slight nod "What if Killian's Father was cursed too... it would explain how he was still alive. I mean, I know that he said that he had been under a sleeping curse but I never really understood that. How can you fall in love while under a sleeping curse... I know from personal experience that you are pretty much just in the burning room the whole time...what if he was cursed but it was THIS curse..."

"Oh my God Kid" David cried out realizing the truth "You're right... and that means that Hook probably never killed his Father that night and Brennan Jones is still out there somewhere."

"And you know what else that means don't you" Henry whispered "It means that if Killian's Father is still out there, that the Captain's still out there too. They've not found all of Cortes' treasure yet Grandpa... they're still searching for it"

David was suddenly on his feet and hurrying from the room, Henry yelled out as he ran after him "Where are you going Grandpa?"

David burst into Hook's cabin and went straight to the bed, he met Emma's eyes and grit out "We NEED to go see Gold, NOW"

Emma looked up at him in disbelief and gave Junior a pointed look as the Kid lay next to her "Dad, whatever this is, it can wait..."

David shook his head and stuck out his hand to his Daughter "No Emma it can't. Now either you come with me or you hand it over and I go alone, either way we need answers"

Hook sat up on the bed and swung his feet onto the floor as Junior buried his face into Emma and pulled the blankets up over his head.

"Swan? What is this about?" Hook asked looking between the both of them

Emma gave David a hard stare "Dad... can we not do this now? Junior's upset"

But David was not prepared to put it off "I know and I know why... and trust me when I say I'm doing this to keep him safe."

Hook stood up and turned to the bed "Emma, what is he talking about? Would somebody please tell me what the hell is happening here?"

David suddenly grabbed Hook's arm and dragged him from the room. He turned and slammed the door to the cabin closed so Junior that couldn't hear before looking to Hook "Hope... she gave Emma one of those coins..."

"What?!"" Hook gasped taking a step backwards in surprise

David shook his head and grabbed his Brother to stop his retreat "Not a real one, a fake one so that we would know what it looked like and so that we could take it to your Crocodile, apparently it was Neal that gave it to her... but me and Emma wanted to do a little research first. We wanted to see what the story was with it before speaking to Gold, that's why we were watching the movie"

"I don't understand David" Hook said shaking his head

David let out a huge sigh "I know you don't." he gave Hook's arm a squeeze then carried on in a much calmer tone "That coin in the movie that freaked Junior out... you said that your Captain had one"

"Aye" Hook replied in a quiet voice "That he did"

"It's cursed treasure Hook, long story short...Until all the pieces are returned to the stone chest that they were taken from everyone that took part in the removal of the coins will remain cursed."

"Cursed? What kind of curse?" Hook asked with a frown 

"Cursed to eternal damnation... to begin with they never noticed anything strange, all they knew was that they couldn't die. They spent all the stolen gold and thought that they would be happy forever but after a while they realized that everything was changing. Food lost it's taste and every other pleasurable activity lost it's appeal... they were merely existing. Your Captain was also called Barbarossa right?" Hook's eyes went wide in fear and he gave a silent nod so David carried on quickly to get the story over with "In the movie the cursed Captain is called Barbossa... they are the same person Hook. Your Captain was cursed and if your Captain was cursed there's a good chance that..."

"My Father was too" Hook gasped raising his hand to his head and running it through his hair as he blow out a long breath.

David nodded quickly "Which means that he couldn't be killed...Your Father is not dead Hook, he tricked you into doing it so that you would think he was dead... he had no idea that you were still alive until Regina showed you where he was and my guess is that he panicked. Maybe he thought you were working for the Captain or something and that you were tricking him, I don't really know but the man that he said was after him was Barbossa and the reason Barbossa is looking for him is so that he can return the last coin and break the curse... and for whatever reason Brennan Jones doesn't want that to happen"

Hook gave a hard blink and suddenly looked up to meet David's eyes "He doesn't want the Captain to find him because he doesn't have the coin"

"He must have it..."

"He doesn't" Hook burst out actually gripping hold of David's arm in support "I know he doesn't"

"How?" David asked already dreading the answer

"Because I do" Hook whispered back "I have had it since the day Liam died. I found it in his things... I thought he had stolen it from the Captain... hoped he had... it made me happy that the Captain would have been annoyed by the loss of that thing, he always held it in such high regard"

"Of course" David sighed letting out a groan "Your Dad made Liam take it and ran so that if Barbossa ever found it, that he would use Liam as his blood sacrifice instead of him but Liam is dead so your Dad obviously thought the coin was lost and has been hiding ever since."

"Wait a minute, you say sacrifice?" Hook gave a gulp "My Father would have sacrificed Liam to save himself? That's why he abandoned us, so that the Captain could return the coin to the chest and use Liam's blood to break the curse"

David watched as his Brother's eyes danced about unable to settle on anything, David could almost feel Hook's distress at all this information and he wished that he could make it better but he knew that he couldn't... no one could.

Hook suddenly frowned "But that makes no sense. If Liam had the coin then surely he should not have been able to die but he did!"

"That's not how it works" David sighed back "Only the people who removed the treasure from the chest are cursed, other people can hold the coins and nothing will happen to them. That's why they had to collect all the coins back and get them back to the chest, only once they are all inside again and there has been a blood sacrifice will the curse be broken."

"So my Father gave it to Liam knowing that the Captain could use him to return the coin... so why did he never do just that?"

"My guess would be that Liam hid the coin from him... the Captain never knew he had it, he thought that your Dad did. That's why he got rid of you two as soon as your Dad was gone, he didn't think he needed you anymore. As far as he was concerned he needed Brennan Jones, not his Sons."

Hook spun on the spot and lent on the wall for a second or two before standing up straight and declaring "Well we both know that's not true now don't we"

He was suddenly marching his way past David and up onto the deck, David chased after him and called out "Stop, wait. Where are you going?"

"I'm off to see a Crocodile about a coin... the real one, not just a fake." Hook stopped walking and turned to face David "I will not have that animal out there, not when there is a chance that he may come for my family. Brennan Jones may be a coward unwilling to face up to his past but I am not him, this needs to end...The question is, are you with me Brother?"

David shook his head and let out a sigh, this was going to end badly he just knew it but he knew Hook was right. Barbossa could come for Hook, Junior or even Hope in the future and he was not willing to let that happen.

He gave a nod and started off after Hook "Of course I'm with you, you idiot but you know Emma's gonna freak right?"

Hook gave a smirk as they started down the gangplank "You got the keys to the truck? It will make this quicker."

David gave another nod and dug them out of his jeans before frowning at Hook "So where did you hide this coin then? I take it's with the rest of your haul"

The corner of Hook's mouth quirked up and he raised an eyebrow "Aye and it is safely hidden in the last place anyone would ever look for it"

"You're not gonna tell me are you?" David sighed meeting Hook's gaze

"Where would be the fun in that?" Hook replied with a grin "This way I get to see the look on your face when you finally realize where it is"

"Fine, just give me the direction I need to go in then you are calling Emma... I am NOT making that call."

"Fine by me" Hook replied turning serious again "I need to do this David, I need to keep them safe... surely you can understand that?"

"More than you will ever know" he replied.

He climbed into the truck and let out a sigh as he buckled up. Hook was focused on keeping his family safe from Barbossa but as David glanced to the side to see the Pirate lifting his cell to his ear to talk to Emma he knew that he needed to look out for Hook. Barbossa could come for him too but it was like Hook hadn't even considered that, he was so focused on everyone else...

David knew that's where he came in...it was his job to keep Killian Jones safe because that's what Brothers do, no matter what.


	56. Chapter 56

**This amuses me no end. I have a new reader who is working their way through my fics so I am gonna leave a wee message here for them for when they get to this story. They are just starting "You can take the boys out of Neverland" atm.**

 **So hello to Sol Phyllon, I hope you have enjoyed my fics up to this point. I found it quite amusing when you wrote this (below) and I knew what was still to come for you :D**

" **I don't know if you already wrote about hallucinations. Maybe there is a new villain and an awful spell and he starts seeing bad things. Maybe at some point he cannot even recognize Emma and his friends anymore"**

 **If only you knew about Facilier you would know how right you were lol.**

 **Anyway, on with this tale... Oh and fair warning, I made myself cry again, my bad.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Emma dug in her pants pocket when her cell started ringing, she looked at the display and saw that it was Hook... damn it, she needed to talk to him but she didn't want to leave Junior.

"Mom" Henry said sitting down on the edge of the bed to get her attention "I'll stay with Junior, you should go... go and speak to Killian."

"It's alright, it can wait" she said with a smile just cutting off the call but Henry wasn't buying it, he rolled his eyes at her and climbed onto the bed.

He lay down next to Junior and tapped the kid on the shoulder "Hey Shorty, come on, you can snuggle with me. Momma needs to talk with Papa."

Junior was moving in an instant, he just squirmed his way round and cuddled into Henry instead leaving Emma free to get up but she still wasn't sure she wanted to leave. Junior had been REALLY freaked out by something that had happened and she wanted to talk to him to find out why but another huge part of her knew that Hook had answers too... he had to right? Her Dad had practically dragged him from the room before they both just left...yeah, she needed to know what was going on.

"He's fine Mom" Henry said quietly pulling Junior in a bit closer "Just chuck me our book before you go and we'll be OK"

Emma gave a little smile at her Son before leaning in to Junior's back and whispering in his ear "You OK with that Shorty?"

Junior peeked up at her and gave a hard sniff before giving a little nod, he didn't say anything he just snuggled into the blankets and looked up to Henry who pulled him in closer and said "We'll all be fine OK... the Captain can't hurt you, I promise he's not here alright."

What the hell did that mean?

The Captain?!

Why did Junior think the Captain was here?

That was it, the decision was made... she HAD to talk with Hook right now.

She looked to Henry and gave him a smile "Thanks Kid, look after him, I'll not be long."

"Kay Mom" he replied quietly giving her a nod

Emma pulled herself from the bed, grabbed their book that they had been reading the night before and handed it to Henry. She met his eyes as she handed it over and he gave her another encouraging look... she was so proud of him, he had grown up so much recently and he was the best big Brother that Junior could ever ask for. He took the book and started snuggling down to start reading so Emma left them to it, she headed up on deck so that there was no way that Junior could hear anything that was being said and hit the dial button.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

The door closed and Henry lowered the book, looking up to see if his Mom was really gone. He let out a sigh and let the book close on the bed as he looked back to Junior.

"I meant what I said Junior, he's not here I promise"

Junior gave a nod and looked up "I know... I just... I got frightened."

"I know" Henry sighed "But you know that none of us would let anything happen to you right?"

Again Junior gave a little nod but then he frowned and looked up at Henry "Papa must be scared too... the Captain was bad to both of us"

"Papa's with Grandpa, Grandpa's there for him just like I'm here for you OK."

Junior gave a little smile and said "Because Grandpa is Papa's Liam now"

Henry chuckled "Yeah, he's Papa's Liam"

Junior let out a sigh and dropped his gaze to the blanket that he was playing with in his hands "I remember everything... I think that Papa is perhaps remembering too."

"Everything?" Henry asked with a frown of his own "What do you mean?"

Junior looked back up at him "The Captain did bad things to us too... when I first arrived and I still called Papa Killian we talked to Archie back in the hospital."

"I remember" Henry said with a smile "You said that it helped you, that it helped you both."

"Aye" Junior nodded before lifting his hand to his heart "It did help but I could feel Papa in here back then and I just knew that he did not remember things how I did... he blamed the Captain for everything."

"But you knew that wasn't true?" Henry asked tentatively "It wasn't just the Captain that was hurting you?"

Junior pulled in a breath and let out a huge sigh "No, our Father did it too but it was easier to just pretend that he didn't... to help Papa... he was already so sad from what the bad boys did to him that I didn't want him to feel worse than he already did"

"You know Papa wouldn't want you to do that right?"

"Aye" Junior answered looking up again and carrying on with more determination "But back then I was so scared Henry, I thought that this was all a trick, I thought that it could all end and I would be sent back... I thought that the Captain and our Father would somehow know what I had said and I did not want to anger my Father."

"You know that's not gonna happen now though right? You're never going back there, you know that right?"

A tear suddenly fell down Junior's cheek and that was it for Henry, he sat himself up and pulled his Brother into his arms "You're here to stay Junior, I swear to you. You are NEVER going back"

Junior let out a sob and suddenly Henry was holding onto his Brother as he cried. He found himself fighting back his own tears as Junior wailed "I don't want to go back but... but I still miss my Liam."

"That's OK. I still miss my Dad too and he's been gone for a while now. You never stop missing the ones you love but you know that Liam is alright... you know that he's with my Dad... they are happy now."

But Junior gave another sob and shook his head "Not my Liam... my Liam does not exist. How can that be Henry? How is it fair that I am here and he is not?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry" Henry replied around a sniff just pulling Junior in closer

Junior suddenly pulled back and looked up at Henry "I want my Liam back but I do not want to lose you... or Leia... I don't want to lose anyone, I love you all so much"

Henry suddenly burst out as he vented his own frustrations "I know how you feel Junior. You are so confused because you want your Liam but if that means that you would lose all of us you're not so sure that even if you could change it you would... you feel guilty for that but it's not your fault, you just want to be safe and loved. I've felt the same way in the past you know. I wish more than anything that my Dad was still here but if he hadn't died, if he hadn't left me... I wouldn't have you now because my Mom and Hook probably wouldn't have got together or not when they did anyway... everything would have been different and now... well now I don't want the past to change. I'm so happy that I get to have you as my Brother Junior, don't you ever forget that and don't ever think that you're alone in this because I know EXACTLY how you feel OK."

Junior cried in Henry's arms for a good ten minutes but eventually he gave a heavy sigh and another sniff before looking up to Henry "I would not change the past either... I love you Henry"

Henry pulled Junior in and dropped a kiss onto his head before leaning back and sighing "This sucks huh."

"Aye" Junior sighed back "It sucks ass"

Henry laughed as he wiped the tears from his Brother's face with his sleeve "Sucks ass? You better not let Mom hear you talking like that."

Junior gave a smirk and raised an eyebrow, he then gave a little cough and spoke in a clear local accent "What if I say it like this? Can I say it like this? This sucks ass"

"You're an idiot" Henry laughed back

"Aye." Junior replied puffing out his chest with pride "Just like my Papa"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"What the hell are we doing here?" David asked as he looked at the gates of Gold's mansion "I thought we were going to get the coin first"

"We are" Hook simply replied striding forward and pushing the large metal gate open to squeeze through the small gap.

David shook his head in confusion before jogging after him "You hid all your belongings at Gold's house?"

"Something like that" Hook replied heading to the far end of the garden where David could see a statue by a huge pond.

They stopped by the statue but David was even more confused as he looked up and realized that it was of Peter Pan... not their one but the one from the story books, the non demonic one!

Why would this be here though?

Hook smirked and nodded his head up at the boy who seemed to be playing a set of pipes "Regina certainly had a unique sense of humor when she created this place"

"She did this?"

"I assumed so" Hook replied with a quick shrug before stepping forward and running his fingers along the top of the pillar that Pan stood on, it was above head height and Hook gave a deep frown as his fingers danced along the stone "Now where is that... ah, here we go."

There was a loud clunking noise and Hook jumped back pulling David with him as the paving stones beneath their feet suddenly started to sink making the circular area into a spiral staircase that descended beneath ground level.

"How has Gold never found this?" David gasped as he ducked his head slightly to look down the staircase

Hook shrugged "Because he never looked beyond what Regina was taunting him with. It's out of sight from any windows and I don't think he's really one for spending hours pruning the shrubbery so why would he?."

"OK different question then. How did you find it?" David asked giving him a quizzical look

Hook just grinned, raised his eyebrows and chuckled "Pirate"

He took off down the staircase leaving David to yell after him "You know just answering "Pirate" is not an explanation."

But the minute he hit the bottom of the steps David was left speechless as he gawped at the huge cavernous room in front of him that was filled with more treasure than he would have thought possible.

"I told you that it would blow your mind" Hook chuckled heading off towards the back of the room "It should be over here if I remember rightly"

David snapped his jaw closed "You can actually remember where everything is in here?"

"Of course" Hook scoffed like David was crazy for asking

"Yeah, of course you can" David muttered "Mr I have a memory palace and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Stop your complaining" Hook called out from behind a stack of wooden boxes "And give me a hand over here will you?"

David made his way quickly over to where Hook seemed to be digging beneath a pile of gold coins, he started shoving the treasure aside to free the dark wooden box that his Brother was trying to pull out and in seconds it was free. Hook set it down on the hard ground and popped the brass clip on the front revealing a small cloth pouch in side.

Seconds later Hook held up the familiar looking gold coin and sighed "I have not seen this thing in a very very long time"

"Yeah and hopefully you won't be seeing it for much longer" David cut in "Come on, let's go see Gold before I get distracted by all this crap."

"Crap?!" Hook threw back indignantly "I'll have you know that this is the finest collection of treasure in all of the realms"

"Yeah yeah" David chuckled but then he stopped and gave a frown "How come you didn't use any of this for Henry's treasure hunt?"

"I probably would have" Hook shrugged as David helped him struggle back up on to his feet and slip the coin into his vest pocket "But before I decided what I would use, I found that blasted gem and the rest is history."

David gave a smirk "Well I for one am glad you did"

"Aye" Hook agreed with a smirk "I know what you mean, if I had not used it our lives would be quite different."

"But you did and our lives are just how they should be. Best not think about it, just focus on what we do have."

"You are right Brother" Hook said with a nod "I just hope that the Crocodile has the answers that Bae thought he would... If I can end this curse before the Captain comes for this coin hopefully that will be the end of it, I do not think I can face that man David... For now I just want to get on with this, you know, do like you say and not think on it too much... I'll worry about it IF it happens so I say that we go speak to Gold."

David gave a nod and turned to start back up the staircase to go back outside "Is Emma gonna meet us there?"

"Aye. Well she was going to remain on the Jolly until Mary-Margaret returned then she was going to wait until I messaged her to tell her that we are on our way then run up and meet us on Main Street."

"Great, well send your message now 'cause unless there's anything else you need down here, we'll be there in less than ten"

Hook gave a smirk and looked around himself "I'll bring you back here one day and I will show you of this ring that I have. It is an amazing thing that allows the wearer to become invisible...but you must not tell anyone, it can be our secret, I will share it with you and no one else. No one else would understand, but it can be our precious"

"What?!" David burst out grinding to a halt and grabbing Hook's arm "What did you call it?"

"My precious" Hook suddenly hissed in a really impressive impression of Gollum before giving a hearty laugh and pointing at David "Your face... you should see your face! Come on Bagginses, time to get back to Goblin town."

David narrowed his eyes at Hook's back as he walked away "That's not even funny... you hear me? Not funny in the slightest... I think I preferred it when you didn't get any of the film references that Emma threw at you, now you're making them up yourself!"

"It seemed very funny from where I was standing" Hook called back "Just wait until I tell the Lads, they will think it hilarious"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian had been trying his best to act like he was fine so that David could stop worrying about him. He glanced to his side to see his Brother wearing a slight smirk on his face as he drove back to town and let out a sigh of relief... it was working.

He was tired... really, really tired and his hip was more than a little sore but he knew that he needed to do this, he knew that he had to find out if the threat to his family was imminent or if could he afford the time to find Liam first then deal with this issue... Gods he wished he could just have a few days to rest without some disaster or another striking...or at least just have one situation to deal with at a time.

He let his head tip back and rest on the seat behind him but he forced his eyes to stay open, he knew that if he allowed them to close for even a few seconds that he would fall asleep and David would be back to Old Mother Hen mode and he'd had enough of that to last a life time so instead he gave a chuckle and looked to his Brother.

"You really thought I had the one ring?"

David chuckled back and raised an eyebrow "I'll admit that you had me for a second, yeah. Hell nothing would surprise me anymore"

"I suppose not" Killian mused moving his gaze back to the road ahead "Do you think that all stories have a grain of truth to them?"

"I hope not" David laughed "I've read some pretty gruesome Stephen Kind novels and lets just say that we do NOT want to be facing the crap that he comes up with"

"Like what?" Killian asked with genuine interest looking back to David as they drove

"Like a possessed car that eats people" David answered in a flash "Or there's one about a rabid dog that attacks people... that one is... quite graphic, shall we say. Gave me a few nightmares before I finished it"

"If it was so bad why read it then?" Killian asked in confusion

"I don't know... Something to do while I was in the hospital I guess" David replied glancing to the side and giving a shrug

Killian's mind wandered back to the time that he had spent at Storybrooke general and he gave a nod of understanding "Ahhhhhh, the mind numbing boredom... I remember it well"

David chuckled "At least you had Emma with you... I didn't know who the hell I was. I was being told that I loved Kathryn and even though my head was telling me that it had to be true... there were photos and she knew every aspect of my life... I don't know, I just knew that it wasn't right... I knew that I belonged with Snow"

"That would be true love for you"

"Yeah" David grinned "Yeah it would... and now you have that too"

"Aye" Killian chuckled back before raising an eyebrow and looking back to David "Apparently twice"

"God" David groaned suddenly flushing bright red "You just had to bring that up didn't you?"

"You were the one that kissed me, not the other way around" Killian threw back with a laugh

"It's a two way thing you know, otherwise it wouldn't have worked" David shot back with a smug look

"Touché Brother, touché" Killian laughed before giving a frown "You know I do appreciate what you did really, even if you did not know what would happen"

David gave a smile then his face changed, he looked Killian straight in the eye and cringed "Did you really just thank me for kissing you?!"

Killian shook his head with a grin and chuckled "I do believe that I did"

David gave a dramatic groan "Oh God... can we just never talk about this again?"

Killian raised an eyebrow and gave the one reply that he knew would get a reaction "As you wish"

"HOOK" David burst out "Don't play with me... that is strictly an Emma saying, you got it?"

Killian laughed and muttered "Aye...got it"

Silence fell between them and Killian found his hand making it's way up to the coin in his pocket as they turned onto Main Street. He could see Emma talking with Ruby outside the diner and nodded his head towards her.

"Just stop here Brother, I would like to talk with Emma before we go see the Crocodile, I need to see how Junior is doing"

David just nodded and did what Killian had asked but seconds after that all the hard work in distracting David from how he was feeling came crashing down... literally... as Killian tried to get out of the truck and his head spun and there were suddenly hands on him.. He didn't really know what was happening after that until he was practically thrown down onto his rear and a glass of water was shoved into his hand.

"Thanks" he mumbled before taking a few deep gulps and looking up to see that he was sitting at one of the tables outside Granny's and Swan was crouching in front of him "Sorry Love, I just got up too quickly"

He expected her to berate him but she just rubbed her hand on his thigh and smiled before saying "Just take a few minutes, Dad's gone to get your wheel chair so we don't need to move right away OK"

He gave a slight frown "You are not angry?"

"No, look I get it. You need to do this but at the same time I just want to make sure you're not over doing things, you're NOT WELL and you need to remember that... I'm not angry with you though, I promise" she gave him another smile then asked "Where's the coin?"

Killian put the glass down, reached into his pocket and pulled it out "Here... does it look the same as the one Leia gave to you?"

Emma pulled the other one out and held it next to Killian's "Kinda but I suppose we don't really need this one now that we have a real one so it doesn't really matter."

"Whoa!" Ruby suddenly gasped as she came through the door clutching a cup of tea in her hands "Is that Aztec gold?"

"How in the blue blazes do you know that?" Killian asked sitting back in his seat and looking up at the wolf girl in awe

Ruby looked at him and scoffed "Uh hello, two words... Johnny and Depp"

"Who the bloody hell is Johnny Depp?"

"Only the best Pirate ever" Ruby threw back before realizing what she'd said and quickly adding "Well... you know... after you of course... here, I brought you a sweet tea." She placed the tea on the table then stood back and crossed her arms as Killian just looked up at her. She seemed really uncomfortable and eventually burst out "What? He's awesome, alright... awesome and totally hot. Oh and his guyliner is waaay better than yours, sorry but it's true."

Killian looked back to Swan who was just laughing but when she met his eyes she gave a shrug and added "He is kinda hot but I prefer my Pirates guyliner to be more subtle... your status as my favorite Pirate is still intact."

Killian looked between the two women wondering if they were mocking him but he still needed answers on this Depp fellow so he just asked "And he is a Pirate... in this realm?"

"He's an actor" Swan replied quickly before plucking the coin from his hand and standing up"He only plays a Pirate, it's a movie remember... now come on, drink that tea"

"I will never understand this realm" Killian grumbled reaching his hand out to take the cup that Swan had pushed towards the edge of the table for him but when he saw that his hand was shaking quite badly he quickly brought it up to rub his chin instead hoping that Swan had not noticed, He spoke to Ruby again trying to buy some time to sort himself out "What kind of name is Johnny Depp for a bloody Pirate anyway?"

Ruby rolled her eyes "It's not a hard concept Hook. Johnny Depp ISN'T the Pirate, he is the actor who plays the Pirate, the Pirate's called Jack Sparrow."

"Why is that name familiar?" Killian asked looking to Swan with a frown "He is definitely not a Pirate that I have heard of yet I know that name."

"My Dad was telling you about him back when you were in the hospital remember, he asked you if you wanted your beard in braids"

"Aye" Killian agreed with a nod "I remember now... and he is from this film that we were about to watch?"

"Yeah. We can watch it later if you want... but I don't want Junior seeing it."

"Agreed Love" Killian sighed "How was he when you left"

Swan smiled at Killian "He's OK, he was right where he needed to be, I left him reading a book with Henry. He seemed much better when I went back in after talking with you and by the time Mom had arrived he was asking for hot chocolate... he's fine Hook but are you? You've not drank your tea, you feeling OK?"

"Sorry" he sighed before deciding that he couldn't put it off any longer and just reaching out to lift the cup hoping to the Gods above that he didn't spill it down his front. Luckily he didn't and as the sweet drink settled in his belly he gave her a smile "I am fine Love, see, drinking."

She didn't say anything but he could tell by the look she was giving him that she wasn't convinced but Ruby saved him from further interrogation when she asked "So who's cursed then?"

"No one you need concern yourself with" Killian answered quickly setting the cup down and taking the coin back from Emma to put back in his pocket

"Sorry" Ruby mumbled looking slightly put out "I was just asking!"

"No" Killian said quickly shaking his head with a sigh "I am sorry Love, that was rude of me. My Father... my Father is the one who is cursed"

Ruby's eyebrows shot up and she gasped "Your Dad is still alive? Whoa, he must be... like, ancient!"

"Aye" Killian sighed "But do not concern yourself Lass, he is not important in this tale. I can break the curse without him so that we can all move on with our lives."

Ruby suddenly gave a little smirk "You're gonna go find that island aren't you?"

Swan was suddenly standing up and answering the question "Rubes, it's complicated. Can you just give us a few minutes and I swear I'll fill you in on everything later?"

Ruby looked from Swan to Killian a few times before just smiling and reaching forward to take the nearly empty cup away "Sure, I'll leave you to it. David's on his way back anyway... good luck"

Killian looked away to see David hurrying up Dock Street pushing the wheelchair and instantly started trying to get himself up but Swan was on him in a second "Just wait a second will you, he's not here yet"

"I am fine" he threw back but it was obviously the wrong thing to say as Emma lent right in his face and growled

"You are not fine Hook but keep telling yourself that you are... because you know that no one else is believing you. Now if you want to do this you are doing it my way... you are sitting in that chair and you are NOT getting up from it until I say you can... and don't even think about complaining. I have Ginny's number and don't think that I won't call her because I will."

Killian's jaw hung open for a second before he lifted his hand and gave a salute along with a chuckle "Understood Ma'am"

Swan gave a firm nod "Glad you understand who's in charge"

"I was never in any doubt, believe me" Killian mumbled under his breath just as David rushed over

"We good to go?"

Killian lifted his hand and motioned towards Swan "You best ask your Daughter?"

David gave a slight frown but looked to Emma anyway, she rolled her eyes and sighed out "Yes, we're good to go."

Minutes later David was pushing the wheelchair towards Gold's shop and once again Killian found his heart thumping in his chest at the prospect of what was to come. Emma rushed forward and opened the door leaving David to push Killian out of the sunshine, the minute he was inside Killian's eyes met Gold's as the imp stood at the far end of the room behind the counter. The Crocodile gave a smirk and laid the book that he had been holding in his hand down onto the glass surface and paced to the side coming out to greet them.

"I wondered how much longer you would have me waiting"

"What d'ya mean?" Swan asked from behind Killian's head

Gold gave a smile and turned back to look at the counter "I was afraid that I would have to carry all my research to your ship and quite frankly it was not something that I was looking forward to in this heat."

"Research?" Killian asked with a frown looking over to the counter

"Yes, research" Gold replied turning back to look at Emma, he then held out his hand and added "You have the coin?"

"Wait a minute" David said stepping out from behind Killian "How do you know about that?"

Gold gave a smirk as he rocked up onto his toes and lent on his cane for a second "Because your unborn child informed me that she had left it with her Mother."

Killian gasped "She came to you?"

"In a manner of speaking... Let's just say that she got her message across. She didn't come to me directly, something to do with my magic not allowing it anymore."

"She came to me" Belle suddenly said stepping through from the back shop with a smile on her face, she looked to Killian and gushed out "She was so beautiful and full of character... she is just perfect isn't she?"

Killian instantly relaxed, letting out a breath that he hadn't even realized that he had been holding to give a wide smile "Aye Love... that she is."

Emma was on the move now, she strode over to Gold and handed him the coin saying "Here..." she paused and looked to Killian who gave a nod and dug his coin out too, once she knew that she could tell Gold about it, she looked back to the Crocodile and added "This is the one that P... our baby... gave me but... well, we actually have a real one."

Gold's head snapped up and he frowned "You have a piece of Chantico's cursed treasure?"

"Who the hell is Chantico?" David asked looking to Killian "I thought it was Cortes' treasure"

Gold was the one to answer as he walked over to Killian "I suppose that technically it was his treasure but it belonged to Chantico first. She gave it to the Conquistador Hernan Cortes as blood money. It was paid to stop the slaughter he was wreaking upon the Aztec armies but because the gold only seemed to fuel Cortes' greed instead of quenching it Chantico cursed the treasure... Cortes spend nearly two hundred years reclaiming the coins to return them to their chest, he then hid it on the Isla de Muerta so that no one else could fall foul of the same fate."

Killian dug the coin out and looked at it "Well I need to know everything you can tell me about this thing... I need to return it to that chest so that the curse can finally be broken."

Gold gave a nod of his head "I can understand that... Barbarossa has been searching for you for a long time."

"What?" Killian asked in confusion "Why?"

"For that coin I would presume" Gold replied reaching forward to take it. Killian just handed it over and watched as Gold studied it "I assume this is the last coin and after your Father told him that you must have it he has been searching for you"

"Whoa" Swan cried out "Dial that back a bit. Barbossa caught up to Hook's Dad?"

Gold pulled in a breath and furrowed his brow "Your Father had been unheard of for a long time until Regina... well we all know how that part of the story went and I am guessing that you now know that he was alive when you left him"

"Aye" Killian grumbled "Something I am beginning to regret not checking at the time"

"Well you may be happy to find out that he probably wished that he had died that day, you see he fled the Enchanted Forest but in his haste to get away he made a fatal error. He made the mistake of setting sail for another realm and being in such a hurry to get underway he fell overboard. Accounts show that he was only out of the boat for a matter of minutes but it was enough, you see when his coin hit the water it sent a pulse of magic out into the seas alerting Barbossa to it's whereabouts."

"His coin?" Killian gasped realizing his and David's mistake. Liam really had taken his coin from the Captain, he hadn't got it from their Father after all. Killian was suddenly sweating profusely and his heart thundered in his chest as he carried on "If my Father still had his coin... that one you hold... that one must have belonged to..."

"Barbarossa" Gold said holding it up to the light between his fingers "I'm guessing from your reaction that you were not the one to take it from him...perhaps it was your Brother, Liam"

"Liam" Killian nodded dumbly "Aye"

Gold gave a nod then gave a deep sigh "Well at least I can stop searching for this now. The research was getting tedious, there was no sign of it anywhere and now I know why." he paused and looked to Killian "Alright Captain, so how do you wish to proceed?"

"What do you mean?" Killian asked as he looked up at Gold

"Well we can do this one of two ways. We can try and find the treasure and make our way to it before summoning Barbarossa or... we can summon him here, give him the coin and let him get on with it."

Killian shook his head as his panic started to build "I will not have that man anywhere near here... I cannot trust that he would just leave... he is evil through and through and he will want revenge for my part in this tale."

"Alright" Gold sighed heading back over to the counter and picking up a large book and spinning it around to look at the pages "So we need to find the treasure first then"

"How do we do that?" David asked walking over to join the Crocodile

"That is the tricky part... apparently unless you know where the island is it is nearly impossible to find"

Swan suddenly gave a huge gasp and burst out "Oh my God... I've got it"

"Then perhaps you would care to share Miss Swan " Gold said looking at her with interest

But Emma ignored him and rushed over to Killian instead, she dropped down into a crouch and grinned at him "In the movie, Jack had a compass that led them to the island... who do we know that has a compass?"

Killian gave a hard blink as the truth hit him "Calypso... of course, she already told us that she knew this tale."

"Yup" Emma smirked "I think we need to go speak to your Grammy, she's the key to this whole thing Hook... I'd lay money on it"


	57. Chapter 57

**Another chapter for you, I can't seem to leave it alone atm... oh well, more for you guys but be warned there may not be another for a few days, I have a few things on.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"I don't understand why Liam did not tell me about this coin himself" Hook whispered to David who was now sitting in the chair closest to him at the round table in the back of Gold's shop.

David looked up from the book that he was looking at and gave a sigh "I think he had other things on his mind to be fair... he probably just assumed that you would know it was the Captain's, maybe he didn't know your Dad had a coin either, I mean you didn't so why would he?"

Hook gave a deep frown "Perhaps... I just wish that I could talk with him."

"Maybe Pip could bring him back for you" David replied hopefully

But Hook shook his head and let out another huge sigh "I doubt it Brother. Zeus is already pissed that the babe has been visiting, I have a feeling that once he becomes aware that Liam had joined her on the last trip he will not be amused"

David shrugged as he sat back in his seat "I wish I had the answers Hook but I don't. Look, try not to think about it. We know about the coin now and Emma should be back soon with Calypso so it's not a big deal. Liam obviously had his reasons... you know that he wouldn't do anything to hurt you... like, ever"

"I know" Hook sighed tipping his head back and bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck "Gods above, it's enough to make your head spin"

"You look tired, you OK?" David said with a sudden frown of concern "Have you got a headache?"

"Perhaps a bit but nothing that some sleep will not remedy... I just want to know what kind of timescale we are working with here. I mean is the Captain likely to show up any day or is he still oblivious to my whereabouts..."

Belle suddenly spoke up making both David and Hook look across at her "I don't think anyone but Liam knew who took the coin. From some accounts Barbarossa tortured many members of his crew in trying to find out where it went but of course none of them would have known anything. He only suspected that you might have it AFTER he caught up to your Father"

"Alright, so my Father betrayed me yet again, no big surprise there" Hook sighed "But I still would like to know if the Captain is likely to show up here any time soon."

Gold, who had been working on something over at the other side of the room at the long work bench suddenly held up a potion and gave it a shake making the liquid inside glow brightly for a few seconds before it settled into a murky brown color "Well maybe this will help with that"

"What is it?" Hook asked as he craned his neck to see the imp

Gold headed over and set two vials down "It is a cloaking spell... specifically mixed to hide you from anyone searching for you and by you I also mean Junior. You should both drink this within the hour, it should buy us the time we need to prepare ourselves properly"

Hook was suddenly yanking off the brake on the wheelchair to free up his wheels "David, get me back to the Jolly, we need to get this done as soon as possible"

David gave a nod and stood up, he looked to Belle "I'll take him back over then I'm coming back to help with research"

"Aye, we will not be long" Hook said looking up at Belle too but David was having none of it as he clapped his hand on Hook's shoulder from behind.

"No way, you are going back to bed. Trust us to do this, we've got it covered... you need to sleep, you look like crap"

"But I..." Hook blurted out but when Belle crouched down at his side and gave him a worried look he stopped talking as she spoke.

"I promise you Killian, we will figure this out" she gave him a little crooked smile and added "I need my research assistant to be well rested but if you promise to rest I'll give you a few books that you can take home. Sleep first then maybe you and Henry can look at them together."

Hook gave a heavy sigh but nodded "You are right Love. Thank you."

Belle looked up at David with a smile before just going to the pile of books on the table and taking four off the top and handing them over. Hook had tucked the potion bottles into his vest pocket and readily took the books setting them down on his knee but David could tell that his Brother was anything but happy so he looked back to Belle and said.

"Why don't you just give me the whole stack? I'll stay on the Jolly with Hook... Emma will be here soon and I imagine you are gonna be busy with Calypso and being honest if I was here too I would just be distracted with what she was saying. This way at least we'll get through those bad boys."

Belle gave a wide smile before just grabbing the rest of the books "Sound like a good idea to me... tell Henry that I expect him to call me if he finds anything, he does like a good mystery to solve"

"Aye" Hook suddenly said sitting up a bit straighter "and this time he will have his own research assistant... I think this might just be the thing we need to help Junior get over his fear of the Captain. If he helps find out how to defeat him it will give him something other than fear to focus on."

"Right" David said slapping his hand on Hook's shoulder again "That sounds like a plan I like. Come on , the quicker you nap the quicker we can all get started."

"Well you are the one in charge of forward momentum" Hook threw back over his shoulder with a slight smirk

David raised an eyebrow and chuckled "Yeah so less lip or I might just accidentally let you go at the top of Dock Street"

Even though David was standing right behind Hook he could see that he was grinning when the Pirate's ears raised up but the smile was gone when Gold once again came over and held out a vial to him.

Hook struggled to swap his hand for his hook to keep the books on his knee but after a few seconds he managed and reached up to take it while asking "What is this for?"

Gold gave a nervous look, his eyes flicked up to David then he went back to Hook before he almost whispered "It is the last known bottle of The Ale of Sinead"

"Are we supposed to know what that is?" David asked making Gold look up but Hook was suddenly shoving it back at the imp.

"I cannot accept this... you could use it, I know you must want to."

"I don't need it Captain" Gold sighed shaking his head and shoving it back again "I have already spoken with Bae when I was in Pandora's box, I know what wanted... I made him a promise and I kept it. He will be happy... Your need is greater than mine, you need to talk with Liam, you NEED to finally put him to rest Hook. You cannot move on with your life until you do."

David was confused but he didn't want to interrupt as Hook almost whispered "He has no grave... I cannot use it."

But Gold just gave a slight frown then said "The sea is where he lies, all waters are connected so all you need to do is tip this into the waves and he will come to you... just... just make sure that you do not have that coin anywhere near you when you do it."

Hook looked to the potion in his hand, he pulled it into his chest and almost whispered "Thank you... I... really do appreciate this, you have no idea what this means"

Gold suddenly pulled in a deep breath and stepped back "I think I understand only too well... now if you don't mind I have work to do"

The Dark One was suddenly striding off, he disappeared through the curtain to the front shop leaving David just as confused as before... could that potion bring Liam back? He was about to ask just that when Belle gave a sniff and David looked up to see her wiping away a tear from her face.

"I'm sorry" she laughed around another sniff

"It's alright Love" Hook replied "I understand"

"I don't" David cut in "What just happened?"

Belle gave a wet smile and simply replied "A miracle..."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple clutched onto the counter tightly as he lent forward trying to gather himself. Had he really just given Hook the last known bottle of the Ale of Sinead? He knew that he had but he still wasn't quite sure why... the idea had just come upon him and while a huge part of him knew that it was indeed the right thing to do there were still dark voices practically screaming at him from somewhere deep down inside telling him that he was wrong, that he was weak and that he was losing his mind...

Hook was right too, he himself could have used the potion to talk with Bae... Rumple had stood by his Son's grave so many times with it clutched in his hand but he could never bring himself to use it knowing that Bae would have just told him that he was a failure. He would have pointed out that he had died to save Rumple and all Rumple had done to repay that was wreak more havoc on the ones Bae loved... but that had all changed now hadn't it?

He had changed... Would Bae be proud of the decisions he was making now?

He let out a huge sigh and shook his head as he brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He could suddenly hear David getting ready to push Hook back through to the front shop so he quickly rounded the counter and headed to the door yelling to Belle as he went.

"I will be back shortly" he called out in a light hearted tone "I just thought of something at home that might help"

He didn't wait for a reply and he didn't just disappear into his cloud... no, he would drive the short distance... it would give him time to think. He climbed behind the wheel just in time to see Miss Swan and the Sea Witch walking up from the harbor. Deciding that he didn't want to face a barrage of questions he just stuck the key in the ignition and headed for home. He hadn't been lying when he said that there may be something there that could help and as he drove his mind flicked to the many tools he had used to try and locate Bae when he had gone missing as a boy. They had not helped back then but now he thought he knew why... his Father. After Pan had realized that Bae was not the child he was searching for he had let him escape Neverland but not before he had put a similar spell over him to the one that Rumple himself had just given the Pirate. That spell had stopped Rumple finding Bae and it had eventually allowed him to meet up with Emma, fall in love and... well Henry was the result.

Henry was the truest believer... Pan had manipulated EVERYTHING so that Rumple could not find Bae and Henry could be born but all of that was done with, it was ancient history and Rumple could not be sorry for his Grandson. The boy reminded him so much of Baelfire that sometimes it took his breath away but he had to push those thoughts away, he could not be distracted... he had a map to find and a fearsome Pirate to hunt down.

Rumple gripped the steering wheel as he was flooded with new determination, Barbarossa was going to pay for what he had done to Junior...and to Hook!

This was so confusing... why did he feel like he needed to do this? Why did he care... neither Jones were really his responsibility but still he found himself bending over backwards to help them... the face of the Pirate's unborn child came back into his head, she grinned widely at him and he actually gave a chuckle and shook his head realizing what was going on.

"Oh I understand now, it's you isn't it?" he muttered "You appeared to Belle on purpose didn't you? You knew that she would be endeared by you and that she would never let this go until we found out how to end it. I know that you can still come to me... I feel you all the time, giving me a nudge in the right direction."

A giggling laugh resounded in his head but he also felt a jolt of happiness rush through him making him smile and chuckle "Be off with you child, before Zeus catches you... do not waste your precious time on me"

Her grinning face came back into his mind and she giggled "I love you Grandpa, thank you for helping my Papa."

He let out a sigh and smiled "Go... he will be safe, I give you my word"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian lay in his darkened cabin, David had pulled the blinds that Swan had insisted on getting fitted and being honest, right now he was quite glad that she had as his head thrummed. He had taken his antibiotic and drank Gold's potion as David promised to get Junior to drink his dose as soon as he left the cabin but when his Brother had offered Killian some pain relief he had refused, not wanting to take anything that he absolutely didn't need to and when his David had then asked if his headache had gone he had just nodded and given him a thumbs up with a silly grin... it was a lie and they both knew it... Killian just hoped that a nap in the dark would sort him out so that David would not force more pills on him later.

He let out a long sigh as he tried to get his mind to slow down but even being as tired as he was he couldn't stop thinking about the Ale of Sinead that the Crocodile had given him...

Would he really be able to talk with Liam?

He had heard tales of this ancient ale, it was legendary and was said to have allowed a young boy to be saved from the noose when the ale was used on the grave of his Father whom he was supposed to have killed only for the murder victim to point the finger of blame firmly on the young lad's step mother. She had killed the boy's father and blamed the lad so that she could take their fortune... but things did not work out as she planned after a mysterious fairy delivered the Ale to the local sheriff and that sheriff had listened to the pleas of the young boy. Killian had wondered for many years if he might be able to find some but then rumours reached him saying that the last of it had been used by someone from the DunBroch Clan, in a land not far from the Enchanted Forest and he gave up, falling further into his own anger... somehow blaming that latest fact on the Crocodile too.

He looked up at the silhouette of the little vial on the cabinet and frowned... in a way he had been right, maybe it wasn't Gold that had used that vial at DunBroch but he had had some of the precious liquid at the time that Killian was cursing his name... and now Killian had it, he was going to be able to talk with Liam one last time.

That thought alone had his stomach churning... he wanted to do it but at the same time he didn't. He wanted to talk with Liam but he didn't want to to be over... he wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"Papa?" Junior whispered from somewhere in the darkness and Killian realized that the door had been pushed open a tad and the boy was tiptoeing across the floor.

"Aye Lad, I am awake" he stretched up and flicked on the light instantly squinting against the brightness "Are you OK Son?"

Junior's little bottom lip was suddenly trembling and he practically ran at the bed and launched himself into Killian's arms "I was so frightened Papa, I wanted to come and see you when you got back but Grandma told me that I couldn't."

Killian just pulled him in and hugged him tightly, he didn't say anything, he just held the boy as he cried. They spent a good while just lying together taking comfort from each other until Socks did what she did best and jumped up onto the bed with a loud

"Murrrrrrrr"

Junior sat up and giggled "She has come to see if we are OK"

"Aye" Killian chuckled "That she has."

They both lay back and petted the beast for a while, Junior chatted happily to both Socks and Killian and with his Son and his furry friend by his side to distract him from his worries he relaxed and ultimately he fell asleep. He awoke some time later to find that the light had been turned off but when he moved he found Socks still with him.

"Hello little One" he mumbled trying to pull back the blanket but when he tugged on it he realized that there was a heavy weight holding it down, someone was in the bed next to him... Junior... the lad had stayed with him too and had fallen asleep.

He had no idea what time it was but he did know that if the boy slept much longer they would never get him to go to bed later that night so he reached up and flicked on the light again. He turned himself over onto his side making Socks jump from the bed and reached out his hand to tickle Junior's belly as the lad lay there with his mouth hanging open, deep in sleep.

There were instant squeals of laughter and the lad's legs were suddenly kicking the blankets away as he struggled to escape "PAPA... that's not fair, I was sleeping"

"Aye well" Killian chuckled "Who said life was fair?"

Junior gave a long loud sigh and brought his hand up to his chest "My heart feels like it is going to run away" he giggled and looked to Killian "Are you well enough for a tickle fight? I do not want to hurt you."

Killian raised an eyebrow and gave a huge grin as he brought his hand up in the shape of a claw "I am always ready for a tickle fight... THE TICKLE MONSTER NEVER SLEEPS"

Junior was screaming in an instant and squirming to get away but seconds later the lad had the upper hand as he got himself free and actually managed to sit himself on Killian's chest planting his feet firmly on the bed and leaning his knees into Killian's shoulders. The lad reared up and raised both of his hands yelling "My tickle monster will get you back"

Killian was suddenly the one squirming as his Son lent back and tickled him mercilessly, he laughed loudly until tears were running down his face and in the end he could take no more. He had to stop this before he embarrassed himself.

"STOP..." he yelled out around a burst of laughter "I surrender"

Junior stilled with his hand up in the air "You surrender?"

"Aye" Killian chuckled "I have been bested, you are the winner"

Junior threw his hands in the air and slid off of Killian back onto the bed with a cheer "I won, I am the winner... my tickle monster bested yours."

"Your tickle monster has more fingers than mine"

Junior just grinned wider and shrugged "Or maybe he just has more skills"

Killian laughed "You have been listening to your Mother far too much."

Junior lay on his back and just stared up at the ceiling as he breathed heavily, Killian watched as the lad's mind made his brown furrow up and down and he knew that he wanted to talk about something.

"What is it Son?

Junior rolled himself over onto his belly and lent on his elbows to look up at Killian "He's not dead is he?"

Killian let out a sigh not knowing if the Lad was talking of the Captain or their Father, he patted the bed next to him and said "Come here, come snuggle with me"

His Son scooted up the bed and tucked himself under Killian's arm snuggling into his side "How is the Captain still alive Papa? I thought he was gone."

"Listen to me Junior" Killian started calmly, thankful that he could start with the easier subject of the Captain before talking of their Father "That coin that you saw earlier is the reason why. It is cursed treasure and that is how he has not died in all these years."

"How is it cursed?" Junior's little voice whispered

"It is a long convoluted tale that you need not know in full but the person who took the coin away from the treasure chest it was in will remain cursed to live but not be truly alive until they return it to it's home."

Junior shifted slightly and looked up at Killian "So someone who took one cannot be killed?"

"Aye... you see the Captain took one but lost it, he has been..." Killian started but Junior's eyes suddenly went wide and he gasped

"Papa... the Captain was not the only one to have a coin, remember?"

Killian was sitting himself up in a second, looking down at Junior in wonder "What?"

"Our Father... he had one too. Do you not remember?" Killian shook his head so Junior carried on "He used to wear it around his neck on a golden chain."

Killian closed his eyes trying to summon an image but his mind was blank, how could he not remember such a thing?

"Papa? Are you alright?"

Killian's eyes flew open and he gave a reassuring nod "I am fine Son, I just cannot remember it like you can, it has been much longer for me since I last saw either man."

Junior tipped his head and frowned again "Does this mean that our Father is still alive?"

Killian pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly "Aye Son, it would seem so, although we think that the Captain caught up to him so he may not be"

Killian expected Junior to be sad but his face suddenly split into a huge grin and he cried out "Then you did not kill him..."

"I may not have killed him but he could still be dead Son" Killian quickly said making sure that Junior understood that.

But the lad shrugged "I know but all I care about is you... you are my Papa now and the burden you carried from that guilt weighed heavy on you. I felt it remember, I know how much you regretted doing it."

Killian suddenly found that he was fighting back his emotions and suddenly it was Junior's turn to be comforting him as he lent back into Killian and hugged him "I love you Papa... he is unimportant to either of us now and if he is gone, well he deserved it for what he did to us and Liam."

Killian tugged Junior in and dropped a kiss onto his head "I love you too Son."

A few minutes passed but eventually Killian knew that they had to move, they had things to do so he gave Junior one last squeeze before unleashing the tickle monster once more... it roared to life and this time it would not be beaten as it's pray screamed for mercy, this time it would be victorious.

But he was wrong as back up suddenly arrived and he found himself outnumbered two to one, both his boys were laughing loudly and Killian was grinning like a fool... yes the Captain MAY be out there but right here right now he was nowhere to be seen... all that was here was happiness and fun. The Captain be damned... Killian Jones, both old and young would not be frightened by him anymore. IF they had to face him again they would do so with their heads held high and their family by their side.

Captain Pasha could not understand the strength that these thing brought... he would not fail because his heart was empty, he would fail because Killian's was not.


	58. Chapter 58

**OK, here you go my sweets... a bit of story building and some fluff with a bit more angst.**

 **As always please review and enjoy :)**

"I take it you're feeling better?" David laughed as he lent on the door frame of Hook's cabin.

The Pirate, Henry and Junior were all lying on the bed breathing heavily and grinning like idiots but when David spoke Hook looked up and smiled at him "Aye... you know how the saying goes, laughter is the best medicine"

"Yeah but there's laughter and then there's bust a rib laughter... and that sounded like the latter."

"Nope, all ribs intact" Hook laughed back as he rolled to his side and sat himself up on the edge of the bed. He gave a slight stretch only giving a small wince but his hand still fell to his hip as he asked "Is Emma back yet?"

"No but she called about twenty minutes ago. Calypso's agreed to help and they are currently looking at some kind of map that Gold had that might be able to help us."

"Map?" Hook asked with a frown

David just shrugged and headed to the bed, he looked to the kids and motioned his head towards the door "Why don't you two go to the galley? I've made you some sandwiches seeing as you won't need a big meal, I swear the two of you just about ate your weight in food at lunch time."

"Yay, sandwiches" Junior cried out as he practically threw himself from the bed but he stopped by David's side and looked up at him with a giggle "What kind are they Grandpa?"

David smirked "What do you think?"

Junior's eyes suddenly bulged in his head as he gasped "PBJ?"

"You got it, just don't tell Momma... you've ate too much junk today already"

Junior giggled again then grinned at Henry as he joined them "We have PBJs Henry... but we must not tell Momma"

"I heard" Henry chuckled "Come on, let's go eat them quickly then"

The kids headed out of the cabin, David looked back to Hook but yelled out to Junior "I left you some chocolate milk too"

There was a squeal of delight from the corridor that made David grin. Hook gave a chuckle too then said "You need not have done that Brother, he would have been happy with something healthier"

David just shrugged and sat down next to Hook on the bed "I could have done that but hey, you're only a kid once Hook and if your Grandpa can't treat you to a PBJ... well something's wrong with the world."

"I suppose" Hook mused before curling his lip and chuckling "How he likes those things I will never know, it is a vile concoction that quite frankly makes my stomach churn."

David gave a frown and asked "Yeah, I've thought about that before. How come he likes them but you don't?"

"I don't bloody know" Hook laughed suddenly pulling himself up to his feet "But I try not to think on it, I just accept that we are different people now."

"Yeah" David agreed as he got up to join him "I made you a sandwich too if you want it, no PBJ just plain old cheese and ham"

"Perhaps a little later" Hook replied heading for the door "I can still feel the weight of food that I ate at lunch in my gut"

"Yeah I know what you mean" David chuckled rubbing his stomach as they reached the galley door "But it was good"

They both stopped and looked inside to see that the kids had nearly finished eating, David knew that things were about to get serious again. He knew that they had to talk to them about this whole damned mess but he didn't want the happy vibe to go just yet so he looked back to Hook and added.

"Maybe we could have another barbecue tomorrow, you know, invite a few people over"

"I wouldn't if I were you" Hook replied looking at him with a serious face.

David thought that the Pirate was about to say that they might not even be in Storybrooke or something equally pessimistic so David lowered his voice and asked "Why not?"

But Junior was the one to answer, he didn't even look away from his sandwich as he said quite matter of factly "Because it's going to rain Grandpa, we would all get wet and lighting the coals would be nearly impossible"

"No way!" David said with a shake of his head, it had been dry for days and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Don't question it Brother" Hook chuckled "Just trust us... this time tomorrow it will be pouring down."

Hook suddenly took off towards the hold leaving David to narrow his eyes at Junior who just shrugged and gave a cheeky grin before picking up his milk and drinking it. David pulled in a breath and headed after his Brother, the minute he went through the hold door he asked.

"How do you two do that? What's the trick?"

"No trick" Hook groaned as he lowered himself down onto the couch but the minute his ass was on the seat he was back to his lighter tone and even raised an eyebrow at David "Just an innate ability to sense the weather. I think it comes from years and years of living at sea."

David shook his head as he hurried over to sit down too "Uh-uh, I would maybe buy that if it was just you but Junior can do it too... so that doesn't make sense."

Hook let out a long breath and lent back on the couch "What do you want me to say David? I do not know how it works it just does."

"You really don't know? And you've always been able to do it?"

"No and aye" Hook replied before giving another sigh "The Captain used to make me stand out on deck at all hours of the night to make sure that a storm would not come upon us without warning."

"The more I hear of that guy the more I think he's a total ass" David grit back

"He's certainly that" Hook said suddenly sitting forward and reaching for one of the books on the low table "But he will get his of that much I am sure... my lovely wife to be will sort him out if he ever tries to come near any of us"

The Pirate looked him straight in the eye and gave a cheeky grin making David blink in surprise and say in awe "Well this is new... did Gold slip some Felix Fel...Feli... whatever you call it. You know that liquid luck stuff from Harry Potter."

"Felix Felicis..." Junior called out as he ran into the room "Did Grandpa Gold make some for Papa? May I have some too?"

"No kid, we don't have any" David chuckled "We were just talking about it, no one made it.

"Awwwwwww" Junior complained as he pulled himself up onto the couch next to Hook but the minute his eyes fell on the book in the Pirate's lap his whole face changed and he was eager to see what was inside "Are we to read a story?"

Hook pulled in a deep breath and sat back patting the space next to him "Come sit with me, I will explain what we are doing when Henry gets here alright."

Literally seconds later Henry walked into the room and grinned at the books "Awesome, are we doing research?"

Junior looked up at Hook and asked "Are we Papa? Is that what we are to do? Are we searching for the cursed gold?"

David should not have been surprised that the kid had already figured it out but he never seemed to be able to get his head around the fact that Junior was so quick to pick things up. Hook on the other hand just nodded then added "Aye... we will find out where it is hidden then us Heroes will take the coin there."

Junior gave a worried look and asked "Will you then summon the Captain?"

"Aye Lad but worry not, we will have the upper hand. We have a Savior, the Dark one and the best former Evil Queen that anyone could ask for on our side... oh and your Grammy is going to help too. We will be fine you and I...we will all be fine"

"Good" Junior said with a firm nod before looking to the book in Hook's hand "May I look?"

"This can be your book then" Hook stated seriously as he handed it over "Now research is an important part of any plan, we are looking for any minute detail that might help us either find the treasure or maybe even figure out a way to break the curse without the Captain being involved at all, that way we would not even need to see him"

Again Junior gave a nervous look as he glanced up from the book "And you promise that the potion that Grandpa gave me earlier will keep me hidden from him...he cannot find us no matter how hard he looks?"

"I promise Lad, he can look for us using magic to the end of time and he will never find us"

David gave a smile as Henry suddenly reached forward and picked up a book from the pile too "Is Grandma going to join us?"

"Maybe in a while, she's feeding Neal then she was gonna give him a bath"

"He will like that" Junior ginned as he settled down with the large book open on his lap but he suddenly seemed to have an idea. He gave a little smile, put the book aside and scooted off the couch "I will be back in a minute, I think that perhaps Bae would like to play with Duckface and I would very much like PB for company while we do this."

With that he was off out the door. David reached forward and grabbed a book too "He took that better than I expected"

"Aye" Hook mused "But I have yet to tell him of my intentions of first finding then hopefully returning with young Liam. I wanted to find out if we would be dealing with that issue before or after the Captain... I am not sure how to broach the subject being honest. I do not want Junior being confused into thinking that it is HIS Liam that may be joining us."

Henry looked up from his book "He already knows a bit about Liam you know. Me and Mom talked with him about it a while back... back when he could still feel what you were feeling and he knew that you were feeling guilty about something. He could also sense that you were regretting something too though... he thought that you were regretting letting him stay and was kinda freaked out so Mom told us about Liam. Junior already understands that Liam is a different person and Mom said that we should just give you some time and that you would do the right thing by him, you know go find him...Junior seemed fine with that besides I don't think you're giving him enough credit. He knows his Liam doesn't exist anymore... we talked about that earlier today, it doesn't think it's fair but he understands. Junior will be fine with this Killian, he's not stupid."

Hook gave a chuckle and looked back to David "He's right, the lad is anything but stupid... I just need to be honest with him don't I?"

"Yeah well if you want me there for the conversation you know where I am." David replied seriously but Hook shook his head.

"I think that I should maybe talk with him alone... no offence"

"None taken" David answered straight away "He's your kid, you know what's best"

Hook gave a smile but then Henry was speaking again and the smile fell from the Pirate's lips as he said "he feels guilty you know"

"Guilty? Why?" Hook gasped

"Because he misses his Liam but at the same time he doesn't want to go back even if that means that he will never see him again... he was really upset about it earlier. I think his worry about being sent away is still there, I think a part of him believes that if this could happen once that it could happen again and he's really scared that he's gonna lose us all... and now that the Captain is back on the scene I think he thinks that it's closer to reality than he wants it to be."

"Damn" David cursed "I thought we were over all this, I thought he had finally accepted that this was home"

"Me too" Henry sighed "But even though I spoke to him today I still think he's scared, he just doesn't want anyone to know that he is. He doesn't want to worry anyone."

Hook was suddenly pulling himself up to his feet "Thank you for telling us Henry. I think that it is perhaps just the right time for my Son and I to have that chat."

David gave a nod, he wanted more than anything to go with Hook. He wanted to hug his Grandson and reassure him that he was going nowhere but he knew that his Brother had this... Junior would be fine with his Papa and David could get his hugs in later once the deed was done.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma let out a huge sigh of relief as she looked to Gold "You sure that this is right?"

"As sure as I can be Miss Swan... you can see for yourself that there is no sign of the Captain anywhere near this realm. Now if you would be so kind as to hold the corner of the map so that it does not roll back I might just be able to enchant this..." Gold trailed off as he frowned and raised his hands up hovering it over the inky drawing.

"Wah yuh doin?" Calypso asked raising an eyebrow as she watched the Dark One work

"I am trying to... hang on..." Gold gave a little grunt then his face split into a smile and his hand fell back to his side "There. Now if Captain Barbarossa enters a portal of any kind we will be alerted and if he comes here by any other means this map will show us his whereabouts."

"Great" Emma sighed "Thanks Gold, this buys us some time to at least form a plan."

"I was my pleasure" he replied lightly and for the first time ever Emma actually believed him. She narrowed her eyes and really looked at him, he looked different somehow but she couldn't put her finger on what was making her think that. He walked off back towards the table with Calypso trailing after him obviously interested in what he was doing but Emma's eyes followed him as he went and now that she realized that there was something different about him she was wondering how she hadn't noticed it earlier... he just seemed less... Dark!

Belle rolling the map up and holding it out to her had Emma's attention drawn away from Gold as her friend smiled and said "Tell Killian that I'll come and see him tomorrow morning, I don't want him coming to me, he needs to rest he looked terrible when he was here"

"Thanks" Emma replied taking the map before adding in a low voice so that Gold wouldn't hear "Has Killian told you about his Brother... I mean his other Brother not Liam, although... you know what never mind... he has a younger Brother, has he told you?"

Belle's eyebrows rose up and she shook her head, leaning forward to talk more privately "No... where is he?"

"That's what we don't really know. We know he's in the Enchanted Forest somewhere... we think he's with the Fairies that protected Aurora's Mother from Maleficent."

Belle gave an understanding nod "You want to find him don't you?"

"Yeah" Emma nodded "Pip told us that the Kid wants us to find him and Calypso is gonna take us there using her compass and Jefferson's second hat but if we could get a better idea of where to look it would be handy... I don't really want to be heading off somewhere with all this going on but I'm worried about the kid"

"Why?" Belle asked with a frown

"Because I've realized something that I don't think Hook has." Emma sighed "What if the Captain goes after this kid because he can't find Hook? I don't think the Captain even knows Junior exists but we've hidden him anyway, they are safe but we've basically just put a target on Hook's Brother's back... Barbossa could take the Kid then send out a message that would eventually reach us but God knows how long that could take... Hook would then have to face him on Barbossa's terms or risk the kid being killed. At the minute the Captain doesn't know that we're looking for the treasure so that we can return the coin to it's chest, as far as he is concerned he needs to find any way he can to get hold of it himself and we all know that he's not scared to hurt people to get what he wants. I don't want Liam... I mean Hook's Brother being used as a pawn in the Captain's games. All the crap he did to Hook and Junior is bad enough without him getting hold of this kid too."

Belle gave a quick nod "I'll see what I can do. What's his name?"

Emma rolled her eyes "His name is Liam... don't even ask, it's Hook's Dad's idea of a sick joke I think but the kid also went by his cursed name which was William Turner"

"He was here?" Belle asked in surprise

"Yeah with the first curse but not the second"

"OK, Hang on until I write this down... his name is Liam Jones but he also goes by Will Turner."

"No way!" Emma gasped as she suddenly realized what Belle had said "No way... how did I not see that earlier?"

"See what?" Belle asked with a frown

"Will Turner!" Emma replied with another gasp "The kid's name is Will Turner... like in the movie."

"Is that important?" Belle whispered

"I have no idea but it can't be a coincidence can it?" Emma suddenly wanted to get home, she needed to watch that movie "Thanks for all your help. I need to get back but I'll see you in the morning"

"No problem, I'll see what I can find out for you... the town records may help. I'll check and see if anyone was looking for them after the second curse, if they were hopefully they'll know where the boy was staying back in the Enchanted Forest"

"Great idea" Emma said quickly before looking over at Calypso who had sat herself down at the table, she was holding up one of Gold's many trinkets and studying it with a look of total confusion on her face but Emma called out to her anyway "You ready to go Calypso?"

"Aye" she immediately answered as she dropped whatever she had been holding back onto the table with a loud clunk. She got to her feet and hurried over "Mi wan ti guh, mi nuh like it ere... de magic be strenge"

"You can talk" Gold mumbled "The witch who uses Voodoo as her main source of power is complaining about my magic being strange!"

"Mi magic nuh Voodoo" Calypso snarked back with a tut "Yuh duh well ti remember yuh manners Dark One, yuh bein' rude"

Gold just raised an eyebrow. Emma was about to jump in thinking that the two were about to butt heads but Gold suddenly let out a laugh and shook his head.

"My apologies if you thought that" he chuckled as he turned his back to her but then looked over his shoulder and added "But I don't care what you say, your magic is based on Voodoo... you might just call it by another name."

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed Calypso by the arm eliciting a shriek from the witch as Emma yanked her towards the door, she was not gonna stand about while these two got into an argument about what kind of magic was best... Calypso slapped at Emma's hand as they headed through the curtain but Emma didn't let go, she just stopped and looked at the witch and growled.

"You think Gold's magic is weird... you want to witness pissed of Savior magic?"

Calypso's mouth snapped shut and she shook her head "Mi nuh"

"Didn't think so" Emma grit out finally letting go "Now can we go? I need to get back to Hook."

"Mi sorry Swan" the sea witch almost mumbled "Mi juss feel like mi nuh kno wah appenin a de time... dis place juss be sometink mi need ti get use ti."

Emma let out a long sigh "I know. I'm sorry too OK. Come on, I'll make you up a bed if I can figure out how to make another room on the Jolly that is... maybe some time by yourself is just what you need"

"Yuh right" Calypso said with a smile "But nuh der... mi sorry, mi nuh wan ti stay on di boat, it too small... mi canna breath."

"I wouldn't let Hook hear you call the Jolly a boat" Emma chuckled before adding "but I get it and it's OK. Stay where you want just promise me that you'll come back in the morning"

"Mi promise" Calypso replied with a smile "Mi nuh wan ti miss mi breakfast... Henry say him mek sum Pancakes, whateva dat is... and mi nuh wan ti let de child down, him excited bout it."

Emma grinned "You're in for a treat... Henry's pancakes are legendary. Just look after yourself OK, no more sleeping in caves"

Calypso gave a little chuckle "Mi canna promise dat... but mi be safe, truss mi"

"I do" Emma said seriously before adding "See you for pancakes"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian wasn't sure this was such a good idea as he hauled himself up the rigging after Junior but he knew that the Lad felt safe in the crow's nest and his priority right now was his Son.

"You are nearly there Papa" the Lad called back after pulling his bear from his mouth so that he could speak "I will help you when you reach the top."

Killian grit his teeth as the pain in his wrist intensified with every pull, perhaps they should have done this down on deck... but he was closer to the top than the bottom now so he just kept going and a few seconds later his boy was practically hauling him over the edge by the back of his jeans.

"Are you alright Papa?" Junior asked with concern as Killian sat back and dragged in some deep breaths.

"I...I'm fine... just... just give me a minute Lad... Why don't you tell me what you can see... while I get my breath?"

The Lad gave a smile then moved his gaze away immediately starting to reel off all that he could see as he clutched his bear to his chest. Killian closed his eyes and let his head tip back as he brought his hand to his hip... Gods he was sore after that climb.

"Are you sure that you are OK?" Junior suddenly asked making Killian open his eyes.

And even though he was far from alright Killian pulled a smile to his lips and said "Aye, this is nice isn't it? I thought that we best take advantage of the sun before the rain starts."

Junior gave a grin and pointed out over the water "I can see the clouds in the distance... I can see some altostratus building into nimbostratus... I think we will see the rain start before bed time."

Killian chuckled "I think that you will be in bed long before it arrives, it was a nice try but you will still be retiring at the usual time... we cannot just change bedtime whenever we please."

Junior frowned and gave a huff "I wanted to see it... I think there may be lightning, I love a good lightning storm"

Killian tipped his head up to look to the skies above and gave a chuckle "You think there might be lightning eh?" he looked to Junior and raised an eyebrow knowing that there would be no such thing "You know you can fool others with that but I know that you are stretching the truth."

Junior suddenly gave a little giggle and brought his bear up to hide his grin as he realized his mistake.

"Come sit... we need to talk you and I" Killian patted the space next to him and Junior crawled over and dropped down next to him still gripping onto his bear.

The Lad looked up with worry "I am sorry Papa... I just wanted to see the rain"

"I know" Killian soothed "This is not about that... this is about something else"

"What's wrong?"

Killian gave his Son a smile "Do you remember Momma telling you of your other Brother?"

Junior gave a little nod "Aye, she said that he was alright for now and that one day we would perhaps search for him"

"Well" Killian said then pulled in a deep breath to let it out slowly "That time has come. You see your Sister has seen him, she says that he is safe but he wants us to find him... would you like that?"

Junior nodded and gave a smile "Is he going to come live with us?"

Killian gave a little frown " I hope so Son but we cannot make him if he does not wish too. The best I can say is that we will let him know that he can if he wants to but I need to find him... I need to talk with him, do you understand?"

"Aye" Junior nodded "You want to make sure that he is OK, you feel bad for leaving him"

"I do" Killian replied with a smile before pausing so he could deal with the next subject "You know that his name is Liam?"

"Aye" Killian nodded again but this time he suddenly snuggled into Killian's side and sighed "But he is not my Liam is he?"

"No Son, I am sorry. I really wish that he were but he is not."

"That's OK" Junior sighed "He can be the Liam he was meant to be."

"Aye Lad" Killian whispered tugging Junior in a bit knowing that the next subject was likely to bring tears "Do you miss your Liam?"

Junior looked up and met Killian's gaze, his lip gave a little wobble but he managed to give a nod and say "More than anything in the world but I know that he is gone"

"I wish he wasn't... I wish I could bring him here for you Son but I can't. Sometimes in life gone just means gone and this is one of those times."

"I know" Junior replied but suddenly the tears were there and his little face crumpled

Killian hauled him up into his lap and wrapped his arms around him and his bear "Shhhhhhhhh, it's alright. I know that this is hard to deal with. I know that you miss Liam but at the same time you don't want to go back to when he was with you. It's alright Son, you need not feel bad for wanting a better life."

"But why did it have to be without him?" Junior wailed

"I don't know" was all Killian sighed back. He held his boy against his chest for a while before carrying on "Henry said that you were still worried that you would be sent back."

Junior gave a sniff and sat back to look up at Killian "Not sent back per say... but what if the magic that brought me here stops working? Henry said that it won't happen but if Liam had told me that this whole situation could happen when I was still with him I would not have believed him yet it did. Henry says that it can't happen again but how does he know?"

"I suppose you are right" Killian said thoughtfully "I suppose we cannot know with absolute certainty that it won't but you can't let it stop you getting on with life Junior. IF it did happen you are a smart Lad, you are much wiser than your years and I know with my whole heart that the next time you made port with your Liam that you would run... you would keep him safe just like he always did for you but if it does not happen... well, what you do is up to you Son... what do you want to do? Do you want to sit and worry about what ifs or do you want to enjoy the here and now?"

Junior tilted his head and gave it some thought "I could keep him safe couldn't I? We would not need to stay with the Captain, we could hide... we are good at hiding. We could have a better life somewhere else"

"Aye" Killian replied "But I swear to you Killian Jones Junior IF you did go back I would move heaven and Earth to find you... I would find Tempest himself if need be and MAKE him take me back to save you."

"But if I ran... if Liam and I left the Pearl how would you find us?" Junior gasped

"Well... how about this for an idea? IF that did happen, you and Liam should head for the nearest mountain top. You climb that mountain and I will find you there by using Grammy's compass... I will always find you Junior, remember that Son."

"You promise?"

"I promise" Killian soothed before adding "But I know with all my heart that it will not happen... you are here to stay Son but at least we now have a plan that will put your mind at ease."

Junior gave a little nod then said in a quiet voice "I want to believe you, really I do... but … I …. a part of me wants to go back so badly that it hurts. I am so confused Papa...some nights when I lie in my bunk I cannot help but cry, I miss Liam so much that my heart hurts... it hurts deep down inside like no other pain I have ever felt..."

Killian pulled the boy back in "From now on if you miss him you talk with someone alright. Your Liam would not want you to be alone and upset."

Junior suddenly sat back again and he had "that" look on his face, like he was up to something and Killian actually laughed when he said.

"Perhaps Socks could sleep with me... I could talk with her. We used to tell the ship's cat all our secrets, do you remember?"

Killian smirked and shook his head in disbelief at what he was about to do "Son if that's what makes you happy so be it... but let me be the one to tell your Mother and if you find me strung up from the rigging in the morning know that it is your fault"

"TRULY? Socks can sleep in my bed with me?" Junior squealed sitting up straight with eyes like saucers

"Aye and remember that you were the one that asked for it" Killian chuckled pulling the boy back in, hugging him tightly before giving him a few tickles as he added "So when she bites your toes do not complain."

"I will never complain" he giggled back before hugging Killian furiously. "I love you Papa... I love you more than words can say"

"And I you" Killian whispered against Junior's neck but he suddenly felt a rush of pure love wash through him and he knew that Leia was with them then when he suddenly started glowing he gave a laugh and added "Aye, we love you too darlin' and don't you forget it either."


	59. Chapter 59

**OK long chapter peeps and if this one doesn't deserve a review I don't know what you want from me anymore lol.**

 **Enjoy and don't hate me.**

 **:)**

Emma could see Hook and Junior up in the crows nest as she headed home, how the hell had her Pirate got himself up there? She shook her head and gave a sigh as she thought about it... he was probably gonna regret doing it later no matter whatever his reasons were, when would he just accept that he was still not well and needed rest?

"MOMMA"

She gave a smile and waved as her Son yelled down to her but she didn't say anything, instead she hurried up the gangplank and started her way up to where they were sitting.

"Hey" she greeted as her head came up over the ledge and she could see them sitting waiting for her "Room for one more?"

"Always Love" Hook replied with a smirk

They both shuffled to the side and Emma was sitting down looking out over the town in seconds "What we doing?"

"Enjoying the sun before the rain arrives" Junior replied but something in his tone had Emma wondering if that was the whole truth plus the fact that she could see that he'd been crying but she just smiled and looked towards the horizon.

"So it's gonna rain huh?"

"Aye" Junior replied with a nod but instead of going into great detail like he normally did he just snuggled into Hook and sighed against P.B.'s head before finally adding "It will not be until much later though Momma, we will not get wet anytime soon."

Emma looked to Hook but he gave a silent shake of his head and raised an eyebrow at her... OK, something had definitely happened but she knew he would tell her later. As it turned out, later wasn't that far away as a few seconds after the thought had popped into her head Junior sat up and looked up at her.

"Grandma is going the bath Bae, may I go and help her?"

"Knock yourself out Kid" Emma chuckled "Just don't make too much mess OK. I know what your idea of bathing Neal is, I don't want to have to mop up half the bathwater from the floor."

He gave a little nod and whispered his reply "I won't, I promise and I will tell everyone that you are home but you need some time to talk with Papa... I know he has things he needs to tell you."

With that he was crawling over Hook's legs and throwing himself down the rigging leaving Emma with her eyebrows nearly in her hair but Hook just gave a chuckle and sighed "Perceptive Lad, isn't he?"

Emma lent into Hook's side and sighed "Just like his Papa, you two OK?"

"We were talking of young Liam among other things..."

He told her all about how Junior was still stressing about the possibility of being sent back and how Hook had reassured him with his plan to always find the Kid no matter what. Then the subject turned to Liam and Emma readied herself to tell the Pirate what she had figured out but that all changed when he let his head fall on top of her's as she lent on his shoulder and let out a huge sigh.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take Swan...this... it's all just getting too much to deal with, I can't even climb the bloody rigging never mind face the Captain... what if he comes here? I don't want that... I want to be ready, I want to take the fight to him... he needs to be the one on the back foot otherwise we may not win and that is not an option we can afford. "

She was sitting up in an instant so she that she could face him, she needed to see his face and when their eyes met she could see the emotion just beneath the surface.

"Hey" she soothed reaching forward and cupping his cheek with her hand. He looked so lost that she couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him her worries about the young Liam... not yet anyway so she just tried to make him feel better by saying "It's OK, we'll do this together, all of us... he won't know anything until it's too late. We'll break the curse then we'll see how brave he is when he's mortal again"

"I know Love, just ignore me. I'm just so damn tired all the time" he sighed closing his eyes and leaning into her hand "And with regards to the Captain... it's just hard...I wish that Junior didn't have to know anything about it. He already has all those memories in his head and I know he remembers things that I do not...that scares me Swan... what does he know that I have blocked out?"

Emma gave a heavy sigh too "I don't know but he's alright Killian. Most of the time he's happy and that's all you should worry about... you're there for him and that's what matters right now, we can deal with the rest later."

"Aye Love. You are right." Emma moved her other hand to take his, lacing her fingers through his making his eyes open again to look at her. He gave her a little lopsided smile then chuckled "I am fine Love and I should tell you that we felt the babe earlier both Junior and I, she joined us right here and he felt her through me just like the first time I felt her with you... The Lad was so happy and apparently the babe was too, so happy in fact that I thought someone would surely come down from Main Street to see what the bright light was because I was glowing so brightly"

Hook started to give off a slight glow and Emma felt that jolt of love from deep down inside that she had grown to relish. She took her hand from Hook's face to place it on her belly and grinned down at herself "Were you here helping Papa make Junior feel better?"

She was suddenly glowing herself and she gave a laugh as she looked back to Hook. He was grinning like a fool and seemed to have forgotten all his worries as he became quite animated and sat up to lean forward so he could bring his hand on top of her's making the glow from both of them surge.

"We could probably hire ourselves out as a lighthouse right now" Emma laughed

"Probably" Hook laughed in reply but when he lent back a few seconds later she saw the all too familiar signs that he was in pain as the color drained from his face and his hand clamped itself of his hip.

"Come on" Emma said light heartedly not wanting to ask him if he was OK when she knew he wasn't and that he would probably just lie anyway.

"Hang on Love" he replied in a whisper before giving her a little smile "Can we sit for a while and just watch the world go by?"

"Sure" Emma replied quickly moving herself back into his side and taking up his hand again before adding "But when you're ready to go I'll poof us down. I've been practising and I've got it sussed so you won't need to climb back down, I can do this."

"Thank the gods above for that" Hook chuckled leaning his head back on hers before he asked "Have you spoken to Whale yet?"

"Sorry" she sighed silently berating herself for forgetting "Not yet... I'll do it first thing, I promise. I'm also gonna see about an appointment so we know when Pip will be joining us?"

"Aye?" he asked giving her hand a squeeze

"Aye" she replied with a smile "We kinda need to know when she'll be making her entrance... we have a lot to sort out before she gets here."

He pulled her hand up, he held it against his chest as they both still looked out over the water and whispered "I bloody love you Emma Swan."

Emma chuckled and replied "I'm not gonna ruin this moment with your usual reply so I'll just say that I love you too and leave it at that."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"You ready to get outta here?" Swan asked giving his hand a squeeze

He wasn't really... going back down meant facing the reality that this was really happening... that the Captain was still alive after all these years and that his family could be in danger because of that but he also knew that this moment couldn't last...and there was also the bottle on the dresser in his cabin that he had to deal with... was tonight going to be the last time he would talk with Liam?

"Hook?!" Swan whispered pulling herself up to look at him "You OK? You've gone all quiet on me, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking of Liam... my Liam that is."

She gave a little smile and asked "You thinking about the potion Gold gave you?"

"Aye" he replied with a nod "A part of me wants to use it but it will mean that it is truly done. I told Junior today that sometimes gone just means gone and if I use this... well my Liam will be just as gone as Junior's Liam."

"Not true" she said seriously while pointing up to the sky "Liam is up there Killian. He made it remember? He ascended so no matter what happens you have that, he's waiting for you. You'll see him again, that's a fact. You might not be able to talk with him for a while but you will... one day waaaaaaaaaaay in the future"

He met her eyes and pulled in a breath before letting it out slowly "You are right Love, of course you are right" he suddenly looked nervous and shifted about a bit before finally saying "Will you come with me?"

"If you want me too" she replied stroking her thumb across his knuckles "I will be with you every step of the way if you want me to be."

"Aye, being honest I'm not sure I can do this by myself, my heart feels like it's about to beat it's way out of my chest"

"Well lucky for you, you don't need to" she brought her hand up to his cheek again and wiped away the tear that he hadn't even realized had fallen "It will be alright you know."

"I do know" he replied quietly and it was true, he knew that in the end everything would somehow work themselves out, he needed to do this, he needed to finally put Liam's death behind him... after all it was not forever, it was just a moment in the grander scheme of things so he pulled in a breath and gave Swan a steady smile "I am ready to do this. The Ale is by the bed, we will need to collect it and then perhaps we could take a stroll along to the beach and do it there?"

"Sounds perfect to me, I'll poof us to our cabin then go and let my parents know what's going on, you can take a few minutes to get your head around things OK?"

He just nodded, suddenly unable to speak as his throat closed on him and the tears threatened to fall. Swan just gave him an understanding smile and the next he knew was that a white cloud was enveloping them and that he was suddenly sitting on the edge of their bed.

Swan squeezed his hand one last time and whispered "I'll be right back then we'll get going OK?"

Again he just nodded dumbly but she didn't comment on it, she just got up and headed out of the cabin pulling the door closed behind her as she left him. The silence of the room was suddenly all consuming and Killian's already racing heart started thumping in his chest as his gaze moved over to the Ale. He puffed out a few breaths trying to settle his breathing before just pulling himself up to his feet and taking the two short steps to the night stand.

He raised his hand and removed the coin from his vest pocket to place it on the wooden surface remembering Gold's words of warning before picking up the bottle. Clutching it in his hand he turned and looked over to the corner of the room where his Brother had passed away...the image of Liam's face was burned in Killian's brain as he lay gasping for air in his arms. He remembered it like it was yesterday even though far too many years had passed since that dreadful day. His eyes jumped up from the floorboards to the painting on the wall and suddenly he was on the move again, he hobbled his way across the cabin to stop in front of the image of the Jolly on her maiden voyage when she was still known as "The Jewel of the Realm" and the neat row of sailors that stood in front of her.

"This is it Brother" he whispered into the empty room as his eyes fell on the one tiny figure that he was looking for "The time has come to say our goodbyes."

The door opened behind him and he turned around expecting it to be Emma but it was David. His Brother closed the door and headed over to his side to stare at the painting too.

"You OK?"

"Aye" Killian replied pulling in a breath and moving his gaze back to Liam. He gave a frown and carried on by saying "I was just thinking... I...he... I just... Gods David, what do I say to him?"

"When you see him, when he looks you in the eye you'll find the words" David sighed out before chuckling and looking towards Killian "And tell him from me that next time I see him... like years and years from now, you know, up there. Tell him I owe him a drink for his help with the whole Facilier thing."

Killian gave a smirk but when he looked at David and saw the seriousness in his face the smile fell. He pulled in a small breath and almost whispered "You could tell him yourself"

But David shook his head and replied "Nah, this is your thing... I don't want to get in the way of that."

"What if I want you to?" Killian threw back "What if I need you there?"

David looked him right in the eye and replied "Then I'm there."

Killian just nodded before turning away from the painting and pulling out one of the chairs at the table and sitting down "Gods I feel sick... I'm not sure I can do this."

"Yes you can" David sighed pulling out another chair and dropping down into it "You did the hard stuff the last time, you don't need to do all that "I feel guilty" stuff this time... this time you can just tell him how proud you are of him."

"Aye... I could, couldn't I? …...I am you know. I could not be prouder to have had him as my Brother... he was my hero, still is. All I ever wanted was to be like him."

"So tell him that" David smirked "I'm sure his ego could take the boost."

Killian gave a chuckle too "He will hate it, he will try and turn it back on me just you watch and see."

David suddenly grinned and asked "What do you think he's wearing up there? Surely it won't still be that same dirty Navy uniform... surely Zeus will have let him change"

"He'll probably be wearing a thick woollen jumper... sorry, uh, you would call it a pullover or a sweater... you know what I bloody mean... anyway, he was always partial to them but was never allowed to wear them while in the Navy."

"HA..." David burst out "Yeah, I can totally see him in a big chunky crew neck. Very small town fisherman. Not like you... I don't think I've ever actually seen you in anything other than a shirt and vest, don't you feel the cold?"

Killian shrugged "Aye, believe me I do and to be fair I usually have my leather jacket on top of that in winter, it's not like I'm parading around the streets in my underwear or anything, I just like to dress smartly is all... I feel the chill in winter just like everyone else"

Killian found himself grinning as Emma came back in, she gave him a smile and laughed "Junior's now in the bath with Neal... the two of them are playing with Duckface and I'm gonna be drying up that water for hours when we get back."

"I will assist you Love, let the boys play, they are happy"

Emma nodded then looked to her Father, gave him a smile then looked back to Killian and said "You ready? I've put the wheel chair down on the dock so that I can push you back... we can try and walk there but at least we have it for if you can't manage"

Killian nodded then suddenly felt guilty for inviting David, was this something he and Emma should have done alone? But at the same time he knew he needed his Brother with him so he met her gaze and said "Your Father is to join us Love... I am sorry..."

She held up her hand to cut him off "It's OK, this is something you need to do, you can have who you like with you. If you want your Shilah there that's fine with me but if you want to do this tonight we need to get moving, I want to make sure Junior's in bed for a sensible time... that Kid can talk himself into staying up late without you even realizing it."

Killian suddenly remembered his promise to his Son regarding the kitten and gave a cringe. He sat back in his chair and groaned "Gods above. I'm sorry Love I forgot to tell you."

"What?" she asked giving him a stern look "You better not have told him he can stay up late because he can't. I want to watch that movie, it might hold answers that we need."

"No Love" he sighed "Nothing like that but while he and I were in the Crow's nest he told me that he missed his Liam to the point that sometimes at night he cried in his bunk."

"No" Emma gasped bringing her hand to her mouth and dropping down onto one of the empty chairs, she looked devastated as she said "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that Socks could sleep in his bed with him" he replied slowly with another cringe before just rambling "I know you did not want that but I know the difference having her with him could make"

She just smiled then shook her head with a chuckle "I wondered how long that would take... It's fine Hook. If that's what he needs to feel safe to hell with it. HE comes first over any scratched furniture... besides now that we know her claws are not gonna get any bigger I think I'll get over it."

"Truly?" he almost whispered "Thank you Love, I feel much better knowing that he will sleep more soundly."

Swan suddenly stood up "Come on, you can tell him the news on the way passed the bathroom."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

It took them about twenty minutes to walk along the seafront at their slow pace with David pushing the wheelchair for the return journey. No words were really spoken and David could tell that Hook's nerves were back as the Pirate chewed on his lip.

"Just remember what we said. Don't focus on the crap that's done with... tell him how proud you are of him. Oh and when you ask him about that coin try not to sound like you're accusing him of anything."

Hook actually stopped with a scowl on his face "I would have done no such thing"

David raised an eyebrow "Really? I know how you are when you want answers, you go in hard and things get said. Just remember that he wouldn't do anything to hurt you..."

Hook's brow furrowed again and he let out a sigh "It's hard to remember that when I keep learning that my whole life he has kept things from me. I grew up, I was no longer a child... he could have trusted me with this... and the rings...why did he have to be such a stubborn arse?"

David chuckled "I think he was realizing that when he was here. Don't hold it against him Hook, he was just doing what he thought was best."

"Dad's right" Emma suddenly said tugging Hook's hand so that they would continue walking "Remember what he was like when he came back... he certainly seemed to want to enjoy himself then."

Hook gave a chuckle and started to move once more "I still can't believe that he jumped from that rigging you know... It was so unlike him."

"That was a great day" David laughed "Well apart from Emma trying to turn Junior into a pancake that is."

"It wasn't me!" Emma burst out with a laugh as her other hand fell to her stomach "Pip just got a bit too protective of her Brother."

"Aye... then her Mother. I swear Swan, when you disappeared my heart stopped in my chest."

"Sorry" she grinned then shrugged "Not me either"

All of a sudden they were at the edge of the sand and the happy banter dried up as Hook pulled in a deep breath. He held it for a few seconds just looking towards the shore and the setting sun before starting off across the short distance to the waters edge with Emma by his side. David parked the wheel chair and followed behind them, keeping a little distance between them not wanting to crowd his Brother when he knew this was probably freaking him out... David was nervous too and he'd only met Liam for a few hours so God only knows what this was doing to Hook!

All too soon they were all standing in a row a few feet back from where the tide lapped at the shore and before David knew what was happening Hook was gingerly lowering himself down onto the sand and trying to pull his boots off. Without a word between his Daughter and the Pirate she just moved to Hook's feet and helped him. David suddenly understood, Hook wanted to wade out into the water to do this. Emma rolled up the bottom of Hook's jeans then pulled off her own boots and started rolling her own pants up too but David didn't bother, he would just stay where he was. He knew Hook wouldn't go out too far so he'd still be able to see Liam. Emma was only doing it so she could help the Pirate wade out without falling over.

Emma pulled herself up and knocked the sand from her pants before reaching forward to try and pull Hook up too. David was quick to help just lifting the Pirate back up on to his feet.

"You ready?" Emma asked as Hook dug the little bottle out of his pocket.

"As I will ever be" he sighed looking back out to sea

"Do you know how long this takes to work?" David asked

Hook shrugged "Quite quickly I think but I'm not sure... until the Crocodile handed it to me I thought it was only a thing of legend"

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out" Emma said quietly reaching out and taking hold of Hook's hand.

"Aye Love. It is time"

With that they started walking forward into the shallows, they stopped just a few feet out and David watched as Hook popped the cork on the bottle and just tipped out the contents not even waiting. Almost instantaneously the figure of Liam Jones shimmered into existence to hover just above the waves.

"Killian?!" he gasped looking at his Brother before quickly moving his gaze to Emma the David "What is happening? I do not understand...how am I here?"

"The Ale of Sinead" was all Hook replied holding up the empty bottle

Liam's brow furrowed then his eyes went wide in surprise "How in the world did you get that?"

"It matters not" Hook sighed "All that matters is that I did... I needed to talk with you and I wasn't sure that the Babe would be able to let you return"

Liam raised an eyebrow and chuckled "Aye, she has Zeus run ragged. He was not amused with her... nor I for that matter but what was so important that you had to resort to this?"

Hook's hand made it's way up to scratch behind his ear, he gave a deep frown then said "Before I get into that I must thank you first... for your help. You took Facilier back to the Underworld, you saved us... you saved me."

"It was what needed to be done Killian, you would have done the same. I am just glad that that mad man is back with Hades... he will not escape him again I promise you."

"Good, he deserves all that he gets"

"I cannot disagree" Liam sighed before tipping his head and asking asking "Now, what is this really about Killian?"

Hook pulled in another deep breath and shifted on his feet slightly but when Emma took his hand again and gave him a nod he looked back to his brother and spoke.

"I found it... the bloody coin... and now it seems that the Captain is coming for it, he wants it back so that he can break the curse."

Liam didn't even ask what coin Hook was talking about. It was obvious that he knew from the look on his face...and instead of the question that David had thought Liam would ask he gave a deep frown and asked the one thing that David hadn't expected sounding really confused as he simply asked "The Captain?!"

"Aye the Bloody Captain" Hook practically growled letting his jaw tick for a few seconds before carrying on "Why did you not tell me Liam? Why did you not trust me with this... we could have done it together"

Liam shook his head in confusion "It cannot be true Killian..."

"IT IS TRUE BROTHER" Hook suddenly roared "I have HIS coin... the one you took and now he is looking for it. My family could be in danger all because you did not trust me with the truth... this could have been done, it could have been over with years ago."

"Hook calm down" Emma suddenly said "Barbossa can't find you remember, you're safe."

But Hook suddenly seemed to be panicking, he let go of Emma and brought his hand up to grasp at his throat. David was in the water in an instant, not even giving a second thought to his now very ruined shoes. He came up behind his Brother cautiously knowing not to startle him, he didn't want to trigger an attack, not know... Hook needed to say goodbye to Liam properly, not like this, not with words of anger.

"Hey" David said gently but Hook's head swung round quickly anyway and he staggered another couple of paces as he gasped for air and carried on clawing at his neck.

"He can still find us David, if he knows anything about me, which he more than likely does he can still find where I am... you are not safe, none of you are. In hiding myself I have given him reason to come for the rest of you... I have failed you all... I...I..."

"Hey, it's OK. You've not failed" Emma soothed but when she reached out her hand to Hook he gasped in a breath and his eyes went wide in fear, was he even still here or was he stuck in his head seeing something else? David didn't know but he knew he had to get him out of this water.

"Killian, you have to listen to me, I need..." Liam called out from somewhere behind them.

David turned quickly and yelled back cutting him off "Damn it Liam, just hang on a minute will you?."

"But David you don't understand" Liam threw back in frustration "I need him to understand..."

Then everything went crazy. Liam was drowned out by the noise as the surf suddenly swelled knocking David from his feet. He was so confused, what the hell was going on?

"DAD!" Emma's screaming voice suddenly hit his ears and he was scrambling his way to his feet as the panic in her voice registered in his brain.

The minute he was upright he saw it, the writhing arms of the Kraken flailing high up into the air but he just focused on one... the one tentacle that had wrapped itself around Hook's torso and was attempting to haul him off into the water. Emma was screaming and trying with all her might to get him free but she was suddenly knocked off her feet by another flailing arm that thumped into her. She fell into the water with a splash but was coughing and spluttering within seconds...she was fine so David just ran past her, he needed to get to Hook whose face was the picture of sheer panic as the tentacle that had a hold of him snaked it's way up and around his throat. David just ran, he had no weapon but he didn't care... he was not about to lose his Brother so he just launched himself into the fray but it was no use, the beast was too strong. He needed something, anything to stab the arm with before it squeezed the living breath from Hook... Hook... wait... hook!

He grabbed Hook's left arm and just yanked and yanked but it was no use the hook and brace was attached too tightly. It was only when David started twisting it that he felt it starting to work it's way free. Not caring that he was probably shredding the Pirate's arm with each twist he just carried on... arms could heal, dead was dead! Then finally as he twisted the opposite way the actual hook came free from the brace with a loud click and David was suddenly staggering backward at the unexpected release but he didn't stop. He was running out of time fast, he had to just keep moving even though the muscles in his arms were screaming at him to stop from the effort. Hook seemed to be passing out and David knew if he didn't move now he was going to lose him forever so he just raised the hook up and slammed it down into the tentacle over and over again...

There was an ear splitting screech then a low rumble but it had worked, the tentacle was suddenly unfurling itself so David moved quickly just grabbing Hook before he sank beneath the waves and he lost sight of him. The Pirate was a dead weight as David got hold of the back of his vest, he was on the point of unconsciousness but he was free and that's all that mattered so David just threw the hook in his hand up the beach to be able to get a better grip of his Brother. Emma met them a few paces further in and when David looked up at her he could see that she had obviously been hit in the face as her skin was covered by painful looking welts and a trickle of blood flowed from her very swollen looking nose. She gave him a look that said she was fine. He knew that he would have to get her checked over when they got back to shore. David needed to make sure that both Emma and the baby were really alright but for now they both just staggered their way back to the sand with Hook hanging lifelessly between them

"GET OUT OF THE WATER" Liam suddenly screamed from somewhere behind him and the tone of his voice raised goosebumps on David's neck, the Kraken was still there... that had to be the reason for Liam's warning.

David thought they had done it, he really thought that everything was going to be alright but just as they were so very nearly free of the surf he was yanked from his feet by something and he was once again beneath the waves. He could suddenly feel the beast wrapping it's way around his legs and before he knew it he was being pulled backwards back out into the deeper water.

"DAVID!..." Liam screamed "EMMA, YOUR FATHER."

Liam's voice made it to David's ears but he couldn't see anything anymore as the salt water stung his eyes then to make things worse he suddenly dipped beneath the surface again and he accidentally sucked in a breath. When he resurfaced he was coughing up sea water in an instant and trying to get air into his abused lungs which meant that he couldn't yell for help.

"DAD" Emma screamed but it sounded strange to him now, his hearing had started to distort and Emma's words sounded warped, like a recording slowed down...something else was going on. David knew something was wrong with him besides the obvious giant flesh eating octopus attached to his legs. Even though the tentacle that had him was nowhere near his chest he could feel his breathing slowing down, his vision was growing dark too and as he dipped beneath the surface once again he realized that there must be some kind of venom involved as his arms and legs became sluggish. He could no longer fight, he had no strength to carry on. With his last ounce of strength he managed to break the surface one last time. He looked up to see Emma reaching out to him, she was glowing with such brightness that for a second he thought she was going to save him but it was no use, her magic didn't seem to be making any difference and in seconds she disappeared from in front of him as he was pulled back down into the water again.

Why did his baby girl have to see that?

The tentacle was suddenly winding it's way around his body as he sank into the darkness. It made it's way up to his neck and finally around his head. If he'd had the strength to fight it he would have as the slimy suckers slithered across his face blocking out the last of the bright light still shining through the water from Emma but he knew in his heart that it would have made no difference in the end... this was it, his time had come. No matter what he did or didn't attempt to do, he knew that he was a dead man... no one was going to swoop in and save him this time.

Prince Charming had fought his last battle...

It was funny really, he had never envisioned himself dying at sea yet that's how he was going out but David took comfort from the fact that it would still be a noble death. Snow would understand that he had to do it right? He couldn't just stand back and let Hook be taken, that's not who he was but at the same time the thought of her being left behind hit him. He thought of his wife and Son who he would miss with all his heart and he was suddenly trying to struggle free again but it didn't last long though as he seemed to lose track of what he had been thinking. He supposed it must be the venom that was making him feel warm and fuzzy as the images of Snow and their Son left him and his mind switched back to what had just happened... he'd died a hero... he'd died to save his Brother... and besides if things panned out how they should he would be meeting up with Liam and Neal any minute now... hey maybe he'd get to see Pip too, maybe he'd finally get to see what his Granddaughter looked like.

That was his last thought, his final comfort as the darkness finally won, the Kraken pulled his lifeless body deeper into the abyss...and David knew no more.

 **Uhm... sorry!**

 **Do not kill me, it had to happen... but yeah, it's sucks.**


	60. Chapter 60

**OK, another update. It's shorter but I figure short and more often is probably what you guys want right now.**

 **Don't be hating me... I just wrote what my brain told me too.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy :)**

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD" Emma screamed out as she watched her Dad disappear beneath the waves again.

She couldn't get to him, her legs kept going from under her and dropping her into the water but she had to keep going...he needed her... she was the savior and he needing saving!

But she knew even as she called out his name again that he was wasn't there, he wasn't going to answer her cries... the water was suddenly returning to it's previous settled state and the churning froth settled down to be washed up on the shore.

Her Dad was gone... she had lost him.

She got herself back to her wobbly legs and tried to take another desperate step forward to see if she could see anything but yet again she found herself losing her footing and tumbling face first into the water but this time she couldn't seem to get herself back up. Her arms and legs felt like they were full of pins and needles and she couldn't get them to work properly.

"EMMA" a voice called out as she managed to break the surface and gasp in a lungful of air "Hang on, I will try to get help"

Liam... of course, he was still here. Emma had left him next to Hook when she had stumbled back into the water... wait... Killian! She had to get back to him, she didn't even know if he was alive or not... but no matter what she did she just kept dipping back beneath the surface.

What the hell was wrong with her? Why couldn't she get up?

"HELP... SOMEONE, WE NEED HELP ON THE SHORE" Liam screamed loudly

She could hear him calling out but this time as she fell beneath the surface she didn't come back up... The bright glow that she had been giving off was suddenly fading fast too... whatever was effecting her was effecting Pip as well... Oh God no!

This wasn't fair... her precious baby hadn't even had a chance at life, she hadn't even been born yet!

Emma tried again with renewed effort to get herself free from the waves but nothing was working, not even her magic could free her. She couldn't do anything to help herself and eventually the inevitable happened and she sucked in a breath unable to hold out any longer. The cold water rushed down her throat as well as a good dose of panic, she was going to die literally six feet from shore and there was not a thing she could do about it.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Liam was in a total state of panic now. Why had he had to come back like this? He was here yet not at the same time and now because of it he was literally watching his Brother's family die before his very eyes.

"HELP...ANYONE, WE NEED HELP... PLEASE, WE ARE DOWN HERE" he screamed out up the shore but there was no one there, he had to try and rouse Killian, it was the only way "Killian, please Brother... she is going to die and there is nothing I can do to save her... you HAVE to wake up... PLEASE Killian, wake up."

"HELLO?! IS SOMEONE THERE?" He heard the voice call out from the dunes and his head snapped up to see the wolf girl from the diner looking in the wrong direction

"HERE" he screamed out waving his hand in the air to get her attention

"OH MY GOD" the girl cried out instantly breaking into a run towards Killian but Liam knew Emma needed help first

"Help Emma, she is in the water... I cannot get to her, please hurry"

The girl tossed something onto the sand then just ran into the waves straight towards the figure that was now bobbing on the surface face down. She reached Emma in seconds and was pulling her out in no time at all but when they both dropped down onto the sand Emma was not breathing and Liam thought all was lost... but the wolf girl did not seem to think so as she started thumping at Emma's chest then placing her lips on Emma's and blowing into her mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Liam cried out in despair "She is gone, at least let her go with dignity"

"Screw dignity" the girl growled back as she once again started thumping on Emma's chest "dignity can kiss my ass, I want my friend back"

Liam was both shocked and confused but in seconds he was left reeling as Emma suddenly bucked on the sand and water spewed from her mouth. The girl rolled Emma onto her side and held her as she coughed roughly into the sand.

"Hey, it's OK. You're alright" she soothed rubbing her hand on Emma's arm but the savior was far from alright as she gasped in a few rough breaths then seemed to pass out but the girl just kept repeating the mantra like it were true "It's OK, you're alright, you're both OK."

The girl suddenly pulled herself up to her feet and dashed across the sand a little way to grab whatever she had thrown down before going into the water. She grabbed a small bag and pulled out what Liam recognized as one of those contraptions that he had used to record Junior jumping from the rigging and he finally let out a sigh of relief... she was calling for help.

Liam felt useless as he just hovered above the sand then the worst thing possible happened... he blinked back to Elysium for a split second. He was suddenly panicking further as he realized that his time was nearly over, he had to let someone know what he knew so he turned to the wolf girl and cried out

"YOU HAVE TO TELL THEM THAT KILLIAN WAS WRONG... THE CAPTAIN WILL NOT BE COMING FOR THE COIN, HE..."

But he was too late... he had failed to get his message across and he was once again back in the place that he now called home.

"DAMN AND BLAST IT" he cried out in frustration throwing his arms into the air and shouting to the skies above "ALL I NEEDED WAS A BIT MORE TIME, WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!"

He needed to go back... his family needed to know the whole story and Killian was going to need him, even for a short time now that David had been taken from him. Liam pulled in a deep breath and let it out in a low growl as he looked up to Mount Olympus in the distance. Until this point he had never had the urge to question his place here but things had changed... he HAD to talk with Zeus, the God was the only one that could help him now and heaven help him if he refused.

No one gets between the Brothers Jones... not even a lightening bolt wielding deity!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Ruby looked up from the sand as she spoke to the person on the other end of the line, Liam was shouting something but she couldn't hear what... he scrunched up her face in concentration as she tried to hear him over the other voice.

"HELLO, are you still there?" the voice in her ear suddenly got louder distracting her for a second making her look back down to the sand to concentrate on what she was doing.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry, how long until someone gets here?" she sighed as she glanced back up again to make sure that Liam was OK but he was gone and she was suddenly scrambling to her feet to get back to her friends as the dispatcher told her that two ambulances were on their way.

"LIAM?" she called out into the growing darkness but in her heart she knew he was gone, it was obviously a spell that had brought him back and she figured that it must have ran out of juice so she just looked back to her friends who were both still passed out on the sand and mumbled "Why did you have to leave me by myself? I don't want to do this alone... at least you could have kept me company until help got here"

Emma suddenly gave a low groan and Ruby was scrambling around to see her face while begging "Come on, open your eyes Emma. It's me, Rubes... please, come on, for me? Please just wake up... I'm so scared Emma, I need you to wake up... please, just wake up"

But Emma's eyes stayed firmly closed as she seemed to pass out again and Ruby let out a frustrated groan as her friend slumped back into the sand. But then she noticed something odd and gave a frown at the ugly purple marks across Emma's face. What the hell had caused those? Suddenly Ruby's attention was drawn to Hook when she realized that she hadn't even checked him over yet, she had been too busy dealing with Emma. She found herself crawling across the short distance only to cry out in pain when her knee hit something hard in the sand.

"Damn it... what the hell?" she grumbled as she dug about to move whatever she'd knelt on so that she didn't totally cripple herself only to give another deep frown as she came up with Hook's hook "OK, why are you not where you should be?"

Deciding she didn't have time to worry about it right now she just tossed it up the beach to land next to the boots that sat with their socks tucked neatly inside. She figured that she'd collect everything at once when the ambulance left... she's take them along to the Jolly to let Snow and David know that they needed to go... she'd stay with the kids if she had too so that they could go to the hospital...yeah that's what she'd do... then she'd call Granny... Granny would know what to do, she always knew what to do in a crises.

Her attention was suddenly back on the Pirate and she reached out her hand to place it on his back. He was lying face down in the sand but she could see the same marks on the side of his face and neck that she'd seen on Emma... ignoring them for now she let her hand rest on him and let out a huge sigh of relief when she felt his shallows breaths.

"Oh, thank God for that" she whispered to herself as she rubbed a soothing circle on his wet back "It's OK , help is coming, just hang on you guys."

She was suddenly all too aware of how alone she was as she sat between her two friends just waiting on help arriving, no one was about... not a single person wandered by and she was really starting to get antsy when she finally heard the sirens in the distance.

"They're coming" she cried out coming up onto her knees to try and see better "Hear that? They're nearly here"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Do I have to go to bed right now? Momma and Papa are not even back yet, I wanted to say goodnight to them" Junior complained but Snow could see the glint of cheekiness in his little eyes and she knew he was just trying his luck.

"Yes" she chuckled handing him his bear "Come on, hop to it. I'll bring Socks in in just a second, she just needs her dinner first OK"

He let out a playful sigh and drawled "Oooooooo Kay"

Henry got up from the chair and headed over "Come on Shorty, we can read some more of our book."

With that they headed off out of the hold, Snow headed to the galley where Socks was sitting on the table already waiting for her. The kitten jumped down to the floor and started meowing furiously the minute Snow picked up the kitten food.

"Patience" Snow giggled as she tried to set the now full bowl onto the floor

She stood back and grinned as she watched Socks wolf down her food and in minutes it was gone. She picked the kitten up and chuckled at her little distended tummy. Snow was sure that Socks would just keep eating given the chance but for now the kitten was happy so she snuggled her into her chest and she started her way towards the boys' cabin.

"Now you are not to have Junior up at the crack of dawn young Lady, if you need to get up to you know... use the facilities... the door open will be left open OK, you know where your litter box is"

"Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" was Socks' reply which only made Snow smile wider as her heart swelled with love for this tiny bundle of happiness in her arms.

She headed into the cabin and sat herself down on the edge of Junior's bed "Here you go, one freshly fed kitten."

"She is purring" Junior grinned as he tapped his front to encourage the kitten to come to him.

Socks was off like a shot, she went straight to Junior and snuggled into his waiting arm. Snow gave a wide smile and sighed "That's because she's happy, she's with her family."

Snow reached over and tickled Socks' head before letting her hand rest on Junior's belly for a second. When she stood back up and looked to Henry she noticed that he had got himself into his pajamas too so she said "It's still early for you, you could stay up a bit later if you want... you know once you've finished reading."

But he just shook his head and settled down on his pillows "Nah, we're at a crucial part of the story... besides, I'm quite tired. I think I'll just have a early night."

"OK, if that's what you want" she replied heading to the door "Night boys"

"Night Grandma" they chimed back but then Junior added "we love you so very much Grandma"

Tears were instantly pricking the corner of her eyes as she swelled with pride, she turned at the door and grinned "And I love you both very much too... see you in the morning, don't read too late"

"We won't" Henry called back

She headed to the galley and hummed to herself as she tidied up. In fact she was so distracted that she didn't hear anyone walking across the deck above and practically hit the ceiling when Ruby was suddenly rushing through the door at her.

"Oh my goodness Ruby, you scared me" she laughed clutching at her chest but when Ruby didn't laugh back Snow suddenly realized something was wrong as she saw the state her friend was in "Ruby? What's wrong?"

"Snow... you have to go. They're on their way to Storybrooke General... I found them at the beach... Emma was in the water but I got her out that's why I'm wet... I don't know what happened before you ask I just found them like that... Liam was there too but he disappeared before I could talk with him...you guys need to hurry though. GO... I'll stay with the kids... just go, they need you both there."

Ruby was rambling and Snow didn't really catch much of what was being said apart from the hospital part and her heart sank as the words registered in her brain.

"What? Ruby? What are you talking about?" Snow stuttered trying to get more information

"Just go Snow, the ambulances left about ten minutes ago, I don't know anymore than what I've told you" Ruby gripped her arms and looked her straight in the eye "You NEED to go NOW"

Snow just nodded dumbly before suddenly coming to her senses slightly. She was suddenly all action as she grabbed her car keys from the side and headed to the door but she kept her voice low so as not to disturb the kids.

"The boys are all in bed" she said quietly "Don't tell them anything if they get up, I want to know what's happening first just tell them we have gone for a drink or something"

"I'll think of something Snow" Ruby cried back before just hustling Snow out of the door "Don't worry about us we'll be fine."

Snow nodded and just ran as her heart thumped wildly in her chest, what had happened that could be so bad? She drove like a woman possessed all the way to he hospital just abandoning the car anywhere she could. She ran inside heading straight for the treatment room only to find Ginny suddenly blocking her way as she pushed through the door.

"Mary-Margaret you can't be in here" Ginny cried out trying to get hold of her.

"Let me go" Snow barked back meeting Ginny's eyes but when she saw the worry on the nurse's face Snow's anger left and she gasped "Please, my family are in here. I need to know that they're alright."

"They're being checked out right this minute so for now you can't do anything." Ginny sighed "Please, can you just make this easier and wait outside. I promise I will come and get you as soon as I know anything."

Snow was just about to agree knowing that Ginny was just trying to do her job but then she heard a commotion across the room and she looked up to see Dr Whale working furiously on Killian. Victor was trying to get a line in to Killian's arm but seemed to be failing badly as one of the machines sent out an alarm into the room.

"What happened to him?" Snow gasped bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as she took in the horrible marks all over his skin

"From what I can see it looks like the Kraken attacked them."

Snow's eyes jumped back to Ginny "The Kraken was here? In Storybrooke?"

Ginny nodded "I think so. Both Hook and Emma have marks on their skin that I've seen before... I recognize them from when one of my crew was nearly taken when I still used to Captain a vessel. This, that's happening now is due to the venom that the Kraken secretes through the suckers on it's arms."

"Venom?!" Mary-Margaret gasped in shock "Will they be OK?"

Ginny tried to give a positive smile "I hope so, Hook just seems to have had a bigger dose and with his heart issues he's struggling a bit... my man that was attacked took a while to get over the effects but he did and that's the important part so stay positive OK"

Snow gave a little smile and a nod before looking back to Killian. Victor seemed to have got the line in now and he was barking out orders across the room, Snow followed his yells to see Emma on the other bed that was partially surrounded by a screen. The team working on her didn't seem to be as frantic which relaxed her a little until she suddenly realized that David wasn't there.

"Where's David?" she asked slowly with total trepidation as she looked back to Ginny with wide eyes.

"David?" Ginny asked looking confused "Mary-Margaret, David never came in with them"

Snow's heart was suddenly thumping against her ribs as she gasped "But he was with them... they were all on the beach together so if he's not here where is he?"

Ginny started walking Snow backwards out into the hallway obviously not wanting to have this conversation in the treatment room then said in a calm tone "Why don't you try calling him before you panic? For all you know he just left them for a while to go get something... or maybe he got a call out?"

Snow was digging in her purse in an instant, she grabbed her cell and dialed before holding it up to her ear. She knew though... she knew even before the call went straight to voicemail that he wasn't going to answer. She knew deep down in her heart that David wouldn't have left Killian while he was talking with Liam... no, David would have been there no matter what which meant that if the Kraken really had attacked that he would have tried to help and that lead to only one conclusion...

"Oh Charming" she almost sobbed as a tear tumbled down her cheek "What did you do?"


	61. Chapter 61

**An early morning update my sweets...**

 **Lets get everyone stable shall we? Poor Killian needs our help... but I'm not sure anyone's help is gonna be enough when he finds out what's happened.**

 **As always please review.**

 **And enjoy :)**

"Emma, come on open your eyes..."

She could hear her Mom's gentle voice by her side but she couldn't understand why she was being woken up? Wasn't it still early? She didn't need to be up yet but her Mom was not giving up so Emma pulled in a deep breath and gave a frown as she peeked open one bleary eye but the minute she registered the clean lines of a hospital room around her she was fully awake a sitting up as the memories of what had happened on the beach slammed into her brain.

"MOM" she burst out grabbing hold of Mary-Margaret's arms and practically hauling her into her embrace. She was shaking furiously as the image of her Dad slipping beneath the waves came into her head and the fear in his eyes burned into her soul. Mary-Margaret sat herself on the edge of the bed and held Emma tightly, all the time rubbing her hand up and down her back and it suddenly hit Emma that her Mom wouldn't know what had happened, she would think that her Dad was still alive.

She was sitting back in an instant, looking her Mom straight in her eyes unsure as to how she was going to be able to tell her the worst news that anyone could possible deliver "Mom... I need to tell you something... I...Dad he...God Mom I lost him... I'm so sorry"

Her Mom gave a sad smile and raised a hand to wipe away Emma's tears as one rolled down her own face "I know... it was the Kraken wasn't it?"

"I tried to get to him honestly I did..." Emma burst out in a rush of words.

"Emma stop" her Mom almost whispered keeping her gaze "This was NOT your fault."

"But I let him be taken" Emma whispered back and suddenly there were real tears and she crumpled into her Mom's arms

Mary-Margaret pulled her in and after a few minutes she whispered against Emma's neck "I don't want you blaming yourself for this Emma. Your Father wouldn't blame you and you know it... when you're ready, you need to talk me through what happened alright?"

Emma nodded but she wasn't ready, not yet and she found herself screwing her eyes shut against the image of her Dad's face disappearing into the waves again... Oh God, he was really gone... she would never see him again...

Then her mind flipped as she thought of Hook's earlier words about sometimes gone just meaning gone and suddenly she was sitting back and gasping in a huge breath as she remembered that it hadn't just been her and her Dad at the beach "HOOK... Mom where's Killian? Is he alright?"

Her Mom gave a smile and replied "He's just over there. I know you want to see him but Victor is still with him."

"Why?" Emma gasped looking across at the other bed to see the Doc noting stuff down on a chart in his hand and Killian lying beneath the crisp white hospital sheets, her Pirate seemed to be struggling to breathe and that scared her "Mom, what's wrong with him?"

"The Kraken apparently secretes venom..."

Emma's gaze snapped back to her Mom "Venom... is that why? I... I couldn't... my legs..."

Mary-Margaret squeezed her hand and soothed "Yes, your were effected too so do you see why this was not your fault... Emma I nearly lost you both. Victor told me that you drowned... you're only here because of Ruby."

"Ruby!" Emma gasped before narrowing her eyes as a memory niggled in her mind "I think I remember her being there"

"She pulled you out of the water and called for help"

Emma just nodded dumbly as she looked to the blanket that covered her legs. The memories were coming back thick and fast and suddenly she was crying again as she remembered thinking that Pip was going to die. Her hand made it's way to her belly and she curled in on herself slightly bringing her knees up as she started rocking on the bed. Suddenly she was back in her Mom's arms and she was crying in earnest as the thought of losing her unborn baby hit her.

"Pip's fine Emma" Mary-Margaret whispered gently against her hair "They're going to take you for a sonogram shortly as a precaution but her heartbeat was strong, I promise you."

"You heard her?" Emma mumbled into her Mom's shoulder

"I did" her Mom sniffed "And it was beautiful, she is fine Emma I just know it."

They sat like that for a few more minutes but eventually Emma lay back, her eyes moved back across to the other bed as she lay against her pillows and without even looking to her Mom she whispered "I know that you say it's not my fault but I'm still sorry I couldn't save him."

Mary-Margaret took up her hand making Emma look back at her, she looked so serious for a second but then she did what she always did, she put Emma first and gave a watery smile even though this had to be killing her. It was too much and Emma had to close her eyes to block out the sight. Her Mom had to be dying inside... her parents had had true love and Emma knew how that felt... and now it was just gone. Her Mom would never get to feel the comforting arms of her soul mate surround her, she would be alone and that was Emma's fault.

Some Savior she turned out to be... why was it that she could save everyone else but she couldn't save him? This is not how it was supposed to be.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Snow just sat holding onto Emma's hand as she lay on the bed. She really wanted to know what had happened but she didn't want to push her Daughter, she seemed to really be struggling with everything and being honest she already knew the important details and Snow had come to the conclusion that Emma had tried to save David but couldn't do it due to the venom in her system.

Emma had seen it happen?

The thought that her baby girl had seen her Father die was almost too much to bear for Snow and a silent tear rolled down her cheek as she brushed her thumb back and forth over Emma's pale knuckles. Eventually her Daughter she fell back asleep again, something that Victor had said would happen for a dew days but it meant that Snow was left sitting by herself and she didn't like it... it gave her too much time to think. She really looked at Emma as she lay there, Ginny had been over a while ago and besides the sonogram that they wanted to do they were happy with her condition. She would just be tired for a while but the same could not be said for Killian as one of the machines started bleeping again making Snow's eyes jump across the room again. Victor was once again looking frantic so Snow gently placed Emma's hand down on the bed and made her way over as Ginny silenced the machine and Victor injected something else into Killian's IV.

"Is he alright?" she whispered as she came up to the Pirate's side and took up his hand the same way she had just done for her Daughter.

Victor looked up and met her eyes "This would be so much easier if he wasn't working with half a heart. He's really struggling Mary-Margaret, the venom slows everything down... almost like a sedative and his heart is struggling to keep going."

"Regina" Snow gasped

"I'm sorry what?" Victor asked with a frown of confusion

"Regina" Snow said again more clearly and this time she was suddenly digging in her pocket for her cell "Maybe she has something that can help... you know, a potion or something."

"Great idea, tell her I'll take anything she's got" Victor threw back with a vigorous nod before going back to Killian's arm. Snow realized that he was drawing blood as he added "I'm gonna rush these through, see if there's anything we're missing."

Snow nodded but just then Regina picked up the call with "Mary-Margaret, it's late... is something wrong?"

"Yes" Snow sighed and before she knew it her throat had closed and she couldn't talk at just the mere thought of telling her friend that Charming was gone.

"Mary-Margaret? Snow? What's going on?" Regina's frantic voice was in her ear but she couldn't answer and suddenly Ginny was at her side pulling the cell from her hand and sitting her down on the chair by the bed.

Snow was vaguely aware of Ginny talking as tried to get herself composed then the next thing she knew was that Regina was in front of her. She was emerging from her purple cloud and she was there, right where she was needed the most... Snow just threw her arms around her former enemy's neck and wailed as Regina came down onto her knees in front of her.

"He's gone Regina... I've lost him and I don't think I can deal with this... any of it... I need him back... I can't do this without him"

Regina pulled her in and practically growled "Yes you can... you are Snow White damn it. You are the strongest woman I know."

"But I'm only strong because of him... he makes me who I am."

Regina suddenly pulled back and clasped Snow's face in her hands "I knew you before you fell in love Snow White and believe me when I say that David did not make you who you are... you complimented each other, love brought out the best in both of you and you need to hold onto that OK. David would not want you to give up Snow, that's not what you do. You keep hold of your hope and you keep on going alright because THAT'S what Snow White holds most dear... hope"

Snow pulled in a deep breath and met Regina's eyes "You're right. Emma and the boys need me to be strong and so does Killian." She puffed out a couple of breaths then scrubbed at her face as Regina finally let go before carrying on in a calmer tone. "They were attacked by the Kraken... do you have any potions that can counter act it's venom? Killian... he uhm, his half heart is really struggling to cope."

Regina's eyes jumped up to the bed and an eyebrow raised up high on her head "I don't... but I know just the Dark One that will be able to help."

"He will?" Snow asked hopefully

"I should think so" Regina replied looking back to Snow seriously "Kraken venom is one of the key ingredients in a sleeping curse."

"That would be why I can't get Hook to wake up" Victor gasped as if finally understanding something but then he gave a deep frown and added "So what? Will true Love's Kiss not wake him?"

"No you idiot" Regina growled as she stood back up "I said it was ONE of the ingredients..." She took the couple of paces to Killian's bedside and Snow jumped up to stand next to her as Regina scrutinized Killian's still form. Snow watched the former Evil Queen's face as her gaze wandered up and down the stricken Pirate who looked so ill just lying there covered in ugly, deep colored welts. His color was verging on blue and his breathing could only be described as labored... Snow was worried until Regina gave a little smile!

"Regina? What is it?"

The former Evil Queen suddenly held out her hand over Killian's chest and gave a smirk "I think luck may just be on our side."

"Luck?!" Victor scoffed "Are we looking at the same person here?"

Regina's smirk fell and she looked up at Whale with utter contempt "Do I stand over you and question you as you work?"

"No...Uhm... sorry" Victor mumbled giving a sheepish look "Carry on"

But Regina was done with him, she looked back at Snow and smiled "I will be back as soon as I can alright. I'll call Gold and ask if he can help but I'm also going to stop by the Jolly... where did Swan put the other half of Hook's heart?"

Snow blinked in surprise "It's in a wooden box in their cabin but I thought that it couldn't be put back in just yet."

Regina raised a hand and placed it on Snow's arm as she asked "The venom effected Emma too didn't it?"

"Yes why?" Snow replied with a nod then suddenly she gasped as she realized what was going on "Is the venom is stopping the Baby's protection spell?!"

"It would seem so" Regina replied giving Snow's arm another squeeze "So I need to move quickly OK. I will collect the heart and be right back. I'll call Gold while I'm on the move hopefully he can bring what we need here."

"Go" Snow suddenly said stepping back to give Regina space to leave, she wanted to help Killian as quickly as possible

Regina gave a nod but before she disappeared she met Snow's gaze and whispered "I'm coming right back Snow then I'm not leaving your side until we know that they're all OK, I'm going be here for you, I promise"

Snow's hand was suddenly back at her mouth to hide her trembling lip as she gave a jerky nod, silently thankful for Regina's promise...

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"What's wrong with you?" Belle asked with a frown as Rumple fidgeted on his chair for the thousandth time as they tried to relax at home by reading a good tale. Rumple was far from relaxed however and when he looked across at her she set down her book and grinned "Is there a pea under your cushion or something?"

"No, nothing like that" he chuckled before giving a frown as he tried to articulate what he was feeling "Sorry, I... I just having the oddest feeling... like... something is wrong."

"Wrong?" Belle asked suddenly sitting up and raising a eyebrow at him "What do you mean wrong?"

He tilted his head and concentrated but when the image of Hope came into his thoughts he gave another deep frown. Was something wrong with the baby? He was suddenly pulling himself to his feet and digging out his cell to call Emma but just as he grasped it it rang making his eyebrow shoot up in surprise when he saw that it was Regina.

"Well that's not encouraging" he mumbled to himself as he answered.

He listened intently to what Regina had to say, assured her that he had what she needed and that he would come to the hospital right away but as he hung up he found himself just standing frozen to the spot as he thought about what had just happened. Had he really just sensed that something was wrong with the Pirate's unborn child?

"Rumple?" Belle said coming up to his side with a face full of worry "What's going on?"

He pulled in a breath and was suddenly all business as he hurried to his supplies that were in the tall cabinet in the corner of the room that to a stranger probably just looked just like a drinks cabinet. He pulled open the slim door and grabbed the two vials that he needed to make the anti venom then turned back to Belle.

"I need to go to the hospital. Hook and Emma were attacked by the Kraken... they need this to help with the venom."

"Oh no" Belle breathed out "Can I do anything to help?"

Rumple gave a nod "I need you to find the large volume that I have on sea creatures...of the legendary variety"

"Of course" she nodded quickly "I will have it here for when you get back."

"No Belle" he sighed giving her a serious look "I need you to call me as soon as you find it. I may need to pop back for it or send Regina, I think we need it sooner rather than later."

"OK" she replied with a frown "What if I bring it to the hospital then? I'm pretty sure I know where it is so I should only be about ten minutes behind you"

He nodded his head and brought his hand up to rub a thumb down her cheek "Thank you. I think the more we know of this elusive beast the better... I want to make sure the attack has no lasting effects on... you know... all of them."

"You knew didn't you?" Belle suddenly asked giving him a curious look "This is what you were feeling wasn't it? How?"

"I'm not sure" he replied honestly "And we really don't have time to discuss it right now. I need to go."

Belle took off running and yelled as she went "I'll be as quick as I can I promise, see you soon"

He gave a nod that she didn't see then raised a hand to bring his cloud and in seconds he was standing in the main waiting area of the hospital.

"Emma Swan and Killian Jones, where are they?" he yelled out at no one in particular but one of the nurses behind the work station suddenly ran towards him and beckoned him with her hand.

"They're through here, follow me"

They were moving in an instant and the minute he burst through the door he let out a silent prayer of thanks when his eyes fell on Emma who was sitting on the Edge of a bed with her Mother by her side as Whale and Regina stood by Hook's bed.

"Did you find it?" Regina burst out

"Of course I found it" he grit out hurrying across to the bed only to stop when he saw the half heart in Regina's hand "Are you sure that is a wise move? My potion has barely had time to work."

"The baby has been effected by the venom and the protection spell seems to be down... it's our best shot and quite frankly if I can't do this I'm not sure that your remedy is going to make much difference." Regina hissed back in a low tone so no one else could hear.

Rumple's eyes jumped back over to the other bed to see Emma and Mary-Margaret watching him intently. So it was true, Hope had been effected. He really had sensed that she was in trouble... what did this mean? He gave a slight smile then looked back to the bed as Regina was reaching her hand forward to try and remove the remaining heart from Hook so that she could reunite the two pieces. The room fell into deathly silence as everyone seemed to hold their breath but when Regina's hand slid straight through the Pirate's chest without any resistance they all let out a collective sigh of relief.

The deed was done quickly after that with Regina fusing the two halves back together then simply pushing the now bright red heart back inside Hook... the Pirate never even blinked while all this was going on and as Rumple looked at him he knew why as he saw the numerous marks on his skin... he'd had a heavy dose of venom and without the anti venom he probably would have slept for another twenty four hours or so but that was not an issue right now as Rumple uncorked one of the bottles and handed it to Whale.

"Do not drop that" he growled as he started loosening the cork on the second one.

Whale looked petrified as he stood clutching the green liquid but he didn't have it long as Rumple took it back and swiftly tipped the two liquids into one bottle. He practically flung the empty bottle at Whale as he headed to the bed. Regina yanked back the oxygen mask and lifted Hook's head up slightly so that Rumple could just tip the liquid straight down the Pirate's throat. He just hoped to hell that it worked as quickly as he had read it would but he needn't have worried as almost as soon as the now deep purple swirling potion passed the Pirate's lips his eyes flew open and he was sitting up on the bed scrabbling at his throat with both his hand and stump.

Chaos ensued as Hook started pulling in huge ragged breaths and everyone else in the room started talking but Rumple had another target that he needed to get too. He turned quickly and headed over to Emma who gave him a little smile as he stopped.

"Thank you" she whispered meeting his gaze with teary eyes

"It was my pleasure" he smiled back "Now I need you to drink some too... we need to get Hope back to full strength as quickly as possible"

Emma nodded but something in the way she just complied had Rumple on edge, was something else going on here? He looked around the room to try and figure out what was wrong as Emma took the bottle and swigged a mouthful... and then it hit him... Prince Charming himself was missing.

Rumple's head swung around to look at Snow White to find her staring at him with knowing eyes, she must have known what he had just figured out as she gave a little sad smile then sighed.

"He's gone"

Rumple blinked in surprise for a few seconds before looking back to the other bed to find Hook now lying back on the pillows although he was anything but relaxed as he gasped for air. The oxygen mask was being firmly held in place by Whale as the nurse tried to settle him down... but David wasn't anywhere to be seen and if he was going to be anywhere right now it would be by his Brother's side.

Was it true?

Was one of the heroes of Rumple's very own tale really gone?

He had started this whole thing so many years ago. He had manipulated so many people and circumstances including Prince Charming. He had made a deal with him which had led him into receiving Charming's cloak. Rumple had gambled on there being some hair upon it and his gamble and paid off in spectacular style. From that cloak Rumple had obtained a single hair that he had added to his unfinished potion... he had bottled true love because of the shepherd turned Prince, something that at one time Rumple hadn't thought possible.

He had also counted on The Charmings to get Emma to safety when he manipulated Regina into unleashing the curse and when it had finally been cast David had stepped up and did what he had too to keep his baby safe, he so very nearly died protecting his newborn child... he truly was a hero worthy of the name.

Rumple had done everything that he had with one goal in mind... he needed to be able to find Bae... then when he had finally achieved it, when he had found his boy and set things right he lost him again and this time there was no bringing him back.

How was this fair?

Prince Charming stood for all that was good in the world... he put his family above everything else. Rumple was the epitome of evil... he had abandoned his Son and done terrible terrible things yet he was still here, he disgusted himself and suddenly he felt like he didn't belong. He felt like he was interrupting something that should be private as he looked back to Mary-Margaret to see her red blotchy face looking back at him.

"My condolences Majesty" he mumbled before he started walking backwards to leave "I... I uhm... I will go and leave you all to..."

But Emma suddenly started glowing so brightly on the bed that he was left blinking against the searing light... then it happened... a golden tendril shot out from Emma's stomach and hit Rumple right in the chest. He took an involuntary gasp as his head tipped back and his mouth fell open at the intense feelings that suddenly washed through him.

"Thank you Grandpa" Hope's voice sounded in his head "You helped me and now I will help you too... you have such goodness in your soul Grandpa... do not doubt yourself. You ARE the chosen one I know it with all of my heart. You need to stay, you need to help us. Please Grandpa, our family needs you to be strong."

And then she was gone... it was like a switch being flicked and Rumple suddenly found himself sitting on his rear on the cold tiles as everyone stared down at him.

"No way" Emma gasped "You? You are the Dark one that can balance light and dark equally... how?"

Rumple just sat looking up at her as he realized that they had all heard everything that had just been said. He pulled in a deep breath and let out a long sigh before finally answering.

"Because I chose hope apparently... firstly I let Junior into my heart. I'll admit that that one did not really happen how I had planned but once he was in there I just could not get him free... then your little one came along and Junior paled into insignificance compared to her. I don't really know how it works but I know when it happened."

"When?" Mary-Margaret suddenly asked looking like she was hanging onto his every word

"In Pandora's box" he breathed out "I had to choose to believe in her, it was our only chance of freedom and well... she has been with me ever since."

Emma gave a frown as she asked "You can feel her?"

Rumple suddenly felt very self conscious sitting on the floor but as he started to try and get himself up he found that both Regina and Mary-Margaret were there to help. He mumbled thanks at them as he got upright then looked back to Emma.

"I can feel her, hear her and sometimes I swear I even speak her words instead of mine" he chuckled shaking his head slightly, not quite sure why he was freely sharing this information

Emma gave a little smile and he noticed her hand coming across her belly as she replied "Well you better listen then Grandpa Gold because she has a temper to match her Father."

Rumple gave a smile "I am afraid that is partially down to me. Until we connected in Pandora's box she was pure innocence, destined to do as Zeus willed her too...she had a little spirit shall we say but she was limited in her abilities...until she connected with me that is. It would seem that she needed me as much as I needed her so that she could make her own choices, I seem to have given her her free will and she certainly has taken it...I get the feeling that Zeus has gotten more than he bargained for with this child"

"Well then we'll be forever grateful for your gift" Mary-Margaret suddenly added as she walked forward to stop at Rumple's side "Now are you going to listen to her? Are you going to stay with us? Please Rumple, we'd like you to stay"

He looked around the room to find everyone smiling at him and he found himself nodding. Apparently it was enough for Snow, no words were needed and as she headed back to her Daughter Rumple looked around the room at his family and realized that for the first time since he had become the Dark One that he was truly happy.

Belle had been right all along... it was right there in front of him, all he had to do was reach out and take it.

Why had he not just listened?


	62. Chapter 62

**Shorter chapter of pure Captain Swan... you know what's about to happen... get the Kleenex ready.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian woke with a cough and a groan as he brought his hand up to his chest and gave the sore spot over his heart a rub... what had happened?

He felt like he had been in a brawl and lost... badly.

"Swan" he mumbled as he moved his head to the side to look to her side of the bed but when he opened his eyes it was to be met with the sight of Whale standing by his side and he realized that he was not at home. He let out a groan and he closed his eyes against the unwelcome sight "Bloody Hell? What am I doing here?"

He expected Whale to answer with some misguided sarcastic waffle but when he didn't Killian opened his eyes again and gave a deep frown at the worried look on the Doc's face "Whale? What's going on?... Where is Emma?"

Whale's eyes flicked up to look behind Killian making him turn his head quickly to follow the Doc's gaze only to find Swan in a bed exactly like his a few feet away. Killian gasped in a huge breath at the sight of her, what had happened? He had to get to her, had to make sure she was alright and suddenly he was trying to sit up... but he didn't get very far as he head spun dramatically and the room actually disappeared, he could hear Whale yelling at him but he couldn't get his eyes to comply with his brain... then there was only darkness again.

He woke again some time later and this time there was no one else in the room except his Swan who was still by his side sleeping soundly. He looked around himself taking in the equipment that he was attached to before slowly reaching his hand over to his left arm and disconnecting himself from the IV line, he then yanked off the leads that connected him to the heart rate monitor and he was free... thank the Gods above that they had not had him connected to more! He pulled in a few deep breaths to steady himself remembering only too well what had happened the last time he had tried to get up then SLOWLY sat forward and threw back the blanket so that he could go to her... he needed to make that she was alright.

He had no idea what had happened... the last he remembered was standing on the beach waiting to talk with his Brother but something had obviously happened that was bad enough for the pair of them to be stuck in here. He felt very stiff as he perched on the edge of the bed and he again wondered what could possibly have taken place that he was not aware of but when he glanced down at himself he got the answer that he certainly was not prepared for when he recognized the marks on his on body from ones he had seen in the past!

"The Kraken!" he gasped bringing his hand to the welts across his stomach "No... no no no...it can't be...how was it here?"

His eyes jumped straight back up to Swan and he was on the move again... how long had they been sleeping? Had she woken yet? Was David in another room? Perhaps Mary-Margaret was with him... or maybe they were both back at the Jolly with the boys? If himself and Swan were here and they had been attacked, someone had to have pulled them from the water... that HAD to have been David because there was no one else there. He was suddenly teetering on very wobbly legs when he took the final step and dropped down from the bed to the smooth bright tiles. He clung on to the little cabinet thing between the beds like his life depended on it as he looked back to Emma and started shuffling his way forward.

"Swan?" he half whispered wanting to wake her but not startle the life out of her at the same time.

"Hmmmmmm?" she hummed in her sleep. Her head turned towards him although she stayed asleep but it was enough to have him stopping his forward momentum as he saw the welts across her face.

"Swan, wake up Love" he called out in a louder voice then mumbled "Gods please wake up"

"Killian?" she replied as her brow furrowed and her eyes creaked open. The minute she saw him standing by her bed she gasped and her eyes flew fully open as she practically yelled at him "What are you doing out of bed?"

She was suddenly scrambling from her covers to guide him back to bed. She seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him and when he was finally sitting back on the edge of his own bed he reached out and took her hand so that she would look at him

"Swan? Are you alright Love?"

"I'm fine" she replied quietly flicking her eyes up to his but she looked away again and suddenly he was worried, why was she nervous?

She looked alright but clearly something was wrong, something she didn't want to tell him... then panic slammed him right in the chest when he jumped to the only conclusion that made sense. He managed to ask in a small voice "Swan, is the babe alright? Did something happen to her?"

She suddenly shook her head vigorously and squeezed his hand as she finally met his gaze "She's fine Killian."

"Then what is wrong Love? I can see that there is something." A tear suddenly tumbled down her cheek as she just looked at him with huge sorrowful eyes, she looked so lost that he just pulled her into his arms and held her "Please Love, you are scaring me"

"I'm sorry" she sobbed as she fell into his embrace "I am so sorry"

"It's alright" he soothed not knowing what else to say, he had no idea what was going on.

"But it's not" she cried out suddenly pushing back to look at him "He's gone Killian... my Dad... he's gone. We were all in the water... the Kraken, it took him... I tried to stop it but I got hit too and I couldn't. I'm so sorry... please don't hate me"

He was in total shock at the revelation but the minute her plea hit his ears he was snapped back to reality and he moved in the blink of and eye just reaching forward and hauling her back into his arms.

"I could never hate you Emma... I love you."

She was clinging onto him so hard that he could feel every breath, every shake but he didn't let go. He just clung onto her as she cried because she needed him to be strong and even though he felt like he was dying inside he wanted to be there for her. She had lost her Father... had failed to save him and Killian knew that she would be blaming herself.

Eventually she calmed enough for him to be able to sit back and look at her face, she looked terrible and suddenly he was shifting to lie himself back down and pulling her with him.

"Come on Love, lie with me."

She just nodded her head and climbed up next to him, he pulled her in and dropped a kiss onto her head as she clung onto him. They just lay in silence for the longest time and Killian tried his best not to think about what Swan had just told him. He couldn't believe it to be true... he knew that Emma believed it with all her heart that much was obvious but he wasn't ready to admit it just yet. He couldn't think on it otherwise he would lose himself and right now he couldn't afford for that to happen... he needed to be the strong one... he needed to stay calm otherwise he... he could have...he could...no no no...

"You are pathetic... look at you lying there"

No not now... not again... he had to fight this he had to stay calm... but then his mind switched to David and his small grip on reality disappeared as his chest lurched and the first gurgling breath got stuck in his throat... he had lost his Brother... another brother... Gods not again!

"Killian?" Swan gasped sitting up to look at him but he couldn't loo at her. He was suddenly fighting to take back control of his own body and screwed his eyes shut as the echoes of Devin's voice still rattled round his brain. He couldn't let this happen... he didn't want to let it happen but there seemed to be no stopping it as the smell of the clearing in the woods invaded his senses.

"Listen to me" Swan called out as she laid a hand on his chest "Focus on my voice Killian. Ignore that little shit, he's gone remember... listen to me instead."

"You better listen" David's voice from inside his own mind chuckled "You know she can kick your ass Pirate, so get a grip of yourself... you've got this. Devin won't win... I know he won't because you won't let him."

Killian pulled his eyes open as he sucked in a deep breath and held it. Swan gave him an encouraging nod and rubbed her hand on his chest as he let it out slowly. He repeated the cycle several times and it took a while but eventually his breathing evened out and he could relax back on his pillows safe in the knowledge that the worst of it was over for now... he had done it, he had stopped the attack before it taken hold. Killian knew that Swan had helped him fight the demon off but he also knew that it had been David's voice that had made the difference and as he opened his eyes and looked up her Emma gave him a sweet smile that nearly reduced him to tears... he loved her so much that he felt her pain... she had just lost her Father yet she was still there for him when he needed her.

She reached out her hand and brushed his cheek to take away the wetness and Killian realized that she was glowing slightly and it brought both joy and sorrow to his heart, his babe was here with them and that made him happy but at the same time his Brother would never get to meet his only Granddaughter and that broke his heart... how could life be so cruel?

Swan snuggled back into his side while still rubbing a hand on his chest as she whispered "We'll be fine right? He wouldn't want us to not be... we have to carry on Killian otherwise he would be pissed at us"

"Aye" he replied giving a sigh "He'd probably find a way to let us know too"

Emma chuckled then let out a sigh of her own "Yeah he would... he'd probably rope Pip into helping."

She suddenly gave a gasp and was sitting herself up, she pulled back the blankets and hopped down from the bed.

"Swan, what are you doing Love?"

"Hang on, I've got something for you"

She was back in a few seconds and once she was under the covers once more she handed him a small piece of paper with a little smile. He took it but had no idea what it was as he stared at the grainy picture "What is it?"

"That" she replied with a grin "Is your baby girl. See, you can see her little arms and legs here and that there, that's her head."

A bolt of sheer happiness shot straight to his heart and he was suddenly grinning "This is her?"

"Yup" Emma nodded before giving a frown "I wanted to wait until you woke up to get this done, I didn't want you to miss it but Whale insisted. I promise you'll be at the next scan, I won't do another one without you."

"It's fine Love, Whale was only concerned for the babe" he replied as his eyes fell back on the little figure in his hand "Was he happy with what he saw?"

Again Emma nodded "Yeah, she's fine Killian."

He let out a sigh as he stared at his little Princess and his mind switched to David again... then to Mary-Margaret.

"Did your Mother see this?" he asked quietly

"Yeah, she came with me" she sighed "She was so happy Killian, it helped you know... take her mind off things for a while"

"Aye... we will need to be there for her. I want to be there for her whenever she needs me, David would want it. She is a strong woman your Mother but this may be too much to bear if we are not careful."

Swan suddenly tightened her hold on him and whispered "Thank you"

"It goes without saying Swan... she has been there for me in my darkest days now it is my turn to repay her kindness."

"My Dad would be happy" she sniffed and when he looked down at her she was fighting back tears again so he placed his picture down on the little unit and pulled her in close.

"We will all get through this together Swan... because together we are strong. Together we can face anything. It may hurt for a while but there will be a day when we can look back and only good memories will come to us... we will smile and be happy as we remember the good times"

"Are you sure? It didn't work that way with you and Liam"

"That was different Emma. When I lost Liam he was all I had... I had no one to help me through but that has changed and you and your Mother are certainly not me."

"How are we gonna tell the kids?" she suddenly sobbed burying her face into his side

"Together" was all he replied pulling her in closer.

No more words were spoken, no more words were needed... they had both lost so much but in losing it their bond would only grow stronger. Killian knew deep down in his heart that his family could survive this... they would come together and be stronger than ever before because that's what David would have wanted.

Apenimon had lost his Shilah but he was not going to lose himself... he had too much to live for to let that happen.

His Brother had taught him that.


	63. Chapter 63

**Another short chapter for you guys, this is working quite well for me so it's probably how it will continue and that way you get more regular updates too**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Would you just calm down" Baelfire yelled trying to get himself between Liam and the huge wooden door that refused to open no matter how hard he hit it.

"Calm down?!" Liam cried out indignantly as he turned to face the man he now called his friend "Baelfire, no offence but you have no clue as to what just transpired and I have no time right now to recount the tale. I NEED to talk with Zeus, he is the only one that can help me. I am NOT leaving here until he opens this door and that is final...stay with me or go... that is your choice, I am not forcing you to be here"

"Stop being an idiot. Of course I'm gonna stay but he's not gonna open it man... all you're doing is pissing him off right now" Baelfire reasoned laying a hand on Liam's shoulder to steer him away from the door "And the name's Neal, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

Liam let out a frustrated huff and marched off towards the huge stones steps that led back down to the lush gardens that surrounded the palace "If I cannot get in that way I will find another way... I need to go back, I need to talk with Killian... and make sure that my family are alright."

"God damn it Liam... would you just stop and tell me what the hell happened? Or at least stop and listen to reason because right now you're going round in circles getting nowhere fast" Baelfire cried out running after him

Liam spun quickly to face his friend "Unless you can tell me that you know a way back to my Brother I am not interested Baelfire... Only Zeus can help me and help me he will."

"Look..." Baelfire said with as sigh as he met Liam's eyes "Zeus is probably your best bet I'll give you that but I've met the guy a few times now and I know that if you go in there all guns blazing you are just gonna piss him off even more... and to make things worse you'll probably end up on the receiving end of a lightning bolt to the ass as he chucks you back out the door. "

"Uncle Baelfire is right" a small voice called out from behind them

Both men turned quickly to see Hope standing at the top of the steps and suddenly Liam was on the move, he rushed up and pulled the lass into his arms and hugged her furiously as relief washed through him "Thank the Gods that you are alright child. I was so worried when you did not come to me... does this mean that your Mother is doing better?"

Hope nodded but suddenly she was looking around and she gave a frown as she asked "Where is Grandpa? I thought he would be with you"

"Wait...What?" Baelfire burst out rushing forward "Grandpa? Which Grandpa? Liam will you just tell me what happened? I'm kinda freaking out here in case you didn't notice... Is my Dad OK?"

Liam let out a long sigh as Hope let her head fall onto his shoulder. He looked at Baelfire and realized that he had not been fair. Baelfire was as much a part of his family as he was and he deserved the truth so be pulled in a breath and whispered.

"Your Father is fine Baelfire...it was David... he was taken by the Kraken so now you see why I need to return but there is more that you do not know that I really do not wish to discuss in front of small ears."

"No... David? No way!" Baelfire gasped before frowning and looking around them "So where is he then? How come he's not here?"

"That is another of my concerns... another reason I need to talk with Zeus. If David did not come here he must be in the Underworld. He must have unfinished business that is stopping him ascending. I need to try and help him Baelfire, I cannot let him stay down there... Killian would not want that for him."

"Right OK, I get that 'cause Em wouldn't want that either but will you listen to me and the kid... we need to be smart about this if we want Zeus' help"

Liam huffed out a sigh "Fine, have it your way... I am all ears, educate me on Elysium etiquette "

Baelfire gave a grin and nodded towards Hope "The Kid knows another way in. You should follow her lead when she wants something from the big man"

Liam craned his neck to look at his niece who suddenly sat up in his arms and giggled "I know how to get around Zeus...If I want something I talk with Hera, she is nice and lets me play in the Palace... she has lots of pretty birds"

Liam looked back to Baelfire "Hera? You really think that she would help me?"

"I think you mean "help us" because we're in this together now buddy and all I'm saying is that usually if you want a guy to do something that you think he's not gonna want to do you gotta think outside the box...in this instance you should try your damnedest to get his old lady on side first... after that he'll probably just run with whatever you say, you know, to keep the peace. So isn't it worth a try? Talk with Hera, let her talk with Zeus and see how the chips fall."

Liam didn't really understand the analogies that Baelfire had used but he understood well enough to know that his idea made good sense so he looked back to Hope and asked "You know how to get us in without using this door?"

She nodded then grinned making her bright blue eyes sparkle and in that moment she looked so like Killian that Liam couldn't help smiling too as she suddenly starting wriggling in his arms to get down. Once standing again she reached up and took his hand tugging him along a small path that ran around the high wall "This way Uncle Liam, I will show you the way... come on Uncle Baelfire, you must come too"

"It's Uncle Neal" Baelfire complained as he started after them "What's with everyone? It's not that hard to remember... in fact Neal's a damned sight easier to remember than Baelfire so why will no one just call me it? Is it too much to ask?"

The child turned and shrugged as they kept walking "My name is to be Leia but you insist on calling me Hope."

Baelfire gave a chuckle at that and shook his head "OK Kid, point taken... you want me to call you Leia? I will. So now will you call me Neal?"

They kept hurrying along the small pathway as Leia replied "But my Grandma and Grandpa's babe is called Neal... he is my Uncle too and it would just get confusing... I think it best that you remain Baelfire, what say you?"

Baelfire huffed out a huge breath throwing his arms up in frustration "Fine Kid, do what you want 'cause I get the feeling that you're gonna anyway. I can see you are as stubborn as your Old Man."

She just gave a cheeky grin before pointing to a huge expanse of ivy that was growing on the tall wall and declaring "We need to go through here"

Liam gave a frown as he looked at the wall, there was nothing there "Through where? There is no door so how do we enter"

"I beg to differ" Leia replied nodding her head at the wall and when Liam's gaze moved back he gasped as a small wooden door stood firmly in place like it had always been there. He looked back to Leia and cried out "How did you do that?"

"I did nothing" she giggled before raising a single eyebrow and smirking "The door was always there to be seen... all you needed was a little hope.

Baelfire gave a groan and rolled his eyes "Oh God, you got his damn smugness too... really? Did you not get anything from Emma?"

"My stunning good looks" Leia replied so innocently that Liam actually laughed at the look of awe on Baelfire's face

Liam tugged on Leia's hand to get her attention and chuckled "I see you have my Brother's modesty too but for now can we just go inside before someone catches us"

Leia gave a nod of her head but as she let go of his hand and moved to the door she said "No one will catch us though, I have yet to see a single person come by here any of the times I have visited before."

Baelfire hurried forward and held the door open once she had turned the knob, he gave her a smile and said "Yeah but that's you Kid. I get the feeling that your luck is a bit better than ours... best not risk it."

"As you please" she threw back just skipping through the doorway into a large kitchen area.

Liam ducked through next as Baelfire held the door open only to come to a standstill when Leia suddenly took off at a run yelling "I will be back shortly... wait here for me."

"Wait" Liam called out after her but she didn't stop, she just kept running until she turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

They had barely had time to take in their surroundings before they could hear her coming back. She was chatting happily to someone and when she came back into sight Liam gave a gasp as it became apparent that she was talking with Hera herself. The Queen was tall and elegant with a flowing silk gown but that was not what gave her away, it was the fact that she was glowing brightly from head to toe that did that... the Queen looked serene and Liam gulped against his growing nerves, was he really about to talk with a Goddess?

He pulled in a breath and looked to Baelfire expecting to find him looking just as Liam had done as he had taken in the sight of the Royal but Baelfire wore an easy smirk on his face and he even gave a little wave as the deity entered the room.

"Baelfire... how nice to see you again" she greeted and Liam noted how her voice sounded almost ethereal as it resonated around the room

"You too" Baelfire grinned "How's the peacocks?"

At that question the Queen's face split into a wide smile and she cried out "Just perfect... my latest clutch of eggs JUST hatched and I have five new beauties to add to my collection, you will need to see them some day soon."

Her glow seemed to increase as she gushed but as she turned to look at Liam her happy demeanor changed and she became more serious "I do not believe I have had the pleasure Captain Jones. It is an honor to meet you at last... you are both noble and brave and should have joined us long ago. Young Hope informs me that you are in need of my help and I am here to instruct you that I will assist you any way that I can but be warned my husband is in a foul mood, so today may not be the best time for this discussion."

"I have no choice of timing M'Lady" Liam replied bowing his head as he looked at her "I beg of you to help me. I NEED to return to my Brother's side... even just for one day. He is in terrible danger and I must warn him"

"Can we not just ask Hope to deliver the news you wish Killian to hear?" Hera asked tilting her head to look at him

"The tale is too complex, I do not want anything being missed and... I … I need to make sure that Killian is alright. You see he has just lost someone that he held dear and I fear that he may not be coping very well. I need to make sure that he does not lose himself again Majesty, I need to make sure that he will be alright."

Hera gave him a strange look then frowned "Whom did Killian lose that he held so dear?"

"David" Liam sighed "Emma Swan's Father... Prince Charming if you please"

"He is dead?" she gasped "Then why is he not here with you? He should be worthy"

Baelfire suddenly stepped forward and said "That's the other thing we wanted to know... I thought for sure he'd come here one day but he's not shown up. Do you think you can find out from Hades if we can do anything to resolve his unfinished business so he can ascend. David deserves an easy after life not the crap that comes with living down there."

Hera nodded as she wrung her hands together "I shall talk with The Moirai... they will know his fate and advise us on the best course of action. I trust them more than I could ever trust Hades to give me a straight answer. He would only spin a web of lies... we would be none the wiser as to the truth and poor David would only suffer longer."

"Thanks" Baelfire replied giving the Queen a smile, he seemed so relaxed around her that it made Liam curious as to how they knew one another so well?

But he didn't have time to think on it as Hera started manoeuvring them back towards the door "If I am to do both these things that you ask of me I will need a little time. Go now but return to this doorway at nightfall and I will have answers for you. Whether they are the answers you seek or not remains to be seen but answers they shall be."

"Great. Thanks Hera... you're the best" Baelfire grinned before looking back to Liam "Come on, we better get gone before Zeus catches us... he won't appreciate us trying to do this behind his back"

"YOU ARE RIGHT SON OF RUMPLESTILTSKIN" a huge voice suddenly boomed out around them making them all jump in surprise. Liam looked to Hera who cringed as they all realized that Zeus had heard every word that had been said "HERA... BRING THE TWO MORTALS TO THE THRONE ROOM IMMEDIATELY... I DO BELIEVE THAT THEY WISH TO TALK WITH ME SO TALK WE SHALL... HOPE, YOU SHALL REMAIN WHERE YOU ARE... I SHALL DEAL WITH YOU IN GOOD TIME"


	64. Chapter 64

**An early update because I am busy later... hope you like it.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Junior woke with a start as a huge rumble of thunder shook the walls around him. He was sitting up in an instant, scrambling his way from his bunk and heading straight for Henry. He knew that it was going to rain but there had been no indication of a thunder storm... which could mean only one thing...

Zeus was angry.

"Henry" he cried out as he launched himself up to stand on the edge of the bunk below his Brother's so that he could see better "Wake up Henry, I am frightened."

"Hmmmmmm?" Henry mumbled pulling back his covers but the minute he saw Junior he frowned "What's up Shorty?"

"Zeus is angry Henry and I am frightened... what has happened to make him so mad?" he cried out and as if on cue the cabin lit up from a flash of lightening and another huge boom of thunder sounded from outside.

"It's just a storm" Henry soothed

"But it was not supposed to thunder" Junior cried out "I knew of the rain but not this... this is because of Zeus, I just know it"

Henry gave a little smile "OK so what would make you feel better? You want to snuggle with me or do you want to go to Momma and Papa?"

Junior was torn, he really would have preferred to go to his Papa but another huge rumble shook the ship and he was suddenly scrambling up into Henry's bunk and disappearing beneath the blankets.

Henry pulled him in and dropped his chin onto Junior's head "It's OK, I've got you OK."

Junior nodded but clung onto Henry tightly "Why do you think Zeus is angry?"

"I don't know" Henry said before laughing and adding "Maybe he's got bellyache"

"It is not funny Brother" Junior gasped "Zeus is all powerful... he could smite you with one of his lightening bolts"

"Sorry" Henry chuckled "But I'm sure we'll be fine, the storm will probably pass quite quickly."

"Do you think so?" Junior asked in a hopeful voice

"Sure" Henry shrugged "It's already been a couple minutes since the last rumble so the storm is moving away."

Junior relaxed a little and let out a sigh of relief "Thank you Brother."

"Anytime" Henry replied with a smile "You want to stay or do you want to go back to your own bed?"

"Would you mind if I stayed?"

Henry shook his head "Nope but you need to go to sleep, it's still early OK."

Junior nodded and immediately closed his eyes as if doing so would stop his racing heart. This kind of unexpected thunder always frightened him, he was uneasy at the thought of Zeus being in a bad mood... it meant that anything could happen. The weather could settle quickly and he would once again be able to predict it or it could flair up again and who knows what the outcome would be... Zeus had been known to send hurricanes in the past because of his fury and that was something that had terrified the life out of Junior the one time he had had to endure one... he had thought that he was surely going to die.

Junior was suddenly thinking back to the last time he had faced one of these unknown storms... the Captain had had him on deck for hours and because there was no warning of the change in weather Junior hadn't been able warn anyone before it was suddenly upon them. His Father had been furious when the storm finally subsided and Junior had been confined to the barrel store for a full week with only a watery broth to eat and by the time he gotten out he was so weak that he could barely walk. The Captain had actually carried him out and put him in the galley where he'd ordered one of the cooks to feed him. Junior would have eaten anything that had been put down in front of him at that point, he had fully expected stale table scraps but what he had been given was freshly caught fish followed by an apple. The sweet apple had tasted wonderful after so long with nothing but bland broth but his joy at being freed didn't last long as his Father found him and swifty slapped him around the head a few times before ordering the same cook who had fed him to remove him so that he could eat in peace.

Junior had been taken to the hold after that where he found Liam waiting for him. He remembered it like it was yesterday, the happiness on his Brother's face that had quickly changed to worry when Junior had been dropped down onto his makeshift bed made of old sacks.

"Killian" Liam had cried out scrabbling across the supplies that were store in the hold to get to him

Junior had tried to stay strong as he looked at Liam's bruised face but the moment his Brother pulled him into his arms he had just cried "I am so sorry Brother... I did not know that the storm was coming I swear... you have been beaten and it is my fault"

"It is no one's fault but Zeus'" Liam had whispered "He brought the storm Killian, that is why you did not foresee it... I am alright, do not worry about me. You need to sleep little Brother, let me get you a drink then you can settle down. I will stay with you alright, no harm will come to you I swear."

Junior had lain in his Brother's arms for a long time unwilling to let sleep take him in fear of another storm arriving but of course in the end he lost his fight to stay awake... unlike now when Junior would have given anything to be able to fall asleep but it evaded him. He peeked open an eye to look at Liam... no, not Liam... Henry. He was with Henry now not Liam.

Henry seemed to be sleeping again but as Junior stared at his new Brother one of Henry's eyes popped open and he gave a frown "What you thinking about Shorty? I can practically hear the cogs in you heads whirling round"

"Liam" he sighed back

Henry gave a little smile "You OK?"

Junior nodded but said "He made me feel safe just like you"

"That's because that's what big Brother's are supposed to do Junior." He suddenly pulled Junior in and hugged him "I love you Shorty, don't ever forget it OK?"

"I love you too Henry"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Just remain calm" Hera whispered as they hurried along a long passageway to a huge set of door ahead of them "And whatever you do, do NOT anger him further."

"Easier said than done" Baelfire grumbled by Liam's side

But Liam was not interested in anything that anyone else had to say, the only person that he was interested in talking with was Zeus himself and as they finally reached the dark wooden doors they swung open revealing a HUGE throne room but Liam's eyes didn't shift from his target... the God that was standing in front of a roaring fire at the far end of the room.

Zeus turned and let out a growl that had the same ethereal tone as Hera "I am not fool Baelfire... why do you treat me as such?"

"Look Man, I'm sorry OK... it's just that Captain Hot Head here was determined to get in here and I know that you're... well you know... you have been quite hard to talk to recently"

"With good reason" Zeus boomed back

Baelfire held up his hands in mock surrender and replied "Hey I get it... everyone gets annoyed sometimes but maybe you could dial back the light show out there a bit, you're probably freaking, like a million kids out down there."

Zeus looked livid for a few seconds before he turned back to the fireplace leaning heavily on the mantle while staring into the flames "What do you want Liam Jones? Talk now before I lose my patience with the pair of you..."

"I need your help Majesty... I need to return to Storybrooke, I need to talk with my Brother."

Zeus let out a huge sigh before standing himself back up and turning to face Liam "Contrary to popular belief I cannot simply send souls back to the living world. For someone to be reanimated they must have achieved something of outstanding selflessness and while I do appreciate the fact that you took Facilier back to my Brother you have already received your reward for that particular act of heroism."

"I do not need to be reanimated Majesty... I simply need to be visible and I do not need to stay long. I am not asking you to return me to life, I accepted my death a long time ago. I am happy with my place here but I MUST speak with Killian."

Zeus narrowed his eyes and paced forward "Do not think me a fool Liam Jones, I know that you have already returned once before... That child took you, of that much I am sure and believe me when I say that she will regret it. I warned her that she should behave but she defies me at every turn."

"That is because you are trying to stop me helping my Momma and Papa" Leia suddenly cried out as she rushed into the room

"HOPE, I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE KITCHEN" Zeus roared rushing forward to meet her, he towered over her but she didn't back down.

She crossed her arms at him and scowled "My name is Leia... NOT Hope and my Momma says she cares not what you think!"

"YOUR MOTHER SAID WHAT?!" Zeus exploded and suddenly Hera was rushing forward coming between the two, she put her hands on Zeus's chest and pushed him back a few steps.

"Zeus please" Hera cried out "Will you please just stop and listen"

The God turned his attention to his wife in an instant "Make no mistake Hera... I blame this on you. YOU were the one who said that she was perfect to receive Hope. I KNEW that a child of the Savior and that Damned Pirate would cause me nothing but trouble but just like always I listened to you and look where it has gotten me."

"Do not be mean to Hera" Leia cried out indignantly "If you want someone to be mean to, be mean to me. I am the one who has disobeyed you so if anyone should be punished it should be me not Hera"

Zeus raised an eyebrow at Leia and growled but suddenly Liam found himself rushing forward to stand in front of the Child, what was she doing? Was she just trying to anger the deity even more?

"She is a mere child your Majesty, please pay her no mind" Liam almost whispered bowing his head in respect

"She is no child" Zeus growled "She may present as one but this battle has been reigning for longer than time itself... this current incarnation is just giving me more trouble than previous ones."

"That is because you hide in here afraid to do anything for fear of failing and I am not afraid to tell you so" Leia cried out behind Liam's back making him let out a grown of frustration, why could she not just be quiet?

"Right" Baelfire suddenly said in a harsh tone as he stepped forward and hauled Leia up into his arms "That's enough Kid, you over stepped the mark now apologize to Zeus now"

She suddenly hung her head in shame and her bottom lip gave a quiver as she looked at Baelfire with teary eyes "I am sorry, I just want to help my Papa... Zeus has taken away my ability to talk with anyone back home and I just wanted Uncle Liam to be able to go"

"That is not excuse for the way you spoke to him now apologize" Baelfire replied still being firm with her

Liam expected Zeus' anger to carry on but he let out a huge sigh and went back to leaning on the mantle "Leave her be Baelfire... after all she is right. Who am I trying to fool? I have been hiding in here for weeks."

"And you had good reason" Baelfire threw back and suddenly Liam felt like he was missing something important, why had Zeus been hiding?

"Perhaps but Hope is right... it is done. I cannot change Calypso's past and hiding in here wallowing in my own failings is doing no one any good." he suddenly turned to Liam still wearing a deep frown "But I still cannot send you back Captain, it is simply not possible"

"Yes it is" Leia almost whispered

Everyone looked to her but it was Hera who asked "How Child? Tell us what you are thinking?"

"You showed me the way the last time I visited" Leia replied with a little smile before she looked to Zeus "She has a Babylon Candle, it just needs fixing"

Zeus' eyebrow shot up and he looked to his wife "You have a Babylon candle?"

Hera nodded and shrugged "I do, it is not a secret... it is on display in the drawing room. If you had bothered to dust once in a while you would have seen it but as Leia said, it has lost it's power."

Zeus let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes "I will admit that perhaps I am not the most domesticated God out there but this is not the time to discuss such things Hera. You may have a Babylon Candle but I'm still not sure that I can send him back. How can I fix such a magical thing? If it has lost it's power it is useless"

Again it was Leia that replied "You can do it Zeus... if I make a deal with you. You have simply lost your hope so let me return it to you... as long as you promise to send Uncle Liam back to Papa once you have it"

Zeus gave a deep frown "You would give up being Hope early for your family?"

Leia nodded but it would seem that both Liam and Baelfire were both thinking the same thing as Baelfire turned the child away from Zeus and Liam cried out "I will not allow it, you cannot take her from my Brother... it would kill him if he lost his child."

"Uncle Liam" Leia said quietly making him turn to look at her "Taking back Hope will not take away my existence... all it means is that I will no longer be Hope. I will just simply be Leia... Do not worry about me, I was to lose my abilities once I was born anyway and Momma said that it would just mean that I could grow up like everyone else. If this is what it takes for you to be able to help Papa I want to do it, it just means that I will always be Leia, Hope will go to another soul."

Liam was at a loss as to what to say... this child before him was willing to give up her gift to help him and he was in awe of her. Baelfire gave a chuckle and hitched Leia up into his arms a bit higher.

"There she is..." he whispered "There's my Emma... I knew she had to be in there somewhere. She'd be proud of you Kid, you know that right?"

Leia nodded and looked to Liam "She will be because Uncle Liam will be able to tell both her and Papa that I am just fine but when this happens I will no longer be able to visit you Uncle Baelfire so we must say goodbye"

Baelfire gave a little nod before just pulling the child into his chest and hugging her tightly "I love you Leia and you know that you're gonna have the best family any little girl could ever ask for."

She sat back and gave a wet sniff as she looked between Liam and Baelfire "I already do... we will meet again one day... all of us together but until that day I promise you that I will love them with all of my heart."

"I know you will Kid"

Liam was suddenly fighting back tears as he stepped forward and pulled the lass into his own arms and hugged her tightly "You do not need to do this Leia, we could find another way."

"Not in time to help Papa" She sat back and gave a smile before looking to Zeus "So do we have a deal?"

Zeus gave a chuckle "There is more than a little Rumplestiltskin in you child... yes, we have a deal. I will do as you ask"

Leia grinned and looked to Baelfire "It is true you know, there is more than a little of your Papa in me but that's what makes this so much easier."

"How?" Baelfire asked in confusion

Leia gave a huge smile "Hope will never truly be gone from our our family because there is also more than a little of me in Rumplestiltskin... "


	65. Chapter 65

**Another update for you all but be warned there won't be one tomorrow because I have a lot on.**

 **OK, here we go... are you ready for this?**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy :)**

Killian didn't want this day to start... he knew that the minute he opened his eyes he would have to accept that David really was gone and he wasn't ready to do that just yet... he wasn't sure that he would ever be ready but when Swan sighed against his chest and mumbled his name he couldn't just ignore her so he pulled in a deep breath and did what he had to... for her.

"I'm awake Love" he whispered back giving her a squeeze

"What time is it?" she asked in a sleepy voice

He peeked open an eye to look for a clock and quickly found one on the far wall above the door "It's nearly seven"

"Yuck..." she complained turning her face further into his side

That brought a smirk to his lips, even with all this going on she still made him happy. He dropped a kiss onto her head and whispered "You should really go back to your own bed Swan, someone will surely be in soon to check on us"

"I don't care" she replied with defiance as her face came up to look at him "I'm staying right here until I get the all clear to go home"

"Is your Mother coming in to collect us?" he asked suddenly wondering how they were getting back to the Jolly

But Swan shook her head "I didn't want to ask... I was just gonna try poofing us home"

Killian's eyebrow raised "That's a long way Swan, are you sure you can do it?"

"No" she cringed before adding "But I can't ask my Mom Killian, I don't want her having to worry about us, not today anyway..."

She was cut off by the door pushing open and Morgan Adams coming into the room, the nurse gave them a little smile as she headed across to the bed "Thought I might find you two like this. Now who wants to go home?"

"Both of us" Killian replied with a sigh "We have much to do"

The easy smile fell from Morgan's face and she gave a deep frown before looking to Swan "Your Father was a good man Emma... I was sorry to hear he has been taken from you"

"Thanks" Swan mumbled before letting out a huge sigh "OK, lets get this over with so I can grab a shower before we go. I just hope that Kraken juice doesn't mess with magical powers too much... I don't want to end up stuck in a tree instead of taking us home."

"Regina called about twenty minutes ago" Morgan chuckled "She's gonna come get you guys so no poofing before she gets here."

"Great" Emma replied with no enthusiasm and Killian got the impression that she was annoyed at something but didn't want to ask while Morgan was still in the room.

Morgan came around to Swan's side of the bed and looked at her seriously "Go have your shower while I check over Hook. You were pretty much fine to go last night, we only let you stay because we knew you would sleep better here than away from him. We'll be done by the time you're finished."

"Awesome" Swan dead panned pulling herself from the covers and hopping off the bed before turning to look at Killian, he gave her an encouraging smile and it seemed to be enough for her as she gave one back then headed to the bathroom with a sigh.

He expected Morgan to start checking his heart among all the usual things that happened at this point but she just came around to his side of the bed and looked at him "You really OK?"

Killian let his head fall back onto the pillows and looked to the ceiling as he let out a long sigh "No...but I need to be strong for Swan and the boys... and Mary-Margaret too. They all need me, so right now I do not matter"

"Don't be an idiot" Morgan cried out slapping Killian's arm hard

"Hey" he yelped looking back at her and clutching his hand to his stinging flesh

"Well you deserved it" she scowled "All this "I need to be strong for them" crap needs to stop Hook, have you learnt nothing form these last few months? God, you are such a man..."

"I hate to break it to Morgan but I am a man in case you had failed to notice"

"Oh I noticed" she scoffed "You're the most pig headed one I've met in a long time. Hook, this is how you got yourself into the whole mess with the pills in the first place. All because you were trying to hide what was really going on... is that what you want to happen again? Is that really how you want to play this?" He was suddenly speechless as he looked at her angry face but he found himself shaking his head and her features softened as she let out a sigh "I'm worried about you dummy... I don't want you slipping back into old habits. So will you please just tell me what's going on inside that head of yours?"

Killian suddenly felt trapped, his heart rate picked up and he could feel the panic starting to rise but Morgan must have seen it too as she started taking in over exaggerated breaths so that he would follow her lead. They did that for a few moments before he finally felt able to talk and he said "I am frightened that I cannot do this... I have already been craving those damned pills... something that I thought I was over. Why is it happening now? Just when my family need me the most I'm struggling to think of much else and it's killing me"

Morgan reached forward and took hold of his stump without even looking down, Killian's eyebrow must have shown his discomfort but she just scowled at him and tutted "Really? I'm a nurse for God sake Hook, I've seen your insides and your worried about me touching your scabby arm?"

"Scabby arm?!" he replied around a laugh "OK, tell it how it is Morgan!"

"You know what I mean" she chuckled back and the tension was broken, she gave a little smirk then a frown as she turned serious again "You know your addiction will never fully go away right? It will always be there, it's just up to you how you deal with it. TALK to Emma, she will understand Hook, she'd want to know about this"

But Killian shook his head "She has too much to deal with already, I do not want to burden her further"

Morgan gave him a look like she really wanted to slap him then practically growled "You think she would want you to hide this? You really think that after EVERYTHING that the two of you have been through that what she needs now is more secrets... for such a smart guy you really are stupid sometimes"

She was suddenly all business, it seemed like she was done talking as she pulled out her stethoscope and clamped the cold end straight on Killian's chest making him shiver involuntarily. She just gave him a hard stare as if daring him to complain but he didn't, he was too busy mulling over her words of wisdom... she was right, Swan would want him to be honest with her... she would want to know about this.

He just wasn't sure that today was the best time to discuss it.

Perhaps tomorrow would be better...

Once they had told the boys of their Grandfather's fate.

Gods above... he wasn't sure he could deal with this, the lads were going to be devastated, this was too hard to even think about never mind actually do.

And suddenly Killian's mind flicked back to that blissful feeling of euphoria that he had experienced from his pills and he realized that now HAD to be the time to talk with Swan otherwise he wasn't sure he would be able to resist the pull by himself. Everything was just becoming too much to deal with again... he had SO much going on that his mind was just screaming at him to take a damned pill so that he could forget the world and he knew that he couldn't let that happen... not ever... because David would never forgive him if he did and he would never forgive himself for letting his family down.

"You OK?" Morgan suddenly asked making him open his eyes. He hadn't even realized that he had closed them as she had worked at removing the cannula from his arm.

He looked up at her and gave a frown "Not really but I will be. Thank you Love, for what you said... it's good to know that I still have someone to tell me when I am being stupid"

She gave a little smile "Any time... Look, I know this is tough on everyone but you need to be a bit selfish Hook. No one else is dealing with an addiction on top of their grief. I just want to make sure you understand that it's things like this that can send someone like you right back to the place they fought so hard to get away from."

He let out a sigh and was just about to answer when Regina spoke from the doorway making them both turn to look at her "We're already on it Ginny. Mary-Margaret brought up the subject this morning and she's arranged for Archie to come over in a couple of hours. He's gonna be there when we tell the kids and he says that he can talk with Hook after that if he wants. I've put a slight sleeping spell over the boys so that they won't be up for a while. The last thing I wanted was for them to wake up while we were all gone and Mary-Margaret being left to try and explain where everyone was."

Killian was in total awe at this news... Mary-Margaret had still thought of him, even when her world had to be falling apart she had still had his best interests at heart!

"Good, I'm glad." Morgan sighed in relief as she slung the stethoscope back around her neck "Archie will know what to do, he's a good man" She paused and looked to Killian giving him a smile "You're good to go Hook. Just take it easy OK, don't think that just because you've got your whole heart back that you are better because it's still gonna take time... and leave it a week or two then we'll get you back in to get your metal work removed OK"

"Thank you" he sighed "And don't worry, Swan has been quick to remind me of the fact that I still need to rest."

She gave him one last smile then patted his stump in a friendly gesture and started towards the door "Glad we're all on the same page, I'll get your paperwork sorted. I'll leave it at the nurses station for you to sign on the way out."

"Morgan" he called after her making her stop in the doorway "Maybe once this is... you know once things have settled down... maybe you and Victor could come around for a bite to eat one evening. Maybe we could take the Jolly out for a few hours... let you see what it feels like to have a real ship under your feet."

She raised an eyebrow and mouthed "Real ship?!" before looking to Regina and saying "He knows that I can keep him in here right?"

Regina smirked but said nothing. Morgan looked back at him and replied "You let me steer and you've got a deal... then maybe you'll see what your ship can do with a real Captain at the helm"

She threw him and wink and was gone leaving him smiling at the closing door.

"I like her" Regina said as she walked across to the bed "She was really a Pirate Captain? It's hard to imagine!"

Killian threw back his blanket and sat up with a wince as he spoke "Says the former Evil Queen... people change Love. Captain Morgan Adams was a formidable foe to those who crossed her but we are all different people now"

"I suppose" Regina mused pursing her lips and looking back to the door "But what I really don't get is how she likes Whale... I mean look at her, she could do so much better."

Killian let out a sigh "Whale is a good man Regina... he has done much for me and I will not have you stand there belittling him. They are happy, that is all that should matter."

"You're right" she replied quickly pulling in a quick breath and turning back to look at him with a little smile "You need a hand with anything?"

He nodded his head to the pile of clothes on the cabinet "If you can pass me those I would be grateful. I think Swan is finished with the shower... I will have a quick one too, I need to get the salt from my hair."

Regina just did as he asked placing the pile of things down by his side, he grabbed them and headed to the bathroom where he found Swan mostly dressed by the mirror brushing out her hair. The minute he came into the room she came to his side and guided him to the chair where she took the clothes from him and put them down.

"Ginny happy with you?" she asked looking up at him

"Aye" he sighed pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly "Regina is here, I will shower quickly then we can go home"

She nodded against his chest but seemed unwilling to let go, he was about to ask if she was alright when she spoke "It's good to know that your back together in there, your heart sounds so much stronger than it did before."

"You can hear the difference?" he asked in a whisper

Again she nodded but this time she lent back and looked up at him "It's got it's double beat back... when Junior had half it just had a single beat."

He supposed that made sense when he thought about it, he dropped a kiss onto her forehead and chucked her chin. She gave a little smile then headed for the main room to talk with Regina while he headed for the shower. He flipped on the water and cranked up the heat, just stripping himself out of his pajama pants and disappearing into the spray. The sting on his many cuts and bruises stole his breath for a second but he didn't turn down the temperature... he needed it... it helped his mind focus on something other than his pills... and the fact that he was about to do one of the hardest things in his very long life.

He hung his head and let the water wash over him as he thought of the Brothers he had lost... Losing Liam had been hard but it had just been his own grief that he had had to deal with. Losing David was a totally different experience altogether and suddenly he was crying as he thought about how his two boys were going to take the news. He put his hand out to lean against the wall as the racking sobs threatened to take him from his feet. How was he going to get through this when the one person that would have known how to cope with it was gone?

A high pitch whine escaped him as he let his head fall onto the back of his hand. The water still pounded his reddening skin but he didn't even attempt to move, he just mourned the loss of his Brother... his best friend... his other true love.

He'd lost him... he really was gone and nothing Killian could do would bring him back and it hurt to be here without him.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Liam clutched onto the black candle that he held out in front of himself as Leia reached up to take Zeus' hand but suddenly he was doubting if this was the right thing to do. How could he take his niece's gift from her?

"Wait" he cried out "I can't... I can't do this to the young lass, it is not right."

"I want to do this Uncle Liam" Leia replied with a smile before giving a very sombre look and saying "Tell my Grandma that Baelfire and Hera have gone to Hades, they will do their very best to help Grandpa to ascend so that he can be happy... tell Momma and Papa that I love them very much and tell my Henry and Junior that they better get ready for my arrival because when I am big enough we are going to have so much fun together."

He gave the child a nod then looked back to Zeus "You are sure she will lose none of her character?"

The God gave a wide smile "I do not think anyone would have the power to take that away... what you see before you is your Brother's daughter. Hope was only ever a guiding force that brought certain benefits"

"Like her magic" Liam sighed

"Among other things" Zeus replied but then he gave a chuckle "But that was Hope's particular brand of magic... we will just need to wait and see if Leia has her own."

"I will still have magic?" Leia gasped looking totally thrilled and Liam found himself smiling as Zeus shrugged and replied

"Perhaps. Your fate is unclear Child... having started life full of Hope the lines have become quite blurred so in your case no one really knows. You may have magic, you are after all the daughter of Emma Swan but then again perhaps you will not... but won't it be fun to find out as you go?"

Leia gave a wide grin and nodded "Aye."

"Then let us proceed" Zeus replied looking back to Liam and carrying on in a serious tone "This candle will take you where you need to go. Think only of your Brother and it will take you to him. I will give you 48 hours Liam Jones... mainly because I feel that I owe your family a debt. I wronged Calypso and Davy Jones badly but maybe this act can go a little way to balancing the scales once more."

"Many thanks Majesty" Liam replied quickly giving a little bow

"Call me Zeus, please." the God cried out suddenly letting out a booming laugh "There is no need to fear me Liam Jones. I think I may have given you the wrong impression earlier... you will learn to ignore my temper as Baelfire does. Now come on, let us get this done with. I can feel that Hope is eager to be freed so that she can be placed with a new child."

Liam's gaze moved back to Leia for a second before he looked back to Zeus and begged "Promise me that she will remember all of this... that she will know the sacrifice that she made and know how very proud she made me on this day"

Zeus gave an understanding smile and nodded his head "Consider it done Liam Jones. I decree it now that Leia Milah Hope Swan Jones will know her true worth, she will be written into history as the Savior that she is."

"I am a Savior?" Leia gasped with huge eyes

"Second generation" Zeus replied with a chuckle "Just like your Mother."

Liam gave a wide smile as Leia looked back at him and practically bounced on the spot "Go Uncle Liam... go now, light the candle. You have to tell my Momma that I am just like her."

"I will" he promised as he lifted the candle in his hand suddenly wondering how he was to light it.

Zeus took hold of Leia's hand and talked gently to her "You are the one who controls the candle Child, use the last of your magic to ignite it and it shall be done. You have done Hope proud little one and rest assured I will see you again one day. Be happy Child, live a full life and make me happy to know that we did the right thing this day."

"I will, I promise." she grinned before looking back to Liam and giving him a nod

Liam grasped the candle tighter and pulled in a deep breath as he thought of Killian, of how hard this was going to be... it was bad enough that Liam was having to let his Brother know of his years of deception but the fact that Killian had just lost David would make this doubly hard. A flame suddenly lit the wick and Liam realized that he hadn't been ready... one second he was standing in Zeus' throne room and the next he felt like he was falling but he hadn't been thinking of Killian in the moment that had mattered... his mind had wandered to David and he now found himself standing in a wooden cell with thick metal bars. His feet were in ankle deep water that sloshed back and forth as the floor seemed to rock beneath him. He looked around desperately and couldn't figure out why he seemed to be in the brig of a huge wooden ship but then his eyes fell on the prone figure lying face down on a pile of empty sacks at the far end of the cell and he got his answer.

"David!" he cried out rushing forward to help his friend

But when he reached him it was obvious from David's bloodied face that he had been beaten badly and was unconscious. Liam could also see the very distinct marks of the Kraken attack all across David's face and neck. He dropped down onto a knee and laid his hand on David's back, the man was freezing cold which considering he was dead should not be surprising yet Liam found himself pulling back his hand in shock. He looked around the ship again and shook his head in confusion before looking back to his friend.

"This doesn't make sense David, why is THIS your personal hell? Why would Hades think that this would effect you the most? I don't understand... Gods above, why are you here of all places?"

There was suddenly a chuckle from behind him and Liam was up on his feet swinging around quickly to find a man sitting in the water in another cell across the small walkway. The man had his back to Liam as he lent against the bars of his own cell but Liam could clearly see the man's shoulders moving as he laughed and this made him angry. He marched the short distance to the cell door and yelled.

"What is so funny?"

The man let out a loud sigh and replied "Because this is not HIS personal hell... this is just hell."

"What?" Liam gasped looking back to David for a second before talking to the man again "This is not hell... I have heard of hell and it does not look like this."

"It may as well be" the man whispered

"Where is Hades?" Liam cried out scrambling back to David's side "Have you seen him? I have friends working on a way to free this man, they are trying to figure out his unfinished business so he can ascend. What is yours? Maybe we can..." he trailed off when he realized that the man was laughing again and Liam was once again angry "Why is that funny? I could help you yet you laugh at me!"

"It is not just funny, it is hilarious" the man replied still not bothering to move "You think this is the Underworld... this is NOT the Underworld nor is it hell in the conventional sense... this place is worse than both of those places yet you chose to come to him... you are a fool."

Liam had had enough and he barked out "Where are we then? What is this place if it is not Hades' playground?"

The man turned slightly, Liam still couldn't really see his face in the gloomy light but when the man started talking Liam forgot all about that fact when he heard the words that were spoken "Welcome on board the Flying Dutchman Liam Jones... you better get back to praying to those Gods of yours because when this vessel's new Captain catches you in here you are going to wish you had never been born. It's funny you know, he was convinced that it would be your Brother who would come for your friend but I'm sure he will enjoy your company just as much... he has a wicked streak that boy... and the fact that he cannot be killed doesn't do much for morale around here"

"Peter Pan!" Liam gasped suddenly understanding what was going on, he glanced behind him as he realized that David wasn't dead at all but stuck in the depths of the oceans instead. He looked back to the man in the other cell and asked "The Kraken didn't kill Pan did it? It brought him here instead and he took over the ship and sent the Kraken to Storybrooke... he's going there isn't he, he's going after my family isn't he?"

The man smirked "Something like that but I am afraid the tale is a bit more complicated than you think"

"Why? What else do you know?"

"Enough to know that I would not want to to be anyone with the surname Jones any time soon" the man replied with a deep growl "I told you to keep Killian safe Lad, I told you that I had dealt with your Father for you and I gave you his coin yet somehow all these years later we find that you failed to hold up your end of the bargain... you were supposed to return the coin, you were supposed to put an end to all of this."

Suddenly Liam was scrambling backwards as he realized who he was talking to, the figure lent forward into the light and if there had been any doubt in his mind it was quashed when that all too familiar red beard came into sight...

"Captain Pasha!" Liam gasped as he staggered backwards at the revelation

"Awww, come now Lad. No one has called me by that name in a very long time. Me names Captain Barbossa now... and we have much to discuss you and I."


	66. Chapter 66

**OK, peeps I am having laptop issues again... as in the person I borrowed one from needed it back! I swear someone out there hates me and has put a voodoo curse on my writing! Back to the library computers it is.**

 **Sorry... but do not worry, I have carried on writing and this tale is now complete (on paper). I will update when I can although as you can tell it will not be as often as before.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy :)**

David gave a hard shudder against the cold that seemed to have seeped it's way into his bones. A groan left his lips when he tried to move his head and a pulse of pain seared through to his very core making him freeze his movements in the hope that the pain would recede quickly. He wasn't really sure what was going on, all he knew was that he was freezing and that everything hurt... a lot!

"David... Can you hear me?"

He jumped in surprise at the voice by his side and suddenly he was losing himself as the darkness rushed in as the receding pain in his head and chest roared back to life. The person was shaking him, trying to get him to wake up but he couldn't do it, the pain was all consuming now and he fell back into unconsciousness again, unable to face it any longer.

His dreams were strange and confusing and when he finally surfaced again it was to find that he no longer felt as cold as he had before. He tried to move but let out a hiss as his ribs protested and he gently lowered himself back down onto the pile of sacks that were beneath him with a moan.

"David?" the voice was there again but this time it was more gentle and David recognized it. He managed to creak open an eye to confirm that he wasn't just hearing things to see the familiar face by his side.

"Liam?" he mumbled letting his eye close again as he frowned deeply, how was this possible?

"Aye, it's going to be alright. I will get us out of here I promise" Liam replied putting a hand on David's back and suddenly he realized that someone... probably Liam... had covered him in more of the sacks to keep out the cold. That would explain how he was no longer felt like he was freezing to death.

There was a chuckle from somewhere nearby and suddenly another man spoke making David frown again as he listened to the unfamiliar voice "There is no way out of here... you promise him that you will be free but it is not possible. There is no escape from The Flying Dutchman, you know that Lad."

"I will find a way" Liam growled back and when David squinted up it was to see his face full of anger as he glared at the other man...did they know one another? And how did Liam get here? He was in Heaven or whatever the hell Hook called it, he had ascended so how was he here, on this ship?

"How are you here? You ascended... you cannot be here" David mumbled into the sacks bringing Liam's attention back to him.

"Slight detour... Zeus allowed me to return to speak with Killian, I needed him to understand the danger he is in but not from who he thinks, I may not have been entirely truthful with him throughout the years and I..."

"That's an understatement" the other man called out in a loud voice

Who was this guy?

Liam was suddenly up on his feet and marching through the water towards the bars making David tried to lift his head slightly to see what was going on as Liam growled "This has nothing to do with you..."

"THIS HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME" the other man suddenly roared pulling himself up to his feet and turning to face them "THIS IS YOUR DOING LIAM. I GAVE YOU YOUR FATHER'S COIN SO THAT WE COULD END THIS DAMNED CURSE... THIS COULD HAVE BEEN OVER WITH LONG AGO...WE HAD A DEAL BUT YOU BETRAYED ME."

"I was a child!" Liam cried back in frustration throwing his arms out "I just wanted to be free... I would have agreed to anything to get myself and my Brother to safety...I did not fully understand what you expected me to do in all honesty, I just wanted to feel safe for once in my life, is that so hard for you to understand?"

The man sighed "You said that you could get that compass, you said that you could make it work"

"I said what I needed to" Liam scowled back in anger before his fight seemed to leave him and suddenly he was trailing his way back to David and dropping down at his side but still talking with the other man "You know what it was like for us, you saw what he did."

"I did... every damned day" the other man almost whispered before pulling in a deep breath "You are right Lad, I should have gone with you but I thought you would be safer without me until I knew your Father would be unable to get to you"

"I am sorry" Liam whispered "Once I was free I knew that I couldn't take Killian back to the Pearl, he was so frightened that I just knew that I could not do that to him. Neither did I know where to find the compass that you talked of. I had no idea who Tia Dalma was back then. You assumed that my Mother had told me of my heritage but she told me everything, she did however warn me to NEVER use that compass that you talked of so I heeded HER words. I told you I knew where to find it so that Killian and I could be safe."

"Well he is not safe now Liam, all you did was delay the inevitable" the man grit out "Your Father does not want the curse broken, he wants to remain immortal and will do anything to stay that way. We crossed paths not long after he had abandoned his youngest child and he was furious with me. He finally seemed to realize the full extent of my part in this sorry tale after all my years of lying to him and keeping the trail from you boys. I had told him that another member of the crew had taken his coin to keep him searching for you two but after his clash with Killian he must have got to thinking. I tried to stop him Liam, I swear I did but you know what he is capable of. He brought me here where he incapacitated Davy Jones before removing his heart from it's wooden chest and crushing it. He replaced it with mine and locked me in here before sending the Kraken to retrieve Killian but instead it returned with that boy that now steers this vessel. My heart may be bound to this ship but alas I am not the one who controls her..."

David suddenly pushed himself up, trying to swing himself around so that he could sit up. Liam jumped to his aid and after a few seconds he was leaning back against the wall eyeing the other man suspiciously as he whispered "You're Captain Barbossa aren't you?"

The Man gave a slight bow and chuckled "I have been known to go by that name."

David ground his teeth and looked to Liam while screwing his eyes up against his building headache "You're really gonna sit and listen to anything he has to say after what he did to Killian and Juni...you?"

Liam sighed knowing that they were talking about Junior too, he gave a deep frown and almost whispered "It is not that simple David. Killian was a child... his memories are somewhat tainted from years of me reassuring him that this man was the villain of the tale. I don't know why but he always took such comfort from his misguided believe that our Father kept the Captain from hurting us but in truth it was actually the other way around. As for "me", perhaps I remember things differently but did not want to disagree with Killian's recollections just to keep the peace... you know how we get when it comes to keeping Killian safe and when I think on it now as an adult I can see things more clearly because I know the whole truth. I see that the Captain did things to limit the damage to us but I am sure Killian's recollection will be different... he was so much younger than I. He had to be hard on Killian because my Father hated my Brother so much and expected the same from the Captain. He had to play along so as not to make my Father suspicious but he saved Killian from many a beating by keeping him on deck with him and letting him hide in the crows nest where he knew my Father would not find him... Killian just doesn't remember these things David... not like I do"

David sighed as the conversation he'd had with Hook came back to him "Yeah well, actually I think he's beginning to...he started remembering things after Leia told him some stuff" he met Liam's gaze as his head pulsed in time with his heart. He let it tip back to rest on the hull as he raised an eyebrow at Liam, he gave a frown and glanced back at the Captain then back to Liam and asked "So he wasn't the bad guy in all of this?"

The Captain was the one to answer "I suppose some may say that I was for not saving them from their torment but I did what I could to too keep those boys safe... their Father was a tyrant like no other. He had powers that I didn't fully understand...he could literally charm people into doing his bidding then he turned on them and took all of their wealth leaving them penniless and destitute. I think that is what he intended to do with my poor daughter but then she fell with child and for a while he seemed to change, my daughter seemed genuinely happy...up until Killian was born that is and Jones once again turned nasty."

"Whoa" David suddenly said sitting up straighter and looking between the two men "Your Daughter? YOU are their Grandfather?!"

Barbossa nodded and looked to Liam "Those boys were the only reason I didn't just abandon the Black Pearl and leave. I needed to keep them safe. My Lilibet was blinded by love and couldn't see the truth even though I begged her to come home whenever she came into port. After she passed the boys didn't just lose their Mother, they lost her protection from their Father. I had only ever met Jones once and it was a brief encounter where he paid me little attention so after news of my Daughter's death reached me I sought him out and befriended him in a pub one night. He had no clue who I was, I had started growing my beard as a guise long before we finally met and by the time I found him it was quite unruly so even if he had known what I looked like before he was unlikely to recognize me now. I told him the tale of the treasure of Cortes over some rum in the hope that I could get on board his ship. I had no clue of the curse at that point or even if the treasure was real but I thought that if it was out there, that once we had claimed it that Jones would just want to retire somewhere and leave his boys so that he could be burden free... I would have taken care of them, taken them home with me but for whatever reason he was unwilling to let them go... he seemed to want to keep Killian close by but would also lose his temper with him in the blink of an eye, saying that he had the devil in him. I tried to keep that boy with me as much as I could, but sometimes his Father would get into a rage and nothing I did could help him... Killian would take the brunt of his anger no matter what started him off... then one night that scum, damn well nearly killed the boy and I knew I had to act. I convinced a few members of the crew to get Jones drunk then we incapacitated him. We dropped the boys off at port with their Father's coin, Liam said he needed it, he was supposed to use it to retrieve a compass that could help us return to the Isla de Muerta while I headed far out to sea on the Pearl with their Father but when we returned to our arranged spot there was no sign of the boys. We had dumped a still very drunken Jones on a deserted island but when we could not find the boys we had no other choice but to try and find the island by ourselves. I knew roughly where the cave was and eventually we found it after a few weeks of scouring the shore line. I fully expected to be free from the curse very soon when Jones' coin was returned but months passed and I realized that Liam had failed to return his Father's coin like he had promised."

David let out a long sigh "So let me get this straight... you left a, what? An eleven year old and a four year old and expected them to retrieve a compass?! Then when you couldn't find them as planned you really thought that they would make their own way to an island... all to break YOUR curse?! Great plan, I can see why you thought it would work so well!"

"Aye" Barbossa replied with a frown as if just realizing how stupid it sounded "When you say it like that I can see that perhaps I was a tad fool hardy but I was desperate."

David tilted his head and looked back to Liam "So what did you do when you got dropped off?"

"I ran" he shrugged sitting down heavily on the sacks next to David "I thought I could sell the gold coin to get us some money so I headed for the next port. We walked for days and by the time we got there our feet were in tatters having had no shoes but when we finally saw the market place for some reason or another I couldn't bring myself to sell the damned thing... something about it just told me that it would be a mistake so I hid it and went straight to the Navy office and begged to be taken on board the next ship telling them that we were orphans and that we would work for free. One of the men I talked with must have felt sorry for us because he bent the rules, he forged papers for us and that was that. We were enlisted into the Navy and the rest is history."

David let his eyes close against the building headache and let out a sigh "And you hid this from Hook for all these years? He always thought the Captain sold you into the Navy"

He peeked open an eye to see Liam nodding and then give a deep frown "Killian was in a bad way after our walk, he had a fever and I'm not sure that his memories of that time are all real... he talked of the night our Father left many times, he maintained that our Father tucked him in at night and lit the lamp in our cabin but it was the Captain that did that David, our Father came no where near. I thought I was doing the right thing for all these years, I never thought in a million years that the curse was real and that this would be how things would transpire. I thought the curse was just a tale told to keep us in line... for years I carried the coin everywhere with me as a reminder of what we had escaped. Killian was excelling in his studies and I was doing well too, being accepted as part of the crew without any fear of beatings on a daily basis, it was hard work but we were free. We worked our way up the ranks and once I had my own ship that coin was hidden in my cabin. It lay in a compartment in the bottom of a drawer and I never paid it anymore attention... it was my past... Killian's past... I thought it was just a trinket... it was only once I passed into the Underworld that I learned the truth and by then it was too late to do anything about it, I just prayed that Killian never found it but alas it seems that he did... he just didn't realize what danger it could bring"

"OK" David sighed letting his head rest on the hold again "So what's the plan then? We need to get out of here... please tell me you came prepared for a quick exit."

Liam suddenly looked uncomfortable and held up what looked like a the very end of a thick black candle "I had a Babylon candle... Hera gave it to me to return to Killian so that I could warn him about all of this but in the moment that the candle was lit I thought of you."

David groaned and closed his eyes "As much as I'm touched by your concern, what the hell did you do that for? Now we're both stuck here?"

Liam was suddenly getting back to his feet and moving to the bars again as he grit out "I did not intend to, something that Leia said had my mind in confusion, besides there has to be a way to get free, I will not accept anything else as truth."

David let out a huge sigh and his head tilted to look at where Liam had been sitting when the candle butt caught his eye. He gave a frown and carefully stretched his hand out to pick it up baring his teeth as it pulled on his sore ribs. The stub still had a bit of wick sticking out and he was suddenly sitting up a bit straighter and calling out.

"How does this thing work?"

Liam stopped what he was doing and looked back at David "I am unsure, all I know was that when it was lit I was supposed to think of Killian and I did not..."

"So..." David almost whispered holding the stub up "What happens if we light it again?"

Liam rose a single eyebrow "There is barely anything left and we have no way of doing that even if we wanted to!"

David gave a grin as he suddenly started trying to get his hand in his jeans pocket, he grunted and hissed when it hurt both his fingers and his ribs but a few seconds later he pulled out his lighter and held it up "Yeah we do."

"That could light the candle?" Liam cried out rushing back over "Do you think that it could really work?"

David nodded and gave a smile "If the sea water hasn't totally ruined it but I guess there's only one way to find that out, you ready to try?"

Liam nodded, he suddenly looked over his shoulder at Barbossa but the Captain just smiled and said "Do not worry about me Liam. That boy cannot harm me and being honest it will be quite amusing to see the look on his face when he realizes that your friend has escaped."

"We will find a way to break this curse" David said seriously "And IF what you told me is true, we'll do our best to get you free..."

"There is no need to return here lad" the Captain replied with a smirk "I am cursed twice over, even if you break the original one I am still bound to this vessel...Just set things right for Killian"

There was a sudden noise from the end of the corridor making them look to the door that led down from the deck and David knew that Pan was coming back. Liam looked the Captain in the eye and said "I will help Killian understand the truth, I swear"

"That will be enough for me" the Captain replied with a nod and a smile "Thank you lad"

David looked back at Liam and grit out "Take my arm, think ONLY of Killian and NOTHING else. We do not need to be ending up split in two if we both think of different things"

Liam gave a nod and looked to the candle stub as David lit the lighter and dropped the flame to the wick. He closed his eyes and thought of his Brother and he was suddenly clutching at his ribs as a feeling of vertigo hit him but seconds later when he opened them again it was to find that they were still in the same dank cell... his stomach dropped as he realized that it hadn't worked. They were still trapped and Pan was about to find Liam was here too...

He screwed his eyes closed and sent out a silent prayer to Zeus, not something he would normally do but right here right now he needed someone to hear him, he NEEDED to get free... he needed to get back to his family.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Hook... you OK?" Emma called through from the other room "You need a hand?"

Killian sighed to himself as he stared at his reflection in the still slightly misted mirror "I am fine Love, I will be out in a minute"

"Kay" she called back

He looked awful, it was abundantly clear from his puffy eyes that he had been crying again and to make things worse he had no kohl to help him hide the fact. He let out another sigh deciding that he could do nothing about it, choosing instead to try and do something with his hair. Swan had left her brush behind and he just grabbed that knowing that if he didn't drag something through it quickly he would end up with a fluffy mess due to having to use the hospital's choice of shampoo that had been left for them to use. He had literally just brought the brush up to his head when the strangest thing happened...his head spun and he was suddenly left clinging onto the sink as the brush in his hand clattered against the porcelain. Killian looked back up at the mirror but he couldn't see it even though he knew it was right there in front of him. Instead all he was seeing was a very flurry image of David and Liam sitting side by side as Liam clutched onto David's arm tightly. They seemed to be in a wooden cell somewhere... what was going on? Then Killian's other senses kicked in too and he was suddenly aware of the stale stench of rotting seaweed but just as he was adjusting his feet to try to get a better look at his Brothers the image in front of him disappeared. He stared into the mirror hard, had that really just happened? He brought his hand up to scrub away more of the moisture in the vague hope that the image would somehow still be visible but it wasn't...

"What the bloody hell was that?" he mumbled to himself as he wondered how he had seen into Elysium. Perhaps the babe showed him so that his mind would be at ease.

"What was what?" Emma asked as she walked through the doorway behind him

He pulled in a breath and gave her a quick smile as he grabbed the dropped brush and took it back up to his hair "That bloody shampoo" he mumbled quickly to hide his beflusterment ... he really didn't want to discuss what he had just seen, it would only make Emma unhappy again so he just chuckled and talked to her in the mirror "It has done nothing for my hair, I would have been better just waiting until we got home"

She gave him a "really?" look as she wandered to his side but all she said was "You ready to go?"

"Aye" he replied as he tossed the brush into the bag by the sink to pull her into his arms "Are you?"

"No" she whispered as her arms snaked their way around his waist and her head hit his chest

He dropped a kiss onto her hair and let our another huge sigh "We have to Love, we cannot leave your Mother... she needs us."

"I know" she muttered pulling herself back to look up at him. He avoided her gaze not wanting her to worry about him but she reached up and tipped his chin so that he had no choice in the matter "You don't need to hide the fact that you're upset from me... not me Killian, you don't need to hide anything from me"

"Sorry" he replied with a little frown "I just didn't want you worrying about me"

She gave him a little smile as she stroked his cheek with her thumb "Come on, let's get out of here."

In no time at all Killian found himself sitting in the back seat of Regina's car. Emma had sat up front mainly due to the large cardboard box full of paperwork and the bag of clothes that needed to be taken back to the Jolly to be washed that sat next to him. He gave a frown as he saw a large book sitting under the bag and dug it out.

"Where did this come from?" he asked without looking up

"What?" Regina asked as she glanced into the back seat before answering with "Gold brought it last night, he thought he might need to read up on the Kraken but we were lucky and his potion worked."

Killian pulled the book into his lap and started flicking through the pages as the two women went back to their conversation about sleeping arrangements for the next few days. It would seem that the plan involved Mary-Margaret going to stay with Regina but he was no longer listening as he thumbed through the pages. The book was beautifully illustrated and Killian found himself getting drawn into the tales of Kelpies and Mermaids. He flicked a few more pages but was then left just staring at the detailed drawing of the Kraken itself... he let out a sigh... this beast had taken his Brother.

His eyes flicked to the passage that was written on the opposite page and he started to read all about how the thing was controlled by Davy Jones, bringing him lost souls to The Flying Dutchman. He read on a bit further as something niggled at his brain... he wore a deep frown as he skimmed the writings... many sailors were taken by the beast although a few had survived to tell the tale but they had only emerged from sleep after many many hours.

He closed his eyes for a second knowing exactly how those sailors must have felt, hell, he still felt tired and he had had Gold's potion to aid with his recovery so God only knows how tired they must have felt without the benefit of that. He pulled in a breath and went back to reading an account of one sailor who had been thought lost. He had been pulled under the water only to be found floating face down about half an hour later. He was hauled from the sea and left in the hold so that they could return his body to his family but after one full day he suddenly reappeared on deck, very confused as to how he had woken in the hold and not in his bed.

One of Killian's eyebrows rose up as a bubble of hope ignited in his belly and suddenly he was reading more quickly... the sailor in question had claimed that the Kraken wrapped an arm around his head and that that was the last he knew until he awoke. The crew all maintained that he had definitely been dead, that he had had no heart beat but it was obvious to Killian now that that had been caused by the venom... Whale had said that it acted almost like a sedative... slowing every system in the body down... could someone really survive being taken by the Kraken?

Could he dare to believe that there was the slightest chance?

Could David be alive?

His mind instantly snapped to that image that had hit him while in the bathroom at the hospital and he gasped as he realized that he had seen a wooden cell... a wooden cell that looked very much like it could be on a ship... could it be the Flying Dutchman?

"Stop the car" he cried out as his heart threatened to shatter his ribs. They were on Main Street now and he could see Gold's shop up ahead... he needed to talk with his Crocodile.

"What? Why?" Regina cried out "We're almost there, can you not just wait?"

"STOP THE CAR" he yelled making Regina slam her foot on the brake and the car slide to a standstill

He was out and hobbling his way to Gold's Shop in a heartbeat... he ignored Swan's yells as he left her behind... he did not want her to get her hopes up if he was just being a fool, he had to do this alone... he had to make sure that what he suspected to be truth could actually be a reality before he told her anything but suddenly she was running up to his side and he knew she would want answers so he just spun around to face her.

"Swan I beg of you... please Love... PLEASE just trust me when I say that I need to do this by myself. I need to talk with Gold. Go home... I will meet you there I promise...but do not wake the boys until I get there."

"What's going on Hook?"

"I cannot explain right now" he replied shaking his head as he pleaded "Just trust that I am doing this because I have to"

"OK OK, it's alright" She soothed as she gave him a little smile and nodded "I trust you Killian, if you need to do this go ahead BUT if you're not back home in half an hour I'm coming for you... deal?"

"Deal" he agreed with a vigorous nod before just turning away from her and heading for the shop once more.

He tried to keep himself calm as he barged through the door but even when he found Jefferson standing talking with Belle he didn't stop... he just surged passed them going straight through the curtain and into the back shop where he dropped the book down onto the table and scrabbled for the page that he needed.

"Captain? What are you doing here?" Gold asked cautiously as he made his way over

Killian jabbed his finger at the illustration and looked Gold straight in the eye "I think David might still be alive"

"What?!" Belle gasped from behind him making him look around to see her and Jefferson hurrying after him "How?"

"The Kraken venom... I think it stopped him from drowning."

Gold raised an eyebrow and asked "So IF he is still alive where is he then?"

"On the Flying Dutchman" Killian grit out but as he said the words Gold's face softened and he let out a sigh obviously not believing what he was hearing

"Look, I know that you want to believe that he could still be alive but he's gone Hook. You need to accept that and move on" Gold gave him a sympathetic look then made to go back to what he had been doing

"I saw him" Killian burst out making Gold stop in his tracks

"You saw him?"

"Aye" Killian replied with a nod

"How?" Gold asked giving him a curious look

"In my head...or a mirror... I'm not quite sure but I was at the hospital and this image came to me. I saw David and Liam... they were locked in a wooden cell and I just know that it is the Dutchman... please, you have to help him."

The look Gold gave him had Killian's temper rising as his Crocodile dismissed the idea "It was just your mind playing tricks Hook. If what you say was true then how could Liam be with David?"

"The Ale" Killian burst out in a rush of words, how could Gold not see it "He must have gone after David once he knew that myself and Emma were alright."

But Gold shook his head again and quashed the idea "The ale lasts minutes Hook... it's not possible... I'm sorry."

"ARE YOU?" Killian raged "WHY WON'T YOU JUST BLOODY WELL BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU WHAT I KNOW TO BE TRUE... I... SAW... THEM... TOGETHER"

Suddenly there was a hand on his arm that had him spinning around to see Jefferson by his side, he looked Killian right in the eyes and said "I believe you"

The fight left Killian in an instant as he looked into the Hatter's eyes, he glanced to his side and mumbled to Gold "I just need to know where he is...I'm not asking you to go rescue him. I just need to know the location of the Dutchman and I will form a rescue party myself"

"Then you don't need Gold" Jefferson said quietly making Killian look back to him "What you need is a portal jumper and guess what? It seems like it's your lucky day because I'm right here. You want to know for sure? You want to see if he's still alive we can do that right now. If I open a portal and we instruct it to take us to David it will only work IF he is still alive somewhere. Portals cannot take you to heaven or hell, they only work in the land of the living so what do you say? Do you want to give this a go?"

Jefferson reached up and pulled his hat from his head and held it out. Killian was left blinking widely as he looked at his friend and whispered "You would do that for me?"

Jefferson nodded and raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth came up into a smirk "I told you before, I'm done being scared... I can help you so let me. Let's find out if your Brother has truly passed or not"

"Aye" Killian replied with a nod as his hope soared "Let us do just that"

"Hang on" Belle cried out "Should we not tell Emma about this?"

Killian shook his head "I do not want to give her false hope Love but IF this works, if we indeed find ourselves being guided to David we will be right back... I do not plan to hang around on the Flying Dutchman. It is not a place that any living soul should be for long"

Belle nodded her head before just taking a step back to stand next to Gold who took up her hand as he looked to Killian and said in a very serious voice "I hope you are right Captain... I really do. Good Luck"

Killian looked back to Jefferson who gave him a single nod before he stared intently at the hat in his hand and called out above the rising noise of the forming portal.

"Hang onto me, we do not wish to be separated"

Killian reached out his hand and grabbed hold of the Hatter's arm just as the portal sprang to life... it had worked... David was alive... then that feeling of falling hit him once more and he suddenly found himself ankle deep in water.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" someone screamed behind him

Killian's head snapped up to see Pan's furious face descending some wooden steps and he knew that they had to move. He was instantly rushing forward to meet the two men that were desperately trying to get themselves to their feet from a stack of sacks.

"KILLIAN" Liam cried out with eyes full of joy "You found us"

"Aye and as much as I want to know how the hell you are here we do not have time for such discussions right now" Killian grit out as he reached David's side, he just hauled his Brother to his feet and held onto him tightly to stop him falling back down. David gave him a tired smile but Killian could see that he was in pain so he moved quickly "Wrap your arm around my shoulder Brother... I will not let you fall"

"What? You not gonna carry me? I really do think it's my turn..." David chuckled as Liam came to his other side and tucked himself under that arm.

Killian gave a frown and met David's eyes "If I could I would... but for now this will need to do"

The door suddenly rattled and Killian looked up to see Pan jamming the key into the lock as he cried out "HOOK... I WILL END YOU"

But it was Jefferson that threw back the reply as he stepped in front of Killian with the hat in his hand. He looked Killian right in the eye and grinned as he yelled to Pan "YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH HIM FIRST"

And then they were back in the portal... it swirled around them but all Killian could do was cling onto David as if his life depended on it. His Brother was alive and Killian's heart was ready to burst with happiness as he thought of Swan and her Mother... then his mind wandered to his boys and the fast that they would never have to be told the news that their Grandfather was not returning to them.

David was alive... thank the Gods above.


	67. Chapter 67

**OK, so an early morning visit to the library has given you this next chapter... I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **As always please review**

"Help him" David could hear Hook yelling as he hung limply between the Brothers Jones. He had no idea where he was and tried to raise his head assuming that Jefferson had taken him home or to the Jolly but when he managed to focus his fuzzy brain he was surprised to find that he was in Gold's shop.

"Need to go" he mumbled while trying to start moving towards the door "Need to get to Snow"

Suddenly Hook was in his face... holding his jaw so that he had to look up at him "I will take you to your Princess in a minute Brother but for now you are where you need to be."

He found himself being led over to the small bed in the corner of the room and although Hook tried to get him to lie down David shook his head and resisted "Just do what needs to be done so I can get out of here... Emma can do the rest later"

However minutes later after Gold had handed him a potion that he had eyed suspiciously before Hook had just grabbed it out of his hand and practically rammed it down his throat David actually found himself feeling a bit better as the sting from the huge welts all across his body faded.

"Thanks" he muttered letting his eyes close for a second to try and get his bearings. The welts may have been healed but David's very obviously broken ribs hurt just as much as they had before he had been forced to drink the potion and it would seem that Gold realized that as without warning David was suddenly all too aware aware of the familiar feeling of healing magic. He opened his eyes to see the Dark One emanating a white light from his hand as he held it just above David's head. The feeling was different to Emma's but he didn't question it knowing that he needed this done to be able to get back to his family.

"I have done all I can but you will still feel the effects of the venom for a few hours... get as much rest as you can and you should be fine by morning" Gold said with a nod of his head before stepping back to let Hook back in. The Pirate stooped down in front of David's face wearing a very seriously look ... his Brother studied him carefully for a few seconds before his face split into a huge grin and he let out a laugh while clapping his hand on David's shoulder.

"You are really alive?" he grinned "You are not just a figment of my imagination... for a while there I thought I was seeing things. How the bloody hell did you let me know where to find you?"

David frowned in confusion, what was Hook talking about? "What? I didn't..."

Suddenly Liam was crouching down by their side too, he looked to Hook and asked "What do you mean? How did you know where we were?"

Hook gave a frown of his own and looked between the two of them "I saw you... both of you. One minute I was looking in a mirror and the next I could only see that image... I didn't see it as truth to begin with but when I did Jefferson helped me to find you."

"The Babylon Candle!" Liam gasped "It must have had just enough power to send an image of us to you"

"What the hell is a bubbling candle?" Hook asked but what Liam replied was lost on David as he found his gaze moving to the Hatter who stood next to Belle by the table.

David gave a smile and called out "Thanks, you know for the whole rescue mission... it's appreciated but as much as I'd love to stay and chat I meant what I said before, I gotta go, I need to get home"

With that he was struggling to his feet and suddenly Hook and Liam were done with their discussion as they both helped him up. The sensation was weird as hell, he knew that Gold had healed him yet he still felt awful and more tired than he could ever remember being but he knew that he couldn't rest... not just yet anyway... he had to get back to his family... to Snow.

Suddenly Hook was pulling David's arm back across his shoulder and gripping him tightly around the waist, the Pirate was gritting his teeth as he adjusted David's weight but then he just gave a smile and said "Lean on me Brother"

David chuckled and shook his head "You know there's a song in there somewhere?"

Hook gave a little smile in return then chuckled "If you feel like sharing please do but can we sing and walk before Emma sends out a search party? I promised that I would not be gone for too long and I think my time is running out."

David just nodded and they were suddenly moving. Belle ran ahead of them to open the door and as they passed her she gave a huge smile and said "I'm so glad that you are alright David... it's good to have you back"

"Thanks" he replied but there was no time for chit chat as Hook just kept on walking dragging David along for the ride.

They headed straight for the Jolly but had only made it about half way down dock street when David's legs went from underneath him and Liam was suddenly holding him up too. He felt so tired as he sagged towards the ground and fully expected the two Brothers to just hold him up between them like before but suddenly Hook was hauling him up into his arms and staggering down the hill.

"Stop being an idiot" David mumbled into the Pirate's shirt when his head lolled to the side "You don't need to carry me, I was only kidding before... put me down before you hurt yourself"

"I will not let you fall Brother, trust me" Hook grit out and suddenly David realized that this was something that his Brother needed to do for himself so he shut his mouth and let him get on with it just hoping to hell that they didn't end up in the water when they hit the gangplank but he needn't have worried as a few minutes later he was being carried into Hook and Emma's cabin where he was laid down gently on the bed. Hook gave him a smile even though David could clearly see the sweat and pain etched on to his face but again David just held his tongue as Hook spoke to Liam "Stay with him Brother... I need to get the others... then once this is done you and I need to talk"

Liam gave a nod and a sigh "Aye... that we do, we have much to discuss"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Peter screamed into the empty cell as the four men that had been in there seconds before disappeared right in front of his eyes. He rounded on Barbossa and sneered at the Pirate's laughter "You find this funny?"

"Aye lad, that I do... you should see your face, it is a picture"

Peter growled as he turned away and strode over to the pile of sacks that should still have had his prisoner upon them and his anger flared "They will not get away... I will have my revenge"

"Maybe you think you will but they know that you are still here now... they will be prepared for you AND that maniac you have taken up with."

Peter was just about to round on the man again... this had to have something to do with him, he had to have helped them get free but his eyes fell on the pile of sacks in the corner of the cell again and he suddenly gave a laugh when he registered the dark blood stains held within the fabric.

"Oh they might think that I am coming but they will not be prepared for where the actual attack comes from"

Barbossa was suddenly at the bars of his cell, Peter could hear a touch of trepidation in his voice as he asked "And just what do you mean by that boy?"

Peter bent quickly and snatched up the sack in question before pulling out a still slightly soggy photograph from his pocket. He had taken it from David after the Kraken had dumped him up on deck. The picture had been tucked inside his wallet and looking at it now Peter smirked when he thought of how he was going to use it. Hook sat on a seat in the middle of the photo which looked like it had been taken on a bright summers day, he was surrounded by his "family" but Peter was only interested in one face... Prince Charming himself. He chuckled as he started towards the deck again but when Barbossa called after him asking again what he was going to do he simply looked over his shoulder and laughed before carrying on up the stairs... he had a little voodoo magic to practice and if all went well with his plan he wouldn't even need to touch shore to get both Hook and that gold coin upon the Flying Dutchman... no, Sheriff "I'm gonna be a perpetual pain in the ass" Nolan would bring both of them right to him. He gave a laugh as he slammed the door closed and started across the moonlit deck towards the quarter deck... he would do this THEN summon Jones. At least this way he could have answers to how he had failed to get Hook on board... he would just spin a different tale of how he had figured a much better way to get that damned coin to Hook's Father. Then maybe once he had done all of that, Jones would finally set him free as he had promised... then Peter knew that he could be back in Wonderland before the week was out, he liked that land, it's magic was unique and he could manipulate it to his advantage and this time round there would be no damned heroes getting in the way of his fun... no this time he would seal off any way in to HIS land as well as anyway out...no mad hatter or stupid sea witch would be able to get to him... then he could start his collection once more.

Wonderland could do with some new Lost Boys to help him keep those damned creatures that lived there under control... they would regret the day that they helped Hook and his band of idiots, when he was their ruler they would be sorry.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian stopped just outside the hold door and puffed out a few breaths, knocked the grin from his face and gave a slight cough to clear his throat before striding into the room to find Emma, Mary-Margaret and Regina all sitting just staring up at him.

Emma jumped up the minute she realized that it was him and was by his side in an instant "You OK? What's going on Killian? You're kinda freaking me out here..."

"Sorry" he said looking straight at her but she suddenly narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously and lent back as if taking in his appearance

"Why are your feet wet? And why do you look... I don't know... like you are up to something?!"

He gave a little chuckle and shook his head "I can hide nothing from you can I?" but he didn't hold her gaze for long, he looked to Mary-Margaret and held out his hand "Come with me future Mother in Law... I have something that you need to see"

Mary-Margaret gave a little puzzled look but said nothing as she got up slowly and reached out to take his hand. Killian grasped hold of her tightly and tugged her towards the door as he looked back to Swan "Come on Love, you need to see this too"

"Killian..." Mary-Margaret sighed pulling back to make him stop "What is it? I'm not really in the mood for surprises, can you not just tell me?"

He gave her an understanding smile and squeezed her hand in his as he whispered "Just trust me"

She gave a little smile and nodded her head, he could see tears threatening to fall and he knew he had to reunited his family sooner rather than later so he tugged her hand again and pulled her down the corridor to his cabin.

"Close your eyes" he said as they stopped by the door. He looked to Swan too and added "Both of you... come on, the sooner you do it the sooner it will be over with"

Swan let out a huge sigh and huffed "This better be good..."

"Oh it's good" he chuckled as he guided her hand onto her Mother's shoulder then proceeded to walk them forward as Regina followed behind clearly not playing along.

He was grinning like an idiot as he led them to stand next to the table but he couldn't keep them waiting as David first looked to him them his family and tears sprung up in his Brother's eyes as he struggled to sit himself up

"Alright... you can look" Killian whispered

Both women did as he said and in the blink of an eye they were both running to the bed where David sat waiting. Killian watched as they all hugged and cried but suddenly he found himself looking at Liam who walked into his eyeline.

"We need to talk Killian" his Brother sighed meeting his gaze

"How are you here Liam? I mean I know you said you had a candle but how does that work? Are you here to stay?"

"No Brother... my time is limited and to cut a long story short Zeus aided me in my return so that I could warn you of the danger that you all still face."

"From Pan?" Killian asked

"Hang on a minute" Regina cut in as she stepped around Killian to hiss at Liam "Peter Pan? He's still out there?

Liam sighed heavily and nodded his head "Aye but I knew nothing of Pan when I arranged to return... Killian, this is to do with that coin and our Father but let us go to the hold to discuss it... let them have some time to themselves."

"You two do that" Regina whispered raising an eyebrow "I've got some sleeping boys to wake up, they need to get in on this"

She nodded towards the bed and Killian followed her gaze to see Mary-Margaret clinging on to her Prince as Emma sat clinging onto his hand. Killian gave a smile then just headed for the door knowing that he needed to do this thing with Liam now, he needed to find out what this was all about. He quickly made his way to the hold and stopped by the couch to let his Brother catch up... he watched as Liam closed the door behind them and turned to face him. Liam wore such a worried look on his face that Killian's own worry started to grow but he knew before anything was discussed he had one thing that needed to be done. He moved quickly just rushing forward and pulling his Brother into his embrace clinging onto him tightly and whispering into his neck.

"I miss you Brother... I will always miss you when you are not by my side"

"And I you" Liam whispered in reply as he clapped his hand on Killian's back

Killian stepped away from his Brother and gave a tight smile as he met his Liam's gaze "I'm not going to like what you have to say am I?"

Liam sighed before turning and dropping down into one of the seats with a groan "No Killian... you are not but you need to remember that this all happened a very long time ago. I was a child too and I did what I thought was best to keep both you and I from harm."

Killian dropped down into his usual chair "I will listen Liam... I need to know everything that you have kept from me but I know that you did what you did because you felt that you had to. I will try to keep that in mind. I know what it's like to have to keep your loved ones safe just as you did then for me... I may not like that you kept things form me but I understand why you did."

Liam met his gaze "I had to Killian... I had to let you be happy. It was all our Mother ever wanted... I had to keep you safe... for her"

Killian was suddenly blinking back tears but he gave a smile and said "I am happy Liam...I am going to be a Father again, my life could not get any better." He thought that Liam would smile too but he gave a sudden frown and wouldn't meet Killian's gaze. "What is it Brother? I can see there is something you are not telling me"

Liam's gaze finally moved to meet Killian's, he looked so ashamed of himself that Killian just knew that he was about to deliver bad news. His Brother sat forward and dropped his eyes to the floor as he muttered

"I have news of your babe Killian... she has done something that I regret but it was the only way and she wanted to do it. I had little choice in the matter once Zeus agreed... please do not be angry with her, she did it to save you all."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David awoke to the sound of feet running on the deck above, he gave a slight frown as he looked around and realized that he must have fallen asleep in Hook and Emma's bed. Although he was still tired he felt a hell of a lot better than he had before his nap so he decided to go and find out where the others were but before he had even had a chance to move he realized that Snow was sleeping by his side. He pulled in a sigh as his eyes fell on her, she looked terrible... had she had any sleep last night at all? Deciding that he had probably had more in that damned cell than she had in a comfy bed he made the decision to leave her to sleep for a while and when he heard Junior's excited voice coming from above him along with more running footsteps he smiled to himself as he gently sat up.

He made a quick stop to the bathroom then headed for the hold assuming that the adults would be in there and he was half right when he found both Emma and Hook passed out on the couch in a tangle of limbs but there was no sign of Liam anywhere... he must be up on deck with the kids... and maybe Regina, would she still be here?

A few minutes later when he finally emerged into the bright light he found that he was right again although Jefferson and Grace had also joined the group and they all sat around the table at the far end of the deck. None of them had seen him yet as they held their whispered conversations but the minute he started walking Henry's head swivelled around and he was up and running towards him in an instant.

"GRANDPA" Junior cried out from his position on Liam's knee then he was running too and suddenly David was down on his knees hugging the two kids

"I'm OK" he soothed as he pulled them both in

"We came in to see you before but you had fallen asleep before we got there" Junior cried out stepping back to look at David's face

"Sorry Kid" David chuckled "I was a bit tired"

"That's OK" Junior shrugged "You are here and that is all that matters. I was showing Uncle Liam the town from the Crow's Nest while you were sleeping"

"Yeah?" David asked raising his gaze to the man in question "And what did Uncle Liam think?"

"I think that your town is, as Junior would say, awesome"

David gave another chuckle then turned to Henry with a serious look "You OK Kid?"

"I am now" he grinned back

"Good" was all David said in reply before starting to get himself up to his feet while asking no one in particular "How long was I asleep?"

Regina was the one to answer as she got up and gave him a smile when she handed Neal over "Just over four hours, come and sit down with your Son David. I'll go make you something to eat."

"That's OK Mom" Henry butted in "Let me, Shorty and Grace do it, you can stay here. We'll make lunch for everyone"

"Thank you, that would be appreciated" Regina replied with a kind smile but David was no longer paying attention to that conversation as he found himself pulling his Son into a hug.

Neal's little hand suddenly patted his shoulder as he snuggled in and David found himself fighting back tears as he whispered "I missed you too Kid."

Neal leant back and gave David a huge toothy grin and babbled "Dada Dada..."

David sat himself in one of the chairs and the minute his ass was down Neal was snuggling back in and sucking on his thumb, he gave a contented sigh and closed his eyes... yeah, the Kid probably hadn't had the best night's sleep either if Snow was upset, he picked up on these things really easily.

"How are you feeling?" Jefferson suddenly asked drawing his attention to the Hatter

"A damned sight better than I did when I was on that ship" David sighed "Thanks again for the rescue mission"

"No problem, it was the least I could do... you guys helped me, now I figure we're even"

David gave a nod but then he was looking to Liam "How did Hook take the news?"

"What news?" Regina asked with a confused frown "What am I missing here?"

Liam gave a sigh as he looked between both David and Regina, he gave David a little worried frown before moving his gaze to Regina and saying "It is a long convoluted tale but to cut a very long story short Killian was never in danger from the Captain coming for that coin that he holds, he is in danger from our own Father. We need to return that coin to it's chest on that damned island sooner rather than later, before he attacks and kills anyone who carries his blood in his veins."

"Wait a minute" David suddenly said as a thought hit him "Maybe he won't come here first"

"What do you mean?" Liam asked with a frown "If he wants to ensure that he is the only one that can return the coin he WILL come for Killian... and now, he will come for Swan too because of Leia"

David shook his head and edged to the front of his seat "Killian and Leia are not the only two in danger though... Your half Brother, the other Liam... what if your Father goes for him first?"

"David's right" Regina suddenly burst out standing up and grabbing her purse "I'm going to talk with Belle, see if she has found out where the kid is yet, we need to make sure he's safe."

"Then I'll come with you." Jefferson said quickly grabbing his hat from the deck and dropping it onto his head "You may need a portal quickly and I can provide one"

"You sure?" Regina asked with eyebrows high on her head "I could always ask Calypso"

"Nah... this is kinda fun" the Hatter grinned with a shrug before looking back to David "I mean as long as Grace can stay here while I'm gone, is that alright?"

"No problem" David agreed then looked back to Regina "Can you just let me know if you are going, I want to be able to warn Hook before you suddenly return with another kid in tow"

"Will do" Regina replied with a quick nod "Come on Hatter, let's go"

With that they were gone leaving David and Liam alone with a now sleeping toddler. Liam watched as the other two walked down onto the dock and he gave a frown "Perhaps I should be going too"

"They've got it covered" David sighed as his eyes fell to Neal, his thumb had fallen out of his open mouth and the kid was breathing heavily... yeah, he was out for the count. When David looked back up it was to see Liam still frowning deeply as he watched Regina and Jefferson walk up towards main street so he added "You really want to go with them when Junior and Henry will be back up here in like, two minutes?"

Liam looked back to him and gave another little frown before just chuckling "No, I suppose not and as you say Regina has it under control... I am just worried for the Lad, what if they are too late?"

"He'll be fine, he's survived all this time I'm sure a few more hours won't hurt"

"I hope you are right David" Liam sighed looking back up towards town "Because if that boy falls into our Father's hands Killian will never forgive himself for leaving him in danger"

David just nodded "I know but I have a good feeling about this...I don't know why, I just know that that Kid is gonna be a part of this family, I can't explain it Liam. I just feels right, you know?"

Liam gave a smile "Aye... a young Liam and a young Killian both upon this vessel sounds perfect"

David chuckled and raised an eyebrow "I wouldn't let Junior hear you call him Killian... he hates it"

Liam gave a chuckle and shook his head "I noticed, it's strange you know. He is so like Killian yet completely different."

David just shrugged "To me he's just Junior... he can be whoever he wants to be and that's just fine by me"

Just as the words had left his mouth there was a huge crashing sound behind him and David gasped in surprise as he swung around to look behind him only to find Junior standing looking at the tray of drinks that he had obviously just dropped all over the deck. The kid cringed then looked up to meet David's eyes "I'll...uhm... just clean this up then get fresh ones, sorry Grandpa!"

Liam suddenly roared with laughter then lent forward and whispered "There is my Brother... he always was the clumsy one, I will aid the boy otherwise our thirst may never be quenched"

David laughed too as Liam pulled himself to his feet and headed across the deck go help the kid, yup, Clumsy Junior had struck again... and David couldn't be happier.


	68. Chapter 68

**Surprise... I was a sneaky beaky yesterday when I was at the library. I uploaded two updates so that I could give you this one today. I think that deserves a few reviews, right?**

 **Anyway let's see how everyone is fairing in Storybrooke... Poor Hook is having a tough time getting his head around everything that's going on.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Killian laid his hand on Swan's belly as she slept by his side and whispered "I am so proud of you little one but I wish there had been another way for you to help us." he gave a little smirk and chuckled "But I hear that you are a Savior just like your Mother so I have a feeling that you will still be a force to be reckoned with once you are here. I understand why you did what you did so rest easy in the knowledge that we are all fine with it, it is our turn to look after you now young lady. You just concentrate on growing in there and we will all make sure that everything is sorted out here for your arrival."

He stared hard, half hoping that her familiar golden glow would lighten up the room but nothing happened... she really had given up her gift to help them.

"She'll be fine Killian" Swan mumbled bringing her hand down to rest over his "She knew that Zeus was gonna take her powers when she was born anyway, she just gave them up a bit early that's all"

"I know Love" he sighed meting her gaze "I just miss her."

"She's right here" Emma replied with a warm smile as she squeezed his hand "I know what you mean thought but don't worry, you know what Liam said... our little Princess will be every bit the sassy Savior that we both know and love." she gave him one last smile before turning serious "Thank you for brining my Dad home. I know I said it already but really I mean it...thank you"

He didn't say anything in reply choosing to kiss her instead before he decided that they really should move, he tried to untangle himself from her embrace so that he could get up from the couch but it was a struggle and he ended up laughing when he nearly tumbled to the floor

"We need to get a bigger one of these if this is to become habit Love"

Swan groaned as she began moving too, she stretched out her back and moaned "God yes, this thing is fine but it's not even kinda big enough for snuggle time."

Killian gave a nod as he finally struggled up to his feet. His hip was protesting loudly and after he had carried David earlier his arm didn't feel much better but he just pulled a smile to his lips and held out his hand to his Swan anyway. She reached up and he tugged her up before just wrapping his arms around her and snuggling into her warmth.

"I love you Emma Swan" he whispered into her hair

"I love you too" she soothed rubbing her hand up and down his back before leaning back in his arms to look at him "And your Dad... well he's about to find out that this family is not about to let him mess things up for us. We have the coin Hook, Calypso has the compass so we can break this curse before he even gets a chance to stop us. First thing tomorrow we are going to end this damned curse once and for all then you might find that your Dad's not so keen to come after you when he knows that he can be killed."

Killian gave a smile and nodded but how could he tell her that his Father was the least of his worries?

Swan gave a frown and tipped her head to the side as she looked at him "What's wrong? Talk to me..."

Killian gave a heavy sigh and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling as he pulled in a few calming breaths. Swan just waited patiently for him to sort himself out and when he was finally ready he met her gaze again and whispered "My Father is not the issue Love"

"Then what is?" she asked quietly

"The Captain" he mumbled but then his panic started to grow and he found himself shaking his head and stepping out of her arms. He started pacing back and forth and suddenly the words were tumbling from his mouth "Liam said that he was not the monster I believed him to be. That HE was the one who protected us from our Father. I don't remember it that way Swan, I... he... that man... he did things to me that I can't get from my mind but Liam says that it was not him... Gods Swan, I don't know what to think any more. Are my memories all al lie? How am I supposed to know what is real and what is not?"

She was suddenly coming to him, pulling him back into her arms "We'll talk to Archie, he'll help you but for now try not to think about it... we'll deal with one thing at a time OK."

He gave a nod against her neck as he pulled in a few deep breaths and held the last one to stop his rising panic. She pulled back and brought her hand up to cup his cheek as he finally let the breath out slowly. He didn't say anything, he couldn't... he didn't trust his voice right now. Swan rubbed her thumb across the scar on his cheek and whispered "We'll get to the truth Killian I promise but right now I think we should go and see if your Shilah is up and about. I think you need to see BOTH your Brothers, maybe talking with them will help ease your mind a bit"

He smirked and gave a nod before she just tugged his hand pulling him towards the door, she smiled at him over her shoulder as they headed down the corridor and when he suddenly heard Liam's roaring laugh from up on deck Killian's face split into a wide grin... Liam really was still here.

"PAPA" Junior squealed as soon as Killian's head came through the door, he looked around failing to see his Son until the lad suddenly swung down from the rigging to land right in front of him before just launching himself at Killian's legs

"Alright monkey boy" Swan chuckled as she came down into a crouch next to the lad "Be careful of Papa's hip, he's still a bit sore"

Normally Killian would have just waved off her concern but right now she was right, he was quite sore but when his Son looked up at him with a worried face Killian just reached forward and ruffled the lad's hair "I am fine Son, just be gentle with me until Dr Whale and your Mother have fixed me properly alright"

Junior nodded and grinned before looking back to the rigging and pointing up at the Crow's Nest "Henry, Grace and I are reading Henry's book"

"Well you best get back" Killian chuckled "You don't want to miss anything now do you?"

Junior shook his head and started back up the rigging. Killian watched him climb and as the lad reached the top Henry's head could clearly be seen poking over the edge of the platform where they sat. He gave a huge grin and waved frantically "Hey Old Man, we'll stay up here for a while so you guys can talk but Uncle Liam has promised us that we can go to Granny's later on... he wants to thank Ruby for helping him on the beach last night."

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Killian called back

Swan suddenly chuckled, lent into Killian's side and whispered "Ruby will be happy... I think she kinda likes Liam"

Killian's eyebrows rose up as he looked to Liam who was now standing by the table just waiting for him, he looked back to Swan and muttered through his teeth "But he is dead Love"

"I really don't think that will stop her" she laughed back "Come on, let's get you a seat"

He hobbled his way over to the others where Liam gave him a quick hug before stepping aside to let David in. Killian grinned as he looked at his Brother standing before him and chuckled "You can bloody well stop complaining now... I carried your arse down that hill so I do believe we are even."

David grinned "You really think I'm keeping score? Besides you saved me from that hell hole Hook, I owe you big time"

David stepped forward and pulled him into a hug, Killian let his eyes close as he suddenly found himself fighting his emotions once more but then David clapped his hand on his back and stepped away dropping back down into the chair that he had gotten up from leaving Killian just scrubbing at his face with his hand to hide his tears.

"Where's Mom?" Emma asked with a frown as she looked around the deck

"Still sleeping I think... maybe I should wake her" David said looking at his watch "She'll never sleep tonight if I don't"

"I'll go" she smiled giving Killian a knowing look "You three can have some time to catch up. You want beer?"

"Wouldn't say no" David replied and when Emma looked to Killian he nodded too as he dropped down into an empty chair.

"Thank you Love"

"Cool, we'll be back in a few minutes then we can get a plan ready for tomorrow" she suddenly stopped and frowned as she looked at Liam "Will you still be here? Tomorrow I mean... or for beer?!"

"Aye Love, I have more than a day left... we are fine for time and from what I can gather the Crocodile has an alarm system in place to warn us of any impending danger"

"Yup... no portal can open in Storybrooke without him knowing about it"

"Then we have time to relax a little, I believe it will take time for Pan to alert our Father of what happened on board the Dutchman"

"Cool. Beer all round it is then" Emma replied with a smirk "OK, be right back then it's battle plan time"

The minute she was gone Liam's gaze moved to Killian and he asked "Are you alright Brother?"

"I will be fine... it's just a lot for me to take in." he gave a nervous smile and looked to David "You really saw the Captain?"

David nodded and sat forward in his seat "Yeah... he seemed genuine Hook."

Killian gave a deep frown and let out a huge sigh "How can I remember it so differently from how he tells it?"

"Because you were four Killian" Liam suddenly cried out in frustration "I'm not saying that he was a fluffy bunny or anything and he DID do things that perhaps he should not have but when he did, it was to prevent our Father from escalating things too far"

Killian found his hand making it's way up to the scar that ran across his right cheek as he looked right into Liam's eyes and whispered "I didn't imagine this though did I?"

Liam sighed and shook his head "No Brother, you did not but he regretted it straight away... he simply forgot that he had a new ring on when he struck you."

Suddenly Killian growled as his anger grew "He still struck me Liam... he was never the saint you are painting him to be"

"I never said he was a saint Killian" Liam bit back as he too sat forward in his seat "Tell me what you remember of that night... talk me through it and maybe I can help you understand what really happened"

Killian suddenly felt trapped as both David and Liam stared at him looking for answers. He gave a shuddering breath and closed his eyes against the sudden image of the Captain's furious face screaming at him. He shook his head and grit his teeth as he fought the memory suddenly regretting bringing up the topic of conversation so soon after Swan had had to calm him while they were in the hold a few minutes ago.

"Hey" David's voice was suddenly right by his side and when he opened his eyes it was to find his Brother crouching by his chair "Take a few deep breaths then hold it OK"

Killian nodded and closed his eyes again but David wasn't having it, he rubbed his hand roughly on Killian's knee and whispered "No. You know the drill, come on, look at me... concentrate on me not what's going on inside your head"

Again Killian nodded but this time he kept his eyes firmly locked on David as he pulled in a few deep breaths before finally holding the last one. Killian's gaze flicked to Liam for a second but again David tapped his leg bring his attention back to his face as he whispered "Just wait... you can talk with him in a minute OK, concentrate on this first"

Killian puffed out his breath immediately pulling in another, again holding it as his heart still thumped in his chest... this was ridiculous... why could he not go more than five minutes without losing his mind? His thoughts started wandering and suddenly Devin was there in his head and Killian was left gulping in a huge jerky breath as his chest hitched at the all too familiar sound of the hellion's voice.

"Don't think... just breathe" David hissed with another squeeze to his knee snapping Killian back to the here and now. They locked eyes again and suddenly David was pulling in over exaggerated breaths so that Killian would copy him... this finally seemed to be the thing that helped and after what felt like an eternity Killian got his breathing back under his own control.

"Sorry" he mumbled a few minutes later as he lent back in his chair with a sigh while clutching onto his left arm to try and hide the tremors that had started to run through his body. He suddenly felt self conscious that Liam had just witnessed his attack but he should have known better to worry of such things his Brother lent forward and grabbed his arm drawing his attention.

"You have no need to apologise Brother" Liam whispered "I am the one that is sorry... I should not have pushed you"

David squeezed Killian's knee again making him turn back to him "Do you need to go lie down?"

Killian shook his head even though he felt exhausted, he hated these attacks, they always made him really tired and very jumpy for hours after but he was done lying around so he gave David a quick smile and sighed "I am fine now Brother...please, I do not wish a fuss to be made of this"

"No problem" David replied before suddenly cringing as he struggled up to his feet where he gave a very loud fake groan "God, my knees are not what they used to be... we need to get some cushions for up here then I can kneel instead of crouching"

Killian suddenly found himself chuckling as his eyes moved to the crow's nest "That's what Emma keeps saying about up there... perhaps we should invest in some"

"I'll even pay" David laughed as he dropped back down into his chair

Killian's gaze moved to Liam to find him looking at bit lost and suddenly he felt like an ass... Liam had meant no harm when he had asked his question. He had no idea that it would trigger panic within Killian, how could he? David was so used to all of this that he knew what to do but Liam had not been here through everything and right now he looked really uncomfortable.

"I really am fine Liam, there is no need to look so worried" Killian tried his best to give him a reassuring look.

"I cannot help it Brother" Liam cried out in dismay "When you are taken by one of those attacks you look like you are lost to this world"

Killian sighed out a breath "Sometimes I am... but I am fighting it Liam. I will not let it beat me, I swear"

Liam gave a little smile and chuckled "Oh I know you won't... you are far too pig headed to be beaten by this"

"I agree" David threw in "and I totally agree with the pig headed part"

"Hey" Killian chuckled "When did this turn into two against one?"

David grinned "I keep telling you... we're the oldest so you just have to put up and shut up. That's the siblings law little Brother"

Killian narrowed his eyes at the jibe and moved his gaze to Liam "You are really going to side with him?"

Liam grinned and shrugged "He does have a point... we are the oldest"

"That is not even nearly true" Killian cried out "I have years on the pair of you."

"Neverland years don't count" David chuckled as he kicked his feet up onto an empty chair and brought his hands up behind his head "So that makes you the baby"

Killian's jaw ticked as he looked between the two of them... how had this come to be? But when David gave him a wink and grinned widely he found himself laughing too but he took a mental note to get revenge later when David was not expecting it... oh and Liam would get his too. A little smirk came to his lips as a plan started to form in his mind and when his eyes travelled up to the crow's nest once more he gave another grin when he thought of how the boys would help him.

David's phone was suddenly ringing and he jumped to his feet stumbling slightly as his heel got caught on the seat. He gave a growl and a curse before getting the phone out of his pocket, he looked at the screen then quickly answered just pacing away. Killian's gaze followed his Brother as he headed to the opposite end of the ship and lent on the guard rail facing away from him.

What was going on?

Killian gave a frown and sat forward as he watched David's body language... something had definitely happened... something that his Brother had been expecting as he didn't look surprised... Killian furrowed his brow as he concentrated on reading David and when the Prince turned and looked up at the Crow's nest and gave a nod Killian thought that this perhaps this had something to do with Grace. Now that he thought of it why was she here without Jefferson? Had the Hatter visited? And where was Regina? Had they left together? He looked back to David just as he caught him looking back to where Killian sat... David gave a nervous smile and turned away again... so they were talking about him... David wouldn't do that with Jefferson so he had to be talking with Regina... everyone else was here, it was the only thing that made sense. David was soon heading back over and Killian decided to put his theory to the test as his Brother dropped back down into his seat with a sigh.

"What did Regina want?" Killian asked the minute David was sitting "And what does she need a portal jumper for?"

David's eyebrows shot up and he immediately looked to Liam who just held up his hands to show his innocence and said "I said nothing"

David looked back to Killian and shook his head "Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Not much but I feel I am missing the finer details so please, fill me in"

"She's going to the Enchanted Forest" David sighed

Killian's brow furrowed before he suddenly understood and he gasped "Liam... they are going to find young Liam"

David nodded "Yeah. Belle thinks she knows where he is and we thought it would be best to bring him here where he would be safer until the danger from your Dad is over. Gold's going with them too so try not to worry OK. I just didn't want to tell you so soon after your freak out session."

Killian gave a silent nod as his heart rate picked up in his chest... could the boy really be coming here? Would he get here before Liam left? Suddenly Killian looked up at his Brother and gave a little smile.

"You may get to meet him too Liam... thank the Gods above that you are here otherwise he would never know who he was named for"

"Yes he would" Liam replied with a knowing smile "Because you would have told him all about me but I am glad that I might get to meet him. He deserves to know all of his family even if I cannot remain very long... that lad needs to know that there is more to life than what he has known."

"Aye" Killian grinned as he thought of what Leia had told him "He wants to be loved Liam... he wants to be part of a family"

"Then I cannot think of a better one for him to come in to" Liam replied seriously

"Me neither" David chuckled "But you may need to think about getting a bigger boat, this thing is already bursting at the seems"

"Ship" Killian and Liam both chimed back in unison before Killian added "And I don't care how full she is David. This is home and nothing you say can change that. I will just ask Emma to add yet another room to her already increasing innards... but we are getting ahead of ourselves. The boy is not even here yet, he may not even wish to stay here"

David smirked and once again raised his feet up onto the chair "Give it time, he'll be here and he'll want to stay... I can feel it in my bones."

Killian found himself grinning at the very thought, he knew he had a lot to make up for... he had left the boy after all but he also knew that Leia wanted him here, she knew that this young Liam needed his family so that was what Killian was going to give him.

Liam would feel safe and loved... he would make sure of it.


	69. Chapter 69

**So here we go, this will be the only update of the weekend so I tried to make it a bit longer. I REALLY need a new laptop... this going to the library malarkey is just no fun! Anyway let's get Liam/Will to Storybrooke. That Kid's had a crappy start to life so we need to get him with his true family ASAP.**

 **OK, enough from me... let's just get on with it.**

 **As always please review and enjoy :)**

The minute the portal within the hat closed Regina was off. She marched her way up the dirt track in front of her towards the small thatched house that lay up by the tree line intent on finding the boy quickly. She could hear the others walking behind her but no one said a word... they all just wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible so they could head home. She paused at the white picket fence to gather herself before heading straight up to the front door and banging on it with her fist, she didn't have time to admire how neat and tidy everything was, she had a boy to save...

There was movement from inside, she could hear scuffling footsteps but when the curtain in one of the windows twitched back Regina suddenly realized her mistake in coming here without the correct back up when the fairy that looked out gasped in a huge breath and cried out

"It is the Evil Queen and the Dark One, we are doomed. Quick, grab the wands we must protect ourselves"

Regina growled as she turned to Gold "Damn it... how has word not got to these idiots that I'm not the enemy any more?"

She was just about to knock on the door again when it swung open to reveal a young boy of about ten or eleven just staring up at her, he gave a little frown and asked "Did Leia send you? Are you here to take me to your land?"

Regina's face softened as she looked down at his hopeful expression, she gave him a warm smile and nodded "We are. Have you been waiting for us?"

He nodded and gave an unsure smile as his gaze moved first to Gold then Jefferson before looking back to Regina in confusion "Where is my Brother?"

"He is waiting back in Storybrooke, he has not been very well and couldn't come with us" Regina soothed as she lay her hand on his shoulder before looking behind him searching for the fairies, she gave a annoyed sigh and yelled "You know we're here to help... would the three of you just come out and talk with us?"

The boy suddenly whispered "There are only two now... Fauna is no longer here"

Gold stepped forward and asked "Where is she boy?"

The boy pointed across the small yard and when Regina's gaze followed she was surprised to see a grave in amongst the bright flowers, she gasped as she looked back to the boy "What happened?"

He shrugged and gave a sigh "She was found in the woods one morning with her heart torn from her chest... Flora and Merryweather believed it had been you but when Leia came to me she assured me that you are good now. I tried to tell them but they would not listen, they said that if I were hearing voices that I must surely have a demon inside me... I don't though, I swear!"

"We believe you boy. Now. how long ago did this happen?" Gold replied giving the boy a kind smile that had Regina's eyebrow crawling up her forehead.

"About a year ago" the boy replied but then there were shuffling noises from inside and they all looked up to see the two remaining fairies peeking around a door frame within the house. The boy sighed and waved his hand at them, beckoning for them to come forward "I told you before, you have nothing to fear... they are here to help." When he turned and looked back up at Regina he shook his head in frustration and sighed "They are very superstitious, I am sorry about this... I had warned them that someone would be coming but they got scared. They are not bad people really but this has been hard for them"

"You did warn us child" one of the fairies suddenly called out making Regina look back inside the house again "But you did not warn us that you would bring such evil to our door... are you cursed boy?"

Gold gave a sigh and called out "He is not cursed. In fact the message that he received was sent from the Gods that you choose to worship... it was brought to him from Elysium by "Hope", so as you can see it is about as far from a curse as it could possibly be. Now if you want to come with us to a new land we are leaving now. If you wish to remain, do so... we have no time for your foolishness"

"We will stay" one of the fairies called back "Take the boy. We were only looking out for him until we could find his family and you say that you can do that, so take him with you, we will not leave our Sister behind."

Regina gave a frown as she looked back at the boy in question, he looked close to tears at this revelation and she couldn't help it, her heart went out to him so she wrapped an arm around his shoulders guiding him outside before she crouched down to talk to him.

"Is there anything in there that you want to take with you?"

He shook his head as a tear trailed down his cheek and whispered "I have nothing to take"

Regina reached up and wiped the tear away with her thumb "It will be alright I promise. You have a family just waiting to love you. Are you ready to get out of here?"

He nodded as he gave her a hopeful look but then he asked in a low voice "Is my Brother really Captain Hook of Neverland?"

Regina chuckled as her gaze moved to Gold who rolled his eyes and turned his back, she looked back to the boy and gave a nod "He is but perhaps you should wait until you meet him to judge him"

The boy's face split into a HUGE grin and his eyebrows shot up as he gasped "So he really does have a hook for a hand?"

"I big pointy one" Jefferson laughed as he brought his hat from his head "And if we head back now you will be able to meet your other Brother too."

The boy frowned and tipped his head "I have another Brother?"

Regina was the one to answer "You do, although he is only here for a few more hours... you see he died a long time ago but Zeus himself allowed him to return so that we could finally get you where you need to be and so that we could deal with another issue"

"What other issue?" the boy asked with interest.

"Nothing that you need to worry about" she replied as she stood back up pulling him into her side as she turned to face the other two.

The boy tipped his head in confusion and asked "My other Brother... what is his name?"

Regina gave him a smile and said "Liam... he is named Liam"

The boy's eyebrows raised "Is that why my Father started calling me by that name after Mother left?"

"Maybe" Regina replied before just adding "But you know what? It's totally up to you now, what do you want to be known as?"

"Will" he replied straight away "My name was William long before it was Liam... my Mother named me so"

"Will it is then" Regina replied with a smile. It was weird... this kid had never met Hook or Liam but he had some of their mannerisms, it was quite strange to see but she just gave a smile and said "Come on, let's get you home"

"Home!" Will whispered with a little smile as he thought about the words before breaking into a wide grin "I really have a home?"

"Kid, you have more than one" Jefferson suddenly laughed before nodding at Regina "Between the Queen here and a few choice people you are gonna have more places to stay than you can jab a stick at"

Will grinned widely and looked back to Regina "Is this true?"

She nodded and gave a smile as she realized how true it was, this boy standing beside her was about to become part of her family. She looked down at his happy face and chuckled "Well if you want to see just how true it is I suggest we get going... come on Will, let's get you where you are supposed to be"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David watched Hook closely as the Pirate sat listening to Emma and Liam who were discussing how things were going to go in the morning, the Pirate was being too quiet and David was worried that he wasn't fully over his previous panic attack. Snow had taken the kids to go and talk with Calypso to make sure that she was still on board with helping and if not to ask if they could borrow the compass... David hoped that Calypso was up for it because it would be so much easier for her to take them than to ask Jefferson yet again to go through another portal when they knew that this time there was most definitely danger at the other end.

Hook suddenly closed his eyes and looked to the sky with a sigh as the conversation turned to his Father and David took that as his cue to move. He stood up and gave a loud yawn making everyone look at him, he stretched out his back then shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts before just laughing at Emma's annoyed face.

"Sorry... I guess that Kraken venom is not fully out of my system yet. I think I might go for a walk, you know, clear my head" he looked to Hook and asked "You want to join me?"

Hook was moving in an instant "As long as we stay away from the beach I am in"

David gave a smirk and looked to Emma "I'll just go to the station to check a few things, we won't be long"

She gave a little smile then looked to Hook "Just make sure you take it easy. We won't be too much longer discussing this then we can head to Granny's... actually, we could just meet you there if you want. It would save you walking back here then all the way back up the hill"

"Sounds ideal" Hook replied as he shuffled forward and dropped a kiss onto Emma's head before just heading over to David. He gave Liam a nod and added "I am sorry Brother, I just cannot bear to go over this stuff again... I trust the two of you to plan what needs to be done."

Liam gave a nod and replied "I understand Killian. Worry not, as Swan said we will not be too much longer then we can talk of happier times"

A few minutes later David and Hook were making their way up towards Main Street when Hook glanced to his side and sighed "Thank you... you know for getting me out of there."

"No problem" David chuckled as he added "Being honest it was better than watching you have another major wig out... I meant what I said about my knees not being what they used to be"

Hook gave a chuckle of his own as he shook his head "I can always count on you to tell it how it is Brother"

David grinned back then laughed as he said "Maybe we can go to the store after the station... we can pick some cushions out"

Hook gave a hearty laugh at that "That would really set the tongues in town wagging... Prince Charming and Captain Hook picking out scatter cushions, I can just hear it now!"

David gave a laugh back and shrugged "Maybe we can write a note and pretend that Snow sent us"

"That might work... we could act clueless and no one would be any the wiser, I think we should do it. My rear would appreciate them in that crow's nest that much is certain."

"Yeah?" David asked in surprise, he had really only been joking but when Hook gave a nod he shrugged and said "You're on."

They stopped outside the library so that Hook could catch his breath and David took that opportunity to check that the Pirate was really OK. He sauntered around him so that Hook had to turn to carry on their conversation. David noted the distinct hobble and the way Hook's hand clamped on his hip but David just gave a smile not wanting to nag instead choosing to nod his head back towards the Jolly as he asked "If I drink too much later are you up for carrying me again?"

Hook glanced down the hill and although he brought a smile to his face he unconsciously rotated his wrist a few times as he replied "What do you do if I drink too much? Who will carry me if you are incapacitated?"

David gave a wide grin and raised an eyebrow as the both chimed "Liam"

"He could make two trips right?" David laughed before turning serious for a minute "Is your arm OK? Be honest with me... I know I'm not exactly light."

Hook's face dropped as he lifted his arm and sighed "I'll admit that it's felt better but I could not leave you as you were David... you never saw yourself, you were near unconsciousness."

"Well thanks... I appreciate it"

"Any time" Hook replied before raising an eyebrow and chuckling "Well, perhaps not any time soon. You could wait until my arm no longer feels like the bones are grating together."

Hook was laughing but suddenly David wasn't as his eyes went to Hook's arm that was covered by his shirt sleeve and he gasped "Your arm feels like the bones are grating? What the hell?"

David suddenly stepped forward and tried to grab Hook's arm to have a look but the Pirate yanked it back with a scowl "Get off of me you fool... I was just being over dramatic. It is fine."

But David wasn't having it, he was suddenly shoving the Pirate towards the station "Yeah well I'll be the judge of that... come on I want to see once we're inside and don't even think about refusing or I'm calling Ginny"

Hook's scowl grew harsher as he grit out "You are being ridiculous David... stop treating me like a child, I am fine. Whale checked me over last night so will you stop pushing me before I end up on my arse. My arm may be fine but my hip is not up to this..." Hook suddenly hissed and his hand dropped to his hip again making David pull his hands away quickly as the Pirate growled "Bloody hell Mate... for someone who says they are trying to help you have a bloody funny way of showing it"

"Sorry" David cringed suddenly realizing that he'd maybe got a bit carried away "You OK?"

"Aye, no thanks to you" Hook replied with a deep frown as he started hobbling the wrong way down Main Street.

David gave a heavy sigh as he started after the Pirate, he jogged to catch up and cried out "I'm sorry alright, come on... I really do need to go to the station"

"Well go then" Hook grit out through clenched teeth as he turned into Granny's and dropped down onto one of the metal chairs that sat outside. He pulled in a couple of breaths then gave a resigned sigh "I am fine David I just need to sit for a few minutes. Go to the station, I will wait here for you... I can have a cool drink waiting for you for when you return."

David sighed, he knew Hook was pissed at him but he could also see that the Pirate was trying to rise above it so he just nodded and replied "If you're sure... I'll only be a few minutes, well unless Leroy has had a major disaster he hasn't told me about"

"I am sure" Hook threw back quickly before pulling a smirk to his lips "Worry not, I know you meant no harm just... in future trust what I am telling you."

David sighed in relief as the tension was broken, he gave a smile and said "Sorry... I'll try, I promise"

He dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet about to toss some money at Hook for the drinks but when he opened the still slightly soggy leather he suddenly realized that one of the photos that he had tucked inside was missing.

"What's wrong?" Hook asked obviously seeing his confused face

David shook his head and grabbed the money he had been going for just closing his wallet "One of my photos is gone, the one that Ruby gave me that was taken at Junior's Birthday party where we were all outside... I must have lost it somewhere. Never mind, I'll ask he for another copy, here... take this. Drinks are on me"

Hook accepted the money but didn't move, he motioned his head towards the diner and said "I'll be inside... I'm just going to sit here for a few minutes and let my hip settle."

David's instant reaction was to fuss over the Pirate but he resisted, literally two minutes ago Hook had asked that he trust him so he had to at least try. He shoved his wallet back into his jeans and turned to go, pausing to give Hook one last smile before heading towards the station... he turned to look back toward the diner as he crossed the street to see Hook just sitting with his head tipped up to the sky. His Brother wore a deep frown on his face and when he finally moved he gritted his teeth as he lifted his arm and rotated his wrist a few more times before dropping his arm onto the table with a heavy sigh. David growled to himself as he ducked his head and picked up his pace... he didn't care what Hook said, he was not alright, he was in more pain than he was letting on and David was not about to let that go. He grabbed his cell and called Emma, she needed to know what was going on... she could maybe get Hook to open up without it being too obvious that David had talked with her. The sooner they got this whole damn curse thing sorted the better because once that was done Whale and Emma could fix Hook for good and just maybe David could stop worrying about him.

All he wanted was for his Brother to be pain free... was that too much to ask?

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian groaned as he hauled himself up to his feet and started hobbling his way towards the door... Gods he felt old... and sore but he would be fixed soon enough so he just shuffled his way up the ramp that was still in place from when he had still had to use the wheelchair and suddenly he was smiling as he thought how lucky he was to have friends like his. He pulled the door open and headed inside to find Ruby and Granny both behind the counter.

"Hook!" Ruby cried out running around to greet him, she rushed forwards and threw her arms around him "You're OK... thank God."

He gave Granny a smile over Ruby's shoulder as he pulled the wolf girl's in and whispered "I am fine Lass and so are Emma and our babe thanks to you. How can I ever repay you?"

Ruby lent back in his arms and gave a wide grin "No need, I wasn't just about to let her drown Hook, she's my friend you know"

"I know" he smiled before adding "But still, I cannot put into words what you have done for me"

She chuckled as she stepped back "You could always name the kid after me, Red Jones sounds kinda cool"

Killian laughed back and shook his head "Sorry Love, she is already named"

"She is?" Granny asked coming around the counter to stand next to Ruby with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Aye, she is but I will let Emma fill you in on that when she arrives shortly. For now may I just have a cool drink please?"

"You, Captain Hook can have whatever you damn well please" Granny grinned as she hurried back around the counter, she gave him a wide grin and raised an eyebrow at him "Rum?"

Killian was about to refuse but when she brought out an old dusty bottle from beneath the counter and slammed it down, his own eyebrows shot up as he looked at the label on the bottle "Is that what I think it is? And why the bloody hell is that rum red?"

Granny grinned and nodded "If you think it's the "Jolly Roger" on the label then you're right and what does it matter what color it is, as long as it tastes good?"

"How was it done? I don't understand" he frowned bending slightly to look the bottle in wonder

Granny shrugged as she lifted the bottle and popped to cork with her teeth "Personally I don't care if it's bright purple..."

"Not the color... how is the Jolly on the bottle?" Killian asked with a frown

"I guess she's more famous than you are" Granny replied with a cheeky grin as she shoved the glass across the counter at him "I had heard of "Jolly Roger Rum" but have never tasted it and now I can... this bottle here was one of the first ones made and I just so happened to find it"

"Find it?!" Killian chuckled giving her a knowing look

"Find it... take it, what does it matter? I have it and you can have some so shut your mouth and drink up before David arrives and spoils our fun" she raised her drink and gave him a wink before adding "To the baby"

He lifted his glass and held it up in the air as he mimicked Granny "To the babe"

He tipped the red liquid straight down his throat but seconds later after he had swallowed it down he was screwing his face up at the horrid taste "Good Gods, that is awful"

He looked to Granny to see her doing exactly the same as Ruby laughed at them both. Granny gave the bottle a hard stare and replied "Yup, I'll agree with that. What a disappointment... I'd been looking forward to that too."

Killian chuckled as he turned his glass upside down and placed it on the counter "I appreciate the sentiment... thank you. Now may I have some iced water to wash away that damned taste? I'll order something else when David arrives"

"Sure" she smirked "Go grab a seat, I'll bring it over."

He gave both women one last smile before he turned and headed for his usual booth but he had barely taken more than two steps when something outside caught his eye. He gave a frown then in the blink of an eye he was suddenly standing with his jaw hanging open when Regina, Jefferson and the Crocodile appeared from the Hatter's hat. Killian's heart was instantly slamming against his ribs as he saw a young boy clutching onto Regina's hand... Killian was moving towards the door in an instant as they started walking away. He didn't even think, he just yanked open the door and cried out after the retreating figures.

"BROTHER?!"

The boy's head snapped around and his face lit up, he dropped Regina's hand and was running towards Killian before he really had time to prepare himself. Somehow Killian found himself down on his knees just clinging onto the boy as he ran into his arms. It didn't feel strange at all, it felt so very right as he hugged the boy tightly. The lad was practically jumping up and down as he cried out over and over

"You saved me... thank the Gods above, you really saved me. Leia said that you would."

Killian couldn't answer, he just clung onto the lad until Liam finally let him go and stepped back with a huge smile on his face. Killian pulled in a breath and gave an unsure smile as the lad stood grinning at him and asked "You are alright? You are not angry with me?"

"No, I am just glad that you have found me, worry not, I have never been happier Brother." Liam nodded enthusiastically as he looked around himself but then he gave a frown and asked in a lower voice "Where is everyone?"

Killian chuckled "They will all be here shortly and what a surprise they will get when they find that you are here"

Gold suddenly gave a cough and said "Well I can see that I am no longer needed so I will leave you to get acquainted."

Killian looked up and met his gaze "Thank you... you did not have to do this"

"I know" Gold smirked "But your Daughter would never have forgiven me if I didn't so there you have it"

Killian chuckled and replied "Aye, you are probably right but still... I appreciate it"

Gold gave a nod of his head before he just turned away and headed down the street. Jefferson flipped his hat up onto his head and gave a wide grin as he looked down at Killian "You need a hand to get up from there?"

"Aye" Killian replied with a nod realizing that he would struggle to get up by himself

The Hatter stepped forward to help as Liam came to Killian's other side. They both hoisted him up to his feet but Liam didn't step away again, he just tucked himself under Killian's left arm and gripped his hook into his hand.

Killian's eyebrow rose high on his head as he looked to Regina who was smiling widely, she chuckled and said "He was asking about that damned thing practically the minute we found him"

"Aye?" Killian grinned looking back to the boy who smiled up at him "You have heard of me then?"

"I had heard of Captain Hook long before I knew that you were him" he replied with a smile "My Mother used to read me stories of Neverland... I used to dream of leaving my life behind me once Mother left, I wanted very much to find that land."

"Be thankful that you did not Lad" Killian sighed "You may not have found what you had been seeking"

"What do you mean?" Liam asked with a frown

But before Killian could answer Regina stepped forward and spoke "Look, why don't you two head inside and take a seat. You have a lot to talk about and the doorway is not the place to do that."

Killian suddenly realized that they were causing a blockage as he looked behind himself to find a couple waiting to get by. He pulled the boy out of the way and mumbled apologies to the pair before guiding Liam towards the booth that he had been heading to before the Lad had arrived. He motioned for the boy to sit down then slid himself down opposite as Regina and Jefferson stopped by the table.

"I'm going to get going" Jefferson said with a smile

Killian looked up at his friend as he remembered that the Hatter's young lass was no longer upon the Jolly "Grace is with Mary-Margaret, they went to talk with Calypso"

Jefferson just nodded and took his hat from his head again, he gave a smirk and raised an eyebrow "Don't worry... I'll find her"

He gave one final grin then headed for the door but Killian didn't see if he used his hat or not as Regina spoke drawing his attention "Where are the others? Did they all go to see Calypso?"

Killian shook his head "No. David will be here shortly, he is just checking in with Leroy. Emma and Liam... older Liam that is are onboard the Jolly discussing what is to happen tomorrow."

Regina gave a nod "Right, I'll go talk with them then, I'll call Snow and tell her to come here as soon as she is done"

"Will I see you again?" Liam suddenly asked with a frown, he looked genuinely sad that Regina was leaving.

Regina gave a wide smile that had the lad sighing in relief "You young man can count on it... in fact I hear we are all eating here later so I will be back before you know it" She looked back to Killian, patted his shoulder then walked away as she called out "See you two soon."

Killian suddenly found himself alone with the boy who was looking around the diner in awe, he cleared his throat and gave a smile at the lad's happy face "It is somewhat different to what you are used to, aye?"

The lad looked back to him and nodded "I have never seen an establishment like it in my life"

Just then Granny came through the kitchen doors backwards, she swung around holding a plate in one hand and an iced water in her other. She gave a little frown as she placed the plate down in front of another customer then made her way over.

"And who do we have here?" she asked with a wide smile

The boy jumped up and gave a little bow "How do you do? My name is Will Tur...Uhm, I mean Will Jones"

Granny's eyebrows rose up at exactly the same time as Killian's, he was surprised that the Lad had given his name as Jones but Granny just chuckled and said "Will Jones you say? Well I am please to meet you Will, you can call me Granny. Now what can I get you to drink?"

He looked perplexed as he dropped back down into his seat and looked to Killian who decided to answer for him "Why not let him try one of your world famous strawberry smoothies?"

"One strawberry smoothie coming up" Granny grinned before asking in a hopeful tone "Are Henry and Junior joining you guys?"

"Aye, they will be here shortly" he nodded before looking back to Liam... no, the Lad wanted to be known as Will not Liam... he looked to the boy but spoke to Granny "And I should really introduce this strapping young man properly. He is my younger Brother and you will be seeing much more of him... he is here to stay."

"Really?" she asked in surprise looking the lad up and down "Brother you say? I can kinda see it... welcome to the family Kid, the smoothie's on me"

With that she was off leaving the lad looking really confused as he whispered across the table "What is a smoothie?"

"Just you wait and see" Killian chuckled "But I assure you that you will like it... Junior loves them."

The boy frowned again and shuffled back in his seat "Junior? Is he your Son?"

Killian nodded, he could explain the finer details later... for now he needed to talk of the night that their paths had crossed before. He had literally just opened his mouth to speak of their Father when the boy locked eyes with him and smiled.

"I know that you are sorry for leaving me, there is no need to go over that night. I know that our Father manipulated you into the situation that you found yourself in. I don't hate you I promise."

Killian chuckled as he realized that this boy in front of him had just read him like a book, it would seem that they had more than a few things in common. He sat back in his seat and looked at his Brother as he replied "For that I am glad but I need you to know that I do regret leaving you there."

"I know" Will shrugged "But it is done... my Mother taught me that holding onto anger does no one any good. You did what you did and me being angry would not change it."

"Your Mother sounds like a wise woman" Killian threw back with a wide smile before giving a deep frown "I wish that she was still here for you Lad. I too know what it is like to lose your Mother at a young age"

"She was beautiful" Will replied with a bright smile "She had red curly hair and deep brown eyes and she sand like an Angel sent from above. What did your Mother look like?"

"I do not really remember her but she had dark hair and eyes like the ocean" Killian replied before suddenly having a thought as he dug in his pants for his phone "Perhaps our Brother would be able to answer your questions a bit better, he remembers her very well. Let me call Swan, she can send him this way... he should really be here for this anyway."

Will watched in wonder as Killian raised his phone to his ear and he couldn't help but smile as Swan answered his call. The Lad's jaw practically hit the table when he realized that Killian was talking with someone. He looked so like Junior when he had first arrived that Killian found himself desperate to get his whole family here so that they could all get to know each other... he couldn't wait for Henry and Junior to meet this Lad.

As it turned out he didn't have to ask Swan to send Liam as his Brother came through the door seconds later, apparently Regina informing him that Will was here was enough to have the whole family heading this way. Regina and Swan walked through the door after Liam and his Love winked at Killian as they headed straight to the booth then a few minutes later Snow, Henry and Junior arrived with Calypso in tow.

Killian smiled widely as he watched his family welcome his Brother. Junior was ginning so much that it surely must have hurt and after a few minutes Killian had to go to him when Will started to look a bit shell shocked as the Lad tried to tell him about EVERYTHING in town all at once.

"Come sit in the booth, we need to decide what we are eating" Killian chuckled as he took hold of Junior's shoulder and steered him away from Will so that Henry could talk with him "Let your Brother talk with Will for a while before you make his head spin"

"Will?" Junior asked with a frown as he clambered across the seat "I thought you said his name was Liam... like Uncle Liam"

"His name is William and he is choosing to be known Will so we need to respect his decision. He was once known as Liam but from here on in he is Will, alright?" Killian said quietly as he dropped down next to Junior to box him in so that he couldn't escape and pester the boy again.

But Junior seemed happy enough as he nodded and replied "Just like me... I was once known as Killian but now I am Junior"

"That's right Kid" Swan chuckled as she sat down opposite and scooted across the bench to make space for Liam to sit down next to her

Liam sat down and gave a wide smile "I never thought I would see the day Killian... we have a Brother and he is here"

Killian smiled as he looked back at the table to his left where Will, Henry, David, Snow and the babe had sat down while Regina stood by Will's side smiling down at him. She was looking at him with such a warm look that Killian just knew that he had already stolen her heart and it was easy to see why as he gave a laugh at something Henry had said and his whole face lit up. He looked so happy and relaxed... just like he had always been here and Killian knew right there and then that he would die for that boy.

"He's safe Killian" Liam whispered and when he looked back at his Brother it was to see him looking very serious "He is where he should be Brother... he will be happy now that he has our family watching out for him"

Emma gave a wide smile as Will laughed loudly again and she added "He already is happy guys, you can both stop worrying about him... look at him, like, really look at him. He IS happy."

Killian's gaze moved back to Will and he couldn't disagree as he watched the boy but suddenly he was laughing along with everyone else when Junior came up onto his knees and piped up "He would be happier if he had some ice cream... he will like Ice cream Momma. Maybe we could all have some too... you know, so that he feels like he's fitting in"


	70. Chapter 70

**These Saturday morning library trips suck but here you are, I could not leave you another week with nothing...**

 **Enjoy and as always please review**

 **:)**

The sun broke the horizon and Killian gave a heavy sigh at the pink fluffy clouds scooted across the sky in the distance.

He knew that today was the day that he would finally free his family from the threat from his Father but he was no fool, he knew that it would not be an easy task, Brennan Jones would not give up without a fight of that much he was sure... a noise to his left had him looking up with a frown to see a gull that had landed on the top of the sail not far from where he sat. The blasted thing was currently squawking loudly while puffing it's feathers out... Killian waved his arms about trying to get the thing to take off again but it just ignored him and carried on making a racket...bloody bird would wake the whole damned town. He gave a shout and that was finally enough for the pest to flee leaving him alone once more.

He had been in the crows nest for hours and even though he knew it was not a wise move he just stayed where he was unwilling to face the day just yet. He was stiff and tired... really really tired yet he couldn't sleep no matter how hard he had tried and in the end he had found himself in his current position...trying to ignore the fact that he used to come here for an entirely different reason... but he couldn't think about his stupidity right now, he knew he had to concentrate on the task ahead and perhaps once his Father was dealt with he would talk with Swan about his pills but until then he knew he wouldn't sleep...he couldn't because when he did the voices inside his head tormented him and he couldn't give into them... he wouldn't.

A noise below had him peering straight down to see young Will walking over to the side of the Jolly and leaning on the guard rail. Killian debated if he should climb down to talk with the boy but before he'd had a chance to move Liam walked out from below deck and sauntered over to stand next to the boy.

"Did you sleep well Lad?" Liam asked as he clapped his hand on Will's back in a friendly gesture

"Not really" Will sighed looking up at Liam "It was very strange, the feeling of the boat moving made me feel a little sick"

"This is a ship Will" Liam chuckled before adding "Do not let our Brother hear you calling her a boat, he would not be amused."

"Too late" Killian called out making them both look up, he was suddenly moving to swing himself down onto the rigging knowing that he couldn't just stay there when Liam's time here was limited. When he hit the deck it was to find Will indeed looking quite green around the gills, Killian frowned and asked in a concerned voice "Have you spent no time at sea Lad?"

Will shook his head and replied "None at all... I lived my whole life in that house in which you found our Father then I lived with the Fairies in the woods"

Liam chuckled and shook his head "A Jones with no sea legs... who would have thought?"

"I am sure that I will be fine given time" the lad grinned looking back up at Liam "I like her, she is beautiful"

Killian puffed with pride and suddenly he was on the move gripping hold of Will and steering him up to the helm "Isn't she just? Come have a proper look Lad, come on take hold of her she will not bite you"

Will gave a nervous look as he reached out his hands to grip the wooden wheel and just like that Killian was back in Neverland and Baelfire was standing before him looking up at him in wonder.

"Captain Hook?" Will said nervously as he looked at Killian obviously mistaking his blank expression for a bad thing

This made Killian bark out a laugh and he cried out "Call me Killian Lad... it seems strange you calling me Captain or Hook. We are Brothers you and I, no one is better than the other."

Will gave a little laugh as he sighed in relief "What were you thinking just then? You seemed far away"

"I was Lad. I was thinking of another young Lad many years ago that I taught how to sail" he mused before adding in a happier tone "Would you like to learn too? I am teaching Henry all that there is to know of the finer details"

Will nodded and grinned "I would very much like that." he gave another little frown and asked "What of Junior? Is he too young to learn?"

It was Liam that answered with a loud laugh "Lad... you will learn very quickly that Junior does not generally need to be taught anything. He is already an adept sailor and will probably talk your ear off about how to do it given half the chance"

Again Will looked confused and Killian drew in a deep breath as he realized that the Lad needed to know the whole story.

Twenty minutes later and Will sat with his mouth hanging open, a look of pure wonder on his face and to make things worse for the Lad Junior chose that moment to run out onto the deck. The minute his Son saw that the three Brothers were sitting at the table his face split into a wide grin and he hurried over.

"Good Morning" he cried out happily but as he looked at Will his grin fell and he gasped "Are you alright Will? You do not look very well."

Killian held his breath. He had no idea how Will was going to react to the fact that Junior had been created from magic but he should have known better than to worry as his Brother just brought a smile to his lips and grinned back "I am fine Junior... just feeling a bit queasy from the waves that is all, do not worry."

Junior instantly threw back "Come with me... I will get you some apple juice. The pectin in the apples works as an anti-emetic, we also have some ginger biscuits that will help too"

Killian just chuckled not even bothering to ask how the boy knew these things and it would seem that Will was ready to just do the same, he simply stood up and followed Junior back towards the lower deck leaving Killian and Liam alone on deck.

"How are you fairing?" Liam asked Killian the minute the boys disappeared "This has been a lot to take in even for me"

"I am fine Liam" Killian replied honestly "He belongs here, surely even you can see that"

Liam nodded but gave a deep frown as his eyes fell to the table "I wish I could stay longer... I feel like I should be here for him"

Killian couldn't reply, he agreed with Liam wholeheartedly... he wished more than anything that Liam could stay too but alas he could not. They had covered this before and Zeus himself had made it very clear that it would not happen so instead Killian pulled himself up to his feet and gave his Brother a knowing look before he stated to hobble his way back inside

"Come on... if we are luck Henry will be making pancakes."

"Oh I hope so" Liam cried out hurrying after him "They were, as young Junior would say "awesome" the last time I ate them"

They hit the galley to find Mary-Margaret was the one cooking but Killian didn't mind in the slightest. Her pancakes were just as good as Henry's so he settled himself down on the bench to find Junior mothering Will. His Son was kneeling on the opposite bench next to the Lad and rubbing his hand up and down Will's back as he drank down his apple juice.

"You should start to feel better soon I promise" Junior soothed and Killian couldn't help the smile that came to his lips, his boy truly was a wonder.

Will gave a little smile and sighed "I feel a bit better already Brother"

Junior gave a gasp and looked straight to Killian crying out "How is this to work Papa... Will cannot be both your Brother and mine."

But it was Will that answered as he reached across and tapped Junior on the arm to get his attention "What do you suggest?"

Junior looked really lost and gave an unsure shrug "I do not know, it would seem strange calling you Uncle... you are the same age as Henry."

Killian cleared his throat and leant forward "Try not to think on it Son. Give it time, things will become clear just as they did for you and I."

Junior gave a little smile, he looked nervously at Will but when the boy gave a reassuring nod Junior grinned and seemed much happier then when Henry came into the galley a few minutes later Junior was once again practically bouncing around the room.

He patted the bench next to him and cried out "Henry Henry, come and sit next to Will and I."

Henry gave a wide smile as he sat down but then he was looking around and asked "Where's Mom?"

Killian gave a little frown too as he realized that the lad was right. He pulled himself up and headed to the door "She must still be sleeping, I'll go and wake her, she will not want to miss pancakes"

He headed down the corridor to Junior's cries of "Pancakes pancakes pancakes"

He was still chuckling to himself when he pushed the door to his cabin open to find Swan fixing her hair by the mirror "Your Mother is making breakfast Love"

She pulled a smile to her lips and dropped her hand to her belly as she replied "Good, we're starving"

Killian sauntered over and tugged her into his arms, her back was to his front so that he could let his hand fall over hers and whispered "You can both have your fill, I hope pancakes are what our daughter is craving because that is what is on offer"

"Chocolate chip?" Swan asked in a hopeful voice

"Aye Love... what else?" Killian chuckled giving her a squeeze

She clutched his hand to her belly and giggled "Awesome. This little lady will be happy." she met his eyes in the mirror and gave a smile as she asked "How's Will?"

Killian sighed and stepped back so that Swan could turn to face him then replied with a frown of concern "He is feeling a little queasy from what he said... can you believe he has never sailed before?!"

Swan gave a wide smile "He'll get used to it Hook... don't look so worried"

"But he has NEVER sailed Swan!" Killian reiterated

She just chuckled and shook her head before pulling in a very fake gasp of indignation then saying in a mocking voice "No... NEVER?! How can this be? How is this even possible?"

"You are mocking me" he replied raising an eyebrow

"Maybe a bit" she giggled before adding "I'm sure he'll love the water before too long... just look at Henry. He'd never sailed either until he knew you now look at him."

"You are right Love" Killian threw back bringing a smile to his lips, it was true.

"I usually am" she laughed back as she started for the door pulling him with her "Come on, don't you know you should never stand between a pregnant lady and pancakes?"

Killian just chuckled as she pulled him along the corridor and when he turned into the galley he found himself grinning as Will looked up and his face split into a huge smile, he swallowed his mouthful of food quickly then pointed at his plate as he cried out.

"These pancakes are the most delicious thing I have ever tasted Killian... you must have some"

"Oh I intend to" Killian chuckled as he slid himself back onto the bench seat next to Liam

Swan walked around the table and sat herself down next to the lad, she gave him a smile and asked "You feeling better?"

He nodded vigorously then looked to Junior "I am... thanks to my little Brother here"

Junior's smile slid from his face to be replaced by a scowl, he crossed his arms and huffed out "Younger Brother"

Will gave a little confused frown as he looked at Junior but it was Henry that spoke "He hates being called little"

"My apologies" Will replied giving Junior a serious look "I will not make that mistake again... am I forgiven?"

Junior gave a scowl but nodded anyway. Killian tried to hide his laughter as he looked up and met Liam's gaze, his Brother was grinning like an idiot. They had had this exact conversation many many times and at the time Killian had been incensed by his Brother but now... well now he just found it funny that he had let it bother him so much. Liam gave a chuckle as he looked between the two boys but he didn't say anything, he just went back to eating his pancakes but Killian cleared his throat and spoke to Junior so that this did not become a thing in his Son's future.

"Junior you should know that when your Brothers refer to you as "little" it has no bearing on your size... you should not take offence Lad, it is a term of endearment. After all you do not take offence when Henry calls you Shorty and in essence it is the same thing... do you not agree?"

Junior tipped his head in thought then looked to Henry who shrugged and said "It's true you know... no one is saying that you are little but to me you are my "little" Brother just like I'm your "big" Brother."

Junior gave a smile and looked back to Will, he puffed his chest out and proclaimed "You can call me little Brother Will... I do not mind any more and if you would like to do so you may also call me Shorty ... Henry named me so, it is my nickname"

Will gave a grin and nodded "Alright Shorty, I accept... and know that I really meant no offence"

"I am glad that is resolved" Killian chuckled stabbing his fork into his first pancake when after the plate was slid across the table at him

"As am I little Brother" Liam threw back raising an eyebrow at Killian and although he had literally JUST told Junior that he should not take offence his own reaction was to scowl and that only got worse when David walked through the doorway and looked to Liam.

"What's our baby Brother yacking on about now?"

"BABY?! Now just hang on a minute...I draw the line at that" Killian cried out but when everyone else burst out laughing and he realized that David was just tormenting him he found himself laughing too.

He was still chuckling to himself as David dropped down onto the bench at the far end of the table and spoke to Swan "Belle is on her way"

Killian gave a frown, why was Belle coming? But he got his answer a few seconds later when Swan spoke through a mouthful of food "Cool... we can get going once she's here. Kids, she's going to take you to the park so if you want to take anything I suggest you get it ready as soon as breakfast is done"

Junior's eyebrows shot up and he gasped "May I take my big ship to sail on the lake? I would very much like to show Will how it works."

"Sure" Swan replied with a smile "I'm sure you can all have a go. Granny is making you up a picnic lunch too so you'll need to grab some blankets to sit on OK."

"I can do that" Junior cried out before ramming his last pancake into his mouth and practically running from the room.

Killian looked to Henry who gave a little laugh and got up to follow "I'll make sure he's not taking half the ship"

Will suddenly stood up too "I shall assist you Brother"

Henry looked shocked for a second at being referred to as Brother but then he grinned and said "Awesome, come on... I've got a really cool kite that we can take too"

Killian found himself grinning like a fool as he watched the boys leave but the minute they were gone and the conversation turned to the plans for the day his grin fell from his face and that feeling of dread crept back in... he just wanted this to be over.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"I don't understand why we came here" Peter complained as he looked out over the side of the ship at the huge run of tiny islands that ran up the coast for as far as the eye could see

"And that is why YOU lost Peter" Jones laughed back as he stood by his side, he pointed out to a cove and carried on "If I know my son at all he will be here all too soon. You may have failed to bring him to me but now I see that I was a fool to trust you with such things"

Peter growled low in his throat as he stared towards the shore "It is not my fault that that stupid giant octopus brought me the wrong person"

Jones surprised Peter as he turned and grinned at him "It is fine boy, worry not. This plan is much better anyway."

Jones took off towards the helm and Peter huffed out a sigh as he ran after him "Well maybe I could agree if you told me what it was"

Jones raised an eyebrow at him "I brought you didn't I? I freed you from the Dutchman is that not enough for you?"

Peter barked out a laugh "I am no fool Brennan Jones... I know full well that you probably intend to send me right back to the Dutchman once we are done here. You would not leave her to float aimlessly across the oceans with no one to guide her"

Jones gave a chuckle "Not at all, I have Barbarossa's heart right here with me, I can control the Dutchman just fine without being on board" he turned very serious and looked Peter right in the eye "Alright, you wish to know that plan... after today you and I will be the same, we will both be cursed"

"What are you saying?" Peter asked cautiously "I don't understand"

Jones chuckled as he grabbed the ships wheel "All these years I have been trying to stop the last coin being returned and all I had to do was ensure that is wasn't the last coin"

Suddenly Peter understood and he gave a wide grin "If I take a coin too then the curse cannot be broken and I cannot be killed... Jones you are a genius"

Jones grinned and raised an eyebrow "Oh I know and guess what?"

"What?" Peter asked in confusion

Jones laughed as he pointed with his head out to sea "You are not the only person that I invited here today... it would seem that a certain black bearded Pirate has a bone to pick with my Son... something to do with stealing the ship that Blackbeard rightfully owned and a gemstone that was onboard at the time"

Peter grinned widely as he looked at the other ship in the water "You brought Blackbeard with you... I like this plan"

"It seemed only fair" Jones laughed as he steered them towards shore "I thought that perhaps once you two had retrieved your coins that I would send Blackbeard on his merry way with instructions as to how he can find the realm in which Killian is residing. Then we could maybe watch from a safe distance until my Son arrives. I will put in an appearance JUST after their coin is returned to the chest and "die" quite dramatically. Killian will assume that the danger is gone, he will relax and all this will be forgotten. We will be able to slip away and they will never know that we are still very much alive but Killian will pay... that is why I brought the Pirate. Blackbeard will not stop until he has had his revenge on my Son so you see it is a win win situation... I do not need to do anything other that play dead then I can carry on doing as I please while someone else takes care of my offspring. That boy was my first curse... I should have drowned him when he was born"

Peter kept his mouth shut and just played along... he had other ideas. Brennan Jones was a coward who just wanted to hide from his problems but Peter knew what he wanted to do. He would much rather deal with Blackbeard... what was the point in having eternal life if you just hid from the world? Peter looked around the grand ship that he was currently standing upon then across to the much smaller one that was following them into shore... a smile came to his lips then a wide grin.

Yes... he was sure that he could bargain with Blackbeard then perhaps they could have some fun, he had heard that the Pirate had an evil streak, maybe he would enjoy the challenge. Peter actually gave a chuckle as he thought about the look on Blackbeard's face when he found out that not only was his gemstone gone but that Hook had used it to clone himself...

Hook and his family were going to pay and Peter was going to enjoy every last moment of it. He had now made his effigy of the Savior's Father and he fully intended on using it to cause as much havoc as possible then only once he had pushed Hook to his very limits would he finally end this... and perhaps he would take the younger version of Hook with him to Wonderland... he could break that boy's spirit of that much he was sure... "Junior" would be lost without his family and given time he would turn to Peter for comfort.

Killian Jones Junior would be Peter's first new Lost Boy... oh yes, life was good...

Let the games begin.


	71. Chapter 71

**OK, longer update today... will Peter's evil plan really "pan" out how he thinks it will? (Pun intended lol)**

 **Oh btw, remember when I said hat I had finished writing this fic on paper? Well scratch that... apparently my brain wasn't happy about the way it ended and I seem to have gone off on a tangent lol.**

 **Oh well, it looks like this tale is not done with yet...**

 **Let's find out what happens next shall we?**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy :)**

David gave a frown as he watched Hook get up from the table and hobble his way from the galley. Regina had arrived a few minutes ago and they had literally JUST started discussing the plan in more detail but the Pirate didn't seem interested any more... and that worried David. He gave Emma a slight nod of his head as he got up then clapped his hand on Liam's shoulder as he walked passed.

"Come on... we have a baby Brother to sort out"

"Aye, we do" Liam agreed with a worried frown as he got up to follow

"Dad" Emma called after him making him turn to see her pained expression "Is he up to this?"

David gave her a reassuring smile and nodded "He'll be fine Emma... he wants to do it"

"Just because he wants to do it doesn't mean that he should!" she threw back before huffing out a sigh "I'm worried about him Dad... I just want to make sure that he can cope with what we have planned, the last thing I want is him having another damned panic attack if we run into any trouble."

David sighed back and gave her another smile "I know...but you're not giving him enough credit Emma. We do this today and we can look forward to the future... he knows that, he knows that once this is done he can get on with planning that Christmas Day wedding that he wants so badly."

Emma gave another deep sigh but smiled back "Yeah he can, can't he?... OK, go and find him. Calypso should be on her way so we need to be ready as soon as Belle gets here"

"We will be" Liam replied and it was his turn to clap his hand on David's back "Come on Brother, I have a feeling that I know where he has gone."

David looked at Liam and chuckled "Let me guess... the crows nest?"

Liam smirked back "Aye... it would seem that you know him as well as I"

David chuckled as they headed towards deck "Only because Junior seems to spend half his life up there"

They stepped outside but were surprise when they found Hook sitting at the table and not in the crows nest as they had both thought. Liam gave David a worried look before they both just headed over dropping down into the seats while not saying a word.

"I am fine before you bloody well ask, I was just too hot in there" Hook sighed not even looking at them.

"Wasn't going to ask" David threw back kicking his feet up onto an empty seat as he looked up towards Main Street "We just came up to see if Calypso was coming and to make sure that the kids had everything they needed for Belle arriving"

Hook frowned then raised an eyebrow at the pair of them but he seemed to buy the lie as he shuffled in his seat a bit and sat back. He looked towards the door to the lower deck and gave a smirk "I have a feeling that they will be more than ready, Junior is a tad excited in case you hadn't noticed"

"Are you?" Liam suddenly asked leaning forward in his seat and when Hook's gaze moved to his Brother in confusion Liam added "For the day ahead I mean... are you ready to end this curse Killian?"

Hook looked lost for a few seconds, his gaze jumped about and he again shifted in his seat but then he pulled in a deep breath which he held then finally gave a firm nod. He puffed out the breath and almost whispered "Aye... I need to do this Liam."

"I know" Liam replied with a smile "And we will all be with you Brother, every step of the way, then perhaps... once we are done and we are back here... well maybe we can discuss the Captain you and I?!"

David knew the minute the words were out there that it was the wrong thing to say and when Hook suddenly clamped his eyes closed and dropped his head he knew he had to move quickly. He jumped up from his seat and came down onto his knees next to Hook laying a hand on his knee to get his attention.

"You don't need to do anything you don't want to Hook... come on look at me" Hook's head tilted as he obviously fought whatever memory was currently torturing him but he managed to peek open an eye and look at David who soothed "Let's just deal with one thing at a time OK... one step at a time that's how we do it right?"

Hook gave a nod as he puffed out a few breaths before looking to Liam. The Pirate looked really embarrassed as he tried to sort himself out but Liam to his credit realized that he had been an idiot and he leant forward to reassure him.

"I am sorry Killian... I meant no harm"

"I know... forget it" Hook puffed out letting his head drop again for a second before he suddenly stood up and tugged his vest straight "Right... if I am to face our Father I need my cutlass and that blasted coin." With that he took off across the deck shouting after him "I will bring something for you too Liam... stay where you are, no need to follow, I will be back shortly"

David huffed out a breath and threw himself back into his seat as he raised an eyebrow at Liam "The Captain? You really had to bring him up now?!"

"Sorry" Liam growled bringing his hands up to rub through his hair "Everything I say seems to be wrong... I feel like I no longer know him... how could I have gotten this so wrong?"

David deflated in an instant at Liam's distressed face "No, I'm sorry... you were only trying to help and you're right he does need to talk about the Captain BUT you just need to give him a bit of space. He'll get there on his own you know, he did it with Will and look how that's turned out"

"Aye but my time here is nearly done David" Liam complained getting to his feet and pacing back and forth

"OK" David sighed "So talk to me... when we get back tell me EVERYTHING you can about Barbossa. Trust me to help Killian once you're gone because you know I will. I won't just let him bury his head in the sand Liam, we made Barbossa a promise and I intend to keep it"

Liam suddenly looked furious, his face turned red. he looked straight up to the skies above and cried out "WHY CAN I NOT JUST STAY? YOU SAY THAT YOU CANNOT MAKE IT HAPPEN BUT I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU... MY BROTHER NEEDS ME ZEUS AND YOU ARE STOPPING ME FROM HELPING HIM"

"Him nuh listen, me beg him fuh years an he nuh answer"

David's gaze dropped from the clouds to see Calypso standing right by their side but Liam was the one to talk as he stepped towards the sea witch and begged "Is there nothing you can do to help me? I need to stay longer Calypso... Killian... he needs me"

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow looking Liam up and down before she replied "Me tink that it be yuh dat need him more dan he need yuh"

Liam's jaw fell, his mouth bobbed open and closed a few times as he searched for words but eventually he looked to David and sighed "She is right... Killian doesn't need me does he? He has you... all of you. He has moved on and so must I"

David was about to tell Liam that he was being an idiot again and that Hook would ALWAYS need him but just then the kids all ran out on deck then to make things worse Belle arrived and he never got the chance. Liam looked defeated as David watched him but to his credit when Junior ran up to his side he just dropped down to his knee to talk with the Kid pulling a smile to his lips at the Junior's happiness.

David gave a sigh but knew that he could clear this up later, he'd set Liam straight... how could he think that Hook didn't need him?!

Idiot.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian rummaged in the cupboard pulling out his cutlass while trying to put the Captain out of his mind. He found his blade quickly then strapped it in place before grabbing Henry's one and slamming the door closed only to find Swan standing behind it looking at him with such a look of worry on her face that he couldn't help it, he gave her a smile, lent the cutlass against the wall then stepped up to her front bringing his hand to her cheek.

"I am fine Swan" he whispered before dropping his lips to hers and kissing her sweetly, he didn't want her worrying about him. It wasn't good for her or the babe.

"You sure?" she asked while looking into his very soul when she stepped back to gaze at him lovingly

"Aye Love" he replied with a reassuring smile "With you by my side how could I be anything other than? Are you ready to help me set this tale straight?"

"Always" she whispered back but she wasn't done just yet, she lent back into him and kissed him again making his eyes flutter closed... Gods he loved her so much that he could get lost in this feeling forever.

"MOMMA... PAPA" Junior screamed down the corridor "BELLE IS HERE, HURRY UP"

Killian chuckled as she suddenly grinned against his lips, he lent back, gave her a cheeky wink then yelled back "CALM YOURSELF LAD...WE ARE ON OUR WAY"

He grabbed Henry's cutlass and shoved it under his left arm then it was his turn to tug Swan's hand into his and pull her towards the deck. She had settled his nerves and now he was just keen to get underway... the sooner they headed out the sooner they could get home... then he would make time to talk with Liam, he had to clear the air. He knew that his Brother had only been trying to help but Killian also knew that he was not ready to discuss the Captain... not yet anyway and yet he wanted to discuss him with Liam...God's this was impossible.

Deciding that he should take David's advise for the moment and just deal with one thing at a time he shoved his negative thoughts to one side and headed up on deck. The minute they stepped out into the sunshine Junior was bouncing by their side and Killian couldn't help but smile at the Lad's happy face.

"May we go now Papa? I wish to show Will how my ship sails"

Killian looked up from the Lad to see Belle standing by the gangplank with a wide smile on her face but what he hadn't been expecting was to find the Crocodile by her side. His smile must have faltered because Gold chuckled and just raised an eyebrow... Killian realized with surprise that he must be joining them in returning the coin that now lay in his pocket.

"Come on then boys " Belle cried out as she took Neal from Mary-Margaret and sat him on her hip "Granny's waiting for us with a basket full of goodies so I say that we go find out what she has for us"

Junior and Henry took off towards the gang plank but Will looked a little lost as he started to follow, he looked over his shoulder and met eyes with Killian. The boy glanced back to the other Lads as they disappeared from sight before turning quickly to Killian again with a desperate look on his face.

"Promise that you will end this curse Killian... I do not want Father to find me. I want to stay here with you"

Killian was shocked for a second, how did the boy know what was going on? They had been careful not to discuss anything when the lads had been about but still he knew... Killian found himself dismissing that fact and rushing forward towards Will to reassure him when he realized that the Lad looked close to tears

"I give you my word Will... one way or another this ends today"

Will gave a nod then finally a little smile "Good. I have found home Killian and if the only way that you can end this is by... you know..." he trailed off and gave a frown before carrying on "I have lived all this time without Father if you know what I mean"

"I do Lad" Killian soothed "and if it comes to that it shall be dealt with but I do not want you to worry yourself with such things. Trust us, we are stronger together than he is alone"

Will gave a nod and a sad smile before turning and following Henry and Junior down the gangplank to where they were waiting for him down on the dock. Killian watched the Lad as he hurried towards his new Brothers and suddenly he needed to go now, he was more determined than ever to end this whole damned mess

"I'll look after them" Belle said drawing his attention to her

"I know Love" he replied with a smile as David arrived by his side, he briefly glanced at him before looking back to Belle and saying "Thank you... you are a good friend Belle"

She shrugged and giggled "I am aren't I?" she suddenly took hold of Neal's little hand and made him wave "Bye bye everyone... see you later"

Killian found himself grinning like an idiot as everyone waved back but when the babe looked at him and gave a bounce in Belle's arms he found himself waving too.

"Bye bye Neal" he chuckled

"Bye bye" the Lad babbled back and Killian would have been happy with just that as his heart swelled with love for the babe but it would seem that the Lad was not done. The boy seemed to know that Killian needed a boost as he carried on with another gurgle before calling out "Hook Hook Hook"

"He said my name?!" Killian burst out with a laugh, suddenly turning and slapping his hand on David's chest before rushing forward to talk with the boy "Bye Bye Lad... have fun with Belle and I will see you later"

David sauntered up next to him while rubbing his chest and chuckled "Your damned lucky that he's already called me Dad Pirate..."

Killian looked David in the eye and grinned like an idiot, the simple joy that the lad had brought to him had him feeling like his heart was going to explode and suddenly he was looking to Swan as his mind switched to Leia. She would be here all too soon and he could not wait to have this moment with her...Swan gave him a huge smile as her hand slid onto her belly, she obviously knew exactly what he was thinking and suddenly he was ready to face whatever life threw at him.

He was ready to put his past behind him... he was ready to start the next chapter of his life.

With his family by his side he could do anything he damned well pleased.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma pulled in a deep breath as Regina held out the hat and they all huddled round. Calypso looked up briefly and gave her a reassuring smile before stepping forward with purpose making the forming portal spring to life. Without thought Emma threw out her hand and gripped hold of Hook's arm but when they found themselves standing in a HUGE open cave seconds later she let him go with a gasp as her eyes fell on all the treasure that lay around them.

"Touch nothing" Hook grit out as he suddenly took off heading straight towards the centre of the cave where a large wooden chest sat on a high pile of other treasures, it was illuminated by a shaft of light and HAD to be what they were looking for.

Emma ran after her Pirate, it wasn't hard to catch up to him because of his pronounced limp but she didn't say anything when she drew level with him, she wanted to get this done as quickly as possible so when they reached the chest she just took his cutlass from him while he dug the coin from his vest pocket.

Emma looked out in the cave to see that the others had formed a loose circle around them, they were all facing out into the darkness ready to fight if they needed to but when Emma looked passed them she couldn't see anything there... were they really alone?

She turned quickly back to Hook to see him shoving the coin between his teeth before swiftly bringing his hook across the palm of his hand. He gave a wince but didn't say anything, he just spat the coin back into his hand and turned to drop it into the chest.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP" someone suddenly roared from the shadows and Emma was instantly on high alert as Brennan Jones stepped out into a sunbeam holding a pistol in his hands, he growled and walked a bit further forward "Do not drop that coin son otherwise I will be forced to kill one of your little crew"

Emma looked back to Hook to see him glowering at his Father, he adjusted his feet and was obviously just about to say something when Liam made his move, he stepped out of the circle and stood directly in front of their Father.

"We are NOT his crew, we are his family. Something you will never understand... Father!"

"Liam?!" Jones gasped in surprise "How? This is not possible... how are you here?"

"You do not get to ask those questions of me..." Liam grit out as he surged forward right into his Father's face "You gave up that right many many years ago"

Jones actually took a step back but Liam was not giving up he just kept going, he jabbed his finger in his Father's chest and cried out "You are NOTHING, you hear me... nothing. I am no longer a frightened little boy... you do not scare me any more"

Brennan Jones suddenly lifted the pistol in his hand and pointed it straight at Liam's chest but the younger Jones just laughed and lifted his hands wrapping them around the gun and holding it in place as he laughed "Do it now Killian..."

"I will shoot you Liam" Brennan grit out trying to pull the gun away but Liam just held onto it tightly and carried on laughing

"You cannot kill me Father and even if you could I would willingly die so that my Brother could be free from you..."

Brennan Jones blinked widely and looked up to Hook who was still just standing clutching the coin in his bloody hand with a look of pure hatred on his face, Brennan looked puzzled as he looked back to Liam and asked "You would die for him?"

Suddenly Emma's Dad stepped forward too and stood next to Liam "He would... we all would but you have ONE bullet in that pistol, you can't kill us all so give it up, you can't win you know... we won't let you"

Emma turned quickly to Hook and burst out "Drop it Hook, do it now."

He gave a nod and she watched as the gold coin fell from his hand to land in the chest. The minute the coin hit the others there was a huge gasp from the other side of the cave and Emma looked back to see Hook's Dad staggering backwards leaving Liam holding the pistol in his hands.

"Noooooooooooo " Jones howled bringing his hand to his chest "I... my heart... I can feel my heart"

"It is done" Hook called out stepping up next to Emma to shout out to his Dad "Go... leave here now and this ends, you can live your life as can we"

But Brennan Jones apparently wasn't done, he suddenly growled and launched himself forward trying to grab the pistol from Liam's hands.

"I should have killed you years ago boy... you are NOT going to tell me what to do do you hear me? I will end you..."

They were suddenly wresting the pistol in the air and Emma was just about to raise her hand to blast Brennan Jones into next week when Hook took off, barrelling down the pile of treasure that they were standing on and thumped into the pair of them sending all three Jones' sprawling to the ground. Emma took off after him but even before she'd made it half way to her target her Dad had joined in the fight, he grabbed hold of Brennan and yanked him over onto his back as he raised his fist obviously fully intent on punching that ass hat's face but it never happened.

"DAVID" Mary-Margaret cried out as Brennan rolled over and it became apparent that he had managed to grab the pistol that Liam had obviously lost when Hook had dived in.

Brennan Jones pulled himself to his feet and gave a feral grin as he levelled the pistol straight at David's chest making everyone freeze their movements... Emma's heart was thumping in her chest, this was not how things were supposed to turn out but the shot never sounded... there was a swirling sound, a hint of red smoke and suddenly the elder Jones was frowning deeply. He looked so confused as the smile slid from his face... then he was staggering to the side to reveal Gold standing directly behind where he had been standing with the Dark One dagger clutched in his hand. Emma couldn't take her eyes away from the blood on the blade and even after Brennan Jones had tumbled face first into a huge pool of sea water she didn't look away.

She stepped forward and gasped "You killed him!"

Gold gave a little frown as he looked at the bloody blade in his hand before finally speaking, his voice was so sincere that it took her by surprise when he looked at her and whispered "It seemed like the right thing to do Miss Swan"

She was suddenly blinking back tears when he gave her a smile but their moment didn't last as Liam pulled Hook to his feet and grit out "Are you alright Brother?"

Hook's groaning reply of "Aye" was enough to pull her gaze away from Gold but all she found was Liam hugging the life out of his Brother as Hook smiled at her over his shoulder while her Mom and Dad hugged next to them... thank God, they were all alright

"Me feel left out... me be whantin a hug too" Calypso chuckled by Emma's side as she raised a mischievous brow at Gold and Emma couldn't help the grin that came to her face when Gold snapped back

"Do not even think about it witch." he suddenly stooped down and wiped the blade on Brennan Jones' pants leg before shoving it back beneath his jacket "Now are we done here?"

Regina was the one to answer as she suddenly headed up the pile of treasure towards the chest "Just give me a minute"

"What are you doing?" Emma's Dad burst out starting after her "Don't touch that"

Regina tutted loudly, she threw him a filthy look that had him grinding to a halt as she snarked "Do I look like an idiot?"

To his credit her Dad didn't answer, they all just watched as Regina raised her hands and a bright white light suddenly lit up the chest.

"What did you do?" Hook grit out as he and Liam came forward to stop next to Emma. Liam had Hook's left arm across his shoulders and her Pirate's own hand was clamped against his hip but she didn't have time to wonder if he was alright as Regina started back down the slope.

"A simple spell makes the chest look empty... no one will ever know that those coins are in there." Regina smirked then called out into the cave "Hear that Cortes? You can reel your head in now... no one's taking your treasure again."

"Bloody brilliant Love, I like how you think" Hook chuckled and when Emma looked at him it was to see him smiling widely, he turned to face her and grinned "It is really over..."

Emma smiled back and rushed forward into his arms when he stepped away from Liam, she hugged him tightly and laughed "We did it... we really did it"

"Yes we did didn't we?" Regina threw back with a smug smirk "Now, who's ready to head home? I for one want to head to the park... I hear that there's quite a picnic taking place right about now"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Hook sighed suddenly looking quite sombre, she watched as his gaze flicked to his Father before he looked her right in the eyes and smiled again "We are safe now Swan. Pan cannot come to Storybrooke through a portal without us knowing about it thanks to that handy map so IF he does decide to return for whatever reason we will be ready for him. It is time for a new chapter Love... one where our Family grows by yet one more. We can give Will the home he deserves, we can all finally relax now that we are free from the fear that our Father attack"

She smiled at him and gave a nod but then she turned to Regina and chuckled "You ready for more Momma G duties?"

Regina grinned but raised an eyebrow "I think we can just stick with plain old Regina for Will but yes, he will be just as welcome at my house as the rest of our kids, I can't wait to get to know him. Considering how his life started he's a sweet kid."

"Well in that case get us home..." Emma dropped her hand onto her belly and laughed "Our little Princess is hungry and right now she's got a hankering for some onion rings"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

The second that the portal closed behind those damned heroes and the cave fell into silence Brennan Jones dragged himself up to his hands and knees and crawled from the pool of sea water.

"They are all together... they have my Liam!" he grit out as Pan and Blackbeard wandered out of the shadows

"He will not remain for long Jones... all too soon he will be gone again, he is not of this life any more" Pan scoffed as he walked over

Brennan snarled as he jumped to his feet "Not that Liam you idiot... I care nothing for HIM. He wasted his life protecting that blight on humanity that he calls his Brother, no I am talking of my youngest Son."

Pan looked unimpressed by Brennan's outburst as he sauntered passed where he stood with an inquisitive look on his face "You have another Son? Called Liam?! That's a bit strange"

Brennan pulled in a deep breath and glowered "Do not worry yourself with such details... that is for me to worry about not you"

"I beg to differ" Pan chuckled raising an eyebrow and suddenly Brennan felt on edge, what was this boy up to?

When Pan's gaze flicked over Brennan's shoulder he automatically spun around to see Blackbeard standing by the chest... the minute their eyes met the Pirate gave an evil grin and dropped two bloody coins back into it's chest. Brennan knew in an instant that the curse was broken as a pulse of light rippled through the air but he had barely had time to register that fact when he was screaming out into the cave as an excruciating pain seared through him making his back arch as he tried to get away from the boy behind him, what was he doing? He fell to his knees gasping widely as the pain grew... then in the blink of an eye it was over and found himself on his hands and knees again with his eyes clamped shut.

"Well that worked better than I thought it would" Pan laughed above him.

Brennan managed to peek open an eye to see the boy wandering into his line of vision holding... a beating heart... wait, not just a beating heart... HIS beating heart.

"You tricked me" he gasped out bringing his hand up to clutch at his empty chest

Pan looked really smug as he laughed "No no no... WE tricked you. I have no inclination to go back to that wooden coffin that you had me steering and now I don't need to, I have your heart so you cannot do anything to me"

"You cannot do this" Brennan burst out

It was Blackbeard's turn to laugh now as he came up to stop next to Pan "I think you'll find that we can and we did... you see I have no need of one of those coins and young Peter has had a MUCH better idea regarding his own fate...we do not wish to be saddled with a curse that takes the fun out of life after all I do owe your Son a good lashing and that is something I am looking forward to immensely. I want to enjoy it not just go through the motions for no reward... Hook took what was mine Jones so he will pay and although I have no issue with you, you are a means to an end so I am willing to go along with whatever Peter has planned for you"

Brennan's mind was reeling... how needed to get out of this but how was he to do that when the boy held his heart?

"I think that it is time that we summon the Dutchman Captain" Pan said looking to Blackbeard

"You want to bring her here? Why?" Blackbeard asked with a frown

Pan grinned widely "I do... did you not hear what Hook said?"

Brennan looked back to Blackbeard as the Pirate again frowned "Apparently not... what are you up to Pan?"

Pan held up Brennan's heart and smirked "Hook said that their realm was protected... that they would know if a portal opened"

"Alright! What of it?" Blackbeard said still not understanding what Pan meant but Brennan suddenly understood all too well

"You plan to piggy back on the portal created by the Dutchman" he sighed "You will send me to face the firing squad so to speak and you will remain unseen... clever Peter. It seems I underestimated you."

"People usually do" Pan grinned as he suddenly squeezed the heart in his fist making Brennan cry out in pain "Are you ready to die for real Jones? Maybe this time it will be one of your Sons instead of mine that will carry out the task"

"This is not over" Brennan grit out through his teeth "You will regret this Pan... you should not have crossed me"

Pan laughed loudly "Well that is half the fun of this game Jones... you see, now it is your turn to see if you can once again gain the upper hand. You need to learn to have fun now that you are no longer cursed to a miserable life... you are far too serious, a trait that you share with my Son, that and being cowards... just think, if only you had only wanted to play you would be by my side instead of grovelling at my knees."

With that Pan gave a booming laugh and started off towards the cave entrance, Blackbeard swooped it pulling his cutlass from it's scabbard and poked it at Brennan "Get to your feet Jones... we can do this the easy way or Peter can start squeezing that heart in his hands and then you will do it anyway"

Brennan gave a heavy sigh, pulled himself up to his feet and starting after the boy that was now casually tossing his heart into the air as he practically skipped his way out into the sunshine... Brennan narrowed his eyes as he promised himself that Pan would pay.

He was not beaten yet... he still had time to get the upper hand again.

He would get back his Liam…... then Pan would pay!


	72. Chapter 72

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates, I have been super busy doing my charity work for Cancer Research and have had a LOT on. I promise this tale will be finished and I have so many ideas buzzing around in my head that I just know it is going to make you guys happy but I have no idea of timescale... Cancer is NOT going to cure itself so fundraise I must.**

 **Anyway, here is the latest chapter for you.**

 **Please please please review... are you guys happy with how it is going? I am open to suggestions and constructive criticism so let me know what you are thinking.**

 **Enjoy :)**

"Just forget it... we can find out what we need another way surely" Neal cried out to the retreating figure before him but Zeus didn't stop, he just kept heading from the throne room towards the main doors making Neal roll his eyes at Hera and huff out a sigh as he took off after him "WILL YOU JUST STOP... HANG ON JUST ONE MINUTE, CAN WE AT LEAST TALK ABOUT THIS?"

Zeus suddenly turned on his heals and roared "MY BROTHER HAS OVER STEPPED THE MARK BAELFIRE..."

"I know OK. I get it... you're pissed" Neal replied in a calm voice as he came to a stop by the God's side "But you going off half cocked isn't going to change anything... the Moirai are still gonna be locked away where we can't get to them and Hades will still be the smug bastard that we trekked over twelve hours to talk to for nothing. Come on Man... don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you like this, we can find out what's going on in Storybrooke another way, right?"

Zeus let out a low growl then suddenly rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration "He always knows just how to get under my skin... he has no right to hide the Moirai, they are not his to control... they simply tell of what could be"

"OK" Neal agreed "So we need to think smart, what does he not want us to see? What's he up to? What does he not want us to stop?"

"I have no idea Baelfire, that is WHY I was going to see him. I can MAKE him show me where the Moirai are..."

"No you can't" Neal sighed cutting Zeus off "He's hidden them in the Underworld somewhere and your powers are not as strong as his down there that's why he did it, he knows that you can't win in his territory"

"So what do you suggest we do then Baelfire?" Zeus threw back getting more irate by the second "If you think you know how Hades thinks I am all ears... come on, I am listening, what is your master plan?"

Neal let out a long sigh and looked straight up too the sky as he almost whispered "I don't know OK, I don't know!"

"There we have it then" Zeus growled as he took off again storming down the stone steps

Neal gave a huge dramatic sigh as he started after the God again but from nowhere there was suddenly a bright white sphere soaring towards them and Zeus was left swatting at it as it circled around his head.

The God gave an annoyed growl then yelled "HOPE... NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO ANNOY ME" Neal's eyebrows shot up as he watched the bright light flit around Zeus' head making him grind to a halt and cry out "Why are you still here anyway? You should be off finding a new child... go... be off with you"

But the light didn't move away, in fact it suddenly turned and headed straight for Neal. His eyes went wide and he gasped in a huge breath as he realized too late what was going to happen. The light hit him fully in the chest and he was left blinking up at the sky above him with Zeus looking down at him.

"You have taken this too far Hope... you are NOT supposed to share space with another without permission"

Neal gave a cough as he started trying to sit himself up and he grit out "It's OK... I give permission, she obviously has something to say"

"She is supposed to ask first" Zeus sighed holding out his hand to help Neal to his feet "Now Hope, what was so important that you had to invade Baelfire's space like this?"

Then the strangest thing happened, Neal's mouth opened and a young girl's voice came out to reply "I already know what child I wish to guide Zeus but now is not the time to discuss such things... I think that I may be able to help with the Moirai if you will permit it"

"They are no longer your family child, you need to concern yourself any more. Let us deal with this you NEED to bond with a new child"

"I cannot just turn off my love for them Zeus, I need to make sure they are all safe." Hope replied with more than a little bit of attitude

Neal expected the God to to get angry but instead he sighed and physically sagged as he took in Hope's words "You are right, I am sorry. This must be hard for you, you had such a strong bond with young Leia and now that bond is just gone. Alright, in this instance I will allow you to remain in your light form for a few more days, now how do you think you can help us child?"

"If Baelfire is willing to allow it I can enter the Underworld within him. Once inside I can leave him for a short time and I just know that I can find the Moirai... they will assist me I just know it"

Neal expected more anger from Zeus but instead he suddenly gave a smirk then chuckled "Of course... Hades will not suspect a thing, he will just assume that the hope he is sensing is within one of his souls" he pulled in a breath and spoke seriously "But only if Baelfire is prepared to help, if Hades suspects anything I will not be able to aid in any way"

Neal gave a nod "If you think this could work then yeah, I'm in but... and don't take this the wrong way but maybe you should sit this one out. If I do this right I might be able to just sneak in and sneak out but with you with me Hades would know that something was up"

Zeus gave a laugh and nodded "You are right... but I think that perhaps instead of taking someone with you that maybe you could get help from a soul when you are down there "

"Why do I get the feeling that Hades will not be happy about it if I do?"

Zeus gave Neal a serious look and replied with a nod "Because you are right, he won't... this soul should not be down there Baelfire, I have already tried to reason with my Brother but he was unwilling to listen, this soul does not deserve that which he is being subjected to, he is a good man."

"Davy Jones" Neal smirked as he realized who Zeus was talking about "You want me to ask Davy Jones to help me but why would he do it? What's in it for him?"

"Because" Zeus replied with a sigh "his unfinished business is Calypso... she needs her heart back so he can move on Baelfire and perhaps I can assist in that particular task IF he helps you get to the Moirai"

"Why can't you just do it anyway?" Neal threw back "You kinda owe her"

"Because the saying "All Magic Comes With a Price" is true no matter how high up the chain you are... I cannot simply do these things, someone has to earn the right and I get the feeling that Davy Jones will want to be that someone"

"He really did love her huh?" Neal sighed

"It would seem so" Zeus sighed back "I was just too stubborn to see the truth but believe me when I say that Eris will pay dearly for her part in this tale when I catch up to her"

"Wouldn't want to be in her shoes" Neal chuckled before just nodding his head towards the steps "OK, you can fill me in on where to find Hook's Great Grand Pops on the way to the gate... it's just as well I don't get sore feet up here you know, that was one long assed road that I'm heading straight back down"

Hope's voice suddenly sounded in Neal's head and his step faltered in surprise "Worry not Baelfire, I can shorten the journey... we will help my Great Great Grandpa and have you back before you know it"

Neal just smiled and picked up his pace as Zeus launched into his explanation of where Davy Jones could be found... Neal just hoped that the kid that he now carried inside him was right, the last thing he needed was for anything to go wrong down in the underworld... he most definitely did NOT want to be trapped down there for all eternity.

Nope... not even kinda!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"PAPA" Practically the minute their feet had touched the grass Junior was barrelling up the hill from the lake towards them and Killian couldn't help but smile as his Son's happy face as the Lad grinned up at him "You are back already... you can all join us for lunch!"

"That's the idea Kid" Swan chuckled as she came down into a crouch to talk with him but Killian's eyes moved from Junior to the two older boys walking much more slowly towards them and when he met eyes with Will he could see the questioning look on his face.

Killian pulled in a breath, ruffled Junior's hair then mumbled "Help your Mother Lad, she is in need of some food for your Sister... I need to talk with Will for a second"

Junior didn't reply, he just gave a nod and carried on talking with Swan so Killian started towards the boys only to realize that he wasn't alone when both his Brothers fell into line by his side. He glanced firstly to Liam to see him looking straight ahead but when he looked to David they met eyes and he gave Killian a reassuring smile as he whispered "Just remember it's over alright... he's gone Hook, he's not hurting anyone any more."

Killian just nodded as he reached the lad, he pulled a smile to his lips but before he had a chance to say anything Will was the one to speak "Is he gone? Are we safe? I can't tell... I... I... is he?"

"Aye Lad" was all Killian had a chance to say before Will threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around Killian's middle making his eyebrows raise up but he couldn't leave the lad so he brought his hand onto the back of his head and soothed "It's alright Lad, do not fret we are all safe now"

The lad looked up at him and gave a wet sniff before smiling "I am fine, I promise... it is just a relief to know that I will never again have to face him, he said he loved me but he did terrible things... things that I can never forgive"

"I know what you mean Lad" Liam replied bringing his hand to Will's face and wiping away his tears "Your life starts now William Jones. With our family here to help you you can achieve anything you please"

Will gave a sudden grin and looked back to Killian "May I learn to swim? I asked the fairies but they did not like to venture too far from the woods so it was not possible"

Killian suddenly grinned and steered the lad around to head back up the hill towards the rest of his family who were all laying down the blankets "That Lad is something we can definitely arrange... your Brothers will be only too happy to assist you I am sure."

"Awesome" Henry grinned as they came to a halt "Junior's part fish I swear, isn't that right Shorty?"

"Huh?" Junior asked looking up from the picnic basket with an egg half way to his mouth

"We can teach Will to swim... he wants to learn"

Junior nodded vigorously and jumped up to his feet "Aye... I would like that" then he did something that surprised Killian when he turned to Regina and cried out "Momma G, may we use the warm pool at your house?"

Regina looked surprised but nodded her head and brought a smile to her face as she cooed "Of course you can, it might be best to learn in there instead of the ocean"

"You will like it Brother" Junior cried out rushing towards Will with wide eyes "The pool is awesome and there is a big bubbly bath thing too"

Suddenly Junior was dragging Will away to sit down on the blanket and Henry was right behind them. They settled down and in minutes were laughing loudly. Killian was left in total awe at how quickly the lads all just accepted what had happened and how they were already planning their swimming lessons... how Junior seemed to have moved past what happened at the pool house a few weeks ago surprised Killian but he didn't want to broach the subject in fear of putting Junior off the idea so he just held his tongue for the moment.

"You OK?" Regina suddenly asked drawing his attention away from the boys

Killian let out a huge sigh and shook his head as he looked to her "Aye... no... I don't bloody know" he let out another sigh and looked back to the Lads as he carried on "but it would seem that they are? Did I hear correctly? Did Junior just ask to use your pool?"

"He did" Regina replied with a little smile "Hook, it's a good thing... he's not holding on to the past"

"Yeah" David threw in "This might be just what we all need... that pool was pretty awesome"

"If it's warmer than my last dip here then I'm in" Liam grinned before just heading over to where the food was being dished out saying "Come on Brother, before there is nothing left"

Killian chuckled for show but inside he was still reeling from all that had happened and it would seem that Regina realized as she stayed by his side and whispered "Junior will be fine you know?"

"Aye" he sighed "Of that I have no doubt and from the look of it so will Will... I will be fine too Love, I just need a bit of time to get my head around all that has happened"

He nodded his head towards the three Lads just as Will let out a huge laugh, it would seem that this boy was all too ready to embrace his new life as he clutched his stomach and roared with laughter as Junior pulled silly faces and Henry did his usual vampire teeth trick with the breadsticks.

"Come on" David said drawing his attention away from the former Queen as he clapped his hand on Killian's back "Before there really isn't anything left"

Again Killian gave a chuckle so that his family would not worry but he couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't really over, he knew that he should be able to relax a little yet he couldn't. Regina left a few minutes later with the promise that she would return with Robin and Roland and Gold left too saying he had things to do but Killian was happy to see that Jefferson and Grace stayed. There was an air of happiness buzzing through the park as everyone laughed and joked around him but Killian just found himself smiling along to keep them from worrying when all he really wanted to do was find somewhere dark and quiet to be able to think... was he missing something important? Everyone else was happy and relaxed and he knew that he should feel the same way. He knew that no portal could open without Gold knowing and yet he felt like he couldn't let it go... had today gone too smoothly?

Had it been too easy?

Suddenly Swan was scooting over to his side and linking her arm into his "You hungry?"

"I could eat" he replied around the question not willing to let her fuss over him.

His mind was going a million miles an hour like it was trying to figure something out and he didn't know why so he just let her go into Mothering mode hoping that it would distract her from noticing his worry. She piled some food on to a plate and handed it to him with a grin so he just took it with thanks but he barely touched the stuff as everyone else tucked in around him... his belly didn't feel the best but he didn't want to spoil things so he just held his tongue while placing the plate where Swan couldn't see it. Before too long his hip started to complain at him but again Swan must have realized as she started clearing away all the dishes around them so that they could lie down. Killian managed to make it look like he was helping so that he could dispose of the food that he hadn't eaten. Swan for her part never noticed and all too soon they were lying back in the sunshine on some plushy pillows that Mary-Margaret had pulled out of a bag and thrown their way as Jefferson, Liam and the troop of youngsters headed back down the hill to play.

Killian was still very tired, the Kraken venom was obviously something that was going to take him a while to get over... his hip and arm ached too and he gave a heavy sigh as he wished that he could be the one playing down by the lake but when he looked to his side to see David lying sleeping with Mary-Margaret tucked into his side he realized that he wasn't the only one still feeling the effects and suddenly he was worrying about Swan as he moved his gaze back to her and tugged her in.

"Are you alright Love?"

"I'm good" she mumbled giving him a squeeze, he could tell by her voice that she was nearly sleeping so he just dropped a kiss onto her hair and whispered "Sleep Love, I've got you."

She hummed against his side as she snuggled in and in minutes he could tell that she was gone, he lay watching as Liam and Jefferson played with the Lads and Grace, they tried for a while to fly the kite but it wasn't really windy enough so that was put to one side in favor of a game involving a ball and bat. Killian gave a smile as Henry carried Neal around on his hip, he asked Junior to hit the ball for him then took off at high speed towards what they called "First base" making the young Prince squeal with laughter.

Killian's chest puffed with Pride, Henry really was a good Lad, he always looked out for the others and seemed to revel in his role. A cheer went up when Henry ran back to the starting position and Neal was once again giggling loudly. Killian pulled in a deep breath and let his eyes slide closed as he finally started to relax but no matter how he willed himself to fall asleep he just couldn't knowing that he still had things to discuss with Liam so in the end, after a good hour of trying he gave up. He shuffled sideways a bit at a time and managed to settle Emma down gently onto the blanket before practically crawling his way across to a near by tree to try and get himself upright.

"Let me help Brother" Liam suddenly called out rushing up the hill towards him

Killian found himself gritting his teeth as Liam gripped his arm and hauled him to his feet, his hand instantly fell to his hip and he hissed out a breath and a few choice curse words as he got upright.

"Are you alright Killian?" his Brother asked with concern

"I will be fine in just a second" He puffed out before giving Liam a smile "I am alright Brother, you don't need to look so worried"

"Sorry" Liam replied before chuckling and nodding his head back to the Lads as Jefferson gave a hearty laugh "We have been having fun"

Killian just gave a smile unwilling to let his Brother know that he had not slept and knew exactly what had been going on, instead choosing to change the subject "How long do you have left Liam? We have things to discuss you and I and I want to say a proper goodbye this time"

Liam let out a sigh and met Killian's gaze "I have a little over a day left"

"Alright" Killian said clearing his throat "What say we get the nasty part over with then we can just enjoy our remaining time"

Liam gave a nod then turned to look around them before pointing at a bench that sat by the water's edge "Do you want to sit?"

"Aye" Killian agreed before just starting to hobble his way over where he practically threw himself down onto the wooden seat "Gods above... I need Whale and Swan to fix me soon."

"When are they to do it?" Liam asked as he sat down next to him

Killian shrugged then said "In the next couple of weeks I hope but I need to be fully recover before Whale will even think on it so there is no set timescale"

Liam just nodded and to his credit he didn't say anything, he just moved his gaze over the lake and smiled "Do you remember that time that we made port and you fell in the duck pond at the back of town?"

Killian gave a chuckle "Only too well... I stank. You dragged me back to the surf and practically shoved me beneath the waves to get me clean then we had to sneak back on board so that I could strip and get my clothes dried before the Captain found out"

Liam gave a wry smile but didn't look away from the ducks that were swimming across the smooth water, he just pulled in a breath and sighed out "No Killian... we did all that so that our Father would not find out. The Captain took your clothes and had them washed... do you not remember them being hung from the rigging after he retired for the night?"

Killian gave a deep frown as something niggled at his brain, he vaguely remembered the hushed whispers and giggles as they tried to hang the sopping clothes up... suddenly the sound of men speaking Spanish popped into his head and he gasped.

"The cooks... Juan and Pedro... they helped us"

"Aye" Liam chuckled "The Captain told them to keep you hidden but you scuttled up that rigging in your Birthday suit... I have no idea how you did not get caught that day Brother, you certainly liked to push your luck."

"No... I liked the crows nest" Killian threw back "I felt safe up there"

Liam suddenly laughed and looked to Killian "Even when completely naked?"

Killian gave a little smile but then sighed "Aye... I thought the Captain did not know that I went up there but he did didn't he?"

Liam nodded and sat back with a sigh "Aye... he was the one to make the platform a bit larger so that you could not be seen from the deck."

"I don't bloody know anything do I?" Killian huffed out leaning forward and letting his elbows rest on his knees "How could I be so wrong?"

"Because you were four" Liam soothed turning to face him "Over the years I let you believe what you needed to to get you through... you took comfort from the fact that Father loved you... who was I to take that from you? I am sorry Killian, was I wrong to do that?"

"I do not blame you Liam" Killian said looking up at his Brother "You did what you thought was best, you had no idea that things would turn out as they have... If I were you I would have done the same, I now appreciate what you went through back then. You only ever wanted what was best for me so thank you... I mean it, really, thank you. You were more of a father to me that our own and I never told you how much that meant to me."

Liam gave a smile "I love you Killian... I did only what I had to to keep us BOTH safe"

They sat in silence for a few minutes just watching the ducks again but Killian knew it couldn't last, he needed to know more of the Captain so he pulled in a deep breath holding it for a few beats as he tried to settle his now racing heart but just as he was about to speak Junior trailed his way over and plopped down onto his rear right in front of where they sat.

"When is Roland coming Papa?"

Killian glanced behind himself to see Swan and her parents still sleeping but no sign of Regina anywhere, he looked back to Junior and said "I'm not sure but Momma G promised didn't she so he will be here soon alright?"

Junior just gave a little nod as he flopped down to lie on his back. The lad's cheeks were flushed red and Killian could clearly see that he was hot and sweaty from all the running around and right enough the lad suddenly asked.

"Is there any water left? I am parched"

Liam stood then started off across the grass calling out "I will check lad, we cannot have you thirsty now can we?"

Junior grinned up at Killian who just raised an eyebrow and grinned back before asking "Are you all having fun?"

"Aye... we were playing baseball. I hit a home run Papa but then I accidentally hit the ball into the water" he stopped talking, came up onto his elbows and looked back across to where the others were, making Killian's gaze jump up as the lad cringed "Mr Jefferson is retrieving it now."

Killian chuckled as the Hatter took that moment to look up, he was wading his way through the shallow water towards the ball with a huge grin on his face... he looked like he was having the time of his life. Jefferson gave a little wave which caused the kids to all turn and look at Killian when they realized they were being watched. He gave a wave back but just as he did Jefferson gave a wobble, his arms were suddenly flailing widely then in a blink of an eye he disappeared only to appear on the bank with the ball clutched in his hand.

"That was a close call" he laughed as he tossed the ball in his hand making Killian chuckle

"Aye mate, you could have been very wet"

The Hatter tossed the ball to Grace and sat himself down to get his shoes back on then once he was done they all headed up the hill just as Liam returned with the water for Junior... it would seem that the Jones Brothers discussion was over for the minute and being quite honest Killian was glad, he was tired of constantly feeling his rising panic and talking of the Captain always made him feel like he was on the verge of losing his fragile grasp on reality.

Will dropped down to sit on the grass next to Junior before raising his hands to Henry "Pass me the babe Brother, your arms must be tired"

Henry just handed over Neal and Killian found himself smiling widely as Will sat the babe on his outstretched legs. He took up Neal's hands and started bouncing him up and down much to the babe's delight... the lad was a natural and it made Killian wonder how he knew what to do.

"You are good with him Lad."

Will looked up and grinned "My Mother used to look after a friend's baby for a while, it was fun playing with her... I liked it" but then his smile fell as he looked back to Neal "But Papa didn't like it, he didn't like Mother having friends... and the babe stopped coming."

"You can play with Bae all the time now" Junior piped up making Will give a frown

"Bae? I thought his name was Neal?"

"It is" Henry chuckled dropping down onto the grass too "You'll get used to it, nobody here just has one name"

"Except me" Jefferson suddenly laughed "I've always just been Jefferson"

Will gave a smile then frowned again as he said "I wish I had been allowed to come into town the last time I was here, I missed everything"

"What do you mean?" Killian asked with a frown

Will gave a sigh "The Fairies... well, I thought they were my Aunt's at the time but that is not important, they are very superstitious and NEVER allowed me to leave the small clearing where our house was. I tried once but they caught me and I was punished."

"Is that why you had never been to Granny's before?" Junior asked with a gasp

Will nodded "The Fairies grew all our food and I would collect berries... I didn't even really know what was here. I mean I knew there was a town because I heard the Fairies talking of it but I had no idea that it was like this"

"Well now you do Lad" Liam chuckled "And you will never have to collect another berry as long as you live... unless you wish to that is."

Will gave a smile but then he was back to making a fuss of the babe "Perhaps in a few weeks I can collect some blackberries, would you like that Bae? Would you like some blackberries?"

Suddenly Mary-Margaret was joining them as she said "Oooooo... we would love that. I could make a blackberry and apple pie"

"I could help too" Junior squealed coming up onto his knees with an excited bounce "Henry, we could make pie!"

Henry nodded "I bet we could make more than just one... this will be so cool"

Killian gave a smile as he looked about him, his family all looked so happy and he found himself wishing that he could join them yet he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right... he just hoped he was wrong because he really didn't know how much more he could take. Everyone was so relaxed and calm yet Killian's heart was thumping in his chest... what was wrong with him? He SHOULD be able to just relax like everyone else.

That thought had literally just entered his head when from nowhere a ripple of light rolled across the sky and Killian knew in an instant that a portal had opened and that he had been right to be worried...

"Pan" Killian growled gritting his teeth at the very thought of that hellion being back so soon but his anger left in an instant to be replaced by shock when Will gave a gasp and shook his head

"It is not Pan" the Lad cried out bringing his hand to his head where he clutched his hair "It is our Father Killian... he is here... he is NOT dead and he is right here in Storybrooke!"


	73. Chapter 73

**Here you go peeps... this week's update for you.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy :)**

"Whoa... hang on just a second" David cried out as he rushed over towards the others, Will looked distraught as he tugged on his hair and David knew he had to stop this insanity before Hook bought into it too, Brennan Jones was dead... end of! He moved quickly stopping in front of the kid and looking him straight in the eye "First off your Father is dead and secondly it makes more sense that it's Pan that's opened the portal... we knew that he would more than likely come here so you need to just calm down Will, it's not your Dad OK, he's dead."

But the Kid just shook his head as tears sprung up in his eyes, he met David's gaze and half whispered "He is not...he is here, I know it to be true"

It was Hook's turn to snap out of it as he took hold of Will's shoulder to turn the boy to face him "How? You say that it is him but how do you know that?"

"I can see him in here" Will gasped meeting Hook's eyes with a sob "Killian, he is going to be so angry with me... I betrayed him... I asked you to kill him... he will never forgive me!"

"Hey, it's OK" Emma suddenly soothed barging past Hook and pulling the kid into her front as she reassured him "OK Kid, for just now we'll ignore the fact that you pretty much just told us that you get... I don't know what... Psychic visions?! We can discuss that later but right now I'm telling you that IF it is him he'll not get anywhere near you I promise." she pulled him back to look at his face and gave him a little smile as she brought her hand up to his face "Where is he? You say you can see him in here right? Tell us where he is and we'll stop him"

The Kid closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh before screwing his face up slightly "He is on a ship somewhere... but something is not right" his eyes popped open and he looked to Hook "He feels different, it is him of that much I am sure but he feels different to me... do you think he has changed? Do you think that now the curse is broken he has changed?"

Hook for his part looked totally lost, he blinked widely a couple of time before mumbling "I don't know Lad but I think that it is perhaps time that we found out."

Suddenly there was a flurry of Purple smoke as Regina appeared, she looked worried and was moving the minute her cloud cleared "We have a problem people"

"Let us guess, Brennan Jones was the one to arrive through that portal?" David sighed as he realized that Will was right, how the hell had Jones survived Gold's dagger to the back?

"Now just how did you know that?" Regina asked raising and eyebrow high on her head

"Long story" David threw back before turning to Hook "How do you want to play this?"

Hook brought his own hand up and brushed it over the back of his head in bewilderment, he looked totally confused as he met David's gaze "Mate... I have no idea. If the last attempt didn't work it does lay the question of, can he even be killed? And like young Will said... maybe he is not the same person he was under the curse... I need to talk with him before I can make any decision"

"Where is he Regina?" Snow asked from her crouched position next to Junior who was leaning into her side, yeah the kid was scared too... they had to end this for all the Jones kids both old and young.

"On a ship... it's floating in the bay" she sighed back "I was just grabbing ice cream from Granny's to bring back with me when it showed up"

Hook looked straight up to the sky and let out a long groan "Gods above, let me guess... he came on the Black Pearl didn't he?"

David expected Regina to nod but instead she looked at Emma with a nervous glance and replied "Actually no..."

Hook's head snapped back down and his eyebrows shot up but David suddenly knew what ship Jones had arrived on... he had been working with Pan after all so it made sense.

"It's the Flying Dutchman isn't it" David almost whispered "So Pan could be here too"

"It is and he could, so I suggest we move" she suddenly turned to the kids and smiled widely "Come on, grab your things you're all going to my house."

There was a flurry of activity as everyone grabbed the picnic stuff and David found himself making his way to Hook's side at the same time as Liam, they made eye contact before Liam stepped forward to help Hook with the blanket he was trying to pick up

"It will all be fine Brother" Liam whispered and David expected Hook to at least nod but he didn't, he just let go of the blanket leaving it in his Brother's hands before turning to Regina with a face so serious that David's heart skipped a beat with worry for his Brother, this must be torture...

"Will you stay with them Love?" Hook asked the former Queen in a low voice

Regina blinked widely and replied "What? I could help... you may need me with you... they will be safe with Robin I swear"

"I need you to keep them safe" the Pirate whispered before giving a little smile "I will fair much better knowing that they are under your protection."

Regina's face was a picture... she looked so shocked but she nodded as she gave a little smile "If that's what you want consider it my honor. You don't need to worry about them, I will let no harm come to them"

"I know" Hook smiled back

Suddenly the moment was broken as Jefferson steered Grace forward too with a hand on either shoulder as he walked behind her "Room for one more?"

Hook turned quickly to the Hatter "You do not need to come with us Jefferson... you have already done more than enough to help"

"Hook's right" David agreed quickly, this wasn't his fight "Take Grace home, we'll be fine"

But Jefferson shook his head and squeezed Grace's shoulders "No, this is the right thing to do... that Kid has done enough to all of us, he needs to be stopped."

"My Papa is right. Please let him help" Grace added with conviction "He can help, I know he can"

To David's utter surprise Hook gave a smile as he looked at Grace "In that case how can we refuse?"

Both the Hatter and his daughter grinned almost identical grins but they didn't last as Regina was suddenly all business.

"Right, everyone that is coming with me let's get going" she brought all the kids in around herself then looked to Hook "End this once and for all, you can do this... I believe in you"

"I believe in you too Old Man" Henry added seriously

"I believe in you Papa" Junior whispered giving an encouraging nod of his head

David looked to Will who suddenly pulled a smile to his face too and added "And I...I believe in all of you"

It seemed exactly what the Pirate needed as he pulled in a huge breath and puffed with pride "I will not let you down Lad... Our Father will not find you, Regina will see to that and the rest of us will ensure that you never have to see him again if you do not wish to do so... I give you my word"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Peter stood on the deck of the Black Pearl, he had anchored her further out and hidden her with a cloaking spell with a twist... it meant that his pesky Son would not be able to undo the spell and no one would know that the ship was there. He currently stood watching the figure of Brennan Jones pacing the deck of the Dutchman a short distance away.

"What is your plan?" Blackbeard asked by his side

"For now I am just content to watch as this idiot meets his end" Peter chuckled as he lifted the heart in his hand up before letting that hand fall and his other raise up to show the voodoo doll clutched in his fingers "Then I think that it's time we had a bit of fun with our Pirate friend"

"What is that thing?" Blackbeard asked raising an eyebrow

"This" Peter laughed raising it up "Is our ticket to do whatever we please without even stepping foot on land"

"How?" the Pirate asked in confusion

"Just you wait and see. As soon as this little show is over I will show you just what this can do" he suddenly felt really happy, a laugh burst free and in seconds he had scrambled his way up onto the guard rail to let the wind blow on his face "Why I did not study the art of voodoo years ago I will never know... it opens so many possibilities. For one it means I can stay here with no heart in my chest... who knew such a thing was possible"

Blackbeard gave a deep frown "You mess with powers that are unpredictable Boy... it is unnatural to survive in such a way"

"Maybe" Peter agreed but then he shrugged and looked back to the shore "But who am I to go against what was done to me. I mean to have fun Blackbeard... I am no fool, I know that I cannot continue this way indefinitely but for now I just want to have fun before I execute my plan because once I have the ultimate power I will have no need for a heart in my chest. Then once I am in Wonderland I can restart my collection... things can be good again and this time there will be no pesky sand timer counting down my days!"

"Collection?"

"Lost Boys Captain" Peter grinned "I plan to create a new playground where I am once again the ruler of all around me"

Blackbeard shook his head with a wry smile on his face "You want boys that have lost all hope?"

"I do"

The Pirate gave a chuckle "I know of a place where there are more boys that have lost their way than you could ever need."

"Where?" Pan gasped turning around to face the deck suddenly interested in what the Pirate had to say

"A little hideaway called Pleasure Island... I came across it many years ago and believe me when I say that you would probably be doing the boys a favor."

"What do you mean?" Pan asked cocking his head in confusion

"Those boys will follow anyone who frees them... you see, they go there full of happiness and hope but before too long they realize their mistake when they literally start changing into donkey's"

"Donkey's!" Peter yelled "Why?"

"They are turned into donkeys then sold to work in the salt mines"

Peter furrowed his brow "Where is this island?"

"Not far from the Enchanted Forest" the Pirate replied "I made port once... damned well nearly lost three of my men to the temptations of that place"

"Sounds interesting" Peter mused before turning back quickly to look to shore again "Something to think on but first I have a coward to kill, a Prince to control and a Pirate to torment"

"Sounds like something I will enjoy" Blackbeard laughed

Peter suddenly gave an excited bounce and pointed to the Dutchman when he saw a swirl of both white and red smoke then several figures standing on the deck "The heroes are here, do you wish to do the honors"

"With pleasure" the Pirate grinned reaching up to take the heart that Peter held out to him "What would you have him say?"

"The worst things he can... I want Captain Hook to hear that his Father hated him right to his very core"

Blackbeard gave scoff "That will not be hard... it is after all very true. I've known the man for a long time and to say that he hated Hook is an understatement. He despised him and I have no idea why?"

Peter quirked an eyebrow and gave a smirk "I think it's about time that Father and Son have a talk don't you? I cannot wait to repeat the process with my own Son right before I end him but for now I will settle with this. Let's hear what Jones Senior has to say then I want you to crush that heart in your hand... he must not survive. Tip him overboard first then they will think him drowned, they cannot suspect any other cause. We need these idiots happy and relaxed, they need to think that they have won so that our game can start... this is going to be so much fun, I can barely wait to get started. I made a promise to a Hatter that I intend to keep, I will end him I swear. He messed with my plans and for that he will pay... he will become a pawn in my game then I will gut him and his kid... maybe that will take that stupid grin off his face!"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian couldn't quite believe what he was seeing as Swan's cloud cleared and his Father turned to face him. HOW was this possible? His anger surged forward and he found himself practically marching his way towards the man that he had spent so long trying to forget.

"What do you want?" he grit out through clenched teeth "Why are you here?"

His Father gave a smirk as he paced to his side, he raised an eyebrow at Killian before looking to Liam... he gave a chuckle then replied "I came to visit my Sons... all three of them!"

"You will not get near him" Liam barked out

Suddenly David and Swan were by Killian's side too and he found himself smirking as Swan stepped forward and his Father actually took a step back... had he heard of the savior?!

"They're right you know... you are getting NOWHERE near Will. He doesn't want to see you, he hates you!"

A fleeting glance of shock appeared on the man's face but suddenly he was surging forward, with spit flying from his mouth as he screamed "HIS NAME IS LIAM, NOT WILL, THIS IS YOUR FAULT BOY...YOU DID THIS... YOU TURNED HIM AGAINST ME, DIDN'T YOU?"

Killian was livid, he barged forward to meet his Father and screamed back "I DID NOTHING... YOU DID THIS... NO ONE ELSE."

His Father lowered his voice and growled "I should have killed you a long time ago then NONE of this would have happened."

Liam barged between the two of the when Killian raised his fist to punch his Father when he realized fully that everything he had heard recently was true... his Father had never loved him. Killian tried to get to the man but suddenly David and Jefferson were hauling him back.

"Would you two stop it" David cried out as Killian was yanked backwards.

His Father shrugged out of Liam's grip before turning and pointing in his face "YOU... you betrayed me first."

"Me?" Liam threw back with disdain "What did I do?"

Their Father grit his teeth, he looked like he was fighting his own words but finally he hissed "You loved him"

"What?" Liam gasped, looking to Killian in confusion "Loved who?"

But Killian already knew what his Father was going to say even before he finally got the words out "Killian"

"Of course I love him he is my Brother" Liam cried out throwing his hand into the air "And you should love him too but you chose not to... why Father? What did he ever do to you?"

"He took my love away from me" their Father growled

Killian was so confused, he had no idea what was going on yet his voice had fled and he simply stood dumbstruck as Liam scoffed "What? He did no such thing!"

Suddenly their Father was irate again, he turned on his heels and headed straight for Killian only stopping because the Crocodile got in his way, he lifted an eyebrow and sneered "Do you plan to stab me in the back again Dark One?"

"I will do whatever it takes" Gold replied calmly glancing over his shoulder at Killian before carrying on in a serious tone "You are quite close enough, you can talk to the good Captain from here"

"Good Captain?!" the man cried out with a bark of laughter before pointing at Killian "HE is no Captain."

David gave Killian a sideways glance but suddenly Killian needed to know what the hell his Father was talking about, he stepped around his Brother and spoke in a calm tone "What you think about my rank is not important. Now are you going to tell me exactly how you think I stole your Love? I was a boy... I stole nothing"

His Father's lip curled "We were happy before you came along. Lil and I had found true love and for the first time in my miserable life I was happy. Liam was born and things got better then she fell with child and EVERYTHING changed. She was sickly so we sought help, only to be told that she would more than likely lose the child and that she may very well lose her life in the process if she continued on her path unaided. I wanted to have the baby removed but she refused instead choosing to go behind my back and make a deal with someone who could not be trusted. She took a potion ensuring the child's health but in doing so she literally signed her own death warrant... she traded her life for HIS... he was born and soon after I lost my love because of HIM!"

Suddenly Mary-Margaret was the one to surge forward, she looked furious as she barked out "She did what ANY Mother would do for their child. She loved Killian so much that she was prepared to give up her life... you should have loved him too, it's what she would have wanted."

"HE STOLE HER LIFE" the man roared but suddenly Killian felt quite light headed, he took a staggering step backwards and gasped

"She died to save me?!"

Their Father was on the move again and he looked livid "EVERYONE LOVED YOU, EVERYONE WANTED YOU BUT NO ONE WANTED ME!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Swan burst out as she came to Killian's side and tucked herself under his arm, she looked up at Brennan Jones and grit out "You really are a piece of work aren't you? You're jealous?! You could have had the love of two kids but you chose to treat them like crap instead. What happened with Will's Mom? Did she love him more than she loved you? Is that why you killed her?"

"I killed her because she tried to take him away from me"

David piped up "Whoa... hang on a minute. What's so special about him? You didn't want Liam or Killian so why did you want Will?"

"Because he can see things" Killian sighed out as he suddenly understood, he stepped away from Swan and walked towards his Father "You tried to get me to see the future when I was a child... you beat me when I told you I could see nothing more than what weather would be upon us by morning"

"YOU just denied what I knew you were capable of... you could have seen the future if you had wanted to, you have more than a little of the power that skipped me in you veins, you just choose to ignore it because you are a lazy good for nothing, useless idiot!."

Liam suddenly looked livid, he looked like he was about to punch their Father but Killian stepped forward throwing out a hand to stop him as he growled back. "No, I don't and I couldn't do what you wanted of me. I tried many many times because all I ever wanted to do was please you but no matter how much I willed it nothing would come to me. I remember all too clearly now... you would not believe me no matter how many times I begged you too... you thought I was lying but I was not"

Liam suddenly threw in "Is this why you would beat him? You wanted him to see the future?! You are insane"

"He had already taken my love... I needed some use for him. He could have brought me riches beyond my wildest dreams yet he denied me that too, he deserved everything he got and so did you."

Their Father suddenly lurched forward and swung his fist right into Liam's face... Killian moved without thought, he dived forward and grabbed his Father's shoulder spinning him around before smacking him straight in the mouth. The man staggered backwards clutching onto his jaw but Killian wasn't done, he went after him punching him again and again. His Father fell to the deck and Killian found himself straddling his chest as he raised his fist again but in that split second his mind flicked to that damned night where he had been the one to receive the beating and his momentum faltered.

His Father opened his eyes to stare up at him before hissing "You are Pathetic boy..."

In months gone by this simple statement would have had Killian retreating into his own mind but not now... he let his fist fall and sat back.

"No I'm not... I am just choosing a different path to the one that you took" he struggled up to his feet where his family all fell into line beside him "I held onto hate for so many years but I am no longer that Man... I am the man that you could never be... I chose love over hate and I am not prepared to go back."

His Father clawed his way to his feet staggering slightly towards the guard rail where he clung on as he brought his hand up to his face and wiggled his jaw, he looked up and met Killian's gaze "You think that but you are wrong Killian... my blood flows in your veins. The Darkness is addictive... you may fight it for a while but it will always win. I am living proof of that. I had it all and I threw it all away."

"I don't believe that" Killian sighed "I refuse to believe that I am anything other than what I choose to be"

"Then you are a fool that deserves all that you get" the man snarled back.

"I don't know about you lot but I'm done listening to this crap" David suddenly cut in as he stepped forward "Who wants to help me lock this excuse for a human being in one of those nice comfy cells down below"

"I wouldn't say no" Jefferson grinned before quirking a brow, he then looked to Liam and chuckled "You want to help? We can put him in that nice roomy one that you both shared"

"Let me assist you before you go, we don't want him causing trouble" Gold said raising his hand and Killian watched as ropes wound their way around his Father's torso making the man grit his teeth in anger

Killian felt Swan's hand slip into his and he looked to his side to see her smiling at him "I'm so proud of you Killian"

He gave her a smile back before looking to his Father again "What are we to do with him?"

"We'll figure it out" she replied with a shrug before leaning into his side, he pulled her into his front and hugged her tightly but their moment was broken when there was a sudden yell from Jefferson. Killian's eyes snapped up to see his Father fighting hard, his arms were tied but he seemed to have head butted the hatter in the face. Then before he knew what the hell was going on his Father staggered to the guard rail and tipped himself overboard.

"He's not getting away that easily" Killian growled out and before he knew it he was stripping off his jacket and marching his way across the deck...without thought of consequence he launched himself over the side of the ship into a perfect dive straight down into the water below.

His Father was NOT going to get away of that much he would make sure...but even as the cold water tried to steal his breath Killian knew he wasn't being honest with himself. Yes, he did want to stop his Father getting away but as he had launched himself from the ship his over riding emotion had been worry for the man... he didn't know why but even after everything his Father had done to him... no, not just to him but to Liam, Junior and to Will too he couldn't help it... Killian still loved him... and he hated himself for it. But he had meant what he had said, he was choosing love over hate, he was choosing to be more like his Mother, she had loved him so much that she had died for him so when he broke the surface a few seconds later he just sucked in a lungful of air and dove down into the depth below to find his Father as more bodies broke the surface around him... his family would not let him do this alone and for that he was thankful.

He had to find his Father... he had to at least try to save his soul... Swan had saved his so maybe he could be the one to save his Father's... even if he failed and his Father refused to change Killian knew that he HAD to try and help him... it was the right thing to do!

Damn it... why did he do these things to himself?!


	74. Chapter 74

**Sorry if this is a bit cookie... I was rushing to type it up quickly at the library before it closed so if there are grammatical mistakes please forgive me.**

 **As always please review and enjoy :)**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Neal whispered to himself as he peaked around the corner of the cannery to see what looked like a VERY drunk Davy Jones passed out on a bench down by the harbor "You just had to pick today to drink yourself into oblivion didn't you?"

"I fear that is is not only today from he look of him" the kid's voice sounded in his head... yeah, this wasn't weird at all having two people thinking in his head!

"Why am I not surprised" he sighed in reply as he snuck out of his hiding place and headed down the hill "Let me guess... rum?"

Hope gave a giggle "Of course... what else would he drink?"

"Might be nice if the Jones boys maybe tried sticking with water for a while" Neal huffed out as he stopped and dropped his hands to his hips just staring at the mess before him. He let out a sigh and shook his head before simply getting on with it, he needed this guy awake now... they didn't have much time. But as he prodded Jones the guy suddenly moved in his sleep and Neal almost puked on the spot from the stench that came off of him, he jumped back wafting his hand in front of his face and cried out "Oh my God he stinks... what the actual hell? Do they not have showers down here?"

"Do not be so hard on him Uncle Baelfire, he is a broken man... he lost his love then he lost his ability to help her."

"Yeah I know" Neal sighed before giving a frown "And why are you still calling me Uncle? I'm so not your Uncle any more... you're like a zillion times older that me!"

Again Hope gave a chuckle "A habit I suppose... does it bother you?"

Neal just shook his head and let out a sigh as he finally decided to get this wreck of a man up "Do what you like Kid... you usually do"

He moved quickly looking up onto Main street to see if anyone was about but they weren't so he just went for it, shaking the guy hard "Hey Man... time to wake up."

"Leave me be" Jones mumbled before shifting again and blindly searching his jacket front "Where's me rum?"

"No more rum?" Neal choked out as he beat Jones to the hip flask he was looking for and tossed it into the water "The rum's gone... see, no more rum"

"Why's the rum gone?" Jones' eye popped open and he gave a deep frown as he tried to focus

"Because I need you sober...I need your help"

"OK... I can do that, I can help you" Jones drawled sitting himself up where he swayed a bit before looking up at Neal and adding "But I can do it with me rum... give it back"

Neal pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm himself when he had a sudden idea, he glanced behind himself and was happy to see The Jolly Roger berthed in her usual spot... yeah, the fact this place looked like Storybrooke was more than a little weird... he knew no one would be on the ship so he turned to Jones and grinned in a conspiratorial way "I don't know where yours is but I know where there's more"

Jones' eyes had slid shut but at that they popped open and he replied through a hiccup "Where?"

"Come on, I'll take you to it... it's this way"

The guy pulled himself to his feet, he staggered to the side slightly but managed to stop himself falling over and that's when Neal realized that he looked a little like Hook... I mean yeah, sure he looked like a very drunk homeless tramp version of his friend but under the huge unruly beard and the mane of hair the features were quite similar. He didn't have time to ponder the point though as Jones took that moment to start staggering his way across the dock and Neal took off after him. A few minutes later he was left picking Jones up from the deck of Hook's ship when the guy stepped straight off the gangplank without taking the two steps... he had face planted pretty hard!

"You OK?" Neal hissed as he looked at the guy trying to get himself back up

"I'm fine, it's nothing some rum won't fix"

Neal let out another long sigh and shook his head "OK, enough with the rum... you're not getting any more. I need your help Man, come on, get up and lets get you sobered up"

Jones actually recoiled and almost wailed "Why? I don't want to... it is easier this way. I need me rum"

Neal was pissed now, he NEEDED to get this done and this idiot was holding him back so he let him go. Jones dropped like a brick back onto the deck to stare up at the sky and Neal hissed "Fine... stay here, there's probably a whole hold full of rum down there but as you drink it think on this. I came here to help you..."

He was cut off when Jones slurred "I am not the one who needs help"

"Yeah I know" Neal threw back stepping right up to Jones head and looking straight down "Calypso right? She is the only one you are interested in helping right?"

Jones' eyes flew open and he gave a deep frown "You know of my love?"

"Mate... my family are with her. I know where she is and YOU can help me to get her heart back but you can't do it like this"

Jones was suddenly on the move, he seemed to sober in the blink of an eye and in seconds he was standing up straight looking at Neal intently "You really know where she is?"

"I do" he replied but then shook his head in disbelief and narrowed his eyes at the guy before him "Wait... you're not actually drunk... what's with the act?"

Jones glanced quickly about then leant in and whispered "Hades has spies everywhere... he leaves me alone if he thinks I am drunk. I have learned much from being in such a state."

Neal smirked "Just like Hook... Man I can see where he gets his sneaky side."

Jones gave a little frown "Hook? You know my Great Great Grandson?"

Neal grinned "You better believe it" he clapped a hand on the man's shoulder before recoiling and bringing it up to cover his face "How can you stand the smell? God, you reek."

"I lived on the Dutchman... I am used to putrid smells plus it stops others from talking with me"

"Yeah I can see why but you know I'm not working with you like that... you are showering before we go anywhere. Come on, there will be a change of clothes down here. We'll get you cleaned up then we'll get going"

That had all been about half an hour ago and now Neal stood in the hold of the Jolly after he had wandered in there while waiting for Hook's great Gramps to finish cleaning himself up. He looked around still not quite believing what he was seeing... he knew that Hook had made changes to the old girl but the difference from when he had spent his time aboard was astounding. He dropped down into one of the chairs, threw his feet up onto the table and lent back with a sigh letting his eyes slide closed.

"Good choice of décor Em... this thing is pretty comfy"

He gave a smirk as Hope spoke again "My Papa helped choose everything you know"

"Yeah, I'll bet he had loads of say... and he's not your Papa." he chuckled without thought but when the kid went quiet on him instead of throwing back a sassy reply like he expected he gave a frown and added "Sorry... that was insensitive. You loved him, I get it."

"I still love him" the kid sighed "I love them all..."

Neal couldn't help it, he started thinking of Henry and wondered how he was doing now that he knew that Hope had left little Leia. Was he alright... was Emma alright? Zeus had said that Leia would still be herself... she would still have the personality that they had all grown to love so he supposed that at least they had that but as he sat there his brain wandered to this new kid that would be guided by Hope... would it be a boy or a girl... would they be as full of fun as Leia?

He opened his eyes and asked the room "You told Zeus that you had already chosen a new kid to guide, what's their name?"

"I said no such thing" the kid replied and Neal could hear the mischief in her voice

"Kid... I heard you" he chuckled back "You said that you had chosen a new Kid"

"No" she again threw back but this time she giggled and added "I did not say that I had chosen a new child... I said that I knew which child I wished to guide"

"Semantics" Neal smirked with a chuckle "Now what's the Kid's name? Come on, I want to know if you've picked a girl or boy, humor me?"

"Can you keep a secret Uncle Baelfire?"

Suddenly something in Neal's brain clicked into place and he sat up sharply "You're going back to Leia aren't you? You sneaky little... you know Zeus is gonna be pissed right?"

"I do not care what he thinks we needed to do this... I can be of more help to my family as I am for the moment... once I know that they are safe I will return to Leia and everything will be as it should"

Neal laughed while shaking his head "Yeah well don't say I didn't warn you when Zeus realizes what you've done"

"You are not happy Uncle Baelfire?"

"I didn't say that" Neal threw back getting back to his feet and heading towards the door "I personally couldn't be happier... Hope being part of my kid's family can only be a good thing but the big man will not like the fact that you two tricked him"

"Well hopefully by the time he finds out it will be too late for him to do anything about it... I will once again be bonded with Leia and he will be unable to do anything about it"

"OK, in that case we need to get this done then" Neal chuckled "Let's go and find Grampy Jones so we can get your Grammy her heart back."

Neal headed out the door and headed for Hook's cabin where he had told Jones that he'd find some clothes. He rapped his knuckles on the door and called out "Hey, you ready in there? We need to get going"

The door suddenly swung open and Neal actually took a step backwards blinking in surprise... Jones had tidied himself up... a LOT...he had trimmed his beard back and even though it still hung from his chin a bit the rest of it was much closer cut. He'd also combed and sort of tied back his really quite long hair and god dammit if he didn't look just like Hook standing there in the doorway wearing the Pirate's clothes... it would have been uncanny if it wasn't for the eyes... Davy Jones' were brown not blue but all in all they looked REALLY alike... yeah this was weird!

"What?" Jones asked with a frown as he looked down at himself and adjusted his vest buttons

Neal blew out a long breath and shook his head "You look more that a little like Hook is all"

"I do?" Jones asked in surprise bringing his hand up to his chin and stroking his beard

"Yeah... except the hand obviously but if you lost a bit more hair and slapped some Kohl on it would be kinda freaky right now." He laughed before squeezing past and heading into the room, he pulled open one of the doors and pulled out Hook's Pirate coat "Here put this on?"

"Why? I am fine as I am, it is not cold" Jones asked as he took it

"Keep your left hand up the sleeve and speak like a Pirate, if Hades' spies are out there they won't know it's you."

"You want me to pretend to be my Grandson?"

"Yeah" Neal grinned back before laughing "Man, I wish Hook could see this... he would NOT be amused"

"Rest assure neither am I" Jones sighed as he pulled the coat on "This thing will surely just slow me down... it is beyond heavy"

"Yeah well, suck it up Hooky... come on, let's go"

Jones threw him a filthy look before turning back to the pile his dis-guarded clothes, he rummaged in the pocket of his own coat for a second then shoved something in his pocket. He then took up his belts and sword, his pistol then finally lifted his hat and slammed it on to his head as he turned back to Neal "I keep me own hat, I can't be wi'out me hat... and now I am as ready as I will ever be Baelfire, shall we go?"

"Sure" Neal chuckled as he realized that Jones now looked more like Jack Sparrow than Hook but he'd keep that bit of information to himself...his mind wandered to Henry and he gave a sudden grin... his kid would find this hilarious... maybe Hope could tell him about it one day once she was back with Leia and you know, they were old enough to actually talk.

He was brought out of his musings when Jones marched from the cabin and suddenly they were headed up onto the deck, they didn't stop they just headed straight down onto the harbour and quickly made their way up towards Main Street. Neal couldn't help it as they hurried along, he kept glancing at Davy Jones... now that the guy was dressed in Hook's clothes the similarities were more than a little freaky, the guy even kinda walked the same... well before the whole limp thing... but just as they were passing the bait shop Neal was pulled from his thoughts as Jones suddenly threw out his hand across his front stopping the pair of them in their tracks.

"Quick... get inside" he hissed as he grabbed Neal by his hoodie, Neal was suddenly jerked sideways then bundled through the door into the shop

"What the hell are you doing? Are you insane? What is wrong with you?"

"Pain and Panic" Jones hissed as he pulled back the blinds on the rear of the door to peek out onto the street

"What now?" Neal replied stepping forward to look out too "What are you talking about?"

"Pain" Jones reiterated pointing his finger across the street "and Panic... they are Hades' minions"

Neal gave a frown as he looked out, he saw a short fat man with a deep rosy red complexion walking next to a tall skinny guy with a ridiculously large nose walking down the other side of the street... they looked pathetic, why was Jones so scared?

"Them?!" he asked turning to look at Jones in disbelief "They work for Hades? They look like complete idiots."

"Appearances can be deceptive... I thought we were proving that point right now."

There was suddenly a cough behind them and they spun around to find a huge burly man standing with his arms crossed "You going to buy something or just play with my blinds?"

Neal was about to answer when Jones suddenly gave a wide grin and stepped forward slapping his hand on the other guy's shoulder "Sorry Mate, new in town... no harm done eh?"

To his surprise the other man frowned as he eyed Jones suspiciously before giving a little laugh and saying "Oh it's you... Yeah, no problem Captain, I remember only too well how that felt... don't worry about those guys out there, they'll not come in here"

"Why not?" Neal asked as he eyed the guy, how did he know Hook? They would have to be careful that he didn't realize that it wasn't actually him, he might not be so willing to help if he knew the truth!

"I don't give them any reason to." the guy shrugged turning around and heading back to the counter "Come on, I'll let you guys out the back way"

"No offence but why are you helping us?" Jones suddenly asked making Neal cringe, why could he not just keep his mouth shut?

The guy stopped and gave them a serious look "Because you are trying to do good and if I can help with that I will. I had heard that you are a hero now... sorry... I suppose I should say that you were a hero... you know before... you came here." he suddenly looked to Neal and smirked "And as much as I could understand how Captain Hook still came to be in the Underworld after switching sides YOU definitely don't belong here Baelfire, yet you still came for some reason or another... to do something good I think... so I want to help if I can... you were always kind to me when the others were not"

"How do you know that? How do you know my intentions here are good I mean?" Neal asked suspiciously...this guy had called him Baelfire, he knew both him and Hook!

How?

Who was he?

The guy gave a smirk and nodded his head making Neal turn to look behind him where there were a row of dead plants sitting behind the counter. Right in the middle of the centre pot was a single flower in among the dead leaves, the guy gave a grin and spoke to Neal "You may want to dial back your hope a bit... otherwise Hades will sense you"

"Easier said than done" Neal sighed before smiling back and clapping his hand on the man's arm "I'll keep that in mind, thanks Man"

The guy's face split into a huge grin and he actually chuckled "You have no clue who I am do you?"

Neal gave his best apologetic look and cringed "Sorry... don't take it personally, I barely recognize myself some days"

"I knew you guys didn't recognize me and being honest I'm not really surprised" he paused as he brought his hand up to his bald head and gave it a rub "I suppose it is to be expected... after all it was a LONG time ago and I did have a lot more hair!"

Neal gave a deep frown as he studied the guy before him, he really looked at him then suddenly gasped in surprise when he realized who he was "Curly?!"

"Not any more" Curly laughed back patting his head again

"How? I mean how are you not still a kid? I thought Pan killed you, he told us he did!"

"He did" Curly frowned "But not when I was a boy. He sent me on a mission to retrieve more lost boys... it was a test which I readily accepted. I wanted to please Pan but something went wrong... I was trying to take a boy from a farmhouse when his Parents found me. The Father was carrying a lit torch and somehow the shadow that had flown me away from Neverland was set alight... it was suddenly gone and so was my way home so I just ran. I truly was lost then... I always expected Pan to find me, to save me but he never did. I grew up, I found love with the most wonderful woman I had ever met. She taught me to be good and kind, she helped me see that life could be something worth fighting for. We had settled down to raise a family when finally it happened... Pan found me and he was angry. He blamed me for losing him a shadow... I actually don't know how I died, all I know is that I ended up here and he took my Son but left my wife alive so that we could not be together" he suddenly looked to Davy Jones and cried out "he took my Son to Neverland Hook, he took him in my place."

"I'm sorry Curly" Jones replied seriously as he gave a deep frown, the guy was good... he was just playing along "What was your boy's name? Perhaps we can find him."

"Devin... do you know him? Did you ever see him while in Neverland? He was only fifteen when I died, he should have had his whole future ahead of him but Pan took it from him"

Neal's heart slammed into his ribs... What the actual hell?

Devin was Curly's KID?!

"Hook left Neverland not long after me." he burst out to stop Davy Jones from talking any more "There was no kid called Devin there when I was with the Lost Ones, sorry"

Curly's head dropped and he gave a deep frown "I can only hope that he is safe... there were whispers a while back that Neverland was no more, that it was gone and I just hoped that my Son did not go with it, that he had somehow made it off that island to live a good life somewhere."

Jones was suddenly talking again and Neal cringed inside as he spoke just hoping to God that he didn't say anything that would give away their cover "If you go to the cemetery you will be able to find out if he is here... every person that comes here gets a headstone"

"Really?" Curly gasped "So I will know if he has passed?"

Jones nodded "You will... then perhaps you can leave this place, your business could be concluded"

Neal's eyebrow rose knowing full well that there was no way that Curly was moving on once he found out what Devin had been up to but he couldn't worry about that now... hell if he listened to every sob story down here he could spend eternity trying to sort everyone's unfinished business so instead he just smiled and said "Good luck with that... and thanks but we gotta go."

Curly gave a smile in return then pulled the door open "Good luck to you too but somehow I don't think you'll need it... when you have Hope on your side you surely cannot fail."

"I hope you're right" Davy Jones replied with a nod as he clapped a hand on Curly's shoulder "Good bye lad... I hope that you find the answers that you seek. Perhaps when I am done helping young Baelfire here I could return to assist you?"

"Thanks but I think this is something I need to do by myself"

"In that case I will leave you be" Jones replied with a smile before just ducking his head and finally walking through the door.

They headed down the narrow alley and when they reached Main Street Neal peeked out to see the two idiots outside the diner. The short one was drinking out of a cup through a long straw but when the taller one stamped on his foot he snorted the soda and it came out of his nose. The pair descended into hysterics and Neal took that as his opportunity to move. He grabbed Jones by his coat and yanked him after him when he realized that the guy wasn't paying attention

A hand batted at his and he let go as he hurried across the street as Jones cried out "Oi... unhand me!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" Neal hissed over his shoulder throwing the idiot a dirty look, did he not realize they were trying to be stealthy? He brought his finger up on a shushing motion but didn't stop, they were mere feet away so he just turned back towards the library and barrelled through the doors. The minute they were both inside he let it go and headed straight to the elevator hitting the button and stepping back "You ready to do this?"

"I am" Jones nodded "I meant what I said... I would do anything to help my love... even if that means entering the depths of hell itself"

"Yeah well be thankful we're not going that far, Hope said that the Moirai SHOULD be just down here, if what sensed was right... which it will be if I know her at all" Neal reassured just as the door opened with a ping They stepped out into the cavern below a few seconds later to find only one of the Moirai standing next to a smoking cauldron. They both just ran over skidding to a halt by the fire.

Even though the witch was clearly blind she didn't even flinch at their arrival, she just reached out her hand and grabbed Neal's arm as she hissed "You should not have come Baelfire... he knows you are here"

"Well talk quickly then and we'll get going" Neal threw back not wanting to give up so easily

But the witch just shook her head and whispered "I can tell you nothing... he has my Sisters... I am sorry"

"I do not need her Uncle Baelfire" Hope spoke in his head "Just step forward and look into the smoke. I will see all that we need to know"

Neal didn't even hesitate, he just did as the kid asked and suddenly he was seeing a ship... he could see his family standing on deck but he could also hear two very distinct heartbeats echoing through the air

Hope's voice sounded in his head again "I can hear Calypso's heart Uncle Baelfire, it is Storybrooke... it is on that ship"

He didn't say anything as more images came to his mind, he saw Hook hitting the water followed by David, Liam and Emma... then the image broke and it was to see Emma comforting Hook back in their cabin... they were fine, thank God... well in one piece at least. Hook looked upset but otherwise good, what was going on? Then the image suddenly changed again to show a funeral and a headstone that read "Brennan Jones"... then the images came thick and fast... there was fun and laughter, everyone was happy and safe... it would seem that his family had won... thank God, they were gonna be alright. He was just about to step back so they could get out of there when the smoke shifted again and suddenly all he could see was an image of Hook screaming in out in agony. The Pirate looked to be in a serious amount of pain as he writhed around in his own bed onboard the Jolly. Neal's breath caught in his throat and he actually staggered backwards when Hook screamed again but he never had a chance to see any more as he was suddenly yanked backwards out of the smoke.

He was totally disorientated and Davy Jones obviously realized this as he gripped onto his arm to stop him from falling over. Neal shook his head trying to get that image of Hook out of his mind and as much as he didn't want to experience it again he still mumbled "I wasn't done yet... I need to see more. Something is gonna happen to Hook I need to see"

"I disagree Baelfire" a sneering voice called out "I do believe that you have seen just about enough"

"Hades" Neal muttered as he locked eyes with the deity that stood not far away

"Finally we meet... I told your Father we would one day but you escaped me when you sacrificed yourself to save those idiots up there" he paced forward and sneered "You dare to come here, you thought that you can fool me but you are wrong. I knew you were here the minute you arrived, your aura is practically screaming "noble hero type"... you, according to the rules, don't belong here but you came anyway and that will be your undoing. I would say that you will live to regret it but there is no life down here... only existence and you have no idea what I can do to a soul like yours for the rest of eternity"

Davy Jones moved to stand in front of Hades before Neal had a chance to say anything, the guy held his left arm behind him obviously trying to hide his hand but apparently the Lord of the underworld couldn't be fooled by simple disguises as he threw his head back and laughed.

"Look at you... trying to look like someone you are not" his face suddenly turned serious and he growled "You are NOT Captain Hook... your soul reeks of desperation Davy Jones, you cannot fool me either. When will people learn that I deal in souls? To not know one from another would make me not very good at my job now would it?"

"So we are clear who everyone is" Davy Jones growled adjusting his feet and straightening up "so you will know exactly who outwitted you this day."

Hades chuckled as he brought his hands up in front of himself where he brought his fingertips together as his eyebrow rose on his head "You think you have outwitted me?"

"I know we have" Jones replied but Neal had no idea what his game was, what was he doing?

"OK, I'll bite" Hades laughed "Come on then Davy Jones, just how have you outwitted me?"

Jones paced sideways and Neal realized that the guy was grinning, what was he up to?

"You think that I came here without a plan" Jones smirked "I am no fool... I knew that you would know who I was."

"So why dress to look like the Pirate?" Hades snorted "You look ridiculous by the way"

"I may look ridiculous but I can change any time I like... you on the other hand just look ridiculous all of the time... a suit? Really? You think THAT is proper attire for a God?!"

Hades' grin fell and he narrowed his eyes "You think this is a game? Do you have any idea what I can do to the two of you?"

Jones gave a shrug "I'm not really too bothered to be honest... it can't be worse than what your Brother did, after all he has much more power than you."

"Do not mention HIM to me. HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HIM TO ME" Hades was suddenly livid... he surged forward right up to Davy's face and screamed "HE IS NOTHING DOWN HERE... I AM THE ONLY GOD YOU NEED WORRY ABOUT NOW DAVY JONES"

The God took one step back, dropped his head, narrowed his eyes again and curled his lip in disgust... then it all happened at once. Hades let out a growl as his hair suddenly flamed blue and that's when Jones made his move. His left hand dropped out of his sleeve and he threw what looked like sand straight at Hades. Neal watched in awe as the God's eyes went wide in fear a split second before he was engulfed in flames and disappeared with an audible pop.

"What the hell was that?" he cried out rushing forward to Jones' side

"About two minutes of time" Jones hissed as he turned to face Neal "He will be back, the powder is made from coal dust from the mines and some sand from the time turner of Neverland that was in your Father's shop. I just needed a flame to ignite the magic which Hades seemed only too willing to supply ... he obviously doesn't realize that there is a vein of fairy dust running straight down from the real Storybrooke. I have been collecting the stuff for weeks so that I literally have some tricks up my sleeve if I ever need them."

"This place is linked to the real Storybrooke?" Neal asked in awe

"It is but we do not have time to discuss this... you must leave now before he returns. You know where Calypso's heart is, you HAVE to save her, get a message to Hook... he will help, I know he will then my love will finally be free to live her life as she should, curse free."

"You can't stay here either, what you gonna do?" Neal threw back "Hades is gonna be pissed at you"

"I will be just fine IF you can return Calypso's heart to her. I can hide from Hades until then" he replied quickly as he started guiding Neal towards the rear of the cave where the deep cavern was where souls faced their future both bad and good. Jones stopped at the edge and sighed "If you do that there will be nothing to keep me here any more... I will curse free, my true self will show and I will be able to finally face my fate whatever that may be but for now Elysium awaits you once more Baelfire, you must go before he returns, do not worry about me."

Neal gave a nod, he was just about to assure the guy that he would make sure that Hook got the message when suddenly Hades appeared right by their side. The God looked mad, his face had gone purple with rage and as he turned Neal just knew he was going to end Davy Jones right there and then. Without thought he grabbed his new friend and jumped over the edge not knowing what would happen.

Both portals seemed to open at once, there was a blinding light from above and a roaring heat from below and the two of them were stuck in the middle not going anywhere fast as Hades raged not far away.

"Hold on to Grampy tightly Uncle Baelfire... do not let go for any reason" Hope suddenly cried out above the deafening noise.

Neal just did what he was told... he really did think when he hit the ground hard a few seconds later to find himself staring up at the sky above that he was back in heaven. He was still clutching onto Davy Jones tightly and actually gave a laugh when he thought that they had managed to beat the system but what happened next changed all that... he was up on his elbows in an instant when the voice that he had missed more than any other since he had left the living world hit his ears.

He couldn't see the kids but he could hear them playing... they sounded like they were in water. Neal was on his feet in an instant, running across the grass towards some stone steps. He didn't even stop when Davy Jones called out his name... he had to see Henry before it was too late, he had no idea how long he would be here and was not going to miss out on seeing his boy one last time.

He practically flew up the steps and ground to a halt when he found Henry standing at the side of a large pool with his back to him... the kid had no idea that he was there but Junior, who was in the water with another kid spotted him quickly. Junior's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide as he brought his hand up to point at where Neal stood.

"What's wrong Shorty?" Henry cried out actually stepping forward and stooping down to talk to the kid "You OK?"

Junior nodded quickly and managed to gasp "Behind you Brother... Baelfire... he is behind you"

Henry spun around quickly looking low to the ground... his eyes fell on Neal's feet and his eyebrows shot up then his head followed. The kid blinked widely but then his face split into a huge grin and he was running towards him.

"DAD?!"

Neal ran forward too and scooped the kid up into his arms pulling him into a bone crushing hug "Yeah, it's me Kid... it's me"

"Did I do the right thing Uncle Baelfire?" Hope asked cautiously in his head "I could think of no other answer... you were both heading for opposite destinations... here was the only place I could bring you both"

"You did good Kid..." Neal gasped around a sob as he dropped to his knees and pulled Henry in tighter "Believe me you did good"


	75. Chapter 75

**Surprise... here is another update for you my little peeps. I had a bit of free time yesterday so typed it up for you all.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW... I love to hear what you guys are thinking.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Killian just sat on his bunk, wrapped only in a towel, hair still dripping from his shower and let out a huge sigh... he had failed.

His Father was gone and it hurt damn it.

The image of the man he thought that he hated lying dead on the deck of the Dutchman kept coming back to him and he hated that it made his heart heavy with grief. He knew that he should be happy that they were all finally free but even after the revelations that the day had cast light upon deep down inside Killian had still loved him and he had hoped that he could have been the one to save his soul... he knew he was being stupid but still an image of his own Father laughing and playing with the boys kept coming to him... his Father had thrown that all away... he could have been a part of something yet he chose to hold on to his hate.

"Bloody hell" Killian growled suddenly standing up and hobbling his way over to the closet to get dressed, he couldn't hide in here all day.

It was true too... he was hiding from everything he still had to face. The Captain being right at the top of that list... the man hadn't been brought back here, thank the Gods above for small mercies. Liam and David had made sure of it but Killian still knew that he was here in Storybrooke and that was enough to have his panic threatening to take him down a road he did not want to go down. Liam had chosen to stay with the Captain for a while after they had returned his heart to him and David and Mary-Margaret had left a few minutes ago to find Calypso so that her's could finally be returned to her too... Killian only knew this because of Emma... after he had failed to save his Father he couldn't stay on board that blasted ship and Jefferson had kindly brought him back here. The hatter had sat with him in the galley until the others had returned but as soon as they started talking about what had happened Killian had fled under the pretence of showering.

He just couldn't listen to any more but Swan had found him not long after he had emerged from the warm water, she had hugged him tightly in the small confines of the bathroom before leading him back here and sitting him on the bed. He had not cried, unwilling to let her know just how much this was hurting him yet she seemed to know anyway and had sat with him for a while. But now that she was gone from his side he was, as David liked to put it "freaking out" and he needed to do something to stop his rising panic from taking over... maybe he could go up on deck and watch the horizon, that usually helped.

His heart was thumping in his chest and his breathing was starting to pick up so he grabbed his clothes quickly and made his way back to the bed to sit back down... the last thing he needed was to fall over if this thing took hold of him before he managed to get a handle on it. He threw the clothes over the table on the way past then dropped back down into his previous position leaning forward to try and steady his breathing.

Too intent on the task in hand he never even heard the door open so nearly hit the ceiling when a hand slid over his back causing him to gasp in a huge breath.

"It's OK, it's only me" Swan soothed giving him a quick smile when he looked up, she moved slowly coming around to his other side "Come on, lie down. I'll lie with you."

He nodded as he moved and in seconds he was lying back with Emma clamped in his arms but this time there was no escape and the silent tears fell. Emma soothed him as he wept more for what could have been than what he had lost but it didn't last... not with her by his side... with her with him he could face anything and all too soon he found himself calm and relaxed in her arms.

"You are allowed to be upset Killian" she whispered against his front "It would be kinda weird if you weren't, he was your Dad"

"Aye" he sighed "But I am done shedding tears for than man... it is finally over now Swan, we can all move on. Our family is safe form the threat of my Father and for that I cannot be unhappy"

She let out a heavy sigh then said "Yeah... and it looks like your Dad was the one that opened that portal after all. Gold's gonna cast a spell to make sure he came alone but it looks like he did, well apart from Barbossa that is but Pan wasn't on the Dutchman, we checked everywhere and there was no sign of him anywhere so if Gold's test comes back empty it means that we can go speak to Whale tomorrow, see how quickly we can get you up and running so that IF Pan does come here one day we will all be ready for him."

Killian tugged her in and dropped a kiss onto her head "It's not over though is it? I need to face the Captain don't I?"

"Not if you don't want to" she replied coming up onto her elbow to see his face "It's your choice, no one is going to force you, you know"

He furrowed his brow and let out a sigh "No... I think that it is time to finally put that to bed too. I owe it to myself Swan. I need a clean slate. I need to draw a line under the past before I can move on with our next adventure."

She gave a little smile and giggled "The one where we get married and welcome our little warrior Princess into the world"

He couldn't help it he broke out into a wide grin "Aye... our warrior Princess. Our lives are going to be so bloody brilliant Swan. Our children will want for nothing. They will be safe and loved no matter what this world throws at us because we are one you and I and nothing can break that... we won't let it"

Emma threw herself forward and pulled him into a searing kiss... Gods he loved this woman. The devil himself could have walked into their cabin right now and Killian Jones would not have seen him as he found himself lost in their own little world. Their kiss lasted until they both desperately needed air and Swan fell back on to the pillows with a laugh.

She looked across at him as he turned his head to face her and she giggled "If Pan isn't here I am calling Whale tonight... maybe he can squeeze you in first thing in the morning."

Killian chuckled and raised an eyebrow "This time tomorrow I think that you and I should ask your parents to perhaps watch over our brood"

Swan grinned widely "I like the sound of that..."

"You do?" Killian asked coyly

"I do" Emma whispered in a sultry voice coming up to meet his lips again but they never touched. She stopped before she reached him and laughed loudly "That way you can totally gut out that bathroom... the mats needs taken out and washed and you can scrub all around the toilet... it stinks in there and the smell is making my stomach do somersaults whenever I go in"

She gave him a cheeky grin, he knew her game she was being a tease but he just smiled sweetly at her and raised his hand to stroke his thumb across her cheek as he replied "As you wish"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"What is going on out there?" Regina mumbled to Robin as she looked towards the patio doors from the kitchen where they were making lunch for the kids

Grace who was sitting on the couch drying her hair with a towel tossed it to one side "I'll go see and tell then that lunch is nearly ready."

"Thank you Grace" Regina replied with a smile as she picked up the salad bowl and headed for the table but she never reached her destination when a man's voice spoke from the doorway and she spun around dropping the bowl to smash on the floor. Her hands were up and ready to unleash her magic in an instant but the only thing that left her was her breath when she realized who it was standing there with Henry tucked under his arm.

"Surprise" Neal chuckled as he stepped through the doorway into the room

"What? How? Neal?... What the hell is going on?" she suddenly saw someone else with Neal and her eyebrows shot up "And what's with Captain... Killian Sparrow?"

Neal grinned and chuckled as he looked at the other man "Long story short... Regina meet Davy Jones"

"Davy Jones?!" she gasped walking towards the pair "As in THE Davy Jones?"

"In the flesh so to speak" Jones replied pulling his hat from his head and giving a bow "I am pleased to meet you Milady"

Junior was suddenly running to her side with a grin on his face "Baelfire came to help Papa help Grammy to get her heart back"

"He did did he?" she replied with a smile before she looked back to Neal and asked "You know where her heart is?"

Neal nodded and started walking further into the room "In a round about way... I had actually figured out that Hook could pretty much do it by himself. He's on the Dutchman right? Calypso's heart is still on board and I'm pretty sure that the others will have found it by now."

"Actually they did and it's now on the Jolly Roger. I spoke with Emma a few minutes ago, they took it there after they... well after they found it in Davy Jones' chest and right now David and Mary-Margaret have gone to find the sea witch so she should have her heart back by bed time"

"Truly?" Davy Jones asked in a half whisper "She will be released from her curse... thank the Gods above"

"This has nothing to do with Gods" Regina threw back "And you of all people should not be thanking them, you were cursed because of their silly games"

Jones raised an eyebrow and eyed Regina suspiciously before just saying "Times have changed Milady... the Gods no longer have so much influence over mortals. I have accepted what happened to me and all that I wish now is that Calypso can be happy. That is all I want."

"Well in that case I suggest that we put lunch on hold and head down to the Jolly." she turned to look at Neal and smiled "I think that there are more than a few people here who want to witness the return of the heart"

"YAY" Junior squealed jumping on the spot "Grammy is going to get her heart back"

Regina smiled at his happy face before looking to Will who was looking slightly lost as he stood by the kitchen counter, she walked across to him and pulled him into a sideways hug "You are safe now Will... your Father... well he has been dealt with. He can no longer hurt you I promise"

"I can no longer sense him" the boy whispered looking up at her "But we thought him dead before yet he returned, are you sure he is truly gone?"

Neal gave a little cough and walked forward too "He's gone Kid... I swear to you. I've seen his grave."

"How?" Will asked Neal with big eyes "How can he have a grave if the others have only just dealt with him?"

Neal pulled in a breath, gave a smirk then laughed as he brought his hand up to the back of his head in a nervous way "OK, this is gonna sound weird but I kinda saw the future."

"How?" Regina asked in confusion "You have no magic?"

"I don't but Hope does and she's currently knocking about in here" he tapped his head and grinned

Junior practically yelled "You have Hope with you?! I thought she had gone to another family"

Neal grinned and dropped down into a crouch next to Junior "Apparently she REALLY likes this family... she says hi by the way. She says that you need to start on her book... whatever that is!" he turned and looked to Henry "She says that you need to write and Shorty needs to draw... do you know what she's talking about?"

Henry gave a huge grin "Yeah... and we'll get on it tonight Hope, I swear."

Regina smiled too, Hope really was inside Neal... she was alright and Emma and Hook would get to talk with her. Suddenly she needed to get going so she pulled in a breath and said "Right boys, go get changed. You have ten minutes then we are going"

The boys took off into one of the bedrooms as Regina turned to Robin "Are you coming too?"

He shook his head and gave her a smile "I think Hook would maybe prefer less of an audience, you know what he's like with crowds at the moment. Roland and I will wait here for you."

"I will stay here too" Grace added looking to Regina "I will keep Roland company while the others are gone but can you tell my Papa that I am fine for me?

"I will. You are a good girl Grace, thank you" Regina replied with a smile before looking back to Neal "How long are you here?"

Neal shrugged then seemed to be listening to something before giving a grin "Apparently until Zeus figures out that we skipped bail so not long. Look if we can at least be here until Calypso gets her heart I'll be happy because it'll mean when I head back I can take this dude with me"

He jabbed his thumb at Jones who frowned and proclaimed "Dude? You talk most strangely"

"Says the broken Pirate" Regina scoffed stalking forward to eye the man "Does this look run in the family or something?"

Neal laughed "They are Hook's clothes... well the ones from the underworld version of the Jolly that were waiting for him. Look we had to think on our feet. Give the guy a break."

Regina raised her hand and looked to Jones "I can do one better. Think of your usual clothing but do not move, this is a tricky spell and no one needs to see you naked!"

She swished her hand to let her purple cloud engulf Jones and when the smoke cleared it was to find him looking like he'd just stepped out of the history books. His hair was neat and tidy, his beard was trimmed close to his face and his clothing was anything other than what Hook would have worn. He wore breeches and a simple white shirt beneath a gold vest all finished off with a beautifully embroidered dark colored jacket... and that ratty old hat that he had been wearing looked like new!

"That is NOT what you were wearing when I found you" Neal burst out with a laugh

Jones smirked and shrugged "I may have embellished the truth when the spell took me. I used to wear clothes like these many many years ago... when I first met my love"

"Well in that case" Regina smirked "They are perfect for today when you will be reunited."

She turned on her heels to head into the back of the pool house to make sure the kids were nearly ready when a sudden thought hit her, she turned quickly and looked to Neal.

"You know that I could take Davy Jones to Calypso... I think that there is someone else in town you should perhaps go and see before Zeus takes you back"

Neal gave a rueful smile as he pulled in a huge breath and let it out slowly "Yeah... and this time I actually think he deserves my time. He's really trying isn't he?"

She gave him a smile and replied "He's doing more than trying... this time he is actually changing."

Neal gave a genuine smile and chuckled, he shifted his feet and laughed "Yeah Kid... I know you won't let him get away with anything but I still want to see him. I promise I'll take you to see Emma and Hook after I'm done" he paused obviously listening to Hope talking then added "Nah, I don't think that Grandpa Gold would want to do this in front of an audience but I'm sure once he gets over the shock that I'm here I can convince him and Belle to come with us to the Jolly"

Regina had a sudden thought, she gave a smile then walked across the room to stand next to Neal and said "Don't worry Hope you'll get to see everyone I promise... I have a spell or two up my sleeve that might just help keep Neal and Dapper Dave here hidden for a while." She expected Neal to grin but instead he rolled his eyes making her ask "What? I thought she'd be happy."

"Oh she is about the spell but she's getting pissy about the whole Neal/Baelfire thing... just be thankful you can't hear her, she's quite opinionated on the subject"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple stooped low over the glass flask that he had just poured the last of his tracking spell into, he now just needed one last ingredient... blood. He pulled his dagger out just bringing it across the palm of his hand before holding it over the beaker and letting a few droplets fall. The potion bubbled briefly before giving a hiss and turning a deep red color. He absent-mindedly healed his hand then put his dagger back into his jacket before holding up the flask.

"That will definitely work?" Belle asked hopefully while peering inside the flask

"It will" Rumple replied with a smile "IF Pan has already come here this potion will let us know. All I have to do is drop a few drips of this onto our map and if he is here the potion will run to that point and we will know exactly where he is, he cannot conceal himself when I can use blood magic."

He was just about to drop the potion onto the map when the bell in the front shop jingled, he gave a heavy sigh about to put the flask aside until he had gotten rid of whoever had come in but Belle patted him on the arm and said "I'll go, you do this... it's important"

She gave a smile before just hurrying from the room. Rumple just got on with what he was doing but just as he dropped the potion and watched in horror as the red liquid ran straight towards the shop in which he currently stood Belle started yelling and Rumple was running... Pan was here, he was in the front shop... it was him that had come through the door! But what he found when he skidded to a halt seconds later ready to finally blast his Father into nothingness was Belle hugging a man while Henry stood by their side.

Rumple's heart actually skipped a beat and his legs gave a wobble when the man suddenly looked up and gave a grin "Hey Dad"

"Bae?!" Rumple gasped not daring to believe what he was seeing

"Yeah it's me" Bae replied as Belle stepped back wiping tears from her face.

His boy was suddenly walking towards him but Rumple was stuck to the spot, he blinked widely and shook his head in disbelief but Bae didn't stop he just kept on coming and before Rumple knew what was happening he was pulled into his boy's arms and he could do nothing to stop his emotions taking over.

He threw his arms around Bae and hugged him tightly as he whispered "How are you here?"

"Who knew that all you needed to visit was a little Hope" Bae whispered back before adding "I need you to know that I'm proud of you Papa. You need to know that I am the proudest son out there, you hear me?"

Rumple just nodded as his voice left him but he knew the hug couldn't last forever and eventually Bae pulled back to smile down at him through his own tears. Rumple gulped down the lump in his throat and finally managed to say "I've missed you boy...I love you so much"

"I love you too Papa" Bae smiled, he suddenly gave a chuckle and added "And Hope says she loves you aswell"

"She's in you?" Rumple asked in surprise

"Yeah... short term thing. She's going back to the baby soon but for now she is the one keeping us here."

Henry was suddenly beside Bae again who pulled him into a sideways hug as the boy grinned at Rumple "It's so cool Grandpa, Hope brought Dad and Davy Jones here to escape the underworld after a daring mission for truth and justice where they faced Hades but got away. Hope brought them here and now we're about to return Calypso's heart to her... do you want to come with us?"

Rumple looked to Bae who nodded "It would be good to spend a bit of time with you and Belle but I need to make sure I see Emma and Hook too. I promised Hope that I'd pass on a message or two plus I need to warn them of a vision I had while I was with one of the Moirai so if you want to chat we really need to walk and talk."

"Of course we will" Belle cried out rushing forward and grabbing onto Rumple's arm "We wouldn't miss this for the world."

A few minutes later they were all heading across Main Street towards the dock. Rumple felt happier than he had in a long time as he talked with his Son and Hope. He felt so alive that the darkness didn't stand a chance as his light side shone brightly deep within his damaged soul... was this what life could be like all of the time if he stayed on this path? He let out a laugh as Bae suddenly ran forward grabbing Henry in his arms and lifting him into a spinning turn that had the boy screaming with happiness.

The sun was shining brightly and everything was good but as they neared the Jolly Roger two figures stood watching them from the deck of the Black Pearl that was now anchored just off shore. Pan held the telescope in his hand up to his face and narrowed his eyes at his idiot Son who was walking down the hill with Baelfire of all people... Peter frowned and looked to Blackbeard who was standing by his side before putting the telescope down and lifting his effigy of the sheriff.

"It would seem that I need to use my little voodoo doll sooner rather than later. I need to know what is going on on that ship and this will allow me to do that. Our good sheriff will fill us in on what we need to know and the others won't have a clue that we have a spy in their midsts."

Blackbeard gave a smirk and raised an eyebrow "You have thought of everything haven't you?"

"I won't be beaten this time" Peter snarled "this plan WILL work. I will get everything I ever wanted and these heroes will lose... we will make sure of it"

"I personally don't care about the rest of them as long as Hook gets what is coming to him... that is MY ship over there and I will quite happily take her back from him." Blackbeard growled as he picked up the telescope and looked towards the Jolly Roger

"You'll get her Captain but first we get to have some fun" Peter smirked lifting the voodoo doll and giving it a wiggle. "And seeing as you were the one that got to crush old Brennan Jones' heart I do believe it is my turn to enjoy myself."

"I am interested to see how this works" Blackbeard replied just looking back to the Jolly Roger "You can really control a man with one of those?"

"Well watch and learn" Peter chuckled as he lifted the doll up to his lips and finally spoke at it "You are now under my control but you will remain calm and look unaffected. You will find out EVERYTHING you can regarding Baelfire's return and report back to me. You will meet me at midnight tonight by the wishing well deep in the woods where upon you will receive your next set of instructions. You CANNOT tell anyone about this, in fact you will not have any recollection of any of this after each task is completed" He smirked then laughed as he imagined the fun he was going to have... yes he would get his revenge on Hook but first he had a hatter to teach a lesson so he spoke to the doll again "Bring me Facilier's effigies too... the ones he made of Hook and Jefferson. Do not get caught or there will be trouble, no one must notice they are missing otherwise you will feel pain like nothing else you have ever felt."

This was going to be so good... he could physically torture the hatter and mentally torture the Pirate all by getting someone else to do all the dirty work... what more could you ask for in life?

Why he hadn't studied Voodoo years ago he didn't know... but he was making up for it now and it was going to bring him everything he had ever wanted once he figured out how to talk with departed souls... but not tonight, tonight he needed to find out what was going on with Baelfire and Rumple so his studies would have to wait.

He tucked the voodoo doll inside his jacket and patted the pocket "See you tonight...don't be late and make sure that you are not seen or followed, use any force necessary to ensure that no one knows what you are up to."


	76. Chapter 76

**You are getting this update today because I will be busy this weekend.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **As always please review.**

 **:)**

David shook his head and blinked hard as he swayed on the spot... what the hell had that been?

He shook his head again trying to focus his muddled brain... had he zoned out?

Had someone been talking to him?

"Yuh alright child?" Calypso asked with a frown drawing his attention to her worried face "Yuh look confuse!"

"I'm fine" he automatically replied bringing his hand up to rub it over his face"I think that maybe the Kraken venom is still effecting me, I'm just a bit tired that's all but I'm OK."

"Maybe you should sit down for a few minutes" Jefferson said with concern pointing to the chairs a bit further up the deck from where they currently stood.

"I'm fine honestly" David replied giving his newest friend a genuine smile and he wasn't lying either, the dizzy feeling had left him and he really did feel fine again so he pulled in a deep breath and changed the subject "And I'll be even better when Calypso gets her heart back." He looked to Calypso who he expected to grin but all he saw was a face full of worry. He gave a frown and asked "Now it's my turn to ask what's wrong? You're about to get your heart back... that's what you've wanted for, like... ever so why do you look like you've changed your mind?"

"Mi nuh kno" she sighed before giving him a little smile "Just ignore mi, mi being silly"

"If something's worrying you tell us, come on, what's wrong Calypso?"

She let out a long sigh before turning to look up at town "Times ave change... mi ave change, mi nuh kno who mi suppose to be any more"

David chuckled and raised an eyebrow "Believe it or not I know exactly what you are talking about, most people in this town do. When we were cursed we all just lived the lives we were given then when Emma broke it we were all left wondering where we went from there. None of us were the same people we were back in the Enchanted Forest but we were also not our cursed selves either. It was hard and to begin with it felt like we were just muddling through but now... well this town is home and for the most part people are happy. Give it time Calypso, you'll get there."

She gave an unsure smile but suddenly she was pulling herself up straighter and grinning widely at something behind him, David turned to look and found Hook coming out through the doorway. He watched as Calypso hurried over to the Pirate but her smile fell and she gave a frown as she looked behind Hook and asked.

"Weh Liam?"

Hook gave a nervous look then muttered "He is not here... he is... uhm... he is..."

"He'll be back later." David threw out to save Hook from having to speak about the Captain

Calypso gave a deep frown and spat out "But mi wa him here, him mi fambly...him should be here." she suddenly gave another frown and looked about herself like she just realized something "And weh di boys? Dem nuh here either?"

Hook shook his head "Sorry Love they are with Regina."

Calypso's bottom lip suddenly stuck out as she pouted and David nearly laughed when he realized that she looked like Junior when the kid didn't get what he wanted. She gave a huff and crossed her arms "Suh mi finally get mi heart back an none of mi fambly wi be here to seet?"

Suddenly Emma was walking across the deck towards them, she gave a little smirk and said "You'll have more family than you bargained for in the next few minutes... Regina is on her way." Calypso's face spilt into a wide grin but Emma wasn't finished yet and added "And if you really want Liam here I'm sure we can get him"

"Mi do" she nodded vigorously "Mi really do"

"In that case" Jefferson cut in as he pulled his hat from his head "Let me assist. I'll be right back"

"Wait" Hook suddenly burst out making everyone look at him. The Pirate pulled in a huge breath and puffed it out slowly before finally meeting Jefferson's gaze and almost whispering "Bring them both back."

"Both?" Calypso asked with a frown but David just ignored her and stepped forward to stand next to his Brother.

He met Hook's gaze and asked "You sure? We could do that later."

But Hook shook his head "I need to do this now if I want Liam to be a part of it, his time here is nearly done so it is now or never"

Emma gave a little smile as she took Hook's hand and to Calypso's credit she didn't say anything, she seemed to realize that Hook was near to freaking out and actually stepped back to give him a bit of space.

Jefferson gave single nod and spoke in a low voice "I will be back in a few minutes" he looked to Hook then pointed to the quarter deck "I will bring them back up there OK?"

Hook just nodded but David knew that the Pirate understood that Jefferson was trying to make this as easy as possible for him. Bringing Liam and the Captain back up on the quarter deck gave Hook a bit of space between them and that in turn meant that he was less likely to be startled when they arrived. The last thing any of them wanted was another panic attack, they all knew the reasons behind the hatter's gesture just no one voiced it... it was a silent understanding that needed no explanation.

Jefferson gave him a smile but then he was gone, David was just about to reassure Hook a bit more that he wasn't alone in any of this after he had turned back to his Brother to see him looking quite pale but just then two things happened at once. Snow walked up from the lower deck carrying the small wooden chest that held Calypso's heart and put it on the hold doors just as David heard Junior's excited laughter coming up from the dock. Without even thinking about it he swung around with a smile on his face to wait for his Grandsons to come up the gangplank.

Junior was running across the deck seconds later but David was confused, he thought that the kid would have ran straight to Hook... he usually did but not this time. He ran straight for Calypso instead and stood in front of her with a wide grin on his face.

"Shut your eyes Grammy" he giggled bringing his hands up to his mouth to try and stifle his laughter

"Wah? Why?" she asked with a frown of confusion

It was Henry who replied as he stepped off the gangplank "Because we have a surprise for you" but then Henry looked around everyone else and added "everyone should do it. Come on, all of you close your eyes."

There were a few sighs and grumbles but when Junior cried out "Pleeeeeeease... you won't be sorry, I swear"

Everyone eventually just did what the kids had asked... well, except for David. He gave Henry a knowing nod of his head towards Hook and the kid knew that he just wanted to make sure that no more freaking out took place but in all honesty David was the one freaking out seconds later when Neal stepped onto the deck.

What the hell?

Neal raised a hand and gave him a silent wave and a grin but all David could do was blink in surprise. He hadn't even noticed the other man until Junior was suddenly leading him forward to stand in front of Calypso. David studied the new visitor and was suddenly left blinking in surprise again when he realized that he looked more than a little like Hook... Oh my God... this HAD to be Davy Jones!

How?

He looked to Neal who gave him a shushing motion and a look that clearly said that he was about to find out so David just held his tongue and waited. Regina, who had baby Neal on her hip came across followed by Will and stood next to David and Snow while Gold and Belle stayed behind older Neal but again no one spoke as the excited tension hung in the air.

"Wah going on?" Calypso mumbled tipping her head "Mi sense someone der... who be it?"

Junior grinned up at Davy Jones and gave him a nod. The man gave a little smile to the kid then cleared his throat as he looked straight at Calypso.

"It is I my love"

Calypso's eyes shot open as did her jaw... she gasped in a huge breath and burst out "Yuh here! How yuh here?"

"It is a long tale my love but it is true... we are finally reunited you and I, I thought this day would never come"

But suddenly Calypso was turning away, she brought her hands up to her face and cried out "But mi ugly... mi nuh wa yuh to si mi inna dis form"

Jones just stepped forward and tugged her back around to face him and said "I see you inside my love... I see you as clear as day"

David was so focused on the pair of them that he hadn't really thought about Neal being here until Hook suddenly cried out "Baelfire? What in the bloody blue blazes is going on? How are you here too?"

All eyes turned to Neal and he chuckled "What is it with your family? My name is Neal... has been for centuries but the Jones clan just can't seem to get their heads around that can they?"

There was a flurry of motion and suddenly Emma was rushing across the deck with Hook hot on her heals. Emma never even stopped she just barrelled into Neal and hugged him tightly. The hug lasted a few seconds and when she stepped back Hook didn't hesitate either he just stepped forward and hugged his friend too. David for his part made his way over to the little crowd with a smile firmly on his face.

"You never answered my question" Hook stated as he stepped back from Neal "How are you here?"

"I came with old Davy here..." but Neal suddenly grinned and looked to Emma "and I brought someone else too Em, someone who has been missing you."

"Who?" Emma asked with a slight frown as she looked around the deck.

David swung around too but couldn't see anyone else either, he gave a frown as he looked to Snow but she just shrugged at him so he turned back to Neal who was still grinning like an idiot as Henry tucked himself under his Dad's arm.

Junior was suddenly tugging on David's leg to be lifted and as he bent down to pick him up the kid yelled out "Baelfire brought Hope with him... she is inside his head"

David nearly dropped the kid... what? Hope was here with Neal?!

His head snapped up to look at Neal to find him grinning "She says to say hi to everyone"

Emma looked close to tears but when David looked to Hook the Pirate was standing grinning like an idiot. His Brother puffed with pride and laughed "She came to you when she left our little Princess?"

"Well kinda... look, it's a long story but I can explain later. For now I think that Calypso should be the centre of attention not me. We have time, Regina saw to that."

All eyes turned back to Calypso and Davy Jones who were now standing near the hold doors completely unaware of everyone watching them. David was just about to suggest getting on with the whole heart thing so that the two lovers could be reunited when Jefferson, Liam and Barbossa suddenly appeared up on the quarter deck. David instantly turned to check on Hook but his Brother was still smiling as Liam hurried forward and rushed down the steps.

"Ah, good. I did not miss anything" he cried out rushing over to Hook's side. He gave his Brother a hug then stepped back and grinned at Neal "I see that you managed to find a way to be here too. Good to see you Baelfire"

Neal just shook his head and looked to Henry as he chuckled "I give in"

Henry beamed from ear to ear but then shrugged "They can call you what they like... you will always just be Dad to me"

Neal pulled Henry in to a hug and replied "Thanks kid."

"Who is to return Grammy's heart?" Junior suddenly squealed giving an excited bounce in David's arms

"I think that should really be Davy Jones don't you?" David chuckled turning back to the two lovers

But Calypso gave a smile and shook her head "Mi tink that maybe it shud be yuh child? Wa yuh say? Yuh help yuh old Grammy fin her true love again?"

Junior gasped but nodded and suddenly he was like a live wire as he bounced about in David's arm "Put me down Grandpa put me down"

David chuckled but did as the kid asked and Junior was off like a shot across the deck to the waiting chest that Hook had unlocked before leaving the Flying Dutchman earlier. He put his hand inside and pulled out the glowing heart... it was strange to see it, it didn't look like any other heart that David had seen after it had been removed from it's owner... this one had a sight golden tone to it but David figured it must be the whole demi goddess thing so never gave it much more thought.

Calypso gave a little smile but then she was crouching down to talk with Junior. She spoke in a very low voice so no one could hear but David could see the kid's face. Junior's eyebrows shot up, then he gave a deep frown followed by a little gasp then a huge grin spread over his face... what were they talking about?

But then it was done and Calypso was standing back up, she turned to face everyone one and said "It time fuh mi to be who mi supposed to be"

Junior gave a little smile but he didn't just get on with it, he looked Calypso up and down and seemed to realize that he couldn't reach. Instead of making it into a big deal the kid just turned to Liam who was standing closest and said "Will you help me Uncle Liam? I cannot reach."

"It would be my honor" Liam replied puffing with pride at the request.

David watched with a wide smile as Liam hoisted Junior up into his arms and stepped forward towards Calypso. The Sea Witch looked really happy... she looked calm as she stood there on deck holding on to her true love's hand.

"Yuh all ave done suh much for mi... yuh all need to kno that mi love yuh all suh much"

David's smile faltered at her words... why did it sound like she was saying goodbye? But seconds later he got his answer when instead of pushing the glowing heart into Calypso's chest Junior suddenly turned and shoved it into Liam's causing both the Witch and man to take an involuntary gasp of air as the heart sunk into Liam's chest. Calypso's body feel to the ground in a heap and Liam suddenly staggered backwards, he half dropped Junior onto the deck as he went down on one knee and his hand grasped at his chest as he tried to breathe.

"What did you do lad?" he burst out with wide eyes

"I did what Calypso told me to" Junior replied seriously as he looked up at Liam "She wanted you to have her heart, she wanted to be with Davy Jones not here in this life."

All eyes swung back to where Calypso's body should have lain on the deck but again David was left slack jawed when all he found was Davy Jones standing next to a beautiful woman with long flowing blonde hair. She was wearing robes made from white silk and she looked radiant as the slight breeze made the fabric ripple out behind her. The former witch gave the widest smile he had ever seen anybody ever give as she looked to Davy Jones before turning back to Liam.

"Do not berate the child, he did indeed do as I asked. I did not know if I would ascend directly or if I would have this chance to talk with you all but it would seem that Zeus is in good spirits." she gave a giggle as she looked at her love but then her voice softened and she looked to Liam again "I am finally free of my curse child and this way we both get what we want. I am free to ascend back to Olympus with my love and you can live the life that was so cruelly taken from you. Live Liam... enjoy all that this world has to offer, live the life that Pan helped take from you. That boy has done too much damage to this family already so if I can undo just a small amount I will."

Everyone was in total shock, no one seemed to be able to do much more than gawp but it didn't last as Liam gave a barking laugh, clapped himself on the chest and cried out "I have a heartbeat... I can feel it. Am I truly alive? I really do not need to go back to Elysium?"

"You are the same as everyone else now child. Do not waste this opportunity you have been given" Calypso giggled "I want you to use my heart to truly enjoy the wonders that this realm will hold for you. It is my gift to both you and to Killian, he needs you Liam... more than he will ever admit."

The smile fell from Liam's lips as he looked to Hook and the minute David's gaze moved he saw that the Pirate was crying, he was smiling but the tears were streaming down his face and at the realization Liam was moving. He practically ran across the deck and hauled his Brother into his arms where Hook seemed all too happy to be.

David was blinking back his own tears as Snow took up his hand. She tucked herself under his arm and whispered "I think this might just be one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

David nodded but even before the thought had had time to register properly Davy Jones was pulling Calypso into a kiss which sent a pulse of true love through the air. The skies above seemed to part even though there was not a cloud in the sky and a huge rainbow could suddenly be seen high above them. David knew right there and then that he was seeing straight into heaven and it looked beautiful.

Calypso grinned as she lent back and brought a loving hand up to Davy Jones' face stroking her thumb across his cheek. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds before turning to talk with everyone else "I thank you all for helping me but now it is now my time to leave you. Be safe in the knowledge that I am finally happy. Our love will be eternal and we have all of you to thank for that."

A shaft of light suddenly illuminated the pair of them and David noticed out of the corner of his eye Neal stepping back towards the gangplank so he didn't get caught up in the spell or whatever the hell it was that would take the pair up to heaven.

"Bye Grammy" Junior yelled as he waved his hand "I love you and I hope that we will meet again one day."

"I love you too Junior and I have no doubt in my mind that we will see each other again... just do not make it too soon." she gave a grin and a laugh as she waved at the kid before looking to Henry "You young man are brave and true, do not ever change and I shall one day be waiting for you too. I love you Henry and I could not be more proud to call you my great great grandson."

Henry puffed with pride and gave a huge grin as he waved his hand at Calypso "See ya Grammy... bye Mr Jones, it was nice to meet you"

"And you Lad, it was good..." Davy started to say something else but suddenly the pair of them were fading as the shaft of light fizzled out and before too long they were completely gone leaving everyone smiling at the empty space where they had been standing.

David was in total shock... had that really just happened?

He looked to Liam who was now just standing next to Hook with his hand pressed over his heart but in the next second he looked up and yelled "I AM ALIVE... THANK THE GODS ABOVE... I AM ALIVE!"

He gave a huge whooping yell but didn't seem content that a simple shout was showing his pure happiness at his situation. He looked wildly about before suddenly running for the side of the ship and just throwing himself over the guard rail and into the water below. Everyone ran as one to look down into the sea and as Liam broke the surface he let out another huge yell but this time it was not so much in joy. It was much more to do with the reality that the water was freezing as he cried out "Good Gods... everything feels more real now that I am once more of this life, this is beyond cold!"

Junior gave a giggle and shouted "Do not worry Uncle Liam, the shower will feel equally as real"

Liam grinned then struck out for shore as he yelled "Now that my boy is something I am willing to test and who is making pancakes? I know that it is not breakfast time but I am suddenly starved"

David gave a laugh and looked up to see Hook grinning widely as he watched his Brother swimming back to shore. The kids all headed below to make the pancakes with Snow while Emma, Jefferson, Neal, Gold and Belle headed to the table with the promise that Emma could talk with Hope but David stayed where he was just watching his Brother's happy face. The Pirate looked like a new man as he watched Liam intently. He looked ready to float away with happiness and when he finally looked up from the waters below his grin got wider as he burst out "Is this really happening? Please tell me this is not a cruel trick"

David nodded and grinned back "It's no trick I swear, it's happening... today is a new start Hook. Today marks the first day of the rest of our lives, lives that now have Liam Jones in them and I couldn't be happier for the two of you"

Hook was suddenly surging forward and pulling David into his arms, the Pirate clapped his hand on David's back a few times then stepped away to look at him seriously "You mean the three of us. This changes nothing between you and I David, I want you to know that. You are my Brother too and that will never change"

David smiled and nodded "I know... it's alright, you can't get rid of me that easily. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not, got it?"

"Good" Hook replied with a firm nod "I would not have it any other way"

David chuckled as he started to walk towards the door to the lower deck to help in the galley, he looked back at Hook as he went and called out "After all you need your big brothers to keep you in line... otherwise that head of yours will get too big and we can't have that now can we?"

Hook chuckled and shook his head at David's retreating form "Aye... we couldn't have that."

With that the Pirate turned and headed towards the table... David himself turned back to head below deck but just before he ducked through the doorway his eyes caught sight of Barbossa still just leaning on the guard rail up on the quarter deck. David looked back to Hook to see him talking with Neal but it didn't last, the Pirate gave a laugh and clapped his hand on Neal's back before pointing up towards his old Captain. David stopped in the doorway suddenly unwilling to go any further, maybe he should head up there with Hook but seconds later Liam came up the gangplank to be met by the Pirate. The two of them hugged then Hook pulled back and laughed at his now very wet front. Emma gave a laugh too then stood up and waved her hand over the two of them drying them in an instant which made Liam grin from ear to ear. Hook kissed Emma sweetly and motioned with his hand that he was going to the quarter deck, Emma gave him a loving smile and nodded then the Brothers were making their way across the ship and David knew that Hook would be fine... Liam was going to stay with him while he talked with the Captain.

He gave Hook an understanding smile when their eyes met, no words were spoken but even though David's instincts were to go with his Brother he resisted, he had to let him do this his way and if he wanted Liam with him David would just have to accept that. He knew that Hook would be fine with their Liam by his side and if the Pirate needed David... well he knew where he was. He pulled a smile to his face and turned to step through the doorway but he never even made it down the first step when Hook's voice hit his ears.

"David stop... will you join us Brother? I would very much like you with me when I do this."

David grinned widely down the stairwell as relief flooded him...Hook still needed him and he was only too willing to oblige.


	77. Chapter 77

**A surprise update because I managed to sneakily borrow a friend's laptop while they were sleeping lol #Shhhhh**

 **Enjoy :)**

Killian wasn't sure he could take much more of this... for the most part he had just stood and listened as the Captain had simply spoken but as the story unfolded Killian found himself getting more and more agitated by the revelations that were coming to light. He felt sick to his stomach as the man that he had spent all his life fearing told his side of their sorry tale and if Killian was being honest with himself he really did believe that the Captain had just been trying to keep their Father from inflicting too much damage to both Liam and himself when more and more memories resurfaced as he listened but with all that had happened to Killian over this last year it seemed to him that it no longer mattered what his brain thought because his body was doing it's damnedest to get him to run as far away as possible from this whole situation.

His heart was thundering in his chest and he was starting to feel quite light headed as his system was flooded with too much oxygen from his quick breathing. He could feel the beginnings of his panic starting to build again and that in itself was enough to scare him even more, he hated not being in control of his own body but he was adamant that he was not going to show weakness in front of the Captain. He stood quietly trying to sort himself out but when the echoes of Devin's voice started to sound in his head and drown out the Captain's voice it was just simply too much and he was suddenly turning and pacing away from the other three towards the bow of the ship panting out quick breaths as he went. Killian heard David say that he would make sure that he was alright as he lent heavily on the guard rail trying to calm his breathing then seconds later his Brother appeared at his side.

"You've got this Hook, I know you do" David said ducking down to meet Killian's gaze and bringing a hand up to rub on his back "you've done really well but if you need to stop now that's OK. We can finish this later, don't put too much pressure on yourself to do everything in one day and now that Liam's here to stay this can most definitely wait."

But Killian shook his head as his gaze moved to the horizon, he pulled in one huge breath and held it before letting it out in a long exhale. He steadied himself for a few seconds gripping onto the guard rail tightly to try and contain the tremors that were running through him. He puffed out another few breaths trying to rebalance his blood levels like Whale had instructed him too then looked back to David to see his Brother's eyes dancing with concern. He wanted to reassure him that he really would be alright once this was all out in the open and finished with so he gave a little smile and simply said "I will be fine David, I want to do this..."

"I know you do" David sighed "But just because you want to do it doesn't mean that you should. Damn it Killian you are shaking, listen to me please, stop being so stubborn will you?"

There was a sudden cough from behind them and Killian turned his head sharply expecting to find the Captain but instead he found Baelfire standing with his hands up to show he meant no harm. His friend gave him a smile and said "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt but Hope said that maybe she could help you, you know with the... ahh... the nerves shall we say?"

Killian swung fully around to face Baelfire not even bothering with the fact that everyone seemed to know he was on the verge of a panic attack instead just asking "How?"

Baelfire gave a lopsided smile then gave an awkward grin as his eyebrow rose and his hand came up to scratch the back of his head nervously "She said that I need to hug you Man... I swear if this is a trick Hope you are gonna be in trouble. Planned hugs are way more awkward for two grown assed men than spontaneous ones you know."

Killian's face split into a grin as he imagined her little voice... he missed her so much and if hugging Baelfire meant that he could feel close to her again he would do it without hesitation. He stepped forward and gave Baelfire a smile, Bae gave one last heavy sigh before stepping forward too and pulling Killian into his arms.

The minute their bodies connected Killian felt that same feeling that used to flow from Swan and he was suddenly flooded with so much hope and joy that he thought that his heart may burst. He gave a burst of laughter against Baelfire's shoulder and cried out "I can feel her... she is really alright thank the Gods, she is alright"

Bae pulled back and grinned "Intense right?"

Killian chuckled and raised an eyebrow "Aye but also very familiar and most welcome. Thank you, both of you it is indeed just what I needed."

He looked back to the Captain and gave a little frown as the words that he had been trying to say for the last half an hour finally came out "I do believe what you have said but I cannot just forget all that happened, all that I thought had happened... I want to move past it I really do but you need to give me a bit of time to get my head around everything."

The Captain gave a nod and a little smile pulled on his lips "That I can do... I may still be cursed to steer the Dutchman but when I am docked, one town is as good as the next so if you want me to stay I will."

Killian pulled in a deep breath and replied "I do... you are family after all BUT you get one chance and I swear if you mess this up, if you so much as look at my boys the wrong way I will get the Dark One himself to banish you from these waters forever are we clear?"

"Aye lad" the Captain replied seriously, he stood slowly and bowed his head "And I think that perhaps your friend is right, we have talked enough this day, I should go and leave you be for now."

Killian gave an unsure smile but nodded before giving a little chuckle and clapping his hand on David's back "But if you are to stay you should be aware that David is my Brother not my friend"

Liam gave a laugh and added "I think you mean that he is OUR Brother Killian."

David grinned widely when the Captain eyed him up and down as if trying to see a family resemblance but even though he obviously never saw one he didn't say anything, he just nodded and looked back to Killian "Very well, your Brother but no matter who he is, he is right and I should go. Perhaps the hatter could assist me in returning to my the Dutchman, I have much to think over."

Killian was about to agree when he caught a whiff of fresh pancakes, suddenly he changed his mind and grinned with new found confidence as the feeling of hope still flowed through him, he looked to the Captain and said "Perhaps you are right, I am done talking of the past but I think that we should perhaps start to make new memories... you should join us for food. Come on, you can meet my boys and my wife to be. Let today be the start of something new"

The Captain looked down to the lower deck with a deep frown before looking back to Killian "As much as I appreciate the sentiment I do not wish to frighten your youngest boy." he gave a deep sigh and shook his head "I know that he and you started off the same way. It will take time for him too and I do not wish to be the one that brings him distress."

Killian hadn't even thought about that at all... this was going to be tough for Junior too but when his eyes fell on the lad in question he realized that he should have known better as Junior looked up at the quarter deck and grinned before waving a hand in a beckoning manner and shouting "You are all going to miss the food. Hurry Uncle Liam we made chocolate chip AND blueberry ones."

Liam gave a grin and looked to the Captain "I think you under estimate how well balanced that boy is... he is both safe and secure and knows his family would do NOTHING to put him in danger. He trusts them so you should too. Join us... let this be a new beginning."

The Captain gave a little smile as his eyes moved back to the deck below and sighed "Aye... new beginnings"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"You alright kid?" Emma asked quietly as she stopped next to Will who stood looking out over the water.

He pulled his gaze away from the horizon and looked up at her with wide eyes "He is really gone, I can no longer feel him and I know that I never will again... I have no need to fear him any more and yet I find myself feeling guilty for wishing him dead"

Emma pulled him into a sideways hug and sighed "He was your Father Will... family has this weird way of getting inside your heart even when the ones that are supposed to love you do terrible things. You hope that they can change, you hope that if you are good they will be happy but sometimes people are just plain evil and nothing you do can change that. YOU have nothing to feel guilty about but I know that me saying that isn't going to make the feeling go away. It will take time but I swear to you one day this town will feel like home and your Father will be a distant memory"

Will brought his hand up and scrubbed away the tears that had ran down his cheeks. He didn't say anything but in seconds Emma suddenly found herself pulling the kid into her front as he descended into tears. He sobbed into her shirt and all she could do was hug him as he cried for that bastard Brennan Jones. She glanced up the deck a bit to see everyone clearing up form their pancakes but she didn't move, she just stroked her fingers through Will's hair and shushed him as he carried on crying and her heart nearly broke when he whispered "I miss my Mother so much... he took her from me... I don't want to miss him too but I do. It's not right, he should not be in my heart like her but he is."

Emma fought back her own tears at the kids words and pulled him in tighter dropping a kiss on top of his head. After a few minutes she managed to catch Killian's gaze and nodded her head at the kid. He seemed to understand that he was needed as he leant across and tapped Liam on the arm then pointed towards where she stood. Her Dad seemed to get the message too as he suddenly stood and started helping with the clearing up before ushering everyone except Hook and Liam below deck.

"Come on Kid" she sighed as she turned and started walking towards the table. She tucked him under her arm as she walked and squeezed him in a show of support "Talk with Killian and Liam... they know exactly what you're going through and talking about it will help I promise."

He gave a nod and a very wet sniff but still didn't say anything. Emma only stopped long enough to let the kid sit down before she left them too it... this was their thing not hers. Only they knew how Will was feeling so she headed down to the hold where she knew the others would all be by now and the minute she walked into the room Junior was bouncing at her feet.

"Where is Uncle Liam?"

"He's talking with Papa and Will... Will's a bit upset."

His little face fell and he gave a deep frown "He is sad because his Father is dead isn't he?"

Emma just nodded not even mentioning the fact that Brennan Jones was actually Junior's Father too. The Kid seemed to have distanced himself from that fact and as such didn't seem to be that effected by his death and being honest Emma was quite glad about it.

"He'll be fine Shorty" Henry said coming down to crouch next to Junior before asking the question that Emma hadn't "Are you alright? It would be OK if you're not... we would all understand."

But Junior nodded his head and replied "I am concerned for Will because he is upset but I am fine I promise. I have my Papa... the only one I ever want so I cannot be sad this day"

Henry gave a smile then held out his hand to Junior as he said "Come on, do you want to talk with Hope? My Dad said that we could... she has plans for our book that she needs to tell us about."

Junior suddenly grinned widely and nodded his head "Aye... I must know how she would like it illustrated."

And that was that... apparently Killian Jones Junior couldn't give a damn that his biological Father had just died. He had all the family he wanted right here in this now very over crowded room and he was happy. Emma chuckled to herself as she looked around everyone, they were all chatting away and it made her smile... she had a family too... something that at Junior's age she never thought she would have.

She met her Mom's gaze and suddenly gave a wide grin as she saw her baby Brother holding out his hands to her. She stepped forward and pulled him up into her arms turning to face Neal who was sitting in one of the chairs "Hey Kid... have you met your namesake yet?"

"We've chatted" Neal chuckled when he looked up at her "But we could chat some more, come on hand him over."

He held out his hands to her and without hesitation she just handed the kid over. Neal sat baby Neal on his knee and grinned down at him "Kid... you have the coolest family anyone could ever wish for and believe me when I say that when your new niece gets here it's only gonna get better."

Emma sat herself on the low table facing Neal and smiled at him as he spoke to the baby... she suddenly felt guilty that she'd hidden the fact that he was Henry's Dad from him... he had missed out on all this just like her and that had to hurt.

Neal suddenly looked up and gave a wry smile "It's alright... it's in the past."

Her eyebrow shot up and she asked suspiciously "How did you know what I was thinking?"

He laughed as he bounced Neal on his knee "It's kinda weird. I think that Hope is still linked to Leia or something 'cause I can kinda feel what you are feeling through her, it's only faint but I get the gist of it and I promise you that it's OK... I don't blame you for what you did alright. Everything happened for a reason so that we could be here right now"

Emma grinned "You sound just like Hook"

Neal groaned and let his head fall on to the back of the couch before looking to Henry and asking "Do I really?"

Henry grinned and replied with a shrug "Kinda but that's cool... you're both right. If the past had been different we wouldn't be here right now and I'm glad that we are."

"Me too Kid" Neal replied seriously before pulling in a deep breath and looking to Junior "Now who's ready to talk with Hope? She's busting my head with all this talk of this book."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

The rest of the day passed in no time at all and before anyone knew it it was getting late. Regina had left a while back saying that she needed to get back to Roland and even though Gold and Belle still sat on the couch David could tell that they were itching to leave but when he looked to Neal he was still laughing and joking with the Kids and looked like he was going anywhere anytime soon. David gave a chuckle when Hook suddenly started roaring with laughter at something that was said and he looked to Snow who was perched on the arm of his chair smiling at the others too.

"Today's been fun" David whispered to his wife

"Hasn't it" she grinned back

"Yeah" David agreed but then he was pulling himself up to his feet "But I think that maybe we should head back to the loft tonight"

"Awwwwwwwwww" Junior suddenly complained from the other side of the room "I want everyone to stay here, Baelfire is staying, Momma could make more beds!"

Gold was suddenly on the move which prompted both Belle to get up too as Hook shuffled forward on his seat "Everyone will still be in Storybrooke tomorrow Son, there is no need to fret. How about we all meet at Granny's in the morning for breakfast?"

Liam stood up and grinned "Sounds ideal. I am just about to head up there now to see if she has a room available until I find somewhere more permanent."

"You could stay here again" Junior cried out looking distressed that someone else was leaving

"I could but we all know that that is not going to work out in the long run... this ship is nearly full to bursting point as it is. I will be fine Junior I promise and once I find employment and a place to call home you will be most welcome at any time."

Hook was suddenly pulling himself up to his feet, he headed over to the unit in the corner of the room, pulled the drawer out and grabbed something before hobbling his way back over to Liam and holding out a little cloth bag "Here... this should see you through for a while and I have plenty more where that came from. Enjoy yourself and find out what your calling in this new life will be before looking for a job."

Liam gave a smile, he reached up too take the bag and asked "Is this Pirate treasure?" but he never waited for the reply he just leant forward and pulled Hook in for a hug and said "Thank you Brother, I may just take you up on that offer, I could do with some time to find my bearings."

"May I join you?" a small voice asked making David and the other all look at Will who looked a bit uncomfortable as he looked to Hook and Emma "I really do appreciate all that you have done for me but..."

"You prefer to sleep on dry land" Emma cut in giving a smirk "Kid don't look so worried. It's fine with us if it's OK with Liam."

"Aye lad" Hook agreed "No one is going to force you to stay where you cannot sleep properly."

"Then it is settled" Liam grinned throwing his arm around Will's shoulder and pulling him in "You and I shall stay at Granny's for a while."

"Or" David threw out making Liam turn to look at him

"You could stay at ours" Snow finished standing up and cradling a now sleeping Neal in her arms "Emma's old room is still there. There are two free beds just going to waste."

"I would like that" Will replied with a smile "May we go there Liam, I would very much like to stay with Grandpa... uhm, I mean David and Mary-Margaret"

"That's settled then" David gave a sudden wide grin as he started to grab their things but he also added "And Will, if you want to call us Grandpa and Grandma it's fine with us, right?"

Snow gave a hard nod as she looked like she was holding back tears "Of course... we would be honored."

Junior looked anything but happy at the outcome of the discussion but the kid just held his tongue and David was kinda glad. Will didn't need everyone fighting over where he stayed, he needed to figure that out for himself and Junior seemed to understand that as he spoke "We will see you tomorrow at Granny's aye?"

"Aye" Will replied with a grin "I would very much like another of those strawberry smoothies"

Junior's eyes suddenly went wide and he burst out "You must try a pineapple one Brother, it is the best by far"

"That's not even kinda true" Henry chuckled looking to Will too "Stick with strawberry."

Neal laughed as he got up "Hell, why not go wild and mix the two up... you could do that right? That's a thing!"

"It will be tomorrow" Emma laughed before ushering Junior from the room "Come on kid, pajama time... it's way past your bedtime."

"Night everyone" he yelled as he went "See you all in the morning"

There was a chorus of replies then everyone seemed to be going all at once. Neal pulled Henry into a hug and kissed the top of his head as he muttered "I'll see you tomorrow Kid, I love you."

"Love you too Dad" Henry replied before turning and following Junior and Emma.

"Right" David sighed "let's get home, then I think it's bedtime for us oldies too."

Snow puffed out a breath and nodded "Couldn't agree more, I'm exhausted."

"Not I" Liam chuckled "Always was a bit of a night owl"

"Me too" Will grinned and David couldn't help but smirk at how alike these two were, maybe they were just what each other needed to help them readjust to their new lives.

Goodbyes were said to Hook and Neal who had decided to bunk down on the couch for the night then the group were heading up the hill towards Main Street. David watched Gold as they walked and found himself smiling as the former Dark One talked with Will about how good it was to stay in their town. They parted ways outside the Library and before too long David was finally climbing into bed with Snow as he listened to Liam and Will's whispered conversations from above.

"I can't believe Liam is here to stay" Snow whispered against his chest

He pulled her in and sighed "I know but he is Snow. This is JUST what Hook needs... this and that damned hip of his fixed."

Snow snuggled in and he felt her smile against his chest "Well that's happening first thing Monday morning all being well. Emma spoke to Whale today and he says that if Killian's up to it he's willing to fit him in before the scheduled surgeries for the day so if he relaxes for the next few days and takes it easy he'll be up and running you ragged before you know it"

"I hope so" David sighed "Then this whole thing will finally be over."

"That will be nice" Snow whispered and he could tell by her voice that she was tired so he closed his eyes and settled down.

"Sleep Princess... we have a breakfast to get up early for"

"Mmmmmm" she hummed back "Be nice not to have to cook for everyone"

David chuckled but didn't say anything, he just relaxed into his pillows and let sleep take him knowing that everyone was safe...

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

" I thought you said that we wouldn't need to step foot on land?!" Blackbeard complained loudly as they made their way through the dark woods.

"You did not need to come with me you know, it was your choice, I didn't force you" Peter laughed when the Pirate stumbled over another tree root and cursed

The Pirate's head snapped up and he grit out "What, and have you betray me when the game changes again? I don't think so Peter... I am right where I need to be"

"As you please" Peter chuckled before nodding his head up the path a bit "The well is just ahead."

"Why did you have to meet there? Why not have the sheriff come to the beach?"

"Because this well is special... just wait and you will see"

The Pirate huffed out another curse then growled "Would it be too much for you just to tell me the plan ahead of time?"

Peter gave a little frown then shrugged as he finally reached the well. He lent over the side and looked down into the darkness before reaching out to grab the rope that held the bucket that dangled at the end. He met Blackbeard's eyes and raised an eyebrow "The waters that flow below this well are connected to the magic that is embedded deep within the foundations of this town. The well came straight from the Enchanted Forest and legend tells that the waters beneath can return things that were once lost."

"Alright" Blackbeard replied still looking a bit lost "So you lost something..."

Peter grinned "I did but not really in the conventional sense of the word. You see that damned Pirate's savior girlfriend put an end to my fun the last time I had control of Hook's effigy. She somehow blocked our voices from his head and that meant that only his younger self could hear us."

Blackbeard grinned then gave a hearty laugh "So if you use the water on the doll it will undo her magic"

"That is the plan and I think I have a way of stopping Hook's younger self being effected so no one will suspect a thing" Peter grinned back as he finally pulled the bucket up and sat it on the edge of the well. He the rummaged in his pocket and pulled out the effigy of the sheriff before saying "Once I have Hook's one of these I can make his pretend Brother start our little game. I am sure that the sheriff can get a hold of some of those pills that the Captain likes so much and if we are clever we can have the Pirate going out of his mind with need before the week is out."

"That is all very well but when do I get to have my fun?" Blackbeard suddenly growled "Hook is living on MY ship Pan. I want it back."

"And you shall have it" Peter soothed but suddenly there was a noise down the path and Peter's head snapped up to see David walking towards the well. Peter gave a wide grin that only got wider when he realized what had happened. He barked out a laugh and jumped down from the side of the well onto the path heading over to the sheriff "Well well well this is an unexpected turn of events"

"I am going to kill you Pan!" David grit out but Peter just laughed, they both knew it wasn't true, the sheriff could do nothing other than stand there and await instructions.

Peter stopped just in front of David and pulled a smirk to his face, this whole thing had just gotten a whole lot more interesting! He practically did a happy dance as he reached out his hands and took hold of the effigies as he spoke in a smug tone

"Why thank you Snow White... you brought what I asked for and I must say that this is an unexpected surprise but now that I think on it I should have known that this would happen. One heart shared between two people seems to have much more benefits than you would think. Now I have two little spies to do my dirty work and Hook is going to finally pay for all that he has done to me and mine"


	78. Chapter 78

**Surprise... I spent the afternoon at the library this afternoon so that you could all have this tonight.**

 **Reviews make me happy so please leave one for me... I need to know what you guys are thinking.**

 **Enjoy :)**

David tried to move, tried to grab hold of Pan so that he could choke the life of the little shit but he couldn't do it, he was stuck in place unable to do anything for himself as Pan reached a finger up and trailed it down Snow's face.

"You better let us go right now Peter or when Emma catches up to you, you will be sorry" Snow grit out as she struggled against the invisible force that held them in place.

"Ahhhh, now I don't think I will" Pan crooned as he stepped back and looked to David again "Where would be the fun in that?"

David was pretty sure he knew how he and Snow had come to be here, Pan had obviously made a voodoo doll of him at some point when he'd been onboard the Dutchman and because of their one heart the doll was effecting Snow too but his memory of actually making his way from the loft to the wishing well where they both now stood in their pajamas was foggy at best and to add to his confusion he wasn't entirely sure what Pan had just taken from Snow...he racked his brains to try and figure out what they could have possibly brought with them... what could Pan want that they could provide?!

Something niggled in his brain as an image of the graveyard came into his head...had they been in Regina's vault?

Just then Pan turned and paced back towards David letting him finally catch a glance at what the kid was holding in his hands and when he saw what it was his stomach practically did a flip... Snow and him had brought Jefferson and Hook's voodoo dolls straight to Pan!

He had absolutely no recollection of taking them or even how Pan had let them know that they needed to bring the dolls with them but he must have because they had done it and now because of them Hook and Junior along with the hatter were in danger. David started struggling in earnest at the thought of what Pan could do and suddenly he knew that had to try convince Pan that the dolls were useless to him so he grit his teeth to hide his panic and growled "You can't hurt anyone that way any more Peter... Emma saw to that, those things are useless."

"Now that's not strictly true is it Sheriff? I can feel the power within them and yes, Hook may not be able to hear me right now thanks to your daughter but I will fix that before the night is out. Then I've got a nifty little spell that I can cast on his effigy that will stop anything I do to him happening to the younger version of himself... that way when I can start whispering in his ear once more no one will suspect a thing."

David let out a frustrated roar but Pan cut him off when he lifted another doll up to his lips. David's mouth snapped shut and his mind went numb... he felt like he was in a bad dream as Pan's voice echoed in his head... then against his wishes he started answering every question that sounded in his mind and before too long Pan knew all that had happened over the last twenty four hours and worst still EVERYTHIG that Hook had gone through with Devin and the Lost Ones... he wanted to stop the words tumbling from his mouth but it was outwith his control until Pan was finally done... then everything went dark and all he knew was that he was lurching awake in his bed and it was morning.

"David?" Snow sighed out by his side and he looked down to see her frowning against the bright sunshine "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" he mumbled as he dragged his hand down his face "That was just one weird dream, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

"Must be something that we ate" Snow replied with a little frown as she looked up at him "I had a strange dream too"

David was just about to ask what she had dreamt about when there was movement on the floor above them and a few seconds later Liam started creeping down the stairs. David tossed back the covers and pulled himself to his feet realizing that he was in desperate need of a coffee... he felt really tired and he was suddenly thinking back to the Kraken attack that had only happened a few days ago. Yeah Kraken venom sucked and if this was how he was feeling he could only imagine what Hook was still dealing with after everything that he'd been through over the last few weeks.

"Morning" David called out to Liam as he headed into the kitchen to get the coffee pot on the go.

"And a good Morning to you too Brother" Liam called back giving him a wide grin "What time did the two of you return?"

"Return?" Snow asked with a deep frown as she walked past Liam to head to the bathroom

"Aye return?" Liam replied with a nod "Did I not hear the pair of you leave a little before midnight? I assumed that you had received a call to attend some misdemeanour in town"

David chuckled and shook his head "Nope... you must be hearing things. I was out like a light until about two minutes ago"

Liam gave a deep frown and looked to Snow "Strange... I could have sworn I heard you leave." he let out a sigh and shook his head "Perhaps it was just my mind playing tricks on me, I am not used to sleep any more and it took more than a little while for me to drop off."

"Maybe you ate the same thing that we did" Snow laughed just before she closed the bathroom door

Liam looked really confused so David chuckled and added "We apparently both had weird dreams, probably ate too much cheese... now do you want coffee?"

"Aye, coffee would be appreciated. Thank you."

"It'll just be a few minutes" David said heading to the fridge and pulling out a carton of apple juice too. He poured it into a glass jug and put it down on the counter as he pointed at one of the chairs at the breakfast bar "Take a seat and help yourself to juice. How did Will sleep?"

Liam grabbed a glass and poured as he replied "Better than I did... he was gone practically the minute his head hit the pillow, that lad can certainly snore let me tell you."

"I'm glad, he didn't really settle on the Jolly... poor kid's been feeling a bit sea sick since he arrived" David replied looking to the clock to see how much longer he could let the Will sleep "We can leave him another ten minutes or so then you can go prod him awake"

"No need" Will's voice called from the room at top of the stairs "I am up"

"Sorry" David cringed when Will stepped into view a few seconds later "Did we wake you?"

"No, I don't think so and even if you did it is much later than I normally sleep. The Fairies usually have me up at dawn to milk the cow and to clean out the barn"

"Well there's no cow or barn here so you're good kid." David grinned

"I cannot say I am sorry about that" Will laughed "That beast hated me"

They were all still laughing when Snow came back out of the bathroom and the laughter continued as everyone had a drink then got ready to go to Granny's but even before they'd had a chance to get Neal out of his cot and dressed the front door flew open and Junior ran in shouting "Good Morning... are you all ready to go?"

"Good Morning to you too Lad" Liam laughed stooping down and hauling the kid up into his arms "Did a tornado carry you here?"

"No" Junior giggled "Baelfire brought myself and Henry to collect you all. Momma and Papa are waiting at Granny's for us"

As if on cue Henry walked through the door followed by Neal. Snow leant in and hugged Neal briefly before heading beneath the stairs to get the baby ready. The kids were practically bouncing around the loft with excitement and David was happy to see Will looking much happier than he had the day before and when Snow finally returned a few minutes later the Kid's face lit up and he hurried across the room quickly taking the baby into his arms.

Will sat Neal on his hip and cooed "Hello little one... did you sleep well?"

Neal babbled happily at Will and gave a little squeal which made the kid grin and when Junior ran over too David was sure the baby was going to burst every ones eardrums when he screeched and clapped his hands in pure joy.

"OK Kid we can take the hint" David laughed grabbing the change bag from the hook behind the door "I think that's our cue to leave everyone... come on, hop to it before Hook and Emma send out a search party"

In minutes they were all heading along Main Street towards Granny's but David wasn't prepared for what was inside when he finally stepped through the door. It was like the whole town had gathered and a huge roar went up, he turned to look at Neal and Liam who both just stood blinking in surprise at the large banner that was stretched over the wall welcoming the pair of them to town.

Neal grinned but then shook his head with a wry chuckle "Do I get a new one that says "Bon Voyage" in a few hours when I have to head off?"

David laughed back "If you want... we can also line the streets with flags and parade you up and down for a while...maybe we could even find a brass band if you're really lucky"

"Nah" Neal grinned "You're alright thanks. I'll just settle for a decent breakfast... no one cooks eggs quite like Granny can"

Liam on the other hand seemed only too keen to embrace the heroes welcome he was receiving as he hugged Granny tightly in his arms and cried out "Thank you all so much... you have made my day, thank you"

Ruby was standing with a huge smile on her face and practically the minute Granny let Liam go she pounced. She hauled him into a crushing hug that had him looking quite flustered but he soon got over it and actually grinned at Hook over her shoulder making the Pirate laugh. David headed over to the others and dropped down into an empty seat with a heavy sigh. He felt happy but at the same time he could easily just go back to bed and when Hook dropped in the chair next to him David groaned "That Kraken venom is doing nothing for my energy levels... I'm still beat."

Hook gave him a little frown but nodded anyway and said "Well you can do all the relaxing you like now... I have a spare hammock on the Jolly that we can hang out if you want to join me on deck. There is nothing better than lying back reading in the fresh sea air."

"Sounds good to me" David replied bringing his hand up to rub across the back of his neck "Once Neal's gone you are on. Maybe we could fire up the barbecue too."

"Aye and this time our Brother will truly enjoy what he is tasting"

"What am I tasting?" Liam asking dropping down into another chair

"Strawberry and pineapple smoothie" Junior cried out climbing up onto Hook's knee before calling out to Will "Come and sit with us Will, we are to get smoothies."

Everyone settled down quickly after that and food was ordered. Snow sat in one of the booths with Emma, Neal, baby Neal and Henry but it was right next to the table so it wasn't a problem and the conversation flowed easily. Gold and Belle joined them a few minutes later and another table was pulled across next to theirs so that everyone was together... it was nice which was weird to say considering that a few weeks ago Gold had tortured Hook but he had changed thanks to Hope so David just happily ate his breakfast and laughed and joked along with everyone else. He grabbed a huge coffee hoping that it would help waken him up but even after his drink was finished he still felt like he could sleep for a full week, why was he so tired? His gaze jumped to Snow when she gave a huge dramatic yawn that had Emma laughing hard at her Mother but something in David's brain had warning lights flashing in his mind... why was Snow tired too?

He studied her carefully and she, like him looked like she could easily just go back to bed. Why were they both tired?

"You alright?" Hook asked leaning in close with a look of concern in his face drawing David's attention back to the table that he sat at.

"Just tired" David replied quickly giving a stretch before chuckling "I'll be fine once the coffee kicks in"

Hook gave another deep frown and whispered "Perhaps you should talk with Gold. I am no longer feeling the effects of the venom and neither is Emma so you should not be either."

"I'm fine" David chuckled not really sure why he wasn't agreeing but something inside him had told him not to let Hook fuss over him so he pulled himself to his feet and spoke to the whole group "So what's the plan then guys? What are we doing today?"

"SWIMMING" Junior yelled out throwing his hands into the air making everyone laugh at his hopeful face.

Hook gave a chuckle as he dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell "Well if that is to be the case I suggest you call your Momma G and ask if we may use her pool"

He handed the cell to Junior who immediately got to work calling Regina and in no time at all it was all agreed and if David was being honest with himself he was glad. The weather had been warm for the time of year and even though the trees had started to turn it was still nice enough to swim and have fun outside.

Suddenly he was looking forward to getting to Regina's... he had an appointment with a lounger chair that he most certainly didn't want to miss. He knew that Liam and Hook would keep the kids entertained so he could easily relax in the hot tub for a while then settle down for a nap in the sun.

Yeah, a trip to Casa de la Regina sounded like just the thing that he needed to recharge his batteries.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Is my Papa truly alright?" Hope asked Neal and when he looked up it was to see the Pirate gritting his teeth as he hobbled his way over to the hot tub that David was already sitting in with his head tipped back against the side and his eyes closed.

Neal gave a little frown of concern for both his friends and headed after them mumbling "I don't know kid but I say we find out."

He grabbed a chair on the way past the table and dragged it behind him before turning it around and dropping down onto it to lean on the back as Hook settled himself in the water.

"Bloody hell I feel old" the Pirate groaned as he lent back too

"You are old" David laughed opening an eye

"Apparently not as old as you, "big Brother"" Hook shot back raising an eyebrow

David grinned and closed his eye again as he chuckled "Touché"

Neal chuckled at the pair of them, they really were like Brothers with their banter and he was happy for them. The Pirate shuffled about a bit before finally relaxing back in the bubbles and looking to Neal "Are you sure you do not want to join us? There are shorts in the house you could borrow"

"Nah" Neal smirked "No one should have my pasty body inflicted on them, even when I was alive I was never one for sitting out in the sun"

"Suit yourself but do not think that Henry is going to accept that as a reason for you not to join them in the pool"

Neal gave a groan as he realized that Hook was right. He glanced over his shoulder to see if the kids were out yet but they weren't so he quickly turned back to the Pirate and hissed "You have to save me Man... I hate swimming."

Hook's eye popped open and he gave a deep frown "You do not like the water?"

"Not even kinda" Neal hissed back "After the whole, you now... Neverland thing it kinda lost it's appeal. Too many freaky things in the water."

"It's a heated pool Neal" David laughed "No freaky things unless you include Junior's shark impression"

"I know how a pool works David, I'm not a complete moron but still, I'd rather not"

"So tell Henry what you have just told us" Hook replied with a shrug "He is no fool either Baelfire, he will not force you to do something that you do not wish to do"

Neal sat back in surprise, he blinked a few times and said "Yeah... you're right. Why did I not think of that?"

"Too much time in Elysium has made your mind slow" Hook grinned "It must be all that lounging about being fed grapes by beautiful women"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that's how it is Hook and you'll be disappointed when you get there."

Hook grinned again but just closed his eyes as he let the bubbles sooth him. Hope however wasn't happy and she spoke again "Is my Papa alright Baelfire?"

"He's fine kid, stop fussing" Neal sighed back but that prompted both Hook and David to open their eyes and stare at him obviously wondering what the hell he was talking about. He sighed again and shrugged as he looked to Hook "Hope... she's worried about you."

Hook sat forward and said "I am fine I promise, you need not worry about me Lass. I am just a tad stiff after these last few days but Emma and Whale will have that fixed within the week and until then I am just going to take it easy, alright?"

Neal nodded then looked to David and even though the kid hadn't asked about him he was worried so he did "How about you? You look beat?"

David gave a sigh and let his eyes close again "I'm just in need of a good nights sleep that's all... nothing other than that."

Neal nodded his head slowly but didn't say anything, he got the feeling that something else was going on with David but just as he was about to ask him about it the kids were running across the patio towards them and his worry was forgotten as he felt Hope's happiness surge inside him. He brought his hand up to his chest and chuckled as Junior skipped around his chair.

"We are going to swim Baelfire... will you join us?"

"I'm fine here kid but you have fun" Neal replied fully expecting the kid to complain but to his surprise he didn't, he just skipped off towards the pool calling out to Will as he followed behind Junior "Hurry... we can play with the babe when Uncle Liam brings him out in his seat. He loves the water and he will be happy that you are joining him... he likes you"

Henry was carrying a long blue thing in his hand and Neal didn't have a clue what it was for but he got his answer a few seconds later when his Kid launched himself into the water then tucked the thing under his arms to float easily on the surface.

"You can use the noodle too Will... see how easy it is to float with it. That way you can take Neal anywhere you want and you'll be fine"

Will grinned as he started wading down the stairs but suddenly Hook was pulling himself to his feet and getting out of the hot tub. He slapped a wet hand on Neal's back and called out as he hobbled towards the pool "You may not like the water but I do and I am not missing out on Will's lessons, I will have the lad swimming like a fish in no time just you watch and see"

Neal laughed at Hook's happiness before looking back to David and asking "You not joining them?"

"Nope" David sighed "I'm having a few more minutes in here then I'm gonna catch forty winks on one of those loungers."

"Well in that case I'm gonna go find Em... I want to talk with her before I have to go" he still had to warn her about what he'd seen down in the underworld and if he was going to do it, it had to be now.

David suddenly sat up a bit straighter and asked seriously "How long have you got left?"

Neal sighed and gave a shrug "Not nearly long enough."

With that he got to his feet and just headed inside, he didn't want to talk about something he had no control over and being honest the thought of leaving again was not sitting well with him when he knew that Liam was getting to stay... he knew he was being unfair on the guy but he couldn't help it, it was just how he felt.

"Worry not Baelfire. Once I am back with Leia I will be able to bring you to visit Henry in the dreamscape" Hope whispered in his ear "I now know how you feel about him and I want to help the two of you stay connected."

Neal actually stopped walking by the side of the pool as his eyes fell on Henry playing in the water below and gasped "You can? I mean you'd really do that?"

"I will" Hope replied with a giggle "You just cannot tell Zeus... he will not be happy if he finds out"

"Meh, he's never happy" Neal laughed as he started walking again "He needs to lighten up you know, learn to have a bit of fun"

"I think that is perhaps something you can convince him of when you return to Elysium, he seems to listen to you"

Neal grinned "You think? Well in that case maybe I can get Hera on side too. We can hit him from all angles because now that I know that keeping in touch with Henry is on the cards I'm not gonna give up on that. I want to be a part of his life and if this is the only way to do that I will fight tooth and nail for it to happen... and after these last couple of days I think the big man owes me don't you?"

"Aye" Hope cried out in his head "Let us go and tell Momma of your plan. Our time is drawing to an end Uncle Baelfire but this time when you depart this realm it will be different because this time when you go you will still carry a little hope within your soul"

Neal grinned to himself as he headed inside... maybe the after life wasn't going to suck half as much any more.

He was gonna be able to talk with Henry... he would get to see him grow up and turn into a man.

He would be with his Son every step of the way and that made EVERYTHING that he had done all worth while. He knew right there and then that he had done the right thing back when he had split himself from his Dad to save everyone. He had doubted his choice so many times since that day because of Henry but now he couldn't wipe the smile from his face because FINALLY the universe was rewarding him for all that he had sacrificed and he could not be happier about it.

Life was good and apparently so was the after life... and who knew that all it would take was having a little Hope?!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian practically crawled his way from the pool about an hour later, he was grinning from ear to ear but he was also beyond tired as he hobbled his way across to the loungers and sat heavily on the towel that Emma had laid out for him. He panted out a few breaths as he sat there watching Liam and the Lads still playing. They were throwing about an inflatable ball and had wanted him to stay but he knew his body too well by now, he knew that he needed to rest and to their credit none of them had complained when he had declared that he was going to sit this game out. He gingerly swung his legs up onto the lounger and lay down with a hiss as his hand found it's way to his hip.

"You OK?" David mumbled without even opening an eye

"Mmmm" Killian hummed back as he settled back on the cushion and let out a sigh "Go back to sleep, I am fine"

"Good" was all David replied and in minutes his Brother was letting out little snores which tugged a smirk to Killian's lips.

He knew that it wouldn't take much for him to fall asleep too and sure enough he was right. To begin with his dreams were nothing too bad, his Father kept popping up and asking why he had not saved him but it was nothing that he could not deal with... until that voice from his nightmares seared into his mind and Devin's sneering tones started berating him. He was awake and gasping for breath in an instant but nothing he did took the voice away as it kept on tormenting him.

Why was this happening?

They had won... everything was supposed to be getting better so why had the voice returned now?

"You will never be free of me Hook... I will be with you until the day you die and then perhaps we will meet again and I will be with you for all of eternity too"

Killian tried to get up, not really sure what was happening and trying anything he could to get Devin's voice to leave him but he didn't get very far when his wobbly legs went from underneath him and he fell face first onto the hard ground with a grunt.

"PAPA!"

He heard Junior's yell of concern but he could do nothing to reassure him as Devin chose that moment to talk again "You need those pills don't you Pirate... I know that you want to forgot all about me and that can only happen when you get that hit. Do you remember the feeling? Do you remember the soaring sensation as it flowed through your system... the utter bliss of nothingness that followed? You can have it again Hook... all you have to do is find some pills."

Killian tried to shake his head but he couldn't quite manage it as he gasped for breath against the hot ground then there were hands on him and his panic rocketed. He punched out blindly not knowing who was manhandling him, it would seem that his panic had taken him too far down the road into his own brain to even hear the noises that were surely around him... all he could hear was the taunting voice of that damned hellion in his head and it was killing him.

Something was suddenly held over his mouth and a whisper of Emma's voice got through... she was with him, helping him and in an instant his fight left him as he sagged into the ground beneath him... Emma was the one by his side not Devin... he was with his love and she would keep him safe.

Minutes seemed like hours but finally little by little he came back to reality to hear both Emma and David talking to him. He blinked heavily up at his Brother's concerned face before just letting his eyes slide closed again.

"Lets get him inside" David whispered obviously talking to Emma before saying in a slightly louder tone "Hang on Hook, I'm gonna lift you OK?"

Killian tried to nod but wasn't sure if he'd pulled it off... he was exhausted and his head kept lolling to the side as he was jostled up into David's arms. He thought that the worst of it was past... he thought that he could relax now that Emma had used the paper bag on him but just as David was laying him down onto a soft surface Devin was suddenly back.

"I'm still here Hook... I'm not leaving this time." the boy sneered "And now you have no excuse for me being here. This is your own mind doing this nothing else..." the voice suddenly started howling with laughter as it added "You have finally lost your sanity. Just you wait and see, the first person that you tell that I am back will look at you like you are crazy because everyone knows that this is down to you now. Hearing voices is the first sign of madness Hook and we both know now that you are well and truly on that path."

It was too much for Killian and once again his body was fighting what his mind was torturing him with. His chest hitched and he was once again lost to the memories of that first night when this whole damned mess had started.

"Captain needs taught a lesson boys"

Killian tried to fight it but the smell of that damp grass was suddenly invading his mind. He tried to get away but he had nowhere to go when the torment was coming from within and all too soon he had lost the slight grip on reality that Swan had helped him reclaim. Once again he was lying in that clearing and the blows were raining down on him as the Lost Ones laughed and called him pathetic... then the worst possible thing happened...the rope was back.

Killian knew all too well what followed and just like every other time this had played out in his mind he couldn't do a damned thing to stop it as the noose tightened around his throat. His feet were sliding across the ground and in seconds he could feel himself being yanked upwards to swing from that damned tree and his air was cut off... he was trying to claw at his throat to free himself when something changed... he felt new hands on him, he tried to get them to let him go but someone grabbed hold of him and there was a sudden sharp pain in his arm... he carried on struggling but then all the chaos and confusion started to fade and he finally managed to catch his breath. He became aware of the bag being held over his mouth again and Whale telling to him in a low voice to try and take some deeper breaths. He tried to open his eyes but they would not comply and in the end he gave up on the task that was surely beyond him and just concentrated on what the Doc was telling him instead.

"Killian?" he heard Emma whisper by his ear a few minutes later, then her hand slipped around his and gave him a squeeze as she added "You're safe Hook, I've got you OK. Go to sleep. Whale gave you something that will help alright... you'll feel better once you've slept but I'm right here Killian, I'm right by your side and I'm not going anywhere OK... you hear me, I'm staying with you, you're alright"

He let out a long sigh and gave a slight nod of his head as he felt whatever concoction Whale had stabbed into his arm take a hold of him... he was safe now... Swan was with him, he would be fine.

"She may be by your side Captain but I am inside your head... I told you that you can't escape me. Not even your savior can keep you safe from yourself Hook. You are doing this, no one else... YOU."

Killian's panic suddenly surged back to life. His heart was instantly thumping in his chest again and he started to struggle to try and get away from the Lost One's attack that would surely follow but there was no escape as more hands grabbed hold of him... his chest hitched again and his back arched up from the bed as he tried to take in air without much success...he was just starting to lose himself again when he felt another stab in his arm and everything slowed... the voices around him were fading fast and then there was nothing...finally he was at peace... finally the voice was gone so he stopped fighting and let his mind flee towards the darkness.

It was the only place that he could escape his torment and his last thought before he let go was that he wished that he could stay as long as he wanted but he knew that he would awaken all too soon and Devin would still be there... just waiting for him to come back to reality and that thought alone had him scared.

He just wanted this to be over with... why could it not just be done?


	79. Chapter 79

**Another update for you guys... these Friday afternoon trips to the library are becoming something I look forward too, I'd still rather have a new laptop but hey...**

 **This is a monster chapter so don't expect a sneaky second one over the weekend lol.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy :)**

"DAVID!"

He was awake and up on his feet before his brain had even registered what was going on but the minute he saw Hook lying on the ground with Liam desperately trying to get him turned over while the Pirate punched out blindly David just yelled "Let go of him... he doesn't know it's you, you'll make him worse."

He leapt over the lounger that Hook had been sleeping on to come down next to his Brother as he lay face down gasping into the hard ground now that Liam had stopped trying to move him. David gently laid his hand on Hook's back and spoke in a calm voice so that he didn't startle the Pirate.

"Hey, it's only me and Liam OK... Hook? Can you hear me?"

But it was obvious from his face that the Pirate hadn't heard a single word that he had just said so David looked up searching for Henry knowing that he was going to need help and right now Liam wasn't up to it. Hell, he looked close to a panic attack himself and David couldn't risk that he could make things worse than they already were, he needed things to stay as calm as possible. Henry was standing with Junior tucked under one arm and baby Neal on his other hip while Will stood next to them. All three of them were still dripping water and David realized that they must have still been swimming when this had happened. He gave the kids a slight smile and spoke in a light tone to make sure that they knew that he had things under control.

"You know the drill guys... can one of you go get Emma please? You know he'll be fine, this is nothing new alright. I'll bring him in in a few minutes once we get him sorted, so why don't you all just go and get dried, it's nearly lunchtime anyway"

"I will get Momma" Junior replied seriously before hurrying off into the house and yelling for Emma the minute he disappeared from sight.

Henry pulled in a deep breath then turned to Will who looked really scared but Henry seemed to know what to say and David gave a little smile as his Grandson did what he did best. The kid hitched Neal up a bit then gave Will a reassuring smile as he said "It looks worse than it is Will, I promise. Come on, the best thing we can do to help him is to give him some space. He'll talk to you about it later, don't worry, he really will be OK."

Will gave a jerky nod but didn't say anything as he stood just staring at Hook with a look of total shock on his face. Henry put his arm around the kid's shoulder drawing his attention away from the ground then simply started leading him inside just as Emma ran out and across the patio with a paper bag clutched in her hands. David turned back to Hook to find him still totally zoned out... this was a bad... he'd been worried this could happen after everything with Hook's Dad and the Captain but he hadn't thought it would be this bad. Hook usually got a handle on his attacks quite quickly nowadays but he'd obviously either been taken completely by surprise or simply not won his fight to stay in control this time and the result was not pretty to watch as the Pirate fought for air.

"Help me roll him" David said calmly when Emma came down onto her knees next to them "Once he's over you can use the bag... on the count of three... ready? One... two... three"

They moved as one and had Hook lying in Emma's arms in seconds. David watched intently as his Daughter helped her Pirate to settle his breathing and soon enough he could see Hook coming back to himself when he started blinking widely and frowning deeply as he obviously became aware of what was going on. Realizing that the worst was over David stood up slowly and looked to Liam again only to find Neal standing there too... where had he come from?

He hadn't heard him come outside?

Neal gave a deep frown as he looked down at Hook who was still giving choppy breaths into the bag and mumbled "He really OK? Hope's kinda freaking out right now."

"He will be" David sighed bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose against the headache that had suddenly taken up residence right behind his eyes "Just give him a minute or two"

"That looks... intense" Neal almost whispered by his side but David wasn't looking at him any more, he was looking at Liam to find that he had gone totally white and looked close to passing out as he stood just staring at his Brother. David gave a worried frown when he realized that Liam was clutching at his chest, what was going on with him?

"Liam? You alright?" David stepped forward and took hold of Liam's arm to stop him keeling over but Liam didn't really respond, he just gave a few hard blinks and a hard gulp so David looked to Neal and asked "Can you take him inside and sit him down while we finish out here. We'll just be a few minutes then we'll be inside"

"Sure, no problem" Neal replied with a nod as he took hold of Liam's other arm and started steering him inside "Come on Man, he'll be alright. Let's get you sorted OK"

Liam just nodded dumbly and went with Neal so David turned back to Emma and asked "How's he doing?"

"Better" Emma replied looking up at him with a little smile and when David looked back to Hook it was to see him squinting up at him but it didn't last, the Pirate's eyes slid shut again as he carried on breathing heavily but at least now he was managing to take in uninterrupted breaths... that was something at least.

"Let's get him inside" David whispered to Emma after deciding that Hook was ready to move. He came back down next to the Pirate and said in a calm clear voice "Hang on Hook, I'm gonna lift you OK?"

Hook gave what David thought was a nod as Emma took the bag away from his mouth but it was enough to let David know that the Pirate had heard him and that he knew what was going on. David grit his teeth as he hauled his Brother up from the patio and headed inside. He gave a slight frown of concern when he realized how light Hook still felt, yeah far too many months of puking and freaking out would do that to a person but David didn't have time to think on that too much as he hurried out of the sunshine and headed straight for the bed that Hook had used the last time they had stayed there that was still just inside the doors. He slowly lowered his Brother down but even before he'd had a chance to let him go, Hook was suddenly flailing in his arms again and suddenly he was making the most horrendous noises as he tried to breathe.

David dropped him like a hot rock, grabbed Hook's face in his hands and turn the Pirate's head to look at him as he called out "HOOK?! Listen to me you stubborn Pirate...Come on, don't do this... you need to breathe God dammit. Deep calm breaths Hook... come on, you can beat this I know you can"

But it was no good, Hook was gone again. Emma practically threw herself onto the bed and hauled him into her arms just shoving the bag back over his mouth but after a few minutes it was became obvious that that wasn't helping anymore so David dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell knowing that this was not just a "normal" panic attack, he glanced at Emma and grit out "I'm calling Whale... this can't carry on like this"

"No need" Regina suddenly said as she strode over from the couch where she'd been standing with Snow, Neal and Liam. She raised an eyebrow and sighed "I'll go to the hospital and bring him back, it will be quicker. Then I'll go out to the camp and see if I can get a dream catcher... Hook obviously needs one right now."

"Thanks" Emma replied giving Regina a little smile

"Be right back" the former Queen threw back with a frown of concern before just disappearing into her cloud

She seemed to be gone forever and David's worry for Hook only grew with each passing minute... the Pirate didn't seem to be responding to the bag at all this time, still firmly stuck in the attack, unable to see or hear anything that was really happening because he was too caught up in the horrors of his own mind. David looked at the clock on the wall, what the hell was taking Regina and Whale so long? He was just about to lift his cell to call her to find out what the hold up was when the Pirate went crazy, he was suddenly scrabbling at his throat and David knew exactly what Hook was going through right at that moment... he was trying to get that damned rope from around his neck.

David lunged forward grabbing hold of Hook's left arm to save him gouging any holes in himself or Emma but that didn't stop his hand from still clawing at his skin as Emma tried and failed to grab his other arm while still holding the bag in place. David was attempting to help her when suddenly Regina was back and Whale was all action as he stepped out of the red cloud of smoke. The Doc just barged forward throwing his bag down onto the side of the bed and grabbing a syringe from inside. He didn't even pause, he just grabbed Hook's arm which David still clung on to and plunged the needle into the Pirate before rummaging in his bag again and pulling out his stethoscope to clamp it on to Hook's chest.

The Doc spoke in a low calm voice as he worked "Hook, you need to take some deeper breaths alright... remember what I told you, you need to rebalance your oxygen levels. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth alright. In... and out... in...and out... that's it, you're doing great"

Hook for his part screwed his face up while trying to follow the instructions and pretty quickly he seemed much more settled and David let out a sigh of relief.

"Keep the bag over his mouth for a few minutes and get him to carry on breathing deeply" Whale mumbled to Emma as he listened to Hook's chest, he wore a deep frown on his face as he asked "Do we know what kicked it off this time?"

"Not really" David answered finally feeling like he could let go of Hook's arm now that the fight had left him "It must have been a dream because he was sleeping outside before it happened."

"Hmmmmm" Whale hummed still frowning deeply. He moved the stethoscope about another few times while he listened then sighed "He should be fine now. Just let him sleep but don't leave him by himself... this may not be over just yet."

"Thanks Victor" Emma said looking up at Whale "Regina's gone to get a dream catcher. He'll be fine once that's here and I'll stay with him until we know he's OK."

Whale turned and started gathering up his things as Emma lay down next to Hook. David could hear her whispering to him, reassuring him that she was there and that she wasn't going anywhere. He glanced across the room to see Snow still fussing over Liam and was just about to ask Whale if he could maybe have a look at him too when Hook gave a gurgling gasp and suddenly he was writhing on the bed again.

"Shit" Whale gasped out dumping his bag back down, he looked straight at David and grit out "Help me get his arms... I don't have a choice David, I need to put him under... his heart is really struggling, he can't take this again...not so soon. I thought the sedative would be enough but it's obviously not"

David just did as he was told knowing that it was the best thing in this situation, he grabbed Hook's arms but the Pirate was now wild on the bed as his eyes bulged in his head. His back suddenly arched up from the mattress and he let out another gurgling breath but then it was done... Whale slammed another needle into Hook's arm and almost instantaneously the Pirate sagged back into the covers. David staggered backwards as he let go of his Brother and dropped his hands to his knees to get his own breath back... this was exhausting!

Hook looked so ill just lying there on the bed still breathing heavily into the bag that Emma held over his mouth again. His skin was pallid and clammy and suddenly David was really worried, his Brother looked like a damned corpse lying there... this wasn't right, something was wrong he just knew it!

He looked to Whale and whispered "He looks like hell, is his heart gonna be alright?"

Whale let out a huge sigh and shook his head "I don't know David. He's been through so much and I don't know what effect all this magic crap has had on it... all I know is that right now, it's struggling."

David was about to ask what they could do to help when Neal slowly walked up to the bed and spoke in a low whisper "I think my time to leave has just come quicker than I planned"

"What?" David asked in surprise turning to face him "Why?"

"Because the Kid thinks that she can help Hook but she needs to be back in Leia before she can do it... something to do with true love's link between Em and Hook, I don't really know. I mean half the stuff she says goes way over my head but I get it... she needs to do this for Hook so I need to get going."

David gave a sad smile then looked around the room not finding Henry anywhere "You can't leave without saying goodbye to Henry Neal, he needs to know you're going."

Whale had his stethoscope clamped on Hook's chest but he pulled it back at those words and said "Look... now that he's been put under, his heart has settled. You've got a bit of time before he wakes up, so go say a proper goodbye to your kid and anyone else you want to if you're gonna do this. Emma, you should go too, I'll stay with Hook."

But Emma shook her head, she looked to Neal and gave a deep frown before smiling at him sweetly and whispering "Neal... I love you and I wish more than anything that you didn't have to go but I need to stay here. I told Hook I wouldn't leave him and I won't break that promise, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's alright Emma, you're where you need to be... I'll just go find Henry, say our goodbyes then I'll be ready. You'll soon have little miss bossy boots back where she belongs" he gave a chuckle and shook his head as he nodded at Hook "You two are gonna have your hands full when she arrives, you know that right?"

Emma gave a smile but David could see the tears threatening to fall as she replied "We wouldn't have it any other way." she pulled in a deep breath and gave a gulp as she obviously fought her emotions before almost whispering "Thanks for bringing her back to me"

"It was my pleasure Em..." Neal replied with a smile before chuckling and bringing his hand up to tug on his ear, a thing that David had noticed him doing a few times when he was nervous... he wanted to stay that much was obvious but he was going so that Hope could get back where she was supposed to be.

Neal suddenly gave another little laugh breaking David out of his reverie, he chuckled for a few seconds then grinned widely at Emma and added "Although, I didn't really have much to do with it. I should really be thanking her because without her I wouldn't have had this chance to see you all again... I wouldn't have had the chance to tell my Papa that I am proud of him. It means a lot to me that he knows that I know that he is on the right path now and in all honesty I don't think I'll ever be able to repay her for making it happen so all in all I think we both need to thank Hope"

He gave one last smile before turning to go into the bedrooms but as he walked away he looked to David and said "You might want to check on your other Brother... I think he's kinda freaked out by everything... that new heart of his is bringing him all kinds of new sensations and I think he's weirding out over it"

"Will do" David replied with a nod as his gaze moved to Liam who was still sitting with Snow on the couch. He made his way over dropping down onto the low table in front of his Brother and lent forward saying "He'll be fine Liam."

"Will he?" Liam threw back suddenly sounding quite angry, he looked over to the bed and scowled "How could you let things get this bad David? How could you let him get to the point where he does not even recognize reality?"

David was suddenly sitting back in surprise, his jaw fell open and he blinked his eyes in disbelief but he never got a chance to reply as Snow jumped to his defence "Liam Jones! We will let that slide only because we know that you are upset but don't you EVER think that any of this is David's fault. What Killian is going through is down to Devin, Facilier and Peter Pan. They did things to him that no one should have to deal with. David has been there for Killian EVERY step of the way, he has NEVER let him down so don't you dare try to make him feel like this is somehow his fault... I won't stand for it"

Liam's brow danced up and down, he looked totally lost as he sat there processing Snow's words but then he was suddenly pulling himself up to his feet and walking away as he said "I am sorry... I will just go and get some air to clear my head...it is a tad stuffy in here."

David let out a huge sigh as Snow sat scooted into the spot that Liam had just got up from and took hold of his hands. She gave him a squeeze and said "He didn't mean it David, he's just worried about Killian."

"I know" David agreed but even as he said it a part of him still felt guilty. He couldn't explain it, he just had a feeling in his gut that this really was somehow his fault. He looked at Snow and gave a little smile at her worried face "I'm fine, don't worry. Go say goodbye to Neal... I'm gonna go find Liam"

"Maybe you should just leave him for a while" Snow whispered back "Let him calm down a bit"

But David shook his head "I need to clear the air... Will doesn't need an atmosphere at home, we need to get this sorted"

"Alright" Snow replied giving him a sweet smile "But don't force him to come back before he's ready... he's stubborn just like Killian so don't push him"

David chuckled and raised an eyebrow "Yeah, I kinda noticed... we'll be fine Snow. I promise"

He got up, dropped a kiss onto Snow's forehead then quickly shoved his bare feet into his shoes before just heading outside hoping that Liam would be out on the patio but he wasn't anywhere to be seen... where had he gone?

He decided that his best bet was probably the harbor but as he turned onto Main Street a few minutes later he just so happened to look down towards the Rabbit Hole only to see Liam standing staring at the door like he was debating if he should go inside or not. David let out a heavy sigh and took off across the street to stop Liam doing something he'd regret... from what Hook had told David, he had never been a drinker even when he was alive so David most definitely didn't want him to start now.

"Liam" he called out making his new Brother turn quickly to face him.

Liam's face fell and he huffed out "Leave me be David...just go back to Killian, he is the one who needs you not I"

"Nope" David threw back as he came to a stop "Not gonna happen. You see in this family we have this rule that we talk to one another, we tell each other how we are feeling... we do not head to the nearest pub to drown our sorrows."

Liam let out a growl "I cannot do this David... I thought that I had finally got everything that I had ever wanted but at the first hurdle I failed Killian but what is worse than that is that I took my frustration out on you."

"Hey, don't be an idiot, you didn't fail anyone" David soothed "And forget about what you said, we've all taken our anger or frustration out on someone else at some point and I know that all of this must be REALLY confusing for you right now. I can help you though I swear, we all can but can I ask a favor first?"

Liam gave a frown but nodded "Aye, what can I do for you?"

David looked down at himself and held his arms out slightly as if to emphasize the fact that he looked ridiculous in bathing shorts and casual shoes "Can we do this back at the pool house? I don't think we're really dressed for hanging out in the Rabbit Hole...or even in town for that matter"

Liam gave a deep frown and suddenly looked really lost as he mumbled "I can't go back there just yet David... I cannot look at Killian as he is. I keep seeing him in my mind's eye lying on the ground in total chaos and it makes me feel sick to my stomach. I just need a little time to get my head around all that I witnessed today."

"Fine" David sighed not willing to let that put him off of getting out of the street "Will you go to the loft then?"

Liam let out another long sigh but nodded "Aye...that I can do"

David just turned and started heading back, he stopped on Main Street and nodded his head towards home saying "You go ahead, I'll just be a couple of minutes"

"Where are you going?" Liam asked with a frown of confusion

"I need keys to get in... don't worry, I'll not be long"

Liam gave him a nod before just turning away leaving David to hurry back to the pool house alone. He trudged his way back the same way he had came and as he walked his mind buzzed with everything that had happened.

"Damn it Hook" he growled to himself "He's gone you know, they're all gone...why can that brain of yours not just give you a break?"

But somewhere deep inside David still couldn't shake the feeling that the Pirate wasn't the one to start this... he huffed out a sigh as he headed up the stone steps before creeping through the doorway and looking to the bed to find Hook tucked into Emma's side sleeping soundly.

Emma looked up at him as he came into view and whispered "Did you not find him?"

"Yeah... I did. I'm just here to grab my clothes. We're gonna go and have a talk at the loft. I might even see if he's willing to talk to Archie, his head's all over the place"

"No wonder" Snow whispered as she made her way over holding out David's clothes in a folded pile

David thanked her then looked to Whale who was now sitting on a chair that had been pulled over to the side of the bed "How's he doing Doc?"

"Better... his heart rate has settled and his blood pressure is almost back to normal... for now the worst is over"

"For now?!"

Whale let out a long breath and nodded "For now... I told you David I have no idea how all the magic had effected him in the long term and there's not really a test I can do to check. So for now... his heart is fine but don't worry, I'm not going anywhere until he's awake and I know that he's not gonna fall straight back into another attack."

David looked back to Emma then his eyes moved towards the bedrooms and he had the sudden urge to go say his goodbyes too as he thought about Neal and Henry. He was still debating if he should do it or not when suddenly Whale appeared in front of him wearing a concerned look on his face, he actually tried to lift his hand and stick it on David's forehead but he ducked out of the way and stepped back shoving the Doc away.

"What are you doing?" David cried out as he looked at Whale like he was crazy

"You look like crap David... are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine" David sighed although he thought that they both knew that wasn't true but he didn't have time to fuss over a bit of Kraken venom tiredness right now so he just pulled a smile to his lips instead and said in a calmer tone "Honestly I'm good, I just didn't sleep very well then this happened so I think I'm entitled to look a bit off don't you?"

Whale just eyed him suspiciously before sighing and giving a nod as he moved back to his chair "Yeah... I can understand that. I'm pretty beat myself."

David had the sudden urge to get out of there, he didn't want anyone making anymore fuss over him but the question was where did he go first? Back to Liam or to say goodbye to Neal? He made his decision just hoping that Liam would wait for him to get back and not run off again knowing that if he didn't say goodbye properly to Neal this time he would live to regret it. He looked back to Emma and whispered "I'm gonna go talk with Neal before I head back, I have no idea how long I'll be gone and I want to say goodbye this time. When you get Hope back tell her her Grandpa loves her alright?"

Emma nodded at him and gave a smile but didn't say anything so he made his way down the little corridor towards the bedrooms. He thought that when he got there the kids would be upset by the fact that Neal was heading back to heaven but even before he'd opened the door he could hear laughter coming from inside the bedroom. He gave a frown as he pushed the door and as it swung open he nearly burst out laughing when he found Neal and the three boys all jumping on the bed.

"You know that thing is gonna snap any minute" David laughed as he walked into the room

Neal stopped bouncing and jumped down onto the floor "Meh... what's Regina gonna do. I'm already dead!"

David chuckled at Neal's happy face as the boys all dropped down to sit on the mattress, he looked at them to see that they were all smiling too then looked back to Neal with a frown and asked "What's going on?"

Neal grinned then shrugged "Hope wanted to jump on the bed... who was I to begrudge her? We're all good in here David, today is a happy day not a sad one, right boys?"

David turned to look at the kids and suddenly Junior was back on his feet bouncing like a mad man as he cried out "Hope is going to bring Uncle Baelfire to visit us in the dream scape... he will always be with us now Grandpa, isn't that cool?"

David's eyebrows shot up as he looked back to Neal who was still grinning and asked "She is?"

"If I have anything to do with it you'll all be sick of the sight of me"

David grinned too before just stepping forward and pulling Neal into a hug "Not gonna happen. You're part of this family Neal, we will just be happy that we can still talk with you, this is great news."

Neal stepped back and gave a serious nod "So... it's not really goodbye because you know I'll see you soon"

"I better" David smirked back before laughing and looking back to the kids "You know that bed still has a few unbroken springs in it?"

Neal laughed before turning around and jumping back up onto the mattress "Not when we're done with it it won't, come on kids lets bounce"

The laughter was still hanging in the air a few minutes later when David stepped outside to go back to Liam... he felt slightly better than he had earlier now that he knew that Neal was going to be OK. So with renewed determination he headed back to the loft thankfully finding Liam just sitting in the stairwell waiting for him. David gave him a quick smile then said "You know if you really want a drink I might just have some of Killian's rum in here"

Liam chuckled as he pulled himself up to his feet "I don't really... I was never too keen on the stuff"

David's eyebrows shot up as he stuck the key in the lock, he turned to look at Liam in mock alarm and hissed "Don't let Hook hear you say that, he'll only try to get you to drink it more declaring that if you don't like it then surely you should not even be allowed to step foot on his ship."

Liam smirked and replied "I'll bear that in mind"

They headed inside and Liam went straight up the stairs to change, Snow had given him some of David's old stuff last night so he'd have something he could wear until they'd had a chance to buy him new stuff. He watched Liam's retreating figure then just headed to the kitchen to make them some lunch. He still felt a bit off color but thought that maybe some food was what he needed to help perk him up a bit so he made a couple of sandwiches then grabbed the apple juice from the fridge and sat down at the table just as Liam was coming back down the stairs.

"Sit" he simply said and when Liam did what he was told David shoved the plated sandwich across the table at him before saying "Eat"

"I am not hungry" Liam mumbled pushing the plate away

"I know" David sighed meeting his eyes "Believe me when I say neither am I but you starving yourself because you're worried about Killian isn't going to help anyone. Trust me, I've been there and done it" But Liam still didn't eat he just lent is elbows on the table and dropped his head into his hands. David let out another sigh and shoved his own plate away too as he said "Talk to me Liam... what's going on in that head of yours?"

"You really do not want to know David" he mumbled back without looking up

"Let me guess... you're jealous of how close me and Hook are?"

Liam's head snapped up and he gasped "No... not jealous."

"Then what?" David asked seriously "I'm not gonna be pissed Liam, this is hard for everyone but I think we can both agree that we want to make it as easy as we can for Killian, right?"

"Aye" Liam sighed leaning back in his chair before meeting David's eyes again and almost whispering "Not jealous but perhaps a little envious. I have been gone so long David that I fear that Killian no longer needs me."

"You're an idiot" David threw back with a chuckle, he reached forward and pulled his plate back in front of himself before lifting his sandwich and taking a huge bite as Liam gave him a hard stare.

"You disagree with me?" Liam asked leaning forward again "Because to me it seems that at every turn you are there. You are now the first person besides Emma that Killian turns to"

"Only because you weren't here!" David cried out in frustration before internally calming himself so this didn't turn into a shouting match and carrying on "You know he's been through a lot. What was he supposed to do Liam? He didn't want to worry Emma, hell if I hadn't got him to open up to me I dread to think where he would be right now. Was I supposed to just ignore the fact that he needed me just in case you came back one day? You were dead Liam... it's usually pretty permanent!"

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous" Liam cried out actually getting to his feet and pacing away. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, he looked like he was verging on tears as he said "I just thought it would be different. I thought that my being here would stop Killian's torment... I thought that I could snap him out of it David."

"Snap him out of it?! Are you serious? You think it's that simple?!" David barked out as his anger surged back to life. Liam turned back to face David when he stood up and lent on the table as he raged on "You just think that he just needs to pull himself together don't you? I know times have changed Liam but that's old fashioned even for you... Do you really think that if it was that easy Killian wouldn't have done it already. He can't help what is happening to him and that fact alone is killing him. You know how he is, he's a proud Man that used to like laughing in the face of danger. Do you have any idea of how he feels now that he's not in control anymore? He hates it yet every damn day he still gets up and faces the world... even on days where he wants nothing more than to hide from EVERYTHING he doesn't, he gets up and gets on with it. That right there is true courage Liam so don't you dare stand there and make out like he's weak because let me tell you right now that Hook is one of the strongest people I know and I won't have you anywhere near him if you're gonna make him start doubting himself again."

Liam's head dropped in shame and David's anger left him in an instant... maybe he'd gotten a bit carried away with what he'd said. It wasn't really Liam's fault that he thought the way he did... that's how things used to be dealt with back in the Enchanted Forest and Liam hadn't been anywhere near Regina's curse so he hadn't got new memories to help him adjust to how things were now. He looked at Liam in a new light and with a deep sigh David realized that it was his job to help Liam readjust to Storybrooke life. Liam needed someone to help him with everything and that was now down to him while Hook was out of action... they were Brothers after all, David couldn't let him struggle through this by himself, that wouldn't be fair.

He suddenly sat down heavily and sighed out "Sorry... you didn't deserve that."

"Yes I did" Liam muttered back before looking up at David with a frown "What if my being here has proved too much for Killian? I seem to have brought back memories that he has fought so hard to forget, I wanted to make him feel better and yet I have done the opposite." he paused and pulled in a deep breath before almost whispering "I cannot be responsible for his heart giving out David. If I had known there was even the slightest chance that he could be leaving his mortal life behind I would have stayed in Elysium so that I could have greeted him upon his arrival but now if the worst does happen he will have no one awaiting him and I cannot bear it."

"He'll be fine" David soothed realizing that Liam was stressing about something that wasn't even likely to happen. He lent forward and locked eyes with him and said "Right about now Hope and Leia are being reunited. Neal said that Hope thinks that she can help with Hook's heart and I don't know about you but I trust her. He really will be fine, he's not going anywhere I promise"

Liam's eyebrow rose as he asked "Baelfire is letting go of Hope to help Killian?"

"Yup and he's doing it with a smile on his face so will you stop worrying and sit down and eat your lunch before it's dinnertime." Liam trailed back over to the table and dropped down into the seat again but he still didn't eat, he just stared at the plate and David could practically hear his mind racing so he lent over and laid a hand on Liam's arm and soothed "You know it's not your fault what happened today?"

Liam looked up and gave a small nod "Aye yet I still feel like it is"

"I know what you mean" David sighed sitting back in his seat and finally shoving his plate away for good, he's done trying to eat when his stomach was doing somersaults. He looked at Liam and said "I've been here through it all Liam, I know everything that Hook's been through. I know that NONE of it was my fault but I still feel guilty. I sometimes wish that I could take one of his attacks for him, you know just let him have a break for a while but I can't so I do what I can... I make sure that he knows I'm there when he needs me. It's not much but it helps and you can do that too... he will appreciate it, I know he will."

Liam gave another nod and sighed "I truly am sorry David, I was wrong to blame you. This new heart of mine has heightened all my emotions... everything seems so much more intense than before. I am sure I will adjust but until then please accept my apologise for my rudeness, I was just so worried for Killian that I let my emotions overtake my common sense"

"It's alright, Hook's done much worse... he's actually punched me in he face" David replied with a smile but the minute he said it he felt guilty, yes Hook had punched him... well actually he'd done it twice now but both times he'd been having an attack so it really wasn't his fault... why had he said that?

It wasn't fair and he knew it but he didn't have time to take it back as Liam chuckled and said "Why am I not surprised... our Brother always did have a short temper." he suddenly looked quite serious as he asked "Is that how this whole thing started David? Did Killian lose his temper with the Lost Ones and they retaliated?"

David blinked hard a few times and asked "You don't know the full story?"

"No" Liam replied honestly "I know that he was attacked but I am unaware of the finer details of the event."

David pulled in a huge breath before reaching forward and pouring two glasses of apple juice, he pushed one across to Liam and said "You really want to know?"

"Aye, I feel that I must, to fully understand what Killian is going through now."

David didn't really want to go over everything again but he knew that he had to... for Liam... so he just got on with it. First explaining how Hook had been helping Henry but then David was left trying to tell the rest of the story like he hadn't been the one that found Hook hanging from that damned tree but it didn't work as the image that still haunted his dreams floated into his head and his words dried up.

Suddenly it was Liam who seemed to be concerned for David as he asked in a worried tone "David, are you alright?"

"Sorry, I just... I... " he let out a huge sigh and met Liam's gaze before deciding that it would be easier to just tell the whole truth, he gave a deep frown and almost whispered "I was the one to find him Liam...I swear I thought he was dead. The picture of him hanging from that tree is stuck in my head and nothing I do can ever takes it away. I know how that one image makes me feel, I know the feeling of sheer panic it can bring when it comes to me in a nightmare so I totally get how Hook gets into the state that he does when he thinks about what happened to him."

"I had no idea" Liam whispered back "David... I...I was wrong on so many counts. I can see now how the pair of you have become so close and I apologise again for being a fool."

David gave a little smile before bringing his hands up and dragging them down his face, he felt terrible... his head was thumping and he wanted nothing more than to crawl across to his bed and disappear beneath the covers but he couldn't. He knew that they needed to head back to the pool house before too much longer so he just shrugged and said "Forget it... it's done now."

"Aye" Liam agreed before reaching forward and pulling his sandwich towards himself, he peeled back the top bit of bread to study the contents as he added "And you are right, I cannot stop living because of my worry for Killian. Calypso gave me this heart so that I could remain here so the least I can do is make sure that I look after the rest of my body."

David gave him a genuine smile but when his eyes fell back on his own discarded sandwich his stomach gave an ominous roll... maybe he was coming down with something! Deciding that he'd maybe give it a miss he grabbed his apple juice instead and took a huge swig from the glass. He was just about to ask Liam if he was ready to head back to the pool house once he'd finished eating when he suddenly felt a warm soothing sensation flowing through his entire body. He blinked in surprise and actually lifted the apple juice up to look at it in surprise.

"What?" Liam asked looking into his own glass "Are the apples no good?"

David just shook his head then tossed the rest of his juice down his throat wanting to test a theory and when he suddenly felt a million times better than he had a few seconds ago the truth hit him... he wasn't tired because of the Kraken he was tired because of voodoo. He stood up quickly to grab his cell knowing that he had to warn the others because if he had been near voodoo it could only mean one thing... Pan must be back in town but just as he pulled his cell out of his jeans pocket his head spun and he tumbled to the ground in a heap.

He could hear Liam next to him but he could also hear Pan as the demon's voice sounded in his head... then the next thing he knew was that he was blinking awake to find Liam kneeling next to him trying to figure out how his cell worked. His brain was foggy as he tried to focus but two things stood out... firstly he thought that maybe he had stomach flu and secondly he NEVER wanted to drink apple juice again, that stuff was just gross.

"I'm awake" he mumbled reaching out and plucking his cell from his brother's hands as he tried to sit himself up "But I think I'm maybe coming down with a bug or something, I feel like total crap."

"Then let me help you to your bed David... you do look terrible"

David wanted to disagree but suddenly his stomach rolled and he knew that if he didn't lie down soon he was more than likely going to puke in front of Liam so he just nodded his head. Liam pulled him up and helped him across the short distance then lowered him down to sit on the edge of the bed where David pulled in a few deep breaths against his still unsettled stomach before lifting his cell and sighing out "I better let Mary-Margaret know what's going on"

"No need to call her David" Liam said quickly taking the cell from his hand and putting it on the side "Lie back Brother, I will let your Princess know that you are unwell when I head back to the pool house, I am sure she will return to you once she knows that you are not feeling too well."

David let out a long sigh as he hit the pillows, he gave a nod and again brought his hand up to cover his eyes against the headache that was now drilling into his brain. He felt Liam pat his arm so he pulled his hand back to squint up at him as he sat on the edge of David's bed. Liam looked really worried and something in David told him he had to stop him asking too many questions so he gave a quick smile and sighed out "Thanks for your help but you better not get too close. The last thing we want is for you to catch anything from me. Why don't you just go? I'll be fine, I'm just gonna sleep for a while and if I'm not feeling better when I wake up I'll give Whale a call."

"Alright" Liam said with a nod before asking "Do you require anything before I go? Perhaps something to drink... some apple juice maybe?"

David's stomach gave another roll and he grumbled "Nope... I think I've gone off the stuff. Just the thought of it is turning my stomach"

"Water then" Liam suggested and this time he didn't wait for an answer, he just got up, grabbed an empty glass and quickly filled it with water from the fridge before placing it on the nightstand next to David's phone. He gave David one last worried look then pulled a smile to his lips "Rest Brother... you deserve to be the one who is taken care of for a while. Let me take some of the burden from you while you recover. I will ensure that Killian is alright when he awakes, you need not worry, I will not let you or him down... trust me."

"Of course I trust you" David mumbled as he closed his eyes again, when would Liam realize that? He could already feel sleep tugging at him and suddenly he wanted to be left alone, he'd done talking so he sighed out "Now get out of here... I can't sleep with you hanging around like a bad smell."

Liam didn't say anything else and in seconds David heard him walking across the wooden floor then the front door opening and closing. He let out a long sigh as he turned onto his side and pulled his pillow down to snuggle into while trying to let his mind just switch off. He knew that he could count on Liam and Emma to look out for Hook while he got over this... whatever the hell this was.

Then he gave a sudden frown as he thought about Neal... was he gone already?

But he knew that if Neal had already left that he would be back... even if it was just in the land of nod... they'd get to talk again and David could live with that plus he knew that Henry would be like a kid on Christmas morning the first time they met up and that made David happy.

He was glad that he'd managed to talk with Liam too, he felt better knowing that they had sorted things out and maybe now they could all just move past what had happened to Hook and look forward to the future. A little smile tugged on his lips when he thought about all the plans that they still had to make and at the thought of Hook's bachelor party he actually gave a wide grin into his pillows.

He had a feeling that Liam would be drinking more than a little rum that night and if Hook had anything to do with it so would everyone else.

"Bloody Pirate" he chuckled before just letting sleep take him, his head felt a bit better but his stomach still felt heavy and he just hoped to God that a nap would help because he didn't want to spend the next few days out of action but as if on cue his stomach rolled again and David suddenly found himself jumping up from the bed and running to the sink in the kitchen.

He puked the entire contents of his stomach and then some... and by the time he was trailing his way back to his bed he was under no illusion... he was most definitely ill. He practically threw himself beneath the covers and buried his head under his pillow, finally falling into sleep.

Peter gave a laugh as he stepped out of his cloud a few minutes later, he raised an eyebrow at Blackbeard who stood next to him and said "See... I told you this would be fun. Who knew that you could actually give someone an illness using my effigies? But this works out well, it means I can hide the effects that the dolls have on the ones who I am controlling. I cannot have my little game discovered before we are ready to make our move and if I am right I should be able to stop that pesky side effect in the next few days but if I am to do that I need to study. This magic is tricky but I like a challenge."

"I'm glad you're having fun" Blackbeard practically growled "Now what are we doing here?"

Peter grinned and headed for the bed, he dug in his pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills "I just wanted to bring these for our dear Sheriff. He needs to start sneaking them into Hook's drinks before too much longer... just a little bit at a time. Then I'll have him just stop and the Pirate will go crazy with need, it will be amazing to watch and once Hook is under the control of the pills again that is when the real fun will begin. I plan to have our Pirate confused and alone before you know it. His family may have forgiven him the last time he fell victim to the pills but this time will be different"

"How so?" Blackbeard sighed out "From what I see they all seem to stick together no matter what happens"

Peter gave a wide smile and laughed hard "Maybe in the past but if there is one thing I do know about them... they will not stand by if they think that Hook has attacked one of their own in pursuit of his pills. I simply just need to make sure that he gets caught in a compromising position by one of them then force Hook to react with anger. Just imagine how he will feel when he realizes that he has beaten one of those brats he insists on calling his own. Oh this is going to be too good Blackbeard because once that is done I know what will happen next... he will run and we will be right there to take advantage of that. No marks will show on the younger version of himself as we use Hook's effigy to our advantage so no one will come looking for him."

"Now that is a prospect that I am looking forward to" Blackbeard replied with a grin before looking at Peter seriously "But I warn you now Pan, if this does not work how you have envisioned I will take matters into my own hands. I owe that scum a lashing and he owes me a ship both of which I intend to make a reality before too much longer."

"I gave you a new ship" Peter cried out in annoyance "What is so special about Hook's one?"

"Principle" Blackbeard growled "I won her fair and square... she is mine and he knows it yet he has moved his family onboard. It goes against the code and that is just an insult to all that we stand for"

"You Pirates and your code" Peter huffed out as he turned back to look at David in the bed, he quickly tucked the pills in the little drawer in the nightstand then turned back to Blackbeard "Come on, let's get out of here before someone else shows up. We do not want to be discovered before the fun begins."

Peter gave one last grin as his cloud of green smoke enveloped them... he had never travelled this way before but after he saw Rumple using this spell he just knew that it was something that he would have to concur. It made getting around so much easier and now that he had figured it out it meant that he could spy on his idiot Son.

Rumple was oblivious to the fact that he was here and by the time he found out it would be too late to stop what was coming...

The Dark One was about to meet his match... Peter would make sure of it!


	80. Chapter 80

**Just a wee update... mainly because I had already uploaded it to the site on Friday and I wanted Hope and Leia reunited before next weekend lol. I was going to add to it later but realised this morning when I read it that it worked as a small chapter by itself. (In case you're wondering I add my text at the top of each chapter just before publishing using my phone... it's a bit of a pain but hey, it means I can upload to the site then edit it later at home... with a magnifying glass lol)**

 **So here you go... and yes, I made myself cry but not when you'd think.**

 **Little Junior just gets me right in the feels...**

 **As always please review and enjoy :)**

"I am sorry Baelfire but I wish to go back to Leia now, my Papa needs me"

"I know kid" Neal gasped out as he dropped down to lie flat on his back on the bed while trying to get his breath back.

"Is it time?" Henry asked dropping down next to Neal

He turned his head to look at his Son, gave a little smile and sighed out "Looks like it Kid"

Henry's face fell and suddenly Neal was sitting himself up and pulling him into his arms one last time. He clung onto his boy tightly, tucking Henry's head under his chin as he spoke "I love you Henry and I swear to you that this time it will be different. We WILL see each other again, hell Kid if I have my way I'll be seeing you tonight OK"

Henry nodded, gave Neal one last squeeze then sat back and whispered "I know that I should be grateful and it's way more than I ever dreamed of but this still sucks... I want you here... with me"

There was suddenly a wet sniff from behind Henry and Neal looked up to see Junior crying on the end of the bed with Will sitting next to him trying to sooth him the best he could.

"Hey Kid" Neal called out making Junior turn to look at him "No tears remember and you know I'm gonna be visiting you too right?"

Junior gave a little nod, he tried to give a smile but suddenly his face crumpled and he was sobbing. Neal let out a frustrated sigh, why did it have to be like this? But he knew that it did... he had no choice in the matter and even if he did... well Hope would still be going back to Emma. She needed to be here in Storybrooke, with Henry and the others... she would keep them all safe and that's all Neal wanted so he gave Henry a look and they both moved so that Neal could get to Junior who was practically howling by now.

Neal just sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the kid into his arms "Shhhhh... it's alright. I'll be OK and so will everyone else."

"I do not wish you to go" the kid whispered against his neck "Henry will be sad"

"And that's OK" Neal soothed rubbing his back "Everyone's allowed to be sad for a little while but this is a good thing Kid. Just think, this time last week Henry thought that he would NEVER get to see me down here again and now we can talk whenever we want to."

Junior gave a wet sniff and sat back but he still looked really unsettled and suddenly Neal was wondering if this was all he was upset about. He gave a little frown and asked "What's going on in that head of yours Killian Jones Junior? I know how your Papa thinks and I can see that there's something else bothering you."

Junior's bottom lip wobbled but he pulled in a deep breath and met Neal's eyes "I am being selfish... worry not Baelfire, there is nothing to be done about what bothers me. I just need to learn to deal with it."

"Hey" Henry suddenly cried out sitting down on the bed at Neal's side "Talk to us... don't bottle it up. Come on Shorty, you don't hide things from me, that's not how this works remember."

Junior hung his head as if he was ashamed before finally whispering "I just wish that it was my Liam that was coming to me in the dreamscape"

Neal's heart broke for the kid and he couldn't help it, he pulled him into a hug and dropped his chin on top of Junior's head as the kid started crying again "I'm sorry Junior... I really am Kid, I wish he could visit you too."

Junior suddenly sat back and gave a hard sniff "That is the hardest part for me... knowing that he simply just does not exist anymore... he is gone and even when I leave this life he will not be waiting for me."

Neal gave a nod but then he said "Have you talked with your Uncle Liam about this?"

Junior shook his head and that damned lip was back again but then he seemed to pull himself together and he whispered "I did not think it appropriate to talk to Papa's Liam... I did not want to upset him, it is not his fault that my Liam is gone, I did not wish him to feel bad about it."

"So you just kept it all to yourself huh?" Neal chuckled "You are your Papa's kid that's for sure. Look, I know that it's hard to talk about but I really really think you should talk with Uncle Liam. You might be more than a little surprised to find that not all of your Liam is as gone as you think."

Junior looked really unsure until Will spoke at his other side "Trust them Junior... I know that your Liam is still here for you. You just need to open your eyes and see him."

Junior pulled in a deep breath then nodded "Alright... if you all think that it will help I will give it a try"

"Well we do" Henry grinned "And I think Uncle Liam will appreciate it too."

Leia's voice suddenly sounded in Neal's head so he relayed what she had said to Junior "Hope says to remind Uncle Liam of the time that you both played your penny whistles at Port Royal..."

Junior's eyebrows suddenly flew up his head and he looked to Henry as he cried out "May I borrow your whistle Henry? I think that perhaps Uncle Liam and I could play a tune together, my Liam and I used to play and it always made me happy."

"Of course you can" Henry grinned before laughing and saying "In fact maybe I should just give it back to Uncle Liam, it was his whistle after all and as you know I suck at playing it"

Junior gave a little laugh as he looked back at Neal "Thank you Baelfire... I feel much more at ease now."

"Good" Neal grinned before just lifting the kid off his knee and putting him on the ground. He stood up, stretched out his back and moaned "I think I threw out my back with all that bouncing."

The kids all laughed but then they were all heading through to the living area and suddenly everything changed when Neal saw his Papa and Belle standing by the couch. He thought that he had been ready to go... he thought that they had said all that they had to this morning at breakfast... he thought he'd said his goodbyes already but now as he looked at his Dad he REALLY wanted to stay.

"Bae" his Papa whispered "I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye properly Son"

Neal practically ran across the room and threw his arms around his Papa, he buried his face against his Dad's neck and let out a single sob as he fought to stay in control.

"It's alright Son" his Papa soothed rubbing his hand up and down Neal's back "I know that you have to go but this time I will not fight you and thanks to Hope I know that we shall meet again. I let you go once before and I regretted it with all my heart but this time I know that it is the right thing to do. I am so proud of the man you have become Bae... you are your Mother's Son, you have her spirit and I could not be prouder"

Neal lent back and looked at his Papa, he gave a hard sniff the smirked "Not so Dark these days huh Papa?"

His Papa gave a smile back as his hand came up to his chest "Apparently carrying Hope inside you has it's benefits."

"Yeah" Neal chuckled "I totally get that. You hear that Hope?"

"I heard" she replied gently "Tell Grandpa Gold that Junior and I may have started the process but he is the one carrying the light now...the Universe is happy and good things are coming"

Neal chuckled and shook his head "Nope... you can tell him that yourself when you visit him later because I know how you work Kid, you're gonna be in everyone's head soon enough."

Hope giggled as the former Dark One asked "What did she say Bae? What are the two of you talking about?"

"You'll find out" Neal smirked but he left it at that as he looked to Belle. He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug saying "You stayed with him no matter what. You saw the goodness when no one else would even try. Thank you Belle, thank you for looking after my Papa."

When he stepped back he could see the tears in her lashes as she smiled at him. She didn't say anything and he had a feeling that it was because she just couldn't speak in case she let her emotions escape but he got the message, she loved him and Neal could live with that.

He turned towards the bed and was just about to talk with Emma who was still holding Hook against her side when there was a swirl of Purple smoke and Regina stepped back into the room. She raised an eyebrow at Neal and said "You were going to just leave without saying goodbye?"

"How did you know?" Neal asked in surprise "You were gone when I told Emma that Hope thought she could help Hook."

She raised an eyebrow high on her head and scoffed "There are such things as cell phones here you know. How else do you think that Gold knew to come here. Mary-Margaret called me and I called him." she paused and her face changed, she suddenly gave him a soft smile and added "We couldn't have you going without your family here now could we?"

"Thanks" he replied just hoping that she wasn't about to hug him... that would be weird for everyone! But she didn't, she just walked towards the side of the bed and hung the dream catcher that she had in her hand from a nail in the wall.

"There... that should keep away the boogeyman" she declared as she stepped back with a smile

"If only it was that easy" Whale sighed from his seat on the other side of the bed making Neal look to him. The Doc gave a little worried frown as he looked at Hook before turning to Neal and asking "Will this really work? Can the Kid really fix his heart once and for all."

"I can" Hope answered in an instant so Neal nodded and said "She seems pretty confident"

"Good" was all Whale said back and Neal suddenly caught a glimpse of the man behind the idiot that he liked to portray... he was genuinely worried about Hook and when Neal looked around the room he realized that Doctor Whale of all people had become one of the good guys!

He must have looked surprised because Emma suddenly asked "What? Neal, what's wrong?"

He shook his head and gave a smirk "Nothing... I'm good. You ready to do this?"

Emma nodded but didn't say anything as Neal sat down on the bed. Only when he was sitting by her side did she ask "How does this work?"

"Don't ask me" he laughed "I'm just along for the ride."

"Place your hands upon my Momma's stomach Baelfire" Hope whispered in his ear "I need to be as close to Leia as I can"

Neal gave Emma an awkward grin and chuckled "Sorry Hook but I'm gonna be touching your girl now"

But Hook didn't even flinch, he just kept on sleeping as Neal reached out his hand and laid it on Emma's belly. He could feel the little baby bump beneath his fingers and actually grinned widely when Emma brought her hand over the top of his to hold it in place. He was suddenly blinking back tears as he looked into the eyes of his first love... hell, his only love...

"It's gonna be alright" he whispered as a tear slipped down Emma's cheek

"I love you Neal" she whispered back "I'll never be able to repay you for doing what you're doing"

"You don't need to Em... this is repayment enough. I get to make sure that Hope stays with you guys... she is here for a reason Emma, she picked your kid not only once but twice and I can't be mad at that."

Suddenly Hope was in his ear except now her voice was getting fainter as she called out "I love you Baelfire... I will see you VERY soon and do not let Zeus be mean to you. Tell him that this was all my doing."

"Not gonna happen Kid" he grinned "Me and you are in this together, no matter what, alright?"

Hope's voice giggled around inside his head as the room started to fade, he locked eyes with Emma as she started to disappear and the last thing he said before he left her side was "I love you too Emma...we did good making Henry... and tell Hook that he's doing a great job with ALL his kids. I need him to know that I trust him."

Then he was standing in the all too familiar bright gardens outside Zeus' palace as Hera's peacocks pecked at seeds around his feet. He let out a long sigh as he realized that he was finally back but it caught in his throat when a deep cough sounded behind him making him cringe and turn to see Zeus standing with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face.

"Baelfire... I think that it is about time that you and I had a chat, don't you?"

Crap...


	81. Chapter 81

**So you are getting an update tonight because I am unsure if I will get a chance to do one over the weekend as I have a lot of Charity work on.**

 **Another long chapter but I'm sure you all won't mind lol.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy :)**

Liam let out a heavy sigh as he stepped out into the sunshine... he had to get back to the pool house quickly to let Mary-Margaret know that her Prince was unwell so he just turned and headed towards Regina's estate without pausing to admire the day. His mind was running away with itself at the revelations that David had just shared. He had genuinely not had any idea of the full extent of the horrors that Killian had been through and that David had been the one to save the day on that fateful night... and now... well now he truly did feel terrible for treating his new Brother so badly, how could he have been so stupid?

And yet as he hurried across the lawns towards the pool house something was still was not sitting well with him... Why had David and Mary-Margaret lied about being out last night?

He knew for a fact that they had both left the loft just before midnight because he had heard them quite clearly... then he had been pulled from sleep a little before five which was when he had assumed that they had returned. When he had asked them about it this morning he had fully expected to hear that they were sorry if they had woken him but that there had been some emergency or another that they had had to attend but instead they had both simply denied the fact that they had even left and what was even more strange was that they had both seemed genuine when they did.

It was all very confusing...

He gave a little frown as he thought about how tired David had been all morning and now, the more he pondered over it he realized that Mary-Margaret had not looked much better herself. Maybe David wasn't unwell, maybe he was just exhausted from lack of sleep? Five hours out of bed in the middle of the night would do that to a person!

But that idea was put out of his head a few minutes later and he was once again left feeling guilty for not trusting what his Brother had told him when he walked into the pool house to find Doctor Whale fussing over Mary-Margaret as she lay on the couch with her arm draped over her eyes.

He ground to a halt at the foot of Killian's bed and gasped "Oh no, she is ill too!"

"Too?" Emma asked from the bed making him turn to look at her as she added "What do you mean too?"

"I just left your Father back at the loft and I am sorry to say that he and his love may have the same illness. I left him to sleep and was returning here to send your Mother back to his side."

"Yeah well, that's not gonna happen" Emma sighed "She seems pretty bad. I only realized after Neal had gone that she wasn't there to see him go then Henry found her puking her guts up in the bathroom. I wish the two of them had said that they weren't feeling well, they put everyone else first all the time but they need remember to look after themselves too."

Liam nodded in agreement but as he looked at Emma his eyes wandered to Killian and he asked "How is my Brother doing?"

She gave a little smile as she looked down at her love and whispered "Better now that we have our little Princess back where she should be. Hope and Leia should be together, it's how they started out and it's how they should always be, right?"

"Aye...has she healed Killian's heart already?" Liam asked hopefully

But Emma shrugged and replied "No idea. There's not been any glowing or anything but that doesn't mean anything so we'll just need to wait and see what happens when he wakes up."

"You cannot hear Hope within you like Baelfire could?" Liam asked in confusion

Emma chuckled and shook her head "She's not in me, she's in Leia... who's in me... I know it's weird but no, I can't hear her which kinda sucks being honest BUT she has come to me in a dream before so I know I'll get to chat at some point."

Liam nodded but then he was looking back to the couch as Regina suddenly called over "Did I hear you say that David's got this same bug?"

"Aye" Liam replied walking towards the couch as Whale stood up

The Doctor looked to him and asked "Did he have a headache? Nausea?"

"Aye... I think so" Liam replied with a nod "But I'm not really sure of his symptoms. In fact if he had not fainted I believe that he would still be trying to deny that he is ill at all."

"He fainted?!" Whale said with concern before looking to Regina "Can you take us to the loft? I think Mary-Margaret will do much better in her own bed and I want to make sure that David is alright."

"Of course" she replied with a nod but then she turned quickly and said to Liam "By the way, I had a thought while you were gone."

"Aye?" he replied in surprise

"Why don't you and Will make this place your home? I mean even just in the short term if you don't want to stay on but right now I think that maybe you should keep him away from the loft. We don't want him catching what they have and besides this place has the pool and we both know how keen he is to learn to swim."

Liam was in total shock, he blinked widely and looked around himself as he said "You would really allow us to stay here?"

Regina shrugged then smiled "You want it... it's yours."

"Thank you Milady" Liam almost whispered in total awe at her kindness

"Enough with the formalities, how many times do I have to say it?" she smirked "It's Regina Liam, we're family now."

"Thank you...Regina" he replied with a smile suddenly feeling a lot better about his lot in life... he had a home AND a family but as he looked around the room a bit more he had a sudden thought and looked back to Regina to ask "Can you return Emma and Killian to the Jewel when you return?" he turned and spoke to Emma saying "I will keep the lads here for a while, it will give everyone some time to recover and will also distract them from all that has happened, I know that Will would appreciate the company."

Emma smiled up at him "Thanks... but you know you don't need to do that, they're a handful at the best of times and Junior's been even worse since Will arrived, it's like he's on a permanent sugar high!"

But Liam just grinned wider and laughed "I will be fine Emma and so will they. I will not be put off by Junior's high jinx, I lived with his Father long enough to know how the lad works so let me help, I want to. We will all work together as it should be with family so that the ones who need time to recuperate can do so"

"OK" she sighed shaking her head as she laughed "But when you've pulled all your hair out don't come crying to me."

Liam suddenly felt truly alive at the prospect of helping... his heart swelled in his chest and he grinned from ear to ear as he finally REALLY appreciated the gift that Calypso had given him. He was going to live his life to the full this time around and starting right now he was going to enjoy every last moment with his nephews and young Will.

Starting with ice cream...

You should always start with ice cream according to Junior, he said that it should be the law of the land and who was Liam to disagree?

The lad may just have a point!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma lay still just holding onto her Pirate. Regina had brought Whale back a few minutes ago and he now sat quietly over on the couch reading a book while she lay there letting her mind ramble away with itself. Whale had told her that her Mom and Dad were both sleeping back at the loft and all being well both should be back on their feet in a few days so she felt a bit better than when he had left, he had practically been holding her Mom up at the time and Emma had been really worried.

Liam had left a few minutes ago with all four boys in tow and Emma couldn't help but smile at how happy they had all been. They were heading to Granny's for ice cream then they were going to go to the play park then maybe have a walk out to visit the tribe if they had time. Emma was still smiling to herself when Hook suddenly moved in her arms and in an instant she was squinting down at him to see if he was alright.

"Swan?" he mumbled against her side as he gave a deep frown of confusion

"Shhhhhhh... It's OK, I'm here" she soothed pulling him in slightly, she thought that he would just settle down to sleep again, it's what normally happened but he actually tipped his head back and looked up at her with a tired smile which had her smiling back as she stroked her hand down his face "You feeling better?"

"Aye...tired... and a bit of a headache but I am alright Love" he mumbled letting his eyes slide shut. He gave another little frown before opening one eye and trying to look out into the room but the only person that he found was Whale as the Doc got up from the couch to come over to the bed over making Hook groan "Bloody hell... why are you still here?"

"Love you too" Whale chuckled as he pulled out his stethoscope "I stayed to make sure that you were OK so the quicker you shut up and let me listen to your chest the quicker I'll be outta your hair"

"My chest?" Hook mumbled with a frown while actually looking down at himself obviously not knowing what was going on as Whale clamped the stethoscope against his skin

"Well your heart... now be quiet will you, all I can hear is your yap"

Emma fought back a grin as Hook's eyebrow shot up and he actually curled his hand into a fist, she reached forward and took hold of his arm as she whispered "No punching the person trying to help you Hook, he's a good guy remember"

Whale stepped back completely ignoring what was going on and gave a wide smile "Well I think we can safely say that Hope must be back where she needs to be... that heart sounds as strong as an ox"

"It does?" Hook asked screwing his face up "Swan, what happened?"

Emma let out a little sigh "You had a panic attack..."

"I know that" he mumbled "Believe me I know that... I mean after that?"

"You had another two..." Emma said quickly then just carried on before Hook could interrupt again "One attack led into another then another and Victor was worried about your heart so he gave you something to knock you out for a while. You know that your heart took a beating with the whole splitting it thing and for a while you were struggling, he didn't have a choice"

Hook gave a little nod then peeked open an eye to look at the Doc for a second before moving his gaze back to Emma and asking "And Hope? He said that she was back where she should be, is she back with Leia? Is Baelfire gone?"

"Yeah, it sucked but didn't at the same time you know? But she's back where she wants to be and Neal was happy about that so it's all good I promise" Emma replied with a sigh and as if on cue she started glowing which actually had Hook chuckling as he let go of Emma's hand to put his on her belly.

"Hello little one" he whispered as he smiled widely and for the first time since his panic attack Emma finally relaxed... he was fine.

"Right, you can give him some Tylenol Emma, that should get rid of his headache pretty quickly" Whale said as he grabbed his bag before giving a grin and adding "I think I can finally head home. Ginny is making dinner tonight and I promised that I wouldn't be too late"

"Sorry" Hook mumbled closing his eyes again "Tell Morgan that I send my apologies"

"Don't worry... you were always getting blamed" Whale laughed "I wasn't having her getting pissed at me, you know what's she like"

"Aye" Hook chuckled "I do... so you best get going."

Whale gave another grin then headed for the door "Take it easy... both of you."

"We will" Emma called out after him and then he was gone finally leaving her and Hook alone.

She pulled in a breath as she started shuffling out from behind Hook to go grab him some painkillers. He gave a little grunt as he moved and his hand dropped onto his hip but she just ignored it heading to the fridge instead. She grabbed the apple juice, poured him a glass then grabbed two pills and headed back to the bed. She shuffled her way back into his side before telling him to open his mouth which he just did without complaint. He swallowed the pills down then took a two huge gulps of the juice before swallowing thickly and pushing her hand away.

"No more Love..." he gulped suddenly looking like he was going to puke

"You OK?" she asked in concern sliding her free hand onto his forehead.

He nodded as he replied "I just wasn't expecting apples... I thought it was going to be water."

"Sorry" Emma soothed "I never thought... the fridge is full of this stuff from the last time we were here and you know what Junior's like... he thinks apples the magic cure for everything."

"S'alright Love" he hummed as he snuggled back into her with a contented sigh. She gave a little smile before reaching behind her and putting the glass on the side.

By the time she looked back down at her Pirate he seemed to have drifted off but she didn't mind, he had been calm when he was awake and even better Whale had given his heart the all clear, she dropped a kiss onto his head and whispered "Sleep tight Pirate"

"I am not sleeping love" he mumbled opening his eye again and smiling up at her suddenly looking a bit brighter "I was just thinking"

"About?" she asked quietly

"Our future" he smirked letting his eye slide closed again "Hope is back with us and I could not be happier." but he suddenly gave a frown and opened both eyes as he looked out into the pool house "Where is everyone Love? It is very quiet in here."

"My Mom and Dad are back at the loft" she deliberately didn't tell him that they were ill... not just yet, he'd would only worry and she wanted him to rest some more so she just carried on saying "Regina went up to the main house. She was going to poof us home but I told her that I could manage."

"Are the lads and Liam with her?" he mumbled closing his eyes again, she knew that he was still exhausted so she lied... well not really lie... more just evaded the question as she answered "They're all fine I promise. They were going to get ice cream last I heard"

"Good" he sighed before peeking open his eye again and saying "In that case Love, poof away. I would much rather be at home than here, the rocking of the ship helps me to relax."

Emma suddenly thought about Will and his sea sickness and she gave a wide grin "I forgot to tell you... Regina is letting Liam and Will stay here permanently. Liam was really happy about it, I think him and your little Brother are gonna do really well here plus it means that the kids can use the pool whenever they want."

Hook gave a smile and muttered "Not for much longer. I remember only too well how the winters are in this realm, that pool will be of no use through those months, it will be frozen solid"

"Not if Regina's got anything to do with it" Emma chuckled "You know she'll probably magic a barrier to keep out the cold"

"If she does I will be first in line for a swim mid winter" he sighed out and suddenly she wanted to get going before he fell asleep again so she tugged him in closer and whispered "You ready to go home?"

"Aye Love" he mumbled back before adding "And Liam better buy me ice cream if he knows what is good for him... can you give Henry a call Love? Tell him to bring some home with him, I might just have some later... once I have slept a while longer"

A little bubble of guilt bubbled in her belly at the fact that she hadn't told him that the kids weren't coming home but still she just smiled at him and whispered "OK... I'm sure Granny will have some more of that rum and raisin one you like so much, I'll give him a call once we get you in your own bed alright."

He hummed but he wasn't done as he grinned "Remember to get both strawberry and chocolate for Leia and Hope... they are quite partial to a good helping of ice cream"

And in that instant Emma realized that Hook was right, she realized that they were no longer just having one kid... Hope and Leia may share a body but they were most definitely not the same person. She gave a huge grin as she let her hand fall back onto her belly and giggled "Yeah they are... and I might just get Henry to run down with some onion rings too... you know for the girls."

"For the girls?!" he chuckled back "Swan perhaps if you had not been devouring those ghastly things since the day I met you I would have believed you but you cannot fool me...I know you too well"

"Meh... I don't care." she grinned back as she swirled her hand in the air pulling them both into her white cloud. The minute they appeared in their cabin on their own bed she just carried on like they hadn't just travelled half was across town "I told you Hook, I'm gonna get fat."

"I remember" he smirked "Just beware of the heart burn that will surely follow if you eat them"

"That's what the ice creams for" she laughed as she pulled herself up from the bed before looking at him seriously as he shuffled under the covers "Will you be OK by yourself for a while? I need to go sort out a few things but I'll not be long"

He nodded and let out a long sigh before chuckling "I will be just fine love... because I literally have Hope in my heart"

Emma actually rolled her eyes and groaned "Enough of the Hope jokes already."

He didn't say anything but the smile stayed on his face as he finally settled down to sleep and Emma could live with that... she headed for the galley going straight for the fridge and pulling it open to grab a drink. She poured herself a glass of water before digging in her jeans and puling out her cell. She needed to make sure that someone brought that ice cream down and right now she was kinda hoping that it would be Ruby.

They hadn't had a proper catch up in a while and she had a theory that she wanted to test... with any luck her friend would be here soon then Emma could find out once and for all if she was interested in Bear or if, just maybe she would be willing to go on a date with Liam.

She smiled to herself as she thought about how Liam had grinned at Hook when Ruby had hugged him in the diner and she knew that he would be up for it... hell, she was pretty sure that Ruby would be up for it too but she just wanted to make sure she wasn't making a mistake.

"Right girls..." Emma whispered as she rubbed her belly "Time for Momma to play matchmaker. What do you think? Do we want Uncle Liam and Ruby to be special friends?"

She was suddenly glowing brightly and she had her answer, this idea got their seal of approval and that was good enough for her so she hit dial. If this worked out how she wanted, Liam would be having a lot more fun than he had bargained for... and maybe Granny would stop giving David a hard time.

Actually, probably not.

Granny did like to needle him but it was worth a shot!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian peeked open his eyes as the door closed to make sure that Emma had really gone before pulling his hand out from beneath the covers and grinning like an idiot at what he held in his fingers. He smirked at the potion bottle in his hand that he had found beneath the pillows on the bed at the pool house... he had thought about it a couple of time since he had hidden it there after facing Devin in the library a few weeks back but had never had a chance to retrieve in... until now.

His eyes moved back to the door to make sure that Emma was not about to walk back through but after a few seconds he decided that he would be safe to get up... he needed to put his precious invisibility potion in the safe... he planned to have fun with it at a later date but he most definitely did NOT want one of the lads getting hold of it. He was suddenly struggling up to his feet only to find that he wasn't sure if he would be able to make it to the other side of the room when his world spun for a second and he found himself closing his eyes against the queasy sensation that followed.

"Bloody hell" he growled as he just sat back down suddenly feeling angry with himself as he thought about his latest panic attack and what he could have been doing right now if he had not let himself be taken into it's grip. It had literally come from nowhere and that worried him...he had thought that he had his dreams under control and now he was left doubting himself again but as he sat there he suddenly felt a pulse of love from within his chest. His eyebrow shot up and he was suddenly squinting to look down at the protection scar that Hope had branded him with back in Wonderland. It had apparently stopped working once she had left Leia but now that she was back that fact seemed to have changed and suddenly Killian was grinning like a fool as he cooed

"Oh, I feel you sweetheart... so you are back protecting me are you?"

He gave off a sudden pulse of light which only had him grinning wider as he flopped back onto the bed where he just lay staring at the wooden ceiling above him.

"I missed you" he whispered into the quiet room and when he pulsed again he knew that she had missed him too.

He was really tired now as he simply lay there revelling in the fact that he could once again feel Hope deep within but he still didn't move as he grinned into thin air... he was enjoying the fact that he felt calm and relaxed because normally after one of his attacks his mind simply would not switch off but as he lay there he realized that all the echoes that normally tormented him were gone. Hope had taken them away and he could not be happier about it however he could also feel the all too familiar throb coming from his hip. He let the potion bottle fall from his hand onto the covers to bring his hand up to his pelvis to gently run his fingers over the area that was a lot more painful than usual... but he had fallen face first onto the hard ground just a few hours ago so it wasn't that surprising that he had done some more damage to himself!

"I don't suppose that you can fix my hip while you are in a healing mood?" he chuckled out loud but he already knew the answer so when he didn't glow or feel any change in his pain levels he just smirked and added "Worry not... your Mother and Doctor Whale will have me fixed before you know it"

His hand fell back to the covers and he once again took up the potion as he mumbled "Now where am I to put this until I am fit enough to put it in the safe? We do not want your Mother finding it now do we?"

Pulling himself back up to sit on the edge of the bed he paused briefly to smile again as he gave off a soft glow before deciding that perhaps he should not risk getting up again so instead he shuffled sideways towards the pillows and managed to reach across to the top drawer in the new dresser that he and Emma had had fitted before moving onboard a few months ago. He dropped the bottle into the corner of the drawer before rummaging about and pulling a pair of his own socks over and shoving them on top of it to hide it from prying eyes.

He had only just managed to shuffle back to the middle of the bed and once again flop onto the covers when he heard the door open and he knew that it was Swan returning as she had promised.

"Killian?" she asked in confusion and when he tipped his head he could see her looking at him with concern but when he grinned at her she let out a chuckle "What are you doing? You are supposed to be sleeping."

"Hope and I were getting reacquainted" he suddenly brought his hand up to his chest and let it rest on his scar "She is back... in here, I can feel her. She is once again protecting me from darkness both literal and... well apparently from within too."

"What do you mean from within?" Swan asked sitting on the bed next to him with a frown

He tipped his head to look up at her suddenly feeling quite self conscience at what he was about to share but this was Swan and he new he could tell her anything so he pulled in a breath and almost whispered "She helps to keep the voices in my head away... she soothes me in my dreams and keeps those bloody demons from tormenting me when I sleep"

"Good" was all Emma replied with a smile

Killian gave another deep frown and asked "You do not think I am crazy for still hearing the voices?"

"What? No?" she threw back quickly "What gave you that idea? Killian it's all part of what happened, it's quite common... you are NOT crazy alright?"

He nodded slowly suddenly wondering why he had asked her... of course she wouldn't think that... why had he thought she would? He let his eyes slide closed and pulled in a deep breath as he thought about his attack before breathing out "I thought that I had beaten these damn attacks Swan... when will this torture ever end?"

"Come on" Swan replied surprising him and when he opened his eyes again it was to find her standing by the bed holding her hand out to him "We can talk about it once you are back in bed Hook... you look exhausted."

He grit his teeth as she tugged him upright before giving a heavy sigh "Aye Love, I cannot disagree I am quite tired."

She tucked him back under the covers then just sat on the edge of the bed, she gave him a little smile before just reaching out and taking his hook into her hands. She made short work of the binding that held it in place before just pulling it off and setting it on the side as she chuckled "You might sleep a bit better without that."

He just smiled up at her suddenly feeling really tired again. His eyes slid closed without thought and he let out a contented sigh as she smoothed the covers over his front before whispering "I don't know if your attacks will ever fully go away Killian but for now... most of the time... you are winning. This one might have caught you off guard but look at you, you are in control now... there's no shaking, there's no racing heart so I know you are gonna be fine... no, scratch that. I know WE are gonna be fine because we're in this together right? No matter what happens we will deal with it together OK?"

He peeked open an eye and gave her a smirk "Aye... and I would not have it any other way Love. Thank you."

"Welcome" she smiled back before suddenly grinning and giving a giggle

"What?" he asked laughing with her even though he was missing the joke

"I arranged for Ruby to bring your ice cream down from the diner" she almost whispered still giggling

"And?" he chuckled back shaking his head in confusion

She gave another laugh as she stood up before heading to the door, she stopped and grinned back at him as she finally replied "I may or may not be about to set your Brother up on a blind date with Little Red Riding Hood."

With that she gave him one last grin and added "Go to sleep Pirate... I'll let you know how it goes when you wake up."

Killian chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes but as Swan closed the door he gave a sudden grin and yelled "SHE'LL BLOODY WELL EAT HIM ALIVE YOU KNOW THAT, RIGHT?"

"YEAH" she yelled back "AND HE'LL LOVE IT"

"Aye, he will" Killian chuckled to himself as he settled down to sleep "Lucky bastard"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Liam awoke early the next day instantly frowning as the smell of bacon hit his nostrils... he quickly pulled himself from his bed, used the facilities then headed out into the main living area to find breakfast in full flow. He actually stopped and blinked in surprise when he found Will sitting at the table feeding young Neal while both Junior and Henry cooked in the kitchen area. He really thought that perhaps Regina had arrived and she was the one making food but he was wrong.

"Morning Uncle Liam" Junior suddenly called out making Liam grin and head over to where the boys stood.

"What's all this?" he asked with a smile

"Breakfast" Henry chuckled before just nodding his head at the table ""We've got it covered Uncle Liam... just go sit down, we'll only be a few more minutes, right Shorty?"

"Aye" Junior replied as he flipped the eggs before adding "Would you like some fresh coffee Uncle Liam? I figured out how to use Momma G's fancy machine"

Liam's eyebrow rose as he looked at the big silver monstrosity that sat on the counter and asked "That thing gives you coffee?"

"Aye" Junior replied with a nod

"And you have figured out how it works?" he asked in awe as he studied it before asking "How?"

Junior lifted the eggs from the heat and put the frying pan on an empty hob before jumping off his chair. He turned and started pulling the seat with him before climbing back up onto it and hitting several buttons. He gave a little grin seconds later as the deep dark liquid started to flow into a waiting cup.

"Like this" the Lad laughed clapping his hands in joy

But Liam shook his head and said "Not how does it work, I meant how did you figure it out?"

"Oh" Junior giggled before leaning forward and whispering "By magic"

But Henry gave a laugh and said "He read the instruction book in bed last night"

Junior for his part just grinned and gave a shrug but Liam was suddenly remembering his childhood and how he used to be in total awe at his younger Brother's thirst for knowledge, it would seem things had not changed.

"What's wrong Uncle Liam?" Junior suddenly asked looking quite worried "Did I do something wrong?"

Liam pulled a smile to his lips and gave a laugh "Not at all Lad... sorry, I was just thinking." he suddenly clapped his hands together and grinned "Now, is that coffee ready?"

"Aye" Junior grinned but then he was flapping his hands at Liam as he cried out "You are supposed to be sitting at the table, I will bring it to you."

"Sorry" Liam cringed giving Henry a wink as he hurried past.

As he reached the table the babe gave a squeal and Liam was once again grinning like a fool as he sat down and cooed "Good Morning to you too... did you sleep well?"

"He slept right through" Will replied with a smile before just shovelling another mouthful of food in the babe's mouth and adding "Once we have eaten Henry is going to show me how to change his nappy... in this realm they are called diapers and are most strange. Then we thought that we could maybe visit the library to save Junior from having to read any more instruction manuals"

Liam gave a laugh as he looked back to the kitchen but Junior had not heard what had been said, he was too intent on helping Henry and suddenly he realized that the Lad was looking at Henry exactly how Killian used to look at him... they truly were Brothers of that much he was sure. He just sat watching the pair for a few seconds but then the plates and coffee were being carried to the table and he was soon devouring the food that had been made.

It was delicious...

The conversation flowed easily and Liam laughed harder than... well ever and he was sorry when the meal came to an end but alas it did. In the end Henry and Will decided to bathe the babe as he was wearing a lot of his food so Liam and Junior started on the clearing up. Junior washed and Liam dried but as they worked Liam could see something was worrying the lad and in the end he set his half dried plate down and said.

"What is wrong Junior?"

The lad gave a frown as he let the fork in his hand drop into the water with a splash... he turned on his chair and looked Liam up and down before whispering

"Are you still in there Liam? Is my Liam still here?" he was suddenly blinking back tears as he added "Baelfire said that I just needed to look and that he would be there... I miss him Uncle Liam."

In that instant his emotions suddenly hit Liam fully in the gut as he realized that this lad standing here in front of him REALLY was Killian... just a younger version. He knew that it was the case but Junior was so different to Killian in so many ways that it made it hard to remember sometimes but in that moment Liam saw him as plain as day. He stepped forward and pulled the lad from his chair hauling him up into his arms and clutching him to his chest before simply singing.

 _Hush, hush, time to be sleeping_

 _Hush hush, dreams come a-creeping_

 _Dreams of peace and of freedom_

 _So smile in your sleep, bonny baby_

He suddenly felt Junior grip onto him tighter as the lad whispered "Mother's song!"

"Aye lad and who would have believed that it would come true... we are free Killian. You escaped the terrible life that was meant for you and I cannot be sorry about that. You and I both get a fresh start here in Storybrooke and I say that we both need to just embrace what we have been given."

Junior sat back in Liam's arms, he gave a hard sniff and a nod as he scrubbed his sleeve over his face before looking at Liam... really looking at him. The lad seemed to study him for a few seconds before his little hands made their way to Liam's face landing on either cheek as he stared into Liam's very soul... then little by little Junior's face changed until he was grinning so wide that it had to hurt and he whispered

"I see you Brother"


	82. Chapter 82

**A fluffy chapter for you guys... it's what my brain was supplying.**

 **Enjoy and please review :)**

Killian woke with a start to find Socks rubbing herself against his left elbow, he sighed in relief realizing that it was just the kitten and nothing to fear. Gods, would he ever stop being so jumpy? He had slept on Swan's side of the bed after she had just tucked him in there the night before and the kitten must have wandered in while they slept. He tipped his head to the right as his heart rate settled in his chest to find Swan still sleeping soundly by his side and gave a slight smile at the sight of her before looking back to Socks who had now padded her way onto his chest and was trying to rub herself on his chin.

"Now what are you doing in here little one?" he whispered as he squinted at the clock before giving a deep frown when he realized that it was nearly nine "Has Junior not given you your breakfast yet? Is that what's wrong with you? Are you hungry? Hmmm?"

The kitten gave an elongated meow and Killian gave a chuckle "I'll take that as a yes then."

He was soon shuffling from the bed as gently as he could so as not to disturb Swan and once he was up on his feet he simply lifted Socks up and tucked her into the crook of his arm as he whispered "Come on then, let us go get those boys up and you can be fed... if I do it Junior will only complain that it is his job of a morning"

Killian hobbled his way from the cabin, limping a bit worse than usual but considering what he had been through the day before he actually felt really good which surprised him, he usually felt exhausted the day after an attack but besides the pain from his pelvis he felt fine... really fine in fact so he just ignored his damned hip and headed to the bunk room throwing the door open and striding inside with a huge grin on his face.

"Right, up with you, you scurvy...dogs!" he trailed off with a deep frown when he realized that the lads were not there and mumbled "Now, just where in all the realms are the pair of you at this hour?"

He was about to head up on deck to see if they were in the crow's nest when he heard footsteps above and Junior's voice coming down the stairwell seconds later.

"Shhhhh... perhaps we can sneak in and grab it without waking them up, it is in the unit with my lamp on it" the lad hissed making Killian smirk. He stepped back behind the door bringing his hand up to steady the kitten in his arms and just waited so that he could frighten the life out of them when they came in. He was still chuckling to himself, ready to roar at the pitch of his voice when the door swung open but then he was suddenly really confused when he saw who it was. He had genuinely expected Junior and Henry to be the ones to creep into the cabin but instead it was Junior followed by Liam... what the bloody hell were they up to?

"Henry said it was in the bottom drawer" Junior whispered as he tiptoed across the floor in a very over exaggerated way.

Liam just nodded not saying a word but in the next second his brother glanced over his shoulder towards the door only to see Killian and he practically hit the ceiling as he clutched his chest and cried out "Good Gods Killian... why are you standing there like a maniac?!"

"I don't recollect many maniacs wielding kittens as their choice of weapon Brother" Killian threw back raising an eyebrow "and the question that should be getting asked is what are you two up to?"

"I was getting Liam's penny whistle" Junior giggled just turning back to the drawer and rummaging inside before holding it up "Henry said that Liam could have it back. We are about to play for Granny, she said that we could have a free pancakes if we play well."

Liam suddenly chuckled and added "Which means that I will probably be paying, I keep telling him that I have not played in a VERY long time"

Killian gave a smile but then he realized something and he gave a frown "Wait... does Swan know that you collected the lads already?"

It was Liam's turn to frown as he replied "Collected? Killian, the lads stayed with me last night. Did Emma not tell you? Will, young Neal and Henry are with Granny and Ruby while we came to collect the whistle, we are not staying. We were only supposed to be saying hello to everyone on our way to the library but somehow we ended up being the centre of attention and we needed my whistle if Junior was to get his free pancakes" he suddenly raised an eyebrow and gave a grin "So you have a whole free day to spend with your love to do as you please Brother... enjoy it, I get the feeling it does not happen very often"

Killian blinked in surprise, why had Swan not told him? But then he supposed that he had not really been in any fit state to be having proper conversations the night before so he just gave a grin back and said "A whole day you say? Good to know but before Swan and I do anything I do believe that I may just want to witness this coming together of musical talent from the two of you." He suddenly held out Socks to Junior and said "Why don't you go feed this beast before you head back to Granny's. I will wake your Mother and we will join you shortly... do not start without us."

Junior shoved the penny whistle at Liam, took hold of Socks and he was off yelling as he went "Hurry then Papa... I am starved"

"Starved! He is NOT starved... he has already eaten breakfast Killian, I swear!" Liam laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

Killian chuckled as hobbled his way across the floor to stand next to his Brother but when he looked to Liam it was to find him looking back at him with such worry that Killian's smile fell and he asked "Liam? What's wrong?"

"Are you alright Killian? I... yesterday... you... I was.."

"I am fine" Killian sighed stepping forward and laying a reassuring hand on Liam's arm "It will take more than one little set back to stop me getting on with this day Brother so I suggest that you stop worrying about me and worry about yourself. Now when you say the lads stayed with you, was that at the pool house? Swan said something about Regina offering you and Will the place to call your own"

"Aye" Liam beamed puffing out his chest "It is a wonder to behold Killian and Will seems to really like the fact that there are beds for Henry and Junior there too. They have formed a bond quickly those boys, something I cannot be sorry about. I do not want our Brother being lonely with just I for company"

"I am glad about their bond too but you do not give yourself enough credit Liam, Will seems to be happy enough to me to be with you, you are good with him... you are good with all of them." Killian soothed before giving a deep frown and sighing out "We shall all enjoy this day Liam, let the lads have some fun and games but tomorrow we must all sit down and discuss what has to be done"

"Father's funeral" Liam sighed back

"Aye" Killian nodded pulling in a deep breath and clapping his hand on Liam's shoulder before saying "but not today. Today I plan to take advantage of your kindness and spoil my Princess."

Liam grinned and waggled an eyebrow "Spoil you say?"

"Aye... spoil. The meaning of the word has not changed in all these years Liam so drag your mind from the gutter and get out of here"

Liam gave a grin and headed out through the doorway, Killian stepped out after him but turned the opposite way just calling over his shoulder "If you play your cards right Brother you may just find a lass of your own to "spoil" and if Swan has anything to do with it, it will be sooner rather than later."

"What?" Liam called after him "Who? Killian? Answer me Brother... what is Swan up to?"

Killian turned at his cabin door and brought his finger up to his lips in a shushing motion "Shhhhh... you'll find out soon enough Liam. Now get out of here, I am telling you no more."

Killian stepped back into his cabin but just as he was closing the door he heard Liam say "Junior? Do you know what your Father is talking about?"

Junior gave a giggle and cried out "You mean that you don't? Times really have not changed have they Liam?" there was a pause then Junior hissed "I think Momma is keen for you and Ruby to find love"

Killian paused, just holding the door ajar as he waited for Liam's answer only to grin like a mad man when his Brother replied "Ruby? Really? Your Mother thinks that I am good enough for the lass?"

"Aye" Junior giggled "More than good enough. Ruby is nice Liam and she REALLY liked you when you were dead so now that you are alive she will like you even more."

"Oh I hope so Lad" Liam hissed "Because that is something I could most definitely get used to"

"Hook, what the hell are you doing?" Swan mumbled from the bed making him spin around to face her with a smile

"Finding out that my Brother is more than willing to court Ruby"

"Yeah?" Emma gasped suddenly sitting up "How?"

"It would seem that Junior saw through your plan. I swear that lad sees things that I never could... he is even more intuitive than I ever was at that age."

"That's because he's surrounded by happiness Hook, he's not being forced to do things so he may develop skills that you don't have."

"Aye" Killian nodded before hobbling over to the bed and sitting down with a grin "It will be good to see him flourish."

"Yeah it will" she grinned back before cringing and asking "I take it you know that the kids stayed with Liam last night? Sorry, I just didn't want you worrying about them"

"Aye and they are all happy so I do not care Love, I trust Liam and the lads are fine" he suddenly raised an eyebrow at her and added "But right now we need to head to Granny's."

"Can we not just stay here? I just want to have a nice day, you know, just you and me" Swan pouted flopping back into the pillows but Killian shook his head and stood back up tugging her hand to pull her back up from the bed

"Only if you want to miss Junior and Liam playing their penny whistles... now come on fatty, up with you."

"Fatty?!" she gasped around a giggle before suddenly scrambling up to her knees to poke him in the arm "You think this is fat... just you wait Killian Jones, you ain't seen nothing yet"

"Of that much I am sure" he chuckled leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her dropping his lips to hers before letting their foreheads touch "I bloody love you Emma Swan"

"And I bloody love you too Killian Jones"

Suddenly they were glowing brightly into the cabin making them both grin and Killian laughed out "Aye and we love the pair of you too but if we want to see the new incarnation of "The Jones Duo" we best get going, Junior was already complaining that he was hungry and we all know what he gets like when he needs food in that belly of his."

They moved quickly after that just skipping their usual showers and by the time they were walking into Granny's twenty minutes later quite a crowd had gathered... yet Killian couldn't see David anywhere as he looked around the room. He was just digging in his pocket to grab his phone to call him when Swan put her hand on his arm and gave him a sad smile.

"If you're calling Dad don't. Him and Mom have come down with a flu bug. They're both in bed where Whale told them to stay... they won't be able to come"

Killian gave a deep frown and suddenly felt really disappointed that David was going to miss this but then he had an idea and his eyebrow rose up as he grinned "Then I shall record it for the both of them because if I am right, this is about to be a good show. Liam always played down how good he was and once learnt you cannot forget how to play... the music gets into your very soul Swan, you are about to be amazed, of that much I am sure."

"Well in that case" Swan grinned back tugging his hand and leading him to the table right in front of the little area that Granny had cleared where Henry and Will sat with Neal in a high chair "We've got front row seats so you'll not get any heads in your shot"

Killian grabbed a chair and turned it to face his Brother and Son to find them grinning back at him, he puffed with pride as he fiddled with his phone and said "Just hang on the pair of you... I do not want David to miss out on this."

"Are you capturing this to view later?" Liam asked hopefully

"Aye, that is the plan... after all this is an historic day Liam."

"Agreed" Liam replied with a grin as he looked to Junior and said "Are you ready Killian?"

Junior's smile fell and his eyebrow rose up as he practically growled "I am Junior, Liam... NOT Killian!"

Liam cringed and hissed "My apologies lad... I merely got a bit caught up in the moment." but then he chuckled and threw back "But if you are to berate me for my slip up I may point out that I should be UNCLE Liam not just Liam"

Junior gave a little grin and Killian was suddenly blinking in surprise... had he missed something? Now he thought on it Junior had not called Liam "Uncle" earlier either and when he looked back to the lad it was to see him looking REALLY happy as he looked up at Liam. Had they had a chat of times gone by? Killian really hoped so... he hated the fact that Junior missed his Liam and if he had found even just a small reminder of his Brother in modern day Liam, Killian would be happy.

He was brought out of his musings when Junior suddenly cried out "Is everyone ready?"

There was a roar of consent followed by some excited chatter but the minute Junior raised his penny whistle to his lips silence fell and you could have heard a pin drop in the room as Killian started his recording. The second the first note sounded Killian knew that they were playing "Morrison's jig" and he grinned widely in anticipation. Junior played the first few notes then suddenly Liam was playing too and Killian's grin only got wider as the music seeped into him making all his hair stand on end.

He was so happy and smiling so widely that his jaw hurt from it's previous break but still he could not stop. Liam was playing with his eyes closed, totally lost in what he was doing but Junior played the whole time looking at Killian. There were tears in the lad's eyes and the minute the tune was done and the crowd were on their feet cheering loudly Junior brought his hand up to his face to scrub them away but he never got a chance to do much more than that before Liam had scooped him up into his arms and was hugging the life out of him as he danced around on the spot yelling

"We did it lad... oh how my heart sings to be playing again." he suddenly turned to Killian and yelled "We need to find you a bodhran Brother, surely we can adjust it so that you can hold it with that hook of yours"

"Aye" Killian grinned suddenly wanting very much to do just that but when he felt someone touch his arm he turned to find Swan looking confused.

"What's a boran?!" she asked with a chuckle "It sounds painful"

"It's pronounced bowrawn as in to bow before royalty and rawn... it is Irish Gaelic and literally translates to skin tray." he gave a laugh as she pulled a face before adding "It's a hand held drum Love. One that I used to also play as a child but Liam is right, it should be easy enough to adapt one so that I could hold it with my hook and now that I would have the two of them to play with I think that I could once again enjoy doing so"

"Yeah?" she grinned "I'd like to see that but right now I think this should be about Junior and Liam."

With that she got to her feet while wearing a huge smile on her face, she headed over to Liam who still had Junior up in his arms and clapped along with everyone else as she cried out "That was amazing you guys."

Junior's little lip was trembling but he was trying to smile too as gulped around the obvious lump in his throat "I found my Liam Momma... he is here, I just had to look like Baelfire told me!"

Suddenly Emma's smile fell and her eyes jumped to Liam to see him blinking back his own tears as he said "If Baelfire visits any of you tonight please pass on my thanks... today I found my inner child and for that I cannot be sorry."

Emma gave a grin then launched herself forward pulling both of them into her arms. The hug lasted a few seconds and when she stepped back Killian just simply stepped forward to take her place, he held his Brother and Son tightly and was suddenly fighting his own emotions when they threatened to unleash themselves in front of the whole bloody town. He knew how much this would have meant to Junior and that just maybe now the lad could FINALLY move past the idea that he would never see his Liam again. When Killian stepped back a few seconds later Junior held out his hands to him and without hesitation he just pulled his Son into arms where the lad sat back with a wide grin.

"Are you really going to get a bodhran Papa?" he asked excitedly "We could all play together, I would like that very much"

"We can have a look and see if we can find one" Killian chuckled "But for now I say that we have those pancakes then perhaps once you have both had your fill you could maybe play something else for everyone"

"Aye" Junior cried out "What say you Liam?"

"I think you mean Uncle Liam" Liam replied raising an eyebrow before giving a grin and nodding "And I say, sounds like a plan I like... now who wants ice cream with their pancakes?"

Killian was nearly deafened when Junior screeched in his ear yet he could do nothing more than laugh as the whole diner laughed with him, his son would never refuse ice cream and they all knew it.

Their food was consumed quickly and then Liam and Junior actually played another three more tunes before finally Liam put an end to their gig saying that he needed to catch his breath. They left shortly after that and Killian couldn't help thinking that they were up to something as Junior and Liam kept whispering to each other yet he didn't seem to mind... his Son was clearly having the time of his life with his Uncle so Killian just left him to it, it was endearing to see really and Killian's heart swelled with love for the pair of them.

"So what do you want to do today then?" Swan asked with a sigh as she sat back in her seat and took a sip from her coffee now that they were alone

"I am open to suggestions" Killian mused before adding "but I think that perhaps we should check in your parents before we go off anywhere."

"Yeah... I kinda thought that myself. I know what my Mom's like, she'll not be resting if I know her at all."

With that they finished their drinks and said their farewells to everyone but not before Swan had spoken to Ruby while Killian waited at the table for her. He suspected their conversation was Liam related but he didn't interfere... not even when Ruby practically did a happy dance and let out a squeal of delight. He just chuckled and gave a smirk when he thought about how his Brother was going to enjoy himself immensely with the wolf girl, she was fun and that's what he needed in this life.

His last one had been far far to serious.

Killian and Swan both headed through the loft door a few minutes later and Emma gave him a worried frown when they found her Mother still sleeping in their bed while David lay haphazardly on the couch with a blanket half draped over him

"You see to your Mother Swan, I will check on your Father" Killian said quickly just heading to the living area, he lent forward and laid a hand gently on David's back and gave his a light shake "David? Are you alright Brother?"

"Hmmm?" David hummed back peaking open an eye, he squinted up at Killian then gave a deep frown as he started trying to move but Killian was having none of it.

He pushed David back down and whispered "Just stay where you are for a moment. Why are you not in bed David? You look like hell"

"Was closer to the bathroom" David croaked back letting his eyes close again and suddenly Killian understood the dilemma only too well.

He sighed and asked "Are you still feeling sick now?"

David shook his head before mumbling "It's been a few hours now since my last trip... I think the worst is over."

"Well in that case I will get you a drink and then we will get you back to bed"

David didn't reply, he just gave a tired nod and closed his eyes again so Killian headed to the kitchen pulling open the fridge only to stop when David called out "Just water... definitely NOT apple juice. I swear I've been puking that stuff for hours after the last lot I had"

Killian just grabbed two bottles of water, he hobbled quickly over to Swan and handed her one for Mary-Margaret then headed back to David. He had his Brother sitting up and sipping the water in no time although he was anything but happy at the sight of David and when he slid his hand onto his forehead Killian could still feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Gods... you are still burning up David. Perhaps I should call Whale back."

"No point... there's nothing he can do, it'll run it's course Hook, I'll be fine in a couple of days" David mumbled letting his head tip back onto the seat before peeking open an eye and asking "How's Snow?"

Killian looked across the loft to see Mary-Margaret sitting up drinking her water, she looked a bit brighter than David so he replied "She seems to be fairing better than you, she's talking with Emma at the moment."

"Good" David mumbled before frowning and suddenly asking "Where's Neal?"

"With Liam" Killian replied then quickly carried on when David's eyes flew open "And Henry... do not worry. Between Henry and young Will your boy will be perfectly fine. He was quite well when I saw him this very morning I swear."

"Kay" David sighed out letting his eyes slide shut again and suddenly Killian knew he needed to get his Brother back to bed before he simply fell asleep where he sat.

"Come on" Killian whispered taking the mostly empty bottle of water back from David and placing it on the floor "Let's get you back to your Princess."

David didn't argue, he just shuffled his way to the edge of the couch and let Killian tug him up to his feet before shuffling his way across the loft and practically crawling his way under the covers. Killian moved to the bottom of the bed as Swan came to stand next to him. She gave him a little smile before whispering to her parents "We'll come back and check on you in a few hours alright. If you need ANYTHING call one of us OK."

"We will...thank you" Mary-Margaret replied before turning onto her side and snuggling into her pillow with a sigh.

Emma gave a little smile before just heading to the door but Killian wasn't so sure that her parents should be left alone and hissed "Perhaps we should stay Love... you know, in case they need us."

She took up his hand and tugged him out onto the landing before closing the door and replying "My Mom didn't want us too... she insisted that we go. She knows that Liam has the kids so wanted us to have some time to ourselves."

Killian gave a deep sigh and looked back to the door in worry before finally just nodding in agreement. They would just be a call away and he supposed Emma could poof them there if they were needed in a hurry so he just nodded and replied "Alright Love, if you are sure."

"Yeah, I am. Mom says she's not really been sick... she's just tired and Dad's not been sick for a few hours now. They've both had a drink so they're gonna just be sleeping anyway. We'll come back in a few hours with some soup OK. Don't worry, your Shilah will be fine I promise"

Killian gave a little chuckle and said "I know... sorry. I was just worried but you are right, they will probably be sleeping for most of the day so what do you want to do in our few hours of freedom Love?"

She raised an eyebrow at him before smirking and pulling him into her arms. Her hands slid around his waist before settling on his rear to give him a squeeze which made his own eyebrow shoot up as he laughed "Oh... now that is an idea I could work with."

She giggled and came up onto her tiptoes to kiss him as her cloud suddenly engulfed them... they appeared back in their cabin a few seconds later but Swan didn't seem to want to settle there as she stepped back from Killian and beckoned with her finger "Come on Pirate... we can kill two birds with one stone, we still need to shower."

Killian grinned widely as he followed behind her but their fun ground to a halt a few minutes later when Emma started striping his clothes from his body only to come to an abrupt halt when she tugged his underwear down slightly to reveal the deep bruise on his damned hip.

"HOOK?" she gasped letting her fingers drift over the purple skin "Why did you not tell me that you hurt yourself? Did this happen when you fell yesterday?"

He let out a huge sigh and nodded as he huffed out "Aye... but it is nothing new Swan so please do not fuss. I just want to go one bloody day without having to think about it"

She scowled at him and cried out "You would have been thinking about it in a few minutes if I hadn't noticed this before we got started... this HAS to hurt."

He had suddenly had enough, why did everything always come down to his damned hip? He just tugged his underwear back up to cover the bruise and marched from the bathroom growling "Fine... I'll just become celibate then shall I? Gods above I hate this...now you think I am not even capable of this simple task"

"Killian!" she called out after him but he didn't stop, he just headed to their cabin to get redressed but she wasn't done as she came up behind him and spun him around to face her crying out "I didn't say that and I definitely didn't say that we had to stop either you idiot. I just wanted you to let me heal the damned bruise that's all. I know that your hip still hurts when we do this, I understand that, you know I do but if I can make it hurt less I will OK? I won't have you in more pain than you need to be Killian, I can't just ignore it... you can't expect me to!"

His fight left him in an instant when he saw the hurt on her face and he sighed heavily stepping forward and tugging her into his arms as he said "I am sorry Love... I am just so sick and tired of not being able to do as I please when I please. I miss our time together and the thought that we were once again going to have to put things off because of what I have been through was almost too much to bear. I lost my temper and that was not alright, I should have listened to what you were saying instead of going off half cocked, can you forgive me?"

She lent back and gave him a little smile before simply sliding her hand onto his hip and letting her magic flow. He could feel it working and in seconds she was done but she didn't even pause, she just tugged the front of his underwear with a single finger and started walking backwards towards the bathroom making him grin widely as he started to follow.

"There's nothing to forgive and for the record I'm not even kinda done with you yet" she smirked as they headed towards the still running shower and suddenly Killian was the one who was keen to get things started as he launched himself forward and started ripping her clothes from her body as they moved along the corridor kissing as they went.

"Gods above Swan" he gasped when they finally stepped into the hot water a few minutes later, he clutched her to his chest and looked down at her as she smiled widely up at him "Heaven help us if someone interrupts us now Love because if I don't have you right this bloody minute I fear I may just combust"

"Well in that case" she whispered giving him a coy smile "it's just as well we're alone then isn't it?"

He grinned back and pulled her into a searing kiss that seemed to last forever before mumbling against her neck when he moved his lips to her skin "Permission to come aboard Captain"

Swan gave a giggle and her hands once again found their way to his rear to pull him forward as she whispered in his ear "Permission granted sailor"


	83. Chapter 83

**Gug... I just want to punch Pan in the face**

 **Loooong chapter today so enjoy and please review.**

 **:)**

Peter seethed inside as he watched Hook and his damned savior laughing on the deck of the Jolly Roger as it bobbed not too far away... he had literally JUST tried to cause the Pirate to have another panic attack by whispering in his ear only to find that the stupid voodoo doll seemed to have lost it's power again.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE" he yelled out in anger as he turned back to rage at Blackbeard "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WIN IF THE RULES KEEP CHANGING?"

Blackbeard shrugged casually and leant on the guardrail as he scoffed "I never liked this plan anyway... you are messing with unpredictable powers Pan so I am not surprised that the magic has stopped working"

"It shouldn't have" Peter growled turning back to glare over the sea again "I fixed this... I used the water from the well, the magic SHOULD be working just fine!"

"And yet it is not" Blackbeard sighed as he wandered up to Peter's side "So I think that you let me deal with Hook from here on in"

Peter turned quickly and narrowed his eyes as he growled "Do not forget who is in charge here Pirate... I was the one to bring you here so I will be the one to tell you that you can make your move."

Blackbeard's eyebrow rose but then he shook his head and turned to walk away which made Peter even angrier, he was just about to berate the Pirate for being a coward when Blackbeard suddenly turned and was right in Peter's face with a blade held against his throat.

The Pirate snarled "I am getting fed up of you boy... I think that you are the one who should remember that we were supposed to be working together. Your magic has failed you yet you still think that you should lead this mission. You should perhaps have listened to me sooner and we could have ended all of this and both still have gotten what we wanted from our arrangement. I want my revenge Pan and quite frankly you are the only thing stopping me from teaching Hook a lesson he will never forget, I have had enough of playing your games, I think that it is time for some action."

Peter gave a smirk, raised an eyebrow before simply grabbing hold of the cutlass in Blackbeard's hand and disappearing into his cloud only to reappear right behind the Pirate to dig the blade in his spine. Blackbeard instantly stiffened and held out his hands in surrender making Peter roar with laughter as he pushed the tip of the blade in a bit and gave it a twist making the Pirate hiss through his teeth.

"Just do me one last favor lad... make it quick" Blackbeard growled as he glanced over his shoulder at Peter

"I would sooner not do it at all" Peter chuckled back pulling the blade away and throwing it onto the deck at Blackbeard's feet "You keep me amused with your belief that you can harm me. I hope that I have proved that I am still very much in charge here and you will forget your silly notions of ruining my fun... Now pick up your sword before I change my mind"

Blackbeard growled as he stooped down and grabbed his cutlass from the deck "Aye, point made... but we must do something, we cannot just sit here and wait from Hook to die from old age"

"True" Peter mused before lifting the voodoo doll back up and giving a frown "Hmmmm, I wonder?! The last time that the savior messed up our plans she stopped Facilier's voice getting through to Hook but..." he suddenly narrowed his eyes as he looked back across at the Jolly Roger to see Hook stretching a hammock out over the deck with no sign of Emma Swan anywhere near him. He gave a smirk and muttered "I wonder if his link to this thing is totally broken or if I can still make him suffer a bit!"

"Well test the damned thing" Blackbeard sighed leaning on the guard rail again "Before I am the one to die... of boredom!"

"I plan to" Peter grinned back "But I need to be careful not to arouse suspicions if it works, I need to time this right."

Blackbeard huffed out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes "Of course you do... we can't raise suspicions now can we? No no no, we couldn't have that! Just get on with it Pan before I do it my bloody self"

Peter just laughed at Blackbeard's obvious frustration but he didn't care what the Pirate thought, he knew what had to be done. He had proved that he was still the one in charge so Blackbeard could complain all he liked. Peter knew that anything the Pirate said was an empty threat so he just got on with what he wanted to do and that was have some fun at Hook's expense.

He raised the voodoo doll back up as Hook finished tying off the hammock that was now stretched across the quarter deck but the moment the Pirate walked to stand at the top of the stairs to admire his work Peter made his move... he watched with glee as Hook seemed to trip over his own two feet and with a very unmanly scream tumbled head first down the wooden steps and out of view.

Peter gave a whooping yell then called out even though he knew no one outwith his invisible barrier would hear him "YOU CANNOT SAVE HIM EMMA SWAN... CAPTAIN HOOK WILL SUFFER, MARK MY WORDS. HE WILL BE SORRY THAT HE CROSSED ME AND MINE... I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma bumped the fridge door closed with her butt as she hummed happily to herself... she was smiling widely as she grabbed two beers and the sandwiches that she'd just made and headed back up towards the deck just hoping that Hook had finished hanging that hammock. She was looking forward to a few hours of just chilling with her Pirate out in the sunshine before going back to check on her Mom and Dad.

She had just started back up the stairs when there was a yell from up above followed by a huge thud. The things in her hands were shoved on the step in front of her and she was running in an instant. When she hit the deck it was to find Hook curled up on his left side with his eyes clamped shut obviously trying to get air into his lungs.

"HOOK" she screamed out as she ran straight to him dropping down onto the deck next to where he writhed around. By the time she reached him he was coughing madly but she could see that he had hurt himself from the look of agony on his face. He had a gash on his left temple too and his hand was clamped to his hip as he rolled back and forth slightly.

"What happened?" she gasped out not really expecting an answer but he surprised her when he gave another round of coughs and finally flopped onto his back with a stupid grin on his face.

"Fell... over my own damned feet" he chuckled but that had him moving his hand from his hip to his ribs as he added "Bloody hell... a little assistance would be appreciated Love."

Emma let out a huge sigh and huffed out "What hurts? Besides the obvious!"

She just lifted her hand to his head to get on with that as he lay blinking against the bright sun while he mumbled "Ribs... left knee... left arm... bloody hell, everything Love... everything hurts!"

Emma shook her head as she just decided to hit him from head to toe "You are unbelievable you know that. I left you for TWO minutes. How did you manage to do all that by tripping over your feet?"

He screwed his eyes up tightly as she touched his knee before letting out a sigh of relief and finally looking up at her with a little smile "I started off on the quarter deck is how... I fell down the stairs"

Emma rolled her eyes and slapped her hand on his arm "Idiot... you almost gave me a heart attack"

"If it's any consolation I almost gave myself one Love" he chuckled as he started to sit himself up but it wasn't any consolation at all to her, he had really frightened her and even though he was smiling she had seen that he had really hurt himself.

"You sure you're OK?" she asked as she helped him up to his feet "Did I get everything? How's the hip?"

"It's fine Love" he grinned just stepping forward and pulling her into his arms, he met her eyes and his grin fell as he added "I am fine... I promise. You know what I'm like, Captain Clumsy strikes again, eh?!"

"Yeah he did" was all she said with a little sigh before leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers then leaning back and adding "You ready to eat now that you're finished hurling yourself around the deck?"

"Aye" he replied with a tired nod and suddenly she just wanted him off his feet before he fell over again... maybe they'd overdone things this morning, he looked exhausted!

Emma went back and grabbed their lunch, she was going to take it to the table but by the time she had come back out into the sunshine Hook had sat himself in the hammock with his feet dangling just above the quarter deck and he gave her a wave as he shouted "Come and join me Love, there is plenty of space for both of us"

Emma just grinned at his happy face as she hurried up the wooden steps. She stopped in front of the hammock so that Hook could take their lunch then just slid herself down next to him. They ate and chatted for a while but before too long Hook fell asleep which had Emma worrying about him again. She watched him as he breathed heavily in sleep but then she gave a little frown of concern when his forehead creased and he started mumbling something under his breath.

"Shhhhh" she soothed snuggling into his side and running her hand across his chest to lay over his heart "It's OK, it's only a dream, I've got you OK, just sleep"

He turned his head and sighed into her hair but he never woke up and ultimately Emma must have fallen asleep too because the next thing she knew she was blinking awake to find that a huge cloud had covered the sun and it was not even kinda warm anymore.

"Hook" she mumbled as she pulled herself up to get out of the hammock

"Hmmm?" he hummed back

"Come on... time to get up"

"I don't want to" he mumbled back grabbing hold of the back of her top and tugging her backwards before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back into his side "I want to stay here with you"

"But it's freezing now" she complained with a chuckle

"So magic a blanket then" he mumbled as his lips found her neck

"Stop" she giggled swatting his chest "Come on... I thought you were worried about your Shilah"

He suddenly peeked open an eye and looked up at her with a frown "Low blow Swan... I was about to ravish you again. Why did you have to bring up your Father in that moment?"

"Sorry" she smirked before adding "And as for ravishing I'm holding you to that when we get back"

"Aye?" Hook grinned raising an eyebrow

"Aye" she laughed back struggling up again "Come on, we need to grab that soup from Granny's but before we go anywhere we need to change now the sun's gone"

Hook squinted up at the sky and huffed out "Aye... I fear the best of the summer weather has surely passed. Not be long until the woolly hats are back out"

Emma raised her eyebrow and added "And a certain red leather jacket"

Hook's grin spread over his face as he practically growled "Perhaps we can try that on later? You know just to ensure that it still fits"

Emma giggled before replying "I'm sure that can be arranged"

Suddenly Hook was on the move, he pulled himself from the hammock only wincing a little at his hip before just heading for the stairs "Come on then Love... let's get your parents seen to. I have a sudden itch that needs scratching if you know what I mean so the sooner we get this done the sooner we can look out our winter wardrobes"

Emma grinned after him suddenly wondering if he would put on his Pirate coat for her... yeah, she could make that happen... THAT was totally happening.

Half an hour later they were heading back into the loft and Emma was surprised to see her Mom sitting near the bottom of the stairs with her cell in her hand.

"Mom? You OK?"

"Emma" her Mom replied with a little smile "I was just about to call you."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked heading straight over and crouching in front of her as Hook walked passed her and headed for the bed obviously wanting to check on her Dad

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to see if you could check on Neal before you came back. Liam doesn't have a cell and I just wanted to make sure that they were alright."

"Sorry" Emma cringed "I never thought."

Suddenly Hook was back but he didn't stop, he just kept walking towards the door as he said "I will go and check on the lad. David is still sleeping so I will leave the two of you to it. I will not be long, do you require anything else while I am out?"

"Can you manage to bring some bottled water?" Emma's Mom sighed letting her head tip to rest on the handrail "We're nearly out"

"Aye Love" Hook nodded "I will get one of the lads to assist me, do not worry"

With that he was gone and Emma was back to fussing over her Mom "You should be in bed"

"I was just about to go back but I didn't want to disturb your Father when I called you"

"Come on" Emma sighed putting the bag with the take out soup in it on the floor as she stood up "I'll help you."

Her Mom just nodded and a few minutes later Emma sat on the edge of the bed and whispered "I brought some of Granny's soup... do you think you could manage some?"

"Maybe a little" he Mom replied with a tired smile before giving a frown and looking to her other side "David? Emma is going to make soup, do you want some?"

Emma looked to her Dad to see him give a deep frown before his eyes peeked open and he mumbled "Chicken?"

Emma smirked and said "Yeah... only Granny's best. Don't worry, I didn't make it"

He gave a little chuckle as his eyes slid closed but he nodded and said "Thanks Emma, soup sounds good"

Emma grinned widely as she got up from the bed... her Mom and Dad were obviously on the mend if they were both having the soup and this made her really really happy.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

The minute Killian closed the loft door he dropped his hand to his hip and gave a deep frown at the ache that had set in since falling down those damned stairs. He needed to get to Liam's... he hoped that he was wrong but he had a niggling feeling that perhaps he hadn't been quite as clumsy as he had made out to Swan. Before he had taken his tumble he could have sworn that something tangled in his feet... was it someone using voodoo?

Could it be Pan?

Or was he just being paranoid?

There was one way to find out so Killian started off down the stairs to check on Junior. IF his fall had not been his own doing then something would have happened to Junior too... but surely if Junior had had a fall Henry would have let them know... was he just imagining things?

He knew the minute that he started up the stone steps outside the pool house that his Son had obviously not suffered the same fate as he had when he heard Junior roaring with laughter and when he walked through the door it was to find a massive tickle fight going on. Killian hobbled his way towards the couch now grinning as he went as all four boys laughed loudly as Liam tickled the life out of Junior.

His Son gave a squeal but then his eyes flicked towards Killian and he cried out "PAPA... save me!"

Killian chuckled but shook his head "You are capable of saving yourself Junior Jones if you just use that brain of yours"

Liam looked up and grinned at Killian before just turning back to Junior but when he started to tickle the lad again Junior was suddenly like a wild animal as he kicked his legs and screamed liked bloody murder making Liam's smile fall and him to stand up obviously thinking something was wrong... he had been fooled and Junior took his opportunity, just scrambling to his feet and launching himself over the back of the couch to run to Killian yelling as he went.

"I GOT FREE"

"Poor form" Liam chuckled just throwing himself down to sit where Junior had jumped up from before saying to Henry "You were supposed to be helping me lad, you let him escape."

"YOU let him escape" Henry laughed standing up and sitting a grinning Neal on his hip as Killian flopped down next to Liam and Junior clambered up into his lap still breathing heavily from his tickle fight.

"No matter" Liam sighed clutching at his chest "It is done now and quite frankly I am glad of it. I am not in the best shape of my life and you lot are hard work."

Henry chuckled before holding Neal out to Killian who just took the lad and sat him on his other knee. Henry headed to the kitchen and called over "You want a drink Old Man?"

"Aye, some water would be appreciated" Killian agreed with a nod "But I cannot stay long, I just came to check that you were all still alive and had not perished from lack of food or something equally terrible."

Junior gasped and gave a deep frown "We have made sure that Uncle Liam has been well fed Papa... you need not worry"

Killian grinned and looked to Liam who shrugged as he said "Apparently no one was keen to try my tack, I did try to make lunch but in the end Henry and Junior saved the day"

"I had some" Junior pitched up before whispering to Killian "It was not nice Papa... how I ever ate that stuff I do not know"

Killian just laughed and to his relief so did Liam as he said "Well in that case maybe you and your big brother could teach this old sea dog some new tricks, I think that maybe it is time that my cooking skills were brought into this century."

"Me too" Will said from his seat "I would like to learn too, I was never allowed to cook at home"

"I think that is something that can be arranged" Killian said giving Junior a nudge with his hook "And once Grandma is feeling better I can almost guarantee that she will be all too happy to help, don't you think?"

Junior gave a vigorous nod and looked to Will "Grandma will definitely want to help us, she is an AWESOME cook."

Henry reappeared in front of Killian with a tray full of drinks, he was just about to tell the lad to set his water on the table due to the fact that he couldn't take it just then with the two boys sitting in his lap but Will was suddenly on his feet lifting Neal into his arms and grinning widely as he did so.

"Come on little one" he cooed bouncing the babe slightly "I think that it is time that you were changed and then maybe you would like a nap. Do you want Junior to read you a story lad?" Will looked to Junior and held out his hand "Come on Shorty, you can help me get him sorted while Killian has his drink."

Junior hopped off Killian's knee and took Will's hand but as he walked away he turned and asked "Will you still be here when I return Papa?"

"Aye Lad" Killian replied with a nod "I will make sure of it. I think that your Mother will be fine for a while and if she is not she will call"

Junior seemed happy enough to go after the reassurances and Killian let his head fall back to rest on the couch as he took his drink from Henry, he let his eyes close momentarily just glad that Junior was really alright. He had been worrying that Pan was back when in reality he really was just a clumsy oaf, this thought must have brought a scowl to his face because when he opened his eyes it was to see Henry looking at him with worry

"You feeling better Old Man?" his Son asked sitting back down on one of the chairs with a frown of concern "You need anything else?"

"I am just a bit tired Henry, there is nothing for you to worry about I promise" Killian sighed before lifting his water and gulping it down. He placed the empty glass on the arm of the couch then looked back to Henry "I need to collect some bottled water from the store to take back to the loft when I leave, will you assist me lad?"

"Sure" Henry replied with a shrug but then he said "Or you could ask Will... I think he would really like to help. That way I could get started on dinner with Junior and Liam and you could maybe have a chat with Will when you are out"

Killian gave a sigh and replied "What is worrying him Son?"

"Nothing major I swear but he thinks that you and Mom will be annoyed that he wanted to stay with Uncle Liam"

"But we are perfectly happy for him to stay where he feels most comfortable" Killian threw back in an instant

"I know" Henry chuckled back before shaking his head "I tried to tell him but he seems to worry about EVERYTHING. I think he just needs to hear it from you and maybe he'll believe it"

"Aye lad... he does seem like an over thinker doesn't he?" Killian sighed "Fine, I shall ask for his help with the water and let him choose desert from Granny's to return with."

Suddenly Killian was keen to have that chat, he wanted to put his younger Brother's mind as ease so as soon as Junior and Will returned to the room about fifteen minutes later Killian gave Henry a nod prompting him to say "Come on Junior, you're not done yet. We need to start on dinner."

"May I assist you?" Will asked with a glance towards the kitchen where Liam now stood peeling potatoes.

Killian took that as his cue and shuffled forward on his seat as he said "I am sure that no one would mind lad but perhaps you could do me a favor instead."

Will looked up at him with worried eyes but nodded and said "If I can, I will do my best to help, what would you like me to do?"

"Simply carry some water from the store for me" Killian chuckled before adding "Do not look so worried."

"Sorry" Will replied with a little nervous chuckle "I just had no clue what was about to be asked of me and I did not want to let you down."

Killian's smile fell, he took two paces forward and wrapped his arm around Will's shoulder steering him towards the glass doors as he looked across to Liam "We will not be long."

As he led Will outside he heard Junior ask "Where are they going? I want to go with Papa and Will too"

"Sorry Shorty" Henry replied "I need your cooking skills here otherwise Uncle Liam could ruin the whole meal"

"Now see here" Liam cried out in mock hurt but before he had said anything else there was a crashing noise and when Killian and Will looked back through the door it was to see that Liam had dropped the pot full of peeled potatoes all over the floor.

Everyone was laughing as Junior cried out "You are right Henry... I will stay and assist you."

Killian grinned as he looked at Will, the lad was laughing along and he finally looked relaxed as he watched the scene inside unravel but Killian still wanted their chat so he once again put his hand on the lad's shoulder and started off towards the store.

He looked down at his Brother and said "You can stop worrying about letting any of us down Will, we ALL just want what is best for you. You being here is enough for all of us, we want nothing more of you than you being happy... alright? And I want no more worrying about staying with Liam instead of Emma and I because I think that we both know that our Brother needs looking after. I would be happier knowing that you were there to make sure he doesn't kill himself while trying to boil a kettle of something equally as ridiculous!"

Will was grinning from ear to ear as he looked up at Killian and asked "You are really not hurt that I left?"

"No Lad" Killian replied seriously "It was what was best for you and THAT is what comes first."

Will gave a little frown and suddenly stopped walking making Killian do the same as his Brother sighed out "He really is gone isn't he?"

Killian didn't need to ask who they were now talking about, he just nodded and said "Aye Lad, he is. You get a second chance at life Will, just like Liam... I think the pair of you can help each other so you are exactly where you should be, alright?"

Will gave another nod but that was that for that conversation so they grabbed the water and headed for the loft but as they were passing the library Will gave the doors a worried look and Killian was stopping again.

"What was that look for?" he asked raising an eyebrow at his Brother

Will looked REALLY uncomfortable and practically squirmed on the spot before huffing out a sigh and nodding his head at the door "We were in there earlier so that Junior could get a book. He was reeling off a list of stories that he had read and it made me realize how poor my reading skills are compared to his... how will I ever keep up with him?"

Killian let out a frustrated sigh and said "Will... you do not need to try. What he is good at does not reflect on you. YOU are YOU. Just look at Liam and I. I too, just like Junior am more academically minded yet Liam was the one to become ship Captain before I did. His mind simply works in a different way to mine... we are different people but neither is better than the other and believe me when I say that if Junior even so much as thought that he had made you feel this way he would be devastated, he just gets caught up in the excitement of his stories. You need to find what YOU are interested in, not what Junior likes doing then you too will find great pleasure in something that you enjoy."

He suddenly had an idea so stepped forward and pulled the library door open and nodded his head to get the lad to go inside "Come on Master Jones, let us have a look and see if we can find something that peeks your interest."

They headed inside, Will put the crate of bottled water on the floor by the door then walked cautiously forward looking really nervous as he said "I do not know what I am looking for Killian"

"Well what do you like to do? Back in the Enchanted Forest what did you do to pass the time?"

Will's face split into a wide grin as he turned to look at Killian and half whispered "I spent as much time as I could outside. I just loved the feel of the wind on my face and sound of the trees rustling near by... it made me feel safe." his smile slowly slid from his face and he added "It reminded me of home... it reminded me of Mother"

"It's alright Lad" Killian sighed coming up to his side "Now when you say "outside", do you mean in the forest? On a hillside? Where? In your minds eye where are you when you feel safe lad?"

"In mother's garden" Will whispered before giving a little smile "When I was with the Fairies I tended to our garden there. I collected seeds and took cuttings of plants that I liked and tried to get them to grow for me just like Mother used to."

"Right lad" Killian grinned "In that case I think we need to do two things this day. One, we need to find you as many books as we can carry on horticulture and two, we need to ask Regina if she could spare a small section of her grounds for you to call your own."

Will's eyebrows shot up and he gasped "You would do that for me?"

"Aye" Killian replied seriously "and once you have made it your own I think that maybe we should put a memorial there for your Mother, it can be the place that makes BOTH of you happy."

Will was suddenly blinking back tears as he grinned "I would like that very much, do you really think that Regina would allow me to have a part of her garden?"

"Aye lad" Killian chuckled "I think she will be only too happy to allow it when she sees how happy it will make you feel."

When they were done Killian ended up carrying the water by hooking his hook through the plastic covering and lightly supporting the weight with his other arm being careful of his sore wrist. He looked to his side as they were once again heading towards the loft to see Will grinning from ear to ear as he carried a stack of books on gardening and wild flowers. The Lad looked so happy that Killian found himself grinning too.

When they walked into the loft a few minutes later Will headed straight to the table and slid his books down before hurrying back to Killian and taking the water from him with a grin "I shall put this in the fridge Brother"

"Thank you" Killian replied with a kind smile before looking to the couch to find the rest of his family all sitting there looking much brighter than he had expected, he looked to Mary-Margaret then nodded at David "You two look much better"

"That's the magic of Granny's soup for you" David grinned before frowning at the stack of books and asking "You planning on hanging baskets for the rigging?"

"No" Killian chuckled as he lowered himself down into an empty chair with a wince but once down he glanced to the kitchen and said "They are for Young Will... we are going to ask Regina if he can work on a small part of her garden to make it his own. It reminds him of his Mother so I think that she will be only too willing to help."

Swan was suddenly getting up and coming over to his side with a smile on her face "That sounds like a good idea. How were our two and Neal?"

"They are fine Love" he replied as she sat on the arm of the chair next to him and took up his hook in her hand, he looked to Mary-Margaret and added in a slightly louder tone so that his Brother would hear "Young Will has been making sure that the babe wants for nothing, isn't that right Brother?"

Will hurried over with a huge grin on his face "Aye. I have learnt to change and bathe him and Junior read him a story before his nap."

"Good" Mary-Margaret replied with a little smile before looking to David and saying "Maybe we can leave him with Will for another night, we could pick him up tomorrow?"

"I will look after him I swear" Will threw out almost pleadingly as he looked to David "He will be safe Grandpa, I swear he will"

David seemed to puff with pride as he looked at the lad and he nodded "I know he will Kid and he can stay... as long as Liam is alright with that."

"In that case" Swan said digging in her pocket "I'll call Henry and we can ask him."

With that she got up and walked away towards the kitchen and suddenly Snow was on the move too as she muttered "If he is staying another night I'll need to grab some things"

Killian just raised an eyebrow at David and chuckled as Will sat down where Snow had risen from but Swan calling him over a few seconds later had Killian pulling himself to his feet and heading for the kitchen.

"You want to stay at Liam's for dinner?" she asked as she raked about in one of the cabinets then said down the phone "Yeah, I've got some here."

Killian waited until she looked back to him and asked "Aye, dinner with my family would be just grand. What are they making?"

She shrugged at him as she spoke down the line "Yeah kid, I'll bring it over. What you making anyway?" she nodded a few times then added "Alright, we'll see you soon."

"Well?" Killian asked the minute she hung up "What are we eating tonight? I am getting quite hungry."

"Beef stew and potatoes" she replied holding up a little container in her hand "They didn't have any cornstarch. We really need to take them to do a grocery shop before they run out of everything."

"Aye love, but that can be an adventure for another day" Killian chuckled "I have walked more than I probably should have already."

Swan raised an eyebrow and he could tell she wanted to ask if he was alright but she didn't, she just nodded before whispering "I'm just gonna go pee before we head back, I think Leia's sitting on my bladder or something"

Killian grinned at her as she hurried off but when he turned to head back to the seating area his smile fell as he saw the worried look on Will's face as David talked to him. David was hunched over and Killian couldn't really see his face but Will's eyes were wide and scared, what the hell?

"What's going on over here?" he asked with concern hurrying over

Will practically jumped out of his skin but David just lent back, dropped a hand to Will's leg and chuckled "Nothing much, we were just talking about Regina's apple tree. I was telling him not to mess with it otherwise he'd be sorry"

Killian gave a frown of concern as he looked at a now very scared looking Will and suddenly his good mood was gone and he huffed out "Just ignore him Will, Regina will not harm you Brother. David, can you not see you are worrying the lad?"

David raised an eyebrow at Will, his brow furrowed and he gave a few blinks before mumbling "Sorry Kid, I was... just... uhm... sorry OK? I didn't mean any harm"

Will gave a nod but then he was scooting off the couch and heading over to the table where he just sat himself down next to his pile of books looking like he wanted to be anywhere other than in the loft.

"What were you thinking?" Killian hissed turning back to David

"Sorry" David mumbled bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose "I'll talk to him later, tell him I was just being an idiot. Maybe I can help him choose some seeds and stuff from the hardware store to make it up to him."

"You'll bloody well do more than that David, you can help him in that garden too" Killian growled "If you have put him off this idea I am not going to be happy with you."

"Sorry" David mumbled again just letting his eyes slide closed and suddenly Killian was letting his anger fizzle out as he looked at his Brother. David looked exhausted as he sighed "I didn't think alright... this time I'm the idiot. I'll make it up to him Hook, I swear."

"I know you will Brother" Killian sighed before just adding "Go back to bed David, you still look like hell"

David gave a tired nod before pulling himself up to his feet and just walking away. Killian headed over to the table and sat down next to Will "You alright lad?"

Will gave a little nod, he looked like he was about to say something but when Mary-Margaret arrived at the table a few seconds later and ran her hand across the lad's shoulders he suddenly looked petrified and just dropped his gaze back to his books.

"Here you go" Mary-Margaret said around a yawn as she dropped a bag up onto the table "We'll collect Neal sometime tomorrow Killian, tell Liam that we'll call Henry before heading over."

"Will do" Killian replied looking at her with concern, it would seem that David was not the only one still struggling with this illness "I think that perhaps you should get some sleep too Mary-Margaret, go back to bed Love. We will see ourselves out once Emma returns."

Mary-Margaret gave another tired yawn, she smiled at Will and said "See you tomorrow sweetheart."

Killian looked to Will to find him trying to give a smile back but he mostly just looked scared... and suddenly Killian's anger was back and he decided that he was seriously going to kill David in the morning. All his hard work at getting the lad to open up and reassuring him that he was safe here had been ruined by one silly comment about a bloody apple tree.

"Grandpa was only teasing you" Killian whispered as he leant over the table but he was left blinking in surprise when Will suddenly huffed and crossed his arms.

The lad gave a scowl worthy of Junior on a bad day and grit out "HE is not my Grandpa!"

Killian tried to talk with Will, he needed to find out what the hell had happened to change things in the space of five minutes but the Lad was no longer talking. He just grabbed his books, slid them onto his knee then turned to face the door and the minute Swan returned Will was on his feet and heading out the door.

"What was that about?" Swan asked raising an eyebrow in surprise

"Your Father..." Killian huffed out getting to his feet and frowning over at the bed where he could see David sleeping soundly under the covers, he looked back to Swan and sighed "Will is a sensitive soul Love and I think that your Father perhaps got a tad carried away teasing him. Worry not, I am sure that once he realizes that Regina is not going to eat him alive if he so much as looks at her apple tree he'll be fine"

Emma gave a sad smile and looked to her Father too "Yeah, he never does know when to stop... always has to take the joke too far. Come on, we can stop in at Regina's on the way back and Will can ask her himself about his little garden."

Killian gave a nod and started towards the stairwell "Aye, I want this sorted tonight Swan, I do not want Will lying awake worrying about this."

"He won't" she soothed following after him "If I know Regina at all, I know that if any of those kids wanted to chop that apple tree down and make it into kindling she would be right out there with an axe cutting it down. She doesn't care about material things anymore Hook, she cares about her family and Will is part of that now."

"Aye" Killian replied with a nod

A while later, as they all stood in Regina's house Will was happier than Killian had ever seen him when Regina beamed from ear to ear and she cried out "Of course you can, let's go find a bit now for you that way you can start as soon as you like"

She was suddenly hurrying from her kitchen, taking hold of Will's hand and tugging him out the door making Killian chuckle at the shocked look on the lad's face.

"I told you" Emma chuckled as she walked out the door after them "Dad's stupid comment will be forgotten now Hook so try not to look so annoyed. He's probably picking up on your mood you know, you look like you've sucked on a bee"

Killian gave a sigh, rolled his eyes but nodded anyway as he followed behind Swan to head outside, she was right, he had wound himself up into a mood and it wasn't fair on anyone. But a few minutes later he stood with his mouth hanging open in total awe when Regina raised her hand and pointed at the huge, mostly grass covered bit of land that was to the side of the pool house. There was a huge wall that ran up the street side of the garden and a row of small trees that ran up the pool house side but the bit in between only had a simple garden statue in the centre.

"All of this?!" Will gasped looking up at Regina in wonder

"All of this" she replied with a nod "It's yours Will. Dig up the lawn, leave it down, I don't care, it's yours to do with as you please."

Will was suddenly blinking back tears and he rushed forward wrapping his arms around Regina's middle as he sobbed "Thank you... I will make it the most beautiful garden you have ever seen, I swear I will."

"I know" she soothed lifting her hands to stroke the back of his head "I saw your garden in the enchanted forest Will. You managed to do all of that with practically no tools and nothing but the plants you could find so I just know that this one will be magnificent."

Killian gave a hard gulp as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat... his Brother was happy, happier than Killian could ever have made him without Regina's help. She really had changed and as she looked up and met Killian's gaze they gave each other an understanding smile and that was that...

Will Jones had his very own safe haven right here in Storybrooke. He was making a home where good memories could form, he had a place in this realm where he could finally feel safe and loved. They would find the lad something to remind him of his Mother and this could be their place, somewhere Will could feel close to her and that fact alone made Killian happy. This garden was just what the lad needed to prove that he was indeed living with the right person, maybe now he would stop worrying that he had disappointed Killian and just get on with enjoying his life.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"What's happening to us David?" Snow whispered as they lay in silence. He had woken up a few minutes ago and had just been lying thinking about what has happened earlier... about what he had done earlier and he felt sick to his stomach!

David opened his eyes and gave a deep frown as he sat up scrubbing at his face "I don't know Snow. I swear I was just talking with Will but when he touched me it was like he suddenly changed. He looked at me like I was a totally different person and before I knew it my mouth opened and I was threatening him... God Snow, I told him if he so much as whispered a word to anyone about ANYTHING that I would make everyone think that he had done something terrible and that he would be sent back to the fairies."

"David...I hurt him" Snow suddenly had tears in her eyes and her hand made it's way to her mouth as she half whispered "I pinched him on the back of his neck, right at the table in front of Killian and I don't even know why."

"Because I made you do it"

David was up and out of the bed in the blink of an eye when Peter Pan suddenly emerged from his cloud right there in the loft. David tried to grab his gun from the dresser but Peter just lifted his hand and suddenly he was stuck to the spot as Pan stalked forward.

"I've been stupid" Pan mused pacing in front of David "I had you helping me but not remembering what was going on when what I SHOULD have been doing was having you help me and remembering EVERYTHING but not being able to tell anybody about it... this is going to be so much more fun."

"You won't get away with this Pan" Snow grit out from the bed "We'll find a way to stop you"

"You can try" Peter laughed suddenly walking around David, he could hear him rummaging in one of the drawers and in seconds he was back and now he looked positively evil as he grinned

"What are you doing?" David ground out through his locked teeth

"I'm going to make you do the one thing that I know will hurt every single one of your stupid little family"

David's heart was suddenly slamming in his chest, what was Pan up to?

He got his answer seconds later when Peter held up a bottle of pills and gave them a shake "I want you to get Hook back on these things. I think maybe just a little bit in his drinks over the next few days should be enough to have his cravings kicking back in. Then I want you to dose that annoying little brat that has come to town... he needs to be stopped before he gives our game away. He seems to know that something is not right with the pair of you so I need him out of the way then you, Dear Sheriff will be the one to "find" this pill bottle in Hook's things. He will not be able to deny taking them because it will be obvious that he has been and I want the pair of you to be the first to reject him. I want Captain Hook confused and alone. I want NO ONE to feel sorry for him, I want EVERYONE to feel like HE is to blame for his Brother's mishap and for him to be shunned. THEN you will bring him to me. Everyone will assume he has ran off like the coward he is and I will finally have my revenge."

"I won't do it" David gasped trying to move again "I won't betray him, you hear me? I won't do this."

Pan just laughed before sneering "Ah but you will David... and you will do every last part of it with a smile on your face and a spring in your step so that no one suspects anything." Pan tossed the pill bottle onto the bed and added "And you don't need to worry about the after effects of my voodoo anymore, I have solved that little problem so from tomorrow when you wake up you will feel much better. No more lingering tiredness for you two, I couldn't have those signs letting others get suspicious now could I?"

"I swear to you Pan, I am going to kill you." David grit out again trying to move but he was stuck to the spot and didn't even manage to twitch a muscle

Pan roared with laughter before narrowing his eyes and practically growling "I'd like to see you try Prince Charming" he suddenly stepped back and chuckled as he pulled out a voodoo doll from inside his jacket and held it up.

David seriously thought it was the one that controlled him and Snow but his world narrowed when Peter practically giggled "Just so you know, I have been a busy boy and I've been practising my skills so when I tell you this know that I am not lying. THIS doll belongs to Hook and I plan to use it as much as I like. Our dear Captain is about to discover what your pretend flu felt like because let's face it, we cannot have him getting that hip of his fixed just yet... not when I can use it to my advantage."

Pan raised an eyebrow as he pressed his thumb into the doll's hip before just waving a hand over it and grinning "That will give him more than a little pain don't you think? Then later he'll start to feel a little off and all to soon, before the morning arrives he will be as sick as a dog... he's going to need you to look after him David. You wouldn't want your daughter to be the one to watch over him in case she got sick too, it may be dangerous to the baby after all. I think that if you plant that idea in Hook's head that he will agree that it may be best if you brought him back here. That way you will be able to keep the Pirate well hydrated and it will be so much easier to add your little extras to his water without an audience."

With that Pan gave one last howling laugh as he disappeared into his cloud. The minute the green smoke cleared David was suddenly free and he turned to find Snow looking devastated as she still sat on the bed.

"We'll find a way to stop him" David soothed climbing back onto the bed and pulling her into his arms.

"How?" she asked with a heavy sigh "I don't want to do this David... I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want both Killian and Junior suffering because of Peter's sick games."

"We'll figure it our Snow, I swear to you and if the worst comes to it Emma will realize something's wrong if they both get hurt... she's not stupid Snow, she'll know something's going on but in the mean time I think our best option is to try and get Will to tell someone that something is wrong."

"But I don't want him being scared David, he looked petrified when he was here earlier"

"I know" he soothed "But what choice do we have? From what Pan said it's not like we can tell anyone."

"We could try" Snow said hopefully and suddenly David was leaning over to the dresser to grab his cell.

He quickly brought up Hook's number but when the call was answered a few seconds later it was Henry's voice that came down the line "Hey Grandpa. Killian's in the hot tub, his hip was giving him a bit of pain so Mom suggested it. You want to talk to him?"

"Yeah kid, if possible, that would be good"

David gave Snow a nervous look as Henry obviously walked outside, he knew exactly what he was about to say but the second Hook's gruff voice came down the line he found himself just blurting out "I'm sorry... I just woke up and remembered what I said to Will. God, Hook, I'm such an idiot, is the kid alright?"

"He's fine David" Hook sighed back and David could tell that he was in pain just from his voice yet he didn't say anything as his Brother carried on "Right now he is sitting inside at the dining table planning where he is going to make beds in his garden so I hope that you are handy with a spade because there is going to be a hell of a lot of lawn to dig up in the next few days."

"That I can help with" David chuckled before adding "I'm glad he's happy Hook."

"Aye, me too" Hook sighed out

Finally David's mouth asked "You OK? You sound a bit off"

"I'm fine" Hook replied before giving another heavy sigh "Or I will be once this damned hip is fixed. Gods David, it is paining me tonight but it is my own stupid fault so I cannot complain too much"

"Why? What did you do?" David asked giving Snow a nervous look

Hook gave a chuckle "I bloody well fell over my own feet earlier, I fell down the steps from the quarter deck after hanging a hammock"

"How did you manage that?" David gasped

"I don't bloody know, one minute I was walking, the next minute I was falling" Hook mused before laughing "But I do know one thing for sure"

"What's that?" David asked with a chuckle even though his heart was thumping in his chest

"It wasn't someone brandishing a voodoo doll" Hook laughed "Because right now I can clearly see Junior running around with our Brother and there is NOTHING coming over that lad so I'm all good."

David gave a frown but found himself laughing along with Hook before just saying "OK, I'll let you get back to relaxing. I just wanted to make sure Will was alright."

"Well you can stop worrying, I will see you tomorrow David. Good night"

"Night" David replied cheerfully before disconnecting the call and tossing the cell onto the covers as he looked back at Snow

"What is it?" Snow asked looking really worried

"When Pan said he'd been a busy boy I think I know what he has being doing?"

"What?" Snow asked quietly

"I think he's figured out how to stop Junior being effected by Hook's voodoo doll. God Snow, they'll never suspect anything if it's only Hook suffering, he literally just told me himself that Junior was fine while he was in pain and we both know that from what Pan just did to that doll both of them should have been in pain going from past experience"

"What are we going to do?" Snow cried out in frustration

But suddenly Pan's voice was in David's head "Sleep... you will both sleep soundly until morning and when you wake up you will fell calm and refreshed. You will NOT worry about trying to stop me, you will both be happy just to help me play my game."

David's body moved against his will and he found himself just snuggling down into his pillows with a sigh... sleep took him quickly and his worries left him.

His Brother was in danger yet David slept more soundly than he had in a long time even though he knew what the next few days were to bring.

His family was in danger but none of them would even know about it until it was too late... he was going to lose his Brother and the worst of it was that it would be him and Snow who would deliver Hook straight to Pan!


	84. Chapter 84

**So here you go, another update for you all on the Birthday of JM Barrie. He was born in 1860 in a little Village called Kirriemuir that is about fifteen minutes away by car from where I live here in Scotland and in case you do not know who he is, he is the author of Peter Pan.**

 **I feel like I should apologise to him for what I have done to Peter but then again I was not the one to start this, the blame falls squarely with Eddie and Adam so I will just grin and carry on writing him as a "Bloody demon".**

 **Enjoy and as always, please review.**

 **:)**

Killian's head was thumping by the time their meal was done, he had barely managed to eat any of his stew and as he finally pushed his plate away admitting to himself that he could not face any more Junior gave a little worried frown and whispered by his side "Are you alright Papa? You have not eaten much of your dinner!"

Killian gave his Son a little smile but when he saw the worry on the lad's face he just let out a sigh and sat back as he said "I think I may have overdone things a little today, that's all... I have a bit of a headache but do not worry, I am sure that it is nothing that a good nights sleep won't solve"

"Go lie down in my room" Liam threw out as he got to his feet to start clearing the table "In fact why don't you and Emma just stay? It is getting late and the pair of you look like you are already fit to drop."

Normally Killian would have refused but when he looked to Swan it was to see that Liam was right and then when Junior suddenly jumped from his chair and bolted for the bedrooms yelling that he would ensure that the room was ready the decision was made and in all honesty Killian was quite glad of it... until he remembered Socks!

He let out a long groan and muttered "Damn and blast it...we cannot stay Swan, Socks will need her supper."

"Me and Will can go and feed her" Henry called out getting up "I'll change her litter box, feed her then let her into our room so that she can sleep on Junior's bed. She'll be fine for one night Killian"

"Thanks Kid" Swan said around a yawn as she stood up too "Can you do me a favor while you're there? Can you bring some pajamas and toothbrushes for me and your Old Man?"

"Sure Mom. Come on Will, we can grab Junior's bear and duck too, he missed them last night" Henry grinned and with that the lads were gone, chatting happily as they went.

Liam and Emma cleared up but Killian just sat where he was. He really was beginning to feel the worst for wear and when his gut gave an ominous gurgle he suddenly had the urge to make himself scarce... he did not want Swan fussing more than she needed to so he just pulled himself up to his feet and shuffled his way across the floor mumbling "Be right back... nature is calling"

The minute he clicked the lock on the door closed he was practically running the short distance to the toilet and he lost the contents of his stomach into the bowl. The bout seemed to last forever and by the time he was done he was sweating heavily and shivering slightly making him groan "Gods above, I've caught that damned bug haven't I?"

Deciding that he would have a shower before retiring for the night he simply stripped and disappeared into the warm water only too let out a frustrated sigh a few seconds later when someone tried the door then Swan called out "Hook? You alright in there?"

He couldn't hide this from her, it wasn't what they did anymore so he called back "Hang on Love"

He shuffled his way from the shower and just went straight to the door and unlocked it so that she could come in before heading back under the warm spray.

"You OK?" she asked the minute she was inside the room

"No" he replied letting his eyes close as he lent a hand on the wall "I think I might have caught that damned flu bug Love, you should not get too close to me"

"Hook, I've been with you all day... If I was gonna catch it I probably already have"

"You are more than likely right Love but I would still feel better if you at least bunked in with Junior for the night. I really do not want to keep you awake and I have a feeling that I will be up and down a few times before this is over"

"I don't care how many times you wake me up Killian" she soothed walking over to the shower "I'm not leaving you, we stick together remember?"

"Aye Love I do" he agreed before adding in a pleading tone as he battled to keep his wobbly legs beneath him "But this is different, I do not want the babes to be harmed... listen to me, please Swan, do as I ask for our girls."

She let out a heavy sigh as she looked him up and down, she could obviously see that he was struggling to stay standing as she shook her head and said "On one condition"

"Anything" he grit out through his teeth as a shiver ran through him

"You let Liam sleep in the room with you" she sighed before adding "I'll turn the one bed into two so that he's not too close but I would sleep much better knowing that you're not in there alone... you look like hell Hook, why did you not tell me that you were feeling sick?"

He gave another shiver and replied "I genuinely thought that I had just overdone things Swan, it was not until just now that the sickness kicked in... I am sorry Love, I really didn't know that I was ill"

"OK" she replied with a little smile "I'll go get Liam to give you a hand getting out of there and into bed alright"

He just nodded choosing to keep his jaw and eyes clenched shut to try and stop his stomach revolting against him again but it didn't work and within seconds he was being sick again right where he stood.

"Killian!" Liam cried out and suddenly there were hands on him holding him up just as his legs buckled beneath him "I've got you Brother, I've got you"

Killian didn't really know what was going on after that... he was wrapped in a towel and half carried from the bathroom and in minutes he was lying in a new bed in the room that he and Swan had shared on their last trip here.

"I'm gonna call Whale" Killian heard Swan say in a low voice but he didn't have the strength to tell her not to bother so he just lay where Liam had put him as his Brother pulled the blankets up over his shivering form.

"I will be right back Killian" Liam whispered "I will go and get you some water alright"

He didn't say anything, he just lay with his eyes shut but when he heard the curtains closing he peeked out to see Junior was the one in the room with him.

"Go back to the living area Son" he mumbled "You do not want to catch what I have"

Junior turned and gave a sad smile but he didn't go, he just stood and looked at Killian then said "I knew that you were not feeling yourself Papa. I am sorry, I should have told Momma."

"What?" Killian mumbled trying to focus his mind "How did you know?"

Junior just shrugged and said "I do not know... it is like when I just know what weather is coming." he gave a little frown then added "I only noticed it for the first time yesterday with Grandma and I did not fully understand what I was feeling then it happened again today... I should have known that it meant that you were sick, I am sorry, I will know the next time"

Killian let out a long sigh and let his eyes close again as he replied "It's alright Son... you did not know what you were sensing and even if you did it would not have changed the outcome, I would still have become sick"

"Perhaps" Junior almost whispered "But you would have been prepared for it"

"I will be fine Son" Killian said opening his eyes and giving Junior a little smile "Grandma and Grandpa are already feeling much better so I think we can be fairly certain that this is one of those twenty four hour things."

Junior gave a little worried frown before just sighing heavily and nodding but then Liam was back and the lad was ushered from the room.

"Goodnight Son" Killian called out after him "I will see you in the morning"

"Goodnight Papa" he heard the lad yell back but then Liam was fussing by his side trying to get him to drink some water.

Killian managed to drink about half the glass before pushing it away with a groan as his stomach clenched making him gasp "Enough, otherwise it will not stay where it is needed."

"Alright" Liam soothed before saying "Just rest now Brother. Dr. Whale is on his way"

Killian literally felt like he had just fallen asleep when he was jostled awake to find Whale sitting on the edge of his bed, he gave a groan as the Doc pulled back his blanket and stuck a very cold stethoscope against his chest.

"You still feeling sick?" Whale asked in a low voice

"A little" was all Killian could manage to reply

"OK, I'll give you something for that. I need you to be able to keep your water down and from what Emma told me David puked for most of the night so we don't want a repeat of that."

Killian just gave a tired nod and even when he felt Whale take hold of his arm and stab yet another blasted needle into his skin he didn't say anything. He was just too tired and the minute the Doc stopped prodding him he must have fallen asleep again because the next time he woke up it was dark and the chills had set in. He found himself shivering beneath his blankets and even though Whale had given him something to stop his sickness it did not fully take away the sensation that he was going to lose the contents of his stomach.

He gave a long moan and curled onto his side to try and get the feeling to leave when suddenly Liam was there whispering "Are you alright Killian?"

"Cold" was all he could muster but it was enough as a few seconds later another blanket was laid over him then several minutes after that one of those rubber hot water bottles was slid into the bed with him.

He peeked open an eye and could just make out Liam's silhouette in the dim light, he gave a frown when he realized that his Brother was holding something else in his hand until his eyes managed to focus on Junior's duck when Liam said "Your Lad wanted you to have this. He said that Duck Face would keep you company. Do you want me to put it on the side?"

But Killian shook his head and managed to get his hand out from under the covers as he mumbled "No, give him to me"

"Him?" Liam chuckled before raising an eyebrow and handing the duck over as he said "Go back to sleep Brother."

Killian tugged his hot water bottle in so that it was against his aching gut and let out a sigh as he gripped onto his Son's hard plastic duck. It brought him comfort to know that Junior had sent it into him and that Liam was by his side.

In no time at all he was sleeping again just hoping that the next time he awoke that he would be feeling better.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Liam lay back on his bed with a sigh as he watched over his Brother. Killian looked terrible as he shivered under his covers but Liam knew that he would be fine before too long, after all David and his Princess were already on the mend so Killian should be back on his feet in a couple of days at most. Yet as he lay there he didn't climb beneath his own covers, he just lay in the dark staring at the ceiling in case his Brother needed him... that was his job, to keep his Brother safe and in a strange way he had missed it in the after life.

A little after three in the morning he heard the door creak and he looked up to find Junior standing in the doorway clutching onto his bear, Liam gave a heavy sigh and sat himself up as he whispered "He is alright Lad, go back to bed"

But Junior shook his head and whispered "He is not Uncle Liam... I just know it"

Liam gave a frown as he looked back to Killian but his Brother was still just sleeping so he pulled himself to his feet and went to the boy leading him out into the living area. He sat himself down on the couch and pulled the lad into his lap with a sigh "Your Papa just has a stomach bug Lad, he will be back on his feet in no time, it is nothing for you to worry about."

Junior looked up at Liam with such worry that it made his heart skip a beat, this boy really did love Killian and when his lip trembled Liam could do nothing more than pull him into a hug and sit back as he soothed "It's alright, he will be fine I swear to you."

"I have a strange feeling inside Liam" Junior whispered

Liam was about to joke that it was "Uncle" Liam but when he looked at Junior he could see that the lad was speaking to him as his Brother, he could see that Junior wanted him to know that he really meant what he was saying so Liam just asked "Tell me about this feeling Killian, what do you feel?"

"I do not know... it is new and more than a little strange. I sensed it first when Grandma was taken ill and then I felt it again last night as Papa sat at the table. I knew that he was unwell but I did nothing... I said nothing."

"You knew he was ill? How?"

"I do not know" Junior almost whispered before adding "In fact I do not even really know if that was what I was feeling, all I know is that they both felt different to normal... then they became ill so it must be that."

"It's alright Lad" Liam soothed "Perhaps these feelings will sort themselves out and you will learn exactly what they mean. Maybe you should talk with your Mother or maybe Regina, they do seem to be the local experts in all things magic."

"You think I have magic?!" Junior gasped with wide eyes as he sat up and looked at Liam in wonder

"I think that you have always had something... as to whether it is magic or not remains to be seen but if you ever did have the potential within you, this realm would certainly bring it out in you Killian."

"Junior" the lad sighed as he snuggled back in to Liam's front "My name is Junior, Uncle Liam."

Liam just smirked... it would seem that the Brothers were once again back to their new roles. They sat and talked for a while but Liam didn't want to leave Killian alone for too long so after about half an hour he ran his hand down Junior's back and whispered "I think that it is time for you to return to your bear... he will be wondering where you are and be quiet when you return, do not wake Henry and Will"

Junior sat up, he didn't say anything but he nodded and hopped down onto the floor before whispering "I love you Liam"

"I love you too Killian" Liam whispered back as he leant forward and kissed the lad's head.

He gave a smirk as Junior gave a lopsided grin and rolled his eyes but the lad held his tongue and took off towards the laundry room to go back to bed. It would seem that they now had a silent understanding... if the lad simply called him by his name, Liam was talking with Killian but if he called him Uncle Liam... well he was talking with Junior. He liked it, it felt right and as Liam headed back to his Brother's side he knew that Junior was doing the same... it was a strange situation but Liam wouldn't change it for the world.

He was happy to see that Killian was still sleeping when he tiptoed back into the room, Liam tugged his Brother's blankets up a bit before just lying back on his own bed with a sigh to once again stare up at the ceiling.

The clock on the wall ticked away the hours and without meaning to he drifted off to sleep only to be pulled form his dreams by the sound of Killian hacking up the meagre contents of his stomach into the strange, bright colored bucket that Emma had left the night before.

"Gods above" Liam grit out as he hauled himself up to his feet and laid a hand on Killian's back. He rubbed it up and down his brother's spine as he soothed "It's alright Killian, I am here, you are alright."

Killian gave a groan as he finally pulled himself back onto his pillows and almost whispered "Not alright... I am not even kind of alright Liam, I feel terrible."

Liam gave a frown of concern as he looked at Killian's flushed face and he said "I will ask Swan to call the doctor again, I do not like the look of you and we cannot have you continuing to be sick like this if he can stop that from happening."

"Hmmmmmm" Killian hummed back and Liam wasn't certain if he was agreeing or not but right now he didn't care, he just grabbed the bucket and headed to the bathroom to clean it, returning it quickly in case his Brother needed it again before making his way to the other bedroom. He paused at the door unsure as to whether he should disturb Emma this early but when he thought of Killian he decided he didn't really have a choice. He lifted a hand and knocked gently not wanting to frighten the life out of her as she slept.

"Yeah?...Come in" Emma called from inside

He pushed open the door and peeked inside to find Emma sitting herself up, trying to pull her hair from her face, the minute she saw him she gasped "What's wrong? Is he OK?"

Liam gave her a sad smile and sighed "Not really... can you call Dr. Whale back? Killian has been sick again and does not look any better, in fact he says he feels terrible"

Emma was suddenly scrambling from her covers to grab her phone, she held it to her ear in seconds and communicated what Liam had just told her to whom Liam assumed to be the Doctor but when she finished talking she looked back to Liam and said "Ginny is on her way"

"Good, I am just going to get Killian some cold water from the fridge before she arrives, he must need it by now" he was about to turn to leave when he suddenly had a thought and looked back to her as she climbed out of the bed "I think that maybe you should talk with Junior. I found him trying to sneak into see Killian in the middle of the night. We had a chat and he told me that he has been experiencing strange new feelings that he cannot explain."

"Yeah" Emma sighed "Henry said that he thought something was going on. Thanks, I'll talk to him later but right now I need to... you know... as Hook would say, use the facilities"

Liam blushed furiously and dropped his gaze but Emma just laughed at him making him give a sheepish grin and chuckle "Sorry... I... uhm, I am just not used to a lady talking of such things"

Emma scoffed "Well I told you before Liam, I'm no lady and in case you've not noticed I'm kinda pregnant so get used to it... I will be peeing a whole lot over the next few months"

"Aye" he chuckled back, face still blazing "I just need to adjust to how things are here lass, pay me no mind"

He was still laughing to himself when he headed to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water then went back into the other room but when he found Killian sitting up on the edge of the bed his smile fell from his face and he gasped "What are you doing Brother? You should still be in bed"

Killian gave a deep frown, he looked really confused as he looked around himself and suddenly Liam's worry surged. He put the glass on the side and slid his hand onto Killian's forehead to find that his Brother was burning up... this was not good, he should be feeling better by now not getting worse.

"Killian?" Liam said in a low voice "Killian, look at me Brother"

His Brother gave another confused frown before mumbling "Liam? Where am I?"

"Lie back down Killian, you are safe here" Liam soothed just guiding him back to the pillows, he grabbed the water again and held it to Killian's mouth and whispered "Drink little Brother, it will help you I promise."

Killian just did as he was told but Liam was really worried now because his brother didn't seem to know where he was and that was not a good sign. He pulled the sheet up to cover Killian and made a mental note to get him into the pajama pants that Henry had brought back as soon as he could collect them from the back of the couch where they currently sat but right now, he didn't want to leave Killian's side so he sat himself on the edge of the bed until Ginny arrived.

Emma stood in the doorway with a worried expression on her face as the nurse came straight towards the bed so Liam stood up to make space. Ginny got straight to work taking Killian's temperature and humming in disapproval at what she found.

She turned to Emma and asked "Do you have a fan? I need to cool him down a bit. I'll give him something that should help and I'll give him more of the anti-emetic too, that should stop his sickness."

Emma nodded and said "I don't have one here but there's one at the loft. I'll call my Dad and see if I can go get it. I thought he would be feeling better by now, why's he still so sick?"

Ginny just shrugged and sighed "It sometimes works like that. I mean your Dad was way worse than your Mom so you know, these things effect everyone differently... and you need to be careful Emma, the last thing we want is for you to catch this thing."

Emma sighed "Don't worry, I've already been banished from the room even though I'm pretty sure that right now Hope is keeping me germ free... Hook was having none of it"

"I don't blame him Emma" Ginny replied seriously "The first twelve weeks are when the baby does all her developing, it's a bad time to catch anything so just be safe OK, don't knowingly put yourself in a position where you could catch this."

"I won't" she sighed before adding "In fact I might just take the kids to the loft, I don't really want Junior or Will near this either. They both didn't come over with the curse so I'd rather not have them too close. I would just go home but Will doesn't do well on the Jolly so I guess it's the loft for a few nights."

"Leave the lad here" Liam said "From what I know he is going to be working outside anyway. I will ensure that he comes nowhere near Killian. If I come down with it too then I will send him to you but if not I want him to settle in his home Emma, I want him to feel safe instead of being moved from pillar to post all the time."

Suddenly Ginny was the one to talk sense as she turned to Emma and said "Why don't you just send Hook back to the Jolly? Liam could go with him and you just stay here for a few days, relax, enjoy the pool with the kids... but NO hot tub."

"I know I know" Emma replied rolling her eyes "No hot tub for the pregnant lady but other than that, that's a good plan... if Liam's willing to leave Will."

"I am" Liam nodded "I trust you with him Emma, I just wanted him to be able to work on his garden and now he can."

"OK" Emma said with a nod "That's settled then, as soon as Ginny is done I'll poof you guys to the Jolly."

"Aye" Liam replied with a nod "Agreed"

Ginny got back to work and after a few minutes she stood back up so that Liam could pull Killian into his arms. He clutched on to his Brother as Emma raised her hands, she gave him a little smile and said "If my Dad's up to it I'll get him to bring that fan to you, he'll get it working, don't worry."

"And I'll come over and see Hook later this afternoon, he might need more meds by then but I'm hoping that the worst is over now"

"Alright" Liam said with a firm nod looking right at Emma "I am ready Lass."

She gave a sigh and was just about to send her magic out when Liam suddenly thought of something and he yelled "Wait, stop... just hang on a second."

He was suddenly searching beneath the sheet making Emma frown and ask "What are you looking for?"

He quickly found Junior's duck remembering how it had soothed his Brother and held it up "Junior wanted Killian to have it."

She gave him a little understanding smile and a nod then her cloud was engulfing both Liam and Killian, the sensation was quite disorientating but it was over before it had really began and Liam found himself sitting on his Brother's bed in the Captain's cabin upon the Jolly Roger. He managed to lay Killian down before grabbing a sheet and covering his bottom half. He then tugged a chair out from beside the table and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"What are you doing?" Killian mumbled peeking open an eye before frowning deeply and looking around the room "Why has the room changed?"

"Shhhhhh... it's alright Killian, just sleep for now. You will feel better when you awaken I promise"

Killian gave another deep frown but he didn't say anything, he just gave a nod and let out a huge sigh as he closed his eyes and settled down to sleep.

Liam was really tired but this time he most definitely would not fall asleep, Killian needed him to look out for him while he rested and that was what he was going to do... he could sleep when his Brother's fever had abated but until then Liam would do his job, he would watch over his little Brother and make sure that he was safe.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

The sensation was horrible...

David was fighting what he was about to do with every fibre of his being yet his feet were still just carrying him closer and closer to the Jolly Roger with the large fan from the loft clutched in his hands.

"Morning" Archie called out as they met each other outside the library

"Hey Archie" David cried back happily before bending over and attempting to pet Pongo but the dog gave a low growl and curled it's lip before David's hand even reached him.

"PONGO" Archie cried out in dismay as he yanked the dog's leash, he looked at David and apologized "I am so sorry David, I don't know what's come over him!"

With that he hurried off down the street talking too the dog as he went. David was grinning inside as he carried on down the hill... Pongo knew that something was different about him... maybe he could use that to make someone else realize that he needed help.

He headed down the stairs to the lower deck of the Jolly a few minutes later going straight to Hook and Emma's cabin where he knew that Liam would be sitting and he was right. He pushed the door open to find Liam looking slightly worse for wear as he sat on the hard wooden chair by the bed.

"Hey" he whispered to get Liam's attention and when his new Brother turned David just held up the fan and added "I brought this. How's he doing?"

"He seems to be sleeping more soundly now" Liam whispered back bringing his hand up to drag it down his face

"How much sleep did you get last night?" David asked as he headed across the room to plug the fan in

"I am fine" Liam answered around the question

"Yeah... I can see!" David chuckled "You look like the picture of health. Go and get some shut eye Liam, you look almost as bad as Hook."

"I am fine here" Liam grit out crossing his arms over his chest and looking back to the bed

David let out a long sigh and even though he wanted Liam to stay so that he couldn't do anything to Hook his mouth opened and he said "Trust me Liam... I'll watch over him. You need to rest because if he's still bad later you need to be able to watch him through the night."

It seemed to be the right thing to say as Liam gave a heavy sigh and moved his gaze to David, he held eye contact for a few seconds before nodding his head "Aye... I suppose you are right. I will grab a few hours on the couch but David, please wake me if he gets worse."

"I will" David's mouth agreed "But he'll be fine. Emma said that Ginny had given him more meds so hopefully when he wakes up he'll feel much better."

"I do hope so" Liam sighed getting himself up to his feet and heading for the door, he turned and gave David a small smile and added "Thank you, we are both lucky to have you."

David just smiled back but the minute Liam was gone from the room he growled "Pan... you are gonna pay for this."

His hand found it's way into his pocket and clutched onto the pill bottle tightly but he didn't make a move just yet, he just sat down on Liam's chair and waited for the Pirate to wake up. It was the longest two hours of David's life as his heart raced in his chest... he didn't want to do this. Hook had fought so hard to get clean and now he was about to undo all of that and there was NOTHING he could do about it and when Hook suddenly pulled in a deep breath and peeked open an eye to look up at him David's stomach hit the ground when his mouth opened and said "Hey... you feeling better? I can get you a drink if you want one"

"Aye" Hook mumbled bringing his hand to his stomach as he added "Where is Liam?"

David put a hand on Hook's arm and soothed "He's sleeping so you're stuck with me for a while, alright."

To his surprise Hook raised an eyebrow and chuckled "Just like old times, eh Shilah?... As long as you don't try and make some chicken bird broth I think I can handle that. Now do you have a pot handy because history seems to be repeating itself and I very much need to pee"

David grinned on the outside but on the inside a part of him was dying... yet he couldn't stop what he was doing and ten minutes later he was tipping some pill infused water straight down his Brother's throat. Hook suddenly seemed so much better, he sat himself up a bit and even asked for food which David just provided making the Pirate quip about the wonders of canned meals but his energy didn't last long and not even an hour after he had awoken Hook was sleeping again and David sat with a heavy heart.

He had done it... he had really just dosed his Brother and the worst of it was that he knew that it wouldn't be the last time, he knew what this was going to lead to and it was killing him inside.

He had to find a way to stop this.

A silent tear rolled down David's cheek as he clutched the pill bottle in his hand... he felt broken. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He was going to be the one to condemn his Brother and there wasn't a damned thing he could do to stop it from happening.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Will didn't know what to do as he sat leaning against the statue in the centre of his new garden. Should he tell someone what had happened back in the loft the day before? But as he sat there the words that David had said sent fear through him and he knew that he couldn't risk being sent away... yet he knew that he could not just sit back when he KNEW that something was not right.

He let out a heavy sigh before just looking around the dew covered lawns. He was so happy to have this bit of earth to call his own but at the same time he just knew that he was not going to be able to work on it with a clear mind until he did something about his worries but who could he tell that would listen to him and not just dismiss his worries as just that? He peeked out from behind the statue to see Emma leaning on the low stone rail that surrounded the pool area... could he tell her? But he dismissed the idea quickly realizing that she was more likely to believe her parents over him, they seemed so close and she obviously trusted them.

"What are you doing?"

Will nearly jumped right out of his skin at the voice, he turned back quickly to find Junior standing right in front of him. He let out a nervous laugh as he clutched at his racing heart as replied "Junior! You scared the life from me. I am doing nothing really... I was just thinking of what to plant in my garden."

Junior tilted his head a little, he seemed to be looking right into Will's soul as he said "You feel it too don't you?"

"Feel what?" Will asked with a little frown not wanting to hope that Junior was sensing the same thing as he was

Suddenly Junior was moving forward, he sat himself down next to Will and hissed in a low voice "They feel different to me now... you feel it too don't you?"

"Different how?" Will asked around the question

Junior shrugged and gave a deep frown "I do not know but I know that what I felt last night was not right and when I woke up this morning in the early hours I realized that Papa is not just ill, although he is ill... I...he... Gods above, this is hard to explain!"

Junior let out a long sigh as his words disappeared but Will knew exactly what Junior was trying to say so he carried on "He is not just ill... it feels like someone is making him ill"

"Aye" Junior cried out as if just realizing it as the truth

"I don't know how but I think that it is to do with your Grandpa and Grandma" Will sighed giving Junior a serious look "I was just wondering whom I should tell but I am frightened Junior."

"Why?" Junior asked seriously "We should just tell Momma, she will know what to do. I bet that it is Peter Pan causing trouble again using his wicked magic"

"I cannot risk it little Brother" Will grit out as he peeked back around the statue "It is her parents... what if we are wrong? She would surely blame me for putting ideas into your head and I do not want her to hate me."

Junior gave a little nod and another deep frown before suddenly grinning and jumping to his feet as he cried out "Well it is lucky for you that I have more than one Mother... we shall tell Momma G. She will help us of that much I am sure. She will be able to check on Papa and ensure that he is alright, come on, we shall go and see her right now"

Will's heart nearly burst with joy... of course, Regina would surely know what to do!

She would help them and if David and Mary-Margaret too were being influenced by this Peter Pan then Regina would intervene. They were running their way up towards the main house within seconds and Will was grinning widely as he went. He knew deep down that his new Grandparents would never want to hurt him so they MUST be under the influence of some dark magic, it truly was the only thing that made sense... they were heroes after all, they would never hurt him on their own volition.

He was still smiling as the came up to the front door of Regina's house and they headed inside. He was going to help his family... he and his little Brother would stop whatever was happening and once he knew that the danger was gone he would make his Mother proud of him by making her, her garden.

"Momma G" Junior cried out running towards the kitchen "You have to help us."

"Help you with what?" Regina called back but neither Junior nor Will replied when they ran through the doorway and came face to face with Mary-Margaret who was sitting at the table drinking a coffee with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"What's all this about?" Mary-Margaret asked in a very innocent voice before looking at Will intently and narrowing her eyes as she added "Maybe I can help too!"


	85. Chapter 85

**Long chapter tonight...**

 **I am both bummed and excited by the season finale and I will stick with OUAT into season 7. I have faith in the writers and hope that they can do the stories justice but be safe in the knowledge that my characters are here to stay... well, maybe a few will be bumped off along the way but you'll just need to read to find out who!**

 **As always please review and enjoy :)**

Snow smiled sweetly at the sound of the boys in the hallway even though inside her heart was suddenly racing and she wanted nothing more than to yell to them to run as far away from her as possible.

What were they up to?

Why were they here?!

Snow had come to Regina's to put off going to the pool house until she absolutely had too but she now found herself facing Will again when that was what she was trying to avoid.

"What's all this about?" she chuckled innocently as Junior and Will came to a halt by the table when they ran into the kitchen. Snow looked firstly to Junior giving him a sweet smile before looking to Will, she narrowed her eyes at his shocked face and asked "Maybe I can help too?"

She practically held her breath as the boys looked at each other in horror but then Junior suddenly looked at her with a face full of anguish and cried out "We cannot tell you Grandma!"

"You can't?" Snow's mouth answered as her face fell into a frown. She gave him a concerned look and inside she had a horrible feeling that Junior knew something was going on from the expression on his face...Snow didn't even want to think about what Pan would make her do to him if he did so she let out a silent prayer that she was wrong as her mouth added "Come on, what are you two doing here? Are you up to mischief?"

Will frowned deeply as he glared at Snow and huffed out "I was coming to Regina so that she could assist me in..."

"Grandma!" Junior cried out cutting Will off, he rushed forward right to her side and hissed "Please don't ask us why we are here, please just let us talk with Regina alone. Pleeeeeeeeease."

Snow gave a deep frown suddenly acting really concerned, she shook her head as she gasped out "Why? What are you two up to Junior? Are you in some kind trouble?"

Will let out a sigh, he gave Junior a little smile as he said "Do not worry Brother, it is fine"

He then walked over looking Snow right in the eye and added "Junior told me that it is possible to find plants and flowers on the line. He tried to explain it to me but I did not really know what he was talking about. We had been discussing it with Henry last night as we all lay in ours beds. Both he and Henry had said that Regina would be able to help me find what I wanted by using a computer because we did not have one at the pool house. When we awoke earlier than Henry we came here to see if Regina was up yet so that she could assist us, there was no mischief or trouble I swear, do not be angry with us...Grandma"

"Well as you can see young man I am awake and no one is angry" Regina said with a smile as she stood up "I'll just go and grab the laptop, I'll be right back."

Snow looked at Will, she was suddenly doubting herself... or Pan's magic at least... as the boys stood innocently by the table. She suddenly felt really guilty again for what she had done the day before. Had Will really thought that she would be angry? Did he think that she would hurt him again?

That thought made her feel physically sick as she thought about how frightened he must have been when she had hurt him.

Snow looked between the two boys and tried to look like she wasn't at all intimidating but as she watched them she realized that they still hadn't said why they just hadn't told her why they were there. She gave a little frown and asked "Why could you not just tell me about the plants when you first came in? Why all the secrecy?"

Will looked to Junior and gave another little sigh before meeting Snow's gaze and replying "I wanted to purchase some Snow Drops for the top end of my Garden. I wanted to plant them under the chestnut tree for you Grandma. Junior told me that they were your favorite flower but they are out of season right now so I probably will not be able to purchase them in a shop. Junior said that we would still be able to find them on the line... I plan to find out what everyone's favorite flower is and plant something for each of you so that it truly is a family garden."

Snow was suddenly blinking back tears as she looked at the boy, she gave a thin smile and nodded her head "I would like that Will, it is a beautiful idea... your Mother would be so proud of you for your kindness"

Snow had a sudden urge to leave... she didn't want to stay, she didn't want to be anywhere near Will in case Peter made her hurt him again so she lifted a hand and cupped his face while stroking her thumb across his cheek "Thank you Will, you have made my day but right now I need to go and collect Neal."

"You are taking him away?" Will cried out suddenly looking devastated "Why? He is happy here with us."

"I'm sure he is but Emma has enough going on right now with the rest of you. I promise that you will see him very soon. He is off to have fun Will, don't look so worried. He has a play date set up with his friend Alexandra and he loves playing with her."

Regina came back into the room at this point holding onto her laptop, she set it down on the table and Junior was instantly scrambling up onto the seat to get started but Will just stood where he was. He narrowed his eyes then looked up at her intensely before finally saying "Do you promise that you will bring him back? I told him that I would read him a story later, I do not want to let him down"

"I promise, in fact I'll make sure you can do that tonight OK but right now I need to go" Snow soothed giving a genuine smile before pulling in a deep breath and heading for the door,

She looked over her shoulder to see Regina give a little confused frown "Are you leaving? You barely drank your coffee... and I have muffins in the oven!"

"I can't stay, I'm sorry. Neal has a play date with Alexandra that I need to get him too but I'm sure the boys will love your muffins" Snow replied with just the right amount of regret in her voice, she gave a little wave to the kids then whispered quite loudly to Junior "See you later and by the way, my favorite Snowdrops are called Snowflakes... just so you know."

Junior gave a wide toothy grin and suddenly waved his hand too as he lent on the table "See you later Grandma, I love you."

"I love you too" Snow called back over her shoulder as she finally walked out the door to head down to the pool house to collect her Son.

She felt much calmer now that she knew that the danger was past. Obviously what had happened in the loft the day before had been forgotten or at least Will was not going to act on it but that in itself had her wondering what the boy had had to put up with in his lifetime to be able to just ignore the fact that she had physically hurt him and he had just moved on from it. She picked up her pace in determination, she was going to drop Neal off with Ashley then she was going to go to the library to see if she could find any books on voodoo. She needed to find a way to stop Pan and she needed to do it quickly before he made both her or David do things that they most certainly would regret.

She had to protect her family... she had to keep them safe because they had no idea of the danger that they were facing, they wouldn't suspect anything until it was too late and Snow was NOT about to let that happen! She would make sure that once this was over that Will knew that she would NEVER hurt him again. Just the very thought of what she had done to him the day before made her queasy but she couldn't change that now, all she could do was look forward and that was exactly what she planned to do.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Everything seemed fine as Regina lent on the table next to Junior but the minute Mary-Margaret closed the door behind herself the two boys started babbling loudly and she found herself standing up and crying out "STOP... just stop. I can't hear myself think. What is this all about boys? Talk to me calmly and maybe I'll actually be able to understand you!"

"We think that Peter Pan is back Momma" Junior almost whispered with a nervous glance at the door

"And just what makes you think that?" Regina asked with a deep frown of concern

"We... as in both Will and I can sense that something has changed with Grandma and I just know that what Papa is going through is NOT just an illness. Someone is making him sick Momma, we have to help him."

Regina let out a long sigh as her eyebrow rose. She knew that Junior was very protective of Hook and maybe if it had jut been him she would have maybe dismissed his fears as just that but she couldn't ignore this. She turned to Will who was standing looking up at her with such hope in his eyes that here heart swelled with love for him, she leant over and asked him "You can feel that something is not right too?"

He nodded and suddenly he was blinking back tears as he said "When I was in the loft yesterday... I was talking with David on the couch. Everything was fine until he gave me a playful pat on my leg. The minute he did it, I felt it, he felt different to me and he obviously knew that I knew something was not right. He changed right in front of my eyes... he became angry and told me that if I told anyone that anything was wrong that he would make sure that they thought that I was a liar and that I was a trouble maker... he said I would be sent away. Then when Killian noticed something was wrong David just acted normally again, he told Killian that we were discussing something else and Killian believed him. I moved away as quickly as I could, I was frightened but it got worse..."

"How?" Regina asked, she crouched down in front of him as the first tear fell down his cheek

He gave a hard sniff and replied "Mary-Margaret... she must have known what happened because when she came back into the room she came up behind me as I sat at the table. To Killian it just looked like she was talking with him but she was not... she...she uhm..."

"What did she do Will?" Regina almost whispered when her heart skipped a beat at the pained look on his face

"She took a hold of the skin on the back of my neck and twisted it... it hurt yet when I looked up at her she was smiling sweetly even though I could sense a great evil within her"

Regina stood quickly before gently moving Will so that she could see his neck and sure enough he had a little purple mark just beneath the line of his t shirt. She quickly dropped her hand to the bruise and healed it before dropping back down and looking him right in the eye "You did the right thing by telling me OK. We will find a way to stop this I promise."

Junior gave a heavy sigh as he looked at Will too and said "Grandma would NEVER hurt you Will... you have to believe me, she is good. This is down to Peter Pan I just know it"

"Junior's right" Regina added with a nod "But we can stop him. He obviously has a voodoo doll of one of your Grandparents and because of their shared heart it is effecting both of them but what he doesn't know is that I am VERY close to figuring out how to sever the link that ties a person to their doll so right now I suggest we order your flowers and the two of you carry on with your day. Leave this to me. I've got it covered."

"Thank you Regina" Will sniffed wiping his face with his sleeve "We need to stop this... Mary-Margaret is collecting Neal right now. What if Peter Pan forces her to harm the babe, I could not bear it if he were hurt."

"He won't be" she soothed as she stood back up "Come on, let's get ordering then I'm going to my vault. This ends today Will, I will stop Peter I promise."

"You should just go now Momma" Junior cried out as he went back to the laptop, scrambling back up onto the chair

But Regina shook her head and followed after him saying "No, I think we better order those snowdrops first, that way no one will suspect anything. I can print off a receipt so that everyone can see that you really did come here to do it. It will just take a minute then I will go, I promise."

"But I can do it" Junior cried out just getting started

"Junior, , I know you can use the laptop but in this instance I need to finish off because I need to pay"

Junior looked up at her, he gave a little smirk then said "I know... and I can do that to."

"You can?" Regina asked with a frown "How?"

He gave a little grin and chuckled "Because I may have memorized your credit card details."

"You did what now?" Regina threw back as her eyebrows shot up

"I swear I have never used it Momma, I did not know what it was when I first saw it. I only realized much later that it was your credit card and what it could do."

"So why did you memorize it then?" she asked in confusion

Junior just shrugged and went back to the laptop saying "I did not intent to... I just read the numbers and now they come back to me when I think of them."

Regina shook her head as a smirk came to her lips, she reached forward and ruffled her boy's hair before grabbing her purse. She gave a laugh and said "You know I'm going to cancel that thing tonight? Order the snowdrops and while you're at it why don't the two of you order whatever Will wants for his garden. Go wild... my treat."

"Really?!" Will gasped as his eyes went wide in wonder

"Really" Regina replied with a smile before looking to Junior and saying "Garden things only young man. I do not want to come back here to find that you've ordered every book that you could find online."

"I won't Momma" he giggled before crossing his finger over his heart "Garden things only... I swear"

"Use express delivery and don't hold back. That garden needs to be so full of plants and flowers that every bee in town will want to come here when you're done" she called out over her shoulder as she headed for the door before mumbling to herself "I best grab some more memory potion from my vault while I'm there, I have a feeling I will need to dose that delivery driver before he heads out of town."

She walked straight to her vault just opening the staircase and heading down to the lower level where she tossed her purse onto the table before going to the tall cabinet where she had stored the voodoo dolls. She pulled the doors open only to freeze right where she stood when she realized that they were both gone.

"PAN!" she snarled narrowing her eyes and turning quickly towards her mirror. She marched right up to it raising her hand as she went and growled "Let's just see if you found these yourself or if you have anyone else in town working for you."

She waved her hand and the mirror sprung to life, it started replaying the scene from the last time someone entered the vault and sure enough Regina watched both Snow and David enter the room and go straight to the cabinet. David pulled out the dolls and then handed them to Snow before they both just left without uttering a single words.

"So Junior and Will were right" she seethed as she narrowed her eyes at the mirror "You are back... I think that it's about time that I got some help to solve this little problem. Peter... you better be ready when I find you because for this... well for this you are bypassing the underworld and heading straight to hell... I swear it to you on my Father's grave. You are going to pay Peter Pan, you are NOT going to play your games with MY family anymore, I'm going to make sure of it."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian awoke to the strangest sensation he had ever felt... he felt a little like the room was moving even though his eyes were closed and when he squinted out into his cabin it tilted dramatically causing him to groan at the feeling of vertigo that washed through him.

"Hook?" David whispered by his side but even though Killian knew that his Brother was worried he couldn't open his eyes back up again

"Bloody Hell" was all he managed to say instead as he screwed up his face when he tried to move

"You got a headache?" David asked quietly

Killian gave a frown as he tried to work out the answer to the question but after a few seconds he realized that he did...

"Mmm" he hummed as his hand made it's way to his gut which chose that moment to give an ominous roll

"You feeling sick too?"

"Aye" he grit out through his clenched teeth... this bloody bug was going to kill him... he had thought he was on the mend but apparently not!

He heard David moving about but as it turned out nothing more happened than the gurgling sensation and he must have dropped off to sleep again. The next time he awoke it was to find Morgan sitting on his bedside and David standing by the table.

"What time is it?" he mumbled after he had managed to unstick his eyelids long enough to look up at her with a deep frown.

"Nearly lunch time" she replied giving him a little smile "David said you managed some soup earlier, you want to try some more?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes as he mumbled "Can't"

"You feeling sick again?" she asked quietly by his side

He gave a frown as again he had to think of the answer and mumbled "Not really but I just... I... I just can't Love."

He felt her move about on the bed then she said "I'm just taking your temperature OK?"

He tried to nod but then she was putting the thermometer in his ear so he just held still until he heard the familiar bleep and she pulled it away. Morgan gave a deep sigh and when he peeked open an eye it was to see her looking very confused as she said "Strange... your temperature is gone, you should be feeling better but you still look like crap"

"Thanks" Killian sighed before adding "I am just tired Love, I will be fine"

"Hmmmmm" she hummed back. She didn't seem satisfied and the next thing he knew was that she had clamped her cold stethoscope against his chest making him jump in surprise.

"Sorry" she mumbled as she listened intently then she gave another frown and said "Your heart rates up too."

But David was the one to step in at that point as he said "What do you expect when you jam that thing on his front, you could have at least warned him first, you know how jumpy he is"

"Yeah... I suppose" she muttered before just shaking her head while sticking the stethoscope back into her bag and getting to her feet as she said "I'll come back and check on you tomorrow morning Hook. I probably won't be needed by then but I just want to make sure."

Again Killian just nodded as he let his eyes slide closed... Gods he was tired.

He must have dozed off again but it would seem that David was not about to let him get dehydrated as he gave him a slight shake and when Killian opened a bleary eye it was to see a bottle of water being held out to him.

"Come on, you need to drink this" David whispered "Once you're done you can just go back to sleep OK"

"Aye" Killian mumbled still fighting his eyelids to stay open but then the water bottle was at his lips and he was just drinking the cool liquid down.

He managed most of the bottle before pushing it away. The water tasted strange but Killian assumed it was from his illness so he ignored it as he settled back on his pillows. The liquid sat heavily in his stomach as he was lay there but after a few minutes of him taking deep calming breaths to try and stop himself being sick he suddenly felt a million times better. He blinked his eyes widely and turned his head to look at David who was still sitting by his side.

He gave a deep frown and asked "Did Morgan give me something to perk me up?"

David gave a shrug and said "She stuck you with something... more anti sickness stuff I think. Why? You feel better?"

"Aye" Killian replied with a nod as he pulled himself up in the bed a bit

"You want to try eating something then?" David asked hopefully

"Depends on what is on offer" Killian chuckled suddenly feeling much happier, he gave a grin and raised an eyebrow as he said "Is there any ice cream?"

He expected David to grin too but he just gave a little frown and replied "Not sure... I'll go see. Be right back."

Killian was left alone but it didn't stay that way for long as Socks jumped up onto the bed a few minutes later and trotted her way up his front making him smile and whisper "Hello little one, how are you today?"

She immediately started purring as she rubbed herself on Killian's hand. He was still petting her when David walked back in to the cabin holding onto a bowl that Killian very much hoped had ice cream in it. He reached up his hand to take his food but just as his fingers met the cool surface Socks let out a long high pitched growl. Killian looked to the kitten to find her standing with her back arched and all her hair standing on end then she suddenly hissed at David baring her teeth

"What is wrong with you, you daft beast?" Killian chuckled

He was about to look back to David as he carried on laughing at the kitten's obvious bad mood but suddenly his Brother just let go of the bowl and headed for the door again as he mumbled "I'm just gonna go call Snow... you know, see how Neal's doing this morning... she was heading to the pool house first thing. Give me a shout if you need anything"

"Aye... Thank you Brother" Killian replied as he let the bowl settle in his lap.

He gave a frown as David just carried on walking without looking around, what was wrong with him? He disappeared out the door and Killian found himself looking back to Socks who seemed to have gotten over whatever had set her off. She was back to purring loudly at him but Killian was still thinking of how quickly David had left him. Perhaps he was just worried about the little Prince, that was probably what it was... Aye, that had to be it, after all David hadn't seen his boy all night... a night in which David himself had been ill.

Killian pulled in a deep breath as he realized that David was probably just tired, he brought his hand up and tickled the kitten's head as he mumbled "I think that your Grandpa may just be in need of a nap... he still seems a little off to me Socks so do not give him a hard time. You know, if he felt half as bad as I have over the last twenty four hours he most definitely will need more time to recover so be nice to him from here on in, no more of that nonsense, you hear me?"

"Meeeeeeow" Socks wailed back as she sat down and looked up at him innocently while licking her lips

Killian chuckled as he took up his spoon "If you think I am sharing my ice cream with you, you are sorely mistaken little Miss, come on, be off with you"

Socks jumped from the bed when he ushered her away, she scuttled her way across the floor giving him an absolutely disgusted look before disappearing through the gap in the door and out of sight. Killian chuckled to himself as he went back to his ice cream, he ate about half the bowl before deciding he had had enough. He still felt really tired so he put the bowl on the side and settled back on his pillows again but as he lay there he realized that he needed to use the bathroom so with a heavy sigh he threw back his covers and gingerly pulled himself up to his feet only to blink in surprise when he found that his pelvis barely hurt at all.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he muttered to himself as his hand dropped to his hip. He gave a deep frown before giving a sudden scowl, he narrowed his eyes and growled "Morgan... what did you give me you damned Pirate?"

He quickly headed to the bathroom and took care of business before returning to his bed. By the time he was climbing back beneath his covers he was exhausted. He wanted to call Morgan, wanted to ask her what she had been thinking but his strength was leaving him fast and suddenly it didn't seem so important.

Whatever she had done she must have done with good intentions... she knew his stance on medication and would NEVER do anything that would effect his addiction. He was suddenly left feeling guilty that he had doubted her, she was a nurse but more importantly she was his friend and she had only been trying to help.

He settled back with a heavy sigh hoping that sleep would come quickly to him but as he lay there his mind kept wandering back to his damn pills... he fidgeted about in the bed for a good hour trying to ignore his sudden need but it wasn't leaving him and he found himself tapping his foot and hand against the mattress with his eyes clamped shut.

Why had this feeling returned now?

"Bloody hell" he growled knowing that lying there was not going to work, he had to get up... he had to move before his damned brain drove him to distraction.

He grabbed a pair of pajama pants and headed for the hold thinking that talking with David would help but his Brother was nowhere to be found. He only briefly frowned before just heading towards deck knowing that David would surely be up there and he was right. He walked his way over the smooth wooden surface to stop next to his Brother who stood up on the quarter deck just staring out to sea.

David must have heard him coming because he turned quickly, gave a frown then cried out "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Couldn't sleep" Killian mumbled before letting out a sigh and looking to the horizon, he gave a nod at the low rolling clouds and added "There is a storm brewing, I will need to ensure everything is properly secured before the day is out"

"I can do that" David threw back suddenly trying to get Killian to go back inside "You need to be in bed"

"I can't just lie there David" Killian replied shrugging out of David's grip.

He expected his Brother to ask him why but to his surprise David just huffed out "Fine but at least sit your ass down before you fall over... I'll go get you a drink"

Killian gave a frown as David once again took off across the deck leaving him where he was but this time he just knew something was NOT right. He made his way over to the table and dropped down onto one of the chairs with a groan just as David reappeared but as he watched him walking something had changed. David was smiling now and as he sat himself down he gave a chuckle and said "I fed Socks... she was going mad in the galley"

"Ahhhh" Killian replied then gave a chuckle "So she was trying to steal my ice cream"

"What?" David asked in confusion as he put down two glasses of water on the table

Killian picked his glass up and took a deep swig before saying "Socks... she must have been hungry. That's why she got pissy with you earlier, well that's what I'm guessing because the minute you left she was making eyes at my ice cream"

"Yeah well she fed now" David sighed looking Killian in the eye and letting his smile fall, he gave a look of pure sorrow then asked "You OK?"

"I'm fine" Killian replied with a smile suddenly realizing that he was... although still very tired his growing need for his pills had gone and he felt much better. He gave a smirk and said "It would seem that the bug that you so kindly passed on to me really was just a twenty four hour thing"

"Yeah, looks like it" David sighed out as his gaze once again wandered away, he suddenly looked far away and this time Killian wasn't going to leave this alone.

"What is wrong with you David?" Killian asked seriously

"Nothing" David threw back instantly, he looked back to Killian suddenly looking torn before a smile tugged on his lips and he added "Just ignore me... I'm tired and grouchy, that's all"

"Go home" Killian said seriously as he took another gulp of his water "I am fine David, you do not need to be here for me."

David just raised an eyebrow and sighed "I'll maybe believe that in a few hours. You've been up and down so if you don't mind I'll stay."

"Well at least go and have a lie down" Killian said seriously "You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders Brother and I am about to return to my bed so you will only be watching me sleep"

David gave a deep frown... pulled himself up to his feet and huffed out "I'll be on the couch"

With that he took off across the deck to go back down below. Killian gave another deep frown as he watched David go... what the hell was wrong with him? One minute he was all smiles and happy and the next he looked like he'd been chewing on a wasp. Killian gulped the rest of his water down but as he pulled the glass away he froze when he saw what looked like a powdery residue in the bottom.

"What the hell?" he gasped suddenly sitting up straighter as he realized that it hadn't been something that Morgan had given him that had him feeling better... David had put something in his water. He was suddenly moving, needing to know what his Brother was up to. He practically barged his way through the hold door holding the glass up as he surged across the floor to where David stood by the couch and yelled "What did you give me?"

"I'm sorry" David burst out looking absolutely distraught as he raised his hands to his head and griped his hair "I didn't want to!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Killian practically screamed as his hand fell to his hip, he already knew the answer, he just didn't know why... he locked eyes with David and almost whispered "Why did you do it? You of all people know what I went through to get off of those damned pills"

David didn't say anything, he looked like he was trying to but couldn't and when his eyes suddenly flicked to look behind Killian he spun around already half expecting to see Pan but what he hadn't been expecting was Blackbeard to be with him.

"YOU!" Killian snarled realizing that David had obviously been under Pan's control "What the hell did the pair of you do to my Brother?"

"Now that would be telling" Blackbeard smirked "But after you realized what we had planned for you, you know with your precious pills Peter here had to change his plan so it looks like I get to play today after all!"

Killian was suddenly trying to back away as Blackbeard started stalking forward while Peter moved off to the side. Killian didn't know who to keep his eye on but as it transpired it wasn't him that should have been worried as Pan gave him a smirk, raised his hands and suddenly Blackbeard was the one in trouble as he stopped walking with a look of utter horror on his face. The Pirate's hands flew to his throat as he gasped for air but nothing he did seemed to help... when his body went limp a few seconds later Killian gave an involuntary gulp as one of his oldest enemies fell in a lifeless heap onto the floor.

"He was getting quite tiresome" Pan sighed as he stalked forward towards the fallen Pirate, he crouched down and said "It is a pity that he had to die but he took me for a fool, he was going to betray me again Hook and I could not have that."

"What do you want Pan?" Killian ground out through his teeth

"I want to play" Pan smirked looking up at Killian with a glint in his eye "But you had to ruin my fun so I think that it is time that you learnt a lesson."

Killian's heart was instantly thumping in his chest at the use of the phrase but he was determined not to let himself be taken by his rising panic "You will not win, Emma will stop you."

"Maybe" Pan shrugged before grinning widely "But not before I get to watch "your Brother" beat the living hell out of you."

Killian's eyes went wide, he looked to David to see what he had to say only to find him pulling in a deep breath and curling his hand into a fist. Killian looked back to Pan to see him holding up a voodoo doll while wearing a huge grin on his face. Killian was suddenly scrambling to try and get to the door... he had to get away, he had to call for help but David was on the move now and Killian knew he wasn't going to make it so instead he scrambled behind the couch and locked eyes with his Brother.

"David, you have to fight this... do not let him do this to you"

David's eyes told a different tale to the rest of his body. Killian could see the pain in his Brother's soul but it didn't stop him, he just kept on coming. They were slowly circling their way around the couch when the door opened behind Killian, he spun around to find Mary-Margaret standing in the doorway and he just yelled "Run Love... get Emma, David is being controlled by Pan."

He turned back to David when he heard his quick footsteps on the wooden floor but that was his mistake. To begin with he didn't know what had happened as something slammed into the back of his head... the fell forward hitting the couch hard before sliding to the side to land in a heap on the floor. He was lying gasping for breath when he managed to open his eyes to find Mary-Margaret standing over him clutching onto a broken vase and he realized what had happened... she was being controlled too... David and Mary-Margaret shared a heart therefore they would both be controlled by the doll but he didn't have time to berate himself as Pan's head appeared above him, the demon was obviously kneeling on the couch as he looked over the back at Killian and grinned "I think that I am going to really enjoy this."

Killian couldn't get away, he had nowhere to go and suddenly David and Mary-Margaret were on him. The blows rained down and he could do nothing to stop them... he managed curl onto his side trying to protect his hip and head but when one of them grabbed and yanked his already sore arm he let out a yell just before someone's foot connected with his face. He was instantly seeing stars as all control of his limbs left him. He could still feel the blows hitting him but they were dulled by his lack of awareness... he didn't last long after that... his hearing dipped out and suddenly he was heading into the darkness unable to do anything other than embrace it's grasp.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

He seriously couldn't believe what was happening as Snow twisted Hook's arm making the Pirate yell out in pain then David's own his foot connected with his Brother's face... he watched in horror as Hook's form slumped onto the floor and all the Pirate's fight left him. They had to stop... they were going to kill him but he had no control and his foot kept on pulling back over and over again until FINALLY Pan finally held out his hand and chuckled

"Alright... that's enough" David thought that it was over but Pan simply pointed to Blackbeard and said "He needs the same treatment."

David and Snow moved without wanting to and as they started on the Pirate, Peter whispered in their ear via the doll in his hand "Once you are done with our friend you will call for help... your daughter will heal her Pirate of that much I am sure but when he comes to he will think that his beating was due to Blackbeard. You will confirm the details and tell everyone that you found the two of them fighting in here after Blackbeard attacked Hook... you had no choice, you HAD to kill him. Hook will have NO recollection that you have been slipping him pills so I suggest that from here on in you are more careful because I warn you now David, if Hook finds out again I will kill that excuse of a boy that he calls his son, are we clear? THIS only happened because of you David, if you had been more careful Hook would not be bleeding all over the floor right now."

David tried to look at Hook but his head wouldn't move, his gaze wouldn't move away from Blackbeard's dead body that he was currently kicking... he was on the verge of losing his mind when Pan finally chuckled "I think he's sufficiently bloodied, now it really does look like they fought."

David staggered back as the magic broke and in an instant Snow was in his arms, she sobbed against his chest as they managed to turn to look at Hook to see him completely out of it... there was a puddle of blood under his head and David stomach rolled at the sight as Pan stalked his way around the couch to come down next to Hook.

"I just need to adjust his memory and then I will be gone and you two can get on with spinning our tale... you can say that Blackbeard came with Hook's worthless excuse for a Father and had just been waiting for the right time to attack. He wanted revenge on Hook for the whole Jolly Roger being swapped for a bean then Hook taking it back debacle... that's the truth you know, he wanted to Kill Hook the minute he got here but I stopped him."

"Are we supposed to be grateful?" David burst out as Pan went down on one knee next to Hook

Peter just gave a smirk before looking back to the Pirate on the floor. David wanted more than anything to stop the former Lost One but he couldn't do anything. He watched in horror as Pan reached out a hand towards Hook but what happened next was not what any of them had expected.

The minute Pan's magic hit Hook's skin it seemed to bounce back making Pan hiss in surprise. Peter shook his hand like it stung before gritting his teeth and trying again with more determination but this time when his magic hit Hook the Pirate gave off a burst of bright white light sending Pan spiralling across the floor. David was suddenly grinning and to make things better they all heard Liam coming out of the boys cabin and yelling

"DAVID? WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?"

Pan was scrambling to his knees, he narrowed his eyes and growled "This changes nothing... you still cannot tell them the truth and I suggest that if Hook wakes up with his memory intact that you convince him that it is in EVERYONE'S best interest for him to keep his mouth shut"

Just as the door flew open and Liam barrelled in, Pan disappeared into his cloud and David was instantly moving, he dropped down next to Hook as Mary-Margaret pulled out her cell.

"What happened?" Liam gasped as he dropped down next to David with a face full of worry.

"Blackbeard apparently came to Storybrooke with your Father... he's just been waiting to get to Hook since he arrived. I was up on deck with Mary-Margaret when we heard yelling and when we came in here Blackbeard and Hook were fighting but before we had a chance to help, Hook got clocked on the head... I just grabbed the first thing I could... I hit Blackbeard with that vase... I... I think... I might have killed him!"

"If you have I cannot be sorry David" Liam growled as he looked to the fallen Pirate before his gaze moved to Snow and he asked urgently "Is Emma on her way?"

Snow just nodded as she took her cell away from her ear and in the next second Emma's cloud appeared right by their side. David watched as his daughter came straight down next to her Pirate, she laid her hands on Hook and let her magic flow. David held his breath just waiting on it working but dreading it at the same time.

What happened if Hook came too and instantly told everyone about what David had done and the fact that Pan was in town?

Hook's face was suddenly screwing up and he let out a low groan as he tried to move making Emma sooth "Hey, take it easy... you're OK now. Blackbeard's dead"

Hook gave a deep frown, he seemed really confused as he looked around the faces above him. He blinked a few times before sighing and nodding his head slowly as his eyes slid shut again.

Emma looked up at David and whispered "I'm gonna take him back to the pool house, he's not staying here with Blackbeard still lying there. No arguments this time Dad... he's staying with me."

"I'm not arguing, he seemed to be over the worst of his bug anyway and I think a few days at the pool house will do us all good" David replied instead of warning her that the danger wasn't gone, then his mouth added "Your Mom and me will be up shortly, we just need to deal with this mess. Go... go get him settled into bed."

"Take me with you" Liam threw out shuffling closer to Emma

Emma gave a nod then looked to David and Snow "Get Leroy to deal with this... I want you guys with us. Dad, you look like you're ready to drop."

"I've have felt better" David sighed running a hand down his face

He watched as Emma let her cloud take her and the Brothers Jones away from the Jolly. The minute her cloud disappeared Snow let out a sob and wailed "Oh David... what did we do?!"

He just stepped forward and pulled her into his arms as he soothed "It wasn't us Snow... it was Pan. Remember that, it was Pan NOT us, we would NEVER do what he just made us do"

He felt her nod against his chest but he knew that she still felt guilty because he was feeling it as well and when his eyes fell onto the blood stain on the floorboards his resolve failed him and a sob left his lips too... he had beaten his Brother to within an inch of his life and he knew that Pan wasn't done... he knew that the former Lost One was not going to give up on his plan. David was still going to be by Hook's side, he was STILL going to be feeding him those pills and it was killing him.

Pan wanted Hook to suffer and David couldn't see any way of stopping it from happening... but then he thought about how Hook had lit up when Pan tried to adjust his memory and he gave a smirk as he thought of Hope. She was looking out for her Papa... maybe just maybe she could get a message to Emma. David didn't dare voice his thoughts, he didn't want Pan to have any idea of what he was thinking so he just gave Snow one last squeeze before digging out his cell to call Leroy.

He let out a heavy sigh as he tugged Snow back into his chest, he raised his cell to his ear just hoping that Leroy could get there quickly because as much as David didn't want to be anywhere near Hook he also knew that he had to make sure that his Brother didn't say anything to anyone but from the look of the Pirate when he had left with Emma all he would be doing for the next while would be sleeping.

Or so David hoped otherwise Junior was in danger... and that wasn't even an option that he wanted to think about!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Papa you must listen to me... Papa?! Papa can you hear me?"

"Leia?" Killian squinted into the blinding white light bringing his hand up to try and shield his eyes so he could see his babe but he could see nothing beyond his own fingers

"Aye Papa, it is Hope and I but we do not have time to talk of happier times... you HAVE to listen to us, you HAVE to listen." his Princess cried out in a pleading voice "You CANNOT let Peter Pan know that I protected you... which means that you cannot let Grandpa and Grandma know that are still very much aware of the truth. Do you understand?"

Killian gave a nod as he tried again to see his babe's face while saying "I understand Darlin', no letting anyone know that I still have my memories but what is that to me? I cannot beat Pan by myself Lass, he is using Voodoo now."

"I know" the voice soothed "Trust me, help is coming Papa... Momma is coming."

"I do trust you, I promise I will keep this quiet, you need not fret sweetheart."

"We love you Papa" the voice said but suddenly it was getting fainter and the next thing Killian knew was that he was in pain and he let out a long groan as he curled in on himself trying to take the pressure off his hip.

"Hey, take it easy... you're OK now. Blackbeard's dead"

Swan... Swan was here by his side.

He gave a deep frown then blinked open his eyes, he pretended to be confused by what he was seeing before just giving a nod and letting his eyes close. He feigned being much more out of it than he actually was but a few minutes later when Emma took him and Liam away from the Jolly he was suddenly trying to sit himself up as soon as her cloud dissipated.

"Swan" he gasped grabbing her by the arm "Pan... Peter Pan is back and he has control of your parents."

He expected her to be shocked but instead she took hold of his hand and said "We know, it's alright, we have a plan"

Killian really was confused this time, he blinked widely and replied "You do? What's going on Love? How did you already know?"

Swan looked across the room towards Will and Junior who were standing by the couch, she motioned with her head for them to come over then said to Killian "These two... they could sense something wasn't right. They told Regina and she had literally just come in to warn me that Facilier's voodoo dolls were missing from her vault and that it had been Mom and Dad that had taken them."

"It's not their fault" Killian burst out even as the images of her parents beating him came back into his mind. He closed his eyes against the memory and added "They had no control Swan, Pan must have a doll of them too."

"Yeah" Emma agreed standing up "We thought as much and that is why me and Regina were working on a little something."

Killian frowned as Swan gave him a smile, he looked around the room but couldn't see Regina anywhere "Where is she? Did she leave again?"

"I'm in here" Regina's voice called from the laundry room that the boys used as a bedroom "I'll just be a minute... hang on... there, that should do it."

Regina suddenly appeared through the doorway grinning like a fool, she turned, stooped down and poured something from one side of the door frame to the other making Killian's eyebrow raise up in confusion as he asked "Swan, what the bloody hell is going on?"

Junior was the one to answer as he ran forward and practically bounced his way onto the bed next to Killian "Momma G found a way to stop Peter's magic."

"How?" Killian asked anyone who would bloody well answer, he needed to know what was going on.

Regina spun on her heals and strutted her way across the floor as she held up the bottle in her hand "I have made that room into a kind of cell. Once David and Mary-Margaret arrive I am going to get them inside and once that happens Pan's plan will fail."

"I don't understand Love" Killian said shaking his head "He has a voodoo doll, he can control them from anywhere in town"

"He may have Voodoo but I have squid ink and a little bit of Pixie dust that will stop ANY magic getting into that room... it's kind of similar to the spell that I cast on this place when Dev... when, you know, you were last here! I had been planning on using it directly on the dolls but this should also work until we get them back from Pan."

"So David and Mary-Margaret will be trapped in that room until Pan is defeated?!" Killian stated as his eyes travelled towards the small room, he looked back to Regina and said "That is hardly fair Love."

"I don't deal in fairness Hook" Regina threw back looking annoyed "I deal with keeping EVERYONE safe. I can guarantee you that both David and Snow would rather be stuck in that room for a while than be out there not in control of what they are doing"

Suddenly the haunted look in David's eyes came to Killian's mind and again he was left trying to not let his panic take over. He pulled in a few deep breaths but Junior obviously knew he was struggling as he crawled his way across the bed to kneel next to Killian and said "It ill be alright Papa... Momma G will figure this out."

Killian gave a smirk and said "Aye lad, of that much I am sure but for now I need you to be brave. I need you to go with Uncle Liam, I need you to make sure that he is safe, I need you to take Will and Henry with you too while we do this alright."

Junior gave a little nod so Killian looked to Liam and said "Take them to Granny's, it's busy this time of day so you will be safe. Swan will call Henry when you can return."

"As you wish Brother" Liam replied seriously just giving a nod before turning to the boys "Henry, Will... come on Lads we must make ourselves scarce."

The lads all lined up at the door, Liam looked out nervously before turning to Killian again, he gave him a little smile and a nod of his head before ushering the lads outside and disappearing from sight. Killian's heart was thumping in his chest and he found himself closing his eyes again trying to centre himself.

"It'll be OK Killian" Swan whispered as he felt the bed dip next to him

He let out a long sigh and shook his head as he opened his eyes and looked straight at his Love "Will it? Swan, you have no idea how bad things are."

She gave a frown and looked back towards the laundry room, she pulled in a deep breath of her own then let out a deep sigh as she looked back to him and said "What don't I know?"

Killian felt broken, how was he supposed to tell her that her own Father had been forced to drug him? He was suddenly fighting against a lump in his throat but it was a battle he wasn't going to win and when a tear trickled down his cheek Swan leant forward and whispered "Tell me Killian... I need to know everything."

She looked on the verge her tears herself but he gave her a nod and mumbled "Aye Love... I know but just remember that it was Pan not your Parents"

"God Killian, what did they do?"

"Your Father... he was forced to... he uh..." he was suddenly left gulping for a breath when his chest hitched but he fought it with every fibre of his being as Swan clung onto his hand. He managed to puff out a few deep breaths before finally half whispering "Pan made him drug me."

"What?!" Swan gasped bringing her other hand up to her mouth

"All my hard work" Killian suddenly sobbed as more tears fell "It has all been undone Swan... I do not think I am strong enough to go through that again Love, I... Gods Emma, how am to beat this? THIS was NOT my choice, I would NEVER have taken that stuff again yet here I am facing yet another damned battle against my own body"

"Hey" Emma soothed squeezing his hand "We'll get through it together. This time we will go out to the tribe as soon as we are done here OK. Lark will know what to do. You CAN beat this Killian, you did it once so I know you can do it again."

But his emotions were too much, he felt so lost... he didn't want to have to do this again and he suddenly found himself being pulled into Emma's arms as he wailed "Why? Why this? I bloody hate this Swan, I hate it!"

"Because Pan thinks that he can break you but we know better right?" she whispered into his ear before she pulled him in tighter and her chin fell on his shoulder and she sang in a low voice _"All of the lights land on you, the rest of the world fades from view and all of the love I see, please please say you feel it too. And all of the noise I hear inside, restless and loud unspoken and wild and all that you need to say to make it all go away is that you feel the same way too"_

"I do love" he whispered when she stopped, he hugged her tightly and said "I am not giving up Emma Swan. I bloody well love you and NOTHING will stop me from staying by your side. Your love is the light that guides me home and that same love will see me through this I just know it. I know that the scariest thing is letting go but I am willing to do that Love, I was willing to let my past go for us. I let go of my revenge to let you in and I am not about to let you go because of Peter Bloody Pan."

"I'm not going anywhere Killian" she soothed bringing her hand up to the back of his head and stroking her fingers through his hair "You're stuck with me for all eternity remember"

"Good" was all Killian whispered back before burying his face in her neck.

He had true love on his side right along with a good helping of Hope... suddenly he knew that he would be fine, he KNEW that Peter would fail because Captain Hook was not about to sit back and let the Lost One win. As he gripped onto Swan tightly Killian realized that he had another advantage, he knew a once rather scaly Crocodile that would be only too willing to lend him a hand if it meant that they could finally banish Peter Pan straight back into the hands of Hades.

Pan's day of reckoning was coming... Killian would make sure of it!


	86. Chapter 86

**Just a wee chapter because I had a bit of free time today and found myself able to visit the library.**

 **I just have to say that I did practically scream at the TV when David called Hook "Son" during the finale, while it amused me no end I actually yelled "That's my bloody line!" lol**

 **Well at least in my fic Hook would have thrown back his "Dad" quote hehehe**

 **As always please review and enjoy**

 **:)**

"Come on, lie down" Swan soothed as she pulled back from Killian's embrace and looked into his eyes lovingly

But he shook his head and begged "I can't Love, let me help..."

"You will be helping" she reassured giving him a smile as she reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand "I need my parents to think that you are sleeping. That way they won't want to disturb you and it will be less likely that Pan finds out that we're on to them."

Killian gave a deep sigh as his eyes flicked to the laundry room "But how are you to get them in there? I could help with that."

"We've got it covered" she smirked taking her hand away from his face. She glanced at Regina before grinning back at Killian and saying "I stuck on a wash."

"A wash? Swan, I don't understand! What the hell does having clean clothes have to do with any of this?!"

Emma raised an eyebrow and said "What's the first thing my Mom does when she's stressed."

"I don't know Swan, just tell me" Killian huffed out letting himself drop back onto the pillows but it was the wrong thing to do as his hip suddenly screamed at him and when he clamped his hand over the painful area he let out a hiss when his wrist hurt him too. He screwed his eyes shut and grit out "Gods above"

He felt the bed move next to him and when he managed to open an eye it was to find Emma's worried face looking at him as she knelt on the floor by his head "You OK?"

"Aye Love but I will be happier once Whale has dug this bloody metal from my bones... now what were you saying about your Mother?"

She gave him a sympathetic look before carrying on but this time she wasn't grinning, she reached forward and laced her fingers with his and said "She fusses Hook. I will be lying here with you and when the washer finishes I will ask her if she can hang up the stuff inside but Regina has fixed the door closed with a little magic. If I know my Mom at all she will shout for my Dad to help her and bingo... they are both in the room. The minute my Dad walks inside Regina will trigger the spell and they will be safe."

Killian nodded his head but said nothing as more images of his attack came into his head. Emma must have seen the change in his face because she gave him a little smile and whispered "It'll be alright. Blackbeard's gone and now that we know for sure that Pan is here we can stay safe... all of us."

Again he just nodded unwilling to tell her the truth of his attack... she felt bad enough about what her Father had done so would be distraught if she found out that her parents had been the ones to beat him so he just kept quiet.

"Right you two" Regina suddenly said walking over to the bed "You need to get into your places, I just got a text from Henry. David and Mary-Margaret are on their way, they just passed Granny's a few seconds ago."

Emma nodded then was suddenly scrambling around to her side of the bed. She kicked off her shoes then practically jumped onto the mattress before looking to Killian and saying "Come on, trust me... this will work"

Killian let out a sigh but just let her tuck him into her side. He felt anything other than relaxed but he found himself just closing his eyes anyway as Emma's heartbeat thrummed in his ear...

"Right, I'm going to start on dinner" Regina mumbled then Killian heard her heels retreating across the tiles but still he just kept his eyes closed as his panic grew with every passing moment.

"Shhhhhhhhh" Emma soothed suddenly bringing her fingers through his hair "Calm down... it's OK. This will work"

He found himself relaxing into her arms as she carried on soothing him yet a few minutes later when he heard movement out on the patio his heart practically leapt from his chest and he had to fight every fibre of his being to just stay where he was.

"He OK?" he heard David whisper a few seconds later

He felt Emma nod then she whispered back "He will be. He's been pretty much sleeping since we got back."

"Where are the kids?"

"Liam took them to Granny's... Junior was a bit upset so he was promised ice cream" Swan replied then gave a chuckle and added "You know how easily he's distracted, they're fine Dad, stop stressing."

There were a few seconds of silence and Killian was just on the verge of opening an eye thinking that David had walked away when his Brother suddenly spoke "Does he remember what happened?"

Killian's panic was suddenly rising again and he was struggling to stay in control when the question made him think of what had happened back on the Jolly. He felt Swan hug him in slightly then she whispered "Not really sure yet. He said something about Blackbeard but he was kinda out of it... he seemed really confused."

"Kay" David sighed and then he was moving away from the bed and Swan was whispering reassurances to Killian once more.

He peeked open an eye a few minutes later to see Mary-Margaret and David standing hugging on the other side of the dining table, he could see David whispering something but of course he couldn't hear what was being said because they were too far away. Mary-Margaret looked distraught as the conversation continued but then Killian's eyes were slamming shut when she turned to look at the bed. He didn't dare open them again but from what he understood Emma's parents sat themselves on the couch while Regina stayed in the kitchen.

No one spoke, the only sounds in the room where coming from Regina in the kitchen and the washer that Swan had put on and when the clothes were finally done and the machine gave a beep Killian practically held his breath as Swan suddenly hissed in a low tone "Mom"

"What is is?" Mary-Margaret whispered back "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, can you grab the stuff outta the washer for me and stick it in the dryer?"

"Of course" Mary-Margaret replied and Killian couldn't help it now, he had to see what was going on. He opened his eyes to see Mary-Margaret disappear through the door to the laundry room... he held his breath fully expecting her to know something was wrong but all that happened was that a few seconds later she stuck her head back outside and hissed "David... can you help me? The door is stuck and I can't get it open."

David didn't say anything, he just got up and headed after his Princess and the minute he disappeared Regina was practically running across the floor and Swan was struggling out from behind Killian to follow. He sat himself up to get out of the way gritting his teeth as it hurt his hip but he was not about to get in the way so he did what he had to then watched as Swan leapt from the bed and ran towards the doorway just as Regina waved her hand.

There was a puff of purple smoke which had Swan coughing and waving her hand in front of her face but then David was suddenly yelling from inside the laundry room "EMMA... EMMA, PAN IS BACK!"

David and Mary-Margaret appeared in the doorway and suddenly Killian was fighting his panic again as Emma faced her parents. He knew that it had not been their choice to attack him yet it had been their faces and Killian was struggling to stop his body's reaction even though his brain was telling him that it was alright. He closed his eyes trying to gather himself as Swan soothed "We know... he can't get to you in there. Regina found a way to stop him having control, it does mean that you're stuck in there until this is over though, sorry"

Killian opened his eyes to see Mary-Margaret gasp "I don't care if we have to stay in here for a whole year... if it means that you are all safe then I am fine with it."

"Me too" David added then he was suddenly looking past Emma towards Killian and he called out "I'm sorry... I... oh my God Hook... I don't even have words to cover it."

Killian pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly before pulling himself to his feet and hobbling his way across the room to face his future parents. He stopped right in front of them, looked them both in the eye one after the other then sighed "It is alright. It was not you... I know that it was Pan, I know that the pair of you would NEVER do that to me."

"The pair of you?" Swan suddenly asked with a frown of confusion, she looked from Killian to her parents and said "Am I missing something?"

David was about to say something but Killian cut him off "Nothing important Love, it is done with... we will move on from this day and never talk of it again. I do not want my family feeling guilty for things that were outwith their control. I know what is in their hearts as does young Will so we need not go over things."

Killian met his Brother's gaze as he gave a little grateful smile but then David gave a deep frown and asked "Have you called Whale yet?"

There was no need to ask why, they all knew exactly why so Swan answered "No, we're gonna go to Lark... I might get Whale to come out too just to check him over but being honest I don't think there's much he can do."

"I will be fine in Lark's care" Killian sighed before giving Swan a little smile and saying "But perhaps we should go to the Jolly first to collect some things, I would feel much better if the boys had a few home comforts with them."

"You want the kids out at camp with you?!" Emma asked with a hard blink of surprise

"Aye" Killian replied with a chuckle "I learned the hard way the last time that I need them as much as they need me. They will both understand what is happening and being honest Love I think that they will be a good distraction from what is surely to come."

Emma gave him a smile then chuckled "We better take Socks with us too, you kno..."

"Oh my God" David suddenly burst as he slapped his hand to his forehead and cut Emma off mid sentence.

"What?" she gasped looking at her Father with panic.

"Socks!" he gasped then suddenly became irate "You need to go... she knew that I was being controlled by Pan, she hissed at me and Pan got pissy about it. Emma, he made me shove her in a container. She's in the lower hold, quick you need to get to her."

Swan didn't even look at Killian, she just reached out her hand and grabbed his arm then they were being taken by her cloud to reappear in their cabin. Swan took off running the minute the smoke cleared yelling as she went "Just stay there, I'll get her..."

He really wanted to go after her but he knew he was in no fit state to do so and he found himself just sitting down on the bed as his mind reeled with all the what ifs. Yes the kitten had been created from magic and would not die a natural death but could she survive without air? His heart thumped in his chest as he thought about losing his furry little friend and how much it would effect his whole family if she were truly gone.

"SWAN" he suddenly yelled needing to know if the beast was alright "DO YOU HAVE HER LOVE?"

There was only silence and Killian was getting seriously worried now... he was literally just pulling himself back to his feet when Swan yelled back "SHE'S FINE HOOK, I'VE GOT HER"

"Thank the Gods above" he sighed out as he physically sagged back to the bed in relief then a few seconds later Emma was walking back into the cabin with the kitten clutched in her hands.

"She's fine" Emma soothed walking straight over to the bed and handing Socks over "A little shaken but fine"

Killian reached up and took his friend from Swan, his arm protested the move but he didn't care, he had to hold her... she must have been terrified and he wanted to bring her comfort so he pulled her to his chest and whispered "It's alright Little One, Papa's got you."

The kitten started purring loudly making him smile, she really was alright. He looked up to find Emma grinning at him. She gave a smirk and laughed "Papa? She's a cat Hook, not a baby."

"Think what you like" he chuckled back suddenly feeling really happy that the danger was past, he raised an eyebrow and grinned "She is part of this family Swan, I saw how worried you were... come on, admit it, you love her."

Emma rolled her eyes before huffing out "Fine... I love her OK BUT I refuse to be "Momma" to a cat!"

"Please yourself" Killian threw back just looking to Socks again before saying in a silly voice "It's alright Princess, it will just take your Mother time to realize that she cannot fight this but worry not, your Papa is here for you until such times that she accepts the truth."

Swan gave a snorting laugh and when he grinned across at her she sighed out "You are such a dork"


	87. Chapter 87

**Here you go my magnificent little Hookers... the next instalment of my tale for you all to devour.**

 **As always please review and enjoy.**

 **:)**

Emma laughed to herself as she stood up from the bed and headed for the door, she looked over her shoulder as she went and chuckled "I'll not be long, I'm just gonna go grab essential stuff for the kids... and yes that does include the furry one. I'll pick up more stuff later so for now it's just jamas, toothbrushes and food for Socks unless you can think of anything else."

Hook looked up from the kitten and smiled "Nothing else comes to mind, I will gather things for us in a second, I just want to ensure our Princess is over her adventure first"

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed "Whatever, just be careful. If you're not up to it just stay there, I can do it when I come back."

"I will manage Love" Hook replied seriously before grinning and saying "Oh, I just thought of something... Socks' toy mouse, she will not settle without it and we cannot have her upset now can we?"

"You are an idiot" Emma laughed as she left him where he was. She could hear him laughing and fussing over his "baby" as she headed down the corridor but her smile had fallen the minute he was out of view as she thought about what was coming over the next week or so.

Why had Pan had to do THIS of all things? Hook had fought so hard to get off his pills and now... well now he was going to have to do it all again! She silently fumed as she headed into the boys room and started pulling open drawers to get a few things but as she turned to grab Junior's book from his bed Hook was suddenly screaming and she was running in the blink of an eye.

Emma burst back through the cabin door to find her Pirate laying across the bed, writhing around in agony and instantly Neal's words of warning came into her mind. He had seen this, he had warned her and now it was happening... damn it!

"HOOK?! What's wrong? What's happening?" She burst out rushing to his side but he didn't answer her as another roar left his throat and his back arched up from the bed.

His face was a picture of agony but he finally managed to look at her when she came up onto the mattress on her knees and shuffled over next to his head. The pain in his eyes had her heart racing and that only got worse when his back arched again and he grit out through his clenched jaw "Swan... help me Love. It's Pan... Pan is doing this... he must know that we have your Parents where he cannot get to them"

Emma didn't hesitate, she just dived forward and grabbed Hook's arm. She willed her magic to life and they were suddenly back in the pool house and she was screaming out for help "REGINA... HELP ME GET HIM INTO THE LAUNDRY ROOM"

Regina had been back in the kitchen obviously still cooking dinner but the minute she saw what was happening she ran to the bed where Hook lay with his face screwed up in pain. Emma jumped up and between herself and Regina they half dragged, half carried her Pirate the short distance across the room. It was hard going as his body continued to contort in agony but eventually they managed to haul him through the doorway where her Dad was waiting to help. He had Hook on the bottom bunk in seconds then jumped back to let Emma in. She scooted onto the side of the bed and looked down at her love who had suddenly gone really quiet. He was no longer being tortured by Pan but she could see the effect it had had on him as his eyes rolled in his head and he breathed heavily.

"Killian" she whispered bringing her hand to his face as she fought her emotions.

Hook let out a little groan as he turned his head into her touch and peeked open an eye, he gave a hard gulp and croaked "You have to find him..."

"We will" she soothed stroking her thumb across his cheek "I swear to you, Pan is NOT going to get away with this"

But he surprised her as he shook his head, his eyes slid shut and he gave a deep frown before mumbling "Not Pan... Jefferson. You have to find Jefferson."

Regina gasped and said "Of course... I'm so stupid, I should have see this coming."

"Pan's got the Voodoo dolls!" Emma grit out before urging Regina to go find their friend "Go, bring him here before Pan has a chance to hurt him too"

"On it" Regina replied with determination, she turned on her heels and yelled "I'll get Robin to come with me, I'll leave Roland with Liam"

"I'll call Henry" Emma yelled back digging in her pocket but her Dad laid his hand on her shoulder drawing her attention away from what she was doing

"I'll call Henry, you look after him" he threw out urgently, his eyes flicked to Hook but it was like he couldn't keep looking at him and he turned away pulling out his own cell.

Emma watched as her Dad walked over to the far end of the room where the washer and dryer were and her Mom trailed behind him... they felt guilty and she wanted to know why but right now that would have to wait as Hook gave another groan.

"What did he do to you?" she asked quietly already dreading the answer

Hook let out a long sigh then squinted up at her "I don't bloody know but whatever it was it hurt... a lot!"

Emma let out a sigh of her own as she looked down at his chest, she couldn't see anything obvious there so she asked "Where's it sore?"

"Back" was all he said then he was suddenly trying to roll himself over so that she could see but Emma hadn't been prepared for the sight that met her and she gave a huge gasp making Hook stop and ask "What is it Love because it feels like my skin is on fire"

Emma gave a hard gulp as she looked at his blistered skin before cringing "Yup... sounds about right. He must have burnt your doll, I'm going to go get some wet towels and some ice OK, don't lie back down."

She was half way up to her feet when a sudden thought slammed into her brain and she gasped "JUNIOR... Oh God Hook, I need to go get him, how could I NOT realize that he was hurt too?!"

"Go love" Hook grit out as he flopped back over onto his back even though he had been told not to, he looked like he was in total agony for a few breaths before opening his eyes and pleading "Help our boy"

Emma was about to run out of the room to poof her way to the diner when her Dad yelled "EMMA, STOP... Junior's fine. Pan did something to Hook's doll so that it wouldn't effect him, he's fine, honest"

She gave a deep frown as she turned to face her Dad and asked "You're sure?"

"Yeah, here... talk to him, he's OK I swear"

David suddenly walked across the floor holding out his cell, Emma grabbed it and brought it to her ear "Junior? You OK Kid?"

"I am fine Momma, is Papa alright? Grandpa said that he is but I am scared."

"He will be baby, he's a bit sore right now but it won't last and Momma's gonna help take the pain away OK?"

"Aye, may I talk with him?" he sounded so lost that her heart went out to him and she knew that he would only worry if she said no.

With a heavy sigh she turned back to Hook and mouthed "You OK to talk with Junior? He's kinda freaking out"

Hook just held out his hand without a word but the minute the cell was at his ear he soothed "I am alright Son, do not fret. Enjoy your ice cream and I will see you shortly"

She couldn't hear what Junior said back but she got the gist of it when Hook sighed out "I love you too, now be a good boy for Uncle Liam alright."

With that he hung up and just let his hand fall to the bed with a sigh.

"I'll get those things for your back" Emma whispered "I'll help you onto your front when I come back"

"No need Love, your Father can assist me while you are gone." Hook mumbled letting his eyes slide closed

Emma looked to her Dad to find him looking beyond guilty as he chewed on his lip and she gave a frown when he didn't rush straight to Hook's side like he usually would have.

"Dad?" she said getting his attention "You can't let Pan win, it's not fair on any of us if that happens."

"Emma's right" Hook grit out as he shifted slightly before his face smoothed again, he gave a little smirk as he met David's gaze and chuckled "Come on Shilah, you are not going to leave me here like this are you?"

Her Dad smirked back and sighed "Wouldn't dream of it"

Emma smiled to herself as her Dad walked over to her Pirate's side but as she headed towards the kitchen she looked back to see her Mom still just standing by the dryer watching... this was NOT right. Her Mom was usually the first one to fuss when something was wrong but right now she just looked like she was going to cry. Emma half thought about going across to her Mom to comfort her but when there was a cry of "Bloody hell" from the bed she knew she needed to get her Pirate sorted first so she ducked out through the doorway and got to work getting the things she needed to help her Pirate while she made a call to Whale... she wanted Hook comfortable and from the look of his burns that wasn't gonna happen without some help.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Bloody hell" Killian cried out.

He clamped his eyes closed against the new injury to his back but that wasn't the only reason... his all too familiar hip pain was back to being almost unbearable after his recent beating and he was struggling to hide that fact as he curled in on himself a little but that didn't work at all as it pulled on his fresh wound. He just froze his movements with another cry of pain hoping that it would pass quickly and this part could be over with then perhaps he could sleep for a while so that when he awoke he would feel better because right now he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He was stuck lying on his left hand side but after a few deep breaths he managed to open his eyes to find that he was facing out into the room and that David looked beyond guilty as he crouched by the bedside.

"You OK?" David asked in a low voice but along with that question there was so much more. Killian could clearly see the emotional pain in his brother's eyes and he knew this whole situation was killing him.

"This is NOT your fault David, just as it is not Mary-Margaret's either" Killian sighed out even though his heart was racing in his chest as he thought of what had transpired back on the Jolly but he was determined to let his future parents know that he did not blame them. His eyes moved to Emma's Mother who was still standing on the other side of the room and he realized that they were both looking at him like what he was saying was a complete lie so he carried on "I understand that you feel guilty because of what happened but try looking at this from a different point of view. If you let this effect you like this, if you cannot get past this we all lose so PLEASE believe me when I say, I do not blame you and that none of this was your fault... this is down to Pan and Pan alone. If I can move past it then surely you can too... so I ask you, the both of you, can you?"

David gave a heavy sigh but nodded, he gave a frown as he glanced to Mary-Margaret. Killian watched as his Brother gave his wife a quick smile then looked back to him and whispered quietly "We can try..."

Killian's eyes flicked to Mary-Margaret again to see that she was still just standing hugging herself but she too gave a little smile so he took it as an encouraging sign but it didn't stay on her lips and suddenly she looked so lost that Killian turned back to David and whispered "I think your Princess needs you. Assure her that I hold no grudge against either of you. I know that the pair of you would lay your lives down for any one of our family and I know what is true of your one shared heart... David, nothing Pan attempts to do will ever change that fact."

David gave a sad smile as he looked across the room, he pulled in a quick breath and said "Just give us time, we'll get there."

Killian let his eyes slide closed as David got back up from the floor. He heard his Brother walk away then he could hear a whispered conversation on the other side of the room but he didn't have the energy to open his eyes again so he just lay where he was waiting for Swan to return. He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew was that the bunk that had been above him was gone and Whale was sitting by his side taking his temperature. Killian squinted his eyes against the bright light to find Morgan standing next to Swan just behind the Doc. Emma must have seen his confusion over the missing bed because she lent forward and said

"I poofed it over there so we could get to you easier"

He gave a slight nod but then his gaze moved to Whale who was suddenly shoving a thermometer in Killian's ear.

"How you feeling?"

"I have felt better but I am hoping that this will not last any longer than the other injuries that I have sustained from that bloody Voodoo witchcraft. I am not too concerned Doc, this part at least should be over quite quickly" Killian croaked out letting his eyes close again.

"You tired?" Morgan asked

"Aye"

"Headache?" Whale added

"Aye"

"I'll get an IV in, I'll add some potassium to the saline, that should sort you out" Whale whispered but this made Killian's eyes pop open again because he didn't want to be strung up to another damned drip

He gave a frown and asked "Can I not just drink some apple juice?"

Whale shook his head "I was going to have to put in a line anyway. These burns are nasty and until they heal I need to keep your fluids up. Sorry but hopefully it will just be for one night"

Killian just closed his eyes again. He was done talking but as he lay there listening to the others discussing what was going to happen over the coming days he realized that he was not going to get his surgery and he couldn't help it, he opened his eyes and looked up at Whale and begged "You have to, it is the only thing holding me back now... please, I beg of you."

"I can't Hook, I'm sorry." Whale sighed and he did genuinely look like he meant it as he sat there and added "I can't risk giving you an anaesthetic until I know all of those drugs are out of your system... it's just too dangerous and I'm not risking it so don't ask again."

Killian clamped his jaw in anger... Pan had a whole lot to answer for.

That bloody demon was going to pay, Killian looked to Swan and asked "Have you called the Crocodile? I want Pan disposed of Love, he NEEDS to be stopped"

"Yeah, he's helping Regina and Robin find Jefferson then he's gonna relook at his locator spell system to see how Pan got around the blood magic."

"They have not found Jefferson yet?" Killian asked in surprise suddenly worrying even more for his friend.

"They're heading to his mansion now, they've not been gone long... try not to worry."

"Easier said than done" he sighed back closing his eyes against his thumping head but he never had a chance to settle as Whale suddenly stood up.

"I need to lie you on your front" the Doc cringed bringing his hand up and rubbing it through his hair nervously "Sorry, I'll try to be as quick as I can but it's gonna hurt no matter what I do."

Morgan suddenly stepped around Whale to crouch level with Killian's head, she gave him a little smile and said "Victor's got some soothing gel for your burns and as soon as you're settled I'll get the line in OK. I've got some of the anti-emetic that you've had before so hopefully when your symptoms kick in later sickness won't be one of them but I want to give you some pain relief too, it w..."

"No" Killian cut in but Morgan wasn't backing down, she shook her head and carried on regardless.

"I can't make you have it Hook but I swear to you that the only thing it will do is help. I'm not giving you ANYTHING that will stop what's coming I promise. Look, this is gonna be tough, you know it, I know it... hell, we all know it so let me help you."

"Please Killian" Emma said quietly and when his eyes jumped up to her face he couldn't refuse her as she begged "It won't be for long. Please just let them help."

He let out a huge sigh and breathed out "Alright... do whatever you feel is necessary."

"Good man" Morgan replied with a tight smile before getting to her feet again "We'll make this as quick as possible OK."

"Aye lass, I'm ready, just do it" he sighed back but it was a lie, he was nowhere near ready for what was to come and yet another strangled cry was torn from his lips as Whale, Morgan, David and Emma all worked together to get him over onto his front. He was panting harshly into the single pillow beneath his head when someone took hold of his hand. Without thinking he just gripped onto it tightly as he tried to focus and it was only when he managed to open his eyes a few minutes later that he realized that it was Morgan and not Swan.

"Sorry" he muttered trying to let go but she turned her hand in his and tugged it back to where it had been.

"Hey, it's OK" she whispered as she looked at him, her other hand came up and stroked the hair from his forehead as she smirked "I'll not tell anyone, your reputation as town bad ass is still intact."

His lip quirked into a half smile but it didn't last... he was so tired now that he was struggling to keep his eyes open but when he felt Morgan's hand leave his and another slip into it's place he managed to peek out to see Swan kneeling by his side.

"It'll be over soon" she soothed taking over where Morgan had left off, stroking her fingers across his brow.

His eyes fell shut again at the motion, but when he heard Whale tell Morgan to start applying the gel he was craning his neck to see what they were doing.

"Hey, it's OK" Swan soothed squeezing his hand to get his attention

"Yeah" Whale added stepping back so Killian could see his face, the Doc was grinning widely as he said "You're gonna like this part but I'll warn you now it'll feel cold when it first goes on!"

The Doc disappeared from view again and Killian's gaze jumped back to Emma, he was just about to ask her to let him know when they were going to start when he felt the first blob of the gel hit his skin. It made him give an involuntary shiver but they didn't stop and in seconds Killian was groaning with pleasure as the heat was finally tamed on his skin.

"Better?" Emma asked with a little smile

"Mmmmmmm" was all Killian could muster as he found himself unable to articulate his words while they worked on him.

"Nearly done" Morgan's voice called out then a few seconds later the former Pirate Captain was once again coming down to crouch next to Swan

"Thank you" Killian mumbled into his pillow

"Welcome"

He watched as she and Whale set up a pole for the IV and in no time at all Killian found himself settled and more than ready for sleep as his two friends packed up their things and got ready to leave.

"We'll come back in the morning" Whale whispered obviously thinking that Killian had fallen asleep and even though he hadn't he just kept his eyes closed as Emma stood up from her place next to him.

"Thanks guys" Swan whispered before adding "Is there any chance that one of you could ask Lark to come here? I know it's weird with, you know, you being all science and what not and the tribe being... well totally not science but Lark really helped Hook the last time this happened and I want to make this as easy as it can be... for everyone."

"It's not a problem, we'll head out there now. We're both taking the rest of the day off and it'll be cool to catch up with everyone" Whale replied which really surprised Killian.

The Doc really had changed but then he had spent quite a substantial amount of time suffering from the effects of shadow magic himself so Killian supposed that his perspective had probably changed after living with the tribe. Emma walked Whale and Morgan out and Killian found himself drifting into sleep but when he heard David and Mary-Margaret talking he stopped himself so he could listen.

"He'll be OK" David soothed

"I know David but look at him, I mean LOOK at him" she hissed quietly "We played our part in that."

There were a few seconds of silence in which Killian creaked open an eyelid to find David hugging his wife. They simply held each other for a few seconds more before David whispered "It was Pan, Snow... Hook's right, we can't let him win and THIS is what he wants. He wants to divide us but we're stronger than that, we all have each other and we can't let him break that."

Again there were a few seconds of silence then Mary-Margaret whispered back "He won't win David... I won't let him."

With that Killian let sleep take him, he knew that his family were on the right track now... they were no longer blaming themselves, they were once again united in their goal.

To end Peter Pan's reign of terror.


	88. Chapter 88

**Just one chapter this week to keep you going, the sun is shining here and it is lovely and warm...in Scotland that is a rare thing so I do not want to spend my days in the library.**

 **I swear if any of you do a rain dance now I will send Pan after you... be warned!**

 **As always please review and enjoy :)**

"He's here, I can feel his magic in the air" Gold hissed raising a hand to stop Regina in her tracks, he glanced at her sideways then whispered "Keep your wits about you and I would advise your boyfriend to stay right here for the moment if you want him to remain in one piece."

Gold didn't even wait for her to reply, he just looked back to the door of Jefferson's mansion and started moving up the stone steps. Regina let out a sigh knowing that Gold was probably right and when she looked to Robin it was to see him smiling at her, he gave her a wink and whispered "Go... I'll be fine out here for a few minutes. I'll shout if I hear anything, do not worry, Pan is not faster than one of my arrows"

Regina just smiled back even though she knew it was a lie, Robin was trying to make her feel better which meant that she wasn't about to correct him so instead she hurried up the steps after Gold as Robin stalked off into the bushes and out of sight. She came up next to the Dark One just as he was readying himself to enter, she expected him to blast the door off it's hinges but he didn't, he just lent in close and she heard the lock disengage before he gently turned the handle and slipped inside.

Regina slid in after him and the minute she hit the marbled hallway inside she could hear Pan in a room off to her right as he sneered "YOU ruined everything Hatter, if you had just kept your nose out of my business we wouldn't be here right now but you thought that you were being clever where in fact all you did was sign yourself up for my revenge and now that I know JUST how to hurt you most, you will be sorry."

"LEAVE HER ALONE" Jefferson suddenly screamed making both Regina and Gold move quickly when they realized that Grace was in there too.

They burst into the room and for a second Regina didn't know what was going on as a blast of magic knocked her and Gold from their feet. There was a lot of yelling followed by a loud scream from Grace but when Regina finally managed to sit herself up and look into the room it was to find Gold already up and clinging onto the kid as she buried her tear streaked face in his jacket.

"You are alright, Pan is gone for now" The Dark One soothed sounding very unlike himself, he gave Grace an awkward pat on the back then added "Come on now, let's get your Papa sorted before my Father decides to return."

Regina was suddenly scrambling her way to her feet just as Robin ran into the room and yelled "REGINA!"

"I'm fine" she grit out as she started off towards Jefferson who was lying on the floor with his eyes screwed shut as he clutched at an open wound on his stomach. She dropped down next to him and quickly asked "Did he use the doll to do this?"

Jefferson managed to give a jerky nod of his head but then he peeked open his eye, he actually smirked as his gaze jumped to the table and he whispered "He can't do anything else though, he left it up there... and you know, I'd appreciate it this time if you could maybe keep hold of it, this is not fun in any way!"

Regina bit back her angry retort as her guilt reminded her that he was right, she had taken the doll on the promise that she would keep it safe and she had failed but suddenly Gold was on the move and she was distracted as he headed over to the table where he actually gave a little chuckle and he reached forward to pick up two voodoo dolls, one in either hand.

The Dark One gave a smirk, raised an eyebrow as he held the dolls up and gloated "You lose Papa... you should know to never let your guard down when in my town. Looks like we win this round of the game and we are going to carry on winning until we're done with you "

"Doesn't feel like I won anything" Jefferson groaned and when Regina looked back to him it was to find him curling in on himself with his eyes closed again.

Regina rubbed her hand on his arm in the hope of bringing him a little bit of comfort before looking up at Grace and holding out her hand to her "Take my hand honey, we'll get him somewhere safe and he'll soon be feeling better."

Grace didn't hesitate, she just reached out to Regina who looked quickly to Gold and asked "Can you take those to my vault and meet me there? I have a potion that is just about ready to go. Now that we have the dolls I should be able to finish it quite quickly and then Pan loses all his control"

Gold nodded but just as Regina was about to tell Robin to meet her there too she noticed that the Dark One only had two dolls in his hand, she gave a frown just hoping that she was just not seeing the third one and asked "How many dolls are there?"

"Two" Gold sighed as he seemed to realize the same thing as her, he turned and raised an eyebrow as he said "So who's is still missing?"

"Only one way to find out" Regina sighed back shaking her head in disappointment "You better come back to the pool house too, I need to know who the other one belongs to."

Gold nodded then turned to Robin and muttered "Looks like you're with me archer."

Robin just nodded and headed to Gold's side so Regina turned back to Jefferson and whispered "Hang on OK."

"Hanging" he mumbled back but his eyes were rolling in his head now and Regina could see that he was in some serious pain so she just got on with it. In seconds Robin was by her side in the pool house helping her to get Jefferson onto the bed in the living area where the Hatter practically collapsed in a heap with another long moan.

Regina would have taken him straight to the laundry room but she wanted to find out which one of the dolls was his and that was easier to do out here so she turned to Gold and urged him to do what he needed to "Check them... just make him touch his nose or something"

Gold nodded and raised one of the dolls but was stopped in an instant when the Hatter mumbled "Won't work... apparently I'm too crazy for the voice to get through" he actually gave a laugh at that but it soon turned into another long moan that had him curling in on himself again as he gasped "Just stick something in one of them... then can someone please hit me on the head with something? I don't want to be awake for the next... like day!"

"Lark's on his way, he'll sort you out" Emma yelled from the laundry room door making Regina look up to find her friend obviously torn between coming over and leaving her Pirate.

"Did you hear that Papa?" Grace soothed sitting down on the edge of the bed "Lark will help you then you will be able to rest."

Jefferson peeked open an eye and smiled at his Daughter "I heard and I don't want you worrying Sweet pea, I will be just fine in no time at all."

"I know" she smiled back "and I'm fine, I swear"

Jefferson then looked to Gold and his smile dropped, he gave a little frown and let out a long sigh as he said "Just do it, the sooner we find out the truth the sooner you two can work on a way to break the magic"

Gold let out a sigh of his own before mumbling "Sorry... I wish there were another way."

"Me too" Jefferson replied as his eyes fell closed "I've got more than enough holes in me but one more's not gonna kill me so just do it"

Gold raised up the doll again, he looked totally torn as he conjured a long pin in his other hand, he was readying himself to inflict a lot more pain on the Hatter when David suddenly yelled from the doorway making the Dark One stop.

"WAIT... Just hang on before you make him into a pincushion. What if there is another way?"

They all turned to look at David as Regina asked "Like what?"

David nodded at the voodoo doll and gushed out "Use healing magic on that thing instead of causing him more pain, that could work, right?... Surely it's worth a shot anyway!"

"More than worth it I'd say, can we at least try? This kinda hurts like a bitch" Jefferson grumbled behind her and when Regina turned back to look at the Hatter it was to find him screwing his face up again as he clutched at his stomach.

Gold for his part just lifted the doll again except this time he wore an almost serene look on his face as his eyes briefly closed and his magic started to work. Regina almost gasped out loud in surprise when instead of his usual magic a bright golden light emanated from his fingertips... what the actual hell?

The Dark One was using light magic to heal the Hatter?!

Regina didn't say anything, she just looked straight to the bed and instantly realized that it was working when she saw that Jefferson's injuries were fading fast. She didn't pause though, in a second she was headed to the fridge where she pulled out the jug of apple juice and poured two more glasses. She had already made sure that both David and Snow had drank some and they had said that it had helped so she figured that it couldn't hurt to get the Hatter and Grace to drink some too. She headed back to the bed and handed one of the glasses to Grace with a smile.

"You drink that down, it will make you feel better I promise" she then handed the other one to Jefferson who had managed to sit himself up a bit.

He reached out his hand and took the juice before tipping the contents straight down his throat. He handed her the empty glass then lent back into the pillows with a huge sigh as he mumbled "Thanks for that."

"Don't settle there, we'll get you in the laundry room then you can sleep" Regina soothed

"Why not just leave him there? I'll keep an eye on him and the kids will be back soon so Grace can play with them while he sleeps" Emma yelled back making Regina turn again

"I'd rather not risk it" Regina replied as her guilt once again niggled at her "I still need to finish that potion and as much as I'm pretty sure I can do it quickly I am taking no chances that Pan might get his hands on this thing again, I feel bad enough that he already got it back once, if he got it again god only knows what he'd do."

"Good point" Emma mused before looking to Jefferson who had sat himself up on the edge of the bed, she gave him a little smile then jerked her head into the laundry room as she called over "Looks like there's a bed with your name on it in here, come on... let's get you settled."

The Hatter gave a smile in return as he started pulling himself up to his feet but before he made his way over to Emma he met Regina's gaze and sighed "I'm pretty sure Pan's on a ship somewhere, it must be cloaked with magic or something."

"How do you know that?" Gold asked with a frown

"Because when he was babbling like a damned maniac he said that he was happy to be on dry land."

Gold suddenly stepped forward and held out the voodoo dolls to Regina "You can check the other one against Sheriff Nolan, I think I may just have a way to find my Father."

Regina didn't ask questions, she just took the dolls making sure to keep Jefferson's tucked under her arm so that she would know which one was his. Gold gave her a curt nod then disappeared into his cloud as Regina strode across the room after Jefferson and Grace. The Hatter was led into the laundry room but Regina was no longer looking at him, she caught David's attention and said "I need you out here."

He looked surprised giving a few hard blinks then said "Wait, I can walk out? I thought there was a spell stopping us!"

"The spell stops the magic getting in from out here. Once inside the room Pan was no longer able to control you so it then just becomes your choice if you want to leave again or not."

David gave a little nod as he headed to the door, he stopped on the thresh hold and muttered "OK so I'm choosing to leave right now but if I suddenly go crazy you have my permission to use whatever magic you've got to stop me... I don't want to hurt anyone else Regina, promise me that you won't let that happen."

"You have my word" she replied seriously before giving him an encouraging smile "Come on, I'll be quick I promise."

The minute he stepped through the doorway Regina lifted the doll and whispered "Hop on the spot"

It would have been amusing to watch if she didn't know what this thing had done as David started hopping in front of her, she gave a little sigh then said "Stop hopping"

David gave a deep frown as his foot came back down to the floor, he let out a sigh and looked back into the room and Regina knew that part of him had been hoping that it was Hook's doll so that she could have healed him but it wasn't so she stepped forward and laid a hand on David's arm getting his attention "We'll find his one and we'll stop Pan from hurting him again I swear to you but for now I want to make sure that you and Mary-Margaret can't ever be controlled again so until I do that I need you to stay safe, you need to go back in "

David gave a little smile that didn't quite reach his eyes before looking at the doll still clutched in Regina's hand and saying "Kay... I trust you Regina, I know you'll do everything you can to fix this and that's good enough for me"

He patted her hand which was still on his arm and gave her a smile before turning around and walking back into the laundry room where Mary-Margaret was waiting for him. With David's vote of confidence fresh in her mind Regina lifted her hand and gave a smile before disappearing into her cloud... she had work to do.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David made his way over to Snow and pulled her back into his arms... he just wanted this to be over but as he looked across the room he knew that it wasn't when his gaze fell on Hook lying face down with his burns fully on display. David felt sick by the sight of his Brother's blistered skin and he found himself closing his eyes just trying to block the image from getting into his brain but it was too late, it was there to stay and he knew it. Suddenly another image hit him and he let out a huge sigh as he found himself fighting off the memory of that very first night when this all started nearly a year ago... Hook was swinging from the tree, he was lit up in the beams of light from David's truck as Rapha sobbed on the ground in front of him. The Pirate's head was tipped to the side... he looked dead dammit... his eyes were closed and the only movement was coming from the slight swing from the weight of his body hanging from the end of the rope... that damned image had plagued David since that night and not for the first time it sent a jolt of dread straight to his stomach as he remembered how he had felt in that moment.

"What are you thinking?" Snow whispered in his arms bringing him back to reality

"I'm thinking that I'll be glad when this is all over" he sighed back giving her a squeeze.

She pulled in a breath to say something back but then there was movement out in the living area and suddenly Junior was running into the room. He gave a little gasp as he saw Hook but in the next second he was running towards Snow and crying out "Did we stop him?"

"You did" Snow cried back dropping down onto her knees and throwing her arms around the kid who was only too happy to accept the hug

"I love you Grandma" David heard Junior whisper against Snow's neck.

Liam soon followed Junior into the room and he too gasped as he looked at Hook but unlike Junior he didn't seem to be able to leave it at just that as he headed to the Pirate's bedside. He stopped next to Emma and cringed "That looks beyond painful"

"He's OK, he's not feeling it" Emma sighed "Whale and Ginny saw to that... this should be gone quickly too so try not to worry"

"Easier said than done" Liam sighed but then he was turning and headed straight towards David, he looked livid and David really did expect his newest Brother to punch him in the face for what he'd done to Hook but he didn't. Liam strode right up to David not even stopping and pulled him into a bone crushing hug before stepping back and meeting his gaze as he asked "Are you alright Brother? I have been so worried since I found out of Pan's deception"

David just nodded dumbly but then Junior was tugging on his leg so he stooped down to haul his Grandson up. Junior looked worried too as he sat in David's arms so he gave him a smile and chuckled "I'm fine... and that's thanks to you kid"

"And Will" Junior replied earnestly "He helped too Grandpa."

"Yeah" David sighed as he remembered what he had done to Will back at the loft. He suddenly looked towards the doorway realizing that both Will and Henry hadn't followed the others and mumbled "Did he not want to come and see Hook?"

Liam gave a little smirk and raised an eyebrow as he chuckled "He'll be here soon, he just had something to do first."

David gave a frown of confusion but in the next second the kid in question walked into the room with Henry and he was carrying Neal on his hip. Will gave a huge grin then looked to Mary-Margaret and said "We collected him from Ashley for you but he needed his diaper changed. I thought I should really do it before bringing him in here... believe me when I say, you should be thankful "

David just grinned at the Kid but Snow was off like a shot, she took Neal from Will and handed him to Henry before turning back to the kid and pulling him into a tight hug as she sobbed "I am so sorry Will... I am so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

"It's alright Grandma, there is nothing to forgive" Will soothed hugging her back "I know it wasn't you, it's alright, do not cry"

David walked over with Junior still in his arms and when Snow's hug ended and she was finally smiling David slid his hand onto Will's shoulder and smiled down at him "What you did, what both you and Junior did took courage... I'm proud of you both and I want you to promise me that if ANY adult EVER hurts you again in any way you tell someone alright. I don't care who it is, you hear me? You tell someone."

"Aye Sir" Will replied seriously but then the tension was broken as Junior gave a little bounce in David's arms and cried out

"We are to help Will in his garden now Grandpa, are you going to help us too?"

David gave a little sigh and looked to Liam knowing that he wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon and said "Not today Kid but I think that Uncle Liam would be only too happy to help you until Papa is feeling better."

Junior's smile never fell, he just glanced across to the bed where Hook lay and said "Momma, Leia and Hope are with Papa Uncle Liam, he will be just fine in a few hours from now, the voodoo magic never lasts very long."

Liam gave a chuckle and nodded "Becoming quite the expert aren't you lad? OK, I could perhaps do with the distraction but if we are to get this earth turned before the storm arrives we really need to be getting started."

Junior gave a vigorous nod of his head then looked to David and Snow and said "I will work in the garden until the rain starts then Henry and I are going to show Will how to prepare lasagne for dinner while Uncle Liam secures the Jolly for the winds that will arrive later... you do not need to worry about us, we will look after all of you for a change."

"That sounds awesome kid, I love your lasagne" David chuckled before whispering "but the question is, is there gonna be garlic bread?"

Junior looked at him like he was a complete idiot and scoffed "Of course... what is a lasagne without garlic bread on the side?!"

David gave a laugh but then became more serious as he turned to look at the other bed where Grace still sat by Jefferson's side completely oblivious to the fact that they were now looking at her. David gave a little sigh and whispered "You think you guys could help distract Grace? Her Papa isn't feeling too well either"

Junior gave a little sad smile but nodded before turning to Henry and Will to say "We can do that can't we?"

Will gave a little smile too and before anyone could say anything else he took off across the room towards Grace where he stopped by her side and came down into a crouch next to her. David couldn't hear what he was saying but Grace was suddenly grinning widely, she gave a little giggle lifting her hand to cover her mouth and David couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips when he looked to Liam to see him puffing with Pride.

David met Snow's gaze and raised an eyebrow before looking back to Will to find him holding out a hand to Grace. She reached up and took it making David chuckle and look to Liam again as he laughed "You are gonna have your hands full with him in a few years, he's gonna have all the girls after him."

Liam grinned then replied "I managed to keep Killian on the straight and narrow... I think I will be alright."

Suddenly Junior gave a sound of disgust and blurted out "You need not worry about me, girls are good as friends but I do not want to have to kiss them. That is just... yuck"

"You will change your mind one day Lad" Liam smirked

David was about to agree when Junior's look of disgust turned to a look of pure mischief and that damned eyebrow of his shot up as he giggled "Like you? You like Ruby... I saw you in the diner, I saw you kissing her when you thought no one was looking"

David barked out a burst of laughter as Liam suddenly flamed bright red but then his Brother surprised him as he sorted out his features and gave a little smirk "Aye Lad... I lived the longest time being too focused on only being a good sailor so this time around I plan to have some fun. I like Ruby and I think that she likes me too so aye, just like me and I'm not ashamed to say so"

David grinned widely as he clapped his hand on Liam's back and smirked "Oh you'll have fun Liam, Ruby will see to that!"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian awoke with a groan. He clamped his eyes closed as he tried to move his head to face the other way when he realized that his neck was beyond stiff only to freeze when his back flared horribly.

"Hey, it's OK. Just lie still" Swan soothed by his side but he couldn't, he had to move to take the pressure from his neck so he peeked open his eye and groaned

"Neck is sore"

"OK" she whispered before looking him up and down "You want to lie on your side?"

"Aye" he grit out as he instantly tried to start the process. He realized quite quickly that his burns were still there when he felt the fresh sting of the air getting into the open wounds but he just ignored it and concentrated on not getting tangled in his IV line instead and as soon as he was settled again he looked up at Swan and sighed "Thank you Love"

"You want a drink?" she whispered dropping down onto her knees by the bed

"That can wait" he replied giving her a little smile "Let me just look at you for a minute. How are you three doing?"

She instantly broke out into a smile and let her hand fall to her belly "We're fine... great even."

"Great?" he asked with a frown as she gave him a mischievous look.

"Yeah, in fact I'd go as far as saying awesome"

"Why is that then Love?" he asked with a chuckle when she suddenly started glowing "What are the three of you up to?"

Emma gave a huge grin, rubbed her hand on her belly again then looked him right in the eye and whispered "I felt them move Killian... just a little bubbling sensation but it was definitely them."

Tears instantly pricked his eyes as he grinned wider than he thought possible, he managed to reach his hand out towards her and she must have realized what he wanted to do as she shuffled forward to let him rest his fingertips on her belly and suddenly the soft golden glow got brighter making him laugh and coo "I love you too my sweet darlin's."

Swan gave another grin before lacing her fingers into his and leaning forward to kiss him, it didn't last long but it was enough and as she sat back she brought her other hand to his face, rubbing her thumb along his cheek making his eyes slide closed.

"I'll get you a drink then you can sleep some more"

"Mmmmmmm" he hummed in reply but never opened his eyes and all too soon he must have fallen asleep again before Swan had returned because he was no longer lying in the bed at the pool house. He was now standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger facing Baelfire. Killian gave a smirk and shook his head as he spoke "I wondered when you'd turn up."

Baelfire smirked back and promptly leant himself on the guard rail and folded his arms across his chest "Would have been sooner but I had to wait for Hope to come back, she says hi by the way and that she'll visit you soon. She had something important to discuss with Zeus which turned out to be a lot more complicated that she first thought it would be but I think you'll be happy with the result. Then when that was finally sorted she was a bit busy with her Sister seeing off Pan when he tried to hurt their Papa... they've had a busy day"

Killian grinned as he sauntered over to the guard rail too, he turned, leant himself next to Baelfire and chuckled "Aye they have and I think Pan really did get more than he bargained for when he tried to use his magic on me earlier, they damned well nearly blasted him into next week."

"Good and I can guarantee from now on that he'll be doubly sorry if he tries anything like that again." Baelfire threw back then suddenly he didn't look so relaxed as he shifted a bit to look straight at Killian. He gave a little frown then sighed "He's up to something Hook, I don't know exactly what but whatever it is it can't be good because for the first time in like, forever, Hades sent a message to Zeus."

"Saying what?" Killian asked with a deep frown

Baelfire let out a huge sigh and stood up, he turned so that he was facing Killian and replied "He wants to end Pan's game and he says that he's willing to work with Zeus to make that happen"

"Why?" Killian asked quickly "I don't understand. Surely Hades would be happy that Pan could potentially kill all of us"

Baelfire gave another deep frown then shrugged "You'd think but apparently Hades thinks that if Pan succeeds in his plan that there will be a great war coming and if that happens he loses"

"And how's that? War means death every time"

"Yeah but war also creates heroes and we all know that if you die a hero's death you are more likely to bypass old Hades and head straight up to the great kingdom in the sky."

"So by Hades helping us he not only gets Pan back but he gets to keep his doors open for business as usual." Killian sighed as he realized that the God's reasoning was sound but Baelfire didn't seem to agree.

He tilted his head and gave a confused look as he said "That's the weird part... Hades doesn't want him back. He says that he was nothing but a pain in the ass... well, he didn't actually use those words but you know what I mean... anyway, he said that he didn't want Pan and Facilier anywhere near one another because of their Voodoo magic. I think the Shadow Man has been causing Hades enough issues without adding Pan to the mix."

"So if he is not to go back to Hades where in the bloody blue blazes are we supposed to send him?"

"Straight to hell" Baelfire said pursing his lips, he mused the point then raised an eyebrow and shrugged "Or Tartarus as Zeus called it and thanks to Calypso we have a way to do that."

"We do? How?"

"You'll figure it out" Baelfire grinned, he then gave a little smirk, narrowed his eyes at Killian before quickly lifting his hand and blowing something straight into his face. Killian was instantly hacking his lungs up and he knew he was back in his bed when his back blazed in pain again.

"Here, take a drink" Swan soothed and there was suddenly a straw against his lips.

He managed to pull in a few mouthfuls then settled back into his pillows grumbling "Bloody hell, it happened again"

"What did?" Emma asked making him open his eyes except when he looked up at her he saw David standing next to her.

David came down into a crouch and asked in a light tone "Sparkly dust?"

"Aye" Killian smirked "Bloody sparkly dust... but this time at least I now know what it was for"

"Sparkly dust?!" Swan asked in confusion

Killian was about to answer when David spoke again "When we were in Neverland old Peg Leg was sleeping and he woke up choking just like that. That was when Gold had visited him in the dreamscape but seeing as we're back in Storybrooke and his Crocodile was just here a few hours ago I'm gonna bet that your Pirate has just been visited by Neal." David looked to Killian and raised an eyebrow "On a scale of one to genius how did I just do?"

Killian smirked but his eyes fell closed again against his wishes, he still felt tired so he just mumbled "I'd say you are somewhere around Albert Einstein about now but I'm sure that before the day is out you will be back to your usual status of slightly above average."

"I can live with that." David laughed back then he asked "So what did Neal have to say? What's going on?"

"Give me a minute" Killian mumbled in reply as he tried to sort his muddled brain out. He wanted to talk, he really did but he was fading fast so he tried to move a bit to waken himself up so that he could tell them what he knew however his body had other ideas and all that happened was that he sagged into his pillows further with a proclamation of "Bloody hell"

After a few seconds he tried to get his eyes to open again but then Swan was back to stroking his cheek as she whispered "It's OK, tell us later when you're feeling better. Sleep, it's OK to just sleep."

He managed to give a little nod as he gave up trying to fight his eyelids and in seconds he was glad that he had as he found himself sitting in the crows nest with a HUGE smile on his face when he looked down to his side to find two identical little blonde haired girls smiling up at him.

"Surprise" they called out in unison before one of them giggled "Momma gave us an idea, she always knew that there were two of us inside of her, she made us realize that we are very different Leia and I so we convinced Zeus to let us each have our own bodies. We are still bonded but we now share my hope and Leia's magic... so you see Papa, Pan will not win this time, we will both help you. Grammy gave Baelfire the dust so that you could defeat him, she believes in you Papa as do we"

Killian's eyebrows crawled up his head as he realized what was going on, he gave a few hard blinks and mumbled "Surprise indeed... in more ways than one"

The other little girl looked up at him with wide blue eyes and asked "Are we a good surprise Papa?"

"Aye" Killian replied with a smile as he thought over the words that Baelfire had said earlier... that sneaky bastard had known this had happened and kept it to himself but right now he didn't care, he just grinned and added "The best surprise that there could possibly be, I have two Princesses to love, what more could I ask for?"

The girls grinned widely and before he knew it they were both up on their feet and practically throwing themselves at him. He pulled them into his arms hugging them tightly and suddenly they were all glowing again making him laugh out loud.

Swan was going to be bigger than ever before her pregnancy was over with but Killian knew that she was going to be over the moon about it... because they were having TWINS!

TWINS... as in two babies... Gods he was going to be in trouble!


	89. Chapter 89

**Next chapter, I'm busy this weekend so probably won't have time to give you one so this is a little longer than the last few.**

 **As always please review and enjoy**

 **:)**

David was like a cat on a hot tin roof for the next few hours as he waited for Hook to wake up again. He noticed as the Pirate slept that little by little the burns across his back began to fade but still his Brother didn't wake up and David found himself pacing back and forth across the room trying to distract himself... he needed to know what Neal had told Hook in the dreamscape.

"Would you sit down, you're making me dizzy" Jefferson suddenly mumbled into the quiet room. Emma had gone to help the kids with dinner, Liam had gone to batten down the hatches so to speak and Mary-Margaret had fallen asleep not that long ago... David had thought that no one would see his pacing but he now realized that he was wrong as Jefferson blinked up at him and sighed "What's happened now?"

David quickly glanced at Hook before hurrying over to the Hatter's bed and sitting himself on the edge "Neal... as in older Neal, Henry's Dad visited Hook in the dreamscape but the idiot fell asleep again before he had a chance to tell us what he'd had to say."

Jefferson opened his mouth to say something but suddenly Hook was stretching on his bed and mumbling "To be fair, I had just suffered third degree burns to most of my back and been doped up to the eyeballs, I would have liked to see you try staying awake after that!"

David was up and hurrying over to his Brother's side where he dropped down into a crouch by the bed and asked "How's your back feeling now?"

"Better" Hook replied with a smirk before looking beyond David and frowning as he asked "Where is Emma?"

"Making dinner with the kids"

Jefferson pulled himself from his bed and gave a huge over dramatic stretch as he yawned loudly. He then wandered over too and plonked himself down on the end of Hook's bed and said "So, you gonna tell us what happened in your dreams or are we gonna have to just guess? You know that David's been going out of his mind thinking about it"

Hook looked to David, he gave a little frown but still shook his head and shrugged "Sorry, I can't... you are just going to have to wait. You will find out AFTER I have talked with my wife to be"

David looked at him suspiciously, he narrowed his eyes as Hook gave a little smirk and asked "Why are you looking so smug? What's going on?"

"I will not tell you David, I need to talk with Emma first but believe me when I say that you are going to be one happy Grandpa."

David's face split into a smile and he gushed out "Did you get a message from Hope?"

"Perhaps" Hook replied with another shrug before giving a little grunt as he started trying to shuffle forward on the bed and his hand fell to his hip "Gods above, I need this thing fixed"

"Well sit still then" David threw back rolling his eyes as Hook carried on torturing himself

"Not likely to happen" Hook grit out before suddenly giving a very deep frown and asking "Uhm, how is this to work? I need to use the facilities."

"Good point" David mused as he looked towards the door. He gave a little smirk then looked back to Hook "Looks like you're peeing in a pot again."

"Wonderful" Hook complained before throwing back indignantly "Can you at least ask one of the lads to bring in the portable curtain thing, I do not wish your Princess to get an eyeful of my jewels."

David chuckled as he stood up and headed to the door, he peeked his head out and called to anyone who was listening "Hey, can someone grab the screen from over there and the bed pan, we've got a "Papa needs a pee" situation going on in here."

Instantly he heard Hook yell his name and huff out a "Bloody Hell, inform the world why don't you?" as Emma threw out "TMI Dad."

David just grinned as his daughter walked into sight a second later giving him the stink eye, she raised an eyebrow at him before grabbing the folding screen and the bed pan and heading his way. She shoved both things at him which had his smile falling as he moaned "Really? You're not gonna do it?"

"Nope" she threw back with a cheeky grin "You can deal with it perfectly well "Shilah", just put the pan outside the door when he's done, I'll get it in a minute"

David huffed out a breath and muttered "Shilah?! I'll give you Shilah... if this is more than a pee you are coming in here, you hear me"

She just grinned at him as she walked away and he was left with no other option than to head back inside but when he did it was to find Hook looking more than a little sorry for himself as he sat hunched up on the edge of the bed and David could tell that he was still not fully over what had happened earlier yet and his frustration left him. He met eyes with Jefferson who just gave an understanding nod before getting to his feet and heading to the door where he called over Grace.

David was vaguely aware of the Hatter chatting with his Daughter as he got to work and as it turned out he really didn't have to do much more than make sure the screen was in place as the Pirate did his thing. He pushed the screen back a few minutes later to find Grace now sitting on the bed at the other side of the room with Jefferson so he lifted the pan and took it to the door letting Emma know it was there.

By the time he was back at the bed Hook had lay himself down on his back and had closed his eyes again. David let out a frustrated sigh when he thought that his Brother had gone back to sleep but the Pirate gave a smirk and spoke "I am awake, I was merely resting my eyes for a second."

"Yeah, I've heard that before" David chuckled walking back over and sitting himself down on the edge of the bed but his smile fell when Hook jumped slightly then tried to hide it by shuffling on the bed. David pulled in a deep breath and nervously whispered "Sorry"

"Don't" Hook sighed out letting his eyes close again "Please David, do not keep apologizing every time I make you feel guilty for something that was not your fault"

"Hey, it's not your fault either and you don't make me feel guilty, the situation makes me feel guilty" David whispered laying a hand on Hook's arm to get his attention "OK, here's the deal. I'll stop apologizing and I'll even go as far as ignoring it every time you jump."

"I feel a but coming" Hook replied raising an eyebrow and looking up at him "A deal is usually a two way thing, what do you want of me?"

David gave a smirk, glanced to his side to check no one was listening before leaning in a bit and whispering "You could tell me what happened when you were in the land of nod...What did Hope tell you?"

Hook actually grinned before shuffling on the bed, he beckoned David in a bit then hissed "No deal" before flopping back into his pillows with a chuckle and adding "You can just wait until I have spoken to Emma to find out what she had to say."

David let out a huff and turned slightly away as he said "I thought we were Brothers... you're really not going to tell me are you?"

Hook's brow furrowed, he met David's gaze and mumbled "I want to David but I can't do that to Emma... please don't ask me to take this away from her."

"It's that important?" David asked quietly

"Aye"

"Fine, you win" David sighed out slapping his hand slightly on Hook's leg. He got to his feet then smirked as he added in a joking tone "Just know that the next time I have some juicy gossip don't think I'm telling you."

"Please!" Hook scoffed as he shuffled on the bed again "We both know that's a lie... you cannot help yourself, I have met washer women who gossip less than you do."

David's eyebrows shot up and he laughed "Oh ho ho... like that is it?"

"Aye, just like that" Hook smirked but his eyes were closing again so David just shook his head and chuckled, the Pirate would keep. He turned to head over to the door so that he could talk to the kids seeing as Snow was still sleeping but Hook wasn't done and David was turning back to the bed when his Brother mumbled "I may not be able to tell you what Hope said but I have news that I can share...Hades thinks there is a war coming."

"What?!" David gasped and suddenly he was back sitting on the edge of the bed as Hook looked up at him

"I'm not one hundred percent sure of the ins and outs because Baelfire didn't know the full details himself."

"Is that what the sparkly dust was all about?" David asked in a low voice needing some answers and now Hook was talking he wasn't about to give up on finding out everything he could

"Aye... Calypso gave it to him, apparently it allows easier communication in the dreamscape, it means that Calypso herself will be able to help me, or so she told Baelfire anyway."

"How?" David asked with a frown

Hook gave a shrug and sighed "I'm not entirely sure of that either but when the Crocodile used the dust on me back in Neverland he told me afterwards that it works on the unconscious mind, he told me that it had helped me to see a truth that I needed to see but he also said that it can help reconnect souls too. David, I can... I don't know... I suppose the right word is "feel" Calypso's essence within me, it is not how it was with Junior but I know it is her. She told Baelfire that when the time came that the dust would allow her to assist me but I have no idea what is coming so how will I know what to do? What if I fail? Gods above, I jump at every bloody shadow so how the hell am I supposed to fight in a war and never mind the fact that I can barely walk up on deck most days without having to stop for ten minutes before carrying on."

"Hey" David soothed "Calypso obviously has faith in you and so do I. Hook, I swear even if your leg was hanging off you would find a way to keep fighting."

"Maybe" Hook sighed but then David noticed that his hand had crawled up to his stomach and he finally understood what this was about, he was starting to feel the effects of not having his pills and was worried that whatever was coming would be here sooner than he wanted and even though David wanted more than anything to apologize again for his part in what happened he just bit his tongue knowing it wasn't what Hook needed.

"No maybe about it" David whispered instead "Pan's not gonna win Killian, we won't let him."

Hook suddenly looked quite teary eyed as his eyes slid shut again and his bottom lip gave a wobble that had David thinking about Junior but in the next second his Brother started to give off a soft glow. The Pirate's eyebrows shot up and a smile slid onto his face making David chuckle "What are you glowing about?"

"I don't know" Hook chuckled "You would need to ask my girls but it feels bloody amazing so I am not going to complain."

David's smile got wider as Emma suddenly walked into the room and giggled "What's going on in here? Why am I glowing?"

"I think Papa Bear needed a hug form his girls" David chuckled standing up to let Emma in

"You OK?" she asked with a little frown as she raised her hand and took hold of his

"Better now that you are here Love" he replied with a tired smile before moving his gaze to David, he suddenly gave a wide grin and laughed "Take yourself over to your Princess Brother, I have my own to speak to."

David chuckled but started off across the room anyway, he wanted to know what the hell Hope had told Hook and the only way that was going to happen was if the Pirate told Emma so he didn't hang about, he just hurried over to Snow and gave her a little shake to wake her up.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled peeking open an eye "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he hissed back "But I thought you'd want to be awake, I think we're about to find out what happened in the dreamscape... he says that Hope told him something and I want to know what it was"

He deliberately left out the whole "A war is coming" part knowing that they would probably all discuss it later anyway once the kids were in bed. Snow sat herself up and scooted over to let him sit down then they both leant forward to watch Emma and Hook on the other bed. For a few minutes nothing really happened other than Emma nodded a few time but then she suddenly sat straight up and looked down at her stomach as she cried out "You're Kidding?! Is that what I felt? Are you being serious?"

Hook nodded and suddenly Emma was glowing so brightly that David found himself narrowing his eyes against the bright light. He could hear her babbling excitedly then she jumped up and ran to the door and yelled "EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE... EMERGENCY FAMILY MEETING NOW!"

David and Snow stood up too and even Jefferson sat up on his bed with interest. David looked to Hook who was grinning like an idiot but the Pirate still didn't say anything, he just looked to Emma as she headed back to his side.

Everyone gathered around the bed and suddenly it was Snow that couldn't wait as she burst out "Emma? What's going on?"

Emma grinned, she brought her hand to her belly then looked to Hook seconds before saying "God I don't even really know how to say this. Are you sure? Like really really sure?"

Hook gave a smirk and replied "You tell me Love, I only know what the girls told me. It is you who holds them inside you and you yourself said you felt the change."

Emma grinned and nodded "Oh my God Hook, it's true... IT'S TRUE"

"What's true?" Liam suddenly asked coming through the door with a frown on his face, his stride faltered when he saw everyone standing around the bed and he gasped "Has something happened? Killian, are you alright?"

"I am more than alright Liam and I am very glad you are here for this."

"For what?" David burst out "Just tell us, come on what did Hope have to say?"

"OK OK, Calm down Dad." Emma giggled before pulling in a deep breath and holding her hand out to Junior "Come here kid, you're important in this."

"I am?" he almost whispered looking very confused "What did I do?"

Emma pulled him up and sat him on the bed between her and Hook then looked the kid right in the eye and said "You gave your Sisters an idea"

"I did" he grinned

"Yeah" Emma smiled before speaking again, she pulled in a deep breath and grinned "You know how you and Papa started off the same?"

Junior just nodded, he looked to Hook who gave him a reassuring smile before looking back to Emma waiting for more information so she carried on by saying "Well Hope talked to Zeus about it"

Junior looked really worried at that news and it was apparently too much for Hook as he was suddenly pulling himself up the bed and swinging his feet down onto the floor before pulling the kid up into his lap "It is a good thing Son, do not look so worried just listen."

Again Junior nodded as he looked back to Emma but David noticed him lean back into Hook's arms, the kid was nervous and so was David... what the hell was going on?

"OK so... Hope being Hope went to Zeus and told him that it wasn't fair that her and Leia had to share one body. She said that I already talked of them as two different babies so why could he not make that happen."

Suddenly David got the idea of where this was going and apparently so did Snow as her hands flew to her face and she gasped in a huge breath but Junior was still looking blankly at Emma so she carried on "Zeus tried to say that he couldn't change what had already been created but Hope was sneaky, she had got Grammy on side first knowing that her magic could help and they both told him that they knew of a way that he could do it and used you and the gem stone as an example of how it could work. Zeus couldn't argue, he had to agree that he COULD theoretically do it it was now more a question if he should or not. Hope talked his ear off for ages and guess what?"

Junior gave a little frown, David watched his eyebrows dance around a bit before he looked up at Hook and asked "Is there another gem stone? Is Leia to be duplicated like us?"

"No Son" Hook chuckled "There is no other gem. What Momma is trying to say is that Zeus himself, with the help of Calypso has already done the deed. Leia is no longer alone in Momma's belly... she now has Hope by her side."

Junior looked to Emma and gasped "Two babes? You have two babes in your belly?!"

Emma nodded but then was giggling again when she started to glow but Junior didn't seem to be able to accept anything just yet as he looked back to Hook and asked "Are they linked? I... Papa... how is this to work? What if something happens to one will the other feel it?"

"They are two people just like you and I" Hook soothed "There is no link but they do share powers and although I do not know how that particular skill will work just yet, I am sure given time we will find out so do not worry about that either."

Junior looked back to Emma and gave a little smile as he seemed to accept what was going on, he lent over and put his hand on her belly and called out "Can you hear me in there?"

Emma gave off a pulse of light and David found himself pulling Snow into his arms and grinning against her head as Junior giggled then cried out "We love you both very much."

Henry came down next to Emma, the kid was smiling so widely it had to hurt. He brought his hand onto Emma's belly too and said "This is so cool but you know it's gonna be impossible to tell them apart."

Hook gave a laugh and nodded "He's right Swan, I have seen the pair of them and they are identical!"

"I'm sure they'll let us know who is who" Emma grinned and with that she gave off another glow making her laugh "See, they'll keep us right."

Liam suddenly stepped forward and slid his hand onto Hook's shoulder and grinned "Congratulations to you both."

David hung back as Snow moved to kneel down next to Henry, he watched as she reached out both her hands and Emma lent back to let them rest on her belly. Snow was obviously fighting back tears as she giggled "Hello girls. Oh, I am so happy that you are a part of our family. We are going to have so much fun... I can barely believe that we are this lucky"

David's gaze fell on Will who once again had Neal in his arms and he gave a grin as he headed over to the kid and said "You are gonna be busy Uncle Will, there's gonna be a whole load of dirty diapers to change in a few months from now."

"Good" Will grinned "I cannot wait to help in any way that I can."

"I'm gonna hold you to that" Emma laughed but then she was suddenly getting up off the bed and saying "And right now you can help by finishing this lasagne if we want to eat anytime soon."

Grace was back in amongst the commotion as all the kids and Emma headed out into the kitchen and Snow went to the door so she could chat with them as they worked. David headed to Hook's bed and sat himself down next to his Brother. He noticed that Liam still had his hand on Hook's shoulder and was grinning like an idiot at Jefferson as he wandered over towards them all.

Hook gave a chuckle as he looked to David "Now do you see why I had to tell Emma first?"

"Yeah" David grinned "It's OK, I'll let you off 'cause being honest if you had told me I think I probably would have given the game away... Hook, you're having twins? TWINS?"

"Aye... very very identical twin!" Hook laughed back before shaking his head and blowing out a breath "Bloody twins..."

"I think we get the idea Brother" Liam chuckled giving Hook's shoulder a squeeze

"I'm glad you do because I'm still trying to wrap my head around it" Hook laughed but then he let out a huge sigh and his hand was back on his stomach, he didn't let his smile fall but he started moving to lie back down so David got up to make it easier.

Jefferson gave a laugh as he headed back to his own bed and practically threw himself down on the mattress as he called across "You know you'll never have to buy those kids any dresses, anything you want and I mean anything just give me a shout and I can make it for you... I can even do them in opposite colors so you can tell them apart."

"Thanks Mate" Hook called back "I may just take you up on that and if you are up to it I will put in my order now for two crisp white christening gowns."

"No problem" Jefferson called back as he settled down but suddenly something niggled at David brain and he let out a laugh as he turned back to Hook.

"Hey, maybe you could help. That way you can put your knowledge of dress making that you could never try out to good use."

"What knowledge of dress making?" Liam asked with a frown

"Our baby Brother once read a book on dressmaking mainly because there was nothing else to do but due to his lack of digits he couldn't put what he'd learned into practice"

Liam cringed and looked to Hook "I bet that was frustrating, I know what you are like when you get an idea in your head"

"It was" Hook agreed before looking back to Jefferson and calling over "It's alright, you do not need to agree if you do not wish to, I will understand."

"Hey, I'm up for it if you are... it could be fun. Just don't get all bossy and think you know everything or I'll not need a voodoo doll of you to stick pins in, I'll just stick them straight in your ass."

David looked back to Hook fully expecting him to be pissed at that but the Pirate just grinned and chuckled "Duly noted... you are the master, I am the student"

Hook didn't last long after that, falling back asleep with a smile on his face even though David could now clearly see the sheen of sweat on his face. Liam excused himself a few minutes later saying that he had forgotten something and suddenly David found himself essentially by himself again as Snow now sat on a chair in the doorway still chatting with the kids and Jefferson was back to snoring loudly on his bed.

H made his way over and flopped down onto the bed that Snow had been sleeping on earlier and stared up at the ceiling. He was so torn, a huge part of him was so happy from the news that Emma and Hook were having twins but when he tilted his head to look at his Brother he couldn't help the guilt that still gnawed at him when he thought of what he'd done. He let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes not wanting to think about it. He just lay listening to the happy chatter out in the living area until he heard a noise and peeked open an eye to find Liam creeping in past Snow with Socks clutched in his hands.

Liam gave him a little smile but headed to Hook's bed and set the kitten down. She gave a loud murr then headed for Hook's front. She jumped straight up onto the Pirate's chest and settled herself under his chin bringing a smile to Hook's lips as he slept. Liam gave a little chuckle and looked to David "I thought I should reunited these two, he insists that he let Socks stay for Junior but I know the truth. Once he had seen her that kitten was going nowhere other than home with him"

"Yeah, kinda got that" David chuckled sitting himself up

Liam headed over to the bed and sat himself down next to David, he gave Hook one last smile before moving his gaze to David and asking with a sigh "How are you doing Brother? What can I do to help you through this?"

David was suddenly fighting against a lump in his throat, he managed to give a little smile in return but couldn't reply, he knew that if he spoke now he was going to lose it so instead he shuffled back on the bed to lean against the wall giving him a few seconds to compose himself. Liam mirrored his movement and let out a sigh as he lent back next to him.

"I am here if you want to talk" was all he said and when David looked to his side it was to find Liam had closed his eyes

They sat in silence for a a while but David found that harder than talking yet he didn't want to discuss what had happened so he changed the subject instead and simply said "So... Ruby"

Liam's face split into a grin and his eyes sprung open as he turned to look at David, he gave a laugh and nodded "Aye, Ruby. Gods David, she is beautiful is she not?"

David gave a nod "Yeah she is and what's even better is that what you see is what you get."

"I like that" Liam agreed as he looked back out into the room, he gave a slight frown and sighed "Women back in my day were something I did not have time for. I was too busy trying to do what I thought was best for King and Country... and for Killian of course."

David chuckled and raised an eyebrow, he nodded his head at Hook and said "I bet he didn't have the same issue... I bet women were falling at his feet."

Liam gave a deep frown, he briefly looked at his own lap before turning to look at David seriously "He would lead you to believe that I am sure but that was not the case. He may have drank too much and played cards but that was it. He always believed in Love David, he frowned upon the other sailors who took advantage of the local wenches, got himself into more than a few scraps trying to keep a drunkard from... you know, not being very gentlemanly shall we say."

David blinked hard and looked back to Hook, he had always just assumed that he'd had lots of women but from what Liam had just said that wasn't true... he really shouldn't be surprised by anything he learned about Hook but still he was.

Suddenly the Pirate in question mumbled "You tell anyone what Liam just said and I will punch you straight in the face... I have reputation to keep"

David looked at his Brother to see that he hadn't even opened his eyes, if he hadn't just spoken David would have thought that he was still sleeping. David gave Liam a smirk as he called out to Hook "You're secret's safe with me, we can't have people thinking good things about you can we?"

Hook's lips twitched into a smirk then he sighed out "Thanks Dad"

Silence fell on the room again and at one point David noticed Snow looking in to check on him but she didn't seem to want to come away from the door and she soon turned back to the living area. David was getting antsy, he needed to be able to leave this room and as he looked at his watch to find that it was nearly six he let out a frustrated sigh and huffed out "What the hell's taking Regina so long?"

"Patience Brother" Liam sighed back "She is working on it."

"I know" David grumbled in return but he needed to do something so he pulled himself to his feet and gave a stretch.

"Talk to me David" Liam almost whispered "Please, take a bit of your own advise. If this were Killian you would not let it go until he did, so why should it be any different between you and I?"

David deflated in an instant, he sat back down onto the edge of the bed and dropped his head into his hands "I can't Liam alright. If I start I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to stop and right now I can't let that happen... not in here... not in this room... not with Hook just over there so please, just stop."

His throat suddenly closed again and he was fighting back tears as that image of Hook popped back into his head but then Liam's hand settled on his back and he whispered "Alright Brother I will do as you ask for now but we are not done you and I. As soon as we can both leave this room we are having that chat whether you like it or not."

David didn't look up, he just gave a nod as he scrubbed the tears from his face... he knew Liam was right but right now he couldn't face what he had done, he needed to get his own head around everything that had happened but no matter what he did over the next few minutes, now that the thoughts had started going around in his head again the tears wouldn't stop falling. He just kept his head bent low but he knew that Liam knew what was going on because his Brother's hand stayed on his back the whole time but that simple action was proving to be too much for David... he didn't deserve Liam's comfort, he didn't deserve Hook's forgiveness... he should have been stronger... he should have stopped himself... he should have stopped Pan!

Hook gave a low groan on the other bed as he curled in on himself slightly and suddenly the room was too small for David and he was up on his feet again pacing back and forth... he needed to get out... he couldn't breathe... then without thought he was barging passed Snow and running for the outside world. There were calls for him to stop but he couldn't... he just ran as fast as he could not even really knowing where he was going.

He just needed some space... he needed to think and that room was not helping. His mind seemed to switch off after a few minutes but he just kept running and after what felt like forever he finally came to a stop to find himself outside Regina's vault where she stood waiting for him.

He was confused for a minute until she raised his doll and gave a heavy sigh as she said "Sorry... I didn't want to use it but I couldn't have you running around with Pan still out there."

"Emma called you" he sighed out but Regina shook her head and chuckled

"No... actually Liam did." she gave a surprised look and shook her head slightly as she added "Damned well nearly burst my eardrum in the process but he got his point across. You know he was out here looking for you until I told him I'd bring you back? He was really worried, he said you totally freaked out and just ran... what's going on David and don't you dare say that you are fine because we both know that it's far from the truth."

And here he was once again facing his demons except this time he couldn't escape. He turned on the spot and marched across the grass towards one of the benches that lined the path and dropped down into it. Regina followed him and sat herself down by his side even though the bench was still wet from the earlier rain showers and whispered "You don't have to be the strong one all the time David..."

"Don't I?" he sighed looking up to meet her gaze before he let out a huge sigh and sat back in the seat to look straight up at the sky above him "He says it's not my fault and being honest I know he's right. God, I've even given Snow the same lecture but he's suffering Regina, he's going through withdrawal AGAIN because of me and... and"

"And what?" she asked gently "whatever is bothering you, just tell me"

His gaze dropped from the sky to her face as the first tear fell down his cheek, he gave a hard sniff to try and stop more but he knew he was fighting a losing battle as he almost whispered "We beat him Regina. Pan... he made Snow and I beat him... I can still feel it when I close my eyes. I kicked him in the face so hard that he passed out and it makes me feel sick to my stomach."

He was on his feet again in seconds pacing back and forth as he carried on babbling "I tried to stop it but nothing I did worked. God Regina I nearly damned well killed him... I am supposed to keep him safe but for the last few days I've been slipping him pills. How am I supposed to just forget it happened? I can't... and what makes it worse is the look of fear he gets on his face if I move too quickly... he is scared of me Regina...my own Brother flinches whenever I'm near him and HE feels guilty about it... it's not right... none of this is right"

The truth in his final words let the floodgates open and he found himself dropping his hands to his knees and just crying. He felt lost... he didn't know what to do with himself as he fell to his knees on the grass.

"This is not your fault David" Regina whispered by his side

He didn't look up at her, he couldn't but he managed to nod and grit out "I know... I really do but it feels like it is. I know I'm being stupid but I can't help it... I remember everything, I remember every punch... every kick and it's killing me and the thought that Snow is feeling this too is too much."

Finally he met her gaze to see tears in her eyes too, she gave a little smile and whispered "I might not be able to change the past but I can stop it happening again."

"You did it?" he asked with a sniff "You figured it out?"

"I did" she whispered back "Come on, let's get back to the pool house. Everyone's worried about you so lets paint a smile on that face and get on with showing Pan that he is never going to beat us."

David gave another hard sniff and scrubbed his hand over his face again "Just give me a minute OK... I just need a minute."

"Well can we do it on the bench?" she chuckled back "This is a nice pants suit"

"Sure" he chuckled back pulling himself up to his feet. They walked back to the bench but David still didn't sit down, he once again found himself looking to the sky at the huge clouds that were rolling in as he sighed "You know I thought I was over that first night... back in that clearing. I mean it was nearly a year ago and it was supposed to be over with but it keeps coming back to me. It's the same feeling you know... the same feeling of uselessness. That night when I saw Hook hanging from that tree I really did think he was dead and I felt numb. Everything stopped for a split second as I just tried to wrap my head around what I was seeing... and it was the same tonight as I... as Pan made me...you know. I felt numb, I wanted to stop but I couldn't... I thought I was going to lose him Regina and that horrible horrible feeling of uselessness was back."

"He's still here David" she whispered

"I know" he sighed back finally turning to look at her "But I feel like I let him down."

She tilted her head slightly and asked quietly "That first night. When you found him in that tree... did you blame Rapha?"

"God no" he barked out sitting himself down next to her "He was broken up about what had happened, in fact if it hadn't been for him helping me, Hook really wouldn't be here."

The corner of her mouth twitched and she smirked "He tried to stop Devin and the Lost Ones but he couldn't... he felt awful for what happened but it wasn't his fault even though he felt like it was and it was you guys that made him believe that he could move on... that he should move on. David you need to forgive yourself... this was PAN not you, everyone else knows it so it's about time you believe it too."

David pulled in a huge breath and thought over her words, he gave a little smirk and asked "Have you been taking lessons from Archie?"

She gave a smirked and raised an eyebrow before giving a sly shrug "A Queen knows how you talk to people... I don't need to take lessons from a cricket."

David actually laughed at that "Maybe this Queen knows, I'm not so sure the Evil one did."

"Well it's just as well for everyone that she's no longer here" Regina replied with a firm nod before giving a little frown and adding "You know I still feel bad for the things I did and I don't even have anyone else to blame. David I chose to do those terrible things but I can either wallow in it and let it dictate how my life is going to be from now on or I can accept that I did it, it's over with and that I won't do it again. I work hard every day to be a better person, I won't let any damned Lost One stop me from keeping my happiness and neither should you and as for Hook being scared of you, he's not... in case you hadn't noticed it's not just you he jumps at, he jumps at anything and everything and has done for months but he'll get there David because we will all be there to help him."

"You're right" he sighed "OK, let's get back and get this over with. The sooner I can be back out helping to stop Pan the better I'll feel."

She didn't even stand up, she just reached out her hand and they disappeared. The minute they stepped out of the cloud in the living area of the pool house David was hit by Junior, Henry and Emma. He wrapped his arms around them and hugged them tightly as he soothed "Hey, I'm OK and I'll be even better when Momma G frees Grandma, me and Jefferson from those stupid dolls."

"She has figured it out?" Junior asked looking up at him

"I have" Regina cried out as she strode across the floor to the laundry room door where both Snow and Jefferson stood waiting for her as she asked "Right, who's first?"

"After you Milady" Jefferson grinned giving a bow

Snow gave a little smile and a slight bow back before looking to Regina and saying "You're sure this is going to work?"

"As sure as I can be" she soothed before raising her hand and conjuring the two dolls from somewhere. David noticed that she'd tied a ribbon around the neck of one of them and he assumed it was so that she could tell them apart and he was right as she placed that one on the table and beckoned Snow to step forward as she lifted the other doll and a vial of potion up in front of her. "OK, I'm ready, step forward."

Snow did as she was told and Regina tipped the vial. The potion hit the doll but David felt nothing... he still felt exactly the same so he asked "Did it work?"

Regina lifted the doll to her mouth and whispered something but David didn't react... he didn't do or say anything against his will so he grinned and said "What did you just say to that thing?"

Regina grinned and raised an eyebrow "I tried to get the pair of you to do a monkey impression... I'm quite disappointed that it didn't work now."

Snow ran across the room and launched herself into David's arms and gasped "Are you alright? I was so worried."

"I'm fine" he soothed pulling her in "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to frighten you."

She hugged him back tightly and looked up at him "What's going on David?"

"I just needed a bit of space" he sighed "We can talk about it later I promise but not now, not here... you know why, I can see it in your eyes."

She gave a sad smile but in the next second Jefferson laughing loudly and was actually doing a monkey impression that had David looking up to find Regina bursting out with a laugh "I did NOT tell him to do that."

Everyone laughed as the Hatter grinned at Grace and cried out "No, she didn't but I wanted to do it and there's no one that can stop me now so I say why not." he suddenly looked to Junior and called out "You want to join me? You could be a monkey right?"

Junior grinned and gave a loud laugh before giving a damned good monkey impression that had everyone in stitches and before too long there was chaos as all the kids started joining in but in amongst the fun and laughter Liam made his way to David's side, he met his gaze and asked "Are you alright Brother?"

"I will be" David smirked back looking to Regina who was practically crying with laughter, he gave a little chuckle and nodded his head at her "My step Mother in Law sorted me out. Showed me what's important and what's not."

And it was true... it may still take a while to stop his guilt but Regina was right, he had to just accept that the past was the past and look forward to the future. Liam gave him a nod then looked towards their crazy family and said "Aye, I think we could both take a bit of her advice. We could both spend eternity blaming ourselves for failures that were outwith our control but it is not what is best for everyone so we must strive to just keep moving forward and get on with enjoying life David."

"If you are expecting me to join in with the monkey thing you are dreaming buddy" David suddenly laughed out making Liam turn to look at him with a grin on his face.

His Brother gave a smirk then whispered "I think that perhaps we should, don't you? We may never get this opportunity again David... is this not life worth living?"

David looked out into the room to see everyone still laughing and he suddenly realized that Liam was right... life was too short to be missing out on these moments so without even as much as a backwards glance at Liam, David took off across the floor scooping Junior up into his arms as he yelled "APE ATTACK... Grandpa Monkey and Junior Monkey are gonna get everyone... starting with Neal!"

He turned and ran at Will who was still holding on to Neal and Junior screeched "RUN FASTER GRANDPA MONKEY... THEY WILL GET AWAY."

Neal was giggling so hard that everyone else stopped what they were doing to watch but then Liam was there... he ran forward and kind of bundled both Will and Neal around the couch laughing as he went.

Liam stopped and grinned raising an eyebrow "You two will not get us, right lads?"

Will actually had tears on his face from laughing as he cried out "Aye... we will get you two instead. You best run Junior Monkey because there are three of us and only two of you."

David was just about to recruit a grinning Henry to their team when there was a yell from the laundry room "RUN IN HERE JUNIOR... I WILL BE YOUR THIRD."

David gave a grin then just took off towards Hook's call with a giggling Junior still in his arms, they burst into the room and before Liam and Will could follow the door slammed and David turned to find Hook leaning heavily on the wall with a huge grin on his face as he laughed "We are safe monkey crew... they cannot get in here unless we invite them in."

"WE ARE NOT VAMPIRES BROTHER!" they heard Liam call through the door but this just made them all laugh even harder.

"Aye well, vampires or not you best not come in here if you know what is good for you" Hook called back "Because we have... we have...uhm...a huge..."

"DRAGON" Junior yelled then clamped his hand over his mouth to hide his giggles

"Aye... we have a huge Dragon." Hook chuckled giving the kid a wink

They could hear muffled voices outside then Will yelled "Then we shall return with a Dragon Slayer...retreat monkey men, retreat"

Everything went quiet and suddenly Hook was shuffling forward still dragging his IV pole behind him, he lent in close to the door and listened before whispering "They have gone, let us set off for a safe vantage point."

David set Junior down on the floor so that he could help Hook back to the bed and in no time at all they were all sitting down. Junior had just clambered up onto David's knee when the door opened and the kid let out a gasp but when Emma walked in holding a glass of apple juice in her hands he let out a huge sigh and giggled "It is only Momma bringing Papa a drink."

Emma gave a smile as she closed the door, she then headed to the bed and handed over the juice without saying a word. She just gave Hook a loving smile not even asking how he was... they all knew that her Pirate was already suffering but he was looking for a distraction not to be asked every two minutes if he was OK so David took her lead and looked to Junior instead, he gave him a little tickle and asked "So... how are we gonna do this? What's the next move?"

"We need to have a guard on the door" Junior replied seriously "They are sneaky you know, we do not want them getting in here to kill our dragon."

"Dragon?" Emma hisses raising her eyebrows and looking nervously around "You've got a dragon in here? Where's s he hiding?"

Junior little eyes sparkled with happiness as he hissed back "He is on that bed over there Momma, do you see him?"

Emma gave a slow nod of her head before looking to David and giving him a wink. She suddenly turned and raised her hands throwing them out in front of her as she cried out "Be gone from here dragon... I am the dragon slayer and I will not be stopped" she then turned and yelled to the door "IT'S DONE... ATTACK NOW... JUNIOR MONKEY WILL BE OURS"

Junior was squealing again as the door burst open and everyone poured into the room... the kid was pulled from David's arms by Liam and when the tickling started David seriously thought the kid was gonna pee himself then they were gone. As quickly as they had descended they left the room taking a still laughing Junior with them.

"Everything will work out" Hook almost whispered by David's side drawing his attention back into the room and when he turned David saw his Brother smiling at him as he shifted about trying to get more comfortable on the bed. The Pirate gave a little grunt and his hand came up to his hip which in turn had him growling "I will be fine in a few days then Whale will get this damned metal out of my hip and we will be ready for what is coming. The future is unclear but I know that I have the right people by my side"

David just nodded his head as he got to his feet knowing that Hook was right. He pulled in a deep breath and gave the Pirate a quick smile before looking to Emma and giving a chuckle "I'll be out there trying to save Junior monkey if you need me, you guys need some peace and quiet... we'll keep an eye on dinner and get the kids sorted"

"Thanks Dad" Emma replied with a smile as she sat down where he'd got up from and took up Hook's hand again

"Any time kid... " he threw back before yelling out into the main house as he walked to the door "GRANDPA MONKEY IS ON HIS WAY JUNIOR MONKEY... I'LL FREE YOU THEN WE'LL TEACH THOSE OTHER MONKEYS A LESSON FOR TRICKING US... WE WILL GET A NEW DRAGON WITH MAGICAL POWERS THEN THEY'LL ALL BE SORRY!"


	90. Chapter 90

**How I managed to get this chapter to you will remain a secret... it may or may not have had something to do with me sitting up into the wee hours using a friends computer but I think we shall just say that it was brought to you by magic and leave it at that... I need a new laptop so badly lol.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy and as always please review.**

 **Oh and a special shout out to "Killian-Whump" who left a wonderful review on "You can take the boys out of Neverland" for me the other day and is now reading through my fics. Unfortunately I do not have a tumblr account so I thought I would leave my appreciation here. Thanks Love, your kind words meant a lot.**

 **Anyhoo, on with the story...**

Killian bit back the moan that threatened to escape him as he settled back down on his bed but he couldn't help screwing his face up when his stomach cramped and he was once again curling up on himself.

"Keep breathing" Swan whispered as her hand fell onto his arm and rubbed gently up in down

He gave a jerky nod and did what he was told and sure enough the cramp passed quickly but he knew it wouldn't be long until another one hit him. He let out a huge sigh and let his eyes close but when he felt the bed move he peeked out to see what Emma was doing. She grabbed something off of the tall unit that Junior's lamp was sitting on then headed back to the bed.

"Here" she said opening a little bottle and knocking out what looked like two dark green pills "Lark made these up for you, he said that they'll help."

"What is in them?" he asked giving a little frown

Emma shrugged but then reassured him him by saying "But I trust Lark, he knows what's happening so if he says they'll help then I say give them a go"

Killian had to agree, he was only too willing to try anything that Lark sent his way as long as it didn't have bloody poppy seeds in it so he just reached out his hand and accepted the pills and threw them into his mouth only to cough and splutter as they hit the back of his throat when he swallowed.

"Gods!" he cried out "They taste disgusting. May I have a drink Love?"

She gave him a sympathetic look but nodded and whispered "Be right back" before lifting the empty glass from the little table by the bed and heading out to the kitchen.

Killian could still hear the others laughing although it would seem that Junior Monkey was no longer being held prisoner and both crews had made peace. He pulled in a deep breath and let his eyes close as he lay waiting for his Princess to return and he couldn't help thinking about David. He needed to talk with him at some point by himself, he NEEDED him to be alright with what had happened because he knew right now that his Brother was still struggling.

"DO YOU WANT APPLE JUICE OR WATER?" Swan suddenly yelled. Killian found his eyes opening even though he knew she was not in the room and when he did, it was to find Jefferson standing by the door watching him intently.

Killian gave a frown, what was he doing? But then the Hatter just grinned and asked "Water or juice?"

"Water Mate" Killian sighed out when he realized that Jefferson probably thought he'd been sleeping when he came in and maybe didn't want to disturb him if he were.

Jefferson stuck his head back out the door and called over "He wants water"

"Kay" he heard Emma say back

Jefferson stepped back into the room but didn't come over, he just smirked and said on a low voice "I'm on Monkey guard duty... thought you'd appreciate a bit of peace for a while. I'll stop any invasions happening until you're feeling a bit better."

Killian gave a little lopsided smile and chuckled "That sounds good right about now. That last battle really took it out of me."

Emma walked in at that point and laughed "Well I just told them that the Dragon Slayer has banished all beasts within a hundred miles of here so I think we'll be safe for a while."

"In that case" Jefferson grinned "I might just go and help with a plan to bring one back. You know I can open portals again, if I wanted to, I could bring a real Dragon right to this very door."

"Do not even suggest that to Junior. He'll bloody well take you up on it" Killian chuckled before adding seriously "Thanks Mate, what you are doing is appreciated."

Jefferson just shrugged "No problem, what are friends for?"

With that he gave a little salute and headed from the room leaving Killian to drink his water which he did quickly. He then scooted across the bed a bit and patted the mattress "Come join me Love, we have much to discuss."

"Yeah we do" Swan threw back as she settled herself onto the bed beside him being careful of his IV line. She snuggled in and sighed "This day had sucked until you told me about the girls."

"Aye, I have had better ones and what I am about to tell you, you may not like either." Killian half whispered into her hair.

He spent the next few minutes explaining everything that Baelfire had told him even though he didn't fully understand everything himself. He tried to give as much information as possible and once he had finally finished he expected Swan to be as worried as he was but she just snuggled into his side and whispered "Just because Hades thinks there's a war coming doesn't mean that it'll happen. Pan lost control today, he's starting to make mistakes because he knows that we're not gonna stop until we beat him."

"I hope you are right Love" he sighed against her head "Because I am tired of this fight... I am tired of this whole damned thing and if I never hear the words "Lost Ones" again I will die a happy man. I want to move on Swan, I want to be able to get through just one day without thinking of what happened all those months ago but every time I think that I am finally moving on something else happens and I am right back where I started."

Swan came up onto her elbow and looked him right in the eye as she threw back "Hook... you are no where near where you were. You have come so far and faced so much yet you keep going, please don't doubt yourself. You are the strongest man I know and I love you so much."

Killian gave a hard gulp but he fought the lump in his throat not wanting to get caught up in another deep conversation so instead he gave her a quick smile and just nodded. She settled back down against his chest and he pulled her in before finally whispering "I love you too Emma Swan."

He felt her smile against his side but she didn't say anything for a few minutes until she suddenly turned to look up at him and chuckled "Zeus got his way didn't he?"

"I don't follow Love, what do you mean?"

She settled back down and laughed "One of our kids is gonna be called Hope isn't she?"

He gave a laugh when he realized what she was talking about then had a thought and added "Which means we really need to rethink Leia's name too. So what do you think Love?"

"I think we need another nice name to go with Leia. I think Hope Milah sounds better than Leia Milah." she looked up at him again and asked "Any suggestions ?"

"I've got one" he smirked making her grin, he gave a little chuckle and said "She is already named for one of her Mothers so why not have her named for her other one too. I say we go with Leia Regina."

Swan's face split into a huge smile and she nodded "Leia Regina Swan-Jones and Hope Milah Swan-Jones... I like them."

"As do I but the question is, do they?" he chuckled and he instantly he got his answer when Swan started glowing making them both grin.

"That'll be a yes then" Swan chuckled settling back into her place.

Again they just lay in silence for a while as they listened to the others out in the other room and before too long Killian heard David proclaim that dinner was nearly ready so he gave Swan a little squeeze and mumbled "Go get yourself some food Love, the twins will need it."

She suddenly sat up and grinned "Twins!" she gave a giggle and her eyebrows crawled up as she hissed "We're having twins Hook."

Killian chuckled "Aye Love, that we are."

She lent in and gave him a quick kiss before scrambling up from the bed. She turned back to look at him and asked "Can I get you anything?"

Suddenly Killian realized that his stomach had settled and although he still felt very tired he no longer felt nauseous. His surprise must have shown on his face because Emma gave a frown and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he threw back looking up at her "I feel much better."

"You do?"

"Aye, I have no idea what Lark gave me but it has worked."

Swan gave a wide smile and asked "So what do you want to eat then?"

"Lasagne of course" he grinned back "Our lads worked hard on it"

She threw him a wink and chuckled "Coming straight up."

She headed for the kitchen but he had a sudden thought and called after her "DO NOT FORGET THE GARLIC BREAD LOVE... YOU CANNOT HAVE LASAGNE WITHOUT GARLIC BREAD ON THE SIDE."

He could hear the commotion of the meal being served and suddenly found himself wishing that he could be out there with everyone else but as it transpired he needn't have worried about it when minutes later one by one the whole household descended on the laundry room. David and Jefferson pulled in the couch and between that and the three beds everyone settled down to eat making Killian smile. David met his gaze and gave him a grin before throwing himself back onto the couch with a dramatic groan. His Brother then took his plate from Mary-Margaret who settled herself next to him and started to eat slowly as he chatted with his Princess. Junior on the other hand had scrambled up next to Killian and now sat cross legged by his side practically wolfing his food down as Swan settled herself next to their Son. Killian looked at the lad and chuckled "You will burst if you don't slow down."

Junior looked up with a smile on his face, swallowed thickly then burst out "I am starved. We have been working in Will's garden... it is fun but very hard work."

Killian looked to Will who had settled himself on one of the beds with Neal and Henry so that the pair of them could feed the young Prince as they ate. Will looked happy, Killian watched with a smile on his face when every time the Lad spooned a mouthful of food into Neal's mouth he mimicked the babe by opening his mouth too... Killian wasn't even sure that the lad was aware he was doing it and it made him chuckle, his youngest brother was a good lad and he certainly was fitting in to his new life here in Storybrooke. He was going to love helping with the twins and with that thought Will suddenly turned and gave Killian a nod and a wide grin... aye, that particular skill was more than a little strange. Killian's own ability to read people was nothing compared to Will's yet he couldn't complain, the lad had confided in Junior and the pair of them had helped free David and Mary-Margaret from their dolls.

Killian's gaze moved back to David as he took his first mouthful of lasagne to find his Brother looking relaxed and he felt himself relax too at the sight before him. He didn't want David blaming himself yet he knew how the Prince worked but he also knew that it was now his job to ensure that they could both move on.

The others all chatted about Will's garden and the lad himself got quite animated when he started telling everyone his plans. Killian managed to eat most of his lasagne before putting the plate to one side and simply chewing on a bit of garlic bread. The crumbs in his bed would perhaps be an issue later but for now he was happy just to lie and listen to what he had been missing in the outside world.

"Momma G let us order lots of plants online" Junior cried out as he came up onto his knees after he had finished his food "The garden is going to look so pretty, I cannot wait to help plant everything."

Killian gave a sudden frown and looked around the room before asking "And where is your Momma G?"

Junior looked to him and shrugged "I do not know, she left just after she freed Grandma, Grandpa and Mr Jefferson from the voodoo dolls."

"She's gone to help Gold" Emma threw in as she lent forward to look at Killian past Junior "She says she'll pop in on the way home because this lot are gonna stay at the house tonight, right kids?"

There was excited chatter from the lads and Killian was surprised to see Grace joining in but when he looked at Jefferson it was to find him lying sleeping again and he realized why Regina was taking the Lass too... because the Hatter needed a break, he'd had it tough as well.

Killian himself was getting tired too but he didn't want to sleep just yet as he realized something important, he looked back to Swan and chuckled "You know what this means don't you? Momma G does not know about the twins... she left before the news was shared!"

Emma gave a smirk and looked to Junior who was grinning widely and said "How do you feel about helping Henry bake a "You're now gonna be a Momma of twins cake" for Momma G? That way Papa can have some peace and quite to get some sleep. Maybe Grandma would like to help too."

"And Will!" Junior cried out looking to the lad in question

Will gave a wide smile and replied "I would very much like that."

All too soon the others were getting up and collecting empty plates, they all started heading back out of the room but not Will. The lad headed over to Killian's bed and sat himself down on the edge and said "Will you watch the babe? He is tired and should easily fall asleep if you read to him."

Killian gave a nod before taking the babe and tucking him in on his left hand side, he looked back at Will then nodded at the unit "Pass me a book then Lad, you choose. I do not think the Little Prince will mind what it is."

Will did just that and then he was gone too leaving Killian with the little boy in his arms. He opened the book and started to read a tale of a pig and a spider. He found himself getting drawn into the story and even after the Prince had fallen asleep he just carried on reading to himself until David wandered back in and gave a laugh.

"What?!" Killian laughed back "I started reading it to your boy but he barely lasted five minutes then I was intrigued to find out how the story progressed"

"The spider saves the pig and then dies" David snorted as he started dragging the couch across the smooth tiles.

"Thanks for that!" Killian sighed tossing the book to one side as David finally stopped by the bedside and dropped down to face him "I was enjoying that"

David gave a little frown then sighed "Sorry... I know what that brain of yours is like, once you start and all that. You should read the rest, it's a good story."

Killian gave a smirk then raised an eyebrow "I plan too... Wilbur is due to go to the fair soon and I want to see what Charlotte writes in her web."

David gave a grin but then he was looking to the door as Liam headed into the room with three mugs in his hands. He stopped by David and handed one over before stepping forward to Killian who pulled himself up the bed slightly, ensuring that the little Prince was not disturbed before accepting his and looking inside to find hot chocolate.

Liam sat himself down next to David with a groan of "Gods above, my back is aching from all that digging!"

"How's it looking?" David asked

Liam's face suddenly changed, he gave a wide smile and grinned "Good, I think two more days of turning earth will have the beds where Will wants them then hopefully some of the plants will have arrived then he can start laying them out where he wants them and we can all help get them in the ground."

Killian took a sip of his drink then chuckled "You and he are making quite the team."

"He reminds me of you... a lot" Liam threw back with a smile before giving a little frown and adding "But he is far more serious than you ever were at his age. You were wild Killian but you were also good practice for what I now face because now I can deal with anything."

"Even another one of him?" David chuckled

Liam gave another deep frown then looked to David as he gave it some thought, he pulled in a deep breath and sighed out "Junior is not Killian. He is much more... how can I say this?"

"Loved" Killian almost whispered making both of his Brothers turn to look at him as he added "And I don't want you to take that the wrong way Liam, I know you loved me but with Junior he has so many more people around him. He is much more at ease with the world, he is happy and relaxed and that lends to a calmer relaxed boy."

"Aye" Liam agreed before laughing again "As long as there are no monkeys around."

"Or tickle monsters" David threw in

They all had a good laugh at that but then Liam looked to David seriously and asked the question that Killian had been dying to but had not yet plucked up the courage to voice.

"Are you alright now David? You seem to have listened to Regina as you should, she is right you know. None of this was your fault."

"I know" David replied with a little smile before he looked to Killian "And on the whole I do feel a lot better about what happened but it is just going to take a bit of time to wrap my head around."

"Aye, you and me both Brother" Killian sighed settling his mug on the bed beside him but he could see that that statement had David looking worried so he changed the subject slightly and asked "Do you know where Pan is hiding? Jefferson said something about him being on a ship somewhere."

David shrugged and let out a frustrated sigh "I don't know, I only have a vague recollection of meeting with him and I don't think it was on a ship."

"Well if that is where he is hiding he is in for a rough few nights" Liam suddenly laughed and when David looked at him in confusion he added "The storm will be here shortly and from what Junior said it is to last nearly forty eight hours. I do not know about you Brother but I for one would NOT want to be out on the open water when that hits."

David was suddenly digging in his pocket and as he pulled out his phone he muttered "You know what? That's a good point. I'm just gonna let Regina know, maybe they can use the storm to find him or at least his ship."

He quickly relayed the information and ascertained that Regina herself would be back around eight thirty to collect the lads and Grace. Killian's gaze jumped to the clock to see that it was a little after six... that would leave plenty of time to get the cake done and suddenly he was looking forward to the former Evil Queen returning, he had a feeling that she would be ecstatic at the news of the twins and he found himself smiling as David disconnected the call.

David gave a little frown then chuckled "What's with the idiotic grin?"

"I was just thinking of how Regina is going to react to our news"

David's face broke into a wide smile too and he laughed "She's gonna freak!"

"Then she will cry" Liam threw in

"Aye... then she will smile for a fortnight after we give her the final bit of news" Killian finished

"What final bit of good news?" David asked "Did I miss something else?"

"You can just wait and find out with everyone else" Killian chuckled letting his eyes slide closed.

"Back to that again" David huffed out making Killian smirk but it was Liam who replied

"Leave him be, can you not see he is tired?"

"Whatever" David sighed but Killian just kept his eyes closed as his brothers changed the subject and carried on chatting. After their meal he was really was feeling tired and knew it wouldn't be long until he dropped off. He felt himself drifting but it didn't last when he heard David whispering to Liam by his side.

"Thanks for earlier..."

"No problem Grandpa Monkey." Liam laughed quietly then added "For someone who did not want to join in you certainly seemed to enjoy yourself once you started."

"You know what? I did" David replied seeming a bit surprised, he let out a little sigh and added "I need to remember to enjoy myself more."

"I have heard of some of the mischief that you and our baby Brother have gotten up to David, perhaps you should think on those times."

"Maybe" David agreed before laughing quietly and chucking "But I'm not so sure Mary-Margaret will be happy about it"

"I don't know, she seemed to find it all very funny when she was telling me of Pink Bear"

"Ahhh, good old PB" David sniggered but then Killian could hear him getting up as he whispered "Where is he anyway? You've given me an idea."

Seconds later Killian heard David out in the main room asking Junior if he could borrow the bear but still Killian kept his eyes closed knowing that this was exactly what his Brother needed. He very nearly gave the game away a few minutes later when David lifted his arm to tuck PB into place and he nearly laughed but he quickly covered it with a little cough before sighing heavily and letting his features relax again.

"There" David practically giggled as he obviously sat himself back on the couch

"You know he will complain loudly about this when he awakens?"

"That's the idea" David replied suddenly sounding serious "I just want things to get back to how they used to be... how they should be and THIS is what we do."

They carried on chatting by his side but Killian was no longer listening, he was smiling to himself as he thought of how he was going to act when he woke up later because right now he was in no doubt that he was going to have a nap... he was more than ready to see if his girls were waiting to greet him. He suddenly found himself grinning as he thought about how he could ask them the best way to get revenge on David... he already knew that Hope was full of mischief so he assumed that Leia would be the same and suddenly he couldn't wait to see them again.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" David suddenly whispered with a laugh

Liam laughed too then replied "I have no idea but if he gets much brighter we will no longer need a lamp when darkness falls."

Killian peeked open an eye for a second to realize that he was glowing again, it would seem that his girls were keen to talk with him too. He couldn't help it as he gave a wide smile but of course they saw and David was laughing again as he hissed "I really want to know what he's dreaming about, look at that grin."

Killian heard Liam chuckling but he was no longer interested in what was going on in the room, he wanted to sleep so he shuffled on his bed slightly being mindful of the little Prince and let out a contented sigh. He just lay there letting himself relax with Neal tucked into one side and PB on the other as his Brothers carried on chatting and ultimately he finally fell asleep except when he stepped into the dreamscape he didn't find who he had expected waiting for him, instead he found himself facing Baelfire and this time he had someone else with him. Killian gave a hard gulp because even though he had never seen him before, there was no mistaking whom he was staring at right now... it was the King of the Gods himself.

"Bloody hell" Killian mumbled before giving a slight bow of his head as he remembered his manners "It is a great honor to meet you your majesty."

The God stepped forward with a deep frown on his face and grit out "We have much to discuss Killian Jones... it is time that you stop Peter Pan before it is too late."

"Me?" Killian gasped before shaking his head "In case you have failed to notice I am somewhat incapacitated at the moment."

"Even so YOU are the only one I can talk to like this so you are the one who will take the news back to Storybrooke with you." Zeus threw back suddenly marching forward to face Killian before carrying on "Pan has learned much since he has returned to the living world. He is using voodoo magic and has already started attempting to open portals to the Underworld. Hades informed me that he is reaching out to a former friend... a young boy called Felix. This boy is keen to join Pan but so far my Brother has managed to keep that from happening. He is keeping this Felix and the two Devins within his personal chambers, they are guarded by his beast and as such cannot escape."

Killian felt his panic start to rise but suddenly he was giving off a slight glow and he felt his girls within him... he puffed out a breath and looked back to Zeus "What does he want with them?"

"It would seem that he wants to recruit more Lost Ones. Blackbeard has told Hades that Pan is looking to recreate Neverland by taking control of Pleasure Island to free the boys that are held there but that is not the worst thing." Zeus gave a deep frown before asking "You are aware how the Dark One has changed recently?"

"Aye" Killian replied with a nod "He holds hope in his heart now."

"He does" Zeus agreed but he didn't look happy with this as he continued "He opened himself up to her and as much as this has helped him to start the transition towards the ultimate balance of power it has also left him susceptible to corruption by his Father."

"What is Pan up to?" Killian suddenly growled

"We do not fully know what his plan is but we do know that he has once again started the whispers that Facilier used upon the previous Dark Ones. You must warn Rumplestiltskin to be aware that he may not be fully in control of his actions. You must warn your family that they may need to incapacitate him if it comes to it... we simply cannot have Peter Pan controlling the Dark One and stopping him from completing his transformation when we are so close to bringing an end to this darkness that has plagued the living world for centuries."

"That I can do" Killian agreed with a firm nod before looking to Baelfire and asking "Where are my girls? I was hoping to see them again."

"They're around" Baelfire smirked as he shrugged "You know what they're like Hook, they'll come to you when they want too but right now they are doing something important."

"What?" Killian asked quickly before begging "Please tell me that they are safe Baelfire."

But it was Zeus who answered drawing Killian's attention to him as he said "They were with Hera, they are quite safe Killian Jones. They are all working together to try and shut off Pan's attempts to converse with the undead so you will understand why they are not here."

"Keep them safe Zeus" Killian begged "Please... they are so precious to our whole family, we cannot lose them."

Zeus pulled in a huge breath and stood himself up to his full height before locking his gaze onto Killian "I give you my word that I will do everything I can to ensure they arrive with you when they should... trust me Killian Jones."

Killian gave a slow nod but then it was Baelfire who was stepping forward "I know how it's been between you and my Dad Hook and I know I really don't have the right to ask anything of you when it comes to him but you and me are friends so I'm begging you to stop Pan... I need you to keep my Dad from returning to the darkness. He deserves to be free of it, he's worked so hard and I don't want it to all be for nothing"

Again Killian gave a nod, he gave Baelfire a thin smile and simply said "I will not let you down."

And that was that... the next he knew was that he was waking back in the laundry room to find that David had obviously fallen asleep on the couch. He gave a little frown as he looked around the room but besides the babe still by his side and the Hatter still sleeping on his bed they were alone.

"David" he hissed so as not to wake the babe

"Hmmmm?"

"David wake up" he hissed again

"What?" his Brother mumbled as he finally opened his eyes

"You need to call Regina... I need to warn her that everything may not be alright with the Dark One"

David sat bolt upright and gasped "What's going on?"

"Just dial, you will hear when I explain."

David nodded and promptly dug out his phone, he had Regina on the line in seconds then the phone was passed to Killian. The minute it hit his ear she burst out "Talk Pirate, what's going on?"

Killian puffed out a little breath and simply replied "You need to talk with Gold. Bloody Zeus himself came to me in the dreamscape and told me that Pan has been playing a dangerous game, the little demon is trying to control the Crocodile the same way Facilier did by whispering to the previous Dark Ones... I need you to ensure that he is aware that it may be happening. I do not know if he will be able to ignore the voices from within and if he cannot we may have to find a way to contain him so that Pan cannot use him."

There was a lot of rustling down the line then she whispered "I've come through to the front shop, he's still working through the back with Belle. Are you sure about this? He's been helping us all night and even used more light magic earlier."

"As sure as the sun will rise tomorrow" Killian threw back before adding "I would talk with him myself Regina but I am stuck here. I promised Baelfire that I would keep Gold safe and I intend to keep that promise, so will you help me?"

Regina let out a long sigh then mumbled "If he turns me into a snail know that I blame you."

But then she was obviously moving and no longer had the phone at her ear.

"What's happening?" David hissed but Killian just hushed him as he tried to listen.

He could hear Regina talking then the Crocodile's mumbled reply but then he was shocked when Gold's voice was suddenly in his ear "You spoke with Baelfire?"

"Aye!" Killian replied before bursting out "You have to believe me, what Regina told you is not a lie, I swear to you...your boy asked me to ensure that you remain safe so that is what I am doing."

Gold let out a long sigh then almost whispered "I am all too aware of the voices but what my Father has failed to realize is that the Dark Ones voices are not the only ones that I am hearing... Hope is with me, she has been coming to me for the last day and just recently she was joined by little Leia. Hera sent them to me to try and help so you need not worry. I am not under the influence of anyone that I need worry about."

Relief flooded Killian and he actually sagged back into his pillows and let his eyes closed as he sighed out "Thank the gods above." he then pulled in a breath and babbled "We need to stop him Gold. Zeus says that a war is coming, he warned me of a great darkness that is threatening our very existence. Pan is trying to bring back Felix and... and... bloody hell Gold, he is trying to bring back Devin too... he plans to free the boys that are trapped on Pleasure Island too and set up a new Neverland. What if he plans to do that here? What if he succeeds? I do not know if I can handle facing Devin again."

He wasn't sure why he had just spilled his deepest fears to his oldest enemy but it would seem that it was a day for minor miracles as Gold replied "Take a deep breath Captain... calm your breathing down. My Father will not win, we WILL find a way to stop what he is planning and right now we are one step closer to achieving that. Regina and I have found him... we know where Blackbeard's ship is."

"You do?" Killian gasped looking to David as he listened down the line

"We do. It is floating out in the bay under a cloaking spell" Gold reassured before adding "I am now in tune with my Father's particular strain of magic, he can no longer hide from us Hook so for now just relax, take some time to recover from what he has done to you while I figure out how to send him back to Hades. Trust that I will not allow him to get away, trust that I will stop him... Devin is NOT coming back Hook, I give you my word."

Killian was in shock, he gave a few hard blinks but still didn't say anything... he couldn't... what could he say?

Suddenly David was leaning forward and tugging the phone from his ear. He gave Killian a worried look as he just lay there pulling in a few deep breaths then he was standing up and walking away. He heard David ask Gold what was going on but then he turned away and leant on the wall by the door and Killian could no longer hear what he was saying as his tone dropped.

"You OK?"

Killian jumped at the unexpected voice by his side but when he realized that it was just Jefferson he sighed out "Sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize... it's not cool to sneak up on someone." he gave a little chuckle as he sat himself down "Grace always complains that I walk too quietly, says I frighten the life out of her."

Killian gave a little smile but he was still on edge so he turned his head and closed his eyes as he tried to recentre himself. Jefferson sat in silence which in the end made Killian feel a little self conscious so he finally opened his eyes to find the Hatter staring at him strangely, Jefferson looked like he wanted to say something and was trying to find the words.

"Just spit it out" Killian mumbled shifting himself on the bed slightly

"I was just thinking" Jefferson said with a frown

"What were you just thinking?"

Jefferson gave a little smirk then grinned "That once you can get out of this room that you guys and the kids should come to my mansion for dinner. I have an indoor pool that NEVER gets used and I think that Grace would appreciate the company" he suddenly gave a deep frown and sighed "I've not... you know... been the best Papa that I could have been. I've been too damned scared that something else would happen and that I'd lose her again that I have barely let her out of my sight since the curse was broken. I think it's time Hook, I think that it's time for us to have the life we deserve."

Killian let a smile slide onto his face "In that case just try and stop us..." he paused and gave a chuckle "You know once Junior knows you have an indoor pool you will never get him away from your door... my boy does love to swim."

Jefferson shrugged and raised an eyebrow "Do you see me complaining? He's a good Kid Hook, he'll always be welcome"

Just then David walked back into the room with both Swan and Liam in tow, Emma came straight to his side and sat herself down on the edge of his bed, he raised his hand and hers slid into his as she asked "You OK?"

"I am fine Love" he replied before looking to David and asking "What else did the Crocodile have to say?"

"He just told me what he'd told you. Him, Belle and apparently the twins too are still working on what they were doing but Regina's on her way back here."

Swan squeezed his hand to get his attention and gave him a little smile of encouragement "You ready to tell Momma G our news?"

He gave a nod and smiled back "Aye Love."

"I'll go make sure Junior's not wrecked the cake, last I saw he was determined to add bright blue writing to a very pale pink and white design" Jefferson suddenly chuckled as he stood up, he gave Killian a knowing look then just headed out of the room,

David lowered himself down onto the couch and let out a huge sigh "Is this what it's gonna be like every time you go to sleep? Who are you going to bring back a message from next?"

"Gods I hope not, it is quite tiresome" Killian sighed back lifting his hand to pull it down his face but at the movement PB tumbled from his side and fell on the floor.

Inside Killian wanted to smirk, this was just the distraction he needed so he narrowed his eyes, looked up at David and growled "What the bloody hell is that thing doing in my bed... you better not have taken more photographs or the next time I find you sleeping you'll have more than a drawn on moustache"

David's face split into a grin as he shrugged "He was lonely... Junior was too busy baking that I thought that he might appreciate visiting his previous owner, he missed you."

Killian couldn't help it, he let out a laugh as David picked up the bear and sat it on his knee facing the bed. Killian gave another smirk then looked back to David and chuckled "And you call me the idiot."

David gave a little smile, raised a knowing eyebrow and whispered "Always"


	91. Chapter 91

**A giant update for you all because I am going away for a few days and I happened to have access to a PC for most of today :)**

 **As always please review and enjoy :)**

Regina had stood in shock for a few seconds just blinking dumbly as Gold finished his call. He turned to her and handed her her cell but when she didn't immediately take it he just tossed it onto the table and huffed out "Would you stop looking at me like that."

"Sorry" she threw back before shaking her head in disappointment while wearing a deep frown on her face "Why didn't you tell us that the Dark Ones were talking to you again?"

"Because you would have looked at me exactly how you were two seconds ago" he barked back before pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a long sigh. He adjusted his feet slightly as he met her gaze and sighed "Look, you do not need to worry about me. You heard what I told Hook, his girls are keeping me from being influenced so will you please just go pick up the children like you were about to before the Pirate called."

Regina looked to Belle who gave her a reassuring nod then flicked her eyes to the door in a clear indication that it was OK to go so Regina let out a little sigh and huffed "Alright, you win... I'm going but I'll be back in the morning alright. I want to help so please just let me"

Gold was now busy pouring a solution from one flask to another but he still met her gaze and gave a little smile "I always appreciate the help of my best student, I will see you tomorrow."

Gold stopped what he was doing for a second and gave a little frown before tipping his head slightly as if listening, his brow furrowed but then he chuckled "I am being informed that you need to hurry... apparently there is a surprise waiting for you back at the pool house."

Regina gasped then grinned "You can actually hear Hope?" she practically ran across the room and burst out "Hi honey, it's your Momma G. How are you doing?"

Again Gold tipped his head before meeting Regina's eyes with a look of total confusion on his face and shrugging "They are fine and I have no idea what it means but you are to tell Hook that David is terrified of spiders... what that has to do with anything that is going on, I don't know!"

"Absolutely nothing that's what but it might just be what the pair of them need." Regina replied with a grin knowing that David had already been taunting Hook with PB after Junior had told her on her cell... and talking of cells! She turned on her heels, grabbed her's from the table and headed for the door speaking over her shoulder as she went "I'll see you in the morning and I'll bring that knotgrass from home... is that all we need?"

"I think so" Belle called back. When Regina paused before walking into the front shop she looked back to see that Gold was too busy studying the ingredients on the table to notice her but Belle was smiling as she said "If Rumple thinks of anything else I'll call you... thanks for your help today."

"No problem" Regina replied with a genuine smile "See you tomorrow"

Regina smiled to herself as she headed along Main Street a few minutes later thinking how she would give Hook a rather convincing toy spider that she had at home... she had bought a whole load of toys and decorations in preparation for Halloween and she was sure that she could spare one.

She suddenly grinned wider as her mischievous side surged to the forefront of her mind and she decided to give Hook more than one of those spiders... David needed this... hell they both needed this to get past what Pan had made David and Mary-Margaret do. She gave it some more thought when she realized that the silly game would benefit David and Hook but she still needed to think of what to do for Snow... she gave another little smirk when she had the perfect idea. She would grab her laptop and sit down with Snow and Emma and they could have a look online for a stroller along with a few other things before she took the kids home to bed.

She hurried into the house, grabbed what she needed giving a chuckle as she tucked the spiders into her purse then set off down the lawn towards the pool house.

She came up the steps to find Henry, Will and Junior sitting waiting in the growing gloom for her on the loungers. The minute she came into sight Junior gave a huge gasp, ran to the patio door and yelled "She is here..."

"What's going on?" she asked narrowing her eyes and slowing her stride as she looked at Henry who was now hurrying over towards her

"You'll see" Henry laughed reaching out his hand and taking hold of Regina's so he could tug her forward "Come on Mom, you're going to like this I promise."

"Will?" she practically giggled looking to the kid for some idea of what was going on

But he just grinned and shook his head "Sorry but it is not my news to share"

She was laughing now as she was pulled through the doors only to find the room empty. She gave a frown as her smile fell, she was literally just about to ask where everyone was when Junior yelled from the laundry room "In here Momma G... we are all in here."

Emma met her at the doorway and gave her a little smile then said "Close your eyes"

"What?" Regina laughed out "Why?"

"Just do it Mom" Henry said with a grin "Come on, before Junior bursts with excitement"

"Alright alright" she laughed then let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and only once she had done that did they start moving again.

She felt herself being led into the laundry room and from the direction she was taken she knew that she was being guided across to Hook's bed.

"OK, stop here" Henry said "But don't peek. Right take one step back then sit down."

"What are you up to Henry? There's no bed there..."

"No but there's a couch" David's voice suddenly said by her side "It's not a trick, it's just easier for old Peg Leg if you sit that's all."

Suddenly Hook was laughing as he added "Aye and trust me Love, you will appreciate it in a minute."

She was sitting down in the next instant and the laptop and her purse were pulled from her grasp but before she could even complain something was settled on her knees and she could feel Junior climbing up onto the couch next to her, she felt his little hand slip into hers and she gave it a squeeze as she grinned again but then Swan was talking.

"OK... so you know how me and Hook asked you to be Momma to our new little bundle?"

Regina just nodded, the bubble of anticipation in her belly had grown so much that she now felt slightly sick but at the same time she was grinning so widely that her face actually hurt as she tried to contain herself.

"Well there's been a change of plan"

Regina's eyes shot open in shock as she cried out "What? Why?... I mean I know it is your choice... but I... I was..."

"Calm yourself Highness" Hook smirked raising that damn eyebrow of his before he simply said "Look down."

Regina was so confused, she gave a frown but found herself looking to her knees anyway only to gasp again but for a whole different reason. Her hand flew to her mouth as she looked to Emma and almost sobbed "Twins?!"

Emma simply nodded and whispered "Yup... twins"

"How?" Regina gasped looking back to the cake "You had a sonogram... there was only one baby."

"It was Zeus Momma" Junior almost whispered and when she looked at him he was very serious as he said "Hope showed him a way, she and Grammy told Zeus that they knew it could be done because it had already happened to Papa and I. He duplicated Leia and both babes now share their powers between them."

Regina looked back to Swan and asked "Is this true?"

Swan nodded then gave a wet sniff as she scrubbed her hand on her face. She pulled in a deep breath obviously fighting against her own emotions then grinned "It's very true... Momma G"

Regina laughed loudly as she looked around her. Everyone was really happy but when her eyes fell on Henry she was suddenly crying as her emotions got too much for her.

"Mom?" he cried out in concern as he came down to her side and grabbed her other hand

"I'm fine Henry" she sobbed before giving a laughing cry and adding "I'm just so happy"

Henry was suddenly grinning. Regina was sure she heard Liam whisper "See, I told you she would cry" but she was distracted by Hook as he shuffled on the bed then cleared his throat.

"We have one more bit of news for you."

"Do not tell me that it's April fools day" Regina groaned suddenly thinking it was all a joke

"It is not April Momma" Junior said looking at her like she was an idiot

Hook gave a chuckle "The Lad is right, it is not April nor is it All Fools Day. What we have to tell you is no joke"

Regina just looked back and forth between Emma and Hook for a few seconds before crying out "Well? Put me out of my misery, what the hell can possibly be better than this news?"

Swan gave Hook a pointed look so Regina turned to him just hoping that he would finally tell her everything. He again pulled in another deep breath then let it out and suddenly she realized that he was not as in control as it would seem so she tried to relax and give him an encouraging smile.

Finally his lips twitched into a smirk and he spoke "We wanted everyone to be here to hear the girls' official names."

Regina's heart actually skipped a beat and her eyes went wide... no... they hadn't!

Hook's smirk got bigger then he carried on "So firstly we have Hope Milah Swan-Jones"

There were murmurs and happy mutterings around the room but Regina's gaze never left Hook as he looked her right in the eye, he pulled in another breath which he held for a second before puffing it out and giving her a wide smile "Sorry Love... this is a bit overwhelming. Until this very afternoon I thought I could not get any happier yet here I am so happy that I barely know what to do with myself"

"It's alright" Regina soothed giving him a little smile

But then David was suddenly yelling to get everyone to shut up, he stepped forward and flapped his hands up and down a few times as he called out "OK, enough guys.. I wanna hear the next name."

"Me too" Junior cried out making Regina smile at him before looking back to Hook.

The Pirate closed his eyes and suddenly he was glowing, he gave a laugh as his eyes popped open and he cried out "And then there is Leia... Leia Regina Swan-Jones"

The tears were back in an instant, Regina found herself lifting the cake from her knee so she could stand up. She practically threw it at David and turned to find Emma on her feet too. They were hugging in an instant and Regina found herself crying more happy tears as she held her friend in her arms.

The hug broke a few seconds later and Regina turned to the bed to find Hook trying to fix his blankets around Neal who was tucked into his left hand side and suddenly she saw him in a whole new light... yes, she was fully aware of how good a Father he was to both Henry and Junior but as she watched him tenderly stroke his fingers down the baby's face to soothe him back to sleep she caught a glimpse of what was to come and she couldn't have been happier for him.

Then the message from Hope came into her mind and she suddenly turned to see David standing with Snow tucked under one arm and the cake balanced on his other one... he looked happy but she knew that what they had talked about earlier wasn't just going to go away so she looked to Junior and asked "Do you want to cut the cake?"

He practically squealed with excitement and did a happy dance as he nodded his head and cried out "Aye!"

"Can you help him?" Regina asked David "I need to talk with Hook for a minute."

"Sure" David replied before turning to the door with Snow still under his arm, He ushered the kids out of the room as he held the cake up above his head on his fingertips and yelled "OK... this is not a drill people... anyone who wants cake needs to be in the kitchen now."

The kids all ran from the room and Regina was happy to see Liam and Jefferson go too... suddenly she was alone with Hook and Emma so she turned back to the bed and sat herself down on the couch.

"What's wrong Love?" Hook asked in concern instantly trying to move on the bed "Has something else happened?"

"Nothing's happened Hook, just lie still or you'll wake up Neal"

She smiled to herself when he looked to the baby to make sure he was still OK before turning back and asking in a lower tone "So why did you send everyone else away?"

"Because" she chuckled picking up her purse from the floor and digging about inside to pull out the rubber spiders "I needed to give you these. I don't even want to know what you've been talking to Hope about but she..." Regina suddenly stopped and frowned as she thought about what Gold had said, she narrowed her eyes and muttered "actually, now I think about it I think it was both of them... why, that sneaky Rumplestiltskin! He knew that this had happened and he didn't even tell me."

"You've lost us Regina" Emma suddenly said breaking her train of thought "Why do we need toy spiders?"

"You don't but Hook does" she grinned raising an eyebrow at the Pirate in question

"I don't follow" he sighed and with that simple motion Regina's smile fell as she realized how tired he looked but she knew this would cheer him up so she pulled the smile back onto her lips and held out the spiders.

"Apparently your Shilah is terrified of Spiders and it would seem that Hope and Leia think that you needed to know that... I was thinking about it on the way over and remembered that I had bought these for Halloween so I stopped by the house and grabbed a few. I'm sure Junior and Henry will be only too willing to help you over the next few days to frighten the life out of him."

Hook's face suddenly split into a huge grin and his eyes twinkled with mischief as he whispered "Bloody Hell... they knew what I was going to ask them!"

Emma suddenly laughed too as she reached forward and took the spiders "Really? Of all the things you could talk to them about you wanted to know how to get one over on Dad!"

"They are children Love" he cried out "These things amuse them."

"And you apparently" she laughed back before looking to Regina "You know you've started something right?"

"Do not blame Regina Swan, David already restarted this earlier with Junior's Bear... this here, is just the counter strike."

"Mom's gonna freak" Emma chuckled as she tossed the spiders up the bed at Hook who managed to catch one and hold it up admiring it as it dangled from his fingertips

"Talking of your Mother" Regina said suddenly standing up and walking to the door where she called over Mary-Margaret before returning to the couch. She noticed Hook hiding the spiders as she picked up her laptop and patted the space next to her so that Snow would sit down "I thought we could do a bit of shopping."

Mary-Margaret's face split into a wide grin and she was down on the couch in an instant "Ooooo, what are we buying?"

"Well, I had my eye on a really nice stroller but it looks like we'll need to rethink that idea, we're going to need a twin one now."

She looked at Mary-Margaret to find her looking really excited so she just opened up the laptop and got to work opening up the internet so that they could have a look. She had fully expected Hook to fall asleep, she assumed that he wouldn't be interested but how wrong was she? In fact before too long he had the laptop on his legs and they were all sort of leaning in as he navigated his way around the web like an expert.

"The next time you try to tell me you don't know how something works I'm not even going to entertain you" Regina chuckled but all he did was give a little grin then carry on

"What about this one?" he suddenly asked turning the screen so they could all see "It has two seats for the car and space for each babe to sleep if we wish to have them lying flat which is recommended for longer periods, when you are out and about."

Emma snorted then laughed "Oh my God Hook, have you been reading up on this?"

He looked a bit uncomfortable before raising an indignant brow and replying "Aye... I thought it prudent to be prepared."

"Suits me" Emma laughed back "Saves me having to read all that crap."

Hook just rolled his eyes then pointed back at the screen "That is besides the point... what do you think of this vessel?"

"I like it" Mary-Margaret declared looking to Emma

"Yeah, it's nice but it's a bit dull."

"Ah ha" Hook declared turning the laptop back to himself again as he fiddled about with a few things before turning it back around "It can be purchased with colored trimmings... I like the lilac, what do you think?"

Emma gave him a loving smile and nodded "I like it... Lilac it is."

"Then it shall be the first thing we purchase" he grinned before raising an eyebrow and chuckling "Well, it will be the first thing that Grandpa David will purchase."

With that he started bashing keys and Regina was laughing as Mary-Margaret burst out "Do you know David's credit card details?"

"Perhaps caught a glimpse of it at some point" Hook chuckled before waving a dismissive hand "I will reimburse him in full as soon as I can get out of here, he knows I am good for it"

Regina chuckled and looked to Emma "You know Junior had memorized my credit card too."

"What?!" Emma cried out then cringed "Oh my God Regina, what did he buy?"

"Nothing that he shouldn't" she reassured before looking to Hook again "Apparently even though he'd memorized the numbers he knew that it was wrong to use it."

"He is a smart Lad" Hook replied without even looking up until he had finished then he gave her a smile and said "I will have words with him if you wish me to."

"No need, we talked about it... and I told him I was going to cancel the card."

"Might be a wise move" Emma laughed "He's good but we don't want to push our luck, we might wake up one morning surrounded by bounce houses"

They were all still laughing when David peeked his head around the door and asked "You guys want some cake?"

"You betcha" Emma called over "And make my slice a double... I'm eating for three."

"Coming right up"

He disappeared but he wasn't gone long and when he came back Junior was tagging along with him. The kid looked tired as he made his way to Regina and held up his arms to be lifted. She settled him on her lap and he cuddled in as she stroked his hair "Are you tired little man?"

He nodded and mumbled "A bit but I am fine for now, I had cake"

She smiled down at him as her heart swelled with joy... she still sometimes just couldn't believe that this was her life now and suddenly she wanted to get going. Robin would be back at the house by now and she knew that Roland had been keen to be awake when Junior got there so she gave him a little tickle and whispered "Go give Momma and Papa cuddles. I'm just going to go and let the others know that we're going then we'll head off and Roland can show you the new lamp we got for your room."

"I got a new lamp?" he asked sitting up

"Well we couldn't have you having to carry your one everywhere you go could we?"

He gave her a little smile then lent in and hugged her "Thank you Momma G"

"You are welcome" she whispered back dropping a kiss onto his head.

He hopped off her knee and took the two steps to the bed to be lifted by Emma who placed her cake plate on the bed while she did it. She pulled him in and hugged him tightly as Regina got up and smoothed out her suit. Hook started trying to close the laptop and hold onto his cake while not disturbing Neal so she held up her hand and said "Keep a hold of it, there is a charger in the drawer in the kitchen I'll get Henry to bring it in. Use it to buy what you want." she gave a little smirk and added "I know you probably know what my card number is too so if you want to use it go ahead, I'll hold off cancelling it for a few days THEN the new one will be hidden from anyone in this family with Jones blood running through their veins."

Junior gave a little giggle at that but Hook simply gave a nod and said "I will repay you when I can"

"I know" she shrugged then bent down and grabbed her purse. She threw him a wink and chuckled "you have fun now"

She saw his hand clutch on the blankets where she knew he had hidden the spiders as he winked back... she smirked at David as she went passed and he gave her a confused frown then looked to Hook but the Pirate just grinned and went back to eating his cake.

Yeah... those two were going to be just fine and suddenly Regina was looking forward to the fun that she knew would be coming and she giggled to herself as she thought about how keen Leia and Hope had been to join in.

She had literally JUST opened her mouth to tell Henry it was time to go when she heard Junior yell "GRANDPA... THERE'S A GIANT SPIDER ON YOUR SHOULDER!"

This was followed by the loudest, shrillest scream that she had heard in a long time and David practically flew out of the door slapping his hand on his shoulder as he spun around on the spot... the rubber spider fell to the floor and David took off at high speed, he ran straight out onto the patio yelling "Regina blast that thing... it's HUGE"

Regina gave a laugh as she hurried over, she picked it up and tucked it into her hand then yelled "GOT IT... YOU CAN COME BACK IN"

David was breathing hard as he stuck his head back through the doors and asked "You sure you got it?"

"It's gone" she reassured seriously

He walked in the door and gave a hard shiver "Man... I hate spiders. Creepy bug eyed things with their freaky furry legs!"

Regina tried to hide her smile as he headed back into the laundry room but the minute he disappeared from sight she turned to Henry. She held up the spider and gave it a wiggle then tossed it to her Son "Give this back to your Old Man. Go in to say goodnight but make sure Grandpa doesn't see you handing it over."

Henry grinned as he reached out and took the spider "Awesome... this is gonna be so cool."

With that the kid took off and Regina turned to find Liam and Jefferson sitting on the other couch smiling at her. Liam shook his head and chuckled "Was that revenge for the Bear?"

"Maybe" she shrugged "But whatever it was you have to admit it was pretty funny"

"Aye Lass... that it was" he agreed before letting his smile drop and adding "Thank you... it is what is needed at this time"

"I know" she sighed back before smiling again, she looked to the laundry room door and added "And I'm sure that your "baby" Brother will be only to happy to have you help him."

"Aye" Liam smirked "I am sure he will"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Swan had left him a few minutes ago to help Regina round up the rabble to head up to the main house and Mary-Margaret had taken the babe from Killian's side so that the Lad could be settled into his own crib for the night but now that the little Prince was gone, Killian found himself missing the comfort that the lad had brought to him. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes thinking that he would perhaps see if he could sleep for a while, it wasn't really that late but he was really tired and if he was being honest with himself his need for his pills was currently wiring into his brain so if he could escape reality even for a short while, he thought it might help.

"Why did it have to be a spider?" David suddenly grumbled and when Killian peeked open his eyes it was to find his Brother looking around the floor nervously as he headed across to the couch.

"Calm yourself Ron Weasley" Killian chuckled "Regina has seen to the beast, it is gone"

"Good" David huffed out as he sat himself down, he again looked around the floor nervously before looking up at Killian "Did you see it? I swear it was the size of my hand!"

"Perhaps bigger" Killian agreed seriously, closing his eyes while trying not to laugh

"Was Junior alright? You know after I... uhm... managed to get it out of here?"

Killian really had to fight back a laugh at that statement but he couldn't help the fact that his eye popped open again and he looked to David who was seriously trying to make out that he had ran from the room to save Junior. David's face was a picture of seriousness so Killian just nodded and let out a sigh "Aye, he was fine thanks to you."

"Good" David sighed "Wouldn't want him having nightmares"

Killian actually smirked at that, knowing that there was no danger of that happening, after all it had been Junior who had placed the rubber beast on David's shoulder when he had hugged his Grandfather goodnight.

"I'm going to head off" Jefferson suddenly said from the laundry room door making Killian's gaze move to the Hatter "I just wanted to say that I'll see you tomorrow when I pick up Grace."

"Stay" Killian said seriously before adding "You need not sleep in here if you do not wish to, there is a spare bedroom that you could utilize but you need not leave just because you feel that you must. Grace is safe with Regina, you would only be going back to your house and sitting by yourself so stay. If I know my boys at all they will be back here in the morning making pancakes and I can assure you that that is something that you do not want to miss."

"You're sure?" Jefferson asked "I could do with the company being honest... sitting alone in that house is difficult sometimes. The silence is the worst part, you know?"

"Aye" "Yeah"

Killian and David both agreed in unison as Jefferson sat himself down on the couch, the Hatter tugged at his scarf revealing his scar to Killian for a second before leaning back, kicking his feet up onto the end of the bed and letting out a huge sigh.

"What a day..." he groaned but then he was grinning and looking to David "although the monkey part was good fun"

"Yeah it was" David agreed suddenly kicking his feet up onto the bed too but they were right by Killian's hand and without thought he found himself shoving them back to the floor making David smirk "Yeah, didn't think I'd get away with that but it was worth a try."

Killian just smirked back but it didn't last as he settled himself down in his pillows. The conversation carried on between David and Jefferson as Killian let his eyes close again but all too soon the ache in his gut was coming back and this time the cramps were vicious. He tried to hide them not wanting to make David think on what had happened yet again but when a particularly hard one hit him his back actually rose up from the bed and he let out a groan as he screwed up his face against the gnawing pain.

"Hey" David suddenly said right by his ear as Killian felt his Brother take hold of his arm and slide his other hand onto his back sitting him upright to try and help "You feel sick?"

Killian managed to shake his head as he screwed up his face again and when the cramp passed he let out a sigh and almost whispered "It's just cramps at the minute... I am fine, do not worry"

"You want another one of Lark's green pill things?"

Killian flopped back onto his pillows and looked up at David's concerned face "I am not sure I should... am I not just substituting one dependency for another?"

"Nope" Whale suddenly said as he walked into the room with Ginny. The Doc stopped at the foot of the bed until Jefferson lowered his feet then stepped up to the bedside and finished "I spoke to Lark and nothing in them will do you any harm... in fact it'll probably do you the world of good."

"Do we want to know what he put in them?" David asked as he picked up the bottle from the unit

"Nothing too weird" Whale laughed back "And the ginger root will help settle his stomach."

Killian was suddenly curling in on himself again as another cramp stole his breath away but this time once it had finally passed and he managed to open his eyes it was to find that Jefferson had left the room and Swan was now by his side holding a glass of orange juice out to him.

"Thought you'd want this to take away the taste"

"Thanks Love"

He palmed the pills down his throat no longer caring what they contained as long as they helped, then drank down his juice just hoping that the concoction worked quickly. He lent back on his pillows and looked to Whale who settled himself on the edge of the mattress and got to work pulling out his stethoscope and placing it on his chest.

Killian let out another sigh as he closed his eyes again, Whale listened for a few seconds before taking the stethoscope away and moving back to his bag which had Killian opening an eye again to see what the Doc was doing but he really didn't have time to wonder as the Doc was literally two seconds before he was back with the thermometer in his hand so Killian just tipped his head to the side to let Whale get to his ear... he knew the drill well enough by now.

The Doc hummed a bit at the result but he didn't comment as he moved back to the bag so Killian muttered "What? Is it high?"

"A bit but not as high as I thought it was gonna be" the Doc replied without looking up

Killian suddenly raised his hand showing the vent and IV line as he huffed out "Can you take this bloody thing out then?"

Whale looked up and met his gaze, Killian seriously thought he was about to refuse but instead the Doc gave a little smile and nodded "I think that can be arranged, you seem to be doing alright and I think once Lark's pills start to work again you'll be even better."

"How long until I no longer need them?" Killian sighed back letting his eyes close as Whale took up his hand and started to disconnect him from the line

"Maybe a few days" but then the Doc let out a long sigh and added "Your physical symptoms shouldn't be as bad as before. You've only been taking the pills for a couple of day this time... your main issue is probably going to be the actual desire to take more."

"I can handle that" Killian grit out as his stomach clenched again and his right leg came up off the bed without permission as he tried to fight it. He panted through the cramp and Whale actually stopped working until it had passed but the minute his muscles relaxed the Doc got to work again and Killian opened his eyes to find David looking beyond guilty as he stood next to Swan at the bottom of the bed.

Gods above... Killian could not deal with anymore today so he just closed his eyes and let Whale finish what he was doing. He wished that David had not been here to see this because on the whole he was feeling much better and he had been making good progress in stopping his Brother from blaming himself but he knew from the look on David's face right now that he was back to beating himself up so to speak... Killian wanted to reassure him but he was in no fit state to get into yet another discussion about bloody Peter Pan so he just left it for now thinking that he would do it in the morning.

He felt Whale stand up a few minutes later but he just kept his eyes closed and even when he heard the Doc, Ginny and Swan talking over by the door he didn't move but when David spoke from his bedside he couldn't ignore him.

"I'm OK you know" David sighed making Killian's eye peek open to find him sitting on the couch again. He gave Killian a little smile before lying himself down on his back and throwing his feet up on the arm to stare up at the ceiling as he added "And I know you will be too. I know you Hook, you are as stubborn as they come and you'll be up and about in no time."

Killian wasn't even sure if he had managed to voice his reply... he had thought of one in his head but it would seem that sleep was keen to take him because the next he knew was that it was much darker in the room and Swan was sitting herself down on the edge of the bed.

"What time is it?" he mumbled with a deep frown

"Late" she whispered "I thought you'd want to pee before we settled down for the night."

She helped him sit up and take care of business but before he lay back down he found himself frowning at a noise on the other side of the room. He squinted into the darkness to see that Swan had obviously changed one of the single beds into a double because David and Mary-Margaret were tucked up, sleeping soundly and the Little Prince's portable crib was by their bedside. His gaze jumped to the other bed when he realized that someone was in that one too and he was more than a little surprised to find that it was Liam and not Jefferson.

He gave a little smirk as he lay back down... it would seem that his Brothers were not too far away if he needed them.

"You OK?" Swan asked "You need a drink or something to eat?"

"I am fine Love" he replied as he scooted across the bed then patted the mattress "And I will be better in just one second once you are in my arms."

She gave a smile then got into the bed just tucking herself into his side. He dropped a kiss onto her head and hummed "I bloody Love you"

"I know" she giggled giving him a squeeze but then she squinted up at him and said "You know, I swear my belly has grown in the last day... I'm gonna need to get new pants, my jeans are literally killing me."

"Ones with a stretchy waist" Killian chuckled

"You better believe it" she grinned back "Now there's two of them in there I'm not gonna see my own toes until Spring"

Killian chuckled then sighed out "Regina was happy."

"Yeah" Swan sighed back as she snuggled into his side.

They lay in silence for a few minutes until Killian suddenly gave a laugh when he heard Socks purring her way across the room towards the bed and sure enough seconds later she gave a loud "Prrrrr" as she jumped up on the bed.

"Hello little one" he cooed "And how is my little baby girl tonight?"

She ran up the bed and started rubbing herself on his hand as he tried to scratch her head but she seemed to be in high spirits and before too long she was moving all around the bed, rubbing herself on anything and everything as she purred loudly.

"She's gonna purr herself out" Swan chuckled

"She is just happy Love" Killian sighed back cuddling back into Swan's arms, he dropped another kiss to her head and added "and I know the feeling."

Emma gave a laugh and looked up at him again as she whispered "Me too"

They lay just watching Socks for a while, both giggling and laughing as the kitten pounced on their toes under the bedding but then Killian remembered the spiders and was suddenly digging back under the blankets looking for them.

"What are you doing?" Swan hissed as she came up onto her elbow to see better but when he managed to find one of the rubber beasts and held it up she just laughed and tucked herself back into his side as he tossed the spider down the bed.

Socks instantly pounced on it then spent the next little while throwing it in the air, murring loudly as she flung it around for herself until she did it one too many times and the spider fell onto the floor. The kitten peered over the side of the bed but had apparently now had enough play as she started washing herself instead.

"Better hope that Dad doesn't see that in the morning"

"Might be fun if he did" Killian chuckled back as he closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head "Otherwise he will never know that it was Junior and I that made him scream like a boiling kettle"

He felt Emma smile against his side but that was the last that they discussed as she fell asleep within the next few minutes. Socks was next when she padded her way up to Killian's shoulder to settle herself down for the night but as tired as Killian was sleep evaded him.

He found himself just lying staring into the darkness thinking about what had happened over the last few days... he tipped his head to look across the room when he heard mumbling from David but his Brother soon settled back into sleep again and silence once again fell on the room. The minutes ticked by but still he couldn't sleep and Killian found himself letting out a frustrated sigh when he realized that he couldn't even get up and go outside to look at the stars because he was trapped in this damned room.

He didn't like that fact in the slightest... but there was nothing he could do about it so he tried to put it from his thoughts, instead bringing an image of the clear dark, night sky into his mind. That worked for a while but before too much longer his cramps were coming back and he had no other choice but to pull himself from his blankets to hobble his way around the bed to fetch his pills... he did NOT want to disturb Emma so he made sure that Socks was on the floor before he gently scooted out from beneath Swan and gingerly pulled himself to his feet.

It was a little awkward as he made his way around the bed but when he reached the couch he used it to steady himself and in no time at all he was picking up the pill bottle... only to find that it had a cap on it, that for the life of him he couldn't figure out how it was supposed to be removed.

"Bloody Hell" he muttered before trying to shift it with his teeth but that failed too and in the end he let out a frustrated huff and put the bottle back where he had found it before heading back to the couch and dropping down onto the cushions. He shuffled himself about a bit and managed to lie down but that didn't last either as another cramp hit him and he knew he needed that pill bottle open.

He was back at the unit grabbing the bottle and hobbling towards the door fully intent on heading to the kitchen where he knew he could find something to smash it with when David suddenly mumbled "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" he hissed back as he stopped and turned to face his Brother.

"Doesn't look like nothing, you can't go out there... it's not safe so just tell me what you want and I'll get it" David whispered as he sat up

Killian let out a huge sigh and lifted the bottle "I cannot get the infernal lid off this contraption... why did Lark put them in here when he knows of my disadvantage?"

"He didn't" David mumbled getting up, he padded across the room in his bare feet and pulled the bottle from Killian's hand "Emma did, she didn't want any of the kids getting their hands on them."

Killian just gave a nod and held out his hand. David knocked two of the pills out into his waiting palm then muttered "I'll go grab you a drink."

Killian didn't wait, he just lifted his hand and threw the pills down his throat as David headed for the door then he made his way back to the couch to sit himself back down. David returned a few minutes later with two glasses, he sat down next to Killian and handed him his drink. Killian was happy to find that again it was orange because he had somewhat gone off apple juice for some reason or another so he thanked his brother and tipped the contents down his throat before leaning back with a sigh.

"Go back to bed David... I will be fine in a short while, then I too am going back to sleep."

"Nah" David smirked as he lent back too, he met Killian's gaze and grinned "Late night ghost stories are much more fun."

"Considering our Brother was one not that long ago, ghosts have lost a lot of their intrigue for me" Killian chuckled suddenly craning his neck to look at Liam who was snoring lightly on the other bed. He gave a little frown and looked back to David and asked "Why did he not sleep in his own bed?"

David smirked "He insisted that Jefferson had it... the spare room is at the back of the house and he thought that Jefferson would appreciate the bigger windows, you know so it didn't feel so claustrophobic."

"Aye" Killian sighed "I know EXACTLY what he means... God's David this room doesn't even have one window and it's so stuffy that I feel like I can't breathe. I feel like a trapped animal and there's not a damned thing I can do about it."

"It won't be for long" David reassured before letting out another sigh, he shifted in his seat to face Killian and said "What if I ask Regina if she has more of the potion? Maybe she could extend the spell to the whole house."

"That would be appreciated" Killian replied with a nod... "I need to be able to at least see the stars David, they calm me like nothing else."

David smirked "I noticed. I'll call her first thing but it might take a bit of time to sort out, you gonna be OK until then?"

"I will just have to be won't I?" Killian huffed letting his head tip back onto the couch and staring up at the ceiling. David mimicked his move and they both just sat staring at the bare tiles until Killian chuckled "It's a pity we couldn't make it like the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, that would help me no end."

Suddenly there was movement on the bed in front of them as Swan turned over to face them, she gave Killian a mischievous look, raised her hand and whispered "As you wish"

The ceiling above them burst to life, every color that you could possibly ever imagine swirled around the room until it all settled into the perfect image of the night sky above Storybrooke that Killian had grown to appreciate over the last few years. His jaw fell open and he stared in awe at the spectacle before him but when he looked back to Emma she just smirked and settled back down onto her pillows without saying another word.

"And that's my cue to go back to bed" David whispered getting to his feet, he walked around the back of the couch and as he passed Killian he ruffled his hair and laughed "Enjoy yourself Baby Brother but don't stay up too late."

Killian didn't even duck out from under David's hand, he simply raised his eyes back to the ceiling just as a shooting star whooshed it's way across the room. He gave a huge grin and suddenly he was back on his feet making his way around to his side of the bed. He settled himself quickly letting Swan tuck herself back into his side where she just lay in his arms with a smile on her face but Killian couldn't take his eyes from the sight above him. He could see every minute detail of the milky way and to say it was beyond beautiful was an understatement.

He felt himself relaxing more and more and eventually he fell asleep as the stars did the job that he needed them too... he felt a calmness spread over him and he knew that he was safe... safe and loved.

The next he knew was that he was being wrenched from sleep as Junior bounced up onto the bed and yelled "Wake up Papa... "

"Hmmmm?" he hummed squinting up at his Son who was now on his feet bouncing at the foot of the bed

"Grandpa told me to come and tell you that if you want pancakes that they will be on the table waiting for you in the next ten minutes or so and that if you need to use the facilities that you should get up now to do so."

Killian let out a sigh and mumbled "Tell Grandpa that his memory is as poor as his sword play... I cannot leave until Momma G has freed me from that doll now can I?"

Junior stopped bouncing and gave a wide grin "Yes you can... Grandpa called Momma G this very morning and Henry, Will, Roland and I helped her make up some more potion. We poured it in a huge circle around the pool house so you can even go outside if you please. Although you may want to wait until tomorrow because the storm is still raging this day. I nearly got blown away Papa but Uncle Liam held onto me tightly so I was alright."

Killian blinked in surprise before just sitting up and tossing back his blankets. He noticed that someone had left a couple of the green pills by the bed with a glass of orange so he quickly took them then hauled himself up to his feet only to find that he was quite stiff. Junior however took it in his stride and simply bounced from the bed and took hold of Killian's hand so that he could place it on his head but just as he did he gave a gasp and was suddenly crouching down on the floor. He picked something up and when he turned he was giggling as he held the spider in his hand.

He raised an eyebrow and giggled "Where will we put this next?"

"I will let you decide" Killian chuckled before nodding to the door "Come on Shorty, I want my pancakes."

Before too long he found himself sitting at the table with his friends and family sitting around him. He thanked Regina for her assistance in being freed from his prison then started on his breakfast. It was fun... it was easy and he found himself enjoying having everyone around him but all too soon Regina declared that she had to go to Gold's shop. David said that he and Mary-Margaret had to go check in on Leroy then head home to grab some supplies if they were going to be staying a few more days which Killian wanted so he couldn't really complain about that but then Liam mumbled something about needing to do something before hurrying out into the rain and disappearing down the stone steps.

Killian gave a smirk at that because he had a sneaking suspicion that his Brother was off to meet with Ruby but he didn't really mind... as long as Liam was happy he was happy and from what Killian could see Liam was more than happy so that was all that mattered.

"Do you mind if I go with Regina?" Swan asked quietly as she slid herself into the chair next to him "I figure that the more of us there are working on this the quicker we can get you free from that doll and maybe even find Pan if we're lucky."

He gave her a loving smile even though his insides squirmed at the thought of her not being with him but he knew that she was not one to idly sit back and let things happen so he just nodded his head and said "Go Love, I will be fine with the Lads."

With that Killian looked up to get reassurances from the boys but instead he found Will sitting at the breakfast bar watching Jefferson intently while wearing a deep frown on his face. Killian raised an eyebrow at the Lad's worried face before turning back to Swan and asking "What is wrong with him? He looks like he is trying to figure out a complex algorithm"

"Pass" she replied before leaning in and whispering "Maybe you should have a chat with him."

"Aye" he mused briefly looking back to his younger Brother before asking Swan "How long will you be gone Love?"

"I don't know" she sighed "Hopefully not too long but we've put up another protection spell too, one specific to Pan and his warped magic so you are safe OK, he can't get in here."

"That is appreciated" he sighed back as relief flooded him

She kissed him sweetly then he watched as she grabbed a jacket, kissed her boys then gave him a little wave before ducking out into the rain and running down the steps with Regina by her side. Killian suddenly found himself wondering what they should do to pass the time but he need not have worried as Junior appeared at the table a few minutes later with what he recognized as a huge box of craft items.

"Do you want to paint Papa?" Junior asked as he and Henry pushed the box onto the flat surface.

"What are we painting?" Killian chuckled as he turned in his seat to face his boys

"Well I am to illustrate the Twins' adventure book in watercolor but you can do whatever you like. There is an easel too if you would like me to get it, it may be easier for you to paint upon."

"I'll get it" Henry yelled as he disappeared down the corridor to the bedrooms only to come back a few minutes later with a huge wooden easel in his hands.

"Gods above, let me guess, Momma G purchased it for the pair of you?" Killian cried out actually trying to get to his feet to aid Henry

"I'll help him" Jefferson laughed as he hurried across the room. He took the easel from Henry, looked around it and asked "Where do you want it?"

"Just here will be fine. Thanks Mate."

Jefferson headed over and set the easel up before looking to Grace who had sat herself down at the table and cringed "Sorry sweet pea, we really should be getting home... I think we have already overstayed our welcome."

"Don't be daft" Killian cried out suddenly not wanting the only other adult in the house to leave him "Stay. The weather is wild, what can be so important that you wish to take the lass out in that?"

Jefferson looked to the glass doors before looking back to the kids at the table and shrugging "What the hell, why not? I always did love arts and crafts."

With that he sat himself down next to Grace and gave her a wide grin "Maybe we can make some little stick puppets. I can see colored card in that box."

Grace nodded her head and her eyes twinkled as she cried out "Can we make puppets of all our friends from home."

"That sounds like a great idea" the Hatter agreed before looking to Will who had sat down next to Grace. Jefferson gave Will a smile and asked "You wanna help us kid?"

Will gave a little frown before flicking his eyes to Killian, it was like he was battling with himself so Killian lent forward and said "What is it Lad? What is worrying you?"

Will looked back to Jefferson and sighed "I cannot read him like I can everyone else... it is like something is missing."

Jefferson's eyebrows shot up. He looked quite shocked for a second before he burst out laughing "Some may say that it's true... I am missing a few marbles according to a lot of people" he gave another chuckle then sighed out "I think it's because of my whole portal jumping thing... I've had a few people in my lifetime tell me I'm different or just plain weird. Don't worry Kid, I won't hold it against you."

"I am sorry" Will mumbled before adding "It is just... after what happened with Grandma and Grandpa I... well I..."

"It's OK" Jefferson said seriously sitting forward in his seat "I get it but you heard Emma right? They put spells on this place, voodoo is a strict no no so relax Kid, have some fun and maybe we can just get to know one another the usual way... you know, by talking."

Will gave a little sigh but then pulled a smile to his face and nodded "I would like that."

"Good" Jefferson grinned as he started digging in the box "Now how well do you know Wonderland?"

"Not at all" Will replied with a slight shrug

"Well let me tell you all about it as we work" Jefferson suddenly whispered in a conspiratorial tone as he lent over the table and beckoned the kids in "It is a place of Wonder...obviously...but it is also a place where nothing is as it seems."

"That's an understatement" Killian grumbled as he reached forward to adjust the easel in front of him.

But when Jefferson sat up straight and shot back "Shut up Pirate, you're ruining my story" Killian found himself chuckling to himself as the Hatter lent back in and carried on. The kids listened intently to his tale and as it turned out Jefferson was a master story teller. He animatedly recounted his adventures and before too long the kids were all totally absorbed engrossed so Killian started to sort through what paints he wanted to use on the canvas that was already attached to the easel.

He decided to go with oils when he found a box containing a good array of colors. Oils were messy and would take an age to dry but he was keen to try them, mainly because he had not painted with them for such a long time. He already knew what he wanted to paint so he just got on with it as he listened to the Hatter laughing and joking with his boys and young Grace. Time passed quickly and they all had fun talking of adventures from the past but Killian was mindful that he did not want Swan seeing his creation so a little before one o'clock he asked Henry to take the canvas back through to the bedroom so that his mother would not see it then he managed to hide the easel behind the curtains so that it didn't need to be carried back and forth... he had a feeling that he would be working on his painting by candle light so that Swan did not see it.

Killian felt good, well good was maybe a stretch of the imagination but compared to how he thought he was going be feeling when he had found out that he had been taking those damned pills, "good" seemed like the right word... although now that he had been sitting at the table for a while his hip was complaining quite loudly at him but instead of getting annoyed about it he just stayed on his feet and headed around the table to see what creations had been formed over the last few hours.

Junior still knelt on his chair concentrating intently as he carefully finished off outlining his painting with a fine pen, the image looked like a scene straight from Harry Potter but as Killian studied it he realized that it was from the time that they were in Wonderland and Junior and David had toasted bread to make breakfast for everyone. He gave a grin and ruffled his hand through the lad's hair making Junior grin too but the Lad never looked up, he just paused for a second until Killian's hand left him then got back to work... Killian puffed with pride, this book was going to look outstanding.

Killian's hip was not fairing any better now that he was on his feet so he sat himself back down and looked to Henry to find him working on the narrative part of the book, the lad was concentrating so hard that he didn't even realize that Killian was there until he spoke "Working hard Son?"

Henry looked up in confusion before finally giving a smile and nodding at his page "Yeah, I thought I better make it a bit more family friendly but in general the story is the same. I've written how the Cheshire cat helped me and how we finally managed to trick Pan into leaving Wonderland but... you know... just in a lighter tone without all the heavy stuff."

"Aye" Killian sighed as he scratched behind his ear before chuckling "I know all too well about "the heavy stuff"...but I hope you wrote how I drank that awful concoction that your Grandfather provided!"

Henry grinned widely and nodded his head but Junior yelling had Killian turning in his chair to find his youngest Son rummaging through a pile of paper and holding up another painting "I did an illustration of it too... look, I added some spider's legs hanging over the rim of the cup for dramatic emphasis"

Killian barked out a burst of laughter and reached over to take the painting and when he held it in his hand he could clearly see that his Son had not been lying. The scene was not as accurate as the previous one but Killian assumed that was because Junior himself had never actually been in that particular tent and must have had to get his inspirations from what Henry had told him but his boy had captured the essence well enough so it did not really matter... he had painted Killian lying in a bed with Swan sitting by his side as he tried to drink the Dark One's concoction. The little drawing of Killian looked decidedly green around the gills and he found himself laughing loudly "Aye Son, you captured the sentiment perfectly."

Next Killian looked to Will to find him happily cutting out what looked like lots of mini trees, he frowned in confusion as he looked at the table "And what are you creating Son?"

The "Son" part came out by accident and he internally cringed but Will didn't even seem to notice, he just grinned up at Killian and said "I am creating the scene for the puppets. See, this piece of card is the background and these pieces are the foreground. Jefferson has informed me that he can make them into a puppet theatre and add red velvet curtains."

"Ah, then in that case I cannot wait to see the first show" Killian smiled back, he looked across the table to find Grace happily sitting by her Papa's side making what he assumed were the actual puppets but she didn't look at him, she was too busy having fun so he just left her to it.

Jefferson himself seemed to be just as happy as he smiled to himself. Killian was about to ask him what he was doing when Will looked up and answered "Jefferson is making a few giant mushrooms for my background"

Killian just nodded but he was happy that the Lad seemed to have moved past the fact that he couldn't read the Hatter the same way as everyone else but then he was distracted from his thoughts when Jefferson put down his glue and threw his hands in the air to stretch out his back "That's it... I'm done for the day. I need food and this mushroom is not gonna cut it."

All the kids laughed but Killian was suddenly pulling himself to his feet and shuffling his way over to the kitchen "I'm not sure what we've got in... hang on, I will have a look in the fridge."

"Forget it" Jefferson called out as he stood up and grabbed his long coat from the back of the couch "I'll head to Granny's and grab take out. Who wants what and more importantly who's gonna to help me? I can jump us there and back but I need a pair of hands to help carry the food."

"MEEEEE" Junior screamed out leaping from his chair in excitement

Killian laughed at his Son's happiness as he made his way back over to the table, he met Jefferson's gaze and chuckled "Bring my Brother back with you will you? He will only be distracting Ruby from her duties... and make him pay for our food while you are at it."

Junior gave a confused look and tilted his head "Uncle Liam is not at the diner Papa, he's with..."

"JUNIOR" Henry suddenly yelled practically bundling his Brother onto the couch before coughing slightly and saying "I'll help you with your shoes."

"I do not need help with my shoes Henry. You are acting very strangely"

Killian just laughed at Henry's obvious attempt to keep where Liam had gone a secret but now Killian was curious to know where his Brother was if not with Ruby. He half watched as the two lads had a hushed conversation but then Jefferson was talking too and he had to look away from his Sons.

"Food's on me this time but I expect the favor returned as soon as you're free from here." the Hatter gave Killian a wink then turned away to find out what everyone wanted. Once he had a mental note of food orders Jefferson held out his hand to Junior who now looked quite sheepish as he got up from the couch wearing his shoes. The lad didn't even look at Killian as he took Jefferson's hand... the Hatter himself threw Killian a cheeky smile before suddenly flickering a few times, then they were gone with a pop leaving him smirking at the empty space in front of him.

He turned slowly to Henry and raised an eyebrow "Now that you have my undivided attention, care to tell me where Uncle Liam headed off to this morning?"

Henry smirked back then shrugged as he turned on the spot and headed back to his chair "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"I do not believe that for a second" Killian scoffed before looking at the chaos that was currently all over the table and laughing "I think we better clear some of this away if we are to eat."

With that Will, Grace and Henry got to work at the far side of the table as Killian himself started to collect up Junior's paintings... he was left in awe at the detailed illustrations, his lad really had a talent and suddenly Killian was wondering if the twins would inherit his ability to draw too. This thought brought a smile to his lips... he could not wait to find out everything about them... would they be as different as himself and Junior now where? He hoped so... he loved how much Junior no longer acted as Killian had as a child and he even liked how his Son's accent had softened, it just showed everyone that they were indeed not the same person and he hoped that the same would lay ahead for his girls.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Jefferson's ripple snapped back to time just outside the diner but the minute that their feet hit the ground Junior let out a loud squeal and yelled "IT'S POURING DOWN MR JEFFERSON... RUN BEFORE WE ARE SOAKED THROUGH!"

The kid took off up the ramp and pulled the door open so that Jefferson could hurry inside where they both stood laughing at how wet they'd got in the two seconds that they'd been outside.

"Hey kid" Ruby grinned at Junior as she waltzed passed with a tray of drinks before looking up and giving Jefferson a toothy smile "You guys collecting take out?"

"Aye" Junior replied giving a little clap of his hands in excitement.

"Kay, I'll be there in a minute."

They headed over to the counter where Jefferson lifted the kid and sat him down on one of the tall stools before sliding onto the one next to him.

"Mr Jefferson"

"Just Jefferson Kid" he smirked back as he looked down at the mini Pirate "What's up? You changed your mind on what you want?"

Junior grinned and shook his head "No, I like grilled cheese... it is my Momma Swan's favorite too although we usually get onion rings to share because they make it taste even better."

"You want onion rings?" Jefferson laughed "Alright kid, as long as I can have some too you've got a deal."

Junior gave another giggle before he started spinning himself round and round on the swivel chair, Jefferson lent to the side when Junior threw his arms out and giggled "Weeeeeee, look at me go Mr Jefferson"

Jefferson just rolled his eyes not bothering to correct Junior yet again, what was the point? He might as well just accept that he was gonna be Mr Jefferson to the kid and keep his cool. He watched as Junior grabbed the counter again and used it to start another spin, God he must be dizzy by now!

"You'll make yourself sick if you're not careful."

"I will be fine" Junior called back as he gave another spin "I do this all the time."

Jefferson just left him to it, he was having fun and if he puked, well he puked... he'd learn a lesson and move on but when Granny came through from the kitchen Junior was suddenly jumping down and running around the counter to greet her, he threw his arms around her leg and cried out "Granny... I have missed you."

"Missed you too kid but if you don't want spaghetti down your neck I suggest you take your mitts off me until I deliver these plates to table three."

"May I do it?" Junior asked stepping back and looking up at the old woman with big pleading eyes

She gave a smile and nodded "Sure kid, hang on and I'll put them down for you to take."

She slid the plates onto the nearest table then stood back. Junior was in instant server mode as he took the meals in his hands, he pulled himself up to his full height and started off across the floor making sure that his back was straight and that the plates remained level. Granny stood next to Jefferson and they both just watched as the kid stopped at the table, he placed the two plates down then gave a little bow before turning around and running back to the counter with a huge smile on his face.

"Great job" Granny called bending down to meet him "Now where's my proper hug?"

"Right here" Junior cried out, throwing his arms around Granny's neck and hugging her tightly.

"Now that's a good hug" she cooed before letting him go and standing back up "Let me add some of your favorite ice cream to the order so you can take it away with you for later."

Junior grinned widely then hauled himself back up onto his seat and giggled as Granny slid half a cup of what looked like strawberry milkshake across the counter at him and threw him a wink... this kid was good, he had the old battleaxe right where he wanted her!

Jefferson gave a smile when he thought that maybe he should try offering to clear some tables too... maybe that would get him some free ice cream or at least it might get Granny to stop hatin' on him!

"Right, what do you want?" Granny barked out looking at Jefferson, she was suddenly all business and her happy demeanor was gone. She seriously looked like if he didn't answer her in the next second she was gonna punch him in the face... yeah, she was still hatin'!

"Wow" Jefferson chuckled shaking his head and looking to Junior but tipping his head back at Granny "Did you use up her daily quota of niceness?"

He expected the kid to grin but instead Junior gave a deep frown, lent in close and hissed "You are being rude about Granny Mr Jefferson."

Jefferson let out a laughing sigh and turned back to Granny to find her standing with her arms crossed and an eyebrow high on her head. He gave a little cough to hide his laughter then said very seriously "Sorry... Junior's right, that was rude, my apologies."

She still didn't look impressed and gave him the stink eye the whole time he was giving her their order before taking off into the kitchen muttering curses under her breath just as Ruby came up to the counter to stick some money in the cash register.

"I think I upset her" Jefferson cringed

Ruby gave the still swinging kitchen door a glance but then shrugged and laughed "I wouldn't worry about it... she's like that with everyone."

"Not with me" Junior grinned wiggling his eyebrows

"OK" Ruby laughed "Let me rephrase that... she's like that with almost everyone."

"May I clear the tables for you Ruby?" Junior suddenly asked as he spun his chair around again

"Knock yourself out kid" Ruby threw back and with that Junior took off across the diner to a table that a family had just stood up from.

Jefferson shook his head in awe "He never stops does he?"

Ruby grinned "Nope... not unless he's eating or sleeping and even there's no guarantee."

Jefferson glanced over his shoulder again giving a slight frown as he suddenly thought about Hook... was the Pirate the same when he wasn't laid up in bed? He supposed that he might have been when he was younger but after about three hundred years of living he'd probably learned to channel his energy a bit better than the five year old version of himself.

Jefferson just sat watching Junior as he moved around the room collecting plates and glasses, the kid would take them back to the table closest to the kitchen but never went through the doors which was probably wise 'cause you know... busy kitchen and kids don't really mix. He was brought out of his musings a few minutes later when Granny came back through the doors clutching onto the bags of food. She dumped them down on the counter and looked like she was just about to complain about something else when her eyes flicked to the door and in an instant her face changed to one of horror.

Jefferson spun around to find Peter Pan himself standing in the doorway grinning widely at him "Hello Hatter... you know that you and I are not done."

Jefferson was stuck to the spot, his eyes jumped to the left to see Junior standing stalk still at the end of the counter and he just hoped to hell that the kid stayed where he was but it would seem that even five year old Hook had had enough of Pan as his face fell into a scowl.

"My Mommas are going to stop you Peter Pan" the kid growled

"Well well well, just who I was hoping to find because lets face it, if I can't get to Hook this version of him really is the next best thing" Pan smirked raising an eyebrow and looking back to Jefferson

Jefferson was on his feet marching towards Junior in the blink of an eye, pulling the kid in behind him and hissing "Leave him out of this... you want someone you take me, got it?!"

Granny suddenly appeared at Jefferson's side as she levelled a cross bow at Pan and growled "He ain't takin' no one...go on, get out of here Pan before I stick the pointy end of this in your ass."

Pan didn't seem put off though as he let out a hearty laugh and paced further into the diner stopping at the first table when the two occupants who had been sitting there jumped up and ran for the door. The Lost One picked up a French fry and threw it into his mouth as he looked back to Granny and scoffed "You can't hurt me, I am already dead you stupid old woman..."

"Don't you speak to my Granny like that!" Junior's indignant little voice cried out from behind Jefferson's back making him roll his eyes in frustration, did he not know that he was just making things worse? Pan's smile fell and he narrowed his eyes as he started walking towards them but Granny wasn't intimidated in the slightest and she actually stepped forward and raised the cross bow higher.

"Get out of my way" Pan scoffed as he raised his hand, he flicked his wrist and Granny was suddenly flying through the air. She came down hard onto the table by the window but Jefferson didn't have time to check if she was alright as Pan descended on him. The former Lost One curled his lip and sneered "I will ask you just once to move out of my way Hatter. I want that boy and while it might be fun to teach you a lesson I don't really have time right now. I am sure that one of these people will have warned the Savior that I am here so I suggest you move now so that I can be on my way"

Jefferson was kind of freaking out, what the hell was he supposed to do? But then something just clicked in his head and deep down inside he knew how to stop this. He reached out blindly behind himself and clamped his hand on Junior's arm before pulling in a deep breath as he concentrated his power. The room warped around him and he just yanked Junior along for the ride to appear in the pool house right by Hook's side. The Pirate let out a huge gasp of surprise but Jefferson literally just let the kid go then warped back out of the room again knowing Pan had to be stopped.

He had no idea how he was going to do that or why he was even confronting the delinquent without backup but he knew he had to do this so when he reappeared in the diner right behind Pan's back he just reached out his hand and tapped the kid on the shoulder. Peter turned, he suddenly looked furious as he realized that Junior was gone and Jefferson found himself grinning at his genius quick thinking.

"You will pay for that Hatter" Pan snarled lifting his hand, his magic sparked to life and instantly Jefferson's airway was shut off... he couldn't breathe! His hands flew to his throat but there was nothing to grasp hold of so it made no difference as he choked and spluttered in desperation.

"Not today he won't!" Granny yelled out from somewhere near by

Then everything happened at once.

Jefferson was still scrabbling at his throat as Pan twisted around to look at Granny and Jefferson caught a glimpse of the old woman raising her cross bow from where she lay on the floor but as she pulled the trigger Pan suddenly grinned and disappeared in a swirl of green smoke... Jefferson tried to summon his powers... he tried to get out of the way but in his desperate need to breathe he didn't quite manage it in time and the bolt hit his left arm sending him spiralling into God only knew where as his ripple suddenly engaged a split second too late.

He landed with a thump, hand instantly clamping around the shaft of graphite sticking from his flesh which in turn pulled a scream of agony from his lips when the pain in his arm seemed to double. He lay coughing and gasping for breath in the pouring rain for what seemed like forever but still he couldn't get himself up just yet. The pain was radiating through him stealing his thoughts away and it took him a good few minutes to gather himself enough to look around what looked like an alley. He had no idea where he was as he squinted up at the dark rolling clouds above him but after he managed to pull in a few more deep breaths he realized that he was no longer alone when Pan sauntered into his line of vision and smirked down at him.

"Well that was fun"

"Get away from me" Jefferson grit out blinking against the rain in his eyes

Pan gave another laugh and Jefferson really did believe that the Lost one was about to end him right there and then but he didn't, he just stood up straight and swirled his hand in the air only to bend back over a second later and hold out a bright red beating heart in his finger tips.

"What did you do? Who does that belong to?" Jefferson burst out then rambled on "Who are you trying to control now? It won't work, you will never get to Hook now, your magic is useless."

"I am not "trying" to control anyone" Pan smirked back, he rolled the heart in his hands between his palms before curling his fingers around the beating muscle and squeezing it hard.

Jefferson instantly let out another scream of agony as he chest seized and he was once again coughing and spluttering until the pressure let up. He had his answer, it was his heart in the Lost One's hand but he had no idea how Pan had gotten it, he was so confused as his brain searched for the answer and it obviously showed on his face because the Lost One seemed to find it very funny as he laughed "I love this... you really have no recollection of me taking this do you?"

Jefferson shook his head but didn't say anything, he wasn't sure if he could have replied even if he'd wanted to as Pan came down onto one knee and lent in close "Those idiots really believe that I left those voodoo dolls by accident don't they? Oh this is just too perfect. You see, THEY think that they have me on the back foot but in fact it's them that can't see what's RIGHT in front of them. They had found a way to stop my magic so I had to think quickly before I lost control of the game. It was only a matter of time before those dolls became useless anyway so I left them behind and took your heart instead. Then I burned that good for nothing Pirate's effigy knowing that he would send help to your place. THEY think that I panicked but I did exactly what I set out to do... You see, you, my Dear little Hatter, have just tested that spell that is currently stopping my magic getting through to Hook. I needed to see if a heart could be manipulated while inside their barrier and you my dear friend just proved that it could. Do you really think that it was your idea to take that brat away from the diner? No, I did that... you jumped back there then came right back to me just so that I could make sure that I could make you do it. You just saved Hook's "Son" from nasty old Peter Pan... so I guess that makes you hero of the day and that fact is going to make this game so much more fun. You have just cemented yourself as a true friend to your new little circle and I intend to use that to my advantage... it will not be long until I make my final move and believe when I say that EVERYTHING is going to change in this town"

Jefferson let his head loll to the side as the truth sunk in... he was just a pawn in yet another one of Pan's sick games... Peter was going to use him to hurt his friends and he was powerless to stop him.

"Don't look so sad" Pan chuckled as he raised the heart in his hands again "You and me are going to make a great team."

"What are you going to do?" Jefferson mumbled as his fight left him.

"Now that would be telling" Pan grinned but then he pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow "And now I think on it, we can't have you warning anyone about any of this so I guess I better fix that before I send you back for your heroes welcome"

The Lost One brought the beating heart to his mouth and the next thing Jefferson knew was that he was staggering through the rain towards the police station not really sure how he had gotten there. His legs kept going from under him and more than once he tumbled to the ground which had him holding back tears as it jarred the bolt in his arm...eventually, after the fourth time of hitting the asphalt he couldn't get back up and he fell to the side unable to do anything other than pant against the growing nausea that was rolling through him.

His arm was beyond painful and his chest felt far too tight as he gasped into the wet ground but by some miracle or another the door to the police station suddenly opened and David was running over towards him.

"JEFFERSON!" David yelled coming down onto his knees by his side

"Pan... he's in the diner... " Jefferson gasped but the words stuck in his raw throat and he was left coughing again

"It's OK... he's gone" David soothed "Ruby just called, I was just on my way to try and find you. We didn't know where you'd jumped to and I was worried Pan would find you first... you think you can get up so we can get inside?"

Jefferson shook his head but then he squinted up at his friend and muttered "Maybe I can create a ripple though."

David reached forward and took hold of his arm and gave him a tight nod "Take us back to the pool house then... Pan can't get in there so you'll be safe while we get you patched up."

Jefferson just nodded dumbly then tried his best to concentrate... it took a few attempts but eventually he felt his magic kick in and he was once again back in the Pool House. His mind was fuzzy but he tried to fight it to make sure that Junior was alright and he managed to lift his head and find Hook "Junior? Is the kid OK?"

"He's fine" The Pirate almost whispered in reply "Don't worry about him for now, we need to get you sorted Mate. Can you get to the bed?"

He shook his head again knowing that he wasn't going anywhere by himself and suddenly he was being pulled up and half carried by David as Hook talked on his cell. Literally seconds later there was a swirl of white smoke and Emma was by his side. She didn't even ask him what had happened, she just yanked the cross bow bolt from his arm which left him screaming out in pure agony. He was practically crying when he finally found some comfort, he felt Emma's hand clamp over the gaping wound and in seconds the pain was gone leaving him limp on the bed as he dragged air into his lungs.

"Hey" she whispered bringing her hand to his face and tapping his cheek to get him to open his eyes "What else hurts?"

"Throat" he croaked before sighing out "Chest"

His eyes closed again but he felt her lean forward again and in no time at all his pain was gone and what's more, neither him nor the bedding he lay on were wet anymore. He was finally pain free and dry if not a little tired but at least he was in one piece and that was the main thing!

"Thank you." he mumbled as he peeked open an eye at Emma

She gave him a nod before getting up and turning to Hook who had Junior up in his arms now. The kid gave Jefferson a little smile before looking to Emma and saying "You need to go help Granny too Momma, Peter Pan hurt her."

She walked across, dropped a kiss onto the kid's cheek and soothed "I'll go there now OK but Granny's alright I promise. Ruby called me before Papa did to tell me what had happened, she said that besides a bump or two that Granny was fine."

Emma lent in again and kissed Hook quickly then simply disappeared leaving Jefferson looking at his friend.

The Pirate hobbled his way to the bed and frowned down at him "Get some sleep, you look like hell."

"Feel like it too" Jefferson chuckled back before giving a little frown of his own "Where's Grace?"

"Here" she replied coming into view, she must have been standing just out of sight but now he could see her she looked really worried as she asked "Are you alright Papa?"

He nodded and gave her a tired smile "Even better for seeing you sweet pea"

She gave a heavy gulp and he could see she was close to tears so he held out his hand to her beckoning her to his side as he reassured "I am fine... and the important thing is that we all stopped Pan from hurting Junior. That Lost One is making more and more mistakes Grace... he is losing this fight and he knows it."

"But what if he comes after you?" she almost whispered "I know you did the right thing Papa but you will have angered him... I am scared... I cannot lose you too."

"You're not gonna lose him Kid" David suddenly said from the other side of the bed making Jefferson turn to look up at him. David gave a serious look and added "You two are staying with us until this things done OK. It might be a bit of a squeeze but hey, at least you'll be safe here, right?"

Jefferson gave a tired smile and nodded "Right"

He turned back to Grace to find her looking much happier so he looked to Hook and smiled "Thank you."

"Mate... you've got that the wrong way round. You saved my boy, I should be the one thanking you."

Jefferson gave another little smirk then shrugged "Meh... I just did what had to be done. You would have done the same for Grace and you know it."

"Aye" Hook agreed with a slow nod before giving a sigh and looking to Grace "Come on Lass, let's give your Papa some time to rest, he will be as right as rain in no time at all. Emma will be bringing back our food so can you help the lads set the table for me?"

Grace gave a nod then lent over and kissed Jefferson on the cheek with a whispered "I love you Papa" before she stood up and walked away... he watched her go to the table and start to clear the last of the craft stuff away before he let his eyes slide closed. He let out a contented sigh knowing that he had helped stop Pan from getting the upper hand again, he was a damned hero... Grace would be so proud of him and that in itself was enough for him, he didn't care what anyone else in the world thought as long as his girl was proud of him.


	92. Chapter 92

**My trip got delayed by a day due to torrential rain so guess what?**

 **You get this bad boy and things are starting to heat up now... hold onto your hats people!**

 **As always please review and enjoy**

 **:)**

"You really sense nothing from him?" Will asked Junior in a low tone as they sat at the table while everyone else sat on the couches now that the other one had been returned to the main room.

Junior narrowed his eyes and looked back at the figure lying in the bed by the door and shook his head "No Brother... to me he is as he always has been."

Will let out a frustrated sigh, he lent back in his seat and scratched his head "I do not understand it! If it were the fact that he is a portal jumper surely Grace would feel the same to me and yet she does not"

Junior gave a little giggle and lent in close "That is where you are going wrong Will. Grace is not a portal Jumper silly, she has no powers."

Will's gaze snapped across the room to settle on his new friend and he gave a deep frown as he looked at her sitting talking with Henry... what was Junior talking about? Of course she was a portal jumper it was as clear to him as the nose on her face yet if Junior could not sense that Will knew that he could also not rely on his Brother's observations regarding the Hatter.

"You worry too much" Junior giggled as he went back to his painting that he had wanted to finish after they had all eaten lunch "Peter Pan cannot get us in here, we are safe... no voodoo allowed remember?"

"Aye, I remember" Will mumbled but he knew what he was feeling and while it may not be voodoo he knew that something was not right with the Hatter and he planned to find out what it was.

He went back to his own project but he really couldn't settle down to do it with his fears still in his mind and in the end he gave up trying, just pushing the card shapes away and got up from he table but the one person that he wanted to talk with was not here... Regina.

She had believed him before, she understood that there was more than one kind of magic so perhaps she would listen to him now if he had a quiet word with her. Not really knowing what to do with himself he let out a sigh and wandered through to the laundry room that had been returned to it's previous state and climbed up onto his bunk to stare up at the ceiling that Emma had created for Killian the night before.

It was beyond beautiful and he found himself relaxing as he watched the stars twinkle above him. He lay for an age before Henry suddenly stepped up the ladder and peered over the edge of his bed "Cool, you're awake... dinner's nearly ready."

Will didn't say anything, he just smiled and started getting himself up from his bunk but Henry didn't leave him like he had hoped, he just waited until Will was back on the floor then asked "You OK?"

"Aye" Will replied with a thin smile "I am just tired I suppose."

Henry smirked and raised an eyebrow "Yeah, Junior can have that effect. He's great fun but after a day of running around after him I swear sometimes I could sleep for a week."

That brought a genuine smile to Will's lips and he chuckled "You are not wrong Brother."

This seemed to be the right thing to say as Henry's face split into a wide grin "You know, until about eight months ago I was an only child and now I have two brothers."

Will gave a nod of his head then grinned "Aye... and soon we will have two Sisters too as well as little Bae."

Henry laughed and shook his head "Our family tree is so messed up... BUT it works you know? It's cool and I personally wouldn't change it for the world."

"Nor would I" Will agreed with a firm nod of his head

Junior was suddenly peeking around the door frame, the lad had an innocent look on his face until his gaze met theirs and it changed in the blink of an eye... he glanced back out into the main room then looked back and giggled "I have hidden one of the spiders in the salad bowl."

Suddenly Will was laughing along with his Brothers and they were heading out to the table but the minute that Will saw Jefferson sitting at the far side his smile fell and he was back to worrying again.

"You alright Kid?" the Hatter asked with a little frown on his face

"Aye" he threw back pulling a smile to his lips "I was just wondering what we were to eat"

"Chicken and bacon pasta, garlic bread along with some salad" Grandma called over from the kitchen

Will really didn't know what that was but he just grinned at the Princess and sat himself down... he was still finding it quite strange to think that his new Grandparents were Royalty back in the Enchanted Forest but he liked them so he was determined to get passed it.

Junior sat himself down on one side of Will but then Neal was pushed in next to him on his other side and he was suddenly smiling as he looked at the little boy's happy face "Are you hungry Bae?"

The little Prince babbled back happily before letting out a shrill scream as he clapped his hands.

"That'll be a yes then" Grandpa laughed as he stood back and looked at Will "You OK with feeding him?"

"Aye" Will nodded vigorously, he really did love looking after his... nephew? Uncle? Cousin? Gods, he wasn't even sure what their relationship was but he knew he loved this little boy so it did not matter.

He started to enjoy himself as the food was served even if the rubber spider remained undiscovered in the bottom of the salad bowl. He really did try to join in with the conversation that had started but every time Jefferson spoke it was like a cold chill ran down his spine and in the end, once the meal was done Will knew that he had to tell someone what he was feeling.

"When is Regina coming?" he asked the room lightly

"She's not, not tonight Kid. She's spending some time with Robin and Roland" Emma replied around a yawn

Will's heart sank... and it must have shown on his face too because Killian actually leant forward and said "I am sure you will see her tomorrow Lad, do not look so sad about it."

Will gave Killian a little smile before deciding that he needed to get away from the table so he turned to Grandma and asked "May I bathe Neal for you Grandma?"

She gave him a wide smile "He would like that Will, thank you."

With that he pulled the babe from his high chair and headed for the bathroom. He was distracted from his worries while he worked and he found himself singing to Neal as he filled the tub and in no time at all the babe was sitting in the bubbles playing with his toys but Will's happiness didn't last.

A few minutes into proceeding there was a sudden "Pop" by his side and he looked up to find Jefferson smirking down at him.

"Hey kid" he grinned but something in his eyes was not right and Will instantly moved to pick up Neal from the water except he never got there as the Hatter flickered out of sight and the babe disappeared only to reappear in Jefferson's arms when he materialized back at the end of the bath.

"What are you doing?" Will cried out jumping up to his feet trying to get to the babe

"Showing you how easily I can change your world" the Hatter giggled bringing his fingers up to Neal's belly and tickling him which made the babe cry out in laughter. Jefferson suddenly looked back at Will and almost whispered "I think that you need to get over this whole "Something's not right with the crazy Hatter" thing... because, you know, if you don't... well maybe this kid here will crawl into the pool when no one is looking or... I don't know... stick his finger in a power point. There are many many dangers in a house that can end the life of something so precious and we don't want that now do we?"

Will shook his head and held out his hands "Give him back"

"Not just yet" Jefferson laughed leaning forward and raising an eyebrow "I will know Kid... I will know if you tell ANYONE what you think is going on and know now that if that happens this kid here is dead, you hear me? I will NOT have you causing trouble just because you think that I am working with Peter Pan." he stood himself up and smirked "Please... I've been here a lot longer than Pan and I will be here after he has been defeated. I just want to live a normal life Kid without people sticking their noses into my business. Yes, I am different but does that give YOU the right to judge me? No... and you know what? You think that I've got something missing Kid so let me tell you what it is... it's my soul, so know that when I say that I will kill your little baby friend that I mean it and I won't lose a single minutes sleep when I'm done."

Will stood in total horror... this was so much worse than he had ever imagined. How was he supposed to keep Neal safe when the Hatter was staying in the same house?

He gave a slow nod of his head and reached out his hands again "I understand... I will tell no one, now PLEASE give me the babe."

The Hatter gave a smirk before practically shoving Neal back at Will, he gave one last little chuckle before disappearing with another pop but the minute he was gone Will was forming a plan in his head... he had to keep Neal safe.

Jefferson was not going to hurt Neal so he quickly dried the babe, got him into his diaper and pajamas before brushing his teeth and taking him through to say goodnight to everyone. He then said that he would settle the babe in his crib which had been moved to the spare bedroom at the back of the house where Grandma and Grandpa were to sleep for the night. He watched his family as they happily kissed and cuddled the babe goodnight and Will's heart sank at what he knew he had to do... he had to get as far away from Storybrooke as he could.

Henry had told him of the town line and that once you crossed it, there was a world with no magic and he now knew that that was where he needed to go... if he tried to hide in town they would find him... so he had to do this but he wasn't stupid, he was going to leave his family a note so that they knew why he had done this and they would be able to stop whatever plan Peter Pan had set into action because as much as the Hatter had said that he was NOT working for the Lost One Will knew that wasn't true. He knew enough about Jefferson to know that if he were acting under his own control he would NEVER have just done what he did, no this WAS down to Peter... he just didn't know exactly how the Lost One was doing it but Regina would know. He had faith in her so once he collected the young Prince and settled him down into his crib Will took up a pad of paper and a pen and got to work writing down everything that he knew. He then found a bag, packed a few essentials for the babe before finally wrapping the now sleeping Prince in a thick blanket and heading for the window.

He had left his note in the crib so that it would be found as soon as someone came to check on the babe, he then pulled in a deep sigh before climbing out into the garden and into the undergrowth. It was still raining a little but he hoped that it would not last much longer and he HAD to do this so he just walked... he headed for the long road that he knew led towards the town line, all the time promising himself that once this was over with that he would return. He missed it already and he hadn't even left yet... this town truly had become home and he swore to himself that he would come back.

"We will be fine you and I" he whispered to the sleeping babe "Peter will not get to you, I swear it upon the soul of my Mother. I will keep you safe Bae, I give you my word."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"I'm just gonna check on Will" Mary-Margaret whispered as she tried to get up from David's side. They were sitting on the couch not far away but something in that statement had Jefferson jumping up from his chair first and sort of doing a little dance like he had to pee.

He gave little grin and shrugged "I'll check on him, I gotta go to the bathroom anyway."

David gave a nod of his head and tugged Mary-Margaret back in as Jefferson made his way across the room. He glanced back at the group to see Hook sleeping soundly with Emma tucked into his side while Liam and the rest of the kids sat at the table playing a game with a deck of cards. He gave Liam a little grin before ducking down the little corridor and peaking his head around the door only to find the room empty... what the hell?

He darted across to the window and peered outside but as he did something changed and his panic left him... he gave a sudden smirk and turned back into the room, eyes searching for what surely must be somewhere.

"Ah, there you are" he chuckled as he picked up the folded note. He didn't even read it, he just tucked it into his pocket and headed back out of the room briefly stopping at the bathroom before returning to the living area where he gave a chuckle and sat himself down at the table "They're both out for the count... Will's snoring like a bear in hibernation."

Liam gave a smirk "Aye, I can attest to that... quite the snorer that lad. I will just leave him in there if that is alright? He has been quite unsettled of late and I want him to get a decent nights sleep"

He had turned to look at David who nodded "It's fine, I'm sure Emma can turn this couch into a bed... she's done it often enough with the one on the jolly"

"Yeah, I'll do it later" Emma mumbled before looking up at the clock and adding "actually, not that much later, God look at the time!"

It wasn't much longer before Jefferson found himself and Grace settling down to sleep in the bed by the doors. David and Mary-Margaret got into their couch bed, Hook and Emma retired to Liam's room and Liam himself headed to Will's bunk with Henry and Junior in tow.

"Are you alright Papa?" Grace whispered as she cuddled into his side

"I'm fine now sweet pea" he whispered back dropping a kiss onto her head "Sleep my little darling, sleep."

And sleep she did, she was gone in no time at all but Jefferson was left unable to settle... he felt like something was wrong but he couldn't quite place what... it was like the feeling you get when you can't remember if you've left the stove on or not and it worries you until you eventually have to go and check except he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be checking and that fact alone was infuriating.

His gut was telling him something wasn't right and it was driving him insane... well... as insane as a mad hatter can get but it meant when he did eventually fall asleep he had the strangest dreams he had ever had... they were filled with roaring laughter and images of boys dancing around a camp fire. He looked around the clearing in the woods as the boys chanted until his eyes fell on one lone figure standing with a hooded cape around his shoulders. The boy gave a wide grin and laughed "You did well Hatter but you and I are far from done"

"Peter Pan" Jefferson gasped taking a step backwards

"That's me" the boy cried out dropping his hands to his hips and letting out a cockerel crow before looking back to Jefferson "Now, come here... we have much to discuss on how this is to proceed."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Will is in danger Grandpa... he is not where he should be"

Rumple sat bolt upright in bed and gasped in a breath... had he just dreamt that?

"You must call Momma" Leia cried out in his head "Will has just entered the dreamscape but he is NOT where he should be."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rumple grumbled thinking that the child was worrying about nothing

"He entered from a non magical realm Grandpa... I cannot talk with him, I tried but he cannot hear my voice over his own dreams. Hope has gone to Papa to see if he can help but I fear that he will find the same issue... please, just call Momma."

Rumple was scrambling from his bed towards the dresser where his cell was charging in an instant making Belle wake with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" she suddenly gasped sensing his worry

"I'm not sure, get dressed. I think that we are needed."

Belle didn't hesitate, she just pulled herself from the bed too and started grabbing clothes as Emma finally answered the call.

"Check on Will" Rumple practically yelled down the line

There was no answer but he knew that she was doing just that when he heard the rustling noises down the line then he heard the words that he had been dreading "He's gone... where the hell is he Gold?"

Rumple sat down heavily on the mattress and sighed "According to Leia he is now in a realm with no magic."

"WHAT?" she practically yelled down the line "HOW?"

"That is a very good question" Rumple sighed before just adding "One that we shall look into together... myself and Belle are on our way, I suggest you wake everyone except your Pirate."

"Why? Hook'll want to know that the kid's gone"

"The Captain already knows Miss Swan I can assure you... Hope is with him now. They are trying to find a way to communicate with Will in the dreamscape but it is proving problematic due to the lack of magic." he let out another sigh "We can discuss this further shortly, for now go and wake your family."

He was just about to hang up his cell when the savior gave a cry and he stopped dead in his tracks at the words "Oh my God... Neal! Neal's gone too. GOLD, GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"

The line went dead as the color drained from Rumple's face... was this down to his Father? Had he taken the boys? And if he had how had he managed that with the protection spells over the pool house? But he knew that he was not going to get the answers he was searching for by standing in his bedroom so he pulled in a breath and tried to steady himself for the task ahead as all the former Dark Ones bickered in the back of his mind.

He tried to ignore them as he dressed... but now that Hope had left him their collective voice had gotten stronger. Rumple however was determined not to listen to their nonsense so he just concentrated on the task in hand instead, he had to find those boys.

"I will stay with you Grandpa" Leia yelled above the constant chatter in his mind and suddenly her's was the only voice he could hear "Just listen to me... do not let them influence who you want to be, that choice is yours and yours alone"

He gave a little smile as he pulled on his jacket, he suddenly felt so much more focused so he held out his hand to Belle and asked "Ready?"

She gave a single nod and that was that... they were on their way.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"GET OUT OF MY WAY" David yelled as he barged his way towards the patio door

"David will you just stop and for Gods sake will you lower your damned voice" Regina hissed staying exactly where she was "One, Grace is sleeping RIGHT THERE and two, if you wake up Hook he's not going to be able to find out anything about Will"

"I need to be out there" he grit out but then his face softened and he sighed "I need to be doing something... Neal's out there Regina, I need to find him."

"I know" she soothed raising her hand and letting it rest on his arm "But you barging out of here and disappearing into the night when Pan is out there is stupid and you know it. Just give us a few minutes then we can all go together."

He gave a nod before looking back into the room to find Snow standing with her bow in her hand, she wore a look of total concentration on her face as she listened to what Gold was saying then she asked "So Will is safe? He's sleeping right? So he has to be somewhere dry that would allow him to do that?"

Gold nodded his head "We just don't know where? Or if he's with anyone else"

David gave a hard gulp at the words that weren't spoken... they were all thinking the same thing... was this down to Pan? Did he have Will and Neal somewhere? Had he taken them somehow then left this realm using his ship? Suddenly he was pacing back and forth with the need to get going when Liam came up to his side pulling his jacket on "We shall find them Brother, we shall find them even if it takes all night. Killian is with Hope... you hear me? Hope, David... remember that we have literal Hope on our side."

He gave a nod, met his Brother's eyes and whispered "I know but... I ..."

"No buts" Liam cut him off as he placed his hand on David's shoulder "You have to believe David. Look where having hope has gotten me... I am here, with all of you so when I say that we will find them it is because I know that we will."

"How?" David sighed "Bad things happen Liam, you can't be that blinded by your faith in the Gods that you can't see that... just look at what happened to Hook."

Liam gave a heavy sigh but he shook his head "This is not like that."

"How do you know that?" David grit back getting slightly annoyed at Liam's perpetual positivity

Liam glanced towards the others before leaning in and saying "Because I think that young Will took Neal of his own free will... he climbed out through the open window David. There are foot prints all through the earth outside but he also packed a bag with essentials in it. If this were down to Pan that would not be the case, the demon would have simply snatched them away."

David gave a hard blink then asked "But why would Will do that?"

Liam shook his head slightly and shrugged "I have no idea... but we will find out WHEN we find him."

David gave a firm nod of his head suddenly feeling a lot better about things. What Liam had said made sense yet he still couldn't shake the feeling that this thing wasn't as simple as it seemed. He looked up just in time to see Emma pulling her leather jacket on and he was suddenly moving towards his daughter "What are you doing? Someone needs to stay with Hook!"

"Jefferson's gonna do that" she threw back as she pulled her hair free letting it tumble down her back "He didn't want to leave Grace anyway and after what happened in the diner earlier I can't really blame him plus it means I can help so don't even think about trying to stop me. I am literally unstoppable right now with these two inside me so if Pan shows up, ALL of you need to stay back and let me deal with him."

"Emma! You are not indestructible" Snow yelled at their Daughter but Emma just rolled her eyes, muttered "whatever" then headed for the door where she stood tapping her foot waiting for everyone to join her. Snow turned to David and whispered harshly "You need to talk some sense into her... she needs to be careful!"

"I'll try" he sighed back "But you know what she's like and right now I kinda have to agree with her. Nothing that either Pan or Facilier threw at her worked. Since she fell pregnant it's like Hope's magic is protecting her."

Suddenly Gold was by their side and he nodded "That's because it is... right now your Daughter is probably the only one who can stop Pan so I think we should take her lead, find those boys quickly so that we can get them somewhere safe before dealing with my Father for good."

David lent in and asked "And we can do that now? Get rid of Pan I mean"

Gold again nodded and patted his jacket pocket "I think so... I am fairly certain where he is hiding and earlier tonight Belle and I perfected a potion that will open a portal straight to hell... there will be no underworld for my Papa. No, this time he is bypassing Hades completely to spend eternity in Tartarus."

"Come on" Emma suddenly hissed from the door obviously getting impatient to get going

David was left with so many questions when Gold hurried after Emma... he wanted to know more about this portal and what could happen if someone other than Pan got caught up in it because the last time that had happened he'd spent about three weeks in Neverland and that was bad enough... there was NO WAY he wanted any of them to end up in hell!

They all fell into a fast pace as Snow started tracking Will's footsteps and as they all headed through the back streets towards the west end of town David found himself walking with Liam at his side. His newest Brother wore a determined frown on his face but David found that he couldn't bring himself to talk... he was too busy freaking out about the kids and when it became obvious that Will had crossed the town line David seriously could have cried as he stood staring at the yellow spray paint line that ran across the road.

"Why did he leave?" Snow burst out turning around and clutching at her chest as if it physically hurt her

"It does not matter. All that matters is that they return" Liam grit out as he surged forward, he spun around and looked to David "This job is mine and mine alone, only I can leave and return with no effect so I ask you now Brother... look after Killian until I get back."

David walked forward and pulled Liam into a hug, he didn't even try to convince him not to go... Liam was right, he was the ONLY one who hadn't been in town when the last curse hit so he was the only one who could cross the line then be able to return.

"I'm going with you" Emma suddenly mumbled as she walked forward and stood next to Liam but he turned to her and shook his head "Your place is here Swan... you NEED to stop Peter Pan, you heard Gold. You may be the only one who can do that so you must stay. I will be fine... I will find the boys and I will return, trust me."

"Of course I trust you Liam" Emma replied with a serious nod "Go... go and bring them back to us"

Liam gave a single nod before just turning and running across the town line. David half expected something to happen to stop him but it didn't and they all stood watching for a few minutes until Liam turned the corner in the distance and disappeared from sight.

David pulled in a deep breath and turned to Gold "You sure that Potion's ready to go?"

Gold gave a nod "I am"

"Good" David snarled as he started marching back up the road, heading towards the beach "Because I don't know about you lot but I've had enough of him and his damned voodoo magic to last a lifetime"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian could see Will, he was currently standing in the Lad's dream but nothing he did or said made any difference as his youngest Brother cowered behind a large flowering shrub in what looked like a distorted version of Regina's garden with Neal tucked safely into his front.

"It's alright little one... I've got you." he soothed when the babe started to cry "The bad man will not get too you."

Bad Man?

Killian gave a frown as he watched the dream play out... he had entered that Lad's mind thinking that this had to do with Pan but now as he stood watching he was beginning to think that he was wrong.

"Mek him hear yuh" Calypso's voice suddenly sounded in his head

"I have tried" Killian defended throwing his hands out in frustration

"Well try harda, mi nuh share mi powas wid yuh suh yuh cud waste dem Child... MEK him hear yuh!"

"YOU THINK IT IS THAT SIMPLE? I HAVE TRIED YOU INFURIATING OLD WOMAN... LOOK" Killian roared and then to prove his point he strode across across the grass and stopped right by Will's side and yelled "WILL... LISTEN TO ME SON, YOU HAVE TO HEAR ME!"

But the Lad just stayed where he was, still trying to soothe the now very distraught babe in his arms. There were tears streaming down Will's face as he sobbed "I am sorry Neal, I know you miss your Mother but I had to take you away... I HAD to keep you safe."

"Yuh mek yuh point Killian, mi sorry" Calypso grumbled

Killian found himself crouching down to try and bring his Brother some form of comfort as he now rocked back and forth and cried quietly into the blanket that was wrapped around the babe in his arms. Killian reached out a hand to try and lay it on Will's arm but right before he made contact his Brother sobbed "I am sorry... I am so sorry... but our family will find the truth. I left them a note Bae, I told them all about what happened so as soon as they find it they will stop Jefferson and we will be able to go home."

"Jefferson!" Killian gasped in surprise.

Suddenly he was standing up and yelling to Calypso "I need to wake up... this is not what we thought it was. I should have listened to the Lad when he voiced his worries earlier but I didn't."

"Well wek up den" Calypso huffed out in his mind "Me nuh stoppin' yuh"

Killian held back a growl of frustration at his Great Grandmother lack of empathy mainly because he didn't have time to deal with her just now and secondly because he had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't actually here with him because the real version had changed, she had no longer spoken with her thick accent yet this version still did... was she just part of his own imagination?

In the end it didn't really matter... all that mattered was that he had to wake up and get as far away from the Hatter as he could so that he could warn Swan of what he had discovered but when he blinked his eyes open in the pool house a few seconds later it was to find Jefferson sitting by his bedside.

"Well?" the Hatter asked, immediately sitting forward on the dining table chair that he had obviously brought into the room.

"I cannot communicate with the Lad" Killian grit out as he sat himself up, he tried to look innocent as he hauled himself up to his feet. His hand instantly clamped itself to his hip and he hissed in a breath as he started towards the other bedroom.

"What you doing?" Jefferson asked as he followed behind him

"Looking to see if I can find any clues that the others perhaps missed" Killian sighed as he hurried into the other room. His heart was thumping in his chest but he forced himself to make his way to the window and push it open. He then lent out as far as as he could, having a really good look at the ground around him

"Don't lean out there" the Hatter hissed "Pan could get to you."

Killian rolled his eyes but just did as Jefferson had said pulling himself back inside and mumbling "I am not an idiot... I was just looking"

Next he made his way to the bed, his eyes darted about searching for the note that Will had said that he had left while trying to look like he wasn't searching for anything in particular. He glanced at Jefferson who was just standing watching him and he knew that under normal circumstances he would have complained about that so that's what he did.

"You could at least help instead of just standing there" he grumbled as he turned his back to the Hatter trying to get Jefferson to go in the opposite direction.

He wandered away as Jefferson headed to the other side of the bed and opened up the little unit to peer inside and that's when Killian made his move. He grabbed Henry's story book which lay on the dresser and turned to thump it down on the Hatter's head but when he spun around it was to find that Jefferson was nowhere to be seen. Killian was confused for a second until the Hatter spoke behind him and he realized that Jefferson had obviously formed a ripple... and he was in trouble!

"Why don't we both just stop pretending, I know you know Captain" Jefferson laughed

Killian let out a sigh as he realized their mistake. They had all thought that they had saved Jefferson from Pan, they had stopped him being controlled by voodoo yet not a single one of them had thought to check if the Hatter's heart was still in his chest! THIS was why Will could sense something was wrong, the lad had actually stated that he felt like something was missing from the Hatter yet Killian had ignored it... why?

Because he had been stupid that's why and look where it had gotten him!

He turned around slowly to face his friend, he raised an eyebrow at the Hatter grinning face but he knew that he was not dealing with Jefferson at all, no, he was dealing with that damned Lost One.

"What do you want Pan?"

Jefferson's face split into a wider grin, he laughed loudly then cried out "YOU"

Killian didn't have time to think, he didn't have time to do anything as Jefferson's hand flew out and grabbed him and in the blink of an eye Killian was being pulled into another ripple to appear a split second later on board a large wooden ship... Blackbeard's ship to be precise.

He spun around to find Pan standing at the top of the steps to the quarter deck, the Lost One gave a laugh, raised an eyebrow then shouted "It's time to end this Pirate... the heroes are on their way so I thought it best if you joined us"

Killian was panicking inside but he was unwilling to show weakness in front of this demon so he just clamped his jaw closed for a second before gritting out "They will stop you even if you kill me Pan so do as you please, you will only fail in the end anyway"

"Who says that this is about you?" Pan scoffed before laughing hard and actually gripping his sides as he choked out "You were all so focused on the nasty Lost One trying to kill his Pirate that no one has been paying the slightest bit of attention to the real target."

"What?!" Killian gasped, taking an unconscious step forward "If not I, then whom?"

"What?! If not I, then whom?" Pan mimicked in a mocking tone before giving another laugh "You really think I'm going to just tell you what my plan is? You think that's how it works because that's what always happens just before the end of a tale but you see Captain, THIS is not the end of my tale. THIS is just the beginning and you, well you are just collateral damage to keep your little friends from seeing the truth until it's too late to stop me then you will see what I have in store for every single one of you."

Killian's heart was racing... what was Pan about to do? Was the Lost One about to start the war that Zeus had warned them about?

Was he about to return Felix and Devin to Storybrooke?!

A bolt of lightening streaked across the sky and the clouds above rumbled loudly as Pan gave another roar of laughter. He realized that whatever Pan's plan was, Killian himself was more than likely not going to be able to stop him as the Lost One suddenly raised Killian's voodoo doll in one hand and what looked like a long skewer in his other. The Lost One was still laughing hard as he sauntered down the steps towards the main deck and Killian started walking backwards to try and get away only to be stopped by Jefferson who stepped him behind him and crossed his arms. Killian was in a complete panic and this time there was no hiding it as his chest lurched up and down and he gasped against his encroaching state. He found himself bending over, hand falling to his knees just trying to stay in control but his eyes now bulged in his head and he was starting to feel dizzy as he looked back to Pan when the Lost One spoke again

"You are the perfect distraction Pirate so it's now time for you to play your part" he gave one last booming laugh then snarled "Scream for me Captain, let everyone know that you are here and not safely sucked up in that pool house hiding from the world. Let my Son know that he is needed... bring him to me...bring him to his end and witness my new beginning!"


	93. Chapter 93

**OK, there is a lot going on in this chapter and I have tried my best to make it flow but you are seeing the story unfold from several different points of view so I hope that it all makes sense as I try to bring everything together.**

 **As always please review (I would really appreciate the feedback) and enjoy**

 **:)**

Jefferson was so confused... what was going on?

He was trying to shield his face from the torrential rain that now poured down around him while squinting into the dim light but he already kinda knew where he was because the ship beneath his feet kept lurching up and down and he was staggering back and forth just trying to stay upright.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He knew even before he turned around that the scream had come from Hook but it he still spun around to find Peter Pan leering over the Pirate who was now sprawled out on the deck trying to claw his way towards the rigging.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" Jefferson screamed out instantly sprinting forward only to grind to a halt when it felt like his feet stuck to the deck. He looked up to see Pan grinning at him and he yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I would have thought that was obvious" Pan laughed lifting up a voodoo doll to show Jefferson the large pin sticking out from it's hip area. Pan chuckled and looked back to Hook "We couldn't have you running away now could we Captain?"

But Hook never replied and when Jefferson's eyes moved to his friend he could see why... the Pirate was barely conscious. Again Jefferson tried to move but he couldn't, he even bent down to grab his own leg but it was like his shoes were glued to the deck... What the hell?

"You will only be able to move when I allow it" Pan laughed suddenly leaving Hook's side and stalking his way over to where Jefferson still stood

Jefferson's mind was running riot... HOW was Pan doing this?

He got his answer a second later when the Lost One lifted up a heart in his other hand. Something niggled in Jefferson's brain at the sight before him... had he had this conversation before?

"I can see that you know that this is yours. That's good because I'm tired of saying the same thing over and over... now, back to my plan... I need to create a bit more confusion, I need our heroes suitably distracted when they get here"

Jefferson was dumbfounded... how had Pan gotten his heart? But he had bigger things to worry about right now when the Lost one raised his hand and commanded "Choke him... grab him by his good for nothing neck and squeeze until he has no breath left in his body"

Unlike with the Voodoo magic Jefferson heard this instruction loud and clear... his feet were suddenly marching him across to the deck and he knew he had to do something to stop himself. He COULDN'T do this to Hook, he wouldn't!

And then it happened... without even very much thought he was suddenly flickering in and out of a ripple... he used it to jump about the deck a few times and when he reappeared a few seconds later he was grinning widely when he realized that he had just figured out a way to stop Pan making him into the next Winter Soldier.

The Lost one looked livid... he actually bared his teeth, narrowed his eyes and looked like he was about to launch a verbal attack but suddenly he tilted his head as if listening to something then gave a smirk "You'll regret that Hatter..."

"Doubt it" Jefferson shrugged before forming another ripple to warp his way to Hook's side.

He was ready to just grab his friend and get gone now that he knew that he could dodge any more commands that came through. Jefferson knew he had to get Hook back into the pool house so that his friend was safe then he had to find a way to get his heart back before Pan just crushed it in a rage when he realized that it was useless as a weapon but when he appeared at Hook's side it was to find him screaming out in agony again and Jefferson realized that Pan must be taking his anger out on the Pirate.

Jefferson looked up into the rain to try and locate the Lost One only to find that the deck was empty... except... wait... it wasn't empty at all. There in the spot where Pan had been standing was a clear glass jar with what had to be Hook's Voodoo doll inside. Jefferson just ran and grabbed it, he tried to wrestle the lid off when he realized that the reason why Hook was still in complete agony was because Pan had left the long pin sticking out from the doll but no matter what he did it wouldn't open.

"Damn it" he screamed out just as another roll of thunder rumbled across the sky. Jefferson knew that the lid was sealed with magic, it had to be, there was no other explanation so he simply raised the jar above his head, pulled in a deep breath just hoping to God that this worked then smashed it down onto the edge of the guard rail but all that happened was that the jar gave off a "thunk" and the Pirate let out another howl of agony.

And suddenly the truth was plain to see...Peter Pan had sealed Hook's doll inside an unbreakable jar!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Henry...Henry, wake up. I am frightened"

Henry frowned deeply into his pillow as he squinted up at Junior who was standing by his bedside clutching his Bear and Duck to his chest "What's up Shorty? You have a bad dream?"

But even before Junior had managed to say a word a flash of lightening lit up the living area sending a flicker of light into the laundry room followed literally straight after by a huge rumble of thunder and suddenly Junior was scrabbling up into the bed.

"This is not right Henry" Junior cried out "The storm was supposed to be passed by now"

Henry tugged his Brother in for a hug and soothed "Hey, it's probably just Hope and Leia giving Zeus a hard time, he'll calm down soon... it won't last long."

But Junior pulled himself back and shook his head "This is not Zeus' doing Henry... this feels different."

"Different how?" Henry asked lightly not wanting to freak Junior out

"This feels like... I don't know... like Darkness I suppose. I can sense the evil in the air and it is frightening me." he gave a hard gulp as a tear fell down his cheek then almost whispered "I want Papa."

Henry gave him a little smile "OK, come on then. I'll come with you and you can tell Mom what you are feeling, then she can call Grandpa Gold but remember that Peter Pan can't get you in here right?"

Junior gave a nod but his lip was trembling so Henry just threw back his blankets and pulled himself from his bed only to give a frown when his eyes fell on the empty bunk that Uncle Liam had went to sleep in.

Suddenly Henry was on edge... what was going on?

He pulled Junior in behind himself then crept across the floor to peer out into the main house to find another empty bed and now he was seriously starting to worry. He turned to Junior and hissed "hide in the closet and do NOT come out until I tell you too, got it?!"

"But..."

"Junior" Henry hissed actually shoving his Brother as he started back into the room "Don't argue. I need to know that you're safe OK... I need you to be safe, do you understand?"

"But I need you to be safe too Henry" Junior whispered back as a big tear spilled down his cheek

"I'll be fine I promise" Henry soothed as he opened the closet door and crouched down to face his Brother "If something is wrong I'll Call Momma G, OK. Then she will be here in no time but I don't even know if I need to do that yet so please, just hide... for me."

Junior pulled in his Bear but gave a nod before just turning and walking inside the closet. Once inside he turned to face Henry again and sobbed "Hurry Henry... I do not like this."

"I know, I'll be as quick as I can... love you Shorty."

"Love you too" Junior replied around a sniff and the last image Henry saw was his Brother's terrified face staring out at him.

He was pretty scared himself as he crept back out into the main room. He slowly made his way across the floor and found Grace still sleeping in the bed by the doors but no sign of Jefferson. The whole time he was walking down the corridor to the bedrooms he was sending out a silent prayer that he'd find his Mom and Killian but when he peeked inside their room it was empty too.

Where was everyone?

He actually raised his hand and scratched his head before turning to the last bedroom fully expecting to find Will and Neal inside but when he walked in to wake Will up he came to a halt when he found his story book lying on the floor. His eyes flew to the bed then the crib in quick succession and he let out a gasp as he realized that they were both gone too.

Now that he knew there was no immediate danger in the actual house he ran, not being particularly quiet about it. He ran back into the laundry room, yanked open the closet door and grit out "Go wake up Grace... I need to call Momma G."

"What's going on Henry?" Junior cried out as Henry ran to the unit to grab his cell

"I don't know Junior but everyone except you, me and Grace are gone" he met Junior's gaze as he lifted the cell to his ear "I need you to be brave Shorty. I'm getting help OK so just go and wake up Grace. We need to be ready for Momma G."

Junior gave one little nod then took off out the door leaving Henry nervously pacing the room as the call connected but seconds passed and his Mom's cell still hadn't started to ring so he pulled his own away and looked at the screen to see that he had no signal... what was going on?

Another streak of lightening lit up the room and Henry suddenly had his answer... the cell tower must have been hit.

"Great" he sighed before throwing his cell onto his bed and heading out to talk with Junior and Grace. He hurried over to the bed where Grace was hugging Junior into her side and said "You two OK?"

"Is Momma G coming?" Junior almost whispered as he sat himself up a bit

Henry gave a heavy sigh "Sorry... looks like I'm going to have to run up to the house. My cell wouldn't work because of the storm."

"Where is everyone Henry? Why are they all gone?"

"I don't know Shorty" Henry sighed back before heading towards the patio doors "But Mom will help us find them so just stay here OK."

But Junior's lip was suddenly trembling and he pleaded "Do not leave me Henry... I do not want to be left"

And Henry knew he couldn't do it, he huffed out a breath and looked at the heavy rain through the window before turning back to his Brother "Alright... but the minute that door is open we all RUN as fast as we can and we don't stop until we get to Momma G OK"

Junior gave a little nod and reached out to take Henry's hand so he just took it and turned to Grace "We all stick together, right... you ready?"

Grace gave a little nod too so Henry pulled in a deep breath and finally opened the door... it was wild outside but they didn't stop, they just ran down the steps and up the lawns towards the house. Henry was soaked through within seconds but he just ducked his head down determined to get to his Mom quickly... he needed her to find out what had happened to everyone else.

He could make out the front porch as they rounded a huge bush but just as he thought they were going to make it Grace seemed to trip. Henry let go of Junior to help her back up but the next thing he knew was that Peter was standing in front of him trying to hold onto Grace who was struggling madly to try and get away.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" Henry screamed out jumping forward to try and free his friend

"You should have stayed hidden" Peter laughed as he yanked Grace harder when Henry managed to get hold of her hand "You just helped me no end. I couldn't have gotten to her if you had all just stayed behind that spell but imagine my happiness when I sensed that you had ventured beyond it... and now I can make the Hatter do what I want even without using his heart."

Henry grit his teeth and yanked Grace back a bit but then to his total horror Pan just smirked and laughed "Fine... have it your way, you can just come too."

Henry didn't have time to let go, he didn't have time to do anything as Peter's cloud was suddenly upon him... he was in trouble and he knew it.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"HENRY!" Junior screamed out as his Brother was suddenly taken by Peter's cloud... but when the smoke cleared he was left just staring at the empty space where Henry and Grace had been struggling with the Lost One a second before. A sob left Junior's lips and he pulled PB up to try and stop his fear taking over as he whispered "Don't leave me by myself... I don't want to be left... I do not want to be all alone"

But Henry was gone and as much as that frightened the very life from him, Junior knew that he had to tell Momma G... his family were in trouble and he needed her help so he just ran until he practically thumped into the front door only to find it locked.

"MOMMA MOMMA MOMMA" he yelled as he battered the thick wood with his little fist but no matter how hard he hit it no one came and eventually he turned around and slid down to sit on the hard ground trying to think what to do.

He still needed help... that fact hadn't changed and as frightened as he was about the thunder that still rolled across the sky the thought of loosing everyone he loved was enough to have him getting up to his feet but he still didn't know where to go so he just ran out into town hoping that someone other Pater Pan would be the one to find him.

Main street was deserted... Junior had no idea what time it was but when the clock tower came into sight he wasn't surprised to find that it was nearly one o'clock in the morning and his heart sank when he realized that there would be no one out and about, they would all be in bed sleeping.

He gave another sob as he stood just staring at the clock... what was he supposed to do now?

"Killian?"

Even though Junior had not gone by that name for some time now he still found himself turning around to see who was there... but then he was walking backwards to try and get away when he came face to face with the Captain. It was too much... as much as he had tried to accept that this man was now trying to help his family, right here, right now with the thunder rumbling around him and the rain lashing down the Captain looked just as scary as he ever had and Junior found himself petrified at the very thought of being so near to him.

He shook his head and staggered into the wall behind him as the Captain loomed down on him, he actually closed his eyes and lifted PB up to hide behind, not willing to face what was about to happen when there was another voice.

"Junior?" What the hell are you doing out in the rain?"

He peeked out from behind his bear to find Ginny and Doctor Whale standing under an umbrella and in the blink of an eye he was running towards them crying out "Everyone is gone... I woke up and only Henry, Grace and I remained in the pool house... we tried to run to Momma G's house but Peter... Peter Pan came... he took Henry... he took Henry and Grace away in his cloud and I was left behind. You have to help me... I do not want to be left, I need my Henry back... PLEASE you have to help me find him... you have to help me find them all"

Suddenly Doctor Whale just stooped down and hauled Junior up into his arms, he pulled him in tight and whispered "It's OK Kid... you're not alone you hear me? Me and Ginny are gonna stay with you until this is all sorted OK."

Junior gave a little nod as he heard Ginny say "Let's check the Jolly. Even if they're not there we can get Junior into some dry clothes, he soaked through."

"Killian is not on the Jolly Roger" the Captain growled and Junior found himself peeking out form Doctor Whale's front to look at him as he continued "I just came from there. I was on my way to find him when I came across... ah...Junior. I have news that I think he will want to hear"

"What news?" Ginny asked quickly

"Perhaps it would be best discussed once the child is not around"

"Cut the crap Barbossa" Ginny grit out "He's already scared outta his skull... just spit it out will you, I need to know what's going on."

The Captain gave a growl and raised an eyebrow "Very well, have it your way... As Captain of the Flying Dutchman I was pulled to shore this evening. She is restless, that ship can sense that something is about to happen this very night so in turn that feeling passes on to me... there is death in the air as sure as there are stars in the sky and now that I have heard the tale of what has transpired tonight I am fairly certain that young Junior's family are currently trying to defeat Peter Pan but worry not, I know the whereabouts of his vessel... I am prepared to set sail out into open water to help defeat that demon once and for all so what say you Captain Adams? Are you with me?"

"Aye" She cried back before just starting towards the docks "I suggest that we grab some weapons because I don't know about you but I for one an NOT going down without a fight." She looked to Junior and her face changed, she gave a soft smile and chuckled "Let's get you dry Kid then you can show me where your Papa hides all the good stuff. I need as much fire power as I can get and I know for a fact that Captain Hook will have just what I'm looking for."

Junior actually gave a smile and sat up in Whale's arm when he realized that Ginny really was going to help him, he nodded his head and gave a little smirk as he sniffed them replied "I know EXACTLY what you are looking for... Papa thinks that I do not know what is in the sealed barrels in the lower storage beneath the galley but I would recognize the smell of gun powder anywhere. I crawled in there a few weeks ago while looking for Socks but I did not tell a soul what I found... I do not think Momma would be too happy to know that it is there."

Ginny gave a grin and laughed "You're probably right but you know what this means right? Time to load up the cannon Kid... Pan's about to find out that his ship can be sunk and I want you to be the one to do it"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Liam was practically sprinting his way through the undergrowth just hoping beyond hope that he was on the right path. The rain was still falling hard but he ignored it needing to find Will and the babe quickly...

He found himself jumping over a large fallen tree but when he landed he stumbled and before he could save himself he found himself lying face first in the mud.

"I do not have time for this!" he growled hauling himself back up to his feet but just as he was about to set off he thought that he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. He narrowed his eyes and took a single pace forward to see what it was only to be left scrambling backwards seconds later when what he thought was a large tree stump suddenly growled and turned towards him... it was a bear!

He froze knowing that the worse thing he could do was run... the thing would only chase him down and he did NOT want that to happen.

"Good bear, nice bear" he mumbled more to himself than anything else as he started to pace backwards but that didn't last very long when there was movement behind him and he spun around to find a wolf!

HOW could he be so unlucky?

But as he gulped against his growing fear he suddenly raised an eyebrow when the wolf tilted it's head and sat down... could it be?

"Ruby?" the wolf gave him a goofy grin and suddenly he was turning to face the bear as he gasped "Bear? What are the two of you doing beyond the town line and HOW is your magic still working?"

But it was neither of them that answered, a tiny bird fluttered down from a tree to land in front of Liam's feet and suddenly it was transforming into "Lark? What in the blue blazes are you all doing here?"

"We often walk... or in my case fly at night. While many forms of magic do not exist in this world ours is one that does and Ruby... well Ruby is not under the influence of magic. As a werewolf this is just her natural state of being now that she is no longer under a curse. Now, I have told you why we are here but you on the other hand have not."

"Will..." Liam burst out turning back to Ruby knowing that she would be able to help "He has run away with young Master Neal. The Lad thinks that he is protecting the babe but I fear that he is ill prepared for this world. Can you help me find him Lass?"

Ruby stood up, sniffed the air then let out a single howl into the night before giving her tail a wag and setting off into the darkness. Without even waiting to see if the others were following Liam set off after his Lass feeling a lot more confident that he would find Will safe and well...

The moved as quickly as they could through the undergrowth but the going was tough. Liam was on the verge of simply sending Ruby ahead to find his Brother when she suddenly stopped and circled behind him so that she could nudge him down a little pathway.

"He is down there?" Liam asked quietly as he looked back at his Lass.

The wolf gave a little nod and nudged him again so Liam took that as his cue to carry on without his companions knowing that it was perhaps for the best if Will had hidden somewhere where people from this world may see them... from what he understood wolves and bears did not list high on the "cute and fluffy" list outwith Storybrooke and what was worse was that most house holds would not think twice about shooting either one of his friends if they saw them so this was probably the best idea.

He simply ducked his head and headed down the narrow pathway where he found a rather dilapidated cottage complete with a little wooden barn at the side... he didn't even consider looking in the house, he just knew that if Will was here he would be sheltering in that barn so he crept his way across the small yard and slowly pushed open the huge swinging door.

It was dark inside and he was struggling to see much beyond the end of his nose when he suddenly found himself crashing to the ground when something slammed into the back of his head. He was still seeing stars when there was a gasp of recognition and Will was suddenly kneeling by his side "Liam? What are you doing here?"

He let out a groan as his hand made it's way up to the large goose egg that was already forming just behind his left ear "I came to bring you home... did you have to hit me Lad?"

"I did not know that it was you!" Will threw back as Liam tried to sit himself up "I thought that you were Jefferson... I am sorry Brother."

"Why would you assume that Jefferson would come to find you and not I?" Liam grumbled as they finally met eyes.

Will gave a confused frown then almost whispered "Please tell me that you found my note!"

Liam's stomach dropped as he looked at Will in the dim light, he shook his head "We found no note...what is going on Will? Why did you feel that you had to take the babe away? He was safe in the pool house, Pan could not get to him there"

"Yes he could Liam" Will burst out suddenly turning back to the bales to check on the babe who was sleeping soundly in the hay. The lad adjusted Neal's blanket then sighed "I do not know how Peter Pan is doing it... it is obviously not through Voodoo but somehow he is controlling Jefferson, I just know it."

"How? How do you know Will? Explain it to me so that perhaps I can understand" Liam said quietly as Will gave another sigh and sat himself down on the bale next to the babe

"I could sense that something was not right with him... and he knew it after Killian and I discussed my worries. The Hatter assured Killian that what I was feeling was down to him being a portal jumper but that was not so, I did not feel the same way of Grace and she is as much a portal jumper as her Father. Then while I was bathing Neal earlier Jefferson appeared in the bathroom and snatched the babe right from the water." the Lad laid his hand on the Neal's belly and whispered "Jefferson threatened to kill him Liam, I couldn't risk anything happening to him so I left a note in the crib and ran for the town line."

Liam's mind was racing... could this all really be true?

Was Peter Pan still trying to get to Killian through the Hatter?

Then the truth slammed into his brain... Jefferson was WITH Killian now!

"Bloody Hell!" Liam gasped suddenly scrambling to get to his feet, he just dashed forward and bundled the babe up into his arms as he cried out "GO LAD, we need to get back to town now... we left Killian, Grace and your Brothers in the Hatter's care. RUN Will... just RUN."

They were hurtling back up the grassy pathway seconds later and Liam did his best to cradle the young Prince in his arms but the Lad had been wrenched from sleep and was none too happy about it... he cried loudly into the night but still Liam did not stop until he found his travelling companions.

"RUBY" he screamed out as he skidded to a halt "The three of you must return to town as quickly as you can, you are all much faster than we are and we need your help. Peter Pan is controlling the Hatter... you NEED to help my Brother, Henry, Junior and Grace. When we realized that we had to leave the pool house Killian was in the dreamscape, Jefferson volunteered to remain behind to watch over him and we had no reason to disbelieve his intentions... Please, you have to get back before we are too late, my family are in danger, you must save them."

Lark suddenly gave a twittering reply before flying straight up into the air and out of sight, Liam's eyes followed his friend and when he looked back down he was surprised to find Bear back in his human form.

"Lark is much quicker on the wing Cheveyo, he will fly back to town in no time at all and in the mean time you and the baby can return on my back while Young Will can ride on Ruby's back"

Liam didn't even hesitate, as soon as Bear morphed back into his animal form he just ran forward and scrambled onto the bear's back. Will did the same with Ruby and in no time at all they were headed back to town and Liam was praying to the gods above that they were not too late to stop the Hatter from hurting Killian or worse.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Jefferson hissed as he dropped back down next to Killian "I was trying to break the jar not you!"

Killian couldn't move... the pain in his hip was all consuming as it stole away his breath but he did manage to open an eye and look up at the Hatter who was clutching a jar containing what looked like a voodoo doll inside and suddenly he understood what Jefferson was talking about. He let out a groan at the realization that his pain was not about to stop anytime soon but it would seem that his friend was not done trying to save him as he suddenly moved to pull Killian up into his arms.

"Hang on... I'm gonna take you back to the pool house then I'll get Regina to break this thing open OK?"

Killian was left groaning again when Jefferson manhandled him but before they had managed to do little more than shuffle about in the rain Pan was back and Killian found himself being dumped down onto the deck again with a yelp... he didn't know what was going on as he clamped his eyes closed just trying to stay focused but seconds later his world narrowed when he heard Henry's voice.

He was panicking in a split second as his eyes flew open and he gasped "Henry?!"

Killian squinted up into the rain to find Jefferson blocking his view... but he couldn't do anything to rectify that with the pain still searing through him. Suddenly Henry fell backwards to the land on his rear on the deck and Pan stalked into view, the Lost One loomed over Henry and sneered "I suggest you stay there otherwise I will crush this heart in my hand and your pretty little girlfriend will see her Papa die right where he stands"

What?

Was Grace here too?

Killian got his answer seconds later when Jefferson finally moved to the left and the whole scene was finally revealed. Pan clung onto Graces arm as he suddenly swung around to face the Hatter, the Lost One gave a roaring laugh then narrowed his eyes like Jefferson was his prey.

"You thought that it would be that easy Hatter?" Pan sneered "You WILL do what I want otherwise I will kill your girl... now I do believe I told you to choke the Pirate."

Killian's eyes jumped to his friend as the Hatter's shoulder's dropped in resignation. Jefferson turned, he looked so torn when he glanced back to his daughter but Killian knew he had no choice here... Pan held all the cards... all Killian could do was hope that his Little Princess was bringing him some help because she was no longer with him that much was obvious.

"It's alright" Killian sighed out letting his head tip back down onto the deck and as he closed his eyes he muttered "Just do it Mate... do not risk your lass for me"

Jefferson suddenly gave a deep frown and his face turned to one of pure hatred as he turned to face the Lost One again "WHY? Why are you making me do this?"

"Because I can" Pan sneered back "YOU made a fool of me Hatter, YOU took that heart from me before I could end that little freak show that Hook insists on calling his Son so now it is my turn to make you the fool once more. You think that you have escaped the madness but I am here to remind you that it will always be with you. It lies JUST beneath the surface and I plan to remind you of what you have been missing."

"This is all because I stopped you throwing Junior's heart in the ocean?!" Jefferson gasped throwing his hands out in frustration

"Amongst other things" Pan shrugged "Now get on with it before I do something you will regret... I want you to see the light go out in his eyes ... can you handle watching another person die at your hands? Have you missed the madness Hatter?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Henry suddenly screamed out as he jumped to his feet but the lad never made it more than a few steps before Pan simply raised his hand and Killian watched in horror as his Son flew through the air and crashed into the main mast a few feet away.

"Henry!" Killian gasped trying to roll himself onto his side in a vain attempt to claw his way to his Son but he couldn't do it and he was left gasping for breath again at the effort.

"ENOUGH" Pan roared and suddenly his arm had snaked it's way around Grace's neck. He grit his teeth and snarled at Jefferson "Do it NOW otherwise this ends badly for Grace."

Killian was breathing hard and he screwed his face up against his growing panic... he knew what was coming... there was no other way for this to play out so he opened his eyes to face his future and locked his gaze onto Jefferson all the time praying that Swan and the others realized quickly what was going on. The Hatter looked distraught as he stood by his side, Killian could almost make out the smirk of madness trying to break free as his friend tried to think of a way out of the situation.

"This is no different to what he did to David..."Killian almost whispered "I do not blame you, no one will blame you. Do not let this single moment dictate the rest of your life Jefferson. Do not let him win the war even if he wins this single battle. Grace needs you to be strong Mate, you need stay strong for her"

There were tears shining in the Hatter's eyes now and Killian could see him fighting his inner demons as he gasped "I don't want to do this?"

"I know" Killian sighed "But you must... for Grace. We must always put our children first Jefferson. We are parents you and I, and as such it is our job to keep our children safe so you cannot let the madness take you once this is done because if you do Grace is going to be the one who suffers and I know you do not want that."

A single tear spilled down Jefferson's cheek and this sight alone proved too much for Killian. He may have been saying all the right things to reassure his friend but inside he was terrified that these moments were to be his last. He found his own emotion taking over as his friend slowly came down onto his knees by his side and a huge lump appeared in his throat... Killian didn't want to die, he had so much to live for but he would not put that guilt on his friend so he pulled in a deep breath and gave the Hatter single nod of his head to indicate that he was ready.

"I'm sorry" Jefferson sobbed as he reached forward but Killian couldn't answer as he fought his growing panic. He wanted to fight, he wanted to kick and scream but he knew that if he did he would just be making this whole thing harder for his friend so he pulled in another huge breath and just let his eyes slide closed as he tried to make this as easy as he could but as much as he thought that he could handle what was coming his survival instincts kicked in when he felt Jefferson's hands slide on to his neck and in an instant his body just reacted like it so often did without his permission, he was fully panicking in seconds as the Hatter's fingers dug into his throat and cut off his air. He couldn't breathe and suddenly Devin's voice burst into his mind making him almost wild as he writhed around on the deck just trying to get air into his lungs... this was all too familiar, the hands felt too much like that damned rope and he was completely losing his fight to die with dignity as the pressure increased... the feeling of light headedness was already upon him and to make things worse Jefferson was sobbing hard now as Killian gasped up at him but still his friend didn't let go, he just closed his eyes and turned his head away in shame.

Killian was beginning to lose hope that someone would save him when a sound that he had not heard in over two centuries hit his ears... he heard the unmistakable "BOOM" of his own canon followed by the long whistle of the incoming canon ball. At the unexpected sound the pressure on his throat was suddenly lifted and Killian was left coughing and spluttering into the deck when his body curled itself over onto his left hand side but all that movement managed to achieve was to tear another strangled cry from his mouth as he was reminded of his other injuries caused by that damned voodoo doll.

He had no idea what was going on and he was left even more confused when the deck was suddenly filled with more voices... he was losing his fight to stay conscious... the pain was all consuming and his panic was not abating... Killian found that his vision was greying as he tried to see what was happening but it was no use, he just had to trust that it was his family and that they would deal with what was going on so he let his head fall back onto the water soaked wood beneath him and tried to focus his breathing. He was starting to shiver and this time he knew that it wasn't just from his panicked state, no, the wind and rain were seeping into his very bones making his teeth chatter but again he could do nothing to stop it so he tried to put it from his mind. He must have zoned out for a second or two because the next thing he knew was that there were suddenly hands on his arm giving him a shake and his eyes flew open to find Jefferson's worried face by his side.

"Help's here Hook" he cried out still looking mortified at what had happened "You hear me Hook? Hook? Come on Pirate... stay with me, your Swan is here, she's gonna end this... you need to stay awake to see that right?"

Killian tried, he really did but even as he looked up at the Hatter he knew it was no good... he couldn't fight the encroaching darkness anymore and in the end it simply took him into it's embrace.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Hurry Grandpa hurry, Papa is in danger" Hope and Leia chimed in his head

Rumple turned to the group and and grit out "We need to go now." he looked at each person in turn and barked out his orders "David, Hope says that Hook is injured again, you need to get to him and make sure to keep his voodoo doll with you, we do not need Pan getting a hold of it again before he is dealt with. Mary-Margaret I need you to get Henry and Grace to safety. Regina, it is our job to distract my Father with as many spells as we can. Miss Swan you have the potion... do not waste it, we have one shot at this so do not miss."

"I'll not miss don't you worry" Emma growled back "He's got a one way ticket headed his way: next stop Hell!"

Rumple just pulled in a deep breath before turning to Belle, he could see her awaiting instructions and as much as he wanted to protect her and keep her safe he gave her a little smile and said "You are with David, Hook will benefit from your comfort."

She gave him a little nod then reached out to him "Thank you Rumple."

He simply took her hand before turning back to the others, he gave a single nod and that was their signal. There were three puffs of swirling smoke and suddenly they were standing on the deck of Blackbeard's ship but just as they arrived there was a ear splitting whistle followed by the sound of splintering wood and the unmistakable smell of gun powder.

Rumple was distracted from what he was supposed to be doing as he swung around wildly until his eyes fell on the Jolly Roger a short distance away and it tugged a smirk to his lips when he turned to find his Father looking like a trapped animal as he walked backwards while still clutching on to the Hatter's Daughter.

Rumple headed towards his Father... they both knew what this was really about and Rumple was not going to mess about and risk Grace's life so he just cut to the chase as he yelled.

"Let her go Papa...I am what you want"

Pan narrowed his eyes and scoffed "That is true but if I give up my little hostage here before you hand over your dagger you might try something silly."

Rumple didn't even hesitate, he just pulled his dagger from his jacket and held it out "You want it? Here is my deal. You let Grace go, you do not harm ANYONE on this ship and I will give you my dagger willingly"

There were collective yells of disbelief from behind him but Rumple ignored them all knowing that Emma would deal with Pan before any of that actually happened

His Father narrowed his eyes again before simply replying "Deal"

With that the Lost One gave Grace a hard shove and she tumbled onto the deck before scrambling to her hands and knees and crawling away. Rumple turned to find that the rest of the group, all except Emma and Regina had gathered around Hook. Regina stood by Rumple's side, she looked murderous and he didn't know why until he realized that Mary-Margaret was cradling an unconscious Henry in her arms... Rumple's worry suddenly soared at the sight of Bae's boy and he immediately started to walk his way to his Grandson so that he could help him but his Father's yell had him stopping in his tracks.

"Hand it over Son...if you do not hold up your side of the bargain I will not hold up mine. You want to keep them safe you give me that dagger or the pretty Savior that is currently creeping up behind me will find herself on the receiving end of a bolt of my lightning"

Rumple's eyebrow shot up and he spun back around just as Pan raised his hand and a streak of lightning hit the water just to the right of their ship with a loud hiss as the water boiled upon contact.

"Very clever" Rumple smirked "I see you and your Shadow have more in common than I gave you credit for. You can control the weather now? That is impressive."

Pan actually seemed to puff with pride as he laughed "I know... you should have tried Voodoo Rumple, it is beyond anything that I had ever imagined... the control is simply intoxicating."

Rumple stopped a few paces away from his Father and met his gaze "Were you always this evil Papa? Did you arrive on that island all those years ago with a heart of darkness or did the Shadow make you that way?"

Pan suddenly roared with laughter "You are one to speak of a heart full of darkness Rumple... YOU have done much worse things than I ever did in my lifetime."

"Maybe we are both as bad as one another" Rumple mused trying to stall for time "Maybe darkness just flows in our veins"

"Maybe" Pan shrugged before holding out his hand "Now enough reminiscing of the good old days, give me your dagger... we had a deal."

"DON'T DO IT GOLD" Emma yelled from the steps to the quarterdeck making Pan huff out a sigh of annoyance. The Lost One pulled in a huge breath, tilted his head and in the blink of an eye another bolt of lightning streaked down from the sky except this time it struck the Savior with a resounding crack and she fell like a stone down the wooden staircase to land hard on the deck.

"EMMA!" Mary-Margaret screamed at the no unconscious figure but Rumple was looking back at Pan trying not to let his anger make him do something stupid before he had figured out a sound move.

His Father gave a smirk "The deal was not complete Son... the longer you delay the inevitable the more fun I get to have with my new toy."

Rumple's eyes jumped back over to the Savior to see that she was just lying on the deck and what was worse he could just make out the potion bottle still clutched in her hand... their plan was falling apart.

"Give him your Dagger Grandpa" Hope suddenly whispered in his ear

He gave a frown, why would she tell him to do that?

"Trust us Grandpa" Leia whispered in his other ear

"Yes hand him the dagger" Zoso's voice joined in "I want to play Rumplestiltskin, it has been far too long"

Rumple was brought back to reality when his Father yelled "GIVE ME THE DAGGER OR THE NEXT ONE TO DIE WILL BE BELLE."

Rumple just stepped forward and pulled out his blade, he had to trust Hope and Leia and hope that their voices were the ones guiding him the right way. He let out a sigh as he lifted his dagger not quite believing what he was about to do...he met his Papa's eyes and whispered "You shall not win"

Pan grinned widely as he snatched the blade from Rumple's fingers "I wouldn't bet on that and you really would think that you would have learned not to trust me by now Rumple. I am not the one bound to keep my deals, I can do as I please and now not even you cannot stop me" he let out another laugh, raised the blade and growled "Now kill Belle"

There was a collective gasp from behind him as his Father gave a feral grin but still Rumple just stood where he was... could this really be happening?

He turned to look at his wife who was kneeling next to the Pirate to find her looking terrified at what she thought was about to happen but Rumple knew she had nothing to fear and a smile came to his lips as both Hope and Leia giggled in his head, were they blocking out the command somehow? He didn't know for sure but what he did know was that right now he was NOT being controlled by his dagger so he turned back to his Father and laughed.

"What's so funny? I said KILL Belle." Pan cried out raising the dagger up again and pointing it across the ship.

Rumple adjusted his feet slightly, he lent forward on his cane to look his Father right in the eye and suddenly the Lost One didn't look so confident as Rumple gave a wide smile. Rumple took great pleasure in watching the confusion on his Father's face before he finally whispered

"You lose Papa... it would seem that I am no longer Dark so I cannot be controlled by the Dark One dagger."

Pan's eyes went wide as the truth sunk in, his gaze jumped about the deck before he seemed to gather himself then suddenly all hell broke loose as the rain started to batter down so hard that Rumple could barely see and a huge rumble of thunder resounded through the air.

Lightning bolts were suddenly splintering their way across the sky to hit the deck all around them and within seconds the smell of burning wood was obvious. Rumple turned quickly on the spot to try and locate his Father but as he did he realized his mistake when the flash of a grin followed by a glint of shiny metal greeted him seconds before a searing pain in his gut.

He staggered backwards clutching at his stomach as he realized what had happened... no, no, no... his own Father had used the Dark One dagger on him!

Pan's sneering face was suddenly above him when he tumbled to the deck to stare up into the rain "And now it begins Rumple... you were so sure that all I wanted to do was control you when in fact that was the last thing on my mind. I simply wanted your power and now, thanks to you I no longer need to worry about being controlled by a dagger. Tell me Rumple, did you really not see this coming? Zeus warned you of a great darkness yet you still chose to face me... you are such a fool and NOW everyone in this stupid little town will pay."

Rumple gave a gasp when his Father suddenly reached forward and gripped the handle of the blade making him groan out in agony... he had to stop this from happening, he had to get to that potion and send his Father straight to hell even if that meant that he had to go too.

Peter Pan could NOT become the Dark One.

But as he lay there he knew that there was no way that he would get to the potion in time even if his Father was not right by his side preventing his escape... Rumple could feel his life force starting to fade, he could literally feel the darkness rejoicing that it was about to be reborn... he had to stop this otherwise his family would be the ones who would suffer.

"Close your eyes Grandpa" Hope whispered

"Keep them closed" Leia added "We love you Grandpa, you will know what to do when the time comes... do not doubt your heart... do the right thing Grandpa, we believe in you"

Rumple just did as he was told, he clamped his eyes closed and even though he did he knew what had happened when he seemed to pulse and there was a blinding white light. He heard his Father give a strangled scream and suddenly the hand on his dagger was gone.

Rumple lifted his head to see the blade still sticking out from his gut but then Belle was by his side, she was sobbing as she pulled him up into her arm and cried out "Nooooo... Rumple, not this!"

He was vaguely aware of raised voices somewhere off to his side but he only had eyes for his Beauty, he tried to say that he loved her but his words caught in his throat and he was left gasping for breath when he fell into a coughing fit... he could feel the blood in his mouth and he could see by the look on Belle's face that she knew that he was not going to make it. He wanted to tell her to get the potion, he wanted to be selfless and let her be the hero that saved the day but he couldn't talk as the blood gurgled in his lungs.

He knew his time was now when his vision started to white out but he wasn't done, he had one last thing he could try... he managed to bring his hand up to the blade but to his horror Belle brought her's up to cover his making him freeze his movements.

"Let go!" he gasped out in a pleading tone.

She gave a confused frown for a second but just did as he asked and the minute her fingers left his skin he tugged the blade from his gut. The pain was unbearable but he couldn't stop, he had to do this so Rumple met Belle's eye and whispered "I will always love you Belle, remember that I changed for you... never give up hope that I can do it again."

With that he plunged the dagger straight into his own chest piercing his heart... and it was done, Peter Pan had not killed the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin had!


	94. Chapter 94

**I'm so sorry for my lack of updates, life has suddenly gotten all kinds of busy and I had 200 cupcakes to bake for a charity event last weekend then I was collecting donations all day yesterday... I made a point of borrowing a laptop today and spent all afternoon typing this up so I hope that you can all forgive me.**

 **Anyway, enough of my babble... enjoy and as always please review,**

 **:)**

Killian came too with a lurching gasp and was instantly coughing and spluttering when his breath caught in his now very sore throat...

"Hey, it's OK... It's just me, try and take some deep breaths"

David... David was with him.

Killian instantly relaxed when felt his Brother's hand slide onto his shoulder to try and bring him some comfort as he lay shivering in the rain but David's touch, while appreciated still didn't take away the pain nor did it take away the whispers still sounding in Killian's head from his earlier attack so he clamped his eyes closed against Devin's sneers willing himself to calm down because above everything else that was going on right now one thing overruled them all. Killian needed to find out where Henry was, he need to ensure his Son was alright so he pulled in a few deep breaths holding each one until he managed to find his voice then croaked out "Henry! Where is he David? He was here, Pan brought him here but..."

"I'm OK Killian" the Lad cried out cutting off his mumbled question and suddenly Henry's face was right in front of him making Killian sigh in relief at the sight of him. Henry gave a little smile and rubbed his hand over his own head as if to prove the point that he was fine and said in a calmer tone "See, Mom healed me, I'm good, honest"

Killian didn't know which "Mom" Henry was talking about but he supposed it made no difference in the end as long as the Lad was alright. He managed to lift his head briefly and look around himself to find Jefferson and Grace by his side as well as his Brother and Son but his neck hurt too much to maintain the position and his head dropped back down onto the wet deck where he simply lay shivering against the cold for a few seconds. David seemed to realize that he was beyond frozen because his Brother suddenly yanked off his own jacket and spread it over Killian's front to try and protect him from the elements a little. Killian managed to mumble a few words of thanks but then his gaze fell on Belle who was a little distance away and Killian gave a little frown at the sight before him, what was going on?

Belle's back was too him but there was no mistaking what she was doing... she had the Crocodile cradled in her arms and she was sobbing as she rocked him back and forth over and over again. Killian instantly knew that it was Gold lying there even though he could not see the person's face, he could tell from the pristinely clean shoes of the prone figure... no one else in town had a shine like that on their footwear... Killian gave a hard gulp against his growing fears because from what he could see the Dark One was in trouble as a large pool of blood seeped out from his still form onto the rain soaked deck and that could NOT be a good thing.

"What happened?" Killian croaked out while never taking his eyes from Belle as cradled the Crocodile to her chest.

David let out a sigh and whispered "Pan tried to take the Dark One's power... he stabbed Gold in the gut."

"Noooo" Killian groaned and he instantly started trying to move again at the thought of Pan being even more powerful than he already was but David was on him again, pushing him back down as he soothed

"It's OK... well, I think it's OK. Gold stopped him."

"How?!" Killian gasped in surprise at the revelation as his eyes moved back to the two figures still being pummelled by the rain.

David's eyes travelled across the deck as Killian stared up at him, he watched as his Brother pulled in a deep breath and sighed "He pulled the dagger out... then put it straight through his own heart. Pan seems pretty pissed so I guess it worked"

Killian's gaze jumped back to David as he tried to process the news but his Brother was now just watching Belle and Killian found himself looking back to his friend's back.

Was the Crocodile dead?

Was he going to return as he had been recently or would he once again be controlled by the darkness... or... perhaps he was just simply gone and never coming back!

That thought didn't sit well with Killian... it wouldn't be fair after everything that had happened recently but then another thought hit him and he looked back to David and asked "Where is Pan now?"

"Yeah... about that." David grit out looking back to Killian "He's currently trying his damnedest to sink this ship with lightning bolts... when I said he was pissed I wasn't kidding, he's going absolutely crazy but we'll get to the Jolly once we've done the whole portal thing. Don't worry we're not going in the water, not today anyway. I've so had enough of the sea to last me until... well forever actually."

The Jolly?

Killian was so confused for a second until he remembered the canon fire and his eyebrows suddenly shot up as he burst out "Who is at the helm? Of the Jolly Roger I mean? Who is steering her?"

"No idea" David replied with a shrug but then he was pulling himself up to crouch by Killian's side, he looked to Jefferson and asked "You OK to stay here? I'm gonna go see if I can help end this."

"Yeah, I'm good" Jefferson replied with a nod but when Killian looked at the Hatter he knew it was a lie, his friend looked terrible and Killian knew exactly why... he and Jefferson both knew why... Jefferson was struggling with what he had done, with what he had been made to do and he was now too ashamed to meet Killian's gaze.

"Here" David said quietly getting Killian's attention again. He looked up to see his Brother shoving the jar with the Voodoo doll in it at him "Hold onto this, we don't want it getting lost."

Killian tried to raise his hand from beneath the jacket to take it but that all too familiar heavy feeling was stealing his strength and he was glad when Henry reached forward and took it instead "I'll keep it safe Grandpa."

David gave a firm nod and said "Thanks Kid" before just turning back to the task in hand. Killian watched as his Brother's face turned to one of pure concentration then he simply took off, keeping low to the deck to disappear behind a row of barrels.

"Where is your Mother?" Killian sighed out at Henry before clarifying "Emma... where is she?"

Henry looked really worried but he gave a little smile and said "She's uhm... down by the hold doors... uhm... just, you know... getting ready to... uhm... do her Savior thing"

"Henry!" Killian growled out. It didn't really have the same effect as usual with his throat currently being in tatters but he got his point across as he carried on "Tell me what is going on right this minute?"

Henry looked torn, his gaze jumped to Jefferson before returning to Killian as he burst out "That's where Grandpa's gone...Pan... he struck Mom with a lightning bolt but she'll be fine, she's already sat herself up but she had the potion that would send Peter through the portal to hell and never managed to use it. Grandpa's gone to check on her and to get the bottle, it'll be over soon I swear."

Killian was suddenly trying to pull himself up again, he needed to see better but the minute he moved he was reminded of the invisible skewer that was currently running through his mid section and he let out a strangled scream as he fell back to the deck. His hearing dipped for a few seconds and when he came back to himself it was to find Belle rubbing her hand up and down his arm in comfort.

"Belle?!" he muttered letting his eyes slide closed again "Go back to your Love, I am alright Lass"

"He's gone, he crumbled to ash right in my arms Killian...his dagger too" she whispered but the words were loud in Killian's head and his eyes flew open to see her tear streaked face above him. She gave a little smile and added "I hope that means that he is in a better place now. I'm hoping that in sacrificing himself he has ended the Dark One reign... he saved us all Killian, he died a hero, surely the Darkness can't live through that, can it?"

Killian watched as a tear trailed down her cheek but the only words that he could muster were "I am so sorry Belle" as his own emotions surfaced at the very thought of her grief, she really had loved her Beast.

But Belle being Belle just pulled in a deep breath as if making an important decision and gave a little smile through her misery and replied "Thank you, that means a lot but I can't think about all of that just now. I think we need to get you onto the Jolly Roger after all before this ship sinks, it's taking on water quite quickly now... Junior's done a really good job at punching holes in the hull with his canon balls. And to think, I didn't even know you had a canon!"

"Junior?! He is here too?" Killian gasped with a deep frown of confusion.

"Yup" Belle smirked back "Him, Whale and Ginny to be precise... Oh and Barbossa's here with the Dutchman too so let's get moving while Pan's distracted."

"I can't Love" Killian sighed knowing it was the truth "Not while that damned skewer is still sticking in that bloody doll"

"We'll help you" Belle soothed as the ship beneath them started listing to one side. Killian found himself just nodding his head knowing that they had little choice if they didn't want to be dragged beneath the waves so even though he knew exactly what was about to happen the minute they started to move he just grit his teeth and got on with it but sure enough seconds later he was roaring out in absolute agony when Belle tried to pull his arm around her shoulder... in the blink of an eye he was so close to passing out and he hadn't even managed to get up from the deck yet... Killian knew that this was never going to work but couldn't form the words to stop his never ending torture as Belle just carried on trying to get him upright.

"STOP" Henry cried out and Killian could have hugged the lad if he wasn't currently trying to stay conscious as his Son tugged him in to rest against his chest "We're just hurting him... Jefferson can you take him instead?"

His new position was more than a little awkward but he didn't complain, just happy that Belle had stopped dragging him upwards. Henry was kneeling by Killian's side and had sort of just pulled him sideways to rest against his front after Killian had let out his scream. Everything hurt like hell but he couldn't do anything about it as silence hung in the air from the lad's unanswered question.

When Killian finally managed to look up at the Hatter it was to find him looking like he was about to run for the hills... his madness was clearly showing and he was shaking his head wildly until Grace stepped in front of him and whispered "You can do it Papa... I know you can. I will help you, we can do it together."

The Hatter looked down at his Daughter and a little smile tugged at his lips. He brought a hand up and cupped her cheek before finally meeting Killian's gaze. For a brief second his face changed to utter panic again but then it was gone when Grace took up his hand and suddenly the two of them were moving back to Killian's side.

"Gather in close and take each other's hands" Grace said seriously taking hold of her Papa and Belle

Everyone was soon huddled together and Killian found himself having to close his eyes against the sudden claustrophobic feeling knowing that he really didn't have much of a choice in the matter if he wanted to get off this sinking ship. He was breathing deeply, trying to calm his nerves when he felt the ripple take a hold of him and in the blink of an eye he was being laid on his left side on his own ship's quarterdeck.

He could just see Regina, Mary-Margaret, Morgan and Barbossa down below but there was still no sign of Swan or David so he looked to Belle and croaked "Can you see Emma and David? Are they alright Love?"

Belle crawled towards the guard rail where she peeked up over the top towards Blackbeard's ship and gave a nod "I can see them... David's got her... she's up on her feet and heading this way, she's fine Killian."

Killian actually sagged in relief at the news... Swan was alright thank the Gods above!

But then he was distracted by Whale suddenly appearing at the top of the stairs with Junior in tow, his Son started running the minute he came into view and cried out "Papa... are you hurt?"

"I will be fine Son" Killian soothed trying to give a sincere smile to reassure the lad that he was indeed alright "It's just this silly voodoo magic again... once Momma G has sorted out the doll I will be fine, you know that is the truth so do not fret Lad, I will be alright in no time at all."

Junior gave a little nod before looking to Henry and suddenly there were tears in his eyes as he choked out "I thought I had lost you Brother... I was all alone... I did not know if you were alright or not because my ring is still under my pillow... I did not like it Henry, I was scared"

Henry was on his feet and hauling Junior into a hug in a spilt second, he pulled him in and whispered "I'm sorry Shorty... I didn't want to leave you I swear, please don't cry"

Junior gave another few sobs before finally giving a hard sniff then a little smile against his Brother's front "I am just glad that you and Grace are alright, they are tears of relief Henry not tears of sadness."

Killian's gaze was torn from his Sons when there was a sudden roar of frustration from the deck... when his mind managed to focus on what he was seeing it was to find Pan nearly irate as he stood with a cutlass in his hand but only the Captain standing close enough to use it upon.

"Get out of my way you putrid old sea dog" Pan sneered raising the cutlass up and pointing it at the Captain

"I will not" Barbossa growled back "I am where I need to be... between you and those you wish to harm. You cannot hurt me Peter Pan and you know it. Yours is the only soul leaving this realm tonight Lost One... I will make sure of it."

Pan actually laughed hard at that as he looked down to his right and Killian soon realized that Ginny was lying in a heap not too far from the Lost One's feet... bloody hell, it was Morgan's cutlass in Pan's hand!

Was she alright?

Killian's gaze jumped to Whale to see utter fury on the Doc's face and before Killian could say anything to stop him the once cowardly man took off down the steps at high speed and disappeared only to come back into sight a few seconds later down on the deck. Killian watched in horror as Whale started towards Morgan... the Doc had no weapon of any kind or even a plan from what Killian could tell, he just seemed to no longer care for his own well being as he ran to help his girl.

Pan for his part just raised an eyebrow as the Doc came down on his knees next to Morgan but Killian knew Whale was in danger when the eyebrow came back down and a smirk slid onto the lost One's face.

Pan took a step sideways and moved the cutlass in his hand to point it at the Doc's back while still speaking to Barbossa "Move out of my way you fool otherwise he will meet the same fate as his Love"

His eyes jumped back to Ginny to see Whale pulling her over to lie in his arms but Killian clamped them closed again against the image of the Pirate's blood stained front. She had obviously been run through by her own blade and Killian's panic was suddenly rising again at her lifeless features...Gods no... not her, not another death!

This wasn't fair... she had only just found happiness with the Doc.

"Momma... Grandpa!" Junior hissed in a harsh whisper making Killian's eyes pop open again to see that Swan had obviously used her cloud to bring the pair of them over from Blackbeard's ship as they tiptoed along the length of the deck to approach the group.

Killian was suddenly straining to see a bit better but the movement had him growling in pain again until Henry appeared and scooted in behind him while saying "Lean on me Old Man."

"Thank you Son" was all he could manage to croak out in reply as he was jostled about.

By the time he was settled with Henry leaning against the helm and Killian leaning against Henry the Captain had obviously realized that help was on it's way as he stepped back towards Regina and Mary-Margaret holding his hands out as if trying to calm the situation.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else..." Barbossa sighed out letting his hands fall to his sides.

"And just how are YOU going to stop me?!" Pan sneered and in the blink of an eye he raised the cutlass... he never even looked down at Whale but Killian knew what was about to happen... Pan was about to kill the Doc!

"WHALE" Killian tried to yell out.

He tried to give some warning to his friend but his voice failed him and was barely heard above the still howling wind... and suddenly it was too late... there was no time for someone else to yell as the blade started it's descent... Killian clamped his eyes closed and held his breath just waiting for the carnage that was surely to come but it didn't happen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Pan screamed out instead and Killian was suddenly very confused when he opened his eyes to find that Whale and Ginny were no longer in front of the Lost One!

What the hell was going on?

Killian was left totally bewildered and blinking wildly just trying to figure out where they had gone until he heard Whale right by his side and he turned his head to find the Doc, Ginny and Jefferson all tucked out of sight from Pan at the far end of the quarterdeck... thank the Gods above, the portal jumper had saved the day.

"I KNOW THAT WAS YOU HATTER!" Pan screamed out actually swinging the cutlass in his hand around in frustration but in his blind fury at what had happened he suddenly turned to discover Swan and David behind him. Their sneak attack had been revealed and it seemed to be the final straw for the Lost One and there were suddenly more lightning bolts streaking from the sky and the wind picked up causing the ship to lurch around in the water as Pan roared "STAY AWAY FROM ME."

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN" Swan cried out above the noise as she steadied her stance against the rolling waves

"No?" Pan sneered "Was one strike of my lightning not enough for you Savior? How are those little babies fairing? Are they slightly singed?"

"Shut up you little worm" Swan sneered back and Killian suddenly realized that she was trying to distract Pan... she had started pacing off to the side like she was trying to get to her Mother and Regina while David stayed where he was.

The move worked too as Pan turned to keep sight of her... the minute the Lost One's back was mostly to David, Killian watched as his Brother suddenly pulled out the potion bottle from his sleeve but it would seem that Pan wasn't as stupid as they had thought and without even an ounce of warning there was a crack of lightning and David was down on the deck... not moving!

"DAD" Emma screamed as she started to try and reach his side but Pan stepped sideways and got in her way.

"Leave him just where he is" Peter grit out "You and I need to chat Savior... you think you are so much better than me, so now is your chance to prove it... what have you got to stop me Emma Swan? What powers do you have that you think that I can not counter with my superior knowledge... I have centuries on you and darkness on my side, you cannot defeat me... no one can and after I reunite with my family we will rule this realm."

Killian's heart was thundering in his chest as he watched the scene unfold. Pan raised a hand and suddenly there was a swirling portal hovering right above the centre of the deck. The Lost One was suddenly laughing and he turned his head too meet Killian's gaze "I have some friends who are keen to meet with you once more Captain. I am sure that at least one of my Devins will be happy to play with that effigy of yours... that could be fun, right?"

He was in instant panic and his chest lurched against his will but seemingly Swan was not willing to let Pan do this to Killian as she raised her hands and her magic shot out straight at the swirling vortex.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN PAN" she yelled out and she was right too as he magic hit the opening portal and it snapped closed with a resounding crack.

"HOW?" Pan spluttered as he narrowed his eyes at Swan

She gave a smirk and Killian saw her hand slide onto her stomach "I told you you won't win... Your time is NOW Pan, you are done messing with MY family you hear me? Done!"

Pan looked livid, his fists curled by his side as he turned to fully face Emma but she didn't back down, she just turned her body to face the Lost One too and raised her hands up ready to fight. Killian's panic was running riot, yes Swan was holding her own against Pan but they still needed the potion to be able to open their own portal and with that thought Killian's gaze flicked to the prone figure still lying on the deck... David was unmoving and the potion bottle rolled back and forth slightly at his side with each rolling wave!

Someone had to get that bottle...it was the only way to end this and he knew it.

Killian looked quickly to Jefferson to find him already looking back at him. The Hatter gave a wry smile and a little nod before chuckling "Who would have thought that it would be the crazy person that saved the day?"

"You are not crazy" was all Killian said in reply, he held his friends gaze and he watched the words sink in.

"You can do it Mr Jefferson, I believe in you" Junior whispered

"Me too" Henry added

"Me three" a voice croaked off to their left and Killian's gaze jumped towards Morgan to find her giving Jefferson a little smile. She gave a slight wince as Whale pressed a scrunched up bit of cloth against the wound in her side but she soon sorted herself out and managed to growl "Go end him Jefferson... you can do it, I know you can."

Suddenly Grace was on her feet, she looked at the Hatter and whispered "I know you can do this and so does everyone else..."

Jefferson's face split into a wide grin before he reached forward and pulled his daughter into a quick hug. He gave her a squeeze while whispering "I love you so much Sweet Pea."

He then pulled in one giant breath and puffed it out as he closed his eyes "Hold onto your hats... one portal to hell coming right up."

With that he disappeared with a pop... Killian's gaze automatically jumped back down to David to see that Jefferson had already taken the bottle. He must have just grabbed it and kept going in his ripple because he was nowhere to be seen.

Then, there he was... Jefferson appeared RIGHT in front of the Lost One... he had already uncorked the bottle and simply tossed it's contents right in Pan's face before disappearing without hesitation. Killian fully expected him to reappear on the quarter deck but he didn't, he went back to David and dropped down onto his knees to check that he was OK as Pan screamed out in total fury.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Pan wailed out as the cutlass in his hand clattered to the deck and his hands came up to his face but nobody seemed interested in him anymore as Swan just ran towards her Father and the Hatter as David was being helped to sit up.

Peter swung around and suddenly Killian was left blinking in surprise when he realized that the portal seemed to be opening right where the potion had been thrown in Peter's face... his features were all distorted and what was worse was that Killian was sure he could see the bright red eyes of a demon just inside waiting for Pan's arrival in hell.

Was it Tartarus himself?

Killian gave a shudder at the very thought but all that did was make him whimper and clamp his eyes closed as his hip flared in pain.

"You OK Killian?" Henry whispered tugging him in a bit and tugging David's jacket back up a bit

"Just peachy" he smirked back once he got himself settled again, he opened an eye and chuckled "But I think I may need a vacation now that this is finally over"

Henry grinned and nodded "Me too."

Killian smiled back at the lad but then let his eyes close... he really didn't care about watching Pan being consumed by the portal after seeing what was waiting for him inside... besides, the Captain was standing with his arms crossed just watching the whole proceedings so Killian really didn't need to and being honest, he'd had enough of portals to last him a life time so instead of watching the scene unfold he concentrated on his family instead.

"Is everyone alright?" Killian sighed out as he lent back into Henry's warm embrace.

"I think we're mostly all in one piece" Henry replied tugging Killian in a bit closer when he gave a shiver against the cold "Mom and Mom will fix everyone up once the portal's gone, don't worry, we'll all be fine then we'll get you fixed up too"

"Momma is coming Papa" Junior cried out and Killian actually heard the lad get to his feet and hurry away so he tipped his head in that direction to see his Swan but the sight before him when he opened his eyes had him trying to move which was never really going to work very well in his sorry state and he was left clamping his jaw closed against yet another growl of pain.

"I'm OK" Emma cried out bringing her hand up to try and stop his movements but he could tell that she was lying by the fact that David and Belle were clinging onto her tightly. David himself didn't look much better and Killian could see a distinct scorch mark on his Brother's shoulder from where the lightning had struck him and he knew that Regina was going to have a fair few wounds to heal before the day had even really begun.

Junior was now fussing over his Momma and she smiled sweetly down at him until she seemed to stumble and let out a curse when David apparently gripped her arm too tightly... had she hurt it?

Regina suddenly marched forward and barked out "Sit down Swan before you fall over"

"I plan too" Emma grit out but just as she was about to do just that Pan let out another elongated scream and even though Killian had made a conscious effort not to look at the Lost One he found his gaze moving to Pan who had now fallen to his knees with his head tipped back as the portal continued to consume him.

"HATTER" Pan yelled out into the continuing storm "YOU WILL PAY, IN THIS LIFE OR THE NEXT... MARK MY WORDS YOU WILL PAY!"

"Ignore him" David threw out right by Killian's side "He isn't going to any after life, he can't hurt anyone any more."

David was helping Emma to sit next to where Killian was still lying in Henry's arms when the first bolt of lightning struck a mere inch from his Brother's left foot leaving a black splintered mark on the deck. Several more followed in quick succession and chaos ensued as Emma was suddenly tugged back up to her feet as they tried to take cover.

"GET WHALE AND GINNY BELOW" David yelled at Regina

The former Queen just nodded and headed towards the guard rail where Ginny still lay in Whale's arms. Swan was suddenly trying to gather everyone else, so Killian started to shuffle sideways to help Henry but Jefferson laid his hand on Killian's arm and stopped him "I got it, stay where you are or you're just gonna hurt yourself more."

Killian gave a tight smile against his gnawing pain but he didn't have time to dwell on it as Grace settled herself on her knees at his other side. Regina's cloud had already taken Whale and Ginny away to safety and Emma was about to take David, Mary-Margaret, Junior and Belle below so Killian was keen to get going too, he really had no interest in staying anywhere near Pan any longer than he absolutely needed too.

His voodoo doll had been settled in his lap when Henry needed his hands to hold onto both Killian and Grace. He watched in anticipation as the young lass clutched onto Henry tightly and reached over to take Jefferson's hand too. She gave a little smile and that was that, they were ready to go. Killian let out a sigh of relief when they suddenly started to flicker but that's when it all went horribly wrong... a series of Pan's lightning bolts came from nowhere and although he had no idea where he had been hit Killian was in no doubt that he had been. He was totally disorientated for a few seconds and then the pain registered from all his muscles contracting at once and he was left in total agony... he really had no idea what was going on as his world became jittery and distorted... but when he managed to concentrate long enough he realized that all four of them were flickering madly in and out of reality... it was like Jefferson had no control over his ripple and they were unable to complete the journey. Over and over again Killian could see the deck followed by his cabin as they jumped between the two locations but they never stopped, each time they reappeared they literally just flickered a few times and they were jumping again. Killian managed to turn his head only to find that Jefferson looked close to passing out and suddenly he was panicking as he realized what had happened... one of Pan's bolts had hit the Hatter too!

There was only panic for the next few seconds as they carried on flickering but then Jefferson shook his head as if he was trying to clear his mind and gave a deep frown. Killian watched with hope as the Hatter's brow furrowed up and down in concentration but it didn't last... Jefferson seemed to be losing his fight to stay conscious and all of a sudden his grip on Killian's left arm started to slacken.

"PAPA" Grace's voice called out and suddenly she was trying to stop the Hatter's collapse as he toppled forward but of course when she did the inevitable happened... she let go of Henry who was in turn holding onto Killian.

Killian tried to grab hold of one of them... tried to keep the contact in place as they continued to flicker uncontrollably but by the time he had freed his hand from Henry's grasp, it was too late and they both landed with a thump onto the floor of his cabin minus Jefferson and Grace.

There was suddenly mad coughing from behind him and Killian realized that he was lying heavily on Henry but he couldn't do anything to move himself... his strength had totally left him now and he was once again fighting hard to stay conscious. Every part of him felt like it was on fire as Henry pushed and wriggled against his back but he couldn't even bring himself to vocalize how much it hurt as his Son tried to free himself.

"Killian, you OK?!" Henry gasped out after he finally managed to wrestle himself to freedom but every small movement from his Son had left Killian gasping in agony and there was no way he could answer Henry's question. He tried to stay conscious, he needed to make sure that Jefferson and Grace had got free from the ripple too but the pain was all consuming and he couldn't fight what was surely coming any longer.

"Killian... come on Pops, please stay awake... Killian?! KILLIAN!" Henry cried out by his ear and Killian felt his Son lay his hand on his shoulder and give a slight shake but it was no use, he was too far gone and the last thing he heard before the darkness won was his Son shouting for Swan to come to their aid "MOM... MOM, COME QUICKLY, WE'RE IN HERE, HURRY."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Henry was trying hard not to freak out as Killian lay in what could only be described as a stupor on the hard wooded floor in front of him... his Old Man wasn't really conscious but he wasn't totally out of it either as his eyes rolled in his head so Henry laid a hand on Killian's shoulder and gave a little shake to try and bring him round

"Killian... come on Pops, please stay awake..." Henry sat back on his heals and gave a deep frown of concern when his Old Man didn't even make a sound. The Pirate looked beyond awful and Henry knew why... they had been hit by lightning. Henry himself had felt the electricity shoot through him just before they had started flickering and being honest he could still kinda feel it now, it was all kinds of weird. His muscles felt tight, his arms and legs felt heavy and he felt quite light headed too!

Henry didn't know if anyone else in their group had been hit but he knew one thing for sure, Killian most definitely had been. His Old Man just seemed to attract danger and even if he didn't the fact that there was currently a very clear burn across Killian's chest quashed any lingering doubts in Henry's mind.

"Killian?!" he asked cautiously when his Old Man gave a gasping breath but Killian didn't react to his voice at all and Henry just knew that his Old Man was about to pass out as he watched the Pirate's eyes roll back in his head. Henry had no idea if he should let someone that had been struck by lightning sleep or not so he yelled right in his Killian's ear to try and bring him round until someone could help him.

"KILLIAN!" but it made no difference and Killian's eyes slid closed as he slumped into a boneless heap on the floor and that was finally too much for Henry, where was everyone? Why were they not coming to help? He jumped up, ran to the cabin door and yelled "MOM... MOM, COME QUICKLY, WE'RE IN HERE, HURRY."

He waited a few seconds but still no one appeared... where were they?

He was torn as he looked back at Killian who was still just lying flat out on his back in the middle of the floor. Henry knew he needed to find the others but he didn't want to leave his Pops by himself but in the end the need to get help over ruled his need to stay and Henry made his decision. It was also made easier by the fact that Henry figured that Peter must be gone because the Jolly had settled and was no longer being tossed about in the waves so he knew that Killian would be in no danger for the few minutes that he would be away.

"Be right back" Henry said calmly "I'm just gonna find one of my Moms OK... they'll have you fixed up in no time I promise."

But of course Killian didn't answer so Henry just ran even though his legs didn't want to work very well... he was yelling so anyone would hear him as he went but after checking all the rooms and even walking out onto deck he realized that there was no one else here.

What was going on?

Where did everyone go?

Why did they all leave the Jolly?

"Where is everyone?" he whispered quietly to himself before turning on the spot and yelling loudly "MOM...MOM... GRANDPA... KILLIAN NEEDS HELP... WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

He had a horrible feeling in his gut as his mind raced over everything that had happened and his eyes wandered over to the helm. He let out a huge sigh when he thought he knew what was going on and muttered "We're stuck in the ripple aren't we? We lost contact with Jefferson and Grace and never got out."

Henry knew it was the only thing that made sense because the only way that his Mom wouldn't be by Killian's side was if she wasn't here... that realization hit Henry hard but then his mind jumped to Junior and he couldn't help the little groan that left him when he thought about his little Brother and how much he would be freaking out right about now.

"We're not gone Shorty, please don't think we are... Mom will find us. She'll figure it out just you wait and see. I'm coming back Junior I swear, I'm not leaving you OK... I love you little Brother and I swear to you we will come home."

Henry let out a long sigh as he looked out over the water to see Blackbeard's once beautiful ship now full of holes and sitting very low in the water at a wonky angle. The Flying Dutchman bobbed up and down behind it but of course there was no sign of life on either ship so he just ignored them and got on with what he needed to do. Henry had no idea what lay in his near future but he did know that right now his Old Man needed him so he just made his way to the anchor and let it down so that they didn't simply keep floating out to sea. He glanced up when Blackbeard's ship suddenly made a huge low rumbling noise as it continued to sink beneath the waves but he really didn't have time to stay and watch it's demise... he needed to get back to Killian so he turned and forced his very tired legs to take him back down below deck.

A few minutes later he was faced with the sight of his Old Man still lying passed out on the wooden floor exactly where he had left him. Henry knew that there was no way that he could get Killian up onto the bed but he also knew that he had to get him warm and dry so he just got on with it... there was no one else to do it for him and if Killian got embarrassed about it later when he woke up well... tough, he'd just have to live with it because Henry needed to get him out of his wet pajamas for his own good.

Henry moved the voodoo doll jar onto the table then wrestled the soaking wet pants off his Old Man and tossed them to the side. He hung Grandpa's jacket over the back of one of the chairs before grabbing the comforter from the bed and laying it over the top of Killian. Next he grabbed a couple of pillows, he managed to get one under Killian's head and left the other one on the floor next to him knowing that he would be using it himself in a few minutes once he had gotten himself sorted.

Henry ran to his own cabin where he dried his soaking wet hair and changed into fresh pajamas then headed back out into the corridor before turning into the galley to make up a hot water bottle. The kettle seemed to take forever to heat but eventually he was done and he made his way back to the Captain's cabin and climbed under the covers next to Killian. He tried to settle the hot water bottle on his Old Man's stomach but it was impossible because of his burn which had Henry wincing slightly as he looked at the red blistered marks that seemed to have formed an unusual pattern across Killian's skin... it was weird, kinda like Henry could actually see the route that the lightning had taken through Killian's body. It ran from the point of impact high on his right shoulder right down his chest to just above his bellybutton then stopped. Deciding that he couldn't risk putting the hot water bottle anywhere near it Henry opted to tuck it into Killian's side instead, he tried to sit it as near his sore hip as possible so that it would help take away the pain as well as heat him up then did his best to cuddle into Killian's side without hurting him... he didn't even try to pretend to himself that it was to bring Killian warmth... it was because Henry the needed the comfort. He was scared and feeling Killian breathing seemed to put him at ease just a little bit knowing that his Old Man was still with him because right now Henry was freaking out at the very thought of what might happen.

What if Killian died?

That could totally happen...

Henry had no idea what complications could come from being struck by lightning and add to that the fact that there was currently a voodoo doll of his Old Man with a huge needle thing sticking out of it that he couldn't get to sitting on the table a few feet away and Henry was close to freaking out. A tear trickled down his cheek as he clung onto Killian's left arm trying to stay strong... tears did no one any good in situations like this but no matter how hard he tried to keep himself together it didn't work. He needed his family, he wanted them here with him and as he lay there, he thought that just maybe he was getting a glimpse of how Junior must have felt that very first day that he had arrived in Storybrooke.

Henry was scared that he had lost nearly everyone that he loved and right now he had no idea if he was ever going to get to see them again so he closed his eyes and let the tears fall... he wanted to be strong but right now he was just plain terrified that he was going to spend the rest of his life stuck in a ripple, living out his days just a few seconds away from the rest of his family.

Why did this have to happen?

Was his family cursed or something?

Were they never supposed to be happy?

Then a picture of Junior's smiling face came into his mind and Henry gave a frown... what was he doing? Why was he lying here thinking that everything was so bad? He was alive, Killian was alive and that in itself was enough to be thankful for... they WOULD find a way back because that's what his family did, they found each other so there was no way that this was how his story ended. Henry promised himself that as soon as Killian was awake they would figure out a plan, there had to be a way to get back... there was always a way to fix something, you just had to look in the right place to find it.

"I hate you Peter Pan" Henry grit out while settling back on his pillow and pulling the comforter up a bit "I hate you and I hope you rot in hell but I won't let you win... I'm STILL the truest believer, that's not changed. So believe me when I say that me and my Old Man are going home, you hear me? We ARE going home, just you wait and see. We'll all be back together and you'll be stuck in hell paying for what you've done."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David was in instant panic mode when the lightning started cracking down onto the deck around them... his first instinct was to tug Snow and the others in closer so that Emma could get them the hell out of there but then he was yelling for his Daughter to stop when out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright flash and heard a yelp of pain.

"WAIT... Emma stop" he let go of Snow and turned to face the others only to find them flickering in and out of sight.

"Oh my God." Emma yelled out by his side "Did they get hit"

"I think so..." David cried out not actually really sure that it was the truth.

He was waiting with baited breath to see what happened but another flash of lightning hitting the helm and splintering the ancient wood had them all ducking for cover as the others still just flickered madly in and out of reality.

"I need to try and stop it" Emma yelled but David threw his hand out and grabbed her arm to stop her from touching them.

"Don't... the only one who can stop it is Jefferson. He's controlling the warp and only he can break it. It could be dangerous to interfere."

"ARE YOU HAVING FUN YET HATTER?" Pan yelled out with a laugh "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULD PAY. DID MY BOLT OF LIGHTNING MESS THINGS UP FOR YOU?"

Jefferson seemed to come too a bit at the sound of Pan's voice, he shook his head then in the blink of an eye he was gone again except this time he didn't reappear...Thank God for that, he must have came too enough to get the ripple under control. Emma let out a little sigh of relief as she looked at him but then her face morphed into one of pure fury and before David could do anything to stop her she was on her feet and marching her way to the top of the stairs.

"GO TO HELL PAN." she screamed as she raised her hands but she never got a chance to use whatever spell she had up her sleeve as more lightning bolts streaked from the sky and she had to actually dive for cover to avoid being hit again.

David scrambled across the deck to get to her as more lightning sizzled through the air with another loud crack. He squinted through the balustrades to see Pan trying to pull himself to his feet! David shook his head in frustration and grit out "What is taking that portal so long? How is he still here?"

The storm seemed to be getting worse and the Jolly rolled up and down in the huge waves as the clouds gathered around them... what was going on? Pan was supposed to be going to hell but from where David stood it looked like he was still very much in control as his face seemed to come back into focus slightly.

"YOU ALL THOUGHT THAT I COULD BE BEATEN BY MY SON'S FEBLE ATTEMPTS AT MAGIC" Pan scoffed, he threw his head back and laughed loudly as he turned on the spot... when he stopped he was looking straight up at the quarterdeck and he carried on yelling "YOU WILL ALL PAY... I MAY NOT HAVE THE DARK ONE POWER THAT I WANTED BUT I STILL HAVE MORE POWER THAN YOU COULD POSSIBLY COMPREHEND."

Pan gave an evil grin and raised an eyebrow before simply starting to walk across the deck towards the stairs. Barbossa tried to stop him but the Lost One just flicked his wrist sending the Captain spiralling through the air to land with a crunch by the hold doors. Pan scoffed at the Captain as he pulled himself over and started to get himself back up onto his feet but Pan was done with Barbossa. The Captain was no longer in his way and the Lost One was back in full predator mode as he turned to sneer at David

"I think I will end you first "Shilah"" Pan sneered "But you know I'm not going to kill little Hook Junior don't you? He's mine... he is coming with me to my new land whether he likes it or not. Given time he'll learn to love me... they all do you know, my Lost Ones... they grow to appreciate what I give them and little Hookie won't be any different, in fact I may just rename him Peter... Peter Pan Junior... it has a certain ring to it don't you think?"

Emma gave a growl, she looked furious and was clearly about to try and stop him again but as he started walking the Lost One was suddenly flapping his hands wildly around his head, he let out a yell and screamed "Get off of me... what the hell is wrong with you, you stupid bird?"

Pan was left ducking and diving, trying to get away as a small bird pecked and scratched his head and David found himself smirking when he realized that it was Lark... his bird friend carried on with his attack and now that Pan was distracted the portal once again seemed to be building. It swirled around Pan's head and suddenly David had a thought... the medicine man... he would get pulled into hell too!

"LARK...GET OUT OF THERE, IT'S A PORTAL, GET OUT OF THE WAY"

With one last peck to Pan's head the tiny bird took off high in to the sky where it circled round and round tweeting loudly in an angry tone.

Pan snarled, he looked back to David and once again the portal seemed to become smaller in size as the Lost One grit out "You think that a bird can stop me? Zeus himself could not stop me right now... I am invincible!"

The Lost One took one step forward towards the stairs when the huge rolling clouds gave an ominous rumble making him freeze and give a frown of confusion as he suddenly looked up to the sky above. David didn't really know what was going on but Junior seemed to have figured it out as he ran forward to the guard rail and yelled at Pan.

"You have angered Zeus Peter Pan... You are about to be very sorry! You should NEVER insult the King of the Gods nor should try use his Lightning bolts as your own"

Peter gave a laugh and opened his mouth to reply but David would never know what he was about to say because right at that precise moment there was a huge crack of thunder followed by the brightest flash of lightning David had ever seen in his life and the Lost One's words disappeared to be replace by a look of sheer terror. David could feel the electricity sizzling in the air as the clouds above parted and another huge bolt came straight down from the heavens above to strike Peter Pan right on the top of the head. The Lost One didn't even give a scream, he just fell into an unconscious heap mid stride and that was that...The minute Pan hit the deck and was no longer in control of his magic the portal to hell sprung to life again with a whirling roar. David assumed it would work the same way as any other portal he'd ever seen but he was left blinking in surprise when a huge red hand seemed to reach through the deck of the Jolly Roger and physically dragged Peter Pan down into hell with a roaring laugh.

"Did that really just happen?" David asked Emma dumbly. He stared at the spot where Pan had just disappeared as silence rang out around them, was it really finally over?

"You mean did the King of the Gods and the Devil himself just work together to get rid of Peter Pan? I'd say yeah, and I also say good riddance... I'm just sorry I didn't get to kick Pan's ass before Old Lucifer got his very big red hands on him"

"Zeus zapped him" Junior laughed and when David looked down at the kid it was to see him grinning widely "He zapped him with his lightning bolt... Peter Pan is gone Grandpa... he's really really gone."

"Yeah he is" David grinned back, he stooped down and hauled Junior up into his arms with a loud groan when his sore body protested the move. He sat the kid on his hip and gave him a little bounce "Come on, lets all go find Papa then we can all get dried. After that we can see if Momma G can sort out that silly voodoo doll so that Old Peg Leg can stop lying around and actually get back to work... he's had far too long off, his deputy skills are gonna need sharpening."

"I will help him" Junior cried out seriously as his eyebrows rose up on his head "I have been reading Sherlock Holmes... I know about deductive reasoning and how to make really good disguises."

"I bet you do" David laughed back as the group started walking down the steps.

Now that the danger was gone, the storm had left and the sun was starting to rise on the horizon so there was no need to poof them below. David looked to Emma and gave a little smile as he watched her with her Mother. Snow was grinning widely as she took Emma's hand in hers, they both looked so happy that David's heart actually skipped a beat at the sight of them.

They were all just about to head down below deck when Lark fluttered down next to them to reappear in his human form, he gave a wide smile and said "That was fun... and I should tell you straight off that both Will and Neal are safe. Cheveyo... sorry, I mean Liam has found them and they are returning to town with Bear and Ruby as we speak. It is over Shilah, we can all relax a little now and Apenimon can rest easy knowing that the danger is gone."

"Thank God for that" David sighed out in relief at the news that the kids were alright before adding "Talking of my Brother, can you maybe have a look at him? He's down below and he could probably do with some of your expert skills again."

"Of course" Lark replied with a nod before asking "What is ailing him this time?"

"What's not would be the easier question." David sighed as they headed along the corridor to the Captain's cabin "Pan sealed Hook's voodoo doll inside an unbreakable jar AFTER he stuck a pin in it... plus I think he might have been struck by a bolt of lightning but seeing as that happened to me too he gets no points for that one."

"You are keeping score?!" Lark asked with a chuckle

"Sure" David shrugged before nodding his head slightly at his left shoulder "And no one is touching this scar... imagine the stories I can tell with this bad boy."

"It might be more impressive if we didn't all have them Dad" Emma laughed out behind him making him turn to look at her just as they reached the cabin door

"True" David laughed "Maybe I'll get Regina to heal everyone elses then I'll be the special one."

"Oh you're special alright" Snow burst out with a snort

They were all still laughing when David opened the door but the laughter died on there lips when they stepped into the cabin to find Grace standing in the middle of the floor crying loudly as Jefferson sat rocking back and forth while clinging onto his knees.

"What happened?" Snow gasped while running to the kid as David put Junior down and headed towards the Hatter.

David crouch down next to Jefferson and placed his hand on the Hatter's shoulder giving him a little shake "Hey... Jefferson? Come on, it's David... Jefferson?!"

But Jefferson just carried on rocking, there was no recognition on his face that he even knew that David was there. He looked back to Snow who gave him a worried glance before she turned back to Grace again.

Snow gave Grace a little squeeze and asked again "What happened Sweetheart?"

David watched as Grace's eyes brimmed with tears, she pulled in a deep breath and gasped out "I let them go... it's all my fault, I let go of Henry to try and help my Papa and when we reappeared here they were gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Emma cried out as she came down next to Grace too, she had Junior's hand in hers and the kid looked terrified by what was going on.

Grace gave another hard sob as she looked to Emma, she tried to compose herself. She looked so distressed that her words were failing her but Snow stepped in and did what she did best as she got Grace's attention back on her and soothed "Just take your time OK, tell us what happened and maybe we can help fix it?"

Grace's face crumpled and she was sobbing again as she burst out "It cannot be fixed, they were lost in the ripple and it's all my fault."

David gave a few hard blinks of surprise but Jefferson was suddenly rocking harder and the movement had David turning to find the Hatter looking wild which only got worse when he dragged his hands through his hair leaving it all standing on end. His eyes were red rimmed and his gaze wouldn't settle on anything as he muttered over and over. "Gone...not again...mustn't let go... you should never let go... not again... can't lose someone else... never let go... must never let go... gone... oh God...they're gone... I lost them... they're gone!"

And suddenly the truth smacked David straight in the face... Hook and Henry had been lost in Jefferson's ripple and from the Hatter reaction there didn't seem to be any way to get them back!


	95. Chapter 95

**GIANT update today... so do not think that I am forgetting about you.**

 **As always please review and enjoy :)**

Henry didn't know how long he'd been sleeping but he knew that it couldn't have been that long because the sun was still barely shining through the cabin window when Killian suddenly gave a groan and rolled to the side. Henry was up on his knees at his Old Man's back in the blink of the eye just as Killian puked across the floor.

Henry cringed at the sight before him but he didn't back off, instead he just shuffled forward on his knees to support Killian when he lurched forward again... Henry knew that it must be doubly bad for his Old Man right now due to the voodoo doll still having the pin in it but there was nothing he could do to help until it was done so he just stayed where he was until finally the bout passed and Killian sagged back against Henry's legs with a groan

"S'rry."

"It's OK" Henry soothed as he rubbed Killian's arm a little bit, he let him rest there for a few seconds before whispering "You want to lie back down?"

Killian gave a slight nod but didn't even attempt to open his eyes so Henry just shuffled backwards and ever so slowly helped Killian to move but even though he was really careful his Old Man was still left gasping for breath and he had his eyes clamped shut as he grit his teeth against the obvious pain from his hip.

Henry chose not to ask if Killian was OK... he wasn't, that much was obvious so instead he asked "You want a drink?"

Killian breathed heavily for a few more seconds before nodding his head, he didn't say anything and Henry could tell that he was probably going to fall back asleep so he moved quickly running through to the galley and returning a few seconds later with some apple juice. He knew that Killian didn't really like it but his Old Man needed it right now and it would seem that Killian agreed because he drank the whole glass down without complaint.

Henry sat back on his heals just holding the empty glass, he watched as Killian lay back on his pillow with a sigh but Henry didn't get up, he wanted to make sure his Old Man was settled before cleaning up the mess on the floor.

"Where is your Mother?" Killian suddenly mumbled as he tipped his head to look at Henry

Henry watched his Old Man fight his eyelids for a few seconds while he tried to think of a reply but when Killian managed to squint up at him he knew he had to tell him the truth so he pulled in a deep breath and sighed "She's not here... no one's here but me and you."

Killian gave a little frown of confusion and his mouth opened to obviously ask what Henry was talking about but no sound came out, his jaw just moved up and down then his eyes slid shut again so Henry simply carried on telling him what he knew "I think we're in Jefferson's ripple. It's the only thing that makes sense to me... we got separated and we ended up here but it's OK, we'll find a way back right? I mean, how hard can it be?"

Killian gave a deep frown then blinked his eyes open and met Henry's gaze and mumbled "I remember now, Jefferson was struck by Pan's lightning too but do not worry, we will find a way home Henry, I am sure of it."

Henry gave a relieved smile at his Old Man then pulled himself up to his feet and said "Get some sleep. I've got an idea of how I can free you from your doll. I'm just gonna clean up the floor a bit first then I'll get the Jolly back to town OK. You'll be feeling better before you know it Pops, then we can work this out together, right?"

"Pops?" Killian mumbled and his left eye popped open when his eyebrow rose up

Henry chewed on his lip for a second unsure if Killian was annoyed or not, he gave a little nervous shrug and simply said "Well "Dad" was already taken. "Old Man" is such a mouthful and not that easy to shout to get your attention and when I thought about it, calling you "Papa" just sounded a bit weird in my head so I went with Pops... do you not like it? I can just go back to calling you Killian if you like"

Killian gave a little smirk as his eye slid closed but then he surprised Henry when he sighed "You bloody well will not...Pops it is from here on in"

Henry actually laughed at that but he knew that he needed to get them back to town so he headed towards the cabin door to go get the cleaning supplies, he stopped briefly to look back at his Old Man to find him frowning deeply... Henry stopped and frowned himself when he realized that Killian was still shivering slightly, was he still cold? But when Killian suddenly gave a groan and his hand came up to his stomach Henry understood what was going on and he let out a huge frustrated sigh...

"Killian?"

Killian's eye peeked open and he smirked "I think you mean Pops!"

Henry smirked at Killian's obvious attempt at humor as he took a couple of steps back into the room and asked quietly "Sorry, Pops...Do you have any of those green pills here or are they all at the pool house?"

Killian's smirk slid from his lips and he was frowning deeply again before he let out a sigh of his own and almost whispered "Pool house"

Henry just nodded his head, he turned on his heals and headed from the room but he called over his shoulder as he went "No problem, I'll head there first... then once you're feeling a bit better I need to take a trip to the town line. Grandpa told us earlier that Will took Neal out of Storybrooke because he knew that Peter wouldn't follow him, he knew that there was no magic out there and that got me thinking. I don't need a potion to stop the voodoo magic, I just need to throw the jar across the town line."

Henry grabbed the cleaning stuff from beneath the sink along with a roll of kitchen towel and headed back to the Cabin, he stepped back through the door to find that Killian was obviously sleeping again so he just got on with the cleaning... it was all kinds of gross but Henry just held his breath and wiped it all up before spraying the whole area with disinfectant. Nearly five minutes later he stood up with the bucket full of dirty papers and pulled in a deep breath as he looked down at his Old Man. Killian looked terrible but Henry knew that he could fix that as soon as he got back into town so he quickly dealt with the cleaning stuff, got changed into some warm clothes knowing that once he got the Jolly moving that it would be windy then ran up on deck to get under way.

He knew the ship like the back of his hand and had been sailing so many times with Killian that he didn't even stop to think that he couldn't do this, he knew that he could and in no time at all the sails were billowing out and the Jolly Roger was soaring through the waves towards town.

"I'll be home before you know it Shorty" Henry muttered to himself as he gripped the wooden wheel tightly "You look after our Moms and I'll look after Pops OK... I love you Junior, this is not how our story ends I promise... I'm not leaving you, you hear me? I will NEVER leave you little Brother, I swear."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"What the hell's going on in here" Regina barked out as she strode through the door to the Captain's cabin.

She had just healed Ginny and left her and Whale in the hold after she heard the commotion coming from the corridor but when she stopped just inside the cabin door she was really confused... what was wrong? Everyone looked totally shell shocked as they just stared back at her slack jawed.

"What?" she barked back before looking to David "Would someone please explain why I feel like I've walked into a scene from Cuckoo's Nest?"

Her eyes fell on Jefferson as the Hatter rocked back and forth mumbling nonsense but no one answered and when Regina actually took the time to look around a bit more she gave a frown then gasped "Where is Henry?!"

Suddenly Junior let out a little sob and folded himself into Emma's arms. Regina's heart lurched as Swan just pulled him in and hid her face against his neck. Regina looked quickly to Snow for answers but her friend was just sitting back on her heels with a blank expression on her face so Regina turned to David and this time she wasn't going to let this go. She marched across the room to stand right in front of him and nearly yelled "Where is my Son David? Where the hell is Henry?"

David's gaze jumped up to meet hers and she could see the tears trying to form as he pulled in a huge breath. He seemed to fight against his emotions for a few seconds before he finally mumbled "Gone..."

"Gone" Regina snorted with a nervous laugh looking back around the faces in the room "Gone where?"

David was suddenly pulling himself to his feet, he gave a hard swallow then almost whispered "He's gone Regina... Jefferson was hit by lightning when he tried to use his ripple... Henry and Hook... they got separated from Jefferson and Grace... they are gone and unless you know of some mystical time reversal spell there's no getting them back."

Regina had no idea what she had been expecting but it hadn't been that and her jaw fell open at the news... she gasped in a breath as he hands flew to her mouth.

This couldn't be true... not Henry!

Suddenly her rage surged to life and she practically threw herself down next to the Hatter and screamed "SORT YOURSELF OUT... BRING BACK MY SON RIGHT NOW JEFFERSON OR I WILL END YOU RIGHT NOW, DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL KILL YOU, YOU FOOL... WHY DID YOU LET THEM GO? YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THAT!"

"REGINA" Snow suddenly yelled in surprise making Regina turn to see Grace looking absolutely distraught by Snow's side

She didn't think that she could feel any worse after her outburst but she was wrong when Grace suddenly sobbed "It was not my Papa that let them go... it was me. Do not blame him, he is not the one who failed his friends... this is my fault not his."

Grace fled the room and Regina could hear her cries of sorrow as she ran down the corridor, she went to go after her but Snow was suddenly on her feet and she beat Regina too it, stopping only briefly in the doorway to say "I'll go... she'll be OK Regina but this was no one's fault but Pan's. He sent the bolt of lightning straight towards Jefferson on purpose, he gloated about it before he was taken by the portal so if you want someone to blame, blame him."

Regina was left standing in a daze when Mary-Margaret stepped out of the room after Grace... this couldn't be happening! But when she looked back to Swan she knew that it was when she saw her friend crying hard as she clung onto Junior tightly... suddenly the room was too small and Regina needed to get out... she practically ran to the deck where she fell against the rail as her tears burst free.

She slid her way down to sit on the still wet deck and let out a huge howl of despair that then led to near hysterics as she thought about life without Henry... HOW could this have happened?

"HENRY!" she screamed into the air

She had no idea how long she sat there simply crying but eventually she heard a noise by her side and she looked up to find Lark sitting on the hold doors. She was suddenly very self conscious that someone had witnessed her grief but the medicine man simply lent forward and soothed "It is alright Majesty... we are all sad this day, do not let pride hide how you are feeling, that will do no one any good"

Regina for her part just sagged back against the guard rail and looked to the sky above her knowing that Henry would surely be with Neal by now... it should have been a comfort but right here right now it wasn't... it was like a huge open wound that felt like nothing would ever take away the sting and she wasn't sure how she was going to survive this.

They sat in silence for a while until Lark suddenly stood up. He made his way over to Regina and sat himself down next to her pulling in a deep breath and puffing it out slowly as he spoke "I am unfamiliar with the Hatter's particular brand of magic. Sorry for my ignorance but I must ask, are you sure that Apenimon and Henry are surely lost forever?"

Regina gave a huge sigh, she didn't meet Lark's gaze but still gave a nod as she replied "Put it this way. If Jefferson couldn't save his wife when the same thing happened to her I don't think he's going to be able to save Hook and Henry."

"Indeed... the Hatter does seem to have lost his grip on reality and now I can see why. To have lost his wife would be bad enough but for it to happen a second time would be too much for anyone to process. Grace is going to need us all to be strong for her, she too has lost this day... her Father may not have been lost in the ripple but he has left her just the same... I fear that man will never be the same Majesty, his mind has fled, he simply cannot process what has happened and has retreated within"

Lark let out another huge sigh and when Regina finally stole a glance at the Native Man it was to see tears in his eyes as he looked up into the sky and she suddenly realized that she was not the only one grieving and trying to process what had happened. She needed to talk with Grace, she needed to make sure that that little girl was NOT blaming herself. Snow was right, this was down to Pan and no one else so she pulled herself up to her feet, smoothed out her pants and held her hand out to Lark "Come on, we're doing no good sitting here. If what you say is true Grace is going to need us so let's go make sure she knows that we're ALL here for her and that we'll do everything we can to help her Papa come back to her."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"You are sure that you want to do this Baelfire?"

"Damn straight I do" Neal burst out turning around to face Zeus "My kid is stuck in a ripple in time and you're seriously asking if I'm sure if I want to go help him? Are you crazy?"

Zeus' face morphed too one of fury but at Neal's words Hera stepped forward between the two of them raising her hands to calm the situation and threw out "I think what Zeus is trying to convey to you is that if you do this Baelfire you may not be able to return... you may be trapped in that ripple for all eternity if Killian Jones and Henry are never freed. Calypso is quite sure that she can send you to them to help but there is no way that we can influence the outcome once you are out of sync with the universe... it is just how things are."

"I don't care" Neal almost yelled at the goddess but when her face turned to one of shock he let out a long sigh and huffed out "Sorry OK, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted but can't you see I NEED to do this Hera. Henry's gonna be freaking out besides if the two of you didn't want me to do this why did you tell me it was possible?"

Hera gave a little smile and nodded "We did not say that we do not want you to do this, we were just ensuring that you were FULLY aware of the possible consequences. IF you go to Henry and Killian Jones and ultimately they do not ever return to their own reality, well... once the time has come for their own lives to end you shall simply remain in that ripple forever... are you prepared for that outcome Baelfire?"

Neal nodded his head "I am... I'd do anything for my boy Hera. PLEASE just let me go, I need to help Henry sort out Hook, once we've done that I'm SURE we can figure out how to get free."

"Very well" Hera replied in a low tone before she turned away and rang a little bell that was sitting on a glass table to her left.

Neal was confused until Calypso practically waltzed into the room wearing a worried look on her face. She stopped by Hera's side, gave a little curtsey then gasped out "Is it time?"

"It is" Hera nodded giving Calypso a smile before turning back to Neal and motioning for Calypso to go to him.

Calypso scurried around the Queen, she gave Zeus a little bow of her head as she went past then she was there by Neal's side gripping onto his arm "You are ready Baelfire?"

"Hell yes, I was ready like, ten minutes ago... will you just get on with it."

"Baelfire" Zeus growled making Neal look to the God to see him raising an eyebrow before sighing "You are being rude."

Neal threw his hands in the air in frustration blowing out a huge breath as he spun on the spot but as much as he just wanted to scream and shout he clamped his jaw shut and grit out "Fine... sorry alright? I'm sorry I was rude but I just want to get going"

"And you will but I must warn you of the danger you are putting yourself in first. Come, walk with me child, we have much to discuss. Now, you remember visiting Killian in the dreamscape don't you?" Calypso said walking forward and taking hold of Neal's arm to turn him away from both Hera and Zeus. She gave him a wink the minute the Gods could not see her face and suddenly Neal was wondering what she was up to.

"Of course I do" Neal replied with a frown "So that he could warn everyone about my Dad being in trouble, what does that have to do with anything?"

Calypso gave a little sigh and looked like she was about to reply but the minute they walked from the throne room and turned out of sight from Zeus and Hera the former Sea Witch suddenly tugged Neal's arm, raised her hand and they disappeared in a swirling pop to reappear out in the garden in amongst Hera's peacocks.

"What the hell are you doing?" Neal burst out looking wildly about

"Speaking in private" Calypso barked back not giving him time to complain further "Now shut yuh mouth an open yuh ears"

Neal's eyebrows shot up when a little of the old Calypso suddenly shone through but he still didn't have time to say anything else as she hissed "When yuh visited Killian in the dreamscape you blew me dust in him face. I just KNEW sumting was guhn happen to him so I gave yuh the dust so that when the time came he could access MY powers but I need you to help him first. Him in terrible pain because of your Grandfather Baelfire... me can feel it. Him need yuh help so that he can free himself and Henry."

Neal liked the sound of this, it meant he was still going to Henry so he lent in and hissed back "OK... I'm in, what do I have to do?"

"Help Killian see that he can get himself and Henry back to Storybrooke. That in itself should be easy enough once he is pain free... in fact I won't be surprised if he hasn't already figured it out."

Neal gave a sudden deep frown and shook his head "What? How?"

"It nuh yuh concern child they are not your main mission" Calypso hissed back before suddenly looking over her shoulder nervously at the palace behind her. She pulled in a deep breath then whispered "Your Papa needs you Baelfire. He is lost and does not know who or what he is. He has been reborn a blank slate, neither good nor evil but if he falls into the wrong hands he could easily be influenced towards darkness once more."

"He's still alive?" Neal gasped out "How? Where is he?"

Calypso gave a shrug "I do not fully understand the magic but it would seem that in sacrificing himself he has finally become all that we hoped he would BUT the transition was traumatic and he has lost himself. Hope and Leia can no longer reach him so it is down to you Baelfire, he emerged from the vault of The Dark One a short while ago but that is all I know, it is up to you to find him. I am breaking suh many rules this day but me feel me need to do it. Zeus say that yuh Father has to find his own path, that it was nuh HIS place to influence the balance of light and dark and that Rumplestiltskin would find his way by himself but me nuh suh sure that it a good idea... what if he fall victim to the darkness again, me nuh want that fuh him after his struggle to get free."

"Yeah... me neither" Neal agreed with a nod before asking "So what exactly are you doing that Zeus is so against?"

Calypso was suddenly digging beneath her robes and Neal actually gasped out loud when her hand reappeared "Oh my God... is that the Olympian Crystal? I read about that back in New York when I... actually it doesn't matter what I was doing what does matter is that I read that Hades was supposed to have it. How is it here and more importantly how is it in one piece?"

"Shhhhhhh" she hissed shoving it into his hands "Me have me ways OK... we took it and now I must use it upon you before it is returned to it's previous state. No one will ever know what I have done so just hold still so me can do this and it can be taken back to where it has lain for millennia."

"WHAT?!" Neal yelled actually stepping back from Calypso and shaking his head "No way... I know how that thing works, I'll just disappear... I'll be nothing and there's no way that's gonna happen."

"Calm down" Calypso hissed back flapping her hands and glancing back to the Palace again "With the last of my magic I can influence the crystal so that..."

"Wait" Neal burst out stepping back in closer to her "The LAST of your magic? What d'ya mean the LAST of your magic?"

Calypso let out a sigh and looked to the Crystal before meeting Neal's gaze again "You know how it works Baelfire, it consumes life force or in my case as a Goddess, my power... so if I am to do this it will be the last thing that I can do to help my family."

"What exactly are you trying to do Calypso? Why are you giving up your power for my Dad?"

She gave a hard blink and shook her head "Because it be the righ' ting to do child. Him fought his way free from the darkness only to fall victim to his Father's evil right at the last minute. Him deserve a good life with Belle and his new babe."

"WHAO" Neal practically yelled as he grabbed hold of Calypso's arm "Are you trying to tell me that Belle's pregnant?"

Calypso gave a little nod and almost whispered "She nuh know it yet but it true...Yuh are to have a baby Brother Baelfire."

"A boy!?" Neal grinned suddenly lifting his hand to scrub it through his hair "I'm gonna be a big Brother... Man this is awesome"

"Awesome indeed and a boy needs his Father ... but the boy will need you too. He needs you to protect him from the darkness that he faces, there is danger for this child I can feel it in my very soul so I am doing what I must to protect him and ALL of my family back in Storybrooke" Calypso brought her hand up and laid it on Neal's hand, she looked him right in the eye and whispered "So are you ready for your next adventure Baelfire? Are you ready to ascend to yet a higher level?"

"What?" Neal replied with a frown as he shook his head in confusion "What higher level?"

Calypso gave a little smirk, lent in and giggled "Archangel... don't you see Baelfire, it is the perfect way forward. You can walk the realms below, you can be with your family whenever you please without having to rely on Hope to take yuh to them in the dreamscape yet you will still have access to the knowledge from the heavens above. YOU can make a difference in the world Baelfire. YOU can keep your family safe. YOU can be there when you are needed by your Brother. YOU can ensure that he grows up knowing what is good in the world and most importantly YOU can be the guiding force that will keep your Father on the right path once he is home"

Neal nearly fell on his ass, he just blinked widely for a few seconds before finally asking "You would do that for me? Zeus is gonna be so pissed, you know that right? He thinks I'm just going back to help again... what's he gonna say when he finds out what you've done?"

"Yuh are "just" going back to help so leave Zeus to me, I can deal with him. I already have Hera on side thanks to Hope and Leia so don't you worry about it, she will contain his wrath" Calypso smirked "This is important Baelfire and it be time for a new Angel... there nuh been one created for a lang lang time and me jus know dat yuh be the perfect choice. You heart is courageous and true, you have fought through so much darkness and yet your heart is light when you so easily could have been swayed to go down a different path ... I can think of no other that should be bestowed with this gift."

Neal suddenly surged forward with a huge grin on his face, he pulled Calypso into a hug making her squeal and giggle as she swatted his back with her hand "Get off me child, we nuh have time for dis... your time has come to leave Elysium Baelfire. Go help your Son and my Killian home then you must embark on your journey to save your Father."

Neal grinned as he stepped back and looked at Calypso's mischievous face, she gave him a wink then simply reached out and gripped the top end of the crystal in her hands while Neal clung onto the bottom.

"Yuh ready child?" she whispered

"I am but are you? You're giving up your magic... are you sure you want to do this?"

Calypso didn't answer straight away, she just gave a smile and suddenly the crystal started to glow. Only once the magic was in full flow did she meet his eyes and whisper "It nuh be gone... it live on in my family and being honest that is enough for me because me nuh langer need it up here. I have me love with me, I am truly happy for the first time in my life Baelfire so if I can do this one last thing then I shall."

He was about to thank her again but suddenly she was fading fast right in front of his face... no... wait... Neal realized that HE must be the one fading as the very familiar sight of the Captain's cabin on board the Jolly came into focus and he knew that Calypso had done it, she'd managed to get him into the ripple.

"Be happy Baelfire and tell Killian that he can do whatever he puts his mind to. He just needs to find his focus, oh and he will also need to find..."

But then she was gone and Neal was left staring at Hook who was lying on the floor. Neal hurried forward and dropped down onto his knees by the Pirate's side to take in his sorry state. He pulled in a breath as he looked at his friend, Hook looked like crap but Neal knew that he couldn't do anything about that right now as he looked to the glass jar on the table and muttered into the quiet room "I hope to hell you know what else you need to get us back Hook otherwise we're in trouble and from the look of you I'd say we need to get this done and dusted sooner rather than later... Man, what did Pan do to you?"

Hook suddenly gave a groan curling in on himself slightly and Neal's worry rocketed when the Pirate gasped around a sob and clamped his jaw closed trying to fight against the pain obviously coming from his guts. He watched his friend squirming on the floor for a few seconds but the cramp seemed to pass quite quickly and Hook sagged back into his pillow a few seconds later. Neal gave a frown of concern when the Pirate kept on breathing heavily and he noticed the sheen of sweat across Hook's face which only had him worrying more... God, he was in a right state!

Neal lent forward to place his hand on Hook's forehead only to let out a frustrated sigh at the heat rising from the Pirate's skin "Great... how the hell are you supposed to get us home when you're burning a fever of like, a zillion degrees?"

"Baelfire?" Hook mumbled as a bleary eye peeked open and he turned his head into Neal's hand. Neal watched as the Pirate tried to focus his gaze before simply giving a smirk and sighing out "Good to see you lad"

Neal chuckled and smiled back "Not really a lad anymore in case you haven't noticed Hook...in fact I look older than you now, how is that even fair when you've got years on me!"

"I have no idea..." Hook's smirk fell, he gave a deep frown as he seemed to take stock of himself and mumbled "why am I so hot?"

"Fever remember? Here, let me pull your blankets down a bit" Neal tugged the comforter back and realized there was a hot water bottle tucked into Hook's side "I'll ditch this bad boy, that might help OK."

Hook frowned deeper as he gave a slow nod before squinting up at Neal "I've never felt like this in a dream before... if I am being honest with you, I feel terrible"

As if on cue at his own words Hook was suddenly curling in on himself again and this time the cramp seemed to be worse as the Pirate screwed his face up in complete agony but it would seem that someone out there had it in for him because the movement had him in more pain due to the voodoo injury and Hook clamped his hand down on his hip and a curse flew from the Pirate's lips.

"Hey, it's OK" Neal soothed trying to help but not really knowing where he could touch Hook without making things worse and in the end he just kinda sat with his hands in front of him as he whispered "Just take deep breaths Man... come on Hook, keep breathing it'll help I swear."

He watched as Hook tried to do what he'd been told but it never really worked until the cramp passed and once again the Pirate sagged back down onto his pillows looking totally spent.

"This dream is awful..." Hook groaned a few seconds later as he managed to unstick his eyelids and look up at Neal

Neal gave a sympathetic smile and replied "This ain't no dream Pirate, I'm really here"

"Where are my girls?" Hook suddenly asked obviously thinking that Hope had brought him like the last time but when he tried to move to see where the kids were he let out a hiss and froze with his face screwed up against the pain that he'd caused himself.

"They're not here" Neal cried out and without thought he put his hand on Hook's front but that was a mistake because the minute he made contact Hook practically jumped out of his skin causing a strangled yell to echo into the room and Neal realized that he'd pushed right against the fresh burn that ran across the Pirate's chest.

"Sorry" Neal cringed "My bad...I was only trying to help!"

He watched as Hook panted through the worst of it for a few seconds before the Pirate literally flopped back onto the floor with a groan "If that is helping Mate I'd hate to see what your torture techniques are like..." he breathed heavily for a few seconds and gulped hard a few times like he was fighting off a puking session but eventually he managed to tilt his head towards Neal and asked "Now are you going to explain to me how in the bloody blue blazes you are here or are you just going to prod all my sore places until I simply pass out?"

Neal huffed out a sigh as he watched the color slowly drain from Hook's already pale face and he knew that he wasn't exaggerating about the whole passing out thing. He rubbed his through his hair and whispered "Can I do anything to help? You look like you're about to puke Hook... I mean... is this from the voodoo or... uhm... you know, the uhm... lack of pills?"

He watched as Hook's brow creased but then the Pirate was shaking his head and sighing out "Both I think... the fever is from the doll as far as I can tell but the cramps are not."

"So what can I do to help?"

Hook peeked open an eye and let out another huge sigh as he let it slide closed again "You are avoiding my question Neal... how are you here? I was under the impression that Henry and I were out of time so how is it that you can bend the rules of the universe? Last I knew you were no portal jumper"

"I didn't bend any rules" Neal smirked but when Hook didn't even open his eyes he just carried on by saying "Your Grammy did... she's been up to her old tricks behind Zeus' back again but you know what? I don't really care because as soon as you get your ass into gear and get us back to Emma I'm off to the Enchanted Forest to find my Dad thanks to Calypso so I am NOT going to complain."

Hook's eyes flew open, his jaw bobbed open a few tips before he finally managed to croak out "He is alive?"

"According to Calypso he is but he's not really himself so I gotta go find him and bring him home" Neal didn't go into details but Hook surprised him by giving a tight nod and saying

"I will assist you on your quest."

"No Hook... you won't" Neal sighed out meeting the Pirate's gaze "You will take five minutes to rest. Whale and Emma can get you sorted and you can spend some time with your kids now that Pan's gone. I'll be fine by myself Hook, I'm just going to get him then I'll be straight back OK."

Hook gave a deep frown, he seemed a bit panicked but closed his eyes and pulled in a deep breath which he puffed out slowly as he mumbled "Aye... straight back."

Neal studied Hook closely, he could see the deep purple finger marks around the Pirate's throat from what Pan had forced Jefferson to do and once again Neal's worry grew for his friend and he was back to wondering how he could make things better.

"You know, you're the one avoiding questions now... what can I do to help Hook? You want to get up on the bed at least?"

But Hook shook his head and mumbled "Can't... hurts too bloody much"

Neal's gaze jumped back up to the table and he let out a frustrated growl at the doll in the glass jar "Is there no way of breaking that thing?"

"Please do not try" Hook practically begged as he reached out his hand and clamped it onto Neal's arm to stop him getting up "Jefferson already tried and I... it...lets just say that it didn't work and leave it at that"

"Hey, it's OK... I'm not gonna touch it alright?"

Hook looked quite panicked again for a few seconds before he finally gave a jerky nod but his eyes still danced about not really settling on anything until he seemed to make a conscious effort to close them again and he just lay breathing heavily with his hand still gripping onto Neal's sleeve.

Neal gave a little sigh before deciding to go for a different tactic in making Hook feel better so he chuckled and laughed out "Hey, you'll NEVER guess what super power I've now got up my sleeve thanks to Calypso"

Hook puffed out a few more breaths before finally peeking open an eye, he gave a very confused look before closing it yet again and almost whispering "Go on then, astound me. What super power do you now possess"

"I'm an Angel... a real one... what do you think of that?" Neal gave a nervous laugh at his own words, still finding it quite hard to believe that it was true and not fully understanding what was involved.

The Pirate gave a deep frown as he processed what he'd heard before sighing out "Does this mean I need to call you Gabriel from now on?" Neal's grin slid from his face as the corner of Hook's lips twitched up into a smirk and he added "Or how about Angel Cakes? No, wait... I bet you going for the more dark and mysterious Vampire with a soul vibe aren't you?"

"And here was me feeling sorry for you" Neal complained but I all honesty he was happy to see that Hook was joking with him so he just played along and gave the Pirate the stink eye as he got up to his feet. Hook peeked an eye open at him so Neal shook his head and muttered "Seeing as you're obviously feeling better I'm gonna go find Henry then we can maybe try and figure out how you're gonna get us all home"

"I already know how to get us back" Hook mumbled but then he was curling in himself again with a long groan and Neal cringed in sympathy knowing that there was nothing that he could do to help so instead he just waited until the Pirate was done and lying back down before asking

"You already know?"

"Aye... I just need to find Calypso's compass? If I am right the three rings and the compass are all still linked and that will be our way home. I just need to figure out how to access my inner Calypso then we will be back where we belong."

"In that case I'm gonna help my kid get us back to town" Neal grinned "You concentrate on channelling your Grammy. You know, she said that she could still feel you so you are still connected to her... you can do this Hook, I know you can"

Hook seemed to give the words some thought then smirked "Aye... I can still feel her too, it is more than a little odd... she is a strange character Baelfire, she certainly likes to take control of a situation I will give her that."

Neal grinned, rubbed his hands together and chuckled "In that case I'm going sailing and I can't wait to get back behind that wheel... it's been a while"

"Be kind to my ship Baelfire, she will not take kindly to rough treatment" Hook mumbled and when Neal looked back at the Pirate it was to find him just lying breathing heavily with his eyes closed but Neal didn't stop what he was doing, he just gave a nod of his head and pulled the door open as he scoffed

"Please... she loves me!" but his smile fell when Hook didn't laugh back so he added in a serious voice "Take it easy, try and get some sleep OK. I'll send Henry down soon with some apple juice... that should help right?"

"Aye... apple juice, just what I need, that will fix everything" Hook mumbled in a voice full of sarcasm but when the Pirate creaked open an eye and saw Neal staring at him he gave a frown and added "Sorry, I'm just sick of the damned stuff. As soon as this whole sorry affair is finally over with I swear I am NEVER consuming another apple as long as I live."

"You get us out of here and you can drink whatever the hell you like but until then you'll just need to suck it up... you know the saying, an apple a day keeps the Doctor away."

"Aye well... right now I think I could do with a Doctor" Hook sighed out but then he raised his hand and gave it a tired wave "Go... I will be fine. Go find your boy Baelfire, he will be happy to see you."

Neal gave a grin and nodded "Not as happy as I'll be to see him"

Hook gave a tired smile and closed his eyes again but he never said anything and Neal knew that the Pirate was done talking so he just stepped out into the corridor and quietly closed the door. The minute he turned along the corridor he was grinning as he ran up towards the deck where he knew Henry was at the helm... he himself was keen to take over, he used to love steering the Jolly back when he had been on board as a kid and at the thought of doing it again he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"You ready to get your Captain back to dry land Lass?" Neal asked as he ran his hand up the wooden wall when he climbed the stairs to the deck. The Jolly gave a low creaking groan making Neal's grin grow wider and he laughed "I'll take that as a yes."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David sat at the table in the galley just going over and over everything that had happened... he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that both Henry and Hook were gone.

There had to be a way to bring them back... there always was, right?

He just had to figure out how.

But as he sat there he just kept coming back to the fact that Jefferson couldn't do it and if the Portal Jumper who had taken them into the ripple couldn't get them out how the hell was anyone else supposed to do it?

"Emma and Regina are about to take us all back to town, come on, it's time to go"

He looked up to find Snow standing in the doorway but he shook his head and let out a sigh "I'm gonna bring the Jolly back in... Hook... he wouldn't want her left out here."

Snow just gave a slow nod before she walked into the room and sat down next to him but facing away from the table "You want a hand?"

"I'll be fine" he replied meeting her gaze "Emma needs you."

"She needs you too David" Snow almost whispered "The Jolly could wait. I'm sure Regina would bring you and Liam back out later."

David let out a long sigh and closed his eyes as he tipped his head back "I can't"

"You can't what David? Talk to me"

He looked back at his wife and was suddenly fighting back tears "I can't go back just get... I NEED to do this Snow. The Jolly's their home, she should be back in town so that Emma and Junior can sleep in their own beds tonight."

Snow gave another slow nod but then she frowned and added "You're right but I'm not sure that I want Emma here tonight. You know what she's like David, she'll not sleep if we leave her by herself."

David suddenly stood up and stepped over the bench seat "I never said that we were leaving her... I just want her here and if that's to happen I need to move."

Snow stood up and stepped into David's arms, he hugged her tightly until she whispered "We'll get them back David... we'll find a way, I just know it."

He nodded and mumbled "Yeah... we'll find them" David pulled back, gave his wife a quick kiss before smiling at her "Take care of our girl, I'll be back before sun down."

Then he just took off out of the galley and headed up on deck not even stopping when he caught sight of Whale stepping out of the hold with Ginny in tow... he couldn't deal with this right now, he had to just focus on getting the Jolly back to town so he ran up the stairs and across the deck towards the steps to the quarter deck only to let out a groan of frustration when he found the wooden wheel splintered and broken.

"DAMN IT" he screamed out into the air followed by a huge roar of frustration

"Grandpa"

In an instant David spun around to find Emma standing on the steps behind him with Junior holding onto her hand. He let out a huge sigh and pointed towards the helm "Looks like Pan's lightning hit the wheel."

Junior let go of Emma's hand and ran across the deck to get a better look, he gave a little frown then shrugged "This should not stop us from being able to steer the Jolly home, we may just need to find something to bind the splintered struts so that they do not get caught up as the wheel turns."

"We?" David threw back looking to Emma and raising an eyebrow

Emma chuckled and shrugged "He wants to stay with you... me, I'm gonna go back to town. Belle and me are gonna see what we can find out about... you know... all this crap. I'm not giving up on them Dad, they're coming home."

David looked to Junior who gave him a little smile "I will help you Grandpa... we can steer her home together. You do not need to do this by yourself... you are not alone."

David was suddenly swallowing against a lump in his throat, he walked forward and pulled Junior up into his arms where the kid clung onto him tightly. David lowered his head and buried his face into Junior's neck and whispered "Henry would be so proud of you Shorty... and you're right, we'll find them. They've got to be somewhere, right?

Junior nodded and sat back with a smile on his face "We just need to believe Grandpa."

David gave a grin and chuckled "Yeah... yeah we do."

Emma wandered over, she lent in and pecked a kiss on David's cheek, tickled Junior and said "See you in a few hours... and Junior, don't you dare climb that rigging while the ship's moving."

"I won't Momma... I promise."

Emma gave one last smile then headed back down the steps and out of sight. David looked to the kid sitting in his arms and asked "So... what are we going to use to bind those spokes?"

"That is easy" Junior grinned "There are some lengths of rope that we can use. Ginny and I used them to secure the cannon so all we need to do is return the cannon to it's rightful place and we can use the ropes. We will simply need to unravel them a bit because they are far too thick as they are but that is easy enough."

David gave a smirk before giving a little frown and asking "You REALLY think that we can find them?"

"I know we can" Junior replied seriously "Henry would never leave me Grandpa... he promised. We have so much good within our hearts that I just KNOW that the fates will align. Papa and Henry WILL come home, I just know it."

David gave a little smile and sighed "Maybe Dr. Whale can sort out Jefferson so he can help... I think he just needs a bit of time."

"I hope so" Junior replied with a sad smile "Mr Jefferson is blaming himself but it was down to Peter Pan Grandpa, Mr Jefferson was only trying to help."

"I know Kid" David sighed back before pulling in a deep breath and hitching Junior up a bit "Come on, let's get on with this so we can get the Jolly home before supper time. I hope you've got some food in because if you don't we're going to be hungry by the time we get back to town, we floated quite far out."

"There are some pop tarts" Junior grinned

"Of course there's pop tarts" David laughed back "You know those things are not food."

"But they taste yummy" Junior giggled "And Momma says that Hope and Leia love them"

"Well in that case Pop Tarts it is" David chuckled back "Just don't tell your Papa when he gets back otherwise he'll have my hide... you know what he's like about healthy eating."

They worked quickly after that and David found himself feeling better about things because of Junior's happy chatter... of course they were going to find a way to get Henry and Hook back. What had he been thinking?

He mentally shook himself to get on with things, now that he was thinking a bit clearer he was keen to get back to town. He wanted to talk to Will for starters...he needed to thank the kid for doing what he did but he knew that he also needed to talk with Liam, he was going to be going out of his mind but about three hours later when they limped the Jolly into Port David was surprised to find his newest Brother just waiting on the dock for them to arrive.

"Ho, the ship ahoy" Liam yelled up as Junior tossed the mooring line down to him

"UNCLE LIAM... WE HAD POP TARTS FOR LUNCH" Junior screamed over the side of the ship making David laugh out loud... that kid was a dork.

The gangplank was in place a few minutes later and Liam soon came into sight heading straight towards Junior, he pulled the kid up into his arms and said "What are these tart pops that you talk of?"

"Nothing that you'll like" David called over as he checked the main sail one last time. He gave a deep sigh as he looked up the rigging then pulled a smile to his lips and turned to face the other two "How's Will?"

"He is fine David as is your boy... they are at the pool house with Ruby and I was just on my way to assist Emma and your Princess when I saw you coming into sight."

They were both avoiding the elephant in the room and neither seemed to want to start the conversation but leave it to Junior to tell it how it is as he gave a little bounce in Liam's arms and said "Grandpa and I will assist in the quest for answers too."

"You want to help?" Liam asked looking down at the kid

"Aye" Junior replied with a vigorous nod

"Well in that case may I ask you to stay with Will? He is most upset about what has happened. He is blaming himself for not warning us all sooner about Jefferson and even though we have all told him that it is most definitely not his fault he still seems a bit down in the dumps."

Junior's face fell, he gave a little frown and sighed "He is not to blame... Peter Pan is to blame and Papa and Henry will come back I just know it. Maybe I can help him in his garden? That might help him feel better."

"That" David said happily as he headed for the gang plank "Is a great idea. Come on, let's get you to the pool house then me and Uncle Liam will go help Momma Grandma and Belle"

"We are coming back here tonight though aren't we?" Junior suddenly asked and it was the first sign that David had seen that the Kid was looking for some kind of security since Hook and Henry disappeared.

"Yeah, we'll be coming back tonight. I think Momma will want to sleep in her own bed and maybe you, PB and Duckface could keep her company. What do you think? Can you guys stay with Momma?"

Junior nodded and gave a little smile "Are you, Grandma and Neal joining us?"

David gave a really serious look and said "I don't think so kid" he waited until Junior's little face fell then laughed out "Momma's bed's not big enough for all of us, you might fall out!"

Junior's face split into a wide grin and he laughed back "You are silly Grandpa."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"DAD!"

Killian heard Henry's cry of joy at seeing Baelfire through the ceiling above him and it tugged a smile to his lips as he mumbled "A bloody Angel... well I did not see that one coming."

He tilted his head to look at the jar that sat on the table and let out a huge sigh at the sight of it, it was like it was taunting him just sitting there with the pin clearly visible. It was strange to say the least seeing it in his eyeline yet feeling it every time he moved even just a little.

He let his eyes close knowing that staring at the damned thing wasn't going to help and he must have dozed off because the next thing he knew was that Henry was kneeling by his side with the dreaded apple juice in his hands.

Killian gave a little cough to clear his sore throat and croaked out "Are you and your Father sufficiently reacquainted?"

Henry grinned and nodded his head "He's back Killian... like, really really back."

He gave a little smile in return but never commented on the fact that Henry had called him Killian... now that Neal was back the lines were once more blurred on his relationship with the lad and if Henry chose to go back to calling him Killian well, he could hardly blame him... he was NOT the lad's Father after all.

"What's wrong?" Henry suddenly asked with a frown and Killian realized that his face must have shown a different story form what he had been trying to convey.

"Nothing new" Killian sighed out instead before looking to the cup "Have you got my hourly dosage of appley goodness?"

Henry grinned again and nodded "We're nearly back at Storybrooke so I thought I'd bring this to you now. Once we're docked I'm gonna run to the pool house and grab your pills and Dad's gonna take your doll to the town line."

Unconsciously Killian's gaze jumped back to the jar... just the thought of someone lifting it brought fear into his very soul... the pain had been almost unbearable before it had been simply sat on the table and no one had touched it and at the prospect of it being lifted again Killian was suddenly breathing deeply and puffing out some calming breaths.

"Killian?" he heard Henry's worried voice by his side but it was only when the lad cried out "Pops?" that he pulled his gaze away from the jar back to his Son.

"It'll be OK" Henry soothed "Dad is gonna be super super careful with it."

Killian gave a jerky nod before simply closing his eyes and pulling in a few more deep breaths. He puffed out a few more before looking back to Henry and asking "Do you know where your Mother put the compass?"

Henry gave a frown, tilted his head and replied "I think Grandpa Gold had it at the shop... you want me to go see if it's there?"

"No Son... that can wait until your Father returns to town."

Henry chuckled "You know that there's no one else here Pops, it's not like I'm gonna run into any danger or anything."

Killian knew that Henry was right but still he simply shook his head and said "I would still prefer if your Father was with you... Gold's shop is full of magical artefacts and the last thing I want is for you to get distracted by something or another and before we know where we are we will be sucked into yet another dimension."

"It's not Inception Killian but if you want me to wait I will OK?"

Killian just nodded and let his eyes slide closed again... Gods he was so tired.

But Henry wasn't done as he whispered "You need to drink your juice Pops, I even got a straw to make it easier."

Killian peeked open an eye trying to focus on the cup in Henry's hand. His Son gave a sympathetic look as he moved the straw towards Killian's lips so he just opened his mouth and got on with drinking the sickly sweet stuff down. Quite quickly he could feel it sitting heavily in his stomach but he didn't complain, he just thanked Henry for the assistance and closed his eyes again. He heard Henry get up and he assumed that the Lad was going to leave the cabin again but a few seconds later he heard movement on the other side of the room and he peeked open his eyes to find Henry fiddling with the portable CD player thing that Swan had brought with her when she had moved in a few months back. It generally didn't get used very much now but sometimes if he awoke at night with a bad dream Swan played his playlist that David had made up and it would seem that Henry had the same idea as the music started playing out into the room.

Henry turned back and smiled down at Killian "Thought this might help"

"Thank you, it does" Killian replied honestly as the music seeped in to his very being, it felt familiar... it felt positive and he gave a genuine smile up at the Lad "Go be with your Father Henry, I will be fine now."

Henry gave a little smile back and said "You know this won't change how I feel about you Killian? My Dad might be back but you're my Pops now and NOTHING'S gonna change that OK. I just want you to know that I love you Old Man and you're stuck with me no matter what."

"I love you too Son" Killian replied making sure that he kept his gaze locked on Henry's before giving a little smirk "Now go and help your Father, I fear that his sailing skills are a bit rusty and I do not want our home sunk before we have been freed from this infernal place... I am no fit state to swim anywhere right now so I put my fate in your hands Lad."

"I'll come see you again once we're docked then I'll get your pills OK?"

"Aye Lad... I am fine for now, as long as I don't move too much it no longer pains me so worry not, I will just sleep some more until we are back in town then between you and your Father I shall be up and running in no time."

Henry gave one last little smile then headed out through the cabin door leaving Killian alone again except this time he didn't feel like he was alone as the music played out into the cabin... the music was so familiar that it brought comfort to his soul and quite quickly he fell into sleep again.

He awoke with a lurch some time later and was instantly clamping his hand onto his hip at his forced movement as the Jolly swung sharply to one side... Henry and Neal must have clipped the dock, it was the only reason that Killian could think of and sure enough seconds later Henry practically screeched into the cabin and yelled

"Sorry... we came in a bit fast. You OK?"

"M fine" Killian grit out through his locked jaw but it was a lie and they both knew it as he lay there battling against the ever increasing pain that ran up his right side steeling his breath away.

"I'm going to help Dad tie off then I'm just gonna run up to the Pool house... I'll be back in like, fifteen minutes OK."

Killian gave a tight nod as he tried to force himself to settle back onto his pillow but when he managed to peek open an eye a few seconds later it was to find that Henry had already gone and he took that as his cue to let out a long groan as he curled over onto his left hand side just trying to take some pressure off of his hip. As he rolled the comforter came up from the floor and suddenly Killian was hissing in pain when the air got in and around his posterior... what the hell?

Why did it feel like his arse had been branded?

He couldn't even bring his hand around to feel the area because every time he tried it pulled painfully on his front... he lay for a few minutes thinking over what could have happened to cause such an injury when he realized that it was probably the exit wound from where he had been struck by the lightning and this revelation caused him to let out another groan at the thought of having to ask one of his companions to have a look at it...

"Hook, you OK?"

Neal was suddenly in the room and even though Killian had JUST realized that he would need help he found himself nodding his head and gasping out "Aye but I'll be a damned sight better once you free me from that doll... are you taking it now?"

"Yeah, I found the keys to Emma's bug in the galley, I'll take that, it'll be quicker than walking."

"Can't Mate" Killian moaned as he tried to adjust his position a bit to let the comforter drop back down "The bug got a bit... smashed up shall we say."

He looked up and met Neal's gaze fully expecting him to be pissed but instead he just grinned and shot back "In that case it looks like I get to practice my hot wiring skills."

"I have no idea what that is but from the look on your face I'd say that you enjoy it... just hurry Baelfire, I want to be freed sooner rather than later."

"On it" Neal grit out as he stomped across the floor, he paused before lifting the jar and pulled in a deep breath "I'll be careful with it Hook but I can't guarantee that you won't get bumped about a bit."

"I know" Killian sighed out looking up at his friend "Just go... I will be alright Mate."

Neal lifted the jar slowly, gave Killian a nod then simply ran from the room. The sensation was very strange... Killian felt like he was being jostled even though he was not moving and all too soon the sickness that had abated roared back to life and he was once again vomiting onto the floor except this time there was no one there to help him and he was left panting harshly into a puddle of apple juice and bile.

His world took on a distorted sensation then he felt like he was moving very fast and he figured that Baelfire must have found a vessel to travel in... there were a few bumpy moments that had him groaning in pain but in general the "ride" was quite smooth and then FINALLY after about ten minutes he felt it... the constant pressure that he had felt in his hip since Pan had attacked him was suddenly lifted and Killian sagged into the floorboards with a moan of relief. The pain was by no means gone but he knew that most of it would be soon enough... he was finally free of the Voodoo magic that had held him in it's grip and he could not be happier about it. Henry would be back soon with his pills then just maybe he would be able to sleep soundly for a few hours while the other two located Calypso's compass.

He made a conscious effort to lie back down on his back so that Henry didn't suspect anything else was wrong but Killian knew that as soon as he was alone with Neal he had to have that very awkward conversation regarding the burn currently making itself known on his backside because unfortunately for all involved that particular injury along with the one across his chest was not due to the voodoo and they were going to take a hell of a lot longer to heal.

"Bloody hell" he grumbled trying to readjust his position a bit but now that the pain from his hip was no longer all consuming the burn stung madly where it hit the deck and he knew he had to try to help himself.

He tried to twist slightly but all that did was pull painfully on his chest and he let out a yelp as the burn blazes intensely but then he heard footsteps running across the deck and he let out a sigh of relief thinking that it was Neal but his hope of help was short lived when Henry yelled.

"I'm back Pops... I'm just getting you a drink OK. Be there in a sec"

He could hear the lad rattling around in the galley and sure enough a few minutes later hurricane Henry burst into the room.

"I got them and Dad won't be..." the lad trailed off as his eyes fell on the mess that Killian had managed to leave on the floor.

"Sorry" Killian mumbled and suddenly he felt quite emotional, he didn't want Henry having to look after him. The Lad should NOT be having to clean up puke and such like, it was not how things should be.

"Hey" Henry soothed coming down onto his knees "It's alright. Don't worry about it Killian... you can't help it and believe me when I say that cleaning that up will be way less gross than changing one of Neal's dirty diaper."

Killian held his tongue just nodding his head instead as he still battled against the lump in his throat but if Henry noticed he simply ignored it and got on with opening the pill bottle, knocking two into his hand and holding them out for Killian to open his mouth.

Killian just got on with swallowing them down wishing they could start working instantly but he knew that he would have to be patient. He quickly drank down his apple juice then just flopped back down onto his pillow with a low moan.

"Can I get you anything else?" Henry asked lightly and even though Killian wanted to ask for assistance in getting more comfortable he just shook his head not wanting his boy doing anything that a boy his age shouldn't.

Killian must have drifted off without intending to but it didn't last and he found himself letting out another long groan when he awoke and his whole body still felt like it was trying to kill him. He could hear scrubbing noises next to him and when he managed to peel back an eyelid it was to find that it must have been Baelfire cleaning the floor because he was now simply kneeling next to Killian's head with a frown on his face as he looked down at him.

The minute Killian's eyelids peeled back Neal ditched the scrubbing brush in his hand into the bucket at his side and shuffled forward on his knees "Hook?"

"What time is it?" Killian mumbled back more because he didn't really want to start a conversation with "Hey, can you check out my rear?"

"That's a tricky one" Neal sighed back running his hand through his hair. Killian gave a frown and tried to look at the clock wondering why Baelfire had simply not done so but he never managed to see it as Neal carried on "Time seems to have stopped for us... when they said you were stuck in a ripple, they weren't kidding."

"Like in Neverland?" Killian croaked out giving another deep frown "That was created using Voodoo, perhaps it is a similar concept."

Neal shrugged "Maybe... all I know is that my watch stopped pretty much the minute I arrived."

"Mmmmmm" Killian hummed back letting his eyes slide closed but Neal was having none of it as he laid a hand gently on Killian's shoulder.

"Hey Man... You think you are up to getting on the bed yet. That floor can't be comfortable."

Killian let out a huge sigh and creaked open an eye "I... uhm... I may require your assistance."

"I wasn't expecting you to do it by yourself Hook" Neal chuckled totally missing Killian's point and suddenly he wasn't so sure he wanted to share his predicament... maybe he could just wait until he got home and Swan could deal with his burns.

Neal however now seemed set on getting Killian up on the bed and without warning he tossed back the comforter only to freeze his movements and cringe "Sorry... should have asked first. I'll grab you some pants, where are they?"

Neal grabbed the comforter and pulled it back up all the time trying not to look but as Killian lay there with his face blazing he realized that things could not get worse than they already were so he cleared his throat and sighed out "I... need you too... uhm... Gods Baelfire, I have a burn the size of a small island on my rear and I need you to make sure that it is not infected."

Killian clamped his eyes closed as Neal's eyebrow rose high on his head and he gasped "How the hell did you get a burn on your ass."

"I was sitting on deck when I was struck by the lightning... that was where it obviously chose to exit my body."

There was only silence for a few seconds and when Killian peeked open an eye again it was to find Neal sitting rubbing his hand through his hair but he seemed to get hold of himself quite quickly and to Killian's horror he yelled "HENRY... Need a hand in here."

"Baelfire!" Killian burst out "I wanted to keep this between you and I"

"Look, I'm guessing that Henry was the one to de-pant you in the first place. You've not got anything he doesn't Hook and needs must, I can't get you up from the floor by myself... I need his help."

"Then I shall stay where I am" Killian hissed back pulling his comforter up a bit to try and hide himself

"No... you won't" Neal hissed back grabbing the comforter out of Killian's hand "Stop being such a baby"

"What's up?" Henry suddenly asked as he came into the room and Killian was left quietly seething as Neal once again threw the comforter down but this time left it just short of exposing Killian's nether region.

"I need a hand to get your Old Man up onto the bed"

Henry simply gave a nod before matter of factly walking to the closet and pulling out a fresh pair of pajama pants, he turned and looked at Killian and asked "You want a top too?"

Killian just shook his head not trusting his voice but Henry seemed completely unfazed by what was about to happen as he simply tossed the pants across the back of the chair closest to the bed and came back to Neal's side "OK so how do you want to do this?"

Killian's heart was thundering in his chest now and not just from the fact that Henry was about to see more than he wanted him too... he knew that this was going to hurt no matter how they did it and he really wasn't sure that he wouldn't embarrass himself further knowing that his emotions were already close to surfacing. He closed his eyes and pulled in a deep breath that he just held for a few seconds but again Henry surprised him when he whispered "Listen to the music Pops... it's yours and Mom's song. Concentrate on that and we'll be as quick as we can OK"

Killian just clamped his eyes closed and tried his best to listen as the song played out into the room but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help the cries and whimpers that were torn from him when Neal and Henry hauled him up from the floor and carried him the short distance to the bed. His world dipped out of focus for a few seconds and when he came back to himself it was to find Henry gone and Neal giving him a worried look.

"I'm not even gonna ask if you're alright" Neal sighed out shaking his head before he almost whispered "Right, I've got the first aid kit here so I'm gonna roll you onto your side and patch you up OK."

Killian didn't even reply, he just closed his eyes and let Neal get on with it not even caring anymore that this man that he had looked after when he was a boy was now inspecting his arse.

"God... you weren't kidding" Neal hissed as soon as Killian was on his side facing the wall "I'll be as quick as I can Hook but this is nasty, I'm not really gonna be able to do anything other than slap some balm on it and cover it with a sterile dressing"

"Emma will fix me up when we get back" Killian mumbled into his bedding but then he was gasping and gulping against the searing pain that seemed to be drilling into his brain.

Again he lost his fight with consciousness and fell into the darkness

He didn't remember passing out at all but the next time he woke up it was to find the curtains drawn and the room in darkness. He was once again lying on his back and there was a single lamp lit by the bed bringing a soft light to his cabin. His music still played out and if it were not for the fact that he needed to pee Killian would simply have gone back to sleep but now that his bladder had made itself known he could not ignore it. He gave a deep frown knowing that he couldn't do this by himself and he actually half wished that it was David that was here with him instead of Baelfire but that was selfish and in fact far from the truth... yes he would prefer that it was David aiding him but he most certainly did not want his Brother stuck in this ripple... no, David was where he should be... with the rest of their family.

His mind wandered to Junior and suddenly he was fighting his emotions yet again as he thought of the lad and how his boy would be feeling at the thought that he and Henry were lost forever but Killian tried not to let this effect him too much knowing that his Son would be just fine once they got home and suddenly he was wondering if Henry and Baelfire had found the compass. He looked to his side towards the table only to raise an eyebrow in surprise when he found Baelfire sleeping in one of the hard wooden chairs... had he been watching over him?

"Baelfire" Killian croaked out and in an instant the man in question was sitting up and blinking into the dim light.

"What? You OK?"

Killian let out a long sigh and almost whispered "Sorry...I need to use the facilities"

Without missing a beat Neal was on his feet and going for the cupboard that was built into the side of the bed "Your pee pot still in here?"

"Aye"

Neal stood up a few seconds later and asked "You need me to help or can I trust you not to wet the bed if I leave you too it?"

"Help me sit up then I'll be just fine" Killian croaked out before adding "Then I can get myself into some pants... I am a little tired of all this freeballing"

Neal actually laughed hard at that and burst out "How come you know about "Freeballing" but you don't know how to light a fire in a sticky situation?"

"If I remember rightly you were not fairing much better than I with the whole lighter thing and what can I say? Your Son has taught me a lot since our last adventure."

Neal gave a little nod then let the pot in his hand drop on to the foot of the bed as he stepped forward to help Killian up, he pulled in a little breath and sighed out "You know he's just as much your Son now right? Hell, you've had more time with him than I ever did Hook. He's already got two Moms and is perfectly happy with that so two Dads isn't gonna mess with his head so you can stop with the whole "your Son" thing OK."

"But I am not his Dad" Killian grit out as he was tugged upright and before Neal could protest Killian quickly added with a chuckle "I'm his Pops... and I could not be prouder of that fact."

Neal gave a snort as Killian settled on the edge of the bed "OK Pops, you manage from here?"

"Aye... I will be fine. I feel much better"

And it was true, apart from the burn across his chest and the obvious one on his rear Killian did feel MUCH better if not still very tired.

"Cool, well in that case I'm gonna go get you some food"

"There is no need Baelfire, it is late."

"No Hook... I think you'll find that it's early or at least it would be if time hadn't stopped and I don't care what you say, you've been sleeping for HOURS so I'm making you food. You just get on with peeing and I'll be back soon. You want more of your pills?"

"Might be a wise move" Killian agreed with a nod before adding "Thanks Mate."

"No problem but you know I'm no chef I'm gonna need help if you don't want poisoned" Neal grinned and as he went out the door he yelled out "HENRY... I NEED YOUR COOKING SKILLS. GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA BED"

Killian cringed but he needn't have worried about Henry not wanting to be woken as he heard the the lad thunder from his cabin and yell back "YOU WANT PANCAKES POPS?"

Killian smirked and shook his head at the Lad's happiness and called back "AYE... AND MAKE MINE CHOCOLATE CHIP"

He was done with the pot in no time at all and even managed to tuck it out of sight at the end of the bed before reaching over to grab his pajama pants. Getting into them was more than a little awkward and in the end he found himself sitting in the wooden chair at the table after he very nearly fell on his arse but when Henry and Neal returned a few minutes later he just smiled brightly at them so that they would think that he had moved on purpose.

He swallowed down his pills and gulped down a whole glass of apple juice before just getting stuck into his breakfast but as he shovelled his pancake into his mouth he asked "Did you find the compass?"

Neal shook his head "Not yet, I had a look in my Dad's shop but no luck. I'll head back once I'm done here"

"Me too" Henry added with a grin "I've always wanted to have a really good look around in Grandpa's shop without him looking over my shoulder."

"In that case" Killian chuckled "You can work for it. I will come too but you'll need to push me in the wheelchair, I don't think I'll manage up the hill."

"Awesome" Henry grinned but in the blink of an eye he let his fork fall onto his plate and Killian seriously though that there was something wrong until the Lad's face split into a huge grin and he jumped up and practically ran to the music player to ratchet up the volume.

Killian laughed as "All alone on Christmas" started blaring out and Henry danced his way back to the table "You know you NEED to play this at the wedding reception, right?"

Killian grinned and nodded then said "Perhaps you would like to be in charge of the music"

"REALLY?" Henry burst out with a grin "I get to be DJ? You really mean it?"

"Aye Son... if you think you are up to the task the job is surely yours"

"AWESOME" Henry grinned "Me, Shorty and Will will do you and Mom the BEST playlist ever, I swear."

Killian just smiled at the lad's happy face as he went back to eating his pancakes... he was completely unaware that back in real time Emma had just woken up in their bed with a deep frown on her face. She tipped her head slightly and listened intently for a few seconds before grinning into the empty room. She turned in the bed and shook Junior hard as she cried out

"I hear them... listen!"

Junior sat up with a gasp, his eyebrows shot up and he cried out "I hear them too Momma" he gave a little laugh then yelled "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE ALONE ON CHRISTMAS GUYS, YOU'LL BE BACK HERE WITH US"

Emma threw herself forward and grabbed the kid pulling him in to a bone crushing hug, she dropped a kiss onto his head and almost sobbed "Yeah they will... they're alive kid... they're still alive and we're gonna get them home if it's the last thing we do"


	96. Chapter 96

**Not much left now, I will tie this fic up then take some time off... I have a LOT of charity events and wot not coming up but I promise that there will be another story I just don't know when I will get the time to write it.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy :)**

"They really are truly alright?" Will asked in a small voice as they stood in his garden

Junior had practically ran all the way to the pool house the minute he had gotten dressed and now he jumped up and down next to his Brother nodding his head while wearing a huge grin on his face "Aye... I told you that they would be Will. Momma and I heard Papa's music, it was them... I swear to you Will, they are OK."

Will gave an unsure smile but he still looked really worried as he said "Alright... so they are indeed still alive but how are we to get them home?"

Junior just grinned and bent down to pick up one of the many many plant that had been delivered that very morning, he grabbed the nearest one to himself and then shrugged "WE don't... trust that everyone else will find a way, they know what they are doing. You and I are to start on the task of laying out your garden then planting ALL of these pots so that when Henry and Papa get home there will be something truly amazing for them to see."

Will gave a little nod at that but then let out a huge sigh "Where is Grace?"

Junior's smile fell and he found himself frowning at the question "I don't know but I'm sure that she is alright."

"She is not" Will simply said and with that he took off across the grass towards the pool house leaving Junior to run after him wondering what his Brother was up to. Will for his part just strode right back into the house and straight towards Liam who was standing in the kitchen with Momma G making drinks for everyone.

Junior had genuinely thought that Will was going to talk with Liam but as he neared the kitchen counter he stopped and asked "Regina, where is Grace?"

Momma G turned to Will with a sad smile on her face, she took a step forward to lean on the counter and soothed "She's at the convent with the Blue Fairy... Blue is looking after Jefferson but I'm sure she's alright, I talked with Blue this morning."

"May she come here and help in my garden?"

Momma G let out a little sigh and walked around the counter to come to Will's side "I don't think she's really in the mood, maybe another day."

"But I want her to be the one to plant the Stargazer Lilies that have arrived... they were her Mother's favorite and I thought it may help if she were busy doing that instead of just sitting thinking over everything that has happened."

Momma G's eyebrow rose up on her head before she looked across the room towards the table. Junior followed her gaze to see Momma Swan give a little nod and the next thing he knew was that Momma G was holding out her hands to both himself and Will.

"Come on, we'll go ask her will we?"

Without hesitation Will took Momma G's hand and Junior happily did the same... seconds later they were standing on the steps of the convent, ready to help their friend. It took another few minutes for Momma G to first talk with Blue then for the Fairy to go off to bring Grace back and as Junior stood in the huge entrance hall of building he suddenly felt quite scared as a man's voice echoed down the corridors in the distance. He instinctively lent into Momma's side and she dropped her hand onto his head and soothed.

"It's alright... I promise that we are doing everything we can to help Jefferson, he just needs a bit of time OK."

Junior eyes went wide as he realized that the voice he was hearing was indeed Mr Jefferson's, if he listened carefully he could tell that he was yelling over and over the same thing.

"Never let go... should never let go... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to let go"

Suddenly Junior felt really upset, he buried his face in Momma G's side and tried to contain himself knowing that Grace would be there any second. He did NOT want her feeling any worse than she must already be feeling but Momma G must have realized that he was finding this hard because she bent down and whispered "Do you want to wait outside?"

Junior was torn... he wanted to stay for Grace but he didn't want to hear the mad cries of Mr Jefferson anymore. He needn't have worried though as Will threw an arm around his shoulders and started steering him back outside "I will keep him company until Grace arrives"

The minute they were outside Junior looked up at Will and cried out "It is not his fault why is he blaming himself like this?"

"He feels guilty I suppose" Will replied with a shrug before adding "And so does Grace so it's our job to ensure that she can see that we are all alright and that we FULLY believe that Killian and Henry will be back in no time. If we just carry on being happy and talk often of their return perhaps she in turn will realize that she too has nothing to feel guilty about."

Junior gave a little smile and nodded "I like that idea."

"Then it is decided" Will replied seriously as he dropped down to sit on the stone steps, Junior dropped down next to him and studied his Brother for a few seconds before giving a giggle that made Will frown and look at him.

Junior grinned "If you are to convince Grace that you are not worried about Papa and Henry you must learn to control your features Brother... you look like you are chewing on a wasp"

Will gave a laugh and burst out "I have done that... once by accident. I was working in the garden back home... you know back with the fairies and it flew straight in my mouth. How I never got stung is beyond me."

They were both still laughing hard when Momma G came back through the doors holding onto Grace's hand.

"GRACE" Junior yelled out as he jumped to his feet. He ran up the couple of steps and practically threw his arms around his friend "I am so glad to see you"

"I'm glad to see you too" Grace smiled back giving him a little hug back. Junior could see that she was still really sad but he also knew that this was exactly what she needed so he just gave her his best smile so that she would see that he was not worried about Henry and Papa.

"Right" Momma G smiled as she looked at first Junior then Will "We are going to walk back to the pool house so who wants to stop in at Granny's and pick up some ice cream for after lunch?"

"MEEEEEEEEEE" Junior yelled loudly making everyone laugh and with that he took off down the steps calling out "Last one there is a rotten egg"

He looked back over his shoulder just hoping that Will realized that he was trying to cheer Grace up and he was glad to see his Brother give Grace a little smile and say "Come on, we have to beat him otherwise we'll be the rotten eggs all day"

Grace gave a little shy smile then grinned widely and before Junior knew what was happening they were both running down the steps after him holding hands.

By the time they had reached the diner Junior was out of puff but he had done it, he had won and he now stood on the ramp jumping up and down as he yelled "You are the rotten eggs... I smell of roses"

"You cheated" Will laughed as he dropped his hands to his knees

Junior jaw fell open and he gasped "I did no such thing... how could I cheat? We were simply running!"

"One, you had a head start and two, you must have super powers or magic tucked up your sleeve because no one your size should be able to run that fast... it was like you were wearing Hermes sandals!"

Junior just giggled more as he looked at both Will and Grace's smiling faces but then Momma G suddenly appeared in her cloud and he was laughing at her instead when she put on her most regal voice and declared "Queens do not run nor do they smell of rotten eggs so do not even think about including me in that little stunt."

With that they all headed inside and after Junior had hugged Granny tightly and they had got their ice cream to take away they made their way back outside but just as they turned to walk to the pool house Grace suddenly stopped walking and gasped loudly.

"What is it honey?" Momma G asked quickly dropping down onto one knee in front of her

Grace's eyebrows shot up and she practically whispered "I can hear them..."

"You can?" Junior gasped rushing forward towards his friend "What are they saying?"

Grace gave a deep frown as she listened intently before suddenly walking off leaving the others to scramble after her, they walked for a few more steps then stopped again as Grace tilted her head then grinned "I cannot make out what they are saying, it's too quite but... wait... I can hear..."

Junior waited with baited breath just dying to get some news of his Brother and Papa, he was on the verge of asking Grace what else she had heard when she gave a sudden wide smile and stood up straight, she turned to Momma G and grinned "I hear Baelfire... Henry's Father is with them. They are alright, they are really alright."

There were tears in her eyes as she smiled up at Momma G who simply replied "So now you see that I wasn't lying. They will be back in no time and once they're here your Papa will be just fine OK."

Grace was suddenly crying so Momma G pulled her into a hug and soothed "It's alright honey, he'll be fine... I'll make sure of it"

Junior found his own lip starting to wobble at Grace's distress but then he suddenly felt Henry through the ring around his neck and better still he heard his Brother's voice calling out to him and all Junior could do in that moment was squeal for joy... they really were near by and that fact alone made him so happy that he could surely fly if he put his mind to it.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Stop!" Killian cried out just as they headed passed the front of the diner

"What's up?" Baelfire asked with a frown as he looked around in confusion when Henry ground to a halt.

"Shhhh" Killian hissed back flapping his hand as he leant forward in the wheelchair but as he moved the burn on his front stung madly and he gasped in a breath instantly sitting back with a cry of "Bloody Hell."

"What's wrong Pops?" Henry asked over his shoulder when Killian let out a frustrated growl

"I thought I heard something" Killian grit out as he pulled the pajama top away from his skin, he really hadn't wanted to put one on but without the sun shining there was a distinct autumnal chill in the air and Henry had fussed so much that in the end he had simply relented to appease his Son.

"Hook there's nothing here..." Baelfire scoffed throwing a hand out "will you stop freaking out Man, there's not even any birds so relax. We'll find that compass then you can get us out of here, come on, let's keep going."

Killian gave a scowl but held his tongue unwilling to get into an argument about what he most definitely did hear, he was sure that he had just heard Junior's ever so characteristic laugh but now there was nothing... had he imagined it?

He really had thought that this was a good idea but now Killian was half wishing that he had simply stayed in his bed while Baelfire and Henry had retrieved the compass because this was not as fun as he had envisioned it to be. For starters the pajama top kept sticking to his chest, that coupled with the fact that he was now sitting quite firmly on his very scorched arse was proving to be a literal pain in his proverbial... add in his woozy head and very tired state of being and he would be ready to call it a day if it were not for the fact that they were so close to going home.

"Just push the chair Henry" he sighed out a few seconds later not even bothering to try and look at his Son but they had literally JUST started to move once more when he heard the laughter again and he yelled out "THERE... Do you hear it?"

"What?!" Baelfire sighed turning on the spot and raising an eyebrow but just as he was about to complain further his face changed. His eyebrows crawled up his head and he suddenly hissed "Is that... Oh my God Hook, I can hear Junior!"

Killian grinned and burst out "I bloody well told you I heard something..."

Henry was suddenly back in front of Killian with eyes of wonder "We must literally be milliseconds out of sync with them."

"HEY JUNIOR" Baelfire suddenly yelled "CAN YOU HEAR US?"

Killian held his breath just hoping that he would get a reply. There was only silence, not even a whisper came back but it would seem that Henry was not done trying as he yelled too "JUNIOR... IT'S HENRY... I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU, WE'RE COMING BACK I PROMISE... CAN YOU HEAR ME SHORTY?"

Killian's heart was thumping in his chest as they all just waited with baited breath and then he heard it... like music to his ears he heard his Son's little voice cry back "I hear you Henry... I hear you"

Killian was in instant happy tears as he looked up at Henry's face, his son gave a laugh then ran around the chair again and started pushing Killian towards Gold's shop as he yelled back "HOLD TIGHT SHORTY, WE'VE GOT A PLAN ALRIGHT, YOU HEAR ME? WE'VE GOT A PLAN"

"I hear you Henry but hurry" Junior's little voice called back "I miss you"

Killian was grasping onto the arm of the chair as Henry practically ran down Main Street and he very nearly toppled from the seat when the his boy turned sharply outside Gold's shop "Whoa Lad slow down or I will not stay where I am supposed to be!"

"Yeah Henry" Baelfire added with a laugh "It took us long enough to get him in it in the first place, don't really want to be picking his butt up off the ground anytime soon, my back's gonna need realigned as it is!"

Killian knew that he had just been insulted yet he couldn't bring himself to care as Henry ran around him and opened the door to Gold's shop, the lad met his gaze and grinned "Sorry Pops but I want to go home."

"As do I Son" Killian agreed but then he was moving again as Baelfire suddenly pushed him from behind and he may have let out a little yell at the unexpected movement.

Baelfire laughed and clapped his hand down on Killian's shoulder making him jump yet again "You really need to learn to relax Hook... Man, you jumped about a foot off that chair!"

Killian didn't even have time to defend himself because Henry turned sharply and cried out "Dad! That's so not cool... he can't help it, please don't talk to him like that!"

But the atmosphere had changed from one of happy excitement to one of awkward tension and Killian found himself needing to change the subject as his mind suddenly seemed fixated on reminding him of every damned reason why he was so jumpy. He pulled in a deep breath and held it as he tipped his head forward and closed his eyes just trying to refocus on the here and now... they could be heading home really soon... he needed to focus on that and not on the past.

"Hey Man" Baelfire whispered and when Killian looked up it was to find that he had crouched down in front of the chair, he looked really uncomfortable as he cringed "I didn't mean anything by it you know, I was only yanking your chain but I'm sorry, Henry's right that wasn't cool."

Killian gave a nod of his head then made a show of giving a smirk even though he was still panicking inside. He didn't want to dwell on what had been said so instead he puffed out a breath and replied "Forget it... Now, where have you already looked?"

Baelfire gave a smile then looked to Henry "We pretty much covered the back shop so we just need to check in here right Kid?"

Henry gave a nod then darted around the counter to pull back the painting that covered the safe as he called out "Hey Old Man, I don't supposed your eagle eyes have ever seen Grandpa Gold open this thing have they? I tried to get it open yesterday but apparently I suck at safe cracking"

Killian gave a sudden grin and looked back to Baelfire "Get me over there Mate... I will have that safe open quicker than you can say "There's no place like home""

"You got it Dorothy" Baelfire laughed and in seconds the chair had been wheeled as far as it could go and he was helping Killian to stand.

Killian gave a gasp then a hiss as he was pulled upright but he didn't let all his aches and pains stop him as he shuffled forward and started spinning the dial of the safe. He grit his teeth hard as he adjusted his feet but then chuckled lightly "If the compass is in here you best both hold onto me before I pick it up... I have no idea how Calypso's magic works and I do not want to return without the pair of you."

"Yeah, wouldn't want that" Henry giggled "Mom would kill you"

"Both of your Mothers would have my guts for garters" Killian laughed back but then he had to concentrate and his smile fell as he looked back at the combination lock.

He felt Henry move in close and he knew that his Son, while trying to make it look like he was just interested in what Killian was doing was actually ensuring that he didn't lose his balance as the Lad's hand fell on his lower back. He gave a little smile to himself as he turned the dial to the last number and the safe gave a click.

"My Dad's gonna have a fit when he finds out you can do that" Baelfire chuckled but Killian didn't reply he just pulled back the door and peered inside the safe only to raise an eyebrow of surprise at what he saw.

"What?" Henry asked leaning forward to try and see better "Is it not there?"

"Oh it's there alright" Killian mused but when he reached inside it was not the compass that he picked up, it was a small jar full of magic beans. He turned as he held the beans up and muttered "Now just where do you think that he got these?"

Henry gave a little tilt of his head and replied with a shrug "Maybe he managed to grow them... I know that Mom, Momma G that is, had been talking about working with Anton. She had an idea of how to maybe regenerate the plants from the ashes in the field so maybe Grandpa managed to make it work."

"Perhaps" Killian muttered but then he was shoving the jar into Henry's hands "Whatever the reason we could do with these, you can never have too many magic beans when it comes to our family."

Henry gave a grin and nodded "And this will give us double the amount right? If we take these ones back there should still be another jar in the safe in that time right?"

Killian gave a one armed shrug "I am unsure of the logistics but if there is all the better for us because now that we have those I think that we should maybe take a family trip to somewhere new and exotic once I am up and running"

"Cool" Henry grinned then looked to Baelfire "And you can use two, you need to find Grandpa and get back home so these should come in handy"

"They'll make my life so much easier" Baelfire grinned as he reached out and took the jar from Henry "I thought I was gonna have to ask someone how to flex my Angel wings but this way I can just take the easy option... I don't want to be visiting Zeus just yet, he might just clamp me in irons and toss me in a tower somewhere"

"He wouldn't do that" Henry replied shaking his head as he chuckled "Cause you know if he did that Hope and Leia would just talk his ear off until he let you go"

"True" Baelfire nodded but then pocketed the jar, he peered into the safe and almost whispered "So you gonna do this or what?"

Killian just gave a nod to the question then looked back to Henry "Take your Father's hand Son and do not let go no matter what... do you understand me Henry? DO NOT let go"

Henry gave a nod then scuttled around Killian's back to his left side where the Lad took hold of Baelfire's hand. Baelfire himself grabbed the lad tightly the reached out to grip hold of Killian's left arm just above the elbow and almost whispered "Ready when you are Hook"

Again Killian just nodded his head because once more he was left trying to calm his racing heart. He gave a slight cough as he lifted his hand, paused slightly before finally reaching inside and grabbing hold of the compass.

His fingers curled around the cool metal and... nothing.

Killian gave a frown and actually shook the compass in his fist but when it became apparent that the magic had not worked he let out a growl "So much for Calypso making this easy... damn and blast it, now what?"

Baelfire reached forward and tugged the compass from his hand "You should know by now Hook that nothing's that simple. Come on, let's get back to the Jolly. You can have another go after you're lying down... you look like you're about to pass out."

Henry was suddenly wheeling the chair up to the back of Killian's knees and he found himself being helped to sit back down. He let out a low growl as his burn made itself known again when his rear hit the seat but he didn't complain knowing that it would do nothing more than worry his Son.

"You OK Pops?" Henry asked with concern and Killian found himself nodding and giving a tired smile.

"I am fine Henry"

It wasn't the truth, not by a long shot... Baelfire was right, Killian felt quite light headed and once the wheel chair started moving he found himself closing his eyes against the queasy feeling that was making him feel quite nauseous yet again... would this torture ever stop?

"Hang tight Hook" Baelfire said quietly by his right ear "Change of plan, I'm just gonna head into Granny's. With any luck we'll not be here too much longer anyway so one bed is as good as another."

"I'll run down to the Jolly and grab his pills" Killian heard Henry say to his Father and when he squinted his eyes open it was to see the lad running off down the hill towards the dock but then the wheelchair was turning and heading into Granny's.

"I'm just gonna take you straight through to the back"

Again Killian didn't reply he just held his tongue. In fact he didn't utter a single word until he was lying on a bed a few minutes later and he ground out "I'm not bloody staying here Baelfire... I want to go home."

"Yeah well I want you to call me Neal but you don't always get what you want so suck it up and don't you dare puke until I've grabbed a bucket."

With that he took off out of the room again leaving Killian by himself... he lay on his side panting against his rumbling gut but much to his relief it never amounted to more than just that and eventually he was able to breathe easy. He heard Baelfire come back into the a few minutes later but he chose not to open his eyes instead he concentrated on his breathing. He felt cold again and as if on cue he gave an involuntary shiver that had him gritting his teeth against the pain across his chest and through his hip but suddenly a blanket was settled over him and at that he couldn't help it, he creaked open an eye to find Baelfire standing by the bed.

"Thanks Mate" Killian mumbled letting his eyes slide shut again

"Henry will be here any second and we'll get you sorted OK. I'm just gonna go get you a drink to help with those horse tablets"

Killian gave a little smirk at that but he didn't say anything... now that his stomach had settled a little he could easily have just gone to sleep but he fought it knowing that if he didn't take the pills first he would only wake in a few hours from now feeling much worse than he currently did so instead of settling down, he gave a frown and looked out into the room only to blink in surprise at what he saw.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" he grumbled more to himself as he looked around

There were fussy patterns EVERYWHERE. Every soft furnishing had a different floral design, nothing matched and in fact most clashed with the horrendously gaudy wallpaper.

"Cool isn't it?" Baelfire laughed as he came back into the room

"That is NOT the word I was looking for" Killian replied raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, not really my thing either" Baelfire chuckled as he pulled a chair out from the table and headed over to the bed where he turned it around and sat down. He looked around the room too and shook his head "Granny's taste in décor leaves a lot to be desired."

Killian gave another frown and squinted out into the room to find that it was in fact not a single room but what looked like a small apartment "Is this Granny's dwelling?"

"Yup... it was easier to get you in here than up the stairs, just don't tell her you were sleeping in her bed when you get back."

Killian let his eyes slide closed again as he gave a chuckle "Don't worry, I will not be telling anyone of this. My Brother... Liam... he is currently courting Ruby so the last thing I want is to give the pair of them any ammunition to use against me."

"Ruby and Liam huh?" Baelfire said in a surprised tone "Didn't see that one coming... I thought Liam was more of a straight laced, "I'm going to date a lady" kinda guy."

"Maybe in days gone by but he is happy and so is she so I say leave them be" He looked to Baelfire and joked "There are plenty more pretty lasses in town Lad and I'm sure that more than a few would be willing to step out with the brooding vampire Angel"

Baelfire snorted "I'm hardly brooding and last I checked I didn't drink blood besides the fact that I'm not looking for anyone right now. After the whole Tamara thing I think I'll just concentrate on my family for a while. I need to find my Dad then I plan to spend a bit of time with Henry if that's OK with you and Emma."

"He is your Son Baelfire, of course it is alright with us. Neither one of us would stop you but I must warn you now that he and Junior come as a package pair and I have a feeling that as soon as we are home my youngest will be unlikely to let Henry out of his sight for more than a few minutes at a time."

"That's cool. He's a good kid... he can hang with us and when the girls come along you know I want to help with them too. I missed out on the whole changing and feeding part with Henry and it'll be good practice."

"I thought you said that you were sworn off girls?" he chuckled but suddenly Baelfire looked slightly uncomfortable and Killian found himself narrowing his eyes at his friend thinking that he was perhaps hiding something "What are you not telling me?"

Baelfire stood up, held out the mug in his hand which had a bright pink straw sticking out of it and smirked "Shut up and drink your milk Hook."

"Milk?" Killian asked with a frown

"Yeah, I know you hate apple juice and seeing as you're no longer being used as a giant pin cushion I thought you could maybe use something else... rum wouldn't really work and I know that you used to be a secret milk drinker when I was on the Jolly so yeah, you've got the white stuff."

Killian reached up and just took the mug, he sat it on the bed within easy reach and was just about to quiz Baelfire further on the whole "good practice" comment but he never had the chance because Henry ran through the open door holding out his hand to Baelfire.

"I brought the pills and some music"

Baelfire took the pill bottle and immediately got to work opening it up as Henry headed across the room to find a power point to connect the CD player up to and within minutes the familiar sound of Killian's playlist was playing into the air. He swallowed his pills down, gulped a few mouthfuls of milk before holding the cup up to Baelfire so that what was left would not get spilt on the bed then settled down into the overly sweet smelling pillows fully intending on just resting his eyes for a few minutes.

"I want to try the compass again" he sighed out as he lay there

"Tough" Baelfire threw back making Killian open his eyes in surprise only to find the man in question standing with his arms crossed over his chest "It can wait Hook. We've got food, drink and plenty of time... Emma and Junior know that you and Henry are OK, they know that you're working on getting home so have a nap for crying out loud. You go home looking like that and all Emma will do is worry so sleep now then head home when you can at least sit up by yourself again."

"Dad's right Killian, get some sleep. You can try again later." Henry almost pleaded.

Killian let out another sigh and in the end he relented mainly because he knew that Baelfire was a stubborn arse and would not hand over the compass until Killian did what he had said.

"Fine" he huffed out as he scowled into his pillow "But no more than an hour... you wake me in an hour Henry, I mean it. ONE HOUR"

"An hour" Henry nodded while giving a salute "You got it Pops."

But when Killian arose from sleep by himself sometime later he knew that it had been much longer than an hour since their last conversation from the light within the room. He was about to shout out to the others in anger thinking that they must be out in the dining area while he had been left to sleep... They had known that he wanted to try the compass again as soon as possible so why had they left him so long?

Killian got himself upright and pulled in the breath to call out Henry's name but from his new position he realized that both of his companions were sleeping on a mattress that had obviously been dragged into the room and laid down by the bed... Killian's foul mood fizzled and he let out a little sigh at the sight before him knowing very well that he was the reason why Father and Son were so tired and suddenly he was the one trying to be quiet so that he did not disturb the duo.

He managed to get himself upright and shuffled his way to the public restrooms that were not far from Granny's apartment door. It probably would have been easier to use Granny's bathroom but somehow he just couldn't bring himself to do it...it was bad enough that he had been sleeping in her bed without finding out how her bathroom looked too!

A few minutes later he shuffled his way back out into the little green corridor and found himself stopping to listen. It was strange, when he listened really hard it was like he could hear the echoes of the hubbub that normally filled the place and he could most definitely hear the Jukebox playing... or at least the beat from the music. His eyebrow rose up his head and suddenly he was heading through the dining area towards the kitchen wondering how easy it would be to find something to eat when his rumbling belly reminded him that it had been hours since he had put anything in it.

The kitchen was vast compared the Jolly's little galley but the instruments although bigger were very similar... well at least they had the same numbering system on them as the new stove that Swan had purchased so Killian just headed to the fridge to see what he could find.

He had literally just lent into the big metal box when there was a HUGE clatter behind him and he was in instant flight mode as he staggered sideways trying to get away but of course in his present state he could not run the length of himself never mind get very far from any form of impending danger. His eyes darted about looking for what had made the noise and in no time at all he realized that it had just been a stack of metal trays that had slid from the draining area next to the sink onto the floor. Relief flooded him at the sight but the adrenalin jolt to his system was not so easy to get over and he found his heart thumping in his chest as he lent back on the edge of the counter, closing his eyes and letting out a slow steadying breaths as he tried to sort himself out.

"You OK Killian?"

He jumped again when Henry spoke from the doorway and this time he was left trying to clutch both his hip and his chest at the same time without much success when the movement caught him off guard. He let out what he hoped was a growl but had a sneaking suspicion sounded more like a whimper as he once again tugged his pajama top away from his singed skin but then Henry was there at Killian's side and he seemed determined to help him walk over to a stool that sat by the sink so Killian just went with it knowing that his Son was probably right to worry about him standing for too much longer.

"Sit down, it's OK it's just me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you, I just wondered where you were when I woke up then I heard a noise in here and came to see what you were doing."

"Not your fault Lad" Killian grit out through his teeth as he sat his rear on the edge of the stool and the burn on his arse nearly made him jump straight back up. He tried to control his breathing knowing that he was safer off of his feet for a minute or two and that the pain would fade... or at least he hoped it would because right now it felt like a swarm of bees had set about his rear end. He pulled in a few deep breaths trying to settle himself then nodded his head to the trays that lay on the floor "The trays, they fell and I...uhm... I"

"It's OK Pops" Henry smiled back reassuringly "You stay there, I'll get them. I take it you wanted food? I can help with that too"

He just gave a thin smile then carried on taking in some deep breaths as Henry bent down to pick up the offending objects but Killian was determined not to let this setback stop him from what he had been doing so a few deep breaths later and he was once again back on his feet and shuffling his way back to the fridge to peer back inside.

Henry appeared to his left a few seconds later, the lad just started rummaging about in all the compartments and after a few drawers had been opened and closed he turned to Killian and asked "You want fish?"

"Aye" Killian replied with a nod suddenly feeling ravenous at the thought of his favourite food sitting in his empty belly "Fish with some nice potatoes and perhaps some peas sounds good right about now."

"Cool" Henry grinned as he started pulling things out and placing them on the counter "You want boiled or mashed?"

"Mashed I think but I can do that Son, let me help you"

Henry gave Killian a little frown but then nodded "Fine but I'll bring over the seat, you sit and I'll bring the stuff to you OK."

Killian nodded and hobbled his way to the nearest counter where Henry promptly placed the stool then headed back to the fridge.

"Here" Henry slid a container onto the counter and when Killian peered inside it was to see some potato already mashed up inside. He raised an eyebrow and looked back to Henry who simply replied with a shrug "It's easier if Granny makes a huge batch in the morning and then just takes out a portion at a time. Scoop out enough for three and stick it in this pan. I'll grab the cream out of the fridge door and the chives from the salad drawer and you can add a little of both and if you really want to make them fancy you can add some garlic too. I'll get the fish cooking and sort out the peas."

Killian gave a chuckle as he started to work "So bossy... now I know how Junior feels!"

But he just did as the lad had said, he hoped it would help him forget about his worries for a few minutes because the fact that he had not been able to get the compass to work first time was still weighing heavily on his mind. He knew that once they had all eaten he was once again going to be facing the damned thing and that made his heart feel like it was going to burst free from his chest.

What if he could never get it to work?

But with Henry chatting by his side Killian soon found himself relaxing a little and laughing along with the lad... it was good, it felt just like being at home and within minutes the smell coming from the pots and pans in front of him were making his mouth water. He wondered how long it would be before Baelfire awoke and made an appearance and sure enough a few minutes later Henry's Father wandered through the door sniffing deeply.

Baelfire gave a grin and rubbed a hand on his stomach "Man that smells good, I'm starving."

"Can you grab plates Dad?" Henry asked nodding his head to the stack on a shelf on the wall "This is nearly ready"

"Sure kid" Baelfire shot back rushing over to grab them "We eating in here or in the diner?"

"Pops? It's up to you, I don't mind either way" Henry asked looking to him

"I think we should sit in our favorite booth don't you?" Killian replied and with that he started getting himself up to his feet "I will go through now while you two serve, it will take me longer to get there."

"You need a hand?" Baelfire asked innocently as he looked up from the pot of potatoes that he was currently stirring

"Always" Killian chuckled but he didn't stop, he just hobbled his way out through the swinging doors and into the diner but instead of heading to the booth he made his way around the counter where he grabbed a serving tray and he placed it down so that he could get drinks sorted. He ducked down slightly and quickly found the vile cola stuff that Henry was allowed on the odd occasion in a little fridge. With a smirk at how happy Henry would be at being allowed the drink he lifted the red can up and placed it on the tray, grabbed a glass, dug it in the ice and put that next to the drink before looking back down to see what he fancied. His gaze fell on the bottle of Red Rum that Granny had procured a while back and he gave another smirk knowing that the stuff was truly disgusting and would most definitely NOT be getting consumed but suddenly he was looking at the beer tap and wondering if he should.

"Bugger it" he mumbled knocking the tap on and grabbing a glass tankard.

He filled two, putting each on the tray then turned the tap off and shuffled around to the other side of the counter where he picked the drinks up in his hand but rested his stump on the bottom of the plastic tray to keep it steady. It was more than a little awkward and his pajama top kept sticking to the burn on his front as he started to move but he was determined to do this.

"Gods above" he hissed out stopping for a second when his hip complained loudly at his awkward movements and the worse of it was that he didn't even have his hand free to clamp over the pain like he normally did but he still didn't let that stop him, he just puffed out a few breaths then grit his teeth as he shuffled a few more paces and practically shoved the tray onto the table next to their booth.

The minute his hand was free it fell to his hip but it didn't stay there long, after giving the area a rub his hand wandered round to his branded rump that still stung madly beneath it's dressing. His fingertips crawled over the raised area but he quickly realized that that was a mistake when he prodded a little too heavily making him wince at the resulting pain. He may have let out a small whimper when he lent forward slightly, trying in vain to bring some relief to his sore body but when he heard Henry and Baelfire's voices getting louder he just stood up, grabbed the first beer and placed it down on their table just as the pair came into the diner.

"You going for Ruby's job?" Baelfire laughed as he looked up and saw Killian setting down the other beer

"Perhaps" Killian chuckled back "I have been known to pour more than a few beers in my time"

"How come?" Henry asked as he put down the plate in his hand and scooted into the booth "I never knew you worked in a pub?"

"I didn't but lets just say that sometimes when we hit port the locals did not take kindly to a bunch of Pirate's in their establishments so we may have helped ourselves to a few pints before moving on"

"That's an understatement" Baelfire threw back raising an eyebrow but he didn't embellish the statement, something that Killian was glad of... he wasn't particularly proud of some of his exploits from his younger days and Henry did NOT need to hear about them.

The conversation flowed and Killian found himself enjoying their meal and the company. The beer topped it off nicely and it helped him relax but just as he was about to ask Baelfire if he would partake in a second one so that his nerves would be well and truly calmed when he was again faced with the compass Henry let out a gasp and his hand flew up to his chest.

"What's up Kid?" Baelfire instantly asked turning in his seat to face his boy but Henry was suddenly grinning as he pulled out the ring that hung around his neck

"I can feel Junior, it's really faint but it's definitely him... I sort of felt him earlier too but this is different... he must be sitting RIGHT here because it's like I can literally feel him... this is so weird!" the lad laughed

Killian gave a sudden gasp as a thought hit him... the ring... of course, he needed the ring to make the compass work, how could he have been so stupid?!

"I need the ring Henry... the ring is the key to making the compass work!" he almost whispered blinking hard a few times at his own revelation

Henry gave a little gasp of his own but then was shoving at Baelfire with one hand as he pulled the necklace over his head "Go Dad, go get the compass, quick..."

Baelfire just jumped up and dashed from the room as Henry scooted himself out of the booth after his Father, he came around to Killian's side and asked "Will it work if it's around your neck or do you want to hold it?

Killian held out his hand and said "Put it on my middle finger Lad, that way I can still hold onto the compass without worrying about dropping it."

Henry nodded as he unclasped the chain then he slipped the ring onto Killian's hand before giving a wide grin "We're going home Pops..."

"Well let's hope so" Killian mumbled suddenly feeling quite nervous about the whole thing

"This WILL work Killian... believe in Grammy and believe in yourself too. You got this Old Man I know you do because I believe in all of us. Our family might be a little unusual but who cares? We work and that's all that matters... we'll all be together again, if we just believe."

Killian pulled in a huge breath, nodded and gave a smile "OK... believe. That I can do because I really do believe in us too Son. I believe that we are not meant to spend the rest of our days here, we are meant to be with our unorthodox family and I know that your Grammy gave me the ability to achieve that. I know that this is the way to get us home... I can just tell, this is what I have to do"

"Well no time like the present to test your theory but hang on just one sec" Baelfire grinned as he came back into the room but instead of coming over to where Killian and Henry were at the table he took a detour behind the counter and thumped his hand on the cash register making the drawer fly open. He looked up and chuckled "Seems a shame to let all this money just go to waste, I mean it's not really stealing is it when it doesn't belong to anyone that's here?"

Killian just chuckled and shook his head "Take what you like but hurry up about it, I want to get home to my family."

"Granny won't even know that I'm spending her own money when we get back... this is gonna be too funny"

"Would you just get over here" Killian blurted out just wanting to get on with things

"Alright alright... I'm done" Baelfire laughed and with that he slammed the cash register closed and practically sprinted around the counter to skid to a halt at the table. He held out the compass but just as Killian raised his hand to take it Baelfire tugged it back and raised an eyebrow "Wait... you better stand up."

"What? Why?" Killian asked with a frown "In case you have failed to notice I am not at my most stable when on my feet, I think I'd be best just staying where I am."

Baelfire raised an eyebrow and laughed "Yeah and what do you do if your future Mother in Law is sitting there? You're gonna end up sitting in her lap!"

"Point made Mate" Killian grit out as he immediately started trying to get himself upright.

Henry was laughing loudly and Killian could tell that his Son was giddy with happiness at the thought of going home but yet again he himself was not so sure that this was going to work, he was so tired that he didn't know if he could physically do this even if he was mentally capable . He pulled in a breath and gave out a silent prayer just hoping beyond hope that he would be able to do it... he didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary, he wanted to be at home with his family.

"Yuh be fin child" Calypso suddenly said in his head

Killian's eyebrows shot up and he looked around the diner checking to see if anyone else had heard the voice but neither Henry nor Baelfire showed any sign of hearing anything and he realized that it really had come from inside himself... maybe it was the part of Calypso that apparently gave him the ability to use her gift.

"Yuh finally figure it out Killian... get yuhself home child, Swan waiting fuh yuh child, she know yuh comin'."

Killian grinned widely now knowing for sure that this was about to work, he looked to Henry and chuckled "You know what to do Lad, hold on tight and do NOT let go."

Henry laughed back "Believe me, I won't"

Killian looked to Baelfire who reached his right hand forward and gripped onto Killian's left arm in the same place that he had the last time while he held out the compass in his other hand "You got this Dorothy, get us back to Kansas."

Killian's gave a little smirk but then he gave a serious nod before pulling in a huge breath and just reaching out his hand. The minute his fingertips touched the cold surface he felt the magic zip through him... everything narrowed around him and he found himself closing his eyes against the odd sensation when he seemed to pulse to the beat of his own heart but when he came back to himself and managed to open an eye a few seconds later it was to find that they were still standing in the empty diner.

"It didn't work" he gasped out looking to Henry

"It nearly did" Henry burst out "I saw them. Try again Pops... concentrate hard. You can do it, I know you can"

Killian was tiring fast, it was like the magic was sucking away his strength but he shook his head in determination and clamped his eyes closed. Again he felt the magic kick in but this time he could suddenly hear the hubbub of the diner and his heart leapt in his chest, had he done it?

He peeked open an eye but the room in front of him was not fully back in focus and he could feel the magic slipping away. He didn't want to go back... he knew that if he didn't make it this time he would have to wait until after he had rested to try again... he was so close he could almost feel the people around him but the task seemed suddenly beyond him and the room started fading before his very eyes.

"HOOK" he suddenly heard Swan's voice as clear as day and he tried to hold onto it. He looked wildly around and finally found her standing just behind Baelfire, their eyes locked for a split second but then she was gone again

"SWANNNNNNN..." Killian practically screamed as his legs went out from underneath him.

He found himself being held upright by two sets of hands and he let our a frustrated roar at the fact that he had failed again... he had been so close, this wasn't how it should be! He had barely had time to pull in a breath to demand that they try again when there was another pop... one that he had not created and suddenly someone was yanking him by the neck of his pajama top. He found himself, along with Henry and Baelfire lurching backwards and suddenly the feeling was back, he knew that he was travelling through a ripple by the now familiar sensation and he let out a sigh of relief... Swan had saved them, they were free. His relief was short lived however when Killian landed on the floor in a pile of limbs. Some oaf's knee or elbow or some other angular part of their anatomy dug into Killian's chest as they tried to extract themselves from the mass and his world dipped for a second as a result of the incident.

Was he home?

He tried to open his eyes as he lay there but he didn't quite manage... then there it was...suddenly there was a voice that he cold latch onto. His Swan was talking to him and he knew he needed to see her face so he gasped in a few more deep breaths trying to sort himself out then once again fought his eyelids but when he finally managed to look straight up, presuming that Emma was the one still cradling the back of his head because her hands had stayed on him since that first tug of his pajama top his jaw fell open in surprise when he realized that it wasn't her at all.

Emma had not been the one to yank him by his collar... Emma had not been the one to save them at all and Killian was left in total shock at the face that smiled down at him.


	97. Chapter 97

**You get this update this morning because I am hosting a charity acoustic gig night tonight and won't have time tomorrow as I will probably be dying from lack of sleep lol.**

 **Don't say I'm not nice to you.**

 **Just tying up some lose ends now but don't worry, I will give you a clue as to what direction the next story is going in and to say that I'm excited is an understatement!**

 **Anyhoo... as always please review and enjoy :)**

 **(Well this part is no longer true, it was two days ago when I attempted to upload to the site but it was being pissy and wouldn't work! Fingers crossed they've fixed the issue.)**

 **(Sunday now and still won't work, I'll try again in a little while!)**

 **(FINALLY got an email saying they had fixed it so fingers crossed)**

"You did it" Swan grinned as she swooped in and immediately pulled Killian into her arms

He wanted to correct her but as he opened his mouth to reply she tugged him forward and all that happened was a high pitched squeak came out of his mouth and he clamped his eyes closed against the searing pain across his chest, hip and rear.

"Careful Mom" Killian heard Henry hiss in sympathy "He's got burns"

"Oh my God Hook" Swan gasped "I never thought, I'm so sorry"

"It's fine Love" he managed to croak back as she let up her grip a little and he looked up at her face, he pulled in a steadying breath and gave her a little smile "But perhaps you could take us somewhere a bit more private and deal with them"

"I can do that right here, where..."

"NO" Killian, Henry and Baelfire all yelled at once making the diner fall into silence

Killian felt really uncomfortable as all eyes turned to him but Swan seemed to take the hint as she almost whispered "OK, I'll take you to the Jolly"

She suddenly seemed torn as she looked up at Henry who was standing by Killian's feet with Junior clasped in his arms but her Son knew that she needed to do this so he reassured her by saying "I'm OK Mom, I'll stick with Shorty... go take care of Pops, I'm fine I promise, I'll see you soon"

Emma never batted an eyelid at Henry's change of name for Killian, she just gave a firm nod of her head in agreement but just as her cloud had started to appear Killian heard Junior asked in a puzzled tone "Pops?"

Henry's laugh was the last thing Killian heard from the diner before he reappeared onboard the Jolly lying on his own bed. The minute he was whole again Swan lowered his head down onto the pillows and whispered "What hurts?"

"Chest" he whispered back with a wince as he tried to lift his hand to pull back his top

"Let me do it" she soothed and he just nodded his head and let his hand fall back onto the covers knowing that it was probably the better option right now.

Getting the top off was more than a little awkward and Killian found himself hissing in more than a few breaths when his burns stung madly. He expected Swan to swoop in and just heal it straight away but she suddenly raised an eyebrow and asked "You sure you want me to do this?"

Killian gave a deep frown and asked "Of course I do! It is more than a little uncomfortable in case you can't tell from the red blistered skin!"

Emma's eyebrow rose higher before she titled her head and asked "Have you actually looked at it?"

"I don't need to Love" he sighed out letting his eyes slide closed "I can feel the damn thing every time I take in a breath"

Swan was suddenly scrambling from the bed, she rummaged in her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone making Killian even more confused. Who was she calling? But she didn't raise the phone to her ear, instead she held it out like she was taking a photograph then practically threw herself back onto the bed next to him and held it up.

"Here" she said with a grin "See it?"

Killian squinted up at the image for a second before his eyebrows shot straight up his head and he looked back to Swan "What the bloody hell is that?"

"It's a lightning scar" Swan grinned back "Otherwise known as a Lichtenberg figure. Junior will be able to tell you all about them later, he's been studying them after my Dad got a small one on his shoulder but yours is way bigger."

"Don't I bloody know it" Killian complained before just looking to Swan again "I think I have enough glory scars to show off about Love, these ones are a tad painful and right now I just want them gone"

Emma gave him a sympathetic smile and just dropped the phone onto the covers as she moved her hand over his front and whispered "As you Wish"

Killian's eyes slid closed at the soothing sensation of her healing magic, he could have almost fell asleep if it were not for the other burn still stinging at his rear.

"All better" Swan whispered as she stroked her fingers down Killian's cheek

"Not quite Love" he sighed out as he looked up at her.

Her happy face quickly changed to one of concern and she gasped "What's wrong?"

Killian rolled his eyes and huffed out "Do not mock me, I am embarrassed enough about it as it is with Henry having witnessed it."

Emma's face changed again to one of total confusion and suddenly her eyes were roaming his body as she asked "Embarrassed about what?"

Killian closed his eyes and sighed out "Lightning strikes have to have an exit wound... it's how they work."

"Tell me about it" Swan grumbled "My foot was kinda charred before Regina healed it!"

"Aye well... you were lucky that it was only your foot" Killian mumbled back and suddenly Emma's eyebrows shot back up as she looked straight down at his bottom half.

"Oh my God Hook, you were sitting down!" she suddenly turned with a look of horror on her face and cringed "Please tell me it wasn't your... you know... little Killian!"

That actually made Killian chuckle and his apprehension at revealing the truth was gone as he laughed out "No and thank the heavens for that small mercy... it's on my backside and believe me when I say that that is bad enough."

"God" she cringed again as she got back up "Roll over and I'll heal it. You should have said and I would have just done it at the same time as your chest."

Killian didn't reply, he was too busy trying to not show Swan how sore his hip was by clamping his jaw as he rolled onto his right hind side to face the hull, he puffed out a few breaths then chuckled as she tugged down his pants and peeled back the dressing "Like what you see?"

"Normally I'd say yes, you know how much I like your ass but not right now. Hook this is all kinds of gross, it's got infected and gone all... never mind just stay still OK, I'll be done in a sec."

He gave a nod but before he had even finished it he could feel her magic once again working wonders on him and he physically sighed in relief as the pain left him "Thank you... you have no idea how much that was paining me"

Emma tugged off the rest of the dressing making him yelp as the sticky patch took half the hair from his rear but she just chuckled at him, slapped his now healed behind then adjusted his pajamas back into place so that he could lie back down, the minute he looked up at her face she raised an eyebrow and playfully asked "Anything else you're not telling me about Captain?"

"I'm fine now Love" he replied with a smile, he lifted his left arm in invitation to snuggle and soothed "Come lie with an old Pirate, I have things that I must tell you."

"Yeah?" she asked as she climbed on the bed

"Yeah" he mimicked giving her a grin, she just smiled back and tucked herself into his side. Her hand slide across his front and settled over his heart which had his grin falling and his eyes closing in sheer happiness... Gods he had missed her and as she snuggled into his side he realized just how much. He dropped his lips to her hair and kissed her gently then whispered "I bloody Love you."

"I know" she whispered in reply and his grin was back as he tugged her in closer, she snuggled in then sighed "So what's been happening that I need to know about"

"Where do I start?" Killian sighed out but then he was frowning to himself as he asked the question that had been on his mind since he had arrived back home "Did you know that Grace was a Portal Jumper?"

"What?" Swan asked instantly coming up onto her elbow "How do you know that?"

He gave a puzzled look as he thought things over then met her gaze "Because she was the one to bring us back. I started it, or Calypso did, I'm not too sure of the logistics of how that magic works but the ripple was initiated by the compass that I held although I couldn't complete the journey... I was too tired and I failed Swan, I was back in the ripple thinking that I would need to try again later but then someone grabbed at the back of my neck and literally yanked us back to reality. I had thought it was you but when I looked up it was the young lass looking down at me"

"OK, never saw that one coming" Swan replied raising an eyebrow but then she was tucking herself back into his side as she added "makes sense though... she is Jefferson's kid."

Killian nodded but then he remembered that the Hatter had also been struck by lightning and he casually asked "I presume that you fixed him up after the whole battle with Pan... were his burns bad?"

Emma stilled, he could feel her pulling in a breath and then once again she was up on one elbow and Killian was suddenly worried by the look on her face... what had happened?

"Jefferson's not doing so well" she almost whispered

Killian was suddenly sitting himself up too as he asked "Could you not heal him?"

Emma let out another sigh "I healed his burns just fine Hook but he's fallen into his madness... he's obviously blaming himself for you guys being stuck in the ripple and his mind couldn't handle it"

Killian was instantly shuffling from the bed, he hauled himself up to his feet and hobbled his way to his closet. The tiredness that he had been feeling was gone as he focused on his friend "Where is he? I need you to take me to him so that he can see that we are back."

Swan scrambled from the bed and hurried over "Surely that can wait Hook, you only just got back yourself and you look like crap."

He spun around to face her and blurted out "I need to do this, not only for Jefferson but for Grace. She saved me Swan and now I must save her. She is without her Father and we both know how that feels... Jefferson NEEDS to know the truth so that he can come back to her, please don't make me wait... it's not fair on either of them."

Emma let out a huge sigh, she met his eyes and smiled "OK, you win... I'll take you too him but don't be surprised if he doesn't know that it's you. He's pretty much just been strapped to a bed since this happened because he kept hitting himself and Blue was concerned that he'd do himself some damage."

"He's at the convent?" Killian asked as he went back to rummaging in his closet

"Yup" Swan agreed as she pulled open the top drawer in the unit and just as he realized what she was about to discover she pulled out the bottle of invisibility potion and held it up while giving him a look "And just when did you hide this in here? And more importantly when were you planning on telling me you had it."

"A few weeks ago" he replied with a shrug before a single brow rose on his head and he added "and I wasn't... I was going to surprise you after you and Whale had fixed my hip."

Emma gave a coy smile "Yeah... surprise me how?"

"Now if I told you that Love it would not really be a surprise now would it?" he replied with a chuckle

She gave the bottle a little shake then turned and shoved it back in the drawer "I didn't see a thing..."

"That's the idea Love... and it will be a delicious torment!" Killian threw back as he gave her his best smoldering look which had her flushing red in an instant. He gave a chuckle and turned back to the closet as he added in his normal tone "You will just have to be patient Swan because now that you know it is there I am going to make you wait until you least expect it then I will pounce"

"Just don't wait too long" she laughed back as she slammed the drawer closed and tossed his underwear onto the bed "Otherwise I'll be the size of a small hippo"

Killian shuffled his way back to the bed and started to get changed as Swan sat down on the mattress and unfurled his balled up socks. He watched her as he got dressed and his love for her only seemed to grow stronger by the second, he was just about to tell her once more that he loved her when they both started to glow making her look up at him with a huge grin on her face as she dumped the socks on the bed and dropped her hand to her belly "They're back!"

"They were gone?" Killian asked as his own grin fell

"I kinda got that impression, I didn't glow or anything while you were away and I don't know, I just felt different but now I can just tell that they're back"

"Zeus has probably had his fill of them" Killian chuckled as he sat himself down on the edge of the bed for the finale... he had managed to dress himself without any issues but putting socks on was not going to be an easy task when he could barely bend but Swan seemed to realize the issue and simply stood up, grabbed the socks and said in a very casual way.

"Lie back and hold up your foot"

He just did as he was told and in seconds he had both socks and his boots on his feet and Swan was holding out her hands to him "Come on then if you want to do this. I'll call Dad from the convent and tell him what's going on. I'll ask him if he can watch the kids tonight because once we're done with Jefferson you are resting Pirate..."

"I can rest just fine with our boys at home Swan, please don't make them stay elsewhere tonight... I want us all together, just the four of us... correction, the six of us... I missed us"

Swan gave a little smile as she stepped into his arms "Movie night with take out it is"

"Sounds perfect Love" he sighed back as her cloud engulfed them once more.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"That was Emma" David whispered to Snow when he sat back down next to her in their booth. The noise in the diner was almost deafening with the happy chatter from nearly everyone in town, he lent in close so no one else could hear and added "She's taken Hook to the convent to see if Jefferson will react to him being there."

Snow's eyebrows shot up and she turned slightly in her chair to face him "Is he up to that?"

David shrugged but a frown appeared on his face as he thought about it "You know what he's like Snow, whether he's up to it or not he's a stubborn ass... he'll carry on regardless."

"Maybe you should go and meet them there, you know, be the voice of reason if this doesn't work. Killian can't not listen to the two of you if you both insist that he needs to leave"

"Maybe you're right" he sighed as he looked out into the room, his eyes fell on Liam who was standing next to Neal and Ruby laughing loudly at something that had been said. He briefly wondered if he should tell him what was going on but when Junior held up his arms to his Uncle and Liam hauled him up David changed his mind. Yes Killian needed him right now, just not the older version...

"Go David" Snow whispered "They're all fine, they probably won't even notice that you're gone"

He gave a chuckle as he looked back to her "Thanks!"

She rolled her eyes "I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

"I know" he replied playfully before leaning in and kissing her sweetly. He got himself up to his feet, gave his Son a little wave as he sat in Snows arms then said "If Liam asked where I am tell him to I'm trying to talk some sense into our baby Brother."

Snow gave a little smile and with that David just headed for the door and was driving across town in no time. He pulled up outside the convent a few minutes later and gave a sigh when he walked into the entrance hall and could still hear Jefferson's ramblings echoing off the hard marble walls.

One of the Fairies popped her head through a doorway to his left and when she realized it was him she hurried out towards him "What can I do for you Sheriff?"

"I'm looking for Emma and Hook, can you point me in the right direction?"

"They are upstairs, I will show you, follow me" she replied with a kind smile

"I take it Jefferson's not any better?" he asked with a sigh as they started up the stone steps

The fairy shook her head and gave a worried look "The Mother Superior is concerned that he has retreated too far into his own mind and now cannot find his way free"

"He'll figure it out" David shot back with determination as they approached the doorway to the Hatter's room, he looked at the fairy and added "He'll get free for Grace... I just know it"

She gave him another kind smile then simply held her hand towards the doorway and said "They are in here" before turning away and descending the stairs again.

David didn't even hesitate, he just walked straight forward, opened the door and headed inside where he found Emma sitting by the bedside but Hook was leaning on the window frame staring out over the town... obviously his attempts to wake Jefferson hadn't worked! Emma turned to see who had come into the room but Hook never flinched, he seemed to be a million miles away and David let out a sigh when he realized that the Pirate was taking this hard. David gave Emma a little nod towards the Pirate and she seemed to understand that he was going to try and snap Hook out of his current sombre mood so he walked his way over to his Brother and stopped right next to him to stare out through the window too.

"What we looking at?"

If Hook had been surprised that he was there he didn't show it, he just kept on staring and sighed "Everything... yet nothing"

David slowly nodded his head knowing exactly what Hook meant by that, he looked at his Brother to see that Snow had been right though, he looked like hell and suddenly David was worried enough to reach out his hand to get his Hook's attention "Hey, maybe you should sit down, you don't look so good"

Hook shook his head as he turned to look at him, he had that damned haunted look in his eyes and David's worry only grew... what was going on in that head of his?

The Pirate gave a deep frown then turned to look over his shoulder at the still mumbling Hatter who was strapped down to a bed at the far end of the room. He swallowed hard and almost whispered "That was me not too long ago... I... I... Gods David, how are we to help him when he doesn't even know that we are here? You got through to me but Jefferson seems beyond the ability to hear... he is lost Brother and I simply cannot reach him"

And there it was... Hook was thinking about that damned clinic, this was bringing back memories for him and David could see that his Brother was struggling with it as he gave another hard gulp and turned back to the window with a sigh.

David stepped in closer, he laid a hand on Hook's shoulder and whispered "You want me to ask Tala to come see him? Maybe she can reach him!"

Hook's brow furrowed and his gaze dropped to his feet "They already tried that, it had no bearing on his state of mind"

"OK" David threw back quickly not wanting to be put off "What about a dream catcher?"

Hook's head snapped up, he pointed across the room in anger and he hissed "THIS is not a dream David... this is worse than any nightmare that you could ever imagine, you have no idea what he's going through so just stop!"

"Sorry OK, I'm sorry, your right, I don't know what he's going through" David instantly soothed trying to calm the situation before Hook got himself worked up, he pulled in a little breath and added "I was just trying to help"

Hook let out a huge sigh and turned to the window again to stare back out over town. David could see his emotions bubbling just beneath the surface as he finally mumbled "I know Brother, I'm sorry for snapping."

Hook stayed silent for a few minutes and David just stood next to him knowing that he had more to say and sure enough eventually the Pirate muttered "This is my fault David... Pan would never have gone after him if he had not had dealings with me"

David wasn't having any of it though as he hissed out "And Devin would never have gone after you if you hadn't helped Henry... does that make what happened to you Henry's fault? Damn it Hook, I kicked you in the face until you passed out, I drugged you and you can stand there and say it wasn't my fault so how the hell is THIS yours?"

Hook let out another long sigh before turning to look at David, his bottom lip was trembling as he shrugged "It just feels like it is"

"Well I'm here to tell you that it's not" David sighed back "Everyone needs to stop blaming themselves over this Killian. Pan is gone and Jefferson WILL be OK, we just need to find a way to get through to him, to let him know that you're here and not stuck in that ripple."

Hook gave a hard sniff, puffed out a huge breath then promptly turned on his heels and hobbled his way over to the bed where he dropped down into one of the seats next to Emma as he breathed out "I am just so damned tired of always having to fight for everything. He doesn't deserve this... Grace doesn't deserve this."

Emma reached out and tugged his hand into hers "Hey, it's OK. Maybe you could try talking to him again."

Hook gave a jerky nod, puffed out a few breaths then turned back to the bed and almost whispered "Hey Mate... it's me, Hook. Henry and I are just fine... we got free Jefferson, you hear me? We got free. You need to wake up, Grace is waiting for you... you know that she saved us? She pulled us out of that ripple Jefferson, she did it, do you hear me? She saved us... "

But the Hatter just kept on rambling to himself and when David looked at his face there was no recognition that he even knew that anyone else was there. David started thinking about how they could snap him out of this and suddenly he had an idea. He turned to Emma and asked "Can you whip up your cloud and grab something?"

"Sure, what you thinking?"

"A good old fashioned Storybook"

Emma grinned as she realized what he was talking about then she turned to Hook and gushed "When you were first in hospital Henry used to read his book to you... you could hear him, I know you could because your heart rate monitor used to go crazy at his voice PLUS when Dad was in his coma the thing that woke him up was Mom reading to him from that very same book. This could work."

Hook gave a vigorous nod "Go Love, if there is even just a small chance I want to try."

"Kay, I'll be right back" and with that she was gone leaving David to sit himself down on the now empty seat next to Hook.

He was worried about his Brother who was now like a nervous ball of energy as his left knee bounced up and down in anticipation but he didn't say anything as they waited, he knew that if Hook wanted to talk he would so they just sat in silence until Emma's cloud swirled back to life and the Pirate was on his feet in the blink of an eye. He took the book with muttered thanks and hurried back to the bed where he let it fall near Jefferson's hips then dropped back down into the chair and shuffled it forward so that he could easily see the pages.

Emma gave David a worried look and mouthed "I really hope this works" before walking over to stand next to her Pirate.

David wandered around to the opposite side of the bed so he could see better but again he just held his tongue as Hook flicked through the pages until he settled on the story of Hansel and Gretel and started to read. David wondered if he had deliberately avoided the Hatter's own story or if he'd just picked at random but in the end he supposed it didn't really matter because from what he could see Jefferson couldn't even hear what Hook was reading as he carried on just mumbling into the room. But gradually little by little the Hatter's ramblings slowed and eventually even stopped. Hook glanced up briefly with a look of hope on his face but the minute he stopped reading Jefferson started to mumble again.

"Keep reading" David blurted out as he flapped his hand at Hook to get his point across.

Hook gave a nod and went back to the book as David lent over Jefferson and called out "Jefferson... come on, you need to snap out of it... come on, Grace needs you."

But the Hatter just stared straight ahead of himself and David let out a frustrated growl and that's how the afternoon carried on. No matter how much Hook read Jefferson just lay staring into space and in the end Emma called it a day when her Pirate nearly fell asleep where he sat.

"We'll come back" she soothed as she rubbed her hand up and down Hook's back "But I think you need to go home Killian, you won't do him any good if you make yourself worse"

David thought that he was going to have to back Emma up but he was surprised when Hook let out a heavy sigh, he must have known that she was talking sense as he sat back and gave a nod "Aye... perhaps you are right Love"

David looked back to the bed and was surprised to see that Jefferson had actually closed his eyes, his eyebrows shot up and he whispered "He's sleeping... Hook, you did something that the fairies haven't managed to do. This is going to work, you are making a difference... he CAN hear you"

Hook gave a little smile and nodded again before turning to the bed and talking directly to Jefferson "I'm not giving up on you Mate, I'll be back in the morning and you better be ready to get yourself out of that bed... but for now sleep, rest yourself so that you can face what tomorrow has to bring because Grace needs you back, she needs her Papa... you hear me... your lass needs you."

Emma lifted the book and clutched it to her chest but Hook took it from her and placed it on the side and said "I will ask Blue if she and the others can carry on reading to him when he awakens."

"I'll do that" David said softly making both of them look to him. He gave a little smirk then added "You guys head home, I'll talk to Blue then go grab the kids and bring them down to the Jolly. I'll take my time, give you a chance to catch forty winks before they arrive."

"Thank you Brother" Hook replied with a smile before adding "Can you tell Liam that I will see him tomorrow?"

"Yeah, no problem" David was about to just go and get on with things but he found himself pulling Emma into a hug and dropping a kiss onto her head before turning to Hook and hauling him into a quick hug too "It's good to have your ugly mug back in town"

Hook gave a grin when he stepped back "You love my mug... it's the Kohl isn't it? Admit it, it does something for you?"

David gave a chuckle and headed for the door as he shot back "You got me... it's the Kohl, what can I say? It makes you irresistible... I'll see you soon handsome, now get out of here."

David ducked out the door and headed straight for Blue's office which was at the back of the convent. He quickly told her about the book and she agreed to read some more to Jefferson and as David was leaving he heard her start to tell the others that Jefferson had made progress and was now sleeping.

Twenty minutes later and David was walking into the pool house to find Henry sleeping on one couch and Neal sleeping on the other. Junior was sitting quietly at the table with Grace but the minute he saw David walk through the doors he was up and running. David bend down and pulled the kid up into his arms as Junior whispered loudly "Is Papa OK?"

"He's fine Kid, he's just tired. We're gonna hang here for an hour or so then I'll take you home to see him OK?"

"Is he sleeping like Henry and Baelfire?"

"He will be now" David answered keeping it vague as to what they had been doing. He gave the kid a little bounce and asked "Where's Will?"

"He is assisting Grandma in bathing Neal... the babe is quite tired and Grandma wishes him to have another early night so decided to help him relax, Will suggested adding some lavender oil to the warm water, he says that it is good when you need to sleep" he gave a little frown then added "I think that he is still really worried that you are secretly mad at him for taking Bae from the house Grandpa, you're not are you?!"

David let out a sigh "No kid, I'm not mad... I'll go talk with him OK?"

Junior gave a little nod so David walked to the table and sat him back in his chair, he looked at the clutter to see what the kids were doing and wasn't surprised to find Junior's illustrations spread everywhere but when he looked to Grace he gave a frown and asked "What are you making?"

"A card for my Papa" she almost whispered not even looking up so David walked around the table and dropped down into a crouch next to her making her look to the side instead.

"He'll love it kid" he said with his kindest smile

She gave a little smile back but then frowned and asked "Do I have to go back to the convent? I don't really like it there, it's big and scary"

"Not if you don't want to... you can stay at the loft with me and Mary-Margaret or maybe I could ask Liam if you could stay here with Will if you'd prefer someone your own age for company."

She nodded her head "I would like to stay here, it's nice... Will's nice... he understands me, I like him"

David gave her a smile back "Kay, I'll ask Liam when I find him... where is he anyway?"

Junior giggled and brought his hand up to his mouth to try and hide his laughter "He went for a walk into town with Ruby"

David grinned "A walk huh? OK, I'll ask him when he gets back but I can't see it being an issue."

With that he stood and headed for the bathroom. As he headed down the little corridor he could hear Snow talking and he stopped to listen to what she was saying.

"So the bottom corner is for cottage garden type flowers? Tell me which ones you've picked to go in... I used to love running through the gardens of our castle when I was a little girl."

"There are so many I can barely remember, I fear I may have gotten a bit caught up in the moment of purchasing them... Regina said to get what I wanted but I did not realize that Junior had been buying every item that I said I liked until he proclaimed that he was finished and handed me a list of plants that were to arrive. I do not want Regina to be angry with me... perhaps I could get a job in town to earn some money, that way I can pay her back."

Did this kid ever stop worrying?

Snow was quick to reassure him though as she soothed "Will, when Regina said to get what you wanted she meant it... she knows exactly what was ordered and she is thrilled that your garden is going to be filled with so many shrubs and flowers. She wants you to be happy and this is something that can do that. She doesn't want you to pay her back, she wants you to relax and enjoy the gift that she has given you so please believe me when I say that she's not angry... not in the slightest. Now... what are we going to see flowering next year?"

Will instantly started rattling off a list of plants that David had never even heard of but the kid sounded happy so he decided to head into the bathroom. The minute he stepped into sight Neal gave a squeal and yelled "Dada Dada Dada"

"Hey kid" David laughed "Did you miss me?"

The high pitch squeal in reply was taken as a yes and David found himself laughing as he walked over and came down onto his knees next to Will. He gave the Kid a smirk then nodded his head to Neal "See how happy he is?"

Will nodded and grinned at Neal "He does like to bathe"

"Yeah he does" David replied turning serious "And he's only here to do that because of you Will. Junior seems to think that you're worried that I'm secretly mad at you and I'm here to tell you that I'm not. I am so glad you did what you did because if you hadn't... well I don't even want to think about what could have happened. Neal's still here Will, he's having the time of his life right now and that's down to you. What you did for him makes me want to cry with happiness, you saved my Son and I could NEVER explain to you how that feels, you made me and Grandma so proud... you're my hero kid and I love you."

Will's face lit up and he gave a little smile before looking to Snow then back at David, he gave a little frown and looked a little uncomfortable before finally saying in a serious voice "It is strange, I have barely been here any time yet I feel like I know all of you deep down inside, it just feels right...like this was meant to be."

David threw his arm out and tugged Will into a sideways hug "I know the feeling Kid... our family is all kinds of weird but you know what? It's ours and you kid are RIGHT in the middle of it."

"Just where I wish to be" Will laughed back and David felt the Kid's arms slide round his body, he felt Will give a little sigh then heard him whisper "I love you too Grandpa"

David's face split into a wide grin as he looked at Snow, she was blinking back happy tears as she held onto Neal who had pulled himself up onto his feet to peer over the side of the bath. The baby babbled happily then squealed and yelled "'ill, 'ill, 'ill"

Will sat bolt upright and gasped "He said my name... did you hear?"

"I think the whole of Storybrooke heard " David laughed as he watched Will take hold of Neal's other hand and happily coo over the kid.

David let out a contented sigh... but then his smile faltered as he thought back to Jefferson and he made himself a promise that he'd head out to the convent the next morning with Hook to read some more of Henry's book to the Hatter. Jefferson was the last victim of Pan's escapade that needed saving and David was determined to help his Brother fix that sooner rather than later then they could all just draw a line under this whole damned thing and get on with looking to the future.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian awoke to that all too familiar nauseous feeling rolling through his gut and his hand automatically rose up to rest on his stomach as he let out a little groan but as he moved there was a "mrrrrr" from his front and he peered down to see his baby girl sitting quite happily on his chest.

"Hello little one" he mumbled just letting his head fall back onto the pillow "I don't suppose you could fetch my pills could you?"

The kitten stood up, tilted her head and jumped from the bed... he watched as she scurried from the cabin and he let out a sigh as he grumbled "I didn't think so."

But literally seconds later she scurried back it meowing loudly followed by Swan who was trying to shush the kitten until she saw that Killian was awake. She gave him a smile and laughed "Did she actually just come to tell me that you were awake?"

Killian gave a smirk "I jokingly asked her to fetch my pills... I didn't think for a second that she would bring you back"

"You feeling sick again?" Swan asked lightly as she walked to the table to collect the bottle

"A little but it is not as bad as it was before"

"Good, maybe in a few days you won't need them any more"

"I hope so" Killian sighed as he pulled himself up the bed a little "Then you and Whale can get on with fixing me up"

She ducked down out of sight for a second and came back up with a bottle of water, opened it and handed him the pills followed by the bottle once he'd palmed them down his throat. He swallowed thickly around the bitterness but didn't comment knowing that the taste would soon fade, instead he looked back to Swan and asked "Are the boys here yet?"

"They'll leaving soonish... Neal's coming with them but he's still sleeping at the minute and Dad didn't want to wake him just yet. Neal wants to say goodbye in person before he heads off which he wants to do before nightfall so they'll not be too much longer I would imagine" she sat herself down on the edge of the bed and smiled "He'll make a good Angel, don't you think?"

"Aye" Killian agreed before sighing out "I wish I were going with him. I feel like I should help to find Gold but in my current state I would only hold him back."

Emma gave a little frown and asked "Would it help if I went?"

Killian blinked widely at her question and answered honestly "I hadn't given it a thought."

"Dad says that you found magic beans so it's just a case of going there, finding him and bringing him back. I'd be gone at most maybe two days but it could be much less. What do you think?"

Killian found himself nodding... Swan was the savior after all, it was her job to save people and right now his Crocodile needed saving so he agreed "Aye... but promise me that you will be careful Love."

"I will" she grinned back "Belle's already agreed to go and I want to make sure she's OK, she must be freaking out. You OK here for a few minutes and I'll call my Dad and tell him of the change of plans? I'll take you back to the pool house because you're not staying here by yourself with no one but a five year old and a twelve year old to keep you out of mischief... we'll get going once I've grabbed a few things."

"Aye, go sort yourself out Love, I will be fine with our girl for a few minutes"

Swan rolled her eyes as he started making a fuss over Socks but she got up anyway and headed back out of the cabin leaving Killian alone again. He tickled the kitten's head and said "So much for take out and movie eh?"

"I'm sure Liam would be happy to watch a movie with you" Swan called through from the other room

"There is only my iPad to watch at the pool house" he called back "It is not really big enough Love"

"I can fix that" she said as she walked back into the room "I'll just poof our TV there for a couple of nights until we can get one for Liam, what films do you want? I'll grab them."

"I can do that Love" Killian said as he lifted Socks and tucked her into the crook of his arm to shuffle from the bed. He got himself up onto his feet only giving a little wince at the pain from his hip then headed for the door suddenly looking forward to scaring the life from Liam with that Dinosaur movie that David had purchased him for his Birthday. Killian grinned to himself as he headed into the hold and in minutes he was sitting on his now thankfully healed rear end rummaging through the pile of DVDs.

"What do you say to this one for the young ones?" he asked Socks holding up "Home Alone", the kitten gave a loud purr of agreement so he put it in the pile to take with him. He chose another few then had to put his girl down on the floor so that he could get himself back up to his feet before just picking her back up, tucking her back into the crook of his arm and retrieving the pile of DVDs to take with him. Swan was still in their cabin when he shuffled back in so he dropped down into a chair at the table and placed the movies and the kitten down.

"Are David and your Mother staying at the pool house too?" he asked with a grin as he thought about how much the pair of them would enjoy watching Liam more than the movie

"If you want him to I'm sure he would. Ask him when you get there, I'll just be a few minutes." she turned and looked at him and suddenly stopped what she was doing, she narrowed her eyes and chuckled "What are you up to? Have you still got those spiders?"

"I do but it's nothing like that" he smirked back "I think that David and I could maybe have some fun at our Brother's expense for a change"

Emma laughed and went back to pulling things out of the closet as she chuckled "My Mom's gonna have a fit. It was bad enough when it was just the two of you but if you drag Liam into your games you know she's not gonna be happy."

"She just likes to complain" Killian threw back in a dismissive tone "She finds it just as amusing as we do, she just likes to make it appear like she does not"

"Keep telling yourself that"

"I will" Killian chuckled as he lent forward and picked out the DVD called "Jurassic Park" and held it up for Swan to see "Because I most definitely want to make Liam watch this... he will not know what's hit him"

Emma glanced out from the closet, rolled her eyes and just disappeared again for a few seconds before finally stepping back and closing the door "You know that movie's not even that scary right?"

Killian gave a frown and looked back at the DVD and defended "There are parts of it that are..."

Emma just laughed again then mumbled "Just don't ever watch Chucky, that will give your nightmares nightmares!"

"Chucky? What the hell is Chucky?"

"Who not what and believe me when I say you DO NOT want to know" with that she reached forward and lifted the small bag she had been packing and put it over her shoulder "You two ready to go?"

"Aye" Killian agreed with a nod as he grabbed the rest of the movies.

Swan picked up Socks and carried her around the table, he thought that she was just going to carry the kitten but the minute she stopped next to Killian she held Socks out and tucked her into his arm making him grin.

She scratched the top of Socks' head and giggled "Your Papa loves you, you little furball."

Killian looked right at Swan and sighed back "He also loves her Mother, very very much"

Swan's face spilt into a wide grin "And she loves him right back"

She stepped forward and came up onto her toes to kiss him, it was a little awkward with the DVDs and Socks in his arms but he found himself closing his eyes to the feeling anyway. In fact he didn't even know that she had engulfed them in her cloud until he heard "Ewwwwwww" and suddenly he was grinning against Emma's lips in the pool house.

Swan stepped back and laughed as she looked to Junior "Ewwww to you too kid"

The lad gave a little giggle but then his eyes fell on Socks and he was up from his seat and by Killian's side holding out his hands "May I hold her Papa?"

"You can do one better, you can go and give her her dinner" Killian replied leaning forward so that his Son could reach the kitten but the minute the words were out of his mouth Socks went crazy. She started meowing and actually launched herself from Killian's arms and started winding her way around Junior's legs. The Lad instantly grabbed onto his trousers and giggled "Do not pull my pants down Socks... I will get you your dinner young lady but we shall have to do it in the kitchen, now off with you before I trip"

The kitten took off towards the kitchen followed closely by Junior and Killian found himself raising an eyebrow and mumbling "She really does understand doesn't she?"

"Looks like it" Swan chuckled before giving a frown as she looked around "Where's Grandpa kid?"

"He went into the bathroom a while ago but they may be in the bedroom now, Grandma and Will were bathing Neal." Junior paused as he opened a cabinet to take out the kitten's food but as soon as he closed the door he carried on "Baelfire and Henry fell asleep not long after they arrived and when Neal looked like he may join them Grandma decided to bathe him now and give him an early night. She said that as soon as she was done that she would wake Henry so that he would not oversleep now and be unable to do so later"

"I will wake them both" Killian quickly cut in, he wanted to talk with Baelfire before he and Emma left for the Enchanted Forrest and if he were to do that, he needed to do it now.

"Cool, you do that and I'll grab Dad. I'm gonna need a hand to bring the TV over"

"YOU ARE BRINGING THE TV?!" Junior screeched at the pitch of his voice

Killian just laughed as he saw Henry peek open an eye, it looked like Junior had saved him a job of waking at least one of the sleeping pair.

Swan laughed and shook her head at the lad "Calm down... it's just for a few nights while you stay here."

Junior gave a deep frown and actually stopped what he was doing "Why are we staying here?"

Emma let out a long sigh and walked to the kitchen. Killian briefly looked at Grace who was sitting at the table watching intently but she looked relaxed enough so he looked back to where Swan now stood next to Junior.

She knelt down next to him and said "You know how Grandpa Gold saved us?"

"Aye... he was selfless, he is a true hero. Baelfire told us that Grandpa is not dead Momma but he needs someone to find him and bring him home." he stopped and then tilted his head a little "Are you and Papa going to help Baelfire find him?"

"Just me kid" Emma corrected giving Junior a little smile "Papa's going to stay here with you and Henry. Me and Baelfire will be a couple of days tops then we'll be back. We've got magic beans so as soon as we find Grandpa we'll be coming right back home OK"

Junior gave a little smile and nodded "You are the Savior Momma, you have to help Baelfire find Grandpa and bring him home. He saved us so you must help to save him, it is only fair"

Killian smiled to himself at Junior's words... he couldn't have summed it up better himself.

"Pops?"

Killian swung around to see that Henry had sat himself up and was patting the seat next to him so he made his way over to his Son and lowered himself into the cushions with a slight groan as the movement pulled on his sore hip but once he was down he let out a sigh of relief then smiled at Henry "Are you feeling better after your nap?"

"I'm good but I'm getting kinda hungry. You want me to make food?"

"Relax Son" Killian soothed putting out his hand to stop Henry hurrying away towards the kitchen "We are to have take out so why don't you go and discuss with Junior, Will and Grace what you wish to eat while your Mother and Grandfather retrieve the television. We are to watch a film so make sure that there is popcorn too otherwise your Brother will have a melt down that proper protocol has not been adhered to on movie night"

They both laughed... mainly because it was true then Henry scooted himself from the couch and headed to the table leaving Killian with a sleeping Baelfire. Well, with what he has assumed was a sleeping Baelfire but it would seem that his friend was awake as he mumbled "You're good with him you know?"

Killian sighed and leant back into the couch "He is easy to be good with... he's a good Lad Neal."

Baelfire tipped his head and his eyebrow rose "Neal?"

"Aye Neal" Killian replied with a nod "It is what you wish to be called so I will try to remember."

Baelfire sat himself up while rubbing his hand through his hair and muttered "Thanks Man" as he looked out across the room. He suddenly stood up from his couch and came over to drop down next to Killian with a look of someone wielding a secret and the minute his rear was on the cushions he was leaning in and whispering "I need to tell someone before I go... I thought I could keep this secret but I don't know if I can... I mean I think she deserves to know but should I be the one to tell her?"

"What are you babbling about?" Killian asked in confusion

Baelfire let out a huge sigh, met Killian's eyes and raised an eyebrow "Belle's pregnant?"

"WHAT?" Killian barked back

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh" Baelfire lent in further and hissed "She doesn't even know yet."

"So how in the bloody blue blazes do you know?"

"Calypso told me. It was one of the reasons she did what she did, she said that the kid was special and that he needed his Papa and his Brother too."

"It's a boy?" Killian asked in surprise

"Apparently" Baelfire shrugged "What do I do Hook? Do I tell Belle before we go or what?"

"I think that you should do what is best for the child and that is to let his Mother know that he is here. She will then do everything that she can to ensure that he stays safe"

Baelfire nodded slowly then let out another little sigh and said "Yeah... this is gonna be weird. I mean, who wants their step Son telling them they're pregnant?!"

Killian gave a little smirk "She will be happy that you did... do not look so worried."

"You sure? I mean, I know that they've not really had the best marriage so far, what if she's not ready for a kid and I freak her out?"

"She's ready" Killian replied with a smile "Belle is more than ready and while it is true their marriage has had its ups and downs your Father really has changed Baelfire. He and Belle seemed genuinely happy these last few weeks... this baby can only be a good thing."

Baelfire nodded then chuckled "The Neal thing didn't last long"

"Sorry" Killian chuckled back "I did say that I would try."

"Forget it" Baelfire chuckled back as he lent into the cushions and smirked at Killian "I kinda got used to Baelfire again. I only changed it to hide from my Dad and now... well now I don't need to hide."

"No Lad... you certainly do not" Killian agreed leaning back next to him, he looked to the side and added in a serious tone "Emma is to accompany you and Belle to the Enchanted Forrest, she will help you find and retrieve your Father."

"I heard" Baelfire replied meeting Killian's gaze, he gave a little smile and whispered "You sure about this? You sure you want her to leave?"

"I do not WANT her to leave but it is the right thing to do. I know she will be safe and in turn will keep both you and Belle safe too. The babes in her belly have a way of protecting her from the worst of a situation so I am not worried."

Baelfire grinned "Yeah, kinda noticed that when Hope was in me."

Killian smiled "So you know that I am not lying. I wish that I could join you but alas I would only hold you back in my current state."

"Hook, the fact that you WANT to help is enough for me... after all the crap that's happened between our families I wouldn't blame you if you had hated my Dad forever. I get it you know, my Mom was miserable with my Dad, she wanted adventure and you gave her that. I can see that you really did love her and as much as I hate the fact that she left me behind I know that it must have killed her inside to do it... I know she loved me, I remember how she used to look at me and that's enough."

"We BOTH wanted to come back for you... I know I told you that before but I need you to know that it is true. I meant what I said back in Neverland, I would have given it all up for you Baelfire. You are Milah's boy and I... I need you to know that she always wanted you, you were very much loved and she hated herself until the day that she died for leaving you"

"I know" Baelfire smiled back before letting out a sigh and grinning "Kinda glad you didn't come back for me though otherwise Henry wouldn't be here."

Killian looked across the room to the table and smiled "And nor would Junior"

"Yup" Baelfire suddenly said in a loud voice, his hand slapped across Killian's chest in a playful manner as he pulled himself up to his feet and called out "What's for dinner? I'm starving and I'm not heading off into the sunset until I've eaten."

Dinner was ordered and Liam arrived looking very pleased with himself just in time to eat. Killian gave him a wide grin thinking that he knew exactly what his Brother was so happy about but when Liam suddenly looked uncomfortable and flustered instead of grinning like a fool Killian changed his mind. If Liam had not been up to mischief with Ruby where the hell had he been all afternoon? Liam for his part straightened his features and dropped down in his chair next to Will who gave him a knowing nod of his head then grinned at Killian.

Aye... the pair of them were up to something and Killian would bloody well find out what it was later.

The whole family chatted and laughed as they sat around the table, it was fun but Killian's gaze kept falling on Grace and as much as she tried to look happy too he recognised the sadness inside of her and his mind wandered back to Jefferson lying in that damned bed at the convent, he felt her pain and wanted more than anything to get her Father to wake up.

He promised himself that as soon as he awoke in the morning that he was going back and he was not leaving until the Hatter woke up... even if he had to stay there all day.

Grace needed him.

All too soon Belle arrived and after her and Baelfire had mysteriously disappeared for a few minutes only for her to come back into the room looking more than a little happy with herself it was time for the rescue party to leave but suddenly Killian was frowning in confusion as Mary-Margaret walked into the room wearing a very practical outfit while carrying her bow.

"Yeah..." David sighed leaning in next to him "She's going too, tried to talk her out of it but you know what she's like"

"I can hear you you know!" Mary-Margaret shot back as she turned on the spot "And you know how I feel about this David so just stop. I'm going and that's that."

He held up his hands in mock surrender and his eyebrows rose high on his head "Not saying you shouldn't, I just think that maybe you should wait until morning that's all."

"Nope" Baelfire threw back "I've waited long enough, we leave now. Look, hopefully we'll be back before morning anyway then we can do all the sleeping we want"

"Neal's right" Killian agreed "Gold is out there David. If it were you, you would want to be saved before nightfall, you know the Forrest is no place to be wandering alone at night when you are not in the right frame of mind to do so."

"OK OK, shutting up"

There was a sudden noise by the door and Killian swung around to see Roland grinning up at him "Hello Lad, come for a visit?"

Roland nodded and ran inside just as Regina and Robin arrived and suddenly Killian understood, Regina was going too. Robin stopped by David's side as Regina walked straight over to the group, the archer leant in and laughed "How times have changed. All the women heading off to save the day while us men folk stay at home"

"Tell me about it" David huffed out but Killian just grinned as Swan met his eyes, he loved the fact that his girl could look after herself and he was perfectly happy that she was the one leading the rescue party so he just ignored the pair of them and walked over to say goodbye to his love.

"I'll be back soon" she whispered against his neck when he pulled her into a hug

"I know" Killian replied confidently as she stepped back to look up at him "And I will be right here waiting for you"

She lent forward and smacked her lips into his and for a spilt second he felt her love surge through him making him pull her in harder. When the kiss broke and he stepped back he realized that everyone was staring and suddenly felt very self conscious as he muttered "What? You never see two people kiss before?"

"Kiss yes, literally light up a whole room no" Baelfire laughed before adding "Now put her down Pirate so we can get out of here."

Killian grinned as he looked back to Swan, she lifted her hand and cupped his cheek "See you soon, I love you"

He lifted his own hand to her face, stroked his knuckles down her cheek and whispered back "I know"


	98. Chapter 98

**Here we go my wee Hookers... only one more chapter to go after this which is going to set up the next fic.**

 **I am sad but also looking forward to some time off lol**

 **As always please review and enjoy :)**

It was dark in the Enchanted Forrest but that didn't stop them as they hurried down the wide cart track that cut through the trees towards the village that they could just make out up ahead. Neal had taken off the minute they had stepped out of the portal and even though he hadn't uttered a word Emma got the distinct impression that he knew where he was going. She looked to Regina but she just shrugged and motioned her hand towards Neal and mouthed "Go talk to him"

Emma gave a nod, then picked up her pace a bit as she called out "Neal, wait up."

But he didn't slow his pace, in fact he ducked his head and just carried on hurrying down the track but Emma wasn't put off, she jogged up to his side then matched his pace and asked "Where we going?"

He glanced to the side then nodded his head up ahead "To the village"

"I kinda got that but you know this place right?" she looked ahead at the lights and guessed "Did you stay here when you were a kid?"

Neal gave a frown but then nodded "Yeah... we lived on the edge of the village, not far from the river."

"So he came home?" Emma said lightly

"Looks like it"

They fell into silence after that but the minute they came to the end of the track and turned off down the hill towards the single cottage in the distance Neal picked up his pace and yelled "DAD... DAD ARE YOU HOME?"

He didn't even stop at the door to knock he just barged straight inside but all too soon it was obvious that someone else was living there as a young woman screamed loudly. Emma ran through the open door a few seconds later to find her standing by the fire place clutching a baby to her chest as Neal stood in the middle of the floor looking wildly about the room.

"I'm not gonna hurt you OK" Neal said in a quiet voice still craning his neck to see behind the woman, he held up his hands in front of himself to show he meant no harm and asked "Where is he?"

"Where is who?!" the woman asked pulling the baby in a bit closer but Emma could tell that she knew more than she was letting on, she was hiding something but the woman gave a shake of her head and cried out "Please, just go... there ain't nobody here but me and my babe"

Regina and Mary-Margaret ran into the room making the woman scream again and this time she turned and ran, she darted through a doorway behind her that was covered by an old tatty curtain to what looked like a sleeping area yelling as she went "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, LEAVE US ALONE"

Neal went to go after her but Emma jumped forward, grabbed his arm and whispered "Let me talk to her, she's obviously frightened. Stay here OK, if he's here we'll find him"

Neal pulled in a huge breath and sighed it out "Fine but you've got two minutes then I'm coming in there Em... I need to find him"

She just gave him a little smirk and shook her head "No you're not and you know it. You wouldn't do that to her because you know that she's just frightened... I'll talk to her, see what I can find out and I promise that I'll be as quick as I can OK. If he's been here I'll find out and in the mean time why don't you just try and calm down, you're only gonna freak her out more like this"

Neal just puffed out another breath and gave a jerky nod, she could tell he was nervous and she really did feel for him... he was worried about his Dad and she could understand that.

"Go" Regina said quietly to Emma as she walked further into the room, she stopped next to Neal and sighed out "Come on Angel, leave this to Swan. We can check in the barn to give her some space to get to the truth."

Again Neal just nodded and without a word he took off out through the doorway, Regina rolled her eyes at Emma but just followed him outside obviously wanting to make sure that he was OK. She let out a sigh of her own and turned to find that her Mom had laid her bow down on the table and was talking in a low whisper to Belle who was just standing chewing on her lip... she looked every bit as worried as Neal had but she was managing to keep it together... so far! Emma realized that the pair of them were obviously staying to help her so she just gave a simple smile and headed for the curtained off area.

She paused for a second and pulled in a calming breath before tugging back the material and stepping into the darkened area. She could make out the woman cowering on a bed at the back of the room but as soon as Emma started walking forward she scrambled back against the wall and the baby started crying.

"Hey, it's OK" Emma soothed walking forward with her hands held up to show she meant no harm.

But the woman started to freak out even more, she pulled her baby in closer and started to ramble "Just take him... I swear I didn't know who he was when he stumbled to my door. I only JUST found out tonight and I had planned to send him on his way as soon as he woke up!"

"So he is here?" Emma sighed out "Just tell me where he is and we'll leave, we'll take him with us and you can just pretend like you never saw him"

"Emma" her Mom said quietly behind her to get her attention and when she turned around it was to find Belle stooping over another bed that was tucked into the far corner. Emma didn't have to ask what they'd found, she just headed over to the bed knowing that it was Gold but when she got there she was shocked at what she saw.

"What the hell?" she gasped "Why is his hair white? And what's with the white robes?"

"I don't know" Mary-Margaret hissed back in a harsh whisper as she dropped down next to the bed, she lent forward and placed her fingers on Gold's pulse as Belle sat gripping onto his hand. Emma watched as her Mom concentrated, she tipped her head, gave a little frown and whispered "His pulse is strong...What do you think is wrong with him?"

Emma shrugged in reply but she needed answers so she turned to the woman and asked "Tell me how he got here."

The woman's voice came from the dark corner, she sounded frightened as she spoke in a harsh whisper "He arrived this morning, I have no idea where he came from but when he showed up he looked like that. Is it any wonder I didn't recognize him? If I had known who he was I would never have let him in, someone was looking for him in town... what if they come back, what if they find out that he was here? My baby could be in danger. Please, just take him away"

"Who was looking for him" Belle suddenly asked as she turned on the bed and looked into the darkness too.

"No one good" the woman threw back "I thought you had been sent by her but I can see now that the man that was in here cares for the Dark One... former Dark One... whatever he is now... the man, is he really his Son? I heard him calling out "Dad", I thought that the Dark One's son had died!"

Emma narrowed her eyes against the dim light as she tried to make out the figure, she could just about make out the top of her head so she focused her voice on that area of the room and asked "Who did you think had sent us? Why are you so frightened? Tell us, we can help you"

"Please... do not make me speak of her. She is wicked to her very core and has been terrorizing the Forrest these last few hours looking for him."

"No" Mary-Margaret breathed out behind Emma making her turn to look at her Mom's shadowy face. When Emma frowned and shrugged to say that she didn't have a clue what the woman was talking about her Mom lent in and hissed quietly "Wicked to her core! You don't think that it's Zelena do you?"

"It would make sense" Emma sighed suddenly realizing the truth "Neal did say that he was warned that a great evil would come after Gold and we all know how twisted Zelena is." she turned back to the woman and asked "How long has he been like this? You said that he was conscious when he arrived!"

"He didn't stay that way long. He was talking nonsense, he kept calling me Milah and he seemed to think that my baby's name was Baelfire. I tried to tell him that he had the wrong house but then he staggered through here and lay down... I thought that he was just going to sleep so I left him a while... he looked like he needed it but then I found out who he was...I tried to awaken him, I didn't want him in my house but he was like that and nothing I did worked."

Emma turned back to Belle and whispered "His head's obviously all over the place from the, you know, rebirth thing.. maybe he just needs time to rest."

"Maybe" Belle sighed back but she didn't look convinced as she turned back to Gold and tugged his hand into her lap.

Mary-Margaret gave a little cough, gave Emma a "We need to get the hell out of here" look the spoke to the woman again "I'm just going to go tell our companions that we've found him then we will get going and you can relax OK."

The woman stayed silent but Emma could make out her head nodding in the dim light and obviously so could her Mom because she just reached out her hand and gave Belle's shoulder a quick squeeze of encouragement then stood up and walked from the room. Emma sat herself down where her Mom had gotten up from, she pulled out her cell and flicked on the flash light so that she could see better but when she shone it on Gold she let out another gasp as she saw that he was battered and bloodied. One side of his face was really swollen and she could make out a deep bruise on his temple. Without thought she raised her hand and let her healing magic flow but the minute her white light hit Gold the woman was on her feet screaming and shouting again.

"WITCH... YOU ARE A WITCH. GET AWAY FROM ME, GET AWAY FROM MY BABY... GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Emma jumped up and turned to face the woman, she came down into a crouch and soothed "Hey... I'm not a witch alright... I'm a savior and I'm here to help OK, I'm on the side of good I promise."

The woman gasped loudly and actually sat forward coming into the light a little "Emma Swan?"

"Yeah" Emma replied with a deep frown "How did you know that?"

"I have heard the Princess Aurora speak of you many times" the woman almost whispered "She told me that you lived in another realm, one where things were different from how they are here."

"You know Aurora?" Emma asked in surprise

"I used to work in the kitchen at her palace before I brought shame to my family and fled that life"

"Shame? What did you do?"

"I was a fool" the woman burst out "The footman... he told me that he loved me but it was a lie."

Emma let out a huge sigh and mumbled "You got pregnant... that's nothing to be ashamed of"

"Maybe not where you come from" the woman gushed back "But I was shunned...I told my Mother what had happened and she told me that I would have to leave, that she would not have a hussy living under her roof so I did as she said. I walked for a week before I found this house empty, no one dared to stay here because of it's past but I was desperate for shelter... I had NO idea that the Dark One would return, if I had I would NEVER have put my baby in danger by staying."

Emma didn't really know what else to say and thankfully she was saved from having to think about it when the others came back inside. The minute Neal walked through the curtain the woman recoiled back into her corner but as much as Emma wanted to reassure her that it was OK she also wanted to get back to Gold because she'd been interrupted and she wanted to heal his wounds to see if he would wake up. Her Mom on the other hand seemed to want to help the woman so Emma just left her too it, it was a win win situation so she turned her back on the pair to find Neal crouching by the bed next to Belle.

"Em... what's happened to him?" he whispered as he reached out and tugged one of Belle's hands into his.

"I don't know but we'll find out OK" she sighed out as she came down next to him, she met Neal's eyes and gave a sad smile before raising her hands again and letting her magic flow. She watched as the damaged skin healed right in front of her eyes but still Gold never moved and she gave a frown suddenly thinking that something else was going on...

"What?" Neal asked quietly

"I'm not sure" Emma whispered back as she leant forward to get a better look but she never got a chance to try anything because all of a sudden there was a howling wind outside and the shutter on the widow blew open and rattled it's way off it's hinges.

"SHE'S HERE" the woman screamed

"Who's here?" Neal asked as he jumped to his feet

"No time to explain" Emma yelled above the noise, she looked out through the now open window and saw exactly what she thought she would, a cyclone was approaching and it was very very green... "Get one of those beans ready, we can talk about it back home."

Regina seemed to instantly know what was going on as she curled her lip and sneered "Zelena, what the hell is she doing here?"

"Looking for Gold so we need to go... NOW" Emma yelled back, she looked to her Mom and yelled "Come on, we need to go."

"We can't just leave" Mary-Margaret yelled back "What about her?"

Emma looked at the woman who looked frantic as she clung onto her baby... her eyes were wide in fear as she burst out "Take me with you... please, I will go anywhere... please I need to keep my baby safe."

Emma looked back to Regina knowing full well that the last time that she'd brought someone to Storybrooke that it had ended up in Regina losing Robin but apparently this situation was different as Regina dashed forward and grabbed the woman's arm as she yelled above the noise "This is going to be a rough ride, hold onto the baby tightly alright... we'll keep the two of you safe OK."

The woman nodded her head and gushed "Thank you"

Emma didn't think that the wind could have gotten any stronger but all of a sudden the roof above them gave a creak and it became obvious that the whole damned thing was about to get sucked off with the force of the cyclone so she just ran to Neal's side and screamed "HURRY"

The bean was dropped onto the floor and between Neal and Belle they managed to get Gold up off the bed then Neal just hauled him up into his arms and the minute the portal was open enough for a person to fit through Regina guided the woman forward and they both jumped through followed by Neal and Gold then finally by Belle, Emma and her Mom."

Emma was on her feet in the blink of an eye just watching the portal, she had her hands raised ready to strike just in case Zelena tried to follow them but it never happened... the portal closed and they all sighed in relief as they stood in the middle of Main Street... that had been too close. Calypso had warned them that Gold would be a target and it looked like she'd been right... Emma was just happy that they hadn't had to face her because, well lets face it, Zelena was a psychopath in witches clothing and they did not need that right now... they had only JUST got rid of Peter Pan for crying out loud.

Regina seemed to agree because the minute the portal closed she started off across the street shouting over her shoulder "I'm going to set up some stronger protection spells, there's no way Greenie is getting back in here, cyclone or no cyclone this is my town and SHE is no longer welcome."

"What's going on out there?" Granny suddenly called out from one of the windows in the B&B

"Sorry, we'll be gone in a sec, it's nothing to worry about... go back to bed" Emma yelled back but then she had a thought and asked "Actually, do you have a free room?"

"Depends on who's asking?" Granny shot back raising an eyebrow

Mary-Margaret was suddenly leading the woman forward and she called out "I'm asking as a favor... we may have been the reason why this woman's house just got blown away so it seems only fair until we can sort something else out."

The woman looked like she was close to losing it, she tugged her baby in closer and buried her face in the blankets as she let out a sob.

"Meet me round the side" Granny huffed out and with that she disappeared from sight

Mary-Margaret started guiding the woman forward and as they walked Emma could hear her Mom reassuring her that everything was going to be alright and she gave a little smirk knowing that her Mom would raise to the challenge of making sure that the woman, whoever she was, would settle into Storybrooke life. Hell, she'd probably have a job and a house by the end of the week if her Mom had anything to do with it.

By the time that had been sorted Emma turned to find that Neal and Belle had managed to get Gold up off the ground and Neal had him in his arms again, he was obviously just about to start off down the street towards the shop but Emma ran forward and said "I'll take you guys back to the mansion, he'll be better in bed... hopefully come morning he'll wake up and tell us exactly what happened to him between being reborn and turning up at that house."

"Thank you" Belle replied with a little smile "Home sounds good"

Belle looked so worried even though she tried her best to hide it that Emma didn't wait, she just stepped forward and took them into her cloud hoping to hell that she was right because if Gold didn't wake up in the morning he was in trouble and after everything that had happened to the guy , well, he kinda deserved a break.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian had obviously been dozing but when a roar of laughter filled the air he jumped in surprise, hand instantly jumping to his rattling chest.

"Hey, it's OK... it's just us" David whispered leaning into his side and placing his hand on Killian's thigh "It's just the movie OK"

Killian let out a sigh of relief, looked to David and gave a jerky nod before nervously looking around the rest of the group to see who else was watching him but he was surprised to find that none of the others had noticed a thing and he relaxed further knowing that he wasn't going to be under a scrutinizing stare for the next half an hour or so. He looked back to David but he too had simply gone back to watching the movie play out but he must have sensed Killian's movement because he gave a smirk and simply held out the bowl of popcorn without even looking away from the television.

Killian gave a smirk too and just dug his hand into the bowl, there were no words... none were needed and all too soon he was back to laughing loudly along with the rest of his family as they watched the best part of Home Alone. He was left nearly in tears when Junior laughed so much that they had to stop the movie so that the lad could run to the bathroom before he embarrassed himself but all too quickly the time for the children, both furry and non furry to retire for the night was upon them.

"I had fun tonight" Junior grinned as he crawled across the couch cushions towards Killian

"As did I" Killian grinned back "Now come and give your Old Papa a hug then Henry will assist you and Socks to bed"

Junior threw his arms around Killian making him let out another contented sigh... it was so hard to explain but just felt so right with his lad. Junior brought a peace to Killian's soul that no other being in this realm or any other for that matter could bring... not even Swan.

"I love you Papa" Junior whispered

"I love you to Son" Killian whispered back

The hug lasted a few more seconds then Liam was there by their side "Come on Lad, it is very much past your bedtime"

Junior gave a little smile as he sat back before simply turning and holding his arms out to Liam... the lad was tired that much was obvious but when he laid his head on Liam's shoulder as they turned to go Killian's heart clenched at the happy smile on his boy's face as his little eyes slid closed.

Junior truly had found his Liam and Killian could not be happier.

"I suppose we best be going home Roland, come on Son before it's too dark" Robin groaned out as he pulled himself up from the floor

"Stay" Killian threw out "Roland can bunk in with the lads and there is a free bed just over there for when it is time for us to retire."

Robin grinned widely and looked to his Son "Do you wish to stay the night?"

Roland grinned so widely that Killian was sure his dimples must hurt, the lad's eyes danced with happiness and he practically yelled "Yes... Junior and I can share"

David was suddenly getting himself up from the couch as he said "Come on then, I'm sure we can find you some pajamas and I know that there's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom."

Roland just took off down the corridor towards the noise that was already coming from the bathroom and Killian was glad to hear that one of the happy voices belonged to Grace... she seemed to have enjoyed the movie just the same as everyone else.

Robin let himself fall with a sigh into the cushions next to Killian and laughed "That was quite a tale... most enjoyable."

Killian grinned "Aye... but just you wait because the next one is even better but before we start I must retrieve something."

He pulled himself up from the couch, gritting his teeth against the all too familiar pain in his hip but he didn't stop, he hurried into the laundry room and went straight to the bed that he had been lying in earlier and grabbed his spiders just shoving them in his jeans pocket but before he'd had a chance to retreat again the lads and Grace were descending on him followed by both Liam and David.

Killian tugged back the blankets and made out that he was simply going to tuck his Son's in and luckily David didn't notice a thing, he just gave Killian a smile as all the kids climbed into the various bed. Junior and Roland were sharing one with Socks of course, Will and Henry shared another and Grace got one all to herself... Killian made sure of that!

"Night Pops" Henry called out as they headed for the door a few seconds later

"Night Son" Killian called back as he puffed with pride at his new status.

The rest of the children chorused their goodnights so Killian turned and waved "Sleep tight you lot and not too much mischief"

The minute the door was closed Liam clapped his hand on Killian's back and grinned "Pops... I like it"

"As do I Brother, as do I" Killian grinned back, he raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you ready for a real movie now?"

Liam frowned and looked towards the television "Did we not just watch a real movie?"

"THAT" Killian stated with a pointed nod of his head towards the television as he clamped his hand over his hip and started walking back towards the couch "Was very much meant for children... what I have in mind is most definitely not... well not usually although Junior does seem to enjoy it immensely. I found him watching it one morning a few weeks ago and he has been hooked since."

"What we watching?" David called over from the kitchen making Killian look across the room as David opened the fridge and asked "Beer?"

"Aye" Killian replied, he paused as he lowered himself back down with a loud groan before he just looked back to David a chuckled "And some bloody awesome monsters so hurry up will you?"

Liam dropped down into the cushions next to him, Robin threw himself down onto the other couch and kicked his feet up onto the low table as he picked up the bowl that had held the popcorn and called out "Do you have any more of this stuff?"

"Yeah hang on" David yelled back before ducking into one of the cabinets and literally tossing another bag across the room where it landed quite gracefully on the couch next to Robin making him grin like an idiot.

"Nice shot" Killian laughed as Robin picked up the bag, he popped it open and tipped the contents into the bowl before just digging his hand back inside and shoving some in his mouth. Killian glanced to the kitchen to make sure David was still busy before pulling out two of the spiders from his pocket. He tossed one straight into the bowl of popcorn and chuckled "Make sure that's hidden."

Robin peered in the bowl then gave a hearty laugh before sticking his hand inside to obviously hide the beast just as David headed back over "What's so funny?"

"Your face" Killian shot back making Robin and Liam laugh again

David just rolled his eyes and set the beers down on the low table before heading over to load up the movie, he turned to Killian and asked "Dinosaurs?"

"Aye" Killian grinned "Dinosaurs"

In no time at all the lights were lowered, David settled onto the couch next to Robin and Killian actually found himself grinning into the darkness at the thought of both his Brothers upcoming terror but as the movie played out Liam didn't look in the slightest bit intimidated at the images in front of him. Killian let out a little huff of annoyance before deciding just to watch the movie so he settled back with a sigh but JUST as he lifted his beer to his lips there was a blood curdling scream from the other couch and David jumped up throwing the bowl of popcorn clear across the room as he did so.

Even though Killian knew exactly why his Brother had just leapt from his seat his body still reacted in fear and he lurched forward dropping the bottle of beer at his feet and placed his hand on the low table to try and steady himself as both Liam and Robin laughed loudly at David who had hurried around the couch and slapped his hand onto the light switch. Killian clamped his eyes shut as he tried to bring his racing heart under control but nothing was working and his chest hitched as Devin's voice chose that moment to whisper in his ear.

"What the hell was that?" David yelled out "Was that a rubber spider? Is that what was on my... Hook?"

His Brother was there in an instant, pulling his hand away from the table and sitting down to face him while clinging onto him.

"Hook, open your damned eyes and look at me, come on, you got this"

Killian pulled in a deep breath and tried to focus... he didn't want to let the Lost One back in so he lifted his head and locked his gaze on his Brother's.

"Breathe with me OK"

David started pulling in over exaggerated breaths and Killian found himself just following his lead, it seemed to take forever for his breathing to settle but when he finally felt like he was back in control he looked around to find that both Liam and Robin had made themselves scarce and the television had been switched off.

He looked back to David who gave him one last look of concern before finally letting go of his hand and chuckling "You did that to yourself you know... was it really worth it?"

Killian puffed out a little breath but smirked "Not sure just yet"

David shook his head and laughed "There never was a spider in the laundry room was there?"

Killian grinned and laughed back "Only one of the rubber variety"

David's grin fell and he asked "You want another beer? It's getting late but I'm assuming you don't want to sleep just yet."

He nodded his head making David clap Killian's hand onto his knee before he pulled himself up to his feet to head to the kitchen. Killian glanced at the clock to find that David was right, it was late and he let out a long sigh as he fell back into the cushions "You can tell the other two to come back in too if you like, we can finish the movie."

"You sure?" David asked from the kitchen

Killian closed his eyes and pulled in a breath, even though he was really tired from his attack David was also right about him not wanting to sleep and he called back "Aye... it will give my mind something to focus on."

David suddenly appeared right in front of him making him jump again, his hand jumped to his hip and he grit out "Bloody hell, I'm going to attach a bloody bell to you, stop sneaking up on me will you?"

David just put the beer bottle on the table, bent down and picked up the dropped one as he chuckled "Serves you right... I'm going to be picking up popcorn for weeks."

Killian just laughed back as he finally managed to take a mouthful of beer, he watched as David pulled in a deep breath and asked in a serious tone "You sure you're OK?"

"Aye" Killian smiled back "Now go get the others, I want to see if Liam can handle the T-Rex attack, he's been far too calm so far."

David suddenly grinned, he ducked his head down and looked around the floor before reaching down and picking up the spider that had brought the movie to a halt and hissed "Maybe we should see how high we can make him jump"

Killian grinned, put his beer bottle on the table and dug back into his pocket to pull out the other spider "Now that's a plan I like"

In minutes they were all back in the room, Liam gave Killian a quick smile but didn't ask if he was alright, something that he was grateful of... he didn't want a fuss and before too long they were all laughing as Robin started picking up bits of popcorn from the couch cushions and sticking them in his mouth.

"What? Seems a shame to waste them?"

"There's plenty more" David chuckled before grabbing the remote and tossing it at Killian "You get the movie going again and I'll grab another bag."

"Watch out for spiders" Liam laughed as David pulled open the cabinet by the fridge and rummaged around inside.

"Very funny wise guy" David threw back before laughing too and adding "I could have had a heart attack you know... I HATE spiders!"

"We noticed" Liam chuckled back as he lent back in his seat and kicked his feet up onto the table next to Robin's. He gave a little smirk and looked to Killian "You never had any fear of anything..."

Liam trailed off realizing that the statement was no longer true but Killian knew he meant no harm so he just laughed back "Unlike you... did you ever get over your fear of horses?"

"HORSES?!" David burst out and when Killian glanced across towards the kitchen it was to find his Brother laughing loudly "At least my phobia is a pretty standard one and believe me if you'd seen some of the spiders I saw growing up on our farm you'd be freaked out too but what's a horse gonna do?!"

"Uh... trample you to death!" Liam threw back in his defence "and I don't have a fear of horses, it was just one particular horse and that's because it chased me... and I was merely a lad."

"A horse chased you?" Robin laughed

"Aye... bloody thing wanted my apple. I hadn't eaten for days and it was NOT getting it."

The humor in the room suddenly fizzled out at that statement but it didn't last as David arrived back at the couch, handed Robin another bowl of popcorn before dropping down into the space next to Killian while grabbing the remote and dropping another bowl into the space between them. Killian didn't even comment, he just lent back and started eating as David sorted out the DVD that he'd been failing miserably at restarting.

No one mentioned the fact that the lights were now on and Killian kept it that way feeling much more secure in the fact that he could see if there was any danger approaching plus it also meant that when the scene that he had been looking forward to arrived he and David could get a clear view of Liam's face and this time their Brother was totally engrossed in the goings on on the screen, so much so that he never even noticed when David scooted forward a bit.

Killian met David's gaze, he raised an eyebrow and nodded his head at Robin who was also not paying attention to what they were doing... they both waited for the ideal moment and right in the middle of the part where the beast attacked both Killian and David launched their spiders and for extra good measure Killian roared as loudly as he could.

Both Robin and Liam practically leapt from the seat as David and Killian descended into near hysterics. There was a lot of cursing and then a lot of laughter but before too long they were all back to simply watching the movie and that's how it stayed until it was done.

David was suddenly up and running from the room calling over his shoulder "First dibs on the bathroom, I so need to pee"

Killian grinned to himself as he watched David disappear out of sight but then Liam was yawning loudly as he said "That was an enjoyable tale"

"I have to agree" Robin beamed as he pulled himself up to his feet and gave a stretch "but I think that it is time that I retire for the night"

"Well the bed's made up with fresh linen so enjoy" Liam grinned as he stood up aswell "and I think that it is time I retire too, I shall clean up in the morning Killian so tell David just to leave things as they are, it can wait. So for now I shall bid you all a good night." He stepped forward and helped Killian get upright before pulling him into a quick hug and laughing "And if I come out in the morning and there is a horse in the kitchen I am holding you responsible Brother"

Killian just chuckled at his Brother's retreating form but suddenly he was faced with the reality that he was going to be lying in his bed in the dark all by himself and he found himself quite reluctant to go so he turned to Robin and simply said with a shrug "Why don't you sleep in the other bedroom? I will use that bed. David will be sleeping on the couch and he snores like a bear."

"You sure?" Robin asked giving another stretch "I don't mind, I think you may need a better nights sleep more than I"

Killian shrugged again and made light of the situation by laughing "I'm used to him, I don't really hear it anymore besides I may just watch another movie... I slept earlier so I'm not really tired"

It was a blatant lie but if Robin knew it he didn't comment, he just gave Killian a smile and a nod of his head "Well in that case I shall take advantage of your kind offer and I will see you in the morning."

"Night" Killian called after him just as David came back into the room wearing his pajamas and carrying another pair in his hands.

He tossed them straight at Killian and grinned "Before you ask, I'm not psychic, I heard you from the corridor so what we watching?"

"Whatever you like" Killian sighed back as he shuffled towards the bathroom knowing that if he didn't change now he would probably fall asleep in his clothing "You choose, I will be back in a minute."

By the time he got back he was surprised to find that David had set up the little serving table on the bed and Killian's iPad was sitting on it. He gave a frown as he looked towards his Brother just as David headed over from the kitchen with two mugs in one hand and Killian's pill bottle in the other.

"Is there something wrong with the television?" Killian asked frowning even deeper

"Nope" David replied lightly before pulling in a breath and sighing out "Look, you can pretend with Robin all you like but I know you and I know that you ARE tired but you're also still not ready to sleep just yet so I figured that we could watch something in bed and that way IF you fall asleep you won't need to get back up and IF you have a bad dream I'll be right there OK."

Killian lifted his hand and dragged it down his face knowing that what David said made good sense but a part of him was still ashamed to admit that he would be much happier with David sleeping by his side... only in the absence of Swan of course!

But when he looked at David all he could see was sincerity, his Brother would not use this against him so he just smiled and gave a slight nod before sighing out "So what are we watching?"

"Thought we'd try Batman" David shot back with a grin "Henry likes it and I kept meaning to watch these ones but never got around to it."

"These ones?" Killian asked with another frown "There are more than one Batman?"

"There's only one "Batman" but there's been a few different movies made about him over the years. Some have been good, some not so good but apparently Christian Bale's version's really good."

"Christian Bale? He is an actor aye?" Killian asked as he climbed under the covers and accepted the mug of warm milk from David

"Yup..." David replied as he looked down at Killian but suddenly he didn't look so sure and he gave a little frown as he said "Look, they say that he's kinda a dark character in these movies... you OK with trying it? We can put something a bit lighter on if you want, I don't mind."

"No, I'll give the Batman a go... we can stop the movie if we need to David, if it starts and proves to be unsuitable we can simply choose something else." Killian replied seriously

"Great" David grinned back, he hurried around the other side of the bed and climbed in too immediately leaning forward and fiddling with the iPad to get the movie started.

Again the lights were left on and again neither of them commented and all too soon Killian was totally engrossed in the story unfolding in front of him so much so that when it finished he turned to David to ask if there was another only to find his Brother sleeping soundly by his side. He gave a little smirk before simply pulling back the blankets and getting to work removing the table and iPad. It didn't take long and suddenly Killian was back to facing the reality that he really needed to sleep but just as he was about to climb back into bed his phone rang from the pile of clothing that he had left on the couch and he found himself hurrying across the floor to answer it before it woke David.

He briefly looked at the screen but as soon as he saw it was Emma's face he just answered the call and hissed "Swan? Is that really you Love?"

"Yeah, it's me, we're back."

"Thank the Gods above" Killian breathed out in relief before asking "Where are you?"

"Gold's place, I'll be heading over soon."

"Is he alright Love?" Killian asked as he dropped down into the cushions on the couch

"We're not really sure yet Hook, something's happened to him but we don't know what. We found him at his house... the one that Neal grew up in. The woman that was there said he just turned up, he was confused by the sound of it... he thought that she was Milah and that her baby was Neal... well Baelfire but you know what I mean."

"So what's the Crocodile saying to all of this?"

"Nothing... he's been out of it since we found him. I'm just hoping that he's only sleeping and that come morning he'll wake up and tell us what happened. I came back with Belle and Neal. Belle's kinda freaked out and Neal's not much better... my Mom took the Woman into Granny's to get her a room and Regina went to strengthen the protection spells around town!"

"What aren't you telling me Swan? Why did you bring the woman here? And why do the protection spells need strengthened?"

Emma sighed heavily before saying "Because we had to leave in a hurry. Zelena was trying to get a hold of Gold, her cyclone just about knocked the house down around us so we just chucked the bean down and jumped... we couldn't leave her, she would have been killed."

"You are all alright though?" Killian gasped suddenly imagining the house tumbling down around their ears

"We're fine I promise. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that we were back... I'll see you soon OK... I love you."

"And I you Swan... take your time, we are all fine here. Ensure that Belle and Baelfire are alright first, they need you more than I right now."

"Thanks" she replied with a little sigh "Go to bed Killian, it's late"

"Aye Love... but wake me when you arrive, I have missed you."

"See you later" she threw back around the statement and before he could reiterate his point she had disconnected the call but he found himself just smirking at the phone in his hand... she didn't want him losing sleep waiting up for her so he got himself back to his feet taking his phone with him. He gave a nervous glance around the room before finally deciding to switch off the main light and he was happy to see that it wasn't actually too dark in the room due to the fact that they had never pulled the curtains over the large glass doorway and there was a huge moon up in the sky.

Killian settled himself down in the bed and closed his eyes but every time he thought that he may just drop off to sleep the echoes from deep within his mind surfaced and he found himself opening his eyes again to concentrate on the moon.

He was tired... in more than just the literal sense... he was tired of the fact that even after all this time Devin's voice could still reduce him to a quiver wreck... he was tired of no longer feeling like "Captain Hook" but as he lay there he realized that he was about as far from being Captain Hook than he had ever been and not just because of what had happened. Captain Hook would NEVER have even considered lying in a bed with another man and yet here was Killian doing just that and not caring what anyone thought about it either. He had realized that his friends and family were the only ones who mattered and everyone else could go to hell if they did not like him for who he was.

He shuffled about in the bed to lie on his back and tucked his hand behind his head as he stared up at the watery reflection on the ceiling above him... the light danced across the room and Killian found himself relaxing more and more as he watched in wonder. It felt familiar... it felt like home and suddenly he was remembering the feeling of the waves beneath his feet and he was soaring headlong into a dream in which he was sailing the seas with his Love by his side and his boys were laughing near by but his peace didn't last... all too soon the whispers started but this time they did not come from Devin, in fact they didn't even come from a Lost One.. no this time they came from Jefferson and Killian found himself jerking upright in the bed, shaking his head against the image of his friend stuck in that convent and he knew that he couldn't just go back to sleep, he had to get up and do something.

He wasn't in the slightest bit surprised to find that his sleeping companion had changed and Emma now lay sprawled out at his side and David and Mary-Margaret now lay in a bed where the couch usually sat. He let out a sigh knowing that Swan was probably going to take issue with him heading out at this hour but he HAD to wake her, he could not simply head off like he once would have after everything that happened these last few days.

He reached out his hand and slowly trailed a finger down her arm, She gave a little frown then peeked an eye open but the minute she saw him her face changed, she gave a wide smile and closed her eyes again as she sighed out "Hey"

"Hey yourself" he whispered back

She shifted on her pillow and squinted up at him "What time is it?"

Killian suddenly realized that he had no clue so he looked to the clock on the wall and read "Quarter past six"

She let out a little groan and closed her eyes again as she mumbled "Too Early"

"Sorry Love... you can go back to sleep, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to the convent. I didn't want to head off and not let you know where I'd gone."

Her eyes pinged open and she looked up at him, she gave him a little nod then asked "You want me to come with you?"

"No Love... I think that this is something that I need to do myself"

She looked really unsure but to her credit she just gave a nod and smiled "Kay... I'll see you later?"

"You can count on it Love" he replied with a smile before he lent forward and dropped his lips to hers. When he sat back a few seconds later she looked happier so he added "Perhaps we could meet at Granny's for Lunch?"

"Sounds good to me" she grinned "I'm gonna go out to Gold's and see how he's getting on but I'll make sure that I'm back in time and I'll let the others know too. One o'clock good with you?"

"Aye Love, one o'clock sounds just about right to me"

"Good" Swan hummed as she closed her eyes and snuggled back into her pillow "Gives me time for a few more hours sleep."

Killian chuckled to himself as he got himself up from the bed, he felt better than he thought he was going to and in no time at all he was making his way down Main Street. There was a very distinct chill in the air and he found himself giving a shiver and tugging his jacket up a bit as an icy wind wind tried to go down his neck.

"Yup... summer's definitely done" Granny called out making him look towards the door of the diner to see her setting up the outside tables and chairs

"Aye, don't I bloody know it" he chuckled back as he stopped walking

She gave him a frown and asked "Where you off to at this hour?"

He pulled in a breath and nodded his head towards the far end of town and simply said "The convent."

"Ah, going to see Jefferson right? You had breakfast?"

Killian shook his head and muttered "I'll be fine... I'll get something later."

"No... Killian Jones Senior, you won't. Now get your scrawny ass inside before I come over there and drag it in. You do like your old Granny tells you or there'll be trouble, you hear me?"

Killian gave a smirk and replied "Aye... I hear you."

He found himself sitting at the counter even though the diner didn't open for another twenty minutes but he didn't even consider leaving... mainly because Granny was trying to do something nice for him but also because now that he had thought about food his belly was practically doing somersaults in anticipation of his breakfast.

"It'll just be a few minutes" Granny said with a smile as she came back out from the kitchen "You want coffee? You look like you need one."

"Aye, coffee sounds good. Thank you" he replied with a smile

"OK, one super strong coffee coming right up" she chuckled as she got to work, she seemed happy this morning and as she set the cup under the machine she looked up and met his eyes "How's the kids? How's the newest one settling in?"

"Great" Killian replied with a grin "Will is a good Lad, he's fitting in just fine. He and Liam have become close these last few days."

Granny gave a laugh and raised an eyebrow "Will's not the only one that Liam's become close with"

"He will do right by Ruby" Killian said in earnest suddenly feeling like Granny was not taking Liam's feelings seriously "He likes her Granny, he will treat her right"

"I know" Granny smiled back "I have a good feeling about those two"

"Aye"

"Yeah... if he's half the man you are Pirate my Ruby will be just fine now get on and drink your coffee before I completely ruin my hard ass reputation" she put the cup down in front of him, threw him a wink before hurrying off and calling out "Be right back."

Killian blinked hard a few times... did that really just happen?

He picked up his coffee and took a sip still not sure of what had actually just happened when Ruby came through from the back area yawning widely. The minute she saw him sitting there her jaw snapped shut and she looked at her watch but when she realized that her timing was not off she just looked up and asked "What's going on?"

"I have no bloody idea" Killian replied with a shrug "But your Grandmother insisted I came inside for breakfast and then... you know what never mind, she is obviously in high spirits and I am getting food so lets just leave it at that."

Ruby gave him a wide smile then practically skipped her way around the counter, she grabbed a glass and poured herself some water then came back around and pulled herself up onto the stool next to him, she lent sideways and bumped into his side as she giggled "Liam's taking me out tonight."

Killian grinned back "Aye? I take it that you are not dining here?"

Ruby shook her head and practically crowed "We're going for a midnight picnic" her smile suddenly fell and she added "If you can watch Will that is... will you watch him? Pleeeease."

"It would be my pleasure lass" Killian chuckled "Just promise me that you will take care of my Brother"

Ruby jumped back down off her stool and grinned "Oh I'll take care of him, don't you worry"

With that she was gone, she flashed him a wide grin and waggled her eyebrows as she disappeared through the door to the kitchen and Killian actually found himself laughing out loud until he heard a baby cry behind him and he spun around to find a young woman standing by the jukebox. Killian put down his cup and turned the stool so that he could hop down and asked "Alright there Lass?"

She looked frightened and tugged her baby in a bit closer as she looked around the room "Where is the old Woman who helped me last night?"

"She will be here shortly" Killian reassured as he stood up "Why don't you sit yourself down and we'll get you something to eat?"

But she shook her head and backed away from him so he stopped not wanting to frighten the lass. He watched as she bounced the crying baby in her arms and whispered shyly "I am fine Sir but my baby needs some milk... goats milk... I have a little money, I can pay for it."

"Do not fret Lass" Killian soothed, he tipped his head to one of the booths and said "You settle yourself there and I'll go sort something out for the babe alright."

She gave a little nod of her head and sidled her way to the booth. Her eyes darted around the room nervously as she sat herself down on the very edge of the bench so Killian just headed to the kitchen. He carefully pushed the door open just hoping that he wasn't about to end up wearing his breakfast but luckily both Granny and Ruby were on the far side of the kitchen.

"Do you have goats milk?" he asked when Granny looked up at him and gave him a puzzled look, she raised an eyebrow at his request and he chuckled "Not for me... it's for the babe that arrived last night."

"Is Madeline in the diner?" Granny asked as she bustled to the fridge

"If that is the lass' name then aye, she seems a little scared and I think she would maybe benefit from your presence... I think I may be frightening her."

"Not surprising with that thing on show" Granny chuckled as she marched across the kitchen carrying a jug of milk and pointed at his hook. "I'll go see to her, Ruby will just be a minute dishing up your breakfast but maybe you could eat it in here... while I get Madeline sorted."

Killian nodded his head "Anything to help the lass."

With that Granny was gone and he found himself sitting back on the stool that he had used in the ripple... it tugged a little smile to his lips as he thought about Henry but then Ruby was there with his breakfast and he was more interested in the food that was settled in front of him... it smelt amazing and his mouth was instantly watering. He expected Ruby to just disappear back into the diner to get ready for the breakfast rush but instead she leant on the shiny metal work surface and plucked a rasher of bacon from Killian's plate and mused as she chewed "Wonder what her story is?"

"No idea but I am sure that Granny will have all the answers, she seems to have taken a shine to the lass."

"I know" Ruby replied with a deep frown before standing up and crossing her arms "She almost never does that you know, she hates everyone to begin with... you know what? I'm gonna go and talk with this Madeline too, see what's so special about her."

Killian just chuckled as Ruby headed for the door... he ate in silence and all too soon he had finished his meal and pulled himself up to his feet. When he slipped out through the door it was to find a few people coming into the diner and Ruby behind the counter taking an order from Leroy.

She looked up and gave him a smile when she finished with the dwarf "You done?"

"Aye..." he glanced over to the table to find Granny still sitting with the newcomer but they had been joined by Blue. The lass now wore a smile on her face and looked much more relaxed so Killian turned back to Ruby and asked "Did you find out all that you wanted to know?"

Ruby gave a shrug "She seems nice enough... more than a little shy but hey, all of this must blow your mind when you fist arrive."

"Aye" Killian agreed "That it does Lass. Pass my thanks onto Granny for my breakfast and please inform her that her favorite Jones will be arriving about one o'clock for his lunch... she may want to stock up on the ice cream"

Ruby laughed "I let her know, see you guys later."

Killian smiled to himself all the way to the convent. His life had changed so much and he was truly happy... he didn't have to pretend with these people, they new the real him and they liked him... that was still a little hard to understand sometimes but he was getting there. He hoped that this Madeline found her place here... from what he could see her life had not been an easy one but he knew that Storybrooke was a great place to start over and she was off to a good start... she had Granny on side and that in itself was half the battle of this town.

He stopped at the bottom of the stone steps that led up to the big wooden doors but he had a good feeling in his gut about the day so he only paused for a second before starting his slow ascent. His hip was killing him by the time he actually walked into Jefferson's room but he ignored it when he found his friend still sleeping soundly in his bed but he noticed one major change... Jefferson was no longer strapped down, something Killian was glad to see.

"Has he awoken at all?" he asked the fairy that had been sitting by the Hatter's bedside reading to him until Killian had arrived

"He has opened his eyes a few times but each time he has done so he immediately starts his rambling again. We have been reading to him through the night... it seems to help but I'm still not sure exactly how much he is aware of."

"Thank you Sister" Killian whispered "I'll take over from you for a few hours, you look tired"

"I will get a better chair brought in" the Fairy replied with a smile before rubbing her back and laughing "I've learned first hand that that one is not very comfortable and for you it would be worse."

The chair was brought in a few minutes later and Killian soon found himself settled in the comfortable cushions and even though Jefferson was sleeping he lifted the book from the side, laid it on his knee and started to read but with his full belly and the very unsettled nights sleep he found himself nodding off only to jerk awake when Devin took his opportunity and sneered in Killian's ear.

"You're pathetic Hook" the Lost One's taunt echoed in his head and he clamped his eyes closed as his breathing picked up a notch wanting to stop this before it got started.

He managed to get hold of himself quite quickly and was actually quite chuffed with himself but when he opened his eyes to start reading again he realized that the book had tumbled from his legs to land on the floor in front of him.

"Bloody hell" he mumbled as he lent forward to retrieve it and his hip complained loudly against the awkward angle.

He managed to lift the book up with his fingertips but as he tried to get a better grip of it it slipped from his grasp and tumbled beneath the bed making him huff out a few choice curse words... now he would have to get down on his front to retrieve it!

With a heavy sigh he got himself down on to the wooden floorboards to lie flat on his stomach... he stretched out and managed to get his finger tips on the spine of the book but just as he was about to finally get a grip of it there was a huge crashing noise from outside the room and in the blink of an eye the damned Lost One was back in his ear. He automatically jerked backwards trying to get himself upright only to crack his skull on the underside of the metal bed frame which caused him to fall back to the floor in a heap.

His mind was racing as was his heart as he slithered himself free... logically he knew that there was no danger, someone had obviously just dropped something downstairs but after his attack the night before and his already jittery state of being from Devin's continued taunts he found himself sitting on his rear leaning against the chair with his eyes clamped shut just trying to focus on anything other than the Lost One inside his head but it wasn't working this time... he was losing control and that fact just seemed to make things worse as he started down the spiral that led to his worse fears.

"Hook?"

He could hear someone yelling but their voice was not getting through properly as Devin and the other Lost Ones continued to laugh and sneer in his ear but when the person took hold of either side of his face Killian's eyes flew open and in an instant his world snapped back into focus as he felt the familiar effects of Jefferson's ripple take hold of him.

Killian was a bit bewildered by the sudden change, the room was silent around him and he found himself blinking hard as he finally looked at the worried face of the Hatter in front of him... then his mind registered what he was seeing and he broke out into a wide grin.

"You're back!"

Jefferson gave a little smirk, quirked an eyebrow and simply replied "Looks like I'm not the only one!"


	99. Chapter 99

**So the site was being funky again PLUS I have been busy but here is a looooong chapter for you (It's essentially two chapters in one...)**

 **Can any of you guess where my next fic is headed?**

 **Guesses in reviews please lol**

 **Only one more chapter to go I think then that will be this story arc done with... I have to fix Hook's hip after all, it has been entirely too long and he may just refuse to partake in any more story telling if I don't, you know how pissy he can get!**

 **As always please review and enjoy :)**

"Why's he still not woken up?" Emma hissed in a quiet voice so that Belle and Neal who were still sitting by the bed wouldn't hear.

"I have no idea" Regina muttered with a shrug as she turned her back to the bed so that she wouldn't be seen. She gave a confused shrug and added "I've tested for everything that I can think of and come up blank!"

"Sleeping curse?"

Regina's whole demeanor changed in the blink of an eye, her eyebrow shot up and her mouth snapped shut before she grit out in a very sarcastic tone "Oh my God, a sleeping curse?! Why did I not think of that?! ... Of course I checked for a sleeping curse Emma, what do you take me for? A complete idiot?!"

"Sorry" Emma threw back with a bit of attitude, she'd only been trying to help, there was no need to get snarky... She turned back to face the bed with a huff and pulled in a deep breath as she looked at Belle who was now talking to Gold in a low voice and suddenly Emma had an idea, she turned quickly to Regina and hissed "Maybe we could get Tala to see what she can find out... you know, like she did with Hook."

"Now that's an idea I can work with" Regina replied with a smirk "Hang tight, I'll be right back"

Emma just nodded as Regina swished her hand but the minute her friend had disappeared she walked slowly forward to stop at the end of the bed and whispered to Neal "Any change?"

He looked up and gave a small shake of his head head before just looking back to his Dad. Emma's gaze followed and she studied Gold's pale complexion. In the bright light of the room the changes were obvious, it wasn't just his hair that had turned white, his eyebrows and eyelashes had changed too and it was more than a little strange to see him like that... what the hell had happened to him?

An awkward silence hung in the air after Emma realized that Belle was watching her staring at Gold, she turned away quickly and walked to the window searching her brain for anything to say to break the tension when suddenly Regina's purple smoke was back and Emma sighed in relief. Tala was all business practically the minute she stepped into the room, just heading straight for Gold's bed and placing a dream catcher down on his front but then she surprised Emma when she turned and beckoned her over.

Emma blinked hard and pointed at herself "Me?"

Tala gave a little chuckle, tipped her head and smirked "In a manner of speaking... I need to borrow the babies for a minute."

Suddenly Emma wasn't so sure, her face must have shown her fear as Tala stood up and soothed "They will be quite alright I promise but you know that they already have a strong bond with their Grandfather and we all know that they like to roam the dreamscape... so I am hoping that they can communicate with him then in turn with me"

Emma let out a long sigh, shook her head and breathed out "Fine... where do you want me?"

"On the bed next to the Dark One" Tala simply replied pointing at the space next to Gold

Emma felt all eyes turn to her and suddenly she felt quite awkward... Tala wanted her to lie next to Gold in Belle's place in their bed! But Belle had such a look of hope on her face that Emma found herself just doing what Tala asked and in no time she was lying next to the former Dark One.

"Take his hand" Tala said without even looking at Emma

She didn't comment this time, deciding it was best to just get on with it so she just reached out and took hold of Gold's hand only to gasp in surprise and blurt out "He's freezing!"

Her eyes shot straight to Belle who again just gave a sad smile but this time she nodded too and Emma realized she was an idiot... of course Belle knew that he was cold, she'd been sitting with him all night! Emma gave a little nervous cough and just went back to concentrating on what she was supposed to be doing by settling down into the pillows and looking back to Tala who had sat herself down on the opposite side of the bed next to Gold.

"So how does this work?" Emma asked meeting Tala's gaze

"Just relax Swan... I will lead you were you are to go"

"Wait, what? I'm going in too?" Emma gasped in surprise

Tala gave a little frown of confusion "Of course, I cannot take the girls without you!"

"I'm going to see them?!" Emma suddenly grinned

Tala gave a soft smile and nodded "If all goes as planned then yes, so are you ready?"

"Yup" Emma threw back with a wide smile, she looked around and met eyes with Regina and giggled "Pity I can't take photos, Hook would love that."

Regina grinned back "Yeah he would but this is your moment Swan, Guyliner's had plenty of time with them so go help our girls help their Grandpa."

Emma's gaze jumped to Neal and her grin fell when she saw how sad he looked, she gave a frown and said "Sorry... I... I just..."

"Hey, it's OK" he soothed "I get it, you're excited to see the kids, I can understand that. Say "Hi" to them from me."

Emma gave him a sad smile and whispered "I will"

"Swan, it is time" Tala said tapping her hand to get her attention making Emma turn back to face her and give a nod which Tala mimicked as she said "Close your eyes, the transition should be over quite quickly."

Emma gave another nod before sighing out a huge breath and letting her eyes close... nothing seemed to be happening and she was just on the verge of opening her eyes again when it happened, she knew it had because all of a sudden it was FREEZING cold.

"GOD" she yelled loudly as she opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself but the minute she could see she was blinking widely at all the snow "What the hell?"

"Momma, we need to find Grandpa" Emma's head snapped down to see her babies both standing in front of her and she almost cried, her hand flew to her mouth at the sight of her two blond haired girls but she didn't have time to take them in properly because one of them reached out her hand and tugged Emma's into her's "We do not have time Momma, Grandpa needs us... we will come back to you another time, I promise"

"You better" Emma whispered with a nod as the other little girl reached up and held out her hand for Emma to take too. She blinked back her tears at the two little identical faces that were looking up at her so innocently but suddenly she was fighting back fresh emotion when she realized that one of the girls had blue eyes JUST like Hook's but the other one had green just like her's. Emma gulped back the lump in her throat and smiled down at them before looking about for Tala but all she found was a set of footprints in the snow. Her gaze followed them to find Tala hurrying towards a figure lying face down on the ground and in the blink of an eye Emma was running with her girls after the native woman.

"Is it him?" she called out as they ran

"It is, help me get him turned"

Emma let go of the girls and was down on her knees in the snow just pulling Gold over on to his back before she realized that he was unconscious here too, she gave a frown and looked to Tala "How can he not be awake in the dreamscape?"

Tala looked really confused, she shook her head and cried out "I have no idea, I have never witnessed this before."

One of the girls was suddenly down on her knees too, she lent forward and placed her hands on either side of Gold's face. Her little eyes closed and she scrunched up her face and in that moment Emma could see her Mom and it tugged a smile to her lips as the kid little nose wrinkled in concentration.

"He is... wait... he is fighting me" the kid grit out

Suddenly the other kid with the green eyes was down next to Emma, she looked up and said "May I get in Momma? I need to help Hope."

Emma was suddenly nodding and scooting sideways "OK baby, you do your thing."

Leia gave a smile, her whole face lit up but then she was nodding vigorously and turning to Hope, they smiled at each other then Leia's hands were dropping on top of Hope's. They nodded at each other and Emma watched as the pair of them closed their eyes and dropped their heads so she couldn't see their faces anymore. She wondered what they were doing when all of a sudden both the girls gasped and their eyes flew open.

They both turned simultaneously to Tala as they yanked their hands back and yelled "GET US OUT OF HERE... YOU MUST GET US OUT NOW... HE IS NOT ALONE, HE IS CONTAINING ANOTHER"

The next thing Emma knew was that she was sitting up on Gold's bed, she turned to find Tala still sitting in her place looking more than a little flustered but Gold himself hadn't moved.

"What the hell happened?" Regina cried out

Tala blinked hard a few times then whispered "I am unsure... I will need to converse with Swan's girls to ascertain why they instructed me to leave in a hurry."

"So do it" Emma burst out lying back down and when Tala didn't move fast enough she bit out "Come on, we need to know what happened!"

Tala let out a sigh "I cannot... not until you are asleep. I cannot enter the dreamscape without a dream to emerge into."

Emma practically growled in frustration but Regina was quick to hold up her hand to stop her getting irate, she sat herself quickly on the edge of the bed and spoke in a calm voice "I can put you to sleep, it won't last long though... it's just a stunning spell so you'll have about ten minutes at most."

"Is that enough time?" Emma asked looking to Tala

"It will need to be" Tala replied with a serious look on her face "or I will have to wait until you fall into a natural sleep later on tonight."

Emma dropped her hand to her belly and whispered "Hear that you two? Get your butts in gear, sort out who's saying what because Momma's in a hurry OK."

She gave off a faint glow but it was enough to know that they heard her so she looked to Regina and nodded her head "Ready when you are."

The last thing she saw was Regina raise her hand then there was a bright flash of light and Emma was suddenly blinking against the bright sunshine of her dream. She turned quickly to find her girls and Tala behind her already in full conversation. Emma didn't say a word but she did drop down onto one knee and both girls came into her open arms as they spoke.

"Grandpa is protecting us... all of us. He says to leave him be, that he will awaken once he has dealt with the witch that was trying to cause trouble. He says that her tale is confusing and until he has figured out the whole truth of the matter that we must not interfere"

"Witch? What witch?"

One of the little faces turned and looked up at her, it was Hope, Emma could tell by her blue eyes. The kid gave a little shrug and said "We are unsure... he says that it is best that he deal with this alone so as not to cause more hurt to the ones we love"

Emma gave a little sigh and nodded "OK, so what do we know?"

"We know that we must leave him... he is working for the good of us all, we just need to trust that he is doing the right thing"

"OK" Emma sighed in relief "As long as he's sure he doesn't need us."

Hope gave a wide smile "He is sure Momma... he can do this, he says that he will alert one of us when the time is right, that he will return to Grandma Belle, you must let her know that he has not given up on their love"

"Kay, I will... I trust him and I trust you two. If you say that he's OK that's good enough for me" Emma smiled back then she couldn't help herself, she tugged her girls into a hug and sighed out "I love you two so much, you hear me?"

"We hear you Momma and we love you too"

"And Uncle Neal says to say "Hi" to you both."

"You mean Uncle Baelfire" Leia giggled and with that giggle came a bolt of sheer happiness that made Emma grin so wide it hurt.

She was just beginning to lose herself in the feeling of pure love that was coursing through her veins when she heard Tala whisper "It is time Swan... you are awakening."

"Swan?" suddenly it was Regina's face that Emma was looking up at and the minute her eyes were open the former Royal barked "Well? Are we all in imminent danger or not? What's going on?"

Emma gave a groan as she pulled herself up on the bed, she swung her feet to the floor and brought her hand to her head "God... why do I feel like I've been on a three day drinking binge?"

"Because I hit you with a stunning spell! I did tell you that I was going to use one, do you ever listen?"

"Yeah but you kinda left out this tiny detail, God I think I'm gonna puke"

"Well make sure you don't do it anywhere near me, now tell me what the hell is happening with Gold?"

"Nothing" Emma sighed back looking up at Regina then across to Neal and Belle "He's apparently containing a witch but he says he's got it covered."

Regina looked at her like there was more detail to come and asked "What witch?"

Emma rubbed her hand across the back of her neck and rolled her head back and forth a couple of times before sighing out "Pass... we don't know but she obviously went after him in the Enchanted Forrest although it looks like he wasn't quite the blank slate she was hoping for because he's managed to trap her somehow. He says that he can beat her and as soon as he has he'll wake up" Emma looked to Belle and gave a little smile "He says that he's no longer confused, he says he knows exactly who he is and that he will come back... for you."

Belle gave a little smile before looking back to the bed, she gave a slow nod and almost whispered "I'll be right here waiting Rumple... I believe in you."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian grinned widely as he hurried as fast as he could manage along Main Street, he turned and actually reached out his hand to tug Jefferson's arm "Come on, they should be here already."

"You're sure that Grace is going to be here?" the Hatter asked picking up his pace a little

"I guarantee it" Killian grinned back as he looked up to the clock tower, he pointed with his hook "I arranged to meet Emma here at one o'clock and as you can see it is now nearly ten past... I am surprised that she has not already called to find out where I am."

As if on cue Killian's phone rang in his pocket and he let out a laugh as he let go of Jefferson and dug in his jacket, he looked at the screen then grinned up at the hatter as he turned the phone to show him the picture of Swan, Henry and Junior that was on the display.

Jefferson just laughed too but then Killian was coming to a standstill, he straightened his face and gave Jefferson a pointed look as he answered the call in a very somber tone "Hello Love, I am on my way..."

She inquired how his morning had gone, he gave a wide grin and waggled his eyebrows at Jefferson before letting out a huge sigh and mumbling "Nothing I did made any bloody difference Swan, he simply carried on sleeping"

She comforted him by saying that they would just carry on trying but Killian interrupted her as he sighed "I am just outside Love, perhaps you could come out and we can discuss this a bit further without everyone hearing."

She agreed and the call was ended.

"Why did you do that?" Jefferson blurted out "I want to see Grace, why are you playing games?"

"Just wait OK... I have a plan"

"What plan?"

But at that moment the door to the diner opened and Killian shoved the Hatter, Jefferson gave a yelp as he flew sideways to land out of sight behind the low wall where he rolled over onto his back and gave Killian a death stare but Killian just gave him a smirk before turning to Swan and walking out of sight, this would be better... Grace would have her Papa back in a few minutes and if Killian got his way the lass would get the surprise of her life.

Emma came down the ramp and met him half way, just pulling him into a hug which he accepted readily. She felt warm and safe and he found himself relaxing as her arms wrapped around him as she whispered "It will be alright."

He pulled back and looked down at her face, she looked so beautiful that he couldn't help dropping his lips to hers but when he pulled back he could see the worry in her eyes and suddenly he couldn't do this the way he had planned, she was in no mood for silliness and now he thought on it, it wasn't fair on the Hatter or Grace either so he let out a sigh and just yelled.

"Get up Hatter, you win... this game is not all I thought it would be."

Emma's brow furrowed, she lent back from Killian's front and whispered "What? What did you say?"

"He was telling me to get up" Jefferson complained as he appeared from behind the wall, dusting himself down as he got himself upright.

Swan lent to the side, her face split into a wide grin and she actually squealed before taking off and throwing her arms around the Hatter as he yelled "You're awake!" 

"Looks like it" Jefferson grinned actually accepting the hug before pushing Emma back and looking to Killian "And no offense but your lovely wife to be is not who I want to be hugging right now."

"Papa?!"

Jefferson's eyes jumped to the diner doorway and Killian spun around to see Grace standing at the top of the ramp with David, the lass' eyes were like saucers as she took in the sight before her but then she too gave a squeal and ran down the ramp straight into her Papa's arms "You came back to me... you came back"

"Always" Jefferson cried out as he lifted Grace high into the air and spun her around before pulling her back down where she wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face into his neck. Killian swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched the happy scene but his gaze was pulled away when Swan tucked herself back into his side and the rest of their friends and family descended the ramp obviously having heard the screams from outside.

The lads and Mary-Margaret ran straight past where Killian stood but David stopped at his side and gave a smirk as he watched the scene in front of him "You did it."

Killian gave a chuckle "To be honest I'm not sure I did.. I think he saved himself... to save me."

"What?!" Emma gasped in concern and her hand jumped up to cup his cheek "Are you OK?"

Killian let out a long sigh and looked into the eyes of his love "I... I very nearly lost myself to a damned panic attack but he stopped it. Literally knocked some sense into me. One minute he was still out of it and the next... well lets just say if he hadn't woken up we would not be having this conversation nor the lunch that we are about to enjoy."

Emma lent back in and snuggled into his side "Well I'm glad it worked out for the both of you."

Killian had a sudden thought and asked "How did you get on with the Crocodile?"

Emma looked up and gave a little smile "He's OK."

"He is awake?!" Killian asked hopefully

"Not yet but he got a message to us... he's managed to trap a witch in the dreamscape with him and he says that as soon as he has defeated her he'll wake up, or message us to help him wake up or something like that... I'm not really sure but he's working on it"

Killian must have looked really shocked at this revelation because she placed her hand over his heart and whispered "Don't worry... me and Regina have cast a few more protection spells around his mansion so even if she does get free she can't get into town and we will deal with her but I trust Gold. He says he's dealing with it so I'm gonna choose to believe in him."

"Who is this witch Swan?" he asked in a low voice so that no one else could hear

"We don't know but when I went into Gold's dream there was snow everywhere so maybe that's a clue"

"Maybe a relation of Elsa?" Killian asked raising an eyebrow high on his head

"Your guess is as good as mine" she shrugged back but then she gave a little grin and said "Maybe we could ask"

"Aye" Killian agreed with a nod "We have beans now, there is no reason why we cannot simply visit Arendelle... it would be good too see everyone"

"That's what I was just thinking, the kids would have a ball and we know that it's safe since Elsa got her magic under control."

"Then it is agreed, I could do with a few days to gather my thoughts"

"Yup and when we get back me and Whale can get you sorted"

Killian's face fell and he almost whispered "When we get back? Why not before Love?"

"You heard Whale, he HAS to make sure that there's nothing in your system before you get put under... it'll be fine Hook, I'm not planning on climbing any mountains or anything, it'll just be me, you and the kids having some down time together before all the craziness starts."

"You call it craziness, I call it planning our future" Killian chuckled pulling her back in and dropping a kiss onto her forehead "But some time with just us does sound bloody fantastic."

"Yeah it does" she sighed against his front but then their little happy bubble was burst as the hoards turned and everyone was heading back inside.

Killian found himself laughing loudly as he was jostled from Swan's arms and the lads practically dragged him up the ramp, he met eyes with Granny as he came through the doorway and she threw him a wink before calling across "Lunch is on me... pick what you want... but don't go crazy, I am trying to run a business here."

The children all cheered and ran for the round table that sat next to their favorite booth pulling a grinning Jefferson with them. He looked so happy and so did Grace that Killian found himself simply watching the Father and Daughter's joy at being reunited until Swan spoke by his side drawing his attention away from the group.

"Me and Mom will go order drinks" Emma grinned, she gave him a loving look then nodded her head to the bench seat next to where they stood and said "Sit down with your Shilah, we'll be there in a minute OK."

David's laughing face was suddenly right there and he practically bundled Killian into the booth before sitting himself down next him but as he did so Killian realized that both Liam and Baelfire were missing. He could understand Baelfire wanting to stay with his Father but seeing as Ruby was currently waltzing around the diner delivering plates of food to tables he knew that his Brother was not with his lass so where the bloody hell was he?

Killian looked to David to find him studying the menu, he lent in and whispered "Where is Liam?"

David looked confused for a second, he looked around the room as if he hadn't realized he was missing then shrugged "He was here before."

Killian studied his Brother as he innocently went back to the menu but David's lips twitched into a little smirk and suddenly he knew there was more to this tale than his Brother was saying so he lent in further and asked "So you are telling me that you do not know where Liam is?"

David smirked wider, he turned and raised an eyebrow "No... I think you'll find that I said that he was here before... which he was aaaaand now he's not."

"Stop with the bloody riddles, you sound just like that infernal cat. Where is Liam David? He should be here."

David's smirk fell and he let out a sigh "He will be here Hook... just... just trust me OK."

Killian found himself nodding, of course he trusted David but still he was curious... what was Liam up to?

His gaze fell on the table where the lads sat with Jefferson and Grace and suddenly his eyebrow was raising up as Will gave a little smirk then grinned, the lad looked to David, gave a giggle and turned to whisper to Henry who in turn looked up and grinned at Killian... they were definitely up to something.

Suddenly Junior gave a laugh and clamped his hand over his mouth and Killian could take no more, he turned to David and hissed "What the hell is going on David?"

David just shrugged but then Mary-Margaret and Emma were back placing drinks on the table and Swan soothed "Just wait... Liam wanted to do something nice for you alright, he'll be here soon OK."

"For me?" Killian asked with a frown as he sat back and brought his hand up to scratch his head

David met his gaze and gave a sincere smile, he twisted in his seat slightly and said "You're gonna love it OK so don't go over thinking things."

"Wouldn't dream of it" Killian mumbled back and when David pushed a beer in front of him he simply lifted it and pulled a deep swig into his mouth.

Granny arrived a few minutes later and their food was ordered, Emma ordered for Liam too and Killian found that he couldn't keep his eyes off the door... if Emma had ordered food for Liam it meant that he really would be here any minute. The door opened and closed over and over but still Liam did not arrive... in fact it seemed like the whole of Storybrooke had arrived, the diner was nearly at bursting point and suddenly Killian was wondering what else he was missing.

"Why is it so busy?" He asked looking to Swan with a frown "Is it someone's birthday?"

"Nope" Swan smirked back but suddenly her face split into a wide grin and Killian turned in his seat slightly to see Liam had arrived but through the back entrance. He was now standing conversing with Ruby, they looked like they were up to something and Killian gave a chuckle at the thought of his Brother organizing his midnight picnic with his Lass. Liam lent in and pecked a kiss onto Ruby's cheek... flamed red as he gave a nervous laugh then turned towards the booth.

Even though Killian wanted to ask where Liam had been he fought the urge to simply ask him when his Brother stopped at the end of their table. Suddenly David was shuffling sideways and Killian found himself scooting further into the booth so that Liam could sit himself down.

"My it is busy in here" Liam noted as he looked around the room, he gave Junior a little wave when the lad did the same before leaning forward and looking around David so that he could see Killian "Perhaps Junior and I could play for everyone once our meal is done"

"He would like that I am sure" Killian replied with a smile before calling over to his Son "JUNIOR... would you like to play your whistle for everyone with Uncle Liam once you have eaten?"

Junior nodded his head emphatically and cried out "Aye"

Granny and Ruby arrived not long after that with their food and the meal was consumed quickly, Killian enjoyed himself immensely but by the time the plates were cleared he was beginning to feel quite tired... he knew that a nap was in order as soon as they got home and he knew that he would also need his pills before too much longer as a little niggle started to twinge in his gut but thanks to Jefferson Killian was confident that once he was home and the pills had been swallowed he would not need to worry about being disturbed by Devin when he settle down to sleep.

There was a lot of excited chatter at the table then suddenly Liam and Junior stood up and hurried away towards the back of the diner then everyone else was moving too and David beckoned Killian out. He nodded his head in the direction that Liam and Junior had scarpered in seconds before and smirked "Come on, you can't see a thing from in there. Liam's got a seat for you up front."

"Thank the Gods" Killian grumbled as he scooted himself sideways to follow "I want to enjoy this and without a place to sit I fear that I would have just had to stay here and as you say I would not have been able to see a damn thing."

Killian managed to get himself upright clamping his jaw against the pain in his hip but when he turned around it was to find everyone staring at him... he gave a slight frown until his eyes fell on Liam who was standing by a chair that was facing back towards the crowd.

What was going on?

Liam patted his hand on the back of the chair "Come Brother, come sit yourself down"

Killian didn't move from the spot he was in, he suddenly felt very claustrophobic... why did Liam want him to sit there, in front of everyone?

Then he saw it... Junior had a bodhran drum in his hand... he held it low but Killian could still see it and instead of the joy that his Brother had obviously thought that it would bring all the drum brought was panic. He had not played in centuries and even if it was true what they say that you never forget how to do it once learned Killian knew that the loose metal in his arm that he had been nursing over the last week or so would not allow him. Add the fact that he was was beginning to feel his "need" creep back in and suddenly he felt trapped. He took a nervous step backwards only to find someone behind him, he just spun around and tried to barge past suddenly needing to get to the outside world but Swan was the one that he had knocked into and she seemed to know that something was wrong. She grabbed his arms but he was panicking now and tried to fight her just hoping that she understood that he couldn't stay and thank the Gods above she did because suddenly he was being engulfed in her cloud and when they rematerialized they were standing on the deck of the Jolly.

"You're OK" Swan soothed just stepping into his arms and he simply let her comfort him while he tried to sort himself out... Gods, he had "freaked out" in front of the whole damn town, how was he to go back into the diner?

Everyone would stare...

"You want to sit down?" Emma sighed against his front a few minutes later

"No" he sighed in reply before leaning back and looking at her face "But perhaps we could lie down instead... I am sorry to say that I am quite tired again."

"Hey that's OK, no need to be sorry" she smiled back "You want me to poof us?"

He shook his head and smirked "No poofing required Love, I am fine to walk"

"Come on then" she whispered "We can talk more inside"

He let her tug his hook, just following behind her as they made their way down to their cabin and in no time Killian found himself lying on their bed minus his boots, jacket and vest. Swan made a quick call to David explaining where they were then fetched Killian his pills even though he had not voiced the fact that he needed them. She knocked a single one out, handed it over with a drink then simply tucked herself into his side.

"Mom and Dad are gonna keep the kids tonight" she whispered into the silent room

He just nodded against her head... he loved her so much... she wasn't asking him anything, she knew that he would talk when he wanted to and that much was true but for now he was just happy to lie in her arms.

After a few minutes he let his eyes slide closed... he felt safe and he knew that Swan would not judge him so he pulled in a breath and sighed "I... I could not play Swan and... I... Gods, I don't know why I reacted the way I did, all I know was that all eyes seemed to be on me and I knew that I could not do what everyone expected of me."

"You couldn't play?" she asked quietly

"Aye" he sighed as he lifted his hand "The injury I sustained after I stood on my own effigy has failed to heal properly. To play the bodhran you need full use of your wrist, there is no way I could play it right now."

Swan let out a sigh, lifted her hand and took hold of his. She pulled his hand towards her lips and kissed the scar that ran up his forearm before whispering "I'll fix this as soon as I can Killian then you can play until your heart's content."

"How can I Swan?" Killian groaned closing his eyes in shame "Everyone must be laughing at me right now, I cannot play... not now, not ever."

"You really think people are laughing?" Swan gasped coming up onto her elbow to look down at him "Killian, no one is laughing at you, I promise"

He let out a sigh and looked up at her as he realized the stupidity in his own statement, of course his friends would not be laughing at him... he rolled his eyes and gave a little smirk "Perhaps not"

"No perhaps about it" she threw back before lying back down, she cuddled into his side again and soothed "And just so you know the only time you will ever have to play that drum again is when YOU say that you are ready."

Killian gave a sigh of relief before frowning and asking "Where did Liam get it? It's not like there's a music store in town."

"He made it" she replied turning her head to look up at him "Henry looked it up online, Marco helped him with the wooden bits and Tala gave him an animal hide to stretch over it."

"He made it?!" Killian gasped in surprise before letting out a dramatic groan "And I never even let him give it to me... he will hate me"

"No he won't" Emma chuckled swatting his chest lightly and he couldn't help it, he found himself laughing along with her. She grinned up at him then chuckled "Do you have any idea how hard it was to get your hook away from you for more than like, ten minutes?"

"My hook?!"

"Yeah, Liam made the drum so that it fits your hook perfectly, you know, so you can hold it. I had to steal it early the other morning, poof my way to Marco's so he could take a mold then get back before you got out of the shower."

"You helped Liam?"

"Of course" Emma shrugged before just snuggling back into his side "You might not want to play it right now but one day you'll pick it up and all the sneaking about will have been worth while."

"Thank you love" he hummed tugging her in tighter and dropping a kiss on top of her head

"Shhhhhh... go to sleep."

He smiled into her hair but nodded anyway, closing his eyes and letting out a contented sigh as he thought about his new drum... had Liam really made it for him... from scratch?! Killian had no idea that his Brother held such skills but apparently he did and Killian's drum was the result. He grinned at the thought and suddenly he wanted more than anything to be properly healed so that he could play with his Brother and Son right here on the deck of the Jolly Roger... he would need to build up his confidence before even considering playing in the diner but he promised himself that one day he would do it... not just for himself but for Junior and Liam too.

He awoke some time later to find Swan still lying by his side but she had obviously moved in her sleep and was now lying facing away from him. He rolled himself onto his side and grinned at the patch of bare skin that was showing where her top had ridden up and suddenly he couldn't resist... he stretched out his hand and started tickling her furiously.

She screamed at the pitch of her lungs before erupting into fits of giggles as she squirmed around to face him and he found himself stopping his torture before it had really begun as she smiled up at him.

"Poor form Pirate" she breathed heavily as she grinned

"I disagree" Killian chuckled "It was merely a sneak attack, one which if memory serves me well you have used on more than one occasion"

"Hmmmm" she hummed before giving a wide yawn and stretching as she looked at her watch "God, we've been sleeping for hours, I'm starving, you want food?"

"Allow me Love" he replied sitting himself up, he scooted himself towards the foot of the bed and chuckled "You remain there... I shall prepare a meal fit for a Princess."

Emma gave a fake gasp bringing her hand up to her chest "You've invited a Princess to dinner? How could you Hook?"

He laughed at her silliness but simply replied "Aye... and she's a bloody beauty."

"So, what are the two of you gonna be eating?"

He shrugged "Any suggestions... I've heard that she is quite picky in her eating habits!"

"Picky! I am not picky... I just like... simple food"

"Aye, simple food sailing in grease... Gods Swan, some of the things you eat are beyond awful."

"Oooooooo... now I want onion rings... nope correction, the girls want onion rings" her whole face lit up at the very thought and suddenly Killian knew that he could not let her down so he held out his hand to her.

He pulled in a deep breath and confidently said "Come on then, only Granny's onion rings will do for my Princesses"

Emma's brow furrowed and suddenly she looked quite uncomfortable "I didn't mean we had to go to Granny's... there are onion rings in the freezer I could have."

"I have heard you complain often of their inferior quality and I must face Granny and the rest of town at some point so I best just get on with it and that way it is over with."

"You're sure?" she asked without emotion obviously not wanting to put pressure on him

"Very sure" he smiled back "I noticed that Granny had fish pie on the specials menu when we were there earlier but I only noticed after I had started on my sandwich so this way I get what I missed out on at lunch time... come on Swan, up with you and while I use the facilities you can call David and let him know that we will be collecting our boys to join us. I want them here Swan, I want us together not sleeping in different places."

"As you wish" she simply smiled back

He gave a little chuckle before heading to the bathroom where he took care of business quickly. Swan met him in the corridor where she handed him his vest and tossed his boots on the floor so that he could shove his feet into them then they were on their way.

"I hope you don't mind but Liam's gonna meet us at the diner, he wanted to join us with Will... no drum I promise."

"It is fine Love, it will be good to see them both."

But while the statement was true Killian found himself chewing on the inside of his cheek with nerves as he approached the diner... would everyone stare like he had feared earlier?

"You sure you want to do this?" Swan asked coming to a standstill

He pulled in a deep breath and looked down at her "Aye Love... you shall have your onion rings"

"Forget the onion rings Killian... THIS is not about onion rings. This is about you pushing yourself to do something before I think you are ready."

A smile came to his lips and he brought his hand up to cup her face "With you by my side Love I could face anything."

Her worried face softened and she came up onto her toes to kiss him but of course they were interrupted when Junior cried out "Kissing! Again?"

Killian laughed and turned to find his Sons and Brothers hurrying along the street towards them, Junior wore a look of disgust on his face but Killian's eyes didn't stay on him for long, they jumped to Liam who he found to be wearing a deep frown of concern.

Killian stepped forward to meet him, pulled him into a hug and whispered against his neck "I am fine Brother, worry not... and one day I will play that drum with the pair of you, I swear it on the soul of our Mother."

Liam hugged him tightly and when Killian stepped back it was to find his Brother looking quite teary eyed but the moment didn't last as Junior, Henry and Will took off up the ramp with the youngest lad shouting loudly to Granny who was inside.

Liam grinned and nodded his head towards the doorway "Are you still alright to watch Will for me? If not David said that he will take him."

"Ahhhhh yes, your midnight picnic" Killian replied with a smug grin as they started inside "Of course we will watch him, which of course means that we will need to stay at yours for another night."

"Aye" Liam chuckled as he shook his head "A Jones with no sea legs! How is it even possible?"

"He'll get there" Swan threw in "But he's happier on dry land, anyone can see that... he is doing a good job in that garden."

"Aye" Liam replied puffing with pride "He plans to spend the whole of tomorrow out there... your lads offered to help him, I hope you don't mind."

"Nope... we can just have a chilled day before visiting Anna and Elsa" Swan smiled as she took hold of Killian's arm and snuggled into his side

"Sounds like a plan to me" Killian agreed with a smile.

The lads had gotten themselves into one side of the booth and were all sitting happily chatting when Killian stepped through the door, a few people turned and suddenly he was all nerves... what were they going to say? But he should have known better because they simply gave him a smile and carried on with their day then Granny was hurrying across to the boys and all attention turned to them.

Killian gave a huge sigh of relief and when he looked to Swan it was to find her smiling up at him "Come on, your fish pie is waiting for you."

He gave her a grin then simply followed her to the table where Liam had already sat himself down. Swan sat in the middle of the bench and Killian sat on the outside opposite Henry.

"What you having Pops?" the lad asked without even looking up from his menu

"Ahhh... that would be the fish pie" Killian replied with a grin

"ME TOO" Junior yelled making Granny laugh as she jotted it down

"May I have the soup please?" Liam asked as he lay his menu back down

"Soup? You need more than soup on your belly" Granny threw back raising an eyebrow

Killian gave a chuckle "He is dining with Ruby later, this is just a stop gap"

Granny's face split into a wide grin "Soup it is then... Emma, what do you want with your onion rings?"

Everyone laughed as Swan chuckled "Am I that predictable?"

"YES" they all chorused back

Granny gave a snort "You ate them by the bucket load before the babies... now... well now I need to order extra just to keep up."

"I can share with you Momma" Junior piped up and again everyone laughed, that lad would do anything to get onion rings... just like his Mother.

"I'll have the burger" Swan eventually giggled "and Junior can get his own onion rings, in fact get three portions for the table... I always lose half of mine to this lot."

"Will? Henry?"

"Burger too please" Henry grinned then all eyes fell on Will who was still studying the menu intently before giving a wide grin, his whole face lit up as he said "May I have the chili please?"

There was a collective gasp around the table and Killian found himself leaning forward and interjecting "Perhaps you should order something else Son."

"Why?" he asked with a deep frown

"Because it will burn your innards!" Junior cried out actually bringing his hand up to his throat as if to show what he meant but Will just grinned at his Brother.

The lad turned back to Killian and chuckled "I know what chili is, my Mother used to make it... it is my favorite but I have not had it in a very long time, I will be just fine Killian, I like the heat that it brings."

"One bowl of chili it is then" Granny declared happily before raising an eyebrow "Beans or no beans?"

"Beans of course" Will giggled making Granny grin again "What's a chili without beans?!"

Granny looked to Liam and said "Got a smart one there..."

Their drinks arrived a few minutes later along with Ruby who fussed over the lads and threw Liam a wink before retreating back to the counter to serve some other customers. Killian watched her as she worked and found himself smiling at her happiness, it seemed to be infectious as every customer who left after having spoken to her left with a smile on their face.

Killian turned to Liam and grinned "So is everything ready for tonight?"

"Aye" he replied around a gulp of beer "The lads helped me pick out the best food at the store and I am borrowing a basket from David and Mary-Margaret... I am quite looking forward to it."

"Where do you plan to do this midnight picnic?" Killian asked as he lifted his beer to take a mouthful

"In the woods I think"

Killian's grasp on his beer slipped at those words and Devin gave a howling laugh in his ear... the glass hit the table as it fell and sent beer everywhere but Killian ignored it as he turned to Liam and gasped "Not the woods, please Liam anywhere but the woods... the park... aye, the park is a much better option."

Liam gave him a strange look but nodded "OK... the park then. Being honest I don't really care where we are, the location is unimportant... it is the company that I care about."

Killian let out a huge sigh of relief but then he was suddenly faced with the puddle of beer in front of him. Ruby must have seen what had happened though as she appeared with a fresh beer and a cloth in the blink of an eye, she didn't say anything, she just put his new drink down and cleaned up the spilt drink but as she walked away she patted her hand on Killian's arm and whispered "You may want to wipe yourself down."

He looked down at himself to find that he was indeed wearing quite a lot of the drink down his vest and over his crotch but he just chuckled at the sight before looking to Swan "I will be back in a second Love"

She simply smiled at him, she didn't make a big fuss like she used to when he had a wobble. They had an understanding and she knew when he needed her and when he didn't and right now she knew that he was perfectly capable of cleaning himself up so he just got himself up and walked to the restrooms where he made short work of sorting himself out but when he stepped back out into the corridor he gave a frown when his eyes fell on a bundled up blanket tucked into the corner by the jukebox... it was the blanket that Granny had given the young lass that had arrived with Emma from the Enchanted Forrest but that was a strange place to leave it, maybe the babe had been too hot and she would simply collect it on her way back to her room?

Suddenly his eyebrows shot up when the blanket moved and he heard the unmistakable murmurs of a baby coming from within... he was across at it in a split second just as the babe was starting to get antsy. He didn't even think, he just scooped her up and got himself back up to his feet as he brought her up to his shoulder to bring her some comfort.

"Now where is you Mother young lady" he muttered to himself as he looked around but there was no sign of her anywhere so he just turned to head back to Swan, she would know what to do. He had literally just taken two steps when the door to the ladies washroom opened and the lass in question stepped out. She looked panicked for a second when her eyes fell on the empty space and Killian was suddenly regretting lifting the child but when the lass saw her babe in his arms, instead of being frightened like he assumed she would be she gave a little smile and simply walked over to him.

"Was she fussing? I suppose I should have asked someone to watch her, I did not want to take her in with me... it just seemed unsanitary but then I did not know anyone else other than Granny and Ruby and they were both busy."

"No harm done Lass" Killian soothed giving the babe another bounce when she gave another small cry "But I think she needs feeding, she is quite determined to eat my vest."

The lass gave a little smile as she walked over to take the babe back into her arms "Come on Poppet, let's go see if Granny has something for you then."

She was simply about to walk away when Killian found himself saying "Come join my family Lass, they will be happy of your company and in future if you need someone to watch the babe for any reason you simply need to ask."

She gave him a wide smile, her whole face lit up and she looked down at the babe who was now sitting happily in her Mother's arms chewing on the edge of her blanket and whispered "Would you like to sit with the kind man."

"Hook... my name is Hook."

"Makes sense" the Lass chuckled nodding at his arm before simply adding "My name is Moll... sorry, Madeline... my name is Madeline"

Killian gave a slight frown... who got their name wrong?!

The lass gave a little smirk and whispered "Fresh start... fresh name. Granny told me I could be whoever I wanted to be here so I decided that I didn't want to be Moll anymore...Moll is gone, she is still back in the Enchanted Forrest... and Madeline is such a nice name don't you think?"

Killian gave her a smile as he realized that she was simply trying to find out who she really was in a new place. He could understand that and Storybrooke really was the place of new beginnings so he nodded and replied "Aye... Madeline is a fine name, now let us get you settled, I will grab a high chair for your Princess."

"Princess" the Lass gasped looking back at the babe in awe "You hear that Princess?"

Killian just chuckled to himself as he put his arm around the Lass and led her through into the diner. It was a tight squeeze at the table but soon the Lass was sitting down where Killian had been before with her babe in the highchair by her side while Killian now sat with Junior on his lap but no one minded, in fact Will seemed to be in his element and before too long he had gotten himself out from the bench, sat himself on another chair and was the one feeding the babe while Madeline ate like a starved child... and Killian realized as he watched her that she really was not much more than a child herself. She was maybe seventeen at most but seemed quite young for her age and suddenly he was wondering if she should be out in the world by herself.

"What is the baby's name" Swan asked a while later and Killian realized that he had failed to ask, he was suddenly interested to know all that he could about this little family.

The Lass beamed from ear to ear as she looked at Swan before she gave a nervous glance to Killian and giggled "Her name is Princess..."

Killian's smile faltered... his eyebrow rose up high on his head as he looked at the lass... was that true or had she just created this name for her babe along with her own?

She gave him a little smile then giggled "I named her after Aurora, she was so kind to me before... well before my Mother made me leave. I could barely believe that you called her by her name earlier... how did you know?"

"He didn't" Swan laughed "He calls all little girls Princess... even our cat!"

The lass' face fell into a scowl as she stared at Swan but then she turned back to the babe and cooed "We don't care do we Poppet... you are not a cat are you?"

"I didn't mean anything by that" Swan cringed "Princess is a beautiful name, I'm sorry."

The Lass let out a little sigh, Killian was sure he saw her roll her eyes but when she turned back to Swan she just giggled "Oh I know and it's fine... as you probably heard I usually call her Poppet anyway."

Emma's hand fell to her belly and she chuckled "I used to call mine Pip until I discovered that there were two of them in there and now I'm not sure which one Pip was."

"You are with child?" the Lass gasped, she looked up to Liam and cried out "You are to be a Father again?"

Everyone laughed at Liam's shocked face as he flamed red and blurted out "No Lass... Killian is the Father... uhm, Hook, my Brother. I am merely the lucky chap that gets to be Uncle to most of this brood."

The Lass looked to Killian in wonder, her eyes sparkled as she spoke in awe "You will make a wonderful Father"

"Thank you Lass" He replied suddenly feeling uncomfortable under her gaze, he gave her a quick smile before looking to Swan who was trying hard to hide her giggles... bloody hell, this lass had taken a shine to him and Swan was finding it far too funny for Killian's liking.

The rest of the meal seemed to take forever but eventually Granny came and practically bundled the lass away when the babe started fretting and it was obvious that she needed to sleep and once they had gone Killian could finally relax a little...

"She likes you" Swan whispered leaning into his side after he had retaken his seat while the lads ate ice cream.

"A little too much for my liking" he mumbled back

"She's just a kid in a strange town Hook... she'll make friends before too long."

"I bloody well hope so" he grumbled before leaning in slightly and hissing "I got the impression that she named the babe right there on the spot... who names their child Princess?"

"Her" Emma replied with a frown "Leave her alone Hook, if she wants to name her baby Princess that's up to her... what is up with you?"

"Nothing" he sighed leaning back in his seat and dragging his hand down his face "I think I may just be over tired... just ignore me"

"We'll head back to the pool house once these three finish with their ice cream" Emma soothed before grinning "We can spend tomorrow planning our trip."

"What trip?" Henry asked with a frown before simply shoveling a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Never you mind" Killian grinned "It is a surprise"

"We like surprises" Junior cried out in joy as he looked up from his bowl

Killian gave a chuckle as he looked at the lad's messy face... how he could paint with the delicate beauty that he did yet fail too put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth without wearing most of it was beyond him but Junior was happy, that much was obvious and that was all that mattered.

"Right, scoot out of the way... pregnant lady needs to pee." Swan suddenly declared making Junior descend into giggles. Killian found himself laughing too as he shuffled sideways to let Swan out before just plonking himself back down with his jaw clamped shut.

He puffed out a few breaths and simply sat listening to the lads silly chatter before finally asking Will "Are you planning on a few hours in the garden tonight Son?"

Will nodded his head and grinned "If I am allowed, I would like that very much"

Liam gave a chuckle and replied "Will, you need not seek permission to work in your garden... as long as someone is home to watch out for you, it is your choice how you spend your free time."

"Then the garden is where I shall be"

"And I" Junior yelled throwing his hands in the air in excitement

Killian looked to Henry, he expected him to say that he too would like to join in but instead he asked "Can I see if my Dad is free for a few hours... I'd be back by bed time."

"I cannot see that being an issue" Killian replied with a smile "We can ask your Mother when she returns.

"Ask me what?" Emma suddenly said as she walked back up to the table, she stopped by Killian's side and slid her hand across his shoulders tugging him into her side.

"I wanna go see Dad" Henry replied as he pushed his empty bowl away "Just for a few hours, I'll be back by bed time."

"Kay... just let me call and make sure that he's free then I'll poof you over there"

"Awesome" Henry grinned

"Will and I are going to work in the garden Momma" Junior threw out as if to show that he was fine with Henry going too

"Great" Emma smiled back before looking to Killian "Maybe Papa can relax for a while in the hot tub and if we're all really super lucky maybe I can warm up the water in the pool and we can have a swim too seeing as it's a nice night."

"YAAAAAAAAY" Junior yelled

Emma made the call and within minutes she and Henry had said their goodbyes while Killian and Liam had agreed to meet her back at the pool house. The Brothers slowly made their way along Main Street but as soon as they turned and could see Regina's house the two lads took off with Junior yelling "We are going to get started"

Killian just chuckled as he watched them go, he was so happy that Will had slotted himself right into his family but most of all he was happy that the lad had found his place with Liam... his Brother was practically glowing with happiness when Killian looked to his side as they walked slowly along the street.

"It's funny how things change" he mused making Liam look to him as he added "I am glad you are here Brother..."

"As am I Killian" Liam grinned but then he stopped walking making Killian grind to a halt too as his Brother raised an eyebrow and smirked "And I would love nothing more than to discuss this all with you further but I have plans to make so here is where I bid you farewell."

Killian smirked back, he stepped forward and pulled Liam into his arms patting his hand on his Brother's back as he said "Enjoy yourself."

"I will" Liam agreed before stepping back "David has some smart clothes that he said I can borrow so I am heading to the loft... Snow said she would pack our basket too so I best be going before she packs so much food in it that I will not be able to lift it."

"Aye... you are getting the gist of her I see" Killian laughed "Go Brother, go enjoy yourself and you can tell me all about it in the morning."

Liam smirked "Who says I'll be home in the morning? Ruby has the day off so maybe I'll be a bit later if that's OK"

"More than OK" Killian chuckled "Be gone with you Liam... go live your life as it should be lived."

With that Liam gave a nod and a grin then took off at a jog leaving Killian shaking his head and laughing... Liam had changed but he had changed for the better and Killian was beyond happy about it. He let out a long sigh as he watched his Brother disappear back around the corner onto Main Street before just simply starting his own way through the side entrance to the pool house. He could hear Junior's happy yells from the patio area and he was smiling widely as he walked up the path to see the lads setting up the hot tub for him.

"Go get changed Killian" Will cried out waving his hand towards the house "This will be ready in a few minutes... Junior will show me what to do to get it going."

"Thank you Son"

Killian made his way inside, quickly changed and made his way back outside before simply settling himself into the warm bubbling bliss. Junior took off into the house proclaiming that he had to use the facilities and Killian had assumed that Will would have left him to get started on his garden but the lad surprised him when he kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks and sat himself down on the edge of the tub with his feet in the water.

"Are you alright Son?" Killian asked lightly as he lent back in the water. Will gave a nod but suddenly he looked like he had a question so Killian encouraged him to tell "Spit it out, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me" Will threw back suddenly looking quite panicked "It does not bother me at all."

"What doesn't?"

Will gave another little frown then almost whispered "You keep calling me Son"

"I am sorry" Killian sighed "It is merely habit... I shall endeavour to stop."

"Don't" Will said quickly, he looked really uncomfortable for a second before meeting Killian's gaze "I like it... it makes me feel... I don't know... the same as Henry and Junior I suppose."

Killian gave a smile "That is good then because you William Jones are JUST as important to me as my boys. I love you lad as does Liam and I know for a fact that Junior and Henry are loving having you here too."

"I always wanted a big family" Will suddenly grinned

Killian laughed "Well Lad, it would seem that wishes really do come true"

Suddenly Will's face lit up, his eyes twinkled as he giggled "They really really do... I stood beneath the clear skies a few weeks ago and I saw a wishing star... I closed my eyes and wished with all my might that you would come for me and it was like you heard me because that very night Hope came into my dream and now look at me, I am here and my life is completely different."

"Aye... you are where you are supposed to be Son so go do what you love best because I can hear you little Brother coming and he does seem quite keen to get to work."

Junior was singing loudly, he sounded happy as he belted out the dwarves song that Killian had heard them singing in the mines many a time but he seemed to be in the kitchen area instead of coming from the bathroom and when he finally came out a few seconds later it was with three bottles of water in his arms. He made his way across the patio coming to a stop by the hot tub with a smile on his face, he put one of the bottles down where Killian could easily reach it before turning to Liam as his song finished.

"I fed Socks and I brought refreshments so I am ready when you are Brother"

"Well in that case... off to work we go!" Will grinned pulling himself up, he didn't put his shoes back on, instead he just took off down the steps in his bare feet with Junior running behind him.

Killian could hear them laughing as he relaxed in the bubbles, he found himself humming that blasted song now that Junior had gotten it into his head and yet he didn't seem to mind as he let his sore body take in the heat of the water around him. He felt so much better but before too long he knew that he had to get out even though it was the last thing he wanted to do... with his full belly and the heat from the tub he was in grave danger of falling asleep in the water and that was not something that he wanted to happen so he reluctantly pulled himself up to his feet and made his way back inside to dry himself off before just wrapping himself in the towel and grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch to head back out to the loungers.

From his new position he could see the lads as they worked, Junior seemed to be perfectly happy to take Will's lead and in turn Will seemed to be in his element showing his Brother what to do... they were having a great time and that made Killian's heart swell with love for both of them.

He let his eyes slide closed, deciding that he would take a nap until Swan returned but just as sleep was starting to take him he was sure he heard a drum and his eyes flew open... was Liam back?

He sat himself up a bit to see if he could figure out where the sound had come from but all he could see was the two boys digging in the dirt with Socks who seemed to be practicing her pouncing skills on the worms that they had surely uncovered... he must have imagined it!

His subconscious mind must have been thinking of his bodhran... aye, that must have been it. He gave a sudden frown when he saw that the sun had dropped quite a bit and he realized that he must have actually been sleeping... yet he still felt beyond tired and knew he would have no issue falling back asleep.

"What's up?"

Killian jumped about a foot in the air at the unexpected voice by his side but once he turned to see his Love walking towards him he just laughed "Gods above Swan... frighten a Pirate to death"

"Sorry" she giggled back as she lowered herself down on the lounger that sat next to his. She threw her feet up and let out a groan as she lay back "God my back is killing me."

Killian was suddenly on the move, he pulled himself up and headed to her side "Lie yourself flat Love and roll over... I will sort you out in no time."

She was moving in the blink of an eye as she giggled "Hell yeah... I'll take this now because in a few weeks I'm not going to be able to lie on my front. I swear my belly's getting bigger by the second."

"Then I best get on with this before we are too late" Killian chuckled back making Emma snort with laughter.

He came down onto the side of her lounger and used his hand and his left elbow to work his way up and down her spine before working the knots from her shoulders. All the time she moaned and groaned and Killian found himself grinning at her obvious pleasure as she became putty in his hand.

"I saw the girls today when I went to help Gold" she hummed as he worked away

"Aye?" he asked in a half whisper when she didn't embellish her statement

"They are beautiful Killian but not as identical as we thought they were gonna be"

"Not identical?" he asked in confusion

"Nope" she replied popping the "p" before sighing out "Leia has green eyes... Hope has yours and Leia has mine"

Killian grinned "Aye?"

"Hmmmmmm" Swan hummed out again but this time she fell into silence and after a few minutes Killian was left fighting back laughter when she started snoring lightly... she had only gone and fallen asleep on him!

He smiled down at her before grabbing the blanket that he had left on his lounger and placing it over his love then he turned to make his way down to the lads to see what they were up to. He was half way across the grass when Socks was suddenly in his feet and he found himself stooping down to lift her into his arms making Junior turn to finally see him coming.

"Is it time to swim yet Papa?" he asked in an excited voice as the spade that he had been using was dropped at his feet.

"Not just yet" Killian smiled back as he started walking again "Your Mother has just fallen asleep so I thought that perhaps I should see how the pair of you were getting on."

"Really good" Will replied leaning heavily on his spade, he wiped his hand across his forehead and added "I will work for another half an hour or so then I'll be done for the night, that way I can get this bed dug and it will be ready to plant in the morning."

"Are you happy to stay and help your Brother?" Killian asked Junior

"Aye..." the lad replied with a nod but his eyes told a different story as he came up on his tiptoes to obviously try and see if Swan was awake yet but then he gave a little smile and looked back to Killian "I will assist Will until Momma awakens, you should go lie with her Papa, you look tired too."

"I cannot disagree, I was well on my way to a nice nap when something woke me."

"What awoke you? It wasn't us was it? Did we make too much noise?!" Junior cringed as he picked up his dropped spade.

Killian brought his hand up and scratched behind his ear "No lad, I don't think so. To be honest I thought it was a drum that I heard but it could have been anything Son... worry not it just means that I will sleep better tonight."

Junior gave a gasp and looked to Will who suddenly looked just as shocked making Killian frown and ask "What? What's with the looks at one another!"

"I too thought that I heard a drum but Will did not"

"You did?"

"Aye, it only lasted a few seconds and I have no idea where it came from but it was definitely a drum. Perhaps Liam was playing it, I think he took your new one to Grandma and Grandpa's house earlier."

"You are probably right Son, he was probably showing Grandpa how it is played...and the window was open or such like, it matters not in the end anyway. Now, I say we leave Momma Swan for the amount of time you are digging before wakening her so I shall go and leave the two of you too it... sorry, the three of you" Killian chuckled as he let Socks back down onto the ground when she gave a meow and made it obvious that she wanted to be left with the lads.

Killian started making his way back to the hot tub because now that he had given up his blanket to Swan the chill in the air was lifting goose bumps on his flesh but a few seconds later he was warm enough when he lowered himself down into the bubbles again and settling back into his usual seat closing his eyes as he reveled in the wonders of this realm's gadgets.

"Him need yuh Killian"

Killian's eyes flew open at Calypso's voice but of course she was not there... she was still just that damn voice in his head but somehow he knew that it was not him conjuring it up, it was actually Calypso talking with him so he replied "Who needs me?"

"Yuh Crocodile..."

"And what does he need me for?"

"Ti do wah yuh must Child... mi jus yuh guide Killian, mi nuh haff all di answers. All mi knuh is dat him want yuh an only yuh" Calypso's disembodied voice replied

"Bloody brilliant... how the hell did I end up with my own bloody personal cricket inside of my head?! "I'm just your guide" my arse... you know more than you are telling me of that much I'm sure... what is it with this family and bloody riddles?" he grumbled to himself as he hauled himself back up knowing that he needed to talk with Swan about this

"Wake up Love" he hissed as he came back down onto the edge of her lounger a few seconds later

"Hook?... gah, you're all wet. What the hell?" she cried out as she tried to get away from his wet body

"Sorry Love but I had little choice in waking you... I have just received a rather cryptic message from Calypso"

Emma was up and turned in the blink of an eye "She spoke to you again?"

"Aye Love, she says that the Crocodile needs my help... but I have no idea what is going on."

Emma huffed out a long sigh, raised her eyebrows and muttered "I knew it was too simple... Hang on, I'll call my Mom and see if she'll sit with the kids while we go check it out. Junior will be happy enough if I heat up the pool before we go. You get changed and I should be done by the time you get back OK."

Killian gave a nod but he still must have looked really worried as she reached out her hand, she laid it on his arm and soothed "Hey... we'll figure this out. Me and you are saviors remember so are you ready to save your Crocodile?"

He gave a little chuckle, raised and eyebrow and shook his head "Aye... I'm not really sure how it came to this but I do believe that I am"

Twenty minutes later Killian found himself awkwardly lying down next to Gold as Belle, Baelfire, Henry and Emma all stood at the bottom of the bed... he had no idea what he was doing and was just about to voice this fact when Calypso whispered in his head "Hush child... juss lie back an tek him hand"

"Bloody hell" he grumbled feeling beyond awkward by her instruction but he knew he had to at least try to help so he let out a huge sigh and reached out his hand blindly. The minute his fingers made contact with the Crocodile's freezing cold skin everything changed and Killian knew he was in the dreamscape. It was suddenly blowing a blizzard and he found himself letting out a cry of anguish as the wind howled around him causing him to wrap his arms around himself to try and ward off the cold

"GOLD... WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed into the white out just hoping that his Crocodile was awake this time

"OVER HERE" he heard the reply from his left and without hesitation he just turned and marched his way through the blanket of snow towards the voice only to find not just Gold sitting in the snow but Calypso too... the real one, the none cursed version of herself.

"I need your help Killian" she gasped the minute he came into sight "You now contain my essence too and we can use that to our advantage"

"I don't understand love" he grit out as he came to a standstill by her side

"We have her contained but the only way that Gold can awaken is if we free her but if we free her she can flee."

"WHO?" he barked out in total frustration "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Gold looked up, he was shivering harshly but managed to grit out "Zelena... you must hurry, I need to wake up... too cold now... I need to get warm."

"I know the bloody feeling" Killian muttered as he too started to shiver "What do you need me to do?"

"Be bait" Gold barked out with a laugh before his features crumbled and he went back to shivering harshly

"Whoa... hang on... you want me to be what now?" Killian gasped taking an involuntary step back in the snow

"He does not have all the answers... he cannot recollect how she came to be trapped in his own mind but we think that she was trying to get back to Storybrooke... we think that she has returned to her non corporeal form somehow so once she is released she will seek another body to hide in, one without magic."

"I don't bloody want her!" Killian barked out looking to Calypso "Why would you even suggest this... this is beyond a bad idea... I... she..."

Calypso moved to lay a hand on him but even in the dreamscape it would seem that he could panic and he yanked his hand back as he yelled "DON'T TOUCH ME... GET AWAY, I WON'T ALLOW IT"

Calypso's jaw snapped shut, she stood upright and yelled back "AND NEITHER WILL YOUR GIRLS YOU FOOL... you have magic within you now Killian, you may not be able to access it but you carry your girls with you at all time plus a little sprinkling from my own fair hands... you will be fine, she cannot harm you I swear"

"What?" Killian blinked in surprise

Suddenly it was Gold that was talking drawing Killian's attention back down to the shivering figure "The protection scar on your chest will prevent her from doing you any harm... your girls will deal with her... all you have to do is stand there and they shall do the rest."

Killian was about to argue when he suddenly let off a bright golden glow, he felt them deep within but then he was confused as he thought on what Swan had said earlier, they had been with her so where were they now?

"Why can I not see them? Swan said that they were here..."

"They are here" Calypso replied with a smile "Can you not feel them?"

"Aye" he shivered out "But I wanted to see them too."

"Perhaps when this is all done they shall come to you again but now is not the time... now is the time to deal with our little green problem."

"Alright" Killian sighed out looking between the pair "Where do you want me?"

"There is fine, you need not move"

"Just as bloody well" Killian grumbled to himself... his feet were like blocks of ice already and the rest of him was well on the way to joining them.

Calypso hurried back to Gold's side and hissed "Are you ready?"

He gave a jerky nod of his head and suddenly Killian was holding his breath in anticipation of what was to come... Calypso laid a hand on Gold and closed her eyes, he didn't know what to expect but it most definitely wasn't what happened next. Gold was suddenly screaming into the white out as a figure started to pull itself free from his body.

The minute her head was whole Zelena locked eyes on Killian and screamed "YOU?!... YOU TRIED TO KILL ME... YOU DID THIS TO ME?!"

Killian took a step backwards in shock... Calypso had said that Zelena was not corporeal, what the hell was going on?!

Zelena let out a roar that had Killian turning and simply running to try and escape, he wasn't really sure of what happened with Gold after that... all he knew was that the witch was free and she was coming for him and that was something that he most definitely did NOT want to happen so he ran the best he could to try and get away.

"HOOOOOOOOK... I'M GOING TO END YOU FOR THIS" she screamed and suddenly she sounded like she was RIGHT behind making his heart lurch in his chest... no no no... she couldn't catch him... he tried to pick up his pace again but of course he couldn't and he finally lost his footing. The fall was like a never ending trip... he staggered and stumbled his way through the snow still hopeful that he could sort himself before he actually hit the ground but eventually gravity won and he tumbled headlong into a particularly deep pile of snow but he didn't just lie there, he managed to get himself over onto his back fully intent on getting himself up to his feet again only to find Zelena baring down on him as she screamed "YOU... YOU TRAPPED ME HERE! WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

He shook his head, his voice had fled but even if he had been able to reply he had a feeling that the Wicked Witch would not have listened. She narrowed her eyes before curling her lip at him and sneering "Time to wake up Captain... you can't keep me here!"

He realized that she thought that this was his dream but again he couldn't say anything to correct her as she lifted her hand, he could literally see the spell forming as a little green cloud surrounded her hand and she must have seen the recognition on his face because suddenly she was cackling loudly before her face turned to one of pure hatred but it didn't last... the second the spell left her fingertips it was met by a flash of gold light that came straight from Killian himself.

Zelena's eyes went wide in fear for a spilt second but she had little time to do anything other than that before she was flying through the air and Killian was left scrambling backwards in the snow as his hand found it's way to his throat as it often did when he was panicking.

He watched as she flew in a high arc with a long shriek to land with a hard thump on the ground. Killian fully expected her to get straight back up but she just lay still while he sat rasping in huge breaths against his encroaching panic... that had been entirely to close for comfort.

"KILLIAN?"

He heard Calypso calling to him and when he squinted into the white out he could just about make out her form not too far away, he tried to get himself back up to his feet to return to where Gold obviously still sat but he couldn't do it... even in the dreamscape he was tired. His legs felt like jello and his heart was still rattling against his ribs so he just stayed where he was knowing that Gold should wake up soon enough and being honest Killian hoped that it was sooner rather than later because he was beyond cold and after his run through the deepest snow he had seen in a very long time everything hurt.

He pulled in a deep breath trying to hold it... he needed to get a grip of himself but in the few seconds in which he closed his eyes everything changed and he could suddenly feel the bed beneath him. That should have brought him comfort but it didn't... all it brought was more panic and confusion when Belle suddenly yelled into the room.

"ZELENA... how in the hell is Zelena here?!"

Killian's eyes flew open to find that everyone was staring at the floor... everyone except Gold who suddenly sat up next to him and met his gaze.

"She is unconscious Hook... your girls saw to her. She will not harm anyone I swear."

With that he swirled his hand and the magic cuff that Killian had seen many times appeared but Gold didn't move, he simply held the black leather out to Baelfire who grabbed it, gave his Father a little smirk then dashed across the room to slap the cuff on the witch before she could wake and do any harm.

"You OK?" Swan suddenly asked and Killian realized that she was now sitting by his side. He nodded and tried to give her a reassuring smile but his body chose that moment to send a shiver straight down his spine which had him screwing up his face and his hand falling to his hip.

"He is quite chilled Miss Swan but otherwise unharmed" Gold sighed and Killian found himself opening his eyes again as the bed next to him moved when Gold started getting himself up to his feet. The Crocodile was met by Belle who practically threw her arms around him and Killian found himself smiling at the sight of the pair of them, they both looked really happy but Gold seemed determined to get Zelena away from his house because he let out a sigh and met Belle's gaze "Bae and I will contain the witch... she will NOT be an issue Belle. She is NOT going to ruin this for us, I won't let her... you and I have much to look forward too and Zelena... well Zelena will get what she deserves"

Belle's face suddenly fell and she gasped "What are you going to do to her?"

Gold actually chuckled "Nothing too dramatic Belle... I think that one of those cells in the hospital basement will be sufficient. A few years locked up without her magic and some time to talk with our resident cricket may just change her perception on how she should behave. THEN when I get back we are going to arrange the biggest party this town has EVER seen because we have much to be thankful for..." he suddenly turned and looked at Baelfire as he laughed out "My boy is alive...he is here and even better than that he is an angel."

Baelfire grinned widely and laughed back as he threw his arm around Henry's shoulder and pulled him into a sideways hug "Yeah I am AND I'm gonna be a big Brother... things are gonna be pretty awesome now that you're "The Balanced One" Dad...how does it feel? You know, being the undark Dark One."

Gold chuckled then surprised Killian by looking to him as he still lay on the bed, the Crocodile gave a little frown, tipped his head and chuckled "Like I have a little piece of heaven in my heart."

Killian knew Gold was talking of Hope, Leia and Junior... he knew that three of his brood had literally made a difference to Gold's heart and well... well the fourth had been chipping away at it for years. Henry had after all been the first to change the Dark One's intentions back in Neverland. Gold had started to change even back then... he just needed a bit more help to get where he needed to be and that was where Junior and the twins had come into it.

"You ready to get back to the pool house?" Swan whispered by his side making Killian look back to her face

"Aye Love, perhaps a long soak in the hot tub can take the chill from my bones"

She gave him a smile before looking back to where the others stood "You guys OK to clean up the green spill on the floor?"

Baelfire chuckled and nodded "We got it covered Em... go get Hook warm and we'll see you in the morning."

"I'll come back with you guys, Junior is gonna want to hear all about this" Henry grinned, he threw his arms around Baelfire's middle giving his Father a hug then headed for the bed where he smiled down at Killian "You want some company in the hot tub Pops?"

"Aye Lad" Killian smirked back "Then you can keep your Brother entertained while I pass out for several hours... to say I am tired is an understatement"

Henry laughed but nodded as he replied "As you wish Pops... as you wish"


	100. Chapter 100

**A long fluffy chapter for you all... there will be one more mainly because this is where this story ends but I want to let you know what foes lie ahead for our band of heroes.**

 **As always please review and please enjoy**

 **:)**

"PAPA" Junior squealed out the minute Swan's cloud dissipated and Killian found himself grinning around his chattering teeth as he turned to see the lads swimming in the pool but Junior must have realized that Killian was nearly frozen because his face changed and he almost whispered "Are you alright?"

Swan just started tugging on Killian's clothing as she yelled out "He's just a bit cold kid, he'll be fine in a minute once he's in the hot tub" she looked to Henry and smiled "Go get your shorts on, you've all got ONE hour in that pool then it's bed time"

"Awesome" Henry threw back as he turned and ran into the house just as David came out onto the patio carrying the babe in his arms.

His Brother's easy smile faltered when he saw what was happening and in an instant he was hurrying to the poolside beckoning Will over "Here, take Neal so I can help Emma, his swim seat is just over there."

Will nodded but then Killian lost sight of what was going on as Swan tugged on his vest to get his attention "You want your swim shorts or are you OK to just go in in your boxers?"

"S..Swan, right now I...I... would go in in my b..birthday suit" he shivered "I'm be..y..yond cold"

David was suddenly by Killian's side and he just started tugging at Killian's clothing too. He met Killian's gaze, gave a little smirk and chuckled as he started unfastening the bindings on his hook so that they could pull off his shirt "Why do I keep finding myself either dressing you or undressing you?"

Killian grinned and waggled his eyebrows as Swan moved onto his jeans "B..because... no...no...one...can resist...m...me!"

A few seconds later Killian was moving slowly towards the hot tub, his feet hurt from being so cold and he was really looking forward to getting into the warmth when a voice suddenly called out from the grounds below "STOP... DON'T PUT HIM IN THE TUB!"

There proceedings ground to a halt and Killian was jostled a bit when both Emma and David turned to see Ginny running across the grass clutching her bag.

"What? Why?" Emma called back with a frown "He's freezing, he needs to get warm"

"I know" Ginny called back running up the steps, she came to a halt and puffed out a few breaths from her obvious run before adding "But if you warm him too quickly he could go into shock... sorry Mr. Frosty, it's slow warming for you only."

"Bloody hell" Killian grit out through his clamped jaw

David gave him a sympathetic look before just shrugging "Come on, let's get you inside."

"I'm n...not b..bloody l...lying in th...at bed D...avid."

"Hey" Swan soothed running her hand across his chest to get his attention "It's OK, you can sit on the couch OK."

He gave a jerky nod but then he was too busy concentrating on walking on his frozen feet to say anything else until he was gently lowered down into the cushions a few seconds later, he was turned so that his legs were up off the floor then promptly engulfed in a thick comforter that Snow had been holding. He met her gaze and smiled "Th...anks Love"

"Welcome" she replied with a little smile of her own before looking to Ginny "Can he have a hot drink?"

"Yeah but no tea or coffee and if you've got a hot water bottle he can have that too but can you wrap it in a towel? His skin is too cold to know if it's too hot and I'd rather not add another burn to his list of never ending ailments."

Suddenly David was sitting himself down next to Killian and gently lifting his legs up to lay them across his lap. He tugged the comforter over Killian's feet before clamping his own hands over the frozen digits... it felt good if not a tad awkward with Morgan watching them but she didn't seem to care and Killian found himself not caring either as David's body heat seeped it's way into his toes.

The others all chatted about what had transpired at Gold's mansion but Killian simply remained quiet, he was unwilling to try and talk knowing that his chattering teeth would just hinder him so he listed instead still not quite believing that the bloody Wicked Witch of the West was back in town. He gave a particularly hard shiver just as Snow reappeared holding out not one but two hot water bottles which were quickly placed on his stomach and chest making him groan with pleasure as the chill finally seemed to be retreating from his core.

"I need your ear" Morgan bit out as she sat herself of the low table and held up the thermometer to show him why.

He didn't argue, he just tipped his head to the side to give her access and when he heard the beep that told that she was done he simply turned back to her and finally spoke "And?"

"And you're too cold" she threw back raising an eyebrow before giving a little smirk "But you'll be fine."

A mug suddenly appeared in his eyeline and he turned to see Swan standing at the back of the couch holding it out, she gave him a little smile and almost whispered "Hot chocolate"

"With marshmallows?" he asked in the same hopeful tone that Junior always used to get what he wanted and it had the effect that he wanted when she gave a giggle.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes "Just drink it Hook and do not even think about complaining because it's in a blue mug and not a red one."

He gave a wide grin knowing that she was talking of Junior's love of the single red mug that had managed to survive not being smashed back on the Jolly that Killian often found himself using just to tease his Son. The first mouthful of warmth slid down his gullet and Killian's eyes slid shut in appreciation. The sensation was beyond words and before too much longer the mug was empty and he felt a million times better.

Morgan was suddenly back at his ear and this time when the contraption beeped she gave a little nod and tossed it back into her bag "Right... I'm done. You need to rest Hook, either you stay on that couch or you lie in that bed until morning, you got it?"

"He's got it" Swan replied with a little smile "Thanks for coming over."

"I'm done too, you've literally sucked the warmth from my hands " David declared suddenly struggling out from under Killian's legs, he gave a dramatic shiver then grinned "But unlike you I'm not under Doctors orders so I'm going for a swim in that warmed up pool"

With that he took off leaving Killian scowling after him... this was NOT fair.

He watched as Swan and Snow walked Morgan out but his mood did not improve when only Swan returned and made her way over to his side. She gave him a sympathetic look before stretching out her back and letting out a long sigh and suddenly Killian felt like a fool, she was suffering and all he was doing was making her worry about him when she did not need to.

He gave a little smile before starting to shuffle his way to his feet making Swan yell out "Whoa... Hook, you heard Morgan, you need to rest."

"Aye Love, I did... and I agree but I also know that you too are in need of rest so I will relent and we can both lie in the bed together."

"Sounds like a good idea to me" she sighed out as she lent over the couch and picked up the hot water bottles obviously planning on bringing them over to the bed before taking a hold of his left elbow through the comforter and leading him across the floor but she stopped short of the bed and met his gaze "You want to lie on the loungers for a while instead? That way you could see the kids playing?"

"Only if you make one a bit wider and you share it with me" he replied while quirking an eyebrow

"Done" she grinned but she didn't head straight outside, she turned to the bed and grabbed the thick blanket that lay across the foot and threw it over her shoulder before turning back and taking his elbow. He wondered why she needed another cover until she made the lounger larger then threw the blanket down and he realized that while there was a cushion in place she was trying to stop a draft getting to them from below.

"PAPA" Junior yelled out "WATCH ME DIVE"

Killian glanced up as Swan helped him to sit down then he paused his movements until their Son had thrown himself into the water with a resounding splash. The babe giggled loudly and Killian found himself enjoying the fun even though he could not partake in the activities... he found that he didn't mind so much as Swan snuggled into his side.

He felt warm and safe, his family were all around him and that was enough for now. Jefferson was back to his normal self and had promised Killian that he would make an appointment with Archie tomorrow. He gave a little sigh and turned to rest his chin on Swan's head "Are you alright now Love? How is your back?"

He expected a mumbled reply but all he received was silence and he smirked to himself when he realized that she had nodded off in his arms. He pulled the comforter up a bit, dropped a kiss onto her hair then closed his own eyes safe in the knowledge that he could sleep easy... Pan was gone and so was his Father.

His Father... he gave a little frown but never opened his eyes as he thought about how they were going to deal with that man. They had to have some kind of service, he knew that much but the finer details had not been discussed and suddenly his eyes were peeking open again to watch Will and Junior playing happily in the water. Will was standing on the diving board ready to throw himself into the water when David appeared from nowhere... the idiot took a running jump at the lad and they both tumbled into the pool as Will screeched almost as high a Junior's most excited yells.

The lad was happy, Killian knew that and the thought of bringing up their Father's did not sit well with him and yet he knew that it had to be done... should really already have been done... he would need to discuss it with Liam in the morning... or afternoon! That thought tugged a smile to Killian's lips as he thought about Liam and Ruby. They were a fine pair and Killian could not be happier for his Brother.

"You know you're glowing again?" Killian peeked open an eye to find David standing at the side of the lounger gulping down a bottle of water, David was breathing heavily from all the fun but he seemed to turn serious for a moment as he said "This will be you soon Killian... I'm gonna call Whale in the morning to see when he can schedule you in"

"Thanks" Killian mumbled back letting his eyes slide closed again "But he has already told us that he wants to wait a few days... worry not, I have things to do, I will be fine until then David."

"Yeah, what things?"

Killian sighed opening his eyes again and looking up at his Brother "I need to arrange my Father's funeral for one plus Swan and I were going to take the lads away for a couple of days... perhaps visit Anna and Elsa in Arendelle now that we have beans at our disposal."

David gave a smile "They'd like that... and you know I'm here if you need me to help with anything."

"I know" Killian replied with a smile "But for tonight I think that we should perhaps just enjoy the television being here and relax."

"No spiders then" David laughed back suddenly raising an eyebrow at him.

"No spiders" Killian chuckled but then a wicked thought popped into his head and he grinned "Who do we know around here with a horse that we could borrow?"

David just shook his head and laughed "You're an idiot!"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

The next day dawned and David was happy to see Hook looking much brighter than he thought he was going to be as the Pirate headed for the shower. The kids were out in the garden before he'd even got his ass outta bed but David didn't care, they were happy and from what Junior had said there was going to be a few days of rain so if they wanted to get all the planting finished they had to work quickly.

Snow had said that she would help so David sat feeding Neal his breakfast while Emma helped her Pirate but she didn't stay with him, she just made sure he was OK by himself then headed out into the sunshine with everyone else.

"You gonna help me distract Uncle Hook today buddy? His head's kinda all over the place right now" David asked as he looked back at his boy

"Hook Hook Hook" Neal called out clapping his hands in excitement

"Yeah, Hook, that's right" David chuckled but when he heard the Pirate in question curse from the bathroom a few minutes later his grin fell. He pulled Neal from his high chair and walked down the little corridor towards the bedrooms but as he passed the bathroom to go and get Neal dressed he yelled "YOU OK IN THERE?"

"AYE" Hook called back but then David could hear him muttering "I'll be bloody better when every bloody step doesn't hurt like hell... damn and blast it!" there was silence then David heard the chair that sat in the corner of the room being shoved across the tiles, a few grunts and groans then finally "Just bloody stay there then... see if I care"

The lock suddenly turned and he practically jumped into the bedroom and out of sight hoping to hell that Hook hadn't seen him. He didn't want him thinking that he was spying on him but the Pirate just disappeared into the other bedroom for a few seconds muttering about sharing never doing anyone any harm before emerging again and heading back down the corridor. David peeked out a few seconds later and when he knew for sure that Hook had gone outside he snuck out the door and peered inside the bathroom to find Hook's balled up socks on the floor.

David let out a heavy sigh before looking to Neal who was still sitting on his hip "Uncle Hook couldn't pick up his socks could he? What do you say? Should we maybe call Ginny and get her to pester Whale for us? Maybe they can have Uncle Hook all fixed before he goes away for his trip... he'd like that, wouldn't he?"

"Aye" Neal replied with a little squeal and David found himself barking out a laugh.

"You have been hanging around with Junior far too much kid" he chuckled lifting his hand and tickling the kid's belly which only had Neal giggling louder as he squirmed in his arms. David gave one last tickle then hitched the kid up a bit "Come on, we'll give her a call and see what she says... it can't hurt right?"

The deed was done in minutes and Ginny promised to come check Hook over herself under the pretence of a check up after last night and David suddenly found himself both nervous and excited... IF Hook was good to go he could be metal free in a couple of days.

"Right buddy, let's get you dressed and outside too... just no chewing on any plants or anything, you hear me? No chewing!"

A few minutes later David stepped out onto the patio to find everyone down on the grass where he thought they would be, even Hook had a spade in his hand but as he walked down the lawn he realized that the Pirate was really only holding it while everyone else worked. Will would plant something while Hook held it then the kid would take it back and dig the next hole... Hook for his part actually looked like he didn't mind too much that he wasn't on his hands and knees like everyone else and this made David smirk... yeah, give him a ship any day of the week.

"Hook Hook Hook" Neal shouted as they approached the group making the Pirate in question look up with a huge smile on his face

The spade was stuck in the ground and abandoned as Hook's whole face changed and he cooed "Hello Lad, do you want to come and play with Uncle Hook while this lot get dirty" he looked to David and asked seriously "Do you mind if I take him to the swings? He likes it there and the walk might do me good."

"Mind? Why the hell would I mind?" David handed Neal over and was happy to see Hook's eyes dance with happiness but he also knew that Ginny would be there about lunch time so he added "Be back by twelve though, I'm gonna need a hand later?"

"Aye? With what?" Hook asked without even really looking up from the baby in his arms

David lent in and whispered "Thought we could go to the store and get barbecue supplies, you know as a last one of the summer kinda thing... I was gonna invite Jefferson and Grace over too along with the normal crew, what do you think? Liam can bring Ruby along if he likes."

Hook gave a vigorous nod and grinned "Sounds like a plan that I like and you know what? I think I'll stop at the diner on the way to the park and see if there is any way that Granny can come too. Maybe she can get her shift covered you know."

"Granny?" David asked in disbelief

"Aye" Hook replied with a frown before sighing out "She has been good to me... to all of us David and she never takes a break."

"You're right" David sighed shaking his head "Kay... fine, Granny too. So you'll be back in time to help me?"

"You can count on it" Hook grinned before lowering his voice "I am just going to sneak off because if I tell young master Jones where I am going he will want to come and I think that the garden needs him more at this juncture."

David chuckled and nodded his head "I'll distract him... see you in a few hours."

Hook hitched Neal up on his hip a bit and grinned "Aye, say bye bye to Daddy Lad, bye bye Daddy."

"Dada Dada" Neal chimed while waving his hand but then the Pirate was walking away and David turned back to the happy group of gardeners. Emma met his gaze and mouthed "Thank you" at him which just made him smile wider before he grabbed the spade that Hook had stuck in the ground.

"Where do you want the next hole Will? You point I'll dig then you and Junior can plant."

The system worked really well and before he knew it Will was planting the last plant and they all stood back smiling widely. The garden looked amazing already and David knew it was only going to get better as it matured. He threw his arm around Will's shoulders and tugged him in "You're Mother would be so proud of you kid... this place looks amazing"

Will blinked back happy tears, scrubbed at his face with the back of his arm then sniffed "I hope she likes it... she is my inspiration, she is the reason that I keep on going. She taught me that even in your darkest days there is still light to be seen and she was right. I spent the longest time hanging onto her words just hoping that they were true and now look at me... I have all of you, I have a beautiful home and... and... my Father is finally gone, he can hurt no one anymore."

David tugged Will in and gave him a smile, he didn't say anything... he didn't need to, there was nothing that he could say to sum things up better but suddenly Junior was the one to speak as he stretched out his back and groaned like and old man "I am parched... who would like a drink? I can get them for everyone if you all would like to sit on the patio. I will tell Papa that we are finished too."

"Papa's not here" David said before quickly just adding "But I could use a drink, come on I'll help you kid. We can all have a seat before we clean up all the tools and things."

Junior gave a little frown as he looked back to the pool house and David could practically see his brain figuring something out before a single eyebrow shot up and he gasped "Did Papa take Neal to the swings?"

David chuckled "And just how did you know that?"

Junior grinned then shrugged "Elementary my dear Grandpa"

David laughed and ruffled his hand through Junior's hair "Come on then Sherlock, let's see if you can deduce anything else on the way to the kitchen."

The kids didn't stay sitting too long and before he knew it they were back to playing in the pool again... Emma warmed the water a bit but in all honesty they probably would have been fine because it was actually quite a warm day. So warm in fact that when Hook wandered into sight a while later his leather jacket was missing and he'd rolled up his right shirt sleeve... David often wondered how the hell he did that after his shirt was on but he supposed that it must involve his teeth so he'd never asked. He watched as the Pirate sauntered towards them with an easy smile on his face before meeting David's eye and giving a huge grin.

Hook suddenly stopped walking and placed Neal down onto the ground, his boy gripped Hook's finger tightly as the Pirate looked back up to the patio and yelled "Look Mummy and Daddy... Look what we can do."

David was on his feet in an instant holding his breath as his boy suddenly let go of Hook's finger and took a few staggering steps... he stopped, swayed a bit then took two more steps before falling on his butt with a giggle.

Snow gave a squeal and suddenly took off down the stone steps and David was hot on her heals... his boy had taken his first steps and he couldn't have done it at a better time. Snow had Neal up in her arms by the time had David reached their spot and she had tears in her eyes as she turned to face him.

"He took his first steps David"

David just pulled her into his arms and grinned at Hook over the top of her head "Just had to be with you didn't it?"

Hook smirked "Aye well, maybe I'm just a better teacher than you are."

David shook his head and chuckled at Hook's happy face before asking "I take it you had fun?"

They started walking back up to the house as Hook replied "Aye... we played on the swings, even had a go on the slide but we were not able to climb the big one were we lad?"

"We?!" David scoffed suddenly imagining Hook trying to use the play equipment

"Aye well" the Pirate shrugged "Mostly him but once I'm better I plan on taking him down that big spiral one, he will love it."

"I'm sure he will" Snow suddenly giggled turning to look at Hook "Thank you Killian."

"You are most welcome Mummy" Hook laughed back making Snow grin wider before she practically skipped up the steps towards Emma who was still standing by the side of the pool so she could obviously see what had been going on down on the grass and keep an eye on the kids.

David watched her for a few seconds before turning back to Hook "So is Granny coming later?"

"Aye" the Pirate grinned back "She is, she seemed both shocked and pleased that we had invited her... she is a good woman David, I think a lot of people take her for granted."

"I think you might be right" David sighed but when he turned to see Junior now kneeling at the side of the pool holding onto Neal's hands he gave a smirk, yeah Granny had worked her magic on more than one Jones in this family.

Hook looked tired but happy as he lay back on one of the loungers a few minutes later and true to usual form he fell asleep quite quickly with that idiotic smile still plastered on his face but that was fine by David, it meant that his Brother would be awake and more importantly alert when their guests arrived. He'd been sleeping for about an hour when both Ginny and Whale came into sight and David jumped up from his seat and hurried down to meet them so that he could try and convince them that Hook was ready for this but before he even opened his mouth Whale held up his hand to silence him "Just stop David. I will be the one to make the decision OK? It's not something I'm doing just to be awkward, I'm only doing what's best for Hook OK."

"Fine" David sighed out as he glanced up at the patio "But he's sleeping right now, can you wait until he wakes up by himself before you put him into a foul mood?"

Ginny stepped forward and smiled "Sure, we're on day off so we've got time... it'll be good to see the kids."

David suddenly gave a wide grin and laughed "Neal took his first proper steps this morning."

"Yeah?" Ginny asked in excitement "How cool is that?"

She suddenly took off up the steps towards the noise leaving David next to a slightly worried looking Whale, he let out a little sigh and said "I know you're only doing what's best... I get it, I really do but it's just hard you know? I just want him to be able to get on with his life and right now he can't because every time he moves he's in pain"

Whale gave a deep frown and asked "How much pain? I mean I know he says that the joint's stiff but he's never actually told me that it's painful painful."

David wasn't surprised by this at all, Hook did the whole "I'm fine, it is a pain that I can bear" crap but David was no longer buying it after witnessing the sock fiasco this morning so he told Whale the truth "He couldn't bend down to pick up a pair of dropped socks this morning, does that sound right to you?"

"No" Whale threw back as he started moving "It doesn't."

He was suddenly hurrying across the patio and David was hot on his heals "What? Is this bad?"

"I'm not sure" Whale hissed over his shoulder "He's had a lot happen to him and his hip has taken more than a few hits but it shouldn't hurt him that much."

"OK OK" David hissed out running in front of Whale to make him stop "But can you make your face look a bit less worried, the last thing I want is Hook freaking out."

Whale pulled in a breath and let it out slowly "You're right... OK, you go wake him, I'll go wait over there with Gin but do it quickly David, I want to check him over OK."

"Kay" David sighed back patting Whale's arm slightly "Thanks. I'll go wake him now"

He didn't even pause, Whale had him worried now so he just headed straight to Hook's side and sat down on the lounger next to him "Hook... OI, Killian... wake up."

"Hmmmm?" Hook hummed as he turned his head and peeked open his eyes "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" David chuckled "You've been drooling for long enough and people have started to arrive. I thought you'd prefer to be awake."

"Aye" Hook replied with a nod "Thank you Brother."

He gave a loud yawn and stretched his arms high above his head but as he tried to get himself upright he let out a hiss and his hand dropped to his hip as he growled "Bloody hell"

"Hook?" Ginny gasped and suddenly hurried over

David looked up to see Whale hanging back trying to look innocent as he chatted with Emma and David gave a smirk... yeah, he'd sent in the big guns. Hook would listen to Ginny, she'd make sure of it.

"I'm fine Love" the Pirate sighed back waving his hand dismissively before squinting up at her and asking in a light tone "Are you here for the barbecue?"

David nodded emphatically by Hook's side and Ginny must have seen him because she smiled back "Yup... but let me just check you over before we do anything OK."

"There is no need Morgan" Hook threw back as he tried to get himself up again but she was good, she just took hold of his left elbow and steered him inside.

"I'll be the judge of that Captain..."

David smirked when Whale grinned at him then the both of them were following the Pirates inside, David beckoned Emma with his head and she gave a nod back. Ginny made Hook lie back down on the bed just inside while David and Emma stood by the door to stop anyone coming inside as the Pirate complained loudly.

"I am fine... I have had no issues since last night"

"Then this won't take long then will it?" Ginny threw back and David actually had to turn his back to hide his grin when Hook scowled at the nurse.

"And you can bloody well stop laughing too" the Pirate growled making David turn back around with his face straightened

"What? I was just checking on Snow... making sure she didn't need a hand with the kids!"

"Aye right... you were laughing at my expense and you bloody well know it." Hook huffed back. He probably would have crossed his arms in anger but Ginny chose that moment to grab hold of him and slap the blood pressure cuff around his right bicep essentially stopping him in his tracks but it did nothing for his mood and when Whale started undoing his belt buckle a few seconds later David seriously thought Hook was gonna explode when he yelled "What the hell are you doing? There is nothing down there that was effected by my trip to the dreamscape!"

Whale just carried on as he replied "Maybe not but if you want me to fix this anytime soon I need to have a look so just lie still and shut up... you shouting and screaming is probably putting your blood pressure up."

Hook's face morphed to one of pure rage but to his credit he just lay back and turned his head away slightly as Whale worked on his jeans but the minute the Doc got his hands on Hook hip he was the one raging as he looked up at the Pirate "Why did you not tell me about this?"

"About what?" Emma suddenly asked stepping forward with a frown to get a better look

Whale turned and raised an eyebrow at Emma "Did you heal bruising form here recently?"

"Yeah" she cringed before spouting out "He fell on it and was struggling... I fixed it, what's the problem?"

"No you didn't" Whale bit back "You just took the bruising away... the plate has moved and HE must have known that. Hook this has to hurt like a bitch."

David looked up at the Pirate to see him now looking down at where Whale sat "I... it... was perhaps a tad more painful than usual but I knew that it could not be fixed until, you know... later so I didn't want to make a fuss."

"Yeah well you not making a fuss could have killed you, you idiot" Whale barked back suddenly standing up "We need to get this out now."

"Whoa... what do you mean it could have killed him?" David gasped as his eyebrows shot up in surprise

"You remember me telling you all about the artery that runs across the hip bone? You know, the one I told you all that if it got damaged that he could bleed out and no one would know until it was too late?!"

"Oh" David cringed

"Yeah, Oh... we need to fix this now pills or no pills still in his system."

Hook let out a huff and started trying to move but Ginny suddenly slapped her hand on his chest and practically yelled "LIE STILL YOU IDIOT"

It was at that point that David realized that this was serious so he turned to Emma "Me and Mom will stay with the kids, we can do the barbecue another day. I'll deal with everything here you just help sort your pirate out OK."

She nodded her head then went straight to the bed where she perched herself of the edge of the mattress to talk with Hook as Whale and Ginny grabbed their things. The Doc looked up and gave David a smile "You don't need to cancel you know, just make it an evening barbecue instead... He should be home by then. This shouldn't take that long with Emma there to fix things as soon as the metal is free and I could do with an evening of food and beer."

David grinned and turned to the bed "You hear that Hook... barbecue is still on. Just a bit later than scheduled."

His Brother gave a little smile but didn't say anything, he just looked back to Emma and David could tell that Hook was worried but David had faith in the Doc and Emma so he knew that his Brother would be just fine and a few minutes later when he was left staring at the empty bed after Emma had poofed all four of the others away he gave a wide grin and yelled.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAN A PARTY?!"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma could see that Hook was nervous and being honest so was she... Whale seemed to be keen to get this done quickly and had told Hook to lie still, hell they'd cut him out of his jeans and other clothes so that he didn't have to move too much and that fact alone worried Emma.

Had she been that close to losing him without even knowing it?

When she thought about simply waking up to find him gone in the bed next to her she gave a hard gulp against the tears that threatened to fall not wanting to worry her Pirate anymore than he was. He looked petrified as Whale and Ginny started hooking him up to all the different equipment but then he surprised her by turning to face her and grinning. She couldn't help it, she smiled back and laughed "What are you planning in that head of yours?"

His eyebrow crept up and he smirked "Wouldn't you like to know"

She was about to ask him more but Ginny chose that moment to lift up the face mask that Emma knew delivered the gas that would knock Hook out.

"You ready?" Ginny asked Hook in a calm voice, he nodded but eyed the mask suspiciously making Ginny smirk as she lifted it up to show him "This doesn't need to go right over your face Hook don't look so worried, I'll just hold it close enough to let the gas work. You're only just getting enough to put you under, and you shouldn't be out for more than a couple of hours... that OK with you?"

He gave a jerky nod but then his eyes were back on Emma and she gave a little smile as she reached out and took hold of his hand. He gripped hold of her tightly and actually screwed his eyes closed when Ginny lowered the mask to just above his face but in seconds his features slackened as did his grip and Whale was suddenly all business.

"If you don't want to see what's going on there's a wheel chair over there that you can sit in. Once we're ready Gin can wheel you over and you can just do your thing without looking"

"Thanks" Emma replied with a little smile "But I'm where I'm needed"

"Fine but you'll need to hold his other... uhm... you'll need to stand on his left because I'm gonna need space round here."

Emma just smirked at the fact that Whale couldn't just say "stump", she didn't care and within seconds she was holding onto her Pirate's left arm as she watched the Doc and Ginny get to work. As much as she didn't want to watch Emma found her eyes glued to Hook's hip as Whale sliced along the scar that was already there to expose the bone and metal beneath.

"Yup... just as I thought" he grumbled before looking to Ginny "Can you pass me the retractor? I need to get these broken pins out before I get the plate"

Emma cringed as Whale suddenly started yanking on the metal in Hook's bones. As much as he had been so gentle minutes before he was being anything but gentle now as the whole table shook with the effort. Hook seemed to be bleeding heavily too but Whale just carried on so Emma never commented. It seemed to take forever but finally Whale tossed the last pin into the metal dish in Ginny's hand and turned to Emma.

"Your turn"

She could tell that he was smiling behind his mask by his eyes but she didn't smile back... she was beginning to feel quite queasy from the wound that she was currently staring at so she just threw her hand out and let her magic flow. Her white light glowed brightly for a few seconds and when it dulled she couldn't help the huge grin that spread over her face at the healed skin on Hook's hip... he was finally fixed.

"Right, one down, one to go" Whale sighed out and without hesitation he moved to Hook's arm, he seemed much more relaxed now that the hip was done but Emma wasn't really surprised when his momentum faltered when he got into the bone. He huffed out a sigh "What the hell has he been doing? This is all bent out of shape too!"

Emma just shrugged, unwilling to get into how Hook had done it to himself to try and save them all from Peter Pan... she just wanted this to be over now so she figured if she stayed quiet Whale would just get on with it and she was right. He just went back to what he was doing but this seemed to be taking much longer than Hook's hip and Emma was just on the verge of asking what was wrong when Ginny met her gaze and whispered "It shouldn't be too much longer, just a couple more screws to come out then you can heal this too OK."

"Thanks" was all Emma could muster in reply as she looked back down at Hook's stump that she was still clinging onto tightly.

She chewed on her lip nervously as the other two carried on but true to Ginny's word literally two minutes later Whale was letting out a huge sigh and she heard another metallic clink into the bowl. She looked up to see the pair of them looking at her so she just stretched over and let her magic do it's thing again. The minute the wound was closed Whale tugged his mask down and grinned "All better"

Emma found herself smiling back but then her eyes fell on Hook and she sighed "How long until he wakes up?"

"Not long, maybe a half hour or so" Ginny soothed "I'll give him something in a sec to get the process started then we'll get him to a room and as soon as he has proved that he's able to eat something and he's peed he'll be good to go."

Emma gave a little nod before reaching out and brushing the hair from Hook's forehead "You hear that Pirate? You'll be home before you know it."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian's mouth felt strange, he frowned deeply as he moved his tongue about trying to think as to why he felt like he'd licked a badger's arse.

"Hook?"

"Swan?" he mumbled trying to unstick his eyelids which seemed an impossible task right now

"Yeah, it's me. How you feeling?"

"Mmmmmmmmm" he hummed back fully intending on embellishing it a bit further but he must have fallen back into sleep because the next he knew was that he was opening his eyes to find his Love smiling down at him, he gave a tired smile and mumbled "Sorry Love, I did not intend to fall asleep on you."

"It's OK" she smiled back before leaning over and dropping a kiss onto his lips. She lent back a second later and asked "You feel better now?"

"Aye" he replied honestly before remembering why he had been sleeping in the first place. His hand jumped to his hip which he prodded gently before laughing loudly "You bloody well did it didn't you?"

"No, we did it" she chuckled nodding her head to the other side of the bed where Killian found Morgan standing taking a note of something off of one of the machines.

She gave him a grin then asked "You ready to eat something or do you want to wait a few more minutes?"

Killian was suddenly pulling himself up the bed a bit as he laughed "If it means I can get out of here quicker then I say bring on the food."

Morgan giggled "Two slices of toast coming right up, what do you want to drink? And don't you dare say rum or I might just punch you."

"Water will be fine Love" he chuckled back. He felt giddy with happiness as he looked back to Swan to find her laughing at him but he was not done, he wanted to try out his newly healed hip so he tossed the blanket back and shuffled himself towards the edge of the bed but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from jumping down to the floor.

"Just take it easy Hook" Morgan chuckled "No running before you can walk... you've JUST woken up so by all means sit there while you eat but do NOT get out of that bed until I come back, I mean it Hook, Captain's orders."

He gave her a smirk then saluted "Duly noted Captain..."

Her eyebrow rose up and she looked to Swan while shaking her head "Good luck... I'll be back in a few minutes OK"

The minute Morgan was out the door Killian reached out and tugged Swan forward, he wrapped his arms around her and grinned up at her "I may not be able to get off the bed but you could always get into it."

She giggled but pulled back "Not likely... Ginny is gonna be back in like, two minutes. You can just wait until we get home tonight."

Killian looked to the clock on the wall and laughed "We could always make a pit stop on the way back to the pool house... I have a certain potion bottle still hidden in my sock drawer that is practically calling out your name."

Swan suddenly lent back in as she purred "We totally could couldn't we?"

He captured her lips in his and being honest if he didn't respect Morgan so much he would have pestered Swan until she had just taken them away in her cloud there and then but he knew that he couldn't and if he didn't stop kissing his wife to be soon Morgan would perhaps get more than she bargained for when she returned so he reluctantly pulled back with a contented sigh.

"I bloody love you Emma Swan" he hummed as she brought her hand to his face and cupped his cheek

"I know" she whispered back but he didn't get a chance to make any kind of reply because Whale was suddenly walking into the room.

"Gin said you were awake, how you feeling?"

"Great thanks to you" Killian threw back "You know I appreciate this, you three have given me more than you will ever know."

"Meh" Whale shrugged "You guys have given me quite a lot too... it's no big deals, that's what friends do right?"

Whale had such a hopeful look on his face that Killian couldn't do anything other than reassure the Doc by replying "Aye... that's what friends do. Thanks Mate."

"No problem... right, last few checks then we can get you off of these machines"

Killian just kept grinning as Whale worked and in no time he was wire free and even keener to get off the bed but he stayed where he was until he had eaten the toast that Morgan brought for him and he had drank his water.

"OK, now take it slowly" Swan warned as Killian finally let his toes touch the cool tiles but he was having none of it, he knew already that he was healed just from the feel of both his hip and arm so the minute he was upright he just surged forward and scooped her up into his arms and spun her around making her give a squealing laugh "Hook! Put me down you idiot."

"Not until you take us back to the Jolly" he laughed back

She met his eyes and smiled "You still need to pee before they'll let you go... you need to put me down."

"Ahhh... what the hell" Whale suddenly laughed and when Killian turned to look at him he shrugged again and said "I think we all know that you're fine... get out of here and I'll see you in a few hours for food."

Killian didn't even have time to look back to Swan as her cloud enveloped them and the minute the materialized in their cabin her lips were on his... all rational thoughts were gone as Killian walked them towards the bed only to freeze his movements when he heard a giggling squeal and a deep laugh coming from the corridor.

"Bloody hell" he hissed with a giggle "Liam and Ruby are here."

Swan was suddenly struggling to get down, she shushed him when he barked out a laugh at the noises that they could both clearly hear coming from what he assumed was the shower but then his eyes were back on Emma as she grabbed the bottle of potion from the top drawer and turned with an eyebrow high on her head "Feeling adventurous Captain?"

"Bloody hell Love, they are just out there... they could come in at any time" Killian hissed back with wide frantic eyes

Swan just uncorked the bottle, tipped some onto her hand and as she disappeared she giggled "Well we'll just need to be really quiet then won't we?" He was just about to hurry over to where she had been standing to grab the bottle when her hand slid down his chest and into his pajama pants making him let out a little squeak when her fingers suddenly gripped hold of him "And here's the kicker Hook... you don't get any potion. You still want to play?"

"You are killing me Swan..." he practically cried as her fingers did wicked things to him but she didn't let up in her ministrations and suddenly he didn't care who the hell walked in on them... he needed this, they both needed this so he just closed his eyes and breathed out "Do with me what you will... I am yours to use as you see fit."

"You may live to regret that Captain" she giggled but then her other hand was at the back of his neck pulling him down into a kiss and he just went with it knowing full well that he was going to enjoy every last part of this.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

The place looked amazing, I mean sure, the balloons all had number fives printed on them because they'd been left over from Junior's birthday party but David knew Hook wouldn't care. He grinned widely as he stepped back and admired their work just as Henry jumped down off of the chair he'd been standing on and laughed "Killian's gonna love this."

"Not as much as the bounce house" Snow giggled from the kitchen as she took the cake out of the oven

"Yeah" David laughed as he looked out through the door where he could clearly see the top of the red inflatable bouncing about "Junior still showing Will how it works?"

Henry gave a laugh as he ran to the door and looked out too "They're having fun... hey, here comes Doctor Whale and Ginny."

David hurried across to the door expecting to see Hook and Emma coming back with them but to his surprise they were alone!

"Where's Mom and Killian?" Henry asked as he walked out onto the patio

David gave a chuckle when he thought that he knew exactly where they were and when Whale gave him a knowing smirk he just put his hand on Henry's shoulder and said "They'll be here soon kid. Can you go and tell Junior and Will to get their butts up here so that we can get food on the go soon."

"Sure Grandpa"

Henry took off down the steps as Whale and Ginny came up giving Whale a high five as he ran past. The Doc gave David a wide smile before leaning to the side to look in the house "They not back yet? They must be having fun"

"Watch it... that's my daughter you're talking about" David threw back in a serious tone as his grin fell from his face.

"Hey" Whale said lifting his hands in mock surrender "I just said they were having fun, you were the one to assume I was talking about..."

"Would you just stop?" Ginny cut in while rolling her eyes at Whale "I'm going inside to help Mary-Margaret so play nice."

Whale just laughed and dropped down into one of the chairs by the table. He threw his feet up onto another chair then lent back and put his hands behind his head as he sighed out "I didn't mean anything by the way... all I meant was that they were happy when they left."

"I know" David sighed back as he knocked Whale's feet off the chair then sat himself down. He met the Doc's gaze and asked seriously "Is Hook really fixed now? I mean, is he really OK?"

"More than from what I saw" Whale smirked before turning serious himself "He's fine David... Emma made sure of it so you can stop worrying OK, he's alright I promise."

"Good" was all that David had time to say before Liam and Ruby appeared at the top of the steps both grinning widely.

"What's with the faces?" Whale asked as he sat himself up a bit but Ruby just raised an eyebrow at the Doc.

She turned and smacked a kiss on Liam's lips leaving him blinking in surprise then waltzed into the house "I need to talk with Snow, you guys have fun with the whole cooking meat thing."

Liam chuckled and dropped down into another chair as he lifted his hand and rubbed it through his hair. David smirked and snorted "I'm not even gonna ask if you had a good night... it's written all over your face."

"I do not know what you mean" Liam replied trying to look innocent "Now can we change the subject please? A gentleman should never discuss what happens between himself and his fair maiden"

There was suddenly a lot of high pitch squealing and laughter from the house which had both Whale and David laughing. Again Liam looked confused until Whale lent forward and whispered loudly "The same rules do not apply to women... they most definitely do like to discuss what happens."

Liam flushed bright red and seemed too get very flustered but just then the kids arrived and in seconds he was happy again when Junior crawled onto his knee.

"Where is Momma and Papa?" the kid asked looking to David for the answer

"I think they are at home" David reassured "They should be here soon though OK."

"They are not on the Jewel" Liam replied with a frown of confusion "Ruby and I just came from there and we were most definitely alone"

David was really confused now... if they hadn't gone to the Jolly where the hell were they? A little bubble of worry suddenly surfaced in his gut but he hid it by saying "Maybe they went to see Grandpa Gold? If they're not here in fifteen minutes I'll call them OK. Now who's gonna get the drinks?"

"ME" Junior yelled loudly before jumping back down onto the ground, he turned and spoke to Whale in a very proper voice "What can I get for you Doctor Whale?"

"You got beer?"

Junior gave a nod and replied "Of the highest quality, only the finest beverages are served in our establishment."

David laughed to himself, Junior was happy... he liked serving food and drinks like he worked in Granny's and lets face it, there were worse things he could be doing. The kid in question turned to David and gave him a little wink "The usual sir?"

David grinned and nodded "Yup... and I'll take mine at the barbecue, I need to get these coals going"

"May I help with that?" Will asked hopefully

"Sure kid" David threw back as he got up to his feet.

Junior gave a little bow after taking Liam's "order" then took off into the house with Henry following behind him "I'll make sure he doesn't drop everything, back in a minute."

David had JUST laid the coals out when Granny arrived... along with Madeline and the baby. David internally groaned, he wanted Hook to be able to relax and that was not likely to happen with the new arrival here... she seemed to put the Pirate on edge for some reason or another and David didn't want that.

"I hope you don't mind a visitor" Granny cried out as she waddled her way up the steps carrying what looked like half the diner in her arms along with Hook's missing jacket "I brought a few essentials... you know... for the kids."

David gave a smile and nodded at Granny before answering without actually saying that it was fine to bring Madeline, he couldn't really send her away so he just said "Thanks, you shouldn't have. Will, can you help take the stuff inside?"

"Sure Grandpa" the kid replied happily as he took off across the patio. David watched as he took most of the food from Granny who only paused long enough to hand them over before hurrying inside leaving her guest behind but Will saved the day when he turned to Madeline and said "Follow me, we have toys inside that the babe will enjoy"

Madeline grinned back and with that they were gone too leaving David wondering if he should warn Hook but as it turned out he never had time because literally seconds later the missing pair appeared at the top of the steps looking very happy with themselves. Emma was practically glowing and Hook looked a little punch drunk... God... it was obvious what the two of them had been up to!

"I'm gonna find Mom" Emma said lightly before just skipping her way across the patio and disappearing inside

Hook almost staggered his way towards David before plonking his rear down on the low stone barrier and giving a goofy grin.

"Just stop will you" David huffed out prodding at the coals in front of him

"Stop what?" Hook asked raising an eyebrow but looking like he knew exactly what David was talking about

David leant in and hissed "Stop looking like you JUST finished having... you know what... with MY daughter."

Hook's just chuckled "But I have and I am not going to apologize for that, she enjoyed it as much as I"

"Gah... go away then" David cringed knowing that Hook was torturing him on purpose but then a wicked little thought popped into his head and he smirked "Why don't you go inside? Madeline is in there probably waiting for you to arrive."

"Bloody hell" Hook growled as his smile fell "Who invited her?"

"Granny apparently" David chuckled but Hook's good mood seemed to have evaporated and David suddenly felt bad for his Brother again so he sighed "I'll do my best to keep her away from you OK... you know she just likes you because you helped her. She's young and in a new place, she's just gonna take a while to find friends her own age then she won't even give you a second glance."

"That's what Emma said" Hook huffed out actually crossing his arms "I cannot explain it David... there is just something strange about that Lass... it is like she is making up her back story as she goes and I for one think she is lying."

"Maybe she is, maybe she's not... but if I know one thing for sure Hook it's that secrets don't stay hidden for long in this town."

David glanced to the side as he lent over to grab more lighter fluid, Hook was still glowering at the house and he let out a sigh knowing that he was the reason for the Pirate's sudden bad mood. He needed a change of tactic so he gave a grin and asked "So? How's it feel? I'm surprised you're not doing cartwheels being honest."

Hook's face split into a wide grin and he actually stood up and did a kind of dance to show what he could do "Good as new Brother... and what a relief it is. I was beginning to think that I would never again be able to do the things I once did."

"So you'll be up for a good bounce on the bounce house after food then?"

Hook suddenly seemed to realize that the bounce house was there which was stupid because he'd walked right passed the thing on the way up to the patio but now that he'd registered it was there he was grinning widely. He reached up and twisted off his hook leaving the brace in place and laughed "Here, hold this... I'm going in."

David just took the hook and hung it from his rear jeans pocket as Hook took off down the steps yelling "WHO IS GOING TO BOUNCE WITH ME?"

There was a chorus of yells and David was left laughing when Snow and Neal led the charge followed by Will, Henry and Junior... they were on in minutes and everyone was left in stitches as the bouncing turned into a huge tickle fight.

"Go bounce with them Dad" Emma suddenly said unhooking Hook's hook from his jeans "I'll watch the coals... mainly because I'm not allowed to bounce which kinda sucks but also because YOU are missing out. Go on, go bounce with them, I got this."

David lent forward and kissed Emma's cheek then just ran but as he went he yelled "Come on Uncle Liam... there is a tickle fight with your name written all over it. Liam didn't need to be told twice, he was up on his feet and running in the blink of an eye. David had no idea how long they were on the bounce house but eventually Junior bounced away and flopped down onto the ground where he lay panting hard with a huge grin on his face.

"That was fun but I am too tired to bounce any more."

"I cannot disagree" Hook panted too as he clambered out and dropped down next to his Son.

David watched as the Pirate flopped down onto his back and grinned up at the sky above... he really was fully healed and David found himself grinning too but he wasn't done, not by a long shot so he turned to Liam and motioned silently that he wanted to lift Hook up and dump him in the pool. Liam grinned then nodded and David was happy to see that Henry and Will were on board too. They all casually got out of the inflatable to stand around the pair on the ground. Hook gave a little smirk as he looked up but when he saw them all surrounding him and his smile fell as he reached out to pull Junior in to his side.

"I think we are surrounded Son... I fear that the tickling may not be as over as we had thought it was."

"Oh the tickling IS over" Henry laughed

Hook suddenly looked really confused and that's when the struck... they all surged forward, grabbed a different limb and hoisted the Pirate up from the ground complete with Junior sitting on his front. The kid was screeching loudly "I will help you Papa... I will get you free."

But of course he couldn't mainly because he had to hold on to stop himself falling off and when they got to the top of the stone steps the kid suddenly seemed to realize what was about to happen and his screeches turned up a notch "THEY PLAN TO THROW YOU IN THE POOL"

"No... we plan to throw you BOTH in the pool" Will laughed back loudly

Hook for his part was just hanging, he didn't even try to escape, he was too busy laughing... he met David's gaze just before the swinging started and gave a huge grin but then they were building up momentum and the Pirate and his "Mini Me" were flying through the air and everyone was clapping. They hit the water with a huge splash but the fun didn't stop there as Henry just launched himself into the pool after them... Will looked a bit shocked as he watched the three of them in the water and suddenly David was shoving the kid in too. Will let out a yell of surprise that turned into a howling laugh as he tumbled into the pool and David had literally just turned to laugh with Liam when his newest Brother shoved him in the arm... he teetered on the edge of the pool for a second but it was long enough to be able to grab a hold of Liam to take him with him and the look of shock on the smug bastards face would make David laugh every time he thought about it for months to come.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian had not laughed so much in a long time. He had sat at the table eating his food and drinking beer with his friends and family well into the night until finally a little after eleven the last guest left. The lads had retired about an hour before and that seemed to have been the start of the end but Killian had seriously thought that he was going to have to sit up all bloody night with Granny and Madeline after the lass seemed to make every excuse under the sun to stay a bit later. The babe had fallen asleep and at one point he really had thought that Snow was going to invite the lass to stay the night but after a quite whispered conversation with Swan nothing was mentioned and FINALLY Killian had waved them goodbye before slumping down onto the couch with a huge groan.

"You OK?" David asked as he sat down next to him

"More than OK Brother... I'm just a little tired, it has been a very long day."

"Don't I know it." David chuckled settling back in the cushions.

Killian looked around to find Swan and Snow in the kitchen clearing up but Liam was nowhere to be seen. He was just about to ask where he was when David chuckled "He's gone for a "stroll" with Ruby"

"A stroll you say?" Killian chuckled as he fell back in the cushions next to David "Well I say that he can "stroll" all he likes."

"Yeah, he seems happy doesn't he?"

"He's not the only one" Killian sighed letting his eyes slide closed as he mumbled "Thank you by the way."

"What for?" David asked in genuine confusion

Killian turned his head and peeked open an eye "For throwing me in the pool earlier."

David laughed but frowned to "What? You are actually thanking me for throwing you in the pool?"

"Aye... because now everyone that was here knows that I am truly healed. Everyone can stop fussing David, they can all stop watching me every damn minute of the day and I can now just get on with my life so thank you."

David chuckled and shook his head "You know that's not why I did it, you had it coming after those spiders but you're welcome anyway."

Swan suddenly appeared at the end of the couch "Come on Pirate, bed time."

Killian practically jumped to his feet and hurried across to her, he pulled her into his arms and grinned "My favorite part of the day."

"God... would you two stop." David complained

"Leave them alone" Snow giggled at David as she sat down on the arm of the couch next to him before she looked to Emma and said "Go home you two, you can collect the boys in the morning."

Swan gave a wide grin "I'm not gonna argue with that."

Her cloud was suddenly upon them and in the blink of an eye they were standing in their cabin but Killian had a plan... he lent in and kissed his love before just simply stepping back from her arms. He gave a huge yawn and stretched "It has been a long day Swan and I stink of chlorine from the pool... perhaps we should should shower before bed."

"I like the sound of that" she grinned

"You go start it up, I will grab out bed clothes"

"Bed clothes?" she suddenly pouted "Are we gonna need bed clothes?"

Killian let out a long sigh "I am sorry to say Love that I am beyond tired" he let that sit in the air for a second or two before adding "Perhaps I can help you remove them again in the morning though!"

She gave a little smile at that, lent into his front and kissed him sweetly before saying "Sounds like a good idea to me."

With that she turned and left the cabin... the minute she was out of sight Killian was at the drawer and pulling out the potion. He grinned widely to himself as he started stripping his clothes from his body... THIS was going to be fun.

Minutes later... completely naked and also completely invisible he snuck into the bathroom to find his love already in the warm spray. He watched her as she let the water run over her face but he knew that he couldn't wait... he needed to be in there with her so he gave a little wolf whistle making her grin and open her eyes. There was only a brief moment of confusion until she burst out laughing "Is this revenge for earlier?"

"Aye Love and this time I am not giving up on it... no, this time revenge is gonna be mine!"


	101. Chapter 101

**Here we go, the final instalment of this tale... now you find out what is coming in the next fic!**

 **As always please review**

 **And enjoy :)**

She was there at every turn... the rest of the family had welcomed the lass into their fold with open arms over the last few weeks and yet Killian still could not take to her. He often found her just staring at him and instead of being embarrassed when he caught her she would break out into a wide grin then initiate a conversation which had him stuck talking with her until someone, usually David saved him.

"Hey, you're the one that keeps saying that no one can resist your body" David laughed as they made their way along Main Street towards the Station

"Do not make light of this Brother" Killian complained loudly "I feel like she is mentally undressing me every time she looks at me!"

David laughed and clapped his hand on Killian's shoulder "You're being paranoid... she's just a kid with a crush."

"She is not a child David... she's a... she's a bloody Siren I tell you. Everyone has fallen for her charms, even you. Why can you not see her for what she is? She is a leach that has latched onto our family and is slowly sucking the life from us."

David actually stopped walking, his humor was gone as he lent in and hissed "Just remember that our family gave you the benefit of the doubt once Hook. When you first arrived you practically undressed Emma with every glance and were more than a little annoying if I remember rightly. Give Maddy a break will you? She's never had many friends, she's just happy."

Killian huffed out a sigh, he turned his back on his Brother and marched away yelling "It's more than that David... I just know it and believe me when I say I will find out what her game is if it is the last thing I do."

"WELL I WOULDN'T HEAD TO THE JOLLY THEN" David yelled after him and when Killian spun around it was to find his Brother laughing loudly "She was in the diner looking for you and Emma when you were in the restroom, I told her that I hadn't seen you so she said that she'd go down to the harbor. She wanted to ask Emma about the new stroller that Granny bought for her."

Killian didn't say anything, he just huffed out a breath and changed direction heading to the library instead... he would talk with Belle, see if she could shed some light on the lass that was currently plaguing his life. He pushed through the door a few seconds later only to grind to a halt when he found the very person that he had been trying to avoid perched on the table while Belle stood cradling the sleeping babe in her arms.

Belle's face split into a wide grin as she whispered "Hey you... I've not seen you in a while. What brings you here?"

Killian couldn't help it, Belle's happy face made him smile as he chuckled "I came to see my favorite librarian of course."

"In that case, I'll put on the kettle. We can have a good catch up" Belle replied with a grin. With that she turned and laid the babe back into her new stroller. Killian noticed that Madeline didn't look too happy about it and her face only got worse when Belle looked up at her and said "So you OK with that? She should be fine if you try it so you can take her back to Granny's now but I'll maybe see you later Madeline and try not to worry so much, you're doing a great job at being her Mother."

Belle laid her hand on the lass' arm to guide her from the table and then promptly walked her towards the door. Madeline looked over her shoulder at Killian as she walked away but he just turned around pretending to look at the book that was lying on the table in front of him while Belle chatted with the lass for a few more seconds before finally coming back inside and heading through to the little room in the back. Killian trailed after her and watched as she happily grabbed the few things that she needed to brew the tea. She looked truly happy and he found himself grinning at her as she worked.

"What?" she asked with a chuckle as she let the cup in her hand fall to the counter

"Nothing... you just look happy." he replied with a shrug as he lent on the door frame

"That's because I am happy" Belle grinned back, her hand fell onto her belly as she beamed "Rumple and I both are..."

She was suddenly cut off by a crashing noise from outside and literally seconds later the door opened. Killian turned sharply to find Madeline tumbling her way back inside with the babe who was now crying loudly clutched in her arms. The lass fell hard onto the marble floor and without thought Killian just ran to her to ensure that Mother and Daughter were both alright.

"What happened?" he gasped when she looked up at him and he realized that her head was split open but she never got a chance to answer when the door flew open again and Leroy ran in.

"Is she alright? She stepped right out in front of my truck..." he looked down at the lass and yelled "What were you thinking? I could have killed you!"

"I... Princess started crying again... I just want her to stop crying. I took her out of her stroller but it ran away from me... I tried to catch it... I am sorry."

Killian was down on his knees trying to see to the babe, he met the lass' gaze and soothed "Let us have a look at you both. Give me the babe and Leroy will call Emma alright, we'll have you both fixed up in no time."

She practically threw the babe at Killian so he just pulled the screaming child into his arms and stood himself back up as he pulled back her blankets to check for any obvious injuries but the babe seemed fine... well physically anyway, she was somewhat distraught so he lifted her up against his shoulder and started bouncing her a little.

"It's alright Princess... Mummy will be fine soon enough alright, there is no need to fret now my Darlin', it's alright... I've got you, you're alright."

The babe settled quite quickly, snuggling into his neck and by the time she had stopped sobbing Emma had arrived in her cloud and Madeline was healed. Swan helped Belle get the lass onto a chair before turning to Killian and hurrying over.

"Is she OK?"

"There is not a scratch on her Love" he whispered as he still bounced the babe in his arms to keep her from fretting

Emma sighed in relief and shook her head "This town should come with safety instructions."

Killian chuckled "Aye, I remember only too well how much it hurts to be struck by a vehicle... is the lass alright."

"She's fine" Emma replied with a smile but then her face changed and she looked at the babe in Killian's arms, she looked at him with such love in her eyes and sighed "It suits you you know."

He gave a smirk and grinned "I bloody hope so because we're going to be busy you and I... we'll have twice the amount of tears to deal with before too long."

Emma sighed and rolled her neck a few times as he hands came to her lower back, she gave a tired smile and chuckled "Yeah we will and you'll probably have more than a few from me to deal with before they arrive... my emotions are all over the place at the minute"

Killian chuckled and stepped forward pulling her to him, he dropped a kiss onto her lips and soothed "I will still love you through all the snot bubbles I promise."

His happy moment was interrupted a split second later when the lass appeared RIGHT at his side. She sort of got herself between Killian and Swan making Emma step back as the lass made to take the babe back into her own arms. Killian just handed the babe over but never met Madeline's gaze thinking that he didn't want to encourage her too much but as she reached out he mumbled "She is fine Lass, you take care of her now"

"Thank you so much" she crooned back and before Killian knew what the hell was going on she came up onto her tiptoes and smacked a kiss straight on his lips.

He was too shocked to do anything other than stand with his eyebrows high on his head as the others all walked from the library with the Lass to accompany her back over to the diner. When he finally managed to engage his brain it was to find Leroy standing with his arms across his chest.

"What?" he asked suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the scrutiny he was under from the dwarf

Leroy raised an eyebrow and huffed out "You shouldn't lead the lass on like that... you are getting married Pirate, something you'd do well to remember."

With that he took off out the door muttering about flirting with the young lass and Killian was left gobsmacked... what the hell had just happened there?

He blinked hard a few time before getting a hold of himself and turning back to the book shelves "I'm going to bloody well find out your game... why can no one see you for what you are?"

He didn't really know where to start... he had hoped that Belle would have been there to assist him but she too had left so he made his way over to the shelving and started to peruse the titles on offer. He had been there for a good while when the door pushed open and Swan walked back in wearing a confused expression.

"There you are? What are you doing in here?"

He let out a sigh and closed the book that he had been looking through knowing that she wouldn't appreciate the truth so instead he deflected "Is it late Love? Sorry... I will come now."

She gave him a little smile and chuckled "Are you hiding from Maddy?"

Killian rolled his eyes and huffed out "This is not funny Swan... she bloody well kissed me, why are you not angry about that?"

"Hook! My Mom's kissed you worse than that... she was just saying thank you for God's sake. When will you accept that she is not out to jump your bones?"

"When you accept that she makes me more than a little uncomfortable" he grit out getting to his feet to return the book to it's rightful place.

"You are such a baby Hook... but fine. I'll accept that you don't like her OK, now can we go get food, we're starving."

"Only if we are going back to the Jolly." he threw back meaning every word "I do not want to sit in Granny's one more lunch time while being watched as I consume every mouthful."

Swan just laughed and reached out to take his hand "The Jolly it is then... I'll make us some sandwiches OK."

"Thank you Love" he sighed back taking her hand before asking "What time are the boys coming home from school?"

"They're not" she grinned up at him "They're going to Regina's straight after so Junior can have his piano lesson then they are staying with Neal over night, it's Saturday tomorrow and he wants to spend the day with them."

"Alright, we are children free so what is the plan wife to be?"

"Funny you should say that" she laughed "Me, Mom, Ruby and Belle are doing wedding dress things so you'll need to amuse yourself."

Inside he was a little disappointed that he was not getting to spend the afternoon with her but he couldn't be angry at her happiness so he smiled and chuckled "I will see what Liam is up to if Ruby is busy"

A few hours later after lunch was consumed and he and Swan had "relaxed" in each other's company Killian stood outside the pool house scratching his head when he found that Liam was nowhere to be seen even though the doors were open. He was just contemplating calling out to him when he heard laughter coming from behind him and he realized his brother and Jefferson were down in the gardens. He should have known, the pair had formed a good bond these last few weeks and it was good to see both men so happy in their new friendship.

Killian grinned and took off down the steps towards them, when he walked up the grass pathway a few seconds later he laughed out "What is so funny?"

Without missing a beat Jefferson yelled "Your face"

"Very funny Mate... David has used that many a time" Killian chuckled as he came to a standstill by their side "What are the pair of you doing?"

Liam turned serious and nodded his head at the stone plinth on which the old statue of some unknown naked woman had stood and Killian realized that it was finally gone and that they had been preparing it for the memorial piece that was to be put in it's place.

"When does it arrive?" Killian asked looking back to Liam

"This very afternoon and no, Will does not know anything about it." Liam smiled back before turning serious again "I didn't want a big fuss today, the lad has been missing his mother of late so I wanted him to be given a bit of space to accept this for what it is before everyone can join him to celebrate her life."

"He will love it Liam, it is a wondrous garden and this image of his Mother will be a nice finishing touch."

"I truly hope so, Baelfire worked hard with Hera to find a good likeness. I just hope the statue does her justice." Liam sighed raising his hand and rubbing it through his hair nervously

"Well we're about to find out" Jefferson suddenly cried out clapping his hand on Liam's shoulder and taking off towards the side entrance "Truck's here... come on, let's go. I've been dying to see this for weeks."

Getting the rather larger statue into place was not as hard as Killian had thought it was going to be. The truck came with a hoist and in no time at all the driver had lowered it into position and the straps had been removed leaving Killian standing with his mouth hanging slightly open at the beautifully sculpted bronze before him. The very metal itself seemed to emit a warm glow that he knew had come from the magic that Regina had bestowed upon the plinth to enhance the masterpiece that would sit upon it so he wasn't surprised in the slightest when the driver gave a puzzled look and muttered "Must be something in the metal... I've never seen a statue shimmer like that before."

"It's just the reflection from...uhm... the pool" Jefferson cut in suddenly steering the driver back towards his truck and shoving a twenty dollar bill in his hands "Thanks for this, see ya."

The driver took the money, gave Jefferson a strange look but just nodded and got into the cab before driving away leaving the Hatter grinning as he went "That was close... but the statue looks amazing, right? I mean look at it!"

Killian did just that, he found himself stepping forward to admire the figure who had been sculpted wearing a long dress. She held a basket of cut flowers over one arm and had a cascade of curls that flowed down her back. The detail was amazing and Killian found himself getting quite emotional at the thought of his little Brother's reaction that was still to come.

Liam threw his arm around Killian's shoulder and sighed "She really was a beautiful lass and now she is where she belongs... with her family."

"Aye... her family" Killian managed to get out around the lump in his throat.

They made their way inside not long after that to wait for Will to arrive home and Killian found himself on tenterhooks every time he thought he heard a noise. He thought he heard Will coming a little after three thirty but let out a frustrated growl when David walked through the door a second later.

"Nice to see you too!" David chuckled before adding "I take it Will's not here yet."

"He should be here any second" Liam cut in before Killian could unleash his sarcasm but then his snarky retort was forgotten when he caught sight of the lad in question coming across the lawns from Regina's house holding onto Grace's hand.

Killian suddenly grinned and turned to Jefferson "Would you look at that... my little Brother has impeccable taste in women."

Jefferson just laughed, he shook his head slightly and sighed "Yeah he does... she is growing up way too fast for my liking Hook but Will's a good kid, I know they'll be good for one another. They've both been through so much and he has helped her to be happy again."

Killian gave a nod but didn't add anything to the Hatter's statement instead choosing to look back outside to see where the approaching pair were. Liam was suddenly on the move, he rushed out through the door and stopped Will before they climbed the stone steps.

"Go to your Garden Lad" he said in a calm tone

"What? Why?" the Lad replied looking genuinely puzzled

"You'll see Kid" Jefferson threw back as he started down the steps holding his hand out the Grace "Come with me Sweat pea... we'll hang back for a few minutes."

Will looked even more puzzled but he let go of Grace's hand anyway, he turned to Liam and asked "What is going on? I had no other deliveries due... the garden is finished as far as planting is concerned."

"You may have finished planting but there was one important element missing Son" Killian replied as he started down the stone steps, he stopped by Will's side so that he could throw his arm around his little Brother's shoulder and start walking him over the grass. The statue could not be seen from the pool house, it was obscured by the bushes and trees but as the three Brothers finally stood facing in the right direction the color drained from Will's face and his jaw fell open as he gaped in total awe at the sight before him. The lad's mouth opened and closed a few times before he just turned sharply and threw his arms around Killian's middle.

Killian's hand dropped onto the back of the lad's head and he stroked his finger's through Will's hair as he soothed "It's alright Lad, it's alright to be upset."

Liam stepped forward and laid his hand on Will's shoulder too to let the lad know that he was there for him too and that's how they stayed for a good ten minutes but eventually Will gave a hard sniff and looked up from Killian's front. He turned and gave a wet smile before looking back to the statue of his Mother.

"She is truly magnificent... I am somewhat lost for words."

"No words are needed Son" Killian almost whispered "Go, go have a closer look. Do you want Grace to accompany you?"

Will gave a little smirk and nodded "I would like that... she understands how hard this is for me because she too has lost her Mother."

"I'll go and let her know she can come over" Liam said giving Will a quick clap on his shoulder before just heading back towards the pool house.

Killian stayed where he was just watching as Will slowly walked forward to stand in front of the statue, he wanted to let the lad admire her in his own time but he should have known better to think that Will would remain quiet as the lad turned and said "I love her Killian, how can I ever repay you all for doing this for me?"

"By being happy Son... it's what your Mother wanted, it's what all of us want."

The lad gave a slow nod of his head then turned back to the statue just as Grace arrived. Killian gave the lass a little smile then just left her to it, she was the one that could help Will with his grief right now and if the lad needed Killian later well he knew where he could find him because Killian had decided he was going nowhere until his Brother was in bed for the night.

"You OK?" David asked walking forward to meet him

"Aye, I am fine and so is Will. I'm happy that he is in good hands so let us just go back inside... it is a might chilly out here so I won't be surprised if the pair of them come in soon."

Killian sat himself at the breakfast bar so that he could keep an eye on the steps but in minutes he was distracted as David once again started teasing him over Madeline.

"I heard you kissed her"

"She bloody well kissed me David as you well know. You are just trying to cause trouble so I am not going to take you up on it"

Liam laughed loudly as he opened the fridge and came back out with beers for everyone, he handed one to David and chuckled "You better watch out... she was saying good things of you earlier too"

"What?" David gasped suddenly looking quite worried "What was she saying? She better not start on me otherwise I'll be telling her straight that I am a married man."

"Aye because that will make all the difference" Killian grumbled back as he accepted his beer "I too am spoken for and that has not deterred her in the slightest"

David pulled himself up onto the seat next to Killian, met his gaze and asked seriously "You really get an off feeling about her?

Killian let his beer fall to rest on the counter, he let out a long sigh and finally said "I know I have no real reason to but aye... she puts me on edge David and before you say that she is just a young lass with a crush I am telling you that it is more than that."

"OK" David nodded remaining serious "So what do you want to do about it?"

Killian blinked hard a few times then suddenly looked around to see both Liam and Jefferson waiting for his reply. His eyebrows rose up as he turned back to David and asked "You believe me?"

"I still think you're wrong but you obviously believe you are right so tell me what you want to do and I'll help you. If you're right I'll buy the beer for a month but if you're wrong, which you are, you buy the beer."

Killian brought his hand up and scratched behind his ear "I don't really know what to do being honest... I had thought about looking through some books at the library but I didn't really know what to search for"

Liam asked in a low voice "What is the lass' history? I mean, what do we know of her life before she came to Storybrooke?"

"Not much" Killian shrugged with his left shoulder as he brought his beer to his mouth and took a gulp "She apparently worked in Aurora's Palace back in the Enchanted Forrest and I think her name was perhaps Molly. She got herself in the family way and her Mother disowned her from what I understand. She was shunned by her family and walked for days until she came across Gold's old house... no one would stay there, too frightened that he would some day return but she was so desperate for shelter for her and her child that she had no choice."

David tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at him "And who was the first person after Granny who offered her a hand of friendship? Who was the one to invite her into their family?"

Suddenly Killian was letting out a groan as he flopped forward and let his head clunk onto the counter when he realized the truth "Me! Bloody hell... anyone who had been through what she has endured would just be grateful to those who helped her. This is my own bloody doing isn't it? The lass is just looking for some kind of security in her life and I offered it to her on a plate which she took only too willingly!"

"You see now? She was just trying to find her place in town and you offered our family to her... we are pretty awesome you know so she's just happy for the first time in a long while" David chuckled and when Killian sat back up it was to see the smug bastard grinning at him. "Looks like beers are on you... look, Snow was talking to me earlier about how Maddy is going to be starting some adult learning classes with Blue at the convent. She took her along to a meeting yesterday and you'll be happy to know that the kid seems to have made a few new friends. I'm sure that before too long she'll move on from mooning over you to someone her own age but until then can you just... I don't know... try not to descend into an instant bad mood every time she's around."

Killian huffed out a huge sigh "I will try alright but I cannot promise anything... she still makes me feel uncomfortable and after this morning that has only gotten worse."

"Yeah" David replied with a frown as he turned serious again "That was maybe a bit out of line... I could have a quite word with her if you want? Tell her to maybe calm down her appreciation a bit... it's up to you, if you want me to stay out of it I will but maybe it'll help."

Killian found himself nodding his head desperately "Aye... bloody hell aye, anything Brother... I swear I will buy your beer for six months if you can stop her from pestering me..."

"Kay" David replied with a nod "I'll see what I can do.. now can we change the subject and maybe our seating position. You want to sit on the couches? We could watch some TV."

Both Liam and Jefferson agreed but Killian wasn't so keen, he wanted to go and check on Will, he thought that he might have returned to the house by now so he gulped down the rest of his beer and said "I'll join you shortly, I'm going to check on Will first."

With that he just took off outside not waiting to find out if any of the others offered to join him... he needed time to think. He slowly made his way down the stone steps and started off across the lawns towards the gardens but when he finally turned around the huge bush that obscured the part where he knew Will and Grace would be he came to a standstill when his gaze fell on the bloody harpy that was there EVERYWHERE he went. He back pedalled a bit so that he was slightly hidden as he watched Will take hold of the babe and lift her high into the air making her gurgle and squeal. Killian could see from his Brother's face that he had been crying and it would seem that Madeline knew it too as after a few seconds she took the babe back and handed her to Grace who looked thrilled by this fact. Madeline gave the lass a lovely smile then turned back to Will and pulled him into a hug. Killian watched as she stroked her fingers through his hair then lent back and wiped the fresh tears from his face. Will gave a slight nod before smiling and turning to point up the statue of his Mother... Killian didn't need to be able to hear what was being said to know what they were discussing, it was obvious and without thought he found himself walking forward to make sure that his Brother was alright.

"Everything alright here?" he asked as he walked up the little grass pathway to the centre point of the garden

"Aye, we were just about to come inside... Grace and I were getting hungry." then to Killian's horror the lad turned to Madeline and asked "Would you like to join us?"

Killian's stomach dropped at the very thought but to his surprise the lass shook her head, gave a sweet smile and replied "No thank you Will. As kind as the offer is I must be going, I have a few things to do then I am meeting a friend and I just cannot be late but..." she stopped and turned to Killian with a pleading look on her face, she actually lifted her hands into the praying position and gasped "May I leave my Poppet here? I don't want to ask Granny again, she has done so much for me already and I cannot find Emma or anyone else who could help. You won't be sorry I promise... I am doing a good thing I swear."

Killian actually chuckled, he looked to Will but nodded his head to the babe "You best be in charge of that task then lad."

Will's whole face changed, he grinned widely and cried out "It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you" Madeline almost yelled, she actually jumped up and down on the spot a few times clapping her hands in excitement then just ran shouting as she went "I will meet with you in the morning and all will be well, you'll see... THANK YOU"

"WAIT..." Killian yelled after her, he had not realized that she was asking for overnight care otherwise he would have consulted Liam but it would seem that the lass already knew this as she gave him a cheeky wave and just ran faster making Killian grumble "Why do I feel like we were just taken advantage of?"

But when he looked back to Will his bad mood left him when he saw his Brother's happiness. The lad no longer looked sad and Killian realized that perhaps this was just what he needed to help him through the rest of the day so he threw his arm around Will's shoulder as he looked upon the babe in Grace's arms and chuckled "Best make that food for three then... come on, lets get you inside and hope to hell that Liam didn't have plans tonight because I may just have ruined them."

As it transpired Liam was absolutely fine with the babe staying, he too realized the benefits it brought to Will and Killian found himself enjoying his evening very much. He and Jefferson ended up playing a few drinking games that might have gotten a bit out of hand which resulted in the Hatter passing out on the couch. Liam had just thrown a blanket over him and allowed Grace to sleep in the laundry room much to Will's excitement. Then a little after ten, after the third call from a now slightly irate Swan, Killian finally decided that he best be heading home... however, this was also the point that he realized that he too had also consumed quite a lot of alcohol over the last few hours when he tried and failed to get himself down the stone steps without falling on his arse.

"I'll get him home" David laughed to Liam as he started trying to get Killian back up to his feet but the whole thing seemed to be too funny to handle and Killian found himself practically crying into the grass when he tried to crawl his way home but fell on his face instead.

"At lease let me help you get him upright" Liam chuckled "Gods above, how did we not notice the pair of them getting so drunk."

"We were too busy being the responsible adults" David laughed back "Plus our baby Brother's not had much to drink for a while... looks like it's gone straight to his head!"

Killian had a funny retort to that but he suddenly found himself on his feet facing his oldest Brother and his humor fled as he stared into Liam's bright blue eyes... he gave a hard gulp and asked "Would our Mother be as proud of us as Will's Mother is of him?"

Liam just laughed in his face and said "Not right now Killian... right now she would be lecturing you on the evils of drink now be off with you and we can discuss this again when you are sober. Swan is probably going to have my guts for garters as it is for the state you are in."

Killian grinned and waggled his eyebrows "Not if I seduce her and worship her like the Princess that she is when I get home."

Killian was suddenly yanked around and he found himself being practically dragged over the lawns. He was so confused until he realized that David was tucked under his left arm and he slapped his own hand over his mouth as he cringed "Sorry... she is your daughter, I know"

"Just shut up Hook" David grumped as he picked up his pace taking Killian along for the ride

"But she is so beautiful David... how is a Pirate supposed to resist?" he replied peeling his fingers away from his mouth

"If you don't stop right this minute I'm going to dump your ass on a bench and let you get your own way home."

Killian clamped his hand back into place and concentrated on walking instead but as they reached the corner of Main Street he found himself coming to a standstill as his brain suddenly told him he had things to discuss with his Brother.

"Why we stopping?" David asked with a huff

"Because I love you" Killian threw back in a serious voice

"Oh God" David groaned just trying to get going again "Yeah yeah, I love you too handsome, come on, lets go."

"No, don't just dismiss this... I mean it. You have been the best Brother I could have hoped for this past year and I just needed you to know that without you I don't think I would be here today. Gods David I tried to kill myself... I wanted to die but you never gave up on me. Why? What makes me so special? I am a Pirate... If I were a Prince like you I would not want that for my daughter yet you accepted me and for the life of me sometimes I cannot get my head around it."

David looked him right in the eye and sighed "OK so you're a Pirate and sometimes you were a Royal pain in the ass but you showed me that it doesn't matter what you look like to the world as long as your heart is true. Killian, you have the biggest heart of anyone I know. You would literally do anything for Emma..."

"I would die for her" he cut in

"I know" David sighed giving him a little smile "And that's why I accepted you you idiot.. and maybe... just maybe... I love you too.. like a Brother... you know."

Killian gave a silly grin then giggled "My Shilah"

David rolled his eyes and suddenly they were moving again as he muttered "You're dealing with Emma by yourself by the way... I'm leaving you on deck, just how many beers did you and Jefferson have?"

"More than enough to make me Jolly... Roger, get it? Jolly Roger?! That makes you Roger tonight David" Killian howled with laughter at his own joke

But David obviously had no sense of humor because he just gave a shake of his head as they started up the gangplank and true to his word his Brother just sat him on the hold doors and hissed "Good luck... you are gonna need it."

With that David took off down the gangplank and out of sight leaving Killian to get himself inside. He let out a huge belch which had him grinning and giggling like a fool when he thought of how much Junior would have appreciated the volume that he had achieved until he realized that a gentleman should not do such things!

"Begging my pardon." he muttered to himself and now that he was satisfied that he had righted his rudeness he giggled to himself again and started trying to get himself to his feet and that was the last he really knew of that night as his legs refused to take his weight and instead of going down below deck he simply flopped back over the hold doors to look up at the clear sky above him. He smiled at the stars twinkling in the darkness before just closing his eyes... he fell asleep right where he lay under the heavens, feeling perfectly safe under the watchful eyes of the Gods above.

Little did he know that not all the Gods were where they should be... well I should say not all Goddesses because at that very moment Eris was standing by the wishing well deep in the woods with a summoning potion clasped in her hand.

She giggled to herself as she tipped the contents down the well shaft and waited with baited breath... she needed to work swiftly so that she could finally get everything she had ever wanted. Suddenly there were clouds of black smoke coming up the well which seemed to slither over the top as they started to morph into the form of a human man.

Eris grinned widely to herself as the figure continued to form until he spoke in a slow drawl "What do you want Discord? Why have you brought me to the realm? You know that we cannot be together... Father will surely find us and then we will be done for"

"Do NOT call me Discord Ares, you know how much I hate it" she snapped back before smiling widely again and giving a giggle "And besides, in this realm I am known as Madeline"

"Madeline?" Ares scoffed suddenly looking her up and down "Do not tell me that you STILL have this fool hardy notion that you can fit in with these people... Chaos will always follow you Sister, you may be able to fool them for a short while with those tricks you learned from Aphrodite but it never lasts does? People always turn against you Discord because you cannot help your nature... you cannot fight who you are, you should just embrace the gift you have been given... unleash the chaos and strife which you try to contain and watch with glee as the ones around you tear their own lives apart. You and I have created many a war... we could do it again Sister"

Eris just smirked back at her Brother "I don't want to Ares, THIS is what I want and I have everything set in place."

Ares gave a frown and suddenly he was scrutinizing Eris, he narrowed his eyes and cautiously said "You have everything set in place for what?"

Eris grasped her hands to her chin and beamed "I have found him Ares... I have found the one"

Ares huffed out a huge breath and shook his head "But the question is does he feel the same way as you? You have tried this before Discord... it did not work if you remember correctly."

"Do NOT call me Discord and yes of course he does... or at least he will after tonight" Eris growled suddenly remembering why she and Ares always fought like cat and dog

"Alright "Madeline", you think that this will work" he threw back standing himself up straight and looking down at her "Who is this man you have convinced that you are the perfect soul mate to spend the rest of his days with?"

Eris grinned wider than she thought possible before blurting out "Killian Jones. Oh Ares, he is perfect. He is so handsome and he is REALLY REALLY good with children..."

Ares suddenly burst out laughing, he actually slapped his thigh and howled "Killian Jones?! Discord you are a fool. He is the true love of the savior, EVERYONE knows that. What is your obsession with the Jones family anyway? Did you not learn your lesson from messing with Davy and Calypso."

"I did learn my lesson but he is different. We are destined to be together him and I, can you not see the truth? His name alone should be proof enough for you because we both know that Killian literally means "strife" so I think that it is you who is the fool Ares" Eris sneered back suddenly fed up of being treated like an idiot, she stepped right up to her Brother and growled "You need not worry, I have everything under control."

"So why bring me here then?" Ares scoffed actually leaning into Eris' face as he gloated "You will always need me little Sister... but I will play no part in this insanity, you hear me? No part!"

Eris moved like lightning... her hand flew forward and sunk straight into her Brother's chest before she wrenched his heart out and stepped away from his sinking form. Ares tumbled to the ground as he choked out "What are you doing?"

Eris gave the heart a squeeze in her hands making her Brother squirm before her "You think me a fool Ares but I know that truth. YOU were the one to interfere with my plans with Davy Jones. I had everything I ever wanted, he and I were going to be happy with his child. He would have loved me but YOU were jealous... YOU wanted me to stay loyal to you under the misguided notion that I should love you above all others, well you are the fool now Brother because I will get what I want and you will not be here to stop me... in fact you will be the one to help me finally seal my love's fate."

She turned back to the well as she dug in her pocket but Ares now seemed to understand what she was doing and he scrambled his way to her feet and begged "Please... I will help you another way... you do not need to do this."

"There is no other way as well you know it" she smirked as she looked down at him grovelling at her feet "The only other way to cast a dark curse is by crushing the heart of the thing you love the most and that would sort of defeat the purpose. I had thought that I had this part covered... I brought a babe to this realm with me, I took her from a witch that I found quite by accident and I really do love the child with all my heart. I thought that if I ever did find my potential true love that I could use the child to cast my curse then finally once I was loved in return I could have my own child but as much as I have grown to love the babe the minute I set eyes on Killian Jones I knew that my plan would never work. My heart was a flutter at the sight of him JUST like with Davy... they look so alike you know, they were surely cast from the same mold so I knew that the babe's heart would never work now and my curse would fail. You dear Brother are a God among men and as such hold powers which I can put to use... your heart will work just fine as a replacement so I ask you now, are you ready to finally face our Father after all these years of hiding?"

Ares looked livid, he curled his lip and snarled "I will tell him where you are to save myself from his wrath... he will find you, he will break your curse and you will be sorry."

Eris laughed hard as she lifted the heart and potion over the side of the well "He will look but he will never find this little town... I have added a cloaking spell to my curse so there will be no help coming from any outsiders. We will be perfectly safe in out little bubble and NOTHING that our Father does will make any difference... oh and I have blocked off all communication in the dreamscape too, you know, just in case Calypso or anyone else gets any clever ideas."

"You will never win Eris... the Savior will stop you, she will break this curse just like the last one."

Again Eris laughed, she giggled and shrugged "Perhaps but soon she will have two newborns to focus on so I think not... she is going to believe that another is the Father of her unborn children and will spend her time trying to fix her broken relationship with him instead of my love. She will believe that Killian is no good, that he is damaged goods... she will pity him but still look down at him as if he were something that should not been in her perfect little town. My Killian will need no one but me and we shall raise the babe I stole as our own, we can always add more to our family at a later date but for now our Princess will be enough. She is with him right now you know, she is already with her Papa just waiting for me to join them. When this is done, this little town will once again be without magic so I think I will be safe enough Ares... I think I have everything covered, don't you?."

Ares looked frantic as she stared down at him, for a second her momentum faltered as she truly looked at her Brother... could she do this? But she got her answer in the next second when he roared "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU WHORE... I SWEAR IT TO YOU NOW. I AM GOING TO DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO STOP YOU JUST LIKE I DID THE LAST TIME AND WE ALL KNOW HOW THAT TURNED OUT. YOUR PRECIOUS DAVY JONES WAS CURSED TO THE DUTCHMAN FOR CENTURIES... I WILL FIND A CURSE MUCH WORSE FOR THIS JONES... MARK MY WORDS DISCORD, MARK MY WORDS!"

Eris just narrowed her eyes at her Brother as she tipped the contents of the potion bottle in her hand down the well then as she finally started to crush the heart in her other hand she growled "No not call me Discord!"

The deed was done... her Brother's human form slumped to the ground in a lifeless heap just as the golden smoke started to build. Eris stepped back and let it envelope her knowing that come morning she would be starting her new seemingly mortal life and that she would finally have everything that she had ever dreamed of.

She was finally going to be loved.

 **Tah Dah... what do you guys think?**

 **I'm kinda excited for a new curse... see you soon peeps.**


End file.
